


Without The Lights

by Alias_B



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Deserves Better, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Character Development, Child Neglect, Developing Friendships, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flawed Characters Learning To Do Better, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Healing, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Billy Hargrove, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, To be safe bc they're 17, Too many 80s&horror references, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unethical Experimentation, Unintentional Redemption, Violence, Won't apologize for the things Billy did.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 342,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B
Summary: Touch with Billy Hargrove often meant getting fresh stitches plucked open. For Camille Harper, he'd risk it.Camille was Queen Bee of Hawkins High School. The teen dream. Billy wanted her for it. No use lying about that much. But, they get more than they bargained for when two messy lives from opposite ends of town intertwine. Secrets unravel between them when one dimension bleeds into another. Camille is a girl just trying to do better when Billy barges into her life and new pieces come together. Maybe not all the ones they wanted. He gets tangled into her lavish existence. Rich girl. Absent parents. A mystery that blooms, threatening everything they built. And three little numbers: 006.





	1. Uptown Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Quick notes: this starts with Season 2 and changes the progression/timeline. Really will veer afterward. I should also note that I love this show and its flawed characters. I'm not going to excuse anything awful Billy does. I just wanted to write about the cycle of abuse/neglect and how it touches people differently. I wanted to write about healing and growth beyond it. Camille doesn't see all sides of things until later on. I, myself, have a long history with abuse and this story really helped me work through some of it. So here is another big abuse warning ahoy. Thank you for reading, I've been sitting on this fic idea for months and writing it is really rewarding. :) Title of the story is an amazing song by Elliot Moss. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said being the new kid was hard? Warning for underage drinking, slight eating disorder mention, and asshole high schoolers.
> 
> "Uptown Girl" -Billy Joel

It had to be a joke. Hick town. Piece of shit school. Nothing here came close to California. It was all gone. That sweet citrus air. The crisp waves of billowing sea water. Billy Hargrove decided anywhere was better than here. Hawkins, Indiana was a pit. Especially while an office aid with horrid breath prattled on across the counter. He couldn’t even fake the charm this morning.

“Here are your classes, Mr. Hargrove. We tend to pair all our transfers with a student. Make your first day easier.”

“Don’t bother.” Billy clutched an old messenger bag in one hand, snatching his class list to his chest. The secretary pretended not to hear him when the office door opened. A bubble of pink gum popped and Billy grew stunned.

“Ah, here she is. Ms. Harper, this is William Hargrove-"

_"Billy."_

"-the new transfer. He’ll shadow you this morning.”

“Camille,” her lips lifted in greeting. Hair flicked behind her shoulder when she adjusted her sweater. All dark locks and huge green, hazel eyes. They took a beat to stare. Billy knew instantly the circle this girl was in. Picture perfect. Pretty in pink. Prissy thing. Oh, but, she was a fox. His eyes drew to the tiny beauty mark under her right eye. That voice was lush even for a seventeen year old with such a sweet face. But, those eyes. “Let’s see it, transfer.”

“Huh?” Billy lost his thought when her hand came up to pluck the schedule from his fingers.

“I’ve got it from here, Ms. Krueger.”

“Harper. Hargrove. _Har har._ Perfect fit,” the woman laughed at her joke and Camille looped one arm in Billy’s to get this boy to move his ass. She wouldn’t let him make her late.

“Good one, Ms. Krueger.” That sweet princess smile dropped the moment they turned the corner so she pulled from him when he fell in stride. Billy was barely two inches taller than her. This girl glided like a ballerina. It was infuriating. Almost. “Shame I didn’t find you earlier, I could have warned you to keep a distance. That woman doesn’t know her way around a bottle of mouthwash.” Camille popped another bubble and peered up at him, lax. “We have first period together. English with Strode.” Billy found his charm again.

“Lucky for you.” He remarked, earning the slightest huff of amusement. Barely audible. Students peered at them both, fascinated with the new boy. Sizing him up. He carried himself higher in response and grew annoyed when his thoughts lingered on Max probably stuck with awkward introductions as well.

“Looks like I’ll also be seeing you in...hm, third period: study hall, lunch, and fourth period: chemistry. Huh...” Those bright eyes lifted and he gave a scoff, grumbling.

“Everything else was full.”

“This way,” she turned the corner and peered up to meet Nancy’s eyes. She’d pulled from Steve and given a slight wave that was acknowledged in turn. Camille passed her and ignored everyone’s staring before she knocked one knuckle to metal. “Your locker. Lucky boy, you didn’t get a broken one.” She leaned against the wall and gave him a moment to stuff books away. “Where did you transfer from?” Camille watched him suck in his cheeks. Jaw clenched. Oh, he was pretty.

“California.” He cocked his head and she caught the slightest dusting of freckles in the light. “Dad decides to uproot the family to the land of manure.”

“You get used to that.” That silent amusement twitched.

“Don’t bet on it.” He smacked the door shut, smooth now. “You the queen bee around here?”

“What’s it to you?” She walked along, gliding still.

“Every school has their royalty.” Billy remarked and she changed the subject without breaking stride. A sort of challenge danced between them.

“This way. Mrs. Strode is easy enough. Just nod a lot when she eyes you and pretend to take notes. You have Gym next. Down the hall all the way to the end, take a left, you’ll find it. Big room with basketball hoops and sweaty boys. Can’t miss it.” _Miss Priss_ liked her dry humor, he noted. "I can meet you and show you where to go after. Keep up and don’t make me late. We clear, transfer?” She tilted her head to one side and Billy studied her.

“ _Crystal_.” He drew out the syllables and she smirked, turning to go off with another flick of lavish hair.

“Welcome to Hawkins, Billy Hargrove.”

** ** ** **

“How did you get the best job in school?” Carol leaned over the lunch table hours later.

“Carol,” Camille sighed with no joy and pulled from her conversation with Heather next to her.

“Showing that fine ass around?”

“Aren’t you still with Tommy? Thought he was ass enough.” Camille earned a snicker from Heather so Carol stood taller.

“Some of us are trying to eat,” Steve Harrington appeared from nothing and Carol shot him a look, going around him and bumping into Nancy on the way off.

“Still bitter,” Camille remarked, sitting back.

“She needs to get over herself. Anyways, I have to drop something off, see you in chem. New lab partners coming. I think I got Robin.” Heather hurried to go with a wave goodbye.

“Can I sit?” Steve waited for a nod and Nancy joined him.

“You two going to Tina’s Halloween party?” Orange flyers where littered all over the school.

“Wouldn’t miss it. Didn’t that guy jump off the roof last year and land in the koi pond?” Steve shook his head

“Rumor had it, he ate one of those fish on a bet.” Camille joked, eyes flicked across the way to see Tina giving Billy an invitation. Flirting.

“So, the new boy.” Nancy began.

_"Asshole."_ Steve was quick to remark. "I have gym with the guy."

“Rough and tumble sort.” Camille bit into an apple slice and shrugged. Year later and it was strange. Being friends again. Or, trying to. Suppose tragedy brings people together.

“Steve and I are going tonight. To the Holland’s.” Nancy began. “You’re welcome again.”

“Not sure I can do it tonight. Last time...and that house.” Camille paused, inhaling. “And my parents are going to be home together for the first time in weeks. They’ll want to do something.”

“Dad still working late at Hawkins lab?” Nancy pretended to be blasé about it.

“That and all the trips. He’s a wanted man, I guess. Mom is absorbed into her fashion thing. But, she loves it and I can’t knock her wanting to work again.”

“What exactly does your dad do there these days?”

“Never talks about it so I stopped asking. Big shot scientists. Can’t be bothered. Making the town a better place, always late to dinner. Whatever.” Camille’s eyes lifted. “Why the interest in my Dad lately?”

“Just all that stuff last year. A lot happened. Fingers were pointed.”

“They pointed wrong, I heard. Not like my dad would ever be involved in these weird conspiracies. He’s painfully normal.”

“He could secretly be a Terminator, Cam,” Steve laughed and Nancy dropped it when Camille reached over to smack her friend.

“Real funny.” She stood with her tray. “He says he helps people. He’s wanted to help people his whole life. I’ve heard every speech possible about it. But, whatever tests they’re running, they can’t exactly flash that all over the news. Small town labs, you know, they’re nothing. They’re glorified electric companies.”

“They certainly can’t flash it.” Nancy tried to smile.

“Tell Mrs. Holland I’m thinking about her.”

“I will.” Nancy gave a nod, resting back while Camille dumped her trash out and couldn’t spot Billy when the bell rang. Huffing, she rolled her eyes and marched out, turning to sneak down the hallway and open a back door to a set of stone steps. Her assigned shadow was leaning into them, hurrying to snuff out a smoke.

“Easy, beach boy, it’s me. You’re making me late for chem.”

“Broke Princess’s rule, huh. How’d you find me so quick?”

“Know the type. All the smokers who think they’re slick slip out this door. It’s the spot. Come on.” She cocked her head and he slipped in.

“Tell me about that Steve Harrington guy. More royalty.”

“Making new friends already. How sweet is that.” She picked up the pace when the bell rang again. “Steve, _the hair_ , Harrington. Probably the most popular boy in school. Even after last year.”

“Hearing a lot about last year.” Billy pretended not to care. Nothing exciting in manure land. So he thought.

“Little boy went missing, it was a whole big thing. Thought he died but they found him. Thankfully.”

“Girl went missing too in our class.”

“Barb. They...haven’t found her.” Camille averted her eyes and he dropped that subject. “Steve ruled the school with the rest of us. Certain things went down and our group split. High school drama and all. Not very interesting. Why the questions, don’t you hate this place? Trying to be the new hair guy with those darling curls?”

“Just like to know what I’m up against.”

“Rough and tumble and in need of a new challenge. Noted. Hurry up.” Camille rushed into class with Billy unbothered behind her.

“Ah, Ms. Harper and you brought the new transfer, how nice. Take the last two seats in back. You’ll be lab partners.” Mrs. West gestured, a younger teacher than his others here. _Lovely_ , Camille turned her eyes to Billy and he looked utterly smug. “Billy Hargrove just transferred from California. See to it, class, that he feels welcomed.”

“So far, so good, _teach_.” He turned up the charm with a wink and earned several girls sitting forward in response before he sauntered down to join Camille at a high table they would share. _Pretty and aggravating,_ Camille decided. Billy eyed her again while the teacher began and she pulled a notebook out. Sleeves shifted up and he noticed a scar, small and round just an inch or so under her wrist. Looked like a burn. Hazel eyes lifted to see his blue ones and there was...nothing. Nothing there that he’d gotten from every other girl at this school admiring his ass in tight jeans. Billy took note to himself: _a stone fox_.

** ** **

“How was school, honey?” Noah Harper locked the attic door behind him and Camille pretended she wasn’t trying to see into it. His eyes were intent until the lock clicked.

“Fine. Had to show another new guy around.” She eyed the attic again. The only forbidden room in their huge house. “We still on for dinner with mom?”

“About that...” He saw her shoulders drop. “Something came up and they need me tonight.”

“You promised.” She batted her eyes.

“I know and I’ll make it up to you.” He kissed her head. “Did you take your pills?”

“Yes.”

“New dose is helping, I’m sure.”

“Less nosebleeds.” Camille shrugged, averting her eyes before she turned to go down the steps.

“Camille, honey, I promise that we’ll get dinner next time.”

“I know,” she faked a smile. “I get it.”

“You are...everything to me. I love you and I’m sorry I haven’t been around the last year. You are so important. Trust that.” He came to her, tucking hair aside.

“I love you, dad.” She let herself brighten. Just a little. Noah watched her turn to go off. Her mother was currently in her own studio, light filled the room while she mulled over a drawing and turned to pin pieces of fabric to a bodice on a stand.

“Bow or no bow, darling?” Rosemary, a women growing more beautiful with age, mused and Camille considered it.

“Bow.” She plopped into a cushioned chair.

“Talked to your father, did you?” She watched her daughter nod with a pout. “We can still have our dinner and watch whatever romantic movie we wish.”

“I know. I just...never see him anymore. It’s worse.”

“It’ll get better again, they’re short staffed after those accidents. Your father was lucky to be out of town.”

“He’s always out of town.” Camille tried not to whine. “I see Edna more than I see you two.”

“We certainly have kept her busy with this house. She adores you.” The maid practically raised her.

“I just miss my parents.”

“We just want you to have a better life than us. That’s all any parent wishes for. We work hard and can only teach so much. You’ll understand when you grow older.” Rosemary kissed her daughter’s hair. “How was school? I heard talk of a new student. A boy?”

“Yes...”

“A cute boy?”

“Gorgeous and bad news for certain.” Camille crossed her arms.

“So you like him?”

“ _Every_ girl liked him and he _loved_ that.” She stood up. Billy was a bad boy drawn to royalty. “Going to get my homework out of the way.”

“Pasta tonight?”

“Yes, of course.” Camille hurried off, eyeing that attic down the long hallway before she continued on.

** ** **

Camille didn’t speak to Billy much that next day. He sat behind her in English and resisted the urge to tug on loose locks of bouncy hair when she shifted in her seat. Study hall was similar, she sat alone with a book on Latin; completely absorbed. Smart and popular. An entire compact package. He could have wrapped her in a pretty, pink ribbon. The thought was enticing. Camille wasn’t the rich bitch she used to be. Well, still working on that but progress lingered between every little conversation with Nancy. Frankly, it was nice to be rid of Tommy and Carol in their group. She took note often of Steve and Nancy huddling together to whisper these days and stopping when she or Heather walked up.

“Happy Halloween, Cam.” Heather never grew out of her sweet face. Doe eyes to match.

“It is indeed. Want to come over and get ready for Tina’s party? My mom seemed excited about it and it’ll break her heart if we don’t let her fuss.”

“Your house is a mansion, I wouldn’t miss it.” Heather laughed to herself.

“I’ll drive you,” Camille cocked her head when they got outside. Billy’s blue Camaro whizzed loudly out of the parking lot. They caught sight of a little redhead in the passenger seat. “Didn’t know he had a sister.”

“Stepsister, I guess. Seemed pretty short about that. She’s the same age as Nancy’s brother.” The two friends got into Camille’s little grey car to speed off. “Are you going out for gymnastics again this year?”

“Ah, not sure. Might tutor instead, they’ve been asking me.”

“Thinking I’ll stay with cheer-leading. I’m so jealous of your brain.” Heather huffed to herself.

“Okay, weird.” Camille laughed and turned a corner.

“I’m serious. You’re somehow beautiful and you absorb books like a sponge absorbs water. And you’re different… Nicer.”

“Okay, rude...but true.” She’d admitted and Heather smiled.

“Good different like happier. Relaxed. You and Nancy are talking again. We never thought we’d see that day. Ever since…you know.”

“I grew tits early and started dressing better and dropped my two friends. Yeah. Lesson learned.”

“It’s just better now. Never too late I guess even for Queen Bee.”

“Too sappy for your own good,” Camille peered over when they passed the Loch Nora sign and pulled up to her house. Lavish and cared for. Cold on occasion when they weren’t throwing the usual holiday party. “Taking your son out tonight, Edna?” Camille stopped the housekeeper on the way out. She was only in her twenties when she came to their family to look after this house and, admittedly, the daughter within whose parents were never around.

“Yes, he’s so excited. Wanted to be the Terminator this year.” She laughed. “Goodnight, Milly.”

“Night,” Camille looped her arm in Heather’s and led her inside where her mother was waiting.

** ** **

Music boomed, vibrating Tina’s house while every teen inside danced about. Many wandered the grounds with red cups full of stolen booze. Spotting Nancy and Steve, Camille crossed with Heather behind her. Two drinks down into her stomach. Working on the third.

“Aw, couples costume. I have to say I’m impressed.” Camille watched Nancy smile with dull eyes.

“Madonna,” Steve eyed Heather, “best one yet.”

“Damn, I knew I’d have competition.” Heather giggled and pulled Nancy off to get a drink.

“She okay?” Camille asked after a beat and Steve rubbed his head.

“Not sure, she’s been acting weird ever since...ah,” Steve stopped himself. “You know it’s been a year and the dinner, I think...it brought some stuff up.”

“Keep an eye on her, something’s off. Something’s been off...with you both.”

“We’ll be fine. Relax.” Steve ran a hand into his locks and Camille gave him a nod, passing to go outside and escape the pounding music. That’s where she saw Billy again. Clad in even tighter jeans and a leather jacket with no shirt. Fingerless gloves. _Terminator_ , she amused herself. Currently, he was hoisted upside down over the keg, easily beating Steve’s held record, while admirers around him cheered and counted. He spotted her and winked even in his position, causing her to roll her eyes and drink from her own cup.

“Yeah!” He got upright and sprayed beer, earning more drunk cheers. Tommy was an eager lackey, egging him on and nearly shoved up his ass. “That’s how you do it, Hawkins!” He puffed a cigarette as the wild crowds hurried back to join the dancing.

“The new keg king!” Tommy bellowed and Billy paid him no mind, crossing toward Camille leaning near the doorway. Eyes narrowing and deliberate, he stalked like a lion and she was undaunted.

“You’re fitting in.” She commented so he blew smoke the other way. “Nice costume.”

“And you are, ah, some kind of witch.” He gestured with his hands.

“Stevie Nicks.” She chuckled. “As in: Fleetwood Mac. But, honestly, you’re not wrong.”

“Think you meant, _bitch_. Hey, Harper.” Tommy leaned over Billy’s shoulder, wasted. “Still flying lower with Steve and Miss Perfect?”

“Oh, Tommy. Don’t be like that,” Camille smiled with red lips splitting wide. An expression that cut. “Glad to see you and Carol still going so strong.” She stepped forward, craning her neck to see him behind Billy. A true predator. Slow and calculating. Billy couldn’t help but leer. She acted like he wasn’t even there between them. Princess played up a pout. “Do you remember when you two had that little break and you wrote me that...dirty...nasty... _filthy_ letter. Spelling and grammar problems aside, it was…vividly detailed. Billy, you should have been around for that.” She gave his shoulder a pat and shivers ran his spine, amusement flickered his own expression. “Tommy, here, is quite the writer. I still have it, thinking of getting a chic frame. Something classy.” She gulped the rest of her cup. “Maybe, I ought to get together with Carol. Compare notes sometime. I’m sure she’d _adore_ that.” Camille gave Tommy’s cheek a light smack and pressed her empty cup toward him until he took it. “Enjoy the party, boys. Queen’s gotta buzz.”

“Stay away from that one,” Tommy scoffed, pushing at Billy next to him who only smiled. “Daddy’s girl. Spoiled nightmare. Total bitch.” Billy inhaled smoke again and flicked ashes in Tommy’s direction to get him off his back.

“Rough and tumble girl.” He’d muttered more so to himself. Camille crossed to get another drink when Tommy came in boasting about their new keg king.

“Eat it, Harrington!” Another boy joined in. Chants of Billy’s name died down when the two teens sized each other up. Steve yanked his sunglasses away. Instant disdain. Nancy rolled her eyes and turned to get away from them, crossing to the bowl of punch.

“What’s in this one?” She leaned over to grab a cup.

“Pure fuel!” The drunk boy on Camille’s other side donned a toga and stumbled.

“Rat poison.” Camille was flat, sipping. "And I was so hoping for gasoline, we had rat poison at the last party." Nancy was already dunking her cup in to gulp.

“Whoa, slow down.” Camille touched her wrist. Nancy went in for another and Steve hurried over when Camille gave him a look.

“Take it easy, Nance. Hey...” He put his arm out and she scoffed at him, wiping the punch from her cheek.

“We’re just being stupid teenagers for the night. Wasn’t that the deal?” She was already intoxicated after three full cups. Ruefully, she moved beyond her friends and went to join the dancing with a fourth cup.

“I told you.” Camille pushed at Steve so he went after her. “What the hell?” She'd uttered under her breath, turning to almost run into Billy Hargrove’s bare chest. He enjoyed it a little too much.

“Scare you?”

“Second day in the manure fields of Hawkins and you are the new keg king. Your majesty.” She gave a mocking curtsy and shifted around him to lean against an empty doorway. The air smelled of booze and weed. Billy trailed after to light up another smoke. Intrigued, he puffed and offered it to her. A clear test. Intoxicated, Camille took it and dragged slowly, blowing air aside. “Afraid I only smoke on the rare drunken social occasion.” She offered it back with two fingers only for him to wrap his lips around it, blue eyes lingering when he inhaled. “You think you’re slick, don’t you?” Her hand pulled from him and he ghosted a smile with smoke edging between his teeth around the cigarette. Billy leaned into her space.

“You really think I can’t get a read on you, Harpy?” He was pleasantly drunk too.

“Harpy? That’s a new one.” Did she like it? Perhaps. “And, yes, actually. I do.”

“Got used to all these country boys tripping over themselves. Worker bee drones. But, you know they don’t stand a chance and you _love_ it.” He pressed his palm to the door frame behind her to shift closer. Cologne invaded her senses above the smoke. Ashes flicked. He dragged once more and snuffed it into the wall after. “They all fall down. Can’t read the queen.”

“And you think you’re quick enough on your feet, Billy?” She watched that dear, charming smile cross his face. Hard not to melt at that. Camille trailed her eyes down his sharpened expression. His voice hushed.

“I think that you want to find out.” He leaned into her, eyelashes fluttering. Barely inches from those full, red lips; Billy heard her utter and touch his chest.

“ _Shit_.” Camille came out from him to see Nancy trying to get back into the punch bowl. Billy stilled to lean out too, irritation twitched his brow. Almost had her.

“Nancy, stop, put it down.” Steve tried to wrestle the cup from her and Nancy was accidentally splashed with a full drink. Staining her white costume. The party stilled briefly to see the scuffle.

“What the hell?” Nancy slapped the cup down and hurried away. Camille forgot Billy in front of her and crossed after with Steve behind her. Nancy stumbled down a hallway and tripped with her friend barely catching her.

“Come on, I got you.”

“I don’t need your help,” Nancy pushed off and poked her shoulder. “You can’t just...just pretend to be my friend again because you feel sorry for Barb and I.”

“Nancy...it isn’t like that. I lost her too.” Camille stood taller. Steve drew forward as if to get between them.

“Where were you, then? Huh? Bullshitting with...with all your cool new people. Stuffing fingers down your throat because Carol said to." It only happened twice. "Buying another cool outfit, oh, so p-popular. Impress your asshole friends. We...We _killed_ Barb.”

“Nancy, stop.” Steve tried to get her into the bathroom.

“She needed us. She was always there for us and we weren’t there!” Nancy jerked away and spun on her heel to shut herself into the bathroom. Steve paused to see the girl behind him.

“I deserved that.”

“She drank too much. She didn’t mean it,” Steve touched her arm. “And no, you didn’t. You and I...we made some shitty choices.”

“People were hurt because of them.” Camille offered.

“We can do better. We are.” Steve nodded. “I need to check on her.”

“Of course,” Camille turned and went back into the main room. Jonathan Byers crossed to see her. “Didn’t think you’d come.”

“I didn’t either.” Jonathan stuffed his hands into his pockets. “She okay?”

“I’m not sure anymore. Something's been… You guys are friends now, yeah?”

“Friends, I, uh, yes. We...We’re friends.” He’d stammered.

“Look. Have you noticed anything...off?”

“Off?” Jonathan shrugged awkwardly. “No, just-”

“The anniversary. Sure. Look, Jonathan, she likes you. She trusts you. Can you just...keep an eye on her?” She crossed her arms and there was a beat. “We weren’t ever friends and I was...not great to you.”

“You let your friend smash my camera.”

“You used that camera to take pictures of a girl undressing without her consent.” She pressed in an even tone and Jonathan dropped his head to nod. “We’re all stupid ass teenagers, right?”

“Guess so,” Jonathan relaxed when she smiled slightly at him. Steve came barging out to pass them, leaving.

“That isn’t good. Hey, I’m...too drunk to drive. Can you get Nancy home? She’s...not well.”

“Yeah,” Jonathan moved to pass her. “Stay safe.”

“You too...” She watched him go off, dropping her arms. _Killed Barb._ Nancy’s words. They haunted Camille the rest of that night.

** ** **

Camille stared at her chemistry book in study hall the next day, day dreaming while she doodled along her notebook. _Killed Barb._ Did Nancy believe that? Did they know more about that night? Those words flashed high like stage lights across her brain. A textbook slapped down across the way and Billy Hargrove was looking at her with those intent eyes. Pleased she jumped in shock, he suppressed a laugh when the librarian hushed him.

“Don’t think she likes me.” He muttered, still entertained.

“Can’t imagine why.” Camille sat back, annoyed. “What?”

“You’re avoiding me, Harpy.” He cocked his head and plopped down across from her. In the corner, they tried to stay hushed. Classic music played on low and Billy groaned to himself. “Not my fault that Strode paired us together for the project.” Camille shut her chem book and stuffed it away.

“Easy project, we pick a book from the list. Read it. Collaborate in a paper.”

“Pick one and sum it up for me.” He earned a silent laugh when she turned from him to peer outside at the crisp, grey day.

“Oh no, Billy boy, you’re going to at the very _least_ skim the book and happily contribute to our paper. You can come to my place after school today, we’ll work on it. After you drop your sister off, I guess.”

“Max is my stepsister.” He corrected while she jotted her address down and slipped it into his hands.

“Be there or face my perfect student wrath.”

“Spitfire, I like it.” He leaned forward, arms crossing over the table. “You live in the rich neighborhood. Mommy and daddy going to be okay when I roll up to see their precious daughter? Oh, can’t forget the maid checking in all hours of the day.”

“They’re both out on business and the housekeeper is off today actually.”

“So, you’re inviting me to a big, empty house in the ritzy part of town...” He had far too many ideas.

“To work...on a project. There’s free take-out of our choosing in the deal if you show. And that _sweet face_ will show.” She barely spared him a glance, clearly distracted still. Billy worked to catch her gaze.

“Worried about college when dearest dad can buy you any single one you want?”

“No, I just like to be the best.” She leaned forward too with a sly grin. “I enjoy school and I’m not planning on staying in a fancy house in Hawkins, Indiana with a husband I’ll never see. Especially when there is a whole world out there waiting for me to explore it.”

“Manure ain’t good enough for you now?”

“Very funny. Hawkins is too small for me. And I have a good brain that I like to put to use. I'm wasted here.” She shrugged. “No crime in that and daddy didn’t buy me everything, I saved for my own car. Now, I think you should use study hall to...study. That chem quiz Friday is going to kick your ass.”

“No use, I’m screwed.” He looked away and changed the subject. “What kind of take-out?”

“Possibly a large cheese pizza.” She quirked her lips while he rubbed his jaw.

“Hard bargain. Throw green peppers on half the pizza and I want a grand tour of your castle. You can put the royal stinger away for one night.”

“You’re just trying to waste time, Hargrove,” her eyes narrowed. Billy bit his bottom lip, entertained with a nod. Another heart melting expression when he gave her those big, blue eyes. “Deal.” She reached out and he curled his fingers around her hand to shake it.

"You won't regret this," his other hand covered hers to draw it out.

"Already am." She produced that honeyed smile a final time. Billy stood with his bag gripped tight, sliding around the table to lean next to her ear.

“I stand by what I said at the party. Just so we’re clear.” Slipping off, he disappeared behind a row of bookshelves. Camille suppressed another grin and went back to her notebook, shading in the petals of a sunflower. She imagined it in a field flooded by sunlight getting kissed by the wind. The smile broke through at the mere thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come :) Also, hell yeah, I'm going to be cliche and name all the chapters after songs. Mostly 80s songs. Leave words if you have them. See you next time!


	2. Take On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of abuse. I'll probably say that a lot each update. Shorter chapter, next one is longer though, I promise. Funny, I usually have clear cut face claims for my OCs but Camille was hardest to choose for. The closest I got was actually Hailee Steinfeld. I'm all about relationship build up so let's keep that going. Enjoy!
> 
> "Take On Me" -A-Ha

Camille waited barely twenty five minutes after she got home before that Camaro was racing down her street. Billy eyed the house and didn’t hide his awe. Sprinklers turned on to water the pristine grass while he smacked his door shut and fixed a curl back into place. A neighbor watering her roses stopped to stare so he winked. Adrenaline pumped and set him on edge, face heating before he pushed the doorbell. She answered in a baggy sweater that fell from one shoulder and tight acid wash jeans.

“Find the place all right?”

“Had some trouble picking the mansions apart on the street.” He earned a scoff when she locked the door.

“Shoes.”

“You’re kidding.” Billy stepped out of his boots and she reached to take his messenger bag, dropping it upon a nearby chair.

“You wanted the tour. Main hall,” she slid open two doors. “Living room.”

“Shit.” The radio played as they went, hurrying off.

“Kitchen, dining room.” She gestured to a glass door. “Back deck... Work out room.”

“Of course you have a pool too.”

“And hot tub.” Her remark pooled heat into his stomach. She'd said so casually like she didn't have ideas. Not like his. “Anyways, coat closet...first bathroom. Main staircase...this way.” Billy looked around at the art. Few photos of the little family framed the walls. He saw her grinning and toothy as a child into the camera. “No comments.”

“Just looking.” Blue eyes lingered on her face.

“We have a rec room in the basement. You’d love it. Couches. Games. Another TV. Best stereo in the house. But, here...second bathroom. Dad’s office. Mom’s studio. Master bedroom...guest room...and at the end: Me. No, you can’t see in my room. We’ll see how the project goes first when we actually start the paper.”

“I get it, you need to judge my performance before you commit.” Billy stepped closer and she laughed. He was game.

“Exactly that.” Camille noticed it then. A welt just peeking out of his hairline. “What happened to your head?”

“Nothing.”

“You were bleeding. It’s dried.”

“You missed a room,” Billy lifted a hand to the sore spot and turned from her. “Attic. Hiding something?”

“Never been in there,” she shrugged.

“You’ve _never_ been in there?”

“Off limits. Dad keeps his work stuff in there, I guess”

“He a spy or some shit?”

“Scientist.” Camille came to his side and repeated herself. “You’re bleeding. Let me look at that.”

“Drop it.”

“Billy-”

“Just fucking drop it, I said!” Billy raised his voice and she reeled back in surprise. His shoulders sank down and he shook his head, nonchalant by force. “It’s stupid, I was in a hurry to get to your damn tour and hit my head.” Immediately, the heat turned off. That damn charm. He wore it like an oversized suit to hide under.

“Sure...” Camille cleared her throat. “But, I can’t have Hawkins' new Keg King bleeding on the grand tour. So, suck it up for two minutes.” Billy gave her a hard look and went into the bathroom, sitting down while she pulled a sterile wipe from a huge first aid kit.

“You came prepared.”

“I was into dancing and gymnastics, I get roughed up…"

He bit his tongue at that.

"This might sting.” Billy turned to stone and didn’t flinch by force when she drew the pad against his hairline. She hissed a little at the welt, gently shifting locks of hair to clean it up. “Nasty bruise coming. But, I think your hair will be fine.” He gave a comedic sigh of relief but stilled when her free hand drew up his chin to angle his face so she could finish. Crystal eyes blinked several times and he said nothing until she slipped from him. Perfume turned him to putty. Stole every move he could have possibly used on her. Seemed unfair. And what's worse was her acting oblivious. “Come on, I’ll order us a pizza while you look over the book list.” Breath heaved to enter his lungs and he swayed up to his feet to follow her out.

** ** **

“Ugh,” Billy slumped back into a chair. "Pick a different one." An empty pizza box sat between them.

“I already read it, you just need to skim. This is basically a free A plus for you and you're complaining."

_"Guess."_ He glanced at her. Glowing and unworried like a rosy pink firework. Felt like it was about to go off in his face.

"Face it, Billy, you just hit the jackpot.” Camille laughed openly at him. She wasn't wrong there. “ _The Scarlet Letter_ _._ Easy read.” Deft fingers flicked through pages of the assignment and idly turned a TV channel to some martial arts flick. A character expertly spun under another to dodge a fist before they whirled their leg up, knocking their foe in the head. Camille lost her next thought and didn’t hear Billy whine about the paper, eyes wider and intent on the swift fighting.

“Whoa...hey. You’re, uh...” Billy was stuffing a pile of napkins toward her and Camille snapped back. Blood tricked from her nose.

“Shit, not now,” she jerked up, grabbing the ball of papers from him to cover it. Billy was a little stunned when she raced into a nearby bathroom. Really not his idea of how this day was supposed to go. A headache pulsed at the front of her brain. “ _Ugh_.” Camille pinched napkins down and huffed, sniffing before she washed her nose with soap. _Fuck and in front of the damn keg king too._ She opened the door and he was there, reaching for the handle. Not a shy boy at all. Billy dropped his arm and tilted his head in question. Eyes narrowed so she explained. “I have this thing and I just get these dumb, little chronic nosebleeds. Happened ever since I was little. Think it might be worse, I must be lucky.”

“You dying?” He roused a giggle from her lips.

“No, not dying. I think. Just a stupid health thing. Never had that great an immune system when I was younger. I take pills for it.” She shrugged. “I’m better at hiding it when I’m at school. Few close friends know.”

“So, I’m a _close_ friend now."

"Didn't mean it like that."

"Yet, you opened your mouth and said it to my face. Can't take it back. We bled together, Harpy.” Here he was, trapping her into another door frame. Teasing and dramatic. Completely charged and aware. Insufferable.

“Not sure it works that way but, _cute_ that you do,” Camille poked his chest and went around him. _Cute._ Queen Bee was quick on feet as well. He couldn't fathom it. “Read the book, Hargrove. Really impress me.”

“What I heard is that I have a chance?” Billy smirked to himself and packed his bag while she dug into a bookcase.

“ _Hm_. Take my copy and we’ll meet Saturday.” She handed him the novel when he looked her up and down. Not once did she try to make a move.

“My house this time. Dad’ll be out with Susan. If you’re not afraid of my side of town.”

“I've seen Hawkins from all angles, babe. I want a tour.” She batted her lashes, craning to get closer to his face.

“You got it,” Billy tore a page from his notebook to scribble his address. “Two o’clock.”

“I’ll be there,” she led him to the door and opened it. “See you at school.” Big eyes with nothing again. Billy lingered to study her face before relenting. He could try the slow approach. Camille waited until he got into his car to shut the door, locking it. Billy watched each light go off within the house until she was upstairs. Licking his lips, he chuckled openly to himself before starting the vehicle to speed home.

Billy gave it his best to skim the damn book that night, debating it before he fell into bed. Flicking the novel open, a single light in his room illuminated the pages while he stretched out atop the covers. Billy ended up reading until his eyes hurt. He fell asleep like that, book pressed open against his chest.

The school bell was more irritating than usual that morning, Camille rubbed her head when a body slipped into the desk behind her. Fingers tugged once at a silken piece of hair and her head whipped, hand smacking at his.

“What?” She hissed through teeth at his grin.

“I skimmed it,” Billy leaned forward so she turned to face the chalkboard.

“What’s the main character’s name?”

“Ah, Fester or something.”

“I’m impressed.” Camille tried not to laugh.

“I got it?”

“No, you’re totally wrong but the thought was there,” she turned to peer over her shoulder, winking. A touch of fire swelled there in the depths. “Keep skimming, Billy.”

“I intend to.” He muttered when she faced the front again. His tone sent her all aflutter. “You’re not taking language classes and I see you with a different language book every time we meet. The hell?”

“Some of us collect hobbies.” Camille shrugged, sorting through her bag for a pencil when the second bell rang. The headache didn’t get better with each passing class. She tried harder to focus and sniffled on blood during chemistry. Billy furrowed his brow and looked up from the worksheet in front of him. He knew he failed that damn quiz. Another thing to please his dear old dad. Partners talked around them, filling in the blanks from textbooks. Without speaking, Camille got up and paced to the front of the class to whisper to their teacher. She left the room and didn’t come back for ten minutes. Billy fiddled with his earring and watched her fidget when she did return.

“Stop staring,” she’d uttered after another five and Billy’s eyes snapped aside.

“Acting weird, queenie.”

“Stupid headache,” she snuck a pill and gulped from a water bottle in her bag. The rest of the day was desperately slow. Camille rolled down the windows of her car and inhaled dry air, heaving a breath before she sped out of the parking lot. Billy watched her go when Max came around on a skateboard.

“Ah, ah...backseat.”

“Another girl.” His stepsister scoffed and Billy was too distracted to get annoyed.

“Hey, Billy. Movie starts at six.” A pretty girl approached so his grin crept wide.

“Tammy,” he cocked his head so she’d get in. “We have time to kill.” Max could only roll her eyes in the backseat.

** ** **

“You mom said you weren’t feeling well, don’t push the exercise tonight,” Noah walked in on his daughter following a peppy dance instructor on TV.

“Just a headache, I’m feeling better.” She lied, smiling as she did so.

“Nosebleeds?”

“No,” came a second. Camille wasn’t sure why. “Hey, I’m going to Billy’s house Saturday, we have this paper we need to do.”

“Billy?”

“New boy, you remember."

"New boy?" The details of her teenage existence always escaped him.

"Strode paired us, I can’t be rid of him.” She turned the TV down and continued stretching, following the movements with ease. Noah took note.

“This a new video?”

“I go through them so quick, I got most of them down without the video,” Camille was too focused.

"See if Edna can find you some more to keep you entertained." He'd offered.

"Sure," she gave a shrug. Always nice to keep busy with them gone. “I won’t be out too late.”

“You know to-”

“Call and check in if it runs later, yes, dad. Promise.” Camille grew amused. “I’ll be here awhile longer. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate anyone here, thanks for reading! Longer chapter coming next time! :D


	3. I Think We're Alone Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get, uh, more slow burn please with a side helping of absolute dumbass? My favorite. Well, longer chapter here. Note that I change tiny details and the progression of the show as I loosely follow season two. Billy's home life enters the picture. More abuse mentions, slight antisemitism&homophobia from Neil, and talk of abortion and rape. More budding relations jump start. Dare I say, friendship blooming against their wills? ^_^
> 
> "I Think We're Alone Now" -Tiffany

Camille pulled up to a smaller house the next day, parking behind Billy’s Camaro out front. She climbed a few stone steps and knocked three times, backpack clutched over one shoulder. The redhead from the other day pulled open the door and Camille smiled.

“Hi, I’m-”

“Camille. I’m Max.” She’d nodded. “You’re popular, the kids in my grade talk.”

“Right, you’re in Mike’s group.”

“Thought I was,” the younger girl shrugged and stepped back to let her in. “Billy! A girl!” She echoed.

“Give me a damn minute, Max!” He’d bellowed at the other end of the house.

“Like Hawkins so far?”

“It’s not so bad, I guess.” Max tucked hair behind her ear. “What’s up with Mike and them? You know his sister, right?”

“We don’t hang out like we used to.”

“It’s like one moment you’re friends, the next, they start acting all weird and secretive.”

“Hate to break it to you, that’s been my entire high school experience.” Camille offered a sobered grin and cocked her head. Mike and his friends were acting off as well. She’d definitely missed something. “Give it time. People come to their senses. Not always.”

“Got that right.”

“Hey,” Billy came around the corner, buttoning up a shirt that was half tucked and leaving the top three open.

“Thought the girl last night was your project partner, that’s what you told Neil.” Max relished the awkward beat that followed.

“You met my stepsister. Mad Max. She was just _leaving_. Beat it.” He pressed his teeth, eyebrows lifting because he couldn’t say much else with high school royalty in front of him. “Goodbye, Max.”

“Whatever,” she picked up her skateboard and left out the door.

“Nice to meet you, Max.”

“Same here.” The door shut and Camille lifted her lips.

“I like her.”

“Take her.” Billy was colder, rubbing his head.

“So...what girl? I’m not naive, I know you’re making rounds. The ladies love to gush about you.”

“Not all good things, I’m sure. But, that’s part of the appeal.” Billy shifted, hands on his hips before he gestured. “Drop your bag wherever. Take your shoes off or don’t. I could care less.”

“Still get the tour?” She set her backpack on the couch.

“Shithole living room. Ugly kitchen. Garage.” Billy gestured. “My least favorite place: the family dining room.” She followed him down the hall. “Bathroom. Basement. No secret attic. No pool. Dad and Susan… Closet. Max. And me. Not much to it.” He opened his bedroom. A small space that was intimately his. Smelled warm like his cologne. “I skimmed more of the book.”

“Main character’s name?”

“Hester.” He set his hands out. “Do I get my medal now?”

_“Mmm,_ the bare minimum. Only way to my heart.” She entered the space. “Love the posters. Classy.” Bands and scantily clad women. Her eyes drew to a stereo smashed in the corner and kicked off to the side. “What happened there?” Billy almost lied but she was so soft about it like she already knew.

“I failed the chemistry quiz and fucked up a math test.” He was matter a fact. “Dad found out. He always does. Likes to keep tabs.” Camille clasped her hands with the slightest nod.

“And your head the other day.”

“His important lessons in respect usually go over it. Not always. Aim gets better with age.” Billy was hard and sarcastic, opening his window to light a smoke.

“And this has been going on a long time.”

“Does it matter?” His eyes lowered. She didn’t hesitate.

“Yes.”

“He’s an asshole. Most parents are.” Billy picked up the book and set his cigarette in an ashtray upon the windowsill. “I didn’t like it. The ending.”

“You actually read it?” She chuckled but sobered when he met her eyes. “Why specifically?”

“All that shit and planning to run away only for the poor fucker to just die in her arms. Felt like a waste. Pissed me off."

"Think so?"

"And this chick didn’t really spit in anyone’s face for the hell she went through. That shit just seemed unfair.” He shrugged and Camille was amused again. Billy offered it and lingered when she closed the distance to take it. Fingers brushed and the book dropped. Instead his head lowered to touch hers. Camille inhaled and he didn’t try to kiss her. It was peculiar, the way he closed his eyes and breathed her in. His usual manner of seduction went over her. Every single time. Not sure if it was by force or not. Billy had to know now. He’d be lying if it didn’t jar him to bits. Foreheads touched and his lips opened. “I want you.” Shivers sparked out from her spine to cover her body in heat. His husky voice reverberated and Camille had to come up for air before she drowned in him.

“Typical bad boy. Huh? You bat your pretty eyes and drag slowly on smoke. It usually works on us.”

“You’re all perfect posture and angels singing. When was the last time you relaxed? Let those angels scream it out for a few beats?” He was so fucking close and she didn't leave his space.

“Been awhile.”

“I can fix that.” His head tilted. He was so certain too.

“You only want me now because I’m teen royalty to you and our school. Pretty Knight on a conquest. Have to claim the queen. It’s your favorite brand, I can tell. You can’t get enough.”

“What does any of it matter?” Billy read her with ease. “Not like we both don’t have flings. I know about you, Harper.”

“I know… I can’t.” Her whisper sent him reeling back, head lifting. “Year ago, maybe. I can’t do relationships. Even flings. I don't do sex. Not right now.” Those blue eyes flickered at her face. “And Billy, if you must know, I don’t ever date boys from my own school. Personal Queen Bee Code. They should have told you that about me. Rival schools are fair game.” Rejection was an old friend but not from his romantic pursuits. “I was all about your shit a year before. Things change. It’s me. I’m...complicated.” He realized all at once that her angels never sang. Neither did his.

“I’m not?” He hitched a quick breath.

“No, you absolutely are. But, that isn’t the problem here. Color yourself surprised.”

“First time in my life I’ve heard that.” Not being the problem.

“Look, Billy, I can be a friend. But, that’s all I got in me right now. If that isn’t okay with you...tough. It’s not you or what they say at school. I’m just not in a place to be that with you or anyone at the moment.” She frowned, hands running her stomach before they crossed.

“I can get used to tough.” He relented. “I don’t know how to be a friend.”

“Maybe not.” Her head cocked, eyes lifting to his again. “But, what a time to be alive and try it though.” She could have left right at that moment. Yet, she didn't.

“What exactly do they say about me at school?”

“Steve has a lot to say. Might want to back down there.” She peered aside.

“Still waiting to see this mighty King Steve I hear about. Harrington turned bitch but there’s something there.”

“Will bringing out the worst in someone else make you feel better?” She asked when he returned to finish the end of his smoke. Camille read him to filth. “Fight Steve. Fuck me. High school’s a game. You’re a great player. I knew that quickly.” Billy’s eyes snapped to her again. “Look. You don’t have to tell me what goes on in this house. But, if you...or Max…need a place to get away once in awhile. Lots of school projects to come, I’m sure… I have absent parents and room to spare. Consider it an act of friendship since you’re new to that.”

“Care about Max already?”

“Why don’t you?”

“We’re not close.” Billy was tense.

“Hawkins in a small place. Guess you have time to work on that.” Her judgment set him on edge. “She’ll get older. Start seeing more. Might be nice to have someone standing with or between her and an angry stepfather.”

“Not like I had that.” He shot back, standing taller. Felt too personal to say that. Guess they're passed it already.

“Might feel good to give it to someone else. Not to say it's obligatory. Basic kindness. But, what do I know? I’m the rich bitch. Ever notice we’re the first to go in scary movies? Shitty thing too. Bitches and sluts. Your brand. Easy to be rid of. We all move on.” Camille dropped her arms. “C’mere.” Her hand extended and Billy raised an eyebrow. “Just, trust me. We’re trying something. No funny ideas or I walk.”

“What happened to your _perfect student wrath_?”

“Fuck it, it’ll take two seconds to write the paper. Just...” She waited until he observed her and took her hand. A slow, sparking beat pulsed between them. Skin slid against skin. Billy let her lead him to the bed and was surprised when she got atop the covers on her back and tugged him to get in next to her.

“And this is…?”

“Two possible friends. Two complicated fuck-ups with angels that wail. Just...enjoying each other’s company. Nothing sexual. Can you manage that?”

“Not sure anymore,” he mumbled, eyes on the ceiling. “This isn’t like foreplay to you, is it?”

“In your dreams, beach boy,” she laughed, hand slipping from his so she could adjust and clasp her fingers upon her stomach. Hair splayed around their crowns while they relaxed, she turned her head and peered at him. Something about this all amused her.

“What?” He caught her expression.

“Last year, before the whole mess...I was so absorbed in my own shit. Blinded. I don’t know, it’s like I’m awake for the first time in my life.” Camille blinked at him. “Does that make sense?”

“No. Not at all,” he was laughing and she followed. Billy fiddled with the tiny silver pendant around his neck on a long chain. She’d not seen him without it. “All I see is red still.”

“Gotta get out, enjoy the night sky for once.” Camille sighed, eyes back on the ceiling. “Saint Christopher. Your necklace.”

“Yeah.” Billy was near silent, hesitating. “Was my mom’s. All I have of hers.”

“No pictures?”

“Not anymore, dad made sure.” Billy cleared his throat. Debated it.

“What happened to her?”

“They fought. Got bad. Got worse. One day, she just...didn’t come back… She didn’t come back _for me_.” His tone grew thick at the correction.

“I’m sorry, Billy.” Camille offered slowly.

“Maybe I’ll wake up another day.” He gave a bitter laugh.

“I hope that you do.” It was cruel. How soft she was against him. “Saint Christopher. Martyr. Protector of travelers, right?”

“Think so. Guess she liked all that shit. Even made it my middle name.”

“William Christopher Hargrove.” She mused. “Not terrible. My middle name sounds like some hippie shit.”

“Hate my fucking first name.” Billy smirked, distant. “Now you have to tell me your hippie ass middle name.”

“Sage.” Camille rolled her eyes when he laughed at her. “Shut up. It’s worse because my mother’s name is Rosemary.” His laughter hitched again, hand touching his lips. “Sage was my grandmother’s name. She also picked Rosemary. Real funny.”

“Fucking is actually,” he quieted himself and gave a lengthy sigh. “Never done this before. Whatever it is,” Billy observed then. Camille chewed on her bottom lip, gaze flickering before she gave a shrug.

“Kinda like it.” She turned again. His advances were small candles compared to the fireworks she set off. Like it was nothing. “What’s California like?”

“Better,” he was frank. “The air. The beach. The food.”

“Truly the beach boy type. Hard to picture.”

“Long, long time ago,” his fingers drummed along his stomach. “Don’t fuck my image here.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it but, you have to do one thing.”

“What’s that?” He peered over.

“Say, _cowabunga dude,_ in your best surfer accent,” she gave a bright smile that resonated before he was laughing again. They pushed at each other when her hand touched the warm skin of his arm. It stayed there.

“You’re something else, Camille.” It was the first he’d really offered her name in that velvet tone. “You know that?”

“I get that a lot these days. Queen Bee changing up the hive. School can’t stand it. Can’t read me anymore. I don’t want them to either.” She admitted.

“Drives you mad that I’m skimming the pages, huh?”

“If you say so.” She changed the subject. “I’ve never been to the ocean or seen a real beach. I’d like to. My parents were never ones for trips. Not with me, at least. I barely really left Hawkins… Never left the state for sure. You...You ever feel like everyone around you is lying most days? Like something isn’t just off, it was missing the whole time and you didn’t see it.”

“What would they hide from you?”

“That’s it, I have no idea. Nothing ever happens in Hawkins. Not until last year.” Camille huffed and shook her head. “So, tell me about your fake project partner last night?”

“Jealous?”

“Skipping the question much?” She rolled over and crossed her arms to lean on them so she could meet his eyes. “Friends talk about girls and boys.”

“I am _not_ your damn girlfriend.”

“Not with that attitude.” She teased. “Come on, who?”

“Tammy Foreman.”

“Oh? She’s pretty. We did gymnastics together the last two years. Great routines but she never could stick the landing.”

“She did last night.” Billy chuckled when she smacked his arm. “What? That was on you.”

“I know that. _Ass.”_ Camille rolled her eyes, disbelieving that this was her day. Pillow talk with the new keg king.

“So, did that shithead really write you a nasty letter?”

“Tommy? Oh, yeah, he wanted me bad. I’ll let you read it next time you’re at my place. It’s certainly...something to behold.”

“Already a next time?” Billy mused, blue eyes alight at her.

“Easy,” she turned to fall against her back again.

“What’s your dad hiding in that attic?” He wondered aloud.

“Hell if I knew.”

“Ever thought of picking the lock?”

“He’ll kill me,” Camille joked. “Yes. A lot though.”

“I could pick it.” Came the offer. “Friends or whatever.”

“I’ll think about it,” she shook her head. Billy looked at her face again when she was distracted. This was almost too intimate and they barely touched. “Have anymore dates coming up?”

“Like to play things as I go.”

“Ah. Sure… Smooth keg king, always lands the girl.” _Not always._

“Took time to perfect the method. Timing and all.”

“Hm, method. I’m sure that did take careful practice. Alright, I'll bite. Tell me about your first time.” Camille turned her neck and studied his profile. The slight twitch of his lips didn’t quite reach his eyes. Billy shifted around to see her after a beat, lips curling further with more amusement.

“I told you about Tammy. So, you first, Harpy.” His brow quirked. "In detail."

“Not fair.”

“Hm, is it? Have to give to get, sweetheart.” He earned a long sigh before Camille propped her arm up to rest her chin there. Billy wasn’t letting down so she caved.

“I was fifteen.” She huffed, eyes rolling when triumph crossed his expression, causing him to twist and mirror her position. Blue eyes direct, he gave a nod so she continued. “He was not.”

“What? Seventeen? Eighteen? Catch the attention of a senior?” Billy watched her exhale again before she mumbled. “Huh?”

“He was twenty.” She saw him sober up at that. “College boy in a frat. Gorgeous. Charming. He had a method too. Met him at a new years party. He was visiting the family for winter break. Well off family. I was a friend of his little sister at the time, she moved for college in New York. No one knew about us though and I...I loved it. He told me I was beautiful and mature for my age. Turns out there’s another word for what he was. We were together for months.” Dark brows twitched up and she gave a sort of half smile, sparkling eyes lowered to his chest.

“Shit.” Was the only sentiment Billy could offer but it resonated even still.

“A big pile of it, yeah. We kissed at that party and...I kept seeing him. He’d invite me to big college parties and show me off to his friends. We’d go upstairs and...admittedly, he was okay with his hands. Quick everywhere else.” Camille smiled again with a scoff. “After the first time, he said...tell me you love me. And I did. I realize now that he never really said it back. He just wanted me to validate that he’d taken something of mine. That it would always belong to him somehow and I couldn’t take it back... And that wasn’t the half of it.”

“How’d it end?” He almost took that back when her eyes snapped up to his again.

“I...I asked him to use a condom and he spun that bullshit, ‘ _oh babygirl, it just doesn’t feel as good’_ crap every single time. ‘ _Oh babygirl, it won’t fit. Don’t you trust me?’_ Excuses. But, I was stupid and I was _so_ mature and dating a college boy. Real badass. Until, something changed and...I was late. I knew instantly. I fucking knew. He reeled back so fast, I thought he might get whiplash. And I made the choice for us...to take care of it. I never asked for money. All I wanted was a ride. Just...support. I was terrified and too fucking young.”

“He go with you?” Billy knew the answer.

“I never saw him again. I wish I’d told him to eat shit at least. Left that in a lengthy voicemail later. But, I was so scared and upset...I started walking. I looked like shit and...ruined my shoes after a good thirty minutes. So, I’m determined and a car pulls up along side me. Barbara Holland pokes her head out and asks if I’m okay. You know her story by now.”

“Yeah. Wheeler’s missing friend.”

“They were both my friends once until I decided I wanted to be popular and dropped them. Was a real bitch and here Barb was...she just got her permit. I didn’t even have mine. So, I get in and I just...cried. I’ve never cried like that. Not in my life. She doesn’t say much of anything, just nodded occasionally and drove me to the clinic. Walked in and sat there. Waited till it was done. Drove me home...this girl that had every right to let me walk was there for me. So, I get out. Say thank you. Barb gets out...knowing when we get back to school that nothing is really going to change. We drifted…”

Billy watched her trace a line into his blanket. A melancholy washed over her skin. Camille went on in an even tone.

“…She came around the car and hugged me so tight. I wish every day that I’d said something more. But, I didn’t. She took my secret with her and I felt it linger in the air at school but we never...acknowledged it. Just slight nods in passing. You’re actually the first person I’ve told since Barb.” Camille stopped to sniffle and blinked several times to still anything else. “My parents can never know. No one can.” They locked eyes and she waited for him to share. Billy fell against his back, arm behind his head.

“I was fifteen too. She was the most popular girl in our school and she was also the girlfriend of our school’s star quarterback. Both seniors. Older than me. He was a real dick. You know the type.”

“I do.” Camille smirked when he did before he looked at the ceiling.

“They were hot and cold. Drama and all, always breaking up. So, she decides she wants to make him jealous and sets her eyes on me for the first time. Hargrove trash. Ate that shit up. We’re at this party and she’s never paid me any mind. Always stuck her nose up. Prissy thing. But, I don’t know, something changed. She’s handing me drink after drink. Smiling. Next thing, we’re upstairs and she’s tugging my pants open. Gets into my lap and starts bouncing like a wild animal. I was fucking wasted, I didn’t try to push her off. She bragged about it after and I sucked up the attention from that. All these girls wanted me. Word got around quick, which she wanted too.”

“Of course, she did. So, it worked?”

“Too well. Quarterback and his band of merry assholes dragged me to the field and beat the living shit out of me. I laughed in his face the entire time about it too. I already had her. I was hot shit now. Fight got worse and I managed one good kick. Snapped his knee cap like a twig. Bye bye dick scholarship. Couldn’t even blame me for it. She got what she wanted. A fucking place next to his hospital bed. Dad started plans to move after that. Moved me schools first but, fuck, it’s all red. It never stopped, it just got worse.”

“Billy, she...” Camille searched for the words. “Got you drunk...and forced you to…”

“Yeah.” He admitted, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. "Was a real clingy bitch. Half my size and left bruises all over me. Smacked me awake when I closed my eyes because I was shit hammered. Not even sure I got off fully. And I laughed in that fucker's face like it was my idea."

“That’s awful.”

“I consider myself lucky.” Billy shrugged. “Put a rubber on me first.” He smiled again, all that Hargrove charm fluttering back. It grew infectious and she followed, falling back next to him. Billy didn’t want to see it that way. So, he reframed. It was just easier.

“How can that many shitty people gravitate toward us at once?”

“Hell if I knew.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t feel like working on the paper today.” She whispered. He chuckled at that.

“Couldn’t tell.” Billy paused. Remembered. “Head still bothering you?”

“Little.” Came her confession. Camille sighed and tipped her head toward his shoulder. Billy fell silent and she didn’t mind. This moment was unlike anything he’d experienced before. Deliberate and lacking in forced bullshit. _Nice_. Peaceful. Almost too easy. He realized the terrifying reality that he’d made a friend in Hawkins. Like he'd fallen into a trap she set. Not a challenge or fling. Not fully. Didn't lessen how bad he wanted to have her. They didn’t speak until the pull of sleep threatened. For the first time, the world seemed a little less red.

** ** **

Max flipped her skateboard and caught it with ease when their mother’s car pulled up. Susan smiled and grabbed a bag of groceries from the back seat.

“Hey, Mom.”

“With your friends again?”

“Yeah, Billy had a girl over for some project.” Max shrugged and reached for the second bag to help her mother in the house.

“A girl?” Susan cleared her throat while she unpacked the food into the fridge. She knew what that usually meant. “Are they still here?”

“Not sure, her backpack is still here but, his door’s open.” Max wandered down the hall and stopped in her tracks. Her stepbrother was breathing softly, wheezing tiny snores while the Harper girl lie burrowed in his side. Both clothed and atop the covers. Her head pressed to his bicep. “Weird...” Susan crept behind Max to see and smiled at the unexpected scene.

“Come on, we’ll let them rest. I’ll start dinner before Neil gets home.” Susan whispered and left the door a few inches open before she ushered Max off. An hour or so later, the scent of food roused Billy as a hand shook his shoulder.

“The fuck, Max?” He jerked to see her standing over him. She shrunk back when he rubbed his eyes. “Hell’re you in my room?” Sleep covered his voice.

“Neil’s almost home and dinner’s ready. Might want to wake your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my fucking-” Billy realized Camille was sound asleep next to him. “Shit. Harpy, rise and shine.” He gave her arm a pat and she moaned. “Scram, Max. Stay out of my damn room. Don't make me say it again.” He pointed so she rolled her eyes, leaving.

“Billy? What are we… Hell, we fell asleep.”

“Paper isn’t magically done, is it?” He got up to stretch and she followed, joining him at the mirror to fix her hair into place.

“I should get going. We’ll work on it in study hall. Easy.” She put her shoes on and noticed Billy peeking outside. Neil wasn’t around yet.

“C’mon.” He cocked his head so she followed.

“Billy, who’s your friend?” Susan was readily waiting with a bright smile and Billy exhaled, annoyed in an instant. As if he’d been caught doing something actually dirty. Camille came to her.

“Camille Harper, we share a few classes. Sorry, I stayed here late.” The teen reached out to shake her hand.

“No, it’s nice to see Billy in...good company. Would your parents let you stay for dinner?”

“Christ, Susan, she’s-”

“You both haven’t eaten yet.”

“I couldn’t impose.” Camille smiled sweeter.

“Nonsense, we have more than enough. Meatloaf night.” Susan shook her head.

“ _Yippee_.” Billy muttered to himself and both women ignored him. Max had that smug look on her face so he narrowed his eyes to glare until she moved to set the table.

“Ah, sure, I’d like that. Thank you. May I use your phone to call my parents, Mrs. Hargrove?”

“Of course, and call me Susan.” She pointed. Camille went around Billy, eyes locking so she could go check in at home.

“ _Why_ did you do that?” Billy hissed.

“Your father is coming home.” Susan whispered, wiping down the counter. “Might be nice to have another person...a sweet girl, sitting at the table during the conversation.” She was protecting him. Drawing it out before Neil could tear into him tonight. How the fuck could he see it that way? All it did was give Neil more fuel to burn him with. Billy set his jaw and Camille returned.

“May I help with anything?” She was cut off by the door opening. Billy shrunk behind her. For the first time, she saw his eyes change. Neil Hargrove stepped in with a steely expression.

“You’re early,” Susan smiled and let him kiss her cheek. “How was work?”

“Fine,” he spotted Camille, “and who is this?”

“She’s-”

“I was asking _Billy_.” He cut over his wife. Eyes glued to his son. Magnifying glasses held over burning ants.

“Camille. We have a paper due.” Billy’s gaze hit the floor so Camille stood taller and marched up to Neil with purpose.

“Camille Harper, Billy and I are classmates.” She reached out and he seemed surprised but shook her hand.

“Firm grip, you could teach my son something.” He remarked.

“Dinner’s ready,” Susan came between them to set the dish on the table. Neil turned on a sort of routine. Father and provider with company around.

“Allow me.” He held out a chair for Camille before Billy could take it, forcing his son to sit by her so Neil could put himself near him at the head of the table. Max sat across from them with Susan at the other head.

“Have you always lived in Hawkins?” Susan scooped up plates.

“Thank you...and yes. All my life.” Camille shifted in her seat and eyed Billy. “Billy tells me you moved from California, must have been beautiful.” She took a bite. “This is delicious.”

“You’re sweet.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Max added. Billy caught his father’s eyes and sat straight.

“Thank you, Susan.” He was quiet.

“Where do you live, Camille?” Neil cut into his food and Billy barely touched his plate. Like he had to force it.

“Loch Nora.” Camille met his eyes and didn’t let down.

“They give out the full size candy bars at Halloween.” Max added and Camille smirked at her.

“You should see the houses at Christmas time. Everyone drives down to see them and we hand out hot chocolates and cider. My family decorates but we’re Jewish so it’s more for the parties.”

“ _Jews_ ,” Neil scoffed; gave a tight smile. “Huh. That’s nice.” Billy cleared his throat when Camille’s eyes drew wider.

“Neil.” Susan cut in, careful as she could.

“And your parents, what do they do?” He peered at Billy and took a bite of food.

“My father is a scientist up at Hawkins lab. Mom is a fashion designer.” She replied, sipping water. “ _Harper Sixx_.”

“Your mother is Rosemary Harper?” Susan cut in and Camille nodded. “Her stuff is lovely, I wore one of her blouses on our first date. Didn’t I, Neil?”

“Sure did.” His eyes were on his plate now.

“She’ll be excited to hear that. She did more high fashion and runway when she first began. Celebrities and all. But, she wanted to start seeing her stuff on all women. Think she’s happier with that.” Camille sat back and peered at Max. “I’m jealous, I see you skateboarding all the time around school. I was on one once and broke my arm when I was ten.”

“I rode into a thorn bush a few years back and got stuck,” Max smiled this time, relaxing.

“So, what project are you two working on? A paper?” Neil spoke over Max before she could go on. “Can’t write one yourself, Billy?”

“It’s a collaborative thing for class, two minds equals more ideas.” Camille cut in and felt Billy nudge her thigh under the table. “Large book report but, I’m optimistic, we picked a good one.”

“Which one?”

“ _The Scarlet Letter_ ,” Billy prodded at a piece of meat.

“Little advanced for you.”

“Billy actually finished the novel before I did.” Camille gripped her knife and fork on the table. Billy’s leg touched her own again in warning.

“Sometimes I forget you can read anything outside of _Playboy_. Or was it _Playgirl_?” Neil pointed at Billy with his knife and laughed at his own joke, he nudged his son’s shoulder until he forced a tight grin. Eyes watery. Camille felt herself tremble. That headache pounded and then it released completely when a photo jerked from the wall to crash into the floor. Neil whipped around and cursed, standing. “Piece of shit,” he mumbled, going to shut the window beyond it. “Damn wind blew it off the wall.” Camille was dazed and Billy jerked to force a napkin against her nose.

“Jesus, Harpy. Again?” He pulled her to focus and her hand covered his. Eyes locked, pupils dilated. She felt his fingers shake.

“Are you okay, dear?” Susan offered another napkin. Max was silent and wide eyed.

“Yes, sorry, I have this thing. I get them easily. Pardon me.” She held the paper and quirked her brow to save Billy more embarrassment.

“Yeah,” Billy pulled her to her feet and guided her off. Didn’t think too much of it. Camille shot one last look at Neil and wished that photo crashed into his head. They shut the bathroom door. “Can’t keep doing this, yeah?”

“Nosebleeds are a Camille Harper special,” she joked, angling her face up. “Your stepmom seemed nice.”

“She chose _him_.” Billy was tense. "Just fucking makes it worse when she tries to help." Trembling. Susan tried to defuse the tension. Tried.

“Sometimes you don’t know a person until they’re already drowning you.” She whispered. He wet a rag and without asking, moved the tissue to wipe her nose. Camille let him, eyes flickering over his while he stared at her lips and edged the rag over them. His thumb came up to trace them before she ran her tongue there. Oh, did he fucking want her.

“Better?” She watched him nod. “I should go.” Billy was silent again, eyes on his feet before he sniffled and nodded once more. “Walk me out?” She went first and clasped her hands. “Mrs. Hargrove, dinner was great but my parents will want me home. Thank you.”

“Come over anytime, hon.”

“Yes. Bye, Max. I’ll see you around.”

“Sure,” Max lifted her lips.

“Mr. Hargrove, thank you for having me in your house.” She pushed her hand out with a hard look and dared him to refuse. Tightly, he shook it. _They’re all better than you, you son of a bitch._ Billy watched this girl stand up to his father without fear, challenging him somehow. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Maybe my son’s grades will go up with you...around him.”

“Credit would be all his.” She smiled her sweetest smile and picked up her backpack. “Billy.” The teen peered at his dad, watched him fume, and purposefully crossed in front to follow Camille out. “My house for next time? Yes, I said next time, keep the excitement down.” She offered, earning a silent scoff of agreement. Hands shifted and she pulled a pen from her backpack, grabbing for his hand to write her number along his wrist. “Need anything, call. Now you.”

“Forgot your book inside,” he remarked, inking his number into her arm next.

“Ah, get it to me tomorrow.” Camille lingered when his hand didn’t release her wrist. Slowly, she came up and didn’t kiss him. She did something far worse. Arms slipped around his shoulders, shifting his hair aside when she hugged him. Brief. Not long enough. Nothing else could be done or said. “Take care, I’ll see you at school. I liked it...the talking and all. Felt needed.” He lifted his hands but she slipped away too quick. “Goodnight, Billy.” Camille turned and he watched her get into her car to drive off. One friend. In fucking Hawkins. Didn't seem too bad.

** ** **

Camille observed Steve at lunch the next day, seated two tables away from Nancy. Sighing, she approached Nancy first while she packed up to go.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Nancy looked ashamed. “Steve told me I said some stuff to you at the party. I don’t really remember it. But, I’m sorry.”

“Nance-”

“No, it was gross. I tossed that in your face.”

“We all say shitty things,” Camille shrugged, “are you and Steve done?”

“I’m not sure anymore. Maybe.” She watched her friend sit. _Friend_. “Last year...I think it messed me up. I love Steve, I do, but...”

“You’re not _in_ love with him?”

“I thought I was. It’s not fair. I care about him and I hurt him because I couldn't....” Nancy sighed. “A lot happened and it changed me.”

“What really happened to Barb, Nancy?” Camille pushed the words out and her lip trembled. “I missed something and it’s eating you.”

“I’m going to make it right.” Nancy got up in a hurry to go.

“Nancy,” Camille stood in a huff. But, she was gone. Annoyed, she marched over to Steve and plopped down, appetite gone. “You know something.”

“About what?”

“Barb, last year, all of it. You know."

"Cam-"

"You've been my friend as long as Nancy has. Two rich kids with absent parents make perfect wingmen. And you're lying to my face, Steve. Why are you and Nancy lying? Does Jonathan know too? That why they’re acting weird?” Camille watched Steve frown, sympathetic to her anger. “She’s dead. Isn’t she? She’s not coming back, what happened to my friend?” Camille smacked the table and above her, the light fizzled, crackling before glass broke and rained down. Gasps echoed. She and Steve jumped under the table to avoid sparks. Every light followed and teachers began to usher kids out in the chaos.

“You’re bleeding.” Steve grabbed Camille’s shoulder and her head just burned beyond any belief.

_“Ah,”_ she pushed from him and slid away to go. Lights erupted all over. Students cried out while the power blew. Camille was racing down the hallway when the fire alarm went off then cut. She fussed with her locker and grew enraged when it didn’t budge. “Piece of shit!” She gave one pound and it jerked open. Breathing heavily, she stuffed items in her bag and whipped around as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

“What’s the matter, Queen Bee? Get scared?”

“Fuck off, Tommy.” She hissed, pushing him hard to go.

“Hey, you bitch,” he grabbed her arm and jerked. Camille felt her body lose control. She dodged under his arm and spun once, leg gliding out to kick him in the head. Tommy lost his footing when his nose busted, dropping. Fists up, she blinked and stared down at her hands. “My nose, what the fuck, you stupid slut!” Camille looked up to see Billy Hargrove stunned at the end of the hallway. He took one confused step, eyes unblinking. Behind him, students raced out the doors as teachers ushered them. Frantic, Camille turned and sprinted the other direction. He caught up with her once she got out the back door.

“What the fuck was that _Karate Kid_ shit?” He snatched for her wrist.

“Not now, Billy, I have to go home.” She was crying, bloodying her sleeve to wipe her nose. Camille pushed at him to let go and he tossed his hands out.

“Camille! The fuck?” He yelled but she was already getting into her car to speed away. She didn’t get pulled over by some miracle.

“Mom!” She echoed to her house once inside. “Mama!” Camille dropped her bag and fell to her knees on the stairs. Sobs ripped from her while her head burned. Hands grasped her shoulders.

“Milly, what’s happened?” Her housekeeper shook her, gasping when she saw her bloodied nose.

“I don’t know! I don’t know! It hurts,” she wailed, inconsolable. "Make it stop!" Edna heaved her up the steps and got her into the guest room. Camille’s sob subsided when pills were shoved into her hands.

“Drink up, there we go. You need to rest, I’ll call your parents.” Edna cleaned her face and helped her undress. “Lie down there. Good. Go to sleep, Camille.”

“But-”

“ _Sink_.” The harsh tone caught Camille, frosting her spine.

“What...did you say?” She fell back in a daze.

“I said, sleep, honey.” Edna watched the pills work quick and shuffled down the hallway after locking the door. She picked up the phone to dial.

“Harper.”

“Sir, she’s getting worse. It’s happening again. Same as when she was younger.” There was a beat and sigh.

“I’ll be home in twenty.”

** ** **

“Power goes nuts, half day is nice.” Steve remarked, leaning against his car while students dispersed and Heather nodded next to him.

“I called Camille’s house, her mother said she was sick. I’ll grab her homework tomorrow if they don’t cancel it.” They stopped talking when Billy Hargrove marched up, poking Steve in the shoulder.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Man, not now. Any other day but, I’m not in the mood for you today, got it?”

“What the fuck happened to her? Harper?”

“She gets dizzy, I don’t know. She doesn’t talk about it. The hell do you care?” Steve turned with Heather. _I don't_ , Billy almost said. Sick curiosity was ending him. “Go away, Hargrove. Bad enough I have to deal with you in gym.” Billy pushed past him to go to his car.

“Max, get in now!” He raged so she scrambled. Billy slammed the door and sped off, too many questions rang. Better to just toss them aside and see all in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading. Love to hear from other Stranger Things/Billy fans. Odd but I love writing Susan and Billy scenes? Neil is such a piece of shit. I always pictured him as the doting provider type with company around but also he'll take every opportunity to belittle in front of them. I knew a few abusers like that. Fun Fact: Sage is a character in X-Men, bonus points if you look her up. Next chapter coming eventually. :D See you guys next time.


	4. Heart Of Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two dumbass teens spiraling further down the rabbit hole. Pieces crash together. Can I also say that the amazing reception I've gotten from you guys since I started posting just warms my heart? So, thank you all so so so much, you always brighten my day. Some season two stuff picks up here and gets twisted as I follow the basic events but the timeline is of course a little skewed. Way more season two next chp.
> 
> TW TW TW for q-slurs&overdose/attempted suicide.
> 
> "Heart Of Glass" -Blondie

“Feeling any better?” Rosemary hurried over when Camille came into the kitchen in her pajamas. She, Edna, and Noah all stopped talking the second she appeared in the doorway. Not unsettling at all.

“Yes.” Camille held herself when her mother kissed her head.

“I’ll speak to a doctor and they’ll fix your dose. Do not worry about it, honey.” Noah came to his feet. “You should rest.”

“I’m fine now.”

“We need you healthy.” He was more matter-a-fact than a comfort. There was a knock and Edna moved out to see to the door. Camille held at least a hundred questions back before the housekeeper returned.

“For you, Milly.”

“Oh?” Camille saw Nancy there with Jonathan Byers behind her. A dozen more questions came up.

“Can we talk?” Nancy uttered, obviously bothered. Jonathan shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Yes...” Camille pulled a hoodie over her nightclothes when the cold chilled her flesh and slipped on shoes to go out without telling her parents. “What is going on?”

“Can I trust you?”

“Nancy, you’re freaking me out.” She hesitated but got into the back seat while Jonathan took the wheel and her friend huffed, buckling up. “We lied to you.”

“Shocker! Who could have predicted this?” Camille was hard as Jonathan drove them off.

“I know, I know. But, I'm serious. Something happened last year. Something huge.” Nancy turned to see her friend. “You’re kind of apart of it. You deserve to know. But, I need your help, Camille. I need you. We’ll tell you everything.”

“What do you need from me?”

“We need you to spy on your dad.” Nancy pressed then and Camille laughed out loud at her.

“Okay, fun's gone! Jonathan, pull over. I’m done.”

“We can’t until you know everything.” Jonathan turned down a forest path and went up the hill. They got to a view that overlooked Hawkins. Small lights dotted the little town. He parked and they both turned.

“ _Nancy_.”

“Barb is dead.” Nancy teared up, arms crossing over the seat. Jonathan produced a photo, ripped apart and taped back together. Camille was shaking but she took it. Barb sat on a diving board. Alone. Behind her was a twisted sort of man. A creature with no face. “That was taken the night she disappeared. Steve’s party.”

“I didn’t go.” Camille traced the outline of her lost friend. She didn't go because they were there.

“That thing took her. It took my brother too.” Jonathan offered, frowning. “It tried to kill us. It’s...not from here. We can tell you everything but, please...keep an open mind.” Camille was slowly going mad, eyes lifted.

“I’m listening.”

** ** **

“I’m not hungry!” Billy called when there was a knock so he cranked up his music. Max cracked his door open. “Go away, shitbird.”

“What happened at the high school today?”

“Fuck if I know, leave me alone,” he kicked his backpack aside.

“Why are you such an asshole?” She blurted, touching her lips as if to stop it when he grew livid.

“Why did your fucking mother have to toss herself on my dad, huh?! Answer that, Max!” Billy growled. “Leave me alone.” She glared and shut the door. It was an hour before his father’s angry steps vibrated the floors. Billy wanted to hide. His door bashed open and Neil stalked in.

“What?” Billy stood up, fists tight as if to brace himself.

“Was that _girl_ with you again?”

"Which one? I see lots of girls." Billy played dumb and shrunk when Neil advanced. "She's nothing to me, dad. Went home sick today before they canceled classes. Power blew. We’re classmates, I have to see her. She tutors and shit.”

“I don’t want my pussy of a son associating with little whores like her, you embarrass me enough. You know the type of person she is, you know to avoid them. Some people are just better separated and I don't like repeating myself. Bad enough I have to see you tart up like some queer before you go chase them.”

“Well, _dad_ , what am I: a queer or a pussy chaser?!” Billy shot back sarcastically, unable to stop it, and Neil grabbed him by his shirt with two iron fists. The teen slammed into the wall, head throbbing before he was slapped. Spots exploded in his eyes.

“Neil,” Susan appeared like a tiny mouse in the doorway. Billy jerked around and Neil slammed him into the shelves this time. His son froze, eyes lifting as if he could escape the moment. “Please.”

“Not until this little shit learns his place! You disrespect my house. You chase filthy little _...sluts.”_ Neil growled and Billy grew petrified, eyes glazed over. “You stay away from that girl. There are certain people I will not have near my house and that _girl_ is one of them. I teach you nothing? Say, yes.” Billy’s lip trembled. "What was that?"

“Yes, sir.” He scratched. Neil yanked to push him away roughly and Billy stumbled, falling to the floor. Susan just watched, she appeared sorry. Terrified.

“You both-”

“Oh, fuck off, Susan.” Billy jabbed as if to egg his dad on when this became too damn much. Neil came to a skidding stop, whirling before one steel toed shoe knocked into Billy’s stomach.

“Neil!” Susan called to stop him. Billy hacked for air, lungs gave an unpleasant spasm. Clear vomit hit the floor along with blood from his lip.

“What do you say?” Neil tore a hand into dirty blond curls.

“I’m...” Billy heaved too hard to get his breath back. It burned. Drool fell down his bloodied mouth. Eyes bloodshot and wet. “I’m sorry, Susan.”

“Neil, stop. Please.” Another well placed smack stung and Neil was crossing to go out, pushing Susan along before the door slammed. Billy climbed into bed and pulled his legs up so he was a ball. Quiet sobs hitched. Max curled up in her room too. Staring at the wall she and Billy shared. She brought her legs to her chest and tucked her own head down to cry.

** ** **

“Drive me home.” Camille shoved the picture back. “This is-”

“It’s real. All of it.”

“You’re talking about other dimensions and little magic girls. This is some sci-fi conspiracy shit, Nancy. This isn't you. Drive me home.” Camille pressed. “And you think my dad knows, what the fuck, Nance? My father is literally the epitome of mild mannered scientist. He fits every stereotype for god’s sake. It's annoying. He can’t even kill spiders in our house. He makes mom do it. He’s studied his whole life to-”

“Just keep an open mind. Watch him. You know something's been off. You know it. They must hide things from you, Cam.” The old nickname made Camille softer. “They’re never home. Search and you’ll find something. Anything.”

“This is crazy. And Mike’s group knows. Chief Hopper. Joyce Byers. _Steve?!_ What am I-?”

“Please, just try and if you don’t find anything you can shove it back in my face.” Nancy promised. “Jonathan and I are going into the lab. We’re taking them down. For Barb and Will and El and everyone else they hurt.”

“And this _Eleven_ girl?”

“They stole her and used her as a test subject. There were others. She disappeared. Mike...they cared about her and he’s been broken up about it. That’s why he’s acting out. Promise me that you’ll be careful and just...keep an eye out.” Camille thought of the attic room. “What is it?”

“There’s a...” She stopped, sighing. Sanity was long overrated. “Fine. I’ll play.”

“Don’t tell anyone in your house. Not even Edna. It’s not safe.” Jonathan offered as they drove home. Camille observed all the dead farms on the way. This town was losing it.

“I got it.” Camille rubbed her eyes. “This is heavy. I’ll...keep an open mind.” Something more was off. Something inside her. That feeling fed too much. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Camille...thank you.” Nancy reached to touch her hand. Camille could only nod.

“Where did you go?” Noah appeared the moment she came inside.

“They might cancel school tomorrow. Have to redo wiring and clean up half of it after the power went haywire. Nancy and Jonathan are...having some relationship problems. Teenage stuff. You know? Glad that I'm single.”

"As am I, honey," he'd joked, touching her shoulders. “Take it easy tomorrow. We’ll all be out. You call if you get worse again. Promise me.”

“Promise.”

“There’s my girl. I love you.”

“I love you, daddy.” She came to hug him, eyes on the family photo behind him. Camille suppressed tears. Held him tighter.

“Take these before you go to bed. Different dose. I’ll bring you a new bottle later on with instructions.”

“Thank you.” Camille climbed the stairs, numb. She locked her door and went into the bathroom, seating herself on the tub. Slowly, she uncurled her fist to see the little blue capsules. Cheeks sucked in. A frown etched her face with anger. Splashes sounded when they dropped into the toilet. Camille flushed them down and got up to see herself in the mirror. Hands gripped the sink. _Free._ She huffed out and lifted her eyes. Red rimmed and tired. “Fuck.” Another bright idea popped into her brain. A horrible, bright idea. She found her voice at last and made the decision. “Hope you’re up for this.”

** ** **

“Hello?” Max picked up the phone when it rang early that next morning.

“Max? Hi, um, is Billy there? It’s Camille.”

“Yeah, he’s here.” There was shuffling and a huff.

“Harpy?” Billy was flat.

“Hi, ah, um-” Camille twisted the phone cord in hand.

"Waiting."

“So...they canceled the rest of this week. Guess the building is a little totaled. Catch up will be hell but, ah, I wanted to know if you could come over.”

“I have a date later."

"Cancel it." She shrugged. "You'll have other dates. You're the Keg King. Come over here instead."

"Why?”

“Um, oh, just the...the paper. Get a head start, Strode will want it first thing Monday. She’ll be looking for immaculate work since we got time off. You want the grade, help earn it.” Camille lied and it was silent so she played his game. Voice changing. "My house is empty." Billy inhaled through his nose.

“Fine.”

“Right, I’ll-” the line went dead, “-see you.” It was ten minutes before Billy tore into her driveway. She opened the door and saw his face, gasping.

“Pretty, huh?” He snuffed out a smoke and came in. No use making up a fake fight story. She knew him. That already grated. A nasty red welt marred his cheek and his bottom lip was cut, swollen still.

“He-”

“So, the damn paper. _Huh.”_

“I lied.” Camille shut the door and picked up a long essay stapled together. “I got up and did the paper. It’s good, we’ll get an A.”

“I read the book for you...for nothing.” He quirked one brow. "And I cancelled a date."

“Yes...um, shoes. I need a favor.” She pointed and Billy rolled his eyes. Boots slipped off and his coat plopped to the couch. He tossed his arms out and let them drop.

"Queen needs a favor."

"Great thing about favors is paying them back." Camille didn't hesitate and his eyes snapped to her own.

“Well, you got me here and now you have my _full_ attention.” Billy fell against a chair, arms up over the back. His legs spread and he observed her. She ignored the idea he obviously had. “What favor?” He noticed her fidget. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m not sure anymore.” Camille stepped toward him, summoned the courage. "I just...I need... Ugh, this is crazy. It's crazy and you're going to think I'm crazy."

"Too late but, I'm in the boat with you. So, talk."

"It's a small thing."

"What," Billy eyed her, "do you need from me?"

“I need you to help me pick the lock on the attic.” Billy’s chest heaved when he laughed, pain vibrated up his side so he held his ribs.

“Fuck, Harper, I thought you had something difficult. Fine, I'll bite now. Better be good.” He swayed on his feet to follow her upstairs.

“Housekeeper won’t be in until Thursday and my parents are occupied until...I never know anymore. We have plenty of time.” Camille led him to the door.

“Why break daddy’s rules today?” Billy dropped to one knee and dug for his keys, pulling two silver tools from it.

“Because I don’t know who to trust anymore,” she confessed and he stopped to see her eyes again. They cast and burned.

"So, you trust me."

"Shocking. ...I guess I don't find you to be a very good liar." Camille admitted. Somehow that was comforting. He seemed to accept such an answer. “Do it. Show me how.”

“Not much to it, watch.” Billy jimmied the lock and Camille was intent. She sniffled on what may have been a thin trail of blood. “And...shit...okay, your dad knows what he’s doing. But...I got it.” The door popped open and she gazed up the stairs. “Princess, first.”

“I feel like if I go up the stairs, everything is going to change and I...” Tears welled. Didn’t fall. “I can’t come back.”

“Already awake, remember? Now move your pretty ass before you kill the rest of my social life.” He’d gestured.

"You don't have to stay."

"And miss out on daddy's top secret project? Fuck, no. I cancelled a date. You're stuck with me." Billy was intrigued now. Camille looked at his hand so he offered it. Fingers clasped and she followed the steps up with Billy behind her. Her breath puffed when they reached the top. It was...nothing. A metal desk and lamp. Books. Loads of file cabinets. Small TV and VCR. “So, your dad is boring. Got it. Hope this was worth it.” He watched her step forward, releasing him. Light came into the room from an oculus above them.

“Thought it would be a suitcase full of cash or a long lost sister.” Camille remarked. "Guess I get to rub it in Nancy's face. To think that I really believed for a moment."

"Believed what?"

"It's stupid. Just a bunch of lab shit. I was just paranoid, I mean this is..." She yanked and a file cabinet didn’t budge.

"Your dad doesn't ever let you in." Billy observed. "Locks the door with fancy shit. And he locks the cabinets. The hell?"

“Sounds like a person with something to hide... Let me try.” Camille sighed at herself. Billy handed his lockpick over.

“So, you just-”

“Got it,” she popped the drawer open and gave them back like it was nothing. “Quick learner.”

“Right...” He watched her sift through files. All marked with dates and three little numbers. _**006**_.

“What the hell is all this?” Camille opened them up along the metal desk. A picture fell out and Billy picked it up, recalling the photos along the house.

“The fuck...” He gave a funny look then turned it. “Is that you?” A skinny child. Shaved head. Hospital gown. Distinct beauty mark. Standing awkward and squinting at the camera. Her arm was raised to block the flash. Three numbers etched her skin. _006_. Camille looked down at her own arm. The tiny burn that must have melted those numbers away. The scar twitched.

“This is me. All of it.” She heaved, snapping files open to absorb information. “My childhood...was complicated. Spotty. They kept me inside. I was a sickly kid. So I thought...” She read blurbs as she went and Billy was frozen. “Meds. Electroshock. Fuck. My whole life...he told me how important I was. But, to who?” Camille read onward, world crumbling. She recognized her own damn father’s handwriting in some of these.

“ _...Six shows no special signs. Nothing… Termination possible….”_

_“Six rouses no reaction yet when prodded into emotional state. Further tests on file….”_

_“_ _Today, we hit a breakthrough… Must develop reading skills. Six learned English and writing in four days. Has the advanced vocabulary and grammar of an adult at four years old. Made to read._..what the hell... _surpassed every reading, writing, and recollection test. Photographic memory_ _proven_ _._ _Muscle memory pending._ _Must investigate further.”_ Camille was ripping through files and Billy shook his head.

“Harpy...”

“Quiet,” she hissed. “ _Six, deemed the most average, will participate in the assimilation and repression study. Dosage adjusts. Repression is possible.”_

“Camille.”

“No!” She whipped around this time, fingers shaking. He met her eyes and froze. “.. _.Dr. Harper and his wife have agreed to...to…”_ Camille felt herself sink. “ _Edna Mathias will serve on staff. Six will do what none of them are ready for. Subject will be introduced to the outside._ _Must be wiped_ _clean_ _first._ _Abilities controlled… Stimulation is key. Subject will return at the right time for further testing. Possible age eighteen. Can these subjects function in the outer world? ...Controlled…suppressed… Can they be forced to adapt? ...Spies…_ Oh, god. Oh, my fucking god.” Camille was teetering, ripping up tapes to shove one into the TV.

“What...is this?” Billy watched her fall to her knees before the screen. A little girl at the table. Rocking. A huge book in front of her.

“ _Six, solve the equation.”_ She watched a too small child do perfect calculus. Camille went for more tapes. A younger Noah Harper bonding with her. Running tests while she cried and cried. An older man named Brenner joined them. These men trained her. Groomed her. She saw herself speak foreign languages. Copy intricate dance moves. She was a dancing money. Mimicking everything. A twittering mockingbird. Billy lurched forward and turned it off.

“Hey!” She pushed at him so he ripped her up.

“Camille, what the fuck is this?!” Her head tipped forward to his chest when she broke. A scream wailed and Billy watched the glass window vibrate. A single crack drew down it. Camille sniffled blood again and swallowed.

“They lied. They lied...” She was sobbing at full blast. “Don’t you get it...? This is me, all of it is me. Everything. My life. It's the experiment! _I'm the experiment_!” Camille pushed from him. “Fake adoption papers… A test subject. My life...it’s all a fucking lie! They crafted it like paper dolls. Fashioned it to fit their ideals so I'd...” Her lungs ached. “They stole me...and gave me to...” Camille ripped for more information. Until she saw two names. “Adam King...Status: Deceased. Judith King...Status: Unstable. Current location...Dayton, Ohio.”

“Camille, you got to explain this shit to me.” Billy’s hands were on her again. “You’re tell me that your rich lab rat father...stole a fucking kid and... You're right, this is crazy.”

“Hawkins Lab. They took me. They did. Six… I think they took others.” _Eleven._

“This fucking town,” Billy rubbed his eyes.

“I can’t tell you...everything. Things happened last year and we...were all were lied to. Something awful happened in that lab and it’s rotting Hawkins.” Camille was in a hurry to put everything back. Perfect like it was never touched. She slammed the file cabinet and Billy grasped her hands to slow her.

“This...is unreal. And you think...you have some kind of ability. This isn’t a fucking movie."

“One way to find out.” Her face cracked with a smile that jarred him. He knew the game wasn't over. "Another favor?"

“Fuck.”

** ** **

“Max!” Billy was calling while Camille waited by his car. “Come outside. Bring your skateboard.”

“Billy, not now!”

“Max, I swear to god!” He bellowed again and she growled to herself, tearing outside.

“What?!” Her anger faded when she saw Camille’s eyes. “Do you know? They said you did now.”

“How do you know? How much did they-”

“You know who. And not enough. They're-”

“You’re hanging out with _them_ again?” Billy was tense.

"Not like they want me around either!"

“Hey, both of you need to chill because I'm already mid-breakdown. Max, I need a weird favor. Show me a skateboard trick.” Camille touched Billy’s chest.

“Uh, why?”

“Curiosity.”

“Why am I the only one outside this loop?” Billy got between them and Max grabbed her board.

“Just...relax.” Camille sniffled. “It’s not safe. Just go with it.”

“Fucking damn it, Camille.” He’d mumbled, rubbing his eyes. His fault for pursuing a fox.

“Do a trick. Your choice.”

“Okay...” Max wheeled herself down the street and back up, she ollied then landed with ease.

“Now, let me try.” Camille came forward, that same intent expression on her face.

“Um, why?”

“Because I’m going insane and I want an audience for it.” The older teen took the board and set it down. Testing, she put one foot on it and pumped herself forward. Billy and Max watched in awe as she repeated the same move and kicked the board up to catch it.

“Shit, Harper...”

“I thought you didn’t skateboard.” Max gestured.

“...I don’t.” Camille breathed heavily, eyes landing on Billy to confirm her fears. “Max, thank you this has been helpful. Billy, we gotta go.”

_“Where?”_ He whined this time, exhausted with questions.

“Now! Max, if you see Mike and them...tell them to find Nancy and Jonathan. Tell them I said they were right. Billy, get in, what are you still standing there for? Favor isn't over, beach boy.” She ushered him off. Max watched the Harper girl practically kidnap her brother. They sped away and Camille was quick.

“Dayton, Ohio. I need you to take me there. To the address on file. Few hours tops at your speed.” Camille yanked a map from his dash.

“Fuck that. I’m taking you home and I’m waking up from whatever trip this is. And I'm going to go get laid.” No more queen bees for him.

"Your lay can wait. You saw it. You already know too much. I'm not letting you go."

"What the fuck does that mean?" He sped still.

“Billy, I can’t explain everything. Just know that this might be my only chance for answers and I need you. Okay? I fucking need your help. Hard to say, but...yes, I trust you and not many others right now. There. God, I'm sick. That lab sat there...and those children. And Barb. Fuck, I’m...an idiot.”

“You’re telling me there’s a whole big, magical fucking conspiracy in manure land?”

“Something in that direction. Might be exciting for you. I'll owe you a million favors. I...I want to meet this Judith woman, she knows something.” Camille begged. “My life...never added up. You know what I would give to put the pieces together for the first time? To know the full truth. My parents...lied to me. My life. It’s all fake. It was doctored and written out before I could...live it. I have to go. I’ll drive myself if you don’t take me. I'll fucking hitchhike. Frankly, I don’t want to do this alone. You saw that room. Billy, I need you.” Couldn't let him out of sight now that he knew.

“Harper,” Billy stopped at a light and rubbed his head. He looked into her eyes. Pleading. It broke him. “God fucking damn it.” He made a U turn and sped the other direction, grumbling. "Only going because I don't even want to get laid anymore."

“Thank you, Billy.” She offered.

“Long drive ahead. Start talking.”

“I...I can’t tell you all about last year. But, my friends went through an ordeal and I fucking missed it.” Camille held herself. “Nancy found out something about Barb going missing last year. Something to do with Hawkins Lab. She asked me to spy on my dad. He keeps everything about his work private. That lab did something horrible and it has to stop.”

“You think there are five more little shits with...with... _powers_ walking about?”

“I don’t know, I just know they stole kids and tortured them for sick experiments. I know the parents of those kids never made it out either.”

“The lights.” Billy recalled. “Let me wrap my head around this and I will collect on those favors.”

“Ditto and I expect nothing less.” She agreed. “Stop at a payphone, I need to lie to my lying god damn father. Can I have a cigarette?” Billy peered at her, lips lifting.

“Help yourself.”

** ** **

“This can’t be it.” Billy looked up at the building.

“It’s the right address.” The grey sky threatened to darken above. Camille read the sign. “This is basically an old folks home...a fancy ass psych ward.”

“How are we supposed to get in?”

“Follow my lead,” Camille marched inside the sliding doors. Not a plan in sight. A receptionist looked up at them. “I’m looking for a Judith King. I’m her niece. This is my...brother.” She smiled bright and the lady didn’t look impressed, clicking into the computer. Billy tried not to make a face at that.

“Name?”

“Uh, Carrie.” She’d lied.

“Not on the list. No visit.”

“Miss, we drove all this way...we go to college and can’t ever come see her but took the day to make up for that.”

“Shame. Sorry, kid, you’re not on the list.” She continued. Billy loosened his coat and eyed Camille when she turned to go around the corner.

“Wait, _uh, Carrie_ , that was pathetic.” Billy muttered as they went back down the hall.

"You think I don't know that? I'm frazzled. What do you suggest?"

“Follow _my_ lead.” He swaggered forward and leaned down back at the desk, arms crossing. “ _Hi_ _there_.” That Billy Hargrove charm oozed out with a devilish smile. The young woman stilled to meet his eyes. “Look, ah, Miss…?”

“Maria.”

“Maria.” Billy drawled, licking his lips. “I know you’re just following the rules.” He pulled a cherry candy from the nearby dish and set it between his teeth. Camille crossed her arms to flush. “But, I’d greatly appreciate it if you could make an exception. Just once.” Deft fingers tucked hair behind her ear. “Come on...” He uttered in that velvet tone. “Do it for me. I admit...I’m ashamed. I haven’t seen my dear Aunt. I have to make it up to her and I need your help, Maria. Just a few moments and we’ll be out of your pretty hair. Scout’s honor to behave. Cross my heart.” Fingers drew an X over his chest, the shirt button opened. “Hope to live.”

"I don't know."

"Maria..." That sing-song tone hooked her. Billy was intent, swaying and lax. "It'll be our little secret."

“Well, okay, just this once,” she whispered.

“Maria. You are a gem...I won't soon forget it.” Billy winked and she giggled. Camille tried not to roll her eyes. Billy took two visitor passes and pressed them to his lips. “Appreciate it, _dollface_.” His eyebrows lifted. Smug when he peered again at Camille so she followed him.

“Take the elevator to four. An orderly will show you to her.” Maria called and Billy winked at Camille this time. Her lips twitched, eyes averting because she _loathed_ him.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t push it.” She could have kissed this stupid boy right there.

“Push it? You kidnapped me into some...weird manure land conspiracy.”

“That I did.” They went up. The orderly gestured and Camille felt her hands shake.

“Judy...there are two kids here to see you.” He showed them into a small room. A woman rocked and watched the television. Ballet played before her. She had the same dark hair save for early flashes of silver. The same green, hazel eyes. Face shape down to that damn beauty mark. Billy felt his stomach dip. The woman didn’t look up, transfixed on the TV before her.

“Judith?” Camille tried.

“She hasn’t spoken since she arrived,” the man replied. "About seventeen years ago."

“Sir, we...um...we weren’t there for, you know, the incident. We were so young. Can you tell me what exactly happened? Our parents don’t like to talk about it.” Camille managed.

“Ah, well, Judith suffered some sort of head trauma. She and her husband were in a terrible car accident, I think. Adam, the husband, he died on impact. And so did their unborn baby at the hospital. Awful thing. She was almost to the full nine months.”

“Unborn baby.” Camille pressed her lips together. Billy stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Yes. She came to us catatonic. The generosity of an old friend paid her way. Nice couple.”

“A nice...couple.”

“Judy, here, she doesn’t do much. She sure likes to watch the ballet. Classical stuff calms her down. She liked to crochet dolls. Little ballerinas. Church choir kids who visit sure love them. She’s probably trying to communicate in some way. You know, with her lost daughter.”

“Daughter?” Billy lifted his eyes from Camille’s stiffening back.

“Yes, they were having a little girl.” He smiled. “Judith doesn’t get many visitors. Except for the woman. About every other month. Comes and gives her fresh flowers. Talks to her a few hours. You see?” Camille turned her eyes to a vase of wilting sunflowers. Her world snapped apart.

“Thank you...for telling us. Can we have a moment alone?” Camille forced a grin and the man shut the door. Billy reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched. “No...no.” She knelt down. “Judith?” She tried. “Judy, look at me. Now.” Nothing. “ _Mom_.” The word tore. Her rocking stopped. “Mommy, I’m sorry.” Camille took her hand and eyes landed on her own. For just a beat, Judy saw her. A tiny Star of David hung from her neck. Billy lingered back as if he would break the moment like glass. “My name is Camille. I’m your daughter. I’m your little girl. I’m sorry. They did this to you. I can’t fix it.” Camille wept softly in her mother’s lap. The woman lifted a frail hand to touch soft locks of hair, petting her. Not enough registered. “She knows me. She does. Mom?” Judith reached into her robe pocket for a limp doll. A ballet dancer. She offered it and then she was gone again. Rocking.

“Camille, we have to go.” Billy had to break the glass.

“No, she knows me.” Camille clutched the ballerina close. Billy grasped her shoulders to bring her up. “No, no...she knows me. Wait. Wait...I can get through. I can fix it. I have to. Mom... Mom, I love you.” A tear rolled down Judy’s cheek. She just rocked with wide eyes. Camille felt herself flutter and tumble. Her mother was gone. Her identity was gone. Billy got her out of there and walked her to the elevator. He ignored Maria on the way to the door and pressed Camille into his car. She rocked too now, curling up with the toy in hand. Billy turned on the car and she broke. A scream stifling into the yarn and stuffing. The price to put these lost fragments together was high. Not even thinking, Billy had his arms around her to stop it. She cried and squirmed. He squeezed her tighter until she was raw. “Please, just take me back. Please, Billy.” He pulled off his brown bomber jacket and let her burrow under it. Air conditioning dried her red, splotched face. Camille wept most of the way home and Billy just let her without a word.

** ** **

They parked in front of her place and Camille didn’t move. She stared at that huge, pretty house. Numb. Billy unbuckled and turned when she followed.

"You think...they were running? The car accident?" Camille swallowed.

"If they were running with you, it means they gave a shit." It meant they loved her.

"You believe it, don't you? You believe now."

"Like I have a choice." He'd exhaled, sobering.

“Do not say anything about this.” She warned with hard eyes.

“Who can I tell?” He scoffed. “Don’t tell them what you know either. These people. The damn maid. You play Queen Bee and stay out of their shit.”

“I trusted her. I trusted them. It’s all red now.” Camille trembled and slid closer to Billy next to her.

“Camille.” He felt her invade his space. His jacket fell from her torso. Faltering on the spot, she seemed intoxicated and offered the words he wanted since she popped that pretty pink bubble.

“I want...to try something.” Camille ran her hands up his chest and he inhaled deeper. Skin fizzled upon contact. Palms cupped his face, ran back into curls. He didn’t try to touch her, he just stared at her face. Head cocked back and she kissed his neck. Light like a butterfly’s wings. Her lips edged and he grew aroused. Hands lifted to touch her wrists so she came up to see his face. Eyes looked deep into his. Sparkling. “I want you.” Her voice was hoarse. She didn't try to kiss his lips. “I want you. Billy.” She gave a sort of whine against him, forehead on his. He could have laid her back and made her feel good. Slid his hands under her sweater. Let her caress him. Completed the chase at last. But, he didn’t. Any other day but not this one. Not this fucking day. He saw a bloodied fox clamped tight within the sharp teeth of a vicious jackal. He didn't want to be that jackal. Didn't want to pick her from his teeth later as if it was the only way to recall her taste. For once. Billy felt his own flesh pulse. He pulled her wrists back and exhaled her out of his skin, eyes lifting to see her own well up.

“You only want me now,” Billy Hargrove smashed the glass this time, “because you hate yourself.” Camille sat back. Eyes flickering over his face. A sort of grim acceptance seeped into her expression. She inhaled. Became stone. Became the queen bee. Only because it was all she could do now. Camille got out and smacked the door shut. She didn’t look back at him. Billy watched each light flicker on and off as she moved through that house again. Utterly alone. He didn’t leave. He just sat in his car and pulled his jacket back into his lap. Upstairs, Camille wandered like a ghost, shifting into her parent’s medicine cabinet. She stole a bottle they wouldn’t notice and went to her room. Pills stuffed down her throat like a kid with candy. She didn’t stop, not until the room spun. Not until there was a knock upon her window. The bottle dropped and scattered her treats all over. Lulling, Camille fell back against the front of her bed and looked once more at the doll smashed in her fist. It was all gone and she didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I love about Stranger Things is how the Party splits and solves different parts of the mystery before banding together. I stan. So, I ended up giving Camille and Billy a slight unexpected journey to a larger end. Fun stuff. Thank you everyone! A lot more to come next.


	5. Where Is My Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some season 2 stuff really picking up! You guys all saw it so it goes quick. I hope y'all know I'm the type to also push every possible 80s movie/book parallel I can. Thanks!
> 
> "Where Is My Mind?" -Pixies

Pounding. Her world was hard vibrations. Nothing more.

Billy tried to leave. Tried.

“Camille!” He busted the lock on her window. Climbed a story to get to it through the thorny rose vines along the side of her house. Hair framed her head with a dark halo. He dragged her half aware body into the bathroom, knocking bottles over when he heaved her into the tub. Cold water sprayed and fingers went into her throat. “Come on!” She gagged. Vomit burned around the digits so he choked her again. Free hand tight into silky locks. Whole and half dissolved pills came up in chunks of puke and bile. Shower water sprayed them away. “That’s it. Fucking god damn it, Camille!” One of her hands came up to grip the side of the tub, feeling around as if to swat at him. Dainty fingers curled into his jacket, tugging blindly. “Little more. Fuck!” She heaved for air with blood shot eyes, head tipping to touch the porcelain.

“Billy...”

“What the fuck are you doing!” He screamed in her face. Shaking her. Billy swept wet hair from her cheeks. His voice got smaller, cracking with genuine confusion. He finally sounded like a teenager. “You stupid bitch, what the fuck did you do?” She realized he was crying. Barely there tears slipped down. Furious. Scared. “Don’t ever do that again! What were you thinking?!” He cupped her face and roughly let her go. Camille threw up again down her front and he stole a glass to offer tap water. "Drink it!" Heaving still, she gulped with two shaken hands on the glass.

“I wanted it to stop.” Her voice was near gone.

“You think dying will stop it?!” He raged, jerking the shower head to pull the cold spray over her face. "Wake up, Camille!" She coughed and sputtered, pushing at his soaked chest. Camille looked like a wet rat when he was done. Tiny. He turned off the water and dropped a whole pile of towels on her. “Get up!”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me?” He yanked her out. “Stand up!”

“No!” She played up a brat, dragging along with him.

“Stand up, Camille!” Billy forced her against the counter, rubbing her down roughly with towels. He had to wedge her there with his body while she pushed at his chest. Fingers dug into her arms, faces too close. He hissed this time. “Take your fucking clothes off.”

“You first, dick!” She seethed, tearing from him with one big push. Mascara and eyeshadow had streaked down her cheeks. He tore his shirt open and tossed it at her head. Camille threw the towels aside and yanked everything off down to her underwear. Billy growled to himself and followed until he was in tight briefs. They swayed together, breathing heavily. Manic. Billy grew livid, tone low and even to spit through emotions.

“I’m not going to fuck you.”

“I hate you.” She broke apart.

“You think I fucking like you right now?” He gestured with both hands. The light caught his silver pendant. “You come into my life and drudge up all this shit.”

“You pursued me. I was just a challenge to you at first. A notch in your bedpost. New hive for Billy Hargrove, why not find the queen bee and try to fuck her.” She pushed at his chest and fingers clamped around her arms. They struggled, stumbling until they were falling into bed. Her chest rose and fell. Heat filled his body. He held her wrists into place and she watched his eyes. Bodies pressed together. Shuddering. Pulsing. Breathing deep. His thigh edged up between her legs. Camille was hard intent on his eyes. Billy tore himself off her, sitting up on his knees and she followed, holding herself up too. They watched each other, calming. Coming down from this high. They didn't speak until it was a little less red. Camille looked at his face and fell back, laughter erupted from her chest. Fleeting. Billy, unable to stop himself, let his own echo. They'd both officially lost it. Yet, they had each other. Comfort was horrifying. “It’s...It’s just all _bullshit_. It doesn't ever end. What's worse...people like us don't really want it to end.” He fucks her, it's all over. The chase. That hit too hard. She wiped her eyes and he sobered first.

“Get under the damn covers.” He yanked them back. “Be quiet. Still pissed at you. Not leaving until I know you won't stuff more pills. You think that's an escape from this?" Camille quivered, head lowering before she did as she was told.

“The fucking sunflowers.” She wheezed, rolling to face the window instead. “My mother… Every single time I’ve been sick. Every recital. Competition. Every single time. She places a big vase of sunflowers on my dresser. Do you think she feels shame? Gives them to Judith and talks about me? She stole her daughter.”

“Fucked up.”

“I’m fucked up.” Camille let him cover her before she whispered. “Don’t leave.”

“Wasn’t planning to.” He fell behind her. “Yet. Have this new friend who's an idiot I have to watch. Pills, Camille, Jesus Christ. I tore my shit up climbing to your damn window too.”

“You could have left when I shut that door. Know what self destruction looks like?”

“Something like that,” he agreed. There was an awkward beat.

“I’m not going to fuck you either.” She began, defiant.

“So, we agree.”

“ _Yes,_ we do.” She was hard. Billy hesitated, teeth pressed before he was lax.

“I’m going to take you out first.” He came to her ear. “Saturday. Around eight. Put on a dress and we’ll go to the damn movies. Something that’ll make us forget the bullshit.”

“You’ll pick me up and hold the door.” She rolled over to face him. “I want a flower too."

"A red rose?"

"No, I hate red roses. I want a peony. Pink one.”

“You think I know what the _fuck_ a peony is?”

“Now you get to go find out.” She uttered and Billy turned off the lamp behind him. “You’ll buy the tickets and I’ll get the popcorn.”

“ _Fine_.” He was harsh.

“Fine!” Camille shot back. They stared in the dim moonlight. “You have to hold my hand during the movie. Not the whole thing. Maybe the credits.”

“After it, I’m taking you to the corner diner. Twenty four hour shithole. You’ll get a milkshake. Strawberry.”

“I like chocolate.”

“I don’t give a _shit.”_ He pressed his teeth.

“You have to share your fries.” She ordered then and he relented.

“It’s a fucking date, Camille.”

“I’ll fucking see you then, Billy.” They glared. Softening each edge. “I don’t hate you.”

“Maybe I don’t hate you either.”

“Fine.”

“ _Fine_.” They repeated. She puffed and studied him, rolling around to see the night sky.

“I’m going to find out everything. Every dirty, awful thing they’ve done.” Camille admitted. “I have to pretend first. I can do that. I’ll be queen bee Camille and they’ll have to live with it.”

“Can’t do that if you stuff yourself with more pills.” Billy remarked, quieter, and she turned back around so she could face him.

“They give me pills for that...medical thing. What if those suppress me? What happens when the cuffs come off?” Camille uttered and he watched her eyes.

“Stick around and find out for yourself.” He offered, something dangerous in his tone. It made her smirk. "Now, shut your mouth and go to sleep."

“Goodnight.” Camille faced the window one last time and he scooted closer. Body heat warmed them up. She reached down for the doll on the floor to hold it close to her heart. Eyes closed and Billy draped one arm around her. He was tense as first. Stiff and shaken. Still furious. Still scared too. Camille slowly slipped her hand over his and he thought to jerk away. Shifted in a sudden, confused motion like he might. When he didn't, she felt him sigh and relax into her. Wordless, they fell together.

** ** **

Camille sat at the head of the table. Grin and bear it. Her parents made time for her. Finally. These people. These liars.

“Thankfully the school will be back Monday.” Rosemary cut into an omelet.

“Hm, I miss it.” Camille admitted.

“We see you’re feeling better.” Noah added.

“Yeah, I feel...great. Renewed.” Her teeth showed. Edna swept in the next room, coming out with a bright smile that Camille mirrored. The housekeeper turned her head to move on. That smile faded. Melting in an instant. “Do you really have to work today? What do they hog you for?”

“Chasing each and every breakthrough as hard as the last is what knowledge is built from.” He’d replied so she didn’t falter.

“Thought it was built on children.” Camille blinked. Noah stilled, eyes lifting. She didn't bow. “The budding new minds of generations after you.”

“I would say that both are equally important. Legacy is everything. You have to keep the cycle going."

“What if the cycle never worked?” She uttered, softer. “What if you’re just too mad to give it up?”

“Let’s hope it never comes to that,” he laughed and then she followed. Rosemary joined, sipping water. Her family.

 _What if the cycle had a cost? Who decides who pays it?_ She wanted to say.

“We know we’ve disappointed you.” Noah was heartfelt. At last.

“Disappointed? No. Never.” Camille sobered up. “You were good parents.” _Were_.

“We push your limits. I know. It’s all for your benefit. To grow up better.” _To be the best_.

“Maybe, I am just Camille.”

“Just Camille. Oh, no,” Noah chuckled again. “You are everything to us. Always remember that.”

“I will.” She dropped her eyes, silverware glinting in the light. “I was thinking of going to the library today. Is that okay, dad?” _Dad_. She drank water in gulps.

“Of course, honey.”

“Nancy is picking me up. I should head out soon.”

“We’ll be right here when you get home tonight.” Her dad spoke. Like it was a promise. Camille didn’t kiss either of them. Just fixed her makeup and flicked hair aside to put on a coat. She had avoided her friends until Friday morning. Jonathan was with Nancy yet again. Camille didn’t comment on that. She shut the door and slid in back while they looked expectantly.

“You said you found something. Did you bring it?” Nancy began when they drove off.

“I couldn’t bring the files. My dad will know. But, I do have something else.” Camille frowned.

“What was it?” Jonathan began, turning the corner.

“Me.”

** ** **

“We should go to Hopper,” Nancy shook her head.

“Feels like it’s all repeating itself.” Jonathan agreed. “Will and...you now.”

“Drop me here,” Camille shifted. “Just promise me you’ll destroy that place.”

“I will,” Nancy grabbed her hand. “Camille. Whatever is happening to you. We can help.”

“I need to figure it out first.” She flashed her scar. “Six.”

“Eleven, she had a tattoo.”

“And you say she disappeared into this...this...”

“Upside down. They thought so.” Jonathan finished. “You think you’re like her?”

“Pills will wear off, I haven’t been taking them for awhile. Whatever was slipping in is now flooding. If I don’t die or hemorrhage...I’ll have a complete answer.” Camille sat back again and Nancy let her go. “I have to push through.”

“I’m so sorry.” She’d offered, unsure why.

“So am I.” Camille returned it. “I’ll be fine.”

“If they find out-”

“I know. I’ll stop by the police then I’ll swing by your place later...if you’re still there. Plan this out before you jump on it. If you’re gone, I’ll know you made your move.” Camille got out. “Be careful.”

“You too.” They drove away and she peered up at the library when someone called her name.

“Steve,” she regarded him.

“Hey, uh, was that Nancy and Jonathan?” He’d raced across the street to her.

“...Yes.” She admitted and his shoulders fell. “Are you and Nancy still…?”

“I just figured we’d find our way back, you know?” He followed her into the library.

“Do you want to be with her?” Camille walked aisles of shelves, hands stuffed into her pockets.

“I mean, yes, of course. I do.” Steve trailed like a puppy. “What should I do?”

“You could try flowers.” Camille shrugged, pulling books down.

“Um, so what’s that about?” Steve read titles.

“Steve, I’m kind of going through something and...” Camille looked behind him and pulled him further into the shelves. “Nancy, she told me about last year.”

“...What?”

“Can you keep a couple more secrets?” She heaved books about telekinesis, unexplained mysteries, and photographic memories to the front. Marissa eyed her behind the desk.

“New subjects, even for you, Ms. Harper.”

“I’m...writing a story for school. Sci-fi type. Need ideas.”

“Oh? Sound’s fun. I love a good mystery.”

“You have no idea.” Camille stuffed her bag full and turned to Steve. “You have your car. Can I catch a ride? We can stop by Nancy’s house later, see if she’s around. She has a lot on her plate right now. I'll help you pick out flowers.”

“Thank you, Camille...” He closed his eyes, relieved. “Explain this...on the way.”

“I have time. But, first, I need to see Chief Hopper.”

** *** **

“Wait here.” Camille got out, ignoring an awed Steve.

“You can’t just leave me hanging after that story, Camille!” He went silent as the door shut behind her. Flo looked up when Camille came in.

"Ms. Harper, what brings you here?"

“Is the Chief in?”

“What is this regarding?” Flo asked and Jim came out of his office in a huff. “Hop-”

“I know, I know, I’m going to see Joyce right now.”

“Hop, this girl-”

“Chief Hopper, I need to speak with you.”

“Ms. Harper, I’m afraid there’s a line.” He breezed past her. "Tell your popular friends to quit doing donuts around the cop cars, it gets old."

“Really, well I can think of ten...maybe _eleven_...reasons you should take a moment to speak with me.” Camille crossed her arms when he skidded to a stop and peered at her. She split a smile at him. Jim eyed Flo and pointed Camille toward his office.

“Call Joyce, tell her I’ll be on the way.” Jim locked his door and Camille leaned against his desk. “Well?”

“Funny how pieces come together, Chief Hopper. Hearing a lot. Sounds like you were quite the hero. Did you know?”

“Know about what?”

“Mm, I think you knew.” Camille was still smiling. It set him on edge. A teen with fire inside her. “You know my dad is part of it.”

“What do you know?”

“Everything.” She stood taller. “Maybe a few things you don’t.” Camille fixed his typewriter so it was facing them. Concentrated. She thought of those broken lights. She thought of her mother rocking. Rage was white hot. Then it was red. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Blood traced a thin line down to her lip. Jim Hopper’s jaw about hit the floor. The keys moved on their own. _006._ “Want to talk to me now?”

“You have five minutes.”

“They stole me. The lab. My parents, they're a part of it. They were...given me. My dad has a whole study of my life in our attic. I found it after..." Camille offered her arm so he took her hand to eye the scar.

"You got out, how?"

"It was part of the experiment to...suppress me. I’ve lost it, Chief. ...I can...recall things. Skills. See them and know how they work. Mimic them. They drugged me to repress it as part of the study. To see if I could be controlled and still function. I’m a mockingbird in a cage. They’ll want me back soon, I know it and I need people I can trust. You were a big part of this. Here we thought you could care less about Hawkins. Used to be an easy gig. Drunk farmers, raccoons, and idiot teens. I need help, Chief Hopper. Please. If something happens to me, they can’t get away with it.”

“We made a deal. I’m sure your little friends told you that.”

“We were just kids.” Camille’s eyes watered and guilt pooled within him. He thought of El at home crying.

“I can protect you but, you can’t make waves.” Jim touched her shoulder to comfort her.

“I found my mother. They destroyed her.”

“These people are serious, Camille. They take care of loose ends and you might be the biggest one if you’re not careful.”

“I stopped the drugs they’ve been feeding me and something is awake inside me.” She whispered, trembling. “I feel it everywhere. I can’t stop it. I don’t want to.”

“You have to go home. Smile. Wait. Who knows about this? Just those involved in last year?”

“Maybe...someone else.” Her eyes turned. “They don’t know all of it. They mostly just know...about me.”

“Keep them quiet.” Jim was at her level. “I’ll take care of this. Go straight home.” He guided her out so she thanked him quietly and went to Steve’s car.

“I’m losing it, Cam.”

“You’re not the only one,” she watched him start up the vehicle. “Thanks. I’ll help you with Nancy now. Come on, I’m not sure she’ll be near home long. That girl has a fire under her.”

“Don’t I know it?” Steve pulled away.

** ** **

“I’m sorry. I love you.” Steve recited with roses in hand while he drove. “What the hell am I sorry for?”

“She’s sorry for taking her grief out on you and you’re sorry for not hearing her out better,” Camille shrugged. Always each other's wingman since they were still playing in sandboxes with absent parents. “You just need to communicate if you want her back, it’ll come to you. You’re a good guy, Steve, you just...maybe you wanted this to be over before she did.”

“That’s a bad thing? It was awful, I want to move on. And it's repeating itself. I hate it.”

“What if Nancy isn’t ready to let go yet? You can’t force that. She was wrong too though. Just talk to her. Last time you didn’t, we did a really fucked up thing. The spray paint. We didn’t stop Tommy.” They parked. “If she isn’t here then we’ll have to try later.” Camille got out and Steve came around the car. “I’ll wait.”

“No pressure.” He huffed. Little Dustin Henderson, annoyed, was on his way from the door.

“Steve, are those for Mr or Mrs. Wheeler?”

“No...” Steve had the flowers snatched from him. The kid stuffed them in the mailbox.

“Good.”

“Hey, what the hell? Hey!”

“Nancy isn’t home.”

“We missed her.” Camille reclined into the car and Dustin turned to see her.

“Oh...you’re here too?”

“Nancy told Mike before she left and he told you, yeah?” She shrugged.

"Lost contact with Mike a bit ago too. Something's up. You in?"

"All in... You got so big, Dusty. Last time I saw you, Nancy and I dressed like elves for your D&D campaign.”

“I’m up to speed on...most all that. Max had some weird stuff to say. Who’d a thought Hawkins High royalty is one of _them?_ ”

“Guess I’m in the freak circle.”

“Not the worst place you can be,” Dustin was genuine as he watched her nod.

“Where is Nancy?” Steve gestured to the house.

“Raising hell probably,” Camille shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, we have bigger problems than your love life.” Dustin opened the car door and Steve looked at Camille, hopeless. She rolled with the punches. “Do you still have that bat? The one with the nails.”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain on the way.” Dustin Henderson kidnapped the King and Queen of Hawkins High School. “We’ll need one of the X-Men too, I guess. Get in Harper, explain this some more to me.”

“Yes, m’lord.” She giggled aloud, reeling back to when she and Nancy were younger. “Hey, no, back seat.” The kid huffed at her and got in so she followed. “Steve, come on.” Unable to stop them, he slid back inside and started the vehicle.

** ** **

The sky grew dim when Camille hurried from the phone booth.

“They think I’m at Heather’s. She always covers for me,” she got in when Steve started the car again. “So this...lizard thing...”

“I’ve told you both a hundred times, it is not a lizard.” Dustin groaned.

“You think it’s that...that demo-”

“Demogorgon. Similar to the thing from last year, yeah. The face opened with teeth...and it ate my cat.” They pulled up to the Henderson house and Steve got the bat from his trunk. Camille held a flashlight out to the locked cellar door outside.

“I don’t hear shit.” Steve remarked.

“He’s in there.” Dustin pointed.

“And we just...smash it.” Camille looked up.

“Hopefully.” They watched Steve poke the metal door with his bat before smacking it harder. Nothing.

“All right, listen, kid. I swear, if this is some sort of late Halloween prank...you’re dead.” Steve began.

“It’s not.”

“All right?”

“It’s not a prank.”

“You got a key for this thing?” Steve went on and Dustin offered it to Camille. “Slow.”

“Got it,” she unlocked the chain and yanked the door up. They braced for the monster. Nothing.

“He must be further down,” Dustin watched on as Camille shifted the light around. “I’ll stay up here, in case he tries to escape.” The two teens looked at him in disbelief.

“Stay with him.” Steve began.

“You are not going alone,” Camille shook her head and followed him down the steps. Nothing still. Steve found a better light and they were awed. He poked a pile of slime on the floor and lifted it with the bat. “That…looks like skin. This thing is growing. Fast it looks.”

“Get down here,” Steve called up the steps and Dustin raced to them.

“Oh, shit...” They looked to a giant hole in the wall. “Oh, shit!”

“Looks like your demo-friend molted and ran.” Camille watched the skin drop to the floor.

“No way…” Dustin groaned.

“What next, Dusty?” Camille turned her gaze to the boys behind her.

“I have an idea, we might die.”

“Lovely, let’s hear it.” Camille grew flat and Steve’s head snapped to her expression.

“Can you guys meet me at Bradley’s Big Buy tomorrow? About one? My mom leaves for work.” Dustin smiled and both teens groaned.

“I have a date tomorrow night. Do not make me late.” Camille turned to go up the steps.

“With who?” Steve chuckled and she peered down, cheeks pink. “Hargrove? That asshole? Come on, Camille, that guy’s wanted in your pants since day one. It’s all trophies to him.”

“Max’s brother? That guy? _Camille_ ,” Dustin joined in. “He’s awful.”

“Can’t explain why. It just happened.” Camille rolled her eyes. “You don’t know him. Or me.”

“And maybe you don’t either. You’re a pretty girl he wants and he’s...” Dustin paused. Kid was smart. “He’s not a good guy.”

“Bradley’s Big Buy. Tomorrow.” Camille turned and didn’t say anymore. Didn't deny it either. She went upstairs and Dustin shot Steve a look.

“Seriously?”

“She’s...going through something, might want to let it play out.” Steve whispered. Dustin would never understand these dumb teenagers.

** ** **

“We’re here...” They arrived to an empty lot beyond the forest. A sort of junkyard covered in busted cars and an old bus.

“I just bankrolled three buckets of raw meat for this.” Camille tossed her gloves aside. A trail of beef bits stretched behind them.

“It’ll do,” Steve walked on. “Good call.” Dustin looked proud and Camille smiled at him.

“This better work.”

“The others will be here soon. They have to be,” he added while Steve dumped a pile of raw meat at the center.

“I said medium-well!” Lucas called across the way, getting off his bike with Max next to him.

“Guess we’re waiting for Dart now.” Camille debated her own sanity and pushed the rusty bus door open while greetings were exchanged. Lucas and Dustin went off to the side so Max crossed the field. “In the party now?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She shrugged, brightening. “You too, I see.”

“They haven’t heard from Will, Mike, or Hopper.” Steve came in behind them.

“Nothing from Nancy and Jonathan too.” Camille agreed.

“Kid was right. Something’s up.”

“We need to blockade the bus. Stay safe. Sun will start going in an hour.” Camille thought of Billy again and frowned. “Max, follow me. We’ll gather scraps. Steve, get the rest of the supplies, finish the fire trap.”

“Weird town.” Max remarked once they got outside into the grass.

“You’re telling me. I’m supposed to be worried about colleges and prom and being a senior next year. And...I’m monster hunting. My life is in shambles and I’m mildly relieved. Just...knowing, I guess. Also, I might be a lab freak.”

“My skateboard. You...see things and copy it.”

“Simply speaking. Maybe I always knew...I just really found it easy, knowing how things work and come together. People are more complicated though. Still working on the believing?”

“I’m coming around,” Max helped her pile metal scraps and sheets in front of the bus. “Never said sorry...that dinner. My stepdad.”

“It is not your fault. It never will be.” Camille stopped to turn. Max paused and nodded. “Max, I...I know some stuff. About Neil. About Billy. And you know what? Honestly, I only see one side to Billy. I get flickers of the rest. He's hurting. We're all hurting. The side that flirts and hides...and uses his charm to get what he wants out of people. That isn’t all I see, granted, but I can’t...make excuses for him. I’m a pretty face to him. You see everything. It’s like a...horrible cycle, isn’t it? It tumbles down to you. To anyone in his way, I'm sure.”

“My stepdad got worse and then Billy did. Mostly after the move.”

“What happens to Billy is awful and it never should have happened...and I don’t experience what you do. But, what happens to him is no excuse for what I’m sure trickles down toward you. You know that? His job is to be your brother. That’s all. And he has a lot of anger. I’ve started to wonder where he puts it these last few days.” She touched Max’s chin. “You can’t change him and he can’t change Neil. Do not ever waste your energy on changing another person. Someone wants to change, they will. It’s not on you. You can tell them the difficult truth and it's on them what they do with it.”

“You learn that the hard way?”

“Like most things when it comes to people.” Camille touched her stomach and turned on her heel to press a large sheet of metal to the bus. “People who don’t change; they complete the cycle and they end up alone. It’s tragic but, people who work to escape it. We have each other. Not all is forgiven but...it'll always matter, you know? Be proud of that if you can.” Max gave a nod, lips lifting. Dustin and Lucas peered at them across the way and Max turned, immediately they went back to work. “They like you, by the way.”

“What do I do?”

“Pretend not to notice, of course, it drive boys crazy.” Camille muttered and Max snickered.

"Even my brother?"

"Especially your brother." Camille gave a soft scoff. "But, he has girls lining up to hop into that Camaro with him."

"Not really since you guys started hanging out more," Max remarked and Camille stilled to see her. "He's the same jerk. But, that changed. Wanders the house in thought before he blasts his music and works out. Longest I've seen him without some girl. My stepdad keeps accusing him of seeing you. Neil says awful things about...anyone who isn't like him."

"Huh. Believe me, I know the type." Camille turned to focus back on her task. “You know, I always wished that I had a sibling.”

“You have a ritzy house.”

“With a pool and rec room full of games and a great street to skateboard on. If you’re ever bored after school and need out and away from dumb boys.”

“Not hanging out with the popular crowd?” Max added more steel to the bus.

“No, they’re not as cool as you.” Camille grinned. Max felt herself smile as she looked up at the teen. Popular, smart, and gorgeous. Also a badass. She felt accepted with a great group of people. Camille let herself feel it as well. They worked for the next hour, securing the area and setting a trap. The sun began to set while they piled into the bus. Darkness and fog shrouded them in slow waves. Lucas went up to keep watch. Camille walked the grounds with the bat in hand to listen for anything. Owls sounded in the trees beyond them. Max joined Lucas up top.

“Anything?” Dustin cut in.

“Nothing yet.” She called back, going inside. “Lucas?”

“I don’t see him.” He watched through his binoculars. The group hushed when a screeching growl sounded in the distance.

“Uh, oh.” Camille stood with Steve and Dustin to come to the barred window. Bleak abyss ahead, a creature stepped out of the fog. “Oh, my god.” She went on, covering her lips. The beast with no face.

“Believe me now?” Dustin spoke.

“Ah, yeah, I think I do.” The demogorgon stepped out of the fog, clicking and hissing about. It didn’t go for the pile of meat.

“He’s not taking the bait.” Steve shook his head. “Why isn’t he taking the bait?”

“Maybe he’s not hungry.” Dustin tried. Steve met Camille’s eyes before he realized it.

“Maybe he’s sick of cow.” He stood up.

“You can’t,” she grabbed for his arm.

“Steve, what are you doing?” Dustin came forward when Steve tossed him the lighter.

“Just get ready.” He took the bat and opened the door.

“Steve, no.”

“Cam, just watch them.” He put his arm out. Instead, she picked up a metal bar, thick with a sharp end.

“I’m not letting you or some _demo-shit_ make me late for my date tonight.” She huffed. “Max, Lucas, come down. Something related to that thing took Barb, I’m not letting it take you too. This is my choice, Harrington. I’m going out with you. You can’t change that.”

“Cover me?” Steve’s eyes were genuine now.

“Always do.” She followed him out and shut the door. They crept forward into the grass while the creature clicked those horrid sounds. A lone lamp high above them offered some light. Not enough. Steve whistled for it.

“Come on, buddy,” he eased and Camille held steady, hands tight on the makeshift staff. “Come on, dinner time. Human tastes better than cat, I promise.” His bat swung back and forth at the ready. The demogorgon was the size of a wolf, creeping out to see them

“Steve! Camille! Watch out!” Lucas erupted atop the bus.

“Little busy here!” Steve was intent.

“Three o’clock!” The boy called to them. Nearby, another monster of the same size jumped up.

“Steve, I got you, stay forward.” Camille pressed her back to his, terrified and enraged. Adrenaline pumped into needy veins. More monsters came up and around cars to circle the teens.

“Abort!” Dustin opened the door to call them back. Demogorgons charged, separating the two friends. Steve rolled over a car, smashing one aside while Camille let go. She felt that same fire burn inside her brain, this time it flooded. Limbs gave in, she whirled the bar to wack one away and impaled another. Expertly like she'd trained for this. “Holy shit!” Steve lunged toward her next.

“Duck!” She dropped down when Steve crashed the bat into a third before it could get her. “What was that?”

“I may have watched some action films last night to prepare,” she heaved and kicked a monster, bringing the sharp end down while it screeched in pain.

“Good thinking.” He admitted when even more creatures appeared. Too many. The kids called out for them to return and Steve grabbed for her. “Run!” They barely made it back, slamming the door. Steve set more metal against it to secure it. The beasts were eager and ravenous, shaking the bus from all angles.

“Go!” Camille covered them, ushering them back while Steve swung the bat at one trying to break in. Dustin pulled out his radio to call for help and Camille fell against the side, eyes closing. She concentrated. Blood dripped from both nostrils.

“Hey, it’s just like...” Lucas realized it. “Come on! You can do this!”

“I don’t know how!” She growled and let it become a scream. Forces exploded out. Monsters were sent into all directions.

“Camille?” Max shook her when she sagged down, eyes hazy.

“Holy shit...” Dustin helped pull the teen aside. Max froze when the top of the bus gave calculated bangs. A demogorgon faced them from the opening above and she screamed. Camille grabbed for her at the same time Steve pushed them aside.

“Out of the way!” He threatened quickly but it stopped as if it heard a call. Slowing, they all followed in a trance, running back into the trees. Camille breathed even and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “Bring that out earlier next time, Harper.”

“Gladly.” She puffed. “Where’d they go?”

“Steve scared them off…?” Dustin followed them off the bus.

“No...no way, they’re going somewhere.” Steve turned around to see them and Camille wrapped her arms around herself.

“We need to get out of here.” She debated it. Billy was going to be so upset. “We need to follow them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate all the readers tuning in and enjoying this story! Means a lot. Until next time. ^_^


	6. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of season two speeding past! The gang comes together and true colors fly. Enjoy!  
> TW violence, assholes, and antisemitism.
> 
> "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" -Eurythmics

“Car is too far away and…oh, shit. A payphone.” Camille raced down toward an old train stop, worn down. She slipped a coin in while the group chatted behind her. “C’mon, c’mon.”

“Hello?” Her mother’s voice sounded on the other end.

“Ah, mom. Sorry, I forgot to say, I got…invited to stay out later. I’m going to a movie.” Camille caught her bloodied nose and mouth in the glass.

“Of course, don’t stay too late.”

“Where is dad?”

“Work, the lab stole him from us again today. Poor thing. Thought about bringing him dinner, I could sneak it to him on the first floor.”

“Something wrong there?” Camille urged.

“Oh, no, I’m sure. You know how they keep him busy.” Her mother paused when she scoffed.

“Oh, I know.” Fingers gripped the phone before she found a thought. _Harper Sixx._ Named after Camille _._ Her stomach clenched unpleasantly, voice cracking when realization washed over her. Her home life was over. “Mom, I gotta go.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I’ll be home late. I just…” Camille’s voice grew thick. “ _Goodbye_.” She smacked the receiver down and scrambled for more change, pushing it in. “Fuck, fuck fuck.”

“Hello?”

“Mrs. Hargrove, can I speak to Billy?” There was a scuffle before she caught the sounds of a silent struggle.

“Yea, uh… One moment… _Please, stop it_ ,” Susan had begged. Camille heard a smack. Skin on skin. Billy gave a whimper when Neil pushed the phone into his hands.

“It’s your greedy _Jew_ whore. You know what to tell her. Don’t you try to come home without Maxine.” Camille heard as if Neil wanted her too. Billy sniffled into the receiver and cleared his throat. Behind her, Steve tugged but she waved him off.

“Harpy,” he tried to sound level and she didn’t. Shaken and frantic.

“Billy!” She made the solid attempt to breathe like it would lower her tone. “Ah, so, um…look we need to raincheck tonight. I can’t make it. Something came up and I…I have to take care of something. Important stuff. I’ll explain…later. Um, I gotta go-”

“Whoa, wait.” He heard someone urging behind her. “Who is with you?”

“No one. I’m sorry, I-”

“Max is missing.” He cut in.

“Max is missing…I,” Camille eyed Max’s fearful expression. The little girl shook her head quickly. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen her. She’s probably with Mike and them, you know?” She winced, not wanting to give him reason to be more upset.

“She isn’t supposed to be... Okay, you’re sounding off.” He pressed. “If this about my disappearing that morning, I-”

“No!” She squeaked and Steve pulled at her arm. “It’s not that, I just…I just…” She closed her eyes. “I started my period, whole big mess of cramps! Crime scene. Really bad stuff down there, you’ll want to steer clear. We’ll go another time! Bye, Billy!” She slammed the phone down.

“ _Ew_ …” Came the chorus from the children behind her.

“I hate you guys,” she rubbed her head and Steve was snickering. It earned him a punch in the shoulder. “Stuff it. I had to think of something.”

“I think it worked. Come on, you know we’ll never reach the others by phone at this point. We’re scattered… Stupid walkie isn’t even working. We have to keep going. _Crime scene._ ” Steve was still laughing so they continued on down the tracks. Screeching echoed in the distance, causing them to run toward it.

“Why are we headed toward the sounds?!” Max hurried up behind them. Flashlights kept them going until they hit a cliff.

“I don’t see them.” Dustin spoke.

“It’s the lab,” Lucas realized. The building grew pitch black. Something was wrong. “They were going back home.” Camille’s body chilled.

“My father is there.” She was already headed down, through dirt and thrush. The others followed after. Silence filled the space around them until they got closer.

“Who’s there?” A familiar voice echoed.

“Jonathan!” Camille waved her light in the air.

“Camille?” He realized before the others came out. Nancy paced beside him.

“Steve?”

“Nancy?”

“What are you doing here?” Nancy rushed forward. Camille didn’t know why, she came and hugged her. Arms lifted, unsure, before Nancy was embracing her friend back.

“It’s just good to see you.” Camille sighed, sniffling. Her friend lifted a hand to her cheek.

“What happened to your face? The blood, it’s exactly like-”

“Eleven.” Lucas nodded.

“Really true, huh.”

“Ah, it’s been a night,” Camille huffed. “Monster hunting. Or…chasing.”

“What are you two doing here?” Steve came up behind them with the kids.

“We’re looking for Mike and Will.” Nancy answered and Dustin frowned.

“They’re not in there, are they?”

“We’re not sure.” She stopped when that horrid screeching echoed like wails. Camille came forward, freezing cold.

“Give me a boost.”

“That is not happening,” Steve was at her right while Jonathan fought with the gate switch.

“Power still isn’t…” he slammed buttons and Nancy gasped, calling out.

“It’s back!” They all stilled to watch the lights come on from the ground up. “We’ll go get them.”

“I’m coming too.” Camille hurried to get into the car.

“Steve, watch them.” Nancy raced after and Jonathan sped them up the hill once the gate opened. Camille felt her heart pound, ripping open the car door to get closer at the same time Hopper came out with Will limp in his arms and Mike next to him.

“Chief Hopper!”

“Didn’t stay home like I asked.” He let her take Will and hand him off to Jonathan. Nancy rushed to Mike, checking to see him over.

“Come on,” Jonathan called.

“Bob is still in there!” Jim held a rifle in hand, waiting with Joyce at the door.

“So is my father. His office is first floor, I don’t know which one.” Camille came to Hopper. “Did you see him?”

“No, not since those things came at us. _Hey!”_ He grabbed her arm before she could run off. “You’ll die if you get near one, Camille.”

“Let go! I have to see his face!” She fought, rounding the building to see into the first floor. She banged on glass, calling out for him. Broken and bloody windows. Bodies littered the floors. “Dad!” She raged at the same time a person crashed into the window at the end corner. Light poured out when the blinds fell. Bloodied and bruised, she saw him. Noah called her name and pounded. Camille felt herself slow. Everything she ever wanted to ask. Wanted to know. It all died.

Calm for the first time since this nightmare began, Camille watched his eyes. He touched the glass, badly wounded so she put her hand where his was. Nothing. Blood smeared her fingers from her face and he cried out to get to her. Camille didn’t try to help him break the glass while something pounded at the door. Hopper was racing toward her in time to see her trace those three numbers in blood.

_006_.

Noah stepped back, face falling. Horrified at the realization. She pressed her lips and glared, readied to let him die while his daughter looked at him with betrayal in her eyes. Those eyes watched hope die too. Those eyes would be the last he ever saw. This world was bright red now. Behind him, the door crashed open at the same time Hopper grabbed her arm to jerk her away. She fought long enough to watch it happen; world in slow motion. A demogorgon lunged at the man who raised her, tearing flesh from bone. And it was done.

“Get in the car!” Jim pushed her into his Blazer sitting out front before he went to yell at the others. Joyce waited until she saw Bob, relieved when he looked at her. Unconditional love. Monsters lunged at him from all sides and Joyce screamed. Camille watched from the car, terrified. Jim forced Joyce out of there, Mike got her into the car with Nancy and Jonathan to take off. Jim pushed his gun into Camille’s hands and sped after them.

“The others…they’re at the gates.” She croaked, setting the weapon aside with a blank expression.

“Let’s go!” Jim called when Camille got the door open to push the kids into the back seat. She ripped Steve in to join them. They sped away from Hawkins lab and she felt herself lose it. Camille dunked her head out the open window to vomit

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Steve rubbed her back from the seat behind her. The car jerked to follow Jonathan’s and she fell back into Hopper in tears. Camille clung to him, arms winding around his bicep to let her grief out. For her real parents. For herself. For those other children like her. For a man that still might have loved her. Jim watched her unhinge and let her cling, one of her hands found his. He thought of Eleven again and squeezed it tighter. Something reassuring in it to let her know she was alive still.

“Give her a moment,” Jim was quieter. “You stay with us, Camille. Just breathe.”

** ** **

It took Steve and Max both to pull her off Jim and get her out of the car. Shaken and far away, Camille let them take her into the Byers’s house.

“In here,” Jonathan offered his room and Nancy helped get her friend to lie down. She curled into a tiny ball.

“Let her rest.” Jim came to the door.

“She’s drained. Just like El.” Dustin added. “She needs to recharge.” Steve touched her face.

“Hey, we got you, Cam.” He offered while Nancy petted her hair down. Camille closed her eyes and let them all fade away. It had to be an hour or so. That awful phone trilling and a crash brought her up. A headache pounded still and she groaned, shaking like a leaf. This was too much. Too fast. Hopper burst in, hand grasping for her wrist.

“They know where we are!” He tugged and Camille jolted back to life. “Stay away from the windows!” Came the next warning before he tried to get her to hide in another room.

“I’m fighting!” Camille pushed at his chest and he puffed. “These things…that lab. Destroyed my life and others. I’m fighting!” She caught Joyce’s eyes and the mother gave Hopper a nod. Camille took her place in the living room with Steve to usher the kids behind her.

“Can you use this?” Jim held a rifle to Jonathan but Nancy stepped forward.

“I can,” she took it. Anyone with weapons got them at the ready when that screeching echoed beyond the windows. Camille lifted her hands to recall these newfound forces inside her. The growling cut when a loud thud crashed. “What are they doing?” Tears threatened Camille’s eyes again so she stepped in front of Joyce and Jonathan. A hand squeezed her shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay,” Joyce, who lost the man she loved and whose son was at risk, instead comforted a brave teenager before her. Camille reached with a trembling hand to lace their fingers. Steve and Nancy stepped forward, gun and bat in hand. Another crash smashed a dead demodog into the windows. The Party cried out, scrambling.

“Holy shit!”

“Is it dead?” Questions died when the door creaked, locks undoing themselves. A little girl stepped through the opening. Brave beyond her own years. Blood trickled from her nose and Camille realized it as Mike inched forward, speaking.

“Eleven.” She watched Mike and Eleven embrace in tears.

“I never gave up on you.” Mike began. “I called you every night. Every night for-”

“Three hundred and fifty three days. I heard.” She breathed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were there? That you were okay?”

“Because I wouldn’t let her,” Hopper admitted, coming to El to kiss her head and bring her under one arm. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Where have _you_ been?” She’d shot back.

“You’ve been hiding her.” Mike realized. “You’ve been hiding her this whole time!” He pushed at Jim hard, causing the older man to spin.

“Hey!” Jim grabbed Mike by the front. “Let’s talk. Alone.” He ushered the upset little boy away into another room. Camille watched El greet her lost loved ones. Max tried to interact but was met awkwardly.

“Hey,” Dustin came to tug at Camille’s sleeve. “Eleven, you should meet our new friend.”

“Well, old friend, but new to the party. You guys have something in common.” Lucas added. El observed the pretty teen, head cocking. They both looked a little worse for wear. “This is Camille.”

“She was there too.” Nancy crossed her arms to hold herself. Eleven reached carefully toward the shaken teen before her. Camille let her take her hand and pull the sleeve up to see the scar. Her big eyes lifted in question.

“They burned it off. I am Six.” Saying it so firm felt huge. Camille didn’t even get to explain before this little girl was hugging her. As if she knew everything already. Arms went tight around her ribs so she could press close. Camille felt herself break again, hands lifting so she could give back what this girl had just given her. Comfort. Empathy. A sister. Camille dropped to her knees and they hugged properly.

“It…It is okay.” Eleven felt her new friend grow emotional and petted her hair. “What do you do?” Camille sniffled when little hands cupped her face to wipe tears.

“I see things and I remember…and I mimic. Like a perfect photograph in my head.”

“She’s like a copy cat.” Dustin explained. “And…”

“This too.” Camille lifted her hand and a toy car came up to her palm. El’s eyes went wide before she followed, beckoning the object to her fingers next. It was the first Camille smiled so full and content in a while. She wasn’t alone in the world. Not one bit. Hands lifted so she could wipe El’s nose on her sleeve and stand.

“Can I see him?” Eleven asked after. Joyce took her to Will in the next room. Camille came to the table to see a message. _Close gate_.

“What is this?”

“The Mind Flayer…that’s what they’re calling it. It has Will. It's using him to spy like a host.” Nancy explained. “It’s like a huge hive mind. If we destroy it…we think we can destroy all of them. But, we need to save Will too.”

“You’ve opened this gate before, right?” Joyce came in with El to point.

“Yes.”

“Do you think if we got you back there, that you could close it?” The Party grouped to circle the table.

“It’s not like it was before,” Hopper came out with Mike still upset behind him. “It’s grown. And that’s even if we get in there…that lab is crawling with those-”

“I can do it.” El grew more confident.

“Will is the host, if we close the gate…he’ll die.” Mike added.

“He likes it cold…” Joyce recalled, coming to the group. “Maybe we can burn it out of him.” The plan formed all at once. The Party readied back at the cars and split again. Joyce, Nancy, and Jonathan took one car with Will while Hopper and El neared his Blazer.

“You stay with Steve and the kids.” Jim came to Camille and she gave a solemn nod. “I’ll protect you after this. We all have to look out for each other. Stay out of sight.”

“I let him die.” She whispered to the night air. Jim’s hand was on her shoulder again.

“You know what that lab will do if they get you back, Camille? It wasn’t your fault, what happened.” He was honest. “You wanted to fight so you keep it up. Doing well so far.”

“You protected Eleven. Thank you.” She lifted her gaze and bid goodbyes when the two cars sped away. “You okay?” She caught Steve’s expression.

“I let her go.” He nodded. “She’s happy.”

“I’m proud of you,” Camille tipped her head to his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s go inside.” She ushered Lucas, Mike, Dustin, and Max back in.

“Why didn’t she like me?” Max whispered.

“She’ll warm up.” Camille assured her. “I like you. Steve, what are you…?” Dustin was emptying the fridge while Steve wrapped up the dead demodog.

“For science,” Dustin shrugged.

“Ugh…gross. Nevermind.” Camille helped them tidy glass from the floor while the two boys stuffed the monster in the fridge. Mike’s pacing was helping no one’s nerves. As they bickered about plans, Camille went down the hall to grab the bat with nails from the floor.

“Maybe we can draw them away from the lab to protect El and Hopper.” Max spoke when she came back to the living room, propping the bat aside.

“And clear a path to the gate.” Mike added, encouraged.

“Yeah, then we all die.” Steve held a rag in hand and tossed out his arms.

“Well, that’s one point of view.”

“Uh, no, that’s a fact,” Steve turned to Dustin. Mike was pacing around toward an X on the tunnels covering the walls.

“This is where the Chief dug a hole…this is our way into the tunnels.”

“That’s how they got around? Tunnels under Hawkins?” Camille shook her head and tapped her chin. “This thing hates fire.” The kids picked up on her thought.

“We set one, the Mind Flayer would call away his army.”

“Leaving it open for El to close the gate.”

“Even she agrees with us, Steve, you’re outnumbered,” Dustin grinned.

“Yeah, this is a big no.” Steve came to the middle of the floor. “I promised to keep you shitheads safe and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. We stay here.” Another sound echoed outside. Light pulled toward the windows. A charging like a car engine. Max recognized it first.

“It’s my brother.” She pressed to the window. Billy's Camaro skidded to a stop just outside. “He’ll kill me… He’ll kill us.” Steve looked to Camille and she nodded, waving the kids to duck.

“Steve. Get rid of him, it’s not safe.” She pressed near the door with him. “Damn it, Billy, what are you doing here?”

“Stay here,” Steve went out alone. Billy looked amused, a fresh cigarette between his lips. Two kings faced off.

“Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?” Billy tossed his jacket over the hood of his car. Cigarette in hand when he laughed, fully unhinging himself now. He licked his lips and Steve was flat.

“It’s me. Don’t cream your pants.” Steve watched him slam the door. They came to each other.

“What are you doing here, amigo? “

“I could ask you the same question... _Amigo_.” Steve brought himself higher. Tension etched the air. Camille listened through the crack in the door.

“I’m looking for my stepsister. A little bird told me she was here,” Billy blew smoke in Steve’s face.

“Huh. That’s weird. Don’t know her.”

“Small. Redhead. Bit of a bitch.” Billy was revved up about something. Camille glared at the floor and looked to the kids, waving them down again.

“Yeah…that’s not ringing a bell. Sorry, buddy.” Steve went on. Billy didn’t let this down. Something rattled under his skin.

“You know. This whole situation, I don’t know, Harrington, I don't know…it’s giving me the heebie-jeebies.” Billy gestured, eyes sly and steady. Tongue slipped out over teeth.

“Yeah? How’s that?” Steve was undaunted.

“My thirteen-year-old sister is missing all day. Then, I find her with you…at a stranger’s house…and…you lie to me about it.” Billy almost sounded amused, that low baritone rumbled.

“Dude. Were you dropped too much as a child or what? I don’t know what you don’t understand about what I said: _She’s_ _not_ _here_.” Steve’s shoulders rose. Billy sniffed, scratching his nose before he gestured to the window with his smoke.

“Yeah, okay, then who is _that_?”

“Get down.” Camille hissed when the four kids dropped. But, it was too late. He’d seen them.

“Listen, man…” Steve began. “I can explain-” He hitched a breath but Billy shoved him to the ground hard. He leaned over, hand resting on his belt buckle to tower over Steve.

“Thought I told you to plant your feet.”

“Billy!” Camille caved, smacking the door open. He lifted his eyes to see her. Betrayed at first. Acceptance followed. That manic sort of grim acceptance she knew too well. Camille stepped out a ways and paused. He smiled with teeth and flicked his burning cigarette on Steve. Jerking, Steve swept it off, scooting backwards. “Stop it.”

“Well, if it isn’t the girl who cried uterus!” He clapped his hands. She looked a mess. “Here with mighty King Steve. King and Queen together. Only fitting. You look rough. Poor queen bee with all the drones at her feet. Fucking idiots who thought she’d given them the time of day. Praised be her royal highness, rich girl. He do that to you? We finally getting a glimpse of the real King of Hawkins? And I thought he'd gone soft.”

"Enough, it isn't-"

"Enough? I'm just starting, Harpy. What, did you meet up with a friend to...try something? Hm? Poor dying drones eating themselves to taste your sweet, sweet honey. It's all you have to give people, they're nothing to you." Billy didn’t drop his gaze from her own and charged his foot into Steve’s stomach to knock the air from him. Like he was rubbing it in. The baritone seethed now. “They all fall _down_.”

“Billy!” Camille didn’t think, she just rushed forward to push him off. Billy gripped her wrist and fell into the hood of his car. All dressed up for their date. “You don’t know what’s going on!"

"Oh, I don't?" His grip grew painful, face inches from her own. "Spin me another sob story, Camille. I dare you. Spoiled rotten. Greedy little rich bitch. Lies, lies, all the fucking lies. You're just like me, bee. A user. Making the rounds."

_"Greedy?"_ Camille's cheeks heated. She jabbed back. "You get that from your _daddy?"_ Billy jerked her closer, hissing. "I'm not the only mockingbird." Steve was trying to drag himself in an effort to help his friend.

"Shut the fuck up." He shook her so Camille pushed him into his car. A dangerous smile crept over his lips; her friend vanished. The jackal and the fox. "There's my rough and tumble, girl."

"Get the fuck out of here. This isn’t what it looks like, Billy, just go home. It isn’t safe. Get your shit together, I'll explain later. But, you need to go right now. You need to fucking _leave.”_

“Not what it looks like?" Hands clamped around her wrists again. "We’ll see about that. Shall we?” He dragged her toward the house while Steve struggled to get his breath. Camille beat at his arm to let go. The door slammed open, his grip like iron. “Explain this! Oh, Lucas Sinclair. What a surprise.” Max was petrified. Billy shoved Camille aside when she pushed at him again. She tripped and toppled to the floor, eyes lifting. For a moment, he saw his mother there. Cowering. Mike and Dustin rushed to help her while he zeroed in on Max with Lucas at her side.

“Billy, stop it!” She watched him reel further. _Red._

“I thought I told you to stay away from him.” He was vibrating with rage. Neil consumed him all at once.

“Billy, go away,” Max stepped to him, terrified. Camille stumbled to her feet.

"You're letting him win." She offered, softer. Billy seized up at that, fists clenched. He pressed forward into red waters.

“You disobeyed me. And you know what happens when you disobey me.” Billy threatened. Camille finally saw him for what he was. Awful. “I break things.” Billy grabbed for Lucas to shove him back into a bookcase. Items scattered. Lucas kicked and struggled before Camille wedged to get between them, the kids behind her began to yell. Overlapping in the chaos.

“Get off!” Lucas raged, Billy held him steady.

“Stay away from her!”

“Billy, he’s just a kid!” Camille was beating on him and tugging. “Let him go! He’s a child!”

“Get off me!” Lucas brought his knee up into Billy’s crotch, stunning him. Camille pushed and Billy was thrown back by force. Hands outstretched and he hit the door. Blue eyes widened at her. The freak.

“Get the fuck away from him!” She planted herself in front of Lucas. Billy thought of his mother again. Leaving even when he tried so hard to stand between her and Neil. Why wasn’t he enough? And Neil had finally beaten him down to size tonight.

“Queen has more tricks... Oh, Sinclair, you’re dead!” Billy was on his feet. “You are so dead!”

“No, you are,” Steve found his fight and whirled Billy around to land a fist into his jaw. Billy dropped like a sack of bricks into the table. He smiled with bloodied teeth, impressed and gone. Camille shoved Lucas toward his friends to protect them. Billy stumbled like a drunk on his feet.

“I see you got some fire in you after all, huh?!” He reeled with high laughter. Blood bubbled on his tongue. “I’ve been waiting to meet this ‘King Steve’ everyone’s been telling me so much about!”

“Get. Out.” Steve poked Billy in the chest. Undaunted, Billy paused. His eyes landed on Camille again. Looking at him like he was a monster. _Fine_. He swung to hit Steve, missing. Steve rushed at him, landing solid punches until they backed into the counter.

“Get him! Kill him!” The children egged Steve to fight. Billy laughed and laughed between hits, grasping a plate to crash into Steve’s head. “Shit! Billy! Steve!”

“Kick his ass!” Lucas called as Camille kept pushing the kids back and away. Billy stalked like a predator when Steve couldn’t recover quick enough, ripping him up to get in his face.

“No one tells me what to do.” He smashed their heads together and threw Steve to the floor. “ _Whoo_!” The high consumed him.

“Billy, stop!” Max was screaming. Steve fell against the ground after trying to get up, both boys bloodied. Billy came to straddle him, unleashing years and years of repressed rage upon the King of Hawkins High. Camille lunged again, arms around Billy’s neck to stop him. Adrenaline charged. She beat on him. Pulled his hair. Teeth came down into his shoulder and he wailed, grabbing her dark locks to tear her off and shove her aside. She was gone too. _Red. Red. Red._ Abilities forgotten, she unleashed in turn. Fists pummeling and grabbing at him while he laid into Steve.

_"Billy!"_ She screamed and screamed again, tearing him to the floor with force when the pressure built. Became too much. Blood spilled from her nose against his exposed chest. Billy screamed with her like it was all they could do now. He grabbed her arms, slamming her down into the hardwood. They both cut off, eyes wide to watch each other. Burning. Fingers dug into her shoulders. Something wet hit her face when his whole body quivered. A tear squeezed from his eyes. Billy bared his teeth and she just watched his eyes, readied to be consumed. In the heat of the moment, he didn't try to strike further. Instead, he dragged to go for Steve again. Camille threw herself on his back, tugging once more. Utter mayhem sent items all over the house.

“Look out!” Max, unable to take anymore, charged forth with a needle Joyce left behind. It stabbed into Billy’s neck at the same time Camille fell away. Breathing heavily, they all stilled. Billy stumbled to his feet while Camille pulled Steve’s bloodied form into her lap to check him out. His poor face was swollen all over. Billy hissed, blood all down his mouth and chin before he pulled the needle out.

“The hell is this…?” He dropped it aside, stepping toward Max when the world blurred. Camille propped Steve up and leapt to stand in front of Max. “You little shit…what did you…you…?”

“Stay away from her!” She crossed one arm over Max, backing her up. He watched her eyes, fear and anger. Hatred too. “You are _just_ like him.” Truly disappointed, a fox tore the jackal apart instead and he let her. Realization twisted a knife into his gut. “Proud of it? I bet you that he would be.”

“ _Camille_.” He puffed, hand lifting to grasp her arm blindly. Tried to stay steady. Wobbling, Billy fell backwards and slipped from her, legs splayed, against the floor. Another chuckle erupted as he shifted and tried to get up with no result. Max growled and yanked up the bat while Camille went to Steve again.

“From here on out, you’re going to leave me and my friends alone. Camille too! Neil is an asshole, but you didn’t have to be! Stay away from us! We owe you shit! I’m done! You hear me! Done! Do you understand?” She would not change him.

“Screw…you.” Billy licked his teeth, lost. Alone. Finally, his father. Max crashed the bat between his legs and his head lifted, eyes finally showing fear.

“Say you understand! Say it!” She screamed.

“Oh…kay…”

“I couldn’t hear you.”

“I under…stand.”

“ _What_?”

“I understand…” Billy’s head lulled when he lost consciousness. He saw Camille’s eyes and was gone. Max tossed the bat aside, leaving the boys awed behind her.

“Steve, come on, stick with us.” Camille shook him while he shifted to whine.

“Let’s get out of here,” Max dug for Billy’s skull keychain, holding the key up.

“We can’t leave these two, help me out.” Camille got Steve into the car. He was barely conscious too, trying to flood back.

“Tell me why we’re taking the brick shithouse also?” Dustin groaned as they dragged Billy outside. Camille grabbed Billy’s brown bomber coat and put it on to block out the cold.

“He’ll be out for hours.” Camille shoved him into the car, buckling him before she climbed in back to help Steve. “I’ll drive.” She was ignored when Dustin got into back, squeezing on Steve’s other side. “Hey, what are you guys…? Oh, no. This is not happening.” Max took the wheel with Lucas and Mike next to her. “Wait!”

“I got this!” Max hit the gas hard. Camille was half on Billy while he limply rocked in his seat. Steve fell toward her so she cleaned his face. Max took hard turns with Lucas shouting directions. Gas sloshed in a tank Mike was holding. Steve roused with a whine and began to panic. Dustin went to calm him until the older teen was clinging to them both.

“Stop the car!”

“Everyone shut up!” Max roared, hammering the gas so they jerked into a field. Steve was screaming until they yanked to a stop, skidding along the dirt.

“We’re fine.” Max shrugged, shaking herself. “Told you guys. Zoomer.” They charged out, leaving Billy to sag in the backseat.

“You fucking asshole,” Camille whispered in his ear, following them to get items out of the truck. Goggles and bandanas. Gloves. Flashlights. Gas. Steve was still freaking out.

“This ends now!” He threw his hands up but, Camille was shoving gear into his arms.

“A party member requires our assistance,” Dustin was calm. “It’s our duty to provide it.” They came to the crater. Dustin put the bat in Steve’s hand. “Keep us safe.” Steve watched them and shook his head.

“I’ll go first.” He put on the gear and carefully dropped with Camille next. They helped the younger kids inside down a rope.

“ _The hell?_ ” Camille looked around. Damp. Floating matter. It was practically another world. Haunted.

“Any of you little shits die down here, I’m getting blamed.” Steve took the lead, half amused. It set them somewhat as ease. Spores opened along the walls with fog. Camille edged to Steve’s right. “Come on,” they picked up the pace, “little hustle!”

“Here!” Mike bellowed as they dropped gas cans about, pouring it all over. Vines almost came alive.

“Get behind us,” Camille breathed easy and nodded to Steve.

“Alright, you guys ready?” He was met with agreement and flicked a lighter open.

“Light her up,” Dustin replied.

“I am in such deep shit.” Steve huffed.

“Get in line.” Camille stood taller. Steve tossed the flame forth, fire erupted before them. Vines whipped around with cries of agony.

“Go! Let’s go!” They backtracked toward the exit. “Run!” Harrowing screams bellowed all over. Mike was thrown down when a vine grabbed his ankle. Camille stomped it, yanking him to his feet. The group charged and skidded to a stop when a single demogod leered.

“Dart,” Dustin opened his arms. The creature stilled. “Trust me.” He went on when the group grabbed for him to stop. “Hey, Dart. Hey…it’s me, your friend, Dustin? Will you let us pass? You hungry?” Dustin dug out a candy bar from his pack. It was working. Dart didn’t try to attack them. “Good boy.” He set it down and they watched the creature instead go for it to eat. Sneaking around it, Dustin lingered after the group. “Bye, buddy.”

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Steve led the party back to the entrance. Roars echoed behind them.

“The gate,” Camille gasped. “Go! Now!” They hoisted Max up the rope first. Steve and Camille got Lucas and Mike up next. The wails drew closer. Tunnels shaking when a stampede approached.

“Shit!” Dustin called.

“Go!” Steve pushed at Camille. Silhouettes raced in the distance. Closing in too fast.

“No! Not without you!” She lifted her arms on the defensive and Dustin got behind them. It was too late. Her eyes watered and she took Steve’s hand. “We’re good kids.” He sighed, bat at the ready.

“Yeah, we are.” They braced for the end when demodogs scurried and instead went around them. Frozen, Steve pulled Camille and Dustin close to him as each creature sprinted beyond the tunnel.

“Eleven.” Mike gasped above. Dustin was heaved to the surface and Steve pushed Camille up before she reached for him. The world spun, something changed. Headlights off Billy’s Camaro burned brighter, blinding them.

“She’s doing it,” Camille shielded her eyes. They blared and then dimmed. “What happened?”

“We won.” Mike came forward, eyes lifting to the sky. Relieved, the teens came in for a tight embrace. Camille looked to the stars and closed her eyes, air cleansed her skin. They burrowed together. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all! Appreciate it! Billy has work to do. Leave all the words if you have them. :D


	7. Every Breath You Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, hey all!! End of season 2 to come before I branch off and seize my own plot away from the duffers. Character growth on the move. Thanks so so much! Enjoy :)
> 
> "Every Breath You Take" -The Police

The party came back together again in the shambles of Joyce’s yard. Thankful words and hugs were shared between them. They took soft beats to relax again. To appreciate the gifts of life and friendship.

“Uh, who the hell is this drooling kid in the Camaro?” Hopper broke the moment when he peered into the car to see Billy with his mouth open, still passed out in back. "Was he even here before? Am I losing track of you guys already?"

“That’s the new Keg King, Chief.” Steve began, touching his cut lip. “All hail.”

“My stupid brother.” Max shrugged, gesturing to Camille. “Her stupid boyfriend.”

“Not even close.” Camille decided, draping Billy’s jacket over his torso as if to tuck him in there. “He attacked us looking for Max. We kind of had to…maybe drug him. Just a little. He’ll be fine. Don't even worry.”

“You, _what_?” Jim spun on his heel so Camille touched his arm.

“Just a little bit. He is... He was a friend and he...lost it. Also, he knows…some stuff. About me.” She clasped her hands to shrug with innocence. "He won't say anything, I'll make sure."

“Another squirrely kid I get to keep quiet.” Jim grumbled, shutting the door to leave Billy there snoring. “Hawkins lab is finished. In this town, at least.”

“Jonathan and I made sure of that.” Nancy came forward. Joyce and Jonathan were holding Will between them, wrapped up in blankets on the steps. His friends crowded.

“And my mother?” Camille lifted her eyes.

“We can get you out of there.” Jim nodded but, instead she frowned. He realized it then. Camille noted he seemed truly disappointed. “You’re going back.”

“I have to go back. I have to finish this part. My father is dead. Hawkins lab will be gone. Mostly. Gate’s closed. I’m not leaving that house until I have everything I need. I don’t think it’s safe still. Just as you said, I can’t make waves. I have to pretend. Have to go along with whatever half-baked story we have now.” She was stern. “It’s going to crush her. My mom. Fake mom. There are people out there who could come after us still. I have to play house. If I'm unaware, they might think they're safe. Experiment can continue. Just a bit longer.” Camille held herself and Hopper dropped his hand when she went around him. “I’d like to know you better, El.” The little girl reached to take her wrist, nodding. They went up the steps into the house together to begin sharing.

** ** **

“Still asleep back there?” Camille drove Billy’s car up to a cliff overlooking Hawkins. The sun would rise soon. A brand new day. A brave new world. Max turned and nodded. Steve drove his own car behind them.

“He’s out but…moving.” Max looked up, buckled in next to her. “Sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Camille stopped the car and turned to get into the back. "Billy." She shook him, rousing him further. Billy hitched a moan, eyes glazed when they opened. His head and neck both ached something awful. Camille was in his blurry line of sight. Soft again. Face cleaned. She took the time to wipe drool and blood from his chin with an old t-shirt on the seat.

"C-Cam...ille." His tongue slurred, trying to function.

“Hey, you.” She'd eased. Steve’s car came up along side them to park. Billy saw her clearly and gave a jerk, lifting his now bound hands.

_"The fuck?"_ He'd mouthed.

"Don't worry about those, sit still for a sec so we can talk. You attacked us. Do you remember everything? Don't lie.” His bright eyes darted across her face. “Nod.”

“ _Yes_.” The tone scratched. Eyes huge. He tried to take in the surroundings all at once, licking his lips to wet them. “Untie me.”

“I have something to say to you first. Few things I just need you to hear.” Camille brought her legs up to the seat, arm propped by his head. Delicate fingers tucked a loose curl from his temple. “You look nice. Devil's pride nice. The cologne is to die for. You know, I had a whole outfit planned. I think you would have liked it too." She sounded wistful. "First, you’re not going to talk about anything you saw. There are people out there who will kill us. They'll come for you too if you make a mess. Nod.”

“Camille.” Billy squirmed in the seat belt.

“Nod.” She ordered again so he did. Max watched from the front seat.

“Second. You’re…You are not a good person, Billy.” She saw him glance away, groaning before he tried to sit up. Her finger tipped his chin so he was looking at her eyes again. “Maybe I’m not either some days. What you’ve done is…disgusting. You disgust me. What you did tonight. Attacking Steve and…Lucas. A child. Don’t think I also didn’t notice how you targeted a young boy with dark skin. You probably didn’t realize that at all too but we did. Interesting how parents rub off on us without us realizing it until we're spitting their venom.”

“It’s not like that. They-”

“Not like that? I'm sure. Do you think it matters? Intentions? We notice shit. And now you know because your _greedy Jew whore_ told you. As if I haven’t gotten that ever. Do you really want to look back and remember how your father’s words sounded coming out of you’re mouth? How they tasted? I know you, Billy. Well enough. He is awful to you and I know you’re in so much pain. But, to use that to cause pain to others. That ugly shit doesn't fly. Life is a god damn pain and there are people out there hellbent on making it worse. I'm not sure why you're fine being one of them.”

“Please-” His eyes crushed shut, teeth clenched.

“But, I know there is a little girl in that house that needs protection too and you could give her what your father never gave you. Do you realize that? That’s a chance you wasted.” Camille gestured to Max. “You both could spit Neil’s terrible words back in his face by being better. You think Max would let you do that alone if you tried just once to love her? Tried to be a brother. Didn't bother to try. You’re gorgeous but now…I see you. I see you for what you are.” Billy let tears fall. Just a few. Exhausted. Teetering. Torn to shreds. Utterly wounded. Camille was gentle when she wiped them. Harsh and truthful. Unworried. Explicitly tender to break through Neil's rough conditioning.

“I-”

“You know, I watched my father die tonight and…what’s terrifying is that I’m most upset about all the things I never got to say. The answers he took with him. The fact that there had to be something flickering in him that loved me back and it wasn’t enough. This father who chased my monsters away turned out to be one himself. He hoarded me from them to keep me all for him. I was a beloved family hamster in a wheel and I'm fucking done with it all. But, the loss of my father. I know that I’ll live. The fact that I let him die…I think I’ll forgive myself for that too. Little by little.” Camille's eyes welled and he just watched her expression. Impossibly still.

“Billy…” Max sighed then. “I know you miss your mom. And California. And everything. You think I don’t miss it too? You think I want to see my mom cower from him? She can’t replace your mom but she can care about you. I _just…_ I miss it all. I hate it. I hate it but, I don’t hate you. You're an asshole but, I don't hate you. I’m angry too, you know. I can’t…fix any of it.” Billy’s eyes slid to her carefully then panned to focus on Camille.

“I know what I said. You are not a good person, Billy Hargrove. You are a bully. You’re lost. You’re abusive and too damn young and above all that shit, you are _better_ than that. You're a fucking asshole but, I'm telling you right now that you can be better. Maybe Neil neglected that fact. But, is being him and completing the cycle the future you want? I think you just needed to hear it. From a friend. You want to waste that, it's no one's fault but your own. But, right now, the only thing I can give you is pity. Nothing else. It’s on you. Awful or not, you can still do good things. Maybe they won’t forgive you in a million years but you can still do good things despite it. Scariest thing about humans, I think. A choice like that in a world so fucking messed up. I just want to be brave and be happy again. With some help from my friends, I think I can do that. But, you know, we’re just kids still…we have a lot of time to grow and I don’t want to waste it anymore. I truly wish that you don’t either one day. People are liars and bullies…and some grow out of it. Maybe you’ll try. It’s on your shoulders and…I hated myself once and I was a damn bitch and a coward but…I think I’m going to keep trying to be more that that. I hope it works out for both of us. Goodbye, Billy. See you around school.”

“Let’s go.” Max opened the door when Camille cut Billy’s ropes and dropped his keys in his hand.

"That's all I had to say." Camille shrugged and slid to leave.

“I can’t…” Billy lowered his head, near silent. “I can’t go home without Max.”

“Steve and I will take her home. She already called to check in. Covered for you too. Because she’s a good sister. You can follow us. I just don’t think she’s safe to be with you right now. Change our mind.” Camille watched his face, those trembling lips, before she got out to get into Steve’s car. They drove back in silence. Camille opened the door to hug Max tight when Billy emerged to park. She turned to go but he stopped her quietly.

“Camille.” He tried not to beg. Voice grounded and low. “Let me show you something before you leave.” She debated it and nodded to Steve, turning. Max raced up the steps to go in first, hurrying to see her parents in their room. Camille clasped her hands and Billy walked her down the hall in silence. Didn't try to touch her or invade her space.

“This was for you. Had to ask the guy which one it was. Stupid thing is dying already.” A pink peony. Beginning to wilt. Two fingers offered it so she took it from him, nodding.

"They do that when they're cut from their home." She began, eyes trained on his when she touched the soft petals to her nose and lips to inhale. "Little attention and care though, they can make it farther. You stop dragging your feet and put in the work."

“One more thing. I lied to you.”

“About?” She watched him lift his mattress and pull an old, tattered photo out. Tentative, he entered her space to show her. A woman in a long sundress grinning with a young boy next to her. He had a toothy smile and surfboard in hand. The beach behind them was full and gorgeous. His mother. “She’s very beautiful. You have her eyes.” Camille lifted her gaze and he nodded, voice hushed and honest. “You look happy.”

“I was.” He took it back when she extended it out, thumb tracing the corner. Something to show them both it was obtainable. She hesitated and offered the truth with a great belief that resonated.

“It’s possible, I think, to get there again.” Camille touched his face and Billy let his eyes close. That too soft grain of compassion heated his skin.

“I won’t say anything.” He whispered, sighing as she slipped away from him. Too far away.

“Take care of Max. Take care of each other. Own your shit... And tell my friend that I miss him.” Camille paused again when he pulled his saint pendant off to offer it. “I can’t. It’s your mother’s necklace.”

“Just watch it for your friend... Until he gets back,” Billy slipped it over her head, shifting hair aside. There it was reciprocated in one tiny flicker. Hope. She stared at him so he spoke. “Goodbye, Camille.”

“Good luck, Billy.” Camille left the house and got into Steve’s car.

“You okay?” He touched her shoulder while she looked outside at the brightening sky.

“Yes.” Camille exhaled. _Not red. Not at all._ “Let’s go.”

** ** **

“I can’t let you do this.” Jim Hopper shook his head.

“She was my mother once.” Camille replied. His Blazer pulled up to her house, flocked by police cars. “We can’t do anything else. I have to be oblivious. Until it’s safe again. We went over the story several times, I got this. She won't know.”

“I’ll watch over you, all right? You need anything, you call me first.” Camille welled up and took off her seat belt to hug him. A man who also lost too much and who was trying to make things better for a girl he barely knew in truth.

“I’d like to see El more when I can.”

“I’ll try to make that happen.” He followed her out and up the steps.

“Camille! Camille!” Her sobbing mother raced outside, pushing officers aside to hold her. Camille didn’t want to crumble. Yet, it happened. She needed a mother right now. “Oh, god. Oh, my god. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t there. I will be.”

“I know… I know.” Camille cried it out, fingers scrunching up her mom’s dress. "And Daddy..."

"Hush, I have you. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Milly, thank god." Edna approached and Rosemary hissed.

“You’re fired. Leave us.”

“You cannot do that.” Edna, for the first time, looked deadly. Cold. Camille peered to meet her eyes. _Sink_. “Mrs. Harper, this is not over. We both know that.”

“It is,” Rosemary led Camille into their house, rubbing her back and cooing to calm her. “You’re all mine now, my sweet. It’s over, baby. It’s all over now.”

Camille knew better.

** ** **

“They boarded the whole place up today,” Nancy poked at her lunch a week later. Life continued. Mostly. Camille was met with students sorry for her loss. Hawkins Lab grasped some of the blame it was owed. School picked up again. Her mother was home almost every night for dinner. Almost. Mourning her husband even still. Her own work and grief pulled. Unknowing that Camille found out the truth. She played the part. Good daughter. “And Barb’s parents…they’re holding a funeral.”

“I’ll be there,” Camille nodded. “How’s Mike?”

“Frustrated. Wanting to see El again. Hopper said to give it time.” Nancy smiled when Jonathan sat down and Steve joined the table with him. “Heard that you and Dustin are best buds.”

“I keep good company.” Steve was wistful. Accepting. A good person. “Taking him to the damn Snow Ball in style.”

“Nancy, Jonathan, and I are all volunteering for that.” Camille smiled, she ate a meal with her friends. Queen Bee again. Freak. _Camille_. Lunch ended and they scattered, Camille caught up with Nancy at the door. “Want to go to the movies tomorrow?” She took her hand.

“I’d like that.” Nancy grinned this time. Friends again. Camille missed this part most. Billy barely said two words to her when school life resumed. Leaving a space between them. Not like a gaping, endless pit. More like a cool moving river. She watched him give Max rides and scurry to class.

They minced few syllables in chemistry, he stuck his nose elsewhere and she didn’t pry. One occasion, Billy dug into his empty bag for a pencil and Camille slid one over as if it were a peace offering. His hand slipped to take it. No words followed. She only ever spoke during labs they had to do. Aloof and even. No energy to be spent and wasted. Billy took to following her lead. A new position for him. Quiet as he did. Careful not to shatter the cracked and mending glass. He avoided Max’s space at home too. Leaving the room when she entered on occasion. Distance was better for him. So he told himself. Susan found him curled up in his room on a Saturday and he didn’t bark at her for once.

“Max left for her friends.” She began and he sniffled. Footsteps crept closer to his bed. "It's Saturday...you're not going out?"

“Leave me alone.” He begged instead, face muffled into a pillow. Tone changed. “Don’t tell _him_.”

“I won’t.” Susan reached to touch Billy’s hair. The first time she’d ever reached out for him. He whimpered so she pulled away. “I’m making breakfast now. Omelets. Green peppers. You should come eat something, Billy. I could bring you a plate.” His head lifted at that. His favorite. She went out of her way for him.

“Okay.” He was barely audible. She was trying. He decided to try too. When it didn't bleed, Billy let himself relax.

“Haven’t seen that pretty girl in a while.” Susan turned. “Camille was sweet.” Billy turned his eyes, sighing out before he wiped his face. “Neil…he…he can’t say much if she comes over as a tutor instead of a friend. Just a thought.”

“I’m not like him.” Billy paused and the realization brought him to a complete halt. “I don’t want to be.”

“Then don’t be.” She was careful.

“What he thinks about certain people. I don’t think that. I don’t. I didn’t…know. _Fuck.”_ Billy clenched with tears, pressing the pillow closer while he faced the wall still so she wouldn’t see him. “Do I? Dad wants me to be... But, I'm so fucking...tired. I hurt people. I hurt Camille. She... What if I’m already like him and I can’t… _I can’t fix it_.”

“Do you think he ever stayed in on a Saturday and stopped to ask himself these questions?” Susan was honest at last and Billy felt his heart give a great shudder. There was a beat.

“I’m sorry, Susan.” His simple, raw words stilled her entire world. “Bout…my dad...and me.”

“You can give Max a ride to the Snow Ball.” She replied, earning a nod. “Thank you, Billy.”

** ** **

“Hey, Harper!” Chief Hopper pulled up to the school before Camille could get into her car. One month later. Time didn’t heal all wounds but it was a start.

“Am I in trouble, Chief?” She approached with a grin.

“Maybe,” he chuckled. “Need a favor. I have an address and I need you to bring some items to it in the next two hours. I’d appreciate it.”

“Oh, you have a mission for me?” Camille clasped her hands.

“Your biggest one yet.” Jim beckoned her to the window. Camille raced down the road an hour later. Dressed to help at the dance. Excited, she tapped the steering wheel. Snow trickled down in little flurries, barely sticking. She thought of her mother. Holidays to be spent alone this year. Her father was buried. Rosemary still played the game of house and Camille with her. She never broke down. Not once. When would the right time emerge? Still, she was contented to be with her friends. Pulling up to a cabin, she got out and craned her next. Eleven ran down the steps in flannel with Jim behind her. They hugged and she pulled back.

“I missed you.” Camille came to her level. “I may have brought too much.”

“What the hell…” Jim watched her heave a whole trunk from the backseat. “Seriously?”

“Girls like options, Jim.”

“Yeah, we like options,” El agreed and he rubbed his face. Camille lifted her hand, teetering before the trunk came up. Eleven helped, arm out and they beamed.

“Okay, cool it with that.” Hopper followed them back in. El opened the trunk to see clothing. Nothing she’d ever worn.

“Old stuff. Should fit her, I was about her size at that age.” Camille smiled. “Hair first then makeup. Ready?” Eleven grinned now. _Sister_. A long lost sister.

“Yes.”

** ** **

Sparkling lights played off the winter decorations. Music echoed into the auditorium while awkward children roamed. Camille poured punch with Nancy, setting cups upon the table. Across from them, Jonathan took photos, waving at the two girls.

“Want to come over for our Christmas dinner? The boys and Max are going to bring toys that night, play some D&D. Mom has like twenty desserts planned.”

“We could dust off some old costumes.” Camille giggled. “I’ll convince Hopper to bring El over.”

“How’s Rosemary?”

“Sad. Still working by force. It’s just us now. We care for the house and…it feels normal. No one came for me. Not yet. I can’t…read her all the time.” She sighed. “Hopper offered me a place when…if things go sour. I know it’ll come out one day. I think I’m looking for something first. Something inside her. Just to see if it’s there. Can't find it in dad anymore after what I did. She knew where I came from. She knew and had a huge part in it. She tried to make amends. Even if it was sick. And if I make noise…”

“I hope you find it. Whatever you need.” Nancy offered. Across from them, Dustin entered with a style dressed similar to Steve’s. Hair and all. “Oh, my god.”

“Aw, can we keep him?” Camille touched her heart. “Precious thing.”

“Ladies,” Dustin passed.

“Hey,” Nancy spoke as he went to greet Mike and them.

“Max,” Camille stopped to hug her. “Pants? How edgy of you.”

“Mom did this to my hair,” she grumbled.

“You look great. Promise. How are things?”

“Quieter.” Max nodded, eyes brightening. “Nice.”

“Good,” Camille gestured. “I won’t keep you, go have fun.” Max hurried away and they poured more punch. Fixed up the table. Enjoyed the night. Another song started and couples came together. Max and Lucas joined them. “Remember when it was that easy, Nance?”

“Was it ever?”

“I try to think it was,” she joked. “Uh, oh, check my three o’clock. Boy down. Mayday.” They watched Dustin try to ask girls to dance and get brushed off. He looked crestfallen. “I’m going in, cover me.” Camille followed Dustin to the bleachers while he sniffled. “Hey, Dusty.”

“Cam…Camille,” he hurried to wipe his face and she sat down. The most popular girl in her school smiled at him. Other kids took note.

“Not giving up already, are you?”

“Ngh…no.”

“Good, because the Dustin I know faces all frights head on. Especially when one of the party needs assistance.” She crossed her arms over her knees and nudged him with her shoulder, he brightened just a little at that. “A very wise kid taught me that after he roped me into monster hunting. I used to help babysit him.” She kissed his cheek, earning a smile and Nancy paced over.

“Wanna dance?” She put her hand out.

“Uh, Nance, I’m talking with Dusty here.”

“Snooze, you lose, Cam.” Nancy took Dustin away and Camille laughed after them, shaking her head before she stood up and watched the couples move. Heels clicked while she made her way back only for Max to stop her, hand in Lucas’s.

“By the way,” she began, “he’s outside.” Camille turned, arms crossing. “Just in case you needed that information.” Max pressed a sort of half smile and went back to the floor. Another song bloomed when she decided and headed out. Eleven appeared at the same time, nervous and looking around.

“You look amazing,” Camille touched her shoulder. “Own it, it’s your night.” Eleven spotted Mike standing and crossed over to see him. Heading outside, the air chilled when Camille saw Joyce and Hopper waiting together.

“Ms. Harper. Up to no good?” The Chief regarded her.

“Me? Never.” She batted her lashes and smiled at Joyce. “They’re having fun in there.”

“They needed it.” She agreed.

“I hope you’re well too.”

“Thank you, Camille. You take care.”

“Just where are you headed?” Hopper added, lighting up a cigarette.

“Oh, I…” The teen regarded them. “I was just…uh, going for a walk. There are way too many hairspray fumes in there. Not good for the brain. Why are you two here, huh?"

"Just friends." Hopper was too quick.

"Right…so…bye now and mind your business, Chief.” Camille smirked and Jim scoffed with amusement. She hurried off before they could question it further, rubbing her arms for warmth. Camille spotted that familiar blue Camaro up the hill, parked off to the side under the stars. Billy took some time to look at them, half seated on the hood with a cigarette between two fingers.

“Look nice, do they? Finally taking the time to see them.” She watched him snap to focus on her. Blue eyes awed and looking her up and down once. Lips parted to mouth her name, too scared to offer it to the cool night air. A beat lingered.

“Harpy. You clean up nice. Devil's pride nice.” He didn’t move an inch more so she paced around the car toward him, standing a few feet away. Pretenses lowered.

“You feel like sharing that?” She shrugged and he flicked ashes aside, lifting his hand to offer it. No interest in going home as usual. The company was well received. Camille joined him against the hood, smoke slipped from her lips. Billy stared for a quiet moment when she instead looked up at the sky. A slight hum of contemplation sounded. She exhaled and gave a soft shudder against the cold weather. "Not a bad view from manure land. Not one bit." Billy agreed with that, eyes direct on her. Shifting, he shrugged off his jacket. That brown leather bomber she loved. Camille offered him the smoke back so he put it between his teeth and helped her into the coat. Music was still echoing soft in the distance. “You know, I got a strange call from a concerned stepmother a few days ago.”

“What?” Smoke billowed out soft lips.

“Had a few things to say. Good things. Hopeful things.” Camille took the cigarette again to inhale. Her nerves subsided. Billy studied her face and panned to see the stars again. “Nothing red in sight today, huh?” Silent, he agreed again, finishing the last drag before crushing it under his boot.

“What did she tell you?” He puffed slower.

“That you’re still angry a lot. Naturally. And sad. And quiet. Extremely quiet. That you take Max to the arcade almost every day when needed and you pick her up. That a mysterious new skateboard appeared in Max’s room…"

"This fucking asshole ran over the old one with a Camaro."

"I'm sure... She also mentioned that green peppers solve just about everything.” She chuckled and Billy turned his head when his lip quirked. “That you avoid Max but you don’t lash out like you used to. That Neil hasn't stopped despite it all. And when your Camaro had a recent engine problem, your sister was out there silently passing you tools to fix it. You let her do that. Progress. Always happens in small bouts if we stop to notice them. She also invited me to dinner Wednesday. Said your dad would be working late.”

“Haven’t heard that one.” He lifted his eyes.

“You’re having pot roast.” Susan was not his mother. But, she cared.

“She always burns the damn edges,” he joked, softening. Camille shifted to brace her hand back and covered his.

“I want to try something.” These syllables always brought stillness to his world. She tugged once without fear and he stood up with her. Camille guided his hands to her waist, shifting to touch his shoulders.

“Never been to a school dance. Just hit the parties after.”

“Smart. And it’s easy,” she watched his eyes flicker to the pendant hanging from her neck. Gentle hands clasped behind his shoulders and she swayed to the music in the distance, bringing him with her. “You haven’t lived until Hawkins High prom season starts.”

“Think this year will hurt your chances as prom queen when we’re seniors?” He cocked his head as they turned and she shrugged. Glowing. Beautiful.

“Ah, I guess we’ll see.” Camille watched his eyes, something connected again. Small but still there. Billy swayed closer until her head came to his collar. Two hands laced. Her arm went around his shoulders and he slipped one hand along the small of her back. The dance continued. Perfume invaded his senses so he closed his eyes. “I really did miss my friend, you know? Tell him that again for me.” _Friend_. Billy felt himself smile. Only slight. This amazing chance she'd offered without fear or anguish would not be wasted.

“I’ll let him know,” he nudged his head into her own. There it was again. The pull that things might turn out fine. Or something close to it. The belief that they both deserved better here. The song ended for another and they stayed there in place. Camille inhaled and came up to see his blue eyes in the moonlight.

“I have to get back.” She whispered against him, slipping away yet again. Cool and light. Hope filled the river that ran between them.

“Keep the jacket.” He winked and she sucked in her cheeks, hugging it closer. “See you around, Harpy.” Camille shifted down the hill, spinning on her heel to see him as she went. Her luminous smile resonated.

“Be kind to yourself, Billy.”

** ** **

“How was the dance?” Rosemary busied with a new drawing when Camille came into her studio.

“They had fun.” She stayed at the door until the older woman looked up.

“Lawyer and I got your father’s affairs in order finally.” She went on. “We’ll be fine. I’ll try to be home as much as I can but with him gone…”

“I get it,” Camille held Billy’s jacket around herself. "I'm sorry." The words just came, eyes welling.

"About what, sweetie?"

"Just..."

"He loved you so much, you know. I love you, I always will. You and I will make it. We will be just fine. We have each other." Her mother pressed her lips. Camille felt guilt and shame pool. But, not all over Noah. He made his bed. She tried to tell herself that. The shame that this was not enough. That it never would be. That the reality of it all was too ugly and that ugliness could rub off on her. That the cycle was not broken.

"Just...sorry." Camille would find what she needed another day. Her heart stilled. Tried to be brave. Rosemary looked at her eyes. There had to be something. Anything. She hadn’t kicked Camille out or given her to enemies in the distance who would love to study her.

“We have a long supply of your medication as well.”

“Oh?” Camille flushed them each day. “Good.”

“Our party this year will likely not be happening. But, we can still do gifts and candles. Chinese for Christmas morning before my flight?”

“Definitely… Nancy invited me over after. Almost everyone’s getting together. Heather went on some ski trip for winter break.”

“I’ll be out around New Years time. Will you be alright here alone, Camille?”

“I’m not alone.” Camille admitted, lips lifting because saying it with such conviction felt amazing. “I never was.” She turned without explaining to go up to her room for the night. Billy’s jacket hung over the vanity mirror. Her hand gripped a little crochet doll before she was lulled off to sleep.

Hope made the world less red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Again, I take a few things from season 3 but it will be very different when it picks up. Friendship mending in little steps so more to come. :D See you next chapter. Leave all the words you like!


	8. Time After Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healing when the new year starts! Everything starts to change when life goes on!  
> Mild sexual content begins with this chapter and out. Light here but much more explicit after.
> 
> "Time After Time" -Cyndi Lauper

“Let me help you with that, Mrs. Wheeler.” Camille hurried to pull three hot pies from the oven. The sweet smells filled the house around them.

“I think I burned this one a little.” Karen frowned.

“No, it looks and smells amazing, I promise.”

“And your mother doesn’t want to come? I always love her fashion trend advice, I feel like I'm ahead of the curve.”

“She'd appreciate that. But, no, we had lunch and she had a flight to catch.” Camille helped with desserts while Nancy started the coffee pot.

“Smile.” Jonathan flashed when the three women huddled together in front of an island full of cookies, pies, and cakes. The doorbell sounded so Mike raced by Joyce and Will helping Holly open her new toys.

“Mike, cool it.” Karen laughed. Her house full of family and friends enjoying the winter night.

“Sorry,” he whipped open the door to see Eleven and Hopper. “Hey.”

“Hi,” she offered a gift and he let them in. Mike made some introductions, hand in El's. Hopper had an elaborate story set up for her adoption.

“I’m going to get us set up!” Dustin pulled at Will who followed him into the basement to help get their game ready. Steve was sorting gifts around and the doorbell went off again.

“I got it,” Karen paced to open it, standing taller. “Oh? _You_.”

“…Mrs. Wheeler.” Billy cleared his throat and peered down at Max. Camille poked her head around the corner to see him, glittery gold eyeshadow caught the light to make her sparkle. “Just dropping my sister off.” _Sister_. She'd forced him to help carry her many gifts to the door. Billy saw Camille there in a red dress and realized now that Max played him.

“Max!” Lucas smiled and stilled when he spotted Billy.

“Let me take those,” Karen bit her lip and handed some off to Steve so he gave them to Jonathan.

“Hargrove.” He began, hard.

“Harrington.”

“Santa’s head elf this year, huh.” Steve watched Karen go into the living room. Billy shot him a tense look. Lip quirking.

“You’re the one wearing _that_.” Billy gestured. Steve yanked an elf hat with ears off his head.

“I'm wearing it for the kids.” He played it cool.

“None of us asked you to do that,” Lucas teased, beckoning for Max to come in.

"Happy Hanukkah?" Max grinned, earning a laugh.

"Always appreciated." Camille smiled to greet her and met Billy’s eyes.

“ _Sinclair_ ,” Billy huffed and Lucas stilled. The teen relaxed, shrugging when he was flat. No animosity toward these people trying to celebrate with each other. Billy remained outside it all. “Merry Christmas.” Lucas gave an odd look of acknowledgment and ushered Max to join their friends.

“You really got to him. Christmas miracles do exist,” the kid muttered and Max laughed at that. Camille approached, patting Steve’s shoulder when the two boys stared. She noted they both relaxed.

"Hope you got more than coal this year."

"I got this one." She eased and Steve crossed his arms, following after Lucas and Max too. She opened her mouth but Karen appeared again.

“Billy, it’s snowing out. Come in for some dessert and coffee.”

“Ah, I couldn’t,” he was jerked forward when her arm looped into his to walk him into the kitchen. Camille cocked her head and everyone in the living room tried not to laugh.

“Billy, hi.” Nancy clasped her hands, intrigued. “Welcome.” Karen went into the other room to grab more paper plates.

“Why is this so weird between you two?” Camille muttered, looking entertained and Billy rubbed his neck.

“Don’t know what you mean.”

“Nancy, this is weird. Isn’t it weird?”

“It is weird, Camille.” Both girls crossed their arms and Billy cursed himself.

“You know…that night. I got the Byers’s address from her. Might of…you know. My thing.” He hissed through his teeth when she got close to him.

“ _Thing_?” Nancy made a face at that. _"My mom?"_

“Oh, no. Billy, ew. Bad idea. Bad. I might be queen bee but Karen Wheeler is like an entire swarm of them.” Camille covered her lips. Nancy giggled across from them, pouring coffees to take them off.

“Worked at the time.” Billy whispered and they stood straighter when Karen appeared with a piece of apple pie. “Thank you, Mrs. Wheeler.”

“Karen, please,” she waved him off. “You’re welcome to stay.” Karen looked between the teens and hurried to help Nancy with the coffees.

“I really shouldn’t.” He gave that smile again so Camille bit her lip. “Time to run?”

“Oh, yeah, or you're not making it out of here alive.” Camille pushed at his back to help him escape, they both chuckled together. Stopping in the doorway, she produced a tiny package from her pocket. “You know, I figured you'd be the one dropping Max here. This is for you. Open it.” He tore the paper and saw an ornate, silver ring. Patterns pressed into the metal. “Something small,” she explained when he slipped it on his middle finger. “I had them etch a Hebrew word on the inside.”

“What’s it mean?”

“Trust.” They locked eyes and he pulled another small box from his pocket, looking smug when she was surprised. Camille opened it, lifting a simple golden chain bracelet from the gift. Billy pulled from his own stash to get her something she'd like.

“It’s beautiful. Is that…?” She let him clasp it on her wrist. A single, small charm hung from it. Circular with a peony pressed at the center.

“Now you have one that can’t die on you. And I still had to ask which damn one it was so I didn't pick the rose because you are the first girl in the history of girls to hate roses.” He joked to make light of it. Camille stepped closer, his breath hitched.

“Thank you.” Her fingers brushed his hand and their moment was interrupted.

“Hey, keg king,” Steve cleared his throat. The couple came apart when he pointed up. “You know the rules.” Mistletoe hung above them. It wasn't there when Billy first arrived. “Who put that there? I wonder.” Steve flashed a huge grin and left them defenseless.

“The real King Steve, huh? Might have to thank the guy.” Billy remarked and Camille turned to face him, all pretense gone. Blue eyes burned into hazel ones. Sparkling and bright. She watched his face change. Christmas lights played soft against their faces. Camille gave the slightest nod to signal him. Forgiveness would not echo in one perfect instant but the choice to heal opened up a million beautiful possibilities unseen before.

Billy lifted a hand, fingers grazing her face; thumb rubbing a circle into her jaw. Camille came up closer on her toes when he tilted her chin up. He thought of the Halloween party. How badly he wanted her. How that never ended for a moment. Their foreheads touched, his eyes fluttered to close and she flickered her own across his expression. One of desire and peace. All at once. Camille touched the back of his neck, pressing gently and he waited for her. Only for her. So patiently that he vibrated when her lips touched his. A sweet kiss like an exhale against cool night air. Like waves swaying upon a California beach. Billy opened his heavy eyes framed by thick lashes. Her fingers shifted into his curls before she pressed her lips up to beam.

“Bye.” He uttered, thumb sweeping down her jawline.

“Goodnight.” Camille opened the door and watched him get into his car. Billy peered at her waving and took off. Somewhere to watch the stars and be alone so he didn't have to return to Neil's house yet. He touched his lips and had to open the window so cold air could caress his face. A smile found him. Camille went back inside and gave Steve a smack when she rounded the corner.

“Real funny.”

“Hey, I didn’t bring it. I still can't stand the guy. I’m just the height man.” He pointed at Max. "More afraid of her than I dislike Hargrove." The kids all paused.

“Busted,” Mike teased.

“What?” Max laughed when Camille’s arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. “I…didn’t have a present for him this year.”

"You and I are going to have a conversation." Camille replied but, the younger girl was amused.

"I hope it ends in _thank you, Max_."

“Guys! We’re ready down here. Come on!” Will grew excited.

“Never played,” El had whispered.

“Neither have I really. Never had a party,” Max shrugged, holding out a hand. “We could learn together?” El blinked and took her hand, smiling when Max did to follow her down. Nancy kissed Jonathan and crossed over to give Camille a cup of coffee.

“Cream and sugar.”

“You’re awesome.” She cocked her head. “Guess we better join them.”

“I am _not_ wearing the elf costume.” Steve followed them down and Camille laughed at him. Holiday music colored the air while lights twinkled. A night that was wholly beautiful.

“Steve, the party demands it.”

** ** **

1985\. A new year came for them all. Snow coated the grounds of Hawkins, giving them a few late starts to school. Camille breezed through the hallways.

“Think you might be overdoing it?” Nancy pressed near her locker while Camille shifted books about.

“Yesterday, I wrote a full page in Japanese. I picked up ballet again like it was nothing last week. _And_ I also absorbed every cool action move I could. I cannot be stopped. I need an ass to kick. It’s like my brain is overflowing. Also…not the most exciting thing but without our housekeeper, I’m cooking more for me. Food channel…super helpful. Who knew?” Excitement laced her tone.

“And your mother?” Nancy wasn’t sure if she could call her that now.

“I don’t think she suspects anything.” She shrugged. “And you know that El’s abilities are different from mine. But, she helped me some with the whole…moving things part. Gift for all the tutoring so far. It just feels like that little girl always belonged in my life. Like we'd been looking for each other.” Camille paused when Billy passed, backpack in hand. He winked and she stopped a grin from splitting her lips, turning aside to look back at her locker.

“What’s happening there?”

“I’m not sure yet. I mean, we talk more and do assignments together. I told him that I’d help him in chem. Keep his dad off him. He's a...a strict guy. We kissed at your Christmas party but…we’re friends. He has a lot to make up for and I’m…kind of content. Where we are, you know? Billy and I are friends and trying to find that footing again.”

“But, you like him.” Nancy was matter-a-fact. "And I'm assuming the continued quiet, longing looks and the less making rounds is a signal he likes you."

“Yes, but, I don’t…fully forgive him for that night. He’s trying, granted. Things are different. I feel it. But, it was awful. I’m working on that and, you know, Nance… I’m glad I told you…about the…” Camille touched her stomach and Nancy nodded. “I have not had a relationship since that. Many, many out of school flings aside.”

“You want things to change but not too quickly. Odd, but I get it.” Nancy followed her down the hallway. Heather joined them when they got outside.

“We’re all going to the diner for hot chocolates.” She offered. “Invite Steve and Jonathan…if it isn’t weird, of course. I was going to invite Robin, I owe her big for all the chem notes I borrowed.”

“Not weird, Steve and I are friends now,” Nancy shrugged, eyes elsewhere. Billy’s jacket provided warmth to Camille in the snow. A commotion caught their attention ahead, stopping the conversation. Camille hurried forward to see it around her car. The driver’s side window smashed in. Billy was there as Max had pointed it out seconds before.

“What the hell…” Camille pushed students to see it. A brick sat in the passenger seat.

“Careful, the glass,” Max spoke when the teen got the door open.

“Take anything?” Billy craned his neck.

“I’m… No, I don’t think so.” Camille was visibly shaken. "Did anyone see anything?"

"Saw it when I was skateboarding down to meet Billy," Max shook her head.

“Break it up,” Mr. Clarke pushed students of all ages to go, save for her friends. “Ms. Harper, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m…” Camille saw numbers marked into the brick when her gloved hand picked it up. _006_. She gasped and turned it down. “I don’t think they took anything.”

“Hey, what happened?” Steve and Jonathan had joined the circle.

“Camille, you can’t drive that.” Nancy touched her lips and pointed. A large puddle melted the snow under the car. Mr. Clarke was kind enough to look under.

“Camille,” he agreed and got serious, “they cut your brakes.” She looked up from him to see her friend's eyes, horrified. Stuffing the brick into her backpack so no one saw it.

“I’ll call the police.” Heather offered. “We’ll get you a tow.” Billy touched Camille’s back when she came out on shaky legs.

“Can I have a ride?” She trembled so he gave a nod without a thought.

“I can take Max home,” Jonathan offered. Will and the kids caught up with him. Billy didn’t refuse, peering at his sister to cock his head.

“Stay with your friends. About an hour. Susan said she was out for some appointment today and my dad is home alone from work there.” He’d replied so quietly. Hands in his pockets. Jonathan nodded in turn. Max pressed her lips and agreed.

“Shit,” Dustin observed the car.

“Language.” Their teacher chided, coming back from looking the vehicle over. “Everyone, let’s clear out. We’ll get this taken care of.”

“You okay?” Max asked first and Camille shook her head but _yes_ found her lips.

“Go on with Jonathan. It’s cold out.”

“Heather is still on the phone with a tow, but Hopper’s on the way.” Nancy spoke behind her.

“I’ll go inside to report this too. Ms. Harper, will you be alright until the Chief comes?”

“Yes, Mr. Clarke, thank you.” Camille touched her heart, speeding in her chest. He left and she produced the brick so her friends could see it. They all gave awed expressions and she was hard. “They’re coming for me.”

** ** **

“See anything?” Camille cocked her head as Hopper observed her car. He took the brick and had police comb the area. They got Heather to go home and Jonathan took the kids, leaving Billy, Nancy, and Steve.

“Nothing. Any threats prior to today?”

“Aside from my dad’s whole room of experimentation evidence and monsters from another dimension attacking us? No, sir, not a one.” Camille shrugged and came to his side, eyebrow raised. “If I’m in danger, so is El.”

“I know that,” Jim hissed. “Try to think.”

“Could be people left still at that place. We both knew it wasn't over. Government secret types, who knows. Our housekeeper was jaded about the firing like a switch flipped. She was one of them too. You know, she fooled me better than my own parents did. Stung. Someone to watch me like a…handler.” Camille saw Hopper peer at Billy in question. “Oh, he knows. You remember him. The sweet blue Camaro. ...Snores.”

“The narcoleptic bully, yeah. I definitely remember.” Jim was flat, turning. Steve snorted and Billy shot him a glare. “I’ll look into the housekeeper. Don’t go anywhere alone. Where is Rosemary?”

“She’s been on trip after trip. Probably down a bottle of wine and few pills wherever she is.” Camille shrugged. “I called her to tell her about the car, left out some details. She offered to come but I said no. So, I have a few days to myself. If our housekeeper was invested into the experiment, why would my mother get rid of her?”

“Frankly, that’s what makes me nervous. They both know too much, why split?”

“Unless mother wants it to be done as well. But, wouldn’t they take me?” She exhaled cold air and he pressed a thoughtful expression.

“Plan some sleepovers.” Jim ordered and she gave a salute.

“Yes, sir.” Camille watched as they hooked her car up. “I liked this stupid car. Damn it.”

“Tell me about the room with his work?” Hopper stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Attic. Never been allowed in…things got suspicious. So, we broke in."

"We?"

"Yeah, Billy and I. He helped me. It's...how he knows about me too. The attic had every single detail of my existence carefully mapped.” Camille tilted her head. Jim eyed Billy again, causing the teen's eyes to shift elsewhere.

“Will Rosemary be back Saturday?

“No, not till Sunday night or Monday morning.” She replied.

“I want to see it. The attic.” Jim nodded. “Six o’clock.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“For now: go home, you do your homework, and do not investigate this. None of you.” Hopper scanned the teens, shifting to walk off and radio Flo. “Go.”

“Thank you.” Camille offered, sighing. “Just when things felt calm.”

“We’ll find whoever is behind it,” Nancy assured her. “If you need a place to stay this week, you can come to my house.”

“Appreciate it. I'll see you later.” Camille pressed her lips and her friends left while the car was pulled away. Billy unlocked his vehicle to let her in.

“My dad will be there.” Billy hesitated. “I’m not supposed to see you. Not in this setting.”

"What setting is that?" Camille stared over the roof of the car and he puffed, hand on the door.

"Friends." He'd offered the word quietly like he might be wrong, hurrying to get in so she followed.

"I shouldn't... It'll get you into more shit."

"No, I don't care. I'm never going to be out of the shit. But, I wanted to tell you."

“Don’t mind to face him with you. I could tutor chem tonight.” She was softer so he drove off. Luck was on their side. Susan hurried to see Camille, having just gotten home too.

“Neil ran back out to pick up something from the office. Max told me your car was broken into. I’m so sorry.”

“Bit shocking.”

“Billy, that was nice of you to stay with her.” She regarded her stepson and he gave a curt nod. “I have hot apple cider in the kitchen.”

“May I use the restroom?” Camille hurried away when Billy gave her a light push.

“She’s, uh…shaken up.” He broke the awkward silence between him and Susan.

“I can imagine.” She poured two mugs. “She can stay as long as she likes tonight. Don’t worry about Neil, I’ll tell him it’s for school. If she's assigned to tutor you, then you really have no choice in the matter.” Billy lifted his eyes as if to thank her without words. “Go, get warm.” Camille appeared when he turned down the hall, two mugs in his hands.

“Come on, Harpy, you’re trembling still.” He gestured with his chin so she got the door and shut it behind them. Billy handed her a cup and turned on music to drown out their voices. His mess of a room was a welcomed sight to Camille.

“It has to be them. I knew it wasn’t over. Why would it be? Monsters aside. Human ones are always more persistent.” She exhaled, sipping when she sat on his bed without thinking. Billy joined her, drinking. “I don’t understand.”

“What?” His curiosity won.

“Why me?” She whispered after months of tearing herself apart for it all. “Why did I get out to live a lavish life and no one else did? How can I live with that?”

“Should ask why if it wasn’t your fucking fault.” Billy said after a beat. “Hell, I sound like you now.” Camille broke to chuckle, drinking more while the steamy mug warmed her hands. Billy followed until he saw her eyes change upon meeting them. Camille set her mug aside, gaze fixed on him. She took his mug next, placing it away. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking.”

“Got to stare at me to do that?” They drew closer when he tried to joke and she felt herself quiver.

“How is it you said exactly what I needed to hear?” She tried to put her demons to rest. At least for tonight.

“Because, I…” Billy glanced aside and panned to focus on her gaze. Unyielding. He didn’t know why the urge struck him to weep. Honesty drew so raw. “We’re friends, I guess. Picked up some new skills.” Such a thought made him scoff. He chased and chased. Every trick and tease. _Failed_. And still found exactly what he’d needed this moment in time.

“I want to try something.” Her usual dangerous words cut into him. Billy froze when her hands cupped his face. She came up on her knees, sinking down to kiss him. Hands tugging for his collar. More of a thank you. A thank you that turned into a _I fucking care about you._ He responded against her mouth, hands grasped her elbows to bring her closer. _I fucking care. Sometimes I can’t stand it._ _I don’t want it to stop._

_Then, don’t._

Billy drowned in her this time, fingers bunched fabric until they fell against his bed. He went for her neck, angling her jaw with one firm hand to place kisses down her skin. She sunk fingers into his hair and caressed all down his back. Nails raked over fabric. Billy felt her adjust, legs opening until he wedged between them. Heat swelled. Poured over. _Drowning_ _in fire_. Breathtaking.

Foreheads touched and he pressed himself into her. Just enough for the pressure to tip higher. Legs squeezed his hips. Friction sparked over their bodies. Admittedly, he hadn’t been with a girl in weeks. Body wasn’t into it after all that happened. Not since before their ruined almost date. Flirting aside. Couldn’t lose that charm. That reputation. Billy moaned into her, quiet and stimulated. A husky sound that made her shiver. He rocked his hips, aroused and wet through denim. One hand was under her sweater, squeezing her breast before fingers shifted the bra cup.

“Camille,” he uttered, tongue slipping against her lips. He traced his thumb over her hard nipple, rolled it between his fingers. They rocked together. Needy and panting.

“ _Almost_ ,” she hitched a whine and he rubbed against her, mouth open on her throat. Arms squeezed him into her body. Worked up teens in need of some basic release. They grew inflamed. _So close._ Billy was teetering, barely undone, when the front door sounded and smacked closed. He jumped off her and Camille fixed her clothing. They scrambled so she came to the floor, tearing a book open to pretend she was studying. She laid on her stomach and crossed her legs, still heaving on air. Billy shoved a pillow in his lap and grabbed a book she tossed up at him. Footsteps shook the hardwood before Billy’s door hit the wall.

“Good evening, Mr. Hargrove. My, what a lovely tie that is.” Camille watched him open his mouth and close it upon seeing her. _My, what big teeth you have_ , was the tone she claimed. She nestled into the shaggy rug, grinning and he smoothed the tie out in response.

“You again. It's...new.” He’d warned Billy to stay away. Neil smiled instead, quick like a flash. Doting dad of this fine family. “What’s all this?”

“Tutoring. Billy's one of my assignments.” Big eyes blinked with innocence and she answered so Billy didn’t have to.

"Figure a girl like you to have several _assignments."_ His jab struck her.

"I guess a girl like me enjoys keeping busy." She didn't bow. Owning it. "I'm _greedy_ like that."

"What's the subject?"

"Chemistry, sir." She dared this man to step over her to get to his son. Triple dog dared him.

“And the topic, Billy?” Tension seeped into the room.

“Ah…just _chemical bonding_. _Chemical reactions._ Start with the basics and build it up from there.” Billy made it sound as sexual as he could. Camille gave a breathy sigh, silent and frozen. “ _Like, s_ _ynthesis_. Right, Camille?”

“Mm hm. How astute. _Ionic bonds._ ” Camille’s addition made Billy bite his tongue. “ _Covalent bonds._ The real exciting stuff…big test coming. I think with my careful instruction, Billy will _nail_ it.” Her bright smile drew calculating and Billy almost lost it there in manic laughter. It reflected in his eyes. “He passed the quiz last week.” Her bragging of him swelled more heat. Neil was the one burned.

“Ah. Good, I suppose. Wouldn’t put it past him to cheat, I’m afraid. So, look out.” Neil watched her swallow a hard lump in her throat. Billy’s cheeks were bright pink still. Hair messed. “I’ll let you two study. See if you can bring my son’s grade up more. We’ve given up trying.” He turned and jerked the door shut. Camille let out the air she was holding and Billy’s head fell against the wall.

“Warn me sooner before you jump my bones next time.”

“Bold of you to assume. Next time.” Came her teasing. It shouldn't have felt this natural. Being here together. Camille slipped back up onto the bed, sitting against the wall next to him. “You can go finish if you want.”

“I kind of, uh, already did.” Billy hitched to scoff. “Fuck.” He hurried to his feet to change his pants and underwear in a tiny walk in closet.

“Talk more chemistry to me.” She played a flirt when he eyed her.

“Still something else, Camille.” His remark sobered her expression. Pretense lowered again.

“Can I stay the night with you?”

“Might have to pretend to drive you home and sneak you back into my window.”

“Mm, you’ve clearly done this before. Clever boy. We’ll leave early for my place before your dad realizes. Max can come also for the day if she isn’t going to friends. Hopper said six in the afternoon.” She waited until he joined her, sitting down. “Billy?”

“Yeah?”

“I appreciate…you’re trying. I just wanted you to know that.” They peered away from each other after a beat. Slowly, his hand lifted to curl into her own in her lap. Camille took his hand in both of hers, head tilting to his shoulder. Billy couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I want you.” He tried again because he fucking meant it.

“I know.” Camille came up to see his eyes, hands tightening around his. “I want you too. But, I’m…not sure if I’m okay with it yet.”

“You were right.” Billy sat back, eyes turned aside. Surprise flooded her. “My brand or whatever. Queen bee. I chased your skirts because of that. The more we teased. The more aloof you were to me, after every move I pulled. The more I wanted you. Call it shitty, it is. Stupid ass high school game, I think it lasts after you get out. And you had…everything I wanted, so I fucking thought. I thought if I held you, I could hold that. More shit. Parents who bought you everything and loved you. Coddling you with a big house and ballet classes and a damn hot tub. A maid and fancy parties…and perfect grades. Damn it. And…”

“Go on,” she coaxed.

“It’s just so fucked. Because they just needed to keep you distracted while they prodded and left. Maybe it isn’t worse than what I had but, fuck, it wasn’t really better. Was it? You and I were both fucked up and we found each other and that shit was not a mistake. And I threw it away. ...And maybe because of what happened when I was fifteen. Guys congratulated me for hot senior pussy, not even believing that she ra-…That she did what she did. I was supposed to want it. And when I see girls remotely in her circle, I want to feel in control again and that’s sick. It’s fucking sick, Camille. I wanted to chase you because I thought you were perfect queen material and I had some shit to prove. Guys like me eat that up and spit it out…” Billy grew so very quiet. So genuine. “And I don’t want that for you and I.”

“You no longer want to consume me?”

“No, I think I still do. That’s just it. But, I want you to ask me to do it.” He shuddered. Camille felt that hit deep.

“Hey, you were right too. I loved being chased by the bad boy. I ignored red flags because of it. I love being wanted because I never felt…” She stopped when he met her eyes again. “Whatever this is now, I value it. Chasing routines aside. Bullshit aside. I’ll let you consume me…only when I feel I can do it back. No, this was not a mistake. I know that now too.”

"That night we went to Ohio, you wanted me and I came so close to fucking you and being done with it." Billy admitted.

"Why didn't you?" She would make him say it. "You said I wanted you because I hated myself and that was true. But, I'm sure you fucked your share who hated themselves. I'm sure you fuck when you hate yourself too."

"Seeing you in pain was somehow easier to stomach than leaving you behind." Billy's words came out and managed to be tender and harsh. That hint of menacing lingered. Delicate fingers touched his jaw, turning his head so he'd look at her face.

"I never did thank you," Camille's brow furrowed, "for saving my life." Billy never sought it. It was peculiar, how she found every moment she could to offer these tiny compassionate touches. Billy was new to being touched in a way of comfort. It flooded him with the terrifying reality that he was _here._ She took every single opportunity to remind him that he was fucking here. Even if it made him feel wounded. Camille didn't forgive him. Not just yet. Wanting him was another matter. She didn't lose sleep over him making it all better again. Problem was on him at the end of the day. He fucked up, the blame was all his. She'd made her point. They had a connection regardless and she wasn't letting that go just yet either. Trauma had a way of bringing lost souls to the threshold. Years of helping his abused mother branded a special talent for nurturing wounded girls that was not yet lost on him. Her fingertips hadn't left his jaw, inching up over skin. Touch with Billy Hargrove often meant getting fresh stitches plucked open. For Camille Harper, he'd risk it.

_I'm here_ , he thought again, chills rushed over skin.

"Thank you, Billy." She ghosted a smirk. "For saving my life and, frankly, screaming me back into existence. It made me start fighting again. It was exactly what I needed. You gave me exactly what I needed when the time came."

“You did trick me into being your friend,” he chuckled so she did too. Billy realized in that moment that she'd already returned the favor. Harsh and tender as her own words came after that horrid night. Tension drained again. Her hand dropped from his face toward his knee. Stayed there.

“It’s silly. How we looked at each other as unobtainable.” Camille confessed after another beat. “This goes so far beyond that. We almost missed it.”

“We’re idiot kids still.”

“Yes, we are.” She came to her feet. “Come on, it’s late. Fake take me home.” Billy looked at her other hand still wrapped in his. Eyes lifted to her smile. He felt a great shudder within his chest. That night, Billy dreamed of a California beach. Those waves washing everything awful away. Wind in Camille’s hair while she turned to smile at him. It felt right to have her here. They were happy. He tried to build a home. Something obtainable.

Just for a little while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much!!! Also my writing blog is http://alias-b.tumblr.com/ I'm always around to chat about the fic or Billy or anything really! <3 <3 <3


	9. Running Up That Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New adventure to pick up! New arcs to come :D It's fun to work on Billy's arc of doing better while still keeping that possessive bad boy edge haha He can be soft tho ((Major explicit sexual content & dirty talk also.)) Longer chapter!
> 
> "Running Up That Hill" -Kate Bush

“See you later tonight, Max,” Camille watched her race toward the Wheeler house. Usual meeting spot. Billy took Camille home and dropped his coat over a chair. Took his shoes off before she could wag her finger about it. “I’m starving. I think we have pancake mix. Taught myself to flip them like a pro.”

“Of course you did.” He watched her go around the island counter and leaned there. Camille dug into a cupboard and felt his eyes on her back. Goosebumps rose.

“You’ve been quiet.”

“Since last night or in general?”

“Both.” She pointed. “Grab a bowl for me, will you?” Billy helped her idly while she distracted herself. “You cook?”

“Mom left and dad checked out. Kind of had to learn.” He replied, eyes elsewhere. She gave a nod, measuring mix out for the bowl.

“Did we go too far last night?” Camille said then. Been awhile since she got into such heavy petting. He licked his lips and debated the correct answer. If there even was one.

“Trying to figure that out.” He shrugged, changed the subject because he knew he wanted to go farther deep down. “Are all these new copy cat skills… Don’t they hurt you?”

“Not as bad as the moving things. Not as bad as all the other hurt I've endured. Kind of like ripping a band-aid.” She beckoned for a spoon to stir with and Billy inhaled sharply as it moved on its own. “It varies. Big things. Little things. Since I got off that medication, it’s better. Sometimes I think I get the shakes from the withdrawals, I hope those fade. Dancing helps. Working out. Stimulation. I didn’t go out for gymnastics this year but I picked up ballet again and yoga. Cools me off. I think I'm just taking things as they come and they're...coming in fast.” Didn't he fucking know it. Billy bit his tongue, shrugging.

“I want to see it.” He decided.

“See what?”

“Haven’t seen you dance and I have to see to believe.” Billy was sly now. “After breakfast. I want a show. Help you cool off.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do, Hargrove.”

“We have time. More interesting than TV.”

“Gawk at the freak, huh.” She laughed, setting him at ease before pouring batter into a pan.

“Come on, Harpy, you need an audience. I consider myself a professional.”

“Fine. No tutu.”

“Oh, Camille, it’s a show. We do it right. You're putting a tutu on for me. A pink one.” His tone was deliberate, rousing sparks under her skin.

“You getting off on this, Billy?”

“Certainly debating it.” That instant reply stilled her. “Speaking of, you owe me a reading of Tommy H’s letter.”

“I’ll get you that sometime when you earn a reading. The dance is a big maybe.”

“I love _maybe,_ it’s halfway to yes.” That cocky smile crossed his face. Made him twice as insufferable.

“That’s the most positive thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Camille turned to flip a pancake. Face bright and smug.

“Showoff.” Billy watched her wink at him. "Dance for me."

“Say please, beach boy.” She shrugged, turning to the stove. He was behind her in an instant, lips touched her ear.

“ _Please_ , _Camille_.” His mouth grazed her skin, body pressed flush into her own when hands came to her arms. That tone lowered, beckoning her down to his level. Beckoning each ticking second to make her just a little bit more his. “You did owe me a thousand favors, I’m collecting all at once. I said that I would. I want to see Camille Harper dance. Just for me.”

“Fine,” her eyes rolled, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “Finish breakfast for me. Don’t burn them. I gotta dig some stuff out.”

Billy’s full grin was answer enough

** ** **

“I really let you talk me into this,” Camille droned, tying a pink wrap shirt over her outfit. She decided to leave her hair down.

“And the skirt also. Don't be shy now,” Billy was enjoying this too much. They shifted workout items aside in the room before she grasped a bar to stretch. Camille caught him watching in the mirror and gave an annoyed hum. A pale tulle skirt slipped up her hips so he was pleased. “Copycat, do you even need to warm up?”

“No, but it’s good practice and sportsmanship.” She turned, eyeing him. “Well, hit the music. No laughing.” Billy shook his head, pressed a button, and fell back into a cushioned chair.

“You know, I enjoy gymnastics more. Rougher.” Camille assumed the first position while a soft tune swelled, body already lost in that flawless muscle memory. Something from _Swan Lake_ billowed out. “Always worry too much about my feet with this.” Billy watched her come to her toes, body swaying and hands graceful. Like something else took control. It overcame her utterly.

“Can’t watch it.” He winced, hand up to his eyes.

“Hey, no, you said…” Camille broke with amusement and came up again when he relaxed to see her. “Better. Eyes front.” Arms lifted. Neck craning back while her spine curved.

"Gladly." Billy mused. Toes came to a point in her ballet shoes and he was overcome with her. Leg lifted to spin with each floating note. Camille took up more space, made it belong to her alone. She commanded the attention with her body alone.

“Nancy and I met in ballet classes. God, we were so young.” Her remark drew silence. Swaying, she moved like a swan gliding against cool water. Body luring him somehow. Teasing. Charged. She'd smiled to herself, a free teen lost in the fun of it all. Her knack for collecting skills and hobbies. Stimulation. Billy decided then to find her. “How am I doing?”

“Fine.” He was barely audible. Transfixed on her body. Tempted. Blue eyes didn’t dare to blink. Camille turned her back to him, slipping and spinning along. Losing herself in full. Billy came to his feet then took a few silent steps when she closed her eyes. For a moment, he couldn’t bare to touch something so beautiful. Captivated, he lifted one hand to touch hers when it came down as she'd curved. Camille sighed into him this time. She swayed back into his chest, guiding his other hand up her hip. Billy came closer in response, lips nearing the back of her neck. Fingers grazed over her body, palms smoothing until a shiver ran her spine. She opened her eyes to watch him touch her in the mirror. Billy just explored heated flesh, eyes closed now with a peaceful expression. He felt her heart pick up, hand inching over her breast to press where it beat so hard.

“Billy?” She hushed and he hummed in response, enthralled. Took a beat to find his voice, breath touched her jaw.

“I want to try something.” Lips grazed her ear. It was easy now. The way he used Camille's own burning words against her to make her fall. And how she tumbled far with him. A smile ghosted her expression. Camille touched his hair, fingers sliding behind his neck to encourage him until he was kissing her skin. Her head tipped to meet him, turning around until arms slid over his shoulders. Billy opened his eyes at the same time she kissed him.

“Consume me,” Camille uttered, stealing what breath he still had. Billy swept her from the floor, shuddering while her mouth worked up his neck. Determined, he brought her up the stairs like it was nothing. Her bedroom door was kicked open and she fell against plush covers and pillows after he pushed her down there. Eyes bordered on the possessive. Billy watched her shift in her little outfit against the bed, splayed with beautiful locks framed around her head.

"Pretty as a picture, aren't you?" He touched his thumbs together, pointer fingers lifting like he a a director seeking the perfect shot of her. He found it. Billy crawled over her, hands taking her face to see her eyes. She gripped his wrists, gaze flickering to study his expression. Chest heaving, Camille came up when he didn’t move. Their lips barely touched but he pressed her down, hands sliding to touch her shoulders.

“What is it?”

“I don’t…” Brows came together. He traced light fingertips down her throat and chest, eyes lifted so she nodded and he untied her wrap. Camille shifted to get out of it. He worked the skirt down her hips next, tossing it aside. They remained steady. Fingers inched down to unbutton his shirt. He slipped one strap from her shoulder then the other. They just looked. Explored. The black leotard peeled down, inching over her breasts before he met her gaze and tugged it down rougher just to see her. His mouth found her skin again, feather soft kisses trailed a path until he could get the garment off her. Camille reached to undo her tied slippers. “Leave them on.”

“Knew you’d get off to it,” she joked and some tension fluttered. Billy came up again to see her face. “Billy, I don’t…” She felt that same stillness he was overcome with. “I’m not…”

“Yeah, I know.” He admitted. “I thought I was too but, I…can’t. Shit.” Relief swelled and he fell against the blankets next to her. “I just…want to be touched.” Not all sexually. His eyes watered and she felt it, clearing her throat.

“I do too.” Camille turned to face him, hand guiding his chin to see her. “I trust you.” As if she offered the magic words, he shifted on his side. Hands took her face and he kissed her until she was on her back once more. Heated again, Billy’s lips opened over her skin. He took his time to explore her neck and thumb her nipples to hard peaks. Camille moaned, eyes clouded over until he was kissing her full breasts. She was just too soft against him.

“We can still consume each other without going too far for your tastes.” He whispered, fingers inched into her tights. "I want to see the rest of you."

“Yes,” she encouraged. A whine hitched when he tore her tights open. Nylon fabric ripped and slick against her thighs. It drove him wild. “Billy, I-”

“Hey, let me make yesterday up to you. I’m not…usually like that.” He nestled atop her so her legs opened and feet remained at points still in those shoes. Camille dropped her arms to the bed when he cupped her face again. Thumb traced the swell of her bottom lip. She gave the lightest kiss along the pad. Experimentally, he slipped the digit into her mouth. Puff pink lips closed with a hum. He slid back again, tracing the slick pad over her mouth. God, she was perfect. An absolute. “You’re beautiful.” Usually a line he offered with a seductive pet name. But this…it was almost too sincere. Still in his jeans, Billy slid down her body again.

“So are you,” she seemed to realize it. All at once. Raw and unguarded, they tried so hard to cling to this. Whatever it was. Drawing it out so it could not end. So the glass could not shatter. Billy’s hand palmed her inner thigh, fingers delicate and dancing up until she couldn’t take it. But, it was Billy who broke first. Those deft fingers stilled right against the fabric edge to her panties. She felt the way he hesitated. A breath like a growl left his throat.

“Fucking-” Billy sounded irritated with himself. He ripped off her, hands clenching into fists on his thighs. Camille covered her breasts with one arm, lifting to see him. “I can’t fucking-”

“Billy, look at me.” She requested and shame flushed his expression. A new look on him. They still breathed heavily, on the cusp of vibrating. Blue eyes made the journey. “You don’t have to do this.” No girl in his life has ever uttered such words.

“No, it's... I just, I fucking know I want you. I don’t get it. I've wanted you since the day we met.” His back hunched and he covered his face, riled up and aroused and terrified. “I feel like I can’t fuck you. If I do it…” His head lifted. “I don’t want to feel about you after…the way I felt about everyone else. Just nothing. It’s nothing. I fuck people, that’s what I’ve always done but…I like you. I want to keep that.” Billy pressed his hands to the bed while she watched him. He’d emotionally mangled himself and that was finally bleeding out. Pooling over. Billy Hargrove was broken down last year and it all just flooded. Instead of lashing out like he used to, he just vibrated quietly. Waited to numb. But, it didn't happen so easily. Instead, Billy drowned in his own thoughts. Here a friend sat, watching him heal. Validating that he was still in existence. Healing in her own way with him. The least they could do together even when they wanted more. “Happy?”

“Yes.” She decided after a beat and he stilled, eyes lifting again to see her face.

“What?” Billy watched her search for syllables.

“I’m happy.” Camille admitted. Simple. "I'll keep that." His eyes watered. As if she’d placed a kiss upon his trembling heart. He felt her holding him while they just looked at each other. Now that was a feeling to chase.

“I still want to make it up to you.” He relaxed, crawling back over her. “Lie back.” Billy was intent on her again, hovering inches from her face. All flushed and heated. Blue eyes framed with thick lashes admired her body. His cheeks and lips were an obscene shade of pink. They kissed again to melt the tension. Between her legs, he found his pace when hands slid over his back. Into curls. Mouth on her breast, Billy’s fingers traced a path up the tender skin of her thighs. Over thin fabric, his thumb just barely brushed her clit. Stiff and wet. "Tell me." He coaxed. Camille heaved a cry when he finally touched her. Cherry lips sighed against her flesh, lowering until breath ghosted her thighs. "You want more, tell me." She gave a wanting little arch, hips raising to meet his fingers until he rubbed tiny circles into her.

“Billy,” she could have wept, hair splayed all over the pillows and down her shoulders. He felt too good. The slip of his name from her tongue sent him reeling. Fingers snatched fabric aside so he could look at her. Plush and pink. Shamelessly wet. All his.

"You let boys go down on you?" Eyes lifted when she came up on her elbows.

"Let the brave and clumsy ones try." She sucked on her bottom lip, intrigued. "What, are you going to brag about how good your mouth is, Billy?"

"Hm, so you've never gotten off during it. Got it." His hands cupped just under her thighs, thumbs rubbing near her opening. Taunting.

"So certain? Why?"

"Guys who are good don't need to brag about it." Billy's lip twitched up. Smug because he was about to eat her better than anyone who dared to try and he knew it. Frankly, so did she.

"And what do they do instead?" She dared him, resolve melting because he spread her open. Distracted, Billy just stared at her. Halfway between intimate and vulgar. "What are _you_ going to do about it?" His voice lowered.

"Oh, Camille, I'm going to fuck you with my tongue. Probably, no-I'm definitely going to suck and torment that little pink bud until you're quivering harder than you are currently. This view already gave you away, you're fucking soaked and I'm going to eat you out until your prima ballerina body comes in a sloppy, writhing mess," he kissed her thigh like it was a sweet promise, "and you are going to beg for me to do it even when it's too much for you to take."

"Thought the good ones didn't need to brag." Camille Harper blushed and that alone made him rock hard. The tip of his dick dampened against his tight jeans.

"Brag? No, I'm stating facts." Kisses trailed on either thigh, teeth digging just enough to leave marks. He worked his fingers just along her folds so she fell into the mattress and whimpered. "What was that? Need you to speak up, Camille."

“Please.” It was her turn to beg. He massaged her thighs and delicately parted her folds open wider with two thumbs. Camille gave a twitch and tried to be still when his breath was against her. Fingers grasped for pillows, daring to tear fabric. He tugged to pull the ruined panties down, ripping them instead when they tangled into torn nylon.

“Wider." It sounded like a command. Camille obliged, hips wiggling. "I just want to taste you,” he rewarded the pleading, lips barely there against her. Hands curled and pressed down into her hips. His mouth opened, tongue flicking out to drag along her entrance. Back arching, Camille let him guide her legs around his shoulders. Silky ballet shoes pressed into his back. The sensation turned him on even more. Fingers massaged and spread her wider. Lips pecked all along sensitive skin, tongue dipping into her. He ignored her clit, striving to undo her completely. Mouth teasing around her folds.

Oh, yes, did he still have plans to ruin her for any other boy. It didn't take long to unravel her either. She'd begged for him to pluck her strings. Bodies sliding like the bow of a violin to elicit sweet sounds. His mouth instead traveled over her thigh and down her calf then back up. Blissfully unaware by force. Camille held to pillows and squirmed. Billy caught sight of pink ribbons wrapped around her ankle, holding those slippers on and longed for silky ribbons bound all around her flesh. He'd tease and watch her writhe against feather covers until she was begging to be filled.

"More," she'd squeaked when it was unbearable. He decided finally to soothe her. Billy moaned into pillowy folds, placing a lighter kiss into the wet bud until fingers were in his hair again. A curl fell into his face, eyes lifted.

“Oh? You want something, Camille?”

“Yes.” She managed, shaking. " _Mouth."_ He felt himself tremble, eager to take care of her when pride sweltered. Lips closed to suckle. Obscene little sounds were felt in every nerve of her body. His attentive mouth played her, evoking moans and sighs. More silent pleas just for him. Billy was groaning and kissing her deeper. Making her his would not take long but drawing it out was too damn good. He ensured she'd remember how he felt and long for it. Cocky, that slice of possessiveness still edged his bones. _Mine,_ he chanted in his brain until rougher lips tormented her.

The dusting of facial hair scratched sensitive skin, pink and red swatches would remind her of these moments later on. He longed to know if she'd play with herself at the thought. Work those dainty fingers over soft pubic hair to rub her still raw clit and recall his mouth suckling it. Fingers pumping and wishing it was his cock plunging inside instead. Billy debated pushing two fingers into her all the way to the knuckle but decided, mouth only today. The slow approach still. More to come later. Months of foreplay won't be lost. His tongue was licking with more rhythm until her hips began to rock. One thumb pulled the tiny hood back, spreading her open at his mercy. Writhing, Camille’s arch became tight and rigid. He kept pressure on her until she was crying out, tugging still at dirty blond locks.

“Yes! Yes! Billy! Don’t…Don’t stop.” The whines muffled into her palm. Tears sprang. She did lose her composure. Camille was on the verge of letting him do whatever the fuck he wanted with her. Just too good. He palmed himself and ate her. Hard and wet into his jeans. His cock twitched and a small orgasm rushed into his veins while he kept her in a state.

“ _Billy_ ,” she warned. “ _I’m there._ ” He didn’t dare let up, playing and sucking until climax was forced. Unable to squirm away, she came off the bed, legs spreading wider. Hands gripping the headboard. She cursed and cried out until the incredible high subsided. Tender kisses and laps of his tongue eased her back into the mattress. Billy pushed himself up to watch her finish. Muscles tightening and relaxing. Lips trembling and eyes rolling back to close so her lungs could catch up. Breathtaking.

“Camille.” He curled himself into her side to hold her. Shaken hands cupped his face to kiss him, tongue slipping into his mouth. Aching and unbound, Camille pushed him onto his back to nestle into his chest. Billy lost his thought and she set him at ease.

“Let me hold you for a bit,” Camille pressed her body into his, arms slipping under him to grip his shoulders. Light fingertips grazed her cheek, he let her head nudge under his chin. The urge to cry again swept over him. Too many damn emotions over the past few months. But, being able to lie back while a girl held him was a sensation unlike any other. Something more beautiful than the sun on the California beaches he missed still. They shared a few perfect moments. She played with his hair and kissed his collarbone.

“I think I am too.” Came his utter at last.

“Are, what?” She closed her eyes.

“Here, I’m…” Billy swallowed the lump in his throat. Realized it. _Happier._ “I'm here.” He'd offered instead and that was felt by her even still. Syllables woke his every nerve and sent them sparking. Terrified to admit such a thing he could lose. Camille smiled and didn’t speak, a slight nod shifted. His free hand curled around her, pressing against her skull. They stayed like that. Enjoying this quiet company. Happy.

** ** **

“Billy, a car’s pulling up!” Camille called out, setting the TV remote aside. He appeared in a fresh set of clothing from his car. Shirt left open three buttons.

"Should I even be here?"

"I'd like you to be." She turned to eye him. "You're in this. Be in it." Billy struggled with himself and decided to follow her lead once more. Felt like it was the best he could do. "What time is it? It isn't six yet."

“They an hour early?”

“Strange,” Camille paced to the door as the bell rang and grew surprised. “Nancy?”

“Hey,” she peered behind her when Jonathan came up the steps.

“I didn’t think you guys would come.”

“Oh? I figured an extra set of hands would help out.” Nancy smiled and Camille narrowed her eyes. “I may…have told someone.”

“Oh, god,” Camille was laughing. Pressing her hand to her lips when another car pulled up. Steve Harrington toting all the kids with him. He honked and called out.

“Ah, yes, we’re here for the murder mystery party. Don't have a reservation.”

“Sorry.” Nancy flashed that guilty smile.

“Kids heard and basically kidnapped him,” Jonathan added. “Again.”

“No, I suppose we’re all invested.” Camille watched the rest of the Party race up.

“We also wanted to see your house,” Lucas pulled a magnifying glass from his bag.

“Every kid in our grade talks about the Harper house,” Will added and Dustin swiped the glass from Lucas.

“Consider The Party on the case.”

“Okay, Inspector Gadget. Pipe down.” Steve was laughing. “I told you guys to be cool in front of her.”

“They’re right about the wanting to see the house thing, kids in our grade talk about it also. You know this.” Jonathan added.

“Hopper might bring El. She should see the attic too.” Mike came to Nancy’s side with Max behind him.

“Can we come in, Camille?” Dustin mustered his sweetest big eyed expression and the rest of the younger kids followed.

“We hear you have a game room.” Will noted as well.

“Do it for Will, he needs it.” Lucas pressed his hands.

“I suppose,” she rolled her eyes. “Shoes off. All of you.” Kids raced in to obey her.

“Sorry,” Nancy was entertained and Camille laughed.

“No, they are apart of it.” She shrugged. “Might need to find snacks and order pizza though.”

“Brought my camera so we can document and put everything back without anyone suspecting.” Jonathan offered. “Give your memory a rest too.”

“Good idea. My mother hasn’t even looked at that room. I snuck in a bit ago to make sure everything was still there.” Camille paused when Billy came around the corner to see the entire Party in the living room.

“ _Jesus Christ._ ” He about hissed to himself.

“Hey! Keg king. Surprise surprise." Steve crossed his arms, jabbing. "You know, you staying on the other side of the field in gym has made it my favorite class. You should have gotten kicking my ass out of your system months ago."

"Who said I got it out of my system?" Billy inched into the broad doorway, looking annoyed as the tense party looked on.

"Hm. So, Camille and Billy. Huh. You never thanked me. I put that mistletoe up for your sister out of the goodness of my heart. Little holiday spirit to put some demons to rest.” Steve continued and Billy's head tilted at Max.

"For Max? She neglected that detail." A smirk twitched and she relaxed at his expression.

"Just cause you're quieter and distant, doesn't mean we trust you. You earn it. Help our friend and drop the puffer fish routine for two damn seconds." Steve was bold when he approached, hand out. Billy exhaled out his nose, grip tight to shake it.

"Your _friend_ and I discovered this shit together in the first place."

“Okay, boys, you can lower the peacock feathers, we all have the same goal right now. And we all know too much.” Camille came to the center. "We have to be a unit. We give a shit and we have no choice."

"She's right," Mike offered. "We're in danger but she and El are in the most immediate trouble. They need us with them."

"We have to look out for each other." Dustin encouraged. "Even if the alliance is uneasy, the party has to do what's best for everyone. We find the common goals and stick there."

"Listen, I fucking hate these assholes and you guys hate these assholes," Billy crossed his arms, leaning into the doorway. "Done."

"Valid point," Dustin lifted a hand, mediating between the group and Billy. "We all hate these assholes. That's good. We also should...maybe think about the people we want to protect too. But, he's got the right spirit." Billy eyed Camille's back and dropped his arms.

"Billy wants to protect Camille," Max piped up, earning another glance. "He cares about her and she cares about us. Those lines cross. If you really cared, they'll have to." He wondered if Max thought he would protect her too. Not a chance he'd earned her trust yet.

“Considerate of you.” Steve smirked and made himself at home on the couch, turning the TV channel. “K-I-S-S-I-N- _ah_!” He was laughed at by the kids when Camille smacked his arm and snatched the remote.

“All of you, quit it. Your mission is to go order some pizzas. Money is stuck to the fridge. Beat it.” Camille pointed him out of the room.

“Billy, got a topping of choice? _Amigo.”_ Steve passed him.

“Green peppers.” He resisted the urge to pound the smug teen again.

“I heard black olives,” Steve hurried off and Camille snickered.

“Right, who wants to see the game room?” She cocked her head so the younger kids hurried to follow her out to the basement. “Will, I think you’ll get a kick out of this.” Nancy set her bag aside and took off her coat.

“It’s good,” she offered when Billy awkwardly stepped out of the doorway, “you being here. Helping. Keeping the secrets. Maybe don't flirt with my mom ever again.” She nodded, lips lifting so he relaxed.

"Guess that isn't asking a lot."

“You know, I beat up Steve about a year before you did,” Jonathan spoke when he had nothing else to say. Amusement flash in Billy’s expression.

“Congratulations, we'll start a damn club.” He replied in the flattest tone he could. Nancy chilled his bones when she spoke next. Didn't think Wheeler had it in her.

“Do not betray my friend. We're protective of her. She's protective of us. As you learned the hard way. I get you and Camille are closer now, just…be decent, Billy.” Nancy was intent now. Vigilant beyond any boundary. Billy’s eyes turned from her and Camille came back in.

“Might have lost the kids to my basement.” She remarked so Nancy smiled at that.

“You have a mini arcade down there,” she came forward. “How many times have you explored this room upstairs?”

“Ah, just the once really. Haven’t quite been able to stomach it since that day. I only skimmed.”

“And you’re okay with us…you know?” Jonathan asked carefully and she nodded.

“Has to be done. Maybe it’ll help something.” Camille held herself when Steve returned.

“Food en route.” He turned and stopped, eyeing Camille before she rolled her eyes.

“Go ahead. We have plenty of time,” she watched him fist pump and race down to her game room next. “Really owning the babysitter role, huh.” Camille followed after so the teens behind her went as well. The Party grew perfectly at home downstairs. Steve fiddling with the stereo to start some music while the kids paired off to play different games.

“People weren’t kidding about your place,” Will was smiling bright. Too sweet after all he went through. Camille joined him and Mike in air hockey. Two on one. Billy reeled back slowly, awkward when Steve sighed and approached him.

“So, Hargrove…you any good at pool?” Steve shrugged and scratched his head, eyeing Billy until he was lax.

“Pick up a cue, Harrington, find out.” Billy turned toward the table, smirking. Here among possible friends. People who hated him once. People who grew less afraid of him by the second. Time healed. Little by little. Max turned to see him, lips lifting in a way that encouraging. The Party let themselves be kids for just a little while. Forgotten the feeling. Music played while they laughed. Relaxing until the pizza came. Boxes littered the tables. Billy destroyed Steve at pool. The second time the doorbell rang, the mood changed. Everyone looked up and Camille hurried to the steps first, waving them to stay put.

“Chief Hopper,” she opened the door and saw El come out from behind him.

“Snuck into my car.” He remarked, lip quirking so Camille hugged her.

“Glad you both are here. We have pizza.”

“We?” Jim sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Oh, no. All of them?”

“Oh, yes,” Dustin raced up first to take El’s hand and lead her back down to the group.

“Shoes. Both of you.” Camille ordered first. “Sorry, they found out and just showed up.”

“Of course they did,” Jim stepped in to remove his shoes.

“Party looks out for each other.” She shrugged.

“Your job is to be a kid. Their jobs are to be kids too.”

“We try when he can,” she rubbed her arms, exhaling. “We’re going upstairs first, guys! Give us a moment to look before you follow. Yeah?” Her echo was met with a chorus of agreement. “How’s fatherly life been? She okay?”

“Vocabulary is better. Talking more. We’re talking about school next year. Have more time for another student to tutor?”

“For El, always.” Camille was touched that he even asked. “This way, Chief.”

“You know, Camille, I think Jim is fine at this point.”

“Jim. Sorry for being a bit of a rich snob shit back in the day.” She climbed the stairs. “Had an asshole group of friends.”

“Not so much now.” Jim shrugged. "It’s not safe for you here.”

“I won’t debate that with you.” Camille wiggled the door open and sighed. “After you.” Jim eyed her for a moment.

“We don’t have to do this today. If it’s too much, we’ll stop.” His considerate words struck her.

“You’re a good father, you know? I want to do this.” Camille paused and came to hug him. A father figure was much needed in her life. Jim rubbed her back, tried to give her what was missing currently. They shut the door behind them and went up. “Well, here it is. We need to put it all back perfectly. Don’t know if anyone will come through when I’m not in the house.” She let Jim open cabinets to search while she hung back.

“That’s you, huh.” He held a photo up and tried not to look horrified, eyes barely flickered to her own before he set it aside. "Look like El used to."

“Yes.” Camille scratched at her scar briefly.

“From what El knows. Another one escaped. Number eight. Probably about your age. They met when she ran away.” Jim turned to see her.

“Then, there’s hope more might be out there. I know some didn’t make it. They were terminated. There was talk of terminating me.” She pulled a file out to show him. “I didn’t display abilities quick enough. Took time to find out.”

“So they really might not know the extent of what you can do.” He added while she nodded. They spent a few quiet moments shifting through papers. His presence was a comfort in truth.

“Can…” Camille turned toward the empty steps and sighed, “…I ask you a police question?”

“Yes.” Jim paused, file in hand to see her.

“If…If I knew that someone was being hurt at home. Could you stop it?” The way she asked it made her truly sound like a scared child. Jim's eyes drew more alert.

“That’s complicated, Camille.” He was honest. “Abused people and witnesses are usually too afraid to come forward. If they're young, there are rights that parents have working against them. There’s also a major matter of evidence and abusers are smarter than people think. They cover their tracks well. Can make it worse if they're not removed immediately. Authorities like a proper record of the abuse and witnesses. Sometimes even that isn’t enough… Abusers get out every single day and do worse harm."

"I'm sure."

"Who is being hurt, Camille?” He coaxed. "You can tell me."

“I just want to help my friend…but, they’re too scared and if I…cause more problems for them at home. Well, that could ruin it more. They’ll just get hurt worse. I'll lose them.” Camille sniffled and turned away, lips pressing. “Billy’s dad beats him. It's bad. I know I shouldn’t tell anyone that and maybe it's betraying his trust but, I feel like I'm just standing by and not stepping in. Maybe you can just watch over him and Max too. Please. You don’t have to say anything, just…can you watch over them? It's possible that one day, he'll be ready to talk and I'll be there with him. But, he can't protect himself, he's scared. People think boys can't be abused and that kills me. I just want him to be safe.” Jim put the file down and touched her face to wipe a tear aside.

“If you can get him to open up and to record the abuse, I might be able to do more. If Billy wants to start talking and if his stepmother and sister help, I can too. I wish just coming forward was enough for victims. It's only the start. But, I’ve seen this a lot. It’s a hard time, they’re scared into hiding and taking it. Do Max or Mrs. Hargrove get hit?”

“Not yet, as far as I know. But, I know they’re terrified of him.” Camille pressed her lips. “I want to help but, I might make it worse. Neil is just so terrible to them and for a while, Billy was lashing out too. This isn't something tragic in Billy's past that makes him this way, this is his current horrible reality. Max too. I know that Billy did some shit awful things. I know that. But, what happens to him is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. I've seen Billy drag into school with so many awful bruises and I just...let him go home knowing what's there waiting. I let my friend go home and get beaten.”

“I’ve gotten calls of shouting there. Hargrove covers it well. The best you can do is support him and Max.”

“Hard not to scream at this asshole. They’re the ones who have to deal with him at the end of the day though, not me. I don't want to lose him. Just…please.”

“I’ll keep an eye on it, Camille.” Jim swiped another tear from her. The door opened and Camille hurried to wipe her face. Hopper turned back to the files when El snuck up the steps. Behind her, the party waited until Camille nodded for them to come in.

“You okay?” Nancy was at her side.

“Yeah, just…a lot.” She sniffled and eyed Billy. He noted Hopper observing him and felt a flash of discomfort. Out of place around the party again.

“Kid, you want to start grabbing boxes down from the shelves?” He spoke and Billy’s gaze jumped up. “Yes, you, Swayze.”

“I was thinking more _Purple Rain_ , you know?” Steve remarked and came forward to help with crates when Billy finally moved in silence. He felt them watching him idly. Hyper aware that he was here. It made him too aware for comfort as well. As they set out boxes, the kids began to gently go through them.

“Shit, she looks just like El did.” Mike lifted his eyes and El came to his right.

“Papa…” She traced Brenner in a photograph and froze up.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mike comforted her before Hopper could come forward.

“I’m fine.” El’s tone scratched and she stood to come to Camille. The teen watched them all go through her life. Awed. It felt too personal. Like they were dissecting her on a metal table under a huge, burning lamp. Deciding which bones to pick flesh and muscle from. She was a butterfly under glass with pinned wings. Camille kneeled on the floor, going through photos to distract herself.

"Brenner," she touched her head, hissing. "I know his face. I know it, why?"

"Close your eyes. Try to remember." El coaxed and Camille inhaled when it was silent to try it. Memories flashes. Not enough. They shuttered in her brain. A broken movie reel. She sniffled on blood and then her eyes snapped open.

"Doctors." Camille braced herself against the floor. "When I was little and supposedly sickly...doctors made house calls. I remember him and this...blonde women. She was friends with Edna."

"Connie." El nodded and Camille agreed.

"That was her name. He was...gentle and still I was terrified of him. I saw him at...social events. Big time names. Dr. Martin Brenner." Camille exhaled. “You called him Papa. Why?”

“Bad man.” Was the only sentiment El could portray and Camille understood.

“He worked with Noah. My father. Or…the man they gave me to.” Camille closed a box. “Billy, I’m done with this one. Thank you.” Wordless, he took it and placed it back on the shelf above them. El blinked up at the teen, head cocking. Handsome boy with a striking face. Crystalline eyes. Rough and fashionable. One earring dangled when his head turned, curls shifting about.

“Pretty.” She peered at Camille who broke a smile. Billy’s head whipped back down, bright blue eyes fixed on Eleven now.

“Which kid is this again?”

“El.” The young girl replied with some confidence, her tattoo was clearly visible. The other kids stilled to watch, entertained before Billy jerked his head up to see them and they snapped back to focus on their findings. Eleven lifted a tiny hand so he reached to shake it. That same amusement flashed.

“El escaped them. This is Billy Hargrove, I guess I roped him into this too.” Camille explained. “Max’s big brother.” Billy didn’t immediately jump to say stepbrother.

“His dad married my mom,” Max shifted to help them with another box of photos and files.

“Still a brother?” El wondered and Max nodded, beaming.

“Yeah. Still my dumb brother.” Her words struck him deep. “Just not by blood.”

“Just like you. My sister. Not by blood.” The little girl peered to Camille.

“Yes, I guess you’re right.” She smiled this time. Comforted. “Sometimes, we’re lucky and we get to make our own families.” El seemed to like that. Billy turned his eyes to the wall and reached for another box. Plastic jostled.

“More of those damn tapes.” He sighed, setting it on the desk in front of Hopper. Harder to be up here a second time with Camille. He eyed the oculus. Still cracked up the middle.

“Hargrove,” the Chief remembered the name. “One of my guys gave you a ticket a ways back.”

“The one that looks like Gumby. Yeah.” Billy recalled. Something twitched painfully in his back. Neil beat him bloody with a belt over that one. Almost broke his wrist too.

“Callahan.” Jim snuffed out a smirk. “Wasn’t paid.” Billy shifted his feet, eyes elsewhere like he was bracing to be struck. His tone was barely audible when he disconnected himself.

“Can’t afford it…sir.” He'd spent the saved money on Camille's bracelet.

_“Sir,”_ Jim scoffed. “Relax, kid. Don’t worry about it.” Billy’s eyes lifted and Jim was blasé about it, busying with files like it was nothing. “Just try to drive the speed limit. Not setting a good example for your little sister. I heard all about her at the wheel of that car. Camaro is nice, you should take care of that thing. I’ll let the ticket slide. Don't get anymore of them.” Billy didn’t thank him. He didn’t know how to. Camille pressed a smile and went back to her reading. “Camille, anything over there?”

“Barely anything about Edna. She was a handler here too but…ugh. Something’s not right. Why would they leave this here and leave me with Rosemary? Sounds like she’s not playing the game anymore or maybe she is. I wouldn't know.” Camille came to her feet. A few kids played tapes of her mimicking.

“It says here that they wiped you.” Mike added when Will pointed it out.

“Risked electroshock before they took you out and put you on the drugs.” Nancy frowned. “That’s awful.”

“Perfect memory aside, I don’t remember any of this. I remember being in the hospital often as a child. I remember doctors in the house. Might have just been last minute Hawkins lab tests.” Camille shrugged and Lucas stood.

“Maybe some stuff came up,” he showed her a page. “It says you remembered certain things still and lashed back.”

“Must of given them hell, Cam.” Will was kind. Camille needed to hear that. Needed to know she fought it once. Meant a lot coming from Will Byers. Another fighter.

“Wish I could unlock those memories.” Camille gave a huff. “You guys know I’ve barely left Hawkins. First time I left the state was…was when Billy and I found my mother.” Funny, the realization that her first road trip was with him.

“Judith King.” Jim was sympathetic. “Was she mentally gone?” When Camille nodded, El spoke.

“Mama…”

“Yes,” Jim agreed. “Hawkins Lab dealt with the bio parents in their own way.”

“First road trip. Messed up. That lab needed me close. Needed a big cage, a fancy place, that I could be observed in like a zoo animal. Where I was too vain, too distracted, to see it. They needed a place to study and stimulate me without question. Without me making too much noise. Sounds like I used to make lots of noise. They silenced it. They gave me everything thinking I’d want nothing beyond it. Their mistake. _Right_?” She held herself tighter, hands rubbed her arms. She thought of Noah and Rosemary. The lies they told so well. The lies they might have believed down the line.

“Do you want to stop?” Jim was careful. Eyes locked to her when she shook, face certain and dangerous.

“Never.” She’d uttered. “I need those memories back.”

“I…I can.” El paused when everyone looked at her. “I saw Mama. I did it once. We can try.”

“You don’t have to if it hurts you.” Camille shook her head.

“Want to.” El stood up. “We need blindfolds.” The Party looked around. Jim eyed Camille and sighed, nodding.

“Let’s take a break,” Mike came to El. “She’s right.” Their hands clasped.

“Downstairs. Ten minutes. Finish the pizza while you're down there. I'll be back.” Camille turned and went to her room to find two scarves. Tried to find some peace. A shaky breath left her mouth. She gasped when Billy was there alone in the doorway. He seemed unsure of why he'd followed after her. Instinct kicked him in the ass. She noted he shut the door behind him.

"You said something." Billy had gotten to know Camille's way of navigation in this world well. Her many ticks and twitches. Each little crack in her porcelain face. Not the compressed girl she was when they met. And they both were bad liars. "To the Chief. He was being way too fucking nice to me, it felt wrong."

"You're not beyond receiving kindness. But, yes." She wouldn't lie about this one. "They've gotten phone calls about your house. I just...asked how I could help you." Billy's intent eyes blazed. Not in a way of rage. But they were fixed and hard regardless. He crossed into her space. Resolute. One hand took her chin when her eyes fell instead to his chest.

"Look at me, Camille." It wasn't a request. Hazel eyes lifted to flicker and he didn't let her go. Fingers bunched up the two scarves to her chest. It wasn't often Camille felt so small. Especially not in front of a boy. But, today...she felt like she was suntanning under a damn microscope. Fox stuck in an exposed field. Watchful, hungry jackals and curious hyenas looked on. Either intrigued or licking their chops. Both of their eyes welled so he sniffled and told the hard truth of it. "You can't." Billy crushed her. "Not with my dad." Today weighed heavily and Camille let herself break in front of him. A friend. Arms latched under his, around the small of his back to pull him in so she could bury her face into his chest. If Billy wanted to fall back and be Neil, that was on him. But, this...she just wanted to protect her friend from their own monstrous jackal.

"I'm not going to stop trying for you still." It sounded like a promise. "As far as that's concerned." Billy hesitated and cupped the back of her head, arm tight around her back and shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." He relented, patting her spine so she could let a few emotions out. Finally. Billy let her tip over the edge. "I know you won't stop." Camille struggled to pull herself together. That nurturing, and equally possessive, instinct for shattered girls he held flicked on. _Mine,_ he thought again. "There you go, just let it out for me now. Good." He was all positive reinforcement, voice slow and even. "Very good." Camille fully sunk into his whims for the first time. Let herself be prey. After months of fighting it. Billy saw himself holding her body in the mirror behind her. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to her hair, inhaling the scent. "Hey..." Hands tucked dark locks from her cheeks to cup her face as she calmed down enough. Thumbs wiped tears aside. Camille was crestfallen and drained. Ready to be further spent. _Mine,_ those intent thoughts sprang even still. Billy would still follow her lead. Still chase her when she wished it. Still come and consume her. Only when she asked for it first. And she would. Billy gripped her sides to ease her back into the vanity so she'd half sit on it. Hazel eyes were numb.

"Camille. You here?" Fingers tipped her chin only for eyes to stay down on his chest. Few light taps against her cheeks with the back of his knuckles roused nothing. "It's alright, Harpy. I got you." He hitched a sharp exhale, plucking a tissue up from a nearby box. Hips pressed between her legs, deep into her space now so he held her jaw and wiped mascara from her cheeks. "Not a fan of waterproof, huh." Billy hummed, angling her face. "Earth to Camille. Stay with me here." Her lips opened when his thumb just barely traced the swell. "There you are. Hey. Eyes up." At last, she blinked like the spell was broken and panned to focus on him. "Hm, very good, you're back. Do me a favor and stick around. You here?" The hand on her chin twitched as if to shake her back into existence. "I'm going to need some words, Camille." It was just peculiar, how he always said her full name when he decided to use it. Smooth and serious in that alluring baritone. Like it was truly important.

"I'm here," Camille swallowed, scarves still bunched up into her hand in her lap. "Just exhausted...I have to keep going." Hawkins Lab didn't teach her the limitations her friends allowed and offered constantly. "Let's go. I'm...I'm ready."

"Are you?"

"I have to be. Just like ripping a band-aid." She met his glance. Still hard and trying to read her. The method she processed her pain with caught him as equally destructive as his way. Billy gave a quick inhale and shifted to let her step down, walking around him so he'd follow her to the stairs. The living room filled with her friends. “Will these do?” El nodded and sat in front of the couch. Dustin turned the TV to white noise. Droning. The Party found seats around the room. Billy took a chair near Camille when she sat next to El on the floor. “If you need to stop, get out. Okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” El tied cloth over her eyes and Camille followed. Lights flickered. They watched the two girls lace hands, legs crossing while they sat straight and focused. Camille felt herself plunge into a dream with El’s beckoning, falling upon a black world. Water splashed around her feet.

“El?” Her voice came from the television. El pushed her new sister’s mind to where it needed to be.

“I’m here. It’s okay.” El spoke, blood dropped from her nose. "I have to see it." Camille turned to spot the little girl here with her.

“Do it.” Camille urged, nodding. El pushed her backwards. Watched her fall and tumble. _Down. Down. Down._ She heard a harrowing tone echo. Her own voice.

“ _Sink_.” It vibrated.

“I’m…here in the lab.” Camille came to her feet in the dream. They watched her cringe as if to cry in front of them.

“Camille.” Billy gripped the cushion under him. Eyes narrowed from the kids to see his obvious worry.

“I’m here. I’m okay.”

“Let me see what happened. _Six_.” El’s lips trembled. Their hands tightened. Camille peered down to see her there with her again. “You have to show me.”

“I don’t even know what I’m looking for.” Camille felt herself sink again, away from El into the memory. A hospital gown adorned her body. She was still a teen but they dragged her like she was that little girl. Barely five years old. El raced to find her finally amid the shouting. The cries from the memory echoed out the television. It was hard for them to just sit and listen to it.

“El, do you see her?” Nancy spoke when Camille said nothing more.

“Yes,” El sniffled. “They’re hurting her.” Blood was dripping down Camille’s nose now. She grew very straight and still. Unresponsive. Blank. She was in a sunken place. El came to them strapping her down. “Her papa. He has a big needle. He said…termination. He’s crying.” Camille was writhing and sobbing on the table.

“Six, I am so sorry. All you must do is show us something. One little ounce.” Noah was shaking. “We worked so hard. This won’t hurt, it’ll be just like going to sleep.”

“I’ll be good! I’ll be good!” She wailed. Speaking well for her age and limited education. And then she did something peculiar. Like a flip switched on. English changed to Latin. To French. To Russia. She begged in other languages as if another would break through. Noah stilled when the shock set in.

“Where…did you hear that?”

“A book! And...and the other scientists. Lots of books. I found them! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” She sniffled and shook. Noah dropped the needle and paged Brenner in a flash.

“Sir, we found it. Her memory. It’s the key.”

“Bring her out.” Brenner barked into the intercom. Cold. “Show us.” The scene swirled. Six rocked on her feet. Noah held her hand and brought her into a room full of scientists. They put her in sweatpants and a thin shirt. “Now, Six, do exactly as the movie.” She nodded and bent over, feet up to do a handstand like a perfect gymnast. Scientists gawked and made notes. She was their personal circus freak.

“They’re making her copy things.” El spoke to the room again. "She's too young."

“Copycat.” Dustin muttered and Lucas nudged him.

“Cartwheels. Dancing.” El went on. “Papa is talking to him. Dr. Harper. They want to take her away to a home. Mrs. Harper…she wants a little girl too. There’s a woman. Edna.”

“Housekeeper. The handler.” Hopper rubbed his chin. “El, stay on her.”

“She looks mean.” El whispered. “She thinks she should take Six instead. Wait, it’s changing. I can’t… We went back again. Six…she’s running. The alarms. There’s a scientist chasing her. She’s almost to the door. _No_!”

“El!” Mike jerked forward. Will stopped him from trying to touch her.

“He’s hitting her. He has a gun.” El screamed this time. The gun went off. Only it blasted back into the man the second Six wailed at him. Blood splattered Camille’s little face from the shot. “The gun…went backwards into him. That terrible woman is here. Connie is holding her. She’s screaming. Father. Father.”

“I’m going to make sure they put you away forever, Six.” Camille spoke for the first time, mirroring Edna’s words. They thought the gun was faulty. Memories flooded Camille’s brain and she screamed next. A familiar electric shock charged her to life. Lights blared and flickered in tune. The Party looked around, tension rose. Her arm burned and she remembered the sweltering heat of her numbers being erased.

“She’s had enough!” Billy jerked forward this time, coming to grab her but Steve got his arm around him.

“Don’t touch them yet.” He looked at Hopper so Jim hurried to stop the struggling teen.

“Let me go!”

“Billy…” Camille’s voice left the television. Calm. Echoing. Sensing his agony. Using the last of her strength to comfort him. “It’s going to be okay. We're here. You and I. And we're okay.” She slumped back into the couch when El tore her own blindfold off, weeping.

“Cam…ille.” She sputtered, pulling fabric away to shake her. “Please, wake up.”

“Back up, all of you.” Jim scooped up Camille and set her on the couch. Billy scrambled to lean over the armrest.

“Why isn’t she waking up?” Nancy found some towels in the bathroom, wet them, and came next to Hopper to clean her friend’s face. El took another to wipe her own nose.

“Drained.” El offered, standing with Mike’s help

“Harpy, I swear to god,” Billy muttered, fingers sunk into the sofa.

“Give her a moment,” Jim made them all calm down when everyone tried to speak. “Camille.” She hummed, eyes fluttered open when his hands smoothed hair aside. Gentle as he could. Relieved sighs filled the space. “Hey, don’t get up yet. Stay down for a second.”

“You remember?” Steve came behind the couch and she blinked, nodding.

“Ow, yeah,” she hissed and touched her forehead. “It’s coming back. Edna hated me. I bet she doesn’t even have a kid. She was all apple pie and smiles after they wiped me. Why didn’t they suspect I set the gun off? Got her father killed. Noah, he…” Camille tried to slow. “He covered for me. Experimented on me. Drugged me. There must have been outbursts. Things that broke through before they changed up my dose. He knew I developed more abilities and hid it with my mother.”

“What they did was awful but, maybe they grew feelings? Only natural. Can’t stay disconnected for that long.” Jim replied. He’d tried it himself. “Won’t make up for it.”

“No, but…it’s something.” She agreed, pushing up. “They took my life. Destroyed others. But, now I’m certain Edna is out there. Watching me. Waiting to take revenge because she's already waited this long for it.” Camille paused. “That Brenner guy. What ever happened to him?”

“Demogorgon.” El was quieter, reaching to take Camille’s hand. “I can try to find Edna. Watch her.”

“Don’t press yourself too much, it’s not safe and it drains you. This woman grew with all these experiments. She knows how we work.” Camille shook her head.

“We can protect you. The Party.”

“We have to look out for you too, you know?” Camille opened her arms to let the younger girl into them. “You did so well. Thank you.” She met Billy’s relieved eyes and pressed her lips at him. His hand inched but didn't dare to touch her. “I think I have more details. Let’s finish what we started, yeah?” Encouraging looks filled the room around her.

The Party came together again, readying for another adventure ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me making horror movie/book refs left and right in this fic lol. Things are really changing between Billy and Camille (And everyone) Anyways, thank you guys for reading! Stay and chat if you can!! Appreciate it!!! <3


	10. Shadows Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, more chaos to come! Enjoy!
> 
> “Shadows of the Night” -Pat Benatar

“Let’s see it,” Camille purred.

“Harpy, you’re making me blush.” Billy’s chest heaved softer. “I don’t think you’re ready for it just yet.”

“I’m ready,” she uttered, sultry. “Don’t make me beg.”

“Kind of want you to beg.” Teeth tugged at his bottom lip. They leaned closer in response with wandering eyes.

“Show it to me, Billy.”

“If you insist...”

_“Okay._ You two need to stop it, I am going to be sick.” A girl muttered from the next lab table to their right. Robin. Her face pinched in genuine disgust and amusement. Heather was laughing next to her, covering her lips. Camille noted they’d gotten closer over the new semester. World’s colliding still at Hawkins High. Chemistry class went on around them. Lab partners working together.

“What…we’re just talking grades? What else could we be-"

"What else indeed, Harper." Robin twitched one brow and Camille broke to chuckle.

"He won't show me his damn test still. I stayed up _diligently_ tutoring him, I deserve to know.” Camille cocked her head. Robin snickered at her finally, doodling in the corners of her paper.

"Hm, that's what she's calling it." Billy mused while he slipped a stick of cinnamon gum into his mouth, earning a light swat at his arm. "Don't damage the goods now, Harpy." She loathed him especially today.

“Get an A plus, Camille?” Heather looked around Robin to see Camille grin with a nod. “No surprise there.” Fingers picked up the exam and Billy huffed at it, angling still so Camille couldn't see his paper.

“What did you get? Tell me or I'll burst.” Camille pressed. Life picked up even still. Quieter than she liked. The Party met frequently outside of school. Watching out for the others as much as they could. Billy shook his head, frowning, and her shoulder’s fell. “Oh. You studied so hard for it. It’ll be fine, we got you to passing so we'll just keep at it.”

“I guess.” Billy flicked the paper around. “Because I got a B fucking minus. No more D letter grades.” He broke to offer a grin that illuminated his entire face and she pushed at him. "Read it and weep for me, babe."

“Billy!” She hushed when he bounced in his seat, too happy that he’d fooled her. “That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.” He licked his lips, cheeks heating. Those words held tight and didn’t let go. “We have to celebrate. My, uh, mom’s home tonight. We should go out to a movie. I need a night out and I think you earned one.” She was nonchalant about it.

“A movie?” His focus shifted, hands lowering the exam to the table.

“Yes. A movie." Camille's sly eyes flicked to him. "You know, moving pictures. Big screen. Popcorn.”

“On this specific date?” He blinked. “Valentine’s Day.” Camille exhaled out her nose, leaning on her elbows to watch his face.

“Yes, Billy, I want to go to the movies with you on Valentine’s Day. Clear enough?”

“That sounds suspiciously like a date.”

“Maybe it is.” Camille shrugged, going back to her paper as if she hadn’t just rocked his shit apart. “I’ll pick you up this time.”

“Wine and dine me, I might try harder at this whole good grade thing.”

“Seriously, you’re trying hard now and it’s paying off. You're slowly going up full letter grades. Evidence is clear. You're a dummy but, you're not dumb.” She filled in a worksheet, winking. Camille shifted to adjust her shirt sleeves up. Pink with red hearts and cherries. Billy stared at her when she didn’t look at him again. Admiring this person he’d come to value.

“Thank you, Camille,” he’d said it so quietly, she barely heard it. Billy was writing on his own page now when Camille peered at him. She gave a nod.

“Seven o’clock? I’ll come get you.”

“Guess I’ll be waiting.” He flipped through his book. Camille opened her mouth to speak when their school’s intercom picked up. A high pitched sound caused every student to cover their ears. It echoed and adjusted before Camille grew cold.

_“_ _Hey._ _R-_ _”_ The feedback was static and then even again. _“It’s Camille…if you couldn’t remember my voice. You probably don’t want me calling. I waited for two hours. You damn coward.”_

“Is that you?” Heather leaned over to whisper and Camille’s eyes went wide. All her classmates had already turned to stare at her.

“No…! _No_!” Camille jerked herself up like she’d become possessed and raced out. Billy almost fell from his chair in shock, unable to react.

“Ms. Harper!” Their teacher called. The horrid message continued while Camille tore down the hallways.

_“_ _I just had some stuff I wanted to say… It was really shitty. What you did. Not just leaving me to go to a clinic myself. Leaving me to abort our baby_ _myself_ _. Getting me pregnant in the first place. You are just…fucking awful. And I ignored it thinking it was love. That’s not love. Learned the hard way, I guess. But, wherever you are. Manipulating another poor girl. Fuck you. Fuck you for all of us!”_

Camille passed students who stopped to whisper. Few came out of classrooms with curious teachers. She banged on the front office door. Locked. A tape recorder sat in front of the mic with no one around.

_“_ _Fucking eat shit._ _I was…I am a child. You were the adult! Can’t be an adult? You’re disgusting.”_ Camille heard her words echo through their entire high school. Shedding that burning spotlight upon her skin. She pressed her head to the window and wept, unable to take it before she covered her ears. _“I loved you. I thought I did. Maybe I don’t know love either. But, today, a friend helped me see…just a flicker. What it could feel like. And I’m going to find it one day. I know you won’t. How could you? I don’t regret what I did and I hope one day I don’t always feel guilt and shame when I think of you._ _You should be ashamed, you fucked a teenager and bragged about it…”_

_“…_ _I hope you never touch another woman again, shithead._ _Can’t get college girls so you bat at high schoolers?_ _One day, you’re going to meet a girl who sees you for what you are. I hope it eats you. You won’t touch me ever again. And that, I can be proud of. Just fuck you. Stay away from me. Not like that’ll be hard now. You’re twenty and you got into bed with a fifteen year old. You’re sick. Don’t spread that illness to anymore girls like you almost did with me. I see you again, I’ll destroy you. Fuck you! Just, fuck you!”_ Camille heard herself cry and lost it, her elbow bashed into the glass while teachers tried to tear her off. She clawed and kicked. Made a scene. Flashed her queen bee stinger. Bared her teeth. “ _Don’t set foot in Hawkins ever again. Have a great life._ ” Unable to stop the harrowing tones as it tried to loop, Camille grabbed a glass paper weight then smashed the tape and mic both to bits. When the torture ended, she sunk to the floor as her English teacher came first to hold her.

“I had to do it, I had to!” Camille was sobbing. Body jerking with each heave. Inconsolable. She wondered what it must have been for the gate to the Upside Down to tear open and unleash hell. Something like this.

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’ve got you, honey.” Ms. Strode always had that soft spot for students. “We’ll call your mother.”

“Oh, my god. Margaret, wake up!” Another teacher found the office aid, passed out behind the desk. “Call the police.” Everyone rushed around while Ms. Strode got Camille to her feet. Billy was there after pushing through crowds, eyes huge when Nancy raced to catch up with him from her own classroom. Students looked at their queen fallen from grace.

“Camille, we got you.” Nancy got around Billy and came to her other side. Billy turned to see every judgmental, shocked, and intrigued expression.

“The fuck are you all looking at?! Show’s over, dicks!” Billy Hargrove flipped his switch and they cowered back to keep moving about their day. “Assholes.” He followed after the women when they got Camille into the empty nurse’s office.

“Nancy, can you stay with her?” Ms. Strode got up and Billy charged in.

“Me, too.” He didn’t ask permission. Camille was lying down, covering her face and crying hard still. Nancy held her and Billy came to her other side. Their teacher left to make some calls. They let their friend weep until she was silently gasping. Waiting for flesh to just peel off bone.

“It was her. Edna.” Camille grew numb. “She’s trying to ruin my life all over again. But, she’s been watching me. She’s known the entire time. Bitch. Trying to get me to fucking crack.” Nancy rubbed her back to soothe her cries.

“You can’t stay in that house. Your mother-”

“That’s it, she hasn’t made any move at all. I don’t…get it.” Camille let Billy wipe her tears and shift long hair from her face.

“Camille,” he realized it, “if…if this chick has been spying on you. She could know we saw your mother. In Dayton.” She lifted her eyes, stilling.

“You know Hopper’s been watching out for her too.” Nancy spoke to calm her down.

“She knows that we know everything. It's like she's trying to tear me down so I'm isolated and admitting it. Why didn’t she go to Rosemary or Noah? Lab never came for me.” Camille whispered.

“Maybe she…wants to torment you first.” Nancy frowned. She watched Billy Hargrove comfort her friend and noted how it wasn’t strange anymore. Seeing him around like this. “Camille, you’re bleeding.” Nancy pulled her friend’s sleeve up. “You might need stitches.” A nasty set of cuts swelled just under her elbow. Camille hissed upon seeing it and Billy was already digging for something to stop the blood with their nurse helping in the main office.

“I didn’t even feel that in my state.” Camille whined.

“Hold still.” Billy helped her clean it like many of his own wounds before.

“What am I supposed to tell her? My mother.” Camille ached and her friends paused for a brief moment. “Hawkins is a small place. Come tomorrow, the whole damn town is going to know about me. Edna wants that. She’s trying to break me.”

“Well, as Dustin would say, when one of the Party members needs assistance: it’s our duty to provide it.” Nancy recited and Camille tried to smile. “And we will.” Billy was gentle when he wrapped her arm up.

“Hell of a bruise coming.” He huffed, chest falling.

“Not going to a hospital.” She brought her sleeve down. “Can you guys stay with me awhile?”

“Not like we were planning to leave you.” Nancy pressed her head to Camille’s shoulder and rubbed her arm. Billy sat on the floor and let her hold his hand. Silent, they waited for Rosemary to appear and whisk Camille away. Ms. Strode appeared and gestured that her mother was waiting. Camille stood taller and wiped her eyes, opting to walk alone down the long hallway. Where she was gawked at by passing students. Eyes ahead, she swayed along and didn't give any of them a damn thing. Not one piece of her.

** ** **

“Camille.” Her mother shut the door. The entire car ride was silent. Rosemary was shaken, stuffing nervous pills into her mouth. Camille didn't dare ask what they were for. Steve dropped her car off then left with Jonathan and Nancy when Rosemary wouldn’t let anyone else inside the house. “Camille, baby, talk to me. Just please.” She sat her daughter down, sounding desperate. Hands cupped Camille face, raw and splotched red. “This is because I wasn’t around enough.”

“No, mom, I was stupid.” Camille wheezed. “I couldn’t tell you or dad.”

“I’m so sorry, baby. You needed us. You went through that alone.” Rosemary came to hug her close, too tight. Jarring. “I’ll quit.”

“No, _fuck_ , mom. No. Do not do that. I’m better now. I am.” Camille forced a smile. “I made a bad choice. I learned.”

“You never came to me. We did not teach you to lie.” She stated that with genuine confusion. As if they groomed her incorrectly.

“I just wanted…to be perfect for you both.” Her reply was the most honest she’d been in awhile.

“This is all Noah’s fault. He filled your head with… He couldn’t let you grow naturally. We kept a distance, thinking... I told him, I told him this had gone too far. Become too much. That we lost control in the shuffle.”

“Mom…what are you talking about?” Camille watch her mother’s eyes. Manic. The moment flooded out. Of course, she knew exactly what it meant.

“No, sweetie, I’m sorry. It’s just…daddy and I made mistakes too. But, I’m fixing them. I love you so much. Please…know that you can come to me. You’re my sweet girl. Mine.”

“Mom, that…uh, you’re squeezing me. It’s okay.” Camille drew back when Rosemary let her go, speaking her syllables slower.

“Everything is going to be okay.” She cocked her flawless head like one of the damn Stepford wives.

“I know.”

“I love you. I’ll keep you safe inside here. I promise.” Rosemary kissed her head.

“I…I love you, too.” Camille gripped the couch and her mother came up. There was a moment of unsettling staring before the doorbell rang. She jumped up too quick. “I’ll be fine. I am fine. I’ll get that.”

“Rest today. I’ll make us dinner. One of your favorites.” Her mother floated off down the hall to pour herself some brandy and Camille wiped her face. She hurried to open the front door, surprised at who was there waiting.

“Robin? Hi.”

“Hey, sorry, I…” Robin held out a pink backpack. “You forgot this. I snagged your assignments.”

“Thank you, um, do you want to come in?”

“A chance to see the new Harper house renovations? Sure.” Robin stepped into the doorway. “Changed a lot since your twelfth birthday.”

“Yeah, wow, that was an odd day.”

“The bouncy castle and the dancing clown that terrified all of us.”

“You know, I have nightmares about that voice still. He had the strangest name.” Camille joked and Robin smiled at her. “Guess we didn’t see each other much after that.”

“High school changes people. Start to discover new things about yourself.”

“You’re almost too right about that,” Camille hung her backpack up. “Thanks for this.”

“Yeah, I just…wanted to make sure you were okay. You know? Heather will be glad to hear it too." Robin shrugged, cheeks pink over freckles. "I also wanted to say that…what you said to that asshole was really cool.”

“Ah, thanks. Words just came, I guess.”

“I hope we see more of that Camille.” Robin offered, pointing with her thumb behind her. “Well, I should…”

“Right, um, thank you again for coming, Robin. I appreciate it.” Camille paused. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ignoring you after my birthday party." She replied. "Glad you and Heather get along. Her parents are...strict. Girl needs more friends in her life." Robin twitched a sort of half smile at that, face softening.

“I’ll see you around school, Cam. Don't make me split you and Hargrove up.”

"We're not even together really."

"You should tell him that." The teen beamed at her and moved to go outside.

“Bye, Robin.” Camille shut the door and Rosemary was there in a flash, glass in hand.

“Are you alright?”

“Better, yes. Um, I had a...a kind of date tonight with Billy.”

“Why not invite him over for dinner instead? I’d like to meet this boy you like. Your friend.”

“Uh, I’m not sure, he-”

“Tell him to be here at seven. I’ll make us all a chocolate cake.” Rosemary definitely hit the pills hard today. Washed them down with sips of expensive brandy. Only drank that when she was upset. Usually stayed with something white or blush otherwise. It was always how Camille could gauge her moods. By what was in her glass.

“…Okay.” Camille waited for her to go after another awkward beat. Her breath left tight lungs so she picked up the phone to dial.

“Hargrove.” Billy surprised her. He was never the one to answer. Neil always lied, telling her Billy was "out" before smacking the receiver down on her.

“Billy, it’s me. My…My mother invited you to dinner. Can you come?” Her voice was shaken. Billy didn’t dare ask why over the phone. “It’s at seven. I’d really like you to be there.”

“I’ll be there.” They both hung up and Camille plastered a smile to go help her mother cook.

“He’s coming.”

“Wonderful.” Rosemary moved items around. “Does he make you happy?”

“Yes, he does. We're friends, we help each other.”

“That’s all I wanted for you, you know.”

“I know. I am happy. I am. You’re an…amazing mother. You know, I see women wearing your clothing and I always smile. You touched all their lives in a small way. Billy’s stepmom gushed about how she wore one of your blouses on a date. I’m proud of what you did. You did your best. Daddy did too. I know that.” Camille found something heartfelt in all this bullshit. All this pain. _And I killed daddy,_ Camille wanted to say. She apologized for it even still. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, I was ashamed.” Rosemary was holding her again, shaking. Unraveling.

“I’m proud of you, Camille. We’re going to be just fine. You became an amazing woman. Never stop. I just wish you'd come to me. Please, know that you can.” She kissed her cheeks and Camille relaxed. “Come on, let’s make something to impress this boy of yours.” Her daughter could only nod. The twinge of fear didn’t quite melt away. But, she was up for ignoring it. Camille Harper lived her entire life in a den of wolves. You don't just slink out of it when they begin to starve.

** ** **

“You’re early,” Camille was relieved when she opened the door in a short, pink sweater dress with black tights. Billy had his shirt buttoned up higher than usual. Only one open. Frankly, that was more surprising than the flowers in hand.

“For your mother. Moms love me.” He cocked his head so she allowed him inside. Camille kissed his cheek so she could whisper.

“Something’s off.” She warned. “She’s…” Camille came out to listen as her mother hummed in the kitchen to music playing on their stereo. “She’s like…clingy and weird. Doped up.” Rosemary opened the door to interrupt them, removing an apron. She reminded Billy of twenty Karen Wheelers. All dolled up to the max. With Karen, you still got something genuine there. Rosemary lived her life in the artificial. Her current mental state amounted to shiny sequins popping off a campy prom dress.

“Camille, darling, introduce me.”

“Billy Hargrove, this is my mother, Rosemary Harper.” Camille stepped out of the way with the flowers. “Billy is my friend from class. He transferred into Hawkins last fall. Brought us these flowers.” The teen realized Billy was making a jab with them.

“Sunflowers. How sweet? How’d you know?” She outstretched a hand and Billy took it in both of his

“Mrs. Harper? For a moment, I thought Camille had a sister." He turned up the usual appeal. "Nice to finally meet you. My stepmom talks about your clothes all the time.”

“A charmer. Flattery will get you everywhere in this house.” She grinned. More sparkly sequins threatened to burst. Billy remembered a red, sequined scarf his mother owned. Part of an old Halloween costume. Shiny and wild to the eye. As a kid, he'd playfully run about the house with it wrapped around his shoulders to music. Made him feel like a star. Until Neil came home to catch him one Tuesday afternoon. Knocked three baby teeth out. His mother threw the scarf away after that. Probably for the best. “Come into the dining room. Camille, go set the table for me.” Billy met Camille’s eyes, brow lifting subtly. They went in after her. “How do you like Hawkins, William?”

“Oh, Billy is fine,” he swallowed. “Hawkins is…different.”

“Used to be a much quieter place. Such a pity.” Rosemary sighed, bringing a dish to the table. “Chicken pot pie.”

“It smells amazing, mom,” Camille let Billy pull out her chair before he held out one for her mother next.

“He’s just a doll, isn’t he?” Rosemary served pieces up when Billy slipped into a seat across from Camille. Music still played and candles lit the table.

“Thank you, Mrs. Harper.”

“Rosemary, please.” She’d insisted, eating from her plate. Both teens waited until she swallowed to pick at their food. “Camille tells me you’re from California. You know, I dressed so many celebrities in LA. Award season was my favorite time. Sometimes I miss that. Hawkins must absolutely bore you, poor thing.”

“Delicious,” Billy remarked, nodding. “And I thought that as well until I moved here. Met some…interesting people.”

“Well, that’s good then. With the right people, you can make any place a home.” She sounded like fucking Glinda the Good Witch. If she snorted a great deal of coke. Billy watched her smile and paused to swallow. His lips lifted with some force. Camille nudged his foot under the table. “That’s what my Noah used to say.” Her mother was noticeably dazed.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Billy offered.

“That’s appreciated, young man. I can see that you’re very important to my daughter, Billy. Glad to see her in the company of good friends who care about her.” Rosemary was still smiling. “Because if anyone dared to hurt her, oh, I do pity the next boy who crosses my baby.”

“Mom.” Camille set her water down, eyes widening and Rosemary sat back. Collected.

“Camille, you are beautiful and you are still so stupid. I really thought we taught you better. I can see now, we didn’t. Pity. You just never could grasp people. You never could trust your instincts.” She poured blame into Camille’s soul like gasoline. All they needed was a match.

“Whoa…” Billy sat straighter when Rosemary’s knife tapped her plate. Camille’s jaw dropped.

"Mom, stop."

“If you don’t think for a second that this boy only wants what they all do… What have I taught you? Are you going to sleep with my daughter? Leave her shattered like the other did? Are you going to try to take her from me? When I finally have her all my own. Oh, no. I will not have it!” Rosemary smacked the table and stood. Camille jumped to her feet.

“Billy, I think you should go now.” She came around the table to push at him. “Mom, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“No, I’m not going anywhere.” Billy was tense, fists clenching. The words blurted out. “Look, I care about your daughter-”

“ _Words_.” Rosemary was a rubber band snapping. “Men, you’re all the same, you make messes and we clean them up. You hurt us and we lick our own wounds. You use and use and we come to our knees after. Where is my credit?! Huh, I took good care of you, I did. And you want to throw it all away by growing up. Without your mother, Camille!” Her daughter stopped and almost burst herself, remembering Judith King alone in that hospital. Rocking.

“Mom…calm down,” Camille realized the magnitude of the grave danger she was in all at once. The boiling pot she couldn't leap out of. She had to stay in control. Told herself she was. Didn't trust her fucking instincts. Her fatal flaw with people. Camille's hand lifted to slip the knife from her mother’s fingers. “I think you need to go lie down.”

“Oh…oh, yes. I am not myself. I think I,” Rosemary clenched with tears. “I think I drank a little too much brandy. Too many pills to relax me. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. I wanted one good night for you. For us.”

“I know…let’s get you in bed.” Camille looked at Billy and helped the manic woman off to her room.

“I didn’t mean that, I’m just so scared.” She crumbled.

“Go to sleep. We’ll be fine.” Camille tucked her into bed and hurried out, shutting the door. Billy’s hands were on her shoulders, dragging her back to the stairs.

“You are not staying here tonight.” He was heated, voice low. “You don’t even have to come stay with me if you don’t want to. I’ll take you anywhere. I’ll take you to Harrington or the Wheeler’s or to the damn Chief, I don’t care. But, you are not staying in this house tonight. I mean it.” Camille wrapped her arms around him. _Words_. “Pack a bag, we’re going right now.”

“She wasn’t always like that, since my father…something’s coming undone inside her as well.” Camille sniffled and Billy held her back this time, firm as if to reassure her. She packed a bag and wrote a quick note to let her mother know that she was safe with a friend.

“Come on,” Billy reached for her hand without thinking to get her out of there. “Where am I taking you?” They got into his car so he pulled out of the driveway. She fazed out of existence. Her elbow burned still. That pain was the only thing keeping her attached to this world. “Camille, talk to me. You need to stay right here now. Okay?”

“I…” She shook her head. Tried to flood back in. For him. “I don’t know. You pick.”

“My house it is,” he inhaled. “Dad leaves before us for work tomorrow. I’ll sneak you into the window again. Can get ready at my place and I’ll take you to school... Camille. Focus here. You're fading on me.”

“Okay...yes, okay.” Her body mellowed out. Numb even when he beckoned to snap her back. “I don’t want to cause more trouble for you at home.”

“You couldn’t possibly.” He hitched with amusement then. Camille looked outside at the trees, lips opening when she found words to grasp.

“You meant it, I could tell.”

“Meant, what?”

“You cared about me.” She turned her head and his eyes stayed on the road. Billy didn’t speak so she went for his hand, clasping it between both of hers. “Everything that happened. I want you to know that you’re making it. Doing better. You’re my friend and I care about you too. And I forgive you. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you touching my life. And just, thank you, Billy.” His chest sunk and he squeezed her hand tight. “Just needed you to know that.”

** ** **

“ _Shhh_ , they’re sleeping,” Billy eased Camille into his bedroom window. She had one leg over when the door opened a crack and Max poked her head in without knocking.

“You’re not as sneaky as you think,” she whispered, amused. “Saw her pass my window.” The younger girl came forward to take Camille’s other hand.

“Keep it down,” Billy hissed, hands under Camille's arms to heave her inside. She felt his muscles flex and let her face heat. “Go shut my door.”

“I heard about… Well, we all…” Max shuffled her feet. Camille dropped her bag and sat on Billy’s bed. “I’m sorry.” She came and wrapped her arms around Camille’s neck when she got emotional. Billy shut his window and sighed, sneaking out to grab a glass of water. His sister was kneeling on his bed, holding his friend close and petting her hair. “It’s okay.” Billy offered her the cool glass quietly so she came out from Max to drink, eyes red and tired.

“Come on, go change.” Billy was ushering her into his little closet with her bag. Flicking the swinging light in there on. Max stood, gaze sliding from him to the floor. He didn’t try to kick her out.

“What happened after?” She hesitated when his eyes landed on her face. “Thought her mom invited you over.”

“I don’t know, she just…freaked out on us.” Billy shook his head. His sister looked encouraged.

“So, you helped her leave.”

“For tonight,” Billy ran a hand into his hair and plopped down on his bed. Max pressed her lips. “Don’t give me that look, not like I’m in your nerd party.”

“Maybe we can start our own side party? I don’t know all the rules but I think I’ll make some of my own up.” Max shrugged. “It can be a secret too, no one will see us coming. Just think about it, maybe come up with a cool name.” Billy lifted one brow at her, lips pressing when she stood.

“Max.” He mustered the courage. Let it flood out. “I’m sorry.” Hands clenched in his lap when she came forward, touching his face so he’d look at her expression.

“I always wanted a big brother,” she admitted. “Nice to meet you, Billy.”

“You too, Mad Max.” Billy let her hug him. A quick, tight squeeze he needed. One arm returned it because she needed it too.

“Name the secret side party.” Max moved to the closet door. “Camille, I hope you feel better.” There was some quiet shuffling.

“Thank you,” came the muffled reply. Max crept out to get back to her room and Camille appeared, drained. Billy looked up and there was a beat.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” She crawled behind him atop the covers. “School’s going to be a nightmare tomorrow.”

“Figured you’d want to skip.” Billy pulled his pants and shirt off, not bothering with much else before he reclined next to her. Camille shifted in a baggy tee, curling her bare legs up. He took note of them briefly.

“No. Queen Bee can’t back down. Right?” Camille closed her eyes and opened them. “I don’t regret anything about the choice I made. I won’t let those people scare me into thinking that I should.” He didn’t argue with that. “Sorry, we can’t go on a normal date.”

“We’ll get there. Eventually.” Billy turned his head to see her, idly hitting the last lamp to shut off.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Camille sighed, burying her face into pillows that smelled like him. Billy came up to shift so he could slip covers over them both. She scooted into him, allowed his hands to smooth up and down her back. Billy was careful of the wound on her arm, relaxing while they warmed up. Dim moonlight sunk between the curtains. Camille watched the shine of his eyes in the dark. Her arms curled between them, fingers shifting out to touch his chest.

“Let me guess,” he purred. Hands smoothed over his skin. “You want to try something?”

“Hm, what gives you that idea?” Camille drew closer, lips just barely brushing his.

“We have to keep it down,” he warned, breathless before they kissed. Heated flesh pressed together. They held each other for a while there in the dark. Billy was more still as she explored him. Tracing over contours and scars. She cupped his face, thumbs smoothing along cheekbones. Following the swell of his full bottom lip before her mouth opened against his. Camille felt him get aroused against her thigh.

“I want to touch you,” she uttered, fingers in his hair until he adjusted and reclined more on his back. One arm pulled her into him so she draped her body along his. Lips peppered over his collar and neck. Billy suppressed a moan and tilted his head back, hand finding hers. Camille traced his hip and guided him until she cupped his shaft through thin briefs. Fingers edged up and down the feel of him. _"Oh."_ The softest little sound sent pride shooting up his body. He was well aware of what he was packing. Billy’s lips parted to sigh and he shifted her hand under the fabric. Longed so to be touched. Fingers wrapped around the shaft. They found a pace together. Pumping slow and rhythmic while her mouth was on warm skin.

“ _Camille_.” Billy came undone, hand sliding away so she could work him until he was hard and slick. Her thumb rubbed circles into the tip. Torturing him. Unraveling him utterly. His arm squeezed her closer when it became too much. “ _Fuck_ ,” he craned his neck to bury his face into her hair, muffling his sighs into the pillows. “ _More_.” She slowed to longer strokes, coming out to slip her tongue into his mouth. Drawing it out. Billy held himself together. Just barely.

“Do you think about me when you’re alone?” Camille was going painfully slow, lips lingering down his chest. Turning the tables. "Doing this to yourself and thinking about fantasy queen Camille. Hm?" Billy tried not to scoff. No comment. “Have to give to get.” She recalled his own words. Tormented him with them. Fingernails scratched down his chest. Her mouth left little pink marks he’d remember tomorrow.

“Yes, _god_ , Camille.” His hips tried to rut in tune with her hand. “Few minutes after I met you just so we’re clear.”

“Crystal.” She teased, slipping to run her tongue down his happy trail and all the way up to his tip. Billy gave a wanting little arch to be inside her. Fingers shifted into her hair. “This is more like it, yeah?”

“Close,” he reached to stoke himself, eyes intent on her own until she opened her mouth when he offered his tip. She just felt too good. Swallowing him down all the way. “Better.” Camille gave a hum that vibrated his dick, plunging it further into her throat. She came up to find her pace again. Kisses and licks smeared arousal down his skin. Camille brought her bottom into the air and focused on the pace. Mouth slipping over him with ease. Fingers guided her by the hair, twisting locks from her face. Billy watched her suckle and pressed his head back. She'd ruin him for other flings too. They played together, heated, and as quiet as they could be. He felt his stomach flutter, body growing taut. Camille worked him, swirling her tongue as hands ran along his hips.

“I’m right there,” he confessed, tapping her shoulder before fingers latched around her wrist. Billy tried to warn her again when her eyes lifted to his. She gave a sort of nod, massaging his skin to let him know it was alright. Lips opened when he let go, climax pumped in spurts along her tongue. Camille slowed to swallow in time before she could choke, lapping to finish him off. His muscles clenched and released rhythmically so she drew it out. Exquisitely. Billy gave a soft moan like honey. Camille came up on her knees, wiping her swelled lips on her hand. Splayed, he watched her tuck him back into his briefs before plopping next to him.

“Been waiting to return the favor,” she mused, chest steady with deep breaths while he came down from the high. While he came down from _her._ Blue eyes darkened with clouds. “Taste you, I mean.” Billy, unable to stand it, came up to hover and took her face in one hand. Gazes flickered intently. “You don’t have to kiss me after, I get it.” As if it was a challenge, he pressed her into the bed to kiss her as obscenely as he could. Tongue slipping along lips and between teeth. Spit trailed when they parted.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I think you like it,” Camille hushed, “just a little.”

“What happened to not dating boys you go to school with?” Billy came up so she followed, braced on her hands. Legs opened while he sat between them.

“Technically haven’t been able to date yet.”

“You know what I mean. Flings were banned too.” He countered. "Friends who go down on each other is great and all, but...you want more and so do I. So, I'll ask you again. What happened to no flings for queenie?"

“Guess the same thing happened with you moving on from one skirt to another,” she replied. “Haven’t even tried to continue the rounds. I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Harpy is dodging the question,” he touch his ear, tilting toward her so she caved.

“I can make exceptions.” She shifted to prop herself up on pillows. They observed each other.

“Just admit that I make you hot already, Camille.” Billy lingered, easing forward. “We played this shit for months. Just let go. Can’t stand it anymore. Admit you got off to me. More than once. _Lift up your shirt_.” The command surprised her. Slowly, she shifted fabric up, baring herself to his eyes. Billy bit his lip at the sight of her, pleased. Nipples pebbled against cooler air. “Take it off.”

“You take it off.” Camille hitched a gasp when hands eased up her sides. Cupped her breasts for good measure before the shirt slipped over her head. Fabric bunched around her shoulders.

“You thought about it, what type of fuck I’d be.” He hummed, fingertips edging down the soft skin of her inner thighs.

“Had a vague idea, you flaunt it well.” Camille licked her lips, teeth nipped at her bottom one so he came forward for a slow kiss. “Didn’t try hard to do it. Just happens when you’re…heated.” She gasped as he cupped her, offering a slow rub. Felt like he was out to claim something.

“Heated like this? Admit it, Camille,” he ghosted his mouth over hers, eyes direct to hold her attention. Palm on her still in a way that was possessive. “You sat next to me in class squirming because you knew…I’d make you quake. Yes or no?”

“Ye…s…” She grew timid so he advanced, lips closing around a nipple. Teeth tugged. Steady, he tormented the other bud. Tongue flicking up toward her neck.

“What was that?” His thumb circled her clit through fabric, slicking it in her arousal.

“Yes.” Camille tried not to melt but he was the sun and she’d flown far too close.

“Thought about how I’d push a dress up over your shoulders and make you moan. Don’t have to say anything,” Billy’s fingers slipped under fabric, “it’s already written all over you. You got wet with my cock in your mouth.” Camille was rocking to meet his hand, jaw clenched before she stole a kiss. His forehead touched hers when two digits slipped into her with ease. Billy hushed her when she whined, body clenching him. “You wondered what it would feel like buried here.”

“Billy,” came another plea. Her expression faltered, lost in euphoria. Lost in him. Drowning again in fire. He didn’t let up.

“ _Camille_ …” He drawled in a quiet, sing-song tone that always ruined her. His free hand came to rest by her hip when he slid closer. “Just say the words.” Billy pumped slowly, thumb teasing that stiff bundle of nerves. Heat swelled. Her flesh cried out for more. She caved.

“Yes…I…” Eyes closed and opened, lips parting to sigh. Billy had her. “Fuck it, I thought about you.”

“So, process of elimination,” he was rubbing her more intently now, “I make you…?”

“ _Hot_.” Camille bit back a moan. “You make me hot. Okay… _Ha_ …Happy? _Fuck_.” Her hips shifted back so he came with, thighs forcing hers apart when her back hit the wall.

“Camille,” he chided, lips along her jaw. “I can’t make you come if you squirm like that.” Her hands found his shoulders to cling. “You want to, don’t you?” Billy was savoring every bit of this.

“Yes,” she watched him slow and gave in, “I want to come.”

“All you gotta do is ask me,” he smiled against her mouth, "just ask and I'll give you what you want."

“Billy, fuck, make me come. _I want it._ ” She recalibrated. “I want you. Let me, please.”

“Since you asked me so _sweetly.”_ He bent to leave a mark on her neck that she’d have to see in the morning. Fingers pumped and curved inside her, knuckle deep. Camille shuddered against him, moving to fuck herself in turn. He felt her clit twitch, muscles clamping down against him. “Come.” He coaxed. “You’re right there, just let go. Let go, Camille.” He made her feel so good. Hazel eyes closed so he took her jaw again with one free hand. “No, you stay right here. Look at me.” Billy wanted to watch her come undone. She could only mouth the words, eyes widening when orgasm raced within her veins. She rocked unsteadily into him. Thighs quivering. “There you are.” He eased, keeping her in a state for as long as he could. Lips offering only encouragement. Pride. Fingers slipped out of her, holding fabric aside to see her soaked and twitching. “Fuck, Camille.” Beautiful. She slipped down so he eased her against the mattress to nestle into his chest. Fingers danced all along her back. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He felt her hitch to muffle a laugh into his chest.

“It is, isn’t it?” She tucked herself into him, contented. Billy craved a cigarette but couldn’t stand to slip from her to grab one. Instead, they breathed and traced shapes into skin. “Made the exception because I like you…dummy.” Billy shook his head, thoroughly entertained. “It’s different between us, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, think so.”

“Feels like we’re on the same edge, terrifying as it might be.” Camille sighed, relaxing further into him. “But…it’s not lonely. Not anymore.” He could only nod, arm looped around her back. Her body breathed in tune with his. Lulling to the heartbeat pulsing under her ear.

“Go to sleep.” He murmured into dark hair at last. Camille didn’t feel she had a choice at this point. It tugged her away. Billy held her and soothed every little twitch that dared to disturb her mind. Up until it came for him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are amazing, thanks for tuning in! Happy one month of posting the fic!! Honestly, this part of the fandom is truly full of wonderful people. Feel free to chat below or on my writing blog! I post lots of fun photo edits for the story. http://alias-b.tumblr.com/ See you next chapter!! <3


	11. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new conflicts building. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of death and a big self harm warning.***
> 
> "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" -Stockard Channing (Grease)

The comments weren’t bad. Oh, no.

_"That's the one... Her."_

_"Queen Bee. Queen Bitch."_

_"Slut."_

_"Wonder who the daddy was."_

_"Baby killer."_

_"Hargrove better watch out, she traps boys. He'll lose interest now for sure."_

_"Camille, the whore, Harper."_

Those were all tragically and hilariously to be expected.

It was the staring. Those damn eyes. The way she could walk into a room and have it hush. Teachers and students alike. Thinking those thoughts too loudly. Camille marched in. Knowing they were talking about her. Eyes lifted and moved over her body like she’d never get privacy again. Camille was used to being watched. Desired. But, this... Avoiding her face was one thing. Staring direct at her long scraped out womb was another. The attention burned. Lights scorched. No dark corners to curl up and hide away in. And how Camille tried to. She imagined layers of flesh melting away until she was muscle and bone. They would rub salt into the rawness of her wounds.

Camille turned her nose up to all that shit. Fixed her lipstick. Flicked her hair. Blew bubbles with gum like nothing was around. She spoke up in class. Made herself more visible because she had no choice and she wanted control again. Camille burst with technicolor. Crushed them all. Swayed like a dancer down hallways. Undaunted. By force. But, undaunted nonetheless.

Billy watched her float. Like nothing could touch her. He found himself wishing that he could float too. Camille tried to sit alone at lunch. Tried. Steve smacked a tray down across from her. Sent a message that nothing had changed. Students watched their king sit and eat, sliding an extra carton of milk over. She’d tried to skip the meal too. Nancy and Jonathan came next, adding crackers and a brownie to the lunch. Billy was on her right after, placing his green apple there. Hadn't lost interest of course. Heather ushered Robin over even and they joined. Camille let herself smile.

“So, anyone catch Mr. Creed’s new hairpiece? A surprising color.” Steve leaned forward and Heather laughed. He attempted to make his friend feel normal again.

“I couldn’t even take notes, I was waiting for it to crawl away.”

“Definitely hiding something,” Jonathan piped up. Camille watched her odd group of friends joke, picking up the apple to bite into it first. Billy shot her a wink so she nudged his leg with her own.

“I had him last year. Once he got frustrated and ran his hand into it. Flipped half the thing over and finished class like that.” She chuckled finally when they did, encouraged.

“He’s gotta put that whole collection out of their misery.” Robin added. Camille enjoyed feeling like a teen again. For once. Steve kicked her foot under the table, flashing a smile that set her at ease. It was like this over the next week. Gluing little shards of glass back together. Trying not to slice tired fingers. Rosemary acted as if nothing happened prior. Cooped up in her studio with new designs. Work was better. Better than a daughter who refused to be a daughter. Camille stayed afloat until the ship cracked again. The perfect hive threatened to crumble in.

Her stupid locker. Still broken. This day, she jerked it open for her chemistry book with Robin next to her, ready to walk to class. Red splashed all down her front. Covered the floor and Robin’s shoes. A bucket of blood red paint clattered, dribbling all over. Camille went into shock, hands lifting while it pooled out. Like most shitty things in her life now. Pooling out. She longed briefly to let it cover all else. Clothing ruined. The crack deepened when Carol pointed to laugh across the way. Ex-popular friends joined in around her. Tommy was cackling, racing away to catch more attention. Billy's foot came out by his locker and the boy tripped hard, smacking the floor. Students ceased their laughter.

"Eat shit, you little bitch." Billy bared his teeth. Looking utterly feral because that was his default setting.

"Mad someone got your slut before you did, Hargrove? You'll have to fight every quarterback in Indiana." Tommy dragged backwards but was ripped up, shoved into the lockers. Camille paid no mind.

"Get the fuck out of here." Billy struggled with his rage and tossed Tommy the other way, arms swiping out to frighten him off. Tommy was Steve's added beefcake muscle once upon a time but he'd be a fool to challenge a fire-breathing hyena like Billy Hargrove.

“What the hell, Carol?” Robin spoke first back down the hallway. Heather ran along to see her friends. Odd bunch they made. Camille the freak. Robin the weirdo. Baby faced Heather. Billy shoved his locker closed and pushed students to see his friend too.

“Are you okay? Camille?” Heather was ignored. _Baby killer,_ came some more utters and Camille stalked forth. Carol shut her mouth and cried out when a fist charged right next to her head. Its force dented the locker in. The brass knuckle punch style she'd easily picked up from Billy. Something detached inside Camille. Instead of hitting Carol and crying, she just laughed. Eyes wide. Unstable. It echoed into their school. Demanded respect and attention because this was stone fox Camille Harper here. She laughed louder. How could she not? Her entire life was fucked. It was a lie. Why hide when the cards were all on the table today? More of her friends rounded the hallway in awe.

“Carol. I should be upset. What a clever, clever prank. How many brain cells did it take between you all? I wonder. But, you know…I’m not mad one little bit. Because I grew out of being a nasty bitch and I know you won’t for a while.” Camille was grinning. Carol looked shocked, tipping back to avoid the paint. “You don’t have to date a shitty ass guy who tries to fuck your friends when you take _breaks_ and hate yourself, you know? Good luck with that. Been there, crawled out.” Camille jerked forward to hug Carol as tight as she could. “We’ll get through it together.” One hand took Carol's jaw. Red swatched her skin before she pushed her backwards after planting a hard, sweet kiss on her cheek. Paint swiped Camille's fingers so she reached up where there wasn’t paint on her shirt and traced an A.

_A scarlet letter._

“Bitch! Camille, what the fuck? You lost it.” Carol looked down at herself, clothes ruined now too.

“Bold to assume that I even had it to begin with, _babe.”_ Camille left her, head still high. Hips swaying. Paint splattering. "Well, any of you wet dream drones have anything else to say to me? Now's the fucking time!" Arms swiped, sending spatters of red into nearby students and lockers. Instead the entire crowd parted for her in sync. Moses standing at the damn Red Sea separating it. "I thought so." She puffed, lips lifting to smile because she owned them still. "Robin, sorry about the shoes."

"You know, I think this could be a great look actually." Robin joked instead, rolling with it because her friend was clinically insane and she adored her now.

"Right. Now, where is Billy Hargrove? Hm? Don't be shy, sweet face." Camille commanded her drones to part further and reveal him there at the center. Billy had stopped to watch halfway toward her, eyes fixated and huge when he got a better look. "Ah, there you are." She sucked her teeth, clicking her tongue once before she came forth. "Should have smelt the smoky hairspray and warm cologne, it's still to die for." The teen dream stopped in front of him. Everyone was dead silent. Awed. Impressed. Aroused.

_Queen Bee Camille._

“Pick me up tonight." Hands on her hips, head cocked. Flirty and unashamed. Splashed bright red. A firework bursting in his life. "Seven o'clock sharp. We are going to the god damn movies. It's a date, just so we're clear. Be prepared to hold the door for me.”

“You’re the boss, _Hester_. Wear something red. Color's good on you.” Billy winked, shrugging before he too stepped aside to let her go. Unworried. Happy. Camille left a trail of footprints all down the hallway. She entered the girl’s gym showers in her clothing. Earning shocked looks when she started laughing aloud again and got under cold spray. Cleansed her skin. Red sloshed all down into the drain like the flood of a period. Her clothing was still ruined. They called her mother again to get her. Took an entire load of towels to get her out of the showers without making another mess. Camille was still laughing the whole way.

It never ended.

** ** **

“Camille, I’m not sure this is a good idea. You should rest. You've had a rough week.” Rosemary had frowned. Her own palms shook when she clasped them. Camille didn't notice her shaking

“I’m _peachy.”_ She imagined teeth peeling fuzzy peach skin away to suck the juicy fruit within. That sweetness dripping from soft, plush lips.

“You’re different.” Rosemary couldn't get her daughter to turn around and just look at her. Not like she used to.

“I’m different?” The teen huffed and yanked up into the tree in front of their house. Another awful prank. Hung baby dolls from branches. “You going to help me here, mother?”

“They need me in New York again.” Rosemary resigned herself. Guilt swirled and she pressed her lips. Stared for a long moment, desperate. “Ask me to stay with you, I will.”

“You're right. I am different.” Camille admitted, head turning. “My eyes are open.” Her mother looked truly unsettled. “Go, they need you. I can handle myself.”

"I'm so sorry, Camille." Rosemary never said what for. _First mistake_. Her mother turned to go. "I left you something in the kitchen. Cheer you up. It used to." Camille never went to see what it was. _Second mistake_. She dumped the toys into their trash bin and prettied herself up. Wore a casual pink dress that slipped from her shoulders with cherries all over it. Small splashes of red. The Camaro howled while she applied the same red to her lips. Billy felt his heart charge when he pulled into the driveway. _Finally_.

“Millionth time is the charm, huh?” Camille approached when he got out. "Devil's pride nice still?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." Billy prettied himself as well, fitted shirt opened halfway and tucked into tight jeans. His preferred style. She smiled at him like nothing was wrong.

"Shall we?"

“Chariot awaits,” he cocked his head and offered a single peony from behind his back. Pink. Billy got the door for her and went around to drive them off. Let her pick the flick and he bought the tickets. _The Breakfast Club._ He only whined a little about it. Camille bought the snacks and they found seats up in back. More teens filled the room before the lights hushed. They took turns snagging popcorn and sips of soda. As much as he rolled his eyes prior, Billy grew invested. Every teen in sight felt it. Damn movie was too relevant. Camille leaned into him, allowing his arm behind her. Idle fingers traced the bare skin of her shoulder. The world let them be blissful teens tonight. For a little while. _Third mistake_. Credits rolled and he held her hand just like they discussed. Kids filtered out so Camille leaned in to kiss him, inches away before she gasped instead.

“Hey. Robin and Heather are here. Check it out,” she noticed them down closer to the front. Giggling. Tossing pieces of popcorn while they joked and stood. Heather looped her arm into Robin’s. Grins followed.

“Didn’t know they were actually close friends now. Lab partners or whatever.” Billy shrugged and Camille had to cover her lips. “What?”

“Boys are so oblivious, come on. To the diner.” She tugged at his hand to go down the steps.

"As you wish." Billy pulled her into him, earning a slight giggle. Chilly air swept and his leather jacket was already around her.

“Camille!” Heather caught them exiting the doors, hand leaving Robin’s quicker than intended. Camille peered at the space between them, eyes lifting.

“Heather…hi. Nice to see you both. Fine night compared to earlier, yeah?”

“Yes. Sorry, we didn’t know you guys were up there. I would have said hi. Great movie, right?” Heather continued.

“I loved it and so did Billy, despite the whining.” Camille joked, patting his chest. “Hey, Robin.”

“Hey…” Cold wind passed them so Camille brought Billy’s jacket closer.

“You got Billy to sit through that, impressive.” Heather was entertained.

“Just wait till you see my other tricks,” Billy lit up a cigarette behind his date.

“Okay, on that note, you guys…have a good time.” Camille kissed her friend's cheek, winking. Heather gave an honest smile, relaxing again.

“Thanks, Camille.”

“We’ll see you two in class, yeah.” Robin crossed her arms. “Now do the trick where you disappear, if you could.”

“Love that one,” Billy pressed Camille’s back when she gave Heather a knowing look of encouragement. He drove her to the diner and they found a corner booth. “Large milkshake. Chocolate. Side of fries.” He told the waiter. “Well, Harpy, we covered it, didn’t we?”

“What?”

“We angrily laid this out in detail months ago. Hit all the important points.”

“ _Hm_ , I think there is always room to improvise.” She purred, chin resting in her hand as she leaned over.

“Oh, say _improvise_ again.”

“No,” Camille laughed when he gave that world melting smile. Food was set down. Billy snagged some fries and shifted the plate between them. She sipped and hummed blissfully. “I’m going to have that song from the movie trapped in my head for weeks.” Camille plucked up a hot fry to eat.

“Thought it was funny us going to see that? Criminal and princess.”

“I didn’t plan that,” she grew amused. “Didn’t know the movie would be like that. Frankly though, I’m starting to think I’m more of a basket case now.”

“Can’t argue there,” Billy dodged a fry at that, laughing before he stole her milkshake. "Queenie is buzzing along a very fine line."

"Suppose I feel like I have wings today." Camille gave a shrug. "Guess that I also wanted to bring up more of the wildly unhinged me who told her ex to eat shit."

“Hey, look, I know you’re all smiles now and great. But…”

“Disgraced bee flew too close to the sun.” Camille rolled her eyes and sat back. “I’m not faking it for you. I don't do that with or for boys, rest assured. These last two weeks have been…fucking awful. But, I’m on a date with a guy I care about and I think it’s going well.”

“We talking B minus work?” He gaze at her closely.

“Oh no, I think you’re on your way to a solid A plus with extra credit. Gold star work.” She joked. It was intoxicating even still. The way he smiled at her. Charming as hell. Lighter. Easy. Slow and steady, her hand came to touch his. Fingers curling. Eyes met and they stayed to enjoy the lingering beat between them. “I want to try something.”

“You do?” Billy’s brow furrowed and she wasn’t hesitant.

“I want to try it back at my place.” They scrambled to pay and go. Rain splattered lightly so he pulled her by the hand. Hair and clothing damp. Unable to resist, Billy yanked her into his chest. Hands on her wet face to kiss her there under rain and stars. Camille responded, pulling at him until they both laughed and continued to his car. Giggling teens on a date. Nothing to lose. So they thought. Billy sped while she slid over and placed playful, teasing kisses on his neck.

“Harpy, I’m supposed to be setting a better example when I drive.” He’d joked, stilling to kiss her again at a red light. Hands smoothed along his thigh and they couldn’t park fast enough in her driveway. “Hey.”

_“Hm?”_ Camille was still in Billy's neck, palms sliding up his chest.

“Look.” He pointed. Jim Hopper’s Blazer sat parked in front. The Chief was waiting, snuffing out a cigarette before Camille hurried out on unsteady feet.

“Jim.” She felt a gust of cold crackle up her spine when he lifted his eyes. Rain stilled. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." He stared at them, clearly on a date and worked up. Camille came down fast.

"What are you doing here, Jim?" She'd asked it quieter.

“Camille, I think we should talk inside.” His palm was on her back to guide her forth. Camille's hand slipped from Billy's and they mourned that.

“What happened?” She pressed, struggling to open the door.

“Hargrove, give us a moment.”

“No, Billy, come inside. You can say it to both of us.” Camille marched up to him while he took his hat off. A motion that appeared grave. Billy shut the door, his own flesh chilled when rain dripped from his curls. “Say it.”

“Camille.”

“Say it!” She barked at him, echoing in that empty house. Jim’s eyes drew to her own.

“It’s Judith.” He crumbled her world. “I’ve been checking on her and-”

“No, don’t you _fucking_ …lie. Don't you lie to my face. It's fine. She's fine.” Tears welled. She got smaller. “You were supposed to protect her.”

"I'm so sorry, I only heard a few hours ago. We've had people on her I trust. There... Something happened."

"It's a mistake. No...No! You don't know shit. You're nothing but... _a fuck up._ You're just a fuck up!" She spat and he remained tender while her rage filtering out at him. "You are a liar."

“She’s gone, Camille.” He was pushed hard at that.

“Shut the fuck up…she didn’t… I knew they’d come for her! Another loose end to torment me with.” Camille couldn’t catch a breath, stumbling back before he took her arms. The dark secrets she kept. The life she had. The mother she never got to know. Gone. Gone. Gone. It all just fluttered. “Ngh, no!”

“She passed, Camille. They confirmed it. I saw the certificate. Photos. Everything.”

“How?”

“Camille.”

“How did she die?!” She screamed it. Echoing again. Billy pressed back into the door. His face felt impossibly hot.

“They say she did it herself.”

“They say…? A gentle, manic woman who never spoke and just spent her days rocking.” Camille broke. “So they killed her. They fucking killed my mother. Just to ruin me further. They know I can't mourn it. They know I saw her and they know I have to hide. Fucking, they killed us both. Again and again. Finally finished her off. It's because I found her. It's my fault.”

“You didn't do this. There was something. Small. Carved into her arm. Three numbers.” Jim reached again to stop Camille from falling. “Hey, you have to breathe. Easy.”

“No, she’s not… She can’t…” Camille was beating on his broad chest. “Lies! Lies! You’re a liar! A shitty, awful liar. I hate you! You fuck up! You were supposed to watch her. You...”

“Camille,” Billy found his own voice, hands up to pull her off Chief Hopper’s towering frame. She slipped out of his jacket.

“No, no, it isn’t true.” Camille rushed beyond them, tearing up the stairs. She saw her room empty. Kicked bedroom doors open. They pursued to stop her, forces jerked them aside. Her nose bled. “Can’t… It can’t be right.” Camille rushed down the stairs again. Nothing in the living room. She stopped in the kitchen when she saw them. The gift. To cheer her up. Confirming her worst fears. A vase of bright, freshly cut sunflowers left by her mother. An apology and a confession. She’d known. “No, no…no.” A wail tore. Shook the whole house before she lifted the entire thing to smash them. Yellow petals exploded around her feet. The doors slammed to the room when she fell to her knees. A sharp shard cut into her palm before she lost herself and dug it into skin. Eyes wide and unfocused. Three tiny numbers bled out.

“Hey!” Jim pounded at the door, kicking it open when she relented before he tore her up from the floor. “Knock it off!” Camille dragged and wished to bring the entire house down. He held her arms tight so she bucked around and wailed again. Everything took too much of a toll on Camille. This was the last straw. Rosemary stared at her eyes earlier and _knew._ Knew what would come. And Camille would have to smile upon seeing her when she came home. _  
_

Billy’s hands were on her face. He was talking too fast for her to process. He slipped away when she fell back into Jim, sobs barely subsiding because she was exhausted. Fingers gripped her forearm and Billy was tying a towel around it.

“Go pack her a bag. She’s not well, I’m taking her home. Hurry.” Jim pulled her to her feet, half carrying her into the living room to put her on the couch. They cleaned the mess without words and got her into Jim’s car. Her cries silenced when the door shut. Billy found the silent wails of agony more horrific from outside the car.

“Kid, I’ll handle it from here. Get yourself home.“

“Fuck that, I’m sticking with her.” Billy edged forward. "You don't know her."

“Billy, you helped. You did.” Jim eased. Billy didn’t jerk when a hand touched his shoulder. “What Camille needs is to process this. She needs rest.”

“After she found her mother the first time, she stuffed herself with pills. I made her throw them up, she took so damn many. I am not…” Billy felt himself tremble. Jim understood, nodding. _Watch her_. “We were happy.”

“Yeah, you’re good kids. You are. Just trying to make it better and you will. Camille needs to rest and she isn't safe to be alone in this house. Give it some time. Give her some time. Things still bad at school?”

“Hung babies and red paint aren’t exactly welcoming.”

“I’ll handle it. Go home. Let me take care of her, I know enough and if she's like El: her abilities could lash out. I’ll call if anything happens. All right? I'll call you first,” Jim pressed him to leave and he finally did. Billy didn’t drive home, instead he was stumbling up to another door. Bell rang and Steve Harrington looked confused.

“Hey, man…you lost?” Steve didn’t see anyone behind him. Billy looked like utter shit. “You do know this is my house, right?”

"Yes, asshole, I fucking know which-"

"Okay, good talk," Steve moved to shut the door and Billy dropped the anger.

"Wait..." Billy's foot stopped him. Steve sighed and pulled it back open.

"Try again, pal." He waited so Billy changed his tone.

“You got alcohol in there?”

“Parents are gone to the weekend, uh…yeah.” Steve relented then stepped aside. “What’s going on?”

“Start pouring first.”

** ** **

“Camille.” El was excited until she saw her expression.

“El, give her a moment.” Hopper guided the mute teen into their little cabin. His puffy police coat over her frame. “Pull out the couch for her.”

“What happened?” El asked instead when Hopper got Camille into the bathroom. The door shut so he helped fix the couch into a bed. Eleven brought extra pillows and saw him locking up knives and pills. “Why?”

“Camille is incredibly upset.” Jim explained it carefully. “Her mother. Real mother…she passed away.”

“Gone.”

“Yeah,” Jim swept the young girl under his arm. “We have to be careful with her. She’s hurting. Sometimes when people hurt…they take it out on themselves. She’s going to stay here a few nights while Rosemary is out.”

“I can watch her.” El promised and Jim pressed a smile, rubbing her shoulders. Camille looked numb when she appeared. El hurried to take her hand and get her to lie down. “I’m sorry…about your mama.” Camille hated herself for the tiniest thought that maybe it was for the best. The older teen peered at her and nodded while El turned on the TV for her. Noise to fill the voids in the room. Jim pulled a chair up to unwrap her wrist. It took a moment for the little girl to realize Camille did it to herself.

“Give us a moment,” Jim nodded so El went into her room. He cleaned the cuts and applied ointment while she reclined there. “Wanted the scar.”

“They erased me.”

“Six isn’t who you are, Camille.”

“Guess I’m not really sure what I am any longer. Queen bee. Freak. Slut. Six. Baby killer. Always the fucking brands.” She paused. “Sorry, you lost your daughter.”

“Two completely different scenarios, Camille, you’re not a bad person and I wrote the book on fucking up. No room to judge a teenage girl for making a terrifying and informed choice about her body.” Jim got up and pulled something from his coat pocket. “They sent me this with the certificate.” The tiny Star of David necklace. She let him clasp it so it could hang down low with Billy’s pendant.

“Thank you.” She welled up and closed her eyes to still it.

“She loved you. She did.” Jim touched her hair. "I'll let you have some space."

"Wait," she sniffled, cracking. "Can you just hold me for a little bit?" Jim stilled, air leaving his nose before he sat back down. Awkwardly, she came up to scoot into his arms when he sat on the edge of the mattress. Jim floundered a little too, uncertain. She adjusted half in his lap. Camille pressed into him when he held her tighter, arms up against his chest. Inhaling the scent of him. Nothing like her own adopted father. Long rotting in the ground. She still closed her eyes to pretend. She wondered what her real father smelled like. Maybe something like this. Crisp. Safe. Jim rocked her when she began to shake in his arms. They melted more together. He cupped the back of her head so she lifted it to look at him. Small. Fingers smoothing idly into the fabric of his shirt as his thumb caught a single tear. "You're not a fuck up." She rasped then. Lips pressed at that.

“Get some rest, Camille.” He offered, tucking long hair aside. She eased herself back into the mattress. El came out in her pajamas to crawl in next to Camille.

“I can watch her,” El stated again when Camille was lulled to sleep. Jim stayed there petting her head until El took over. The little girl kissed her hair like Jim had done to her many times before to comfort her too. Hopper went to his room and left El curled into her sister. They looked peaceful.

** ** **

“Hello?” Nancy was groggy when she received a call.

“Hey, uh, Nancy, it’s _Steven_ ,” Steve snorted into the phone and Nancy was alert.

“Steve? It’s late. Are you drunk?”

“I’m the moral support, Nance.” Steve was trying to quiet someone behind him. “I have every single thing in my life...super under control.”

“Oh, my god. Where are you?”

“Home, near the pool. Um, Nancy, I did…something bad.” Steve slurred. “Remember how we dated for like a year? Wild. I was a shitty boyfriend.”

“No, Steve, you really weren’t. Not at all.” Nancy was up, Jonathan lifted his eyes in question across from her.

“Couldn’t even beat the keg king, a little girl had to step in. She’s like…way cooler than me. I think Max is the real keg king at heart.” Steve was laughing and Billy snorted, seated in a lawn chair near him. “I…am just calling…wait, why am I calling again?”

“Camille…needs her fucking band of annoying nerds. The party. That thing…she doesn’t,” Billy hiccuped, plastered, “I’m not enough, ah, and I never will be.”

“Billy wants to have a party.” Steve was laughing.

“Billy? You’re drunk with Billy Hargrove?” Nancy smacked Jonathan’s shoulder to get him moving.

_"Ow!"_

“We’re coming over. Now.”

“You’re with Jonathan, that’s hilarious.” He cackled. “Byers! He kicked my ass too!”

“He told me!” Billy fell back, grinning.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Nancy smacked the phone down. “Come on.” Back at Steve’s, he fell into a pool side chair.

“She could _def...definitely_ not even tell I’d been drinking. I’m…sneaky like a ninja.” Steve reclined back.

“Shit is fucking wild, man. How did I get here? Look at them.” Billy watched the hundreds of stars dance in his state, lulling about.

“You…are a fucking asshole.” Steve was swatting for him, hitting only air.

“Yeah, I am.” They tried to high five and missed that too. “Pissed off a junior demolished you at everything you love?”

“Beside the point. You’re like…like a real…huge asshole. But, you’re also not so bad. You know? I just…can’t fight for shit. And you somehow became friends with Camille Harper. My friend. My queen friend.” Steve was laughing again.

“She tricked me into her _intr...intricate_ friendship rituals.”

“Oh, she does that shit. We all fall for it. You especially. And…you…you beat the shit out of me and then your kid sister stole your car. What the fuck was all that?”

“What the fuck was that?” Billy agreed, head tipping. Nancy and Jonathan sped there, coming around back to see the two wasted boys.

“Ayy! It’s Nancy! Nancy…!” Steve clapped. Billy was trying and failing to light a cigarette. They hollered in sync so she shushed them.

“Hey, zip it! Both of you.” Nancy ordered. “What is this?”

“If Camille were here it would be _exactly_ …like… _The Breakfast Club_.” Billy started cackling and Steve joined him. “New party name, you fucking nerds.”

“This guy is hilarious, he’s so right. So…right…” 

“Hey, hey focus.” Nancy picked up a spray bottle for the window flowers and hit them both with water. They hissed and whipped around to avoid the cold like a pair of cats. Billy’s cigarette sizzled out so he flicked it, giving up. Jonathan covered his lips and tried not to laugh at this all. “What happened? Where is Camille?”

“Police Chief kidnapped her mid date.” Billy had his hands up when she threatened them again with the spray bottle.

“Why?” Jonathan stepped forward. Billy blinked as some awareness came back.

“Bad thing… Her, fuck shit… Her mother. They got her.”

“Her mom? Rosemary?”

“No. One in the hospital.” Steve played with his shirt. “She didn’t make it.” Nancy lowered the bottle, realizing.

“Oh, no… Where is Camille now?”

“Hopper just…whiskered her away. Adopting another one probably.” Steve tried to sit up and Jonathan hurried to assist him.

"You need a bed, come on."

"Hey pal, I may have let you kick my ass but, you are not qualified to tuck me in." Steve dragged with him. Billy stared at the pool with a harder expression, lights fluttered on his face. Made him look almost ethereal.

“We gotta get them inside.” Jonathan was helping poor Steve along still. Billy managed to sit up more and Nancy saw a flower in his hand. Camille had left it in the car. He stared at the petals and leaned to drop it into the pool. Water shifted with ripples. Billy watched them carefully so Nancy crossed over.

“Billy, you’re not looking well. You need to get inside.” She and Jonathan heaved Billy to his feet next. "There we go." He stumbled and made an odd sound. Nancy realized that he was sniffling. She saw nausea sweep his expression and they hurried him into the bathroom so he could throw up. “Jonathan, water.” He rushed to find a glass. “Here…” Nancy was wiping Billy’s slack lips with a wet rag. He pressed his cheek to the seat and tried to overcome the sensation, moaning. Teeth clenched when another feeling flooded him. Nancy gave his back an awkward pat. “It’s okay.” She took the water from Jonathan and helped him drink. “Check on Steve.”

“Got it.” Jonathan left again. Billy slipped against the wall, room spinning. Nancy squatted down barely a few feet away, arms crossed over her knees.

“Don’t have to stay here with me, Wheeler.”

“I know.” Nancy shrugged. Not the night she imagined. Not the person she imagined comforting. “Don’t mind it if you don’t though.”

He blinked and didn’t say anything, eyes glazed.

“So, Hopper’s watching her?” She saw Billy nod. “And you guys had a date tonight.”

“I think I was decent.” His voice was quiet. Raw.

“I bet that you were.” Nancy pressed her lips and he flickered his eyes over her face, opening up.

“Not supposed to see her. Whole tutoring lie is only going to go so far. My dad doesn’t like it. But, I like it.” He slurred, eyes closing. “Another round with the belt when he finds out. Story of my fucking life. Maybe I deserve it, I was a shithead. I still am.” Nancy’s eyes changed.

“He hits you. I mean…we all had some idea about it. Ah...you don’t deserve it, all right? And you don’t have to go back there, you know.”

“All that wishful thinking. If I don’t, he’ll want someone else to hit. He’ll hunt me down. I tried to run before. Long time ago. Learned quick. I can't. Dad wins.” Billy numbed. “Didn’t want to care.”

“You’re different. We all see it. Good different.” Nancy offered. Familiar words touched the world. “My friend changed too. Before and after your family got here. I did also and so did Jonathan and Steve. We all did stupid teenage things.”

“Some of us did worse than others.”

"We all hurt people." Nancy admitted, eyes flickering. "My friend died because of me and I can't take that back. I can only do better. Never let it happen to someone else."

"She died because a monster grabbed her." Billy swallowed bile, chest heaving. "I used to be a monster too. Grabbing people. Squeezing. Laughing about it after."

“What Camille sees in you now…it makes her happy. What Max sees in you makes her happier as well.” Nancy offered, careful. Billy lulled with an amused scoff to hide the way his tone thickened.

“My mom didn’t see it. Why won’t my dad see it either?” Billy cringed this time, lips trembling and eyes filling to the brim.

“It’s…going to be okay. It’s going to get better. I know how that sounds. But, not just for you alone. But, for you and Max. Camille. All of us. Because we have this…amazing group and we’re trying so hard despite everything. Even when we want to stop.”

“I’m not…I’m not crying over my dad. He’s _never…_ going to love me. Just, fuck him. Fuck him for me and Max and Susan…and…my mom. Fuck him! _Fuck_. Can’t touch anything. Can’t be touched. Fuck him. I’m crying…because…because, I…”

“Billy, it’s okay. Just breathe.” Nancy offered him some tissue.

“I can’t. Can’t stand to. I’m finally _awake_.” Billy wept, the airy syllables barely connected. _“I love her.”_ He’d squeaked it like a mouse, fists rose to touch his head while he crumbled. Nancy stayed there with him to share the space. Let him weep. When he was calmer, she nodded to affirm that he was perfectly sane through the hurt.

“I know you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy's awake at last and Camille is splashed red. Funny how things change. Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot. Love to chat! :)


	12. Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Heavier chapter, lots of stuff building. Next one is good vibes only!  
> ****Just a warning, this chapter contains a violent/explicit domestic abuse scene. Mentions of death/suicide. Read with caution.****
> 
> "Asleep" -The Smiths

Camille still came to school. No usual pep or fire. Baggy sweaters and tight jeans. No winged eye makeup. No pink or red lipsticks. No bouncy locks of hair. She just dragged in. Eyes front. Didn’t speak. Sly gaze alight with a warning to stay the fuck away. Crowds still parted when she breezed through. Stares didn't let up. She spent lunches in the bathroom where she could be alone. Avoided friends who tried to corner her.

“Can I have one?” Camille caught Carol smoking when she left the stall. Dolled up. Way more than her currently. There was a beat where she waited for Carol to get snippy.

“You look like shit, honey bee.” Some of her pretense came down but she offered Camille one of her sticks. They lit up and smoked near the cracked window on either side of a sink.

“Feel great. Still buzzing.” Camille blew into the cold air with a monotone voice. "Wish this was a joint."

“We agree on something finally."

"Ah, we used to agree on plenty, Care Bear." Smoke slipped into the cool air outside.

"Haven't heard that nickname in months," Carol tapped ashes into the sink.

"Honey Bee. Care Bear. God, we were such bitchy little saps, weren't we?" Camille leaned into the wall, smoke bloomed out her lips. "Did it ever bother you?"

"What?"

"Me taking over as Queen...over you? You're the senior."

"No, I figured we would rule together. We did for a little while but, it was more your thing. It was more your crown. You demanded it when that other queen bitch finally fucked off to a rival school. Hated her. Your performance the other day reminded us all why we picked you. And you chose your new King too."

"Ah, Billy was always the top contender. That Camaro rolled in like thunder and his fate was sealed." Camille sighed.

"Please," Carol laughed, "you plucked him up first. Don't deny it. And you two had a date?"

"Yeah. We did." Camille stared distantly at haggard paint chipping from the stalls.

"True what they say about him?"

"Nothing said about anyone in high school is true in my experience. Except me, I guess. We're all just faking it and tired as hell." Smoke billowed. "Between you and I, everything aside, it was the best date of my life. No bullshit. Didn't even get to finish it to tell him either."

"Things go south?"

"Something like that," Camille scratched her chin, arms half crossed while the cigarette burned brighter. "Found out a family friend passed away."

"Shit." Carol debated it, eyes lowered. "Never said sorry. About your dad."

"Ah, sometimes tragedy just happens." Camille pressed her lips. "But, I kind of freaked out on Billy, thus the hiding in bathroom stalls."

"And he's still pursuing you, I see. Still ignoring the rest of us bringing our skirts just a little higher when we pass. Still caught up in whatever it is you guys have." Carol noted. "Hate to break it to you, honey bee, I bet he knows the date was fantastic and he's going to come back for more of you. How many guys our age come back for more than sex?"

"Billy and I are friends, we hang out."

"Friends, huh. And where did he learn that from?" Carol hummed, lips lifting before she blew toward the window again. "You're changing Hargrove, the entire school sees it. Maybe he's still rough and tumble as you'd say... Still an asshole, most boys are on different levels. And he might also drive the car equivalent to a few tons of rumbling sex all over town. But, he's lost in Camille Harper and just fine without a map."

"He's changing me too, I think." Camille admitted, running her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Hey so… The whole paint thing was Tommy.” Carol dropped her shoulders. “He’s an asshole too and I’m dating an asshole. It…wasn’t cool.”

“I dated more assholes than I like to admit. You only have one under your belt.” Camille pressed her lips and Carol scoffed as she flicked ashes.

“Guess I feel like I can’t do better.”

“Well, you’re wrong. I've heard you say some dumb things, Care Bear, but I think _that_ takes the cake. High school ends. Sooner for you than me. Whole big world outside we get to stumble blindly into. You can. Get out of Hawkins, go to college. Work. Chase something bigger.” Camille shrugged, leaning into the wall. “Just have to let that blind terror in and believe it.”

“Right.” Carol smiled now. “Summer goals.”

“Good start.” Camille snuffed out the smoke. “Thanks for that.”

“You know where to find me, you need more.” Carol watched her go off, lips lifting. Camille was late to chemistry, plopping into her seat like one of the burnouts. Heather frowned and eyed Billy for some kind of explanation. He shrugged and scooted closer.

“Hey.” He roused nothing and watched for their teacher to pass out a worksheet. Billy was used to this since she came back to class. “Still at Chief Hopper’s place?”

“Yes.” She didn’t look up so he tried another tactic.

“So, Max…” He licked his lips. “She’s forcing me to be in some secret party with her. Kid stuff. Wants me to name it. I got nothing, I need ideas.” Her friend was here. Camille tried to disengage. She opened her book and exhaled out her nose. Billy was casual, going over his own work while she struggled.

“Suppose it needs some kind of epic duo angle.” Camille lifted her eyes after a minute. _“Skywalkers.”_

“Pass.” He sucked in his cheeks to hide amusement.

“It has to be just a little nerdy. Mad Max deserves the best, you know.” Camille was writing. “Batman and Robin.”

“…Am I Batman in this scenario?”

“I’ll let you think you are.” She didn’t falter. Billy’s hand came to touch her free one in her lap because he couldn't stop himself. Because he'd fallen in love with his friend. Because telling her such a thing was impossible. Camille stilled like she was confused, slipping away after a beat when her own heart picked up. “I’m okay. Really. I haven’t heard anything else.” Her mother was no longer suffering in this life. Perhaps, there was something better in that. Easier to reframe. He knew that well. "Nancy told me you had a little visit with Steve. New drinking buddy."

"Hardly, I just...didn't want to go home." Billy swallowed and looked anywhere but at her. "She tell you anything else?"

"Just that you both are quite the pair when drunk. I knew that already. Not sure if I'm ready to see it in action though."

"Learned that Wheeler doesn't take shit from anyone. Good to know." He mused, eyeing her again before he scooted closer. "Camille."

"Billy, you don't have to say anything. Really, you don't. At least she can't be touched and prodded anymore...and I can't lose what I never had." She placed her palms flat on the table in a way that was submissive. "I just need you guys to keep my life normal...or something next to that. I don't want to detach. I don't. But, I have to keep going, if I look back I'm lost and I can't... I can't." Camille resumed writing, pencil scratching quick along her paper. She needed to stay in control. Billy watched her shoulders drop, pencil slowing. "Thanks...for showing a girl a good time."

"I'm going to do it again." Billy grew certain. "Show you a good time." She gave the slightest scoff to hide her amusement, drowning it out. Camille stilled to peer at the table for a lingering moment.

"You ever feel cursed?" These words were all too familiar to the world.

"Every damn day of my life," Billy Hargrove smiled so full and intent, head shaking, "but, not when I'm with you." He leaned in. "Hey." Hazel eyes lifted finally to catch his gaze.

"Maybe it's better if we stop. You and me."

"Do you care?" He inhaled sharper, braced to be hurt because she had the power to hurt him. How the hell did he let that happen?

"No." She replied instead, seeing him go lax. Camille didn't use her power to harm him. Billy waited with a look that was easy to read. _Say it._ "I want to see you again."

"Plan on it." He sat straighter, turning back to his own paper. "You and I stopping will never be better, just so we're clear."

"You're getting better and better at that, you know?"

"At what?"

"Cutting the bullshit." She smiled more so to herself and he shrugged.

“Well,” Billy tapped his pencil eraser upon the table, “ _Max_ was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime after school today. Dad and Susan are out late. Date night. Maybe four or so. Just some TV and Chinese takeout. I will also be there which is an added bonus for your benefit.” His damn charm.

“Hopper’s kept a close eye on me. My mom flies home in two days. I’ll think about it. Tell _Max_ that I appreciate it.” Camille looked at him directly this time. Tired eyes. _Still pretty_ , he thought. They faced the front and didn’t speak again.

** *** ***

Camille knew not to do it. She knew. But, the lock already clicked. Breaking into a police station was perhaps not the best idea. But, neither was Jim admitting the files were in his office. Skills picked up. She got the lock done and maneuvered her body up into the window. Jim wasn't in. Town kept him busier these days. She crept about, dropping to the floor before she got into his desk next.

"Come on." Hands felt around, thumbing over papers. A photo slipped from a book in his desk. Little girl with bright blue eyes and blonde pigtails. Two healthy parents. A younger Jim Hopper smiling like he owned stars in the sky. _Sara._ Camille sighed, careful when she set it back. "El and I lost our parents. You lost your daughter. We fit." She'd mused quietly, moving again to find the file in another drawer. Footsteps from officers passed outside. Camille curled herself up on the floor and braced herself, opening the file.

"Oh, god." She hitched like she might cry, covering her lips. Death certificate. Evidence. Photos of the room. Of her paled mother with her wrists slashed. Too desperate and violent a way to die for a women who tried every single day to communicate with her lost daughter through dance and art. Mad or not. _006_ carved into flesh. Camille's own scar was hidden under a watch and Billy's glimmering bracelet. There was a peculiar picture of a pillow with a spot of blood at the center. Like someone coughed red into it. "They held it over your face...and did this to you. Bet you fought it... I'll fight for both of us now, Mom." Camille held the file close, back pressed against the desk when a lock clicked. The door opened and she froze up, eyes wide.

"Finish the report before you leave, hand it into Flo." Jim spoke and shut the door. Camille was about to scramble, but he came around the desk and jerked so hard that he dropped his coffee cup. Her hand surged out. Unseen forces stopped it from crashing. Coffee splashed forth and reeled back in to not make a mess. "Camille...are you going to explain why you're: A) Not in sixth period. B) Breaking into my office?"

"I'll take C, please. Forget you saw me." She flashed her teeth, sniffling blood when the coffee mug lifted high so he could take it. Jim saw what was in her arm and sighed, setting his cup aside to kneel down.

"I kept that here for a reason. So you wouldn't see it." He slipped the papers away. "Your last memories of your mother shouldn't be this."

"My first memories of her weren't that great either. Great for me though, I'll never forget either. Can't forget a thing." Camille didn't get up so Jim stayed there. "I guess I just...wanted to know for sure. She's not suffering anymore. I'm just trying to hold onto that."

"Maybe you can't forget anything but, everyday...you're going to get up and survive whatever life throws at you. Until you feel you're actually living again. Time's going to keep passing and that evidence is something to hold onto. It'll get better."

"Is it better for you?" She asked, arms around her knees.

"You know, I think it is." Jim affirmed. "El came into my life and it felt like I finally-"

"Woke up?" She asked, scoffing. Hopper seemed to agree with that. "Then, I barged in."

"You were a bit of a surprise. I've known you a few years. Known the Harpers. But, I'm glad...knowing you like I do now. You and I are alike. Sorry. Both think we're in this hell alone."

"Strange but, you might be the only one I feel who really fucking gets it. All this shit. This damn town and their prying eyes. Waiting for them to come at me with pitch forks."

"There are good people here too who won't let that happen." Jim reached out for her hand. Fingers curled. "Let me get you back to the cabin."

"Actually, can you drive me to pick up my car? Billy invited me over. Just some food and TV with Max. Figured I'd get my car, do my homework at your place, then go." Camille shrugged. "It might be nice to have some time out with a friend. I've been dodging them all since...it happened. You know, sometimes I wish I had the power to make people just forget me. I know how that sounds but, when people know you...it's just so exposing. Too intimate. Sometimes I can't stand it. Even for people I'm close with and care about."

"Letting people care about you can be...harder than you think. But, it's good. Even if it hurts at times, it can be good. It means you're making it. These connections you have are so important, Camille."

"It's just too jarring, how the tiniest things means so much. Say so much. How they burst like fireworks and you have to stop yourself from floating. Someone taking your hand to comfort you even for a second. Passing you a pencil when you don't have one without asking. Making sure you get home safe." Camille chuckled to herself. "Them not letting you spend the night in a den of jackals. Even if it's one night. They spent that time to keep you safe. And you look at this person for weeks. Months. You realize that you've loved them all this time. Since they took a singular moment to look up at the stars just because you asked them to take that beat and just watch. Hoping that they'll wake up too one day. And how they tried. Since they made the choice not to leave you behind when your life was crumbling. Or did something as simple as put their coat around you and remember that you love pink peonies. But, you don't realize it, you just watch them while their looking away. Each perfect angle of their face. Lashes and freckles. Bright eyes that always seem to find you. And they're just so beautiful, you can't... They just put your safety first. They listen and grow and you could spend an eternity growing with them because they're breathtaking. Every moment just feels worth it." Camille let out her breath, eyes searching before she found herself in one perfect motion. _"I love him."_ Jim Hopper let himself beam when she met his eyes.

"You have for a while, Camille."

Billy had realized the truth in one great burst. Camille's discovery echoed slower with the passing of time. Two souls who stumbled and fell and rose higher. Hands clasped. Two souls who found each other at exactly the right moment in this world.

** *** ***

“You think she’ll come?” Max kicked her legs, sitting on Billy’s bed while he fixed his hair in the mirror. Music turned on low for once echoed out his speakers.

“Don’t know. She’s going through something.” He swallowed, changed the subject. “Gave it some thought. Camille had a terrible idea and I liked it.”

“For?”

“Dumb secret party name.” He’d muttered and she beamed.

“Well?”

“Batman and Robin.”

“I want to be Batman.”

“Not happening, I’m older. You’ll get there.” Billy scoffed at her. Weird how easy this was. How comfortable they’d become here. Used to be she could barely set foot into his room. “Robin’s important though. Looks out for Batman when he’s off doing dumb shit. Covers him.”

“I can cover you. Robin did some dumb stuff also. Probably stole the Batmobile few times. Batman had to cover for him too.”

“Don’t remind me.” Billy gestured with a bottle of hairspray. “We are _not_ calling my Camaro the Batmobile.”

“Can I have it when you’re too old to drive?”

“Jeez, Max, how fucking old do you think I am? And, fuck no. Letting anyone even look at my Camaro is already too far.”

“You’ll want a different car eventually,” she laughed at him. “I’ll buy it.”

“Sure, with arcade game tokens.” Billy teased, dotting cologne on himself.

"You really want Camille to come over." Max grinned, smug. "Acting like you're getting ready for a date." It was true.

"Max, you'll appreciate what I do when you get to high school and realize how many of those little shits around you don't bathe." Footsteps sounded down the hallway. They both froze when Neil jerked open the door as per his usual trick to catch Billy doing something he shouldn't.

“What’s going on?” Couldn't even appreciate them getting along. It was all about control.

“Just talking about what food to order tonight,” Max was swift to lie.

“Neil, we’re going to be late for the reservation.” Susan pressed her nervous smile, tugging at his arm.

"No girls. No leaving." He pointed. "And take the fucking earring out, you look like a pansy."

"Yes, sir." Billy dropped the dangling piece on his dresser. Neil stared for a beat and Billy shrugged. "What?"

"I meant it. No girls. Not even your tutor. Tell her to dress appropriately when she steps into my house. Girls like her, they're sending a message dressing that way. One day, she'll learn."

"I got it. No girls." Billy shrunk back. His dad started to turn. They were almost in the clear. Almost.

“What the hell is that?” Neil stopped, grew colder. Billy followed his gaze to something stuffed under his pillow. Something baby pink. Max scrambled up to move when Neil yanked for it. A light shirt Camille had left over one of the nights she stayed. Well, Billy swiped it. Liked the smell of her perfume. “Well, well, well. You are still bringing whores into my house, Billy. What, are you fucking them while the family is home?” Susan came to calm him and cringed back when he pointed her away like a nosy pet.

“Dad, no-”

"Hope you're wrapping your shit, at least," Neil smacked the side of his head, advancing. "Hate to see the pussy offspring that my sorry son brings into the world." Billy put his arms up instinctively which was the wrong thing to do as Neil pushed him back into shelves. "Can't be a man now, Billy, you certainly won't raise one."

"Neil, let's just go." Susan tried again.

"I haven't brought anyone else home, not since we moved." Billy flinched when another slap twisted his body.

"Look at this fucking coward I raised." Neil gestured in a demeaning way, ghosting a horrid smile when he peered at Max and Susan. "Can't even fight his battles."

"It's my shirt," Max insisted. No chance because it smelled of Camille's perfume and was nowhere near her size. "I was...trying a different style, getting advise. I only hid it when you walked in because it's pink and I...didn't want you guys to see me with anything pink. You know?" The younger girl tried to laugh it off then reached for the shirt only for Neil to chuckle cruelly and hold it higher.

"Got your sister lying for you now, Billy?" He seethed. "You corrupt everyone who gets near you. You're disgusting. I raised a disgusting, little boy. Say it, Billy. Tell them what you are."

"Neil." Susan closed her eyes to spare Billy some embarrassment. He just stared so Neil was in his face.

"Say it!" He slammed Billy backwards, hand forcing him to look at Susan and Max.

"I'm..." His breath caught. Lip quivering when his vision blurred. "I'm a disgusting, little boy."

"A disrespectful pussy. Go on, Billy." Neil released him. "Shoulders back. Say it."

"A...A disrespectful pussy." Billy's entire body grew hot when emotion swelled up. "Sir."

"I will not have this filth in my house." His dad shook the fabric. Billy felt his eyes well again, tried not to feel the pain. Neil Hargrove always knew the buttons to press without remorse. “And this reeks of that _greedy_ slut. You know who I mean.” Neil had muttered a nastier slur under his breath.

“We’re just classmates! She tutors, that's all. I didn't pick her. ...Don’t you fucking call her that. She doesn't have anything to do with this.” Billy was charging now too, unable to stop. Hands shaking.

"Bad enough that I have to hear about her slutty exploits around town. Know that my own _dipshit_ son keeps her company. You know she seduced an older boy, got herself knocked up. Killed the baby. Just so she could let more boys take her upstairs. Pass her around."

"Neil, please!" Susan begged now.

"Billy has to learn! There are people in this world you just don't associate with. It's for his benefit." Neil revved. "Don't care how old the little tramp was, I bet she asked for it. They always do and then they cry and cry when they regret it later. No responsibility for her actions. Spare me. A slut and a child killer." Billy felt himself snap, tearfully confessing the horrible truth.

"Better to not live than be raised by people who fucking _hate_ you!" Billy hit the wall when Neil punched him. Direct in the crescent of his eye socket. Full force. Usually Neil went with more pushes and slaps. Then, the belt. But, not today.

“Don’t you talk back to me!”

“Neil, stop it! Stop it please!” Susan reached for Max when the little girl scurried to avoid the fighting. Billy saw his blood spatter the ground, didn't recall hitting the floor. Bottom lip busted when he'd bitten it. Dazed, he lifted his eyes as Neil breathed over him.

“Or maybe you like to wear this like a fucking pussy boy,” he balled the fabric up and mashed it against Billy’s face. Smothering him. “Smells like you disrespecting my word in this house.” This time felt different. Neil was bright purple. Bursting. Readied to explode. Eyes filled with genuine disgust and hatred for the boy he brought into this world. Fear coursed and Billy did something he’d never done. He scrambled up to run out, passing his frantic stepmom. Susan pushed Max aside and tried to stop Neil with her hands on sheer instinct. Another first. Not even a thought behind it. “You better run, boy! I better not catch you, Billy!” Neil smacked Susan back into the wall, not even realizing. First time he’d been physical with her.

“Mom!” Max reeled to help her. Terrified when there was a crash in the kitchen. “Stop! Stop it!” She’d yelled this before. But, Neil really seemed like he wanted to kill him. And he did catch him halfway to the front door. Tearing at Billy’s curls and throwing him into the counter. Head smashed, blood busted from his temple and lips. Billy gave off a horrifying groan, voice crackling like dying embers. Unable to process anything else, he tried to roll over on his front. Tried to keep running. Tried.

“You disrespect me, you get punished.” Neil jerked his belt off as Billy attempted to stand up with his hands and knees. Limbs wobbling. He didn’t get a chance to breathe before it came down. “Want your whore still? Want to keep lying and disrespecting me?” Neil was shaking like a mad bull, hand on the back of Billy’s neck to smack him down. Bright blue eyes lifted, begging.

_"Dad."_ The childish whimper caught, pitiful and silenced. He squirmed, face pressed to the tile and bottom up in the air.

Stars exploded. Neil held him down like a bad dog and whipped his back full force. Didn't stop. Max realized as Billy’s legs skidded and jerked unnaturally. As his face went red with a great shudder. That he couldn’t breathe. Neil’s hand crushed his windpipe down in all that chaos. He didn’t even notice that his son was dying. Not for a second. Arms felt around the floor, fingers desperate and slowing because he was losing his fight. Max began screaming and screaming...and then she also did something she’d never done before. Red hair soared like a cape. She flung herself at them, covering as much of Billy as she could with her little body. The belt came up and Neil stilled. Finally hearing what she'd been wailing all that time.

“He can’t breathe! He can’t breathe!” Max kept shouting, crying hard and vibrating. Slowly, Neil pulled his hand up. Billy wheezed for air and coughed. Drool and blood left his mouth. He hacked for quick breaths and Max stayed over him, arms squeezing tight. Welts bled through his tank while Billy spasmed for that desperate air. Susan was in the doorway, crying as well with her hands to her lips. Neil stumbled up, belt dropping before he took off out the front door. Headlights blared and he sped off to get away from the chaos. Billy stayed there in a state of shock, unable to lift himself up. Lips opened while he heaved and puffed.

“Billy,” Susan was kneeling down.

“Don’t touch! Don’t touch him!” Max was inconsolable as she hovered over her brother, swiping until her mom stilled to get a phone.

“He needs the hospital.”

“No…no,” Billy was hoarse. Sore. “Camille. I want Camille.”

“He wants Camille.” Max yanked the phone and raged. “Go away! Go away! Get out!” Susan scrambled back, racing out to go find Neil in her own car. Camille couldn’t understand a word Max said on the phone. Few things came together in too quick breaths. She parked far enough around the corner and ran, pushing the ajar front door open. Poor Max was covering Billy again, one hand placed atop his head to smooth curls. Petting him to keep him alert. She coached his breathing to match her own. Camille watched his hand inch toward her. Saw the disaster left along the room. Neil's belt on the floor.

“Oh, my god. Billy.” Camille fell on her knees in a flash. Billy’s cheek pressed to the cold tile still, bloody saliva smeared there. Disoriented, he tried to say her name and instead wheezed. “I’ll call Hopper.”

“He said no cops." Max lifted up. "No doctors. They’ll make it worse. Neil lies. Please, just help him.”

“Max, I need you to go find a notebook. Record everything that happened while it’s fresh. If you want to help Billy, you have to record it every single time. Remember anything else, add that. Dates if you can. He needs you to do that. You get your mother to talk too.”

“She’s too scared.” Max whimpered so Camille took her face. “No one ever believes me.”

“They will, you have to try. I promise. Go.” Camille eased Billy onto his side, he was now curled into the smallest ball possible. Half aware and quivering. “Billy, I’m so sorry. Do your parents have a camera?”

“Polaroid.” Max called back.

“Bring it to me.” Camille hushed Billy in his dazed whimpering, petting his hair because it was the only thing he seemed to respond well to. “Close your eyes.” She flashed pictures of his wounds as quick as she could. Each one. And the state of the room. The blood spattered on the wall and Neil’s belt. “Max, take these and hide them, we need to get him into the bathroom.” Camille called next. "Billy, I'm going to lift you up but, I need your help. We just need to make it down the hall."

"Kay...Okay." He sputtered, arm winding around Camille when she strained to heave him up. Max came for his other arm. They half carried him while he moaned and closed his eyes, lulling against the tub as he was put down.

“Billy, stay here with me. Don’t fall asleep yet.” She took his jaw carefully into her hands, tried to find his gaze. "It's your turn to stick here with me. Okay, sweet face?"

"Yes," he'd managed in one pained hiss. Eyes tightly shutting.

"Good, you're doing so well." Camille encouraged to gain more of a response. Billy blindly reached for a loose towel and brought it into his lap, fingers bunched up the cloth so he set his curled legs straight.

“Ice. First aid kit.” Max was on his other side again. Billy’s bright eyes cracked open to see her while Camille cleaned his face with a sterile wipe.

“You covered me.” He rasped. Max pressed a slight smile, eyes watery still.

“I said that I would.” She sniffled. His neck was already splotched with purple. Billy let them take care of him, easing his shirt off to clean his back next. Camille reached for the towel he was clinging to and he balled up again.

"Just Camille." He'd shuddered.

"Let me get him into the shower. Go pick out some clothing...watch for your parents." Camille persuaded so Max left them alone. "Come on, the water will soothe your body some."

"I'm disgusting," he whimpered, eyes lifted and Camille realized why he was so embarrassed. A dark stain marred the crotch of his jeans under the towel. "Fucking pissed myself. Don't even know when. I'm disgusting. I'm fucking disgusting."

"No, no. You're not. Billy. Look at me, look here." She held his face again, thumbs smoothing. "Just focus on me. Stay with my voice. I'm going to get you clean."

"I pissed myself." He was crying, eyes anywhere else because he felt too dirty so she let him go. Camille peered down again, attempted to find some more words.

"That's okay." She eased. Tried to grant him some dignity. "It's okay." Camille reached for fresh towels and set them on the toilet. "I'll get you cleaned up. Billy, it's okay." Helping him out of his wet jeans, Camille realized this was her first time seeing him nude in the light. Tanned. Beautiful. Groomed and sprinkled with a trail of body hair. Skin smooth across his chest, arms, and legs. Scarred with soft welts along his back. Easier to see in florescent light if you're actually looking. Beatings that went too far. As if some of them didn't. Camille didn't stare, just watched his face for subtle twitches that showed his current mental state and displays of pain. "Can you stand?" He tried so hard to. Limbs wobbled like a collapsed marionette. Billy didn't want to ask, instead he braced one hand on the tub and his other reached for Camille's arm.

"Ah, fuck," he got under the water, leaning into the wall now. "Can't."

"Hang in there," Camille locked the door and pulled off her shirt. Bra went next. She leaned in to wash him after tying her hair back, half holding him up while he sagged into the tiles. Water cleansed his skin. Camille told him every little thing she was going to do before she did it so he didn't flinch as much. Praising him for doing so well in turn. She filled the space with her soothing voice to keep him aware and calm. Didn't ask him what happened because none of it was his fault. She got some of out Max on the phone but, not much. His neck confirmed her fear though. Neil almost killed him.

"One more rinse. I'm going to tilt your head again. Good. Good job, Billy." Camille continued. There was something so enthralling about her touching him in such a non sexual way. His face was serene under the spray, droplets falling around his eyes and lips. Down his cheeks and curls. "Stay there, I'm just going to shut off the water and get towels. Can I dry you, Billy?" Camille waited for a nod. Head pounding, he managed to stand better after the shower. Camille put her bra and shirt back on, grabbing the biggest towel to wrap around his shoulders and ease him out. "Hold yourself there for a moment." Hands clutched the sink. His head lowered so he didn't have to see himself when fog left the mirror. "Good. Little longer." Fluffy towels worked down his body, soothing along sore muscles. Camille lowered and rubbed down his thighs all the way to his feet. She dried his chest and shoulders, draping the towel around him. Hands reached for a smaller one for his hair, ruffling it. "What do you like to put into your hair after the shower?"

Billy realized she was trying to make him feel as normal as she could. God, it was comforting.

"Two pumps." He grew too soft and picked up a bottle with shaken hands. "Root to tip. Scrunch it in after."

"Got it." Camille eased him to the floor when he hunched over, towel now wrapped around his waist. She let him sit against her legs while she combed his hair and massaged her fingers into it with the product. Scrunched his curls up after to dry them some. Camille kissed his head for good measure. Billy let himself be babied for the first time since his mother walked out. Deft fingers applied products he liked and then first aid ointments he needed. "Let's get you some clothing, Max is probably worried."

"Wait," Billy shifted on his knees, eyes lifting to see her own before she could stand. He did something peculiar, arms wrapped around her legs then up her hips. Billy pressed the side of his face into her lap, let himself feel utterly vulnerable. Hands came to his biceps, tracing contours of him. He laid a single kiss into her outer thigh, head lifting. One hand came to her shoulder, edging her forward so he could press his lips to hers. Camille allowed him to kiss her, soft and lengthy. Billy just wanted to breath her in for awhile.

"They could come home soon." Camille had to warn when he nudged his head into her cheek.

"We could hide." He sounded so small. Her lips lifted.

"You could come with me. Back to Jim's cabin. Just pack a bag. Don't stay here tonight. Let me help. You helped me." She offered and his eyes opened. Reality washed over them. Billy averted his gaze to fiddle with her hair. Briefly, his lip trembled. That was answer enough. "Please."

"My situation is different. He'll find me. Drag me back and do worse. Go after you and Susan and Max."

"Jim can stop him. Put him in a cell."

"And after when my dad gets out of that cell? Because we both know he will. Camille, just leave it."

"We need to get you into bed." Camille managed to slip out from him, sneaking away to see Max writing. "You need to hide all that somewhere. Places you trust. The time will come. I'm certain. We just have to prepare for it."

"Why won't he go now?"

"It's complicated. Billy's just now learning to heal. Years of hurting...it takes time to undo all that." Camille tucked hair from her face. "I'll get him dressed and we need to get him into bed. Make sure he drinks lots of water. No beer. Eats a meal. Takes something for the headache. And cleans the wounds. They'll look worse before they get better. Can I count on you, Max?"

"Yes, I got it. I'll cover it... I'll cover him." Max was encouraged. Camille turned with a smile to go see Billy again. She got him into something comfortable, led him to his room. Max turned on some music he liked to create a bit of noise, helped tuck him into bed. She moved to sit against the wall behind his legs. Camille eased herself at his side, fingers shifting his hair away.

“We have to go to Hopper. He’ll believe you. He can help you too.” Camille was careful and he tried to shake his head, quivering. "Billy, I promise you can make it out of this. You have to hold on, we're here for you. Neil won't win. You'll survive him. It's possible."

"You're wrong. Dad always wins." Billy let her curl one hand into his.

“No, I'm not. I know how this sounds but, I want you to hear it. Don't you dare give up. Not here. I won't... Record it. Please. Just do that. Neil is getting worse.”

“He’ll kill you.” Max offered. “He brainwashed you and made you think this is it, Billy…and it’s not. I always wanted an older brother and I finally found him and he’s fighting so hard…and I don’t want him to die.” She crumbled a little and so did he. Max placed her head on his shoulder, arm draped over his torso above the covers. Camille was petting her hair, soothing her while she shook. Billy forced his eyes elsewhere, body clenched. He gave a slight nod. The sounds of two cars pulling back into the driveway jarred them all.

“If he sees me, he’ll take it out on you again.” Camille placed one kiss on Billy’s head then Max’s as the little girl helped sneak her out the window. Pink fabric caught her attention and she realized it. This was her fault. Billy reached out and missed trying to stop her from slipping away. “Tomorrow. School... I promise you.” Billy wasn't sure what she was promising. But, he believed her either way.

“Don’t let them see you,” Max was quick, nodding before she closed the window. She sat in front of Billy now when the door opened. Susan somehow convinced Neil to return. He came in to see Max planted there in front of her wounded brother.

“He knows I had to do it. He knows what happens when he disobeys me. My son can’t even be a man, I-” Neil drew quieter before he was hard again. Eyes anywhere else. “You'll never learn respect. I've tried with you. You know, my dad, he...he taught me hard lessons too. It made me the man I am today. It was for my benefit. One day, you'll understand. God, I hope you do, Billy. This is a small town, people talk. ...I see you pursuing her again…you bring any more whores home and I’ll put bars on your goddamn window.” He slammed the door. Max turned on a lamp while Billy scooted further into the wall. He wished so much to disappear into it.

“Don’t have to stay here.” He spoke finally. Vocal cords sore.

“I know.” She replied, pulling open the notebook to tape horrid pictures down. Max snagged a pen and began to write more. Billy watched her, fading from the aches and exhaustion. Wondered if the dark was better.

“What are you doing there?” He asked and Mad Max just became ice.

“Recording it.”

** ** **

Camille stumbled up to the cabin when night covered her. Stars twinkle too politely for all the hell on this Earth. Maybe it was because they were already dead. Resting. Jim was on the dark porch in his uniform smoking when he saw the car pull up.

"You didn't have to stay up." She thought briefly about asking for a smoke.

"Wanted to make sure you got in safe." Jim snuffed the burning ashes out. Camille welled, not knowing where the emotion came from. How something so simple as wanting another person to be safe read so significantly like high beams. An act of true love she needed. One she wanted to give back. "Camille? You're crying."

"Aren't I always these days?" She chuckled and wiped her eyes. Without thinking, Camille bounded forward into his arms. Jim caught her, shocked at first. "I was at Billy's...it was bad."

"Come inside, tell me what happened." He led her in while she wiped tears away.

"Is Billy okay?" El shot up from the couch.

"I tried to help them. I don't know what all happened but, I found Billy on the floor...Max was over him. Neil beat the hell out of him. His neck, I don't know. I don't." Camille was sat down and Jim followed. Instantly, she was up again. “Jim, this is getting worse. I have Max keeping some kind of record for it now but, Neil lost his shit. Max said it over the phone. Didn’t even know Billy was choking there. I can’t just…” Camille was pacing now. “And my stupid, unhinged mother is going to be home soon. I’m…I don’t know what the hell to do about any of it.”

“Billy or Susan have to come forward. You’re giving it your all. The best we can do is support him. I'm sorry, I am. I'd go over there and pound Neil Hargrove myself, if I could. Guys like him get out if this doesn't stick. We have to make it.” Hopper sighed. As if he hadn't thought about that. Beating the shithead himself. “Come sit down.” The teen slipped into a comfy chair, legs curling up while her arms crossed. “If Billy won’t talk, the best we can do is record the evidence. Keep him as safe as we can. Camille, what you can’t do is try to save everyone yourself.” Billy. Barbara. Her parents. All those kids like her. The list went on.

“Sometimes it’s the only time I feel I’m saving myself too.” She admitted, sniffling. Jim felt that hit hard. El came to Hopper when he beckoned. “I keep seeing it in my head. Billy slumped over with Max covering him. I can’t…stop thinking about it. And he refuses to let you help him. He refuses the hospital. I think he's giving up and I can't let him. I can't.” She rubbed the wound scarring currently on her arm. “And my mother…did she cry and fight? Did she just give in? She was helpless there and I wasn’t there for her or…or Barb. _Fuck._ I lived the high life and everyone else just suffered. It hurts.” El was already wrapping her arms around Camille.

“Not your fault.” El pressed this time in her usual certain tone. “Say it.”

“El.”

“Say it.”

“It’s…not my fault.” Camille relented and pressed her lips into a line. Hopper had his hands clasped, nodding.

“Kid, believe me…trying to save everyone. Doing it alone. It just eats you. It’s impossible. You…You become this giant black hole and it just swallows everyone else. You can't give if it leaves you with nothing.” He lifted his eyes to see her agree silently. “I need you both to be safe.”

“I’ll try. To not spend myself, I mean. But, I’m going back to see my mother when she gets home.” Camille was nodding again. “I have to finish what I started. Edna’s going to come for me. We both know that. I don’t know when. She watched me my whole life. Hated me. Never displayed it. She’s patient. But, I know she’s coming so I have the upper hand. I have the Party behind me.” She scoffed, tried harder to smile. “I just know that I have to confront this. Nowhere left to hide soon. Lab still doesn't know all I know. Neither does mother. My mom wants her daughter. Fine. Take her. For now, I’ll do what you said. I'll try.”

“Which part?”

“I’ll try to be a kid again.” Camille exhaled. "With help from friends, I think we can manage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who's been abused and used writing to cope, it's still hard to portray at times. I try to treat it as a release. If you don't know, I have an older ao3 where I posted other fandoms. Marvel, Skyrim, and one other Hopper ST oneshot. I wrote a fairly lengthy Loki fic that got a lot of attention and in it, I used experiences from my own life with the OC who has the same abuse history I did. I found it so rewarding to be able to finally communicate and open up about what happened to me with art and seeing what my writing has become in this fic is just great honestly. https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal_Preaker/pseuds/Siddal_Preaker/works was the ao3 if you're interested btw. But, even now at times, writing the cycle of abuse can be taxing and knowing that some of my readers connect and went through what I did was tragic and empowering. Frankly, it's nice to have popular characters in fandom that you can see yourself in. No more stories of abused characters getting killed off tho @the duffers. I look at Billy and know I could easily have been the person he was. So using the fic to help characters like him and Camille to grow and do better is just...amazing. Gives you hope I guess. Thank you. See you next chapter! PROMISE AGAIN THAT NEXT CHAPTER IS GOOD VIBES ONLY!! <3 Have a lovely week all!!!


	13. Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Enjoy the chapter. The Good Vibes that were promised. ^_^
> 
> "Ceremony" -New Order

Camille glided again at the same time Billy forced himself to come to school. Spun a charming story about a fight he’d gotten into. Won. Only because he’s Billy fucking Hargrove made of liquid heat and skin like steel. Nothing more or less. Other kids loved it. Always and forever the keg king. Gym class was utter hell. He hid under clothing for the first time until wounds started to heal. Camille bubbled like a crisp glass of champagne. She imagined the bottle shattering all over the floor. Glass to walk over. Lips painted a cherry shade. Pristine and lost. No time for dead parent blues. No, she was bright and rosy red now.

“How’s the mom today?” Billy had whispered in chemistry. She shrugged, blowing an idle lock of hair out of her face. He stopped himself from tucking it.

“About a solid four out of ten. I don’t know. Came back from the trip as you know and acting like nothing happened. Brought me new clothing. Hugged me and I smiled like an atomic bomb. Made me model everything. Easier when I’m a babydoll. That part I can play. I haven’t seen her with wine or pills since.” She lifted her eyes. “We have dinner. Talk about school. Friends. Boys. Fashion. Smiles and all. Cherry ripe evening. And every single day since, she leaves fucking sunflowers about the house. Won't let them wilt in peace.” Camille wished she could wilt in peace too.

“Not sure if that behavior bugs me more than the crazy switch or not.”

“Ditto, I’m waiting for her switch to flip either way,” she rubbed her neck and faced him while they worked on a lab. Chemical reactions. A flask of liquid bubbled between them. “You’re sounding better. Your voice.”

“Hoped you’d find it kind of sexy.” He erased something on his page and continued writing. Camille peered at his eyebrow, a slight healing scar now cut through it. Gave his look even more of an edge.

"What's Neil been up to?"

“Dad can’t stand to be in the same room as me still. Can’t look at me but, something’s off. Feels like he’s still keeping tabs and waiting for me to fuck up. Inviting work friends over for dinner like we’re a happy family. They'd all look right at my face and neck...and don’t dare to ask a thing. Just think I'm the fucking problem in that house.”

“He knows he went too far. I mean, he’s always gone too far,” Camille sighed, “but, what he did to you. To Susan almost, pushing her like that. The lashing out is worse. Abusers are smart. Unfortunately."

"Speak from experience, Camille?" Billy peered at her hands from under thick lashes. Oh, how she avoided the topic of her ex and the summer after her abortion. Billy heard rumors of that summer. Rumors that gave the young crowned Queen a promiscuous reputation.

"He’s going to try to cover his own ass first. Make himself into a great head of house while you look like some troubled teen.” Camille finished instead. He tapped his eraser idly, fiddling with the pencil between his fingers.

“Do you miss your dad, even though he was shitty?” Billy looked up at last and so did she, not faltering.

“You know, when I was little...we used to get up early on Sundays. Make blueberry pancakes together. Favorite breakfast of all time. He’d smile and we’d joke. Watch cartoons. Smell was amazing. He always flipped them in the air. It was the one morning we actually got together before work consumed him. We’d pull up a stool and I’d help mix. Add all the blueberries I wanted. He never once burned them. I miss those days. Days my life felt real. The way the smell filled the house. The few moments he really felt like my dad. We did it for years after, even when I was a teen. Talk about school and...everything. I think back and I know...I know for a fact that I meant more to him. Mom too. I know that maybe there were times when he protected me from going back. Terrible as it always was. So, yes, there are times I miss him. Because he did something as simple as take the time to not burn the damn pancakes.” Camille pressed her lips up. “It’s okay to want a better dad and...to want the shitty dad you have to get better. I just, don’t want to see you hurt for hoping so hard at times.”

“He’s never going to change. Even if I did.” Billy agreed, eyes on the bubbling chemicals when she added a bit of liquid from a dropper. They watched the colors change. “Sometimes, I think I hate my mom. Not all because dad wants me to.”

“She left, you're angry, and you miss her.”

“I know she had no chance getting me. I know that. I just wish I knew if she tried.”

“For an amazing kid like you, I’m sure she did, Billy.” Camille paused when he grew still. Swallowing, Billy filled in something on his paper instead. “I want to try something.” His eyes snapped up.

“Here?”

“Not like that,” she snickered. Partners around them spoke between each other. “I want you to write a letter. Could be to one person or a few. Your choice. You don’t have to read it to me unless you want. Pour some stuff out. I've done projects with you, I know you're a solid writer. Just vent some. Questions you wish you asked. Thoughts you wish you shared. Write it all out and read it back.” She watched him debate it, pencil tapping his palm now. Nervous fingers always gave him away.

“I’ll think about it.” Billy paused to see her beam. “If you will.”

“Fair.” Camille went back to her paper. “Spring break is coming, they’re going to start the annual raging bonfires. You haven't experienced a good Hawkins spring break yet."

"Camille, I'm from California...we know what we're doing."

"Try something a little more intimate on for size then. Everyone drives down to the lake. Music. Alcohol. Games. What have you. We should bring our letters, should we choose to share them or not, and burn them.”

“It’s a date.” Billy peeked up to see her quirk a smile and lick her lips to hide it.

“Yes, it is.”

** ** **

“I think you’re all set. Just study up each night and we’ll go over it some more next time. Feel free to ask Jim questions too. Don't be shy.” Camille was helping El organize books on a shelf. “And here, something for fun from my collection. Just some fairy tales I used to like when I was your age.”

“How am I doing?” El turned her head, holding the book close, and Camille smiled.

“Amazing. I promise.” She assured her. “Just keep practicing as much as you can. Read everything you get your hands on and ask lots of questions.”

“I will,” El agreed, confident now. “When do I get to dress like you?”

“Well,” Camille laughed, touching her lips. “I suppose you can dress however you want within reason. You just find a style that fits you best.”

“Max says I should be me. Not Mike or Jim.”

“She is smart to say that. I’m glad you two are close, you know?” Camille fixed a stack of practice assignments into a folder while El packed home school supplies into a drawer. “When you get older, there are...often things that drive you from the people who care about you. You think now that it could never happen but life does it. Always put them first. I didn’t and I regret it.”

“You broke up your Party?”

“Yes, actually, for a while I did. But, I think I’m fixing it. Making it better even.” Camille pressed her lips. “Stick with your friends, keep them close. Everything else is just white noise.”

“I do,” El nodded once, “I will.” She looked down at the fairy tales compiled in one book, scanning the back. “Camille?”

“Yes?”

“You are...happy now?”

“I,” Camille paused, “I’m trying to be.”

“Said you did this because you were upset,” El touched her wrist, the tiny scars hidden under a watch and bracelet could still be felt.

“Sometimes when the world beats you down, people handle it different. Some people take things out on others and some end up taking it out on themselves. It’s wrong. Both of them.”

"Why make pain when you already have too much of it?" She'd asked it so forwardly and Camille faltered. Kid had a point.

"Why, indeed." She sighed. "Sometimes the pain on the inside is so great, you can't touch it. You burst. And sometimes...seeing it on the outside makes it feel acknowledged. But, it doesn't always come out well."

“The Party...they help.”

“Yes, they do.”

“Billy? He helps.” El watched Camille nod.

“Yes, he does. He made some bad choices too. Horrible ones that not everyone has forgiven him for. But, you can simply try and hope for the best. The bad things that happen to us aren’t some grand scheme to help us grow...sometimes they just hurt for a long time. I guess if you can make that pain into something better. For someone else or yourself, I think that’ll always mean more. Trying. I have some great friends and we're all trying. Are you happier?”

“Yes.” El wasn’t hesitant. “Old friends. New friends. And...a dad. A good dad. Not like Papa.” The little girl debated it. “Not by blood. But, a paper says Hopper is my dad now. Can I call him that?” Camille leaned to her level.

“I think he’d like that very much.” She whispered, standing taller. “You have a family you made and a boy who really cares about you. People you trust who also give that back. Unconditional love.” Camille smiled and beckoned a final textbook to her fingers to set it aside. El moved the desk and table they’d pushed together back to their corners with a tilt of her head. “You’re much stronger at that than I am. I can't twist people and squeeze bladders however I want like you. I think...the kids like us. We have a sort of focus but...we develop more. Manifest abilities we may not even realize we have. My file seemed to confirm that.”

“Practice, you’ll get better.” El put her hands behind her back and snickered when Camille shook her head, amused. “I’m a tutor too.”

“Suppose you are.”

“Kali,” El began gesturing to a mask on her wall. “She told me to focus on the anger and...it worked. I was stronger. But, she was...half right. I focus on people I want to protect too. Mike. Joyce. You. Jim. Max....everyone.”

“That’s good advice.” Camille replied. “My mom said once that love and anger make passion. And with passion, you can do anything. Guess I understand that now. Just a little.”

“Is Billy your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?”

“Same as Mike. You guys do a lot together, just like we do.” El noted. "Why isn't he your boyfriend?"

“I...why do you ask?”

“Steve. Max... Everyone says he is.”

“Everyone, huh?” Camille blushed, shrugging. “It’s a little more complicated when you get older, El.”

“I like Mike and he likes me. We are not...complicated. I think. If you like Billy and he likes you... Ask him.” El blinked. “I could ask him.”

“Easy,” Camille was laughing, hand up. “One thing at a time.”

“Tell him no more compromise.”

“Compromise?”

“It means halfway happy.” El tugged at her wrist and Camille chuckled again.

“You’re a lot more wise than you let on, you know.” The older teen turned when there was a knock.

“Kids are here,” Jim poked his head in the doorway. El smiled and hurried past him without another word to go meet Mike and them in Steve’s car.

“Your girl is smart.” Camille followed Jim out to his porch. El greeted Mike with a kiss and Hopper sighed, inhaling his cigarette. “Thought you were quitting.”

“Trying.” He shrugged, eyeing her before he put it out. She gave him that same look Flo did. “Like to smack that Wheeler kid suddenly.”

“Hm, the protective dad emerges. They’re young. They’re good kids, all of them.” Camille watched Steve wave as the group talked out of ear shot. “Steve will drop them off at the arcade if you can get them.”

“Don’t drink and drive,” he gestured, nodding so she smiled.

“Definitely not.” Camille offered, leaning back against the wood railing of his cabin. “Don’t worry so much about her. She’s bright and very happy. You helped with that. Gotta trust her to find herself just a little.” Another car sped into the dirt road. Usual rumbling like a heart being electrified back to life. Billy swerved to a quick stop and Max jumped out to see her friends with Steve.

“Hey, Camille!” She called across the way. Billy got out too. Calm and collected. Waving, Camille nodded from her conversation with Hopper. He kept a distance from the kids, not wanting Hopper to see the bruises healing. Not wanting to overstep and engage with this group further. He started to light up a quick smoke while he leaned into his car. Camille was still talking quietly to the Chief when El snuck around his car to see him. The smoke crushed under his shoe in an instant. He stared her down and she didn’t even blink. Sunlight caught his pretty face to illuminate it. Brown eyes flicked over the marks left behind. Fading slowly.

“Got words for me, kid, or are the starry eyes just something you like to do?” He began.

“No more compromise.” She stated like it was a fact, arms crossing. “You think she’s pretty. Camille.” Billy was a little stunned because a tiny girl just put him on full blast. “She thinks that you’re pretty too.”

“Hm, does she now?” He grew amused, hand rubbing the back of his neck before he stood straight and tried to be aloof but it was useless. That tone lowered, pretense gone. “Why...she say something to you?” El tried not to laugh at him. Failed.

“Make it not complicated.” El persisted. "Want Camille to be happy."

“Can you blink or something?” Billy watched her do so and relaxed.

“No more complicated. Tell her that. Easy.”

“Piece of cake.” He grew sarcastic.

“If you think that will help, okay.” El tilted her head to see him laugh openly. “Ask her.”

“You can't be real, kid. Got a lot to learn about the world.” Billy remarked, tugging his jacket idly.

"You have a lot to learn about your feelings for Camille." The innocent retort slapped him into another dimension.

_“Oh?"_ Billy licked his lips in disbelief. "Run along, double digit. I'll give it some thought. Only because it kinda feels like you’re trying to vaporize me right now.”

“Ask her or I will...vaporize you,” El watched his eyebrow quirk, a split second where he believed her. The little girl hurried when Lucas called for her to come back over.

“What was that?” Camille made him jump as she appeared, arms crossing.

“That kid gives me the creeps, but she might be cooler than anyone at our school. No offense, queen bee.”

“No, you’re...not wrong,” she joked as he dropped his shoulders. “Steve, we should get going. The others will meet us down there.”

“I’ll drop these guys off at the arcade and see you then,” he agreed while they piled into his BMW. “Don’t forget to pick up some supplies.”

“We got it.” She waved to Hopper when El raced up to him to say goodbye.

“Stick with your friends, call to check in, and keep your eyes open. Yeah?” Jim paused. “And have fun, kid.”

“I’ll see you later,” El squeezed her arms around him, quick as a flash, “dad.” Camille smiled and got into Billy’s car. Something wistful crossed her expression as Billy pulled out to get back on the road. Def Leppard flooded from the stereo while he eyed her.

“You bring it?”

“Finished writing it while El was working. You?”

“Yeah, I...let Max read some of it. Against the rules, I know, but I’m used to breaking them.” He turned a corner and she smiled.

“I think that was probably a great exception.”

"So, tell me about these Hawkins High ragers." Billy asked then.

"Everyone spends all their energy running around and drinking. Lots of great music. Then, we all fall over and watch fireworks together. Only time the entire school gets along. No social hierarchy. Norm for spring and summer break though." She explained, bright today.

"What was your secret, Harpy? Taking over as _Queen_ so young. Some girls don't until they're seniors. You were, what, a sophomore? Younger?"

"Oh, I did a great keg stand once." Camille winked, earning a nudge from him. Billy's hand fell to her knee while he drove. Stayed there. "I just had that indescribable bitchy quality they were all looking for. Charisma too. Everyone wanted my life. Jokes on them now. No one liked the old one. She was a bully who transferred after a drunk driving, drug thing. I was a smart and well off rich girl who could also party. Small town kids were easy to please." Billy laughed at that. "Things got strange when I was dating that asshole. No one picked up on it and after...the summer before everything went down. Before Will and Barb went missing, I mean, and battle-lines were drawn. I guess I hit a peak trying to get over him. Wild child phase. Constant parties with our school and rivals. Boys and their girlfriends. I was a hot ticket item. Parents had no idea, I was just too good. I'm pretty in pink and I demand attention." She'd laughed at that. "Maybe I'm just having the slowest, most polite mental breakdown and I don't even know it. Everyone gets caught up in the glow. Most of all, me."

"Guess I had a summer like that too. Never ended." He smirked to himself. Camille noted his thumb rubbing a circle into her. Her next exhale lingered, eyes outside.

"Sometimes we don't let them."

** ** **

“Camille!” Heather clapped and hugged her after she’d spiked another ball over the net. A volleyball game broke out while the sun lowered to paint the sky pink and orange. Steve’s team was demolished and Robin happily took score of that. Beers and snacks were passed as teens danced about and played. Wind blew to chill them over time. Some dared to swim in the lake. Music echoed and a huge bonfire soared with many little ones dotting the sand. Trucks pulled up with towels and chairs all over the huge space, everyone in groups to watch the stars begin to dot and ready fireworks.

“You guys cheated,” Steve hissed over the net. Camille merely blew him a kiss. “You know it, Cam.”

“Don’t be a sore loser, dingus.” Robin called from a high seat. “Touching the net, that’s a foul.” She laughed and added a point to Camille’s team. Heather winked up at her in response. Pink tinted her freckled face.

“That’s it,” Steve chased Camille and Heather down the beach, laughing as they passed Nancy and Jonathan sitting around a fire roasting marshmallows. Jonathan lifted his camera to snap photos. “Wait, not the hair!” Steve was splashed with cold water and raced back to avoid it. Heather put one arm around Camille until they tripped into the dry sand, laughing.

“Come on, I need another drink,” Camille heaved her friend up, tugging her along.

“Hey,” Heather smiled so full and bright then took the offered cup, “I wanted to tell you something tonight.” They veered off to the side to walk. “About me.”

“Oh?” Camille paced along the shore next to her. Wind in their clothing. The slightest misting of water echoing forth.

“So, there’s… I sort of started seeing someone and it’s, uh, new.”

“Naturally.” Camille watched her friend face her. “And this person is good to you?”

“They make me laugh.” Heather’s doe eyes were still. Nervous.

“I think that’s extremely important.” She smiled, drinking.

“But, it’s kind of a secret right now.” Her friend shifted her stance, both hands on her cup. “They’re...I’m…”

“Heather.” Camille was soft, nodding to give her relief. “I’ve known. Since we were fifteen, I think.”

“That day, huh?”

“That day, yes. That good day. I was being pathetic and crying over an asshole." _Her secret ex._ "And we spent the whole night talking which we always did. Carol was too sick to come over. You remember what you told me?”

“That you deserved a kiss from someone who cared about you and wasn’t afraid to say that.”

"The phrase you used actually was from someone who _loved_ you." Camille corrected idly. "And wasn't afraid to say that. And you did."

"Ah, you remember." Heather noted.

"Good memory."

"And you stopped crying."

“And you gave me the sweetest kiss I’ve ever had. Just a peck. Tried to make a girl feel better. Succeeded. And it wasn’t the kiss, I know you and I were close friends, it was how you looked at me after. All fluttered and blushed.”

“Then I gave you one more for good measure. We were emotional and I didn’t like you like that. Okay maybe once, you’re Camille Harper. But...it made me realize I wanted something else in life. It felt right.” Heather recalled, arms crossing. “It wasn’t… I just, I knew in my gut that I was different. It was like I-"

"Woke up?" Camille pressed her lips.

"Yes...and I...I didn’t start liking this person until...”

“A super cool girl once told me that high school changes people. You start to discover new things about yourself. Same great girl and I once harassed a dreadful clown together at my twelfth birthday party.” Camille shrugged, entertained.

“It’s not...allowed. People will see me different.”

“We’re making it allowed. People will see you’re happy and some won’t be able to stand it but the people who matter will always be there. Go at a pace that works. We have your back. I want you to feel safe being yourself.” She let Heather hug her tight.

“Camille, I’m a lesbian.” A weight lifted.

“Mm, I’m proud of you and I love you. And there is a girl out there giving Steve shit and making you laugh. You should go join her.” Camille kissed her cheek.

“Looks like you’re wanted too,” Heather nodded to Billy across the way, spotting them.

“Go, have fun.” Camille drank, lifting her cup and Heather smiled before going off.

“What was that?” Billy had crossed to her, pushing around dancing teens.

“Emergency girl talk, we do that from time to time.” She faced him, head tilting to kiss his cheek. No reason why but the urge struck too quick to stop it. Billy turned his eyes to see her expression.

“Guys, smile.” Jonathan snapped a shot.

“Not another one,” Billy complained when Camille tossed her cup in a trash and wrapped her arms around his shoulders so he couldn’t escape.

“Oh, come on, you spend all that time fixing yourself up in mirrors. Give the world something to remember how great you look, sweet face.” She teased, smiling fully with her face near his. “Jonathan, get my good side, darling.” He chuckled and snapped another photo of the two. Billy looked down at Camille, contented.

“They’re doing the fireworks soon!” Nancy warned. Camille tugged Billy off to follow her down the path. They went up a smaller hill for a better view and sat on a log around a lone fire, dwindling. Putting some distance between them and the party. She hugged his brown jacket close, having not given it back yet, and scooted into him. The moon and stars reflected in calm, soft ripples of water and Billy took note. Teens covered the area around the lake to relax and laugh together. Smoky color bombs and sparklers already erupting here and there. 

“Shall we?” Camille tilted her head so he pulled a folded note from his jeans. She slipped her own out to show him. "We both reading then?"

“You first.” He was too quick so she huffed.

“Wrote quite a few people. Bear with me.”

“I did too.” He watched her unfold and exhale to ready herself. “Ready?”

“Think so.” She hitched another breath, teeth on her bottom lip.

“Well...got to start somewhere.”

“Dear Mom and dad.” Camille read, eyes glued to the paper while they both leaned toward the flickering fire. “It’s hard for me to call you that these days. The people who raised me. The people who were perfectly all right experimenting and prodding and grooming. I let others groom me because of it. It feels wrong to say mother and father and yet, here I am. I call you Mom because I idolized you and I call you Dad because I wanted every ounce of perfection I saw within you…"

“...I pushed to be perfect until nothing else existed. You taught me to try my hardest and to keep pushing. That I can appreciate. But, you never taught me limits. Chaotic science experiments like this aren’t supposed to have them, I guess. Unless it was a cell. I had that in a way. We have to keep pushing. Never taught me that maybe it’s okay to fuck up and maybe it’s fine to stop when your energy is gone. Instead, I spent myself and I regret that...”

“...You both helped destroy lives. Treating good people like they were a worthy cost for knowledge and power. I hate that I might of thought that way once too. I was popular too young and I loved it. I hate that I chose perfection over being a kid and loving my friends. I hate that despite you guys developing feelings...it wasn’t enough for you to really try to save me. You loved me and drugged me and I still wasn’t worth saving, I think about that once a day..."

"Dad, I watched you die. I let you die. I’m sorry and I’d do it again. Such a thing used to strike fear into me. But, I realized that it wasn’t my fault. You dug the hole and I spent myself too much trying to dress it up better. I’ll let you lie in it without me. Mother, I can see you cracking each day. I know there was something flickering that made you love me. I know there was an attachment. I see the guilt in you but, I don’t see you trying to make that better. Easier to gloss over. Paint it up until it’s pretty again... A Harper secret method I'm sure. My real parents ran with me and paid with their lives. You couldn't understand how much a parent could love their child. They did.”

“...I’m tired. I’m tired of perfection and dolling myself up to hide. To be what I think other people want. I’m not a product for consumption. I'm a fucked up teenage girl trying to survive this with my peace of mind intact. And I think it’s okay that I stop. I'll try to. Long road, I'm sure. I want to be just Camille. Hell, I’ll even learn just a little bit about being Six. I feel I owe her that much. I’m trying to let go and I haven’t yet. We deserve a peace of mind that I’m willing to seek out. Just knowing that is rewarding. We deserve people around us unafraid to care and we can return that. So, thanks, but...I can never be yours again. And I can live with that and I can live with me. Or try to. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. Also, Dad, thanks for teaching me how to not burn the stupid pancakes.”

“Not a bad start.” Billy offered and she sighed, encouraged. “Go on.”

“Edna... You’re as guilty as they are. For the terrible things and for helping raise me. Whatever else I did to make you hate me...I wish I could change it. We didn't ask for these abilities. I didn’t mean to do what I did. Wish I could remember better but a friend helped me get some idea. It was an accident. I was just a scared child. We all were scared children and you think we’re little monsters to be controlled and used. I bet you don’t even have a son. You cared for me and held me during nightmares. You smiled and hated me to the core. That shakes me. Almost worse than my parent’s betrayal. I had you when they weren’t around. You spent your whole life in that hatred. You taught me how to deal with my fear and how to use a damn tampon. Losing you was...the most betrayed I ever felt. I know you’re coming back for me with others. I know it. But, I hope you know I’m up for the fucking fight.” Camille huffed and was about to read another. "Billy, this next one is..."

"It's okay." He stared until she got comfortable enough to share the syllables.

“Robert Kline. Robbie, I called you.” She stopped and Billy was silent. Her ex. It struck him that she’s never named names. Until now. It wasn't familiar to him however. _Kline?_ But, Camille's tight lip on the situation even to friends was noted by him often. “I said most of what I needed to you. I guess I still had a hard time letting go. I did things that summer after you that earned me a dirty reputation. Yet, I never felt as dirty as I did when I was with you. I always asked myself, why me? How does a guy like that find girls like me? I know you were looking. I fell for it all. I felt stupid every day for it. I know I made the right choice. I know it. I guess I just wanted to say finally that I’ve moved on. I’m happier. And you didn’t take anything from me. I let you believe you did but, I was wrong. You don’t own any part of me and you never did. Just needed you to know that much.” Camille sniffled and sucked in her cheeks.

“...Adam and Judith King. I never got to know you. There isn’t a whole lot I can say and I think that’s what hurts the most. But, I can say…I know I came into this world because of love. And I know you both must have loved me so much. You died for me. I made a lot of bad choices but, I think now...mom and dad...I can say that I’m a good kid. I hope one that you could be proud of. Watch me try.” Lips trembled before she spoke. “I only have one more.”

“Read.” He was soft. In the firelight, she could still count the barely there freckles dusting golden skin.

“ _Barb_ ,” just saying the name brought her to tears. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry I left you behind. Made you and Nancy feel dispensable. It was wrong. I was so wrong. You didn’t let me go to that clinic alone and I will never repay that kindness. I hope that maybe I can take the kindness I wanted to give to you and share it with others. Just so it doesn’t go to waste. You hugged me and I didn’t say anything but, I should have. I should have told you that I missed you. That you always looked out for Nancy and I. That you were one of the best friends we ever had. But, I was scared and I let that fear overcome me. I...I don’t want to ever do that to anyone again. So, you taught me to be fearless. As much as I can, at least. It’s too late to tell you but, I love you and I miss you so much. I think about you all the time and I will never take the kindness you did to me for granted. I promise. Camille.” There was a beat before her shaken hand reached to feed the paper to the fire. They watched it glow and turn to ashes.

“Already better than mine.” He mused, hesitating. Eyes lower to the page and Camille crossed her arms over her knees to listen. “Dad...I...” Billy stopped and looked away.

“It’s all right.” She touched his arm.

“No, I want to.” Billy sat up with some new found vigor. “Dad, all my life...my only question has been, why? I’ll never understand. Why you make me feel worthless. Why you beat the shit out of me and belittle me at every turn. Why you seem to hate your own son so much. Why you think you have something great to teach me in this world. I'm sure your dad did this to you. Maybe it’s all you know and you didn’t try to change it...”

“...And, I realized...that maybe there isn’t anything to understand. You attack me because I’m there. Because I remind you of mom. Because I'm a fucking rebellious little shit. Because maybe I remind you too much of what you lost as a kid. You have to control everything until you smother it. You trapped me in your damn cycle and wanted me to thank you for it. I was lost in it for a long time and I did shitty things to people thinking it would help me fucking sleep at night. You taught me to hate myself and I hate you most for that. I even started to sound like you with no reason to hate and I’ve never felt so ugly...”

“...You chased mom out and you got with another woman who is terrified of you. I know...it’s going to come crashing down and you’ll be alone. But, I fucking hate that this is what you wanted for me as well. I hate that time is dragging it out for us both. I won’t...forgive any of it. If that makes me shittier, I don’t care. You won’t change. But, I think I can...I’ll try despite you. And that really pisses you off and I think that’s fucking fine too. Huge pit I dug for myself but…if I end up being nothing like you one day, I think I’ll have made it out.” Billy licked his lips and read on.

“Mom. I love you. I always will. And I resent you. I’m...sorry. I know maybe I shouldn’t. I didn’t realize it...until recently. I resent you. I’m trying to stop. He hurt you. I tried to stop him. And you left me with him. Maybe you had no chance to get me. I just wish I knew if you tried. If you tried once to contact me after that last phone call. If you started a letter you never sent. I think about you...with a new family. A new son. And I fucking resent you and I’m _so sorry_. No beating I got from dad will ever hurt worse...than my own mother...letting me think that I wasn’t worth trying for.” He stopped to blink several times, free hand lifting to his mouth so he could steady himself. Billy braced his elbows on his knees and Camille curled her fingers around his wrist.

“Billy.” She eased but he sniffled hard.

“I can keep going.” The paper flicked. “So, I resent you both. That shit ate me. I fucked up and I took it all out on people who didn’t do fuck all to me. People who got hatred for things they couldn’t control either. But, you know...being stuck in this...stupid town; I learned some new shit. I learned to stop asking why so much. Bad shit just happens. I made a friend...and then some more. Begrudgingly. I made people just a little less afraid of me. My grades are hell but better than they ever have been. I don’t sound like dad anymore. I think. I'm still a fucking asshole but, I feel little things changing around me. And I did that much without either of you.” He quivered and shifted to read more.

“Mad Max and Susan. No two people in my life have gotten the brunt of my shit more than you both. I can spend the rest of my life...trying to fix that. You tried when I told you not to. You’re as scared of my dad as I am. You put up with all my shit...and the fact that I drank milk straight from the carton just to piss you off.” Billy ghosted a smile and tried to breathe even. “I guess what I’m saying is I’m fucking sorry. For all of it. I rampaged at you both...and your friends...for even trying with me. Trying when my own parents didn’t. I’ll try to be a kid...a brother...that you can be more proud of. If you’re not...I’ll understand.”

“Max read that part?” Camille watched him nod. “Can I ask what she said?” Billy’s eyes welled, his tone thickened.

“She said... _I forgive you_.” He pressed his lips and she beamed in response. His shoulders felt lighter. “I have more.”

“Go ahead.”

“Girl from when I was fifteen. Name was Chris.” His jaw tensed before he was reading again. “I still remember that awful perfume: _Love’s Baby Soft_. Still get sick when I catch a whiff of it. You took my hand and pushed me on the bed. Made me get hard and...moaned my name the entire time. Screamed it so other people could hear us. Guys patted me on the back for it. Not knowing that I puked for an hour after it happened. You...further destroyed my every shitty, destructive fling after. Parents fucked me up but, you mangled anything left. I looked for girls like you after just so I could take...something back. _Fuck_. You raped me and I had to thank you for it.”

Billy vibrated when he said the words. Admitted them aloud for the first time.

“They say girls can’t do it but, you did. You’ll never see anything wrong with it and neither will the fucking rest of the world. And I have to live in that shit too. Despite all that fucking mayhem...I met someone in that world that I don’t want to be fucking mangled for...” Blue eyes lifted. “I wrote...the last part to you.”

“Me?” She sat straighter and his hands shook, fingers smoothed creases in the letter.

“Camille… I went after you for all the wrong reasons. We both know why. People like us live for the chase. But, every shitty thing in my life and this move to fucking nowhere. Sometimes I think it’s just a little less shitty when I realize it brought me to you. You tricked me into being your damn friend.”

“I did.”

“And taught me how to be one in the process. I don’t think I’m too terrible at it now.”

“Not at the moment.” She grinned.

“We loved that damn chase too much. Spending time with someone has never been this easy.” Billy licked his lips, exhaling. “Got roped into each other’s messy as all hell lives. Trusted each other even if we didn’t have much a choice at times. Every moment I spent with you just feels...worth it and fucking that up the way I did, I’ve never felt as shitty as that. I get mad and I hurt people. I want to stop. I became my father and you had every reason to hate me for it. I fucking missed you and not...because of the stupid chase anymore. This is more than all of that. Took me too long to realize it. I got hooked on the way you’d smile and tease. The way you demanded the best out of others when they sunk. We played a good game. We did. There are a lot of reasons...I want to be better. But, I can’t lie and say you’re not one of them. I can throw the entire chase aside if it means I can just be there for you and have you there because I think we want each other. Think we needed this friendship. Whatever it is now. Camille, you barged into my life...you drudged up all this shit and I guess what I want to say is, thank you.”

“As if you didn’t barge right into my life too,” she amused herself. “That’s beautiful.” Billy was still looking at the letter. The very end. Three words he’d held in that he so wanted to give her.

_I love you._

Billy lifted his eyes and saw her there smiling. Smiling at him. Brighter than a star. Wind swaying her hair about. Lips and cheeks a rosy shade like a sunset. Slow and steady, he held it together and didn’t let himself offer the final truth. Fingers uncurled and his letter ignited to join her own. Both long gone. Cleansing them. Camille leaned in, lips ready to touch his. Billy cupped the back of her head, sighing into cool night air. Cinnamon gum he’d chewed earlier over the nicotine on his breath. A spark of light brought them apart before the distance could close. Fireworks soared up to crackle out against the sky. Teens cheered and looked on. Camille watched as well, looking like fine silk when she slowed to smile again. Billy merely stared at her face to see the lights echo against it. Bathing their skin in technicolor. Breath taking. She met his eyes again and leaned in to kiss him. Captured his lips in one fluid motion as a hand cupped his face.

“Do you want to get out of here,” she asked, “go try something?” Billy was already up and taking her hand. They hurried down the sandy hill and snuck back into his car. Not going too far away, they drove into the more forested area and watched the fireworks go off as he parked upon a cliff side. Water swayed below. Camille didn’t wait for him to adjust before she was kissing him again. Lips opened, he pulled her into his body and moaned. Occasional lights glimmered across stars. They touched foreheads and she confessed. “I want you. Now.”

“You have me,” his mouth was on her neck. Camille gripped his jacket until he shrugged it off. Billy paused only to adjust the seats when they tugged each other in back, giving them more room. In an instant, he was over her. Hands grasped desperately, tugging until clothing was peeled away. She sat up to toss her bra aside, cradling his head while he nipped at her chest. Fingers popped open the button on her jeans, hand sinking to cup her. She came up, lips on his while his shirt fell away. Needy fingers went for his pants next.

“I want to see you,” Camille breathed, urging him to undress. They scrambled, kicking shoes and clothing into the front seats until they both were bare. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Two necklaces hung against her skin in the soft lights. Camille’s hand came to his chest, fingers shifting down over his hip. Billy let her explore, lips smoothed along his jaw. She met his eyes again to watch pleasure takeover as she palmed him. Fingers wrapping to stroke. He pulled her flush against his body just so he could hold her. Tracing hair from her face before they kissed deeply for pulsing beats.

“Have a condom,” he murmured, digging for his wallet. Something emotional swelled within Camille at that. She helped him roll it on while they swayed together, drawing this out. Arms laid her back so he could trace kisses along her body. Down her neck. Over her nipples. Along her hips then between her legs. They squished together and played. Windows fogged over.

“ _Billy_!” She unfurled at his touches. Warm hands that soothed her cries. He took some time to lap and eat her, fingers pressing in to feel her clench. Billy moaned into her, hands slipping to hold her thighs open so he could consume her. Leisurely and teasing as he went. “Oh, fuck. You feel...so good.” One hand slipped up over her heart to feel it drum. She touched his hair, praising fingers cupped his jaw to stroke one thumb along his cheek. Pride swelled. Obedient, he placed a lengthy kiss into her clit, tongue rolling against it. Billy came up at her urging to claim her lips, nestling himself between her legs. “I’m ready,” she tucked hair from his face. Light fingers traced a line in her cheek so she nodded and then he did. His shaft settled along her entrance. Teasing further, he slipped slowly against her, arms winding to hold her when she grasped his shoulders.

“You like that?” He hitched to moan as she sighed, biting into her lip to nod. One hand slid down, rubbing his tip over her until he lined himself up to press inside. Billy’s mouth fell into her neck when he pushed all the way in. They savored the moment, locking tight together. “Fuck, Camille.” He slipped out and back inside, coming up on his elbows to find a pace. “You feel so fucking amazing.”

“Faster,” she urged as he tried to control it. “Let go. Fuck me.” They spoke between needy kisses. She held him close so he began to smack into her. Fingers dug into flesh. The car shook with them. “Just like that, _oh_ , don’t stop.” Heavy breaths filled the air. Steam rolled over the windows further. Fireworks underscored the lovemaking. He slowed to watch her face. Alight with pleasure. A need saved just for him. And then he found his voice.

“Want you to be on top.” He surprised her, sinking all the way in when they froze. Camille was breathing quicker, trying to slow when she searched his eyes. She thought of his first time. What that girl got into his lap and did. Trust poured out and resonated deep into her heart. She took his face so he nodded, pecking her lips. Never really given up control during past fuck sessions. Billy slipped out and they adjusted so he was against the seats. Camille crawled into his lap, arms pressed around her back. “Camille...” He offered. Like a promise. She traced fingers over his lips and claimed them, sinking down on his cock again. Camille wrapped one arm over his shoulders, allowed him to explore her neck and breasts while she picked up the pace again. He took her hips to urge her on until she was bouncing against him, rolling her body to meet his. Awed, Billy watched her and let himself be consumed in this connection they forged. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you,” she offered the familiar words. They smiled. Young. Happy. Linked together. Consumed utterly. Not seeing the figure in shadows just beyond the trees. That would be saved for another day. No, here they were safe and sound. “Touch me.” Fingers slipped messily against her clit, arm tight around the small of her back to keep her going. “There...right there.” Billy kissed her neck again, nose tracing to inhale the scent of her perfume. Stunning and warm. Something crisp and floral at the same time. Name didn’t register but he recalled a swan pressed into the elegant glass bottle on her vanity.

“Want you to come first. Just like this. Fuck,” his forehead tipped to touch her own. Trembling lips kissed with more fervor. “Almost there. I feel it. I feel you everywhere. Don’t stop, Camille. _Fuck_ _me_.”

“Billy, I’m...” She swallowed, mouth opening when her body began to teeter on the brink. Fingernails dug into his shoulders. Back arching as she fucked herself hard and fast on him. Not knowing sex could feel this fucking good. Not knowing love burned both of their tongues. Camille tipped her head back, crying out. “ _I’m coming. I’m_ _there_ _._ ” Billy rocked with her, rubbing her clit until she quaked over him. Orgasm shook her entire core, she kept up to ride it out so he could finish at the heated sight of her. Arms locked twitching souls as one. Teeth clenched when he climaxed, bodies jerking together until they were spent. Camille was shaking, buried her face into his neck and hair. Immersed in him. He watched the steady fireworks beyond her, arms around her back to hold her close. Nothing red in sight.

Tears welled but didn’t fall. He sniffled so she came out to place tender kisses on his temple and cheeks. They smoothed hair from flushed faces. Eyes locked when they tried to come down from the stars. Billy shifted, still inside her, so they could lay back somewhat wrapped up in each other. She pulled his jacket over her shoulders, head tipping to his collar. One arm slipped behind his head so he could relax with her. They enjoyed the end of the fireworks together.

“Do...” He chuckled at himself, eyes rolling. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“What?” Camille came up to see his face, amused. “Uh, yes.”

“And I think you’re pretty. Coincidence.”

“Meaning…?”

“No more fucking compromise.” Billy replied, shrugging. Simple as that. Fingers traced down her arm. One thumb followed the curve of her breast. He just gazed at her for a moment. Blue eyes lifted. “Trying to make this shit...not complicated.” Camille realized El really did speak to him and buried her face in his jacket, laughing. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just...” She rose again, shifting off him to nestle into his side. “I was hoping you felt that way. So, what, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Odd, how the word felt coming out. Billy Hargrove wasn't a boyfriend. He wasn't a friend either but tried it for her. Trying this on for size didn't seem as frightening.

"You first, sweet face."

"Camille, I want you to be my damn girlfriend." He was not shy about it now, pushing up to capture her lips. Teasing. "Just say yes."

"Fine, I guess I'm your damn girlfriend. Happy?" She decided in full.

"Yes." The pretense lowered. Something genuine found them both. So easily too. "I'm happy." Billy sat up when she followed. He tied the condom off and tossed it outside before he lit up a cigarette. Blowing smoke into the cracked window. Camille caved and puffed when he offered it. She pressed his coat to her breasts and leaned next to him while they shared a smoke. Car smelled obscene like hairspray and sex.

“Will you show me California one day?” She’d asked out of the blue as if they had a whole life and future together already. He wanted to believe in it too. “I want to see the beach. A real one and the ocean. I hear parts of the state smell like oranges. Is that true?” Billy lifted his eyes, flicking ashes with a somber expression.

“I could take you there,” he sniffed and offered the stick to her, “one day.”

“Good. Then, it’s a date.” Camille let him finish the last drag and snuff it out. “Can you hold me a bit longer until we have to go back?” Billy watched her eyes without speaking, coming forward to wrap her up in his arms. They stayed like that and just breathed. As if to prove that they were still here. Together. Fireworks ended but those stars held fast behind them. The couple dressed again and rolled back down to sneak into the party once more.

Camille spotted their friends and idly reached for Billy's hand. He didn't shy from it. Fingers laced. Eyes lowered to notice the couple. King and Queen of Hawkins High School. Set out to claim something that wasn't artificial. Something obtainable. And it was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats on the sex.jpg :D Anyways, thanks y'all!! Chat with me below or on my tumblr, Alias-B!! Someone asked for the NSFW Alphabet with Billy & Camille. See that mayhem here-->https://alias-b.tumblr.com/post/187364658330/ 🍒 Until next time!


	14. The Tide Is High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer in Hawkins. You know what they say, one summer can change everything. :))) Except, we are not canon. No go. What even is that? Nope nope nope. We make our own rules. 
> 
> New chapter, new villain. The scummy past always comes back to bite us.
> 
> "The Tide is High" -Blondie

“We need a plan of attack, Mockingbird,” Dustin tossed his hands out. “They’re killing us out there.”

“Hey, I’m not throwing in the towel.” Steve pointed.

“It’s pointless, they have El.” Lucas sighed.

“What’s Camille, chopped liver?” Max pushed his arm as the group huddled.

“Shut up, I have a plan… But, it’s going to take some careful maneuvering.” Camille spoke at the head. “Some of us won’t make it. Max and Lucas, flank left. Steve, you take Dustin and go high. Try to get the jump on them. I’m going down the line, I’ll distract them.”

“Break.” Steve cocked his head. “Camille, before you go out there. Just wanted to say...our friendship-”

“I know,” she touched his shoulder. “Let’s go. Cover me.” Camille poked her head out from behind a shed. Nothing. “Ready?”

“Charge!” Another voice echoed. Kids ran all directions. Laughter echoed. Water balloons soared and splashed.

“Dustin! No!” Steve jumped in front of the kid, getting hit in the chest before he tipped into cool grass.

“Steve! Man down!” Dustin shook him while Steve played up a dramatic death. “He was too young!”

“So much for King Steve,” Billy advanced and gasped when his entire head was soaked. Camille giggled behind him, dodging Nancy and Will. Wet curls drooped down before Billy was chasing her.

“Come and get me, Keg King.” Camille about squealed when he picked her up, holding her arms down with his own. “No! Billy!” She was laughing wholeheartedly.

“Kid, I got her.” Billy chuckled to himself when El showered Camille with water balloons. Soaking her bathing suit and cover up while she cowered into his chest. “Surrender.”

“Never,” she sputtered and giggled. They played in her backyard, gated by a high fence and shrubbery. Sun high against clear skies.

“That so, huh?” Billy dragged Camille back, heaving her up with strong arms and jumping into the pool with her.

“You jerk!” She splashed him, dunking his head before she came to the edge, arms crossing. "I can't stand you."

"I know." Billy swam behind her, hands on her sides so she turned to peck his lips. They watched the kids chase each other. Jonathan trying to stay safe on the deck and take pictures.

“Nancy! Easy!”

“You can’t hide behind that thing forever,” she’d teased, advancing so he put it safely aside and tried to run before water splashed him.

“I give!” He held Will in front of him. Max picked up the biggest water balloon possible and smacked it over Mike’s head, drenching him.

“Ah, come on!” He whined as she laughed at him.

“Steve, _jesus_ , get up.” Dustin was trying to drag him along the grass.

“Can’t… I see the light. Go on...without me. Nothing can save me now.”

“Food!” Hopper called from the barbecue. Steve skidded up to his feet and pushed everyone out of the way. The Chief came out from his conversation with Joyce while Camille dragged herself out of her pool. Billy playfully tugged her back in and got out first.

"And they're trusting _you_ at the pool this summer?" She came up, paddling.

“All right,” he held a hand to her and she smirked. A force jerked him over her head with a splash. Billy came up laughing as Camille climbed up the ladder, hair flicking while she twisted water from it. He noted the way her cover up was see through and clinging. Red bathing suit standing out under it.

"Eyes are up here, sweet face." She gestured with two fingers.

"I know that. Just checking out the rest of you." Billy grinned when wet hair flicked in his direction before he got out to follow her.

“Thanks for bringing that over, Jim,” Camille approached to help with plates and utensils.

“Hasn't gotten much use in a while.”

“Called my mom, she’s fine with this. Have to celebrate Steve graduating next week with his parents out of town too. Heather and Robin might come over later for s’mores. My mom said that soda only was her one rule.” She poked Billy in the chest while she passed him to grab a towel.

“You figure out your summer job yet?” Joyce asked as they gave out food to the kids. The Party spread towels out all along the grass and huddled to eat. “I’d try to get any of you hired at the store but, the new mall opens soon. It’ll hurt the whole street.”

“Library is hiring tutors. Hours are nothing though.” Camille shrugged.

“Jonathan and I got that newspaper thing,” Nancy smiled, genuinely excited to do something she was passionate about.

“Already got that thing at the pool.” Billy peered up when Joyce looked at him. They dressed up burgers and hot dogs, sitting around in deck chairs to eat.

“Heather stole him before school even ended.” Camille remarked, entertained.

“Easy gig, I’m in it for the tips.” Billy shrugged.

“Do...lifeguards get tips?” Steve snorted.

“They will now.”

“Harrington, got plans?” Jim continued.

“Depends on my dad, Chief. I have...no idea.” Steve hadn’t heard back from any colleges. “New mall opens next week, might make me a traitor but...I’m sure there’s a cool place I can look into there.” Odd that they would be splitting. Camille stood to cross and get a soda. Jim got up for a hot dog and joined her.

“Got a question for you.” Hopper rubbed the back of his neck. “Flo is spending summer with some family. Needed vacation. You want to help fill in during the daytime?”

“Are...you offering me a job or trying to keep a close eye on me?”

“Uh, both.” He’d admitted. She clicked open a soda to drink, eyeing him. “Still like you to tutor El this summer. I can pay that too. You get a desk and get to tell us what to do.”

“Sold.” She reached to shake his hand. “I want a raise.”

“We’ll talk, kid.” He patted her shoulder and passed her to sit by Joyce again. Billy peeked at Camille and she smiled in turn. Summer was here. Felt like it could be a good one.

** ** **

“Steve, come out and show us.”

“ _No_.” He was muffled.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad. You said you were working with Robin.” Camille huffed. Nancy leaned into Jonathan and Billy reclined in a chair, flipping through some car magazine that was on the table. Steve’s house flooded with music. “Let me see, King Steve. We want to see you.”

“More like a damn jester now. I'm graduated, my days as King are over.”

"Could have told him that," Billy muttered so Camille pushed at his shoulder;

“Our summer is in full swing. You have a job, we’re teens still. We’re all going to suffer dumb summer jobs.”

“You work for Hopper.”

“Yeah, he’s a mess still and so is that station. Flo did _everything_. I wish my abilities were mind reading because I’ll need that to survive it.” Camille crossed her arms. “Granted, I do like ordering those fools around. Think they're scared of me.”

“Steve, it’s okay, the guys at my job are...real assholes.” Nancy sighed, frowning. “Come out.”

“You can’t laugh.” Steve poked his head out and they watched expectantly before he emerged in his sailor uniform for Scoops Ahoy. New ice cream parlor in Starcourt. Everyone stayed very still as if that would help.

“You know...it’s, uh, not bad. You’re kind of rocking the shit out of it.” She pulled the hat from his hand and put in on him. “Doesn’t mess the famous hair too bad. It’s a job. For summer.”

“I officially hate my dad.”

“Just work and save and keep trying at college. You have a few wait lists.” Camille offered before a flash went off and Steve tossed his hands out.

“Oops...” Jonathan touched his lips, camera down again.

“Come on, man. Not cool.” Steve whined. “Least Robin will be there to give me shit. She’s the best at it.”

“How much do you want for a copy of that picture, Byers?” Billy whispered. Jonathan gave a snort at that. Steve yanked the magazine from him, smacking his shoulder.

“No photos. No copies. Assholes.” Steve was smiling now.

“You know, you’ll get some great tips from girls coming just to see you, right?” Camille tried to help.

“You think girls are into this? Like a fantasy thing?”

“Oh? _Oh!_ Ugh, sure… It’s a fantasy to...someone.” Camille flashed her grin and Steve groaned. Billy was shaking his head behind her.

“Sorry, we can’t all be mister perfect tan, _save me I’m drowning_.” Steve crossed his arms and Billy broke at the angry sailor, flashing a crooked smile.

“You think I want to get hit on by women over forty constantly?”

“Little bit only when they tip you. Still gross.” Steve shrugged. “You being right about the tip thing just...I don’t get it. I don't get you, Hargrove. Or your stupid smoking skull tattoo.”

“It was a gift to me from myself.” Billy touched his arm. Pissed Neil off too. “Would you rather it be an anchor, sailor?” All of them broke to laugh, including Steve.

“See this? Take another picture. Eat it.” He flipped them off and went back to change.

“On that lovely note, we gotta go. Billy’s working the afternoon at the pool and I...kind of wanted to explore Starcourt before I have that dumb rich people event tonight."

"Those again, huh?" Nancy made a face.

"Unfortunately, yes. Some dinner and drink thing with my mom. I said I’d go. We used to do them all the time but, since my dad...you know. Mayor Kline is going to be there and he’s...such a dick. I’ve had to go to other events with my parents and see his lot. So exhausting. But, mother has to network and show off the painted disappointment. Me.” Camille rolled her eyes. “See you guys later. Good luck with the newspaper, hope those asshole ease up. Give them hell.”

“Can’t believe Heather’s dad is like that. Explains a lot.” Nancy remarked. “Bye.”

“Bye, sailor Steve,” Camille flicked her fingers as if to salute.

“Hate you.” He scoffed, coming out and fixing his hair. She tugged Billy out to go with her.

“Ladies really _still_ giving you trouble at the pool?”

“Just flirty because their husbands checked out and I'm well...me. It’s nothing.” He turned his eyes when he's said that.

“They’re flirting with a boy who isn’t eighteen yet. Even if you were... As Steve noted, still gross. Girls can be just a creepy and predatory as boys, they just get off because they look sugary sweet.” Camille remarked. "I'll show up and make them back off."

“You would. Like to see that. Ah, tips are a nice bonus, I get what I want. More money to the stash. Get the hell out of this place one day. Somewhere my dad can’t control me.” Billy got into his car with her. She buckled and let him take her hand, finger sliding over the bracelet he’d given her for Christmas.

“Max is recording it still?”

“Yeah, I think he’s onto her. We caught him snooping around her room. She hid it all somewhere. Wouldn’t even tell me.” Billy started the car and realized something when he looked at the road. “ _Kline_. You said Mayor Kline.”

“Douche. Yeah, what of it?” Camille peered outside and lifted a hand to admire her nail polish. She looked back to his eyes nailed on her own. “What?”

"Kline? Fucking Kline? The Mayor."

"Oh," she blinked, "about that."

“Guy who got you pregnant. You told me his name was Robert Kline, Camille.” Billy dropped his shoulders and her face heated.

“Mayor’s son. One and only.” She averted her eyes, grumbling.

“That's why you kept a tight lid on it." Billy huffed because it all made more sense. "The fucking shitty Mayor of manure land...has a shitty ass spawn who-”

“Full disclosure.” Camille licked her lips.

“You’re not going.” He was firm.

“Just because we’re using candy terms now: boyfriend and girlfriend...it doesn’t mean you get to make those decisions for us or me.”

"There is no way in hell you're showing up and smiling for those assholes."

“Billy, I’m going. I need to act normal for my mom and this is part of it. Things going back to how they were. I am a normal girl in a normal town. I have a normal family that went through something tragic. _We_ are a normal teenage couple.”

“As if that’s an option. Things haven’t been normal since we walked into that attic together and you damn well know it.” Since she popped that first pink bubble of gum in the main office at school. “I don’t want you going to that shit,” he raised his voice, anger flicking across his eyes. “His fucking cradle-snatching son fucked you three ways from Sunday and your crazy mother-”

“This is not about you, Billy! It’s not your decision! If you’re going to be an asshole about it, I’m gone. I don’t want to discuss him or this, so just leave it alone!” Camille turned to open the car and he snatched for her, missing when she slammed the door to trudge on without him.

“Damn it, Camille! Don’t be like this.” Billy started the car and followed slowly alongside her. A fiery Hawkins couple the new king and reigning queen made. Whole school was still shocked because she was pretty in pink, cherry ripe lips Camille Harper and he was ashes to fucking ashes, dust to fucking dust, Billy Hargrove. And they were in deep. “You really want things to go back to how they were? You think that’ll ever happen?”

“No, but I’ll pretend because I have to right now.” She crossed her arms, not looking at him while the car rolled with her steps.

“Camille, just get back in.” He huffed at the absurdity of this.

“ _No_.” Camille slowed, eyes elsewhere still. “It’s not that I simply want things to be normal. I know they never will be and maybe that’s good but it also fucking sucks. It’s like my whole life was a waste. I don’t even know who I am some days and I hate it. But, this is...I don’t want to pretend, I have to if it means surviving it. Whatever is coming. Whatever Camille was before died and I feel like shit for mourning it at times because I know...it was all fucked.”

“Okay, new Camille, get the fuck back in the car. Don’t mind to get to know you.” He watched her crack a smile, shaking her head. "I'm an okay guy these days." She paused and sighed, looking at him when the car stopped.

“You might not understand it all, but just respect it. I’m angry too.” Arms dropped and Billy inhaled, staring ahead. He gave a curt nod, hands tight on the wheel.

“I like new angry Camille. Really doesn’t take shit from anyone. Told the whole school to stuff it up their asses when they started to turn on queen bee. Commanding the fucking drones. You just think you’re on your damn own doing this shit and you’re not. Think I don’t know what it’s like to still be attached to parents I fucking resent?”

“I’m going.” She replied instead when that hit deep. “She knows I’m different, she’ll get more suspicious. I have to do the bare minimum and it’s so hard. I told Hopper I wouldn’t make waves. Yet. Guess I’m not as brave as Nancy.”

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said, Harpy.” He scoffed. She beamed a little at that so he waited a beat until she got back inside. “Don’t want you to go still. I think it’s fucked that you have to face these shitty, rich assholes. Guy fucks you over and you have to make nice with his family and friends spitting the word _slut_ behind your back because they know about...you know. It's fucked.”

“He left Hawkins and didn’t come back after I told him about the pregnancy. College and life picked up. I scared him off. Guys like that move on.”

"No, they don't." Billy Hargrove had always known better.

"You never met him."

"I know the type." He'd hitched a breath. "He was drunk off your honey and I bet he didn't forget the taste. Bet he looked for it in every girl after and tossed them aside when they didn't reel him in all the same. Shitty guys like that, they get obsessed and they never stop. You said he was your first but, I bet you anything that you were his first too in a way. They don't stop, Camille. Not the relentlessly rich, piece of shit, pedo-"

"Stop." She cleared her throat, staring at the road.

“Camille.” He'd said it softer until she looked at his searching eyes again.

“Can we go?” Her voice hushed. Billy was obviously bothered, exhaling out his nose before he shook his head and drove on. Camille waited a few beats and took his hand. “He’s history. Nothing else. I’m really happy despite this all. I am. We have summer and one more year of school. I’m optimistic.” Billy’s lips twitched, thumb smoothing over her hand while he turned a corner. He didn’t reply but the answer was obvious in his eyes.

** ** **

“Holy...shit...” Camille turned to admired all the neon lights. “Hate to admit it but, this place is a dream.” She sipped a smoothie and offered it to Billy next to her.

"You'd lose it over the shopping in California, Harpy." He mused. "Susan will be happy here, she whined because Hawkins didn't even have a _Sears_ or _JCPenney."_

"This is my new favorite place, god, I'm a traitor too." Camille took the drink back to finish it, dumping it away.

“I want to go in there.” He tugged at her hand and she laughed. “For science.”

“ _Lovelace Lingerie_. Yeah, no way. Maybe next time, beach boy.” They hurried along. “I need a dress for tonight. Mother insisted. Wish I could sneak you in.”

“To some rich asshole social,” Billy replied, “I’d be perfect for you in that mix. Is your mother really still that oblivious?”

“So it seems. She was even happy when I told her we were dating. Supportive. Weird. Like nothing bothers her anymore.” Camille pulled him into a store. “Don’t know, it makes me feel under the radar again. Learned to roller skate, by the way. Easy way to sneak out of the house when I need fresh air.”

“New language this month too?”

“Got some Russian in...for fun. I’m trying to cool it for summer. Normal teenage girl stuff only,” Camille held up a little metallic number and Billy cocked his head, nodding. “Hm, you like it so it’s not appropriate.” She laughed at his expression.

“Don’t want you to be appropriate.” Billy gave a shrug so she picked out something tight and black velvet up top with a short fuller skirt that was hot pink.

“Give me a sec,” Camille hurried into a fitting room.

“My dad doesn’t know about us.” He offered through the curtain. “Got him off the trail. Might want to thank Heather.”

“Heather?”

“Yeah, I left my bag at the pool after the morning shift and she brought it over. Picked up on some stuff and pretended to be into me when Neil walked in. He thinks I’m back to flings. Real story of her might give him a heart attack.”

“God, I love that girl.” Camille curled her finger up to beckon him so he’d zip her. “No funny ideas.”

“Wouldn’t consider them funny,” he drew to her ear. “Might think they’re a little hot.”

“Ah, ah, no.” She giggled as he kissed her jaw. “Back up, how do I look?”

“Thought I couldn’t answer that,” Billy quirked his brow. “It’s fine. Uppity. Tight.”

“Perfect.” She flashed a smile. “Unzip, we’ll go somewhere else.” He tugged so she could redress herself. Billy instead moved in closer after shutting the curtain. Arms went around her under the dress to slip it down.

"I want to play." He uttered into her ear, lips ghosting hot exhales on skin.

"Mm," Camille sighed, turning to kiss him. "Billy." He hushed her, mouth on the sensitive angle of her neck. Music from the store floated with an endless chatter of shoppers out and about to enjoy their day. Billy pressed her along the wall, fingers dipping into her underwear to edge fabric down. "We," she spoke between kisses," definitely...can't...do, _oh,_ this." He opened his mouth against her own, humming before he inhaled and came back with heavy eyes.

"You're right. I mean, this is only our first dressing room." Billy quipped. "The next could be better. Get dressed already, Harpy. Jumping me in the first dressing room like that. I'm a guy of refined taste." He smacked his lips into her jaw.

"Scram, beach boy," she pushed at him with eyes rolling. "Oh, no! Wait." Camille tugged his wrist up to see the time. "Only ten thirty. You start at one and my dinner party isn't till after five."

"You look like you have a bad idea forming." Billy was already grinning and she dropped his arm to pull her clothing back on.

"Don't you like that about me?" Camille tilted her head with a shrug. "Maybe I'll get some pool time in before that stupid party." She grabbed his hand again, eager. Billy couldn’t help but smile. “Come on, more places to see first.”

** ** **

"Showtime, girls." One of the mothers had checked her face in a compact mirror. They all looked at the time and straightened up. _Pool rats_ , Camille thought, eyeing them from her lounge chair in back while she flipped over a magazine and enjoyed the sunny weather. An umbrella hanging over her blocked just enough so she could be comfortable. Music flooded Debbie Harry's voice out speakers above the fence. Anything could be solved with a little Blondie frankly. One of the lifeguards climbed down at the same time Billy pushed the door open, having spent the first part of his shift watching the front office. Tanned and gorgeous as usual. Popping gum into his mouth because he couldn't smoke here. The group of mothers conveniently sitting off to the side of his favored chair struck their usual poses. Few of them filtered out between weeks but a good handful showed up every time poor Billy had a shift. He crossed the area with his aviators slipped up and a whistle over his neck. Red shorts that left most of his muscled thighs exposed.

"No running on my watch!" He barked when two kids skidded to stop and passed slowly around him. "Thought so." Yeah, he certainly was dreamy.

"Hi, Billy." The older women chirped and he produced a bright smile. _Every fucking day._ Funny at first, now it was old.

"Ladies...we meet again." Billy spotted Camille and lifted his sunglasses, winking, before he climbed up into his chair. The gaggle of fans didn't like that. Tanned skin caught the sunlight, slicked with a fresh coat of sunscreen while he adjusted the umbrella to take his watch with a coworker across the way. Camille tossed her magazine aside and paced in front of the mothers wearing a pink and tangerine metallic one piece before any of them could get up. They weren't fans of her or her suit by the looks she got. Not unlike the looks she got all over town these days. _Burn the witch._ Pool wasn't that packed this Sunday as a few rare clouds gathered in. "Ms. Harper."

"Lifeguard Billy, protecting the masses, I see. _Groovy._ I learned a new trick." She went up to the emptier deep end of the pool and climbed to the highest diving board. Singing that Blondie song to herself while she glided off. Many teens stopped to see Camille Harper sparkle above them.

"Angel falling from heaven, man." Two laughing teen boys fawned over her while she took a lingering beat to stretch out. Few girls stopped too. Camille curved and braced to jump. Schoolmates clapped for her in response. Relishing the attention, she went in for an elegant dive as a trained swimmer. Reality is she watched the Olympics every year. The splash echoed before she came up like some ethereal siren. Hair flipping in the sun. Camille leaned back to wade about for a bit and Billy smiled to himself, transfixed and hoping no one planned to drown today because he was useless now. "The perfect girl." Innocent comments from boys in their grade dreaming about a girl like that made Billy snicker. The reminder that she was all his rang bells in his heart.

"You seem distracted," Camille came up to cross her arms over the side. She looked up under the shade of a massive umbrella covering Billy so he smirked at her. A few streams of sun still caught the edge of his curls to make him glow.

"Eyes like a hawk, Harpy. New bathing suit?"

"I'm breaking it in. Some _guy_ tore the old one." Camille teased and slipped under the water, hands smoothing hair back when she emerged again.

"I'd like to meet him."

"I'm sure he'll appear. He gets worked up easily, you see."

"First fifteen isn't till after three, you plan on sticking around?" He leaned on his elbows, glasses slid down. Obviously suggestive.

"Fifteen minutes, that's hardly enough time." Her expression gave a pout.

"Oh, it's enough." Billy's teeth flashed at her. Tongue slipping to lick his lips.

"We'll see how behaved you are on the clock first," Camille flicked water at his legs and dunked under to swim off. A true nymph. Billy sat back and heard the irritated sighing behind him.

"What a little whore," a bat of a woman tutted with her group, shaking her head, "you know that girl had an abortion, right? News spread all over town. Just like she is." Camille had come out at the same instant, head tilting because the timing of it meant she heard. At least four boys rushed to offer Hawkins pool logo towels.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she giggled and took one, passing to go back to her spot before she pruned. Leaving them dazed in her wake. Billy was distracted now by the chatter. The gaggle of moms whispered as she passed in snide tones. Camille stilled to notice but kept walking. Frankly, Billy wished Karen Wheeler was here, she would have put a quick stop to that nonsense if anything.

"Where can you even get a abortion in Hawkins?" One went on to mutter.

"Probably someone's basement. _Dirty girl._ "

"And you know her mother's a wreck?" They were relentless. "No daddy in that house. That poor girl is trapped with no positive role model. It's no wonder she's like this. Started working for Chief Hopper and we all know his history with pretty ladies. Juicy fruit ripe for the plucking." Billy's fingers dug into his knees because even he knew that Hopper was a disaster but not like _that._ Annoyed, he stared at the pool from behind his shades. "We all know the Harper girl goes for older men. Only a matter of time before she seduces the Chief too. If they haven't started up already. That dirty girl is bad news."

"Someone should warn, Billy. I hear they're a fling now."

"As if that'll last, she goes through boys like tissue paper."

"Bad news as in batting at high schoolers when your husband is home, ladies? Smells like desperation." Camille shrugged at them, passing back to get a soda. The women jumped in response, totally caught. "Hm? Too much sun will kill your aging skin, you know. Jeez, where are your kids?"

"Not where yours are, Camille." The first bat had retorted. Billy turned his head to catch Camille's sobered expression before her hips resumed swaying. Head cocked once when she was far enough away. The woman's chair snapped backwards in a sudden motion, sending her feet up and reeling her out of it while her friends cried out to assist. Camille didn't look, sniffling blood, but smiled to herself as Billy bit his lip.

"All right, _ma'am_?" Billy had a deeper edge to his voice, pushing his aviators up when he turned to see her.

"Oh, Billy, I'm fine. Thank you, dear." She adjusted her cleavage in her suit quickly. Made his skin crawl. He turned back but she wasn't done. "You know, Billy," an unpleasant hand touched his thigh, "girls like that send a silent message. You should be careful." Across the pool, Camille decided at that moment it was so fucking on. They plucked the wrong _juicy_ peach down today.

"Guys like me prefer actual words." He edged back. "Need to watch the pool. On the clock."

"What a good boy. I just mean, you're so mature for your age. Strong. You need a woman to match that." Okay, now he was heated. But, she removed her manicured hand and turned to go sit.

"Hey, Camille," one of the boys from earlier appeared at the soda machine. _Charles._ Harmless meathead who barely drank and always got his dumb jock friends home safe. That type. A boy you can bring home to mom. "Can I get you a Coke? They have cherry flavored now. Just came out this year."

"How'd you know, Chucky? Cherry's my new summer favorite," she let him buy her a can and leaned to take it. Eyes caught a flash of cleavage. The boy actually blushed. "Aren't you a doll?" She plucked a straw from a nearby dispenser.

"Haven't heard that nickname in a while. Everyone calls me Charlie these days."

"Figure that makes it more special for us." She swayed in with wandering eyes. Sparkling hazel gemstones. Light caught the metallic of her suit.

"So, you're going steady with Hargrove now?" He spied Billy and stepped back, despite being much bigger and a football player. Billy was too terrifying to cross for anyone in their grade. She picked the right king to crown.

"I am. I am. We have a good thing going." She sipped, enjoying the crisp flavor, and he set his hand on the machine. Billy watched because his girlfriend was so clearly up to something.

"Cool...Cool. He's a cool guy. Yeah." A nervous throat cleared.

"Under all that fire and ice, he's kind of like you. Just a real big _softie."_ Camille touched a finger to her lips. "Can't let anyone know. Our secret." She roused a laugh from him and smiled with charm that rivaled Billy's own. "You know, I was wondering... No, it's too much to ask."

"Yes, Camille? Anything for you. You used to party with all of us. We miss you at the beer pong table."

"Too sweet. I bet the girls all line up still, Chuck." She giggled, tapping his nose. "Here's the thing, I'm having a minor issue that I think I can solve with some support from the guys. If you and our lovely jock friends could do your classmate just a teeny, tiny favor?"

"Keep talking."

"So, Billy and I are having a problem. A very uninvited problem... I know some of your boys had similar unwanted invites at games... We all know someone. Younger brother or sister. Boyfriend or girlfriend. Mother, even. Not true what they say about teens wanting the attention, huh. The thing I've always loved about our school is even divided, we know who really stands against us. Years of being put down and toyed with, we get tired. And talkative with each other when beers are passed. I remember many conversations over rounds of spin the bottle. Hm." Billy watched Camille touch the boy's chin and whisper in his ear for a few beats.

"Wait... You mean, he's not into it?"

"You see Billy jumping that bag of bones? Look at them stare. He hasn't had a shift without this leering." Camille cocked her head.

"Shit, we all thought... Wish we knew earlier. Fuck, Camille, you know my boy had some woman grab his shit after a game?"

"That's awful." Camille was queen, she knew everything about everyone. And did she love her generation because they were all steaming mad and ready to fucking riot against every thing pinning them down. The Man with a capital M.

"And we caught some old fucks trying to follow my sister home the other day. Beat their asses."

"I'm sure you were so brave." She smiled. "Maybe you can help a girl take the trash out? I'd be eternally grateful. Billy's quite protective but he might be grateful too. And I'm protective of him. These Cali boys, they just aren't meant for tiny, frustrated towns. You know? Wait for the signal."

"You got it, Cam. We'll take care of the hags. Tired of that shit. And look, no one cares you got scraped. I hear...what people say. My aunt had one last year after this guy jumped her. Shit was hard... No, this don't fly. Hargrove found himself a good one." He winked and turned to gather his teammates. She made a brisk path back around the pool after snagging another towel before she sipped again and leaned on Billy's stand.

"Sweet face. In about five seconds, you're going to need to find a reason to move out of the way. Mockingbird, out." Camille nonchalantly swayed off.

"Huh?" Billy shot up still and followed. "Ah, hell...leaves in the pool again. Move it, kid." He swiped up a net and went to scoop them out of another corner, hissing low at his girlfriend. "What did you do?"

"Cashed in a favor with jocks. You probably took gym with a few. Good ones, if you can believe it, who understand such advances and hell, do they adore me. Harmless puppy love. My favorite boy." She enjoyed the cold beverage and he turned his head. "Second favorite now." Camille plucked the glasses from his face to put them on, arm resting on his shoulder. _"And...showtime."_

"Group cannonball!" Beefy football and basketball players flocked in droves from their school, crowding as swimmers laughed while they all jumped in together. Worker bee drones. Water splashed high. Seemingly innocent when it found targets in the group of mothers behind Billy's stand. They yanked up in response, squealing. Hair and magazines ruined. Makeup that wasn't waterproof melted down. Billy laughed aloud with everyone, standing the net up next to him before Camille pecked his cheek.

"You are bad news, Camille Harper."

"What? They were having dangerous hot flashes, I cooled them down." She nudged him. Everyone played about still with cheers because this summer was fucking fantastic. "For the safety of the pool." Billy tipped the glasses down to see her eyes.

"Thinking about taking my break early. Richie up there will cover, he owes me one." He chewed his gum, eyes peering up. "Feel like trying something?"

"What did you have in mind?" She tossed her can away in a trash.

"I'd rather show you." Billy came to her ear and passed to see his coworker. They grinned and nodded so he came back to her and the couple grew nonchalant. "Grab your shit, meet me behind the building."

"Gladly," she stopped when they passed the women gathering their things. Hands leaned into the chair's armrest so Camille could get into the nasty one's face while her friends scurried away to the locker rooms. Billy stopped a foot away to watch in question, eyes landed on Camille's bottom sticking up. "Oh, and Jim isn't my type. Really it's not the age thing, I just don't think I'd want to have dinner that late, you know? Cop hours. I'm sure he's good in the sack but, I've grown protective of my boss and would appreciate a tight lip about him. Call me a slut but back the hell off Jim Hopper. It's funny, I had your kids in my fourth period and your husband taught math to me two years in a row. Adored me, I was a real teacher's pet and a pleasure to have in class. Hawkins is a small town, you ogle my underage boyfriend and I might have to start blabbing about it."

"Camille, you're being ridiculous," the woman was clearly scared. "Billy is old enough to make his own decisions."

"And you're old enough to know you don't fucking touch teens when they strike you as mature for their age. You're the adult and I'm kinda doing your job for you."

"That's laughable. We just come here to have a good time. Blow off steam."

"Blow it up your ass... And oh, no. I'm dead serious. I'm just a dirty girl and I seduce older men so really, what's stopping me from seducing your husbands? Hm? Certainly not the scandal or risk of pregnancy." Camille cackled in her face and stood up. "You see my boys over there. Sport stars and Hawkins High bests? Gym rats." A line of grumpy looking jocks blazed. "Yeah, a lot of them learned that not all attention is good attention too. Lot of them have girlfriends they're protective of because they learned that same lesson. Call it growing up in the 80s, I guess. New fucking decade of madness. And they love to raise hell, all I have to do is point. But, you see the pattern? Almost like being good looking and charming and young isn't some excuse to touch the goods. We're kids, we don't _fucking_ ask for it and we're sick and tired of the blame bullshit. These things cross genders, _hon._ Especially when we all start talking at parties. So, go home and fuck your husband or don't...or I will. And I will do it so good and so hard, their fucking heads will spin by some demonic force of _slut magic_ I wield. Am I clear?" Camille was sickly sweet again. Unhinged. Loving it.

"Yes," she hissed, "just don't..."

"Oh, and remember to still tip your lifeguard. My guys and gals will know if you don't." Camille tapped her fingers to her head with a flicking salute. The terrified woman yanked a random bill from her purse and offered it to Billy behind Camille.

"Thanks, _dollface."_ Billy's generic pet names always came out when he was being an apathetic shit. Camille moved so she scrambled to go. "You were kidding about fucking all their husbands, right?"

"They don't need to know that," she giggled, slipping an arm around his back while he took her hips. "A twenty. Shit. Living large today."

"And I have my blackmailing girlfriend to thank for it." Billy kissed her cheek. "Buy you a lobster dinner."

"Oh, sure." She let him pat her bottom, lips on her ear again.

"Have to grab a key and rubber, meet me there." He hurried off so Camille went to snag her bag and coverup to slip it on. She snuck around the building when hands took her hips, scaring her. "Just me."

"Jerk," she smacked his chest so he unlocked a supply room.

"They only use this after hours." Billy looked around and pulled her inside.

"Chemicals, how romantic." Camille dropped her bag and hopped up into his arms. Billy let out a muffled sound of surprise and fell against the door, feeling around to lock it. Quickies were easier for the summer. Job hours didn't line up and they had to sneak around Neil.

"You put this on so I can tear it off, or what?" He let her down so she could toss the coverup aside. "Shall we break in the new suit?"

"Hm, don't rip this one. I like it."

"Look like a Barbie doll." He'd smirked.

"Barbie can eat her heart out." Camille had her arms around him. "Last time, I had to race into my house holding the top of my old suit up after you left it in pieces. My mom almost caught me." She played with his hair and kissed him again. Lips opened and Billy urged her back into the shelves. Her damp body pressed flush into him.

"I can behave." He purred, wedging a thigh between her legs. Billy held her up just an inch from the floor, mouth on her neck to leave a mark she'd be covering up later. Camille moaned, grinding into him. Cock hard against her thigh. "I learned today that you can't however."

"Just today, Billy?" She joked, biting her bottom lip. Billy looked at her hazel eyes, his own glinted in the dim light above them. Camille tried not to melt because she fucking loved this boy holding her so close now. "Didn't like my flirting to get what I want? Mad that I use your own moves when I please? I'm on my game this week."

"Shouldn't tease the authority figure on duty, Harpy." He opened his mouth into hers for another urgent kiss. Camille worked herself into his thigh, her own leg rubbed against him. "Look at you, Camille. Needy thing, are we?"

"All that laughing out there, I'm out of breath," Camille was a firecracker today. "Might need mouth to mouth." Billy broke to chuckle, tongue tasting of cinnamon. She went for his neck and chest. "Running out of time."

"They'll cover, I told you." He moved his thigh just a bit to cup her, fingers stretching the suit aside. "Fuck, have you been this wet the whole time?"

"Secret," she mumbled against his lips. Hands all over him. Tugging into his curls.

"Did you get off on making me jealous or taking a little revenge?" He hummed into her mouth, fingering her now. Working her swollen clit until her thighs quivered. "Feels like both."

"Please, you just look good in the uniform. I'm weak." Camille arched as he stilled to lift her up again with strong, firm hands tight on her thighs. Billy edged her bathing suit straps down so he could kiss her breasts.

"All those boys wishing they were here," Billy mused, "when did I get so fucking lucky? You liked making me jealous in this suit. You knew I was watching so close."

"Always are," she felt him adjust to pull his shorts down just enough and roll the condom on. Camille wiggled when arms gripped under her thighs, pulling her legs impossibly wide. "What are you going to do, Billy? Punish me?"

"More of a reminder," he drew closer to capture her lips in a hard kiss, drinking in her cry when his cock pierced her. Billy found a hard pace before she could think. Arms squeezed his shoulders.

"Fuck, Billy... _Fuck!"_ The sweet agony of him pounding her into the wall charged her heart. He bit into her neck, tongue slipping over skin. Camille gripped to him, one hand slid back into his hair.

"You like it when I fuck you this way?" Billy moaned, slamming into her. Fingers digging into her thighs.

"Yes," she cried, _"yes."_ Camille was amused again. Somehow able to consume him even when he had the upper hand. "I'm a dirty girl, remember?"

"Don't let me _fucking_ catch you flirting with those boys again." His teeth clenched, face buried into her skin. He felt her legs lock around his hips while she moved with him, signalling that she was closer. Her back ached pressed into the shelf. Items rocked about with them. Camille moaned, cupping the back of his head.

"There, _oh,_ yes. Billy!" She warned when one hand shot up to clench her damp locks, angling her face so he could kiss her and reel back to see her eyes. His mouth opened to moan and Camille was lost. Orgasm took him first, hips erratically pounding until her legs were numb. Billy fell against her and rocked still, head under her chin while his hand snaked down to work her clit. Camille locked up to jerk with climax next, unable to articulate. Body curving involuntarily when her voice cut out. She sagged between his body and the shelves. "Damn it, Billy. God fucking damn it." Her lungs quaked and he smirked into her neck, placing a lazy kiss there. "Reminder noted...and I definitely want to have this conversation again."

"Might not be as kind next time." Billy came up to slip his tongue against her. Fingers massaged her thighs until he felt safe to let her down. "Fuck, I all but destroyed you. Good luck in heels tonight."

"You ass," she leaned into a crate, groaning. Billy was still amused, tongue caught between his teeth so she swiped at his chest.

"Let me walk you to your car." He fixed her suit and kissed her shoulder. "Such a brat."

"Can't stand you still."

"Guess that's why I prefer you on your back," he was enjoying himself way too much. "Sorry, I wrecked your precious-"

"Ah, stuff it." Camille was laughing too on wobbly legs, bending to grab her cover up and bag.

"I'll make it up to you, sneak out of the rich shit dinner." Billy suggested. "Come to my place after."

"Think my mom is driving us specifically so I don't do that. Sneak out, I mean." Camille hissed before they left the supply room together. Billy let himself smile when they locked eyes. Lost in her too. Soft lips came to her cheek in response.

"I'll leave the window unlocked for you."

** ** **

“We don’t have to stay long if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to,” Camille was swift. Honest. Unexpected. Harder to pretend than she thought. Parents didn’t teach her to do that. Her amazing memory had a flaw. Camille couldn't remember who she used to be, it was all hollow ghosts. She tried to think just showing up to this shit show was enough. They let her have champagne so she clicked a ring against the glass. Rosemary expected her to lie. A year ago, her daughter would have sucked it up. Been passive if anything. No longer.

“Very well. Go, mingle. I have to network. See if I can get a store in that mall.” Rosemary beckoned when a man approached. “Larry. So nice to be doing this again. It’s been long overdue.”

“Rosemary, you’re looking radiant. Good to see you here. Lot changed. I hope you know how sorry we all were for your loss. Noah was a great man.” Mayor Kline strobed that annoying, political smile.

“Yes, it’s been difficult but we’re making it. I appreciate that.”

“And you got the card and flowers?”

“Of course, thank you, they were lovely,” Rosemary let him kiss her hand. “How’s Winnie?”

“She’s wonderful, she’ll want to talk to you tonight for certain. Catch up.” Larry turned his eyes. “Little Camille Harper, is that you? All grown up.”

“Hello, Mayor Kline.” She let him take her hand in both of his to kiss it.

“She’s just stunning, Rosemary.”

“Yes, she is. Beautiful and a straight A student.” As if that makes up for the whole abortion thing. Her mother touched her shoulder so Camille pressed a smile. Larry turned his head and Camille's soul shattered.

“Camille, you remember my son, Robbie? He’s visiting us for the summer.” His words stilled her entire world. Larry still had her hand in his, tugging to gesture with his free one. A blond boy with a chiseled face entered her line of sight. That handsome, predatory smile. One broad hand reached out.

“Camille. You’ve changed.” He was still grinning. Not at all bothered anymore. She gripped her glass tight and slipped from Larry before Robbie could grab her. “Blossomed into a beautiful young woman, I see. Can’t be rid of that baby face yet.” He laughed and the adults around her joined in. She was petrified. Stunned. Face blank. Sickened. “Your hair is different,” he tucked a strand aside and she gained the ability to function.

“It grows, you see.” Her tone became flat. Head angling to get away from his touch. Robbie chuckled again after the awkward beat with her mother and Larry.

"Camille, aren't you glad to see Robbie again? Oh, it's a shame your little sister couldn't make it." Rosemary was oblivious. Maybe by force. Too caught up to watch her daughter shrink.

“She didn’t lose her charm, Mrs. Harper.”

“I’ll let you two catch up.” Larry led her mother off, leaving Camille at the mercy of his son and this party around them. Strings were plucked and Camille wished to break them. She turned to go and he stepped in front of her.

“I know what you must think of me, babygirl.”

“Don’t you call me that. And the answering machine didn’t make it clear enough?” She hissed and he tugged at his collar, peering around. This couldn't be real. Camille felt like an idiot and didn't want to think of what Billy would say. Or shout. They were stuck in a corner by the row of windows.

“You sprung it on me. I was scared. I had a life. Plans.” He sighed deliberately like he wasn't the problem, turning it on her so easy too. "What you did was incredibly selfish. I used to think you were a nice girl." The adult man chiding the teen girl. It hit too hard.

“I was selfish? You...were scared. You had a life? I had a life too and I had our baby scraped out of my uterus,” she tried not to raise her voice and his hands lifted to hush her. “Stay away from me.”

“Don’t be like this, Camille,” he touched her wrist, fingers clamping. Robbie got closer. Dangerous. “You didn’t...tell anyone, did you?”

“No one knows it was you. Relax. End of story. Leave me alone.”

"You didn't tell anyone," Robbie eased, "because you cared about me still."

"I didn't tell anyone because I was _ashamed_ of you."

“I thought about you.” He whispered, hand like hot irons on her wrist. “I could make it up to you. You’re still...so beautiful. No girl I had after felt like you did. None of them.” _Had_. Robbie made the word sound especially demeaning. He longed for her honey.

“You mean they were your age. Huh.” She hitched with sarcasm. “You couldn’t possibly make anything up to me and I don’t care. Don't need it. Don't want it."

"Look at this. Little cheap but new and shiny." Robbie twisted her wrist painfully to see the bracelet. "Rose for a sweet rose. Your favorite, right? They grew below your window." Camille bit her tongue and didn't correct him. "A boy get that for you? See the marks on your neck. Always a dirty slut, babygirl."

"I'm seeing someone else. I don't want you around me."

"Why aren't they here with you?" He flash a smirk. "Not one for parties? Maybe they're just a side thing for you. Oh better, maybe you know they're not good enough to be here with their superiors. Do they know about us?"

"They know all they need to." She seethed, tugging but he fingered the saint pendant hanging down from her neck.

"Look at you blush, Camille. This _boy_ must mean something to you. Must be good in the sack. I'd love to meet the person who stole your fragile, little heart."

"Stay away.”

“I guess we have all summer, don’t we?” He got near her ear. Dark blue eyes watched her the way they used to. Lusty. Entitled. Terrifying. “I’ll be seeing you, Camille. I promise you that.” She about tore away from him and passed everyone to go out.

“Don’t feel good,” she went by her mother, “I’m leaving.”

“Camille, your shoes.”

“I’m fine to walk.” Camille was already gone, dropping her glass on the steps before she touched her lips and welled up. Face heating, she tried not to cry and failed. Without the coat she wore to the party, Camille caught a late bus across town in her dress and heels. A tiny, pink clutch hung on a chain across her shoulders. She saw a familiar car and yanked to stop the bus, hurrying off it.

“Joyce!” She clicked across damp pavement.

“Camille, what happened?” Joyce turned to the cold teen.

“Um, I’m sorry, can I catch a ride? I’d like to see Hopper. My feet really hurt.”

“Sure, come on, you’re freezing.” Joyce got her into the warmed car. “What happened to you?”

“Whole town knows...about what I did.” She tried to explain. “But, they don’t know who...the almost father was. He, um, kind of came back into my life tonight and I’m...I’m scared. All this stuff came up too fast and...” Camille crossed her arms to rub warmth into her skin, shrugging. “I was so stupid.”

“You know, I fell for the wrong guy too. I was older than you. You’re not stupid. You fell into a bad place and you got out of it. _You_ did that.” Joyce turned and Camille pressed her lips up, nodding.

“I’m so sorry...about Bob. You know, he was the sweetest guy working on that block. I broke my car radio once and he took the time to come out of his store and replace it. Made a bunch of nerdy references to make me laugh.”

“I was lucky.” Joyce decided, trying to smile.

“You’re a good mom and I just hope you know...that’s not the end.” Camille offered.

“Thank you for throwing that party. Brightened Will’s start to summer. Nice to see Jonathan with friends, he spent so much time behind a camera.”

“Will's a strong, sweet kid. They went through a lot with us. You raised them both well.” They pulled up to Hopper’s cabin. “Thanks. Drive safe.”

“Take care, Cam. If that guy comes near you, don’t hesitate to call any of us.”

“Appreciate it, Joyce,” Camille hurried up the steps and Hopper opened the door.

“Thank god, Harper,” he took her wrist to tug her in. “You’re not psychic, are you?”

“What? Um, no.”

“I was about to call you.” He seemed frantic, smoothing his hair back. “Look, I’m trying but I’ve never done this before.”

“Uh. Why...did you need me?”

“It’s El, she, uh...she’s getting older...”

“Girls do that, Jim.” Camille wiped mascara from her cheeks.

“Wait, you were crying.” He realized and she shifted side to side as if to make it harder for him to zero in on her expression

“No, it’s nothing.” She shrugged it off but his hand touched her chin to beckon her eyes back.

“Why did _you_ come here?”

“How about we help El first? What happened?” Camille sniffed, hands dropping.

“El got her first period. I tried to explain it and...I might have traumatized my kid.” Jim rubbed his face, leaning to Camille’s level with his hands on his knees. “I explained that it happens to all girls when they get older. Once a month and she...thinks she’s bleeding out now. It got out of hand, I lost the conversation somewhere. El's currently wrapped up in a bunch of towels. Locked in the bathroom. Won’t let me in and I make it worse by opening my big mouth.”

“Oh, god. Jim. I got this.” Camille dug into her purse, pushing it into his hands. “If you don’t mind a late trip, we can pick her up what she needs after. Give me a moment... El? Can I come in?”

“Scared.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Camille sighed and Jim shrugged, paralyzed. He clutched her little, pink purse close like he was helpless. “You know, when I had my first period. I was at school. In the middle of history class. Ruined my favorite pair of pink denim pants. I managed to sneak out and...Steve Harrington caught me in the hallway. Tied his jacket around my waist so I could cover it. Let me also ruin his favorite black bomber. I was...so embarrassed. But, I had a good friend to get me through it. I think you need that too.”

“Okay...” The door cracked and Camille slipped in. El was in a bathrobe, face splotched.

“First. You are...not bleeding out. Promise. Girls and boys change when they get older. We get periods and they suck. Cramps and bleeding. You might be a little more irritated or hungry. But, when you have normal periods...it means you’re healthy. Your body is working just fine and natural. That’s good. Okay? They only last a week or so usually. Sometimes less if you're lucky. They can be heavy or light. We have special products we use to take care of them. Don’t be scared. Don’t be embarrassed. You’re just growing up. You’ll be just fine. You’re young so you’ll be using pads. I’ll teach you how to use one. I wish I had a big sister to help me because my mom made such a big deal of it. Made me a red velvet cake. I still cringe when I think about it.”

“All girls get periods?”

“Not all. They’re different for everyone. Bodies are complicated.”

“And...boys? Will Mike get a period?” El asked. “Is that why Billy gets angry, he’s having a period?”

“Those two won't, but everyone goes through a change,” Camille laughed, helping El up. “We all develop differently. I’ll find you a book to help you out. You’ll be fine. I promise. Come on, I keep products on me just in case me or a friend needs one. Feel free to ask any questions and you know, Max is probably going through something similar. You could also talk to her or Nancy or Joyce. Don’t be afraid to come to Hopper too, he’s trying his best and he needs to know what you’re experiencing.”

“Thank you.”

** ** **

“She’s fine,” Camille left El’s bedroom. “Lots of questions. Brace yourself for some. Don’t freak her out.”

“Thanks, Harper.”

“Guess that I was in the right place at the right time for once. Come on, Chief, take me to that little twenty four hour joint. I’ll pick some stuff out.” Camille kidnapped the Police Chief but he was in no place to argue. He dug one of his own coats out and helped her into it over her dress.

“So, why’d you come here?” They got into his car to drive off.

“Didn’t know where else to go. Who to tell. I already wrapped you up in my weird, explosive life. My ex. The...bad one.” Camille swallowed. “Do not say anything. Please. Only Billy knows who he is. Ah…he’s Mayor Kline’s son.”

“Robbie Kline? That guy? Camille, you were fifteen.”

“Yeah.”

“Word had it the father was-”

“Yes, the voicemail covered this.” Camille closed her eyes. “He’s kind of back in Hawkins and I’m freaked out. I just wanted to tell someone and...I don’t know. I wish he’d go away. Things were good and Billy’s going to lose it if I tell him and I’m not sure I should… I don’t want to lie to him and I know he’ll find out. This was our summer. His birthday is coming and I wanted to make it nice. Shit. Robbie, he’s...such an asshole.”

“I didn’t know.”

“No one did,” Camille turned her head and he shook his.

“No, I… I should have stepped in.” Jim sighed and explained. “Few years back, I saw you together. Corner ice cream parlor. He bought you a cone. Your families knew each other, I figured they made you all hang out. You knew his sister but, I thought it was weird that she wasn’t there. He got an arm around you and put you into his car. Drove off. I could have stopped him. You were a minor. Still are, in fact.”

“Jim, you didn’t know. Nothing was up. Nothing looked off.”

“It did look off but, I dismissed it. Fucking hell, something happens when you become an adult. You get self absorbed. You just want to believe the kids are doing fine, you know? I'm sorry.” He turned to park and she hurried, getting out. “Camille, don’t shut down on me. Please.”

“What the hell else can I do?” She snapped, freezing to exhale instead. “Not my dad. Leave it and focus on your own kid…I... I’m sorry.”

“You told me for a reason.” He noted. “I’ll keep you safe. You’re not my kid, but I still want you to feel safe.” Hopper turned and she rushed to wrap her arms around him.

“Jim? Thank you.” Her eyes lifted before she sniffled when he rubbed her back.

"I'm lucky to know a great kid like you. Helped El a lot this year. Helped me too." Jim had offered it all so easily. Words she needed. Wanted. Wished for. "Please, go easy on yourself, Camille. You're so important."

“I... Come on, we’ll be quick.” She pressed her lips, brightened. Odd pair. Grumpy Police Chief and tattered Queen Bee. Camille wondered if she should be seen with him, wrapped up in his coat, and looking a pretty mess. At this time of night. After what those women speculated about them both. Another awful set of rumors these two now had in common. Camille wondered also if she was a nice girl at all. Shaking her thoughts, she picked out items and Jim took note for next time. Chocolate was also a must.

"Think we covered it all."

“You might want to load up on extra sheets and underwear for her. There will be accidents. When they happen, do everything to make her feel not ashamed. She might also be snappy on occasion. Promise she doesn’t mean it. Teen girls and all.”

“Teen.” Jim realized the frightening truth in that. Camille offered him the basket so he paid and they left. “You owe me, big time.”

“Don’t I know it? I’ll get you home.”

** ** **

Camille parked just far enough along the street in her usual hidden spot closer to the woods. She paced in a fitted shirt and high rise jeans toward Billy's window just above his bed. He sat with a pair of huge headphones over his ears attached to the stereo. Book in one hand. Cigarette in the other. Peaceful and still for once. Curls were damp from the shower after his closing shift and work out. For a beat, Camille thought to leave him alone just like that. Felt wrong to disturb something that exquisite. Behind her, trees rustled in the darkness. Restless like her. A colder wind cast over her bones. Rattling her. Scrapes echoed into that chilly air. Like whispers and footsteps all at once. Camille felt her heart pick up, eyes widening while she tried to see between the trees before she looked back and Billy's face was right there.

_"Ah."_ A gasp filtered out her lips so she pressed a hand over her mouth. Inside, he looked confused, head tilting before he pointed with a nod so she'd creep around the house to the second window between his stereo and vanity made out of crates.

"Told you I'd leave it unlocked," he turned the dial and unplugged his headphones to let some music cover their voices. The TV played in the living room to further it. "Cold tonight?"

"Yeah." She swallowed and reached in so he could pull her inside.

"Guess I can warm you up." Billy joked and met her eyes. "You see something out there?" It felt like the cold had come specifically for her.

"No, just chilly and dark." She let him close the window and sat at the foot of his bed. Hands reached to snag his book, one she'd let him borrow. The Hunchback of Notre-Dame. "You're reading it?"

"Had the time," he shrugged and sat down while she kicked her shoes to the side. "This Hugo guy likes to talk, doesn't he?"

"He does enjoy his historical tangents." Camille smiled softer when he shifted to set the book on one of his speakers. She thought of Esmeralda being dragged to the gallows briefly. All because someone in power pointed a finger and called her a dirty girl too.

"Glad you decided to come," he leaned over for a gentle kiss. Lingering so he could crawl over her. Camille fell back into his bed, eyes on the wall when he kissed down her neck. Hands fell by her hair and a breath heaved. Billy kissed down her body until he could open her jeans and pull them down. He was being so tender with her, she almost burst. Camille stared harder as if to still her own heart. He tugged a torn muscle shirt over his head, leaving him in some boxers before he went for her lips again.

"I don't want to have sex." Camille blurted out, causing him to sit up on his knees. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Billy shifted off her. Wondered about putting his shirt back on but she sat up looking wounded. "It's okay." Camille did something peculiar when their eyes met. Hands cupped his face, thumbs smoothing. Billy didn't want to ask but curiosity got the better. "What happened at that uppity asshole function?"

"I just didn't like it." She shuddered when he grasped her wrists, inching closer. "They all _looked_ at me. Felt like I was being undressed." Camille blinked a few times and Billy was locked into her. "Do you think I ask for it?" The tone ached him.

"No. No, you don't." Billy smoothed palms up her arms to hold her face, serious now. "Not one bit because none of us fucking do." Camille dropped her hands. Let him keep her rooted. Her voice was barely audible.

"Do you think I'm a nice girl?"

_"Nice_ is the worst word in the world. Fucking hate it. But, I think you're fucking fantastic." He tried to smile in a puff. Charming. Billy couldn't put Camille into words. None grasped her. None were worthy of her glow. "Aggravating in the best way too." She opened her lips, so small.

"Do you think my heart is fragile?"

"I don't think any part of you is fragile." Billy replied, smooth and even. "I think even if parts are breaking off, you're still trudging forward with a fucking blowtorch, sewing kit, or damn superglue to put them back together." Lips pressed when she accepted that answer before she was tugging him under the covers. He adjusted to turn the lamp off while she pulled her bra out under her shirt to toss it aside with her jeans. Camille brought his heated arms around her body. Goosebumps rose as he warmed her skin, pressing into her back. Withholding the truth made her feel still like trash. _Dirty girl._ Billy rested his chin atop her head when they sank into his mattress, huddled together.

"Camille, you're shaking," he edged forward to turn her just enough so she was looking up at him, "no, no, why are you shaking?" His confused voice sounded airy and hurt. A hand touched her cheek to feel a tear slip down it. She burrowed into his chest.

"I just didn't like it, Billy," Camille offered again, sniffling. "You can tell me, _I told you so,_ tomorrow. Okay?"

"I won't say it at all, Harpy, just talk to me." He eased in her ear, rubbing her arms while she held to him.

"I just _wish..._ my mom and dad were here and healthy and alive or...or I wish my adoptive parents weren't monsters. I wish they took me and ran too, far away from here because I think I was worth saving," Camille broke, "and I wish Neil was a good dad and I wish your mom never left you and I just wish our parents didn't fuck us up so bad. Billy, I just fucking wish they didn't ruin us so we didn't ruin what's left. I just spent the entire time there on the outside wishing while they all stared until my skin unraveled. Like they knew I was rotten on the inside and assumed there's nothing else to it. I just wish I didn't feel so fucking dirty."

"Hey," Billy was trembling now too. Soothing her as best he could. "I got you."

"I just wish the adults around us didn't violate and use and manipulate and destroy us. When all we want to do is learn. Are we going to be like that too? Are we going to grow up and make children feel empty and unsafe?" She got a handle on herself and clung to him.

"No." Billy shook his head, kissing her hair. "No, we're not. You're not for sure."

"How? How do you know?"

"Morning after the Byers' house. Woke up in my car to you shredding my ass apart. Because you cared so fucking hard." Billy inhaled, looking down at her. "You said that _we notice shit_. We do. We really fucking do. You know why, Camille?" He took her face to make her look at him. "Because we're awake. And it fucking sucks some days but, I'd rather be awake. Don't you think so?"

"Yes," Camille searched his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. Light and quick. A wink against all this time that went. "I'd rather be awake." She brushed curls from his cheek, smoothing them away from his temple too. Billy watched her face, fixated until she met his gaze again. Camille nestled further into the pillows, lips quirking as she relaxed now. "You're my boyfriend. Damn Billy."

"I am." Billy broke with a lazy smile, tired. "Damn Camille. My damn girlfriend. My ass is damn lucky though."

"I'm going to fall asleep here," she warned.

"Say that like I was going to let you go," he held her still. Kissing her so he could touch their foreheads. He wanted to tell her not to go again but, didn't want to risk upsetting her further after getting her to calm down.

"I'll sneak out, I work early." Camille nodded while he pulled away.

"Wake me before you go." Billy adjusted so they got comfortable. "Kiss my damn girlfriend goodbye." Camille felt her heart swell at that. Not fragile at all. Full today.

"I can do that. For you." She kissed him one last time as he closed his eyes. The urge to apologize swept. They were just too happy. She couldn't break the glass further tonight. Not while he was so at peace holding her. Camille found something else to say instead. "Goodnight, Billy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins teens are fucking tired of the bullshit. Give them a rest. Also, I wanted to write about them actually supporting each other despite being diverse bc fuck the Man. I got a request for a smutty one shot on my blog that I might try to crank out btw and thank you to the anon. More to come for Billy & Camille. <3 Appreciate it guys!! XOXO <3 Talk to me below! :D


	15. Hysteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer heating up literally and figuratively. Billy and Camille have normal bf/gf blurbs. Deep end of their relationship now. :D Thanks for tuning in!
> 
> **Note that her ex's character is a disgusting human and will be saying...awful things that reflect that. Also TW: for talk of suicide.
> 
> "Hysteria" -Def Leppard

“Earth to Billy,” Camille waved a drink in his face. “Mint cone for me and a _pink_ strawberry milkshake for my boyfriend with a craving who thinks he’s too manly for a cone.”

“I just look too good eating one, can’t do that to all the girls in public. Make you jealous.” Billy smirked so she nudged him, sitting upon the fountain at Starcourt with other couples and groups of teens. People bustled all around them shopping. “They got me teaching little kids to swim this morning. One poor shit clung to my arm the whole time so I gave the entire lesson holding them up in the water.”

“Aw, I bet that was sweet.”

“Heather was all too happy to take pictures.” He'd grumbled.

“I’ll be getting copies of those.” Camille joked, tongue sliding along the treat.

“Shit." Billy's eyes snapped to see her.

"What is it, _babe?"_ Camille blinked. "Something on my face?" _  
_

"I’m now realizing you did this on purpose.”

“I don’t know...what you mean,” she batted her lashes and licked again. Billy rolled his eyes and sat forward to drink.

“Keep laughing, Harpy, I always get you back.”

“Maybe I want you to.” She whispered, winking. Across the way, Camille noticed two familiar faces. “Is that…? Look.”

“How the hell did Max get here? Is that El?” He stood, head tilting. El was dressed in something other than a loose flannel. A new chic romper. Colorful. Max laughed as they walked along and Camille smiled.

“Those two are so good for each other,” she tugged Billy to walk toward them. “Hey, you guys. What’s up?”

“Mike was being dumb so it's girl’s day now.” Max explained. "I'm sure you have a lot of those, dating my brother and all." Billy was mid drink when the insult dawned on him, head snapping but he was interrupted.

"You-"

“Mike is being dumb.” El agreed and Camille nodded at that, snickering.

“Understood, those days are very important. El, you look incredible. Vibrant.”

“My style.” El put her hands on her hips, proud.

“I dig it.” Camille gestured with her ice cream.

“How’d you get here?” Billy scoffed, sipping with one brow lifted.

“Bus. You know, the big cars that take you everywhere these days.” Max shrugged. "What's it to you?"

“How did the flannel fairy afford this outfit, Max?” He cocked his head. “Another bill from Susan’s jewelry box, huh?”

“Maybe it’s my own allowance. El gets one from Hopper too. This was an emergency.”

"Can't argue with that logic," Camille noted.

“Yeah, and maybe I was born yesterday.” Billy flashed his teeth, drinking. "Don't get me in deep shit for all this."

“Mom doesn’t notice and they know I'm with friends that aren't boys.” Max insisted. Or Susan never says she does notice. “What are you guys doing?”

“I’m buying Billy a birthday gift and we're celebrating. Day early. He forgot it’s tomorrow and our shifts don’t line up.” Camille joked and he rolled his eyes.

“Lost track of the days.”

“We’ll let you two enjoy the girl’s day. Take no prisoners.” Camille beamed and dragged Billy off.

“They’re happy.” El smiled so Max agreed.

“He’s dumb but, definitely going to marry that girl.” She pulled her friend in the other direction to continue their adventure.

** ** **

“Harpy, go easy.” Billy let her tug at his shirt to button a new one up. Red and fitting. “Too far.”

“Oh, excuse me. My bad.” She left another unbuttoned to view his chest.

“Much better.” Billy shifted to tuck it into his jeans.

“Hm, I like this. But, I’m thinking of the main attraction.”

“I can’t show that in public.” He was smug.

“ _No_. A jacket.” Camille watched him laugh, pushing at his chest. "I've had this one picked for weeks and was going to buy it so you could have something to unwrap tomorrow. But, we can improvise."

“Am I a doll now?”

“I put clothes on you and...later...maybe I’ll be taking them off.” Camille was innocent and he grew amused.

“Guess you’re right. Continue.”

“This one. You tore the old black one up and I stole the brown one.” She held up a genuine leather jacket and eyed the mirror. Having never received such an fine, clearly expensive gift, Billy felt something rare heat his cheeks.

“Camille, that’s way...too much.” He could never buy her something that pretty.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow," Camille chirped before his mood could teeter, "I’m showing you a good time now and you will have a good time. Or else.”

“Was that a threat?”

“A promise, sweet face,” she kissed his cheek, slipping the jacket up his arms. “This is...so you.”

“Damn it, Camille,” he turned to admire himself in the new leather, tongue sliding over his bottom lip before grinning. Her arms slipped around him under his. Mouth falling to his shoulder while she inhaled the leather and his aftershave. “I don’t hate it.”

“That sounded more like a yes.”

“A fuck yes.” He muttered so she smoothed out the shoulders and eyed him. Billy turned to see her while she tugged at the leather.

“Happy Birthday, Billy,” Camille smiled until he leaned to kiss her lips. He just looked so at peace today. So fulfilled. Too much time had passed it felt and it hadn’t even been a year. And, _god,_ was she deeply in love with him. Camille took the shirt and jacket, eyes on the tattoo inked into his bicep. “Get dressed, I’ll have them ring these up.” She went to the front of the busy store. A tune like one from an elevator played on.

“Cute,” a voice mused before one pale hand yanked back a curtain in a nearby fitting room, “that you call her Harpy. Wish I thought of that.”

“The fuck? Were you hiding there the entire time, dude?” Billy was buttoning his shirt, eyes lifting to an older boy. “Fucking freak.” He’d mumbled. This guy thought he was smooth. A total douche. Tying a sweater about his shoulders like some uppity asshole.

“Irrelevant.” Robbie checked himself out in the mirror next to Billy. Slicking blond hair back into place.

“Don’t know you, man.” Billy tucked part of his shirt in and fixed a curl idly, trying to ignore the asshole.

“Oh? We have a close, _close_ friend in common.” Robbie shrugged, Billy met his eyes in the mirror. Frozen. “Yes. I assume she mentioned me. I can tell by that _stark_ look in your eye. Loves to tell stories, my babygirl. She’s great, isn’t she? Little Queen Camille. Bouncy thing. Seems happy. Grown up. She was only packing a set of Bs when I knew her. Glad that doubled, know what I mean? Didn’t realize she had to stoop so low for a fuck these days though, dressing you up cause she's embarrassed. Slim pickings in this shit town.” Billy was already turning, chest puffing. "Hargrove, right? Yes, I know all about you. Name's Robert Kline. Camille called me Robbie. Though, I preferred when she moaned it. But, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that, ah buddy?"

“Fucking mayor's son. You want to get the fuck out of here before I knock your teeth out your ass? Stay the fuck away from Camille-”

“Not looking to cause trouble, friend. Just curious. I'm sure that you're curious too about me which is why you haven't punched me yet. Sure you know I have people that can drop you into a hole if you touch me. This is about Camille. I'm very concerned. Guess she ran out of trust fund, sports stars to pass her around, thought she’d get adventurous by rebelling. Best pussy I ever had. So clean and tight. And that mouth. Man, I saw her at that party with the same lipstick she used to smear down my rod. Miss it if I'm being perfectly honest.”

“ _Party_?” Billy was advancing now. Seething.

“Oh, she didn’t tell you? Hm. I wonder why? My babygirl still purr like a little kitten? I bet she does. Hope you don’t have anything she can catch, the way you were checking yourself out there, fa-” Billy grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him into a fitting room. Anger caught up with him. Fury. _Red_.

“You come near, Camille," his tone lowered, "I’ll fucking kill you. Hear me, I’ll-”

“Look at you, man. I’m happy for you. I am. Criminal caught himself a princess. A talent. I wasn’t here to cause trouble, I said. Just looking to get to know Camille's new life. Chill out.”

“Too late, it found you, bitch.” Billy gripped him, pressing the taller man up a few inches. “You breathe in my direction again, you’ll regret it. Don't give a shit that the mayor pissed you out.”

“Camille and I ran the course, we moved on. I mean, I’ll miss that little whimper she gave when I put it in her ass after some tongue action but...they’re just fond memories now. Found herself a tough guy. Good for her. Poor trash. Easy to be rid of. You live on Cherry Lane, don’t you?” Robbie only smiled when Billy grit his teeth and shoved him higher. “My dad runs this town, kid. You don’t want to fuck with me, _Billy_.”

“Think I already am. You talk about my girlfriend again, I will rip your fucking tongue out.” Billy yanked and pushed him out. “Get the fuck out of here.” He watched the shithead turn to go to the front of the store. Robbie passed behind an oblivious Camille and resisted touching her hair. Billy was vibrating still when Camille smiled and let it fade upon seeing his face. He passed her so she took the bag and raced after him.

“Billy, what just happened?” She tugged for his arm and he ripped from her. "Wait a moment." Calming when he saw her eyes. Billy grew so quiet. Almost wounded.

“You knew.”

“Knew, what?”

“Don’t fucking play dumb, Camille. Not to me.” Billy was walking again, forcing her to shuffle after at his side. “Fucking college asshole. Blond bitch. Probably deals coke and snorts his own supply. Dresses and acts like he drinks douche straight from the bottle. I could go on.”

“Robbie?” Her blood ran colder.

“It’s Robbie now, huh?” Billy turned once they were outside in the parking lot. He said the words slowly, leaning into her space. “You lied to me."

“Wait.” Camille stopped him from going, hand on his wrist.

"How fucking long has he been back in your life?”

“He...He showed up at the Mayor’s party."

"I told you not to go." Billy shook his head.

"He would have been back in Hawkins regardless. Would have found me." She looked elsewhere. "I left immediately. I wanted him to go away and I didn’t know how to tell you without sounding like an idiot. Really, I never thought he'd return to fucking Hawkins. I hadn't heard from him since I told him I was getting the abortion. He promised the ride and never showed. I didn't lie about that. I was too ashamed to tell you."

"You should have spit it out."

"And...your birthday was coming, I wanted so badly to make it nice for you. I did. I promise. I was going to wait till after and there's no right moment for this shit. He said he was staying in town for summer, I hoped he’d be stuffed up his dad’s ass. Seeing him at that party really...fucked me up. I’m sorry. I am. Withholding was just as bad." Camille shuffled in a way that was so unlike her. Billy wondered about a girl who must have cowered under the control of a monster. A side to her he had never seen. "Did...Did he threaten you?”

“What? Why are you asking? Did he threaten _you_?” Billy was heated again at that so she released him.

“Not exactly but, I don’t know..."

"Did he or did he not threaten you, Camille?" He'd pressed. "It's an easy question."

"I'm not sure, Billy. He’s, frankly, the same but...more of the same. If that makes sense. Like he morphed into an even bigger asshole, I didn’t think it was possible. There are too many thoughts in my head. He has that effect on me. Robbie had this...hold over me and he knew it. I put years into undoing it. I can't...face this shit.” Camille looked at his hand so he dropped his shoulders and pulled her off toward his car.

“Let’s just go.” Billy spoke, sighing. “I’m mad. Not...at you. Just so we’re crystal fucking clear.” Quick, he lit up a cigarette in the car to relax and Camille put his bag in the backseat. She held herself and found some words.

“Not like he can do anything, everyone knows but they don’t know it was him. I’ll let that slip if he steps out of line.”

“Your word against his.” Billy remarked, inhaling to blow smoke outside.

“People noticed us around town. I have old pictures hidden away that I stole from him a few weeks before I found out I was pregnant. Some are...not PG.” None were, in fact.

“Camille, fuck.” Billy stopped her, rubbing his eyes for a lingering beat. He thought of this amazing girl in front of him being held down and railed from behind. _That little whimper._ Billy thought of himself on his back too and awful perfume invading while rough, small hands tugged his cock. Camille snapped him out of it.

“What I mean is that I’ll fight him on it. Won’t put him in jail but he’ll back off. He’s the mayor’s son. Robbie's image is everything to him. Explains why he liked controlling mine. I was popular too young, that's never good. He fed off it.” Camille sat forward, eyeing him. "What did he say to you?"

"Tried to get in my face with shitty jabs about us both," Billy eyes landed on the ashtray, snuffing the smoke out. "Nothing important."

"Wondering how I fell for it, right? Must think I'm such an idiot. I know I do."

"I didn't say that." He felt her stare and peered up finally. Said something she'd always remember. "Things look different on the inside."

"Yeah, I guess they do." Camille sighed, arms crossing. "Don't let your stupid girlfriend ruin your birthday." Billy neglected to mention that Robbie knew his name and street address.

"No, she's making it a good one to be honest. Call yourself stupid again and it will piss me off though." For a beat, he felt like he'd missed a huge portion of her life. Something she would barely touch with him. Events that made Camille who she was. Hard to even picture.

"Fair enough," she turned her head, eyes caught a scene across the way. “Hey. One o’clock.”

“Huh?”

“Look.” She gestured. Max and El talking to Mike, Lucas, and Will outside the entrance. Dustin was still at camp. El got in Mike’s face and he looked shocked before two giggling girls were racing off. "What did we just witness there?" Camille rolled down a window to wave “Hey, guys!” They crawled behind her into Billy’s car before he could protest.

“Drive, _Batman_ , we need a getaway.” Max was laughing and Billy rolled his eyes.

“Not a taxi.” He started the car regardless. Max and El were still giddy, high-fiving.

“What...did we miss?” Camille dared to ask.

“I dump his ass!” El proclaimed with a huge smile and ice cream. Both older teens jerked around to see her.

“Did she just say…?” Billy's mouth opened, unable to fathom this weird kid.

“Yeah,” Camille was dumbfounded too. Billy turned, snickering before he drove off. “You broke up with Mike? Didn’t you spend like years trying to get together?”

“It was amazing, Camille, you should have seen it!” Max laughed.

“Oh, my god, they’re too powerful,” she slid down, chuckling.

“Max broke up with Sinclair like three times this year.” Billy remarked. “Excuse my sister for whatever bad advice she gave you.”

“We’re young, we’re allowed.” Max was finishing her cone.

“Don’t drip on my seats.” Billy resigned himself and turned at a light. “I’ll drop you off at the house, Camille and I have plans still and you’re getting in the way.”

“You’re going to go happy scream.” El sat forward and Max choked next to her, coughing when Billy jerked to a stop.

“Max, what the fuck have you been telling this girl?” He spun with huge eyes and Camille’s face was buried in her hands to laugh.

“Nothing! It’s not my fault!” She shot back, breaking to laugh when he groaned and kept going.

“Mad Max.” He shrugged, disbelieving. “Fuck, I was right about you. Put on your damn seatbelts, don’t get me pulled over.”

“You’re not going to dump my ass, are you?” Camille joked quietly, biting her lip and he shook his head.

“No, you’re still stuck with me.” Billy huffed, smirking. The two kids chattered in back.

“Good.”

“Just got kidnapped by some girls.”

“Have a habit of that.” Camille was entertained again.

“Can El sleepover at our place?” Max clasped her hands.

“I do not care.” Billy droned. “Sit back.” He fiddled with the radio until his music played.

“Weird summer,” Camille mused, head tipping back. “Getting stranger.” They sped to a stop and the younger girls thanked them before getting out to race into the house. Billy turned the corner and shrugged, smug now.

“So, you want to go somewhere and happy scream?”

“And I thought you’d never ask.” Camille flashed a grin, causing Billy to speed up. “My place is empty.” She slid closer to him, kissing his neck and jaw to tease.

“Not fair,” Billy’s thighs opened when her hand palmed him. “You know you’re fucked when we get into that house, right?”

“ _Hm_. That’s the idea.”

** ** **

“Billy! Fuck!” Camille was not shy about the pleasure when her house was empty, shameless and moaning. He held her up against a wall and pounded into her. Books tumbled down from shelves. Nails scratching his back. High pitched cries begged for more. She made him feel like a fucking god when they were like this. Hands pressed her hips and legs tightened against him. Sweat glistened along wanting bodies. Hearts thumped. Pants flooded with breathy moans. “Harder.” He gave a low chuckle into her ear. Mouths opened while he slowed to tease her instead.

“Hm,” Billy stumbled from the wall with her and fell against the bed on his bottom. Sitting up, she arched when he filled her. “You want it, earn it.” Lips left as many marks as he could all along her neck and breasts. Camille whined, seated in his lap with her arms around his shoulders still. She came up and sank down on him. Hands guiding her by the hips, not allowing her to speed up yet. “You do want it, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she pleaded, pushing him back into the bed. Billy was amused again, face framed with gold curls. Tongue between his teeth to enjoy this. She bounced in his lap, lost in him.

“Shit, Camille, that’s it. Right there,” he coaxed, muscles clenched together. “Fuck yourself.”

“Oh, god,” she arched when his thumb rubbed her clit. “Hey...this is supposed to be...for you.”

“This is for me.” He purred and she pressed hands against his chest to fuck him harder. “My beautiful girlfriend crying out because I make her feel so good. You think I can’t last a few rounds?” He bit his lip, groaning slowly as he watched her. His other hand cupped her breast, fingers running all up and down her skin. “Think I’m not about to make you quake multiple times?”

_“Oh,_ I dare you to try.” She arched, leaning back to brace hands on his knees. Billy played with her until she was shameless and moaning again. She closed her eyes, head cocked back while she rode him. Billy lifted just enough to see the mirror behind them. He watched her body move, overtaken completely. “I’m right there. I’m there, fuck, I’m coming. _Billy_.” Camille’s cry flooded out when orgasm gripped her unexpectedly. Billy was smirking and unworried, bucking up to meet her thrusts before she fell against him. She caught her breath and started to come up when he turned them over, driving his shaft all the way in. A strangled gasp escaped her, eyes darting over his expression as he set his arm by her head to hold himself over her.

“I can still feel you,” he sighed, “gripping me so tight. Pulsing. I can barely stay inside.” More delicate kisses were placed along her temple and cheeks. Billy hummed to relish her body, shifting down her jaw. Camille felt him swaying with subtle, shallow thrusts to keep her in a state. Fingers laced above her head and she sighed blissfully.

“You feel so good, Billy, I just...want to stay like this,” her little utters came into his ear. He moaned again, one palm slipping over her breast to twist her nipple before his mouth closed around it. Billy stimulated her gently, fingers shifted over her clit again. A breath hitched, thighs quivering and tightened around his hips. “God, I don’t know if I even can.”

“That’s why I’m here to help you,” he’d smirked, claiming her lips. Light fingers rubbed circles into her. He came up to see her clouded eyes. Camille gave a soft whine so he hushed her, not letting up while his body pinned her in place. Those thrusts filled her so exquisitely, hitting a sweet spot that made her heart quicken. “Just let go, Camille. Relax.” The feeling pooled again in her gut, filling her soul to the brim. “Good,” he praised when her tight body went a little lax, “you can feel yourself getting there. You want to come again for me?”

“ _Yes_.” Camille ran her hands all along his body, fingers gripped his hips to coaxed him faster. She felt drunk. Billy watched her there, lost in him willingly. Something about it all welled tears in his eyes. Lips fell into her neck so he could sniffle and hold her for a bit. Camille’s fingers came up into his curls to tug until he’d kiss her again.

“I want you to come with me.” She murmured, soothing him when his forehead fell against her own. “Just like this.” Her body was raw. Unbound. Building again at his beckoning. For a moment, she didn’t think she could until it all locked up. Billy was smacking into her harder. Deeper. Her walls clenched as if to force him out so he moaned. He tortured her clit with those perfect circles. Nails scratched down his back as she shuddered, letting a cry loose before climax found her again. Billy squeezed her when he felt himself come undone, spilling into the condom. Flesh cried out, fizzling with heat. They held each other impossibly close, twitching to finish out the echoing highs.

Billy didn’t roll off her immediately when they were utterly spent. They took time to share a few lazy kisses. Palms tracing and soothing electric skin. He looked down at her, hand cupping her face to tuck some hair aside. Camille watched those bright crystalline eyes. A glimmer sparking in them. She didn’t speak when one finger traced her cheek. His light expression turned from porcelain to stone. Intent on something and she could no longer read it. Billy just looked at her face in silence.

And he loved her so much.

“Hm?” She licked her lips. “What is it?” His mouth opened. A small breath left and the words didn’t follow it. Eyes averted so he could break the spell and roll off her. Billy sat at the edge of her bed, slipping the condom off to tie it and toss it in the bin. Camille touched his shoulder, lips edging along his back. She kissed a few scratches left there and smiled, fingertips tracing shapes into his chest. “Billy.”

“It’s nothing,” he debated it. “Just thinking about what’s changed.”

“That’d be just about everything.” Camille joked when he stood to crack her window so he could smoke. Just a few quick drags. He stood there nude and glistening. Dragging on smoke. Hair a mess. Face tinted with a rare blush. Gorgeous. “Wish you could stay tonight. Neil will get suspicious if he knows how often you’re not at home even with work. My mom is going to be home tonight too. Still trying to get her store in the mall.” Billy only nodded, eyes elsewhere while he leaned by the window to snuff out the cigarette and flick it off. “You got quiet.”

“Thinking about California.” Billy admitted, coming back to the bed so she scooted and beckoned for him to get in. Camille got into his arms, crossing her own over his chest to put her head there so she could watch him contemplate it. “I miss it. Every day. I can’t even say things were better there now. After my mom left… I did shitty things there. Shitty things happened to me too. Dad yanked us here and I remember shaking with so much rage because California was the last thing connecting me to my mom and he knew he was ripping that away. Fucking Hawkins.” He’d scoffed, eyes rolling. “But, when you and I are together. I think I miss it less. And I came here with one goal of getting back. Now, all I think about is us. Guess, I just don't know what to do with it all at times.” Billy summed up her existence.

“We could try something.” She smiled and he broke to laugh at that.

“Thought we just played that game.” Fingertips skimmed her back.

“Not that. I meant, we should make a promise.” Camille licked her lips and sat up a bit more. “We promise that whatever happens. As friends or boyfriend, girlfriend. We just promise to not leave each other behind.” Her hand lifted, pinkie out. “We have to promise right also. Come on.”

“I promise but I will not...” Billy huffed, caving quick when she gave him the _eyes_. He brought his hand up and let her curl her pinkie around his.

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“The things I do for you.”

“You’re a boyfriend, _babe,_ you have to do boyfriend things with me.” Camille pecked his knuckles and let him go.

“Was I not just buried inside you, making you scream?”

“Happy scream,” she laughed, sobering. “And I recall you bragging you’d go multiple rounds so only twice is not impressive.”

“Oh,” Billy’s hands ran up her sides. “Well, Camille, there is a way to fix that.” He turned them over. “We have time still before I need to split. Happy Birthday to me.” She bit her lip, sighing out again when he started kissing up her neck.

“I suppose we should make good use of it.”

** ** **

“Billy?” A voice sounded at his door, knocks followed. Hurried, he took his new coat off to hang it. Having spent time modeling it in his makeshift vanity’s mirror.

“Yeah, Susan?” The door opened.

“Neil’s working late. Said he went out with coworkers after.” The only good birthday present his father could have given him.

“Figures.” Billy dropped his eyes to the slice of cake in her hands. One candle. Made special for him. He hadn’t had a cake with candles since his mom left. Susan held the plate out.

“This is for you. I know you don’t want the fuss but you’re turning eighteen and everyone needs candles to blow out. One wish to make.” She handed him the treat and Billy debated it. “Go on.” He pressed his lips, closed his eyes, and blew after a quick wish. Something simple that ached him. “Happy birthday, Billy. And...again, you’re eighteen now. If you wanted...to go. I could try to help you.”

“He’d never let that happen. We both know it.”

“You have more rights now.”

“He’d hunt me down. Just need to make it another year. Graduate. I have to play his game. I always will.” Billy set the cake aside. “If I leave, it’s just you and Max.”

“I can handle Neil. He doesn’t do to me what he does to you. I can get you away from him. He won’t hit me, Billy.” She touched his face. Something she’d never done. Something he needed right now. Billy sniffled hard, took her wrist to pull it away and didn’t let go immediately. Eyes were intent. His tone grew hard. “He hasn’t hit me yet.” _Yet_. Susan knew something terrible was coming for her in this life the same way Billy did.

“ _He will._ ”

“Billy.”

“Can’t talk like this. He’ll know.” Billy turned to sit at his corner table. “...Thank you. For the cake. You have to shut my door now, Susan.”

“It’s midnight. June 23rd. Happy official Birthday. Max and her little friend are watching a movie. Feel free to join them, I know they like you.”

“I’m different. Am I...different?”

“That’s called healing. You are.” Susan pressed her lips and pulled a card from her pocket, setting it on a shelf. "Just something for you. Don't tell Neil." She waited until he nodded then left him. A simple birthday card she signed with Max. Few bills. More money than she should have given him to stash away. Billy picked up a fork and cursed before he snuck out. Two girls peered up as he paced in.

“So, what the hell are we watching? Better be good.” He plopped down in a chair like he owned the room now. Max smiled and picked through movies while they ate slices of cake together. El sat against the couch, legs curling.

“ _Stepford wives_ … _The Fury_ …”

“Since when do you like horror flicks?” Billy paused mid bite.

“Since ever. You just didn’t notice.” Max beamed. Something else in common. “How about _Poltergeist_?”

“Trying to scare your friend.” Billy mused. “Don’t care as long as the police chief isn’t here knocking about how we traumatized his daughter.”

“I’ll make popcorn,” Max hurried into the kitchen so El got up onto the couch.

“Not complicated?” She broke the silence. “Camille is your girlfriend.”

“No, still complicated. But, she is. Try not to say that around here, not everyone knows.” He narrowed his eyes when she scooted closer to his chair, leaning on the arm rest. “What?”

“A secret?”

“Look, my dad doesn’t want me dating girls like... Flings were fair game, I stayed out of the way. He doesn’t want me dating Camille most of all. Same way he he'll flip his shit if he sees Max with Sinclair.”

“Why?”

“Stupid reasons. Likes to control me. Likes to hate people not like him.” Billy paused. “He’s an asshole. Don’t repeat that.”

“Bad man.” She inquired, already having heard it from Camille so Billy pressed his lips.

“Guess so.” Billy jerked a little when tiny fingers tucked hair aside. A bruise was hidden barely in his hairline near his temple. He remembered so many months ago. Camille marching him into a bathroom to clean a similar wound.

“I can stop the bad man.” El got Billy to crack a genuine smile.

“Superpowers can’t solve everything, kid.” Billy exhaled and thought of Camille again. _Clearly_. “That demo-whatever shit swiped your bad man. Tore him up. Same with Camille’s dad.”

“Didn’t see it happen,” El shrugged. “Camille and I can fight your bad man.”

“Sometimes you have to deal with bad men yourself.”

“Not true.” She turned to see Max returning with bowls. Billy slid his eyes away to watch the screen. Not believing that this was his night. Not believing it was not a terrible way to celebrate his birthday.

** ** **

“You seem jumpy,” Nancy remarked across the booth. It was nice when their lunches lined up.

“Jumpy?” Camille tore her eyes from the window. “No, just distracted. Lot of filing to do when I get back. How’s the newspaper?”

“Ugh, they just don’t...take me seriously. Like at all. I get coffee and lunches. I hate it. I’m glad Jonathan is with me but, he doesn’t get what I do. I want to stick it out. I want to write.”

"Just keep writing then. Still sorry,” Camille puffed, eating fries from her plate. “Guys can be...awful, huh?”

“Got that right.” Nancy sipped a soda. “How is the station?”

“Flo collectively had the majority of brain cells in the place. Not bad other than that. Think Hopper prefers me closer with my mom acting like things are dandy.”

“Camille, you’re not safe there. Even if she is pretending and trying to move on.”

“When did Hawkins get so messed up?” She huffed, sitting back. “Mike doing okay?”

“Little shocked about the break up. They’re kids and it’s summer. I expected several break ups. El is getting to know herself, a boy always complicates that.”

“Sound like Barb.” Camille remarked.

“She said a lot of smart stuff we didn’t listen to.” Nancy said then, beaming.

“That she did.”

** ** **

“Camille, hurry and get ready.”

“Mom, another summer social. You’re killing me.”

“I’m trying to be home more and we’re keeping busy,” Rosemary ushered her off. "You used to like them."

"Not really, I only tolerated them for you and daddy. It's just...they're especially not for me anymore. People talk about me constantly. They know things or think they do and I hate it."

"We're showing them that we're perfectly fine and rising again. We put on a happy face and heal together." _But, I'm not fine,_ Camille wanted to cry. _This is not healing._ Hired waiters and caterers paced about. “Finish getting ready. This needs to be great, the Klines are coming.” Rosemary was desperate to show people she'd put the pieces back together.

“Mom, no.” Camille put her foot down. “I can’t stand the Mayor, he’s like a press on nail. His son is...a total ass. I'm uncomfortable around him.” Pleading. Rosemary was looking at the decorations on the wall, moving to fix them instead.

“You were friends with his kids once. Just smile and make nice, we’ve been out of the social world too long. We can’t be hermits anymore. You don’t have to speak to them. It’ll be a full house."

"But-"

"One night. Camille, I sacrificed for you, why can’t you do this one thing for me?” Her mother swiped out her hand, turning to see her daughter grow livid and choke it down.

“You’re kidding me.” Camille almost burst with the horrible truth.

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, you did. Thanks.” She turned her head. Remembered every instant Rosemary and her had spent laughing over fashion designs. Every heart to heart. Every sweet embrace. It was all ashes. Not the kind you rise from.

“It’s just one night, honey.” Rosemary got her to go. “Left a dress for you. Something original. You'll like it.” Camille dragged her feet and came down an hour late to a party full of snobs. She didn’t miss these. And she hated her tight dress. Made her feel like a shiny token. Like a Christmas ornament. Irony.

“Camille, good to see you again.” A woman approached.

“Winnie.” She exhaled, downing a full glass of champagne like it was a shot. Guests took note. “Been a beat.” Camille was already stealing another glass when a waiter took her first.

“Tired of these gatherings now? Me too.” Mayor Kline’s wife mused. “Your mother is still working her lines, I see. Hope to see a _Harper Sixx_ in Starcourt.”

“I’m sure she’ll get her way, she always does.” Camille saw Robbie across the room already making a beeline so she turned. “Pardon me.” The teen hurried between guests as if to hide behind the selection of expensive treats. Robbie appeared around the table. "Remember how you hated me eating sweets." She picked up a frosted cake bite and ate it, licking her fingers. "Mm. So good." Camille stuffed her cheeks with two more. Swallowing.

"Be mature about this, Camille."

“You didn’t get the hint. Leave me alone. And Billy.”

"Rough around the edges type. Stretch for you."

"Don't come near him again." Her teeth pressed.

“I told you I wanted to meet him. I don’t think he’s safe for you, Camille.”

“And you were?” A few cheesecake bites went into her mouth next. His nostrils flared.

“Guy like that seems to have a lot of demons.” Robbie eyed her like a piece of fresh, juicy fruit.

“Yeah, his and mine get together every Thursday night to tap dance.” Camille turned, pulling her dress up more over her cleavage. She spotted a man pouring brandy and crossed after finishing her wine. "Can I have a glass?"

"I'm not sure-"

"I'm the little lady of the house, I can do what I want. My parent's money funded this party and a lot of this town." She poured herself some. Men looked shocked around her. "Thanks, handsome." Camille drank and flitted off so Robbie cornered her.

"You're being a child."

"Aren't I? I'm putting on a happy face." Camille swiped up a plate of those cheesecake bites for herself and set them on a table to eat. She smiled like flashing cameras and drank more brandy.

“Camille, I’m ready to forgive and forget this all. You turn eighteen August 25th. We can start again like a real couple now."

"Oh, were we not a real couple before? Why does it feel that way?"

"I don't make the laws."

"Right, you just fuck them." She was grinning even still. Felt like a damn clown in all her paint and frills. Smiling like it would all crack soon.

"We come from good families, they'll be happy. We all can overlook your...past shortcomings." Robbie eased. "You know how I hate your emotional games. All this drama and playing hard to get. It’s childish.”

“I thought childish was your thing.” She was seething now, gulping brandy. His eyes changed, leering while he got into her space.

“You’re mine. You always have been, Camille. Since our first kiss. Since the first time I pressed inside you. You are mine. All mine. Body. Soul... You let me in and now, Camille, you have to let me stay. We have a connection no one else can fathom. You were a little girl when I found you and I made you a woman. I made you, Camille. I did. You loved the attention. You loved being made to feel so mature and important. I built the bond. I’m not letting it go. I am not letting _you_ go.” He grew even closer and she gulped her entire glass, smacking it aside. Camille realized all at once that Billy made her feel like she was supposed to. A fucking teen trying to get by as best she could. He made her feel like she didn't have to grow up too soon and paint her face, despite it being too late. And Robbie had mangled her.

“Tough. You’re disgusting. _Stay. Away._ I’ll tell everyone about you. You know that I’ll fucking do it. Bad enough the people here pretend not to know about me and stick their noses up. I’ll flood this entire town to drown you.” She hissed back. He just seemed so unbothered. Amused. Something stark pierced her skin at the thought. Why was he not afraid of her? Not one bit.

“Don’t be like that. I made a mistake. I did. No one knows you like I did. No one loves you like I did. And no one will try. You’re tainted. We both know that. You crawled back every time for more like a little slut because that’s all you are, Camille. Can see it didn't change. People tell me you're fucking boys on the side. Police Chief included. Naughty. How you long for a daddy. I gave you everything you wanted. I know this sounds harsh, babygirl, but you need to hear it.” Robbie sounded so tender while he tore her apart with his teeth. The real jackal to be feared. Made Billy look like a wounded hyena. “Can’t love anyone else. Let me hold you again, you'll see because you'll fall back in. No one can give you what you need, love you, like I did. You don’t see that now. You will. There was a time where I thought I’d never have you again. But, I don’t know. Seeing you now all grown up. Those eyes. That body. Guess, I’m nostalgic.”

“You always want what you can’t have.” Camille leaned in. And how she trembled.

“Oh, Camille, you forgot that I already had it. Every which way. You begged for it. Bet you beg for new guy’s dick too. All you want is something thick to choke on. Makes your life a little more worth living.” His grin flashed now too.

“Unlike you,” Camille shook but smiled with force, “Billy has something _thick_ that I actually can choke on. The things that boy does with his tongue would send your ancestors cowering. With him, I actually get off properly. Multiple times. And does he give it to me _hard."_ Robbie flared up with rage. Calmed.

“Still have that dirty mouth, do you? Ought to wash it out with soap. Better yet, bleach. Your insides are _filthy_. You’re a disgusting and rotten little girl, Camille. And I thought I fixed you. Paint those lips and pretty up, I see it. I learned a lot about you since I last saw you, babygirl. Hawkins still loves to talk. Suppose that I have even more to catch up on. I can say that I’m eager. Take care.”

“You call me babygirl again, I’ll-”

“Camille, come meet my friends from New York.” Rosemary appeared and whisked her away. "Everyone has been asking about you." Camille peered at Robbie standing there. Intrigued. Fear crawled under her skin. Felt like he smelled it. Didn’t end. Not for the rest of that night.

** ** **

"That file you wanted." Camille was clearly hungover and Jim noticed it in the way she dragged. Poured herself three coffees this morning.

"Rough night?" He took the folder, opening it on his desk. "Have a seat."

"Stupid Harper original party." She muttered, plopping down.

"I take it Kline was there."

"I'm handling it." Camille smiled. Red lips lifted in a way that was brutally empty. Jim tried not to wince.

"You don't have to handle it alone."

"Right, I have parents I can go to who protect me." She laughed. Harder than intended. Border of manic. Smoothing her skirt. "I feel like I'm going crazy, Jim. Feels like Robbie's hands have been wrapped around my throat ever since I saw him. And I feel like I have something to prove to him again." Camille sniffled and looked at him with huge eyes. "You ever feel like you have to do something bad to stop yourself from doing something worse? Just to stomach your existence?"

"Explain." It chilled him.

"I did things I'll never be proud of when I was with Robbie." Camille began. "But, that didn't stop when I was getting over him too. Looking back, I realize I just wanted to end it all. I threw myself into damaging things just stimulating and just bad enough to keep me distracted so I didn't. People always said things about me. Just got worse when I became what they wanted. They wondered about the lonely, rich girl in the huge house who was pretty and popular as a damn freshman. Sometimes, I think I hear them echoing in walls."

"After I came back to Hawkins, I was in a horrible place. New job wasn't distracting enough. One night after a few pills washed down with scotch, I wrote a letter no one has any business writing. Picked up my gun and put it in my mouth. Waited for something to tell me to pull the trigger."

"What stopped you?"

"I looked at Sara's old drawing on my wall and thought about how upset she'd be. Daddy splattering blood all over it. Thought about how these people expected me to do exactly that. How ending my life would never bring my little girl back. Just make another mess for someone to find and clean up. I figured I'd give it another shot. Made a mess still but, I consider myself lucky now."

"Cause you have El and Joyce and them in your life now?"

"Have you too." He shrugged and her lips pressed.

"I'm making messes also, Jim."

"If I pulled that trigger, I wouldn't be here now to tell you that you're not the only one. And you're not alone. And you're making it. That's worth it to me. Healing. Letting yourself try to heal others too." Jim paused. "When they allow it."

"I think I'm trying to allow it," Camille replied softer. "I also think maybe I shouldn't work here."

"What, why?" Jim sat up.

"Don't play dumb, I know this is awkward. But, you hear what they say about you and I. About us. I don't want to make your reputation worse."

"Not sure you could, Camille." Jim got up for his coat. "Come on."

"What?"

"Only cure for a hangover is the biggest cheeseburger money can buy. We're going to lunch. Somewhere we can't make a damn mess." He cocked his head so she got up to follow, smiling now at his side.

"I long for such a place, Jim."

** ** **

“Another hobby?” Rosemary poked her head into the work out room. Camille was beating on a thick punching bag. Making it her bitch.

“Didn’t feel like swimming or dancing.” She kicked the bag and landed some punches with gloves.

“Good at that.”

“Jim taught me some tricks. Police stuff.” Camille was sweaty and glowing. She turned and drank water.

“You shouldn't call him, Jim, so casually." Rosemary remarked and Camille dropped her arms, scoffing.

"Well, that's his name." She shrugged. "What? Say what you're thinking, mother. I'd love to hear it."

"I simply don’t like you with him, you know? He’s a drunk. An addict. Messy...and I know he made rounds with the women in town. Older man with my young, pretty daughter. People see you together and say things, it makes me uncomfortable. After everything.” Her mother was all too oblivious. Camille suppressed manic laughter at that. The same woman who told her to smile at fucking Robbie Kline.

“God, mom, it isn’t like that. I tutor his adopted daughter. And he seems to be doing better. Too busy with this town and a kid to do much else.” Camille replied. “He’s not a terrible boss. I should be grateful.” She continued with the bag, planting her feet this time. Rosemary dropped the subject. Became chipper.

“Leftovers tonight?”

“Sure.” Camille pounded until her arms ached. She decided to shower and slipped on some roller blades, skating outside along their driveway. Wind blew as the sun began its journey down. Tangerine skies. She put her arms out and breezed along. Graceful and light. She thought of her true mother. Free now. Gone. Her necklace stayed hidden under Camille’s shirts where Rosemary couldn’t see it. Headlights pulled up while she swayed around into a circle. Billy laughed at her acting like a child in the roller skates. Wearing a thin, striped shirt over fuchsia shorts.

“Catch me.” She skated toward him, bodies colliding so he stumbled back. Arms went around the small of her back when she kissed him in greeting. “What are you doing here?”

“Shift ended, I felt like dropping in.” Billy pulled her back up the small hill near stone stairs leading to the front door. Camille stepped carefully and sat down. “Movie?”

“A movie sounds incredible.” She changed into her sneakers and dropped the skates inside. “Mom, I’m going out with Billy!”

“Have fun, darling!” Came the reply so Camille locked the door and hurried to get into the car.

“I’ll die if I have to do another social gathering with her friends. I get networking but c _hrist_.” Camille pulled a mirror down to fix her lipstick. She hesitated and eyed him before telling the truth. “The Klines were at the last one. He was there again.” She felt some heat from Billy at that. “Don’t know why he can’t back off me.”

“He put his hands on you?”

“He’d like to.” Camille crossed her arms.

“ _Camille_.” Billy grew sharp. He pulled over into an empty lot and parked, turning the car off to see her. “Talk.”

“He’s just an asshole. I didn’t want to lie to you about it. Nothing really happened.” She sniffled when the emotions flooded back. The fear. Billy stared while she looked at the road. “Let’s just go.”

“We’re not going anywhere yet. You've been shaking since that first party and it hasn't stopped. He said something to you, tell me.”

“It doesn’t matter, Billy.”

“It matters when some asshole is threatening my girlfriend!” He barked causing her to jump, both of them looked at each other and relaxed some. His tone lowered when he slowed to hit each syllable. “It matters to me when you are in a place where you are not safe. That shit matters to me, Camille.” Heartfelt. _Robbie was right,_ she thought. _Can’t even accept care and love from a boy nothing like him_.

“And so if I tell you what he says to me, then what? What do you get out of that?"

"I'll make him stop." Sounded like he was wishing.

"How? You’ll fight him? Break his arm. Snap a kneecap.” Camille hitched a breath. “How am I supposed to tell my boyfriend the vulgar, awful things Robbie spat at me. The way he’s trying to manipulate me like he used to? He made me dependent on him. Made me grovel like a...fucking piece of trash. And I still got on my knees. I still let him pant over me and put it in my ass without warning me first. I let him finish wherever he wanted. Tits, ass, face, and inside me. He tells me things about how no one will love me like him and that I can’t love anything because I’m _fucked_. Tells me that he knows me because he does in a way and I know he’s shit but I let it happen. All of it.”

“You really fucking believe that?”

“I looked for love and attention anywhere because my home life was fucked and I didn’t even see it, I got into bed with an adult. I went upstairs with too many partners after the abortion trying to forget. I drank and fucked and hurt only myself. And with Robbie, I believed him and I was so stupid. I let him manipulate me. I let him influence every little thing I did. My personal hygiene. You know he made me shave _everything_ down there? It’s sick. He picked out my clothing down to my panties. How I styled my hair and makeup. He picked the things I liked. He picked the words I said. The food I ate. Sometimes I wonder if he built the rest of the queen bee.”

“He preyed on you!” Billy cut in. “He was the adult and he preyed on a kid he tried to fucking groom. I know you know that, especially after you threatening those hags at the pool. He told you want you wanted to hear because he wanted you to believe it was your fucking idea. And I’m telling you right now that it wasn’t. Assholes like that dress it up well when they grace us with attention. They know we're fucking starving. You were just a god damn kid.”

“I was easy.” Camille whispered it pitifully so Billy was scooting to point at her expression.

“And you survived him, Camille! That shit...it isn’t easy.”

“Did I?” She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

“Yes and he can’t stand it. He’s crawling back and he sees you happy and he can’t fucking stand that. He lost you, Camille, and he knows it. He’s going to try anything to get you back because he wants to control something...and if he comes near you again, I’ll fucking kill him.” Billy’s emotions all fizzled at once.

“Don’t say that. I know you mean it.” She put up one hand, placing it on his leg so they both could calm down. “You were right.”

“...What?”

“Pretending. My plan of pleasing my mom so she’d back off and not know what we know. It’s shit. She doesn’t want new Camille, she wants me to be that popular, passive baby. A doll she can dress up. And I don’t have it within me to fake that and I didn’t realize that until after. It’s not safe, I know.”

“Leave. Move in with the Chief.”

“You’re saying it like it’s easy and it’s not.” Camille lifted her eyes. “Why didn’t you leave at eighteen?” Billy stopped, eyes stilling when he met her own. She gave a nod, understanding.

“Guess we’re both stuck.”

“Stuck together at least,” she unbuckled to slide over, arms tight around his shoulders. Felt compelled to confess her feelings. Words didn't come.

“Don’t go anymore Camille. I'm serious.” He’d uttered, holding her close so he could bury his face into her hair. “Fuck, I’ll come with you. Not letting that piece of shit near you.” She hitched a chuckle, quieting.

“No, I’m done.” Camille came back into her seat, sighing. “I’m over it all. I’m done with those stupid parties. I'm done with these people... This is my life. My damn summer. We have one more year of school. I threatened to destroy him, I will if he...” She sighed, coming back. “Sorry, it’s just frustrating. We can go. I am over Robbie fucking Kline.”

“No, Camille, you will tell me if he gets near you again.” Hands gripped the wheel tight before he started it up and got them going again.

“You can’t just beat the guy up as much as he might deserve it and as much as I’d love to see it.”

“The hell I can’t. Watch me.”

“He’s the mayor’s son. That whole family is crooked, I can feel it. His dad cheats on Winnie Kline and we all know about it. They’re fucked. They always are, I’ve known them a long time. Creeps. Probably get re-elected though.” She flicked hair in a huff. “And, I just...”

“Just, what?” They turned at a light.

“It’s not just them or my mother.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m on edge because Edna hasn’t made a move since the whole putting me on blast at school thing. The hell is she planning? It’s too quiet and I hate it. She knows I’m itching and loves it. I told El not to look for her too much and when she does, it’s nothing. I’m looking for things to stimulate and I feel like I can’t get over that. Ugh, I’m just so riled up. I’m losing it, Billy, and I...I don’t want to go to the movies. I want to have sex, can we do that?” The car skidded when he turned a corner so she laughed.

“Got it.” He chuckled, licking his lips while she took his hand. “House is empty, dad and Susan went to some dinner thing for work. Max is staying with El.”

“Great, now move it. We’re not getting younger.” They stopped at his place and hurried up the steps. Billy locked the door behind them and she was already kissing him. The couple backed up into walls, feeling around until they got to his room, kicking the door shut. Camille pressed him into the dresser, unbuttoning his shirt to kiss down his chest. She slipped to her knees, fingers opening his jeans next.

“Fuck, Camille.” Billy leaned back over the dresser when her mouth was on him. She was in a mood tonight. Looking for that stimulation. Gagging on him eagerly. Hating that Robbie was right. Fingers slipping into her hair, offering a few slow pumps. Lips swelled around his cock. Her tongue slipped from tip to base and she leaned back.

“Bed,” she whined, up to tug at his arms. Camille hopped up so he grasped her thighs, carrying her back until they fell against the mattress. Clothing was tossed all directions. Frantic. He rolled on a condom and she turned to her hands and knees, back arching. “Fuck me, I want you now.” Camille moaned when fingers tugged at her hair. Billy plunged into her, pounding already while she encouraged him to go faster. She cried out as he spanked her ass once, gripping her hips to drive harder. That was new. The hand in her hand tugged so she came up, curving. Head turned to kiss him. Fingers roamed her skin, pinching her nipples to tease. Billy’s mouth was on her neck, kissing her flesh until she leaned over again. Pulling out, Billy jerked her aside to turn her over, one thigh draped over his arm.

“Right there,” he teased along her opening until she whined. “Like that?” They both panted, hearts wild under skin. “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you…” The tip pushed inside her again, filling her until she clenched him. Muscles grew taut. Billy leaned over, palm over one wrist to hold it down. They locked eyes and he found a slow pace. Camille moaned as they built again. Pressure mounted. He kissed her lips, smacking into her until she wound around him. Arms and legs locked tight. Billy knew this wasn’t going to last so he came up a bit, slamming into her, and slipped a hand between them where their bodies met. Fingernails scratched at him. Tugged into those dirty blond curls. A high pitched cry flooded out. Camille closed her eyes and let him play with her, uttering filthy things into his ear until climax gripped her.

“Come with me, I want you to,” Camille kept murmuring still. He was undone, body curving when he came with a silent groan. She watched his face contort with euphoria. Gorgeous. Billy fell against her so they could get their breath back. She planted lazy kisses along his collar until he rolled off. “Have to pee.” Camille slipped his shirt over her head and snuck out. Billy reclined nude with a cigarette on one hand and his other arm behind his head when she returned. “God, you’re beautiful.” She crawled next to him, lips on his. He put out the cigarette and opened his mouth against her own. “Wish we could stay like this.”

“We can.” He shrugged. _Someday down the line._ Billy felt the urge to confess again too. _I love her._ The words burned his tongue instead. They both feared the syllables.

“Your parents will be home and I won’t be good in that mix. We shouldn’t push it.” Camille got up to dress so he followed.

“Not just yet,” he tugged her to lie down again with him. Her head came to rest on his bicep.

“Feels like so long ago we laid like this talking.” She was wistful. Camille pulled his arm down over her shoulder, holding his hand to press light kisses along his fingertips. “Try again for the movies tomorrow? You have the day shift again?”

“Yeah,” he reached to slip hair behind her ear, drawing a line down her jaw. “Don’t lie to me to spare my damn feelings, okay?”

“Think we can agree on that,” Camille lifted her eyes, a quick peck against his cheek tugged those lips into a smile. “You’re different. Used to be you were always bouncing on your feet. Smoking. Working out. Blaring music. No patience in sight. Stimulation. I know because I was there too. I still am like I don’t want a moment alone with myself or my thoughts. But, now...here, look at you. Relaxed as if you’re about to melt. Holding me and playing with my hair. Would purr if I could.” She watched him swallow when he remembered Robbie’s crude words. Discomfort flooded in and out in one breath.

“You got me to sit still for an extended period of time. Achievement of the year,” Billy joked so she pushed at his chest.

“Just remember these moments,” Camille shrugged and came up to place her lips on his, “where we are happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you. Someone requested a smutty drabble based off the Billy/Camille NSFW Alphabet post on my blog. Read that here--> https://alias-b.tumblr.com/post/187523483150/all-fired-up OR read the nsfw alphabet post here --> https://alias-b.tumblr.com/post/187364658330/
> 
> Also, feel free to leave words for me below or hang out on my blog to chat about the fic or make a request even based off it. I'll see what I got for you! ^_^ Love to hear from you all! You guys are so wonderful and I'm glad to be in our little corner of the fandom!


	16. Into The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry all! I had a rough week, but glad to be posting. Hope you guys are liking the story still.
> 
> Setting might feel just a little familiar with a few minor twists. :))) Enjoy! 
> 
> "Into The Fire" -Dokken

“Dusty!” Camille grinned, coming to squeeze him. “We missed you! How was camp?”

“Amazing. I met a girl and she’s like...as pretty as you. Suzy.”

“Oh?” Camille chuckled, eyeing Steve behind him but he only shrugged. “Well, that’s good.”

“Got home in time for the Fourth,” Steve ruffled Dustin’s hair. “So, the Mayor’s speech, huh?”

“Right? It was so hard to sit through that mess. But, god, look at all this noise. Not bad, Hawkins.” Camille watched the festivities ahead. The Fourth of July carnival lit up the space as the sun went down. Music and bright rides fluttered like twittering moths. Campy smell of cotton candy and popcorn invaded the air. Made Camille feel like a kid again. “Way better than the stupid picnic last year.”

“The one where anyone who ate that potato salad puked?” Steve joked. “Yeah.”

“Their mistake for eating potato salad at all,” Camille walked with him, adjusting her colorblocked shirt so it was tied tighter above high waisted shorts. “Everyone else is around here somewhere. Oh, finally.” She waved to catch Billy’s attention from the parking lot. Max raced out from his side to see Dustin.

“Come on, the others are probably already in line for the roller coaster!” She passed them so Dustin took off and Steve followed after them.

“Hey, I want to ride too!” He complained as Camille laughed, turning to kiss Billy in greeting. A thin, fitted button up was blown against the wind, partially displaying the tank under it. He shifted to tuck fabric into his jeans.

"Glad to see your face." Her teeth flashed. "How was work?"

“Pool was a shithole nightmare today,” he let her take his hand to pull him off. “Literally. Some asshole kid couldn’t hold it.”

“Oh, yikes.” She hissed, amused and covering her mouth. "Glad you're here with me now then." They spotted Hopper and Joyce at a picnic table so Camille crossed over to them. “Fancy that, Chief, you guys are...here together.”

“We’re just, uh-”

“Waiting on the kids.” Joyce was quick. “Not a roller coaster person.”

“Like I’ll fit on that rickety thing.” Jim muttered.

“El with them?” Hazel eyes narrowed, mischievous.

“No, she and Mike went with Nancy, Jonathan, and Will to play some games. Think they’re talking again.” Joyce nodded.

“Good. That’s good.” Camille swept her gaze between them. “Well, you two have fun. Not too much.”

“Goodbye, Camille,” Jim scoffed until the teens went off.

“Billy! Camille!” Heather raced toward them, hand clasped into Robin’s. “Heard about the pool. Was it true that you drew the short straw and had to fish it out?” Billy blinked, clearly in agony about it before he closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Fucking shit, yeah…” He grumbled and Camille muffled her lips again with both hands.

“Oh...Oh, no. You left that part out.”

“Must of been traumatizing. Today at Scoops, a little kid got into the back and ate half a tub of the chocolate chip ice cream. Was actually a little impressed,” Robin shrugged.

“Probably the same little shit who messed in the pool tonight,” Billy had pushed his lips into a line.

“Could be here tonight looking to make your life worse. We'll protect you, B.” Heather wrinkled her nose when she smiled, tugging at Camille. “Come on, the line for the Ferris wheel is still short.” They enjoyed a few rides before an eager Camille was dragging Billy to the games.

“Please...” She pouted and batted her eyes to weaken him. It worked.

“Trying to bully me into winning you something, Harpy? Come on, that’s tacky. You can cheat at all of them.” Billy snuffed out a cigarette while she enjoyed some cotton candy.

“I’m just saying, if you can’t do it...it’s fine. I understand.” Now Camille played up the innocence and he bit his lip.

“Using me for my incredible strength and throwing skills to get a prize and if I lose, you make fun of me. I don’t like this game where it’s a win for you either way.”

“Billy, if anything, I use you for your tongue.” She’d shrugged, pacing forward when his head whipped to see her. Camille turned to wink, one finger to her lips to lick the sugar off. There's his fox. Scoffing, he caught up and grew smug.

“I’ll allow that.”

“See that stuffed pink monster over there?” She’d pointed. “I want that big, ugly thing to remember our first summer together. You're going to walk your pretty self up there and win it for me.”

“Can’t just snag free photos off Byers,” Billy looped an arm around her back and swiped the treat to eat some. She chuckled, kissing him with candied lips. A cotton candy kiss that truly tasted of summer. Like young hearts bursting with technicolor lights.

“No, beach boy, I want the pink monster.”

“Strength test. Easy.” Billy shook out and slipped some change to the teen running the game. He received a large mallet and flexed to put on a show because he couldn't resist, twisting to see the onlookers with the tool propped over one shoulder. Girls stilled to watch their favorite lifeguard. Few boys too. “Dedicate this to my girlfriend, Camille Harper, who _lovingly_ threatened me.” He winked at her and dreamy sighs about echoed in the audience.

"That's me! I'm the girlfriend. Less talk, more winning, _babe."_ The mallet smashed down, sending the weight up into the bell. It blared out and earned a huge round of cheers. " _Whoo, Billy!"_ Camille bounced in place, lost in red hot summer love. A rosy haze of glowing embers that smelled vaguely of hairspray and cotton candy. Billy felt pride grip him and claimed the prize. He smiled fuller and came to offer it. Ignored the crowd for once.

“Impressed?”

“Oh, yes,” she instead kissed the stuffed toy on the cheek, giggling at Billy’s face before she offered him one next. “Hm, I think I’ll call this lovely thing...Billy Jr.”

“Please, I’ll beg you, do not do that,” he was laughing, tugging her through crowds until she shifted and hopped on his back. Both snickering now like dumb schoolkids. Could have sworn the distant uttering of Belinda Carlisle's song pulsing louder was just their imagination.

_Oh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

“Onward, sweet face.” Camille let him piggyback her off. One arm over his chest to hold tight. Hearts thudded together. Felt like the world slowed in tune. Rewarding them to enjoy these beats in time.

_Oh, heaven is a place on earth._

Neon colors played off their skin. Billy turned his head when she kissed his jaw, eyes flickering because he was so stupid happy at the moment. Because it was possible to find this hope again and more.

_They say in heaven, love comes first._

Because this mighty swell of bursting colors just absolutely had to last forever.

_We'll make heaven a place on earth._

They found something glittery and gold to chase together. Something that, in this very moment, they knew they deserved to touch. The Ferris wheel framed their silhouettes, making them glow. Billy stopped to bask in it. Unafraid for once with Camille sighing to enjoy it too. The couple found El across the way toting three prizes herself and hurried to see her with the rest of the kids.

“You win all those?” Camille was entertained, sliding down from Billy’s back.

“I won them for everyone,” El beamed and they realized the entire group had something.

“Jonathan dragged Nancy to the photo booth,” Mike piped up. “Hey, there’s Steve.” The older teen and Dustin approached with giant, greasy corn dogs.

“Hey, gang.” Steve began before Lucas stole a huge bite of Dustin's food, grinning with a mouthful.

"My stupid sister stole my popcorn and ran off with our mom." He'd explained at his friend's flat expression.

“We’re headed to the funhouse.” Max cocked her head. “This is massive. Did Billy win you the cyclops?”

"I'm calling it Billy Jr. in his honor." Camille generated laughter at that.

"I love it."

"No, no, we are not." Billy's arms crossed. El and Camille left their prizes with Joyce and Hopper. Steve struck up an actual conversation with Billy about cars when El grew giddy, stealing Max’s hand to rush after the group toward the colorful structure. Will turned to go but had stilled, hand touching the back of his neck when a colder wind blew.

“Hey, you alright?” Camille came to his right and he shrugged, smiling after a beat.

“Yeah, just…I don’t know. Cold.” Together, they peered at the trees beyond the carnival, swaying harder against the hush of night. Little winning dings and jingles from games echoed. Somewhere a balloon popped loudly to pull them out of the moment.

“Will!” Mike came to tug him to go. Lucas and Dustin already caught up with El and Max.

“Camille!” Max beckoned so the teen picked up speed too.

“Billy, come on! I hear it’s scary!” Camille waved.

“Maybe for a five year old. I’ll be right behind you!”

“El, wait up.” She was giggling, following them into the whirling entrance. Not quick enough to find her friends. Walls moved and darkened when they ventured further. A room of blacklights made Camille’s clothing glow. Another chill rushed her bones. “Max? El?” She turned a corner and climbed some steps. A sudden clown laugh honked and startled her. “Shit!” She exhaled, amused at herself. "Silly." Mirrors distorted while she felt around and eyed the glowing animals painted along the walls. Contorted faces all stared back at her. The floor moved in slow circles. Optical illusions danced and doors covered another room. “Guys?” Camille opened one door to nothing. Another sent a clown head snapping toward her.

“Fuck!” She fell backwards, sighing outward again. “Funhouse, huh. Yeah, right.” Voice-overs echoed along the path.

 _“_ _You can run. But, you can’t hide. We are coming.”_ Tones flooded as Camille went into a glass maze. Deeper into the bowels. Mirrors echoed her own twisted reflection all over. She looked and felt goosebumps rise like there was someone beyond the veil of glass waiting for her. Fear didn't register but curiosity billowed. Not sure if that was worse. “ _Camille_...” They giggled. “ _Come closer, Camille.”_

“Who’s there?” She turned with at least twenty reflections casting around her. Chills pricked on her skin further. She shook her head as if it was just another illusion. Hands blindly felt around to get through glass walls.

“ _Camille_...” The sweet, haunted voice growled instead. Distorted. “ _Come and see, Camille._ _We’re waiting. It’s for you. All of you._ ”

“Stop,” she begged, hands touching her head. “El! Billy! Anyone?!” Frantic, she felt her way out into another room of warped mirrors. Funhouse wasn't fun anymore. Strobes danced, distorting her perception. Life-size creatures and dolls lined up all around the space. She trembled and moved around each as carefully as she could. Behind her, a clown turned its head to follow her down the line. Hands reached forth to touch locks of hair. Camille was hurrying out, she didn’t hear it breathe. Fear overcame hope and curiosity. At last. That's when he struck.

“ _Babygirl_.” It uttered, too close to her. Shuddering with a breath, she turned her head at the same moment a hand yanked into dark hair. The cry was cut over when her skull smacked the wall. Sagging in a daze, she moaned and felt around. The clown glowed in the blacklight with a horrible plastic mask of sharp teeth. Grinning. Robbie pulled it up and her hands lifted.

“There’s a camera behind me, I’d rethink that move,” he grasped her neck, lifting her into the wall while she squirmed and kicked. “Yes, Camille, I know all about you and your little friends. Should have made you watch more porn to make you a better fuck. Can’t believe I threw such a powerful girl aside. Shame on me.”

“Stop,” she gasped for air, hands tight around his wrist. Lips opened to scream before a gloved hand covered them. He hushed her sweetly, a blade glinting now in the light.

“Shut up, I have a lot to say and we'll run out of time,” he growled again. “Like my costume? We never got this kinky.” Metal grazed just under her jaw, palm slipped back to her neck. “I never told you why I didn’t show up that day. Didn't it ache you?"

“No, because you’re a coward,” she cried out when he pulled and slammed her head back into the wall. Stars burst forth. Dancing.

“No, I was coming for you, Camille. I was. I had to make sure you did it. Couldn't let you ruin me or my family. But, I met some new people. They told me all kinds of stories. About you. About Hawkins. I laughed at them at first. But, they showed me some amazing footage of you. Copycat. Mockingbird. A perfect echo. They taught me things too. Offered some work. The woman promised me a shot at you again.”

“Edna.” Pulling strings from behind the scenes of her life like always.

“We’ve been watching you this whole time. She needed help and money always buys that. Your parents got soft.”

“Plenty of monsters are still soft.” She grit her teeth. “You’re all the same to me.”

“The experiment had to live on. You little shits needed to be contained. Edna knew this well, she was the only one to really understand it in truth after Brenner. They tossed you out into a harsh world that would fuck you, not realizing how important you would become. This was all for you. Not even the stronger experiments lived up to what you could do. When their use expired, someone had to take care of them. The way you took care of our baby. I did my best."

_"Fuck you."_

"Made sure they suffered for failure. What a waste. But, we knew through you, it could be controlled. All of them. We longed for a way to put their abilities in you and we found it. You just need cleansing first. You are not free. Neither are the others who escaped. We always come back. We always win. It's just how your world works, isn't it? You’re alive because they want you alive, Camille. You’re the most important piece in all of this and you didn't know. You and that little monster. That Eleven. Almost ruined it. But, you failed.” She was crying now, too terrified to move an inch.

“Brenner and my dad are gone, you think you have a better chance? That bitch, Edna, really think we won’t take her down? She hasn't shown her face, I fucking triple dog dare her. People from that lab who show their colors die.”

“Gone. Cute, that you think that.” He mused. “What if I told you that you were wrong?”

“About?”

“No, I can’t spoil the surprise. It's all too good. You can wait...just a bit longer.” Robbie slammed her back again, jerking her to her feet as she skidded and fought. Camille was dragged into another door that said _Employees Only_ , hurrying around the open stretch of rickety balcony that faced the back forest area. “We've been tracking it well. It wants power but it needs a host. Someone easy to control with little resolve left. It’s coming, Camille, it'll smell you and we’ll have the perfect gift for it. And it'll be all your fault. Just like...what was her name? Barbie?”

_"Barbara."_ Camille growled. Cold wind caressed her face, scratchy music still echoed.

"You shits may have chased it out of the boy, but...don't worry. It's thriving. I don't want to have to hurt you, babygirl."

"Pity." She elbowed his nose, whirling to kick him. Robbie caught her, sending her body into the side of the funhouse wall.

"Don't fight, Camille. You're not the only one building new skills." He laughed in her ears, hands tore her into his body so she grabbed at his arm, flipping him over her form. A heel charged into his balls. Beyond them, trees bent and swayed roughly. Something flooding around them. Filling the voids with hopelessness. It was stark and so very dead.

“Fuck you!” Camille skipped over him, hitting the floor when he snatched her ankle. She grabbed for the bars to drag herself off but he pulled her under him.

“Hold still, Camille. It’s not your turn yet. No, we’ll give it something better. Watch it happen now... God, I miss this position, babygirl. How about a scream for me? Just like old times.” He smacked the side of her head into metal once more. She cast into a daze, sagging. Metal steps charged behind them.

“Get the fuck off her!” Fists yanked her attacker around before a punch landed. Robbie was jerked off, dragged when Billy slammed him into rusted iron. The knife slipped back over the edge to tumble down. Camille was disoriented, dragging herself up. Billy sent punches left and right. Blood splattered. His own fury and anguish drew the beast in. “Clown fucker, I told you I’d fuck you up if you came near her again! Camille, go, run!” She blinked and grasped blindly for bars to sit up. Head pounding. Moaning out.

“No. Billy...look out...” Something dark like tar flooded between them up over the metal ladder behind the fighting. Robbie took note and became unhinged. Cackling. Camille felt that awful cold lift, aware of her presence in turn.

“It’s true. We’re all locked in here together.” He spat. “Say goodbye, poor trash. Found a use for you.” Billy was jerked by an ankle, skidding across metal and clawing to stop. Fear plunged into his eyes. A yell flooded between teeth. Hands gripped bars to still. Camille had surged to grab him, yanking his arms as he cried out when his ankle was tugged too hard. Forces flooded out to push them apart. To free him.

“Let me go, Camille!” He tried to save her first.

“No!” Camille pressed her teeth, nose dripping as she was yanked off too when metal snapped. They were dragged all the way to the end. Camille wrapped her limbs around more bars to stop it. Iron bent when the monster persisted like Billy was the chosen prize in a claw machine. “Hold onto me, Billy! Oh, god. Fuck. Hang on!” They clung tighter. His teeth clenched with a wail that tore out. Her own voice cracked.

“Just hold on! Let him go, you can't have him!” Camille was frantically pulling, gathering as much of him into her arms as she could until his back pressed her chest. Billy looked down, smoky tendrils whirled up his leg. Claws sunk into flesh. Oh, how he screamed. Bleeding fingers tore to hang tight. Camille thought of Barbara dragged without help into the Upside Down. Her resolve flooded back. She growled and pulled Billy further up, not letting go. He was yelling, crying out for it to stop. Terrified. Blue eyes reflected a claw opening before his face. Body went numb. His cries stopped. Face pacified. Billy tried to fight the sensation.

“Don’t look, close your eyes.” Camille wept, turning his head down into her neck while she held his shaking body. The beast seemed to notice her as well, stilling as if to snap a mental photograph. Robbie came to his feet to advance. Camille wailed this time, desperate to hold Billy closer to her.

“Beautiful… It’s over. Take him.” Robbie screamed too when he was thrown forward by a great force. “ _No!_ ” Tossed over the railing. He hit the mass and was swallowed whole instead. Billy flung forward, free of it to see who helped save them. El dropped her arms and sprinted down the way with a bloodied nose. Robbie had echoed a sound that was cut off. Trees splintered apart in the distance.

“Camille. Billy.” She was tugging at her dazed friends, holding each other so tight. “It almost got you.”

“What the fuck?” Billy groaned and hissed, touching his raw ankle. “Almost broke it. Shit. What the fuck was that thing?” Camille was frantically looking him over in his state. “Told you to run.”

“And I told you I wouldn’t leave you behind.” She offered a quick, relieved kiss; fists tugged at his shirt. "Oh, my god. It almost had you. It almost got you." She shook with him. El pulled them both up so the trio could peer below. Just a cold wind left behind.

“Have to leave.” She insisted. Camille looked for a camera or witness, standing to see Robbie already gone. Few fireworks lit the sky up. Trees moved again in the dark distance. Carnival music filled the air. Haunting. Aimless. El put her arms around Camille, wiping a nosebleed on her own arm. “Come on!” The little girl jerked her wrist and grabbed at Billy too so they made their way out. Billy forced himself to run, pushing at Camille to make her go quicker. Max was rushing the Chief to find them too.

“Hopper!” They saw him first with the rest of the party behind him. Her frantic hands grasped for his arms.

“Camille, what the hell happened to you three?” He touched her head, blood trickled down the side from her hair.

“There’s a clown! In there.”

“It’s a funhouse...”

“No, no, it was Robbie. He attacked us. He knows. He knows...everything,” she cried, hyperventilating before Billy was grabbing for her to look her over again. Jim glanced around, hand on her back.

“Stay here, I have guys on security.” He jogged off and her friends pulled her to sit on a bench. Billy bent down, pressing napkins Steve offered to the cut. Joyce was at her other side with Will wide-eyed.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up. Just breathe." The mother eased.

"It tried to grab Billy." Camille was sputtering.

"What did?" Mike asked.

"Mind Flayer." Will blinked, chest heaving when the memories flashed. "You saw it."

"It was so cold." Camille let Will offer the stuffed monster to comfort her.

“Skinned my damn ankle. The fuck, I couldn’t find you until I heard that asshole.” Billy was trembling with rage. Fear as well. Buckets of it.

“Camille, breathe,” Nancy sat by her to calm her down too.

“Robbie, my ex. He knows everything about us.” Camille whispered when they huddled. “About El and I. The lab. He’s been in Edna’s pocket since...”

“Robbie Kline? The mayor’s son?” Nancy sat back. “He was the father.” Camille covered her face, shaking so Billy dropped his outer shirt layer over her.

“Guess it’s time for the Party to meet.” Mike offered, hand on Will's shoulder because he was scared too. “We got you, Camille. It’s going to be okay.” El watched him, lips lifted as he tried to comfort their friends.

“My parents are sitting in Hawaii right now.” Steve nodded. “We can use my place.”

** ** **

“If they knew about El returning, why didn’t they come after her?” Joyce took a cigarette Hopper offered and Camille shrugged.

“Same reason that they let me stay with an uncooperative mother. Big lab rat plans. This is a horrible game of chess.” She rubbed her eyes, pacing. Too irritated to sit. “They knew about my abortion and didn’t go to my parents. They knew my parents were struggling to work with them as I got older and didn’t rip me away. They know El is with Hopper and...let it all happen. He told me I was important. The whole study on me was to see if...if I could be repressed. Why would that matter?”

“You repress something, it means you can control it in theory.” Jim dragged on smoke at the table.

“He said that they terminated some of the others. But, I know a few escaped. Also said they…they wanted to put their abilities in me. That can’t be possible. I mimic and absorb things but, that’s a whole other level.”

“Thing that grabbed me.” Billy was shaken by it too, seating in a cushioned chair with Max planted next to him. “Never felt anything like that. I was fighting and something in me...wanted to let go. It was like ice."

“Will, you felt it coming. Didn’t you?” Camille realized, hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“I think you’re right." He exhaled. "I did. I don't know how, it was like a chill ran my spine.”

"Wasn't here for this Mind Flayer shit, I got the rundown." Billy pipped up again.

"You were there," Lucas shrugged, "just tranquilized." He got several looks and gestured. "What? It's true. Had it coming too at the time." Billy didn't deny that part.

“We burned the Mind Flayer out of Will and El closed the gate. We stopped it.” Joyce shook her head.

"The Demogorgon followed blood," Jonathan realized, "Mind Flayer is smart. It must be more in tune with thoughts and emotions from what we've seen."

“This thing tried to grab Billy like it smelled him. Only went for Robbie when he was tossed at it. I didn’t get a good look. But, Robbie disappeared. Something’s not right.” Camille rubbed her eyes. “Why do they want me? I wasn’t the most impressive experiment. I just...did what I was told.”

“That could have changed. They pushed you. They pushed El’s limits overboard and the gate opened. They did the opposite with you, they suppressed you because they were going to make you one of them. What happens when they push you instead? Really think your mother didn’t know that? You're powerful too, Camille. They see it.”

“Shit,” Camille heaved. “I forgot to check in again, she’s going to lose it at me. Steve, I’m using your phone.” She went down the hallway.

“Saved Camille,” El crossed to Billy hunched over in his seat, his head rose with a solemn expression. “Thank you.” He didn't know what that thing was, but understood that he'd be ashes if it weren't for El and Camille fighting so hard.

“You did the heavy lifting. Saved us from...that thing.” He replied and she pressed her lips up.

“Why did it grab you?” Mike wondered.

“Can’t be my devilish good looks,” Billy sat straighter to shrug. Steve rolled his eyes behind him. “Shit if I know. It got something else.”

“Did it...kill Robbie?” Nancy had asked.

“I didn’t see,” Billy shook his head and there was a beat.

“What do we do? Mayor controls the town. You don’t think he knows?” Lucas broke the silence.

“He’s got to know something,” Dustin nodded.

“Do you think he knows about Robbie and Camille?” Max noted and Camille returned with a fight crackling inside her bones.

“I think he’ll be eager to keep it quiet.”

** ** **

“Um, Chief Hopper, the mayor is-”

“Just be a moment,” Jim passed the secretary with Camille next to him. The door banged open and Hopper flashed a dangerous smile. “Larry.”

“Jim...a pleasure. Congratulations on fatherhood,” the mayor came to attention, matching in bravado. “Ah, Camille, what are you-?”

“There was an attack last night at your carnival.” Jim waited until Camille locked the doors.

“Yes, I heard. Carnies, huh, what can you do?”

“Carnies?” Camille leaned over, hands out to touch the desk. “You sure? Where was your son last night?”

“Here, I keep him very busy.”

“Not busy enough because he fucks underage girls for sport.” She jumped right to it. “You know the rumors about me. Don’t you think it’s a little strange? The timing. I spent a lot of time with your family.”

“Camille, your private life is-”

“Non- _fucking_ -existent in this town.” She didn’t let Hopper get a word in. “Your son got me pregnant when I was fifteen and I aborted it, don’t play coy. I’ve known your family since I was a toddler. Robbie came into my life that New Year and fucked it. You’re corrupt and your son is out of control. So, either he leaves town tonight or I put him on blast. Won’t look good for you, Mr. Mayor.” She was testing him.

“Robbie hasn’t come in today. Camille, the many boys you sleep with don’t concern me. Robbie has good, college girls. He’s too busy for a mere child. Please take these ridiculous accusations elsewhere.” Camille became feral, grinning as wide as she could with red lips.

“You know, I thought you’d say that, Larry. Jim, look away now, it’s about to get nasty.” She slapped photos down before Hopper could function. He glimpsed the images and looked up as quick as he could. “This is incriminating photo porn of your son fucking an underage girl, in case you could not tell. I have friends at the paper ready to bust this shit wide open, the same way Robbie used to do to me.”

“Camille, please, this is not appropriate at all.” Larry averted his eyes at the dirty pictures.

“Neither is you fucking the secretary,” she stood taller. “How about you recognize daddy’s perfect boy plowing a fifteen year old girl? He loved to take pictures, Larry dear. Photographs as well as you do. Got our best angles. You see this one? Your golden boy was a fan of a good face fucking. Note the birthmark.” Her fingers shoved it into his face. Jim's eyes were still on the ceiling. “Don’t be shy now. Look at it.”

“Camille-”

“ _I said, look at it_!” The teenager growled, lunging up onto the desk on her knees. Unhinged. Not a care in her shattered world. She waited for the walls to just pound and bleed. _"Look at what he did to me!"_ Larry jolted back, fearful at last when she shoved a picture at him. Jim had to grab her by the waist and tug her off. Tears of rage and pain entered her eyes. Hopper felt her quivering. “Send him to fucking Antarctica for all I care. Either he walks or I start singing and believe me, fucker, I can hold a tune. Keep your shit away from me. Keep it out of our town. Don’t make me ruin you.”

“Alright, just keep it down. You’ll regret this.” He shook too now.

“I already did.” She gathered the photos. “Jim, move your ass, we’re going. Oh, and put a _Harper Sixx_ in the fucking mall, shut my mother up about it.”

“That all?”

“Yes,” Camille flashed a sweeter smile now, “and if your son comes near me again, I’ll scorch him and then you and then the rest of this town because I’m running low on things to lose here.”

“Don’t be so sure, Ms. Harper.”

“Good luck with re-election. Bye now.” She shoved the photos away and Jim grasped her elbow once they got outside. Heels stomping pavement. She whirled to see his eyes.

“Camille, you-?”

“He doesn’t know. About the lab. Not a lot of it. He knows something but...not the magnitude of it. I know he’s involved. But, does he? Guys like this, it's all dollar signs.”

“Why do you think that?”

“He was scared. Means he doesn’t have the right people behind him. Would you be worried about a teen girl if you knew you could crush her? And I know that _thing_ grabbed Robbie...Mayor doesn’t even know he’s missing. Edna might not either. Might buy us time.” Camille dropped her shoulders. “Sorry, I sprung that on you.” Jim’s hand came to her shoulder, not knowing what words to offer to make it better. If there were any. “It was fucked up. So much for the rose colored world of Camille Harper.” She crossed her arms, eyes still watery and huge.

“Brave, too. If anything else.” He tried, somber even still when her gaze lifted. Camille held herself tight until he hesitated and pulled her toward him. A dad’s affections that she was too desperately seeking out. Crumbling, she sniffled and let him hold her. “It’s okay… You’re doing okay. I got you, kid.” Camille buried her face into his shirt, unwinding. Safe. “I’ve got you.”

** ** **

"You're quiet."

"It's a library." Camille quirked her brow, slipping a book out to see the cover.

"Quieter than usual while you absorb...." He peered at the cover. "Booby traps. Why not, I guess?"

"Nancy recommended it."

"Why does that not surprise me at all?" Billy mused. "You've been on edge since Hopper dropped you off at my car." Been on edge since he met her.

"Threatened the Mayor today, I'm charged. You know, I feel bad always asking for rides, still freaked after my brakes were cut." She huffed, sliding her book away. "Too drained to absorb this shit right now." Camille rubbed under her eyes. "How's the ankle?"

"Fine. Still have my leg." He ached for a smoke, head tipping back against the book shelf. Eyes followed her movements. "As long as I don't catch some weird disease."

"Think you'll be okay there," Camille passed him after pecking his lips. Billy tugged her wrist back to press her into shelves. Hands already trying to work up her little, bold patterned summer dress when he kissed her full on the lips.

"You're revved, Harpy, I can help with that...if anything."

"Down, beach boy. Respect the books." She snickered, pushing at his chest to go on. Billy trailed after her, fingertips skimming the spines of novels. Observed the stiff posture that was clearly putting stress on her muscles.

"What happened with the Mayor? Feels like you left something out."

"I just flashed some evidence he wouldn't want coming to light to squeeze what I needed out of him." Camille was pulled into a shelf again, forced to see Billy's dewy eyes in the soft lights.

"Hey, look at me." Billy picked up on what she meant when shame etched her expression.

"It was just something I had to do." Fingers took her chin. "Sucked. Jim had trouble with eye contact after that."

"Probably feels like me right now. Like he can't do shit to really help you." Billy had frowned, thumb tracing the line of her jaw.

"Better I have them than Robbie Kline." Her shoulders lifted, breath cast to let them drop. "You help plenty." Camille nudged him so he'd come in for a kiss. "Just tired of feeling so exposed in this town."

"I know what you need." Billy's grin slipped slow over his lips.

"I'm sure you'd love to tell me what I need, Billy." She passed him to go on.

"Nothing like that...unless, you're into it." He was entertained, falling in stride. "I was going to say you need a fucking cold beer."

"A beer?" Camille rolled her eyes. "Sure, I... Actually, a beer sounds fucking incredible."

"And maybe you have a boyfriend who knows a place that doesn't card." He winked, pulling at her. "I'll even be the responsible one. Place is just on the edge of town. The only information of value Tommy offered."

"We shouldn't." Camille shook her head.

"Ditch the books, bullshit, and nosebleeds for one night, Camille. You remember how to loosen up? I know you do. Must be itching to, it's summer." Billy had her when she turned to see him again, arms crossing. "I swear, I'll have one beer and that's it. Let me look after you for once. We're trying something."

"Fine. Have it your way. Don't get us arrested. Not like I'll get smashed." _Famous last words._ "Couple drinks and then we go." Billy was dragging her along already, amusing her.

"Sure, sure, let's go." His Camaro revved eagerly, racing off toward their destination. Sun made its journey down, coloring the sky in dwindling fire. Camille knew the place. Casual setting about halfway to a biker bar. All the fishers in town frequented it too. Type of place Jim used to come to before he got his shit together. Mostly. Place smelled of cigarettes while a baseball game played over whatever generic rock playlist they had going.

"Billy, I can't drink all that." Camille watched him set a tall mug before her, filled to the brim. "You even got yourself the smaller glass."

"Proving to you that I can be the responsible one. I get water after this." He sucked on a smoke, flicking after he snagged an ashtray. "Just let go, yeah?" Camille took the challenge after a pout and gulped once. The cold froth of beer was more enticing than she realized so she gulped more. "Shit, look at you putting that away. Finally."

"Please, last summer I won a drinking contest against our school's star quarterback. He had to be air lifted by his boys out of there. I stayed and danced the entirety of _Thriller_ because I'm a winner _."_ She eyed the pool players across the way. Skillful bunch. "Hell, I'm absorbing again I think. Just happens randomly." She sniffled blood.

"Can't turn it off, huh?" Billy drank after clicking glasses with her.

"Not if I tried." Camille lifted her mug with two dainty hands, not even thinking before she filled her belly. "Okay, maybe I did need this."

"Do I know you, or not?" He grew smug.

"It's just all such bullshit."

"Yeah and we're making this a no bullshit zone." Billy sat back, legs opening. "Tell me something about you that's not going to make my heart ache."

"Your heart aches for me, Billy? _Aw."_ She sat forward on her elbows, arms crossed. He rolled his eyes, gesturing. "I secretly love musicals and scary movies. Love campy, cheese bad movies too, they're fun."

"Musicals? This conversation is over." Billy laughed at her.

" _Phantom of the Paradise_ is a guilty pleasure, okay." She joined in, tapping nails on her mug. "Tell me something terrible about you now that no one knows."

"Fine, I'm game. The first time I saw Mickey Mouse at Disneyland, I cried like a little bitch." He admitted and she covered her lips to stifle a cackle. "I am not shitting you. My mom had photo evidence."

"I punched the Easter Bunny when I was about seven...spun his head around. He scared me." Camille offered, finishing her drink.

"I pretended I didn't know you were dressed as Stevie Nicks at that Halloween party."

_"Billy Hargrove."_

"Before you tease, she was my mom's favorite. Always on in the house. Liked to twirl with shawls on." Billy's smile was wistful but didn't falter. "Used to join her when I was young, if you believe it."

"I do. Carol and I used to get wasted and sing Pat Benatar." Camille giggled when he swiped her glass.

"I'm getting you another." Cunning Billy was back in a flash. "And water for me. See."

"Impressive," Camille drank this one slower. She told herself she would. "Tell me something else about you."

"I fucking hate baseball and football." He cocked his head at the game on television that was rousing cheers.

"Light of my life."

"And I used to want to work on movie sets."

"Acting?"

"Fuck no, like crew type stuff. Had a friend whose parents did makeup and effects and all that shit. Used to build monsters, their house was this museum of their work. Thought it was awesome, monster building." Billy scoffed at himself. "Kinda like you had control over them, I guess." More and more, she learned that Billy had hopes and dreams. Real aspirations beyond this fight. He looked most beautiful like this.

"I bet you're better at art than you let on." Camille narrowed on him. "I think it's cool to create art unique to you. I can only copy."

"Tired of being so perfect, Camille?"

"Fucking yes, I am." She chugged at that. Impressing him again.

"I can name some flaws if it makes you feel better," he shrugged, leaning into the table now.

"Lay them on me."

"You steal my clothes. You always leave your clothing in my Camaro. You leave lipstick kisses on my skin and collars without telling me." He noted and she pushed at him. "You cling when you sleep."

"So do you," Camille shot back and he lifted a finger.

"You leave the damn toilet seat down."

"You leave it up." She gaped at him, grabbing for the digit pointed at her. "All my pillows smell of your hair products."

_"You_ listen to The Smiths."

"Do not insult The Smiths to me, Hargrove. Leave them out of this. They've done nothing wrong."

"You also distract me at the pool."

"Not my fault your eyes wander." Camille kissed his knuckles and went back to her drink. She lightened up quick tonight. Pride swelled in Billy's stomach. "You can't pass a mirror without making love to yourself."

"Okay, Miss Fix My Lipstick In Every Reflection." He teased. Noting that she was zooming through her mug.

"Aren't we just the worst couple?"

"I can't fucking stand us." Billy agreed, head shaking when he smiled fuller. Younger. "Have to take a leak. Behave."

"No." Camille winked so he got up to go. His mistake for leaving a curious fox to tread alone. Billy saw her empty mug when he returned, eyes scanning to spot Camille leaning on a pool table between some frightening looking bikers. "I want to play pool."

"Little lady, you're on." They were laughing. Charmed. Under her spell.

"Camille." Billy stepped up, slightly warning.

"He's the boyfriend. Billy." Camille was already bending over the table to strike.

"Girl's funny." One guy began.

"Billy, I made friends. This one," she patted a guy's beefy chest. Whole body inked. "They call him Vulture. I'm going to beat him in pool."

"Excuse my girlfriend, she's had a long day," Billy turned up the charm and roused nothing.

"You betting or not, boy?" Another was gruff and Billy considered it, smirking.

"Actually," he touched his chin, "I'm happy to bet on my girl." He smacked a bill down like a cheeky shit because he knew something they didn't. Even drunk, Camille was a spitfire sending trick shots. Third beer was gone into her belly through the game.

"Where'd you learn this, Bambi?"

"From my daddy." Camille lied, sinking another ball. She teetered on her feet.

"She's good, Curly." One approached Billy so he crossed his arms, chest puffed.

"You have no idea."

"I owe you a round of shots for that one." They garnered some more attention. Camille elicited cheers when she won. Baseball game be damned. She leapt at Billy after he collected his winnings. Kissing him.

"I won! I won!"

"So did I." He bit his lip, snickering while she bounced.

"Shot?" A tray was passed.

"Ah, my boyfriend is the responsible one tonight," Camille looked devious and swiped two so Billy didn't get one. Blue eyes watched as she downed both at once. _Fuck,_ he realized because he was in for it now. "Billy, these are my new biker friends. Banshee, she's my favorite. Crow. And Grinder. You met, Vulture. This is my boyfriend, I call him sweet face." Billy's expression fell when that was met with amusement, Camille leaned into him. Tipping from buzzed to drunk to wasted pretty quick. She swayed to sit on a table between two of the biggest dudes. "They said they ride through Hawkins a lot. Used to hit up Benny's place. Oh, I miss him. You all must miss him too."

"He was a good guy. We should do a shot for Benny. He's got fishing buddies here. Hey Earl, let me get you guys a round!" Cheers echoed again and Camille laughed as Billy tugged her toward him.

"How about you sit here instead?" He got her into a stool so she could prop her elbows up on the table.

"To Benny!" The bar drank together. Save for poor Billy.

"You know, Benny always looked out for his customers. Warded off creeps." Someone began.

"Always caught something great with us too," Earl had added. "Hell of a guy."

"Benny was so sweet," Camille touched her chest and actually welled up. "He always told the best jokes." She gained some emotional reactions and Billy was truly confused. Agreement hit the customers around her when more shots were passed. "Always gave out free milkshakes. Let you stay late if there was a storm or if your ride skipped out on you. And he _never_ skimped on fries."

"No, he didn't." Crow was crying. Billy watched his girlfriend make all these beefed out, sorry saps weep. Fucking Hawkins. Conversations went on to overlap while night fell and Camille downed another shot like a champ.

"Oh, Harper, you're fucking wasted," Billy slipped around the table to sit by her. Camille kicked her feet and couldn't sit still, overly confident.

"I am so...not wasted. Would a drunk girl do this?" She made literally no move. Just beamed at him.

"Do what?"

"What? Ah, shit, I lost it already. That's hilarious," Camille cackled and leaned into him, realizing. Tone dropped. "Oh, my god, Billy...I think I am drunk. You did this. You batted your pretty blue eyes and I got wasted."

"That's exactly what happened. You hold it well...so far." He narrowed his gaze. When the game ended, more music overtook the place. Lights dimmed. Smoke rose from every table. Camille could not be stopped from joining some ladies by the jukebox. She mouthed words and spun about with them, hips swaying. So very intoxicated. Billy kept close and lit up another cigarette, rubbing his head because, _yeah,_ he did this. Felt like she needed it. Camille moved and was completely aware of his eyes on her body. Charged. Stumbling, she made it back at the same time he jumped up to help. "Hey, you. Productive day."

"You smell so good," Camille got her arms around his neck. "Look at all my new friends." People who didn't know her well. Nice change.

"Something tells me none of them are remembering tonight."

"I'll have to keep the memories for me," she stumbled with him. "It's _sooo_ hot. Are you hot in here? Makes me want to take my skin off."

"Ah, yeah, you're smashed. I think we should go, Harpy."

"What if I'm the only one who remembers at the end of all this and everyone else just forgets it all? Will they forget me too?" Camille lifted her head to see his eyes, hand on his face. A genuine beat of mourning. Thumb tracing his cheek and bottom lip. Billy stilled to get lost in her for a moment.

"Something tells me I won't be forgetting any of this either."

"Promise?" Camille clung to him and lifted one hand so he'd pinky swear. "Don't want to go back into Hawkins."

"We have to. Unfortunately."

"What if we kept driving?" She was pulled along by him, chirping in a confident singsong tone. Not lacking vibrato. "What do you say we run away?" Camille swept one hand out, sighing back into the cold air. "That's amazing."

"Just get some fresh air for a sec." Billy trudged with her squirming about. "Camille, move your feet." He chuckled and held her waist to keep her from falling when clumsy footing teetered. "I'd fucking jump at the chance to run away with you, you know we can't. You'd sober up too and regret it."

"What if I did this?" Camille turned into him, lips fierce on his. A compelling argument. Billy held her face and kissed deeply, lips opened. Graceless, she gripped to him tighter and waited for the stars to just fall. Billy sucked in air after he pulled apart by force, cupping her jaw to keep her in place.

"Answer is still a no tonight, Harpy. Rain check." He puffed cold air. "Didn't realize wasted Camille would be a pain in the ass. Frankly, I'm still having the best time here. You're so fucked tomorrow." Little ballerina lost her composure. "Come on."

"I want to watch the stars." She whined, legs gave away and Billy hooked his arms under hers.

"Okay, come on. Easy does it. Christ, Harper. Up we go now, ready." Billy heaved his trashed girlfriend up into his arms.

"I have the strongest boyfriend ever!" Camille shouted, wildly laughing as he hushed her and couldn't help his chuckles.

"Camille, you better remember this, I swear." He carried her to his car, even buckled her in. By the time Billy came around, she was already wiggling to get into the back. Stuck between the seats by her hips. "The fuck are you doing?" She groaned instead, pulling herself into the backseat while her dress rode up hips, flashing her underwear. Camille just cackled. So mad and delightfully alive.

"I love the feel of these seats," she spread out and Billy rubbed his eyes, buckling himself. "Billy?"

"What?"

"I'm drowning, save me," she snorted in the dark. One hand blindly felt around for him, smoothing wild curls.

"Very funny." He lit up a smoke and started the car. "Hang tight if you're going to be a brat back there."

"Hide with me." Fingers pulled for his arm. Warm skin against her cool palm. Fingertips traced the heated steel of his muscles. "We could play."

"I am not fucking you while you're this shit-faced." Billy just laughed and steered to go. Camille yelped when the jerk sent her backwards. "You alive back there?"

"No, I'm drowning," Camille sagged into the seats. Thoroughly amused at herself.

"You're not drowning."

"I'm definitely...drowning." She slurred.

"Warn me if you're going to blow chunks, do not puke in my car." He turned a corner to follow a longer road back into Hawkins. "Shit, I don't know where I'm taking you. Mother home?"

"She died." Camille sounded sober for the first time and he cursed himself.

"I meant, Rosemary," Billy was quieter. "She's at your place?"

"For now." Camille got up, clinging to the passenger seat with arms wrapped around it. Head tipped to cool upholstery. "You ever heard of _Faust?"_

"Who?" _  
_

"It's about this rando who sells his soul to the Devil, you know? For shits and giggles because he's bored... I get bored too. Being fuckin' perfect and all. Mostly he does it to get all the kn...knowledge and pleasure he can touch instantly. Am I selling my soul as I absorb? Is there an exchange and one day there will be...nothing...nothing left of me too? What if I'm just corrupted?" Camille hissed and gripped the seat when Billy glanced at her.

"You're not drowning or corrupted. Can't be either because I know you. Too well." He just beamed. Slightly forced because she shook him. "Too fucking stubborn. You'd kick the damn Devil out of hell and take his throne if you wanted. Save me a fucking seat."

"You're so romantic." Camille purred. "Where are we going?"

"Your home is out. We can't go to my house either while you're...like this." Billy thought aloud. "Fuck, I have a shitty idea."

"I love it." She replied, falling back as he turned.

"Hey, easy. Just stay lying down." Billy peered to see her snickering still. After one beat, a shoe landed in the passenger seat followed by another. "Camille, quit it."

"It's hot again." She'd complained and Billy skidded to stop when her dress followed.

"Hey! Do not take anything else off." He passed her dress back over.

_"Boo..."_ Her pout lingered as she covered up with the fabric.

"Shit, I can't believe I just said that to _you."_ He rolled his eyes. The car sped toward a darker street, down the forest path.

"Billy?"

"Yes, Camille." He just sighed.

"I...am drowning."

"I'll save you in a moment." Billy gave in.

"Okay." She paused. "Billy?"

"Yes, Camille," he repeated.

"I really fucking like you."

"I really fucking like you too." Came his reply. "Even when you're smashed."

_"Aww..."_ Camille bit her lip. "So, do you have like a crush on me or something?"

"Harpy... Babe. Sweetheart. You and I are dating currently."

"You're such a sap, Hargrove, you have a huge crush on me. _You_ have the hots for me. Deal with it. _K-I-S-S-I...I-N-G._ "

"Christ." Billy swerved to a stop.

"Where are we?"

"Just go with it." Billy got out and put his seat up. "Will you put your dress back on already?" He had to force the garment over her head and pull her out into his arms. "Going up again." Billy had her shoes hooked in his fingers while he carried her up a set of steps. "Knock for me. Lights are on." Camille giggled and did so before poor Jim Hopper was opening the door with a confused expression.

"Future Mr. Byers." Camille giggled.

"What the hell is this?"

"I have a deposit, sir. One drunk off her ass girlfriend." Billy smiled a sheepish grin and Jim shook his head. "Help a guy out?"

"Jesus, just come in." Jim stepped aside. "El, can you pour a glass of water?" The younger girl jumped up from the couch, pausing the movie they had been watching to see her friend. "Explain, Hargrove."

"I asked her to loosen up, she unraveled completely." Billy dropped the shoes and balanced her in his arms. "Camille, be still for a second." Hopper looked a little amused now. Billy's expression was flat while Camille nudged into him with a crooked smile.

"Jim, did you know that Billy had a crush on me?"

"No idea." He reached out to help Billy handle her. Camille was ushered to the couch.

"Billy, plug your ears," she swayed into Jim, eyes lifting. "I have a crush on him too. _Shhh."_ One finger touched the scruff of his facial hair, giggling. "God, you're like a bear, Chief." Billy rubbed his face, groaning.

"You've had a full night." Hopper eased, letting Camille squish his cheeks.

"She got involved with emotional bikers, too many shots, and pool. I lost her in the shuffle." Billy winced before Jim pressed Camille back toward him. El came around to offer water.

"Camille?" She tucked her friend's hair aside. "Is she sick?"

"Ah, she might be soon." Jim stood, hands on his hips. "Let's get you to bed."

"El, I love you. You're like my sister." Camille grinned and held to Billy.

"Love you too," El kissed her head, snickering now. "Feel better."

"Off you go." Jim ushered her into a bedroom. Billy exhaled while Camille nuzzled into him. Hopper returned and shook his head. "Guess it was best to bring her here."

"You think?" Billy got Camille to drink all the water without a fuss at least.

"She can sleep it off here, you can stay too." Jim watched as Camille tried to climb behind Billy to splay out on the couch.

"Will you quit it?" The teen muttered, holding Camille up. "I'll stay to make sure she doesn't get into anything else. Run home to make an appearance then sneak back. Dad's going to let me have it if I..."

"I get it, kid." Jim grew softer when their glances met. Didn't risk upsetting Billy and making him close off right now. "I can take care of her if you don't make it back."

"I have the science of sneaking out down."

"I'm sure," Hopper watched Camille flop the other way into the couch cushions.

"I've seen her tipsy and drunk but not this smashed." Billy stood and pulled her legs up onto the couch. "Camille, lie on your side." He moved her and let hands grab for his own. Intent, her fingers traced the lines on his palm. The veins down his wrist. Pattern of her dress clashed against the couch's colors. Almost made Billy dizzy.

"She want to clean up?" Jim asked after clicking the TV off. Eyeliner smudged and gave her a grungy raccoon vibe. Lipstick was all but gone, only leaving a red tint. Girl looked a pretty mess. Camille gave a huff and stretched back again, letting Billy go.

"Let's go wash your face." Billy heaved her up.

"Have to pee." It was the whine of a child.

"I got to help her, don't I?"

"You're the boyfriend," Jim got the door for them. Camille almost slid off the toilet so Billy grabbed her arm while she wiggled her panties down. His eyes turned.

"I got it." She swayed on her spot.

"Brat." Billy let her do her business and wash her hands before he was wetting tissues to clean makeup away. Hard because she kept thinking he was trying to kiss her. "The Chief of Police is outside this bathroom, Harpy. Behave."

"Got something she can wear." A white thermal shirt slipped through when the door cracked. Camille instead put it over her dress, looking like a rag doll.

"Close enough." Billy pulled her out. Stumbling and whining still. "Sit."

_"No._ Queen's gotta buzz," she tossed her head back to cackle at her own joke. "Hey, it's Jim! Why is my face numb? Weird."

"Pulled out the couch, figured she'd be more comfortable." Extra pillows were dropped because he knew she liked to burrow into them. "Camille, lie down."

"Just because you're my boss-" A cry hitched when Billy heaved her up to plop her on sheets that she instantly melted into.

"Nice." Jim had rolled his eyes with a scoff. Billy just shrugged at him.

"Wait, tuck me in." Camille rolled over covers and pillows. Jim got her under the blankets while she squirmed around as if she was trying to make drunken snow angels.

"Fine, just get on your side. There you go. Be still for a second."

"My dad used to tuck me in...only when work let him go. Guess they never did because...I was the experiment." Another cackle. Billy stared, sitting on the arm of the couch as Jim took the spot next to her. "He'd tell me stories I thought he made up of magical little kids. He told me their stories in a way and I had no idea. How twisted. Only they were each a different color. They changed the world. I wonder...what my color was." She fell back and blinked many times. "Probably red now." Camille reached up for Billy. "Hey, I'm drowning again."

"No, you're fine, Camille, I saved you. Cool it and just relax, you'll start to float."

"I'm..." The hand on his arm reached for his cheek. Missed. "I'm going to save you now."

"I know, Camille." Billy looked too soft here. Freckles in the warm light and curls just wild enough.

"And I know the Chief of Police." She swatted for Jim who pressed his lips. "He's like not bad. I'm not bad either. I think." Camille nuzzled into the sheets, forgetting the men there. "Am I still floating?"

"Goodnight, Camille." Jim pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "You should run home, it's late. I got her."

"I'll be back." Billy was on his feet quick. Stopped to stare at the walls of the cozy cabin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, kid."

"Was it bad?" Billy didn't look back.

"Hm?" Jim stilled.

"The Mayor thing." Curls ruffled when his head shook because he knew the answer. "Was it bad?"

"Yeah, it was." Hopper pressed his eyes shut. "One of the ugliest things I've ever seen." Coming from a former city cop, that meant something huge.

"She's not dirty," Billy started walking, "she's just been told she is too many times. Started to believe that shit." Billy Hargrove knew that sad fact about image better than anyone. Had his dad to thank. Jim agreed silently. Having touched the truth of it too. Three people told they were filthy and worthless who dreamed so vast to touch a better self beyond it. At least they'd all found each other.

Camille dreamed. She dreamed of a flood of bleak darkness enveloping her. It didn't grieve. Not at all. No, here, she was safe and hidden. She dreamed that black matter whirled up to swallow Robbie whole. Dreamed Hawkins was drowned in a starless sky. An infection that touched everything in sight. Dreamed that she was fine it was happening for a few solid beats. Floated high with her arms spread. A silent scream. Wondered if the Mind Flayer had hopes and fears too. If those creatures in the Upside Down yet to be seen stayed there because the burn of light was so exposing and ugly.

She dreamed of colors pooling together to wash light and dark away. A great crack in space echoed out and all she dreamed of was reaching back to make contact the same way El once did. No fear or hope. Only intrigue. The same way that monster stopped just to see her eyes when it tried to grasp Billy. She wondered what the exchange would be? Knowledge for knowledge. Soul for soul. Camille Harper dreamed that maybe there was something beyond the veil lying dormant. Waiting for a charge. Waiting the same way she was. Wondered if maybe they both were drowning from opposite sides of the glass, pounding to shatter it one day. Maybe there was good and grey and evil and equals thriving all at once. So, she reached and waited with curiosity and horror because she knew that something out there was bound to reach back for her. And she knew well that she wouldn't step back from it. Not while Hawkins flooded. Not while she struggled and fought to float above it all.

A sweet, cakey smell invaded her senses. Eyes cracked to hear a sizzle and hum. Her head thumped unpleasantly. Truly felt like a corpse. Voice cracked with a groan when she opened her eyes to spot El mere inches from her. That sound became a cry and jerk that almost sent her off the bed.

"Am I dead?" Camille moaned, hands on her face. "Oh, I'm dead."

"No, they told me you drank too much," El laughed at her. "Breakfast?"

"Harpy, you look...amazing." Billy's voice intruded. He was rumbling and perfect, head cocking. "You need to eat something solid."

"Oh, my god. I remember. I played pool with a huge biker, didn't I? I danced. _Ugh..."_

"I won good money. Might have something there," he tapped his chin. "Drunk you is a trip."

"You snored too," El noted. Camille came up on shaky hands. Body hating her for it. Jim's cabin blurred to focus.

"Never again." She whined, stumbling up to look down at herself. Jim's baggy shirt pulled over her dress. "Oh, and my boss saw me like that."

"Yes, Camille, I did. Least you didn't puke." Pancakes piled high on the table. Jim appeared proud of them.

"Still might," she was rubbing her poor head again, slipping into a chair. Hopper set the biggest plate of pancakes in front of her and another whine roused.

"Don't be like that, you need to eat the whole thing. Now." He kissed her head, half mocking before a fork pressed into her hand. "Both of you, sit. Yeah, Hargrove, I meant you too. You eat, don't you?" El bounced into a seat with Billy obeying next, surprised for the invite at all. Jim poured coffee that Camille chugged without adding anything extra. "Looks about right."

"Haven't gone that hard in a while. El, don't ever drink. It's stupid."

"We're not stupid," she echoed, smiling after a big bite of pancakes. Camille looked around, catching Billy's eyes. Odd sort of family gathered together. Her lips spread.

"I'm lucky." They all took a beat to pause and see her expression soften. Billy already knew because he felt it also, not sure how to show it.

"For?"

"Good company to watch over me." Camille stabbed into her pancakes to watch thick syrup gush over the top. Mouth watering for the wrong reasons. She recalled that dream. Horrid and yet, there was no fear today. Only the cursed drive of curiosity that pushed Camille Harper to ravage justice like a disease.

That smile didn't end.

** ** **

“Late again.” Rosemary spoke days later when her daughter entered the kitchen. "Food came late though too. Worked out."

“I stayed to finish some filing and met Billy at the pool. Brought him some dinner. The closing lifeguard got sick so he’s stuck there late.” Camille flashed a grin that was convincing enough. Mother and daughter. Both killers. Both sick. Both still attached.

“Chinese, okay? I got your favorites."

“Sounds good to me,” Camille came to the table while they unpacked boxes of take out. Rosemary sipped wine for the first time in weeks. Beaming. She watched her daughter eat first, eyes narrowing, then helped herself to fried rice in another container.

“You’re so different this year. Happier, I think.” She mused after a beat with eyes as sly as her little girl's own.

“It’s been hard, without dad. But, I made some good friends. Supportive.” Camille blinked. Daring. A little witch with her hex at the ready. “Protective.”

“I’m glad.” Rosemary only smiled. “Things are looking up for us. I also just got an odd call.”

“Odd?” Felt like all they did was play chess.

“Good type of odd. They’re going to put my store at Starcourt. Larry Kline himself gave me the news. Excited to oversee it.”

“That’s amazing. It’ll be nice to have one close. See all the ladies gush.” Camille beamed, put her claws away. Still longed for a mother and hated that seeking comfort felt safer when all she wanted to do was scream. “I’m proud of you, mom.”

“I’m proud of you too, baby.” Her mother gave a sort of half smile, eyes watering. She thought to buy fresh sunflowers tomorrow while Camille ate. Oblivious. “I always will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Heaven is a place on earth' was released in '87 but we're changing history. Fun Fact: Camille is partially named after famous actress Jessica Harper who was in Suspiria and Phantom of the Paradise!
> 
> Billy and Camille dancing in that honeymoon phase, I'd say. You guys got quiet on me but know I appreciate all the readers here still. Sharing such writing is scary and seeing it enjoyed and connected with especially when this week has been difficult is just something that makes my days a little better at the end. Wish I could say more. JusT ty.
> 
> The biggest nope was snatching Billy's wig for two seconds and instead letting him go. Had ya there for a moment, did I? No possession this time, sorry Duffers, I foiled you. Think we can all agree he didn't deserve that after one scene at the pool and hey, they did it already so I'm going to do other stuff. ^_^ A lot more to come in AU season 3! Might even make up a season 4 because there is a lot I'd like to explore. Thanks everyone for being here! <3


	17. Kickstart My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! <3 Good luck with this one. ^_^
> 
> "Kickstart My Heart" -Mötley Crüe

“Nothing?"

“No word, I think that’s a good sign.” Camille shrugged, picking up a smoothie to drink. They met on Steve’s break, he sat hunched over the table in his sailor uniform. Nancy and Jonathan placed across from Camille with Billy to her right. Group of kids who looked like they didn't belong together huddled.

“How’d you do it?” Jonathan asked so she made light of it. A corrosive bad habit.

“Oh, I just threatened the mayor with...evidence. Lots of dirty laundry to be flashed.” Didn't say it was her own. Pink cheeks sucked in with discomfort, a hand lifted to her head so she could hiss. Billy eyed her closely and decided not to comment, opted to stare at the napkin dispenser instead. “Stupid migraine is killing me.”

“You need to be careful, I... Ah, hell, I got to get over there. Sling some more ice cream. Pray for me.” Steve touched Camille’s shoulder and left to go back to Scoops.

"Robbie said they tracked the Flayer, how?" Nancy's exhale caught them. "Jonathan and I used blood to lure the demogorgon, it was a mindless beast we thought."

"Blood?" Billy made a face at that, scrunching his expression. The more he learned about _Princess_ Nancy Wheeler, the more he realized...she fucking scared him. The couple flashed matching scars on their palms.

"Yeah, ours." Okay, Wheeler was a badass. Not that Billy would own such a thought. "But, this is so different. They played with fire, these monsters...they can't be controlled. Gate opens, the Mind Flayer gets out. People will die. No other result."

"No, maybe they can't be controlled. Yet. Maybe there's a piece missing...what if they found it? But, these things. They can be studied and learned from. That alone makes you rich and, better, it makes you powerful." Camille recalled something horrible and distant. "My dad...he used to talk about the price of knowledge. Some people are fine paying it...or letting other innocent victims do it first."

"It still came to us like a dog caught the scent of food." Billy stole a drink of smoothie. Arms crossing so he could sit forward into the table. "There was a moment. I don't know. I got this chill. It wasn't just cold, it was nothing. I felt numb like all my rage just got sucked out. Felt like everything got sucked out and I was...I wanted to let it..."

"Maybe it follows fear and hatred and...pain. Maybe that same hatred humans create is the true monster, these beings are just hungry and desperate to survive. Same as us." Camille's tone put her far from her friends. Eyes lifted when Nancy frowned deeper. Billy felt his entire core shudder when he placed the numb sensation. Stepping in front of the Mind Flayer was less scary than stepping into his own home. Seeing his father's cold eyes. "Hawkins has plenty of that to spare." Idle fingers were still rubbing her head to ease the ache within.

"You sure that you're okay, Cam? You were all pale this morning." Her friend eased. Head tilting to catch her gaze. Nancy had asked her that too many times while they chattered and tried things on in dressing rooms today.

"No, it's better. Just my head, it'll pass." Camille flashed her darling smile, wattage pumped up. One that usually blinded drones into submitting. But, not friends who knew her all too well. Billy raised one brow in disbelief and caught her eyes flicker to him, signalling to drop it. "We're having a good day, I'm determined to continue it."

“Still want to do the movies?” Jonathan went on, sitting back.

“Definitely, our schedules never line up like this. It'll be fun, we're normal teens who totally don't monster hunt.” Camille stood to follow them, Billy’s hand idly came to her own. Laced fingers. Pretended it was a thoughtless act when blue eyes fixed on the open space ahead. “Plus, everyone is dying over this one. _Back to the Future_.”

“Kids saw it the other day, wouldn’t stop talking about it.” The teens paced toward the cinema, conveniently attached to Starcourt. Bought tickets, popcorn, and soda. Found seats. First double date. Billy was quieter than usual, fiddling with his ring out of habit. Wore a thoughtful expression like he was studying a packed work of art. Camille leaned into him so he put his arm around her. Opening previews started.

“Dad, again?” She frowned and he stared just at the screen. His total stillness answered the question.

“We got into it in front of a work friend he had over. Nothing huge but dad was pretty embarrassed. He only hit me once after. No belt. No lesson. Just a reminder that he can and will. But, I don’t know, I got the feel it wasn’t over. Always asking about who I'm with.” Billy sighed when her head touched his collar. They whispered under the voices on screen. “And I keep thinking about that asshole putting his hands on you. I really could fucking kill him.”

“You helped stop him. We took care of it. We’re getting our summer back. I promise.” Camille’s lips quirked and he came down to kiss her. Forgetting that Wheeler and Byers were right there for a moment. The headache pulsed while she tried to enjoy the movie. Camille was hyper aware of wrappers rustling. Feedback from the echoing speakers. Flick moved too fast and made her dizzy. Movie was easily a favorite. Circumstances of seeing it were just unfortunate. An upset stomach clenched unpleasantly so Camille sipped soda like it would help get her through it. Credits rolled and she was up in a hurry to go to the bathroom. Not waiting for Billy or offering a word on the way out after stepping over his legs.

“Movie wasn’t that bad, Cam? I liked it.” Nancy entered the restroom with the boys outside and heard Camille gag. Couple of younger teen girls hurried out at the ugly sound of puking. “Cam?”

“I’m fine, I think there’s a bug going around the station. It’s nothing.” Her friend threw up again, sounding impossibly heavy. It definitely wasn't nothing. But, she came out to wash her mouth, sniffling. Popping a few mints. “Ugh, this is miserable. Loved the flick still. Might have to see it again when I’m better. Think I just need to rest.”

"Let's go. You look miserable. You used to get sick like this all the time."

"Been awhile, I know. Stupid immune system."

“Hey, what was that?” Billy approached as the girls left.

“I don’t want to make you sick,” Camille put her palms up and Billy touched her forehead with the back of his hand.

“Jesus, Camille, you got a fever. We’re going.” Always puffing out his chest to take charge, Billy put his foot down about it.

“Sorry, guys.” She didn't fight him on this one.

“No, just get better.” Jonathan offered.

“I’ll call tomorrow.” Nancy added and Camille was ushered off.

“Callahan picked up this guy yesterday, thought he was drunk. He was acting weird. Getting sick. Moved him to the hospital, maybe I caught a bug or something.” Camille shrugged and they were stopped by angry footsteps.

“Ms. Harper!” Larry Kline was pacing from his expensive car. “Think you’re funny now?” Billy pushed Camille behind him.

“You want to start over, dickhead?”

“Excuse me, you little delinquent. I’m trying to speak with Ms. Harper. My son is missing. Haven’t seen him since the 4th, that was almost a week ago. You threaten him too now?” Larry truly didn't know about the lab. This confirmed it. Sinking feeling in her abdomen like he'd been involved soon hit.

“No, Lar, that was your job. With your luck, he’s impregnating someone else. Adding underage notches to his bedpost. Leave me alone.” Camille passed to go and Larry stepped in front of them.

“If my son doesn’t turn up, I’ll-”

“Destroy me? Haven’t you heard, Larry? That’s been done.” Camille tugged an upset Billy with her so he didn’t throttle the guy. Felt as if she was dragging a pillowcase full of bricks. “Probably broke his face in that fall and didn’t want to be seen if that thing didn’t eat him.” She hissed to cool night air. “Can we just go, Billy? I don’t feel great, I’m sorry.” Camille stopped when he pulled at her now. “Something’s up."

"It's nothing." Her boyfriend was clearly distracted. Blue eyes sweeping and darting in different directions. Away from her.

"Billy, talk to me? If it’s about...this thing. The photos. I’m fine. I am.”

“You’re not fucking fine, Camille. It’s not...” Billy sighed, gaze on the street as they made it to his car to get inside. “What you said, I’ve been spending more time thinking things over and I’m...just not sure. I’m not sure yet.”

“About?”

“Fucking everything.” He’d admitted. Anxiety stark and billowing. Not something he let flood in public. Not something he even liked to share or put on her now. “Where I stand with everyone after what I did. Where I stand at home. And even us.” Felt like he was in limbo. Or just plain purgatory.

“Us?” Confused tone made him explain quicker.

“It’s not that I want it to end...the opposite. I guess, _shit,_ things have never felt like this for so long. Natural and easy. I don’t know what to make of it.”

“If it makes you happy, just let it. You said you were trying to stop asking why and this is part of it.” She cupped his jaw and let him run smooth hands down her arms when they leaned together.

“I can feel all this shit building and..."

"And, what?"

"You're important to me. You're all I got."

"Don't say that, it's not true." It was also not a fair thing to place on her. He knew that. The actual truth came.

"I’m fucking scared. Okay?” He blurted the words. Held back the most important ones. Winced even still because it was too much. “ _Shit_.”

“Hey, I am too."

"Fucking stupid." He regretted saying it.

"I don't think that and I am, I mean it. So much has happened and it feels like it’ll never end. But, it has to end somewhere and we have to face it. Whatever it is. We have some amazing people who will face it with us. Hey, look at me." The command felt like a wish. Billy granted it and looked. Hard and long.

"I just mean, you changed everything for me." Honesty honeyed his tongue. Gave it a twang of fresh citrus that reminded him of California.

"You did the work, I just got to be your friend and hold your hand when you allowed it. You’re not alone anymore, Billy.” Camille kissed his cheek, lingering so he’d see her expression. Something did build. Sound hit her like a freight train. Glass shattering. Fireworks exploded. Bubble gum popping. Carnival rides whirled and jingled. Waves splashing into a shore. Pieces came together and it all went impossibly quiet.

Camille took in that sweet air. Transformed it into something breathtaking.

“And I love you.”

Billy froze, eyes wide and senses starkly aware of her perfume. Her soul blaring into his. It was too easy, the way she’d offered it. Camille found it so swift and fearless that it came a second time.

“I love you, Billy Hargrove.” Jealousy burned because she was at peace, leaning out of her seat into him. His forehead came to touch hers when hands tugged. But, Billy couldn’t grasp the words quick enough. “We’re going to be okay." It sounded like a promise Camille never planned to break. "It’s late, we should go. I just...needed you to know that.”

They drove in silence. Billy had both hands on the wheel. White knuckles. Didn't utter a word. The syllables lingered now. He wanted to scream that he's loved her for months. Camille didn't even seem insecure or offended that he had nothing in return. Just counted twinkling stars outside. Even his Camaro purred quieter. Billy realized Camille didn't say it to hear it back. She just wanted it to touch his world because it was the truth.

She loved him.

A soft smile lingered. This amazing girl with so much to offer loved him. She kissed him goodnight and walked up the driveway. Free. Billy gripped the wheel and struggled. He wanted to be free too. His heart sunk when the door shut before he cursed himself. It couldn't end like that. The car skidded partially out before he was racing to knock with the engine still on. The gentle rumbles underscored his heart pounding. Camille was halfway up the stairs, turning. Headlights off the car framed Billy to make him glow. Like a star, she thought.

“Billy?” Camille was cut off when he took her face to kiss her. As long as he could. Thumbs smoothed over warm cheeks. Not caring that she was ill. Not caring about anything else but giving that truth back.

“Camille Harper,” he hitched a breath and let go because it felt amazing like chains coming off, “I love you too.” Relief swelled and a tear rolled down his cheek. She wiped it and gathered him up in a tight hug. It felt like the sky itself could fall and not take this. He cupped the back of her head, squeezing her to him. Billy came out and kissed her again. “Don’t care if you’re sick.” They stared, finally breaking with chuckles. Relief washed them away.

“Call you tomorrow when you get off?”

“Do that,” Billy let her kiss his cheek. Both teens glittered under the moonlight. That same rosy haze cast like a spell unable to be broken. He turned to get back into his car, teeth tugging at his lip before he smiled wider in the rear view mirror. Camille floated, pressing against the door. She touched her heart with both hands to feel it quiver. Her own smile heated her face.

The sunset colored moment was torn into. A light clicked on and Rosemary stood atop the stairs in a long night gown and robe. Looked like one of her own storefront mannequins. Caught her daughter with one hand in the cookie jar. The rest of her ready to dart out of this house. Out of Hawkins.

“Scared me,” Camille was still bright pink, pacing forward.

“First love.” Her mother mused like she was truly contemplating it. Like it meant something real to her once. “Always the sweetest. You’ve had a full summer. Only one more year of high school. Where did all that time go?”

“Right.” Camille agreed.

“Pity it’ll end.” Rosemary’s green eyes glinted in the light. “Summer, I mean.” Camille's gaze lingered to see a fresh vase of sunflowers left on a table in front of the hallway mirror. Meant for her to find. She saw her reflection and the angle made it seem like she was growing out of them too. Trapped to follow the horrid exposing allure of the sun. They just mocked her politely and went about their day. Camille wasn't sure if it was a sign or mourning, celebration, or regret. Could be all three.

“A lot can happen in one summer. I have college and work to look forward to after this year. Whole big world.”

“Big and broken.” Rosemary sighed, coming down the steps. Calculated. “You should join me at _Harper Sixx_ , you know everything I do is for you and you’ll always have a place there. Imagine working with me. Learning all you can about my empire at last. Flights to LA and New York. Europe. You could see the world," eyes narrowed to really look at the girl she raised, "isn’t that what you want, Camille? More than anything?” Rosemary would give her everything, hoping she'd want nothing beyond it. Her pattern. But, Camille was already awake and she'd already seen that horizon ahead. Waiting for her to chase it.

“Sounds amazing. Mom, you own the fashion world. I love it but, I don’t think it’s the right fit. I used to think I wanted to dance but, everything is just a hobby to me. Nice but, not my future. I want to see the world on my own terms. I want to do something that helps people who are hurting. Something I won't be perfect at but, I can still give it my all. That's worth it.” Camille clasped her hands, shrugging. “I guess I’m not sure what I want yet but, that’s okay. I have time to discover it.” She watched her mom twitch until a smile crossed her face. “But, uh, I’m not feeling my best. Stomach bug.”

“Of course, go rest. I’ll bring you something to ease all that pain.” Rosemary touched her hair, kissing her cheek. They stood for a moment as equals on the steps. “I hope that boy deserves you.”

“He does.” Camille passed her to go up. Rising higher. “He makes me happy.”

** ** **

“Ugh, my head feels like it’s full of bees.”

“Vivid.” Billy joked into the phone. He rubbed a towel over his hair and sat to enjoy his last break. “I’ll come over after work. It’s Saturday, you’re trapped at home. Still sick.”

“Nancy already offered and I can’t get you two sick. I’ll just coop myself up and get better. Maybe tomorrow. Plus...my mom is here and if someone else tries to take care of me, I think she’ll burn with jealousy. Besides, I have my appetite back, I’m good. Really am. Just let her baby me until it passes.”

“And you haven’t heard from Mayor Shithead?”

“Nada.” Camille sighed. “Hope I scared the rat off.”

"Hey. Do you want to get a motel room this coming Saturday?" He'd chirped it so confidently.

"A motel room? Why?" Camille's legs swayed when she rolled over onto her stomach.

"I really got to explain why over the phone?" Suggestive, he bit his lip. Camille puffed with amusement. "Because I absolutely can, I'm-"

"Ah, ah! Easy, beach boy. I mean, I know _why._ But...why now?"

"Something to make us feel like we're getting away. Thinking we could get some cheap alcohol. Watch bad television. Fool around. Eat whatever we feel like. I don't know, just something stupid to block the world out." Billy smirked to himself. Sounded truly heartfelt even when he tried to play cool.

"Hmm, you make it sound so enticing. Let's do it, I'm game." Footsteps sounded. “Mom’s on her way up, we’ll talk later.” She paused, smiling. “I love you.” Felt so fresh still offering it. Billy smirked on the other end.

“I love you too, Camille.” They hung up and Rosemary opened the door, coming to touch Camille’s head.

“Fever is broken.” She grinned. “Thankfully. Something light for dinner. Chicken soup with dumplings. Do you think you can eat downstairs with me?”

“Yes, I’ll shower and be down when it's ready.” Camille got up on wobbly feet to wash herself. She hummed a tune and slipped on a pretty summer dress, pacing down the steps. Into a den of wolves unknowingly. Too curious and easy a fox. “Smells amazing.” Rosemary gestured to a chair and served two bowls. Camille drank some water and sat back.

“Dig in, you need to keep your strength up so that fever doesn’t crawl back. You remember how easily yours do that. I could feed you just like old times.”

"I think I got it from here." She shifted in her seat. Ignored the stiffness in her spine. The tingling all along her abdomen.

"Yes, I suppose you do." Rosemary waited until Camille took a few bites. Beaming. Eyes trained on each spoonful her daughter brought to her lips. Music played behind them off the radio. “We used to dance in the kitchen to this.”

“Sometimes dad joined in.” Camille let herself laugh. Rosemary was smiling again, spoon in hand but she didn’t eat yet. Instead, she sipped wine. Dyed blond hair flicked.

“We were happy, weren’t we? We tried to be around with you.”

“I think so.” Camille swallowed and sat up, hands on the table.

“Left you with Edna too often. She always had such an attachment to you.”

“…Certainly did.”

“Perhaps letting her go was a mistake.” Rosemary gave a sigh, head cocking. Camille didn't miss the way her blithe voice changed. “Guess that I just wanted you to myself for the first time. I tried to take it back. Motherhood. I’m just not sure if it’s working. Feels so very one sided.” The utensil fumbled in her daughter's hand, dropping. "Clumsy, baby? That's unlike you. So much of this year was unlike you though."

“What...do you mean?”

"What do I mean?" Rosemary hummed slower as if it were a thoughtful question, eyes beaming. Grinned like a wolf with sharp bared teeth at a fresh meal. "I can mean lots of things. I mean it when I say that I tried. That I always wanted the best. I can mean that I'm not ready to give up even if you are. I can also mean that I'm tired, Camille. Tired of how pretty you look when you lie to my face."

"Lie? I haven't-"

“You’re not my little girl, it feels as if you don’t even want to be. Ever since your father...no, that’s not right. Even before. You pulled and pulled from us. I thought I snuffed that out when you were a tiny little child. Willful thing. Always resisting. But, you gave in. You always did. Yet, these last few years. Since Hawkins began to rot around us. I don't know. Feels like I tucked you in as a baby. Put you to sleep. You woke up though years later to a culling song. You woke up screaming. And you never stopped and...you think we're all idiots like we can't hear you. But, we all hear you, Camille. Loud and clear.” Rosemary was light. Innocent. Border of manic.

“Mom, don’t talk like that.”

“I know what I said and so do you.” She continued. More wine to her lips, pointing with the glass in hand. Not a worry in sight. That was the scariest part. “I keep trying to figure out when you discovered it. You played well but, that didn’t last. It never does with you, baby. No one in this house taught you to fake it.” Camille was treading carefully, eyes on the table.

“I don’t...”

“Don’t lie, Camille. Not to the woman who raised you. I never was one of those oblivious women waiting for her husband to come home. Truly, I hope that rubbed off on you. Our minds are...so alike in truth. Resent me all you want, I made you. I know you well enough. I thought if I had you to myself, we could start over. I could finally mend it. All the wishes and promises. But, you don’t want me to. Maybe that’s deserved. You just kept screaming.” She shook her head, truly sorry for it. Punctuated each word.

"Am I screaming now?" Camille had shuddered. Her mother drank again, touched her lips to consider it.

“No, currently you're inhaling to. But, I have another solution. To make this all go back to normal. Put things where they’re supposed to go. You need rest so you're going to sleep again whether you like it or not. I just wish you hadn't been so difficult about it, I had to rely on old habits. I don't appreciate you making me into the bad guy, Camille. But, fine, I'll play the bad guy just because I love you so much. You were unruly as a child. Feral thing with a face like a porcelain doll. I made you a lady.”

“You’re scaring me.” Camille played dumb again, scooting back in her seat.

“All I wanted was a little girl. When Noah brought you home, I just resented you. I resented him and that lab. But, things changed. You loved me so at the time, untamed as you were. Trusted me even though I tried to hate you. So small and needy. That part never changed.”

“Mom-”

“Enough, Camille!” Her mother hit the table and Camille was frozen, gripping her dress. “Admit it. You’ve known. They watched you, you think they didn’t whisper in my ear about it? As if I already hadn’t discovered it. You don’t hide well, Camille. Must have been why you’re such a popular girl. You’re witty and beautiful. Perceptive enough. But, you just don’t...understand people. There was always something naive there. How they fit. How they see you."

_"What?"_ Camille felt the words burn flesh. Brands. Stupid girl. Dirty girl. Lost girl.

"Look at all your relationships. Tell me I’m incorrect. Started to sleep with boys early to fill the void. The abortion. And I have to hear that my daughter is the town slut. A dirty girl. And this boy you're dating now. I knew you were rebelling but, darling, picking such a rattling worthless shit. Garbage from Cherry Lane. Keeping it up this long. Fuck, Camille, I've held that back forever. He must be some lay."

"He is actually," Camille growled. "He fucked me on this table two days ago after I sucked his dick in the very chair your ass is in, _Mother._ Is that what this town wants from me? All the dirty details of my life because your sex lives are so sad, you fucking pervs and prudes. Jealous that I get it hard. Oh, but I give it too. Let's go! I'll talk about how Robbie Kline fucked a baby into me despite most of his load spurting into my ass, mouth, and on my skin. Oh, yeah, Mayor's son. We were together from January of '83 all the way to summer. Used to climb the rose lattice to my room. Always left those horrible petals in my bed. We also fucked at every party you made us go to back then. Fifteen year old me really got nailed by an older man."

"You're disgusting." It was so passive. So calm.

"You made me smile at my rapist, you're disgusting! Yeah, mother! I'll talk about all those boys _and girls_ I let under my skirts that summer after, just before I turned sixteen. Usually both at once, I'm a needy hog! A good kinky relationship building tool. This dirty girl had one hell of a ride that season!" The tablecloth bunched into her fingers. _"Whoo,_ I love being fucked! I did it all over this house. All over this town. I loved that after Robbie, it felt like I was fucking them instead! And maybe if I wasn't with Billy, I would have made a pass at Jim Hopper, huh. Girl like me adores a challenge."

"Camille-"

"Can't trust me. A dirty girl with daddy issues. He looks like he's packing, huh! Betcha he'd at least give me a ride to the clinic too! But, you know what? Jim Hopper has all the power to destroy me but, he's a good person and a fucking decent man who'd never harm anyone like that. Especially a child. He's not a monster. Imagine for a moment, being an adult and making bare minimum choices to not be fucking evil. It's fucking easy, you all are just full of pathetic excuses and looking to ruin something innocent then place blame." Wide eyed like a Kewpie doll, Camille was halfway on the table spilling her guts across the floor. Acidic and steaming. She sounded like Billy in his moments of pure mania. Owning it. "Is this what Hawkins wants from me? Confess and repent so they can get off on it. Good girl. Dirty girl. Never your girl. You all can't fucking stand it."

"You stupid slut, you gave too much because you hate yourself."

"Well, that's the one thing you actually taught me, mother! And don't you call Billy worthless to my face again."

"Don't worry about him, we took a page from your book and he'll be less of a problem now. He's taking from you too. You just let people take from you. I know I didn't teach you that.”

"What have you done to him?" Camille was reeling back, on the alert and ready to charge again. Revving.

"He's going to be out of the way. This is about you now. I'll fix you, I'm your mother." That was it.

_“Fine, mother dear!”_ Camille swallowed. Bursting. Shaking. Sweeping food off the table. “Yes! I know! I know about the lab and all those children they tortured! I know about me and you! You stole me!”

“When?”

“Around Halloween. Broke into that horrible room.”

“Funny, a part of me hoped you discover it. Just to see what would happen. We're alike, baby, we love a good show.” Rosemary admitted. “Perhaps, I should have gone into science as well. It was interesting to watch you develop and fight and change and ultimately give in.”

“You are as guilty at them.” Camille spat.

“They needed a place to keep you. A place they could digest you slowly over time. I tried to not grow attached. They told us not to but you looked at us like we were the sun coming up to play. You don't come back from that. So, I gave in too. Learned all I could about you. Went to Judith. Sweet woman.”

“You destroyed her.”

“I destroyed her?” Rosemary was amused at that. “No, no, baby. I begged for weeks for forgiveness. She just rocked and rocked. They said she never spoke, but they lied. I wept and begged for something. Anything to make up for it. Anything to signal that I could move forward after what had been done. And she gave me the promise. Two syllables. She looked right into my eyes...and whispered, _Camille_. After that, I knew. You were mine. My sweet girl. I tried to raise you as she would have wanted.” Camille let tears pour at that, lips quivering when her tone was thick. When she cracked under all this pain.

“What she wanted... _was me._ A life with her daughter and husband. His name was Adam. You helped take it away.” The teen sniffled, tried to be hard. “I fucked up my life too. My body. Because you and dad made me feel unwanted. You smothered her.”

“No, darling, that was Edna. I could never follow through with such a thing. I didn't want that end for her. I promise. I loved her too.” Rosemary sounded like she was citing unimportant facts. “I studied Judith’s life and we adapted. A sweet Jewish family. A nice house and pool. An interest in classical ballet. A happy suburban household. So, we became that for you. Camille, I fashioned your entire life to her. For her. I honored her with you.”

“You’re a monster.” Camille was undone, not able to move. Her headache pounded. Bile built up. Splashed the tablecloth. Rosemary only tut tutted at her. Mild. Camille bent over to get a hold of herself. Wiping her lips across one arm.

“A monster who took you in with her husband. Loved you. Raised you.” Deluded eyes were unsteady on the sick girl.

“Because a sick lab kidnapped and tortured me! You fucking stole me! And I’m a monster too.” Camille raged through angry tears welling. “I let daddy die. I saw him that night and I could have sent that monster flying without lifting a finger. I could have saved him but, I didn’t and I wish that you went with him! You don't get to spout about loving me. Both of you are burning.”

“Perhaps. But, do you really wish such a thing on me, darling? That’s certainly a pity.” Rosemary’s head tilted, eyes wide and unstable. Wine emptied from her glass.

“You kidnapped me and painted my life red. Fuck you.”

“It’s what I do, Camille. I decorate people and places. I always know what people want. How to give them that." She just sounded so proud of herself. As if she'd earned a gold star. A shiny participation award. "Like pretty paper dolls. I fashion their lives from dreams and I did the same for you with Judith. I took every detail of her life and decorated you with it. Don’t you see, it’s for you, Camille. All for you.”

“No!” Camille stood, hands lifted. Nothing. Rosemary was unworried. Not afraid of her monstrous daughter one bit. The teen felt her entire core quiver with terror. She'd planned this prior.

“I figured you stopped taking them. I’ve been powdering pills and putting them into your food every chance I got. Off and on. Glad it was just enough. Easy when you run from them.” Her mother stood too and Camille’s back hit the wall, stumbling to just be away from her.

“You poisoned me.”

“Yes, I did that as well." Huge eyes never blinked. Arms spread. Rosemary believed everything she said. "It was the only time you became mine again. When you were a child, Noah found out. Made me stop only when it was too much. Wasn’t good for the experiment. You displayed more abilities and we had to block them. They would have taken you sooner. I protected you. So, yes, I’ve been poisoning you for decades. It almost went too far when you were much younger. We knew though, that it would help us keep you longer. If they thought you weaker. You just kept pushing though. My brave, little girl. Come here to your mother. I will keep you safe and sound. You don't have to hurt and fear any longer. Just close your eyes and dream then I'll make those dreams a reality.”

“You...are not my fucking mother!” Camille hissed. “You’re sick. You took me and took details of Judith’s life...dressed them up as you.”

“Don’t fight it, Camille. It’ll all be over soon. We’ll help you become that perfect girl again.” Rosemary gestured and Edna stepped in. Dark eyes intent. Hateful. Ecstatic. “Edna and I have set aside our differences for the greater end.”

"Milly, everything is going to be okay. It won't hurt. Much. Just like a scraped knee. Something to kiss better." The betrayal stung all over again. This woman who taught her so much about the world. This woman who helped make that world ugly.

"Why, me?" All pretense dropped.

"You were chosen." Edna sighed. Almost seemed sincere. "You belong with us. It's for your benefit. For the benefit of the rest of the world. Too late for regrets. Like it or not, you're so important. I'll give you that much. Don't make this harder on yourself. I'll hurt you if I have to. You brought a lot of pain into this world, you might not recall it."

"If your father worked for that lab, he deserved it."

"Oh? You little shit, I've seen the things you could do and it has to be contained. You'll make the world a better place with the right guidance. Just give in. I know how hard you've fought, Camille. How tired you are. Wouldn't it be nice, perhaps, just to close your eyes. Let us do the hard work. Imagine letting all that fear and pain go." It almost sounded enticing. That was the hardest thing to stomach. The woman knew her. Camille held herself, eyes locked. Yes, she wanted to stop fighting. But, she just couldn't live with herself if she did. Feeling hope and hatred was too important. Living unashamed and growing was too important. Not letting her loved ones down was too important. Justice was too fucking important.

“Fuck you both!” Camille tossed her chair across the table. Went for the front door. A man stood there. Mangled with scars like claws across half his face. Camille recognized him still and slipped back, skidding. Guards lingered behind him. Closing in.

“Nice to see you again, Six. How you've grown.” The surprise Robbie had promised her.

“Brenner.” She went up the stairs, dizzier than before. “You drugged me.” She pulled herself up. “You sick shits! You let me live like I had my hands tied behind me. You tortured children. Killed so many people and for what? It's all shit!”

“We're making the planet better. We're going to control it. No one will worry again with us at the wheel. You won’t have to hurt like that anymore. I’ll take care of you.” Rosemary rounded while they advanced. Camille scurried up the steps, slamming the door to her room. Locking it. “She won’t get far. I gave her so many. Let them take effect.”

“Help me!” She screamed, dialing Hopper first. Dial tone beeped and she cursed. Tried the station and couldn’t get through. Then, she tried Billy.

“Hello?”

“Max!” Camille was talking too fast. Max jumped to attention.

“Camille, slow down.”

“Need help! Brenner! My mother… Edna.” Camille dragged, beat her window open. “They’re coming.” She stumbled about, tried to stay alert. On the other end, Max burst into Billy’s room as he dropped his keys on the bed; having just gotten home.

“Something’s wrong, it’s Camille.” His little sister was frantic and close to tears. Billy came to his feet, taking the phone.

“Camille?” He tried but she mumbled. “Camille, talk to me!” Billy trembled, eyes darting.

“Billy…?” Camille got one leg out the window. The phone dropped with a clatter. Billy was still shouting into the receiver, trying to rouse something more. The sound of glass breaking and a crash registered. His girlfriend wailing.

Camille plunged into awful rose bushes. Ruby petals splashed out like blood. Pain howled up her bones, thorns cut into flesh. Caught part of her fall on the lattice covered in vines, broke that down with her. How she fought. Aching and dragging herself up. Something to be admired especially by monsters. Barefoot and wobbling to stand, she kept going. The world hazed. Colors dulled. Camille heard the glass door open and stumbled over into the pool. Unable to stop herself from sinking this time.

She reached for the sky above and floated down. Realized for a moment that she would much rather sink. Hands beckoned out for the surface world when she was enveloped, bubbles flitting up from open lips. It felt sickly peaceful with her dress and hair splayed elegantly. Could have sworn another barefoot girl in a dress was standing over the pool to watch her. A shadow that fluttered while the sun edged overhead to burn. Camille also swore that the shadow reached back before eyes closed and a splash echoed to grab her up.

“Fuck,” Billy dropped the phone when it clicked on his end and raced out only for Neil to grab him.

“Warned you about that girl.” Neil jerked his son into the wall. “What’s this shit I got in the mail?” He shoved a photo at Billy's face. Taken from the woods the night of the bonfire. He saw Camille’s bare back while she straddled his lap in the car. They were embracing. Edna pulling her strings to get him in deep shit.

“She’s in trouble!” Max tugged so Neil pushed her too hard, sending her to the floor.

“Son of a bitch!” Billy lost all control, slammed his dad backwards. Neil punched him square in the jaw, jerking him down the hallway to throw him into his room. Like he was some criminal.

“You're out of control. Just installed some new things while you were at the pool. Learn respect and I’ll change my mind, Billy.” The door slammed. A lock clicked on the other side.

“No...fuck, no!” Billy pounded, tossing his body into it. He clawed until his fingers bled. Knuckles bruised before he tore his shades away and stopped in horror. Bars. On both of his windows. It was all about control with Neil and he was losing it. “No, let me out!” He raged, unstable and throwing himself into the door again. “Camille!” She needed him. She was drowning somewhere. _That little whimper._

“You help him, Maxine, and you’re next. This is my house. My house!” Neil poked Max in the shoulder but she burst, tearing into her room. Billy kept calling and pounding while she grabbed her backpack and turned on loud music. The little girl slipped outside and came to her brother’s window, knocking.

"Billy-"

“Max, don’t worry about me. Just go.” He pulled the glass up. She took his reddening hand through the bars out of instinct. “Get the Chief. Get Wheeler. Get all of them. Help her.”

“I can’t leave you in there.” She urged, tugging at bars. Billy cursed and reached to drop his keychain in her hand.

“Take the fucking _Batmobile_ and help Camille. Get out of here!”

“I’ll send someone to get you!” Max scrambled across the grass while the sun was high. The Camaro screeched to go, whizzing off down the street.

** ** **

“Rosemary, open up!” Chief Hopper kept banging, hand on his gun. Power went out at the station. Convenient. Behind him, the Party gathered just outside the driveway around their cars as if to surround the place. Max stood halfway between the door and vehicles, glaring. A mousy Rosemary answered.

“What seems to be the problem, Chief? It’s getting late.” She was crying, sniffling into a handkerchief.

“Where is Camille, Rosemary?”

“Camille...oh, my baby.” The mother wept. “There was an accident. I found her...passed out. She’d taken so many. They arrived just in time to save her poor life.”

“There was a call placed out, Camille begging for help and terrified. Sounded hurt.” Hopper stepped closer. “Don’t play with me, Harper. We both know what this is.”

“Prove it.” Her dainty hand wiped tears aside. Some pretense fell. “She was distraught. All that happened. It was too much for her. She couldn’t take it. My Camille was always so fragile. A little mockingbird."

"Bullshit. I know that girl better than you ever did."

"I'm sure you did, Jim. They found photos in her room. Her with a boy that looked much too old for her. His face wasn’t in all them but we know better. Chief Hopper, you’ve been seeing my daughter...more than usual. Correct? Be a shame if a couple nasty photos where to show up in your work desk. Police Chief needed stress relief and found it with his bouncy new summer hire. She slipped him some photos when he was hot to trot. Vulnerable and seeking comfort after she lost her daddy. Camille tried to kill herself so they took her to a place where she can be better again.” Hopper grabbed her, lashing out. Smacking the smaller woman into the door. She cried out but scowled at him. "You wouldn't hit a woman, would you, Chief? Daughter shouldn't see that. Funny thing, Camille just got done defending your honor."

"I'll close to taking my chances." He'd uttered. Rosemary just smirked at him. Like she could get off on this. "Camille is important to me. She survived you, she'll survive this. You better pray she does."

"You know the same people I do, Jim. They'll come for you and that little girl. You're well aware that she's next. Better protect her first. You know they'll come for all of you so I suggest you play nice with me." Slowly, fingers slipped away. "There, we go. You have such a soft spot for broken girls. I got the feel my daughter's little curly, trash boyfriend had similar sentiments. Camille is broken too but not for long."

“That’s a lie! And my brother isn't trash! He's not like you people!” Max stepped forward despite Jim waving her back. “She loves Billy and he loves her! She has friends who care about her despite you trying to smother her. She’s happy _despite_ you! The only broken thing in her life is you.”

“Look at you, what a big girl. Maxine, right? Your daddy hit you yet too? You have quite a colorful mouth."

"My name is Max, you uppity hag bitch! Your stupid clothes are garbage, no wonder Camille didn't want in on that ugly shit!" The shooting retort awed her friends to pieces. Jim, as well. He liked this kid. Rosemary finally looked offended. Aghast.

"Max. Camille can’t love anything. She doesn’t know how. You think Hawkins lab is over, Chief, they built her and they’ll start over if needed. We have the time.”

“I’ll come back with a warrant. I'll come back with a fucking army.” Jim was harsh. “I’ll drag you and your rich friends over the coals.”

“Do that. I need to grieve this.”

“That lab breathes in my town again, I’ll crush it. We already did once.”

“You’re out of your depth now.” Rosemary scoffed. “You think you solved anything, all you did was move the pieces. They’re very much alive and so is the gate. Yes, I know all about it. The only way it’ll end is Camille becoming who she was meant to be. Do not come back.” The door slammed.

“We can’t leave.” El puffed, shaken with more anger than fear.

“Camille isn’t here. With our luck, all the evidence is purged.” Jim turned.

"I'll try to find her again." El was urging. Still tired from the first time. "I saw her." Camille was splayed in a few inches of water. Nothing that spoke to her location. Eyes closed and looking like Sleeping Beauty. Waiting for true love's kiss to revive her. A shadow loomed over her. Not of a monster. Just of another curious girl.

"You need to get your strength back," Mike came to her first. "Camille would say the same. We'll find her. She'd do the same for us." That rang true. Slowly, he took her hand and she allowed him. Comfort swelled.

“What’s taking Billy so long?” Max muttered, coming to El when the party regrouped. Darkness threatened to cover them. “He should be on the way by now.”

** ** **

Billy was breathing heavily, sagging against his door. Bloody prints dotted where he’d hit the wood.

"Billy? Came a silent mouse. He pressed into the floor, eyes scanning under the crack to see Susan's orange hair.

"Susan, get away from my door." Billy tried to be hard. "My dad-"

"He's in the garage. Where's Max? What happened to you?"

"Camille's in trouble. I'm not there. She needs me." Billy vibrated. Wanted to beg her. "Max went to get help."

"I can't get the lock open, Neil has the key." The fact that she even tried knowing she'd get beat brought Billy to tears. Pale fingers shifted under the door. An offer of affection. He touched his hand to hers. Knocks brought him to attention.

"Someone's at my window." Stumbling, he ripped the curtain back to see Steve’s wide smile.

“Harrington? The fuck?” Billy jerked his window open.

“Little redhead in a Camaro sent me on a mission. Operation: Rapunzel. Just named it. Feel like leaving the tower?” Steve joked but he looked horrified at the bars. “Your dad’s an asshole, huh. Mine is too.”

“Get me the fuck out of here.” Billy edged back, hurrying to drop to the door. "Susan. You need to get away. I'm getting out of here but, you need to get away now."

"Neil's coming, I'll distract him." She disappeared before he could stop her when Steve produced a small saw. The blade whirled so he put on sunglasses and went at the metal. Billy turned up music in his own room to drown it out.

"Darling," Susan came to kiss Neil after he came to the top of the garage stairs. He kissed back distractedly, going around her. She loved him. Once. Was this what it was supposed to feel like? A cold numbing like something you had to do. Like mushy vegetables to be choked down. Fear of a beating. Walking on eggshells to keep them docile. There were things Susan had to do in this life. Protecting her daughter. Keeping a roof over her head. Holding down a stable job that put food on the table.

When Susan Mayfield met first Billy, she couldn't fathom a boy that beautiful lashing out the violent, unpredictable way he did. Neil had talked up a monster child as if he were a mad dog the family kept around. She thought that was something she just had to deal with too for love. Thought that maybe she'd stay out of Neil's hard parenting. Before she saw Billy get hit the first time. Then she thought maybe she could disconnect. Look away to spare Billy the shame. Situation was complicated and he didn't want any part of her in his life. Maybe Neil wasn't so bad. Maybe he'd change. He never hit her. What a childish sentiment.

But, as Susan watched her husband stare at Billy's locked door. A cold sort of unfeeling expression on his face. She knew that protecting Billy wasn't something she had to do. It was something she wanted to do. No longer out of the fear of Neil. More so out of the fear for Billy. Out of affections she grew for him. It was also the right thing. Neil abused his son. She felt she let him. Yes, they were alike in dealing with Neil's controlling ways. The fact that something horrible was headed for them both. Only a matter of time. Susan decided that risking speeding the clock was worth it for the lost boy who thanked her for the birthday cake.

"Neil." She eased, coming to tug at his hand. "They aren't going anywhere. Come, you had a long day at work."

"Don't want to hear griping about me needing to make more time for you. I provide. That should be enough." He turned to her, touched her face. That same voided expression he saved for Billy. Directed at his wife. She wondered about the last time he said that he loved her. The last time he brought her a flower or touched her shoulder to comfort her after a stressful day. Last time he even offered to make a damn dinner.

Susan Hargrove realized that she was a decoration in his life. In his house. Just here to complete the ornate tea set. And that realization didn't hurt as much as the thought, the terrifying truth, that she brought him into her life. Into Max's life. She'd dug herself into a deep pit. A bad place that she now had to get herself out of. Susan had been too passive. Too eager to move on from her ex when Neil offered to care for her. But, Billy was changing. Maybe there was hope that she could change too. So, she pulled at Neil again to bring him into the kitchen. Tried to preserve the work Billy put into himself when she could do little else.

"Let me make you dinner. A friend gifted a bottle of wine to us for our anniversary coming."

Neil's expression told her that he'd forgotten.

"Which friend?" He was really asking if it was a man.

"Karen Wheeler. You remember her? We get our hair done at the same place." Susan kept him talking. Kept him in the room to give Billy some time.

“Come on, hurry.” Billy had shaken the bars, trying to break one when a sliver now cut into it.

“Trying.” Steve clenched his jaw and the blade shut off, snapping. “Fuck. Okay, I have another idea, little extreme.” He raced off so Billy pressed up against the metal. Steve returned with a chain and looped it through several times. Boy was crazy but it was a solid plan.

"What was that sound?" Neil looked up from the table in the house still. Not helping Susan while she got things out for dinner.

"Probably a car outside," she waved her hand and looked at the stove. Water started to boil as if it were warning her. "Oh, I think I left a bag in the car downstairs with the pasta in it. Can you grab it for me, honey?" Over the music from her kid's rooms, there was a distinct whirring. A snap against metal. Neil perked up. A guard dog on the prowl.

"It's coming from the back." He ignored her. "Stay right there." Susan froze. Tears welling. The bottle of wine reflected her distraught face so she clutched it close.

"I'm sorry, Billy."

“Your dad have insurance?” Steve had asked outside with big brown eyes. This was really his day.

“Fuck if I care, go,” Billy urged. A steel voice caught them.

“Billy, what the fuck?” Neil marching toward them around the house. Looking like a mad bull. He caught Steve pressed into the bars inches from his son with a chain that linked to his car. “Who the hell are you?!”

“Ah, Mr. Hargrove, I’m...I’m...”

“Need your little boyfriend to come save you, Billy?” Neil jerked Steve by the collar and threw him backwards into fresh grass. Billy grew jilted, thinking quick before Neil could advance further on his friend. _Friend_.

“Uh, yes!” He called out. Steve stilled to see him and Neil froze too, turning. Perhaps, he misheard that.

_“What_ did you say?”

“Ah, I said, yes! We’re fucking!” Billy swiped outside the bars. "Fucking like _bunnies."_

“Who, now?” Steve looked genuinely confused, arm up at the defensive.

“Us, bitch! You got me, daddy! Not only am I screwing a beautiful Jewish Queen, I’m fucking pretty boy, King Steve, too! _Whoo!_ Had to collect the entire royal set all for myself! Only way to make an impression in this town. Couldn’t resist, I’m a _dirty_ little boy. Hey, everyone! Cock is on the menu tonight here at the Hargrove house! I take mine hard and up the ass! Neil Hargrove's son is one huge slut for pussy and cock!” It echoed into the dark neighborhood. Somewhere a car alarm went off and dogs barked. Billy howled at the sky to rile the world further. Laughing like the hyena he was.

"You shut the fuck up over there!" A neighbor exclaimed. Neil looked mortified.

"Hey, kiss my ass, man! I'm talking about dick over here!" Billy hollered back, causing his dad to kick the bars.

“In your dreams, buddy,” Steve came to his feet. Neil flamed with more building rage now so Billy egged him on. Licking his lips and humming.

“I suck his _fat_ dick and he gives it to me hard! Makes me cry like a little bitch! I don’t even give it, I receive his hot load! Oh, you want more? I fucked Camille in your favorite living room chair too! Left a stain! Ate her nice and greedy until I made her scream. Oh, yeah, I did! Then, I got my cock fix from my pretty boy here later that same night! Swallowed!” He grinned, hocked the nastiest spit he could muster and let it fly into the grass. Most of it hit his dad's shined shoes. Billy was half deranged, releasing all that pent rage. If only he and Camille could have seen each other breaking down, burning, and building higher. Shit was beautiful in the starlight.

“Keep your voice down, Billy!” Neil grew bright purple.

“I’m his bitch, daddy! Oh, King Steve! _Oh!_ _Oh, yeah!_ ” Billy moaned and shook the bars, hips rutting obscenely until his dad exploded “Yeah, daddy, come in here and beat my ass! King Steve was pounding it all last night!” Neil was sprinting back inside to shut him up and Steve looked awed. Jaw slack. This wild asshole was definitely his friend.

“Dude, I’m super flattered and even more flattered that you think I'd be on top but, what the fuck are you doing? He’s about to kill you.”

“Let's get one thing straight, I'm the fucking top here-"

"Right, of course. You convinced me. This is a normal conversation." Sarcasm was comforting.

"And if I know one thing, it’s how to upset my dear asshole dad. Start the car and fucking go with it.” Billy tipped his head to the bars, eyes squeezing before he groaned. “Fuck my entire life.”

“I feel you, bud. Shit...uh, hell yeah! I totally gave it to him! I’m the pitcher, bitches!” Steve ran to get his car started at the same time Neil busted the door open.

"Neil! Stop!" Susan clutched the bottle in the doorway. Skidding backwards because this was about to get ugly. "Leave him!" Billy was grinning still, spiraling fully to unleash his repressed pain.

“I love that pretty Jewish girl, _daddy_ , and fuck you! Just, fuck you! Hope you forget this part, I'm going out tonight,” Billy yanked a lamp up and smashed it at his dad. Neil stumbled and hit the wall behind him while Billy raced outside. Susan went after him with Neil in tow. Billy was almost to the door and Susan had one chance to save him. Frantic, she gasped and dropped the bottle. Wine and glass fizzled, shattering across the floor around her feet. Neil skidded forward into it, slipping while he held his head.

"Oh, Neil, my darling. Are you hurt?" She played up her shaken state and came to him. Neil was out for the count, groaning when he turned over. Billy tore out of the house and jumped into Steve’s moving car. They jerked to go, forgetting about the bars and tearing them with.

“Ah, shit, Harrington.” Billy fell against the seat. He was so fucking dead after this.

"I didn't think you'd get out of there." The car raced down the street.

"Susan saved me." He thought of his mom walking out. Leaving him with a monster. Susan wasn't his mother. But, what she did for him was the act of a mother's love.

“Sorry...I broke your house.” Steve took a hard turn. The bars dragged with them and Billy breathed heavily.

“Shitty house, just drive. I fucking owe you.” Eyes turned to see the boy. His friend now.

“Yeah, you do. Sit tight, Keg King, we’re getting our girl back.”

** ** **

“They could have taken her anywhere.” Joyce urged in Hopper’s cabin. "We could get Owens."

"It might take days to get through to him. I keep trying." Jim slammed the phone down. "Until that time, this is on us."

“We could break in, search that place.” Billy was on his feet, trembling.

“Kid, she isn’t there. I don’t think they left Hawkins, they could have taken her and done that months ago. The gate opened here. Everything happened here. They need her here and close.” Jim stood between them all. Max tugged Billy to sit so she could finish cleaning up his wounded hands. “They need her alive and healthy, we’ll find her.”

“She’s not at Hawkins General or any other hospital nearby. We searched all the Jane Does. She wasn't falsely admitted.” Jonathan came in with Nancy behind him. Both looked a mess. “Something happened there. I… Some guys raised hell and escaped. Tore some people up like an animal.”

“People we knew...they were mutilated. Melting. They turned into monsters.” Nancy caught her breath.

“We moved a guy there who was acting off.” Jim rubbed his head. “Mayor’s son is still missing too. That’s not a coincidence. All this happening at once. We need back up, I'll keep trying Owens.”

“I can find her again,” El was already grabbing for a scarf to use as a blindfold.

"El, you're drained. You got shut out last time." Mike frowned.

“I'm still trying. My turn.” They couldn’t fight her on it. The static on the TV blared when El sat in the middle of the living room. “Camille?” She breathed, blood dripped from her nose. The little girl let herself sink in search of their missing friend. Her lost sister.

** ** **

“She’s not responsive. I don’t want her like this,” Rosemary came to a bed. Camille hooked up to machines keeping her in a forced coma. Her mother had changed her into a pink dress. Painted her face up. Nothing. “I want her to respond to me.” Martin Brenner turned around, eyes cold.

“Rosemary," he eased, "we’ll get there. Be patient. You and Noah made a mess of this.”

“We wipe her. Start over. Leaving my girl with you was a mistake. I could have controlled her from the beginning. You never understood her.” Edna came to Brenner’s right. Possessive of her monster child. The child she broke down and built up.

“There are risks. She could suffer brain damage. It could effect her abilities.” Brenner swept hair from Camille’s face.

“I want her to move and let me hold her again.” Rosemary urged. The door bashed open. Robbie stumbled in still in that ruined clown suit. Dirtied and bloodied. Changed.

“The hell have you been? You were supposed to help us take her. She warned her friends because you weren’t in position.” Edna pushed at him. He blinked, head cocking.

“Been busy. I am better now. So much better. I am going to make Camille all better too.” Building his army. Readied to ravage Hawkins. It was all tumbling into place.

“It was supposed to take the boy. Not him. You said it would take the other one. He was vulnerable. An easy target. You said they'd work to get the gate back open for us. You saw things down there. You lied.” Edna realized and Brenner smiled.

“No. This could bode better for us. Robbie. Welcome back.”

“I’ll fix the girl. I want the other little one in return. You all work for me now.” His voice was gravelly. Unnatural. Brenner let him believe it was so. “When this ends, I will have her. She will take the others with my guiding light. Keep the voltage high. Wake her.” Robbie came to Camille, hand on her throat as they unhooked her.

“My baby.” Rosemary coaxed. “All will be well soon.”

“Ngh...No...” Camille quaked and tried to get up. To drowsy to fight. Restraints held her and Robbie squeezed her throat, sliding up her jaw to hold her head in place. “Stop, please, stop!”

“We need you to stay very still,” Robbie’s voice vibrated. Hot, rank breath touched her face. Made her gag. He smelled like rotting flesh. “It will all be over soon.” Rosemary and Edna came to her, pulling off metal jewelry. Her necklaces and bracelet. Felt like she was being stripped of her identity.

“The pain will stop, baby. Just relax.” They let Brenner and Edna strap a device with two metal pieces over her head.

“Wait, wait, I’ll be good!” Camille bucked and screamed before she heaved. “Mom! Mama, please.” Rosemary stilled, eyes widening. Tears streamed. They forced a mouth guard between her teeth.

“Just do it.”

Lights flickered violently. Camille screeched. A siren pulled aboard an enemy ship. Veins crawled about to burst. And then she sagged.

** ** **

“Camille!” El screamed on the other end, tearing cloth away. “Lost her...gone. Gone. No.” She sobbed and Joyce got to her first.

“What do you mean, gone?” Billy urged. “She isn’t gone.”

_"Gone."_ El choked.

"Stop saying that!" Billy jerked to his feet, teeth bared and eyes wet. Steve grabbed for him first.

"You won't help Camille acting like this. Give her a second." He released Billy when he was more lax. Hard and nodding.

“They hurt her.” El whimpered. “She was drowning in sparks. Under the water.”

“Did you see where she was? Any clues?” Nancy came to her knees to help comfort her. El tried to focus and Will touched the back of his neck. His skin prickled. El stood to inch forward. Touched the television to recall her vision. White noise droned. Bright lights framed her silhouette. She turned to see her friends when a soft tune played like something from the carnival.

“They’re here...” Will got to his feet with huge eyes. Everyone stared at him. “I recognize that. I know where Camille is.”

** ** **

Elsewhere, a teen woke to blaring lights, snapping up when her head pounded. Hammer to nail repeatedly. Stumbling, she got out of bed and tried to walk before the door opened.

“Not so fast.” A scarred doctor approached to ease her fears. And there were many.

“Where am I?”

“You were in a horrible accident. A devastating attack. Lucky to be alive. We saved you. Made you all better.” He eased, so gentle, before he touched her back. “Do you remember, child?”

“No, I...I don’t remember anything.” She searched with wide eyes. “Hurts.”

“That will fade.” He was rubbing her spine to soothe. “Do you know your name?”

“No. I don't.” Everyone had a name.

“Would you like to know your name?”

“Who are you?” Camille pulled from him.

“I am your Papa. You’re safe with us. You're exactly where you need to be now.” He came forward to take her arms. Humane. Delighted. “I promise.”

“What’s my name?” She came into his embrace, trembling. Eyes on white walls. Brenner hummed and spoke. Giving her an identity to chase.

“Sweet girl. Your name is Six.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a lot!!! Sorry, guys. Thanks! Leave all those frantic words below or on my tumblr, Alias-B! Next chapter is a biggie too! Until that time, take care lads! :D Happy two months of posting!!!


	18. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle to get Camille back begins! Sort of the final climax to our ST Season 3 AU. Early chapter release, I won't be around a whole lot this weekend so I may be a bit late for the next one! 
> 
> "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" -Tears For Fears
> 
> ***It should be noted that there is heavy mentions/nods of torture and sexual assault in this chapter. Also, Neil saying homophobic shit.

“It’s closed, how and why are we breaking in?” Mike followed Steve and Will with the Party behind them. Starcourt glowed beyond the group.

"Trust me." Will urged, tugging for Joyce who looked around.

"You think she's here?"

"I feel it." Her son had touched the back of his neck. "Camille felt it too. We're connected, just like El is to the Upside Down. I think it has her. Here."

“Guys, I have an in. Terrible uniform has a perk.” Steve was smug, coming to the head of the group. He knocked three times and the Starcourt backdoor unlocked.

“This better be good, dingus.” Robin’s flat expression appeared. “Brought the whole family. Weird. I’m trying to close, it was a disaster today and I'm the last one out. What is this?”

"Who's behind there?" Nancy had crossed her arms after gesturing.

“Uh, hey...” Heather poked her head out when they caught her trying to hide behind some boxes. “What’s up, guys? I just, um, needed to drop something off. I’ll be going now.”

“No, this is interesting,” Robin stopped her. “Steve desperately needed in. They’ve obviously been hiding stuff and I get the feeling we’re the last to know. Spill. Or I shut the door.”

"This is serious." Jim smacked one hand to the door to stop her.

"How serious, Chief?"

“Where’s Camille?” Heather wondered aloud, doe eyes scanning. "Billy?" His crushed expression jarred her. "What happened?"

“She’s in trouble and we need all the help we can get.” Nancy blurted, earning various looks. “We can trust them. We’ll explain on the way.”

** ** **

Robbie let the freezing spray bathe him. Not cold enough. His back hunched when the visions sprang. Being thrown over a rail. Dragged into the trees. Filled with power unlike anything in this world. So, he thought. He dressed and looked pristine, leaving to seek out Camille. Lost and innocent. His. Soon to belong to the beast. Soon to be a vessel for something far greater.

“Am I interrupting?” He held a stuffed pink monster in hand. An empty smile that still charmed.

“No, please, come in... Six, would you like a cookie?" Edna grew too sweet. Doting. Camille looked utterly dazed in a cushioned chair. Seated like a queen to be waited on. Pumped with medication that made her dewy and vacant. Hands gripped the armrests tight. All she needed was her crown. He planned to grace her with one. Soon.

"Yes."

"Yes, _what,_ Six?" Robbie lingered forward. Touched her chin to tilt it. She didn't fight. Just stared. Grew delicate.

"Yes, I would like a cookie very much. Please." The handler fed Camille a tiny shortbread cookie like she was giving a kitten a treat.

"Good girl." Rosemary joined them, brushing long brown waves out. Mused over how to style it. Finally had her baby doll.

“Do you remember him?" Edna had gone on. "His name is Robbie. He's waited ages to see you."

"No.” Camille didn't blink once. Didn't really look at Robbie, she just stared through him. Into an endless void. Ready to sink.

“You wound me, babygirl. Don’t remember the man you love?” Robbie just smiled again, flashing his canines, and offered her the plush. She responded warmly upon seeing it, fingertips skimming the fur. “Remember, I won this for you at the carnival. You always loved it there.” Robbie tucked hair aside. Let her hold the toy close. A scent wafted over her. Cotton candy. She saw a flash of twinkling multicolored lights. Smelled another aroma more smoky. Hairspray and warm cologne. It flooded out to leave her alone there. They pampered and babied her. Demeaned her in truth. A caught fox about to be made into a pretty fur coat. Worn by monsters to seem less threatening. Two fingers slipped to curl into a lock of hair in a way that was mildly possessive. “I can take her from here. We have...so much to catch up on.”

“I was told she’d be going away with me. I’m her _mother.”_ Rosemary grew tense, pulled Camille by the hair into her so Brenner touched her shoulder. Scarred face twisting further with a smile. He waved them back to lean over the chair, trapping the girl there when hands touch the armrests.

“What Six needs is to be surrounded by her community again. She needs to be immersed. To remember what she can do.” Brenner stroked her paled cheek.

“What happened to me?” Camille piped up, holding the pink plush closer.

“There are bad people out there. People afraid of your gifts. People who want to see you fall because of them and who wish to stop our careful work...to help the world. You want to help the world be better, don't you?"

"I do...very much so." Hazel, green eyes sparkled.

"Good." He cooed. "They tore you from us and almost destroyed you. There are beings like you, Six, turned away from their destiny. Not you though. You will be the best of them and you'll make them better too. It chose you to be the first one.”

“Why...?” She exhaled.

“The others like you...they are sick. You're going to have to be strong. Strong enough to carry them all. There is a place, you see. Full of knowledge and wonder. You will make contact." Brenner soothed, petting her. She didn't purr.

"And the people who hurt me? Are they going to come back?"

"I fear they will. They betrayed us. But, now, it’s our turn to tip the scales. To get ahead. There is just something you need to do first for us, Six. The things your mind can do and absorb...it changed everything.” Brenner offered his hand so she followed him. Deeper into this new lab. Down the rabbit hole. A cart drove them through a maze. They came upon a glass room leading to tunnels. A rock wall with a mighty crack that had been long mended. Dr. Brenner brought her down some steps outside the observation room.

"What is it, Papa?" There was this flicker of resistance when his hand gripped her wrist. Too tight. That flame died.

“Don’t be afraid. It will come if you call it. It'll know you're here and come. Your perfect mind is a database, it can learn and touch anything. It sees your potential. It will unlock it further. There are secrets trapped behind the gate and you need to seek them out. You flooded the world. Now beckon for another to pour. Focus. Open it.” He took the stuffed animal from her and left her there alone, bright lights cracked to touch her skin.

“I don’t understand,” Camille shook her head and looked up to see them behind the glass. Observing. A rat about to choose between a door with a treat or one with a horrible shock.

“What if it kills her?” Rosemary held herself.

“It won’t. It asked specifically for her.” Robbie’s eyes dilated. That horrible voice was distorted. “I’ll have her.”

“Six, focus. That’s it. Open the gate for us, Six. Let it flood you with all the knowledge in the world.” Brenner was vibrating. She lifted her arms and felt the tear deepen. Hands shook. Out of control, she felt pain and screamed. Blinding light poured over her flesh now. Like the sun exploded in her face. The gate ripped to expand, wider and wider. Camille lifted from the ground and couldn’t fight it. Thought it blinded her. Eyes rolled back. Tendrils slipped out, easing around her neck. A claw with teeth opened at the end, inches from her expression. Lights like floating stars blared to wash out her face. Lights that were gorgeous and completely voided of any life. Lips opened to swallow the stars down. It felt like it had kissed her. And then she was dropped. The gate snapped back.

"No," Edna reeled toward the console. "We had it."

“She cannot hold it open but we have what we need. It picked her. Struck the bond. She’ll be strong again. Ready able to absorb anything I feed her. She will take down the rest of them.” Robbie mused. “Soon nothing will stand against me. Not with Camille at my side.” Rosemary pressed a hand to the glass, her child splayed like a forgotten rag doll across the way.

“Perfect.” Brenner breathed over the control center. “She’s just perfect.”

"That's enough excitement." Rosemary hurried down out of earshot to rouse Camille. Robbie stared down at the gate. Not moving an inch.

"She's a problem. This never would have happened under my watch." Edna remarked and Brenner passed her. "You spoiled the child."

"You hate her, Mathias. I cannot trust your emotions."

"I don't hate her, I just know what she's capable of. More than any of you." The woman had seethed lower. "I helped raise her. I taught her about being a girl. A woman. I taught her about the world. I took a monster and I made her human again. And I broke her down again for all of you. For this. You all fucked my work. Milly was too curious. You think you can hold a shiny thing up in front of a girl and keep her in place forever? No, she always looks beyond it. Eventually. You're underestimating my girl."

"Oh, then you grew fond of her." Obsessed was the better word.

"I'm not as easily swayed as the Harpers. You weren't there to see her develop. You're just dreaming, Brenner." Edna scoffed. "I warned Noah not to get close. I warned you too. You favored Eleven and look where that got you."

"Hold your damn tongue for once. You got close too. Almost ended up like poor Connie. Eleven will be a great loss." They went quiet when Rosemary ushered Camille up toward the door. Scientists busied about while men with guns kept watch. Some minds were willingly here. Not all. Camille dragged like a zombie. No color in her face.

"Wait here for me, darling. Stay very still." Rosemary planted Camille in a corner. No one even looked at her. Bothered with her while she stared, hollowed out.

No one wiped the lone tear that fell from her eye.

A scientist nearby pushed glasses up his nose, shuffling like a skittish bird whose wings were clipped. Pencil lead scratched numbers into his clipboard when he stepped on something soft. The fluffy pink monster. Low ranking, no one looked at him either. While he stayed in line. One hand picked up the plush to offer it to the expressionless girl with no color in her soul. Camille stared through him too. She blinked once. Twice. Arms came up to take the toy. His lips lifted in a childlike manor because some blush returned to her cheeks. Because she had a way about her that made the hardest hearts melt with hope. A way that inspired loyalty.

" _Don't forget your small friend_ ," he'd said in thick Russian. " _He will miss you._ " Camille processed the words. Calibrated.

" _Thank you. I won't forget._ " Came the fluent reply. The smallest act of kindness flicked a switch within her. She remembered arms around her. A scruffy man that towered like a raging bear with a gentle heart. Camille clutched the toy tighter in response. Another pair of tender eyes were fading away.

"Don't talk to it." A guard pushed between them, rifle pressed into the scientist to shove him back to his station. Alexei turned away and tried to forget the blushing girl who didn't deserve this devastating hell.

"I speak Russian?" Camille numbed and Edna flocked to her. A soft droning in her head similar to carnival music played. The haunting tune like that from a music box. Hands once offered an ornate gift to her. A ballerina twisting slowly within. _Happy Birthday_ , Nancy had said at the time. Radiant face pressed to smile, dazzling. Camille smiled back at her friend. Lost her too.

"There is so much you can do, Six. You're a miracle and we," a hand touched her face, "are going to help you discover more. We're going to run a few tests. Show you what you can do. We're going away for a while to sharpen your skills." She was a dull blade soon to be ready for a great war.

"Will it hurt?" Was all she asked. Like she _knew._ One more tear shed. Edna grinned even brighter at that. Too bright. A camera flashed distantly.

"Just a little. Like ripping a band-aid."

** ** **

“And you think Camille Harper was kidnapped...and is being experimented on by a secret government lab...in Hawkins? In the mall? Are you all high or...?” Robin's jaw went slack.

"They have been off." Heather reasoned slower.

“You guys gotta stop telling people this stuff,” Jim Hopper came between the kids as they tried to explain it all to Robin and Heather. “Will, what are you doing?”

“This. I need change.” Will held out his hand and Steve realized it. Soft neon lights blared from closed shops.

“Kid, you’re a genius, I’ve had to listen to that tune all day and I didn’t...shit.” Steve ripped some coins from his pocket and jammed them into a horse ride.

“We don’t have time for...” Jim stilled when the ride started. That same awful tune echoed into the empty mall. “She is here.”

“Where?” Billy tossed out his hands. Ready to blow.

“She’s beneath us.” El realized. “Last year. The tunnels.”

“They tossed the mall up over some of them.” Jim exhaled. “The Mayor tossed the mall up over them. Hawkins Lab wanted that. Gate isn’t far from here.”

“Think he knows how to get under them or who he sold the space to?” Dustin asked.

“Hop, come on, we can go now.” Joyce urged before they Party was stopped.

“Why leave, you’ve only just gotten here. We're not hiding now.” A ghost from their past stepped out of the dark. Scarred beyond belief. “Eleven, how I missed you.”

“Papa...” She clenched her hands.

“Where is she?” Jim lifted his shotgun, protecting the Party behind him. El pushed the boys and Max behind her, readied to fight.

“Who?” Brenner played dumb. Too delighted.

“Camille,” Nancy pulled a pistol from Hopper’s side. Billy, Steve, and Jonathan stood awed around her. Robin and Heather came together, ushered behind Joyce.

“Really, we’ve no idea who you’re taking about.” Edna joined him. "Oh, you know? I think he means Six. Such a nice girl now. Little foggy. Feeling so much better."

“Oh." Brenner noted. "How right you are. Six is perfectly safe. Onward to start her new life. We only needed one small favor. She’ll wake and not remember, happy and contented. Willing. Lovely girl."

"Flexible." Robbie had added. Lips curling in a way that was truly inhuman.

"Where the fuck is Camille?" Billy steamed.

"Resting. We wore her out. Got messy, I'm afraid. The pursuit of true knowledge always is. After our machines finish the scan of her perfect, little brain. She'll be released to serve the being you couldn't kill. They'll be eagerly awaiting. There is so much we can learn from her. She'll change the world. Camille is a database. It would be a shame and a crime to waste her. You’ve already lost.” Brenner smiled, careless as he tossed a stuffed toy toward the group. Edna stepped ahead of him with Robbie at her side. “We’re leaving.”

_"No!"_ El raged, hands lifting to toss him backwards before Robbie’s arms elongated unnaturally. Those same tendrils from the Mind Flayer sent everyone reeling. Shots fired and glass broke overhead. One gust of wind clashed. They’d escaped. Too easily.

“Believe us now?” Mike peered at a shocked Heather scrambling to get up. Tugging Robin with her.

"What was that thing?"

“Camille! Fuck!” Billy raced forward, eyes lifting. Teeth clenched to still his sweltering emotions because he'd failed her. Let down another person he loved. “No...”

“How can we get below?” Lucas let Max pull him to his feet.

“Won’t be easy. They moved her, kids.” Jim scanned the room. “Could take us days at this rate. They’ll have guards. It’ll be a maze and we’re blind. They knew we'd come. They took her out.”

“What was that...? Kline’s son?” Nancy exhaled sharper. “He’s one of them. Like those things at the hospital.”

“Mind Flayer.” Will frowned. “He tried to make Billy the new host. Took Robbie instead.”

“Me?” Billy puffed, eyes averting. “Fucking, why me?”

“You were vulnerable and you know about everything. You know Camille. Robbie did too, I imagine.” Nancy was quick. El and Camille saved his existence. Here he was wasting it.

“I closed the gate.” El shook her head.

“What if all we did was lock it in here with us?” Will replied. Will the Wise for sure.

“We have to be a unit and fight this from all angles, we won’t help Camille if we tear this place apart. She could be anywhere now.” Dustin offered. “We need to find a way to her and we need to fend off that douche. They’re using our friend and rotting our town. And...”

“Papa...” El quivered. “The demogorgon did not kill him.”

“I’ll tear this place apart myself,” Billy raged, turning. “She could be right here waiting, I can’t leave until she’s with us.” His knees hit the floor. Max came to his side, touching his shoulder only to be shaken off on instinct. Billy picked up the pink monster he'd won for her. Turned it to see a devastating splatter of fresh blood along the side of plush fur. _"No."_ He held it close to his chest and cried. Hunched over and turned away from prying eyes. _"Camille..."_

“Camille needs us to be strong.” She sighed, sinking down to hold him. Not pushed off this time because he was so tired. “We’ll find her.”

“What if she comes to us first?” Steve repressed his own tears, eyes elsewhere. They didn't want to consider such a terrifying thing. Everyone looked to each other.

They truly feared that would be the case.

** ** **

"And what did you see there, Six?" Brenner walked in circles. They kept her in an overexposed room. White floors and walls.

"The shadow. It told me things."

"The shadow monster?"

"No, Papa, it was just a girl at first. The shadow." Camille stood there. Sunken and worn from the trials forced on her. They would have chopped her hair off if Rosemary didn't throw a fit about it. Brenner took another drag of a cigarette. Smoke rose up.

"A girl? One like you? What did it say to you?" Brenner coaxed, but she was silent. Shaking. "Six?" Her eyes stared at the puff welling above him, floating away. A spice like cinnamon spread along her tongue. Made her mouth water.

"Is it true parts of California smell like oranges?" Dazed now, a softer smile crossed Camille's face. Head tilting. Blushing like a school girl. Brenner looked displeased again, snuffing the smoke out before he sighed.

"Do it again. She's resisting." He went behind a table.

"Wait, I'll be good." It was too late. Edna flicked on a light before Camille could so much as cry out. It hurt. Every single time. Her eyes rolled back. Blasted with a strobing beam that turned her to mush. Out of the flashes, there was a glimmer of crystal blue eyes and golden curls. A sharp smile that stilled hearts. The smell of rippling boy and hairspray.

"Six. What did the girl say to you?" The heavy conditioning peeled flesh and muscle from bone. Made her raw.

"She said...sink." Camille droned. "The shadow monster grew out from her. Flooded. It kissed my cheeks with stars."

"What did it want?" Edna persisted.

"There was a little boy in my dream last night. I keep seeing him. The shadow knew him too once." Camille shuddered. "He held my hand and told me they're coming."

"Six!" Brenner hit the desk. "Focus!"

"It wanted Eleven. It's hungry."

"Did it know how to increase you?"

"We needed to build it something first." Camille didn't blink and the light flicked off. "A body. Out here."

"Good, Six. Stay there now." Brenner turned. "We have time before Rosemary comes back. She means the host. Robbie, he's fulfilling his part. Then, he'll be lost to it."

"Her little friends will come." Edna replied, standing. "We need to prepare her for that."

"Rosemary is working on them. She'll play her part and Eleven will be ours again too. If it works with her, we'll have our answer."

"She is swayed too easily when something comes up. Still confused, but what if it all floods up at once?" Edna stilled when the door opened. "Monsters can love too."

"Don't worry about her attachment to her friends," Robbie leered, inching forward. "My father knows only what he needs to. Rosemary is quite the actress. I think Six will be too. Come here, babygirl." Camille shifted at the harsh snap of his fingers to come to him. Obedient.

"It didn't want her flayed like the others." Edna stepped between them. Surprising herself. Obsession made her weak. Camille was her project torn away.

"I have no plans to break her. I am going to make her whole. I'm going to show her who she needs to be when the time comes. Don't you want it, Six?" Robbie's eyes glowed into her. Putting her further into that horrid trance.

"Yes, sir. I want it." She took his hand so he could lead her off.

"Against the rules," Edna pushed at Brenner, but he did nothing. Just looked at his watch. "Rosemary will-"

"That woman is lucky I let her live after ruining my vessel. Six, come with me now." Robbie jerked harder at her. No one stopped him. Finally alone in another room, he pressed her into the wall. "They're going to be telling you a lot. Telling you who to be for them. Who to be when we take and ravage this world. But, the only person you answer to...is me now. I'm going to tell you a story about a girl who lost everything. She was weak. But, you're not. Not any longer. Six, you're going to play the lead role in the story. You're going to play a trick with me on the people who brought you down. On the people here trying to make you a doll. You hate them all, don't you? The entire world let you down. But, never me."

"Yes. I hate them." Camille was meek. "Who's the girl in the story?"

"Oh, she's dead, I'm afraid. Her name was Camille. Do you like that name?"

"I do very much, sir." She watched him smile. Camille grinned too like she was dreaming this entire time. A twitching expression that mimicked his emptiness. "Can I keep it?"

"You're just so good. You're perfect. We elevated your gifts and I just...I can't wait to see you bleed." Robbie chuckled openly, voice low and guttural. Like he was near tears, squeezing her shoulders.

"The shadow's growing. I see it and I feel _it...everywhere._ I want to grow too."

"Oh, you will. You are." Hands pressed down to hold her face. "With Eleven, you'll find them all. I'm so proud of you. You're so close. We're so close to the end. With you, I can absorb too. When I present you to the shadow...I will be richly rewarded." Robbie kissed her. A barren kiss. He tasted like ashes with a chemical sort of twang. Moldy. One hand curled around her neck. Pressed down. "Tell me you want more. I'll make you whole and send you into its arms when you're perfect. You'll make it perfect too. We looked for you all these years and you're real. This dream will be a reality and then the bleakest nightmare."

"I want to be perfect." Camille's blank voice creaked. Robbie kissed her harder. Pressure alone made it hurt. Like he was trying to absorb her right here. Veins crawled and darkened under his skin. Pupils dilated out against bloodshot eyes. He just smiled impossibly wide. Blood lust made his mouth water. Drool fell against her dress.

"Good," Robbie stood taller, giddy. Stared at her hollow expression. "Now, go lie on the bed. It needs me to give you something. It's a secret. You can't tell anyone."

Camille's eyes didn't change once.

** ** **

It was days of dead ends.

Mayor Kline disappeared. As did Rosemary. The Party broke into the Harper house and town hall office. Nothing. Neil readied to tear Billy apart when he came home that first night. Until Chief Jim Hopper stepped in to fill the doorway with Max behind him.

"Neil Hargrove."

“Chief Hopper, to what do we owe the visit? My son getting himself into more shit?” Neil nursed a cut in his hairline.

“No, the opposite. I came to thank you. There was an attack. Your son saved my kid. Came just in time with Max. I wanted to personally see him home safe and thank you both. Susan, you alright?” Jim flashed his eyes and Billy stared at his dad.

"Of course, Chief." She stood too still there watching the men stand off. They shook hands and Jim clamped down hard, tugging Neil forward to see him wince.

“Just know I’ll be keeping my eye on him.”

“Billy, is this true?” Neil pressed his lips and Susan cowered behind the kitchen island. A tense smile crept across her husband's face. Like he'd found a pesky rat he was about to exterminate. “Good. Good boy.” Neil inched to grab Billy’s shoulder, harder than he should have. His son just stood there, a plush clutched in his hands. Susan wanted to ask about Camille but the devastation in Billy's eyes stopped her. “You know, I always tried to raise Billy with good morals. Respect and responsibility.” Jim pinched his tense expression and nodded.

“Okay,” he grabbed Neil by the collar. “Look, friend, I’ll level with you. I think it’s in your best interest...to protect your kids. This town is messy. People are disappearing.”

“How dare you?” Neil looked scared for the first time. “This is my family.”

“Keep it that way.” Jim smiled. “Great to finally meet you, Neil. Know that I’ll be around. Checking in. Max. Billy.”

Chief,” he managed. Eyes red rimmed. He didn’t care now if Neil pounded him. Camille was lost. Jim left and Neil advanced, Billy just waited for it until Mad Max stepped in.

“I have evidence!”

“Maxine, be quiet.” Neil still halted at that.

“I’ll give it to the police if you touch him again! They'll start asking questions. You saw Chief Hopper.” She shot back and he steamed, inches from his son.

_"Max."_ Billy quivered.

"Right, my _faggot_ son doesn't need a little girl protect-"

"I meant," Billy's eyes lifted, "she said her name was Max. Don't call her Maxine." Neil fumed again at that. Fists clenched. Billy earned one hard slap. Barely twisted. Didn't even whimper. Max was between them instantly.

"Stop-" Susan begged.

"People will ask questions. Word gets around this town." Max urged again to stop him. Neil seethed, exhaling. She waited to be hit next. It never came. Neil reeled back, slinking away like a caught spider.

“Control your damn kid, don’t make me do it.” He'd shot to Susan, leaving the room. The father raged and edged off. For now. Billy was on borrowed time. Still locked in when the mood arose. Still hurting even though he’d been granted a reprieve from his father’s wrath.

** ** **

“Hey, Heather, nice suit. Like it much better off.” Came a gross comment at the pool days later. Forced to continued life as normal, they waited. They knew she’d appear. She had to. And they’d be ready. Lies spread that Camille had a mental break. Tried to kill herself. Went to rehab. Shocked no one in town. Billy jumped down from his own lifeguard stand, tearing the nasty teen harassing his coworker back and tossing him into the pool.

“You need to cool off, bitch.”

“Billy, stop,” Heather grabbed his arm to keep from advancing. He’d already been in two other fights since the loss of Camille. “Come on. You need a moment away from here.” Billy was pulled into their tiny break room. “Can you cover for a moment?” The girl in there left to go watch the pool so they were alone. “Billy...she’ll turn up. We’ve all been looking.” Visibly upset, he was already lighting a cigarette in the window. Hands shaking. Heather sighed and helped with the lighter because his fingers refused to do a simple function.

“I got it.” He shrugged backwards, blowing smoke aside. “We’re wasting time. She’s out there. Probably alone and fucking terrified and being tormented. Byers' little brother keeps saying he's having these dreams about her and she's in pain.”

“It sounds like they needed her healthy and alive, B. I promise, we’ll find her. I'm new to this but, Camille is the strongest person I know.” Heather shifted to touch his shoulder and she didn’t get swiped off this time.

“She needs me and I’m not there. Camille never once stopped trying to save me and how the fuck can I repay that shit? They have the girl I love and I can’t fucking help her. I’ll fucking tear them all apart to get her. I’ll do it. People are disappearing in this fucking town and Camille is at the center of this shit. They could be making a monster out of her.”

“She wouldn’t even want you to repay any of it. She’s just like that,” Heather tugged to put her arms around Billy’s neck to comfort him. He dropped his smoke in the window and trembled, head tipping to her shoulder. Body lax and heavier. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay. Those bastards won’t win. Camille’s a fighter.” She realized it. “You said you loved her.”

“I do.” His lungs hitched but, he squeezed his friend.

“She loves you and all of us. She’ll fight her way back but, we have to meet her halfway. We can’t give up.” Heather paused. “Don’t fall back on yourself. You know Camille wouldn’t want that. You don’t want that either… Thanks for stopping the jerk outside.”

“Thanks for trying to help keep my dad off me. Lasted a bit.” Billy eyed her. “You’re good at pretending to be into guys.”

“Had a lifetime of practice, I guess.” She beamed. “I know we’re in danger. We have to find her but, you know they’re watching all of us too. That's what Hopper told me.”

“Have to play normal. Fucking sick of it all.” Billy was hard. “She’ll fight and we will find her. I know that. I just can’t stand this shit. Not knowing when.”

“I can’t stand it either.” Heather frowned. The door opened, two giddy coworkers chattering with a flyer behind the row of lockers.

"Took them long enough, I can't believe they're doing this finally. You know, I heard Camille had a total meltdown. Swallowed pills. I always knew that girl had a problem. Too perfect. Her poor mom is still going through with the open-" They stopped when they saw Billy's eyes. Furious. An angry dog on a chain about to snap free. Really his bulking hyena self about to shred its meal.

"What was that about Camille? Hm." The signature Hargrove charm was gone. Heather let him have this one. "Waiting." They just gaped at him.

"Oh, Billy. Sorry. You know people-"

"Talk, yeah. This fucking hick town loves to talk." He advanced. "I hate talkers. What I hate more is a pair of pathetic assholes with smiles faker than that shitty hair color I'm sure fried your brain. You want to talk? You're going to do me a favor. You're going to keep my girlfriend's name out of your mouth. You're going to spread the word to everyone else to do the same. Yeah, _dollface?"_

"Sure...Sure, Billy. Sorry."

"Give me that," he yanked the flyer from the girl, causing them both to jump. Heather shook her head at them and rushed after Billy when he left out another door. "Look at this shit."

"She can't still be possibly opening that _Harper Sixx_ in Starcourt." Heather took it to read once they were outside again. "It says Mayor Kline will be there."

"Rosemary is fucking rubbing it in," he began to stalk off but she grabbed him.

"Maybe she's also sending a message." Heather pushed him toward the gate while pool-goers played around them. "I've known Rosemary a long time. Her dream was having Camille join her. Legacy, you know?"

"What are you saying, Heather?" His arms crossed, brow furrowed to listen.

"I mean that I think we know when Camille is going to show up again." She'd frowned and Billy's hands dropped, head shaking. "Her mother always loved to show her off." Billy stared at her with hard eyes like pieces of coal.

"Suddenly, I think I'm not feeling well. Might need to leave early today." He watched her pick up on what he meant.

"You know, I'm not feeling too hot either."

** ** **

On the day of Larry Kline’s return. The speedy opening of _Harper Sixx_ , Steve saw her first. Traps set on both sides. For a moment, his friend looked like a mannequin up there. Poised and plastic like. Paraded like fresh art. Dripping too many colors. Mic in hand to recite the words as she was told to.

“I am so pleased to be here with my mother today to present another dream becoming a reality. Mom, you taught me how to do that.” Camille cocked her head and smiled like her mother would. The mall held a fashion show. Lots of security for it. Too much, in fact.

“Oh, baby, my biggest dream was you.” Rosemary blushed and the crowd swelled because it was all so perfect. So pristine and gift wrapped. Speeches continued.

“Guys, you got to get down here to the west end. We're in motion. Robin has eyes on her...you won’t believe it. Heather, you were right.” Steve hid behind a payphone. Camille twirled upon the stage in a lavender gown, looking like a goddamn house wife. A Stepford wife if he was being honest.

“I’m so pleased to be modeling an original.” Camille showed off her dress with elegant hands. “I’m so pleased that soon I will be apart of a great family. I’m pleased that my home town is growing for the better.” Robbie came, charm and all, to loop his arm into her own.

“Camille, we’re proud to have you.” Larry clapped at the podium, not really in the loop himself. Robbie always did get what he wanted though. “Let’s celebrate another great addition to Starcourt with the new face of _Harper Sixx._ ” Camille walked the runway to perfection, face intent. The show began. An impending battle with it. Music bellowed out. Vibrated charging souls.

“Are you happy? Do you like this?” Rosemary urged her off to the side behind curtains that models went in and out of. Camille’s glazed eyes shone with nothing. No glimmer in space. “Six. Focus.”

“I am happy if you are, mother.” She chirped, hands clasped. Rosemary frowned. No, this wasn’t right either. The mother cursed when she spotted Steve calling for backup.

“Time for you to leave, Six. You’ve had a long day. It’s time. Time for you to do what you’ve been tasked with. We worked so hard for it. You remember? Just pretend until it’s real. He'll come for you.” She expected Camille to fight. To want to watch the show. To pout and bat her lashes. But, she turned to breeze off. It was all so wrong. Not like she pictured.

“Yes, mother.” Camille let Robbie guide her away, ushering quicker when he caught sight of her friends grouping.

“Little shits,” he tugged her into the empty backlot, “this way. Into the car, babygirl.” Hands shoved her inside before he was speeding off. A blue Camaro’s lights switched on before him. Billy revved, looking like hell before he charged forward. “Fuck!” Robbie jerked the wheel at the same time Billy hit his side, metal crushed. Only his car was made to take hard hits, just like him. Camille’s head smacked the side and she drooped in her seat belt before hands dug her from the crushed car.

"Camille, I got you." Billy brought her into his arms when she moaned and opened her eyes to see his pretty face. Makeup bled down her skin. His lungs heaved, not believing he had her. Lips came to touch hers while he smoothed hair aside. As if true love's kiss could break the spell and send them back to the start of all this. "Fuck, you're okay. Hey, stay with me." She just stared at him, undaunted. Bleeding. Not blinking. "Camille?" The sound of her true name set off alarms. Ringing nothing positive in her eyes.

A hard fist sprang out into his jaw, sending him stumbling. Billy gasped, recovered quickly. Tongued his cut lip because _shit, that hurt_.

"Camille, what the fuck?" He went for her again at the same time she advanced, ripping into curls to smack his head into the hood of Robbie's totaled car. Stronger. Faster. She disarmed him too quickly. Kicked his knee to make him buckle forward. Bent his arm behind his back before he could even try to stop her, twisting. "It's me, Billy!"

"I don't know you. But, they said the people who almost destroyed me would call me that." Camille stumbled back when he got a hold of himself and kicked her off.

"You know me." His teeth crushed, cheek throbbing. The ache in his heart pulsed far worse. Her eyes. Nothing. Wind picked up. "You love me."

_"Love?"_ She scoffed as if it were a childish notion. Camille dove at him a second time, legs straddling when he fell into the hood again. Billy's head smacked glass while a girl half his size throttled him. Crushed his neck with two taloned hands.

 _"Camille. I-I'm sorry."_ He'd choked the words. Didn't fight her too hard. Shocked. Not wanting to hurt her further. Another car sped toward them at the same time a voice called.

“Crashing into them? You could have killed her! We didn't plan that!” Steve raced out and Camille whipped around. Billy grabbed her hips to stop her from lunging at Steve with a feral look on her face. "Shit!" But, something changed. The blare off the headlights from Jonathan's car skidding to stop. They blinded her. Blood dripped from her nose when the trauma of her conditioning reeled, sending her falling off Billy. He jolted up, hurrying to gather her limp frame. "You shouldn't have done that!"

“Shut the fuck up and move it! I got her, don't I?” Billy had growled, clutching Camille to his chest. Lungs gasping still because she was alive and real. If anything. "She didn't know me." Steve put his hands up to calm him. Caught sight of bruises, welts, and broken veins from needles and god knows what else all along her skin.

“Easy,” he watched Billy’s shoulders drop. “We got her. We’re together. Stick to the damn plan.” Steve crossed to check his friend over and Billy held her closer in response. “Still breathing strong. The headlights...they like...switched her off.”

"You got her!" Nancy raced toward them.

“We need to get her out of here, go!” Max and her friends raced out another back entrance with Robin and Heather. Stars twinkled over them. Max took in the gouged front of Billy’s beloved car. Something to mourn in it. Robbie stirred, rage entered his veins before those arms morphed to extend toward Billy. El tossed her hands out, straining when his car was thrown across the way.

“Go!” She urged, they got into vehicles, taking Camille’s form with them.

"Why didn't she know me?" Billy whispered more so to himself, hitting the gas hard.

“She okay?” Dustin turned in the Camaro to Nancy with her friend in her lap.

“Just knocked out.” She stroked dark hair. “She won’t remember us when she wakes.”

“Well, we need to make her.” Billy swerved around a corner.

“No, I mean...she’ll fight. She’ll be upset.” Nancy sighed. “We need to take her someplace hidden. Guide them to Hopper’s house.”

“Guarded. Alone. She’ll be safe.” El wiped blood off Camille with her jacket. They drove into the forest, surrounding Hopper’s cabin. Whole party save for Joyce and Jim.

“I got her,” Billy trudged up the steps.

“What are you doing?” Steve rubbed his head while they gathered ropes and tape.

“If she wakes up with powers and no memories of us, what do you think she’s going to do?” Nancy looked at Billy who silently agreed. They tied Camille up in a cushioned chair, blindfolding her after. Her head fell against a pillow and Billy took a moment to stroke locks from her face.

“Anyone call Hopper?” Mike peered out a window, caught Eleven's eyes briefly.

“He’s supposed to bring my mom.” Jonathan frowned, pulling up a chair as they took seats around their lost friend.

“She has to remember,” Heather sniffled. Hopper walked in on the scene and slammed the door after Joyce came inside behind him.

“Did you guys kidnap a teenager and tie her up in my cabin?” He waved them back and took Camille’s face.

“How?” Joyce wiped blood from the poor girl's temple.

"We were right, the show." Robin was rubbing her arms. Clearly frazzled.

“They brainwashed her." Will began.

"She was all smiles at the opening of her mom’s store. We grabbed her.” Lucas was nodding.

“You all realize that they put her on that stage for you guys to catch for a reason, right?” Jim shook his head.

“Going to fix her.” El insisted as Hopper cleaned the head wound. Camille moaned and Jim released her so they all sat forward. “Camille.” Joyce took a seat next to Will.

“Ugh...mom?” Camille roused, jerking against ropes and tape. “Who’s there? Where am I?” No one spoke. “I hear you...please, don’t hurt me. My mom, she has money. She’ll give you whatever you want.” She played up a terrified girl. Sounded sunken and chirpy as if she was a doped up homemaker starring in a bland cooking show.

“No one is going to hurt you.” Jim eased first then her head snapped. Arms and legs squirmed against tight binds.

“Robbie!” She cried out. Sweetness turned sour. “My fiance, he’ll kill you.”

“ _Fiance_ ,” Billy’s teeth clenched. “That fucker. He’s fucking dead.”

“Camille, what do you remember?” Jim stopped them from overlapping comments.

“Camille? She's dead. That’s not me. No, I am Six. You have the wrong girl. You’ve made a terrible mistake. Camille, they told me to fake for the people. The show. Papa. Just a paper doll.”

“Your name is Camille.” Billy was on his feet. “You live on Loch Nora, the nicest part of the manure field that is Hawkins, Indiana. You have one year of high school left and-” Camille laughed at them. Pretense gone.

“ _Words_. They told me...you’d come back. Try to sway me with lies. You did this to me, you just used me. You don't want us to help the world. They'll come for me.” Camille jerked again. “My name is Six. I’m the database. Camille is a cover. She’s nothing. You want me for my ability. You won’t get it. It’s too late, it’s already begun. I’ll fix you all, you'll see.”

“You’re a teenage girl with a life and friends who’d fucking die for you!” Billy erupted this time so Jim and Steve pulled him backwards.

“She doesn’t remember all of her abilities,” Nancy whispered to El, who nodded.

“You’re all too late, I said, it’s done. You’ll lose everything. All that crying and work for nothing. He's been building it for us. For me.” Camille was laughing again, higher and unstable. “All that knowledge, they tore it out. The gate gave me what I needed. The Mind Flayer is strong again. Free to ravage everyone. It’ll come for us and when it does- _mmff_!” Nancy taped her mouth.

“I’m sorry, we need a moment to talk.” Nancy stood to address them. “When we saved Will, I watched that...that thing fly up and away. It was alive. Could it have multiple hosts?”

“No, only one. It just...flays others. Hive mind. We're sure. It’s not her. She isn't like them. She's meant for something more. They're all rotting. Camille...she still looks perfect. They need her strong and pretty.” Will shook his head. “It grabbed Robbie. I felt it. But, it...I don’t know. It’s like Robbie is the brain and body. The hive of soldiers. I was a spy when it had me. And she’s like...an upgrade. A microchip for the computer. Making them stronger and faster. Helping it know all it needs to take us down. She’s the heart of the hive conducting all this...power. Letting it grow and billow like a cloud. It wants El too, doesn’t it? It wants to grow further.”

“She thinks she’s some sort of agent for the lab. Six. The files said they were turning these kids into weapons. She might be the first successful one.” Dustin added.

“She’s in there,” Steve got up, passing them to tear the tape off. Camille winced against it. “Our first real party, you remember, Cam?”

“Untie me.”

“We got drunk for the first time that night. We were about thirteen. They played seven minutes in heaven and I spun you. I was relieved I did too.” Steve grew emotional. “We went into that closet and I...I was freaked out. You held my hand and told people I kissed you to make me look good. Told girls that I was great at it. Another party, I was too drunk, you hauled me to your place because your parents weren’t home. Let Tommy and Carol pass out there too because all our folks would have killed us. Covered my ass without a second thought.”

“I remember a party too,” Heather added. “Homecoming thing. Boy at another school gave me a drink and you saw him put something in it. You grabbed it and threw it in his face. Girls chased him off. You stayed with me that whole party and after because I was shaking.”

“Barb and I used to come over to your house during summers like this.” Nancy took a turn. “We’d spend hours in the pool until we were prunes. Build forts downstairs and eat too much pizza. You came over to my house before a dance and my mom did all our makeup for the first time. You said we looked like princesses and we did. And I… I have an idea.” She turned back to address the group. “What if El can jump start her memories? We did a similar thing with Will but...what if El can go in with our help and do what she does?”

“Break the microchip and reboot.” Max sounded encouraged.

“See everything.” El trembled, nodding. “I can do it.”

“What if it’s too much for both of them?” Jim shook his head.

“We're fighters. I can do it. I will. I’ll save my sister.” El scooted forward, blindfolding herself. Max turned on the TV and Camille resisted, squirming. “Fighting.”

“Stay out of my head, you little shit!” She raged at last, head tipping back while she heaved and jerked around. A growl ripped low in her throat. “He’s coming for you, Eleven. It's time for both of us to sink. Let it take you over. I did and I feel great now. So much better. It doesn't hurt anymore.”

“Need you guys to help me. Steve and Nancy first,” they each took one of her hands. El beckoned. This was different than the other times. Camille had no direction so they gave it to her. Static droned behind them on the TV and radio both. Nancy summoned the courage and spoke over her fighting.

“We met in ballet class. My mom was young and trying to fit in with the others. Nervous. My hair tie broke and she couldn’t find another one. You pulled one off your wrist and offered it. I was shy. You took my hand next...and helped me fit right in. Barb lived so close to me, we were hard to separate at the time.” El felt that familiar sinking like slipping into a warm bath.

“It’s working. I can see...everything.”

“Camille’s memories and mine?” Nancy paused when El nodded, blood trickled and Camille grew still. Impossibly still.

“She’s got her.” Jim noted. “Keep talking, one of you.”

“My parents were never around and neither were yours. We flirted but...I don’t know, there was something different between us. Never tried to date even as King and Queen.” Steve offered. “You never really liked Carol or Tommy and still you were the first one letting Carol sob on you whenever Tommy did something shitty.”

“She’s responding.” Nancy sat up and El nodded.

“Camille, we’re all here.” She offered, slow and even. El saw her drowning again in a glass globe. Snowflakes all around. Dressed like the swan queen. El banged on glass at the same time Camille woke to touch it, eyes wide. The globe shattered, sending her into El’s arms. Hair fell from its style and she stood. A storm beckoned overhead. Lightning outlined the silhouette of a girl transforming into a monster.

“What have you done?” Camille spoke to the air, standing in the dream. El took her hand to guide her off.

“Keep going. I have her.” The little snowflakes fell about them. Scattering memories.

“It can’t all be happy,” Nancy sniffled and braced herself. “You remember the day that you stopped talking to Barb and I?”

“No.” Camille sounded crushed.

“You do. We drifted out. But, we tried not to. She confronted you first when we went to your house. It felt like we were pretending to be friends. We all knew it. You’d taken over as queen early when the last left school. Stopped hanging out with us. Changed all your likes. Ignored us. Barb asked you, if this is how things were going to be now. And you said-”

“If you don’t like it,” Camille was slow and even, “don’t speak to me. I don’t need you.” Nancy sniffled, breaking, and tore the blindfold away to see Camille’s wide eyes.

“Then, she said...” Nancy was crying now. Tears rolled down Camille’s cheeks out of huge, empty eyes. Endless voids. They locked gazes, Nancy cupped her face with two hands so they connected. “She said... _Camille, this isn’t you_. And you said-”

“It is now.” Camille droned. A ghost. Ashamed. _“_ _Just g_ _o home, Barb._ ” They both had let Barbara Holland down. The party exchanged looks.

“Guys, keep it going.” Steve switched with Dustin.

“You were the coolest girl in school and we were lucky to know you before that. You and Nancy dressed up for our campaigns with us. You babysat some of us.”

“You were the only sitter my sister would tolerate.” Lucas added. “Made her feel like a cool kid.”

“You’d help me design characters in my drawings. Gave me art supplies we couldn’t afford.” Will smiled in a way that was encouraging.

"We destroyed a clown together. That was a good day." Robin smirked to herself.

“You made me feel like maybe things would be okay after moving here,” Max sniffled. “You helped bring Billy and I together. You stood up for me even when he didn’t. You didn’t even have to bother with me.” Nancy shifted and offered El’s hand to Hopper. He exhaled to begin.

“Look, kid, we know you’re in there. You helped El in ways I couldn’t. Stood up against bullies because, hey, you’re young and at times you were one. That takes courage to be better and you have it to spare. You gave it to other people." Jim watched her soul resonate. Too likened to his own. Camille was shaking so hard.

"I'm tired." She crackled apart, eyes intent on his. Something genuine came to the surface. Camille was here. He felt it too. "I'm so tired. _Jim._ I want it to stop."

“I know you are. You lost your family. Your identity. Not your friends. Your annoying little friends. And when we get you back, you’re going to come stay with El and I because you belong here in this family we made. I know I can’t replace your dad but, I know there were moments...you let me have and maybe it was because you didn’t have anyone else. But, I’m happy to be an option and I want to keep you safe. I think what we have...it’s enough for us both. You’ll feel safe again. It’s time to come home, Camille. You’re going to get through this.” Camille’s body gave a tremble. Blood dripped from her nostrils. She never blinked once, just stared at them.

"Camille, you have to hold out for a little longer." Will added, shuddering. Somehow that was familiar.

"I can't," she quaked with tears, "I can't."

"You can," Joyce had insisted. "It's so much to ask but you can."

"I learned a secret..." Camille sniffed hard, head shaking. Erratic. She never shared it. Head cocked, eyes averting. "Mom?"

“Her parents,” El watched on, letting Camille’s hand drop so she could go forth and have one happy memory of the people she lost. Judith and Adam held each other, lighting a single candle on their menorah. He kissed her cheek and Camille crumbled at the peaceful sight. She hurried to join the scene and it billowed off like smoke. “Billy. Your turn.” Billy stood and grew petrified. “Don’t be scared.”

“You’re going to see her..and me.” He clutched his fists close to his chest and El nodded.

“Needs you.”

“Robbie?” Camille’s head tilted the other way and El snapped to focus.

“How is he there?” Jonathan burst out.

“He’s finding her too.” Mike’s eyes darted. “El, stop.”

“No, almost.” She urged and Billy clasped his hand into her own. Fingers laced. Camille found herself following Robbie toward a stream of light before a bubble popped. Snapping focus, she turned and instead trailed after the sound. Bubble gum. Billy Hargrove smiled that damn grin, eyes locked because they always were. She saw too many moments where he just gazed at her while she was oblivious.

“That night of the bonfire,” Billy started, “we wrote those letters and burned them. I never finished mine.” The memory whirled with waves rolling and fireworks cast above them. Camille came upon the couple seated close. Billy stopping to stare at her for a slow beat. She crept closer to see it there. Three words at the bottom of the crumbled page.

 _“I love you.”_ Camille read and echoed aloud.

“Should have said it sooner. I did so many...fucking god awful things. I was a prick. You never really ignored that. You demanded better and it didn’t daunt you when I didn’t give it because it was my damn problem. Not yours. But, you still hoped that I’d wake up and I did. I was never your problem. Didn't treat me like other girls. I should have said it at that moment, I was a coward for waiting. For making you wait too while I got my shit together. I'm trying to stop, I am. And that day we spent...that first day we spent talking in my room. One of the best days of my damn life and I didn’t see it then, but I fucking do now. Had a friend. Only one I ever had to be honest. Hope that counts for something.”

“You said...you didn’t like the ending.” Her lips quivered. Billy scooted forward, encouraged.

“I still don’t.” He sniffled, chuckling lighter. “It’s not our fucking ending though, Camille.” Something glimmered in her eyes. "I believe that now because of you. You fight your way to me. I'm here. I'm fucking here." She blinked once. Twice. Inhaled. Billy stood, hand lifting toward her face. She inhaled, waited for his touch to soothe.

El released Camille and watched the glint in her eye expand before the little girl screamed and pushed Billy aside with force. Glass shattered. A slimy tendril crashed into the room, claws wrapped around Camille’s neck. More tendrils followed, swiping the group aside while El tried to fight them off. Robbie’s body morphed and expanded over the house, looming. The Mind Flayer’s host at full strength. Ruined people stalked to surround the cabin, melting and pooling to join the beast until it grew. Flayed soldiers. Camille was dragged, kicking and half aware. Jim grabbed for her, missed.

“Come out and get her,” the growl vibrated the cabin. Wood beams crashed down.

“Move, now!” Jim barked, tossing a gun at Nancy while they pursued the mighty beast.

“Six.” It rumbled in her head. “Do not be swayed.” She’d mounted it, hanging on for dear life while it took her away with long legs like a spider. Hawkins was hushed and peaceful below even in the chaos. Stars watching in complete dead silence. They came out of the forest, Robbie shrunk down and moved like a zombie with parts attached and dragging. Arms sprang out and a truck jerked. The driver hit the wheel and was torn out of the car. Blood splattered Camille's pretty dress when the man was torn to pieces before her. “Get in. Six! Remember what you must do.” He grabbed her face and her arms came up to push.

“They knew me.”

“They are liars!” He shook her, lips opening before those awful strobing lights burst forth into her eyes. Artificial and burning. Not the safe haven darkness offered for her to heal. Dazed, Camille was tossed in. Reckless and unhinged, he drove her to her house. Her prison.

“We’ve led them back. The girl is with them.” Robbie pushed Camille against the main staircase. Half man, half beast. All monster. She lulled like a rag doll until Rosemary came to her. Wiping blood from her devoid face.

“No, no, this isn’t right. It's all wrong. Look at her, it's too much. We ruined her. She's not well... I ruined her. My baby is sick. She's dying.” Manic. Finally sounding like a mother.

“Get up, Six, you will fight them. One by one. Bring us the girl. Next, we take this town by force and then hunt down the rest of those shits.” Brenner tore Camille up by the hair and Edna pushed her into the center of the room. Robbie stood in back, gone completely while the monster extended to fill the space behind his darling Six.

Doors blasted wide open. A gunshot sent Robbie crashing away. Body hit the wall and the fireplace turned on, igniting with a button. He hissed and slithered from it, limbs melting back together in a pile of rotten flesh and muscle. Jim Hopper tossed a cigarette to the floor, blowing smoke.

“Jim. So good to see you.” Brenner stood just behind Camille. Her head tilted down, threatened and on guard. Behind her, the fireplace burned high and bright. Her soul charged with it.

“Here for my new daughter. Camille.” He lifted the barrel and Edna aimed for him. Rosemary shrunk against the staircase.

“Six.” Brenner clasped his hands. “Kill Jim Hopper.”

“Yes, Papa.” Camille sprung forward, forcing Hopper to dodge. She landed hard hits like a trained fighter in some spy flick.

“Don’t make me ground you, kid.” Jim swung the shotgun, missing when her fist nailed him in the mouth. Blood spurted before she kicked him, landing him on his back.

“Poor Jim Hopper...lost a wife…lost a daughter. About to lose another. Just a black hole.” She taunted with no emotion. No trace. Jim strained and tried to back up, realizing what she’d said.

“Black hole. I said that to you. You’re remembering. Camille, come back. They need you.” He spat blood aside. "I need you."

“Camille!” Joyce Byers caught her attention. An amazing woman with a heart of gold and no superpowers of her own. Just love and a fight in her soul. “You got stuck in a bad place and you dragged yourself out. You have to do it now.” She cringed when the tendrils grabbed her.

“Joyce!” Jim pulled for his friend. "Let her go!"

“Six. Now.” Brenner ordered. Camille braced to strike Hopper when something splashed the air. An odd flow of music, echoing and bursting from the stereo. The Mind Flayer dragged Jim up to the wall. He found Joyce’s hand and laced their fingers. Camille took note. _Love._

“No, let them watch,” Brenner stopped Robbie and Edna held her gun ready. “Get them, Six! Focus!” He stuck behind his protectors. Lights flickered and burst. Camille followed the sound. That music. Fluttering from the speakers in the living room. Classical ballet. The television turned on. A home video of her giggling between Nancy and Barb at an old birthday party. She came to the massive screen to touch it. “Rosemary! Control her.”

“Darling.” She begged and stopped as well. She saw herself kissing Camille and setting a cake before her. Noah joined to light the candles. “Look at us. We were happy… We could have stayed that way. You could have had that with Adam and Judith...I did so many horrible things. What have I done, my god... Six. My baby.”

"Six... _Milly._ Stay with me. That's a good girl. You can be good. Dry your eyes and sink now." Edna fired a shot into the TV to stop it when Rosemary didn’t move. Footsteps creaked before Camille’s face snapped to see the kids hiding behind the couch.

“Shit!” They scrambled when she stalked toward them. An arch swept Camille back as she was lifted and tossed away into the wall. A huge painting crashed with her. El came to her feet to face her down.

“Your name is Camille.” She glared and her sister rose to full height. Tendrils whirled into the room while the older teens fought them off with makeshift weapons. Bats, tools, and steel bars. Edna jerked at the same time someone tried to sneak by, gun pointed at Max. Her lips opened to scream, caught before the shot echoed out the roof. Billy about broke Edna’s wrist and slammed a punch into her jaw. Blood spurted when she bit the tip of her tongue from the force.

“That’s my sister, you fucking crazy bitch. Hey, Wheeler!” He kicked the gun to Nancy after she ran out of bullets. Billy nailed Edna again in the eye socket, sent her back another few feet. She didn't get up this time. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend too." Camille and El both advanced and were tossed back at the same time. The older teen lunged quicker, hand bringing El from the floor by her neck. Nothing registered in her eyes.

“Camille!” Shocked shouts tried to stop her. She peered at them, gone, and threw El into the Mind Flayer’s grasp. It cackled and materialized at the center of the floor, lifting El high into the air. She screamed and jerked while the kids tried to fight their way to her. Camille walked forth with dead eyes, readied to let it consume the little girl. A shadow loomed to stretch behind her, cast from flames. Girl to monster. In wait.

_It'll all be over soon. Just stay very, very still._

_So very still._

_Sink._

“I’m sorry, El, it’s time to go now.” Brenner came from the wall. Screaming echoed all through the house. El charged to keep the monster from advancing. Struggling. Losing the fight. Robbie came to the floor, disfigured, half melted into the beast. Cackling still.

“Camille!” Billy was thrown back. She faced the monster, head tilted toward El. Readied to absorb her abilities and seal the fates of their many brothers and sisters still out there. Bright blue eyes darted for something to pull focus. “You’re really going to let this be the end, _babygirl!_ Shitty ass ending. _”_ Vocals resonated and Camille stilled. Everyone slowed to focus so Billy puffed.

“Why did you call me that?” Camille’s neck craned. Truly confused and bothered. "Why did you say that? You don't say things like that."

“Why, _Harpy?_ Because you know I never do?” He heaved. “Because you remember me.”

“No,” she cracked, sounding smaller, “I just don’t like it.”

"Bullshit, you love me."

"I don't like it, I said. Stop it." She sputtered. Billy flared, hitting his words with slow and intent purpose.

"And I love you...and you remember us."

"I don't know you."

“Why don’t you like it, Camille? Tell me.” Billy pressed as hard as he could, slipping further into the wall. Her eyes darted. "You remember us. You remember every second of us. Tell me."

“I don’t know. I just don’t.”

“You know why.” Billy heaved and wailed her name. Echoed it so it bounced back to her. "Camille! Your name is Camille!" The other joined in to chant with him. Taunting. Made her feel smaller. She covered her ears to stop it.

"No! No! I don't... _Please._ Make it stop!"

“Enough! Six! End this, now.” Brenner hissed. Voices caught. “Become our ultimate weapon. The Mind Flayer feeds into you and you back. With El’s abilities, you can find anyone. We’ll find all those brats. Take each and every one until there is nothing left. Nothing will stop us. You and I together. Your mind will be unstoppable. Your abilities will soar beyond this dimension. Let it take you over, Six.”

“Sounds like he doesn’t believe in your mind now, _babygirl._ Needs some otherworldly monster to make it strong again. That sound like you? Really? The smartass little rich bitch I fucking love with a photo memory who still wasted time studying because she wanted to be the best. Even though she already god damn was. He doesn’t know what you can do either. Huh. We do though because we know you.” Billy was taunting still and the kids looked around. Jeering nicknames and mocking. Casting memories at her. Overloading the microchip until static fizzled out her bones.

“Stop! He keeps calling me that, I don’t like it! Papa.” Camille was unsteady on her feet, hands in her hair. “No, this isn’t right.” Brenner struck her hard, causing Rosemary to cry out and rush forward only to be stilled by the barrel of a gun pointing.

“Rosemary, you’re as guilty as we are. Six was never yours. Don’t grow a conscious now. I waited too long. Shed too much blood. For this moment.”

“I know that.” She paused and granted her daughter one final kindness. “But, her name is Camille. Her mother. Her real mother...Judith King wanted that for her...and so do I.” Camille blinked several times, backing up.

“You're my sister! Camille! Help me!” El struggled and whipped like a mad cat while her friends fought so hard.

“El!” Mike screamed, grasping for Will next to him. Face to face with the monster who almost consumed him as well. It recognized him, claw advancing to see his expression too.

“Wait.” Camille pushed herself up at the center of the floor. Eyes focused. She turned to see her lost loved ones all fighting with so much hope to beat this. She was lost too. Tired of the battle. Readied to give in. But, Billy’s eyes pleaded, the Flayer’s limbs coiled around them all. Preparing to squeeze. Camille looked to Brenner and circled him, breathing steady. His gaze followed until his back turned so she flicked her eyes to Billy again.

And then Camille Harper broke the glass herself.

“I want to try something.” She gave a softer breath. Billy’s chest heaved at that, lips pressing when tears welled. _That's my girl_ , he thought. She slipped the gun from Brenner’s hands, touching his scarred face. “Trust me, Papa. I’ll end it all. Like I was supposed to.”

“Very good, Six. Become who you were born to be. To think we thought of you as the weakest. Forgive me. My perfect girl.” He mused. Camille smiled sweeter then reeled forward to spit in his face. For the hell she and her siblings went through. For all those kids who ached like she did. A shot echoed out Robbie’s eye socket when her arm lifted, eyes intent on Brenner. Chaos erupted.

Camille was hit by a tendril in response, gun sliding away. Robbie wailed and screeched, dropping El toward the hard tile floors. She flailed to stop herself before Billy flew under her, sliding on his knees to catch her. Limbs jerked, whipping about and releasing everyone else. Brenner went for Camille and El threw him with all her strength. He slid near the fallen gun, grabbed it to aim for Camille’s heart. Fired.

“No!” Rosemary tossed herself into the line, jerking backward when it struck her point blank. Camille caught the woman in her arms. “C-Camille...I’m so sorry.” She urged, fist lifting to uncurl and drop three chains in her hand. Billy’s necklace and bracelet. Her mother’s Star of David. Things that shaped her identity. “I tried, darling.” Red seeped from her lips.

“You did. I’ll remember that. Goodbye...mother,” Camille offered, jaw clenching when Rosemary touched her face with a bloodied hand. Eyes unfocused before she was limp. Gone. Careful, the teen set her down at rest. Brenner echoed a laugh as Camille stood up in her ruined dress, stuffing the jewelry away. “You killed my family. Others. Over and over. You won’t take this from me. You won’t have us.” El came to her right. Robbie jerked around, feeling out to attack when he was blinded.

“This will never end while you two live.” Dr. Brenner replied. At peace. El took Camille’s hand tight. Arms lifted in tune. Brenner’s smile faded. Weight squeezed within his body. Stretching with force until he snapped. Skin split apart. Blood exploded. He wailed a sound that cut off as he tore to shreds by sheer force. The Mind Flayer was still quaking about. Camille slid to the center of the room, embraced her abilities for the first time. Arms spread, the huge house creaked. Glass cracked in every single window.

"Get down." Camille's fingers contorted. Everyone took cover. A scream burst forth. Feet left the floor. Windows shattered under the magnitude of her soul. Shards of glass cast forward to rip into Robbie, the Flayer by proxy. It screamed with her. Camille heaved and dropped. Blood spurted to cover her. Her loved ones. The whole room. The Mind Flayer tore all over the space, body weakening. It went for El but Camille ripped her close to shield her. She waited for the pain that never arrived.

“Billy!” Max had screamed. Camille turned to feel his weight fall into her, arms stretched forth to protect the two girls he’d come to care about and dropping. El cried out, hands lifting to force the ruined monster back, crumbled into the burning fireplace. Billy touched his side when a deep claw yanked from it.

“No, no, no,” Camille brought him to the floor. Blood expanded out to stain fabric. “Billy, stay here.” He wheezed, gripping her. “You stay with me.”

“She needs you.” He swallowed and Camille lifted her eyes. Those slimy limbs tore through the room, burning. El was a foot off the floor pushing it further into the flames until curtains caught. Camille hitched a sob and lifted her hand to assist, pressure mounted. Fire exploded and caught the house she grew up in alight. It all burned too easily.

“Billy!” Max scurried to his side. “You’re fine. You’ll be fine. Hey. You covered them.”

“Mad Max,” Billy tried to smile. “I’m sorry, for all of it.” Teeth bloodied. Max clutched at him, tears falling down her face.

“Already forgave you, jerk. I won't forgive you if you die here though.”

“We have to move, now!” Hopper freed himself, trying to get them all out. Joyce pushed for kids to get them going too. Mike caught El when she fell backwards, fatigued and drained.

“Camille,” Billy tugged so she looked down to see his eyes. Tried to smile.

“You know...I didn’t like the ending either.” Her lips split now for a watery-eyed grin. “Get up. You have to get up. I’m not leaving you behind.” Max helped drag him along when Camille got his arm around her neck until Hopper came.

“Max, go first,” Billy pushed so Jim grabbed her while she fought. Beams came down. Fire spread. For a moment, the two teens felt like they were drowning in it. Steve and Heather raced up the steps to help Camille with Billy’s form. They stumbled out into cool grass. Sirens blared in the distance. Camille dropped with Billy's weight in her lap, sprawled in her embrace.

“Kid, focus,” Jim was pressing fabric to Billy’s nasty wound. Blood poured out his side and soaked the cloth too quick. He glanced at the sparkling stars beyond Camille’s hair and sighed in her arms.

“Billy, look at me. We got you. It’s going to be okay... I love you. I do. I remember us and I always will.” She held him until the sirens closed in. Helicopters whirled overhead. Owens. Billy's vision blurred, lungs slowly taking in air until he tasted more blood.

"Don't cry, Camille." Were the only raw words he found for his friend, breathless. "You saved me." Her heart quivered at that. Lips dropped to touch his. Hazel eyes looked up at a lavish house burning and she felt relief in the cool night air.

“And don’t call me, babygirl.” Camille puffed while the light bathed her face. Warmed it. Reflected in her eyes. El dropped to hold Billy with her, allowed his head to fall into her lap so she petted his hair to comfort him for saving her life twice. Blue eyes fluttered. Thick lashes delicate against his wet cheeks. Maybe not the worst place he could be in to go. In the arms of the girl he loved so much. Surrounded by people who cared. Family. Slowly, their friends came together, piling because they won again. Because they were alive and together. Because they found home once more.

And, god, it was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Together again! That's kind of the end of my season 3. There are other things I wanted to explore on my own that the show hasn't gotten into in relation to the upside down. ^_^ Something I like to explore you'll notice is how light isn't all good and darkness isn't all bad despite how media depicts it.
> 
> As I said above, the next chp might be later. I'm still shooting for my sat/sun release dates. Tried to get this one out early to make up for that haha :D Thanks so, so much all! Talk to me in the section below or on tumblr! Released a new fun request on there for those feeling sad for my babes. ❤️ :)))


	19. Fast Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! New arc to come. More to explore in this world. This is more of a transition chapter with a tiny time skip to set up the new season. Side note: I've adjusted some of the ages as you figured. Steve is the only one who just graduated. Rest of the Breakfast Club is on their last year. Younger kids are starting 8th grade, last year of middle school. ;D Enjoy the chapter!!  
> TW: Mentions of past sexual abuse.
> 
> "Fast Car" -Tracy Chapman

“Camille, come in here and eat! Breakfast is ready!”

“Coming!” A teen bounced down a set of stairs into the kitchen. Jim Hopper looked up from a skillet, a smile tugged his lips. The sweet smell hit Camille. Blueberry pancakes. El shifted, giddy in her seat and already dressed up. “Not excited at all for the first day?” Red manicured nails ruffled Eleven's hair.

“No,” El joked and Camille helped pour coffees for her and Hopper. A sort of routine they'd grown comfortable in.

“You know if there are any problems," Jim began, "Camille is in the next building and I’m a phone call away. Don't be upset if they call you, Jane. El is a nickname and not all the teachers will use it. Are you sure that you're ready for this, kid?”

“Easy, we talked about this. Think happy thoughts.” Camille patted his shoulder and set a black coffee in front of him. Kissed his cheek. “She’ll be fine. Max is going to take her to get her schedule. I'm nearby. We have our tragic cover stories. You adopted two girls in need this past year, saved us. Party is close by too. It’s good.” She sat down and sipped from her own mug after stirring in creamer. “But, El...this is most important because it'll be tempting...if someone gives you trouble...”

“No powers.” El agreed.

"And if you use the powers because you inevitably will."

"Don't get caught."

"Very good." Jim shot Camille a look at that so she shrugged. They found a smaller house together, closer to the suburbs Nancy lived in. Cozier. The trio ate together in the dining room. Watched movies. Built a home. A family. Contented and bright. A family they chose. Autumn leaves began to fall outside. Warm shades of orange and brown illuminated with the rising sun. Comforting. El was hurrying to stuff her backpack full while Camille sat back at the table, fiddling with her pendants. Summer was long over. Too much changed.

“You miss him.” Jim met her eyes.

“Always do.” She exhaled, gaze fixing to his when he touched her hand. _Billy._ Who used himself to shield the people he cared about.

“You know, I’m sure it won’t be long before-” A rumbling car honked in the driveway, ripping the quiet moment. “He’s waking the whole damn neighborhood again.” Jim grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Camille sprang up to open the door, grinning at the blue Camaro outside.

 _Billy._ Still raising hell and growing beyond his harsh years. Took the whole end of summer to get the car fixed and pristine again. Neil hadn’t touched him once despite trying. Not while the Hawkins bad boy recovered and was hailed a hero. Time ran slim. He knew that much. Hopper's random drop-ins always reeled Neil back a few inches.

“Camille! El! Come on!” Max called from the passenger seat, shifting to jump in back. Billy turned his head, aviator sunglasses over his eyes with an aloof expression. Lips curled. Charged. El ran down the pavement and stopped, turning to come back and hug Jim tight.

“Have a good first day, kid.” He kissed her hair and Camille beamed to his right. El hurried to get into the car and Camille peered to see Hopper. “You too.” She'd started down and paused as well, spinning on her heel to toss her arms around his neck. Jim responded warmly to that. She kissed his cheek again and came back. Truly happy and hopeful today.

“Thanks, Jim, for everything.” Camille got into the car and Billy flicked two fingers at the Police Chief in a lazy salute before they raced off. El chattered in back while Max laughed at her excitement. “Someone didn’t sleep last night.”

“Someone else isn’t sleeping tonight either,” he whispered so she smacked his arm, causing him to grin. Camille fussed with his radio before kissing him at a red light. “Hear from Harrington?”

“Had his orientation yesterday. Happy to be off the wait list and out of the sailor suit for now. He and Robin are looking for something else together, Heather told me.” Camille watched the trees, idly taking his hand. They blazed into the parking lot like they owned it. “El, you and Max will meet us here after classes.” Camille got out to move the seat up.

“Yes,” El watched all the kids pass and didn’t try to go after Max did.

“You coming?” She stalled, but her friend shrunk back.

“I got this one.” Billy exhaled and Camille eyed him, nodding.

“All yours.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek then followed Max down the small hill after shutting the door. Nancy waved from her car with Jonathan to signal them. Billy turned his head and El stared at him.

“I get it, you like the car. Don’t want to leave it.” He joked, tilting the sunglasses down to see her. “Because I know you’re not scared, huh? Not the kid who fights monsters and shitty ass men.”

“No,” she lied, peering out again and Billy chuckled.

“Hm,” he shrugged, “you know, day one as the new kid. Shit sucks at first. I was the new kid here once and I was also lucky because I had a pretty girl to show me around. Pretty girl who became my friend. You already have friends here. Half the work is done.” El looked back at him, nodding. “Guess you need one more thing.” He pulled his sunglasses off to offer them. “Some bitching shades to show them you’re tough if any jerkwad gets into your face. Better?”

“Bitching.” She had beamed, causing him to snort because he loved this kid. The aviators looked huge on her, arguably more cute.

“Don’t say that to the teachers or Camille will hand me my ass before the Chief can. Unless they deserve it.” Billy grinned, getting out so El followed and raced down to chase after Max.

“Have fun, El! Good luck!” Camille smiled brighter.

"See you guys inside!" Nancy went off with Jonathan. Billy came to Camille's right, popping a fresh piece of gum into his mouth.

“Breaking a habit, are you?” She observed.

“Ah, couldn’t do it at the pool or hospital. Gum helped. You seemed to like it a little too much. My run times aren't what they used to be.” He offered the pack to her. All their kisses still tasted like cinnamon. “My grades are going to go to shit if they separated us. You know that?”

“Just think about getting out of this place and keep your nose in a book,” Camille opened the front office.

“Lovebirds.” Robin mused behind the front desk. “And to think...I figured that I escaped your annoying sessions of intense eye contact.”

“Lucky, you got the good free period to work here. I couldn’t even get that,” Camille beckoned so Robin found their schedules. “Thank you.”

“We have Lit together, Cam. See you in second period. Also, I may have done something bad.” Robin gave Billy his schedule next.

“Do tell, birdie.”

“Call me that again this year and I land you on your ass, Hargrove.” She grinned, voice dropping. “I put your lockers together.”

“Knew I liked this one.” Billy winked and Camille tugged him off.

“Feeling isn’t mutual, but I’ll take it as Heather seems to adore you. That, I'll never understand.”

_“Goodbye,_ Robin.” Camille waved when they left to find their new lockers. Students moved around them in turn, chattering. “Oh, god, mine isn’t broken for the first time since I started going here. It’s an autumn miracle. I don't even care about anything else, life is good now.” She bounced and tossed books inside.

“Let’s see it,” Billy leaned against the metal so they put their schedules together. “Not bad.”

“Three classes and mealtime. Groovy.” Camille winked. “Lunch and then our last three periods in fact. No, not bad at all.”

“The hell, Camille? You're taking all that science and a robotics class for third period? Explain.”

“I think I’ll excel at robotics, show all the boys up. I have ideas.” She laughed at his expression. “Can’t be late to first period. See you for lunch.” He beamed at that, leaning forward to kiss her. Camille pressed closer, not caring if a teacher had to split them, and he joked.

“Easy, Harpy, I can’t be late either. Shame on you.” Billy teased, going around her. “Those country boys give you a hard time, I’ll take care of them. In fact, I still might regardless.”

“My hero.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

** ** **

“Weird without Steve.” Nancy had shrugged at lunch. “It’s official. Billy is the new King. The new hair guy.”

“We’ve known this, Wheeler,” Billy opened a small bag of chips.

"Well, Billy beat up Steve, but so did Jonathan." Came Robin's addition. Billy and Jonathan eyed each other at that across the table. "Only way to find out the real king is a duel. Blood bath."

"Name the time and place, Byers. I'm intrigued." Billy, as always, was game.

_"What?"_

"Not happening." Camille nudged Robin, entertained. "Although, Jonathan can throw a mean punch. Had a front row seat to that. Took Tommy and I both to pull them apart. Well, to pull Jonathan off him." Pink rose on his cheeks when she lifted her lips.

“You guys hear about Tommy and Carol?” Heather came to sit, smacking her tray down in a rush. “I died when I found out.”

“Oh, yes.” Camille was also laughing now.

“What happened there?” Jonathan scooped up some potatoes from his tray.

“Carol got into college up in Michigan, dumped Tommy’s ass hard, and took off into the sunset.” Robin chuckled now, shrugging. “Rumor has it that Tommy H punched a mailbox and cried.” Billy snorted, almost choking.

“Good for her.” Nancy smiled too.

“Heather deserves congrats too. Cheer captain. And Nancy, editor and chief of the school newspaper for the stories you cracked over the summer. I sense a job offer is next.” Camille praised and the girls earned some claps.

“Just the right place at the right time.” Nancy winked. “Weird guy who helped with the Hawkins Lab stuff was excited to assist again.”

“You guys going to homecoming this year?” Heather went on.

“Running the photo booth, I think,” Jonathan replied when a few of them nodded.

"I'm still working on Billy with that one. He's shy." Camille stole a chip from him, earning a nudge.

"Stupid dance." Came a grumble.

“They asked me to help plan the stupid dance, figured it could be fun.” She went on. “Last year here, we might as well make the most of it. Right?”

** ** **

“Home!” Camille set her backpack down hours later. Max and El scurried in behind her with Billy at her side. “Sorry, we’re late. Gang stayed out to exchange stories.”

“How was it?” Jim came around the corner, having just gotten home as well.

“No powers,” El shrugged with a wide grin.

“Good...that’s good.” He let her and Max race up to her room. “Delivery tonight?”

“Sounds great, yeah.” Camille watched him peer up the stairs and look back to her. A more solemn expression crossed his face. "What is it?"

“Have something I need to tell you.” Hopper guided her downstairs into the finished basement. Part office, part recreation.

"About?"

“About that night.” The Chief swallowed, exhaling. He tried to avoid pulling her into this but, Camille was sharp. Billy followed them when she pulled at his hand before Jim opened a cabinet and took a box down. “Had my contact, Owens, get some guys down here. Searched the mall. Nothing. They wiped it. Gate was sealed it looked. They're now in control of watching it. I also had them look over the remains of your house when it happened. Redid the tests several times. Only bodies that were found were Brenner and Rosemary. Remains of Robbie the monster. People he kidnapped. Nothing about Edna or what she's up to.”

"I punched her fucking lights out, she must have gotten up in the shuffle." Billy added.

“Covered it all well. Made you a hero. Billy, too. Mayor held a funeral. You think that he knows?” Camille crossed her arms, looking over photos. Her house in ashes. Her old life too.

“He’s hiding it well for re-election time. Tried to martyr his shitty son.” Jim shrugged. Camille only pressed her lips into a tight line at that.

“Nothing else about that housekeeper?” Billy frowned. “She’s still out there ready to cause us hell.”

“She comes, we’ll take care of it.” Camille sounded confident. “We always do. Don’t worry El with this, she’s determined. She’ll spend herself looking and that drains her too much. Last time, we didn’t see much. Edna’s smart. She knows how we work. She helped suppress me for years and she’ll fight us if she can.”

“Dr. Owens has people on it.” Jim assured them. “We’ll find her ourselves. Go on now, go relax. I'll order dinner.”

"Thanks," Camille flashed a distant smile and went upstairs. Billy followed her to her room so she could plop down in bed, falling back. He joined her so they could stare at the ceiling. Enjoy a beat. "Nice to be unpacked. Have the furniture built. Guess, I didn't exactly have a lot to unpack." _Everything burned._ "I do have Billy Jr. Blood stain aside."

"Only letting you call it that because I like you." He muttered, hands clasped on his stomach when Camille rolled over to see him. Lips pecking his quickly. Billy cupped her face, smiling softer than usual.

"I like you too."

** ** **

“Mayor Kline, you have a guest. A reporter here to do a story on you.”

“Send her in,” he was focused on his work, not even looking up.

“Mayor Kline, I'm a big fan.” The woman graced him with a smile. Words slurred ever so gently. Awkward syllables after her tongue healed. Another man entered behind her, stoic and muscled. Dead set.

“Forgive me, we’ll have to make this quick…" Mayor Kline looked up when the huge man advanced at him once they were alone. "Who is-?”

“I think you’ll want to speak with me awhile. Forgive Grigori, he doesn’t play well unless you name the right price these days. Edna Mathias.” Edna removed a hat from her head. Hair spilled down. “I knew your son. Robbie. Lovely boy. Innovative. Willing. Peculiar taste in girls. Incendiary."

“Who are you?” Larry jumped to anger at that, but she slapped a thick file down.

“A ghost looking to settle a score. I think we have some common enemies. Time for you to get to know your town, Larry.” She watched him open the file. Pictures of the Party. Of his son. Of the madness that plagued Hawkins for years. “Have time for a story now, Mr. Mayor?” Eyes lifted. Menacing. Also quite willing.

“Keep talking.”

** ** **

Camille was frozen. Trapped. She tried to feel around. Nothing. But, the panting. That awful sound. Echoed in her ears.

“Babygirl, you’re still so soft.” Robbie leaned out to see her eyes. His pupils were huge. Veins inched dark just under his pale skin. Like an infection. Camille was blank under him.

“Uh.” She offered. “Oh.” Monotone. In that horrid trance.

“Come here, get on your knees.” He coaxed. "It wanted me to show you things. To give you something. A secret. You have to keep it safe for later."

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” A hand tore into dark hair.

“Yes, sir.” She was undaunted. Unblinking. Hands choked her. Camille felt herself struggle to stop this. Robbie opened his mouth. Teeth grew sharp. His jaw broke open. Eyes melted down his cheeks. Dripping. Those awful lights like dead stars glimmered to wash Camille away. Her own eyes burned too. She screamed at long last. Bucking. Robbie readied to swallow her whole. And then she was falling. Down into a deep, sunken pit made of broken glass. One she wouldn't be crawling out of. The lone hand of another dead girl reached back to help her rise. Camille saw her reflection cast all around. It was too much.

“No!” Camille jolted up in bed, almost knocking Billy backwards when he’d tried to wake her.

“Hey! Hey, you’re safe. I got you.” He felt her break with tears. Breath unsteady. Knuckles paling when she grabbed for sheets. “Nightmares, again.”

“Can’t shake them,” Camille held to him, trembling before footsteps sounded. “Shit, hide.”

“Where?” Billy was half awake still as she pushed him down under her bed. Poor boy rolled off with a thud and silenced groan.

"Camille?" The door smacked open and Jim stood there, crossing to make certain she was okay.

“Just the stupid dreams again,” she began, pulling her blankets up. Jim turned on the light and sat down. Gentle as he could because she looked like a twittering, wounded bird.

“You wake up screaming, Camille. El had them too when I took her in but, your night terrors are only getting worse.” He gathered her into his arms when she sought comfort. Head tipping to Jim's chest so he could kiss her hair.

“They’ll pass,” she assured him. Let him rub her back and arms. "I can handle it."

“You need to talk to someone, I can make that happen.” Hopper pressed like he had many times before this night.

“No more doctors. Not like I can really tell them anything.”

“Could get you to Owens again. It's something.” He sighed, hand on her face.

“He was helpful but not that kind of doctor. And he personally cleared me to resume life as normal. Same way he cleared El and Will. That’s what I want. It's all I want.” She pressed her lips. Tried to be level and even. “I’ll be fine, they’ll pass.”

“It’s Saturday. Come down for breakfast in a few.” He kissed her forehead, standing.

“I will.” She smiled and Jim did too, leaning down like he had _dad radar_ to see Billy cramped under the bed with sleepy eyes and messy curls. Those blue eyes became alert in one instant. “Oh, so about that...”

“Billy Hargrove. Again. Did Camille ask you if you wanted breakfast, son?”

“Morning, Chief. Not on Cherry Lane anymore, am I?” He flashed a big smile because he was fucking caught yet again and Jim looked smug. “And no, sir. She didn't.”

“So, you're lost in my daughter’s bedroom?”

“Just some light sleepwalking. Wandered across town.” Billy shrugged. “What can you do, huh?”

“You like french toast, Billy?” It sounded vaguely threatening.

“...I could eat.”

“That’s what I thought.” Jim stood, eyes on Camille when she looked guilty. “Hiding under the bed is the oldest trick in the book, kid, figured you were better than that.”

“Get you next time, Chief,” came Billy’s voice and Camille snickered.

“Sorry.” She whispered but Jim only hummed, turning.

“Teenagers.” He shut the door so Camille fell back into the pillows. Billy popped up with wild curls to get into the bed once more.

“Caught you again.” She’d teased.

“We can go to my house.” He shrugged. “Dad knows now for sure after…you know. Me yelling about cock and our sex life to the neighborhood for ten whole minutes. He can’t stop us from seeing each other.” Billy was so confident about that too.

“He’s a ticking asshole bomb, we can only keep him off you for so long. I don't want to put you in a position where you'll be hurt. It's a risk.” Camille cupped his face so he’d kiss her lips. “Max is always free to be here. Frankly, Jim likes it more since El and Mike are back together. Jim knows about you. He knows enough. He doesn’t mind as long as we’re not...doing funny stuff.”

“That’s most of what we do.” He countered, leaning in again.

“Well, he doesn’t have to know that.” Camille pushed at his chest, teasing. “Besides, Jim has no room to talk. He made rounds too once upon a time. Not so much since he’s been pining after Joyce, it’s too obvious they’re into each other and being dumb about it.”

“And we did what, exactly?”

“We’re dumb, but not as dumb as them.” She sat up, slipping out of bed to rub her eyes. Jim was kind enough to give her the room with its own bathroom in it. Camille washed her face and sighed.

“Hopper was right. They’re getting worse.” Billy appeared behind her to change the subject back.

“You don’t know that,” Camille turned to face him, arms crossing. He shot her a searching glance in response.

"Camille, I wake up to you thrashing and crying more often than not. I think I know enough."

“There were bound to be side effects. I don’t...remember it all when I was under. I don’t want to right now. I know it was awful. But, I’m moving on.”

“You’re ignoring it. Shit's not the same.” Billy watched her huff, because his brutal honesty hit hard, and pull a short robe on when her skin chilled.

“Maybe so.” Camille dropped it so he did. For now. “Come on, let’s just get breakfast.” They went down to see Max and El at the table. Jim scooping up plates.

“You got caught again.” Max teased and Billy was flat, slipping into a seat. Camille poured coffees as she always did before she sat down next to him.

“It came today, Camille.” Jim offered a letter. “Inheritance. They left it all to you. Owens made sure none of it went anywhere else.”

“Don’t want it. It’s dirty.” She refused.

“Set it aside for the future. They owe you that much.” Jim pressed so she took it with a deliberate sigh, ripping the envelope open. Billy craned his neck when Camille’s eyes were wide. He choked on his coffee.

“Holy fuck.” Billy hit his chest and Jim hushed him.

“Language, kid.”

“That’s a lot of money.” Camille blinked, handing it back. “Do it your way. We’ll save it. We can use some to help out here too when needed.”

“Don’t worry about that. It's for college.” Hopper offered plates so they ate. Odd bunch gathered around the table.

“I have to finish some _Harper Sixx_ business so that chapter can be done too.” Camille spoke then. “Country is mourning the lost icon.” Jim gave a nod, understanding.

“Can you drop us off at the arcade, Billy? Might have to swing by home, I left my change there.” Max grinned and he rolled his eyes, shrugging.

“Meet you after?” He turned his head.

“I’ll pick up fixings for dinner tonight,” Camille agreed and Jim looked grateful.

“Have to go in today for a few hours. I’ll give you some money, you want to pick out dinner for the week? I trust you.”

“You love me,” she teased and Hopper smirked. He did.

“Eat your breakfast, Harper.”

** ** **

Camille wandered aisles, filling her cart with different items. A subtle tune played over the speakers between sale announcements. Droning. Picture perfect displays of colorful cans and boxed goods only highlighted the discord in her life. She picked out some vegetables and looked up. Robbie stood across they way. Grinning. Bloodied. Her breath quivered. A woman passed in front of him and he was gone. Camille turned and the shadow cast behind her didn't move. One single beat where two powerful entities split apart.

“ _Fuck_.” She'd uttered under her breath, jerking the cart to go into another aisle as a flash of orange hair caught her attention. Bright curls not as kept as usual.

“Susan.” Camille realized, hurrying to greet her. “Hi, been awhile since I last saw you. Max told me you got a new job at the JCPenney a while back...helped Joyce get something there too when the store closed on her.”

“Hi, Camille. I hope you’re well.” Susan was facing the cans on the shelf, shoulder hitching. Stared like the display was truly fascinating. "Yes...but, the perfume department isn't all that exciting. Boss isn't terrible."

“Billy’s on his way to meet me. Guess Max is seeing the kids at the arcade.”

“Good...that’s good. I’m glad you all spend this much time together. Seeing them with friends in Hawkins now makes me so happy. Better when they’re not in the house. You know?” She turned her head when Camille came around. The radiant smile faded.

“Not bright enough for those big shades indoors,” Camille remarked and Susan shook her head, slipping them off. Hearts sunk in tune. “Oh, my god. Susan.” Said her name too cautiously. Like it wasn't real. This wasn't real.

“You can’t say anything.” Susan regarded the younger girl, wise beyond her years. Makeup layered thick over a fresh shiner around her left eye.

“Neil, he…” Camille touched her chest and came closer, hand on Susan’s arm. The mother flinched.

“It was an accident, he said it won’t happen again. He cried and...and he held me and he promised me. _He promised._ ” She shook her head, sounding like a brokenhearted schoolgirl. “I knew that he was upset and I pushed too hard, it was a silly argument. We rarely have them.” Mousy Susan was reaching a breaking point.

“No, he can’t do this shit.” Camille watched the woman jerk to focus on her.

“Mind your own business,” Susan snapped, turning with her cart before she stopped. Regret lingering. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no.” Camille came to hold her. Susan felt very small. Frail. Not unlike the way Rosemary felt when she sunk into Camille's arms, dying. Pale hands went over Susan's eyes to stop the stupid flow of tears.

“Billy and Max, they don’t know. They can't.”

“You care about them but you can’t put yourself in danger too.” Camille shook her head. Susan was in danger the moment she accepted Neil's first date offer.

“You know, Max asked me once...why I always looked away. Left the room. When Billy was being… When Neil started hitting him after we’d gotten together. It wasn’t because I didn’t care. I did. I promise I did. I'm not bad. I'm so sorry, I didn't...help him. I couldn't. But, I knew how...degraded he felt. Being hit in front of others. I wanted to give him his privacy because I couldn’t give much else. I failed them. They need to stay out of the house...as much as they can. Don’t tell them, Camille. Please. Keep them at the Chief's house and I’ll handle this.”

“You have to get out of there too, look at me. It has to stop. You can stop it. We’ll help you. Jim and I tried to get Billy out but he's eighteen now and he chose to stay for this last year. For you and Max. You all can help each other.”

“It’s only the once. It only happened once.” Susan was begging to convince herself too.

“But, it still happened.” Camille pleaded. “He hits Billy. He hit you. I know you care about Billy and you want to protect him and Max. I know you’re terrified and you’re trying. Guys like that...they get to a point where they don’t ever stop. Not everyone gets out of the cycle and it’s not on you in any way to-”

“Only one time.”

“But, he did it.” Camille held her steady. “He’ll hit Max too. He uses Billy to control her, he kept them on opposite sides for months. You know that. I know you do.”

“I’m stupid.”

“You’re not. I had a wise woman tell me...you’re in a bad place and you can pull yourself out of it. She was right. We always have more courage than we think, it just doesn't show itself until all the cards are down. I promise. The cycle...he doesn't want to get out of it. Billy is still struggling with his anger at times and I see it...but he’s young and he’s healing. Neil had his whole life. Multiple relationships to do better and he didn’t. He didn’t try for his own son, he won’t for you.”

“I can’t get out. I can’t. He won’t let us go.”

“Report it. Max...she’s recording what happens to Billy. Hopper will help you all, I promise. You can’t wait for him to hit you again. You need a plan ready...because he will hit you again.” Camille insisted.

“You must think I’m awful for marrying him.”

“I have no room to judge there. You know about me. Whole town does. You can get out. You can.” Camille took her sunglasses, sighing before she shifted them back onto Susan’s face. Her lips trembled so she touched Camille’s cheek.

“You’re good for my kids.” She referred to Billy as her own.

“They’ve been good for me too. And I think you helped that.” Camille pressed her lips. “It’ll be difficult but you can leave him. There are good people in this town willing to fight and help you. I didn’t think that before and I spent a lot of time feeling more alone than I should have.”

“I’ll think about it. My options. I’ll...come up with a plan. Don’t tell them. Max and Billy.”

“They’ll see it eventually.” Camille sighed. Susan stared and took a moment to touch brown hair, contemplating something that ached.

“Camille, I’m so sorry again. About your mother.”

“She’s with my dad now. At least they’re together. Thank you.” Camille lowered her eyes and Susan nodded, silent as she hurried off. The weight of it was heavy. Almost too much. Fluorescents didn't do enough to wash that out. It wasn’t long before Billy found her picking out cans of soup. He crept up, hand on her shoulder before she whirled and snatched his wrist to twist it. These little reeling ticks brought her back to that night.

“ _Ow, fuck!_ It’s me.” Billy puffed when she released him, pushing at his chest.

“You scared me, ass.”

“No reason to turn 007 on me,” he yanked his jacket, exhaling when Camille smirked lightly. She turned to take the cart.

“More of 006… Does that mean you’re my sexy Bond sidekick?"

"I can be anything you want in this fantasy, Harpy."

"Are you also mad that I can take you on, Billy?”

“On the contrary, I live for it.” He stopped Camille, lips against her own for a lingering beat. Tugged at her shirt playfully. Camille only smiled and averted her eyes.

“Going to need help with the groceries. Come on, I’m putting you to work now.”

“Tell me about the fashion thing.” Billy fell in stride with her, twisting the ring on his middle finger in thought.

“ _Harper Sixx_ has met an end. Made some good donations. Paid out the employees well. Few tributes but it’s time to put it to bed.” She frowned, turning the cart with her while Billy followed. “Better this way. Mom got her storybook ending. I won’t have to be reminded as much.” Camille eyed him silently, trying not to burst with the truth he was sure to discover on his own. The truth he’d predicted at the start of all this. “How...are things at home?”

“Not really in the same room as him often.” Billy replied as they walked along. “He comes at me and remembers we have shit on him. Neighbors hear the shouting. Max keeps the record hidden. Feels like something’s going to snap.”

“Sounds like it already did,” Camille remarked, biting her lip. Billy didn’t process what she’d said in full, agreeing silently.

“There’s actually something...different. You’re going to laugh.”

“Fantastic, spill it.”

“Haven’t been staying home a lot, especially with things...as they are. Figure it's better he doesn't see my face to be reminded.”

“So, you’re either with me or...” Camille turned to see his eyebrows lifting before it dawned on her. “Oh, my god. Billy Christopher Hargrove.”

“Don’t.”

“You’re staying with Steve. His parents are never home so he offered you a place when needed. I know I'm right. Aw, I wish I had a camera to document this moment.”

“Camille, you have a photographic memory.” His brow furrowed. Hands out in disbelief.

“Oh, right. _Duh_. Forgot that detail,” she pushed at his arm. “And you...have another friend. My two little kings are all grown up. This is so adorable. We could have a sleepover, trade hair secrets.”

“Steve Harrington is not my-...shit, he is kind of my friend.”

“Better to accept the truth of it now. And you're his friend. I’m sure he finds it equally disturbing.” Camille was far too amused.

“Stop giving us things in common.” Billy was flat so she giggled, tugging him along while she put different packages of meat into the cart.

“Keep up with me, will you?” She tricked him into pushing, veering down another aisle. “Look at us, so domestic. Think you can handle it?”

“Nice not getting stabbed,” he touched his side, fingers skimming over a scar through the shirt. “What was stranger was the full hospital room.”

“And the tales of your heroics. Neil had to sit there and listen to people thank his brave son for helping save some kids and little lost rich girl, Camille Harper, in a terrible fire.” Camille eyed his expression and hummed again, deciding on bread. Her shirt rode up as she reached for a loaf on the highest shelf so he rolled his eyes and snatched it for her. Fingers tickled her side until she gasped, pushing at him.

“Not funny.” Camille stole the cart and went on. People eyed her with sympathy, the same way they did at school. Rich girl lost it all. Parents. House. Fiance. Existence. Taken in by the charity of the messy Police Chief.

“You know...” Billy neared her again. “There is currently an empty house not far from here. Chief is at the station. Kids at the arcade. It’s the perfect storm.” Camille suppressed amusement.

“Whatever is a girl to do?” She arched one brow and Billy knew he had her.

“I have a few ideas.”

** ** **

Music flooded out Camille’s speakers as Billy pushed her into bed. She tugged him atop her, rolling them over to sit up and unbutton his shirt while he went for her jeans. Frantic and nimble fingers made quick work.

“Oh, you’re always so full of great ideas.” Camille slipped fabric from his shoulders when he sat up to kiss her, adjusting so he was cupping her bottom to grind into her. Liquid heat.

“Hm, don’t I know it?” Billy uttered into her ear. A moan left swelled lips, arms holding him while he kissed along her neck and chest. Fingers touched a scar on his ribs where claws pierced taut skin. Camille stopped, sinking down to peck the rough flesh.

“Can’t wait much longer,” she let him turn them over.

Camille just wanted her life back. Normal teens in a normal relationship.

Clothing was flying every which way. Billy braced his hands by her head, messed curls framed his pretty face. Camille touched his wrist to kiss the tender skin there until he sank down against her body. Her bra came off, leaving them in their undergarments. Billy’s hands skimmed along her thighs, lips tracing her jaw before he lifted to see her eyes. She peered up at him and felt a chill rush through her veins. Robbie looked down on her, hand tracing her collar bones before grasping her neck. Her entire body lurched.

 _“Stop!”_ Camille cried out, pushing him up when she reeled forward. Tight fists pressed into his bare chest.

Readied to fight her way out of hell. Again and again. A vicious cycle.

“What?” Billy was breathing heavily, blinking. Erect. Confused. Camille rubbed her eyes and gave a sound of agitation.

“Nothing...nothing, I just-”

“It’s happening again.” He caught his breath, shoulders dropping.

Missed the way her veins crawled to pulse darker for one single heartbeat. Also missed the way her shadow inched out as if to slink away. Stretching. Curious thing. Like something from a children's book Camille read long ago.

 _Just like Peter Pan_.

It should be considered that his shadow ran because it knew something others didn't. Knew perhaps that sweet, little Peter- _never going to grow up, not me_ -was dangerous at heart and maybe the villain of the story. Camille dreamed to be oblivious of that fact like Peter Pan when he trapped those lost boys in Neverland. When he created a powerful adversary in Captain Hook, who must have hoped once too. Dreamed that answers were as easy to seek if only you followed the second star to the right and straight on till morning. But, this was no simple fairy tale. Not for them.

“Look, I’m sorry," Camille explained herself, "I’m trying… I know this is like the fourth time since-”

“I’m not worried about getting off, we get off plenty. I’m worried that my girlfriend can’t stand to be touched half the time.” Billy said it harshly to make sure it gripped tight. Didn't judge. Just needed her to understand something awful and true. Camille was not well.

“I can keep going.” Camille came to him and Billy stopped her. Fingers curled around shaking wrists. Felt her pulse speed.

“No, you can’t. I’m not letting you fucking force it. You may not remember all this shit, but something inside you does and-”

“I just want to feel normal again.” She pulled a sheet up to her chest, hand on her temple. Billy exhaled, deliberate.

“These nightmares are getting to you. We all see it. Why can’t you?” Billy got up to put his jeans on. “We left perfect Camille behind. Stop pretending.”

“Guess, I didn’t let her go fully.” She watched him set her clothing on the bed. “Billy, I want to. I do. We did it a few times. Maybe now isn’t...the best night for it. Lot on my mind.”

“I know you want to.” He sighed, pulling his shirt back on. “I’m just not letting you force yourself through a fuck session like it’s a damn task for me. Put on your clothes, Camille, we’ll go watch a movie downstairs.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And don’t you apologize to me again.” He cupped her face to kiss her deeply, lingering when she grasped his arms. “I love you.” Billy found the words so easily today, knuckles grazing her cheeks. Face soft in this light. Just so pretty.

Billy was still these days. So very still. Used to be that all he did was rock about and run. Toward something painful. Away from something painful. No in-between. He'd been running since his mother got into a taxi without him and didn't come back. Billy was about seven or eight. How he pulled so desperately to stop it.

Tore her beaded bracelet off trying to get his mom to stay or take him with her. Little jeweled beads covered the sidewalk. Scattering. _"I don't understand!"_ the little boy kept choking those words. His mother cried and apologized. Still got into the taxi and locked the door on him. Billy still didn't understand. But, he could run so he did. He chased that taxi down four streets until Neil pulled up alongside him to force him into a car. Took him home while he rocked and cried so hard. Hit him until the screaming stopped.

Finally, Billy Hargrove had something that made him want to stop running. But, it ached. Because as he stopped running, his girlfriend started.

Camille just smiled in response, lighter. Pained clearly.

_I don't understand_ , Billy wanted to say. But, she reeled him in too quick.

“I love you too.”

** ** **

Jim Hopper walked in on the teens in a position that was more shocking than usual. Billy with his feet up on the leg rest, reclined to watch the television. Camille nestled into him under one bicep, her own arm draped over his waist as she sagged and slept against him on the couch. Trapping the poor boy there. Hopper looked amused and settled a finger to his lips as Billy ran the fingers of his free hand into her hair.

“I’ve had to take a leak for two hours,” he mumbled at last and Jim suppressed a snort.

“Sounds about right.” Jim picked up a pillow to save this poor kid trying to ease out from under Camille. She whined, nuzzling into the couch when a pillow replaced her boyfriend. Billy scurried away to relieve himself as Jim smoothed locks of hair from her face, moving after to go into the kitchen to see a full fridge again. Billy passed and stilled at the moment Jim snapped his fingers.

“Hey, come in here. Tell me about these nightmares.” Jim pressed and Billy averted his eyes. “Look, I know you sneak into that window every other day.”

“Ah.” Billy’s pretense came down and Jim offered him a cold beer. Skeptical eyes lifted. “Not trying to trick me, are you, Chief?”

“I think we understand each other, Billy. Camille is eighteen but she chose me and I chose her. You hurt my kid and I’ll make you disappear.” Jim grinned, clicking the can open. “Shocking, but you’re not the boy I’m worried about. It’s the Wheeler kid I find unpredictable.”

“Way to kill my reputation. Bottom’s up then,” Billy resigned himself, gulping. “They’re bad. Won’t tell me what they’re about but I think I know Camille well enough. She says she doesn’t remember but...I don’t know, it’s like she goes into this state while awake. Like she’s day dreaming too. But, it’s not...I can’t explain it. She’s just not _here..._ and she doesn’t remember where she goes. Closes up worse than I do about it.”

“What happened when they took her back was traumatic. That comes up in some horrible ways.” Jim began and Billy drew silent. Odd night. “We need to do what’s best for her. I’m getting a doctor I trust back down here. Few times a month. He may not be the expert but he knows what’s going on and she needs to start talking.”

“You think she’ll see that as us fucking helping her?”

“No, not at first.” Jim drank, leaning back to size Billy up. “You love Camille and I don’t doubt it. I’m going to ask that you watch her.” The teen lifted his blue eyes at that.

“Think I’m not already?” The air chilled as if a window cracked. Jim set his beer aside and Billy followed him into the living room. Wind echoed into the front door, now opened wide.

“Camille?” Jim hurried out to see her standing at the end of the drive. Head tilted up toward the cloudy sky. No shoes or coat. Wind in her dark hair. Shivering. Eyes closed.

“That was your turn to watch,” Billy frowned, coming around to see her face. Serene.

“Camille...” Jim shrugged off his jacket and covered her, trying to usher her back inside.

“She’s never sleepwalked.” Billy noted, taking her face only to be shoved back into the grass. Hard. Camille jerked with panic, writhing when Jim held her arms down and carried her back into the house. Whipping and hissing about like a creature caught in a bear trap.

“Wake up!” He shook her. “Camille, wake up!” Fists blindly fought against him when Billy ran in, shutting the door. Camille’s whole body locked into an unnatural arch in his arms while her fingers contorted close to her chest. Something out of _The Exorcist_. But, her face. Lips opened to scream but nothing came out.

“Hey, hey...” Billy helped Jim easy her into the couch so she didn't hurt herself. Camille thrashed like she might have a seizure. The lights flickered. Television switched to static white noise. A voice carried out from it. Echoing.

“ _Billy. Help me. He’s here. They're coming for me._ ”

“Camille, wake the fuck up!” Billy grew frantic, hands gripping her shoulders to shake her harder than Jim did.

“The lights!” Camille cried and bucked around. “They’re dead. They’re dead! It's coming. _Can't..._ ” She woke with a start, blinding grasping at Billy’s shirt as her breath caught.

“Hey, hey, we got you. Camille. You’re home. You’re safe.” Jim eased. Camille pushed up to curl into Billy’s arms.

_"I'm sorry."_

“Camille.” Jim soothed again. She crumbled, face pinching to get a hold of her emotions when they burst. “You are not well.”

“I know. I know. I’m trying, I’m really trying. It's hard.” She hitched a sob, muffled into Billy’s chest. Wetting his shirt with salty tears.

“You have to let us try too.” Jim touched the back of her head, smoothing hair. “It’s getting worse.”

“I don’t want to remember it. I have to remember everything already. Do you know what it’s like to never forget a thing? To have every awful thing never go away? It’s actually pretty shitty.” Camille clenched her teeth. Shaking like a leaf. No one ever looked at her abilities that way. “It just hurts.” Jim pressed his lips, exhaling.

“So, you hide in it. It’ll hurt more.” He was honest. “Just give it time to process. You overwhelmed yourself, Camille. It’s okay to stop and rest when the world is too much. You hear me?” Jim held her chin until she nodded. He looked up at Billy’s hard eyes. “Can you-?”

“Got her.” Billy was already pulling Camille up.

“Green or chamomile?” Jim asked so she paused, eyes on a picture of Sara sitting across the way.

“Chamomile, please. With-”

“Honey. I know how you take it.” Jim sighed. Camille went upstairs and let Billy undress her, pulling a large shirt over her body before he got her into bed. She sat against the headboard so he came to her side.

“Don’t say it,” she whispered, legs curling when she clasped her hands in her lap. Joints ached from the pressure of it all.

“You don’t need me to, you already know.”

“If I talk to someone, it’s all going to flood out. I’ll drown.”

“Don’t mean to brag but I was a lifeguard for a few months.” Billy’s joke brightened her expression. Camille peered away, fighting a smile when he leaned in to see her eyes. “Ah, no. Let’s see it, Harpy.”

“I can’t stand you sometimes.” Camille pushed at him and tugged for a quick kiss. Jim knocked at the door and came in with a steaming mug so they broke apart.

“Tuesday, after school. Dr. Sam Owens.” He set it down. “I’m driving you.”

“Jim-”

“We do it the once and decide after. Just give it a try.” He wasn’t going to budge.

“Just the once.” She relented and took the mug. “Thank you.”

“Get some rest and I mean, _rest_.” Jim eyed her then Billy.

“Goodnight, Jim.” Camille rolled her eyes and waved for him to shut the door. “Staying tonight?”

“Trying to be rid of me?” Billy inched closer, lips touched for a lingering beat. Camille murmured against him.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks for clicking in to read. I might slow more posting bc I'm adjusting this arc a lot and I don't want to rush out the chapters until they're how I want them. No worries, this story is my all right now!! Have a great day, everyone!! Chat with me below or on tumblr as always!! ^_^ <3


	20. Welcome To The Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, new chapter and new characters! Please enjoy and feel free to chat with me here or on tumblr as always <3
> 
> "Welcome to the Jungle" -Guns N' Roses
> 
> TW: Past rape mention

“Welcome wagon again, Cam?” Nancy held her schoolbook and crossed from Jonathan’s car to meet Camille and Billy at his.

“More new students, yeah. Hawkins High needs its fresh face.” Camille shrugged, watched the autumn leaves swirl with tones of orange and brown. “Heard they were siblings.”

“I heard twins.” Jonathan puffed into colder fall air.

“Seeing other new students behind my back?” Billy paused while a car sped around them. Music boomed from it. Slick red Mustang like a shiny poisoned apple. Dust welled up. Gravel split under tires screeching to a halt in a parking spot. Students stilled to watch.

It was just all so familiar. Picture perfect. A boy got out. A pretty boy, in fact. One broad hand sliding over loose locks of styled auburn hair that slipped into his face. More red, orange in the tiny streams of sunlight through grey clouds. Squared, intent face and slight dimple to his chin. He was joined by a girl. Softer in angles. Same full strawberry locks in voluminous waves. Face shaped like an oval. Doll like to be honest. A pair of fashionable siblings airing on the side of alternative.

“Twins, huh. Riveting.” Camille noted as they went down the path to school. Billy caught her intrigued stare. Locked into that. The siblings earned various looks from passing students. Caused a stir. “Think I spotted my new assignments. Lucky me.” She went first with Billy quick to her side, one of his hands slipped into her jean pocket. Air puffed from his nose like a bull. _“Ooh._ Jealous, much?”

“I need a reason to put my hand on your ass now?” He quipped, earning a snort when her free arm went around his back. Nancy and Jonathan were hurrying to catch up.

“See you both later.” Camille followed the path to her locker with Billy. Students split as their rightful king and queen walked the hallways together. Commanding. “Wonder where they transferred from? I’d hate to transfer during my damn last year of high school. Ugh. Least you had two under your belt.” She busied with her locker, bunching up the sleeves of the brown bomber she never gave back to Billy. Seeing his girlfriend wear it was better in truth. Same way she left ruby lipstick prints on the collar of his jean jacket.

“Nervous about your big talk after this?” His brow rose. Daring to bring this up.

“Annoyed that I have to do it in the first place.” She shrugged, scrunching her face. Made her look cuter than usual.

“Dad and Susan are doing some date shit I guess. He planned it out of the blue. Used to do the lovey dovey shit before the proposal.”

“Ah huh…” Camille eyed her reflection in the locker mirror and shut it quick. "Hard to picture Neil like that."

Billy recalled that horrible wedding. Susan's poofy white dress like a sad cloud. Max trapped in an ugly powder blue number that she ripped later that night. Her freckled face was hot and red the entire time. Hands sweaty and fidgeting. She and Billy both shook through the entire reception. He drank anything he could get his hands on. Ate straight from the buffet like a starving animal scavenging for food. Laughed and laughed. Cackled. Made snide remarks. Billy later slept with one of the waitresses and returned all glowy, smelling of booze. Susan pretended he wasn't even there and thought Max would warm up. Eventually. Neil was here to fix her life. Kiss it all better. _Wishes._

Neil took Billy out back and gave him a quick round with the belt for causing a scene. No eyes were batted when he came back in all disheveled with red-rimmed eyes. Max just stared though. At the time, he loathed her for that. The crumbling boy stole a few bottles and drove himself to a cliff. Cried and passed out under the stars. Ruined the shitty rental suit Neil forced him to wear. Another whipping when he got home hungover before the delayed honeymoon. Max buried her dress in the backyard after they'd left. Struggled with a shovel taller than her. Billy remembered laughing as he observed the scene. Genuinely. Mad Max indeed.

Some shit was so painful, you had to laugh. After watching her fight to get rid of the garment, he clicked his lighter open and they held a Viking funeral for it in silence. Watched the layers burn. Pretended it was cleansing. Sibling bonding.

“Max is going to the arcade. Heard El was hanging with Wheeler today. Have the Chief drop you at my place. You know, after the session.” He shut his own locker, peering at her. Camille pressed her lips and nodded. “Just go to the thing and have a damn conversation. You can whine at me all you want after.”

“You’re too _sweet._ And you do know that you weren’t supposed to be friends with Jim, right? Not allowed.” She drew flat and he smirked, shaking his head.

“We just have a pain in the ass in common,” he winked, pecking her lips when she pushed at his arm.

“Oh, you spoil me. On that note, I actually do need to be in the office. Behave.”

“Unlikely.” Billy kissed her again, harder than usual. Camille just rolled her eyes, amused and turned to go toward the front office. She popped a fresh piece of gum in, blowing a pink bubble idly.

“Ms. Harper, right on time, as usual.” Ms. Krueger was taking two schedules from Robin crouched over a file cabinet. The twins both turned in fluid motion to see her. Smiles matched. Like they choreographed it. “This is Randall Dean and his twin sister, Regan. Please make them feel welcomed here. Camille Harper will see to it that you both find your classes and get to know our school.”

“Nice to meet you two,” Camille extended her hand and Randall took it into both of his. Already charming. Eyes fixated.

“Looks like we’re in safe hands. Camille, was it? Lovely name. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lips tugged into a wider grin at her.

“Regan.” His sister nodded, lifting her hand higher than intended with nerves before she dropped it some. “Hi.” More awkward than her smooth brother for sure. Camille had to slip from Randall to shake her hand next.

“Welcome to Hawkins High, I will be your guide for the day.” Camille took their schedules. “See you, Robin. Ms. Krueger.” They followed her out. Students eyed them as they always did. More so curious of the new twins breezing through. “Bear with me, I usually get one new kid. Must have been a green-light special on twins.” Regan burst with a giggle that fizzled into a snort at that. Randall elbowed her to stop and Camille chuckled.

“Sorry,” she cleared her throat. “New school nerves.”

“Sure it was like your old one.” Camille smiled to set her at ease.

“Afraid our parents believed in home-schooling. Private tutors. Passed away over the summer so we moved in with our aunt. She can’t be bothered.” Randall explained. His blue eyes had more of a spring green tinge while Regan’s were brighter like the summer sky.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Camille frowned. "Who is your aunt? I might know her."

"Ah, she lives on the outskirts of Hawkins." Randall explained. "Works mostly. Big time corporate suit in a small pond. Bigger rich friend circle. Still a bit of a shut in, leaves town a lot. Helena Blanc."

"Blanc. I'm sure I'd remember that name," Camille looked elsewhere. "My parents might of known her if they ran in similar circles. Heard you two are from the big city."

“Just moved from New York.” Regan added.

“Must have been a hard change.” Camille walked them to their lockers. “Hawkins is small but full of some decent people. Good kids here too. Should make your last year a great one. Your locker is here, Randall...and Regan...your locker is a few down from mine.” Randall tugged to open it with no result and Camille sighed.

“Hm, you got one of the broken ones. Sorry. There’s a trick to it, just pull and give it a hard bump...here.” Camille smacked her fist lightly to a spot on the metal and it jumped open.

“Already making my life better,” Randall grinned at her, adding some books before he shut the door. Regan's eyes swept between them.

“Ah, I had a broken one my first three years. It sucks.” Camille only shrugged. “As for classes, Regan...you have gym first. Down the way, make a left. My girl, Heather, will be in class with you. She’ll set you up. We actually have our last three periods together. Lucky. And Randall, you have Lit first, gym next. My boyfriend has second period gym too.”

“Boyfriend.” His smile twitched while her eyes remained on the page. Couldn't be bothered. She missed the way the twins sniffed and exchanged looks.

“Mm hm, Billy Hargrove is his name. But, I’ll see you in third period, robotics, and...fifth period, science. Make the day easier. I only have a few rules for new kids, keep up and don’t make me late. Got it?” Camille handed their papers back, eyebrow quirked.

“Easy,” Regan split with a cheery smile and her brother didn’t falter. A viper hiding in the grass waiting to strike.

“Loud and clear.”

** ** **

“Hargrove, here, now!” Their coach barked, jerking to point. Billy hated today in one instant. Obligatory football tryouts in gym. His fault for getting caught smoking that joint in the boy's room. Camille didn't let him live that one down. Mostly because he hadn't shared it with her.

His fault for also showing off at every sport in gym class. Coach was looking for a way to _persuade_ him. To put that lightly. Either join the team and contribute or enjoy a lengthy suspension that was sure to send his dad over the edge. Annoyed, he shrugged on a helmet and stalked to his place.

“Billy Hargrove, right?” The boy in front of him muttered, earning a glance. “Name’s Randall. Dean. Just transferred. Camille showed my sister and I around the place today. Mentioned you.” The teens all crouched into position. “Real slice of warm apple pie, that one. Lucky guy. Kid's here have a lot to say about her. You too, I guess. King and Queen, huh? Quaint.” Billy opened his mouth to get in this dude's face, but a whistle blew. Instead, he was yanked backwards on his ass, distracted as the new boy landed on him. Other students stilled to watched their king take a tumble into grass. “Beginner’s luck?”

“Hell off me.” Billy puffed, already worked up. Ready to blaze. Randall beamed and offered a hand that was swiped away. All so damn familiar. Billy recalled last year with Steve. Hating that he missed the pretty idiot. The new boy sniffed against cold air and shrugged.

“You ought to plant your feet next time, Hargrove.” Randall winked with a smirk like he knew already. Smug shithead. “Draw a charge.” Billy crushed his teeth into the mouth guard, readied to wipe that expression away. They got into position and Billy was ready this time, lunging forth to knock Randall Dean over in turn. Harder than he should have. Coach liked it. _How’s that for a charge?_

“ _Clear_.” It came out as a hiss. Billy stepped over him when positions changed.

This was going to be a long day.

** ** **

“We’re not even into the season and they’re throwing a pre-homecoming party,” Camille eyed the invitation, shrugging. “Tina’s weekend bashes never quit.”

“Something to celebrate the last year in this place,” Heather was entertained, eyes lifting. “Hey, you’re being summoned. New guy.”

“Ah.” Camille spotted Randall across the way, waving her to his empty lunch table. Regan waited in line for her food still. “I’ll come sit with you guys in a moment. Gotta be available to the new transfers.” Heather went off and sat between Nancy and Robin across from Billy. His eyes were glued to the two speaking. Cheeks sucked in. Jaw tensing.

“You jealous already? It's not even fourth period yet, Hargrove.” Robin twirled some overcooked pasta along her fork.

“I don’t get jealous.” Billy blew air out his lips at the sheer _absurdity_ of her spot on suggestion. He was clearly glaring, ignoring his lunch. “Just don’t like the guy. There is a huge difference.”

“Says a jealous Billy...jealously.” Heather snapped her fingers, causing him to break the intent gaze. “Guys flirt with Camille all the time, B. It’s nothing.”

“Not like this one, Heth.” He bit the inside of his cheek. Across the way, Camille took a seat.

“Classes well so far?”

“Different.” Randall mused. “Fine. Exciting, in fact.”

“That’ll wear off.” She joked, causing him to smile and sit forward.

“I have to ask. Robotics.”

“I’m well aware that I’m the only girl,” Camille shrugged, “and I like the challenge. I have big ideas already.”

“Seemed like it was a challenge for everyone in there but you,” he’d quirked his brow and Camille beamed. Chirping.

“I didn’t notice.”

“I did.” New boy had a certain way about him. Cool and collected. Compact. The way Camille used to be before her existence unraveled. The way she often wished foolishly that she still was. “To the point though, I just wanted to ask you something. It might be too much.” He began. “You see, my sister. She’s had a hard go of it.”

“I can imagine.” Camille Harper could do more than imagine.

“We both did, but this past summer...she’s not the same. Doesn’t have friends. Never really had any at all. I want this year to be better for her. Maybe it’s silly and I don’t know you well. I’d like to. I just wondered if you could, you know, look out for her. Take her under your wing. So to speak. I see how the rest of our class reveres you.”

“Believe me, not all of them, I...” Camille bit her lip, blinking. “Yeah, I can do that. It’s sweet...you looking out for her.”

“Sometimes, I think we’re all we have.” Randall sounded heartfelt, eyes lifting before he sniffed. Gazes locked. “Family is everything. Terrifying, I think, what we’d do to protect it. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, actually, I know exactly what you mean. She seems sweet. Regan. I’m sure she’ll fit right in here. Hawkins is an odd place, more interesting than we give it credit for.”

“I’m so looking forward to finding that out.” Randall grew bold, touching her hand. “Thank you, Camille. I appreciate it.” She felt frozen for a beat, surprised he’d reached out. Her hand slipped away quick before she got up, smiling in a flash.

“Don’t mention it.” Camille lingered, exhaling before she turned to join her friends at their usual table.

“What was that?” Robin leaned over when Camille sat next to her stiff boyfriend.

“Just asked me to look out for his sister. We have the last few classes with her, Billy. Maybe I’ll ask her to the mall. Girl’s day can solve anything.” Camille smiled and he glanced at her, unresponsive emotionally until something hard cracked.

“He was hitting on you.” Billy's heavy eyes sparked at her.

“Lots of people hit on me.” She’d countered. “Lots of girls hit on you. Boys too, even if you don’t notice.” Oh, he noticed. He was pretty.

“Makes it too fucking obvious.”

“And you did what exactly when you started here last fall?” Camille quieted him, their friends felt discomfort lift. “Ah huh. I’m with you because I like _you_. Dummy.”

“Stuck in gym with this asshole. I’m telling you, he isn’t right.” Billy had his arms crossed. Pissed him off more because he did this shit to Harrington when he’d started. Karma was after him or some such shit. “Trapped on the damn football team with him this season.”

“You made the football team?” Jonathan cut into the moment like a record scratch and Billy groaned, head tipping back. The mood shifted. Lighter. Camille gave a huff.

“Billy, my boyfriend, who I am dating and love very much-”

“ _Ew_ ,” Robin snorted.

“-you need to stop worrying.” Camille went on, amused. “He’s new and wants to make an impression. You know what that’s like.”

“It’s just a feeling, I get. I don’t like him. You ever get a feeling in your gut about someone?” He noted the way her eyes shifted at that. Didn’t ask why. Bit down on his tongue. Hard.

“It’s called jealousy,” Camille tugged him in by the collar of his denim jacket for a kiss. Billy caught Randall taking note across the way and felt better. _Draw a charge_. Pride returned. “And it’s out of fashion.”

“I’m putting you two on notice.” Robin was pointing with her fork and Heather started laughing next to her. “Three second intense eye contact maximum. Nance and Byers aren’t even as bad as you both. Consider this a warning.” Playfully, Camille came in to leave a red lipstick mark on Billy’s collar. A signature. “None of that either.”

“Aw, thank you, Robin.” Nancy touched her lips to chuckle when Jonathan went pink.

“Football thing does suck but you’ll have me cheering from the side. Makes me feel better, someone I know well on the team. Some of these players are total creeps on both sides,” Heather’s face was bright. Billy lifted his eyes at that. A friend he made feel safer. Neil used to rip into him about always needing to be the hero. Since his mother. Ached less when girls like Heather smiled at him like that. Because of trust.

“Nancy and I will have to do stories for the paper too.” Jonathan added.

“Party season is picking up and we’ll be at those games.” Camille poked her food about. “ _The Breakfast Club_ has your back, so get used to that.” She earned some chuckles. Billy’s chest fell with an entertained scoff, arm slipping around her chair as he stretched. Odd group of friends. Odd to even have a group he belonged in. But, when Camille turned to grin at him, it really didn’t matter as much. Billy had learned to stop asking why. Tried to during long nights when his skin began to crawl. When that swell of nerves bundled every time he entered his own house. Camille was his charge. Not a mere spark. The rosy firework that had gone off before sparkling blue eyes at last.

** ** **

“You know that my dad will lose his mind when I tell him I’m playing. Pushed me into damn sports when I was young. Might actually make him proud for once. Fucking joke.” Billy was scratching words along a paper, tense until Camille scooted in. Study hall began as usual.

“He has a popular son who was a hero over the summer with rising grades and a good group of friends. Not a terrible girlfriend either.” She’d joked so he twitched a smile before slowing to look up at her. Those weighted eyes framed with long lashes blinked. Billy had the face of a movie star. Bright and tired of the business he was in. Too proud to show it. “He can’t say shit.”

“He always finds shit to give me,” Billy rolled his eyes and she flipped through a robotics book, sketching ideas along her own notepad. Too many came to keep up with her hand. “Beatings don’t get that far these days but he’s two seconds from the edge. Barely see Susan, she just comes home and goes to their room. Especially when Dad and I get into it. Max comes out and watches like a hawk, she’s going to get my dad charging after her for protecting me. Fuels dad’s famous ‘I have a pussy for a son’ rants.”

“She wants to help you and recording it is how she can. Neil’s going to try to drive you two apart for it. You both know that because he did it before.” Camille touched his thigh under the table. “And you are currently dating the new faux adopted kid of Hawkins’ Chief of Police. Neil’s smart and careful, he’ll try harder to cover his own tracks before he does anything else.”

“He flashes his family dinners with coworkers but, I don’t know. He made a comment the other day. About all the fighting needing to end. He came up with this idea to invite you, El, and the Chief over. I know something's up. Bury the hatchet, my ass.” Billy shrugged. “Susan was supposed to call the Chief, I think she’s putting it off.”

“Jim will see right through Neil,” Camille shook her head. “Your dad wouldn’t risk tipping off the Police Chief further unless he had a plan to be an asshole.”

“That day you were taken. When he locked me into my room. You know that nanny bitch sent photos to him of us during the bonfire.” He spoke after a moment of thought. "My dad will play nice with the Chief. Make me look like a piece of shit. Same way he does with everyone else. Thinks he can fool Hopper."

“You believe that she’s still tipping him off about us? Try to split me from you. Get you beaten.” Camille watched him nod and sat back. “I don’t want to do this. But, I think I’m going to have El try to find her again. It's too quiet.”

“Said she was normal and boring last time the kid tried.”

“I can go in with her, make her less drained. Something’s off there too.” Camille fiddled with her pencil. “I’ll have Jim drop me at your place as planned and we’ll go from there. Might be time to gather the Party.”

** ** **

“Sorry, we’re late. Couldn’t get this one out of the car.” Jim pressed Camille by the back into a doctor’s office, set up for a therapy session. The girl dragged about it. Pouted as Jim ushered her along.

“No, you both are right on time.” Sam Owens came to his feet, the slightest limp in his step. Evidence of the attack he’d survived that her father didn’t. Camille recalled the stark tear of flesh and pounding against glass. “Camille, good to see you again.”

“Yeah,” her arms were crossed. His smile didn’t end. “Sure.”

“Pop, how about you wait just outside?” Owens gestured for Camille to come sit on a lounge chair. Ruefully, she took a stiff seat and Jim sighed, nodding.

“Just talk to him. I’ll be right out there.” He offered and Camille looked elsewhere, shrugging. Didn't want to meet his eyes when he tried. Jim went out and one of Sam’s assistants beckoned for him to enter another room with a two-way mirror. Other doctors busied to take notes. Jim hated intruding like this.

“You’re a senior, aren’t you?" Owens had gone on. "Last year is always the most exciting.”

“Debatable.” Her tone grew dry. “Finding out that you have superpowers kind of takes the entire bakery.” Owens gave a nod and sat across from her with a clipboard in hand. He turned the lamp next to him on and noted her cringing, head tilting another direction.

“Superpowers. You know, I always wanted the power of flight when I was younger. Superman fan.” The doc was pleasant. Easy-going. Not worried about the grumpy teen before him. “What about you? Any hero?” Camille sat back, sucking in her cheeks.

“Catwoman.”

“Isn’t she a villain, technically?”

“Depends on where you’re standing, sir.” Camille watched him smirk and tried not to relax. The guy was good at this.

“Sam is fine. You have a whole group of heroes in your life. Don’t you, Camille?” He saw her eyes slide to him. A flicker. Uneasy. “You’re quite the hero yourself already too.”

“Getting taken and wiped and used." Breath hitched to scoff at that. "Yeah, hip hip hurrah for Queen Bee Camille. Super Bitch.”

“For fighting it. For surviving it. For saving your friends and yourself.” Owens offered carefully and her hands slipped into her lap to fidget.

“They’re in danger still because of me.”

“They are in danger because our government did something awful and that leaked out into this town. Too many innocent people got hurt and not all of them will get justice. We both wish it was different.” He sat forward. “You’re a very bright young mind with a whole future ahead. Good grades still? Jim tells me you’re the top of your class. In line to be valedictorian. Could get into any college you wish.”

“I guess. I don’t know, sometimes it feels like I'm just cheating now.” She admitted.

“Kids look up to you. I hear that you tutor as well. You use these abilities to help others struggling to do well.” He nodded. Camille never thought of it that way. “You have lots of school friends too?”

“Yes, most of them in our...Party, we call it.” Camille played with her sweater, legs curling up so she could lean into the couch. “Some kids I tutor, I guess. Like to think I know everyone. Couple of new kids too.”

“New kids?”

“Twins. Just transferred in from New York. Seem pretty cool. They're in my grade. I invited the sister to go to the mall with me tomorrow. She doesn’t have friends and...it might be nice to hang out with someone who doesn’t know me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I feel less exposed, I guess.” Camille cleared her throat. Stared at her glittery pink nails.

“Tell me more about that. Feeling exposed.”

“All the shit, sorry...” Camille touched her lips and he didn’t mind. “All the stuff that got flashed around the whole town about me. My adoptive parents had my life mapped with official study files and pictures and tapes. No privacy in sight. My own damn nanny was a spy. Don’t like to cry in front of people but, I can’t seem to stop this last year… Found affection anywhere I could because I didn’t get it enough at home. I did things with older boys that I shouldn’t have when I was too young.” She sniffled and Owens came to offer the tissues. He sat back again and bumped the table lamp setting the box down. Light flashed up into Camille’s face and she jerked, hands up to block it. Like it truly burned her retinas apart.

“Sorry about that,” Owens fixed it. “You can look up, Camille.” He noticed the way she was shaking, quick to wipe under her eyes. “Take one deep breath for me...good.” Sam took down a few notes while she calmed herself, emotions squashing. “Do you feel exposed when you open up to friends?”

“Sometimes.”

“Can it be comforting too?”

“For a little while, then it just...feeds into everything else. I know they love me. I love them. But, I just get that...stabbing ache like a plucked vein. Those awful people used to make me dance and mimic for hours. This is awful to think. Sometimes, I’m scared that I’m just a mockingbird echoing a song when I’m with the people I love most.”

“You feel you’re just mimicking emotions instead of actually feeling them?” Sam watched her nod. “And this scares you?”

“Yes.” Camille curled further into the couch, holding a pillow to her lap.

“When is it you started to feel more exposed, Camille? Or have you always?”

“Always, I think. But, it didn’t feel important until...until I saw Robbie again.” She grew quieter. “Not even finding what I did in my dad's attic was as bad as seeing Robbie's eyes again. Like whatever perfect snowglobe of a world I saved after everything was finally fully shattered. Messed my relationships up. Billy and I especially.”

“Ah, yes, Billy. The boyfriend. Must drive the Pop crazy.” Owens pressed a smile and she twitched with one at the mention of the boy she loved. A warm expression that tinted her cheeks with a blush.

“Billy drives most people crazy.” Something inside unfurled.

“Even you?”

“Me, yes, most of all,” Camille cracked to grin, touching her lips when he encouraged her. Jim allowed himself to smile on the other side of the glass. These subtle moments when she let herself be a teen girl were truly beautiful.

“Did you mimic that?” Owens lifted his brow and Camille sobered. “Tell me about these nightmares you have. Are they memories or just fears created from the trauma of that event?”

“I think they’re a little of both. Rare that I find recalling something so fuzzy.”

“Can you tell me what you do remember?”

“Felt kinda like I was outside of my body watching it. Other times, I was trapped inside here...not in control. Like I was in a blank, white room. I remember all these faces flashing. The gate. I think I opened it and something bled out. I didn't mean to.” Camille’s lip trembled. She twisted the tissue in her grasp. "I remember the horrible things they wanted me to do and...I know I did bad things under them."

"It is not your fault, Camille."

“I wish I believed you. It’s nice...not remembering something. It makes me feel normal.”

“Ah. Less exposed?” He inquired. “Do you worry more about being exposed to other people or are you too afraid to turn your own perception on yourself?” Owens set the clipboard aside when her lips opened. “Both?” Camille gave a subtle nod, mouthing the word to herself.

“It’s like I’m alone on a stage with a spotlight that won’t let me hide. It just grows larger.”

“A spotlight,” Owens eyed the window and then the lamp again. “Camille, I’d like us to try something.”

“Dangerous words, Dr. Owens.” She lifted green, hazel eyes when he touched the lamp. Her body locked up and he noticed the way she went rigid. Sitting forward. Spine straight. Hands digging into the cushions like she was bracing for pain. Like she might jolt up to run away.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked softer. “It scares you.”

“I am scared.” Camille cracked apart. “But, I know...remembering could… It could help us.”

“Do you think it’ll help you? Letting yourself be further exposed?”

“I know I have to face it all.” Came the most truthful answer she could think of. “If I look back, I’m just lost, Dr. Owens. I'm tired of feeling so lost.” He waited until she nodded, then lifted the bright lamp to beam across her face. Eyes cringed. Body recoiling.

“Camille.” He eased. “I’m here. You’re here. You’re safe.” Camille couldn’t see much with the light blasting white across her vision. She tried not to look directly into it. But, she sunk even still. “Camille, can you tell us where you are?”

“ _Sink_.” She breathed, lungs clenching. “I’m… The gate.”

“What do you see at the gate?” Owens shrunk behind the light to let her focus. Eyes growing wide. Features washed out like the horrid flash of a camera’s exposure.

“Mind Flayer. It’s… It wanted to swallow me. There are stars in its mouth. It needs me to do something. It wants to feed me the stars. They’re dead. They’re all dead.”

“Are you dead, Camille?”

“No.”

“Prove it.” He sounded like more of a comfort.

“It’s so cold.” She was unblinking. Fixated. Horrified. Tears edged down her cheeks. “The stars are closing in. I feel the lights _everywhere_.” Behind the glass, Jim recalled the way Will would speak about the Mind Flayer during his time hosting it. Only it was cold darkness. This felt like the other side to the coin.

“Can you hide?”

“ _Ngh_ -No, it’s got me.” Camille quaked with a shudder, hands fisting the fabric of her sweater tight to her stomach. “It wants me to glow too. It wants me to be a nightlight. A safe beacon to follow. They wanted me to consume El. Find the rest. Spoon their abilities into my head. It was going to take them. One by one. And put their lights inside of me.”

“Did you want to hurt them?”

“ _No_.” Camille’s lip quivered. More tears welled. “It’s that damn light. And after...I...” The answer fluttered too far to touch.

“I want you to do something. You can’t hide, Camille, look at me. I want you to find a light that makes you feel safe. Can you do that?” He clicked on a metronome. “Focus here and find a safe light for yourself.”

“My real parents. They’re lighting candles together.”

“Very good, stay with them.”

“I want to. I want to stay so badly.” Camille’s face crumbled, head twitching. She wept softly with dead eyes. Teeth clenching. “But, I can’t.”

“Find another.”

“Barb and Nancy. We used to hold flashlights to our faces and tell scary stories.”

“Good and another.”

“Billy’s Camaro pulling up to my house.” She droned, calming. “I can see the headlights filtering into the windows.”

“Are you going on a date? He bring you some red roses?”

“No, he knows I hate them. My adoptive parents used to grow them all along the side of our house. I couldn’t stand it. Robbie used to pluck them and leave one by my bed. They’re just too much and out of control. Cliche. He has peonies.”

“That’s nice of him.”

“Yes, it is.” Camille lulled more in a daze, hands still clutched into her top to feel grounded. The clicking of the metronome brought more awareness into her flesh. Something to focus on. “I can’t leave the house to see him. They still have me.”

“The Mind Flayer?”

“No, my mother and them. Brenner. Edna. Robbie.”

“What are they doing?”

“I didn’t want to tell them, he made me do it. It knew all my secrets. Gave me one of its own.”

“What did you tell them?”

“How to take the rest of them. My brothers and sisters. We needed El to find them. The Mind Flayer knows what they can do. Who is alive and not. Just not where they all are. How to reach them. We were closing in on some.” Camille swallowed. “Edna sat me down and stroked my hair. Mother...she’s...dressing me in a pretty gown. Painting my face. I can’t move. Edna wants to know everything.”

“About?”

“The Party. My friends. Me. What the Mind Flayer whispered into my ears.”

“And what did the Flayer tell you, Camille?” Owens watched her twitch. “Focus, you’re safe.”

“It told me...we cannot hide. That it sees us. It knows us. It knows how to take us all down. It will find the others. Then it is going to find _everyone_. My brain can absorb them all. Make the world our hive and turn it into something new. Something all better.” Camille’s shoulders went back, hands dropping limply. “We are all going to die down here.”

“Camille, stay with me. You’re not dead, remember?”

“It tried to grab Billy,” she recalled tearing to hold onto him. “I almost lost him. It took Robbie instead and it learned...everything about me. I can’t hide. I’m exposed again and again.” He watched her start to unhinge. Breathing picked up. Twitches became erratic quivering.

“Robbie is dead but you’re not.”

“I c-can’t move.” She rocked now, lungs began to spasm. “I tried so hard not to sink. I swear, I tried. I couldn't stop it. It told me secrets. There was a girl like me only she was just a shadow. I think she’s mine. I can’t see her face. I only see me. Robbie’s coming. She doesn't like him either.”

“Is he with you?” Owens watched her shake her head like a petulant little girl. “Camille, stay here.” He’d urged again. “The Mind Flayer does not have you. You found an anchor. Lights that are warm and safe. Stay with them.”

“Billy's just outside and I can't get to him anymore. I can’t breathe.” She pulled at her sweater as if she was choking. “Robbie’s squeezing it too tight. Make him stop. I can’t move. I can’t...” Camille fell to little pieces, shuddering with cries before her voice was raw. Squeaking. “He’s taking off my clothes.”

“Camille!” Owens shut the light off at the same time there was a bang outside. He barely caught her shoulders when she tipped forward. Back into reality. Gasping.

“Hey!” Jim slammed the door open, crossing to her in one instant.

“You’re safe,” Owens soothed as she covered her lips.

“She’s had enough.” Hopper gathered Camille into his arms, one palm pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Cradling her close, he rocked her to still the cries into quieter sniffles. She wept and grabbed blindly at his hair and clothes to burrow. Tried to hide. Sam met his eyes and nodded for him to scoop her up then follow. Camille clung so he didn’t have much a choice and carried her off.

“I can prescribe something for the anxiety and sleep issues. But, we both know this goes deeper than that. And I also know this poor girl had pills shoved at her for her entire life. I saw the endless supply of them after we packed up that lab.” Owens shook his head. Camille edged out to peer at him, wounded. “What she needs is to be surrounded by loved ones. She needs to be in a place that she feels safe again. You need to talk about it, Camille. Little by little. With those friends you have. Don’t think you consider me a good friend. Might hurt my pride. But, Camille, you need to find those safe lights if you can’t hide in the dark. Can you do that for an old acquaintance like me?” He smiled when she gave a nod. “And drive the boyfriend crazy when you can, get him back.”

“Thank you. Sam.” She croaked, fingers tight into Jim’s coat.

“I’d like to talk to you again. When you’re ready.”

“Thanks for coming out, doc.” Jim sighed, holding the teen close to carry her out a back door so they could get into his truck. He buckled her in and sighed, hands on either side of her lap while he leaned into the vehicle. “Camille.”

“I’d like to see Billy still. Can you take me to him?” Camille's eyes turned when he touched her face, kissing her head once to comfort her. That little voice was blank. Monotone. “It was better I went. I know that. I just have to process it.” _Database_. Hopper shut the door and came back around to get in and drive them off. Autumn leaves whistled into the wind around them. She watched the sky between trees. Branches swaying about. Billy was bent over the front of his Camaro with a socket wrench in hand when they came to a stop. He peered up, brightening before he rubbed a towel across his hands. Slipped an open shirt on over his tank, thumb resting into the buckle of his belt.

“Stay here a moment.” Jim got out and went around toward the teen with his hands in his pockets. "Billy."

"Chief." The teen craned his neck. "What happened to her?"

“It was rough. I’d like her home in a few hours. You can stay or whatever but, know that she’s...” Jim couldn’t think of a better word. “Fragile.”

“Camille? Fragile.” Billy scoffed sadly. Lashes fluttering when he peered away. Feet shifted. “You could shatter that girl a million times over and go mad slicing your own hands when those pieces crawl back together. Too fucking stubborn. She’ll use a shard as a mirror to fix her damn lipstick in. Laugh in your face about it after. Cut your heart out to take a bite.” The kid knew her. All too well. "And she'd do it so sweet and charming that you'd thank her for it."

“She is stubborn.”

“Her Queen Bee stinger gets limitless use, I guess.” Billy exhaled.

“She doesn’t stop,” Jim agreed. “Something brave in that. Something completely deranged in it too.” Hopper understood this too. The Chief sized him up again. Billy squared his shoulders in response. “A lot of stuff came up. Go easy. She feels safe with you.” Billy eyed Camille staring ahead at the road and gave a nod. Jim exhaled cooler air and turned, stilling to peer back. Hesitating.

"Chief?" _Just say it._

“Billy, Camille won’t stop trying to help out the people she loves. She’s strong, she wants to give that strength to others until there isn’t any left for herself. That's worth it to her. I hope they appreciate that and meet her halfway. I hope they know they can save themselves with her support. I had to learn that too.” Billy was silent, shifting to follow him so he could help Camille out of the car. She came without a fight or word, arm slipping around his shoulders so she could stumble aimlessly.

“I got her.” Billy took her around the waist to get her moving.

“I know you do, kid.” Jim went across the front, waving once when Camille looked back before he drove off.

“Hey, you.” Billy sort of propped her up, half seated on the front of his car. “Just finishing this up.” Camille floated there a minute, watched him lean in next to her with tools. Billy was patient, dropping his shirt aside again so he was clad in the tank and jeans. “No damage, just a quick tune.” He didn’t force the conversation. They just existed together. Shared an intimate space. Billy went back to the tool box on a shelf and turned to see Camille leaned over, clicking about and finishing what he’d done. Like a programmed robot. Replaced the spark plugs and fixed a hose.

“Seen you tune it enough. Better?” Her head gave the slightest tilt so he took the wrench and peered under the hood.

“Uh. Yeah,” he eyed her blank face, “yeah, better.” Billy wiped his hands again and offered her the towel, turning to close the hood. “New skills.” Camille stood there, facing away from him. Wind echoed into her hair and clothing. Her voice just came.

“He raped me.”

“What?” Billy lifted his head, palms flat after he’d clicked the hood down. Curls shifting. Of course, he knew. But, she never said it to him. Never faced it fully. Camille blinked several times, head turning so she could meet his eyes.

“When I was fifteen, a twenty year old man named Robbie Kline groomed and raped me...and then he did it again and again during the summer. Those days they had me. I don’t...know why I felt the need to say it. I wanted to be honest with you. Expose myself without feeling like I need to hate me at the same time. I associated the two for so many years and I don’t want to feel shame and guilt when I open up to the boy I love so much.” Her eyes welled again and Billy was holding her already. Camille’s cheek tipped to his shoulder, arms lifting before she was squeezing him in return. He leaned out to cup the back of her head, kissing her only when she nodded. Their foreheads came together.

“I can keep you safe.” He kissed one cheek then the other. It sounded like, _I love you_. Promised because he finally believed such a thing. "You know that?" She just nodded and let him guide her off up the steps of the garage and into the house.

Camille followed him into the bathroom, they washed their hands properly. She splashed cool water on her splotched face, cleaning it of tears and eye makeup. Took a good, hard look at her reflection and slid her eyes to Billy standing next to her. A couple made of too many colors that glowed and swirled about. He slipped a hand into her own to tug her out, down the hallway and back to his room.

“Looks cleaner.”

“Had some free time,” Billy kicked a laundry basket aside.

“Have you always had a couch there?” She gestured to the small, beat up piece and he smirked.

“Very funny.” He only shrugged. “Looks different not piled with clothes and shit, huh.” Billy went still when he turned to see her right there looking at his eyes. Hands lifted to touch his waist, fingers sliding down to slip the tank top over his head. He just stared at her while she looked at his body. Fabric bunched at his shoulders, edging his arms behind him. Lips opened when fingertips ghosted down his collarbones. Over his pecs. Dancing along his ribs. Her thumb traced the scar there in his side.

“I want to touch you.” Camille mused more so to herself, pushing at his arms so they were more behind him. Billy didn’t try to grab at her. Kiss her. He just watched her observe and explore him. Unafraid. Safe. Camille circled him. That observant little fox with sly eyes.

Fingers traced over his back, down the notches of his spine. The shirt hit the floor. He eyed her in the mirror, arms winding around him to smooth all down his chest and taut stomach. Hands edged to undo his belt, tugging when she was at his side again to toss it away. Camille watched his eyes and came to her knees, unzipping tight jeans to bring them down until she helped him step out. Nude, Billy had never felt this exposed in all their sexual history.

“You’re so pretty.” Camille placed a hand on his calf, palm up over the hair on his legs. After too many years of being lusted at by women young and old and older, having girls call you pretty is actually a welcomed change. Goosebumps rose on Billy’s flesh.

Lungs caught. Her hand traced up his leg, followed lines in his hips. Each perfect contour of his body. Cupped his ass. Slid along his inner thigh until he shuddered. A tiny prickle of arousal dripped from his tip. Camille licked it off her knuckle when it landed there. Billy vibrated, waiting for her so she touched his hand and placed it against her face. Fingers shifted hair from it while she caressed his thighs, tight with thick muscles.

“Camille, fuck,” he’d uttered, lips opening when her cheek pressed his flesh. She brought his other hand down, encouraging him to work his shaft while she watched. Fingers tangled into dark locks when he took the time to masturbate himself. She spent minutes massaging his hips and thighs, pressed so close to his cock. Breath on heated skin. Billy moaned when she cupped his balls, fingers drawing into the trimmed hair there. Up toward his swollen, dripping head. Eyes lifted to his.

“I want it.” Lips opened, tongue replacing her fingertips. Something made him feel especially dirty while she stuck her tongue out, fully clothed, and let him offer his tip. Arousal leaked readily along her bottom lip. Slipping from the corner. Mouth closed so he moved his hand and let her inch down the thick swell of him. Billy cupped her jaw, thumb rubbing praising circles into her cheek. Camille worked her mouth a few times, sliding back to stroke him until he was slicked. Plump lips opened, the head nestled there to drip while she pumped him with her hand. Billy watched her and came undone. Moaning when she swallowed him down.

“Fuck, just like that. You’re perfect.” He eyed her then looked at the mirror again. Billy listened to her suckle on him and moan around his dick. Longed to know how wet she must have been already from just touching him. Camille came back with a satisfying pop and pulled off her sweater.

“Undress me,” she begged and that was it. Billy pulled under her arms and let her tumble back into the couch. Pants and underwear went first, tossed aside before her bra was next.

“Spread,” he curved forward to kiss her lips, tongue exploring her mouth. Soft thighs opened so he got between them on his knees against the carpet. “Touch yourself.” Billy was already working his shaft again, he came up and set one knee on the couch to half hover. Camille slipped her fingers against the stiff bud, moaning when he hummed blissfully at the sight. Pre-cum hit her stomach. She brought her thighs up and spread wider for him. Lips touched her neck, lingering down her chest. Camille got the idea and two fingers spread her folds so he could lick and suck between them. A whimper charged him further.

Billy lifted his eyes and tugged once at her clit, then spat against her entrance. Camille whined, needy beyond belief when he was this dirty and ample with her body. Billy ate her as obscenely as he could and felt hands run all into his curls. Thighs hitched up higher and he stilled to dig into a nearby drawer for a condom. Camille snatched it, taking his hips in a hurry to lean forward and roll it on him. Arms wrapped around his shoulders to make him nestle between her legs. Billy instead pushed her thighs up again and straightened his spine so he could look down at her.

“Look at you,” he stilled to grin, pride swelled when she smiled too in her state. Breaths puffed together. Teeth bit into her bottom lip. Turned on and begging for him. Billy rubbed and patted his shaft against her swollen folds. Hair splayed around her head when she arched, squirming about. “Ah, ah. Manners, Camille.”

“ _No_. I want you.” She whined like a brat.

“Hm?” His hand came to her pelvis to hold it in place, thumb shifting to rub circles into her bud. “Have to use the magic words first.” The relentless teasing sent a groan fizzling out her skin. His cock smacked against her, the head barely edged inside. He felt her walls already clenching, ready to squeeze him tight.

“Billy, just fuck me.” She gasped when Billy jerked one leg up and settled it over his shoulder. “Please, I need you. I want you now. Fuck me.” The syllables grew hard and shredded apart when he plunged inside all the way. His thumb still stroked her clit as if to soothe when her lips opened with a silent cry. He filled her, stretching her with his size as she clenched him so perfectly. Almost too sweet, too tight and warm, for comfort. Billy came out and slammed back in, earning another honeyed moan. He bared his teeth, splitting her open while he found the hardest pace he could. Hips pounded together. Camille was a wanting little mess. Writhing and coaxing him to have her every which way. And he would.

“ _Mine_ ,” he arched, fingers squeezing her. The word just came, near silent. He was still torturing her clit so she came undone.

“ _Yours_.” Camille closed her eyes to savor him, hands grasping at any part of him she could reach. Billy pulled out and yanked her up to turn over.

“Get back into my lap.” He tried not to bark the words. Bodies shaken and worked up, desperate for relief. Billy sat on his knees and pulled her against his chest. Her legs spread on either side of his thighs. Hands guided her hips so he could plunge back in. Camille turned her head for a deep kiss, holding to his arms as they wound around her body. Palming soft breasts roughly to pinch her nipples. “Like that?” He groped for more of her.

“Yes,” she reclined back into him. A hand slid up her neck to take her jaw, forcing her gaze to the mirror across the way. She met Billy’s clouded eyes in the reflection.

“Fuck yourself,” he uttered into her ear, tongue slipping down her collar. “Watch it.” Camille shuddered and he didn’t let go. “Now.” She whined again, adjusting to come up and sink down. Arms helped guide her, hips undulating against him. “Perfect.” He watched too, eyes locked.

_Pretty. Pretty. Pretty._

“You’re beautiful. Keep watching.” Billy’s free hand fondled her clit again. Camille cried out and thrust back, rigid against him. Pleasure clouded their flesh. Consumed them both. She watched their bodies move in turn, fitting perfectly together. Breasts bounced when the couch began to rock. They panted and moaned, lost and locked together. “Come for me. Watch yourself.” Her thighs began to quiver. “Fuck, that’s it, Camille. You’re so fucking good. Right there. _Yes_. Oh, fuck.”

“Billy, I can’t! _Ah_!” Camille arched, sinking all the way down when her rocking became erratic. Muscles spasming while she climaxed hard against him. Fingers held her jaw to make her watch it happen to herself. Tender kisses came into her messy hair and neck. _“Ah! Ah! Ah!”_ Camille was still crying out, he drew her orgasm along until she couldn’t take up, fingernails dug into his arms. Through her quaking, he moaned aloud and came too. Hard thrusts finished inside her. Eyes lifted to the mirror to see Camille wrapped up in his arms. Utterly spent, she reared back to look at his eyes. Hissing when he palmed her breasts and gave her ass a satisfied slap.

“ _Mine_.” She kissed him again until he broke to grin, amused thoroughly.

“ _Yours_.” Billy agreed, massaging her still to work her body through those shock waves. Camille sagged into him, sighing out because this had to be heaven. “Come on. Get up to go pee and come back to bed. Still have a few hours before I need to get you home.” He helped her stand on shaken legs and let her go, disposing of the condom. Couldn’t help winking at himself in the mirror, teeth tugging at his bottom lip when she hurried back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Camille playfully pulled him into bed with her. They burrowed under the covers and melted together.

“Missed that.”

“Couldn’t tell,” he joked, pecking her lips before he set an alarm so they could nap. “We’ll get out before Dad and Susan come home. Rest. You need it.”

“Hm,” Camille inched into him. “If you could have any superpower, which one would you pick?”

“Why?”

“Fun.” She smiled and he scoffed, eyes lifting while he thought.

“My mom and I used to play this game. Shadow monster, if you can believe it. Really just hide-in-seek. I’d creep after her in our house, hiding in one soft shadow to another when the sun started to go down. Scare her. Used to pretend I was teleporting into one shadow and out another. I’d hold a blanket over myself to cheat and inch up until she either found me or pretended she didn't know I was there.” Billy gave a wistful smile.

“Teleportation. Void crawling. Creative.”

“You make it sound much cooler,” he smirked, tired. "Shit became too much. I could just go somewhere else in a blink." Somewhere safer.

“You were never scared of the dark as a kid?”

“No.” Billy looked at her face again. “More comforting, I think. It’s fucking silly, I just felt-”

“Less exposed?” Camille watched him nod and smiled more so to herself. "Not silly at all."

"Sure."

“Who’s your favorite superhero?”

“You and supers tonight,” Billy quirked one brow so she shrugged. “Metal head badass from the X-Men. Magneto. And I know people think he’s a villain but-”

“Depends on where you’re standing.” Camille laughed, touching her lips. “Also a Jewish icon. You win points with me for that.” She kissed his lips and nestled into the mattress. There was a moment of gentle staring. “We’re happy, aren’t we?”

“We try to be.” Was the most honest answer he could create. Camille let him touch her face, eyes fixated together. Knuckles ran down her cheek and back up. Her lips lifted before her own truth resonated deep within his heart.

“That’s enough for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved being able to write Sam Owens! His character really surprised and stuck with me during season 2. Listen, I've also wanted to write twins for eons and...I bet y'all have some theories about them! More to come for Billy & Camille. 
> 
> Side note: Cameron Monaghan & Molly Quinn are Randall and Regan. With all my references, Randall is named after Randall Flagg in The Stand and Regan is named after the girl in The Exorcist. Last name, Dean, is a ref to JD in Heathers lol. Also, if you unscramble the letters of their last name...you get a fun clue. You know, it was really hard not to give them the last name, Bowers. I was soooo close to that. 
> 
> Thank you guys! :)


	21. 99 Red Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! Another chapter! :D 
> 
> Camille makes a new friend. Tries to take steps to fight against an old enemy with a budding revelation. Hawkins gets just a little bit stranger.
> 
> "99 Red Balloons" -Nena

“Don’t want to go.” Billy tugged Camille by the jacket into his chest for a kiss. Got handsy with her against the open locker.

“Look at you, pouting. My poor beach boy.” She mused, resisting playfully. Students hurried to leave down each hallway around them. “You have practice, Mr. Football Star. Boys bigger than you to tackle. Get going. I’ll call you when Regan and I finish up. Girl’s day. No boyfriends allowed. That's the rule.”

“You know how I always break those. I could also start failing classes again and get kicked off the team.” He noted so she pushed at his chest again.

“So you don't graduate and the coach blackmailing you turns you in for the joint you decided not to share with me. Yeah, that is a solid idea. Brilliant.” Camille winked, plucking his hands off her hips. "See where it gets you."

“Fine,” he grumbled. “Do it your way.”

“Hm. I knew you would. Now go kick ass so I can brag about you,” Camille took his face, leaning up to instead plant a kiss on the light scar that etched his eyebrow, “dummy.” Sly, he stole a second kiss for himself and tugged a loose lock of brown hair, shifting around her.

“Get ready to run out of breath bragging, Harpy.” Billy glanced back with a matching wink before going. Camille smiled after him and turned to shut her locker, jolting out of her skin.

“Camille.” Regan waited there, blinking. Oblivious. Seemingly. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” There was a stillness about Regan that chilled.

“Jeez,” she touched her own chest, laughing. “No, sorry, I’m just...jumpy on occasion.” Camille swept a backpack over one shoulder. “Come on, my car is out this way. Have you been to Starcourt yet?”

“No, not yet.” Regan about bounced. Stillness flipped off like she remembered that she was a teenage girl. As if she reminded herself on occasion by force. That much, Camille understood. But, she grew genuinely excited while they exited the building.

“Can’t imagine it’s as thrilling as New York must have been,” Camille led her into the car so they could drive off. She fiddled with the radio and Regan broke the silence.

“I like new places. We never really traveled. Hawkins is...cute. The people are really nice to me. I don’t know, I didn’t expect that. Used to expecting the worse.” Regan had a way of wonder about her too. Nothing was a commonplace. Not even manure land Hawkins.

“Same there, I haven’t seen much outside of Hawkins. When I graduate, I want to go to college somewhere else far away from here and explore. Travel whenever I want.” Camille smiled and turned a corner. A swell of empathy rushed between the two girls like they recognized this need for more in each other. A smile was shared between them. The ride was not long and a familiar vibrant structure came into the distance.

“Looks like a dream.” Regan sighed, leaning forward. Camille recalled saying something similar months ago. “Bigger than I thought.”

“Starcourt Mall. Pride of our jerk mayor but the shopping is admittedly...killer.” Camille quirked her lip and parked. “Come on, I have a wicked craving for a chocolate milkshake. Stupid girl trouble this week.”

“Girl trouble?” Regan cocked her head to follow.

“Too much information but, you understand,” Camille laughed at herself, “my period started. The worst.”

“Oh...right. That.” Regan forced a scoff with no clue in sight. “The worst. I, uh, hate that.” Camille eyed her, blinking before she shrugged. The girl was awkward, no need to call her out for it.

“Right...oh, this way.” Camille grasped a thin wrist to tug. Regan laughed after her, eyes wide in awe of the neon lights and overlapping patterns around them. Scoops Ahoy wasn’t busy just yet. The new kid behind the register turned. “Can I get a large double chocolate shake and...Regan, what do you like?”

“Oh, um, I’m not sure.” She tapped the glass. Appeared to be looking at a new species of animal. “Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream...that exists?” Camille thought it was a joke but it sounded somewhat like a statement of fact.

“Two scoops in a waffle cone of that.” She ordered, paying.

“Thank you.” Regan dropped her hands.

“Consider it a welcome gift to Hawkins.” Camille inched aside so they could wait for their treats.

“You’re just...so...kind. I didn’t think...” Regan licked her lips, shrugging. “I mean, I know my brother put you up to this. Randall always thinks he can hide stuff from me.”

“He didn’t exactly twist my arm about it. You and I have classes together. I like to go out.” Camille took her shake after Regan got her cone. “You’re cool. Own it. And I guess that I also just have a thing for transfers. New friends this year, I got my boyfriend last year as a transfer too.”

“I am cool, huh.” Regan played tough and tried the ice cream, breaking. She licked her lips and brought a hand up, savoring. “Okay, this is amazing. I could die.”

“They sell it from nine to nine here.” Camille sipped and cocked her head.

“Billy, your boyfriend.” Regan followed. “What’s he like?”

“Oh? Rough and tumble, boy. Mostly tumble these days.” Camille smiled as they walked along. “You know how boys are. Pretty and aggravating. Pretty aggravating. Stubborn. Chaotic. Soft when he wants. Hides it. My favorite jerk at the end of the day. And does he adore me in return. What about you? Someone waiting back in New York?”

“Never had a boyfriend.” Regan was already biting into the side of the cone. They took a second to enjoy the ice cream.

“So, I don’t mean to pry...”

“I’m messing this up.”

“What, no? Not at all.”

“I’m naive. Randall always tells me that.”

“No, I just...figured you might come from a strict family.” Camille looked up. This girl set a record for fastest cone eaten with no brain freeze. “Hey, this store, I think you’ll like the stuff.” They went in together.

“Strict? Something like that. They’re protective of us. Randall and I. Mostly me, I’m the baby. By like twelve seconds.” Regan rolled her eyes. “Didn’t get to do this a lot.”

“Shopping?”

“Hanging out with friends.” Regan blinked and Camille stilled, lips lifting.

“Well, I’m glad we’re doing it.” She watched the other girl beam before a voice called.

“Cam!” Steve Harrington was rushing toward her. Bright eyed and grinning. Hair perfect as always when the skylight caught it. Regan took note of the boy. Blush in the cheeks and mouth. Dark eyes you could sink into like a warm bath. He hugged Camille and came back.

“Steve, what you are doing here?”

“Tore a huge hole into my jacket, excuse to buy a new one. Had to pick up my last Scoops Ahoy paycheck and turn in that awful sailor uniform.”

“Ah. So, classes are good?”

“I have no idea what’s going on, but I take lots of notes and hope for the best.”

“Atta boy,” Camille pushed at his arm and he noticed the girl next to her. Eyes stilled to fixate on him. Quite the looker. Expression rosy when her lips curved upward.

“Ah, who...is your new girl here?”

“Oh, sorry. Regan, this is Steve. My friend, he just graduated. Goes to the local college nearby. Steve, this is my new friend and future mall rat. She just transferred from New York with her twin brother.” Camille gestured and Steve was already flashing his most charming smile. Fingers shifted perfect, brown locks aside.

“I'm hair...uh, I mean, Steve Harrington. Hi. Camille’s friend.”

“She mentioned that,” Regan giggled. Hating her laugh before she shook his hand, sniffing. “Regan Dean.”

“Nice to...Regan.” His words jumbled.

“...Nice to Steve?” She’d joked. Their hands were still shaking idly and Camille cleared her throat. An instant third wheel.

“Yikes, I’m sorry,” Steve cringed at himself, pulling away. “Held your hand hostage there. What I mean is, it’s nice to meet you.”

“So,” Camille cut in and appeared mischievous when Steve peered finally at her, “I know it’s girl’s day but, we’re all shopping in the same store.”

“Your word is the only fashion advise I trust, Harper.” Steve agreed with his usual puppy stare. Those huge, brown eyes flickered. His friend looked even more devious with her palms pressed together.

“How about you go pick out some things and we’ll keep the jokes to a minimum? If possible.” Camille flashed her teeth and he rolled his eyes.

“Watch out for this one. She's trouble.” He gestured, passing them to slip away. Regan watched him cross to the men’s section and bit her lip, sniffing just a little harder. Camille was still looking smug but her new friend whispered in a tiny, peculiar tone.

“He thought I was pretty.” She sighed, tucking hair aside in a way that was adorable. Regan caught herself dreaming. Came up for some air. Became still again. “I mean, you know...how boys get. Pretty aggravating.” Camille watched her face, nodding. _Odd_.

“No, I’m sure you’re right. He did.” Queen Bee led her into colorful racks with dresses and blouses. “And you are. Duh.” Camille peered to Steve glancing back at them and Regan returning it. She decided that she had a new sneaky project this fall. “Let’s try some stuff on. I need clothing bad.”

“Oh? Because of the...” Regan stopped when Camille turned to see her. “Sorry, the other kids...they talk. A lot.”

“Girl, I know that fact all too well. You probably were made aware of the juicy story.” She huffed, shrugging. “I guess I’m not shy about it either. Small town.”

“You lost your parents too.” Regan paused and reached to take her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“It was hard. My dad in an accident last fall.” Camille remembered the way his flesh tore again. Muscle stringy and obscenely red. The way she let that happen. “My mom in the fire that took our home over the summer.” The crisping burnt smell. Her mother bleeding in her arms begging forgiveness. There were times when the moon was high and she was alone. Camille missed bits and pieces of the life they made. Guilt was fresh snow melting on her cheeks. “But, I had a great community that got me through it all. People I love.”

“I have Randall. He smiles a lot when we’re out. But, he took it hard too. I think he just wants to put the brave face on for me. I wish he wouldn’t. We never talk about it.”

“Hawkins is small, but at night...I don’t know, it’s a big, open place then. Lots of bright stars to contemplate. This town...it changes people. I’m not sure how but, it does.” Camille slipped away. They both beamed. “You have to find the right party and charge together, I guess.”

“Sounds nice.” Regan agreed, trying to steer clear of stillness and dreams. They weren't allowed. A voice interrupted.

“Ladies, I think that I found a winner,” Steve opened his arms, flicking on sunglasses while he donned the most obnoxious coat he could find. Fur and bright patterns. Hideous. “Thoughts?” Regan burst out laughing, so hard that she gave off that snort. Cheeks went red and Steve laughed too, faking a louder snort to make her feel better. The boy was too good.

“I’ll take ten.” Camille grew flat, arms crossing. Steve caught her eyes and shrugged at them.

“I love it.” Regan agreed so Steve put out his arm out. Looked like damn Mr. Darcy as he did so. Pretty and soft about it.

“Accompany me to the mirrors, Regan, I have a grand selection based off this one.” He became smooth and Regan took his arm, giggling still. “Camille, you too.” His other arm was out so she gawked with amusement and came to him. New project wouldn’t be hard with these two making so many eyes at each other.

Camille missed the way Regan Dean sniffled blood in the dressing rooms.

** ** **

“Billy, it was like I disappeared,” Camille was still laughing. Hours later. “Steve’s eyes were two little baby hearts.”

“Mad you lost out on attention?” He teased, earning a push before he grinned and adjusted on the couch so his head was in her lap. "Harrington has no game."

"He does too have game, our boy just hit a rough patch."

"Hm. I don't know what that's like. I'm always on my game." Billy did nothing but boast. Nestled there and relaxed with his arms over his stomach.

“They were way worse than us. The eyes. And he didn’t even ask for her number. I’m friends with a fool.”

“Like I said, zero game. And I also could have told you that a year ago,” Billy smirked, trying not to purr when her fingers combed his curls out. Wondered if it could always be like this moment. Where he melted to fill the spaces around his girlfriend. “Had fun with the new girl though?”

“She’s strange and unusual. Like me. And I adore her. Talked about you if you must know. She’s never had a boyfriend. Shocked me. And...I don't know, she seems...so sheltered. Like, she’s never had a period and the acting like she didn’t even know the magnitude of what one was. I wish. Meanwhile, I’m dying here this round. I want to start birth control already, I should get it soon.” Camille moaned. “We can’t fool around and awful cramps and just, _ugh._ Kill me already.”

“You think anything has really stopped us from fooling around?” Billy laughed again when she settled one hand over his mouth. Reaching to take her wrist, he pressed his lips there. Felt her pulse. “Hm, keep playing with my hair. Pay you back, I always do.” Billy relaxed, lips quirking so she continued and twirled golden curls about.

“I could eat about fifty chocolate covered strawberries right now,” Camille whined while he hummed to agree. “No, one hundred. All by myself.”

“Consider, I eat them...off of you.” He roused a chuckle. “My two favorite things. You, naked. Obviously.”

“Oh, obviously. And chocolate covered strawberries?”

“No.” Billy went on and didn’t hear the footsteps into the kitchen. “Second thing is you, again. But, with the clear absence of clothing. Two different things in my great mind. And yet, millions of ideas.”

“Uh, huh. I see, I see. Interesting. Your astute mind, Billy, I don't think the world is ready for it.” Camille sucked in her cheeks. Jim stood in the doorway with a fatigued expression. One beer in hand. A grimace on his face now. _Teenagers._ “And I know the third thing in this trilogy.”

“You...but minus all of the clothing.” Billy's hands came up to slope an hourglass shape into the air. "Better, I get to peel them off with my teeth."

“No, it’s the Chief of Police who basically adopted me overhearing some punk guy make a total fool of himself.”

“ _Psshh_ , please, I got _Hops_ right where I want him, yeah? And-”

“Right where, _William_?” Jim spoke up and Billy sprung out of Camille’s lap with a curse, hitting the floor on his ass. First record scratch. Only Chief Jim _fucking_ Hopper could make Billy Hargrove lose his cool like that. Pride builder for sure.

“Chief Hopper. _Sir_. Uniform looks pressed fresh today."

"New detergent." Jim's eyes blazed.

"It's working. You know, Susan is mad about fabric softener. Tip for you. Free of charge. Ah... The girls all must be chasing you down. You should designate a stick to fight them off with, huh?” Billy saw Camille laughing at him, face buried in couch cushions. “The third favorite thing is respecting Camille. Obviously.”

“ _Oh_. Obviously,” Jim cracked the beer open to drink. Billy knew his neck was next.

“You know, that just jumped up to the first and second thing too.” Billy sunk down, hands on the couch. Jim only saw his eyes up and smirked.

“Fancy that.” Jim nodded. “Call me Hops again and I’ll-”

“They won’t find the body.”

“Oh, they’ll find it, son. Here and there.” Hopper smiled wide. Today, was a good day for him. If only the punk Wheeler kid responded to this approach. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Billy _liked_ Jim. Looked up to him. Always searching for that father figure. Hopper had power over him because of that one. Luckily, the Chief had room in his heart these days. Giving Camille's boyfriend shit was a right he earned.

“Understood, sir. I’ll be too busy respecting Camille to call you-”

“Jim, may I call you Hops?” Camille batted her eyes at him, one hand raised.

“Yes, you may, sweetheart.” Hopper played along and Billy gulped. “Don’t watch too much television. Rots your brain. Some of us are already there.” Jim went up the stairs and Billy hissed.

“You couldn’t have warned me the fucking Police Chief was right there? I was about to go into more detail,” he’d nudged her leg.

“It was too late, you opened your big mouth.” Camille fell back into the sofa. "You're afraid of Jim. _Aw._ He's like a big, cuddly teddy bear. Likes you."

"I am not afraid of him, I just understand his line of work. I've also seen the guy give and take hard hits. Stop laughing." Billy's cheeks flushed at that. She tugged him back up onto the couch.

“Fine... Get over here and respect me, _babe_.”

“Oh, I am going to respect you...so hard.” He joked, hovering to kiss her lips. Billy settled on his girlfriend, hands grasping at clothing to stay linked together. They got about five seconds of peace.

“You guys are so weird. El, don’t ever let Lucas and I get like that.” Max cut in. Record scratch number two. The couple jumped apart. “ _Ew_.”

“Yeah, weird,” El agreed. “They don’t have the _door stays open three inches_ rule.”

“Wouldn’t matter, they’ll make out on anything.” Max came around the couch and Billy huffed.

“Can’t have five minutes with my girlfriend?” He just grumbled, arms crossing. Beaten.

“Your love life can wait a bit longer.” Max teased him.

“It really can’t.” Billy could have whined, head falling back. Little sister made it her mission to mess with him. Deservedly.

“I was going to do it, what you asked me.” El sat down between the two when Max stole the big chair next to couch

“El, I was emotional when I asked. I can’t push you. Edna hasn’t made a move since-”

“She will.” El insisted, scarf in hand. “She can’t pretend to be normal forever. We’ll catch her first. You and me.” Brave little girl with fire invoked Camille's own fight.

“Fine. Take me in with you.” Camille got up to grab a scarf hanging, joining El to tie it. Max clicked to a TV channel with static. “Let me see.”

“I’m finding her.” El laced their hands and Billy scooted to give them room. They dove together with El’s beckoning, coming to in that dark place. Eleven's powers were evolving. Getting more broad and powerful the same way Camille's did as she got older. They looked about. This endless void. First time Camille didn’t feel exposed in a while. Comfort was horrifying. They found Edna hunched over a desk. Writing furiously. Pictures spread out before her. Distant trickles of water echoed. “Do you see?”

“Yes, I’m going in for a closer...” Camille trailed off.

There was a sort of splash behind them. Something small dropped into the unending pond. Like a coin tossed into the Starcourt fountain. Eyes closing to make an eager wish. One that wouldn't come true.

El gasped out as she was torn away, a scream erupted and Edna became smoke. She’d smirked at them. Camille spun around to see who’d blocked them and was met with that awful lifeless light. Lightning from a cloud of smoke. Scorching her skin. Blood ran from her nose and she became stone. El had already ripped her blindfold off, scrambling.

“Blocked! Something caught us...it knew. It knew! Camille? It's got her. I can't pull her back out. Wake up!” El shook her and Max tore the scarf away. Jim had raced back down the steps at the commotion. Billy roughly shaking Camille now to rouse her. Nothing. She just stared with horrified eyes. Trapped. Sunk. Camille remained planted there and the light closed in, whispering into her ears. That ineligible tone shuttered out of the television.

“ _Six. Six. Six.”_ Camille was only able to make out in her head. “ _Don’t trust you. None of them. You are lost. Welcome home, Camille._ ”

“Camille? Wake up!” Billy took her face, trying to meet her eyes.

“Move.” Hopper pushed them. Billy let a scared El into his arms when she wept, trembling. He blinked and came too, holding her in turn. Comforting the quivering little girl. “Camille, you have to wake up. You remember what the doc said? Find light that’s safe. Camille!” Jim held her face with one hand. Smoothed hair back from her cheeks.

“Max, come here now,” Billy felt a chill rush his spine like it wasn’t safe. Something familiar he always picked up when his father stepped into a room. He brought his sister and El further away. Camille closed her eyes as if she was dreaming. Waking in a grassy field with horrid red roses in hand. Two graves sat before her. Numb, she lowered the flowers and screamed. Hands lurched from the Earth through vines and petals, grabbing her to pull down. Her adoptive parents growled and decayed, tugging before she screamed herself awake. The television exploded out. One static burst. Jim lurched to cover Camille while Billy yanked the girls backwards. Glass rained before it was calm.

“Hey!” Jim shook her about still until she’d sagged into him.

“Jim…?” A little tone scratched.

“What the hell happened?” Hopper turned with Camille half in his embrace. Eyes darted for an explanation.

“Tried to find Edna,” El was clutching Billy, arms around his waist so he let her cling. “Saw us.”

“Who?”

“Someone bad.” El whimpered and lifted her sleeve. A perfect bruise like a hand print marred where she’d been grabbed. Billy stilled to glance down at it, empathy filled him when he reached to take her elbow and get a better look. Camille grew wide-eyed, stumbling up.

“That happened...while we were in there.” She slipped to her knees to hold her sister.

“That isn’t possible.” Max came to their level and Camille hissed, opening her palm. Little pricks from where the roses jabbed her fingers. Camille came out to see El’s expression.

“Edna...” She exhaled. “She has someone like us.” El nodded.

“Felt it.”

“And they blocked us. They can hurt us while we...” Camille tried to catch her breath when Jim came to take Eleven.

“Don’t investigate this anymore. I mean it.” He picked El up so Max followed to help soothe her. Billy was pulling Camille back to her feet. “I’ll see if Owens can find and pull files on the other kids. Might be a stretch. Give it time.”

“Jim, I asked her. I’m so sorry.” Camille’s eyes welled and he turned, exhaling sharper out his nose.

“These abilities have a cost, Camille, they’re not free. I won’t let either of you pay it. Go to your room and rest.” He left up the steps and Camille felt this twinge like he might have blamed her without realizing. She wished she knew where that sensation came from.

“Come on.” Billy’s hands were on her arms, pushing her upstairs after.

“I didn’t know,” she stuttered, numb. He had to force her to sit on the toilet seat, rummaging around for something to clean the bleeding pricks.

“Hold still.” An iron grip encased her wrist as Billy seated himself on the edge of the bathtub. Camille sat shaken and mute, fading away so he didn’t let her. “Hey, focus,” Billy caught the light, tiny scars on her wrist. _006._ He exhaled out his nose and contemplated it, switching tactics.

“Tell me your favorite color.” Billy looked up, wiping the beads of swiped blood from her palms. Camille tried to shift as if to go but he tugged, her head turned to see his intent eyes.

“Why?” She breathed, blinking.

“You won’t talk about your dreams or what’s happening but, I need to you stay here and talk either way. Just give me some terrible small talk so I know you’re around.”

“Pink.” She decided. “And tangerine. Like when the sun goes down and the sky changes all rose gold. That color. Tell me your favorite.”

“Red,” Billy smirked. It was fitting. “Looks too good on me.”

“Had you figured for blue.”

“Too cliché.” He focused on her other hand. “Now, you think of a question. Gotta pull your weight in the conversation. Stay right here.” _With me._

“I’m here. I am.” Camille was gentle. Rasping. Her clean hand touched his forearm to trace the slight contour of muscle. “Tell me your favorite Greek or Roman myth.” Blue eyes rose at that, disbelieving.

“Christ, I was thinking mindless questions.”

“No excuse.” Came the tease. "Come on, we all have one or two."

“Chick with the snakes in her hair.” He decided, gaze back down as he worked with her smooth hands. Camille hitched as if to chuckle. Watched him look so soft and pretty from this angle. Counted lashes and freckles. She wondered how a usually vibrating boy could feel like this. Unfurled. Billy had always been hyper aware of what was happening around him. Being that he grew up on the look out for monsters around each corner. Horrible with feelings because he had nowhere to put them. But, this oblivious moment where he relaxed to comfort her and not look behind his shoulder. This moment where he let his thoughts and feelings pool around him so she could dip her toe in to test the waters. Trust.

It was breathtaking.

Billy still watched for monsters. Even at rest. They both had to. Perhaps, he trusted that Camille might warn him if she spotted one behind him first.

Perhaps, they were safe for a night. Even if they talked about the mundane to pretend.

_Hey, this is fine. We're fine. We're going to be just fine._

_We're here._

“Medusa?" Camille came up for some air. "I’m shocked. Why?”

“Beautiful. Lusted after... _Attacked_. Sick of all the damn bullshit. She gets this punishment...this ability to make everyone leave her the fuck alone.” Billy lifted his eyes, glowing in the light. Medusa was a protector of women too. “Might be nice to turn everyone trying to hurt you to stone. Let them feel powerless and gawked at.” _Exposed_ , she thought. Camille lifted her hand to tuck hair from his face, twisting a curl when he lowered his head to finish. “You?”

“Always had an odd thing for Bacchus and Ariadne.”

“Wine guy?” He smirked and she nodded.

“Awesome girl helps this shitty hero defeat a Minotaur. Frankly, she did all the work. He whisks her away and dumps her two seconds later on some island when she falls asleep. Leaves her there. A drunk off his ass god finds her and falls in love, scares the hell out of her because they’re having this massive party and all his followers are frenzied off their shits. But, they fall in love and he marries her. Offers her the sky and she gets her own beautiful constellation. Joins him up there as one of them. They get to float up in clouds together. Wild couple. Just kind of weird and funny...and oddly sweet.” Camille exhaled, dropping her head against his so he paused. “I’m here with you, I promise.”

“I’m going to keep checking with shitty small talk.” Billy came up to kiss her lips, hands curling into her own once he’d finished.

“Do you trust me?” Camille lifted up, glances met. Her brow furrowed when he searched her eyes.

“You think I wouldn’t get fucking wasted off my ass and offer you the sky on a silver platter right now?” His joke made her a little more lax. “Where did that come from?”

“I’m not sure.” She breathed. “These dreams...they just make me uncertain of myself.”

“I’m going to get you into bed, Camille, and I need you to keep talking.” Billy cupped the back of her neck and waited for her to nod. They undressed and slipped under soft sheets, he turned to face her. Slowly, Camille got one hand into his, bringing it to her lips so she could kiss his rough knuckles. Scarred from too many fights.

“Still here.”

“How is this shit possible? Your hands. You saw El’s arm. That hasn’t happened before.” He coaxed and she lifted her eyes. Bodies bathed and outlined silver in the moonlight. Like they weren't real at all.

Like they were made of it.

Moonlight. A light that was safe.

“I don’t know. If she has someone like us...I really have no idea. All our abilities were different. They...They were powerful. I felt it. Edna found a way to block us. She could have another innocent kid trapped with her.”

“What if they’re not?” Billy asked the question she refused to consider.

“Hm?”

“I mean, what if they’re not innocent? You try to think the best but, what if this is just another asshole we need to stop?” He felt Camille tense and slip from his grasp to pull her blanket closer. Billy knew he’d struck a cord.

“I’m not naive.” She whispered. The cord snapped apart.

“No, you’re not.” He debated leaving it because she was already wounded. One hand sunk into her hair, twisting the waves through his fingers. Billy tread carefully, recoiling. “It’s just that-”

“Just, what?”

“Nothing. Drop it.” Easier to shut down before he sunk into feelings. The true Billy Hargrove way.

“No, you said it. Finish the thought, Billy.” Camille pushed herself up, colder now. Billy gave a harsh exhale and sat up to face her. They faced off.

“You’re the smartest person I know. You are. You read people to fucking filth too. But,” Billy licked his lips, “it’s just that...gut thing.”

“You’re saying that...I lack a trustworthy gut,” Camille’s fingers bunched up sheets as she slid even further from him. It hurt more than anticipated. A piece of flesh peeled slowly from her back to expose muscle and spine. It was true. She falls into people. Easier than she likes. She falls and knows there are monsters lurking to pounce. Even when she pretends they can't. Pretends they'll see her pretty face and become mush. “Rosemary said something similar.”

 _Oof_. Billy felt heat from that.

“Why, Billy, because I trust people I shouldn’t and ignore all those blaring red flags. Because I want to think people are better than they are? Because I want them all to just _love_ me? I put myself in danger because of it. I pretend until nothing is left and then I don't stop. I came too far. I stayed in that house. I dropped my friends for assholes. I stayed with Robbie. I went upstairs with boys at parties and gave them too much… I was drawn to you.”

“Camille.” He reached to touch her but, she tore herself up further and shrank away.

“You used to be one huge red flag.” Each slow syllable was a steel arrow. "It's all bright red balloons to me. Over filled. About to pop in my face to the sad tune of shitty carnival music and scratchy clown laughter. Soundtrack of my damn existence."

“I know.” Billy sounded too gentle about it tonight, eyes dropping. No use denying the truth. He was still a red flag in his own perception. Still trying to be more.

“I would have let you drunkenly kiss me at that first party if Nancy hadn’t been wasted. You know that? You were right too, I wanted to find out all about California bad boy, Billy Hargrove. You were a pound of catnip to me. Maybe I would have gone upstairs with you too. After Robbie, I went to parties every other night. Went up stairs with senior boys and girls. Sometimes together. Oh, the games we played. Stopped for a bit after Barb went missing but I had a full ass summer…"

"I know."

“...Fling rule be damned because I wanted the new, coveted transfer who eye-fucked me the whole day before. Let you brag about my pussy the next morning to Tommy and Steve in the showers after gym. Just to get a rise out of other boys who dreamed of fucking me at that school. And you claimed the queen in mere days. Maybe I would have crawled back for more because you’re just too good. Ignored how horrible you treated people because of your magic dick.”

“Camille, fuck-”

“Maybe, Billy. Fucking maybe. You would have let me sink right into you. Maybe if you and I weren’t together, I would have let Robbie bury it in my ass again when he returned. Let him consume me. Lick me up, babes. Or perhaps, I would have been a dirty girl and tried to seduce Jim like the whole town said I would. Made rounds with his officers. Collected their badges in a glass jar for my nightstand. Maybe if I just saw those red flags and ran from that home and from Hawkins, Noah and Rosemary would be alive? Judith would be alive. The Mind Flayer wouldn’t have touched me and killed all those people. Almost found my brothers and sisters.”

“That shit is not on you.”

“I wouldn’t be fucking up everyone else’s lives for all my lost lavish queen bullshit. My life is bullshit!” Camille was shaken, forcing her raw voice to lower. Angry tears burned and Billy just let her go off. “Maybe with all my photographic memory, the one thing I can’t learn and retain is basic instinct with people. I willingly go into dens with hungry wolves thinking they might not bite. Oblivious that I'm the most succulent treat of all. Hell, maybe I have the gut and let them all use and hurt me anyways. Maybe I get off on being used because it’s convenient. Does it matter? I’m already fucked, I like to control who does the fucking. No going back. I let them fuck me and pretend I'm doing it back. Tell myself I'm floating higher and farther away.”

“I just wanted you to be fucking safe.” He piped up when an uneasy beat passed. "You do...stupid shit like me. You want to be like me, Camille?" His hands inched as if to sweep out, shoulders lifting. Billy needed her to consider such a rough question.

“Maybe...I never should have picked up that phone and called you. Made you cancel that date. Never taken your hand and walked up into that horrible attic.” She shook her head, lowered it when silent tears splashed down against the sheets. Pooling out along fabric. “Least I wouldn’t have to face the bullshit storm that came for me.”

“You’d rather be blissfully unaware and used still? Really, Camille? Don't fucking lie to my face.” Not in the safe light of the moon where monsters can't see them glow.

“I have to recall everything. I can’t hide and sometimes, Billy, I just fucking hate it. _I hate me_. I just wish for once that I could disappear. Back into my rose-tinted life with pills and parents who were alive and pretended things were apple pie. Where I was a ripe, little cherry with a dark, hard pit inside me...but no one knew because I was just so red and luscious. And I didn’t know either.” Her body was trembling, Billy scooted closer and she didn’t lash out. Hazel eyes open to see him. Glinting. “Sometimes, I wish you never climbed up to my window after we found Judith. You should have just left me behind.”

Billy vibrated at that. Became ruthless because of love.

“Too fucking bad because even at our worst, I would never do that to you. Even when you say stupid ass shit like this. About how you're awful and cowardly. You don't get to decide if I fucking leave you behind. You hear me, Camille?” He was harsh again, pulling her tense body into his. Camille lifted her hands as if to push him. Latching to his shoulders instead.

Billy wasn’t sure if she was trying to get away or pull him closer. He squeezed her into his chest regardless. Let her shake and cry softly into his heated skin. Billy’s own eyes welled, he allowed himself to weep with her in the dark. Where they both felt all too secure. Bodies stilled when she planted pitiful little kisses on his neck.

"What are you doing?"

“I want to fuck.” Camille sounded desperate so his hands grasped her arms.

“Not here, they’re all probably awake and listening for you to start having nightmares again. You’re still on your damn period, getting cramps. You don’t want me to fuck you. You want me to hurt you.” Billy uttered, disbelieving when she put her arms around his shoulders. "I'm not hurting you now." Not here in the moonlight that made them real. "Another day when I'm comfortable enough, I'll give it a shot for you." _Only because I love you._ "That's what happens when you become friends, you know. You become comfortable enough to hurt someone else."

“Let’s sneak out. We’ll drive somewhere over Hawkins and you can fuck me there. However you want. Fuck the condom. I’ll let you spank me and come wherever. Billy...” Her whine made his skin pulse and crawl. “Just use me.” That was it. Billy took her arms and forced her back into bed. Camille struggled so he straddled her. Watched her breasts rise and fall. Nipples hard through thin fabric. “Mm, just like this.”

“You’re a brat.”

“Bite me.”

“You’re just using me to hurt yourself. Fuck you, Camille. You think you can forget for five seconds and shit doesn’t work that way. Not for you. Get used to it."

That revelation ached the most. Nothing would take these glaring spotlights away. Nothing would let her feel safe from monsters while she was obscene and washed out.

"You can only ever play the long game, sweetheart.” Arms came up so he grabbed her wrists, grunting. Billy held her down and made her listen. “If I fucked you at that party, I would have kept fucking you. You would have been a cherry flavored hit I had to come back for. Got it? I always come back for you. Just you. I would have still taken your hand and gone up into that attic. Probably fucked you on daddy’s desk. Still gone with you to Dayton and still climbed up through thorns to get to your room. Stuffed my fingers in your mouth to make you puke up those pills then held you while you fell asleep. You would have still torn my shit apart after that night at the Byers’ house. Still taken the necklace and still left the dance because you saved one just for me.”

“Fuck you too, Billy.” She bucked with no avail. Fingers took her jaw to make her look at his eyes.

“Truth is that you and I had no fucking chance in hell. We both are predators and we both fell fucking prey to each other and not a thing would have changed that..."

He struggled to say his next thought. But, it came up even still in quakes.

"You love me and I love you. There is no reality where that doesn’t happen. Get fucking over it.” Billy realized when she touched his thigh with her free hand that he was rock hard in his underwear. Fingers crept closer and he sat up, releasing her. “Still want it and you know it won’t do shit right now. You know that it won’t make you feel better.” She glared at him, tugging still at his waistband. “That’s it, Camille, jerk me off on your perfect tits. Use my _magic dick_ to help you forget, I’ll bet money it’s not what you want. And it won’t help you forget fuck all. Take the easy way out. Fucking is easier for people like us instead of talking. Assholes and bitches. We fuck and love it and wake up still in the same spot covered in filth. Oh, but, we’re good at it and we fucking don’t ever want to stop.” She’d paused at that, hands poised on his hips. “Well? Still want it?”

“...I love you,” came the tiniest voice she could muster. Relenting. Billy sighed, nodding before he got off of her to ease himself into her side.

“I know,” he kissed her temple, brought her into his arms while she laid her head on his bicep. “I know you do.” Saying it a second time felt too raw. Instead, he nodded to affirm and accept. To give back just a little without the words stinging. She was still sniffling when his hand came to her cheek, forehead touching her temple so he could comfort her. “Just stay with me, Camille. _Please_.”

“Would you believe it...if I told you that I was trying?” Her eyes lifted to see his, peering back from thick, beautiful lashes. Fingers traced a line along her jaw, sinking back into her hair so he could nudge their heads together in a way that was truly affectionate.

“Yes,” he hushed, curling more into her and bringing the blankets closer. “Close your eyes.”

"Can I have the stars first, Billy?" A smile broke through the lines and edges of Camille's face. Gave her a dewy expression that made his heart hush.

"Consider every single one of those little fuckers yours now." He whispered, fingertips tracing into velvet skin. Thumb over the swell of her bottom lip and down her throat.

"I'll be sure to count them. I think the stars love that." She let him idly kiss her jaw and neck. Lingering to inhale. "And I'll wear them in my hair just for you. Along my cheeks. In my eyes. I'll get to look at you with starry eyes. The way you deserve." Not with lust or apathy or resentment.

"Oh, yeah? I expect nothing less." His baritone made her quiver. _Billy, I'll make you weak in the knees, Hargrove_.

"And when you need to turn everyone to stone, I'll be immune." Her sleepy chatter made him swell. "I'll be covered in lights that are safe. Lights I can share with you too. And we'll be free. I bet they smell like oranges. Like California. You and I can go wherever we want. No looking back. You know?"

"Close your eyes, Camille." His gentle coaxing brought her deeper into dark waters. Pooling around them both. "Close your eyes for me."

_And stay right here._

Camille gave in so they both could fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two messy babes, I love them. Fun to write redemption in Billy but still recall that our boy is emotional and hotheaded as hell. Still the asshole we adore. Anyways, many thanks all around and talk to me if you have the time! I just want to say all the reception really makes me excited to post and everyone who visits me on tumblr, just know y'all are appreciated. If you're reading and have words or not, I really appreciate you guys!!! ^_^


	22. Goodbye Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! We get to see Billy and Camille at his first game. Our favorite bad boy has a fire under his ass. Things go awry at the after party.
> 
> TW: Attempted rape (Not Camille), drugging. I can't warn you enough. Tread carefully.
> 
> "Goodbye Horses" -Q Lazzarus

“You have your first game today,” Camille loaded books into her locker. “Team needs you bright eyed, you’re basically going to be carrying them.”

“No kidding, I didn’t realize every team in Indiana blew this hard.” Billy rubbed his eyes. Yawned. Looked a little endearing but she wasn't going to remark on that.

“So...last night, I slept like a baby for once while you tossed around, are you...having dreams now?” Camille closed her locker while he stared into his, shrugging. “Billy...”

“Just some stuff from this last summer and my parents. You. I don’t know, stupid game nerves probably.” Billy cocked his head. Brushed it off. Dreams were nothing to him. “Weird but they’re not all bad. Sometimes they’ll start or end with...sex. No complaints there.”

“I know, I’ve had to wash my sheets twice this week.” She gave him a flat look. "But, it's weird, the timing."

“Ah, I'll get over it. Weird shit. It’s so intense, I'll wake up with the damn shakes or...you know even when we get into it and shit starts happening... I don’t know, it’s a blur. I’d rather blow off this game and...blow you instead.”

“There’s the charm.” Camille laughed, coming up to kiss his cheek. "Seriously, tell me if you keep having intense dreams." Billy peered at her, confused. Not like he was going to.

“Camille!” Regan bounded toward them, arms out before she hugged her. Too quick to process. “I made it!”

“Oh?” Camille almost bumped into Billy when her new friend leaned back and bounced.

“I’m going to be cheering tonight! One of the girls...well, it’s bad, she was in some accident. Tammy Foreman. Fell off the roof and broke her leg in four places. I was an alternate so I’m in.”

“Um, wow...” Camille nudged Billy when he snickered behind her. _Couldn't stick the landing._ “Sorry for her but...congrats?”

“Thank you! I’m so excited,” Regan was giddy, rushing past her to tell Randall at the end of the hallway.

“New protege, huh.” Billy looped his arm around Camille’s shoulders so they could go to fourth period together.

“So, I heard the boy's locker room is not the place to be with you and Randall puffing your chests out. You miss Steve, don’t you?”

“I’m just not falling for that creep’s smile like everyone else here,” Billy eyed him. As if he felt it, Randall turned and looked directly at his eyes, smirking before he turned to go. “He’s trying to fuck with me. Always staring and shit. Don’t think I don’t catch him looking at you. Nice juicy cherry he’d like to lay on his fucking banana split.” Camille snorted at that, face buried in his chest.

“Ice cream innuendos, Billy? You definitely miss Steve.”

"I do not miss Steve." His jaw tensed.

"You're, like, so sad. Aw... Babe, just admit it when you're ready to. " Camille tugged him to study hall and they went to their usual table in back of the library. That same classical music the librarian played echoed out. Billy scooted his chair closer to her when they pulled out assignments. “So, I’ve been thinking about where I wanted to apply to.”

“New York. France. Fucking Poland. Somewhere I could never hope to follow.” Billy blurted, stilling and Camille set her elbow on the table. Undaunted.

“Actually, smartass, I was thinking more west coast.”

“...How west are we talking like fucking Utah or-?” Billy stilled when her finger touched his lips.

“You talk so much, sweet face,” Camille smirked at him. “I was thinking more Washington or California actually.” Blue eyes widened when her hand dropped.

“You’re… You’d go there for me?”

“No, I’m going for me. I want to see the beach. They have Stanford. UCLA. Lots of options.” Her lips lifted and Billy tried not to lunge at her right there. “I just...I’m thinking about my future and fact remains, you’re apart of it. I want you to come with me. We could drive up over summer, find a crappy place to share. Work our asses off to make it nicer. I have money set aside and I want to use it for us. Our future. We have time to think and plan but-” Billy could not longer hold it in and kissed her, quick before their creepy librarian caught them. As they had been separated many times already. “That a yes?”

“A fuck yes.” He pecked her lips again and came out. “I could work and try to get in somewhere tiny. Waitlist it like Harrington. Get my grades up. Cook you dinner. Go down on you whenever I want.” Billy sounded hopeful. Guess not all dreams were silly. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure that you’re my future. You. Everything else is small details.” Camille turned to her book and heard him respond quietly into her ear.

“And you’re mine.” Lips grazed her jaw, earning a giggle. "All mine."

Across the way, two tables down, Regan shot up and hurried into the bookshelves. It sounded like she was sniffling. Billy gave his girlfriend a look so she snuck away to follow after. The girl’s back faced Camille when she approached.

“I’m fine.” She chirped before Camille could ask. Regan pulled a book out. Othello. Pretended to be interested in it. “Just a lot of emotions today.”

“I’m sure,” Camille crossed her arms. Didn't leave. "Shakespeare made a lot of good and tragic points in this one." She came to take the book before Regan could set it back.

"Haven't read it."

"I do a lot of summer reading. Needed a whole, long book to tell us jealousy is always awful and racists are assholes." Camille flickered her eyes from the cover.

"What happens in it?" Regan hesitated. Tried to relax in her friend's presence.

"Main character is manipulated by a friend into thinking his wife cheated. She was innocent. But, jealousy and hate rots people. Some to the point, they can't come back."

"Does he find out that she's innocent?"

"Only when it's too late." Camille frowned, sliding the book away.

"And you think people can get to a point where they can't return? It's too late for them?" Regan stared at the row of books and her friend shrugged.

"I think everyone can try to do better no matter what they put out into the world prior. But, I also believe that there are some things you can't expect people to forgive." Camille reached and smoothed one tear from Regan's cheek. "Why are you crying? Big game tonight."

“I just didn’t think I’d like it.”

“What?”

“All of this. Public school. Hawkins. The people.” Regan turned with a splotchy face. “I wasn’t supposed to like it here. I was prepared for the worst after everything and… It’s like my whole life...I wasted time waiting for it.”

“Letting yourself be happy and enjoying life is fine. Frankly, a lot of us started late.” Camille lifted a hand to touch her shoulder and Regan flinched this time. It reminded her of Billy. She slipped away quick as light before eyes locked.

“Sorry, it’s not you. I just upset myself.” She sniffled hard, hands clutched to her chest. “I was excited about tonight but, now I’m freaking out. What if I mess up? And there’s a party after. I’ve never...”

“You want to ride together?” Camille offered. “My boyfriend and I have this new agreement where we switch off being designated driver when it’s us going together. My turn tonight so I get one beer and all the soda or water I please. Really, I like it because it’s a good excuse to drive his Camaro while he drunkenly whines in the passenger seat and I make fun of him.”

“You sure?” Regan stared with big eyes, lips lifting. Not able to fathom this girl being so open and kind to her.

“Come on,” Camille used the sleeve of her grey sweater to wipe Regan’s cheeks, taking her hand. “There’s room at our table.”

“Royal court, you mean?”

“Oh, you’re funny.” Camille tugged and Billy looked up as they returned. “Billy, we’re keeping her, she’s funny.”

“Queen’s spoken,” Billy’s smile drew and Regan blushed at him. Hard not to. “Dean, right? The twin.”

“That's me. Regan.” She sat down after Camille offered her the seat across from them. Billy draped an arm over his girlfriend’s chair when she took it again.

“Regan. I’m Billy. Hargrove.” He reached out to shake her hand, still the endless charmer.

“You two never officially met.” Camille crossed her arms over the table.

“My brother mentioned you...once or twice.” Regan shrugged, sitting back. Billy scoffed to himself at that. Held his tongue.

“I offered to take her to the party tonight with us. After we win the game. We _will_ be winning the game. I need bragging rights.” Camille winked.

“So supportive.” Regan giggled.

“More threatening.” Billy corrected, rousing more amusement. Too clever eyes turned to her expression. "Camille's every wish is my loyal command though."

"When exactly has that ever been true, Billy?" His girlfriend quipped, eyebrows lifted. Smirking. Another hard bite of his tongue.

“I hope it’s okay if I tag along," Regan began after, "first party.”

“Cool with me. Been to one party, you’ve seen them all here. I'm sure a big city girl like you will be bored.” Billy flicked through his history book when Regan set her own folder out, sifting over notes. Camille felt Billy’s idle fingertips running the length of her spine and peered at him, lip quirking before she resumed her own robotics assignment. Ideas bloomed too fast for it. They worked in contented silence until the bell rang. Science next. Dissection day across every class.

"Why was she crying?" Billy asked, nose crinkling because the putrid smell of chemicals fuming from the tiny frozen pig Camille was slicing into.

"Nervous about tonight. I don't know, I think she's going through something still after her move." She was intent. Precise. Pinning skin down. For a moment, she saw herself on the metal slab. Opened up wide. Exposed. Pinned like a butterfly's wings to be looked at. "You want a turn?"

"Ah...it's all you today. I'd fuck it up." Billy grimaced and her eyebrow cocked. "Good at that. Try being a little sloppy, yeah?" As if she could.

"Miss Harper. What a steady hand." Their teacher passed, leaning over to see. "Sure you're not a surgeon? I'm certain you'd make an excellent one from the look of this."

"No, sir. Just a girl who worked hard perfecting her winged eyeliner technique." She teased with a cute giggle while he smoothed his campy tie. Billy suppressed a snort. Copycat.

"Mr. Hargrove, you both see there? You see where the heart is?" A gloved finger poked into the chest cavity. Slimy organs shifted.

"Yes, sir, I do." Billy slid his eyes to Camille at that.

"Good work, you both. Keep it up."

"We will. Thank you." Camille flashed her bright smile as he went off. One snip and the heart came free without ceremony. Plucked up to lay it next to other organs on a metal tray. Neat. She noted Regan whispering to her brother at their own station across the room. Randall peered back at Camille and beamed that damn grin until Billy’s eyes caught him. A warning to stop. Randall Dean had no plans to.

** ** **

“Almost time, good luck out there.” Camille passed a nervous Heather. “We got seats at the bottom right in front of you. Remember to breathe.”

“You should have seen Billy during warm-ups. Someone hit that boy with lightning.” Heather began. Robin joined them when no one else was around, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. “Now I really can’t breathe.”

“Too bad. Get out there, Hezzy,” Robin had smiled, biting her lip. She caught Camille’s vibrant expression. “Shut up.”

“Didn’t say anything.” They watched Heather jog outside. “You call her Hezzy. That is so-”

“Ah, ah. Don’t think I won’t get you back for whatever you’re going to say.”

“Heather’s happy.” Camille noted. “Just...proud and happy for my friends.” Robin smiled a little and turned.

“You know...you and Billy. I really think that I can tolerate you guys now.”

“Robin,” Camille faked a sniffle and hugged her. “You’re such a sap.” She laughed and tugged her out into the stands where cheers already echoed. Jonathan waved from his spot near a chain gate opening. He shot photos of the teens warming up so Camille passed him to join Nancy on the front of the bleachers. Regan waved with her pom poms and Camille grinned in return.

“Which position is Billy again?” Nancy asked, taking notes for a story the newspaper likely demanded.

“Running back,” Camille sat down. “Frankly, all the positions are the same to me. I think Regan’s brother is a linebacker. Whatever that means.” Eyes searching when boys hit the field.

"Had to ask Billy for a quote," Nancy smirked. "Of course, it was pointless, because I can't put it into a g-rated high school newspaper. I'll make something up that won't embarrass him too much." They both laughed because the boy was impossible.

“Hate how good he looks in that uniform.” Camille commented, causing Nancy to snort while Robin made a face to her left.

“Nope, you’re back on my list.”

“No! Damn it.” Camille stood when the students cheered. “Billy!” She clapped as he passed her, eyes turning to see the sparkling smile there waiting. Cheerleaders danced and took a formation while boys ran every direction. Jonathan hurried back to sit on Nancy’s right.

“Never thought we’d all be at one of these cheering for Billy Hargrove.” He shrugged and clutched his camera close.

“His fault for the joint,” a voice caught them. Steve beamed there, hand in his pockets. “Here to make sure my King crown is in just hands.

“Steve, come sit!” Camille gestured so he joined his friends, slipping between her and Nancy.

“Couldn’t miss the first game.” He shrugged, eyes lifting. “Is that Regan?”

“Cheering? Yeah, she made the team.”

“Whoa...” He waved when she caught his eyes. A nervous smile blushed her expression. Pom poms wiggled idly at him. Nancy peered to Camille who nodded. _Oh._ “Also, I brought some friends. Cool ones.”

“Already making college friends?” Nancy inquired but Steve just laughed.

“Ah, yes. But...”

“Max!” Camille turned when arms went around her shoulders.

“Steve picked us up for the game.” Mike held El’s hand.

“This is awesome.” Lucas carried the biggest tub of popcorn he could while Dustin and Will stole from it.

“Wanted to see Billy play...even if he whined about it. He’s still going to be the best and brag later.” Max remarked behind Camille, who nodded.

“He’ll be happy for the support here.” Whistle echoed and chaos took hold. The game started. Billy was vibrating. He may have hated this but he’d be damned if they were going to lose on his time.

“Holy shit.” Dustin leaned over Steve to watch. Billy charged down the field when he got the ball. Leaping over attempted tackles and lunging at anyone who got near him to bash them aside. He got to the end and the crowd roared. Cocky, Billy spun the ball then smacked it down, pointing at the audience and they knew what he was saying.

 _“_ _That’s how you do it, Hawkins!”_ All so familiar.

“I’m going to marry that boy one day,” Camille breathed into the cold autumn air. The rosy haze of first love swelled the way it did all through summer. A light smile played on her lips, eyes intent when Billy pointed to her on the way back to his team. Her friends glanced down and amusement built all over them.

“We know, Cam.” Steve nudged her when she bit her lip, trance breaking. The teams dragged forth. Blazed. Randall seemed to put aside his way of provoking Billy to keep the game going. But, how he fucking stared like the fun was nowhere near over. They got back to the locker room halfway through and he approached.

“Big squad cheering for you from the side. Camille is a perky one for sure.” Randall jabbed. “Parents here too?”

“Not football people.” Billy turned to drink water, droplets fell down his chin and Randall met his eyes in the mirror. Shuffled in closer behind him.

“Not even dad? You’d think he’d be proud. Popular son. Football hero. Ripe little cherry on the side. Why isn’t that enough for him, I wonder?” How did this bastard speak like he knew everything? Billy jerked around, hand in Randall’s uniform to lift him a few inches. "Hey man, I was just curious."

“Back the fuck off me.” Billy growled, teeth clenched. Sweat slicked his tanned skin. “Don’t let me catch you speaking or looking in Camille’s direction again. Stay away from my girlfriend.” Randall only grew more entertained. At peace. Billy found that unsettling. Unworried like he was twenty steps ahead. Billy yanked him aside and moved to go.

“And who is to keep Camille from approaching me? All on her own. Pretty bee in need of some fresher flowers. Seems like she wants some new friends. Oh, but, don’t worry, Hargrove.” The smug boy replied. “You won’t catch me.” Billy spun, fist lifting before whistles and horns called the players back. “Don’t forget to plant your feet.” Randall smacked his shoulder and ran off. Chuckling as he went.

Billy pulled his helmet back on then jogged out to slaughter the rest of the game. And they did.

Camille was on her feet with everyone, hollering and proud. He scored the win and got lifted up. Streamers hit the field. Instead, he squirmed to get down and sprinting in Camille’s direction. She got the idea and came to the short fence, going around where the cheerleaders danced. The crowd hushed for them. Billy tossed his helmet aside with a clatter. Picked her up to claim plump, red lips. She leaned into him, arms around his shoulders as he held her up to kiss her in front of two high school crowds. Unashamed today. Jonathan snapped a photo of the moment.

“Got something to brag about now, Harpy?” Billy came back and let her go. Hair messed and roughed up with sweat and dirt. Camille touched the fence behind her and winked.

“It’s a start.”

** ** **

“You let my sister eat all those sweets, Harrington.” Billy sighed, rubbing a hand into his washed hair after he’d left the locker rooms. Kids pushed each other about, laughing together. “Christ. Look at her.”

“You flew, that was amazing! The way you bashed those jerks aside like the boulder in _Indiana Jones_.” Max and her friends were all hyped and chattering. Nonstop sugar highs.

“They had a good time.” Steve shrugged. “You hate this shit but, I think you enjoyed all that noise, man.”

“Billy misses you,” Camille teased as they walked up the gravel hill.

“Oh, I know. Come on, bud, admit it.” Steve poked his shoulder.

“I’m not afraid to pound you in front of these kids.” _Again._ The annoyed teen was drinking from a water bottle.

“Ah, keep wearing that heart on your sleeve, Hargrove. It suits you.” Steve ruffled Billy’s hair and got smacked away. “Camille’s right. But, maybe he just wants me for the pull out.” Billy choked and Camille was laughing when she hit his back. “I meant the pull out couch, asshole. You told your crazy dad and all of Cherry Lane that we-”

“Yeah, I remember that. Vividly. Don’t fucking repeat it.” Billy gestured, knocking his fist into Steve's arm. Earned a wince and a wider smile. “Get these kids home, you’re a shitty babysitter.”

“All I hear is the sad, weepy sounds of you missing Steve Harrington.” He turned to go to his BMW nearby. Hand in one pocket to smooth the folded note there. Regan Dean's phone number. It was a good night.

“Night,” Camille walked the kids off. El paused and came to Billy with Max next to her.

“Good game. Jerk.” Max offered and he smirked, nodding. “Don’t drink too much tonight.”

“I got Camille to look out for me. She'll protect me. She always does. Keeps my ass out of dumb shit.” He merely shrugged. It was true.

“You were bitching.” El hesitated and hugged him before racing off with Max giggling next to her. They piled into Steve’s car to go.

“You have fans,” Camille nudged him, arm around his back. Billy thought briefly that if these damn kids liked him, maybe he wasn’t so bad these days. El and Max waved as they drove off with Steve. “Come on, Regan is meeting us at your car. Heather is taking Robin, Nancy, and Jonathan. She’s not drinking either.” They laced hands and continued up through the rows of vehicles.

“Camille! How’d I do?” Regan bounced, having showered and changed as well.

“You were amazing!” Camille left Billy to jog up the path. “Seriously, amazing.”

“Ladies,” Billy unlocked the doors to get them in.

“House isn’t far. Regan, I can drive you home after. Heather isn’t drinking too so if I’m not around, she’s a safe person to stick with.” Camille spoke when the car revved to take off. “Your brother coming?”

“He’s supposed to make an appearance. Can’t miss a victory lap.” Regan sat forward. “Good game, Billy.”

“Was, thanks to me,” he grinned. “Are all the high school teams really playing like that?”

“Oh, yeah. You’re basically going to be carrying this season on your...strong, broad shoulders.” Camille’s joke was met with snickering in back. Billy beamed bright still, turning the corner. “Also...there are going to be teens from both schools attending the bash...and I’m...acquainted with some.”

Blue eyes snapped to see her guilty smile. He knew what that meant. It was apparent the second Camille walked into the mansion and earned cheers from a bunch of drunk guys around a beer pong table. Queen Bee, for sure. Hive extended beyond Hawkins.

“Camille!” They hollered. “Harper! Queen of the Beer Pong. We need you here. Come play a round with us.”

“Afraid I can’t dabble tonight. I’m the responsible one, boys.” She earned pouts and whines. Had them wrapped around her dainty, manicured fingers. Billy’s hand was on her hip in a flash as if he materialized from some form of jealous boy magic. “Yes, babies, you’ll have to tough it out without me. You know, I love a good show though.”

“Holy shit, Hargrove, you destroyed the game tonight.” They turned to Billy so Camille slipped away to whisk Regan off.

“Man, are you really hitting that fine ass?" One of the intoxicated teens began. Others chimed in.

"Camille Harper. Unbreakable Queen Bee of Hawkins High. Prissy swan queen?"

"Thought she only swung to other schools and teachers. We all figured she had an affair with the Police Chief. Living with the guy. Legendary girl. You’re my idol, dude. Tell us your secret.” The drunk boy roused fire in Billy’s eyes but he snuffed it. Smoke could have bled out his mouth.

“How about you shut the fuck up and get me a drink? _Dude_.” Billy advanced. The entire group shrunk. One hand swept out, pointing. “Fuck off away from my girl. And, _you,_ pass that joint over. No, don’t hide, I saw it and I need a fucking smoke. Badly. Don’t make me take it, man.” A teen lifted his hand and got his freshly rolled joint snatched.

"Sure thing, Hargrove. No offense, man. It's cool."

“Where’s the fucking keg now?” Hands gestured when Billy received his first drink and took a long drag before following the path out back. Randall fucking Dean leaned there like he was waiting among the crowds. Music echoed and teens let loose all around the mansion about to be totaled.

“Keg stand, Billy?”

“You’re on,” Billy drank his whole cup first. “ _Bitch_.”

“You have some mouth on you, Hargrove. Poor Camille having to deal with that tongue, she must get no rest.” Randall laughed openly.

“Actually to her benefit, with my tongue...you’re right, she doesn’t get a lot of rest,” Billy ran that tongue along the swell of his mouth, lips lifting to grin wide while smoke bloomed. Weed flicked aside.

“How about you go first? Show me how it’s done. Mighty Keg King.” The sly boy smiled a jackal’s grin. Set a trap.

“Outta my way.” Billy cut in front of a teen and readied to get lifted. Back inside, Camille sipped her one beer and switched to water. Regan joined some new cheerleader friends on the couch. Cups and trash littered the floors, vibrating with the music and dancing. Camille had shifted to go as a hand tapped her shoulder so she turned to smile instead.

“Randall, hey.”

“Camille. I'm glad to see a welcomed, friendly face here. Almost gave up.” He offered a cup that fizzled.

“Oh, uh, no. Thanks, I’m driving. Water only now.” She put her hand up.

“Ah, so you’re the good friend tonight.” Randall chuckled, sitting on the open stool next to her. They watched teens grind into each other and jump around.

“Team had a great game, I must admit.” Camille broke the silence between them.

“Your boyfriend can play hard, I’ll give him that.” He shrugged, relaxing when he took a drink of beer. “Regan’s happy. I can tell that easily. Already coming out of her shell. Making friends. Think that I have you to thank for it.”

“All she needed was a little push. I like her, she’s cool.” Camille sipped from her water bottle. “I know Hawkins isn’t New York but, we try to have a good time here.”

“No kidding. I saw drunk kids on sleds outside.” He laughed and she followed. “Really,” a hand touched her knee, “I don’t know. Regan and I weren’t into the move here. Uprooted from the only place we knew. Family vanished. The life we had was gone. Torn away by force. But, I think meeting you was truly important. All we want is to get our life back, you know? Back on track.” That palm inched up. Stayed. Camille thought to remind him she had a boyfriend. But, he was too polite about it. Too easy to relate to. She didn’t follow her gut. “I'm sorry.” He moved his hand before she could even get the words out.

“I know what you mean.” Camille brushed it off. "More than I like to admit."

“Apologies if I dragged up something terrible during such a festive occasion.”

“Ah, I have a lot of festive occasions, it’s nice to-”

“Have someone who finally understands?” Randall was smooth. The way he eased her under his clouds of fog. Isolated her. Under his whims. She shifted in her seat when he sniffed and sat back.

“No, No... No, I mean, I have...plenty who...who understand.” Camille Harper stammered over words like she never had before. He read her easily. Too easily. That burning hand came up. One finger tipped her chin to meet his eyes. A simple longing look that chained her down. Instinct kicked in and she peered aside.

“You feel like you’re the only one sinking. The only one not moving forward fast enough. Maybe...terrible as it is, you’re not ready to move forward, Camille."

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Camille supplied quieter. Almost mute.

"All these worker bees falling around you. All these friends who pretend they understand. And yet, you still feel so alone. It's not fair to be surrounded and alone all at once. It's okay, Camille. I'm here and I'm telling you that I understand totally. You're not ready, so don't force it. I'm right here for you. You just have to reach back.” Randall cocked his head, voice hushed. Made her obscenely aware of the fact that she was _here._ Familiar. Camille drew to see his eyes once more, lips parting. She could only nod. A jackal that left behind a partially picked carcass sent the hungry fox running to feast no matter the danger. She imagined Billy again as a tender and harsh hyena laughing on a hillside above her because he was right.

Billy was always right.

Especially when he didn't want to be.

That was his real curse. Always had been.

Back outside, a Keg King relished the cheering. Set a new record and came to his feet, stumbling.

“Beat that, bitch.” He wiped the back of his hand along his mouth and realized it. Randall was nowhere in sight. Son of a bitch challenged him to buy some time. “Fucker.” Billy stumbled back inside to see Camille getting up from a stool. Randall's hand leaving her jaw. Lips lifted as she went. Camille saw Billy's eyes and made a quick beeline. Felt intoxicated.

“Hey. Can we get some air?” She touched his chest. At that moment, Billy realized he was shit drunk already while he looked down at her. But, he trudged back out with her behind him, they went around the house where fewer drinking kids dwelled.

“What’s the asshole want?” He leaned up against the house and took the water as she offered it. Pouring most of it into his mouth and on his face. Wetting his shirt.

“He’s not a...” Camille trailed off and shrugged. "Just talking."

"Dean had his hand on you. What was that about? I'll break his fucking fingers." The growl reverberated because he meant it. Possessive and upset. Camille had been hurt and not being able to stop it charged. Neil always mocked because Billy had to be the hero.

“It was nothing. Just thanking me for helping his sister.” It still felt as if she’d lied to him. No idea why the feeling edged like a fresh blade.

“Brother of the fucking year. Not like he needs help around our school, don’t have to talk to him.”

“I can talk to who I want, Billy. You don't get to decide that for me. Cut the ego possessive bullshit.” She snapped and his head whipped to see her. Billy was not his father. But, these moments, he was reminded of the thin line they walked. The line he so often actively tried to veer from. Blue eyes glazed and unfocused before his expression scrunched at her. Voice dropping any pretense.

“You don’t see it, Camille.” The gentle way he said it stung her.

“I know he’s probably just into me, I don’t care because I love you. _You_. Were you trying to keep count of how many guys here I let under my skirt?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Answer might shock you.” She came up to him and recalled his own words. “What, is this about my lack of trusting _gut?_ I’m friends with Jonathan and Steve. You never really worried about them. Steve and I have been friends since we were kids and you were jealous for two seconds then you left it. Why is this guy different? Feel challenged by him? Macho man ego? Fuck, Billy. Why is he different from other guys I talk to? I’m close with former King Steve, the hair, Harrington and you almost never worried about him. You're putting this shit on me that I don't need right now.”

“I knew Harrington didn’t have the balls to go for you after Wheeler dumped his ass.” Billy shot back and she stilled, breath showing into the chilly weather.

“You’re being an asshole.” Camille was blunt. “I’m just making conversation with new kids. You are not my damn keeper. I’m getting to know people who don’t know me.”

“What’s fucking wrong with the people who know you, Camille?” The words came out harsher against crisp air. She puffed, arms crossing.

“Not what I mean.” She averted her eyes. Cheeks flushed with a twinge of humiliation. “You’re drunk.”

“Did you expect anything else out of me?” Billy tossed his arms into air, stumbling slightly on his feet. Camille watched his face and he saw her give a solemn expression that sobered him just a bit. Regret touched his heart, not his tongue.

“No, I guess that I didn’t.” Such simple words made him feel like trash. She turned to go back in but he wasn’t done, eyes closing before he stood taller and barked into the cold.

“You don’t trust your gut because you want to be perfect Camille still.” He fired on her. Camille stilled, eyes turning and watery. “That’s why you ignore red flags and wander into wolf dens. You have to show that pretty, porcelain face so you ignore anything that tells you, _hey,_ maybe this is fucked. Give it up, Camille, just be angry and draw the fucking charge. I’ve seen you spark. You love it. You get off to it."

"I'm-"

"But, no, you’d rather pretend so they’re throwing roses at your feet. And you fucking hate roses, what’s the point? You think, maybe this time will be different. It’s not. I know that shit well. You think there aren't moments where my father makes me think he's going to change? And I fell into it every time because he..." Billy's fists curled when the ache of it hit him too fast to ignore. Eyes closing and opening so he could gasp a steadier breath. "You think you’ll ever be normal? _You?”_

“Yes, actually, I’d like to be-”

“Fucking spare me!” Billy inhaled deep and released his ugly thought. “You knew Rosemary was poisoning you. You knew it. You just let her because it was all you knew and at that point, it was a fucking comfort. You'd rather hate yourself. Just like me. It's easier. You were so comforted by that poison, you pleaded for more. Just mad because I see you clear as fucking day. Admit it. It’s all more of the same, Camille, people fucking hurt.”

“And what are you doing right now? Fucking hypocrite.” She sniffled and turned, not about to shed tears over the crude words from a boy she loved. Tried not to jab back about his current situation because that would be awful. “Fuck you, Billy Hargrove.”

“Camille,” he got one step in before she disappeared into the sea of drinking and dancing teens.

A moment where her shadow cast by floodlights stretched higher over him. As if to swallow them both whole.

Those hazel eyes welling.

Yeah, Billy knew he fucked up bad this time.

The drunk teen stayed there and listened to the music pulse out from the walls before he went inside in search of her. He grabbed another cup and leaned near the sink, setting it aside. The urge to puke gripped him but he wasn’t a quitter. Just lulled for a few minutes. Billy caught his breath and reached out only for a hand to offer his frothy cup back to him. _Not this asshole._ Billy eyed Randall and drank the entire thing. Missed the way the boy smiled again. Wider. Beer fizzled in his mouth and filled his stomach. Bubbling unpleasantly.

“Hey, man. Look, sorry about that crap during the game. Guess...being at a new school, I feel like I got shit to prove.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Were you looking for Camille?” Randall asked instead. Innocent eyes. “I saw her going up the staircase. Winding one on the right there. She looked upset. I could...help you find her. Huge house, you know.”

“I got it.” Billy pushed into crowds and gripped the rail. House reminded him briefly of Camille’s old one. Ashes to ashes. He wobbled up the steps and passed couples making out. Randall followed him, slowing. Leering. Briefly, he turned to eye Regan across the way. Her smile dropped. She nodded and stood up. Switches flipped. Stillness.

“I need another drink.” She crossed over into the next room where Camille sat, arms crossed. “You look mad at the world. It’s a party. What happened?”

“Just mad at my jerk boyfriend...and at my jerk self.” She sighed, calming. “Stupid fight. Shit, he was really drunk though. I’m pissed at him. But, I can’t just let him wander like that. Billy gets into shit all the time.” Camille got up and Regan tugged at her hand. Blinking. Chilled. Camille turned her head, mildly surprised by the vice grip.

“I thought I saw him lingering downstairs. They have all sorts of games and a bar in the basement. You check there and I’ll check this floor.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that. If you find him, tell him I’m looking.”

“Of course,” Regan watched her go and frowned, eyes watering before she followed the path upstairs instead. Billy was moving slower with each step. Knees threatening to buckle. Each ticking minute that pounded.

"How are you doing, Billy?" Randall just lingered close behind, waiting. Sounded farther away.

"I'm fine. Back off my shit." Poor drunk boy got halfway to the emptier third floor and collapsed on the steps, hand twisting to grip the rail still.

“Whoa, easy.” Randall hauled him up, forced an arm around his shoulders so they could continue. “Camille’s waiting to see you, Billy. I gotcha. I’ll take you to her. What? You drank too much, Keg King?”

“Lemme...go...” Billy slurred, dragging. At this point, his vision was blurry. Confusion set in and an anxious twinge of panic followed it. When his body began to sag and stop listening to his brain.

“Don’t fight it, Billy. I’m going to help you. We’re almost there. We’re almost to Camille. She’s waiting for you.” Randall pulled him along when shuffling feet barely worked. He kicked a door open and Billy feebly struggled.

"Get...off me..."

“Easy. Easy. Why don’t you sit down? You need to _rest_.” Randall yanked Billy around by his leather jacket and shoved him hard onto a bed. “There we are. Better. Muscly fucker. Heavier than you look.” Billy squirmed when his legs were hauled up next so he was lying on a scratchy duvet. Sweating. Golden curls framed his crown. “Camille will be here any minute now. She'll take good care of you and we'll take good care of her after. You won't have to worry.” Eyes looked around in a haze. Limbs splayed out. Helpless.

“C-Camille,” he tried, voice raising with force because he was in danger and needed help now. “Camille!” A hand smacked his lips.

“Buddy, you don’t need to press yourself.” Randall debated smothering him right there. The thought was tempting. He'd lost too much. Too much of himself. Blue eyes darted when Billy found some strength and bucked, hands blindly lifting to grasp and swing. “Now, now. Don’t fight it, Billy. You won’t remember either way. I tested GHB on others and you’re going to be confused for a while. Sleepy. But, you’ll wake and be groggy. Hungover. Won’t recall shit. Might not even remember telling poor Camille that she’s the problem.”

“ _Mmm!”_ Came unruly puff.

“Heart-breaker. You were right, she is the fucking problem. But, with a little push, I think we can make her well again. First, we need your help. We’re not looking for a clean break, we’re looking to shatter her. Find those layers underneath itching to unleashed. Got to get her little friends out of the way first. Too much is tying her down. Your girl is a fighter, I heard. I knew a girl who was a fighter once. She didn't make it either.” Billy’s eyes fluttered and Randall came back, slapping him harshly.

“ _Camille_ ,” Billy tried to turn and pull himself only to be dragged back by the ankle. _"Cam...ille..."_

“Remind you too much of daddy?” He taunted, hitting Billy again with the back of his hand. Memories resurfaced and Randall smiled brighter, menacing. Blood dripped from his nose and Billy’s eyes went wide. “Oh, Billy...how awful. Delicious too if I’m being honest. And you were only fifteen. Have shit in common with dirty Queen Bee. Didn’t fight it. Got hard. You wanted it, didn’t you? Don’t worry...this time will be better.” Regan poked her head in as her brother stood taller. Billy was mumbling profanities and broken syllables. Eyes on the ceiling while the room swirled and danced. His limbs gave out on him.

“Randall, is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine, I gave him the right dose."

"You're different." His sister eased closer, wishing. "Used to be you wouldn't hurt anyone. Pretty dreams only. You remember who always loved that?"

"Fucking, enough with that! Look where it got us. Get it over with, I’ll get Camille up here. Make it convincing.”

“She won’t like me anymore.”

“Too damn bad!” He spun to face her. "We have to do this shit. Don't you forget that."

“I could just make him think he...you know, when he falls asleep. Guilt will eat him and he'll confess on his own. Might hurt her worse.”

“You’re nightmares only, Regan, you’ll give him a wet dream and a heart attack. Leave the real dreaming to your big brother. Just do it, he’s going to be out soon and he won’t get aroused. We need Camille to see him in the act. Don’t think too loudly about it...you’re blocking me.” His teeth clenched. “We agreed to this. We have no fucking choice. _Five_.”

“ _Four_.” She swallowed. They put their wrists together. Matching hidden tattoos. _005\. 004._ “What if we just didn’t…? Camille...they were nice to me. What if Edna was wrong? About all of it. Whatever is inside Camille...it'll be worse. They could help us.” Her face crushed with tears. "I know you miss Three."

“It’s too fucking late for that! You think Edna won’t make the Russian snap you in half? Everyone who ever helped us was slaughtered. We're next if we don't fucking get this shit over with.” He set his hands on either side of her. “You know what will happen to us if we don’t do what we’re supposed to? To the rest of this fucking world? You saw what it did to Three before all of this shit. It's grown. It's coming for all of us so we serve or die.”

“I know. Maybe Camille could help us.” Regan reasoned. "It won't be the same if Three comes back. She's gone, Randall."

“Camille is the fucking reason we got caught up in this shit again. It bonded to her. So, it's getting her. She and that little Eleven bitch are the reason we’re all fucked. They woke this shit. The fucking gate. _Three is gone_. Not lost to me. I won't let her go.”

“What if we were wrong about Three? We saw it kill her. She's lost... We can't get her back, Randall. I'm scared. That thing can't be destroyed or controlled. We're just making it stronger. Feeding it.” Regan teared up. “Six was just so nice. Edna says they're going to use her to control...that thing. Destroy that awful place... But, we're just sending Camille to the same fate Three got. How can we live with that? I just like it here.”

“It’s all fake! I don’t care what you like! Do it. Don’t make me hurt you, Regan. I will so Grigori doesn’t do worse. Edna had to find a new fucking scientist after the old had to be scrapped off the road for running. She said it’s all already inside Camille, we’re activating it. They'll get their damn weapons and we'll run away from this. Three is dead. That place fucking consumed her. We’re not. We'll stop it. This is our chance. Sacrifice has to be made. This could be our chance to get Three back in return. I'm not giving up on her, god damn it. I promised. We promised.” He cupped her jaw until she nodded.

“Camille went outside…” She lied.

“Good. Now do it. Break Camille Harper. She is a vessel. Nothing more. Remember that. Make it quick.” Randall turned down the light so his sister came to the bed. Billy was mumbling still, twitching about. Trying to save himself.

“I’ll be gentle…” She felt tears well and pulled the shirt from his jeans, opening the last few buttons. Regan straddled him and Billy began to panic, his mind alight with cries that barely made it out his mouth. He couldn’t make out the girl atop him. Just knew it wasn’t Camille. The smell of her made him sick. Something sickly too sweet and tart like strawberry lemonade. “Billy, I’m so sorry.” His head turned to either side, lips slurring when the words came.

“Stop.” He felt blindly around. “ _Please_. Stop.” Billy heard his belt open. Pants unzipping. Not aroused a bit. “Don’t… I don’t...want this. Stop. Please. Camille, help me.” Words flooded out and she hitched a sob. Tried to kiss him. Empty. There was a beat when the haunting music swelled around them. Harrowing tones and vocals that chilled. Billy tried to shift. Hazy. He was scared. Crying. Pleading. Regan touched his chest, palms sliding up before she broke and ripped off of him. Quickly, she fixed his clothing back.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t.” Regan raced out the door, down the steps, and tore at Camille’s arm before her brother found her. “Camille, hurry. It’s Billy...something’s off.”

“What?” Camille was trailed after by Nancy and Jonathan. Heather caught them going up the steps and followed with Robin behind her. “Billy! Oh, my god.” She saw him splayed on a bed whimpering, delirious.

“ _I didn’t want it._ ” He was chanting, jerking as Camille came over him to take his splotchy face.

“Hey, hey. It’s me. Billy, I’m here.” She petted his hair.

“Camille, I think...” Heather touched her lips. “Someone drugged him.” Billy drank a lot but, he was acting too off. Not functioning.

“We gotta get him out, he needs a hospital.” Jonathan grabbed at him only for Billy to rip away and curl up on his side. Tongue trying to trace syllables that didn’t come. He just sunk.

“Billy, you’re safe. We’re going to help you,” Camille wiped his cheeks. “Billy, focus. Who did this to you?” His eyes rolled back. Saliva dripped out his slack mouth before foaming vomit coughed up onto sheets. “Billy? Wake up!” Camille turned him further over the edge of the bed so he didn’t choke. Wiping his lips with a blanket.

“Camille, he needs to go now.” Nancy came forward to help when Billy lost consciousness.

“Go without me, I need to find my brother.” Regan urged in the doorway. Holding herself too tight.

“Regan, you saved him...thank you.” Camille had turned. Regan’s eyes welled up again before she disappeared and ran into her brother’s arms. His grip was tight on her.

“They’re not going to be pleased with this. Time for us to go home now.” Randall pulled her off. Teens just thought Billy drunk as they helped him down the steps and into his Camaro.

“Go, I’ll drive them and we’ll meet you.” Heather nodded, smoothing Billy’s hair from his face when they got him in back.

“I’ll ride with you,” Nancy slid into the backseat next. “Make sure he’s okay and not choking.” Camille sped off down the street. Nancy was forced to hold Billy half in her lap.

“What the fuck happened?” Camille was shaking.

“I didn’t see him go upstairs. I don’t know.” Nancy let Billy rock in her lap, still half panicked and thinking that vile girl from three years ago was bouncing atop him. “I think...he’s having a nightmare.”

“Billy,” Camille tried, voice quivering. “Nance, talk to him. Get him calm.”

“Hey,” Nancy held him in place awkwardly, one arm under his head to cradle it. “Um. My mom and dad took us to California on vacation once. Disneyland and the beach… When I was thirteen. Mike was so young. Mom was a few months pregnant with Holly. Never seen my brother that excited over a bunch of actors stuffed into suits. I thought they were creepy. He ate all this cotton candy. Puked. But, the beach. I’ll never forget it. Water is crystal clear. Sand is not coarse or annoying at all. It’s soft. There were people surfing these huge waves.” Billy went a little still, eyes cracked and unaware. “Billy?”

“Mom?” His lip trembled.

“...Camille?” Nancy looked up.

“If he’s calming down, keep talking about it.” She hit a hard turn.

“Did you like to surf?” Nancy tried and Billy’s eyes averted, closing when he took an easier breath.

“The wave,” Billy gave a sort of somber smile and let tears fall, “it was seven feet.”

“That’s amazing...” Nancy soothed. “Bet she was proud. Your mom… Uh, Billy?”

“Nance?” Camille urged.

“He’s out again.” She shook him. “Who would do this?”

“Someone trying to get all of us.” Camille gripped the wheel, eyes like hard gemstones. Her teeth clenched. “Fucking with the wrong science experiment here. Hawkins Lab never taught me limits.”

** ** **

“Where is he?” Max had a coat thrown over her pj's with El’s hand clasped next to her. Jim ushered them along as she’d been spending the night.

“Max.” Camille was in a seat pressed into the hospital bed Billy was in, eye makeup smudged around her face. The redhead slid next to her, tears falling when she leaned over her brother. “He’s okay now, just resting.” Nancy and Jonathan sat behind her while Heather and Robin shared a tiny hospital love seat across the way.

“What happened?” Jim was intent. El rounded the bed and lifted a hand to pet messy curls from Billy’s forehead. Looked smaller like this.

“El, don’t go in. Whoever is with Edna blocking us will hurt you. Billy too. I’m sure of it. I don’t know what all they can do but, we can’t risk it to find out yet.” Camille sniffled, elbows on Billy’s bed while he breathed softly. One of her hands laid upon his arm, smoothing the fabric of the hospital gown between her fingers. “We were at the party. Got split over a stupid...thing. He was drunk but, I don’t know. Regan found him upstairs.”

“He was acting funny. Dragging but...like he was having this panic attack...I don’t know either. We got him out. Billy was barely conscious. Delirious.” Heather rubbed her arms when Robin took her hand idly.

“Jim. The doctor said he had fucking GHB in his system.” Camille’s eyes lifted, hands clasping to come to her lips. Max turned with a horrified expression.

“What’s that?” El wondered.

“It’s a drug bad people use to-”

“Ah.” Jim stopped Max before she could blurt the rest out. Camille rubbed her back. Watched the smaller girl take Billy’s broad hand in both of her own. Thin, pale fingers squeezed it.

“He’s cold.” She frowned. “His skin is never cold. Billy...” Max sucked in her cheeks. “We can’t tell Neil or my mom. We can’t let them know this happened.”

“He’s eighteen, that won’t be a problem. We’ll take him to our house when they let him out. Have him sleep the weekend off. If you can, he’ll need a change of clothes.” Jim came to the foot of the bed. Max nodded to thank him.

“He’ll wake up? He wasn’t...”

“No, we found him and brought him here,” Nancy assured her. “He was just scared but they pumped the drugs out and got him fluids.”

“Ah, nice to see more of this party I hear about.” Dr. Sam Owens entered behind Jim. “The boyfriend, huh. Strapping guy, Camille.”

“Thanks for this, Sam.” Hopper exhaled and gestured for El to come so Owens could near the bed. Max shifted to squish next to Camille, allowing the older teen to hold and comfort her.

“Accepting that side position here was just easier.” He looked over the clipboard. “Long night for him.” Owens washed his hands and came to check Billy over. “He was lucky that he had good friends looking out for him. Should wake up soon. I’ll give him something for the headache he has coming. Just needs rest. Might be confused. Not remember what happened.”

“What were they going to do with him?” Max was shaken and Camille held her closer. El looked up at them.

“They wanted you and me.” She offered. “Didn’t they? Bad people attacked him because of us.” Camille trembled too but agreed.

“Whatever they wanted, they failed. Might try harder with what they do next. We have to be on guard. Watch each other.” Nancy clasped Jonathan’s hand.

“We will.” He added, sighing and another appeared in the door.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Steve lingered there and Robin spoke.

“How?”

“Byers called me.” Steve peered at Jonathan. “Thanks, man. Sorry this happened. Just...adding support. Guess I missed the jerk too.” Camille smiled when he came around to touch her shoulder.

“Glad the whole _Breakfast Club_ is here.” Camille sighed, taking his hand to squeeze it. Max saw Billy’s watch loose on her wrist and that silver ring on her thumb. Teen girl gripped his leather jacket close and offered it so Max could burrow into it.

“He’ll be alright, Camille,” Owens lifted his eyes to see her fiddling with the ring, twisting it. Same way Billy did when he was anxious with deep thought. “You guys did good. Just needs rest and lots of water. Maybe a large cheeseburger with extra pickles when he gets out. I’ll get the release forms ready for that time.”

“Appreciate it.” Jim offered, hands on El’s shoulders.

“You’re looking well, Jane. Oh, I suppose you prefer, El.” Sam smiled when she gave a nod at that. “I’d like to speak with you and Camille sometime. I think I’d also like to talk to the boyfriend. When he wakes up. See if he recalls anything. See if he’s hanging in there. I imagine this was...traumatic. Would be for anyone but, being a boy...”

“Things like this can’t happen to boys, right?” Camille was bitter, huffing with sarcasm. “Thank you. He’s staying at our place until school Monday at the least. I’ll make sure of it.” Owens nodded and took the clipboard with him to go.

“I’ll sneak into the house, grab him some clothing.” Max added. “So he’s comfortable.”

“You should let Jim get you both back home. Billy will still be here a bit.” Camille watched Max shake her head.

“I’d rather stay with him.”

“Needs clothing, he’s cold.” El came to her, hand out. Max hesitated and took the offer, sighing. Camille beamed at them and Jim gestured for the girls to go outside.

“Staying?” Jim crossed to kiss Camille’s head. “We’ll be back in a few hours. Get him discharged. He’ll be okay. Give it time.”

“She’s building her own party, isn’t she?” Camille piped up as he turned. “Edna.”

“Feels like she has to at this point.” Jim replied, leaving behind El and Max. Steve shifted a chair near Camille when she leaned into Billy again.

“You guys can go sleep if you want to.” She whispered, taking his hand with distracted eyes.

“Pipe down, Harper, we’re staying.” Steve’s lips twitched up, palm rubbing her back. “Deal with it.” Camille inhaled and leaned her upper body over the bed, kissing Billy’s knuckles. The teens stayed there in silence, hearts syncing with the soft beep of the monitor. Eyes closed when they settled in together, leaning on each other for support.

This night, it was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough week again but, I'm here with some cool readers so I'm lucky! Also, learned waaaay too much about football for this one chapter. More to come for Billy and Camille next time! Thanks all ❤️


	23. Hit The Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exploration into the new threat and upside down. TW: Generally unsettling imagery
> 
> "Hit The Lights" -Metallica 

Billy cracked his eyes and tried not to whine when light entered them. Burning. Subtle beeps picked up and he shifted, head pounding and drowsy. It was all a fog. Harder to wake without the California sun on his face these icy days. Licking his lips, hands shifted along the bed until he felt weight on his wrist. Soft hair threaded between blind fingers.

Camille was asleep on his hand, clutching him gently until he slipped out to touch her head. He saw his friends around the room. Worried and supportive. Sleeping. Billy recalled waking like this after the Mind Flayer tore into him. After he almost perished in the arms of the girl he loved most.

Neil and Susan were in the hallway being fed lies and truths of that terrifying night. Their son was a hero. Praised be. God save the children. Billy braved fire. What a joke. Billy walked through fire every day he entered Neil's household.

The explicit memory wafted like fresh snow. Camille still tattered and partially covered in dried blood crawling into bed to hold him. Sobbing so hard. Sputtering words that never really connected. Billy just held her back. Let Camille sway into him. Grasping at fabric with desperate fingers to breathe him in. She'd crept in like a mouse and promptly lost it upon seeing baby blue eyes. Had to sneak out back to her own hospital bed so Neil didn't see her.

Truthfully, Hopper forced her off and back into her room. Held her close and rocked her like a baby too. Dr. Owens' people said she was unstable still. Breaking down after the fiery battle and Billy slipping away. Sedated her gently after telling her so. Risk for serious brain damage and memory loss from the torture. The latter wasn't a huge problem. A million mental health checks scanned through her database before she was cleared to leave. Camille always passed her tests with flying colors.

That was the problem.

Billy had wiped his tears away so his father didn't see them when he came in with Susan. Stepmother put a little pot of _'get well'_ golden poppies on the table. Popular California flower. Neil lingered back. Just stood there. Fixed and staring. There was this moment. Too profound to ignore. A moment when Neil looked relieved to see his son alive there. A breath that cast from shuddering lungs. Like a moth found a tiny bit of warm light. He didn't cry. Billy had only ever seen Neil Hargrove cry once in his entire life.

After his mother left and Neil dragged the kicking boy back home in their car. Beat him to stop the childish crying. Neil's taut face was crushed with tears too, he couldn't even finish the punishment. The thick, leathery belt fell like a slab of raw meat to the floor. He sunk next and covered his face with reddened hands. Billy, battered as he was, crawled to drape across his father's back. Not sure what compelled him. Fear of another beating. Desperation for a father who loved him. The need to be the hero. The knowledge that this would be the only hour he and his father could share in mourning together. And Neil let him stay there. For a little while.

The memories were stark. Billy, however, could not recall much beyond the end of the football game. Kissing Camille before the roaring crowds. Teens grinding. Too much booze. Last thing that lingered was that awful candy lemon scent.

Sickly sour.

“Hey, bud.” Steve Harrington dawned a sleepy smile in the doorway. Carrying bags of bagels and drink carriers full of cheap hospital coffee. Billy blinked and he was still there, setting items down when no one else roused.

“What happened?” Billy groaned, petting Camille’s hair so she didn’t wake immediately.

“Ugh. The doc should probably...”

“ _Steve_. Please, man, just tell me.” Billy swallowed, eyes lifting and the boy came to him with his hands in his pockets.

“Said someone...drugged you at the party. Spiked your drink. GHB. Fucking date rape drug.” Steve was surprised to see those glassy blue eyes well.

“Was…Was I…?” He searched his memories and saw nothing but the past haunting him. Story of his life.

“No...no, they found you in a bed. Panicking.” Steve grew reluctant but wanted to assure Billy as he began to shake. “...Clothes on. You’re going to be okay, man. Hey… You’re safe now. Probably don’t feel that way. Might feel like shit for a while. Got the Breakfast Club though.” Steve reached to touch Billy’s shoulder, lip quirking. A touch that warmed thin, cotton fabric. “Shit must have been terrifying. You know, they say...guys aren’t supposed to be abused and assaulted. But, we know better.”

“Don’t know what you’re-”

“Sure, you don’t.” Steve shrugged, all empathy. “We’re all just asking for it. Girl’s smile to be polite, they want it. They’re repulsed, they’re playing hard to get. Same with guys, we get hard, we want it. Pretty girl comes at us, we have to want it bad or else. We’re just animals. Fuck, I get hard every damn morning and that doesn’t mean I want to be awake. Right?” Steve looked at his shoes, eyes lifting to see Billy staring pointed at his face. A marble expression he couldn't read.

“School is shittier without you there, I guess.” He admitted and Steve beamed with big, brown eyes.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sure. Keg Kings where I’m going are all lame too.” He snickered, earned a twitching lip at that. Idle, Billy brushed fingers into Camille’s hair. “Cam hasn’t left your side since you were brought here.” She nuzzled him and opened her eyes, head lifting with a sniff neck. Billy’s heavy expression came into focus so she jolted up further.

“Hey, you. Sweet face.” She touched her chest and took his hand, coming to sit in the bed. “You’re awake.” Their friends shifted at the movement, waking.

“Steve told me. What the hell happened back there?” Billy's voice sounded rougher. Face scrunching like the light still bothered him. No memories came.

“None of us saw. We got split after...” Camille paused and he noticed her eyes shift aside. A subtle downward twitch of her head. “Just in all the weird party chaos I guess.” Her hands squeezed for a quick pulse and Billy read her. _Lie_. “We’ll find them though. Whoever came for you. But, right now, I just want you to focus on feeling better.”

“Good to have you back, B.” Heather came next to Steve, arms around herself. “Had us scared for a moment there.”

“Can you give Hopper a quick call?” Camille pressed her lips. Robin stood to follow Heather off, shrugging.

“Your girlfriend is badass. Carried you down three flights.”

“She is.” Billy agreed.

“Brought coffee and bagels.” Steve gestured. “Grab some for Heather too.” Robin patted his shoulder and did so before going into the hallway.

“Nancy and Jonathan helped me get you out. You actually took a snooze in Nance’s lap on the way here.” Camille scooted closer to him, hand still tight in his when Nancy and Jonathan came behind her to greet Billy too.

“Didn’t puke on you, Wheeler?”

“Not a whole lot.” Nancy pressed her lips, shaking her head. “Had a chat about California. Didn’t know you were into surfing.”

“I was.” Billy sighed against the pillows, swallowing as Steve passed out coffees. “Hell are my clothes?”

“They...had to cut most of them off. Camille saved your jacket and few small things. Shirt and jeans are totaled.” Jonathan offered, reluctant when Billy groaned and tried to sit up.

“Don’t push it.” Camille helped stack more pillows behind him.

"I'm fine." Billy Hargrove's most popular lie. Steve offered a coffee and Billy took it with shaky hands, eyeing everyone staring down at him.

“Max is bringing you something fresh to wear.”

“She was here?” Billy sipped and never knew shitty plain coffee could taste so good.

“Yes, last night.” Camille only nodded. “Max was also adamant that we don’t tell Neil or Susan.”

“Can’t pay for this.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Dr. Owens entered the doorway. Bright and sunny this day. “You a morning person, Billy?” He held out a hand and Billy didn’t move.

“We can trust him. Dr. Sam Owens. Jim mentioned him a few times and he was here last time you were, but you weren't conscious for most of it.” Camille explained. “He helps us.”

“Billy Hargrove. Transfer from California. Hawkins troublemaker from time to time. Sports star also. Heart-breaker, I'm sure.” Sam peered at his clipboard to take a note from the machines beeping and all the teens moved except Camille. “The boyfriend. Can I look you over, Billy?” He blinked and let Camille take his coffee cup to set it aside. “Go ahead and sit up a little more for me.” Sam felt his neck and checked his pulse. Listened to his lungs and heart. “You smoke?”

“Quit.” Billy peered at Camille. Grumbling. “Mostly.”

“Very good, first year is always the hardest. Knew a college friend who chewed all his pen caps up trying to cope.” Sam smiled. A gentle presence. “Drinker?”

“Obviously.”

“Can you tell me what you remember last night? Even before the party?”

“Won the game.” Billy shrugged.

"Congratulations for that, I heard you're the standout."

“Drove over. Rest is a blur. Remember a keg stand.”

“Ah, I never could get the hang of that. Too dizzy,” Sam smiled. “You know, Billy, sometimes a memory isn’t a specific moment. It can be a lot of things. Something you tasted or smelled or touched. Not all moving pictures.” Bright eyes lifted further at that. Hard expression still. “It’s my last wish to put you back there.”

“I get it.” Billy just inhaled when Camille’s thumb brushed his hand. Heather and Robin slipped back inside.

“Chief Hopper is coming.”

“What do you need me to do?” Intent teen stared up at Dr. Owens.

“Just close your eyes for a moment. Don’t tell me what you see. Tell us everything else.” Sam offered and Billy debated it, eyes closing.

“Party smelt like...must and weed. Nothing new. Loud as shit. Playlist wasn't terrible.” He let his head fall back. "Cold night. Fucking Indiana chill."

“I stayed inside to get a drink and you went outside.” Camille added. “Where the keg was.”

“Remember the blood rushing to my head. Cheers.” Billy continued. “Remember your perfume and fresh air. A place it didn’t smell like skunk.”

“We went around the building and talked.” Camille bit her lip. “We got separated after.”

“Why?” He droned slower, placing himself into fog.

“We...We argued.”

“About what?”

“It’s not important right now.” She exhaled. “I almost lost you.”

“It scratches.” Billy winced.

“What does, son?” Dr. OwenS felt the teen sinking.

“The bed. Like a cheap motel comforter.” Billy explained, his next breath was shaky. “I can feel it under my hands and on my cheeks. I got tangled. Something grabbed me. I couldn't move. I tried.” He gave a jerk, head twisting when he cringed. “Hit me. Fucking hurt. Face was on fire. Feel like everything I do is too slow."

"Someone hit you?" Jonathan asked.

"They're talking," Billy mumbled, free hand curling into sheets. As if he was in the room again hiding from the tones so they didn't hurt him.

"Who?" Heather coaxed out of him.

"I don't know. They're like shadows. They're talking. They want to break something." Billy was sputtering now. "My eyes burned. I can’t breathe.”

“Shadows? Billy, hey, you’re safe with us.” Camille felt him shivering and touched his chest before he gasped. Ghosts howling. Eyes opened and he grabbed her wrist like he might twist it. Other hand cupped her neck so hard, Camille gave an audible choking sound. A strangled gasp that woke him. Steve was there in a flash to separate them.

“Billy!” Owens barked before the boy in bed saw Camille there and calmed. Blue eyes blinked several times and he released her. Lungs heaving. He saw the fear in her eyes glitter. Too obscene to be ignorant at it.

"Shit, Camille. I didn't see you."

"I'm fine," a hand went up to her throat while he sat forward. Steve edged away. Camille inched back from him instinctively. Stung. Camille's favorite lie too. "I'm fine, Billy. What else do you recall?"

“I remember a smell. Like candy. Fruity kind of smell. Perfume but not something a girl like Camille would wear. It was childish and lemony. Heavy like it was fresh.”

“Lots of girls in our grade still go for fruity or candy scents. But, it’s something.” Camille sat back. The door opened and Max rushed in first, dropping a bag on the bed so she could push Owens out of the way to see her brother.

“Max.” He managed but she was already crawling up to grab for him. Shock etched his face.

“Don’t do this again, jerk.” She sniffled tears away and let Billy rub her back. A tense hug with so many eyes on them.

“Won’t.” He lifted his gaze to Camille. Jim paced into the room with El.

"Sam, how is he?"

“I want to finish checking him over but, I think I can discharge within the hour. Most everything is ready. It’s Saturday and this is no place for a teenage boy on a Saturday.” Sam patted Billy’s leg with his clipboard. “You did good, son. I’ll give you something for the headache I’m sure you’re nursing and I’d like to speak with you again. Camille as well. But, for now, let’s get you out of here.” Billy let Max go and could only nod.

“We’re taking you to our house. Get you cleaned up.” Camille added. Billy peered around at all these people offering support. People he never had before. People he needed when he was fifteen. Hell, people he needed more when his mother walked out on him. Curls shifted around his face and he could only lower his head to nod once more.

Billy decided to lie again.

"I'll be fine."

** ** **

“Dad and Susan really know nothing?” Billy spoke for the first time in the car. Camille drove his Camaro with Max and El in back.

“Nothing. I tried not to snoop too much when I grabbed your clothing.” Max explained. Her brother smoothed out a black tee with the sleeves cut off. Sporting his usual light wash jeans and leather jacket clutched in his arms.

“Camille.” El began. "We tried to find the shield. And Edna. Last night. With the Party.”

“El, I told you not to. The shield?”

“That’s what we’re calling it. Whoever it is blocking you guys. Trying to hurt us.” Max offered, sighing. “Tell them.”

“It saw me again.” El frowned. “I went to Billy at the hospital. You both were sleeping. I touched his hand and…and I saw him being thrown. On the bed. But, it was a shadow. The shield. I ran but...another shadow caught me. It was crying.”

“You’re saying there's more than one shield or can this person be in different places?” Billy turned his head.

“I don’t know. I ran out. Didn't want it to get you too. They got me out. The Party.” El inhaled. Obviously shaken up. “I thought they were distracted so I tried to find Edna. I saw her and a man. He was muscled and serious. Like stone.”

“Like a bodyguard?” Camille swallowed, adjusting in her seat with discomfort. Billy caught her touching her stomach.

“Yes. They were talking to the Mayor. Threatening him.” El continued. “He was upset...something was taking too long. She said, it’ll pay off. She had a new scientist working on it.”

“It?” Camille shook her head. “And Mayor Kline wasn't fully involved last time. Doesn't surprise me that he is now. Holed up in his office. If this is about the gate. Owens has men blockading it every hour of the day. El, did you get hurt?”

“Bruised again when she was grabbed,” Max blurted.

“Don’t go in anymore without me there.” Camille turned the wheel and insisted. “It’s too dangerous. Jim was right and Edna will want us weakened. She has a party too. Fucking Mayor shithead.”

“Yes.” El agreed when Camille shifted again. Her stomach curled.

“You okay?” Billy muttered.

“Just cramps, they’re bad this round.”

“How...long have you been on this period?”

“Lost track, I’m staring this birth control to help them and...” Camille realized. “It’s been...over two weeks.”

“That doesn’t sound normal. That bad and that long?” Max furrowed her brow and sat forward.

“My body is stressed, it’ll adjust. Not shifting the worry from you guys.” Camille turned to her tired boyfriend. Billy’s skin was paler in this light. Hair a wild mess and large eyes framed by dark circles. His expression held none of that usual bright smugness he liked to grace the world with. Thing about Billy is he was so many clashing colors all at once in any emotion. Seemed almost grey right now. She parked the Camaro outside Hopper’s house at the same time he pulled up next to them in his Blazer.

“I put some products you wear a lot in the bag too,” Max offered as they got out. Billy regard her. Thankful. Hand lifting to sweep red hair back in silence. Max smiled at that because somehow it meant a lot.

“Come on, you can use my shower upstairs.” Camille led the group inside, flicked the lights on. Passed a mirror and avoided the stare. Instead watched her shadow creep out before her.

“Wheeler had an idea. Terrible but probably for the best.” Jim spoke, coming to Camille’s side. Broke her distracted musing about a seemingly disconnected shadow.

“Go upstairs, I’ll be there in a minute.” She ushered Billy off. He dragged up the steps with his bag. Max stared after him and El took her hand to tug her into the living room for some needed television. “About what?”

“Trying to find the other kids. Any that might have been sighted. Hawkins Lab covered well but we have a contact who’s been watching them a long time. Got access to files they left behind in that lab and under Starcourt. Might be able to point the way. Only down side, I loathe every single thing about them.”

“Oh,” Camille realized. “Nance and Jonathan told me about this guy. They said he was...eccentric.”

“Nicer word. I prefer _batshit.”_ Jim sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Whatever the case, they both took off to see him. Guy doesn’t like to do phones all the time and it’s too dangerous.”

“Guess I’ll hear back Monday.” Camille crossed her arms, eyes elsewhere. Her lower stomach cramped again, the pain displayed on her face. “Damn it.”

“Still?”

“Doctor saw nothing out of the ordinary. It’ll end. It was lighter today. Just...persistent.” She dropped her arms. “I was going to see to Billy, maybe get some food in him. We had some green peppers leftover, didn’t we?”

“Fridge, yeah.” Jim touched her shoulder. “I don’t want you going anywhere alone. All of you. How are these dreams? They're getting to you.” All the shakes and twitching.

“Messy. Billy basically has to sleep over me to keep me from getting out of bed when it strikes.” Camille caught his expression. “You think that it’s connected?”

“After what happened to El, yeah. I'll be open to that today. When she goes into that state, I’d consider it a sort of dream. Trauma aside, I think this is more.” Hopper frowned. “You all had a long night, go check on him.”

“Can I ask you a people question first?” She watched him nod. Her chest sunk. “Do you think I have good instincts?”

“Camille, you’ve saved lives.”

“Yes, but...I guess the better question… Do you think I trust my instincts?”

“I think,” Jim sighed deliberately and that was answer enough, “I think you’re a teenage girl who has gone through a lot of terrible things. Too fast to process. I think sometimes you want to cling to the past. It’s common.” She smiled, the usual grim acceptance seeping. Jim felt that dad guilt like he'd said the absolute wrong thing.

“Yeah, I thought so. No one seems to think I do.” Camille turned, monotone. “I appreciate the honesty, Jim.” Hopper couldn’t find words to make her feel better. That ached the most. She’d hurried too quick up the steps. A shower droned on in the bathroom. Billy left the door cracked and his bag emptied in the corner. She rooted for some fresh towels and silently left them on the toilet, moving to go.

“Camille.” He sounded very still.

“Do you need anything?”

There was a long beat and she thought to leave him in peace.

“Can you just come in here?” Billy said it soft under the sounds of water pouring. Camille lifted a hand, hesitant, before she pulled the curtain back. Her boyfriend was nude and crumpled on the tub floor under the direct line of the spray. He’d scrubbed his tanned skin until it was irritated. Colors returned by force. Curls drooped in sopping waves around his head while water lined down them and all along the points to his face. “Just come in here.” He repeated, eyes down. Long lashes bunched around red rimmed eyes. Camille took off her jeans and kicked them aside, getting in with everything else on. Billy was holding himself, legs curled, and leaning against the side of her roomy tub.

“Billy.” She managed to get out. His lip quivered, eyes on her face now. Camille opened her mouth.

“ _I’ll be gentle._ ” Echoed a chirpy voice that wasn’t his girlfriend’s tone.

“What?” Water muffled his voice. Spine straightening. Brows came together.

“I asked...if you needed anything?” She held her knees. Soaked now. They faced each other, curled into balls. Idle, Billy picked up a bottle of her shampoo and popped it open to inhale the scent. As if to wash all others away. He didn't reply. "Nice to see the color in your face again."

"How does this shit happen?" He set it aside. Wasn't just taking about this night. How could a father abuse his son? How could a mother leave her baby to that fate? How could a lab of scientists torture kids in the name of a government who was supposed to protect us?

"People fucking hurt." Camille recalled his words, shrugging.

"It's like we're trapped. You and I. Fucking Party. But, not together. We're each in a our own fucking hell." Billy cocked his head, jaw tensing. "Our own private traps."

"Sometimes, we get used to it. We start to deliberately step into them because they're a comfort. Hard cycle to get out of if it's all you know."

"I was born in mine, I stopped minding it growing up." Billy laughed at himself. Openly. Louder than he should have.

"You should, Billy." Camille sniffled, leaning forward to catch his eyes. "You should mind it."

"Oh, I do." The way Billy smiled so bright and full. Jarred her all they way to the bone marrow. Like he knew the awful secret to his life. A wise old soul convinced he'd die too young. Bad things were going to keep coming for him when he felt safe. "But, I say, I don't."

Even on opposite sides of feeling and release, they processed so similarly.

Like bookends. That's what they were to each other.

Tragic because bookends were meant to be separated by a wall they had to hold together themselves.

“Why did we fight?” He watched her brace to lie. “Don’t. Just tell me the truth.”

“You got mad about Randall coming onto me. I got mad about you being jealous over him more so than others who liked to flirt. You said I ignore my instincts. Probably right. A real messed up way to hurt myself, I guess. Maybe I think I deserve it sometimes for being so stupid. You also said I knew Rosemary was poisoning me. Probably correct there too. She used to hold me so close and spoon more into my mouth...”

Camille shuddered before continuing on.

“...I hurt and I don’t want people to know because I relish being perfect and I need to be far above all that shit. My ability is starting to make me hate all my hobbies because I just feel like I’m cheating. And I’m drawn to dangerous people who like to snap. I think I’m one too but, I live through them so I don't snap. They don’t see it though. I’m too afraid to let go. To shatter further until I’m walking on broken glass. I’m too afraid to be shattered and not fixable. I’m just a ripe little cherry and people love to bite into me until they’re choking on my hard pit. Yeah?”

“Fucking let them choke.” Billy lifted his head and she ghosted a smirk. Camille shifted on her knees to inch near him, one hand came to touch the back of his neck so she could press their foreheads together.

“I’m so sorry. I should have stayed with you.” Lips touched the scar on his brow.

“I chased you away.” Billy frowned at her. “I do that shit. I just chase everyone away.” He tried not to think of his mother.

“Sometimes I think we should just run away, you know?” Camille came back. “Take off on my roller skates.” She chuckled.

“Drive my car up to the coast where there’s less manure. Less portals to other fucking dimensions.” He agreed. “No, there are shitty people from here all the way to heaven and hell.”

“We stick together with the party. Hold out. I think we have a chance to fight them all off.” Camille exhaled, head tipping back. Her abdomen ached still in slow drones. “We could stay in here a bit longer. Hide together.” Billy lifted his eyes again, relaxing.

“It’s a start.”

** ** **

“How is he?” El asked over the counter. Max disappeared up the stairs and Camille knew where she was headed.

“Hurting.” Camille cracked some eggs into a bowl, whisking them. “Got him into my bed to rest some. Figured eggs were gentle on his stomach and his favorite topping is green peppers.”

“Shadow has two heads.” Dark eyes peered up, big and curious.

“We can’t chase this just yet. Hold off.” Turning, she dumped the eggs into a heated pan. Lifting a spatula to them while they cooked.

“She will come. She has a party.”

“We’re running blind, El.”

“But-”

“You can’t fight this battle!” Camille felt frustration grip her and El jolted back as she raised her voice. Unlike her. “I’m...” She took a deep breath, facing the pan. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from. It's not your fault. I shouldn't yell at you like that.”

“I’m scared too.” El offered, voice stronger. “You avoid your powers still. You avoid facing what’s coming. We can’t hide.”

“What’s going on?” Jim entered.

“Nothing.” They both rushed the word out. Camille was digging for an aspirin, swallowing it dry. She ached for a cigarette.

“Just making food for Billy before he dozes off again.”

“Can I go see him?” El was already going.

“Max is up there, I bet. Go on, cheer him up some.”

“You’re shaking.” Jim noted as she gripped the pan, folding the omelet in half.

“I’m dandy.”

“You’re irritable and not sleeping.”

“Typical girl period problems.” She slid the food onto a plate.

“You’re not a typical girl with typical girl problems.” He didn’t jump when the pan slammed back down. Echoing clatter.

“Thank you, _father of the year_ , for that fantastic fucking reminder!” Camille tossed her arms out. Low blow. Jim’s eyes fixed to draw wider. Her breathing picked up and he realized then how heavy those usually sly eyes looked. “I left my boyfriend because I was mad at him and he was almost fucking...” She bit her lip, near drawing blood. Hands lifted in frustration. “I just need everyone to back the fuck off. Okay?” Jim grew unperturbed again, lips in a tight line. “Let me feed my traumatized fucking boyfriend because I’m out of ideas and can’t do much else for him. I couldn't protect him when I was supposed to.”

“This wasn’t your fault.”

“A lot of it is my god damn fault. I dragged Billy into this from the start because I was too selfish and scared to go alone. I almost lost him to the Mind Flayer when it took Robbie. I let him go home to a dad that beats him. I left him drunk outside because I was mad at him for only telling me the awful truth. Maybe every shitty thing in Hawkins isn’t all my fault but there is blame to be shared and I got a fuckton of shit weighing me down.” She was pushing at Jim like a school bully.

"Hey, calm down." He planted there and watched her flutter. Veins ran darker around her eyes. Shadow inching out longer behind her. Clawing. But, her voice. Camille changed completely. The tone rasped when fingers locked into Jim's collar.

“Maybe, I shouldn’t have pointed that gun at Robbie’s eyes, maybe the real target was my fucking fucked brain. Destroy the database, the whole thing crumbles. Right, Jim?”

“Camille, enough.” Jim grabbed her arms, yanking her up some so he could see her eyes clear. She blinked and seemed to snap out of it. “You don’t mean that.” His voice quivered with desperation. Melancholy too. She tried to breath even. So much weight threatened to pull her into the floor. Camille wanted to sink.

“Felt like I did.” Camille skidded beyond him with the plate and marched up the steps. Billy was sitting up in her bed with Max seated on one side and El on the other. A half smile played on his lips and she paused, anger dropping.

“What was the commotion downstairs?” Max peered up and she shrugged.

“Nothing. Just clumsy.”

“Camille Harper. Clumsy?” Billy sounded flat when she handed him the plate. El watched her move closely. Discomfort etched teenage bones.

“Just eat the food. Every bite. Max, make sure.” Camille winked, licking her lips. _Fuck,_ her stomach twisted into knots.

“I will.” She smiled brighter and Camille turned.

“Not staying?” Billy lifted the fork.

“Need to clean up. I’ll join you later.” She didn’t want her face under this many eyes right now. That unpleasant clenching in her abdomen crawled up her throat when she got down the stairs. Jim was still there, noticing her expression before Camille lost it. Rushing, she got to the kitchen sink and puked up anything in her stomach currently. Jim was behind her, holding hair aside before she threw up again. Coffee and half digested bagel. Something dark and slimy around it all.

“Hey, I got you.” Jim turned on the sink, using a towel to wipe her lips when she leaned there and moaned with both hands on the side of the counter.

“Sorry, I’m being such a bitch. I don’t know what’s...” Camille heaved and puked again. More slime and bile.

“Did you talk to Owens about this?” Jim asked instead.

“They checked me over. It just feels like a bad, lengthy period...times a thousand.” She caught her breath and drank from the faucet. Camille dug into Billy’s coat for a piece of cinnamon gum and chewed. “Just have to ride it out.” Water washed the mess down when she moved back to clean it. Eyes fixed to catch something moving. Wiggling down the drain.

Quick, the garbage disposal flicked on. Camille peered at herself in the window’s reflection, touching her stomach. She remembered the blaring of absolute dead light upon her eyes. The outline of shadows behind it coming to behold her. Recalled that moment when she held to Billy desperate and the monster stared deep into her soul. The ache in her body became dull and tedious. Made her hyper aware of every twitch she emitted. Jim touched her shoulder this time to break the daze.

“Camille.”

“I’m going for a ride.” She was breezing off in a trance.

“Wait a second, hey-”

“I need to go speak with someone who understands what the fuck is happening to me. I won’t get that here.” She reeled around and Jim edged off, standing taller. He saw this glimmer in her eyes like a spark. Somehow it was familiar. He wondered briefly if she’d ever come back from all that happened. If something inside her wasn’t just stuck...it was trapped. Something that put her in a trance and fried her brain until she was lashing back. “Back off me, Jim.” Intent and dangerous, her tone lowered. Camille left him and got into her car, unable to break the way her hands shook. Bones rattling.

“Losing it.” She puffed, starting the vehicle to zoom away. Jim stood in the doorway watching, unable to grasp for strings any longer. Camille was in trouble. Not just from outside threats. But, from something dwelling inside that clawed for a home.

** ** **

Three knocks.

“Coming, I’m...” The door opened and Joyce Byers looked surprised. “Camille? Oh, Jonathan isn’t here.”

“Hi, sorry. I should have called. Actually, I wondered if Will was home now.”

“Funny, he was leaving soon to meet up with the Mike and them. They were going to your house to see Max and El. Check in. They told me about Billy. I’m so sorry.”

“Check on us? That’s nice.” Camille stood inhumanly still. At last. Calm. Collected. She blinked once. “I can drive him. I just want to talk to him. About summer...and last year. Frankly, I don’t know who else to go to.”

“Cam?” Will smiled. Radiant. Pacing up behind Joyce with his backpack. “Can I go?” Joyce debated it. “I’ll be fine. Guys need me. We can meet up with them. Right, Cam?”

“Yes. I won’t upset anything. I just...have some questions.” Camille offered and the mother nodded. Will hugged Joyce and followed his older friend outside. “Taller every time I see you.”

“Kids do that, huh.” He chuckled and got in. They buckled up and Camille stared at the path ahead, hands tight on the wheel when she started the car. There was an itch under her skin. Made her blood rush. Pounded in her ears. And then it all stilled. Will's delicate voice grew softer. “You look upset. What happened?”

“I wanted,” Camille drove off down that long road, “to talk about the Mind Flayer. What all you remember.”

“It’s all dark spots. Like I was...”

“Watching yourself.” Camille turned her head to see him nod. They struck a bond to the Mind Flayer. It meant they had a bond too. "I had these dreams when I was trapped. You know. About you. Coming to tell me everything was okay. That you all were coming for me. I didn't understand it at the time."

"I had dreams about you too. You were dying, clawing further to survive the Upside Down. You know, El came to me when I was stuck there. She saved me."

“I think you saved me too, Will. The Mind Flayer. It didn’t possess me like it possessed you and Robbie. I know that. I was fine in heat. In sun. I’m here. Mostly. I’m not...becoming what Robbie did. But, I don’t recall all of it. Owens got me to bring up some stuff. You described it as dark and I...”

“You were washed out with light.” Will offered, earning an look of agreement. “The Mind Flayer burned with Robbie.”

“Why is it I still feel so washed out? I remember the bright light coming for me and it’s more than trauma. It’s like...I feel like I’m exposed and glowing. Like my emotions are on the fritz and I can’t trust myself. Some of my actions, they just don’t feel like they’re mine. I’m not...mutating or anything. But, I feel increased. Somehow. You were different too. After.”

“I have these visions. I used to be able to feel the Mind Flayer...I don’t around you.” Will spoke after a beat, watching her look at the road to turn. That was the most comfort she's felt in awhile. “More so worried about these newer dreams.”

“Dreams?”

“Yeah, they’re not all like nightmares but they’re-”

“Intense nonetheless?” Camille turned. “When did they start?”

“Around the time school picked up.” Will shrugged. “We’re all having them. Didn't realize it until recently.”

“All of you?” Camille stopped at a light, eyes flickering. “I had dreams and I sleepwalked. That slowed but, Billy had them too. Willing to bet Jim is.”

“El says there’s a shield in Edna's party. Could they be...influencing us? What if that’s part of their ability?” Will was digging into his bag. “We’re keeping record because it’s never all at once. It’ll be one, maybe two, of us. Think you can fill in the blank days. But, no sleepwalking. Where are you going?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the sleepwalking,” Will blinked, “they must be guiding you somewhere when you're under the influence.”

“You think we should try to find out?” Camille breathed. “Will, you’re a genius.”

“I know.” He grinned again, setting his work away. “You said it’s not dark, it’s light.”

“Horrible and burning but I’m not uncomfortable in sun or anything. It’s just a huge single spotlight but, I feel it-”

“Everywhere.” He finished, hushed and she inhaled sharper.

“Dr. Owens. We tried to repeat the variables. He shined a direct light on my face and I just...went somewhere. Thinking maybe we should try it again. But, on a grander scale.”

"Refraction of light experiment." Will mused and she broke to chuckle.

"We'll see where I go when it bends around me."

“What if the shield sees you? Might as well be dreaming.”

“Maybe it’s time I let them.” Camille decided. "See me clearly."

"You could see them right back."

"Precisely."

** ** **

“Out of the question,” Steve paced, “this shield, or whatever, hurt El. They’ll hurt you, Cam.”

“We’re controlling it.” Camille insisted. Steve and the kids gathered in their basement. Billy was seated on the steps with a cigarette in his hand. Just one from his emergency stash to calm him some. Sleep never came so he trailed down to find them plotting after slipping his jeans and tee back on. Max planted herself, leaning on the rail next to him. “Don’t let Hopper hear you, he’s in his room up there. I’m going in. It goes bad, pull me out.”

“Man, back me up here. It’s your girlfriend.” Steve gestured and Billy peered up with weighted eyes.

“I’m trusting my gut.” Camille came between them and her boyfriend hesitated, standing up to snuff the smoke out and toss it through the tiny window above him. Clicking it shut.

“She makes her own decisions.” He was oddly at peace this hour. Tried not to be the controlling asshole his father had become. Even if he felt he was protecting Camille. Neil Hargrove believed he was doing right too.

“Start grabbing lights.” Camille shooed them off. “Nancy and Jonathan might have answers when they get back tomorrow too.” The Party stole all the lamps they could point at a lone chair. Above them, footsteps paced and Jim came down with Mike’s shoulder in his grip. The nervous boy gave half a grin with a lamp clutched in hand.

“Camille. El. You want to explain why I found Mike Wheeler trying to steal the lamp off my nightstand when I was in the bathroom?”

“Science project-” Camille was quick.

“He collects them-” Dustin cut in, wincing so Lucas smacked him.

"Dude."

“What the hell is this?” Jim let Mike go so he scurried away. Hopper realized it in an instant. “No.”

“It’s under control, you either stay and shut up or go back upstairs to your old western.” Camille swept a hand out as if she were scolding.

“Chief, I already tried to stop them.” Steve crossed his arms like an overbearing parent himself. Camille was already sitting down. Mind made up.

“What are you trying to get out of this?” Jim crossed over, kneeling in front of her.

“Something is off. You know it. I’d never be that way to you. I’m angry but, I don’t know. This isn’t me. _We_ both know it.” Camille touched his face when he set a hand on her free one. “We can’t risk El.”

“Can’t risk you either.”

“I could find answers while awake in a sense. What happened to me while I was with them, it has to come out. There’s more. This is just the beginning and I won't stop digging.” She begged and Hopper inhaled, tried to trust her. The kids lined up behind him. Steve and Billy flocked to either side of their friend just behind a lamp. A row of them surrounded Camille. Jim nodded and kissed her hand. “I can’t hide and I’d so much rather be in the dark where I can heal properly but, I’m not. I’m so far away. I keep remembering the lights. Just dead. But, maybe there's something beyond them.”

“Cam, describe it to them like you did with me. We can help you.” Will shifted forward, unafraid. “The light. Strange, it’s the opposite for me.”

“It’s all light.” She shuddered. “Blinding. A small white light like a star. It just keeps getting closer to me. It fills the space up and washes everything out. But, it doesn’t always burn. It’s not warm, it can be so cold. Still, I feel it everywhere. It’s in me...everywhere. I’m blinded because of that horrible light, it just doesn’t stop.”

“Owens said you have to make them safe. You can.” Jim found her gaze.

“I want to try this.” She pushed and he dropped his eyes to nod. “I trust you all to watch me.”

“You just remember that beyond those awful lights are people who love you. If you want to stop, we can.” He cupped her face, both of their eyes welled.

“I love you, Jim.” Camille had never quite said to him it aloud.

“I love you, kid. We got you.” Jim stood, kissing her head once before he released her.

“I’m ready.” She breathed easier, meeting Billy’s eyes. “Stay behind the lamps. Keep me talking… Turn them on.” Clicks burst light forth to grab her. Light bent around the edges of her body. Blared through her soul. Camille didn’t shrink this time. Fingers clenched until she relaxed, sitting back into the cushion. Flooding out and reeling so far away.

“Harpy.” Billy began. “You there?”

“Somewhere.” She swayed, droning and washed out again. It seemed like a voice spoke over hers. A shadow cast high behind her. Lurking. “Under Starcourt. I woke there. They took me to the gate first. Robbie’s possessed. He wants me. Just me. But, the Mind Flayer is very much within that tear. Pulling strings beyond a great veil.”

“And we burned it down.” Mike added.

“For now.” She cocked her head.

“Where are you?” Max kept it going.

“Floating before the gate. The Flayer...they have me again. I see...those lights. They spliced. He made me swallow a piece. Can’t breathe...I’m choking.” Camille was heaving, touching her stomach.

“Safe lights. The party. At Christmas. Those twinkling lights around Mrs. Wheeler’s house.” El insisted until she calmed so they continued.

“I kissed you under them.” Billy was softer. Camille grew still. Dead set on what she could see before her. Everything.

“You said, they wanted to give you El’s ability. Control you. Find the rest of the kids still out there and do the same. You’d be unstoppable and so would the Flayer. Hawkins Lab thought they could control it. Maybe they still do. Weapons, you know?” Dustin spoke. “Forget Robbie and Hawkins Lab. Focus on the Mind Flayer himself.”

“ _Him_? Hm… I can see into the gate. The Upside Down.” Camille trembled, went forth toward it. “Home.”

“Can you go in?” Will dared to ask.

“I didn’t then.”

“Well, can you now?” He tried and her brow furrowed. Eyes unblinking when her head tilted.

“Everything we see. The Mind Flayer built this world. For us. Where everything is...perfect replicas. Almost. They went rotten like bad apples. But, here...everything is...” Camille found familiar words. “...slowly digested without making too much noise.”

“She’s saying...” Jim realized it first.

“Mind Flayer is Queen Bee of your Upside Down.” Billy’s chest sank, he shifted closer. “Who created the Flayer, Camille?” He asked a question none of them tried to.

“Little by little, broken pieces came together. Torched like metal.” She fell farther. “Robbie built the Flayer from his army. All those people.”

“Shit. But, that was just a doppelganger. A placeholder to grow out here so it had a body. Like an infection. A vessel.” Lucas gestured, everyone looked to him and agreed.

“It’s all smoke and mirrors.” Mike added. “Camille, go further. We’re right here.”

“It’s just Hawkins but twisted.” She shook her head. “Dead. It’s all dead like the light.”

“What does that make the Mind Flayer?” Max breathed, pushing a lamp further in to keep her focused.

“Twisted.” El and Camille said at the same time.

“Meaning?” Steve looked up.

“It was something alive once. Something like you and I.” Max finished the thought. “Billy, you’re kind of a genius.”

“Knew this.” His face was flat. Serious and intent on his girlfriend.

“Camille, what was it?” Will pressed again because she got too quiet.

“Cam?” Steve tried. Her eyes grew impossibly wide. “Hey.” Nothing. “Turn them off.”

“Wait.” She squeaked, voice dropping to a whisper. Like a child. “I went too far in. I see them.”

“The shield?” Mike asked.

“No. Shh. They’ll see me. We have to be very, very still. Quiet like rats. That’s all we are to it. Drones.” Camille trembled. Before her, a figure crouched over an endless pool. Darkness took them. Somehow that made Camille want to draw closer. “It’ll all be over soon.”

“Her voice.” Billy edged forward. Saw her shadow creep higher. Like it was closing in. “Camille, stay here.”

“I have to know.” She didn’t stop, hand out to touch a skeletal backside. Same way Eleven once approached the Demogorgon. The contact resonated a spark into her fingertips. This thing shuddered. It had not been touched in a long time. A shadow dressed in rags. Skin damp and darkened with infected veins. One with the Upside Down. It sounded like it was crying. Long fingernails raked against the pool. Camille’s hand lifted, shaking.

“Don’t be afraid, I can help you.” She edged back when it crackled about. Vines etched out of their skin. Bones showed through. “Take my hand.” The whimpers fizzled into animalistic growls. This figure stood to full height, bones cracking into place. Elongating. Ugly vines drew out of flesh. Finally, they turned and Camille gasped. “It’s a girl.” Hair fell to the floor, dragging in water. Her face was rotten. Eyes dilated and sickly. That infection consumed them.

“The Mind Flayer is a girl?” Dustin cocked his head

“Explains why it grabbed irresistible me.” Billy mused, earning a push from Max.

“She’s trapped.” Camille’s breathing picked up. Her arm still stretched out. “I can help you.” The girl didn’t blink. Didn’t flinch. Her head tilted, neck cracking. “Who are you?”

“Camille, I don’t like this. It's a trap. Get her out.” Billy agreed with Steve.

“No, we’re too close. Come on. Talk to me.” She begged. The girl had to be about her age. Hard to tell with no colors in her dead face. “What’s your name? Who are you?” One clawed hand lifted steadily. Vines surged and grabbed Camille’s neck. She cried out in real time, hands springing to stop it. Mouth opened until her cheeks split. Black gums and sharp teeth. Light poured out like vomit. Camille screamed against it. Another clawed finger pointed at her stomach. Digging into her skin.

“Turn them off, now!” Jim jerked a lamp aside when Camille struggled. Lights beamed brighter because she was caught. Flickering and the Party scrambled. “Camille!” Jim went for Camille only for her to be yanked backwards over the couch and into the wall. Body slammed against the staircase. Held her there while she screamed and struggled against unseen forces. Twisting, she was dragged up along the ceiling. Upside down. Reaching for Jim's hand.

"Her shadow! Look!" Will saw it first. Took the others a bit to pull focus. Camille's shadow cast and stretched. Something hung off her. Holding her up and clawing. A monster. Looked like another girl.

Billy was yanking her by the ankle with Jim. She just wailed a sound that shattered a nearby mirror. Something inhuman and screeching. Tears opened in her shirt. Blood seeped out of a fresh wound created by nothing. Camille’s arms dropped when she sagged and fell into Jim and Billy. The torture ended.

“Hey, Camille, look at me.” Billy had her shaking torso in his lap. She was still crying out. Squirming. Frantic. “Hold still, so we can see it!” He had to cross her arms over her chest and pin them tight. Jim had her ankles down, lifting her shirt to see deep gashes like claws slashing skin.

Counted them. One. Two. Three. Marked on her abdomen just above her right hip. Camille felt something rip inside her lower stomach. Nothing like a period cramp. She screamed again until blood gushed between her legs. Lights flared and went out all at once. The kids cried out with overlapping calls. Camille breathed rapid and shaken, falling back into Billy. Her nose bled all down her mouth.

“She got me. Billy, I let it out.” Camille had wheezed, eyes rolling back.

“No! Camille, stay awake!” Billy dragged her up into his lap.

“She needs the hospital.” Max choked out.

“She needs Owens.” Jim was on his feet so El and Steve took his place. The group gathered while Billy rocked her, lips in her ear.

“Come on, come on. You stay with me, Camille. You stay with me right now.” He pleaded, hard intent and terrified. Jim rushed back down, passing out flashlights and candles.

“Move aside, give her to me. Billy, come on. Steve, stay here with them. Get the power back up, we have a generator in the garage. Wait for Wheeler to call.” Hopper grabbed Camille, wrapping her lower half in a towel. El was crying into Steve’s shirt so he rubbed her back.

“Hey, hey, she’ll be fine. She’s just...drained. She's okay.” He hushed her, his own eyes welled up because he sounded like he was lying. Jim got Camille into the backseat of his Blazer so Billy could hold her close there. They screeched to go. Couple couldn't have one night of peace this week. First Billy and now...

“Shit.” Jim realized then that every light in the city was blown. Camille breathed unsteady, eyes cracking. Couldn't help but think that Hawkins was so much better this way. Pitch black. No shadows. No exposing lights. Nothing. Just peace and quiet.

“Billy.” Fingers clutched for his shirt. “It’s me. It’s like me.”

“What?”

“The Mind Flayer...The Architect. Shield aside. This is more. They’re one of us too. A number.” She gasped out. “Warn the others. I saw her face. She isn’t the shield. She doesn’t...want to block me. She wants me to come closer.”

“You and El burned the Flayer. We saw it happen. The hive, all of it, it’s just fucking chaos. ...Why?” Billy let Camille take his hand and put it against her stomach.

“They put death and light inside me. She’s here. She’s here too.” Camille’s eyes flicked over his expression. A ghost from her past returned in these syllables. “I am not alone. I never have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another player enters the arena! That Psycho reference has been sitting in the back of my brain for ages for Billy and Camille. Also, thank you all the readers here for your amazing support. Talk to me below or on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you all. ^_^


	24. Landslide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, everyone! Another day, another update. Things take a turn for the spooky. As if they haven't already. Get ready for some Jim Hopper & Camille Harper feelios. 
> 
> "Landslide" -Fleetwood Mac

“Can’t keep meeting like this, Camille. You and your boyfriend ought to rent a room out here.” Sam Owens regarded the teens, head shaking because he was truly sorry.

“Motel Six is way cheaper, doc,” Billy had his arms crossed tight, posted next to Camille’s bed. The quip was a welcomed change. Jim sat near her as well on a stool he pulled up, hands nervously shifting together. Both formed a protective circle. Nothing in. Or out.

“Test results?” Camille uttered, sitting up against pillows. Couldn't pretend to be blithe about it.

“I think that I better talk to you alone.” It felt for a moment like he was telling her that she was going to die young. That the pain wouldn't stop here. More so Billy's frame of mind. Camille never considered it. Sure, she felt she wasted her life. But, after everything, she fought and clawed for more time.

“Sam, let’s just face it: privacy isn’t my thing in this town. Just say it in front of them.” A lengthy sigh followed factual syllables.

“Camille, I really think you ought to have this one.” He eyed the two men who shifted to go instead. Billy cast his eyes once at her face and turned. She couldn't read them. “Just be a moment.” The doctor came to her as Jim shut the door.

“Go on." Camille coaxed, quieter. "Did you find something...inside me?”

“Not pregnant.” Owens eased and came forward to the bed. “Gashes don’t need stitches either. No infection. But, we found significant damage to your uterus. Lots of odd scarring."

"My abortion?"

"This goes beyond the abortion you had, Camille. It's not that at all. This is actually recent damage. Like something clawed its way around. Frankly, we couldn’t see much with the scarring in the way. Our tools are so limited even now. No more internal bleeding though. But, this might not come as a shock...”

“You’re about to tell me that I can’t have kids.” Camille’s eyes lifted to the ceiling. The realization didn’t upset her in truth. Motherhood was a foreign and cursed thing to her. Like the poison she drank slowly over time.

After Rosemary, the thought of being a mother was too hard to stomach. Literally.

But, the option would have been nice. Briefly, she wondered about Billy's thoughts on the matter. If he dreamed of a baby with freckles and lashes for days roaming the beaches he missed. Dreamed that maybe he could do better than his own parents did. Hazel eyes watered regardless. Another life choice ripped away from her.

“Yes. It’s slim to none. I’m sorry.”

“What else?” Camille sniffled, clearing her throat.

“This girl you saw, you’re sure that she was real?” Owens watched her lift the cotton gown to display those bandaged cuts.

“Felt like it. Think she was dead though. But, I have a feeling things that die in the Upside Down never really stay dead. Somehow, it doesn't let you rest. I don’t know. When I saw her, it was like _déjà vu_. Like I’ve always been aware of her. Seen her in shadows and out of the corner of my eyes. And she admires me. I thought it was me at first. Watching myself. But, she didn’t see me...not until recently. I think she was the Mind Flayer's first victim, you know?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You never forget your first, Dr. Owens. They're too special to you. I didn't forget Robbie and I learned he never forgot me. It's horrid and it works both ways. This thing... We’re aware of each other now and I don’t know what that means. But, it happened.” She replied in a devoid tone. “What _is_ happening to me?”

“Camille, I so wish that I had an answer to that.”

“Robbie...slept with me, you know, after he was taken by...” Camille furrowed her brow. “What if I...have something?”

“We weren’t able to see anything. Just scarring. You’re healthy. We’ll keep an eye on it. Frankly, birth control might be a welcomed change. Regulate you again. Your body is under so much stress. Blood pressure is too low if you can believe it. You need a routine again. You need to stop chasing this alone. El too. Jim tells me that you’re lashing out. Not sounding like yourself.”

“It’s _her_.” Camille insisted. “The dead girl. She’s in my head.”

“Then, all you can do is listen well. Don’t get close to this, Camille." That constant advise grated. "We can monitor but there is a lot we can’t see. You’re so young. You have a bright future ahead. You’re going to excel at anything you do.”

“Maybe that’s the problem with me some days. Perfection.” Camille scoffed. “I won’t go looking for her. If I can help it. Sometimes I can’t stop myself. But, what if she finds me again?”

“You do as I said, find light that’s safe.”

** ** **

“Power back on?” Camille watched the buildings outside. Neat and compactly ordered. Tasteful. Unlike her mind. Billy’s hand slipped into her own in her lap. Sunday morning. Not even seven o’clock yet.

“Took it a few hours.” Jim pulled up to their house. Joyce’s car was out front now. They found kids in sleeping bags all over the living room. Steve curled up along a chair in some sprawled uncomfortable position. Joyce, who must have driven herself late, was sleeping on the couch. Will’s hand near hers as if they fell asleep holding to each other.

“Figures.” Jim shifted a blanket over his friend, tucked a strand of brown hair from her face. Stopped only when he caught Camille’s eyes. “You two need rest, go upstairs. I’ll make breakfast for these guys. Few hours, I’ll bring something up if you don’t come down. Go.” Camille and Billy didn’t argue with that. They clasped hands and got up the steps, tossing clothing aside to crawl under soft covers.

“What if she grabs me when I close my eyes?” Camille faced him, already about to doze. Blue eyes fell to her fist balled into the pillowcase. Bracelet looking heavy on her small wrist.

“Come here.” He let her nestle into his arms. “She’ll have to go through me first.”

“I love you.” Camille nuzzled against his warm chest. Billy paused, set his chin upon her head. Took a beat to rev up the response.

“Love you too,” he mumbled, drawing fingers along her back. Her eyes drooped, body slipping into the mattress.

Mercy was granted when they fell into a dreamless sleep. It was only a few hours of rest but, god was it needed. Camille woke with her arms still around him. Billy’s face burrowed into her neck; breathing into taut, pulsing flesh. The clock read fifteen past noon. Untangling from her boyfriend without waking him was a task, but Camille slipped out and dragged to shower properly. Muscles aching. Fingers slipped between her legs. No blood. She cleaned the cuts which were less tender now. Billy was still sprawled across her bed, face sunken into the pillow. Camille covered him properly and kissed his head before she crept downstairs in a fresh set of clothing. Sweater and leggings. Her usual go to these lazy days.

“Sleeping beauty,” Steve looked up. Friends gathered around the living room. Nancy and Jonathan joined them with someone new. Jim's batshit friend.

“Camille.” Nancy lurched up, coming to hug her close. “They told me what happened. How are you?”

“Rested.” Camille eyed the new man. About Jim’s age. Scrawny. Balding up top but a full beard. “Who’s this guy?”

“ _This guy_ is here to solve Hawkins’ problems. Again.” He sized her up, unimpressed. “Murray. You’re the mockingbird? The copycat? Jim's new kid.”

“ _This_ is your guy?” Camille eyed Nancy. Not believing it.

"Sitting right here, _Phoebe Cates._ " The nerve of this dude.

"Excuse you, _Muppet Baby_ ," Camille's hand went up, "I could float you out of this house without breaking a nail or sweat."

"I'd pay to see that," Jim sighed and dug into his pocket for a cigarette that unfortunately wasn't there because he was still trying to quit, "she's definitely mine."

"Nancy, really?" Camille hissed and Murray just smiled because she was a moody little spitfire exactly like the Chief. Found the hilarious actually.

“I know, just...trust me.” She nudged Camille to sit.

“The way I see it, _Brooke Shields,_ is that you have a girl who can find anyone and a girl who can learn anything. Yet, you all came to _moi.”_ Murray cut in, thumbs pointed at himself. Another smartass. _Great._

“El needs a picture then she can find them.” Mike added.

“There are a lot of missing kids. The key is the parents. They fought when they figured something was up. More than we know. They were silenced. Figure with a little crossover, I can narrow some photos down. Lots of trial and error if she’s up for it.” Murray exhaled, shrugging.

“I can do it.” El was certain.

“You find the shield, they’ll press back. But even a glimpse can do a lot for us.” Dustin nodded. “But, we can only hear into El’s dimensional travel. We can’t see it.”

“Someone with a photographic memory who can be brought in might come in handy.” Max lifted her head to see Camille. The entire room followed.

“So we offer both girls up to be hurt? That's the plan?” Joyce spoke and Jim agreed.

“Too dangerous. They know and it’ll cause more problems.”

“All I’d need is a glimpse. We hit the ground running.” Camille reasoned more so to herself. “Might study up on art. Copy a style that’s photo realistic. But, it could take weeks to churn out what we need this way.”

“Guess we’d better get started. Motel Six here is more depressing than my van.” Murray stood. “I’ll come to you guys. Don’t look for me.” Jim followed him outside.

“What a weirdo.” Lucas spoke when it got quiet. Footsteps hurried down the steps and Billy skidded into the doorway like Tom Cruise from _Risky Business_. Shirtless and half asleep. Curls wilder than usual from sleep.

“Camille!” He stopped and eyed the Party there. Snickers broken the tension.

“Sorry. No sleepwalking. I’m good.” She flashed a guilty smile. “I am starving though. We’ll talk more about this when that weirdo has something tangible.”

“We should test it.” Will offered. “When you’re stronger. We need a method. A plan of attack.” A good roll of the dice in D&D.

“We’ll work on that too.” Camille beamed, turning to push Billy into the next room. “Come on, we both need to eat. Think we have some kind of leftover chicken bake in here.” He didn’t bother with a shirt and plopped down at the table, rubbing his eyes. Hair a mess still. Heather hurried in.

“Wanted to see if you were okay before we all split. My dad’s been asking questions.” Heather hugged Camille. “Are you sure that you’re alright?” Nothing was alright. But, the way Heather hoped for her friends made Camille wish even harder.

“I’ll be okay.” Camille pressed her lips. More of a twitch. Heather wrapped her arms around Billy’s shoulders before he could react. Kissed his cheek.

“Take care, you two.” She scurried off to see Robin in the living room. Distant chatter sounded when Camille flicked on the radio, scooping food onto a plate to heat it. “Dreams?”

“Hm?” Billy looked up. His stomach gurgled and Camille found it strange that he tried to hide it with a quick hand. She put extra food on the plate casually.

“Did you dream at all?”

“Sheets are clean.”

“Not what I meant, but good to know.” Camille poked at the microwave, coming to join him. “Hey.” Billy watched her eye his hand but, instead clasped her own together. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“Doc give you anything else?”

“Um, according to them I’m physically fine. Mentally, well, that’s been up for debate for awhile.” She tried to chuckle and stilled when his gaze locked onto her. Unreadable again. Camille lost her nerve. Played it off lighter. “Robbie, um, did some damage. Some irreversible damage. My guess when he told me. Just scarring and all. But, I don’t know, I know my body. Something’s off. I’m off. If I start...acting strange-”

“Why would you act strange?”

“I mean, like, I don’t know. You know me. I know you’re watching me. They don’t believe us, but you see it.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you. We’re going to get through this year and pack the fuck up and go.” Billy reached instead for her hand, squeezing. Deadly serious.

“What if it never ends?” She whispered in a way that jarred him. What if all they do in life is walk from one private trap to another? What if the chase is all there is and the end is death? Billy had no answer to that. Jim interrupted them, causing the two to pull apart. Camille got up for the food and watched Billy ravage it without waiting for it to cool. Like he hadn't eaten properly in days.

“You and El need to be careful. I know I can’t stop you from looking for this shield. But, that thing in the Upside Down. Don’t go near it again.”

“Something tells me it’s going to find me, Jim.” Camille just smiled a hopeful, sad smile. Wondered why Billy seemed as hungry as he was.

“Why?”

“Because it sees me clearly now.”

** ** **

“He believe you?” Camille looked up when Billy entered her room that night through the window. Never heard of a front door.

"Doesn't matter." Billy's dismissive tone seemed more empty than usual. She sat up in bed with a book, one lamp next to her. The Haunting of Hill House. Unsure if it was appropriate or not. 

"We talked about this. He's a loose cannon." Headphones slipped down as she set them aside. Billy expected the depressing drones of The Smiths or something flowery from the fifties or sixties but heard Def Leppard echo. Made him a little proud to be rubbing off on her."Billy, talk to me here."  


“Guess that's where I picked it up. Loose cannon." The joke didn't rouse laughter from either of them. "Ah, he bought some of it. Thinks I'm with the guys shooting the shit. I’ve stayed out after parties. If anything, he'd think I was cheating on you with some other girl. If he believes we’re still a thing at this point. I don’t care.” Billy's method of rebellion against Neil was peculiar. Submit to punishment. Get him back in other annoying teenage ways regardless. A cycle. Felt like something he could control in an awful way.

"Did you eat something? We have food downstairs."

"Yeah," Billy stared at a photo collage of Camille and her friends. Pictures of her grinning and kissing his cheek.

"You just...always seem hungry when you're here lately and not in the growing boy type of way." Camille licked her lips, fessed up. "So, I talked to Max." Billy's shoulders dropped with an annoyed sigh.

"She really can't stay out of my shit." Genuine anger roused, eyes snapping to his girlfriend.

"You should have told us Neil wasn't letting you eat." Said it soft to calm him. To not let him feel shame or degraded.

"He lets me fucking eat, jesus. It's just a few meals, I'm sent to the room and...he doesn't let me raid the kitchen. It's no big deal. Happens only when he's in his mood." Billy sounded like Susan, but Camille was certainly not going to point that out.

"Not hitting, but starving you now. That's a big deal still, Billy." Camille pressed. Billy closed up on her like cement quick drying, changed the subject.

"You know, a coworker of his came to dinner. Susan made some fancy pasta dish after a ten hour shift while dad came home early and sat on the couch. Big fucking win. They said they saw the resemblance. Between my dad and I. Big laugh." Billy's darting eyes were on her vanity mirror, head cocking like he'd never seen himself before. No sly smile or wink followed.

"Ah, you both have strong jawlines, but you look like your mother down to the freckles and button nose. Too pretty."

"I do not have a button nose," he turned with a scrunching expression of mild distaste. A smile broke through. Camille's spirits rose with that. "Using your shower."

“Where was Susan tonight?” She licked her lips, eyes up. Billy shrugged and undressed himself. Draped clothes over her desk neatly.

“Bedroom. As usual. Staying at work later and going in earlier. Money thing, I think.” Billy didn’t see her eyes avert. He piled his clothing and left her bathroom door open to shower. “Free to join me.”

“Shower time is my time only.” Camille teased, flicking pages before she got up, moving to brush her teeth. “Imagine if Nancy’s balding friend actually manages to track some down. Seeing others like El and I...I can’t fathom it.” She spat into the sink and Billy grumbled under water to agree. Camille looked at herself in the mirror, shifting hair behind one ear. Sparkling eyes and soft skin.

Bending over to spit once more, the mirror fogged some so she rinsed her mouth and came up to swipe a hand over the glass. Billy slipped and barely caught himself when a yelp sent items crashing. Camille saw _her_ again. That living dead girl twisted in vines staring back behind her. A shadow in wait.

The girl didn't look at her, instead she stared at the mirror to see herself. Same way Billy observed his own reflection. Idle, rotten fingers tucked stringy, damp locks aside. Exactly as Camille had done. Reminder that she was a teenage girl with an image. Once.

“Hey!” He drew the curtain aside and her head snapped to him. Eyes wide. Hand on her chest to still the heart there. “What was that?”

“Nothing… Nothing.” Camille forced a laugh. Turned back to see herself scoff in her reflection. Shadow was gone. “Dumb. I just saw a huge spider.” Billy let his breath out and she moved the curtain back. Her lying had improved some. “Finish up and join me. School tomorrow. I have bragging to do.” Camille slipped into bed on her front and flicked the light off.

She listened to the water rush over Billy's nonsensical humming. Something he did in the shower often without realizing it. The melody sounded familiar. _You Are My Sunshine._ Often, Billy tapped the tune into countertops and his steering wheel when the world hushed. Camille didn't comment because it seemed personal, just enjoyed. Billy shuffled about and the mattress finally sank when he crawled into it. Fingertips ran her spine. A kiss was placed against the back of her neck as he swept hair aside. She noted how he inhaled against her. Immersed himself with her lotions and perfumes lingering on supple skin.

“I didn’t see a huge spider in there.”

“It ran down the drain laughing at me. Big fucker intruding on my routine.” Camille exhaled when his warm hand dipped to go under her shirt. Massaging now. Playfully, he snapped the waistband of her panties, earning a gasp. “You’re bad.”

“You love it.” Billy breathed her in and out. Nose tracing down her skin with lips pressing kisses. The blanket shifted under her thighs and Camille caught the beginning of a squeal when he dug his teeth into her left butt cheek.

_“Billy,”_ she whined into the pillow, arms wrapped around it. “We shouldn’t. I’m off the period thankfully but...after what happened to you.”

“Don’t need you to be careful with me.” Kisses kept up, all up and down her spine. “You’re my girlfriend and I want you.” That husky voice sighed into flesh. Fingertips slipped up her sides, tugging the shirt up to her shoulders. Fabric bunched. "I want you." Hands slid between her front and the mattress. Cupping her breasts.

Billy wanted to play. Wanted to feel normal. Feel good again. Pretend he was himself. Frankly, Camille was deep into that mindset already. So, she reached back to touch him through briefs. Earning a low moan into her ear before he spoke.

“Turn around, let me see your eyes.” They glittered still in the dim light. The moon fluttered between thin curtains to send glimmering beams along skin.

“I want you too.” Camille watched his face. One arm braced by her head so he could hover. Free hand smoothed up her front, pulling the shirt higher until she discarded it. Camille watched his expression, cupping his face so he’d kiss her. They melted together. One finger hooked into her waistband, tugging fabric until she turned over. Camille stretched out, arms above her head. Breasts jutting. Soul aflame.

Billy lost his breath. Up on his knees to follow the curves of her. One of his hands inched up her inner thigh, fingers pressed imprints into flesh.

He looked down at her and remembered when they’d first slept together after she’d come back from the terror that was Robbie. Sick asshole had shaved her down. Covered her in splotchy bruises. It was a comfort to see the patch of hair again. Camille had coiled around him and wept into the lovemaking. Told him not to stop so he didn't. He cried with her after. Billy felt fingers reach idly to stroke him, slipping his cock from his underwear.

“Mouth.” He inched toward her and Camille was up, leaning over to kiss his chest. Shifting, her lips went down his tanned skin. Warmed again and muscles tensing. Fabric slipped low on his hips so her tongue could line his cock. One fluid motion slid him into her throat. Fingers wrapped into locks of hair. Billy rolled his hips into her, sliding in and out until lips were a rosy red shade. Slicked with his arousal. Puffed. Curving, he cupped her face and licked between teeth to kiss her.

“I have condoms in my nightstand,” Camille felt around, falling back into pillows when he covered her. Billy kissed her neck, leaving marks for the morning. Nimble fingers plucked a condom from the drawer, dropping it when he pinched her nipples. Teeth digging into one breast. “Easy.” She hissed, giggling softer.

“You don’t care for these, do you?” He was already stretching fabric loose around her thighs. Panties tearing before an answer could come.

“You know how many pairs you owe me, jerk?”

“Stop wearing them,” he flashed a crooked smile and she rolled her eyes. “Problem solved.”

“How about you use that tongue for something other than your bright ideas, yeah?” Camille bit her lip, edging up to see him shrug because it was a good thought. Billy stilled upon the bandage near her hip.

“Hurt still?”

“No. Little twitch here or there.” Camille sighed when he kissed the skin around her wound. They’d both been scarred over these last months. One flick cast against her bud, earning a gasp that was silenced.

“You give yourself away too easily, Camille.” He dragged teeth against her inner thigh, nestled there before two fingers pushed inside. Hands grasped for sheets.

“And _you_ don’t? Acting like you weren’t hard and dripping before I even had my lips on you.”

“Oh, I like when you talk that way.” He teased, digits easing in and out. Billy leaned in and swirled his tongue. Flattening it to lap at her. Legs hitched wider. Camille curved into him.

“And I like when, uhh, you talk _this_ way.” She bit her tongue while he hummed against her. Billy kicked off his underwear and crawled up her frame. Fingers still pumping as he kissed her again. “Lost the condom.” She turned over, leaning to feel around the floor so he slipped away. Billy wasted no time, mouth on her neck and down her spine again. Camille suppressed amusement when he pawed at her. Hands wrapped around her body to bring her against his chest. Fingers hurried to roll the rubber on after he snatched the foil pack from her.

“Stay like this.” Billy gave her ass a squeeze for good measure. Camille remained on her side, one thigh up slightly so he grasped it with a broad hand and pulled her into him. Lips touched her ear. She held to his arms as his shaft slid against her entrance. Position didn’t move the bed as much, muting the noise.

“You feel so good against me.” Camille turned her head to capture his mouth. An arm was around her torso, hand on her breast while the other slipped higher. Fingers inched up her neck. Tracing her mouth.

“I’ve got you.” Billy uttered. “I’m not letting go.”

“Don’t want you to,” she replied, licking the pads of his fingertips. Camille worked her ass into him. Hand down to guide him inside as his tip slipped along her clit. Billy angled himself and thrust up into her. A low sound was muffled into the pillow. They worked together to find a pace, heavy breaths ghosting in darkness.

"You're just too good. Fuck, Camille. Fuck... You're my girl." Billy's mouth was open on her jaw. He was all over Camille, fingers stuffed into her mouth. Body flush against her. Free hand on her thigh palming up to play with her clit. She gripped him like a vice, squirming and lost.

High on him. Utterly. Orgasm was forced. A palm covered her lips.

“As much as I want to hear you moan for me.” He mused into her ear, still fucking her. Still rubbing her bud. Camille whined and writhed, eyes rolling. Body locked up. Overstimulated. Billy pounded, forcing her over more onto her front. One thigh hitched up so he could pin her into the bed. Camille moaned into pillows, hands tearing at them. "My good girl." Billy dropped his weight against her, forehead on the nape of her neck. He spread her thighs wider with his own. Fucked her just like that. She barely heard the warning before he came. Hot breath along her spine. Billy curled into her still to catch his breath, rolling off to toss the condom. Her legs shook as she raced to pee and slip his shirt on. Before Billy could react, Camille was already behind him. Tricking him into being little spoon. A talent she'd gotten better at.

“Nothing else is like this,” Camille didn’t elaborate. Didn’t need to. She just coiled around him, lazy kisses on his bare shoulder. Billy stayed quiet. Let her hold him. He reached and took her hand, bringing it around his front to lace their fingers. They burrowed together. Clinging. Sleep crept like a silent monster to take them both as one.

** ** **

Billy woke before the alarm went off that Monday. Sun was just rising outside. A cold wind blew and he yawned, feeling for Camille's warmth behind him. Nothing. Billy jerked fully awake. Clothing littered about her closet. Like someone tore into it for the perfect outfit. Unlike her to make such a mess. Makeup items rolling around her usually pristine vanity. A single lipstick kiss pressed the center of the mirror. A signature. The window opened wide and curtains blowing in. _Shit._ A tender voice echoed lingering notes that tangled his heart. Songbird.

_"Dream a little dream of me..."_

“Camille?” Billy tripped trying to get his pants on when he saw a flash of pink outside. “Camille! Hey! Stop!” She stood upon the roof. Dazed. Makeup and hair overdone to perfection. Pastel, pink dress hanging to her knees with tiny embroidered flowers. Something Rosemary would have liked to see her wear from a boxed up collection given to Camille after the mass closings. She just stood out there to greet the new day before the rest of the neighborhood could wake. Gone. Bare feet. Teetering like a gymnast. Basking in the rising allure of sunlight. Skin unburnt like pristine marble.

_"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you."_ The lines of her swayed like bamboo. Dress flitting out. Thin fabric that was near see through made her look like a doll. Or a ghost. Arms lifting with all her ballerina grace. The peony bracelet charm caught the glow of new daylight to shimmer.

“Camille,” he eased, crawling out. Not wanting to wake her up and have her fall. “Chief Hopper!” Jim was already slamming the bedroom door open.

“Oh shit! _Fucking.”_ Footsteps pounded outside. Jim in his nightclothes with messed hair. “Camille...honey… Don’t move. Watch it.”

“Do you like my dress?” She spoke, head tilting in a way that was calculated. Fingers plucked up fabric to curtsy elegantly because she always remembered her manners. A smile spread. Soft and dewy like cool morning grass. Still singing, a sweet sound that vibrated her rib cage. _"Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you."_

“Is she sleeping?” Billy inched toward her. Glazed hazel, green eyes glittered at him. A playful spin along the edge startled both men trying to advance on her. _Nymph_. She didn't falter, head jerking in Billy's direction as if it were a dare to touch her while joints cracked. Ballerina to marionette controlled by a cruel god ready to tip her over the edge. "Hey, wake up. Easy."

“Do you like my dress?” Camille produced again. Too syrupy about it. A slow hand drew across her collar, extending to reach for the sun ahead.

“Yes, but I don’t like you sleepwalking on the roof.” Jim had his hands up, readied to catch her.

“I had a dream that I could fly. Straight to Neverland, you see.” Came a lengthy sigh. Blissful. Her arms spread out. "Or maybe I went down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. It was a beautiful place because I believed once. And then it...And then I...I stopped believing. It rotted. And I rotted too. And the world rejoiced and let me."

"Camille, hey. Slow down." Hopper sidestepped when she did. Another pirouette. Closer to the edge.

"I see down the line beyond heaven and hell. Neverland. Wonderland. Upside down. I used to think when I looked long and hard and vast... All this fighting. For nothing." Camille sounded truly melancholic. Watched the sun rise like she'd never seen it happen before.

"Talk to me, focus here." Billy played into it with crystalline eyes. Their usual game.

"I used to think that I saw nothing at the end of this all. Just nothing. But, now when I reach and when she reaches back for me." Tears of joy entered her eyes. Spilling. Makeup streaked. Droplets hitting her dress to stain fabric. "Now I see instead...that there is no end at all." Hands stretched toward that beckoning horizon. Beyond the lights that were cold and dead. Watery grin now huge and terrifying. Her trilling tone sang and haunted, shuddering. "It's so much better, you see. Better than nothing."

"But, this isn't." Billy cracked and she really looked at him.

"Isn't, what?"

"Better than nothing." Teeth crushed. Each word hit hard.

"You don't understand..." Maybe he truly didn't and that ached.

"Camille, keep talking to me. What's happening?" Billy's lip quivered at her stark revelations. She panned to focus on him. Starry-eyed again.

"I can't tell anyone. It's a secret." She remembered Robbie's hands around her throat. Kisses that tasted of gasoline instead of cinnamon. Glass chipped distantly. Her foot slid further back. The culling song picked up with no applause to greet it. _"But in your dreams, whatever they be..."_

“No, no... Stay there. Billy, get her.” Jim followed her every move.

“Camille, come here to me.” Billy was steel again. “Now.” She looked right into his eyes. Smiled. Like she didn't even know him. Or care. Flitting further toward the edge. Swaying. Dreaming. Testing him almost.

_"Dream a little dream of me..."_ Tipping back, Camille woke at the same time Jim cried out. Billy saw her eyes gain recognition and change. A snap of the fingers to bring her out of a spell. She gasped aloud, falling before a hand latched around her wrist to tug her back into a hard chest. Billy gripped her, shaking as she panicked too. The bright sun made her cringe into his embrace.

“How did I get here?” Confused hands pushed out.

“Hey, I have you.” He dragged her forward. Arms locked around her torso. “I got her.” Jim rubbed his eyes and went in at the same time Billy got Camille into her room. She was still in full panic mode, twisting and speaking too fast.

“Are you okay?” El raced toward her, arms up to hug. A switch flipped on. Camille yanked from Billy. Sent him back into the wall in fact, so hard that the photo frames shook.

"Billy!" Max's hands lifted behind Eleven.

“This is your fault! You woke her first! You did this to me!” Hands gripped El’s arms so tight. Too tight. Shook her about. The little girl cried out in shock.

“Camille, what the fuck!” Billy dragged her kicking form back. "What are you doing? It's El! Snap out of it!" Palms pushed her to the carpet. El tipped backwards into Max. Shaken by what she saw in Camille’s eyes. Hatred. A collapsed sort of loss. “Hey! Stop! Stop it.” Billy straddled her, wrists held down. Pain thudded her head and she hitched to yelp. Eyes shut tight and opened. Blood flowed out her nose. Immediately, she was lax.

“What...What happened? Billy?” Camille got out from under him and pushed herself against the bed. The pathetic tone turned hard. “The fuck am I wearing?” Eyes looked down. No one spoke. “What?”

“You went onto the fucking roof. Tried to nosedive.”

“El, are you okay?” Camille reached but she flinched back into Max again. Jim was in the doorway gathering the little girl.

“Camille. You’re staying in today. Wait here.” He sounded truly upset. Trembling. "El, I got you."

“Jim, it’s not me,” Camille was on her feet, half braced against her bedpost. Catching her reflection. The lipstick kiss there gave the illusion it was on her cheek. _Pretty. Pretty. Pretty._ “She wants this...”

“You hurt El, Camille. Stay here!” Jim barked.

“It’s her! She wants this!” Camille raged back. “That dead girl in the Upside Down. The Flayer did something with her. It's after me now. Trying to split me from my loved ones.”

“Camille, I’ve been there. Nothing survives the Upside Down.”

“Will Byers did.” She begged, catching Max’s eyes. “Max, you believe me, don’t you?” There was a beat and Max relaxed.

“If Camille says it’s her, I believe it. We all saw it attack you. The shields...they're in our dreams.” Max turned and Jim was gone, taking El downstairs.

“I’d never hurt El." The older teen stumbled. "What the hell is happening?”

“You said it was her fault,” Max explained, nearing Camille hunched over her vanity. There was a moment where it looked like Billy was about to step between them in warning.

“Camille,” he was in her ear, “you’ve got to breathe. Think about how this looks. They can’t see what you did.” He touched her back, let her head tip to his chest.

“I feel like I’m going crazy.” She stood up, wiping her nose when Jim walked back in.

“Can we have a moment alone?” He stepped out of the way so Billy and Max crossed out. The door shut.

“Jim.” Camille came to him. “Please. You know me.”

“If this thing is manipulating you, you’re not safe.” Was she ever safe? Hazel eyes displayed an open wound and Jim dropped his shoulders.

“It’s manipulating all of us, not just me…” She came to him. “You’re having dreams too. Aren't you?”

“They’re just dreams, they’re nothing.”

“Tell me what they’re about.” She dropped her voice. He didn't look at her. “Jim, tell me.”

“I see us in that house again on Loch Nora. El dying and you...you’re just gone. We don’t get you back. I see you and...that thing. Robbie. He _hurts_ you and I can't move, I have to watch it happen over and over. I won't stand by and watch you get hurt. You’re not yourself, Camille, I see that. I know you don’t lash out like this at El and I. But, even if something is manipulating you. That’s a risk. It’s hurting you too. It makes me wonder...if you really did come back all the way.” Hopper cupped her face to study her eyes. “I wonder if resuming life as normal was a mistake.”

“I need it.” Camille touched his hands, breaking.

“You’re trying to force it.” Jim shook his head. “There’s a difference.”

“It’s the girl. I see her in my dreams. In mirrors. I can’t escape it now. But, I'm here and I'm fighting.”

“Camille, look at yourself.” Hopper turned her to the mirror. She looked dolled up closer to Rosemary. “This isn’t you.” Barbara’s words haunted her.

“What if...” Camille came to the reflection, touched it. No sign of that awful girl rotting. “What if she wants me to be everything? Everyone. They wanted to fill my head with their abilities. What if that wasn’t the end?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean what if I was the vessel strong enough for all of them. For her. And if the goal was to make me into the ultimate experiment...but not for me to keep? Absorb them first. Step one. We knew that. The lab had that plan but they thought they were controlling me. The Flayer had bigger plans. This was so she could consume me. The Flayer is trapped in the Upside Down and she... I'm linked to it all. There has to be a permanent way out. Even for the dead. Even for the Mind Flayer. It used human bodies out here as a doppelgangers. There are vessels to spare out here but I... I'm a huge mind able enough for plenty of storage. We'll infect the world and drown it all.” Camille fell against the table, chest heaving. “Look at me. She wants a pretty vessel.”

“Camille, this is-”

“Crazy? Maybe."

"I was going to say, not your fault." Jim pressed his lips. She almost lost her next thought.

"I know I'm on the right path. But, wouldn’t it be a lot easier to consume me if I was turned against my loved ones. Edna is the kind of experimental bitch to play with her food. Billy was attacked. He wasn’t beaten up or killed, they were going to… Why would someone do that unless they were trying to drive a wedge between us. Torture the party. Make me lash out at you and El. Jim, this is all serving to split me from the party. I know I’m right. I’m trusting my gut. Please, you have to believe me.” Camille came to grip his shirt. “Look, you’re the only father I’ve got. I chose you. You chose me. If you’re not on my side then I have nothing. Please, believe me.”

“I do believe you, Camille. I do.” Jim nodded with intent eyes to validate it. “But, it doesn’t mean you’re well. Just give it a day. Stay home and rest. I’ll take the day too and we’ll watch a movie.”

“Okay.” Camille held herself, looking especially small when he opened the door to go downstairs. She followed and pulled a thin robe on over her dress. El was already on her way up as Camille entered the hallway. “Hey.”

“Camille.”

“I hurt you.”

“No. Scared me.” El came to her with no fear because she knew her sister, hand finding hers. “She’s hurting you. Gate’s closed and she can still see us.”

“I think this person is strong.”

“We’re stronger,” El persisted. “Together. You broke free of them and helped save me. We’re going to save you now. I promise.” She hugged her. Camille felt her gut twist at that. Still hugged back. Hazel eyes caught the reflection of something rotten in the glimmer of a silver picture frame. Like a worm crawling out of a rotten apple after she’d taken a bite. Her tone quivered softly as she met Billy's blue eyes from the staircase.

“Maybe a day off could be good for me.”

** ** **

Jim Hopper was a dad. _Is a dad._ Just a touch overprotective and overbearing in fact. For when Camille tried to retreat into her room in true moody teenage style, Jim ignored the pout and ushered her to pick out a VHS tape from the bookcase.

"I should just work on my robotics project. It's coming pretty far along." Camille pushed a few tapes around with one finger, not interested. Hated that Jim was so nice about it.

"It's early and you're skipping school. Police Chief orders." He was going to get her mind off this shit and make her have fun if it killed him. Granted, he sucked at this in his own mind. Camille scrunched a harder expression and held up a movie that made his lips fall. _Invasion of the Body Snatchers._ "Not funny."

"You pick," her face broke with a smile. Tried to hide it.

"It's your day." He gestured, eyes on her cheeks tinting with roses.

"So, I can make you sit through anything I want, _Hops?"_ Devious eyebrows rose, but one finger pointed at her face. "How about _Sleepaway Camp?_ Hm..."

"Within reason, Harper."

"Ah, I won't torture you too much. _Double Indemnity?_ Something light and fun, perhaps."

"Oh, thank god." He let air leave his body and crouched to touch his knees. Dramatic about it. Her sarcasm was something Jim enjoyed. Camille let him click the TV on to start it. Arms crossed before she plopped onto the couch. Jim sighed and offered her a beer, earning a look of confusion.

"Trying the cool dad approach now?"

"Is it working?" He watched her fiddle with her necklaces and take the beer. Shifting in a chunky knit sweater that made her look almost fragile. They cracked beers to gulp in perfect sync. Unraveling queen bee and grumpy Chief of Police still.

"Little." Camille eyed him across the couch. They stayed on either side, tried to be lax. Camille realized it had been a long time since she had a one-on-one dad day. Noah was always so busy toward the end and the crippling reminder of his betrayal made the memories a touch sour. She wondered if the soft spot he'd grown would have been enough. Guess it was too late to matter. Hopper was a stubborn ass at times and flawed himself. And too fucking kind regardless. Sometimes, she loathed that. He stared at the television and she peered at him for the millionth time. Waiting as if he set some trap.

She also thought of what his nightmares must have been. Watching little girls he loved die for so many years. Sara. Eleven. Now, Camille these days. Hadn't realized she was as important to him as they were. Recalled his eyes averting so often after barely glimpsing dirty photos. Head Chief of Police powerless to stop the suffering of children in his town. And every single time he closed his eyes, Hopper saw Camille getting into Robbie Kline's car with an ice cream and hopeful smile. Flashes of a camera reeled him years later. Those hazel eyes blank and unchanged as Robbie slithered over her in a bed. _Flash._ The bed hitting the wall. _Flash._ A little whimper underscored an ugly grunt. _Flash._ Blood stained white cotton sheets.

_Flash._

In Jim's hands sits a camera before the nightmare ends. He can't stop it, all he can do is observe by force and remember that he did nothing. Anything was better than nothing.

"Getting easier?" Camille broke through his thoughts. A firework bursting upon the night sky.

"Hm?" Rattled, he tried to catch his breath. She blinked once.

"Dealing with super-powered teenage tantrums." Camille drank some, nestling further into the sofa.

"God damn, no, it isn't. I'm just starting to get the science of it." Jim's lip quirked. "El used to take apart rooms and throw stuff. Better now."

"Darn, I guess I'll get you next time." Camille watched the movie. "Barbara Stanwyck has a fantastic nose. Love this scene where she comes out in a towel. Didn't know girls could look that pretty until I got into old starlet type films. Wanted to be Marilyn Monroe herself when I was younger."

"Always did like Rita Hayworth. That shit she does with her hair in _Gilda."_ Jim reached to set his beer on the coffee table. A coaster slid under it before he could react. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And, Hayworth, you have great taste." Camille crossed her legs, sniffled. "So, were you the Keg King of Hawkins High back in the day?"

"The day? Way to make me sound sixty." Jim scoffed at her. "I was."

"I knew it. I've seen old alumni photos, you looked the type. You have a Queen?" Camille gulped the last of her beer and put the can aside. Jim debated it, head turned to see her.

"I did." The way he said it was brutally unfulfilled. "We didn't make it after prom to be honest."

"Not the Queen you wanted, Jim?" She shifted to come up on her knees, arm over the sofa. Relaxing more around him. "I'm sure."

"We are not discussing my relationship problems."

"Have to have one first to have problems," she chuckled at him. Jim seemed to agree with that part. "You always get squirrely about giving relationship advise, you know."

"I do not, I have fountains of wisdom." Hopper's joke made her smile and scoot closer.

"Okay, well, I'm tossing a coin in and making a wish now." Camille exhaled out her nose, lips pressing. "So, I have this boyfriend, you might know him-"

"Never heard of him."

"-and he's not great with feelings. He gets uncomfortable and closes up tighter than a virgin on prom night-"

"I don't like this comparison." His neutral face scrunched up.

"-and Billy's gotten better, I mean, he really has. But, I'm not sure if I can do something to make him more comfortable. Or at least, I wish I could slow his method of shutting down and jumping to anger. I'm not saying that I need Billy to tell me he loves me every five seconds. I just...feel like I have to pry his thoughts out of him. And I don't know if I'm being too pushy or actually helping or what."

"Kids like Billy, they'll let you know if you're pushy. Loudly. Let me ask this, despite it all, can you see him trying?" Jim had shrugged.

"I can. He worries about chasing me off because his anger controls him when it hits. But, he doesn't realize I feel the same about chasing him off too. And with me losing my shit, I...wouldn't blame him."

"See him running?"

"No..."

"He might not be great with feelings all the time, but he's coming around. Slower than the world might like. He'll show it to you first. Luckily, he has a somewhat patient girlfriend."

_"Somewhat?"_ She flared, blowing hair aside. "I'm peachy fucking keen every hour of the day, Jimmy." The heated way Camille said it made him laugh, head shaking before she followed. "Okay, point taken." Jim realized the teen shifted in until they were touching. Stilling, he let her move his arm to get under it. Nestling now into his side where she felt safer. "This okay?"

_Flash._

"Fine." A mumble left his throat. One warm hand came to her arm, sliding in a consoling motion. Brown tresses spilled over her cheek so he tucked them back; heart speeding because he couldn't protect this girl and she came to him for desperate affections even still. Camille made lights that were safe without realizing but they had to return the same glow. The morning was long. Another movie slipped in after this one came to a shattering close.

After Phyllis Dietrichson admitted she never loved Walter Neff until she couldn't fire that second shot.

Jim picked the next one. _Indiana Jones_. Said it was cutting edge stuff. Camille rolled her eyes and didn't try to go upstairs, instead resumed lounging on him while he leaned more into the armrest. Rubbing his eyes because they both were beat from the events at sunrise. Gentle breaths gave his chest an even rhythm that rocked Camille too until they both napped instead. For a moment, even their tired hearts synced together.

Sunken under a world of fog, they slipped apart. Jim came to along the main street of town, leaving the general store with a smile because Joyce Byers always brightened his shitty days. That same scenario played out down the block by an ice cream parlor. Robbie fucking Kline with one arm around Camille's waist, whispering in her ear until she giggled.

God damn, despite the grown up way she dressed at Robbie's instruction. Her baby face. She really looked like a child in mom's ruby lipstick. Both leaning against his fancy car while an expensive gold watch caught the sunlight to gleam. The glare hit Jim's eyes and blinded him briefly. Robbie pulled the ice cream from Camille's hand just as she'd leaned in for more, signalling that she was done now without asking. Tossed the cone aside and ushered her into a car that would take her away.

It was strange this time. Jim felt like he was floating. Stomach lurching before one hand grabbed the door frame to stop it from closing. This was as close as he'd gotten to the moment. Might as well press onward. Robbie almost sealed their fates, still attempting to force the door shut.

"Chief Hopper? What a surprise." _Flash._ His smile dazzled. Made Jim sick to his stomach. "I was just taking Camille for a sweet treat, my sister is meeting us at the movies. Isn't that right, Camille?"

"Right." Her velvet tone seemed faint. Robbie didn't like her speaking to others, especially men.

"Camille, I want you to know that you don't have to go with him." Jim said instead like he'd rehearsed it a million times in his head. And he had. "This isn't right. He'll hurt you. Make you do something that's uncomfortable and tell you that you're grown up because of it. And after, he'll blame you. Trick you to think it was your idea and it wasn't. You don't have to go."

"Easy, Jim." Robbie slid in and the Chief tried to ignore him, dead set on the teen before him. "Camille is a big girl. No need to clear the conscious, old man. Pop some more pills, I know you miss them."

"Men like this, they're scum. He's preying on you and it's not your fault."

"And what's worse, Hopper? Men like me or men like you who let it happen? Huh?" Robbie's voice dipped down, hissing like a rattlesnake readied to strike out. Veins crept darker under his skin.

"I don't want this to happen. I should have stopped it when I felt my gut curl the first time. She's going to get through this and I'm going to help her."

"You? Like you helped yourself," Robbie taunted. "And little Sara. Poor Diane. Now, Eleven. A gold knight in shiny, shiny armor. I bet Camille shines too. I'll let you know."

"Camille," Jim uttered, begging her, "please. Get out of the car, you're safe now. I won't let you down this time."

"Why?" Camille, numbed, only blinked up at him. Starry eyes. Fingers pried the door further against Robbie's resistance.

"You don't have to go home with him. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. This is wrong, he's the adult. It's not grown up, it's him grooming and forcing you because he's a monster. He hurt you. I'll stop him right now." Hopper's voice quaked with power. Vibrato. Something he lacked back in these days.

"Why didn't you say this to me back then, huh?" Camille frowned deeper at him, eyes welling. "Stop him from closing that door when you saw us. What, am I supposed to cry and jump into your arms? My hero. Let's talk about what you did after, Jim."

"I don't remember." He lied.

"Instead, you went to a bar on the clock. Made dirty jokes with the guys. Watched the game. Put me from your head with a few pills. Took a girl home and fucked her at the same time Robbie did me that night. We came together, Jim. Two bleeding hearts. Forgot her name probably." Camille produced, unmoved. The people around the car fluttered with smoke. Leaving them and the vehicle alone upon a thin spread of dark water. Distant dripping like a sewer echoed. Robbie disintegrated too with a gust of bubbling laughter. "He already had me. Hard. Many times. Taught me things."

"We can stop it right now. I could have stopped it and taken you home. I could have told you that you're just a kid and you don't have to do this. That disgusting men like him are always to blame, you did nothing wrong. That you're going to be okay and you think you're alone, but you're not. That pain has an end because the bleeding will stop and you can heal instead. You can ask for help if it's too difficult and I'll be there for you too."

"He already hurt me, Jim." Camille stepped out of the car. It billowed off too. Tears shone in her big eyes. Pouring to join the pool around them. "It's too late."

"No, it's not. You hear me?" Jim grew bold. Cupping her jaw to make her look at him. His hard expression crumbled with a thickening tone. "I could have said something. His parents could have taught him better. Your parents could have opened their eyes and helped their kid. A girl that was in so much pain. Fucking any adult around you could have said something and none of us did. We let you down and...and I'm so sorry, Camille."

"It doesn't matter."

"It'll always fucking matter because a thousand other kids are going through what you are," Jim Hopper wept, "and I don't want them to keep suffering. There are girls right now experiencing what you did, thinking they're alone and I don't want them to die. We all could stop it and we don't do enough. You're not going to get into that car today. Hear me?" He found something raw within his lungs. " _I don't want you to die._ "

"But, I did get into the car."

"Today, you won't."

"And you can keep me safe." It was more of a statement than a question. "Now? This moment? Tomorrow? When, Jim?"

"I'll keep you safe today," he assured her, "and I won't stop. I promise." Camille's smile blinded him the same way the sun's glare off Robbie's heavy gold watch did.

"It's straight down the line for both of us, Chief Hopper. We're too rotten. Too alike." Her throat shuddered with somewhat of a rasp. Camille let him settle an affectionate kiss like a promise against her brow. Then, he too was smoke. Leaving her alone against dark falls. Today, Camille Harper did not get into that car.  


Clouds piled in with thunder booming and lightning a vibrant shade of vermilion. Crackles sparked like red flags warning. The oncoming storm coming for her friends that Eleven had seen many times. Camille didn't see the dead girl today, probably resting alone in a damp corner without protection. Without a Jim Hopper and his promises. His pleas. Instead, Camille watched the sky fall and thought it looked a little beautiful. A single cloud like ash and smoke whirled down before her. The shields. Splitting apart. Her hair and dress picked up wind in the chaos. Instead, she approached the belly of the beast.  


These shields in hiding frightened her more than the dead girl in plain sight. Such odd ghosts were peculiar like they held the last of the broken pieces she'd cut her fingers clawing for. Knew what separated all of this. If only they came together.  


If Three was the start and Camille, the end. The shields were the scorching path paved between them. Unable to grasp either side fully because they all were damned in a way. Damned the moment Martin Brenner branded each and every one of them with a numerical identity. 

It was clever and awful, the calculating way abusers split their victims apart. Pit them on each other like rapid, starving animals. It was a game you couldn't win. There were more survivors than monsters in life and separating them was a true act of fear. Cowardly. Monsters know that their days end the second survivors grasp hands to fight as one. 

They know our shared trauma is as wide as the sky above and our hope can pour like cutting rain to drown them all out.

And that fucking terrifies them all.

Camille wondered if every survivor planted themselves and ripped a scream like wolves howling. If even the moon and stars would be still and lie down with them. Lights that were safe to cloak tired bodies. So, she made valiant effort to put fear aside and just understand. Understand who the real enemy was and who pitted trauma against trauma. Brother against sister. One palm reached out. The storm stilled around them. Shadowy clouds of smoke split apart fully. Camille shuddered with tears, exposed herself by extending her other hand forth. The smoke billowed closer as if it were curious. Hungry felines in need of food.  


"I hope," Camille Harper began like a prayer to every cord that connected beating hearts, "that one day, we can forgive each other. And ourselves." At the very least. And leave their silent and screeching monsters with nothing. Let them starve instead. Smoke flitted like ash around her fingers. 

Out of the fog, two hands slid against her own. A charged, firm grip on each. Camille felt them long and shared in that for one single tick. Healing would not come yet, that was for later if wishes were granted. If the bleeding stopped. But, this divine moment, she truly felt them. Held them. Loved them. For a beat. They let themselves touch the reality that perhaps a world existed where things could be different. Where colors came together and burst with life to chase monsters far asunder. 

But this, she supposed, was better than nothing.

Camille breathed deep, let the hands slip away when her vibrant soul became too much. Across town, a pair of twins woke from sedation early in tears. Held each other until the shaking stopped for the first time in months. Until Edna and Grigori forced them apart and tried to pry the secrets of the moment they shared with Camille away. Neither budged to give the details. Said it was all too fuzzy. Felt they owed Camille Harper that much for her blind empathy today. By morning, they would recall standing on opposite sides once more. But, it was alright to dream for a little while.  


"Kid," Jim's voice brought her out of groggy darkness. Camille lifted her face that was buried in his scent and flannel shirt. Tears wet the fabric she fisted into with paling knuckles. Jim only woke her when she also started to shake. Credits rolled before them. "Are you okay?"

The truth came this hour.

"No. I'm not." Camille touched his scruff, hand over his jaw because his eyes were red rimmed and bleary. "Are you?" Jim quivered, reclined with one leg up on the couch and Camille draped on his chest like a slumbering cat he was too afraid to disturb.

"No." Jim cradled her into his arms, let her weep softer in his collar. They held each other because he was still trembling. Because he allowed her to get into that damn car. Those like hearts who lost too much in this life forever beating as one. They tried to come down from guilt and shame, into a nourishing pool of changing tides and seasons alike. Leaves that changed from a startling green to a vivid amber swirling into wind. "But, I got you."

"I know you do, Jim." Camille sniffled pathetically, clinging. Felt compelled to ease his mind. Kissing his wet cheek, she broke him. "It wasn't your fault." 

A beat. A shudder. A sob. _Shattering._  


Jim Hopper always reminded her too easily, how much a father could love a daughter. Reminded her that great stars sparkled above us so bright despite being long dead. They mourned and hoped and tried now to stop the bleeding together. Life evolved and they had to let change grow them for the better despite fear. Camille decided to return that same vast love to him because it wasn't often Jim felt held by anyone. Had to be strong. Straight down the line. 

To an end that wasn't in sight. 

"I got you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim possibly being disappointed in Camille or not believing her is a scenario that is dire to Camille's mental state. Wedging a rift between them, even if it's partially Camille's imagination being manipulated, is a huge blow. Party needs to stick together right now with the odds stacking and mystery getting deeper. 
> 
> I think this chapter really is about past regrets and time we can't get back, we just have to press on to make the future better. Listening to Landslide during the scene with Jim and Camille was a bad idea.
> 
> Thank you all for clicking that next chapter button and I'd love to hear from you if you have the time ^_^ Thanks again so much, guys!


	25. Eyes Without A Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's late, I haven't been myself. 
> 
> "Eyes Without A Face" -Billy Idol

“Camille?” Jim had knocked hours later, fingertips edging the door open after a quiet reply. “I'm starting dinner.”

“Can I eat up here tonight?” Camille turned with a pair of dark goggles when he came inside, surprised that permission was even asked for. Hunched over her desk with a lamp beaming on her project. Those hazel eyes flicked to his feet. Jim had carried her to bed after the shared breakdown. Nestled her into the covers and tucked her in, held her with a book in hand and read her back to sleep. Left Camille there praying she'd get some ounce of peace only after locking the window.

“Billy’s downstairs. Has your assignments.” Jim came to her, gently persuading. “What’s this? The project?”

“Yes. Figure throwing myself into my robotics assignment will help. It's coming along well.” She moved tools and metal pieces about. “Discovered inventing is a talent. Like everything I try to do. Go me.” _Undeniably flawless me._

“Gets old being perfect at things?”

“I can’t even try not to be. Still. My body and mind just...go. Can't stop.” A beat of mourning. Camille sighed, pulling her googles up with heavy duty gloved hands.

“Can use that memory to help people.”

“I plan to do that... I’ve been thinking about college. What I wanted to study. The only thing that doesn’t come easy to me...people. I thought maybe I could help children who’ve been hurt. Kids like El and I. Child psychology. Get my PhD and have my own office. I won’t be perfect at it, but I’ll give it my all. Get kids out of bad situations. Might be nice. Difficult too. I just feel like I want to give something back, you know? I'm not lucky, but I made it out. Many didn't.” Camille looked down. “I got the idea from this project too. It’s a stretch. If this bucket of bolts comes together, I think… Silly thing.”

“What is it? Looks like a beetle.” Jim touched her shoulder. Felt her relax.

"I designed it to look like a scarab beetle, funnily enough. They're considered lucky charms to help carry you into the afterlife." Camille clasped her hands to shrug. "When they mummify someone, they would place one over the heart. I read that once. Hearts store your memories and soul in a way. Lucky charm protects that. Preserves it so you can move on properly."

"Ah. What's she do?"

“Hard to explain. Got the concept from watching Dustin and them play with remote control cars. Lucas thought it would be funny to attach a camera to one and spy. Basically it’s going to be like a life and vital detection AI. Smaller and sleeker than anything being used today according to Mr. Clarke. Stopped by his room and got some amazing pointers last week. Virtually indestructible because of his suggestion so it can wade dangerous places. Limbs that can move it around hard to reach areas."

"Really?" He whistled, impressed.

"It’s kind of like El. A seek and find. With a radar that can detect the slightest bit of life from afar. That's what it'll do." _Give El some ease._ "I just looked at my friends. What we needed. So, I’m building it for us. Plus, I know it’ll get me an A plus. If it works.”

“You can’t just make a robot that can deliver beer to me on the couch like everyone else?” Jim kissed her head and she laughed, hand to her lips. A fleeting sound.

“That’s next. Might even grab the remote for you too.” She mused, eyes rolling. Her voice changed as Jim smiled too. “I named it.”

“Hm?”

“Search And Rescue Automation.”

“SARA?” Jim realized in one breath while he peered aside. Truly touched.

“I hope that it’s okay.” Camille whispered. Saw his eyes pang with something deep.

“It’s fine.” Jim swallowed, hand shifting along her back. His mouth curled to reassure her because it was a beautiful sentiment. “Take a break. Come eat with family. Your boyfriend is worried about you. We all are. Thank you, for taking the day in.” He turned, but she found her voice.

"Jim?" Camille waited until Hopper paused to look back. Towering and gentle. "Thanks for always being there. I’m scared too. We’ll figure this out. I know we will. I don’t want to lose anyone else.” Gloves slipped off tired hands. “I’ll see Owens again sometime. I know that I should.”

“Camille, you know I trust you. Right?” He stopped in the doorway and her eyes lifted.

“I know you’re trying.”

Can't ask for more than that now.

** ** **

“Go Hawkins! Go go!” Cheerleaders danced about during practice. Perfect formations with twirling skirts. Camille sat upon the bleachers with a textbook in hand. Week or so later. Dreams continued for them all. No word from their eccentric journalist yet. Her notepad folded inside a textbook while she sketched a rotten girl’s face. Vines and dark veins whirled. White noise filled the space before a whistle blew.

_Hush._

“Hut!” Football players raced across the field. She turned the page and looked up to see Billy in his practice gear tearing down the grass. Lips quirked at him.

“Hey,” Regan came up the metal steps when the girls took a break. A tight Hawkins High sweater with her uniform. “Waiting for Billy?”

“Figured I’d watch his practice and work here. Enjoy the fall weather before it gets colder. That boy refuses to wear a real warm coat, you know, and he was sniffling this morning.” California didn't have winters and Billy could be all too stubborn. Camille was bundled in a red sweater and jeans. Chunky plaid scarf wrapped around her neck.

“Sorry, I didn’t get the chance to ask if you both were okay. That night. He looked bad.” It was true. Regan avoided her. _Since the dream._

“Just drank too much. He’s fine. We’re fine.” Camille forced a smile and Regan sat down with steady eyes. "Just fine."

“I’m so sorry.” She nodded. “It just scared me, I guess.”

“Parties aren’t all like that.” Camille closed her robotics book before prying eyes.

“My brother’s building some kind of battle bot,” Regan joked after the tiny beat.

“I saw sketches. Looks like it had fangs.” Camille nodded, brightening. Her friend crossed her arms over the pleated skirt, shuffling pristine white sneakers.

“So, I saw Steve at the mall yesterday. He asked me to the movies this week and I said yes.” Regan looked more guilty than excited. “He’s sweet. I’ve never...been on a date. Sad, right? Eighteen. Never been kissed.”

“You just get dressed up and have a nice time. We all go at our own pace, don't feel bad for liking him. This town...sometimes it makes us feel shitty about things it shouldn't. Old-fashioned. Steve’s a good guy.”

“What if I don’t think I deserve a good time?” Voice was so quiet about it.

“Why makes you say that?” Camille’s full attention was caught, head turning to pierce her with hazel eyes.

“Sometimes when I’m here with all these cool people around me, I feel like I’m just posing. I feel behind them all and...” Regan began, lips parting. “I-”

“Regan, we’re up!” Heather called with a cheery smile, one hand on her hip as she waved. Camille tugged her wrist when the redhead shot up.

“I used to think that way. Hard thing to get out of. Let yourself have a great time. You won’t regret it. Sounds like you deserve one good night.” Camille pressed a smile and saw her friend’s eyes well, arm slipping away subtly. They didn't let go.

“You really believe that.” Regan wasn't looking at Camille's face, but at their clasped hands. All too familiar.

“That’s why I said it.” She sighed, letting her go back to the team. Wind whistled in the distance as if Hawkins was trying to hush the chaos within it. Camille held a book closer and dug into her backpack for another pen.

“How cliche is this?” Robin came from the side. “Both of us watching the objects of our affections from the sidelines. We’re such girlfriends.”

"Aren't we thought?" Camille hitched a chuckle at that. “Such a sap still, Robin. You're warm and fuzzy these days. Heather has you locked down, does she?”

“No complaints. I get to date the cheer captain.” Robin grinned, arms crossed before her head tipped. A beanie was pulled down over her ears. “How are you? Dumb question.”

“Wish I could answer it. I’m here. That’s all I know.” Camille looked down when Robin nudged her leg through the bars, tone lowering.

“There’s really a zombie girl trapped down there, huh?”

“You believe me?”

“We all do. Chief might take some time to come around. Adults don't like to face this shit, you know? They're too focused on wanting us to be normal and well-adjusted. Fat chance.” Robin went on. “Is she alive?”

“Didn’t look it. Looked like a nightmare. A ghost. This place rots everything it gets its hands on. I think she fell to that and the Flayer somehow...took her. But, when a bond is struck. Hard thing to break.” Camille turned her book around to flash the picture. “Hair was too dirty to tell the color. Eyes were big, dilated, and sickly. Face kinda sunken but...round like she was about our age. I can’t chase her, but I feel like I have to. I don’t know. Never felt anything like it.”

“Like, what?”

“The fear. I’m scared of her, yeah. But, there was this flickering moment. Too quick to realize. Where it felt like she was afraid of me too just because I saw her. And...And I was glad she was. I could smell it and it smelt _...good."_

"Fear smells good?"

"This did. Like a fresh baked pie. Monsters preyed on me my entire life. They never feared me. But, this one. It...nourished me. It felt like we were equals. She wants my rose tinted world. But, in a way, I think I could easily have been her too. She hoped once. I know, whoever she was, she wasn’t from the Upside Down. That's why I'm sure the Flayer dragged her in there, killed her, and...used her. I'm not sure if they're one yet. I'm not totally sure what came first, this is all stupid theories. That place...needed her for something and she needs me. The pieces are out there and they're close." Camille watched the cheerleaders again, Regan being lifted by her girlfriends. All of them giggling while ribbon tied ponytails fluttered against the wind.

"Think she came from the lab?" Robin applied some chapstick and pulled her coat closer.

"Had to have. She was alive once too. And I’m thinking that I need to find her before she finds me now. I need to know who she is. Once and for all.” Camille needed to make contact.

“She’ll hurt you again. Really think we can risk that?”

“Maybe there’s a way I can hurt her back.”

“And you want to hurt her?” Robin asked. It was fair and without judgment. Camille’s eyes flashed, lifting. Clearly tired. Leaves blew in calculated motions. A dusting of shadow inched around her.

“Like I said, equals.”

** ** **

Billy skipped school that Friday. No actual word why and Camille couldn't track down Max to find out. He just called Hopper and said he wasn't able to pick the girls up. Which meant that Camille was sneaking out before lunch then driving to his place. Orange trees dotted all the way down Cherry Lane. Jack-o-lanterns in front of each house. A tiny grey car parked near the forest before Camille was hurrying around the Hargrove's home.

No sign of Neil or Susan in the driveway and, luckily, Billy's window was unlocked. The outer frame still splintered from the bars being torn away by Steve's BMW. Neil spent an afternoon angrily painting over it. Thinking about that doe-eyed, pretty boy who may have slipped it to his son. Beet red in the face. Snapped at curious neighbors about it all. Told himself the slutty Harper girl might be a blessing. The entire town was too scared of Neil and Billy to ever keep the rumor going. And all before that magical summer ended. Careful hands pushed glass aside to sneak in, creeping toward the covered lump in bed.

"Sweet face?" Camille crawled over him, straddled his bottom which earned a groan. Sheets shifted and a tuft of curly hair poked out. "Billy? You okay?" Wads of tissue covered his nightstand and the trash sat pulled up to the bed. _Oh._

"I had plans to stay in bed the entire day," a muffled moan griped. Billy's face lifted from the pillow, neck craning around to spy his girlfriend wearing a lush grey, _very_ short sweater dress with a plastic belt pulled around it. Vibrant red tights and black boots she'd dropped to the floor before crawling in to bug him. He didn't see her in the usual peach and blush tones these days. Like she was mourning and decidedly loud about it through fashion. Rosemary taught her that.

"You're sick." Her arms crossed. Smug about it because she fucking told him so many times this week.

"I am not sick, my head's just going to explode and I feel like shit. This is normal me you're seeing." Billy dropped his head. Everything was stuffed up and raw. Chills. Chest ache. Sore throat. Body sagging. He wiggled to jostle her off which didn't work.

"Keg King Billy Hargrove is fucking sick. This winter is going to kick your ass if you don't dress warm."

"Survived the last one. Barely." He grumbled. Arms limp by his hair, one slid off to hang over the mattress.

"You need to discover this neat invention called a sweater. You wear them and they warm you up so you don't die."

"Guess I'll die." Billy shrugged loosely, lip curling. "Thought you knew by now that I'm only dating you for the body heat."

"Uncanny because I was dating you for the same reason, muscles." She shifted, shaking him. "You are not staying here all day. You need hot soup and fluids. What's in your kitchen right now?"

"Not much, probably some old cans stuffed in the back. Cream of celery. No good meds." Billy tried to close his eyes at her badgering. Sunk into covers. "Susan was going to shop this weekend. I'm sleeping."

"My place it is, in that case. We have the works. Hearty chicken noodle and a tomato basil. Good meds. You need to bundle up and I'll drive you. Come on. I don't want Neil to come home and find us playing doctor and patient."

"Oh, I like that plan though," Billy's laugh scratched before a whine followed with coughing. "Ow, fuck. I'm dying. This fucking town finally killed me. I give up. Just leave me here."

"You're such a baby, I skipped school thinking the worst. You could have said something to Jim, but I know how your pride suffers." Camille had her hands against the small of his back. Kneading gently. "And you will not be getting me sick, get up."

"Ugh, Camille. No..." He complained, tone shrinking. "Keep massaging me."

"Billy Christopher Hargrove, you have no idea how annoying I can be." Camille wobbled atop him from side to side to make him move and grunt about the mattress.

"Are you humping me?"

"You wish. Just trying to get your ass in gear."

"I'm not going anywhere," he droned, "let me die slowly with my band posters and playboys. Play me something I like to send me off."

"You asked for this." Camille sat up to cross her arms again. Bottom lip pouting. She burst. "Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy-!"

"All right, shut up already. Fucking hell." Covers sprang up when he twisted, tossing her off him. Instead of getting up, hands pushed her shoulders into the bed. "Tell me more about this nurse and patient game."

"Ugh, screw you, it's _doctor_ and patient. In my fantasy, I'm a skilled surgeon and your happy ass got wheeled into my ER. Open heart surgery. Difficulty: Very high. Chances of survival could be slim, I hope your affairs are in order."

"Shit, Dr. Harper. Take care of my bleeding heart. Do I make it?"

"We'll see. There is no knowing... But, yes because my track record is squeaky clean. You could lick it." Camille giggled at him.

"Oh, yeah? I like the sound of that. Just tell me where you want my tongue." _Suggestive._

"You could eat a buffet off it." She mused. "Your tongue is staying in that mouth until this is over." Billy did look like shit. Glazed, puffy eyes. Cheeks and nose all red. Sounded stuffed up and admittedly dorky. "Now, get off me, snot monster."

"I want to play now, Harpy." He inched into her.

"The faster you get better, the faster we play." That worked. Billy sprang up in nothing but his underwear. Obedient now. "I thought so." Camille went to his closet and had to dig all the way into the back as he tossed his briefs aside and shrugged on some workout sweats. "Oh, what is this sexy, little number? Dashing." She pulled out a thick sweater that had the tag still on. Black with a single blue zigzag stripe along the chest and biceps.

"Disgusting, is what it is. Susan gave that to me."

"A thoughtful stepmom got her dummy stepson a warm sweater because his happy ass froze last winter as he refused to change his fashion sense between seasons. It's not even bad either." Camille grinned. Plucked the tag off in one go in a way that was threatening. Billy put up his finger to chide.

"Oh, no. No, no. You are not getting near me with that thing."

"Is baby snot monster scared?" A dramatic gasp left, hand flying to her lips.

"I will bite." Billy took a step back and she came toward him, lifting the garment. It was clear who was going to win. Camille smiled with a sing-song.

_"Billy... Sweet Billy. My Billy. Easy does it..."_

"Camille, I mean it. I'll let you play your care shit, but I am not wearing the sweater. There is nothing you can do to make me even consider it." A smile cracked his tired, dry lips.

"...I'll blow you."

"Now, hold on." He was pressed into the wall with her against his chest. The sweater crumpled between them. "How desperate do you think I am to get sucked off?"

"I think I can make you pretty desperate, Billy. Come on, I'll do all the stuff you like...maybe, we can play in a more public setting...your favorite... Or go to Lover's Lake. Remember what I did last time...in the back seat?" That sultry tone made him weak, but what did it was the tiny kiss she place under his jaw. A spot that made his knees quiver. Hated that Camille knew about it too. One knee slipped between his legs and Billy came in for a kiss. Fabric blocked his lips. "Ah, ah. You have to prove yourself a good, little patient and maybe I'll slip you something nice as a reward."

"Camille..."

"Wear it for me, Billy. It makes me _hot."_ Eyelashes batted and he was done for. An irritated gruff sound vibrated his throat before he stuffed his body into the top. Loathed it from the pained look in his eyes.

"There's nothing to unbutton..." Lips curled in genuine disgust. "I'm suffocated." Camille shook with laughter, hands clasped over her lips because he looked too adorable and equally pathetic. Soft.

"Times like this, I fucking love having a photographic memory. This is the best day."

"Yeah, yeah, drink it in, Harpy. You're seeing this shit once and I expect the best blowjob those lips can offer later. You also better be wearing a sexy doctor outfit. I earned it." He passed by and still heard her snickering behind him. "Will you quit and just...you know?" Billy caved.

"Come on, I'll take good care of you." Camille touched his shoulder and picked up a few of his things. Clothing, extra tissues, and another blanket from his closet. Bundled him up in the car like an adopted kitten leaving the shelter. Billy's grumpy face served to only beckon more amusement. She played a _Smiths_ tape on the way and he longed for the suffering to end. They pulled up in record time. "Okay, shuffle your pretty self to the sofa. I'll start something hot. You need meds and more tissues from what I saw in that room."

"This fucking tanks," Billy grumbled the _entire_ time. Flicked the TV about and had to decide between two different and terrible marathons. Either _The Love Boat_ or _Ripley's Believe It or Not!_ Billy chose the latter. Let Camille cover him in more blankets and frame pillows around him until he felt like a child's stuffed animal. She forced a thermometer in his mouth and watched him go redder. Fuming. Still cute even when he was being this cranky. Secretly, he was in no position to argue it as he was pretty sure Neil Hargrove believed basic illness was some urban myth.

"Mr. Hargrove, it appears that you have a fever of 101.8. Which means you're mine until it's all over." Camille's knuckles touched his sweaty forehead, tucking hair aside when they shifted down his cheek. "Take all of these. Here are more tissues. Trashcan for them or if you get the stomach bug too. Drink up." Medicine burned his throat.

"Ah," he gagged, "what the fuck was that shit?"

"Just drink the water. All of it." She left a bottle. In truth, the medication made him feel warm so he snuck some more liquid. Too much. Sighed into the pillows. "Starting soup for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Billy closed his eyes while the world fuzzed, zoned in and out of sleep until Camille was over him with a steamy bowl.

"Open up, sleepy head." Soup spooned into his mouth and Billy shuddered, waking fully. Bleary eyes took note of her before a saccharine, tired smile crossed crookedly over his mouth.

"Camille..." His eyebrows rose when she sat on the table. "I'm not even sick anymore, babe." A comedic sneeze followed into his elbow. Hazel eyes rolled.

"You took more of this shit, didn't you?" Camille put the soup down to see the cold medicine, reading the label. "You loopy fuck."

"I will bench press you right now and prove I'm in perfect health." He slurred, gesturing to the TV. "I should be on this show. There's a fucker on here who is a human mannequin. He gets paid for that, I could do that way better."

"I'm sure you could," she soothed, spooning more soup at him. Billy's head fell into the pillows. "I don't trust you to feed yourself without spilling in this state, you owe me, Hargrove."

"I'll let you sit on my face," he sang, laughing then whining because his head was cloudy and everything still sorta ached. "Did you know there are catacombs under Paris? This fucking show told me. They say the gates to hell are down there, can we go?"

"Billy, I would love nothing more than to die horribly in the Paris catacombs next to you. But, you need to eat first." Camille's tender voice made him sit up, sniffling. Billy edged to put his chin on her knee. Huge blue eyes lifted.

"You mean that?" God, did she love this fool.

"Of course, I do." Camille suppressed a giggle and got him to sit still. Managed to feed him more. Each spoonful was met with him opening without question. Medicine turned him to jelly. The heat caused his nose to run but soothed the poor sore throat. "Okay, now just sleep it off. Yeah? Just like you wanted." Palms pushed him back into the pillows. Tried to cover him, but a hand snatched her wrist. No plan to let go. "Ugh, Billy. Don't be a pain. You need rest."

"Tired of the dreams." He shut his eyes tight, chest shuddering. Not often she got Billy to speak of them. Camille sighed and sat by him, one hand touching his chest with his fingers still locked around it.

"What happens in yours?"

"Guess 'm at the beach. We're all there. Even my mom. Playing around like nothing exists outside it." Billy opened his eyes to see her. "I'm surfing, but I go under. The water turns all bloody. When I come back up, everyone is..."

"Gone?" She produced for him.

"Gone," he repeated, sunken eyes darting with little awareness. "Kinda. And it's like if my head wasn't under that water, I could stop it. See who did it. Help. But, I can't come up for air and I miss it. When I wake up, my fingers are pruned like I'd been swimming."

"Next time, stay with it. Go to the beach and maybe you'll find out why if you can't see who." Camille smoothed his damp curls and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, I'll watch you." Fingers slipped from her wrist.

"We'll go into those catacombs and hide down there." Billy slumped. She wondered what else haunted his mind when night fell down to silence Hawkins. If Neil's eyes frightened him even still over anything else that went bump in the night. The fear that he'd look in the mirror and see Neil staring back.

"It's a date." She left him to go into the kitchen and wash out the dishes. Billy was snoring when she returned to tuck him in, leaning in closer to count freckles. Recalled that moment in the storm. "Leave him alone today, just tell me what you want."

No answers came. Camille drew her legs up into the big chair next to him. Settled her head down to watch the TV. New segment tuned in about the Salem witch trails.

As if those ever really ended.

** ** **

Camille woke to Hopper shaking her, having returned home early during his lunch.

"Skipping?" He crossed his arms, readied to lecture.

"Taking care of that sick moonbeam across the way," Camille stretched out as if she were a cat, waiting for her back to crack. Jim snorted because Billy was swaddled like a newborn infant, still snoring and sweaty. Mouth open. Hair a total disaster.

"Christ, what did you do to him?"

"Well, Jim, I made him wear a sweater."

"I'm sure that was traumatic. I hope he forgives you one day," Hopper shook his head, followed the path into their kitchen with Camille behind him, amused.

"Kids are coming over tomorrow for SARA's big trial run. I promised them a show." She watched Jim nod aimlessly before the phone rang.

"I'm not here." He joked, rummaging into the fridge.

"Hopper residence." She picked up the receiver.

"Well, if it isn't _Phoebe Cates_. We meet again." Murray laughed into his payphone. Careful about what he said. "Not moving in stereo, are you?"

"You have two seconds, _Jim Henson_." Camille spoke dryly, earning a look from Jim behind her.

"Put the red manicured talons away, I might have something for you tomorrow night. Still interested?"

"Keep talking, puppet."

** ** **

“How’s the picture?” Camille worked the controller steady. Settled on the carpet pulled up to a coffee table.

“Shaky, but clear.” Dustin sat on the couch behind her. Heater warmed the basement nicely.

“Stairs test. Third time’s a charm. Right?” She guided a large, silver beetle-like device on wheels. A single, black oculus eye scanning. “Radar?”

“It sees us.” Will was awed, scooting next to her with a chunky screen that had wires loose. “Bob would have loved this.”

“Then, I dedicate this non-murder bot to Bob Newby. Superhero.” She smiled idly. “And...liftoff.” SARA’s wheels clicked and the bot lifted off them. Spindly legs braced so it could rotate up the steps. “Dr. Frankenstein can kiss my ass. I feel like a proud mom. Let me see the camera.”

“Wish Suzy was here,” Dustin sighed as she slid next to him. Lucas and Max exchanged looks. “What? She’s real!”

“We believe you, buddy,” Mike patted his shoulder. SARA got up the stairs, rolling around to the kitchen and into the living room. Jim was snoring silently with his mouth open, sprawled across his chair. TV playing some old movie before him. All the kids giggled at that. Nancy leaned in by Camille.

“Steve should be here soon. Bet the date went well. Robin and Heather went to a movie too.” Nancy shrugged. “Jonathan is on his way. Said he’d drop by Murray's hotel or van for the update.”

“Hopefully we get something more to chase.” Max added, sitting between El and Camille with a bowl of popcorn. Water ran above them and Camille guided the bot toward a closed door. It opened and Billy sighed, not audible.

“Hey, sweet face, come here often? Check me out, batteries not included.” She spoke into a mic, spinning the bot around. An excited child. "He's still mad about the sweater." And she hadn't given him the award winning blowjob yet.

"Can't believe I missed the sick dummy." Max grinned. Billy made a face at the robot and shot a remark they couldn’t hear.

“I don’t have audio for your end yet.” Billy nodded, smiling with some charm before he flicked a towel over the bot to cover it. “Aw, you’re no fun.” Laughter erupted. Jim jerked awake and spotted the ghost-like robot following poor Billy. “It detects life, it can follow you.”

“Jesus,” Jim rubbed his eyes, amused.

“You’re telling me.” Billy muttered and it did follow after him.

“Better than them asking for a pet, I guess.” Hopper made no move to get up.

“Billy,” Max’s voice came out. “This is your conscious speaking. _Ooh..._ Give Max the keys to your Camaro.”

“Hate you guys.” He heard the laughter now and picked the bot up to go downstairs. “You can’t just glue a saw to a remote control car and call it a day like the boys in your class?”

“Handle my baby with care, still working on the indestructible part. I'll need to see Mr. Clarke again this week. And, no, murder bots are boring.” Camille came to take it, packing it careful aside. “Now give Max your keys. The bot has spoken.”

“Not funny.” Billy smacked her ass when he passed to sit in an empty chair.

“So, we’re just waiting on Steve and Jonathan. Who had it last night? Will’s kept the chart going.” Camille came to the center while Will flicked pages over. “Pattern says it should have been...”

“Max and I.” Dustin nodded. “We did.”

“You guys okay?” She leaned into Billy’s chair. Idly, his arm shifted around her hips.

“Only ones who wakes with bruising and scratches are you and El.” Max replied. “We keep seeing Hawkins. But, twisted. You know. No monsters. No people. Nothing."

"Sometimes, the dreams have a focus. We see...just shitty things that happened to each other." Dustin frowned. "But, we’re running blind.”

“Can’t control dreams when we want to. It’d be cool, like daydreaming where you get to play superhero in your wildest fantasies.” Lucas had Max’s hand.

“El can...in a way when she goes into her state.” Mike blinked. “We had an idea. It’s a risk.”

“Spill,” Camille held Billy's wrist, thumb smoothing warm circles into pulsing veins. He never did get her to speak of what happened on that roof. Too much to face.

“Mike and I were talking.” El began. “You and I go in together like we used to. We bring the others. I did something similar when we got your memories back. I can bring people in with me if I reach for them. I take all of us.”

“We all take a nap?” Nancy looked up. “We can’t do what you can.”

“We wouldn’t make you, we’d bring you in. Set an alarm or have someone keep watch.” El swallowed. “I think I can do it. I tried with Mike. He could see when I reached out.”

“The shield and this dead girl can't fight and block all of us at once, I'm sure.” Mike explained.

“You guys run the risk of getting hurt too.” Camille shook her head. "We don't know what will happen."

“It’d basically be like a group hypnosis session.” Lucas chimed in as Dustin smiled.

“El connected our memories when we got you back, Cam. This wouldn’t be much different. She needs you, mockingbird. You’re the microchip. We try it, maybe we can build up some defense too.”

“This kind of thing needs careful planning. I’m on thin ice, I won’t make a move without Jim.” Camille stood up.

“He’ll never agree.” El frowned.

“Exactly.” Camille shook her head while the doorbell rang. “One second.” Feet hurried up the steps. “Got it, Hop. Resume napping.” She opened the door. “Steve? Didn’t think you’d be here so...” His expression stopped her. “Are you okay?” Steve pulled her into a hug. “That bad?”

“Brutal. I fucked up, I think.” Steve mumbled while she petted his hair.

“How about we go talk?” She eased, taking his shoulders. “Still waiting on Jonathan. Wait here.” Camille hurried to grab her coat and slipped on shoes, racing down the basement steps. “It’s Steve. He, uh, needs a second. I’m going to talk to him. We’ll watch for Jonathan.”

“Bad date? Harrington?” Billy raised one brow and Camille shrugged helplessly. “Wait, don’t leave me with _them_.”

“They don’t bite much, just don’t feed them after midnight. Besides, Nancy is in charge if I'm not around, duh.” Camille teased and Billy turned. All big eyes from children on him. Nancy smirked wider and flicked a page in her book over. His shoulders dropped. “Come on, outside.” Camille grabbed for Steve’s arm. “You look nice.”

“So did Regan.”

“Details?” Camille crossed her arms. Darkness shrouded the town as they walked toward his parked car. A streetlight blared above them and Halloween decorations dotted the houses along the way.

“It was great at first.” Steve put his hands in his pockets. “Met up at Starcourt and saw a movie. She leaned in when I put my arm around her and we went for food. Good conversation, she laughed at all my bad jokes and she’s...funny and pretty and I feel like a normal guy again when I’m around her because I think we’re both dorks. After everything that happened and my fucking dad breathing down my neck...and my mom's checked out...I just want to feel like a normal guy and not a fuck up anymore.”

"You're not a fuck up, Steve."

"Regan, she just gets shit. You know? We had fun, no bullshit."

“Good.” Camille beamed. “Then, what happened?”

“I walked her to the door and she lingered, fiddling with her keys to talk to me.”

“Definitely wanted a kiss, that’s girl language for hurry up and kiss me or I'll die.”

“So, we kissed and it was...” Steve bit his lip, cheeks aflame. “Fucking great. But, I don’t know if I did something wrong. It was fine. She leaned into me. Told me it was her first and she kissed me again. Said she liked being with me. I made her feel normal too and safe. But, Regan started crying. Into the second kiss.”

“Oh…?”

“Yeah,” Steve leaned on his car and ruffled brown hair, shrugging. “It was like she heard something awful in the air that I couldn’t and basically ran from me. Went into her house. Kept apologizing and I tried to tell her it was okay. But, I don’t know.”

“Maybe she got nervous. Regan is new to relationships. I’m sure she had a nice time with you.” Camille nudged his shoulder. “I’ll try not to pry, but see how she is in class. Steve, I know you, I’m sure you showed her an amazing time. I bet she needed it. She’s been down this week.”

“I’ll give her a call tomorrow, see how...” Steve’s eyes narrowed behind Camille when lights pulled up the street. “That Byers in Nancy’s car?”

“It is,” she turned and saw the vehicle swerve to a messy stop. Half up on the sidewalk. “Something’s wrong. Jonathan!” Camille shouted, ripping the door open. “Holy shit.” Jonathan’s lip and nose were bloodied. A ding in the side of the car.

“I’m fine, Camille...oh, shit,” he stumbled out into her arms with Steve heaving him up. A bundle of files pressed to his chest. “Shit, my head.”

“Jonathan?” Nancy heard the commotion and came running. “Oh, my god.” She raced toward her boyfriend. Hands on his face. Sputtering questions. “Who did this?”

“Billy, can you get Nancy inside?” Camille hurried Jonathan along and Billy ushered Nancy with them, firm hands on her arms to keep her upright.

“The hell?” Jim roused when they got Jonathan to sit. “What happened to him? Back up. Someone call Joyce.”

“Got it.” Steve hurried off. El sprang into action with a first aid kit.

“Jonathan, what happened?” Hopper tilted his head to clean it.

“I’m fine. I got some clippings from Murray. Here.” Jonathan offered it to Camille.

“No, don’t worry about that. Worry about you first.” She smiled when his lips quirked, shifting brown hair aside so Jim could clean his forehead. Nancy came to his other side, taking one hand.

“Who did this?”

“Jonathan!” Will tore upstairs to see his brother too, grabbing at him. Camille shifted to comfort the younger boy and he took her wrist.

“I’m okay, Will. Honest… Some asshole ran me off the road. Or tried to.” Jonathan explained, visibly shaken by it. Will moved forward to hug his brother’s arm.

“Did you see them?” Nancy persisted.

“He was in all black. Muscles. Older. Couldn’t have been one of the experiments. He was...like the damn terminator. I don’t know. But, I think he wanted these. I met up with Murray just outside town. He’s been hopping from room to van to protect himself. Left the state to see what else he could find. Should be safe. Guy was after me. Not sure if he was trying to warn me off or get these. It could mean our shield is in here or we’re close.” Jonathan nodded while Jim cleaned his face.

“None of you are going anywhere alone.” Jim looked at the group. Camille moved to share a chair with Billy so they could tend Jonathan better.

“I’ll hide this...shit, it’s a lot. This could take weeks to unpack.” Camille felt her heart drum and leaned into Billy.

“Joyce is on the way.” Steve returned.

“Sorry about the car. Dented the side.” Jonathan looked at Nancy and she scoffed, hugging his neck.

“Don’t care about the stupid car.” She planted a kiss on his shoulder.

“I could get the dent out. Most of it. Free of charge.” Billy shrugged. “Not my first rodeo. Stop Karen from having a heart attack.”

“I’d appreciate that, Billy.” Nancy paused. “Don’t call my mom, Karen.” A few chuckles erupted when tension left. Billy smirked, cocking his head before he sat back and Camille slipped an arm around his shoulders. She dropped the file in his lap and sighed into him, pulling the string off it. They both took a beat to sift while Jonathan got cleaned up. El and the younger kids grouped behind the couple’s chair to see.

“Hey… That’s Kali.” El pointed to a clipping of a younger girl. “The other kids could be in here.”

“All these missing children...” Camille frowned. “Powers or no powers, this is awful. Missing because of our government. Or just the work of awful humans around them. They weren’t protected. What if some of them were taken for the experiment and never even made it to a number? Science is all trial and error. Edna said Robbie terminated a few. And some of them weren’t even involved in this, they only fit the profile. No justice for them.” She felt Billy’s hand on her back. Fingertips traced the notches of her spine.

“We have work to do.” El grew confident. “We can find them.”

“Guys might want to go downstairs. My mom is about to lose it.” Jonathan remarked. He was right. Everyone exchanged glances before they all scurried off. Not wanting to see the wrath of Joyce when she laid eyes on her son. Will stayed with Nancy and Jim.

“We’ll go through this downstairs.” Mike touched Will’s shoulder before going.

“You were very brave,” Camille offered to Jonathan on her way down, earning a shy smile. They gathered around the coffee table on the carpet.

“Ready?” She puffed. Mike and Lucas pinned a map to the wall by Will’s easel with the chart. Nods followed. “Let’s get started. El, you know this is Kali. Why don’t we test our method of finding them with her? I’ve been looking at art styles and reading up on automated writing. See if I can cross those over since I can’t bring a camera in with me.”

“Blindfolds.” El found two scarves. Camille took one of her hands along the table. The other gripped a pencil over a sketchpad.

“So, you’re going to find the kid and their power. Sketch them. This will take time.” Max came to Billy’s right when he sat by Camille. “We’ll tug you out if there’s trouble.”

“El first,” Camille insisted, nodding. “I just need to see their face once as it is now. Let’s go.” The radio and television buzzed around them. Two sisters plunged forth for their missing siblings. They came upon that thin spread of black water. Walked together toward a scene ahead. The corner of a dilapidated building. A ragtag group just around Camille’s age of strays.

“That’s her. The one sitting on the steps.” El pointed. Her group joked about around a trashcan with a blaring fire. “They move a lot.”

“She built her own party.” Camille observed, coming forward. Kali was seated alone on stone steps. Thinking deeply about something. “And she still looks alone.” Billy and the rest of them outside the scene watched Camille’s hand move along paper.

“It’s working.” Dustin smiled.

“What can she do?” Camille asked, tilting her head. Kali stared at the flames beyond her.

“Make you see things while you’re wide awake. But, they’re not real.” El explained. “They went after the bad people from the lab. Kali wouldn’t hurt us.”

“I hope you stay safe, Kali.” Camille whispered. “I hope you find peace here. Somewhere.” Kali blinked up at her and the scene faded like smoke. “I have her face. We can go.” It grew silent. “El?” She turned and froze. “Get El up now.” Her teeth crushed. “They found us. One great shadow...it’s dividing into two smaller clouds of smoke. I don’t think it saw Kali. El, come here to me.” Younger girl rushed into her arms. “Wake us up! Do it now!” El jerked first from her hands before the shadows could advance. Camille fell back into the water and opened her eyes in Billy’s arms. Gasping a desperate breath as if she'd been drowning. “El?”

“She’s fine. She’s okay.” Billy pushed her up, wiping her mouth clean with a rag. El’s own nose bled on the table.

“Mike...” She whimpered so he helped her up to get her face cleaned. “Finish the picture.”

“Right.” Camille got a hold of herself. “You guys got us out in time. Thank you.” She rubbed her head. Recalled Kali’s face. Kids got up to separate newspaper clippings into locations against the map. Billy lingered to watch his girlfriend sketch.

“This is going to drain you both and take time. Need a better system to protect you if they find you that easily. They find you, they might find the kids in hiding. I think they had a point, all of us going in.”

“It's dangerous, Billy. But, you're right. This is all we got now.” She lifted her head, leaning to peck his lips while everyone else worked across the room. Camille turned to sketch, voice low. “Favorite fruit?”

“Hm?”

“You started the question game, I’m continuing.” She kept working, eyes glued to the paper.

“Oranges. Tangerines. Lemons. Anything citrusy in that group.” He watched her smirk.

“Beach boy.” She’d mused.

“You?”

“Peaches. Nectarines. Plums. Anything in that group.” Camille shrugged. “Your turn.”

“Will you be my homecoming date?” Billy asked instead with an audible sigh and she froze, snorting to look up.

“What?”

“You heard me. They tell me I’m supposed to ask. I don't have to take a knee or some such shit, do I?”

“No... I'm confused, you hate all that shit.”

“You don’t.” He put it simply. Sounded genuine about it. “Do I really need to convince Camille Harper to go to an event where she can put on a dress and doll up?”

“Well...I guess not.”

“Go to the stupid dance with me. You need the damn distraction. I might even behave for you.” Those blue eyes flickered. Billy leaned more into the table to face her. “I’ll get you a peony. I wont even have to ask which one it is when I buy it. After, I want to take you to the Motel Six.”

“Billy Hargrove. You want to take me to a stupid dance, dress up, spend time at said stupid dance, and then go to a cheap, questionably seedy motel room.” She watched him bite his lip, nodding.

“With all my damn heart, babe.”

“And here I thought you’d never ask.” Camille took his jaw and planted a kiss on his lips. Smacking him into a rosy daze. She resumed drawing, sitting up more on her knees. “Answer is yes, dummy. I'd love to.”

“More pictures here,” Max came over to grab a file and snickered at Billy’s face. “Good color on you.”

“Camille, _again_?” He stole a mirror from her purse to see red lipstick smeared across his lips.

“Falls for it every single time.” Camille shrugged.

“You can do that to me, Max.” Lucas puckered up and she just rolled her eyes, setting the folder between their lips. Friends laughed at him when Steve remarked.

“You know, Max, it’s a good way to claim the guy. People see Billy with Camille’s lipstick on his collars and they know he is not to be chased. He's taken.”

“Someone chases Lucas, I have fists for that.” Max joked with a sly glare.

"Who the heck is chasing Lucas?" Dustin piped up, earning a punch in the shoulder. Everyone lost it giggling as El and Mike came back downstairs.

“Hey, you. Feeling okay?” Camille let her sister collapse into her. Mike kissed El’s head and went to help his friends.

“Tired.” El relaxed, eyeing Billy after he’d wiped Camille’s lipstick off his face. “She's pretty. Kali.”

“She is. It's a clean enough sketch of her. We’ll hang it with the child photo. Trying to rush them out.” Camille rubbed El’s arm. “Billy’s right, the process is flawed. We need to streamline.”

“We could go in and protect you, that's the only way. Group therapy.” Dustin urged. "Frankly, we all need it at this point." Wasn't wrong there.

“We’re not that far yet, Dusty.” She gestured with her pencil. "I'll think about it."

“This kid needs a bed.” Billy said after a beat, tucking a lock behind Eleven's ear.

“Five more minutes,” El grumbled and he beamed at that. Idle, she reached toward his hair. “What happened to the dangling one? The earring. You only wear the tiny hoop now.”

“Liked the other one, huh? Me too. Dad didn’t. Got fed up. Scared he’ll tear it out if I try to wear it again.” Billy shrugged. "Came close before."

“I want my ears pierced.”

“Chief will love that idea.” He about chirped, entertained. Camille smiled at them, catching blue eyes. There was a door slamming upstairs and everyone spoke at once. Colors drained.

_“Joyce.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy begrudgingly going to homecoming is a mood. Well, thank you guys so much as always.


	26. Anyway You Want It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Normal high school problems ahoy! Warning: unsettling content because grown men and trauma can be gross.
> 
> "Anyway You Want It" -Journey

“It really doesn’t bother you?”

“Why would it? I’m doing just fine.” Camille smiled sweeter with bright eyes elsewhere. Randall trailed after her as they left robotics together.

“All those boys steaming with jealousy because pretty Camille Harper impresses the teacher day in and out.” He added, nudging her shoulder. More of a friendly motion than a flirtatious one.

“Jealousy is a _them_ problem, not a me problem.” She countered, coming to her locker with a lavish flick of hair. He studied that oblivious expression, sloped his eyes down the bold lines of her.

“Spoken like a true Queen bee.” Tone lowering to reel prey in.

“Hey, Randall.” A girl passed, winking.

“Cindy, nice haircut.” He’d grinned, one arm up on the locker near Camille. Billy's to be exact.

“Thanks for noticing.” She went off giggling with her friends.

“Look at you, Dean.” Camille switched her books out. “Any potential here?”

“Ah, I don’t really make rounds. I go for real connection and I have to say that my eyes are beyond Hawkins.” He crossed his arms and pressed into the metal next to her. Just stared with little reciprocation. Saw the same velvet appeal of the Harper girl that Regan did. Goosebumps rose when Randall remembered the touch of her hand burning his. It was wrong. Kept repeating that because he'd lost too much of himself to come back. Camille made his world somehow vivid and grey and he could not have that.

“How mature of you.” She amused herself.

“Speaking of, my sister came home crying the other night. You get words on that? Said she had a nice time like that was the problem.” He quirked his brow, came even closer. “Should I be worried about this Steve guy?”

“No! Steve is a good guy, I trust him. I do. His heart’s been broken. Few times.” Camille explained, hesitating to finally look up. “May I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Regan seems sheltered. But, you don’t. Why is that?” Camille shut her locker to face him fully.

“Ah, I guess she was deemed the baby. Daddy’s girl. Regan just wants to think the best of people. She can be naive. Doesn’t always trust her gut with others. We’re...protective of her. Imagine the trouble a nice girl like her could get herself into?”

“Trouble comes for nice and naughty girls alike.” Camille countered. There was something naive about Randall too. A harsh black and white sort of thinking. Blocky. “Not the other way around in my experience.”

“Sorry, bad wording. No one asks for it. I guess I mean, Regan _was_ sheltered. More than I. Mistake if you ask me. But, I don’t want to see my sister hurt. We've seen too much already.” Randal leaned in. “You understand. You lost family too. Drove by the remains on Loch Nora the other day. God, that must have been so horrible, Camille.”

“It was.” She held her science book closer like a shield. “But, I survived it.” Camille eyed him again while he sniffed and read her easily.

“You can ask the question. I don’t bite, Milly.”

“Milly?” She stood at full attention. Ice pierced her heart.

“Oh, you don’t like it. That’s my bad. Everyone calls you Cam, I figured I’d try to be different. I think I'm clever.” His sheepish grin and chuckle made it too charming. Nothing dangerous in that. No wolf in lambskin.

“No, it’s not you. I just...had one other person who called me that. They’re not in my life anymore.” Camille's pretense dropped again.

"You miss them?" Randall had noted, straight to the point. The hard truth of it. "Parted on bad terms and you miss them. Don't feel bad. You're only human."

Edna thought she'd made it so.

"Ancient history." Camille lied blatantly.

“Maybe I’ll think of something better,” he was still beaming. Lowering her guard. Easily too. How she longed to be normal around those who didn’t know her. “Ask.”

“What happened to them? Your parents.” Camille whispered while kids passed to go to lunch.

“They were murdered. Home invasion. We made a home together and it was...almost amazing how it was all torn away so easily. I hid Regan under the bed. Went downstairs and felt the worst pain hit my shoulder. I was too late. They left me bleeding there. Regan crept downstairs and saved my life.” He pulled his shirt aside to show a bullet wound. Blue eyes actually welled. Teeth practically sunk into Camille’s skin.

“Randall, that’s awful.” She swallowed. Dropped any facade to give the truth. “All that pain. It just eats you.”

“You can touch it.” He coaxed, eyes seared into her own. Looked like a tragic, tortured movie star. Camille felt her emotions fizzle when he sniffled harder. Her hand lifted. Lips parted and light fingertips touched the scar. A rough pucker of skin. “It doesn’t hurt any longer.” Randall eyed her too closely, inching forward when a voice sliced into the moment. Enough to sever a nerve.

“Dean, you’re on my locker. Fuck off out of my way.” Billy stood there fuming and Camille felt her skin peel somehow. The idle hand jerked like she’d been under a spell.

“Thank you for your kind words, Camille, they meant a lot. I hope you know that you’re appreciated. _Somewhere_. Regan and I are lucky to have met you.” Randall Dean became pure silk.

“Sure.” She puffed for air with no retort to make this look better. Dazed and light on the brain like the feel of inhaling acetone. Billy was still on fire when he glared at the boy walking away. Hands tugged open his locker.

“You want to try explaining that?” He hissed, tossing his book inside.

“No. Not really.” Camille stared at his chest so he slammed the door shut. “Not sure there’s anything to say, we were talking about home shit...it's personal.”

“Oh, nothing? How about he’s still trying to fuck you? Still trying to shit on us.” Billy mocked afterward with a cock of his chin. " _Still appreciated somewhere_. That's shit my dad would pull, Camille."

“Well, darn, I guess I missed the chance to spread my legs again. You got me.” Camille snapped out of it. “Ease up."

"He's just...fucking obvious about it. Why-?"

"Maybe it’s because I’m not interested in him or any other guy. I can say I love you a million times and it’s not enough. Why isn’t it enough for you? Why...aren't I enough?” Her voice cracked and Billy dropped his shoulders. Did she really feel that way? Did he make it so? Eyes locking in. That was salt in a distant wound. “You’re accusing me of the hypothetical.”

“I fucking hate that guy." He jumped the gun when his temper took control. "You don’t see it and you just let him come at you.”

“Oh, I let him, Billy? Did you really just say that to me?” Camille's own face heated quick. Humiliated by such a careless accusation.

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that. This guy's an ass. He looks at you and I know he’s fucking undressing you. Acting like he's the most important fucker in your life, that's what I mean. This isolating shit to keep you from me and...and Wheeler and Heather. All of us. Dean wants you to himself. I see that.”

“Then, why are you taking that out on me?” Camille neared him. “What guy isn’t undressing me in his head? Huh? And what guy do I fucking let undress me? _You_. Asshole.” She touched her head. “I feel like I’m going crazy today. Crazier.”

“Camille, just fucking listen-”

“Save it, I can't hear this insecure bullshit from you right now. The Party and these abilities and this shitty supernatural fight aren't the only things in my life right now.” Camille yanked a school newspaper from her bag and shoved it at his chest. “Made the front page thanks to Nancy and Jonathan.”

Steamed, she went around him. No interest in lunch. Billy opened the paper to reveal the photo of a kiss he’d only seen in damn fairy tales. Him holding his girlfriend up to capture her lips on the side of the field after their first big win. Could have drawn a red heart around them and called it a day. Rode off into the sunset. Had to hand it to Byers for the truly breathtaking shot.

“Shit.” Billy chided himself for being a prick of Neil's design. Camille had every right to point that out in full and didn't. He turned down toward the empty hallway. Camille and her perfume now long gone. Hiding until study hall. Eyes fell to the page again to observe it, lips pressing.

Proof they obtained something beautiful.

Evidence they had to work to keep it safe.

** ** **

Camille was still smoky when they came in for science class. Sat at a table full of laughing girlfriends to avoid him in study hall. Twirled her hair about as if he wasn't there. Left him to a lone table in the corner without a glance. Billy felt he deserved that much.

Day got better, of course. No hint of sarcasm. Here, the teacher decided to switch things up and get into forensic topics this week. _For fun_. Wildly appropriate theme here in resident hell hole: Hawkins, Indiana. They’d done campy labs with fingerprint taking and handwriting analysis. Gathering data and inspecting campy crime scenes. Supposed to be an easy week for seniors.

And then teach brought out the big guns. A dusty lie detector test.

"Camille," Billy nudged her. "Talk to me. What I said-"

"Trying to listen." Cold shoulder. Boyfriend's dreaded response.

"Don't be like that." Temper. Temper. Fucking temper. Billy tried to reel in and curse himself.

"Be like what, Billy dear? I'm just letting it all come at me."

"I just think-"

"Do I have a volunteer, class?" Damn teacher sealed their fates.

Queen Camille Harper was feeling bold and jaded because her hand shot up as a most willing test subject. Trying to get away from Billy. Briefly, she heard the Bride of Frankenstein scream that epic howl in her head. Purely cinematic. That was a fair, short description of her emotions right now.

“Camille, thank you for being brave today.”

“Finding myself less afraid of the truth. I suppose.” She pushed herself up from their lab table. No second glance at Billy. Sauntered down to the front in a fitted sweater and skirt. Tight clad legs crossed when she sat down. Eyes intent on Billy’s crystalline ones. “Lay them on me. Don’t be shy. I can take it.” Planned to just let them all come at her in front of her jarred boyfriend. He tried to stare down at his fists clenching, but felt he owed her enough to look.

“First, we’ll get a baseline.” Their teacher watched as the device started. Sliding across paper in calculated swipes. Camille felt her heart beat louder with it. Wished the blood would just flood out and fill the spaces here until no more sound came.

When a throat is cut open, it's the heart that betrays you most by spurting your life force across the floor and crying loved ones. Synapses of the brain beg to stop it, but the heart bleeds on. Guess you can't blame it. Damn thing. It just never listens. Camille felt that same betrayal since walking into her attic. Since going to Dayton. Since joining The Party. Since kissing Billy Hargrove.

Since her mousy pretty in pink heart now beat a more violent, wailing shade of red.

_"Milly,"_ Edna said once after a nightmare long ago, _"you'll always have me, pretty girl. You won't need anyone else."_

Camille clung so tight her friend and keeper at the time. Believed her.

_"Promise?"_

In truth, Edna kept her word. Horrid as it was.

“Camille, do you want to go to homecoming with me?” A boy joked to snap her out of it, earning laughs that rang.

“In your dreams.” She stared at Billy with a glimmer in her eyes. “I’m spoken for.”

“Yes or no to the questions.” Their teacher hushed. “Try to stay still.”

 _“_ _It’ll all be over soon.”_ Robbie touched her ear. She felt those hands weigh heavy on her shoulders. Didn’t move an inch.

“Is your name Camille Harper?” Truly a difficult question. Brenner really made her believe Six was all there was. All there ever could be. But, a girl could dream.

“Most days, teach.” She winked. “Yes.”

“Good...good.” They marked the shifting pages. “Do you go to Hawkins High School?”

“Yes.” She gripped the edges of the desk, spine perfectly taut.

“Are you going to Homecoming, Camille?”

“Yes.” She looked dazed again. Billy noticed, leaning forward to watch her closer.

“Going with Hargrove?” Randall spoke for the first time and she smirked.

“You bet.” Camille pressed her lips. “Yes. Come now, show’s only just starting. I need questions people.”

“Nothing personal, you lot.” The teacher ordered. What a joke.

“Do you like living with the Chief? He's _such_ a man.” A dreamy-eyed girl piped up.

“Yes, I do.” Camille eyed the paper. _And that he is_.

“True that you guys had a torrid love affair?” Another boy cackled and Camille was undaunted. “He the father, Harper?”

“Hey! What did I say?” Teacher was quick.

“Oh no, they’re just curious about me. Answer is no and hell no.” Camille grinned now. “I like knowing what’s thought of me. Come on. Ask more. I’m an open book. _Wide_ open.” She watched Billy’s fists turn white. Veins twitching unpleasantly. Uncrossed and crossed her legs again. This got off the rails too quick. The teacher couldn’t stop it while questions fired.

“Did you have a thing for Steve Harrington?”

“No.”

“Did you start the fire?”

“Camille, you don’t have to answer that-”

“No.” She pressed, still smiling.

“Did you see who did?”

“Yes.”

“Is it true you dated models in your mom’s shows?”

“No, they bore me to pieces."

"Why not?!"

"Oh? None of them had blue Camaros.” More laughter. More flames from Billy's eyes.

“Did you ever go to rehab?”

“Definitely not.”

“Do you love Billy Hargrove?” Randall was swift with Regan wide eyed next to him and Camille accepted.

“Yes.”

“ _Ohhh_.” A mock chorus echoed, eyes looked to Billy’s uncomfortable and equally upset expression. Truth. All of it so far.

“Okay, class, let’s quit while we’re ahead.”

“Are you afraid of Billy Hargrove, Camille?” Randall shot forward and she only scoffed. Too quick.

“ _No_.” The pen scattered wildly across the page. _Lie?_ Their instructor turned it off before any more comments could overlap.

“Okay, Camille _...erm,_ thank you for testing this out. Now, class...you have a basic understanding. Just know...it’s not always accurate.”

“Which part exactly?” Randall muttered, looking at Billy’s livid eyes. Curly hair bounced as he shot up and went around Camille with his bag gripped in one hand.

“Mr. Hargrove, you don’t have a pass-”

“Screw your pass!" Billy spat because fuck reeling it all in. "How about you eat it?!” _Whoops._

“Detention!”

“Mr. Romance for sure.” Randall chuckled and was ripped over his table with two strong hands. Billy in his face ready to blow fire and smoke.

“Billy! Stop it!” Camille got tugged at by Regan behind her. The class went nuts. Shouting. Desks shaking. Wild animals watching two mighty lions battle. Randall threw punches and turned them over. Knuckles busted blood across the floor. Their teacher yanked and ran to the doorway to call for some assistance.

“Billy! Knock it off!” She tried again. Camille got on his back when they rolled over once more to get him up. Rage blinded the snarling boy. Now growling and spitting profanities. His fist cocked back at the same time without seeing her, nailing something far too soft.

Stars burst.

“ _Oof_.” Camille landed on her ass. Shocked and dazed. Her boyfriend hadn't twisted to even glance. Kept sinking into that ruby red fury.

"Camille!" Regan's cries slowed the fight. "You hit her!"

That stilled it all.

Billy had frozen to turn with huge, haunted eyes. Like he saw a ghost there. Tried to tell himself Randall did it, but the squirming boy under him would have stopped. _Fuck._ Why didn't he even process it enough to just stop? Why couldn't he ever stop? His ring raked into the line of her cheekbone. A thin trail of blood curved down from the welt that now stung. Randall took the opportunity to slam him aside. Billy just stared at Camille, lips open with nothing to offer her.

“Guys like you never change, you hit a woman! You sick fuck!" Tone lowered to hiss like a silent viper. " _Just like_ _daddy.”_ He saw the secret way Randall smiled at him. Billy let himself hit the floor. Another punch spurted blood from his mouth.

“Camille, you need the nurse.” Regan was rubbing her shoulders, saw Camille's shadow edge out. Her friend only stared as if the rerun of a boring television show blared to pull focus.

“I got her.” Randall kicked at Billy when he got up and then draped his coat over Camille. Bruised hero type.

“All of you, step back!” School security grabbed for Billy first. He started to kick in realization.

“Dean! You as well, get out of here!”

“Gladly.” Randall breezed forth, swiped his lip. Girls sighed before him.

“I have her.” Regan pulled Camille to her feet. “Oh, your face.” Billy was still fighting, seething curses. Too enraged to question how the boy knew about his father. Randall merely grinned because he won this round.

Punishment was well worth it.

** ** **

“Camille!” Billy called across the way. Hours later. Kids were lucky the school didn't call the police. Forgiveness always seemed to find pretty, athletic boys. She stood by his car waiting. Stony like marble. Cheek bandaged. Arms lifted and tired feet stepped back in response. Gutted, Billy’s own hands curled inward instead.

“Max and El went with Nancy and Jonathan. Didn’t tell them what all happened.” She lifted empty eyes. He felt his heart chill.

“You know I’d never fucking hit you,” he inched forward, “you know it. It was an accident. You know me.”

“Yes, Billy, I do.” Camille sighed, head shaking. Tried to look at him still. “I love you. But, what the fuck was that today? Insecure blame bullshit. A fucking fight. And you wouldn't have even _stopped._ For a moment, all I saw was Steve under you in the Byers' house. All the same.”

“It’s that fucker. He’s doing this. Everything is different.” Billy's desperate protests weren't convincing and he swept an arm out. “Got me suspended for three days. My dad is going to kill me. I'm fucked.”

“You cursed out the teacher and _started_ the fight. You didn't even feel me there.” That part gnawed the most. "It's like that a lot now. Like you don't feel me there. Like I'm not real anymore." _I am not enough_.

"No, it's not, I fucking swear. I-"

"If you finished with Steve that night without Max sedating you, would you have gone for me as well?" Camille asked thoughtfully. Billy almost fell silent and pushed instead.

"What? No! I wouldn't have done shit." His head shook, muscles clenched up like a tight ball of nerves.

"How can you be sure?" Her chest sank at that. Billy wondered about his father. If Neil believed he loved his mother even into the hitting and screaming. Probably couldn't recall that love fading away. Maybe the lust remained. That horrid lust that made older men prey and groom pretty, young girls they found _wild_ and _exotic._ Nausea swept. He thought of Neil's hatred for Camille because she stood for all girls he couldn't control. And that hatred bore a sick attraction in turn.

"I'm not like him. I'm not like my dad," he sounded broken up about it. Desperate for her to believe him. At last. "I just got angry."

"We're all fucking angry, Billy." Hazel eyes looked like lights that were so sparkly and obscenely dead. One flicker. Then a blink cast. "No, you're not, Neil. But, I don't want you to be this either."

“It’s like Dean’s in my fucking head.” Billy hissed, sparking again and rocking on unsteady feet.

“Billy...”

“He’s in yours too! He knows shit. What have you told him? Huh? He’s trying to fuck us up so he can have you. He doesn't want you to have other friends and I see it. Fucking new guy.”

“I've told him next to nothing! And you were insecure enough to think I’d, what? Leave you for him?” She shoved cold hands into her pockets. “I know what Neil will do to you, threats or not, if he finds out. I called Jim and we’ll cover for you. You can stay in my room. Pretend to go to school. Jim’s going to have you come to the police station. To work. Watch you because you lost your shit today. I’m staying with Regan tonight.”

“Camille,” he grasped for her wrist finally. Pulled. “Don’t do this.”

“I just need some time.” She sniffled and gave him the truth of it. “ _You_ did this, Billy. Not Randall.” A car pulled up behind them. Randall’s smug face pinched in a frown.

“Don’t go with him.” Billy insisted, whispering. "Stay here with me. I feel you here. Fucking swear. Stay here."

“Camille,” Regan beckoned from the window, stopping them. "Let's go."

“ _Please_.” Billy trembled when he said the word at last. The air changed. Camille looked back at him. Really looked.

“Give us one moment,” she nodded with a slight smile. The car rolled further away and eyes locked. “Billy. We fight and we say stupid shit. But, this...” Her nothingness about it scared him the most. He wanted that passionate love and rage she gave him after the fight with Steve.

“Camille, it’s not that I’m just jealous. It’s not that I think you’ll be with that fucker.” Billy was still shaken. Realizing it. “I think that he’s going to hurt you. I feel it in my fucking gut. New guy isn't right, he's looking for food or some shit. Stay with Hopper, I’ll hide in the basement, you won’t even see me. Let me take you home. _Please_.” There it was again. “You know something’s off. It’s been off since they rolled in. You can tell me to eat shit, I just need to know you’re safe. This guy is on you and I don't like it.”

Billy would rather feel the heat of her fire on him than nothing. Ashes. Anything was better than nothing. It would mean they could still go onward somehow. Unhealthy as that might have been. He needed it.

“I’m not safe.” She swallowed, sniffling. Voice lowered. “Something’s happening to me. I see her everywhere. I feel her everywhere. I have these...urges I can’t explain. Sleeping is worse. It’s all worse. It’s not going to stop. And I don't think I can stop either.”

Camille did not know if she wanted to most days.

“We’ll fucking stop it, but it won’t stop if you get into that car right now. It’ll just get shoved off to the side and bite back. No one knows that better than us. Camille.” Billy urged. She really struggled but his eyes. They jarred her.

“Okay, Billy.” Camille lowered her head to nod, exhaling cold air. Afraid of that tiny inkling saying she was weak for it. Weak for him. “Okay.” She touched her cheek and walked toward Randall's Mustang. “Go without me. I’ll be fine.”

“He’s just using those eyes to get his way.” Randall whispered, shoulders dropping. “Camille, I know that you know better.” Regan slipped out of the car to see her. Quietly.

“You don’t know what I know.” Camille watched him smirk. Wider than intended. “I’m just going home. I can't ignore this right now and I want to see Jim.”

“Camille,” Regan gripped her wrist. Tight. “He struck you. Bad men do that.” _Bad men_. Such a familiar phrase.

“It was an accident, but he’s not off the ice for that. Billy neglected me in the crossfire because he has a horrible habit of that.” Camille looked up to see his eyes avert. Wounded. Regan tugged once.

“I just want what’s best for you. You’re my friend. I want to help you. _We_ want to help.” Regan eased. Billy stepped toward them when Randall got out. Car running still.

“I get that you love this guy, but he’s-”

“Camille made her choice,” Billy gestured. Chest puffed, he crossed into the group. “Let’s go. I’m getting her home.”

“Don’t fight,” Regan pushed at Camille to set a hand on her brother’s chest when both boys advanced. “Please.”

“Both of you, cool it.” Camille said quicker, snatching Billy by the wrist to tug him.

“Call us, Camille, you have any problems. We’ll be there for you. I know that’s rare in your life these days.” Randall warned. Eyes intent on Billy Hargrove because he’d become a thorn in his side.

“I’m driving,” Camille snatched his keys as they got far enough away. “Still so fucking upset with you. Get in the car.” Billy became obedient, sliding in so she raced off. Multicolored leaves zoomed by them.

"Camille. Thank you." He managed, shuddering. Tried to bring up some apology. It wasn't coming.

“Suspended, Billy? Fuck. We put in all that work with your grades and you get suspended. And my fucking cheek is throbbing. I...I know it was a complete accident. I do. I know you’d never fucking hit me. You’re not Neil. Okay? Don’t think for a moment that you are and fall back. Don't do that. But, you know that's no excuse. This isn't my job to just...fucking excuse your shit. And you didn't even say, _I'm sorry_.”

"I am. Let me fix this." Billy just stared while she glared at the road. _Sorry_ still choked in this throat. Right next to an _I love you_.

“Fix it? It's your anger. You do shitty and out of control things. You really don’t fucking see people in the crossfire because you go all red again. And I’m so fucking mad because you know...you’re still better than that. We all do.” Billy said nothing now. He had nothing. She skidded to a stop and tossed the keys in his lap. Plucked his heartstrings. “I’m so disappointed in you. I'm mad at myself too and I want to hate you a little bit for that. Maybe that's wrong. Don't think I'm excusing this. Don't think that I'm blind and weak for you. Don't you fucking think I'm not here and treat me like that. Fuck, Billy. Guess that I'm red too now.”

That ached the most. Disappointment. Billy hadn’t felt like this kind of scum in a long time.

“Just come inside.” She shook her head, didn’t look at him.

“Hopper.” Facing Jim seemed like a punishment in itself.

“Doesn’t know everything.” Camille lifted her eyes, marching off with her backpack. Jim looked like a disapproving parent the moment Billy entered the house.

“Suspended, kid? Over a fight.” He exhaled out his nose with crossed arms. "Come on, you're better than that." _Was I?_ Billy thought.

“Yes,” Billy had his eyes elsewhere, “sir.” Waiting for a punch that didn't come. Longing for it.

“Go, get yourself cleaned up. Putting you to work at the station the next three days.” Hopper waved him off so he hesitated. No slaps. No belt. “Well? Go on now." Billy went after that.

"What happened to your face, Camille?” Jim touched her cheek, thumb grazing the red welt.

“Ah, tried to stop some dumb boys and took a tumble into a desk. My fault, new shoes made me trip before I even got to them.” Camille shrugged. “Stupid.” She set her bag aside and greeted El in the living room. Followed after Billy up the steps. He stood in her bedroom looking out of place so she sat down in the window.

“Come here, Billy.”

He blinked and did as he was told, kneeling when she beckoned. Crumbled, Billy edged into her lap when his knees hit the floor. Arms went around her hips. Desperate to let her know that he loved her and she was real. He just cried because he felt dirty like his father.

Wondered idly if Neil Hargrove would jump at the chance to put his hand around her elegant throat and snap photos like Robbie Kline did. Camille petted his hair and rubbed his back. Sighed. Let him unravel. They were interrupted when Jim appeared in the doorway, pushing it open to speak because it was cracked.

“Shit, sorry,” he backed away from the scene. Billy spun and stumbled up.

“Wait, Chief.” He fell to his knees again. Broke open to flood. “I hit her.”

His words were little gasps. Throat thickening up.

“I hit Camille.” Billy sputtered and Camille shot to her feet. Jim just starred while he confessed. “I was fighting that asshole. She tried to stop me and I reared back. Didn’t see her. I swear. It was an accident, but I did it. _I’m sorry_. I am. I’m fucking sorry. I don’t w-want to be like this and _I’m so fucking sorry_.” Billy hitched to cry harder. Huge, wet tears that spattered. The same way fresh blood would if a throat were cut by the might of a heart that inevitably betrays you.

Hyperventilating, Billy let a beating organ betray him. On his hands and knees like he was offering himself to Jim Hopper to be beaten.

A punishment he felt was due since Neil hadn't been filling the void. Maybe the lack of stimulation set him too far on edge. No way out.

“I fucking hit Camille and I-I didn't even want to stop fighting to help her. It was red. I’m...I'm _disgusting._ My dad beat the shit out of my mom and she left and I tried to stop him. I d-did. I tried to stop him. He beat me too and it wasn't enough. I wasn’t strong enough and she saw that. But...but, I’m just like him and I can’t fix it. I need you to fix it. Please. Please, believe me. I don't want to be like him or Brenner or Kline. I d-don't. So, just...just do it.” Billy ripped off his own belt and threw it at Jim’s feet. Stunning him. Said the hardest words of all again with more power. "I'm so sorry." Cried for himself and for all the little girls and boys who fell prey to bad men and women.

“Billy.” Camille eased. Jim got to him first. He picked up the belt and Billy waited before leather skidded across the room.

_"Ngh-No. I need it."_ Blue eyes became huge falling stars. _I'll be good again_ , he wished to himself. "Hit me! I need it. I'm ready."

“No, you don't. Come on, Billy.” Jim heaved him up to his feet. “I got him.”

“Billy?” El appeared in the doorway to see them. Jim ushered the teen off down the steps. Into the basement. “Camille, what happened?”

“Just this fight at school. Rough day. Jim...will take care of him.” Camille touched her shoulders, tried to breathe easier. “Let’s get dinner going, yeah? Give your dad a break. Pasta?”

“Extra cheese,” El had smiled a little brighter. "Jim's your dad too." There was this stark moment that flashed Camille's expression. El took note. A beat where she'd forgotten. Frankly, being as old as she was and in all the trauma bleating, it was easier to feel like the mother of this house. Made her feel a touch queasy.

"Can you fill a pot with water for me?" Camille turned away to the cupboard instead. Got ingredients together for sauce. They took their time because neither man had appeared in forty minutes. At last, Jim emerged first.

“El, go set the table, please.” Camille gestured, cringing because she _sounded_ like a mother when Jim put his hands flat on the counter.

“I’m glad you came home.” He began while she stirred noodles.

"Would you have ordered me home?" Camille stared at a smudge on the window pane. Resisted rubbing it away with her thumb. _Out, damned spot_.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Ah, nothing." Hair swished when her head shook. "Billy?"

“Took awhile to get him to stop crying. What happened today mixed with everything. It built up. Spilled over. Billy's an emotional kid, he bottles it.” Jim rubbed his eyes, inhaling. “Are you okay?”

“It was an accident. I’m upset. I am. It shouldn’t have happened. None of it. I let it escalate, I was mad too. We both lash at each other in various ways.” She exhaled, blinking. “I’ve never really seen him...like that. Think he's scared the people he has now are just going to walk out on him. And here I'd hoped getting Neil to ease up would help him more.”

“It does, but that takes time. It happens every time he steps out of line at home. A beating. He wanted to atone in a way that was normal already for him.” Jim frowned, crossing to help her finish the meal.

"I got it, Jim. Go, sit down. I'll bring you a cold beer." _Wince. The Stepford Wife sound of that one, jeez._ "Actually, can you grab that and drain the pasta for me?"

"Yes..." _Weirdo._ Jim went for the pot. Camille noticed wet spots on his shirt where Billy must have crumpled down to weep. Chief Hopper could have been the first positive male role model in his life. Frankly, Camille was starting to think he was the first one in her own too. Might explain the girlish attachment. “He told me everything. As much as he could before he had to take a breath.”

“It’s too much. All of it,” she stirred sauce and numbed out. Forgot herself again. Brought the wooden spoon out to blow on a light scoop. "Try it, Jim." Hopper touched her wrist, hand hovering under for drips, and took the utensil to sample it. Hazel eyes stared into him, hopeful. "How'd I do?" Camille smiled in a way that glittered, something she couldn't even help and crept closer for the praise she so required.

"Ah, I might let you make it again." Came his joke, earning the dumbest giggle and blush across her cheeks. "It's delicious." _Stop it_. _Just, stop it._ Something hushed. Wires got crossed. _Jim is good and he protects._ Clean and simple. Her shadow caressed his when she passed around him nonetheless. It liked him.

“El, come scoop up. Might be our best batch yet.” The adults stood by the sink while El paced in to get food behind them. “How is Billy now?” Camille piped up quietly.

“Drained.” Jim studied her face closer. “I know you both are trying your hardest. I know what happens in his house and I also know Billy isn’t a bad kid these days. People can change. They grow. And, I of all people, know what it’s like to fall back into bad old habits. You kids are shouldering too much. Camille, you and Billy both need help that you won’t just get from the good community around you.”

“I don’t know how to make this better sometimes.” Camille admitted once El had gone. "I feel lost. Confused. Like I'll just make it worse." Her hands clasped closer to her stomach. Jim exhaled and reached to take one, let his thumb smooth some stress away. Hazel eyes lifted to flicker over his face. Trying to read it and find that faith and love he reserved just for her. Easy thing to see today.

"It's fine to admit you're lost. That doesn't mean you'll make it worse," he offered, "just means you'll try harder to make it better. Don't let the feeling isolate you." Her brow wrinkled before lips pressed with some encouragement. Camille inhaled and found the will to nod. Believed him tonight.

"Thank you, Jim."

In the hallway, Eleven let two bowls float. Sniffed back blood before she grabbed a book from the shelf. Anne of Green Gables. Quiet feet went down the steps and Billy lifted his head from the couch. Pretty face all splotchy, it made his freckles stand out some.

“Dinner.” El let the bowls settle upon the coffee table. Billy sniffled with bloodshot eyes. Fatigued. Instead of leaving, she curled up on a chair. “Eat.”

“El.”

“Jim reads this to me when I’m upset and drained. You have to eat and I can read it to you. It helped me. If you don't eat, I'll tell Max.” A threat El knew worked on the older brother. She opened the book in her lap and picked up her own bowl. No intention of leaving. Billy caved easily.

“When did she grow up?” Camille whispered in the hallway above after listening in and Jim shrugged aimlessly. They sat at the table together to enjoy the meal. Hopper got his own beer. “Can I ask you something?

"Yes?"

"Do..." Eyes narrowed and her tone changed. "Do you think I have any reason to be afraid of Billy?”

“If I did, he wouldn’t be in this house.” Jim cracked the perspiring can. He caught Camille eyeing it and sighed to offer her a drink.

“Need this.” She gulped a bunch.

“Okay, ah.” Jim reached to take it back. “I think you’re afraid for him. Think you’re afraid of the future.”

“The future? Please, that’s all I want. I want this to be over. I want my acceptance letter so I can feel the sea water and hot sun on my face. I want to see if California really smells like oranges.” Camille scoffed, poking at her dinner.

“But, you don’t feel secure now. You don’t feel secure for what’s to come. I think that’s what you're afraid of. That this might never end. And when it does, you’re going to have to move on, Camille. It’s always been hard for you. Hard for me too. I’m afraid of change. Future doesn't feel real, you have to make it.” Jim reached to touch her wrist. “When this ends, what does that leave for us?” Hopper watched her debate it and come up with the most honest answer she could.

“Each other.”

Fingers curled together.

** ** **

Camille stayed up at her desk working until her eyes hurt. Flipping pages until she could scarcely focus to absorb anything. Wind blew the branches of a massive tree outside, sending leaves everywhere. Scratching idly at her window. Stars twinkled kindly beyond it all. Huffing, she took time to get ready for bed and slipped in. Already tossing. Blankets came up barely five minutes later before quick, silent feet crept downstairs toward the dark basement steps. Flicking a light, Camille continued on until Billy’s head turned to see her halfway down.

“Did...I wake you?”

“No.” His tone scratched. She held herself and he waited, too still.

“Can you just come upstairs to bed?” Camille uttered after a beat, rubbing her arms. Billy didn’t need to be told twice. He move cautiously as if he’d send her scurrying off. She didn’t wait for him, turning to go up to her bedroom. He shut the door behind him and she got a better look at his face. Eyes still scratched red, puffed. Lip cut and swelled. So very still. The skittish way he carried himself after he was tranquilized at the Byers’ house. He traced over that expression, tried to read it. Lingered on the tender skin he'd broken, accident or not.

“Well?” Camille got into bed in a comfortable, loose shirt. One she’d swiped from him months ago. “It’s cold.” Billy peeled off his clothing down to briefs and got atop the covers.

Waited for permission. _Temper. Follow her lead. Temper. Easy, does it_.

“Billy, just get in.” Camille was facing the window. He kept a distance across the mattress, but covered himself and remained in an awkward plank position. “I am not afraid of you. Just so we’re clear.”

“The test.”

“I was worked up. The questions got scrambled because I’m terrified of what’s happening now and what’s coming. Even if it’s something good. But, never you.” Camille turned to face him, pushed herself up to hover both hands on either side of his head. Billy sunk into the mattress on instinct. Eyes came together.

"Hit me." That tone corroded.

"I won't." Camille didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I want it."

"Too bad." She breathed. Nice and even. Hoped he'd feel it and follow.

"I fucked up, I need it."

"No, Billy, you don't fucking need it. You don't deserve it either. You fucked up. You'll make it better." Her body shivered.

"Punish me. Just hit me, Camille." Billy watched her flare. Didn't wince. She tugged at his stitches instead.

"Do you honestly believe that's what I want for us, Billy?" _Us._

"No," Billy replied after a moment of struggle. Her hair brushed his skin like satin when it fell forward.

“I’m going to kiss you goodnight and hold you. Nothing else.” Lips softly came to his and fingers held his chin. “Turn.” She coaxed, stoking his jaw too sweetly so he did. Camille settled behind him. Arms sliding over his chest until he laced their hands and pulled her in to spoon him. _Hold me._ Somehow that was harder to ask for. But, the right words came.

“I love you.” He choked, airy to keep it together. She knew they were difficult syllables still for him to scrounge up. Knew he always meant it and showed it even when he couldn't say it.

“I know you do, Billy.” Her chin came to rest atop his head after a kiss into blond curls. “I love you too. Get some rest.”

** ** **

“Harper,” a whisper tugged Camille's attention from the robotics project. She brought her bug-like goggles up and turned to see intrigued eyes.

“Randall.” She looked over at their teacher. Snoring. He only got after school detention. “What?”

“Wanted to check in. I worried.”

“You don’t have to worry.” Camille said sharper than intended. Shoulders dipped. “I appreciate the thought, but I’m fine. School’s already moved onto bigger topics this week.” She thought of Billy probably out of his mind in that police station.

“I wanted to apologize too."

"Oh?" That caught her attention.

"Yes. Listen, I...I overstepped.” He came to her table. “I may not like the guy but, I respect that you do. Guess I don’t know him. So, I’m sorry for my part in it. Regan talked to me and she’s right. I’ve just been overprotective of people I care about. You understand.” Here he was again, saying the exact right thing to his friend. Eerie.

“I do.”

“He makes you happy. I’d never want to come between that. If leaving you alone is best...I’ll do it.”

“No, Randall, I...” Camille was reeled in. A salmon straight into the paws of a hungry bear. Randall had a way of making her feel like she should apologize. “The whole thing was too high school. We do and say dumb things. We’re cramped in a brick box for so many hours together.” She smiled. “I like hanging out with you...and Regan. Just...I need my friends to be civil on both sides.”

“Good. That’s good. I get it. If there is incivility, I certainly won't be the cause. You must be under so much stress already. The changes from summer. Last year. Really, I was insensitive. I apologize.” Randall let out his breath, made the bold move to touch her hand. “The last thing I’d want to do is hurt you or, I don't know, lose you. My new friend, I mean.” Camille sucked in air, didn’t slip away immediately. Her head turned by force so she could.

“That’s kind. I appreciate it.” She pulled her shaded goggles down to continue working. Two hands came to rest on her shoulders. Randall felt her tense to stop breathing, smiled to himself.

“I just hope Billy knows how important you are.” Randall uttered. “Regan and I certainly do.”

 _It’s all for you, Camille._ Her mother’s voice echoed into her brain. Randall slipped away from her to leave her breathless. Camille tried to search her instincts, twisted every way. Tried to put something together she could trust. But, all she saw was that girl’s eyes and a clawed hand reaching out to touch her. Terrifying at she was.

Yet, all Camille knew is she wanted to reach back. There was something brave there. Something tragic as well. For she'd give the people what they wanted out of her. Always. No matter the cost.

** ** **

"Let me see it," Susan looked giddy when she clapped her hands together. Camille was giggling, unzipping a garment bag to show her secret, shiny homecoming dress. "Oh, my goodness. It's perfect."

"Not too much or too little?" Camille beamed, smoothing out the skirt before quickly zipping it up.

"No, it's wonderful. You know mine was a blushy sort of peach? Sleeveless. Turned everyone's heads, I know you will too. Our dance was this dreamy under the sea theme." Susan refilled little cups of coffee beans and scent tester papers. Ornate bottles of perfume all around her, sparkling. Looked happier here. Away from home. "Max isn't big on dances. That Sinclair boy seems to really like her, but it's pulling teeth getting her to talk about it. My little tomboy."

"Dare I ask how Billy is doing in the Homecoming front?" The mother had no idea her stepson was currently suspended. Day one still.

"Ah, his vocabulary is colorful about the clothing options. I know he'll find something that's him. It's prom he should worry about, does he know couples match?" Susan touched her lips at the thought of her boy in a stiff suit.

"I planned to break that to him gently when the time comes." Hazel eyes winked playfully. "You heard about the sweater?"

"You know, I actually caught him returning him home looking pink in the face wearing it. For a moment, I thought he was possessed. Just pointed at me and said, _Camille did this_." More laughter. the boy was so dramatic. "I should thank you, I'm glad that thing got some mileage this season."

"One day, he'll learn." A grin flashed. "Is Joyce around?" Camille picked up a crystal bottle to bring the nozzle to her nose, inhaling.

"Just left her department actually. You just missed Jonathan." Susan adjusted the tiny jeweled brooch on her collar. Little gemstone ladybug.

"Hey, I had a weird question." Camille shrugged, draping the garment bag over her forearm. "Just...since the _Harper Sixx_ closings, I've been given a hefty amount of clothing. Some of it I added to my sad wardrobe, but most of it isn't necessary for a high school or soon to be college girl. Did you...want it?"

"Oh, I couldn't. Your mother-"

"Would smile knowing another mother is enjoying her clothing as much as I know you would. Frankly, you'd be doing me and her a favor. I can dropped it by the house tomorrow."

"No!" Susan rushed the word out, stilling. Camille looked confused and realized she didn't want her at the house with Neil around. "I mean, yes. I'd love it, Camille. Thank you so much. But, how about you bring it here to me? I can put it in my little car on my lunch?"

"Sure, my mom will be happy for a lifetime model. Some of the designs are originals. Never to hit stores." Camille grinned and Susan took her hand across the counter, squeezing it.

"That's lovely. I hope I can make her proud. I'm sure you did." She tucked red hair aside and Camille pressed her lips. Exhaling. Unsure how to answer so she just nodded.

"Tell Billy good luck with his homecoming looks and my expectations are high if you see him." Came a joke instead. "I need to run downstairs to another store. Jim's birthday is tomorrow. I'm hellbent on him owning a shirt that isn't flannel or a khaki police uniform."

"Definitely. Help him impress Joyce." Susan winked. Such a wishful dreamer of a woman even still.

"You know about that too, huh?"

"Whole town does. I thought they were together when I saw them interact at first, you know. But, I'll see you later, honey. Take care." Susan waved while Camille turned to go off. Starcourt bustling around her some. Teens out of school starting to file inside. Camille entered another store that smelled of a rich man's cologne. Froze as a pressed suit was leaving.

"Ms. Harper." Mayor Kline narrowed on her immediately. "My condolences about your mother. I would have sent a card, but I don't think they deliver to your new side of town."

"Larry. Love the shiny plaque for Robbie. Birds do too." Camille clutched her dress closer. Neither could pull any shit in public. A smile twitched across his unworried face. _Monster._ "I'll be seeing you."

"I'm sure you will." He got away from her, fists shaking. _Little bitch_. Camille's face flushed and she marched into the clothing. To hide mostly. Shifted over shirts with more color and pattern than Jim's ever worn.

It only got worse.

"Camille Harper. That you?" Neil Hargrove was looking intent at her from the dressing room mirror. Camille thought to run as fast as she could. Instead, she stood her ground. Delicate music swelled and she crossed in front of the clothing to face him head on.

"Mr. Hargrove. Afternoon." She adjusted her garment bag under one arm again. Crossing into his space. Neil was loosening a grey tie to try on another with green and blue stripes.

"Surprised a girl like you doesn't have some after school club keeping you busy. Even Billy has his football, but I suppose that's up for debate."

"Guess that you'd have to actually come see him play to know. Rising star, I heard. Got the entire school buzzing. Billy has a way though, of making the rest of us vibrate." Camille jabbed back and he turned with a tight, kind smile. Mechanical. "And I like to keep my options open after school. So many hobbies."

"Among other things." His retort was syrupy. Red lipstick made the damn girl strobe before him. "That for homecoming? Lucky boy asked you, I'm sure."

"I'll be the lucky one." Camille touched her collarbones. Coy. Figured he had to know that she and Billy were seeing each other even still. Had too. But, he seemed so blase about it today. Thought they couldn't possibly last because Billy was a piece of shit and she was a wandering whore. Neil set his hand on his hips to observe her with steely eyes, gesturing.

"May I?" He took a few steps.

"What?" Her lungs stilled.

"May I see it?" Neil's breath was hot.

"Oh. I guess." Camille didn't know why, but closed the distance instead. Show him that she was not afraid one bit.

_Lie._

Neil's hand reached, slowly unzipping the bag with a lengthy breath that shuddered. Like he was taking it off her. Camille's own inhale caught again. He cocked his head and whistled, looking up at her expression. This felt dirty. His fingers trailed over red sequined fabric. Imagined her in it with ruby lips parting in starlight the way they were now.

"I'm surprised the Police Chief will let a young girl like you dress this way," he'd said it all too nicely. Undaunted.

"Ah. You remembered that I live with the Police Chief, that's good." _Stay the fuck off Billy_.

"People talk round here. Maybe he likes you dressing this way, Camille. And you like to dress up for him too." _Tease._ Neil zipped it back up, moved to take his tie off too while staring at her face. Camille wanted to bite her tongue in two. Not make his temper flare. "They say the only man a girl can trust is her daddy. Isn't that right?" Half expected to hear _babygirl_ uttered.

"They do say that." She called bullshit. "Not always the case though."

"Is that what you're looking for, Camille, _a daddy?"_ Neil offered it like it was a fucking joke. Like he'd toss his hat gleefully into the ring. Saw her face heat and loved that he caused it. Made her come even closer.

"New tie, sir?"

"Interviewing for a promotion. Don't enjoy the grander formalities, but I respect them." Neil looked in the mirror and thought of the way his son eyefucks himself. Felt a swell of disgust. Peered at Camille Harper again, who hadn't found the will to move.

"Having trouble, Neil?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, in finding the right _fit?"_ She'd stated the word slow and steady. Deliberate. Decided to invade his space right back because she couldn't help herself. _Come at me, fucker_. Set her dress aside and plucked up a burgundy tie. Red like her pretty, painted lips. They could match. "How about this one? You want to pop. Be bold. This interview is all about you. Make them see it." Camille marched up to his face with her sound advise. "May I? _Sir?"_

"You may, Camille." Neil's blue eyes blazed into hers. Neither blinked when the tie went around his neck. Tugging, she adjusted it. Filled his nose with her crisp perfume. Filled the intimate space with _her._ Deft, fragile fingers he could have broken brushed his chest and finally, she found a breath.

Exhaled.

Easing the tie into place by his throat. Smoothed it once. Thought to gag him until his face was white and lips purple. Eyes bulging to bleed with pumping, needy veins. An inappropriate shiver of pleasure billowed down her nerves. Neil felt it echo for the wrong reason in his mind. They didn't move when her hands slipped down. Just stared. She waited until his eyes swept her face before breaking him apart.

"Your wife looked very beautiful today," Camille sidestepped, picking up her bag, "Send Susan all my love, _Neil."_ Velvety. She made his every muscle clench and curse her name. Standing that way, flicking her hair, and swaying obscenely. Parting her plump lips and flashing cleavage to every person in this mall. Looking for daddy, what a fucking joke. "Nice to see you again. Congratulations. One year in Hawkins. I'm sure it was an interesting one."

"I'm more so thrilled for what's to come. Future is bright, so they say. Thank you." Neil flashed that smile again. Watched her go with daggers for eyes. Peeling her layers away. _A plague o' both your houses._ "Be a good girl, Camille."

"Always," she leaned in, passing him again to grab the first colorful shirt she saw for Jim and leave this fucking place. Too many monsters on the prowl. Outside, music echoed along the building. Rocked her world to pieces.

_Any way you want it._

_That's the way you need it._

_Any way you want it._

Tears welled when she heard that lewd sound of him unzipping the garment bag. Her heels clicked louder. Thought of cold hands inching fabric from her shoulders to kiss the heated skin there. Neil's damn breathing in her space like he longed to trail rough fingertips over her with falling rose petals.

_She loves to laugh_.

Camille returned her dress immediately. Bought something else that was less loud. Less red.

_She loves to sing._

Something that didn't have Neil Hargrove's horrible eyes upon it.

_She does everything._

Hyperventilating, she found a payphone in the rain just outside and scrambled to dial a number.

"This is Hopper."

_Hold on._

"Jim." Camille felt a noose around her neck. Tightening. Maybe it was a bright red tie.

_Hold on._

"Camille? Hey, you alright?" He sounded concerned, waving Billy to sit back down as he shot up in question. "We're about to leave, ran late."

_Hold on._

"Jim." Lips quivered. A few tears glossed down. Never answered that. "I, ah..."

 _I need a dad right now_. She felt too dirty. Those words didn't come either.

"I just, um, wondered if you needed me to stop by the store. Pick up anything for dinner tonight? I'm leaving Starcourt now." Camille already had his birthday meal and cake planned out. He'd smile at her with pride and kiss her head.

Say, _Camille, you did good. Thank you. It's perfect._ Think _, I'm so lucky._ And Camille would feel real and protected again in warm arms. Not like she was drifting away.

"Whatever you feel like, you know I trust you. I'll drop Billy by his car. We can meet you at home." Home.

"Okay." Her throat cleared. A sniffle.

"You sure you're alright?" He said into the phone.

"Mm hm, I'll grab something quick." She mumbled. "Love you." The phone smacked down before he could reply. Camille winced, gripping her bags closer to race to her car and get home to people who loved her in return.

Rain washed her soul away. Filth and all.

Adjusting the car mirror, a streetlight above cast her shadow in back. For a moment, two glowing eyes stared from behind her. In wait. Curious of what she would do and feel. Camille's fear flooded away.

"Well, hi there." Always remembered to be pleasant. She turned to see nothing and looked back at the rotten girl in the small mirror. Covered in grime and vines. "Did you like my dress?"

Blue lips opened to laugh a completely muted sound. Camille followed. Hysterical to fill the space for them both. Eyes closing because this was mayhem and she was _real._ Two girls sharing a moment like they were having a sleepover. Hazel eyes opened. Her new friend was gone. Slithering away. Leaving her to contemplate how she felt. How she _should_ feel. They never really lined up. More jokes with punchlines that could only get better.

Camille Harper laughed the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I've grown Billy over my fic, he still has so many unresolved issues to work through. Meanwhile, Camille is falling into a friendship trap on two ends. And here Jim is trying to nurture them both with El. Big bowl of yikes. You'll see another more intense Neil and Camille conversation later. He is gross. So much more to come with the supernatural. But, first homecoming! Either way, thanks all! :))) ((Also, we all know what shirt Camille bought Jim Hopper.)))


	27. Strange Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming !!!!!! Other stuff too. Domestic story lines will take the stage over the supernatural ones for a bit.
> 
> Be warned that this chapter heavily mentions past grooming/rape and deals with some explicit abuse, if that triggers you please be careful and aware going into it. Neil Hargrove being disgusting.
> 
> "Strange Magic" -Electric Light Orchestra

“Flo, hi. Is Jim back there? I brought food for him and Billy.” Camille gripped her backpack over one shoulder and held two paper bags.

“In his office, honey.” Flo typed away distractedly, glasses perched upon her nose. “Curly one will be glad to see that. Tried to flirt his way out of here and sweet talk my own lunch out of me when that didn’t work.”

“Ah, that sounds like Billy.” Camille smiled to herself and paced back, greeting officers along the way. “Jim?” She knocked twice, the door cracked.

“Come in,” he looked up from a file.

“Is that food? Good food?” Billy inched forward at a corner desk with a widening smile. Clearly hadn’t sat still all day. Hopper confiscated his damn lighter for incessant clicking.

“Ah, hey. Stay there. Still being punished.” Hopper pointed.

“I finished my damn homework,” Billy whined, head falling into his arms. “I cleaned every inch of the basement and police locker room. You bunch of blue and khaki animals. Come on, Hops. It’s my last day stuck here.”

“Yeah, _Hops_.” Camille chuckled, dropping food on Jim’s desk.

“I warned you about Hops, Hargrove.” Jim was amused. “Go ahead, reward him. Food here wasn’t his favorite and I did work him extra hard.”

“Cheeseburger and fries.” Camille waved the bag at her boyfriend who snatched it.

“Knew I liked you, Harpy.” Billy grew ravenous, tearing foil away.

“Same thing as the last two days, I’ll drive you to my place and you can get your car to go home. Neil suspect anything?”

“No. Max intercepted the call and letter.” He inhaled and bit into the burger, head falling back. “Oh shit, I like the food in manure land. Finally.”

“Finish the makeup work?” She came to sit before Jim’s desk.

“Only cause he twisted my arm about it,” Billy grumbled between bites.

“Apologies for creating a ruse that forced you to be productive.” Jim remarked, closing the file in front of him to eat. "What have we learned?"

“I learned he has the worst job in town. Brought me on all his calls. Old ass farmer fist fights. Missing cows. Drunk hicks. Some guy thought a rival farm was stealing his manure." Billy pressed in disbelief. " _Manure,_ Camille. The people here literally fight over shit.”

“Welcome to Hawkins, Billy. Where all our residents give a shit.” Camille giggled at him and Jim snorted. "Bet you saw a new side to this town today."

“One older lady complaining about kids stealing her creepy lawn gnomes. Lonely hag. She asked me to trim her hedges… Disgusting. But, sounded like she’d pay me well.”

“Yeah, I hope you said no because she might be trying to murder you.” Camille stole a fry off Jim’s bag. “She calls once a month about those gnomes. Kids are convinced she’s a witch who turns unsuspecting suckers into lawn ornaments and displays them. Calls about the ones lucky enough to escape.” She wiggled her fingers to put emphasis on the spook.

“She’s joking, right?” He side-eyed Jim who shook his head with a mouth full of burger.

“Camille, you shouldn’t give out Hawkins’ secrets to California outsiders,” Hopper swallowed and she winked. “How was school?”

“Quieter.” Camille sat back, crossing her legs. “Everyone is going wild about homecoming. Was the coach pissed over losing his star player for three days?”

“He’s the one who kept the suspension short and said he’d get it off my record.” Billy replied. “Feels like I’m in for it when I’m back tomorrow though.” Jim stood with a stack of files.

“Have to find Callahan before he heads out, be right back.” He shut the door and Camille inhaled.

“Got Regan to talk to me about Steve. She’s so brutally into him, but scared she’s going to mess it up. Felt bad, you know? I convinced her to call him so they could talk it out.” Camille began. “She’s gotten stranger around me. Skittish. And her brother...he backed off. Apologized. Can you guys not fight the rest of this year? We pack up after and go.”

“Do it for you, not him.” Billy finished his burger and went for more fries. “Are we…?”

“We didn’t break up. I’m not saying we should forget this. We can learn and move on. I was a bitch and you did a shitty thing.” She noted. “Still on for homecoming?”

Camille got up when he nodded, crossing to touch his shoulder. Billy noted her cheek was nearly perfect again, just the last bit of welt healing. Let his hand reach to touch it, thumb traced the curve of bone. Hazel eyes became spotlights on him, dimming as if a show was ending. Curtains.

“Meet me outside when you’re done and Jim gives the okay, we’ll talk. I need fresh air.” She kissed his scarred brow and turned to flit off. Occasionally, that unpleasant squelching whirled into her stomach. At this point, she wasn’t sure if it was stress or not.

More Halloween decorations were going up around the street. Swaying against wind and autumn leaves. Anniversary crept like a silent killer and she with it. Stores closed down all over due to Starcourt. Camille crossed and caught her reflection in the dark glass of an empty shop. Haunted.

“You again,” she breathed, in a trance next to her car. That girl stared back with the same look of wonder. Sometimes Camille saw the girl with herself, today the girl was her shadow. Behind her, Hawkins reflected in decay. Camille came to the glass and lifted a hand, fingertips gliding along the surface.

The dead girl did the same.

“Why, Hawkins? Huh? Talk to me, damn it.” Her shadow lifted a finger and pointed at Camille’s heart. “Me?” She thought hard and the girl smacked forward like she was trapped. Her arms went flat and Camille jerked backwards, persisting. “I’m not afraid of you. You know that. Why me?” Camille’s eyes caught a flash of her wrist. The tattoo.

_**003.** _

“You are one of us.” Camille came forward again with less fear. “Three.” Sickly eyes blazed into her, head cocking. “You’re queen bee of your world too. What happened to you?” Camille’s eyes welled, lost in this. “You were consumed down there and it's using you. And...I...I mimic. But, I can only mimic what I see. May that's all we really do.”

“Camille?” Billy crossed the street. Seeing her hands pressed to the glass while she spoke to it.

“No, no, I’m so close.” Camille sniffled. “She wants me for a reason and I'm close. How did you die? Why is it showing you to me? What did that lab do to you?” Billy saw the glass tremble before a crack fractured up it at the same time he yanked Camille backwards. “No!”

Three was gone.

“Camille, there’s nothing there.” Billy forced his girlfriend around to see that expression blanch her face.

“I saw her.” Fingers gripped his jacket. Whispering as if someone was listening in. “Her wrist. She had a tattoo like the rest. It said _Three._ Billy, I saw it.” Her eyes pleaded and he tried so hard to believe in it.

“You can’t chase this,” Billy took her shoulders. Deadly serious, not even blinking. Camille touched his face, so tender and genuine. “Give it some damn time because it's eating you. You’re drained, Camille. Those kids are chasing it too and we can’t fucking let them.”

“I can’t run from her forever either.”

** ** **

Dreams eased since the moment in broken glass. They tried to come together and searched more faces with dead ends. Dead children. Exhausting them deeper into the exceptionally dull fall season. The Party tried to be kids again only when they had no choice.

“Jim, you ran out of film twice. You’re worse than Jonathan right now.” Camille pushed at him, pulling the camera away to flash him with it. “El, pose with our dad.” _Our._

“I get it, I’m done.” Jim laughed so El wrapped her arms around him, laughing. Camille snapped another shot playfully.

“You look bitching.” El snickered so Jim chided gently.

“Ah, we talked about bitching.”

“Only on special occasions?” That was clearly Billy Hargrove talking. He was her favorite person right now because he'd taken her to get her ears pierced at Starcourt. With Jim's blessing.

“...No.” Jim huffed, leaning to kiss her head. Camille admired herself in the mirror. Something dusty rose colored and off the shoulder. One side of her hair was pinned up with the rest loose in wavy curls. Tried to be her compact, soft self again. Tried hard.

“I do look bitching, alright.” Camille popped magenta lips and giggled, spinning once. Fitted bodice with a short flow of a tiered skirts that moved like silken waves. A knock interrupted them so El raced to grab the door with some enthusiasm, tugging Billy into the room by his wrist.

"Tell her she's pretty," El whispered, giggling.

“Royal child escort, huh.” He quipped, standing taller to see Camille glowing. Hands fixed his shirt idly, caught in her for a moment. “And she is. Devil’s pride nice.” Billy wasn’t a tux type of guy but he wore a suit jacket, sleeves rolled up his arms. Vest and shirt fitted and opened partly under it. No tie or bow. Dangling earring. So handsome in the moonlight, he was lethal.

“And yourself.” They forgot Jim was there and crossed with intent eyes. Teens about to foam at the mouth.

“Hey. Picture first, children.” Hopper stopped them from kissing. Billy produced a plastic container with a corsage inside.

“Look who followed a tradition.” She cocked her head, laughing to herself.

“Susan’s fault. Really forced my hand to get one.” Billy replied, tying the small peony around her wrist. "I do that right?"

“It's perfect. _Susan_ has good taste.” Camille stole a kiss so Jim flashed the camera.

“Okay, face here. El and I have a pile of old westerns to watch.” He grinned, eyes crinkling. “Hargrove. Look who buttoned up some. I'm impressed.” Minimal effort.

“You’re right, Chief, this is not me.” Billy undid an extra button so Jim rolled his eyes. Camille scooted into him to pose, dazzling. He realized it. "Christ, you're taller than me in heels."

"She's an Amazon from _Themyscira."_ El referenced Max's favorite comic and Billy suppressed a moan, brought himself higher to match his laughing girlfriend.

“Just smile, kids.” Jim snapped a few pictures. “No drinking and driving. Be safe and have a good time...and remember that I'm the Chief of Police.”

“Thank you, Jim.” Camille rolled her eyes and came to peck his cheek. “El, get one of us before I go.” Jim let himself smile and patted Camille’s back.

“Get lost now. Let yourself have one nice night. Billy?”

"On it, Chief."

"Have fun."

“Yes, sir.” Camille took Billy’s offered hand and followed him outside to his car. “Glad the games are coming to an end? Halloween is around the corner. You’ve been in Hawkins a year if you can believe it.”

“I’ll be happy if I never see a football or sweaty jockstrap again.” Billy sped away while she flicked music on.

“You know, when exactly do you think our anniversary is? As a couple?” Fiddling with one hoop earring, hazel eyes slipped to see him.

“Uh...” Billy bit his lip to really think about it. “Why?”

“All couples need an anniversary. It's the rule.” Camille’s arms crossed. Sounded like a brat. Billy caved.

“Depends on what you want to count. I don’t know.”

“Guess we didn’t get together normally, huh.” She let him rest a hand on her leg. “I say first kiss. Christmas. Make the day special for me because I don’t celebrate it.”

“I like it. Never thanked Harrington or Max for that mistletoe.”

“Might have a chance at Steve tonight, he got a pass and is taking Regan.”

“I see,” he dared to ask, “where is that going now?”

“Not sure, they went out a couple of times after the crying kiss mess. Think he wanted to give her a nice first and last homecoming. Heather told me she opened up about that at a cheerleader sleepover...got made fun of by some girls. Others jumped to defend but it dampened the evening.”

“Shit.” Billy winced.

“Yeah, she drove her to Robin’s and they had girl’s night instead.” Camille looked outside, lips lifting.

“Didn’t go anywhere last night.” He’d remarked after a beat. "No sleepwalking."

“Guess the holidays slow everyone down.” She joked. “El and I calmed because we didn’t have a choice. Lot of roads going nowhere. Not sure if we’re at a standstill or getting closer at this point. This Murray guy has been freaked every since Jonathan got chased down. For good reason, that scared all of us. I guess I just want to be ready for anything and we can’t do that if our energy is depleted.”

“You’re going to do us all a favor, Camille. And have a fucking fantastic night. I planned it.” Billy swerved to park. Planned tonight as a huge _I’m sorry I’m an asshole_. Apologies weren’t his first language. Or second. But, he could settle for making this girl smile. Hoped it counted for something. “Under threat from the Chief of Police, I have to give you a good time.”

“I’m sure that’s the only reason.” She winked when they got out. Their high school was illuminated with music and lights. Black and white balloons. “You really never went to a dance in California?”

“After parties and beach bonfires only.” Billy felt nervous for the first time as he glanced at her beaming, reaching to take his hand and tug him into the crowd of arriving classmates. Briefly, he wondered how all these shitty things could happen to someone who still managed to smile like that at the end of it. A girl who couldn’t forget a thing. Then, he realized this wasn’t the end. Not even close. Camille knew it too and still smiled at him like _that_.

Like the stars shined for her in secret.

Somehow he knew they did.

“Nancy!” Camille hurried to hug her friend in a deep purple dress that suited her. Around the kids, a campy theme made it look like _Grease_ the musical puked all over. _Fabulous 50's_ was painted on a huge pink banner with metallic streamers everywhere you looked. Rippling similar to sea water.

“Smile!” Jonathan caught them to flash as he always did.

“You guys!” Heather wrapped her arms around them both sporting a dark blue fitted number. Robin had tucked a golden silk blouse into flowing, black pants. Jonathan got more pictures of the girls.

“We let my mom do all our makeup because she was about to burst if I didn’t,” Nancy groaned when Camille came out from her.

"Almost took my eye out." Robin lamented.

“Just wait till we see Karen during prom season. Someone won't make it out alive.” Camille touched her lips, giggling at Nancy’s expression. “Jonathan, you have to dance this year. Even a shuffle counts.” She poked his shoulder and earned a blush.

“Let me think about it.”

“Robin and I are going to dance tonight,” Heather was giddy, tugging idly at Billy's jacket. "All of you have to."

“Figure most people will just think we’re gal pals.” Robin rolled her eyes.

“Hey, Hargrove!” A voice caught them. Steve’s bright and sunny face pulling Regan through wearing a short, poofy metallic green dress. “As reigning King, I had to come back to crown you. Poor Camille has won homecoming the last few years so she gets to crown herself.”

“Oh, I plan to do just that.” Camille shrugged, embracing him then Regan. “You guys look amazing.”

“Happy to take the crown for all to see...again.” Billy rested a thumb in his belt, feet shifting when he licked his lips.

“Jonathan, you owe me that two bucks. He didn’t wear the bow tie or proper suit.” Steve pushed his friend who paid up.

“Look, I really thought Camille would make him.” Jonathan shrugged, digging for more change.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to look like an asshole. You two went...another route.” Billy grinned, earring catching the light as he looked away.

“Steve owes me half of that, the shirt’s unbuttoned,” Nancy piped up and Camille’s shoulders fell.

“Nance...you too? Come on.”

“It all happened so fast,” Nancy snatched change from Steve and tried to look innocent. Big, bright eyes. “I like to think I know you guys.”

“Ah, Steve owes me too because I bet that he’d cave and buy Cam a corsage with her favorite flower, might I add.” Robin grabbed the rest.

“Thanks Hargrove, I lost it all.” Steve jabbed with a side grin.

“Why am I here again?” Billy was flat.

“Shame you missed last year, Tommy spiked the punch. It was mayhem.” Camille snickered and Steve's eyes went wide.

“Shit, I remember that. Carol stole the principal's hairpiece and was never actually caught. I think she framed it.” He laughed, earning more chiming in around him. Camille pulled Regan off to let her friends bicker.

“Nervous?”

“With Steve around? No.” She followed Camille to get punch before it was inevitably spiked. “Randall’s not coming. Not a dance person.”

“Didn’t seem the type. He not much into dating either?”

“There was a girl he was close with...back where we came from.” Regan offered, sipping. “Think he loved her even.”

“Broke up because of the move? Long distance thing?”

“Long distance? Oh, you could say that.” Regan admitted, peering at the band on stage. “This is just like a movie, right?”

“Oh, yes. Hawkins High can throw a good dance to be perfectly honest.”

“Randall likes you because you remind him of her.” Regan blurted, a hand took Camille’s arm. Felt like a warning. “He misses her.”

“I’m sure he does. Regan, I don’t mind being friends with your brother. But, I do get the vibe he’s-”

“He’s just protective. Especially of me.” Regan shook her head. “He only wants the best for others. Thinks he knows best.”

“He’s a boy, they can be like that.” Camille sighed, finishing her cup. “Want to dance?”

“Don’t know how.”

“No one here does,” Camille tugged her along, waving for Steve and them. “It’ll be fun.”

Regan smiled at her, lost and found at the same time. The first person to be kind to her here. The person she was supposed to betray. Tears welled in multicolored lights. Didn’t fall. Camille giggled as she pulled Billy around, determined to have him enjoy the dance too. He used the opportunity to go in for kisses.

“Oh my god, do you remember when Carol got into the fight with the queen bee before me? Sometimes, I really do miss her and Tommy H.” Camille was laughing still while they sat around a table together covered in a tacky blue cloth. White and black poodles decorating each drape. The dance ticked by so swift and easy. Too lighthearted.

“So many hair extensions and fake nails flew that day.” Heather gave a wince and Steve rubbed his eyes, nodding.

“Took four teachers to split them up."

“Didn’t she tear the girl’s earring out?” Nancy recalled.

“I’ll never forget the sound she made as that happened.” Came Robin’s addition.

“She did and you know how I know? Because I stood behind Carol holding her huge, gold hoops. Saved her an ear. She owed me for that.” Camille leaned into Billy when his hand found her thigh.

“I’d like to never meet Tommy or Carol.” Regan roused some more chuckles.

“No kidding, Dean.” Billy smirked. “Tommy clung to me for awhile there after Steve ditched him.”

“Fitting punishment for you.” Steve drank punch and stood. “Guys want anything?” Everyone shook their heads before the song changed to something slow. “Oh, Regan, come on! Love this one.” He took her hand to pull her off. Heather followed with Robin’s wrist in her tight grip.

“Do...you want to dance?” Jonathan ask quietly and Nancy tilted her head.

“Yeah,” she went with him.

“Harpy.” Billy nudged her, relaxing back. “Finally have the table to ourselves.”

“Romantic.” She looked amused, eyes lifting to the couples meeting on the floor. Billy took note of that. Sighed because he was about to eat more crow.

“Want to see if I remember this shit?” He asked. Hazel eyes looked quizzically at him. Billy got smoother. “Try to make a teacher separate us?”

“Tempting, beach boy. You’re on.” Camille took his hand so they could walk to the center of the floor. Billy eyed the crowds and found her gaze, fixated there. Hands took her waist so she could rest arms on his shoulders. Steady, they swayed along to the music. Something retro to fit the oldies theme.

 _Earth angel, earth angel. Will you be mine?_ _My darling dear, love you all the time._

“Feels like no time has passed for me suddenly,” Camille watched his eyes glitter. Endless pools. Wondered if the ocean looked something like this.

“Shit, it feels like an eternity for me.” Billy pulled her into him. Hands clasped when her head came to his shoulder. One arm draped around him. “I remembered.”

“That you did.” She sighed to inhale his smoldering cologne. “Glad my friend came back, you know?”

_I fell for you and I knew the vision of your love-loveliness..._

“I think he’s alright being here.” Billy’s voice lowered, gave a breath that shook. “Hey. You remember what you told me that night?”

“Susan was making pot roast.” Camille’s jest made him smirk, her head lifting when he snorted.

“After all that.” His brow rose. “The end.”

“I told you to be kind to yourself.”

“That’s it.” Billy tilted his head. “Need you to do me a solid and remember that advice, Harpy. Follow it too for me.”

She decided to put it simply.

“Falling in love with you was a kind thing I did for myself.” Camille searched his expression so he stilled against her. Billy couldn't hold back any longer. Hands cupped her jaw in the twinkling lights. Music swelled. Camille tilted her head up to offer herself so Billy smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks to kiss her. For a moment, they were completely immersed and alone. One perfect beat. Something out of a movie that ended on hope.

_I'm just a fool. A fool in love with you..._

“Let’s sneak out for a bit,” Camille whispered so Billy took her hand to pull her off. They crept out a side door into the dark hall, away from crowds and noise when the song changed. “Can you believe we’re on our last year of high school?”

“Dad keeps pushing me to join the military.” Billy frowned, hands in his pockets. “Fucking stupid.”

“I’m gunning for UCLA.” Camille turned to see him, heels clicked as they spoke and paced along.

“Could apply to something small nearby, transfer if I get my shit together. Max thought it was a good idea, you know.” He’d shrugged, looking at the lockers.

“You told her all about it, huh.” Camille bit her lip, slowing. “Hey.”

“Hm?” Billy peered at her again.

“I had this crazy idea for winter break. I was going to surprise you, but I know you hate those.” Camille stilled so he stopped in front of her. “Jim said he’d help out and we would need to come up with some lie for your dad. Make up some shit about a late homecoming football team bonding thing. Players have some weird hangout tradition. You can't miss it.”

“What are you up to?”

“Well, I wanted to explore some colleges in California. Make an excuse to see it early. Get away from Hawkins because...I think we need that right now.” Camille didn’t say she thought they would be safer with her out of the picture for a bit, but Billy picked up on that still. “I thought maybe I’d send winter break off with a small few day tour. Considering, I’ve never been, maybe I could use some help from someone who lived there.”

“You’re…” Billy blinked at her to wrap his head around this. It wasn't real, it couldn't be. “You’re asking if I’d…?”

“Do you want to take a small vacation with me? California. Good food, cheap motel.”

“I can’t pay much.”

“Early Christmas present from Jim and I.” She clasped her hands, eyes lowering. “Let’s go hide for a few days. We’re trying something.” Billy wanted to jump at it. But, the thought of going back was terrifying. Despite it being all he wanted initially. Instead, he picked her up and kissed her full on the mouth. "Yes?"

“Yeah.” Bodies pressed into the lockers, another kiss upon her clavicle that earned a sigh. “I want to do that. Yes. Fucking yes.”

“Good.” Camille mused, licking her lips so he let her down. “We’ll plan for it.”

“Camille,” he’d tugged, grew barely audible. “I love you.” Billy didn’t kiss her, instead he pulled her body into his. Arms around the small of her back to hold her like she was important. Like she was all he had right now. Camille hoped he didn’t believe that, his life was changing and there were more people in his corner. Billy was too afraid to hope this hard. Too scared to allow gentle fingers near his healing stitches. “I get so fucking angry and I keep screwing up, I’m trying to stop.”

“Not the only one,” Camille got her hands around his shoulders. "We're okay, I promise. We'll beat this. Don't give up on it, we're almost to summer." The time Billy could come absolutely to life again. A true sun god. Down the way, she saw themselves reflected in a glass case that held championship trophies. Soon to hold the prize Billy won the team this year. Three stared back a few paces behind Camille. Unblinking and so brutally twisted. The shadow turned and disappeared from sight when she walked off. Teetering.

Camille wondered if she just wanted to partake in this glittering night too.

** ** **

“My feet are killing me.” Nancy rubbed her ankles at their table. “Have Regan and Steve stopped dancing since we started?”

“Not really,” Camille smiled. “They’re sweet.”

“He seems happy,” Nancy grew genuine.

“Camille, can I borrow Billy for a dance? Throw people off the trail?” Heather tapped her shoulder.

“Oh, I like the implications for all three of us. All yours, have him back to me in one piece.” Camille had winked.

“Might go back on that if he grabs for anything,” Robin plopped down. They watched Heather steal Billy from his conversation with team members, whispering in his ear before he followed her off. “I'll never understand that friendship.”

“Lifeguard solidarity.” Nancy shrugged.

“They did help each other with creeps at the pool.” Camille nodded. “How do you and Steve like the arcade and video store gigs? Keith enjoying the surge of ladies coming to see our Steve?”

“That he is. These kids are always sticky though and they make the machines sticky too. Other than that...dream jobs. Hours are flexible. Better than Scoops.” Robin sat back. “Steve’s a good guy. Never saw that coming.”

“Took some of us a little work.” Camille spied Regan and Steve swaying together. She tilted her head to his shoulder.

“Surprised her brother didn’t come if he’s trying to snag Billy’s spot and all.” Nancy piped up, sipping her punch. Regan seemed more relaxed with Randall not in the room. Camille instead watched Heather and Billy joke while they danced. Too cute for words.

“Look at our little babes, all grown up.” She set her head on her hand.

“He’s making me like him again. I hate that.” Robin downed her punch.

“Photo-booth is going to close soon, last shots anyone?” Jonathan chuckled when all of them groaned.

“Think we got enough for our parents.” Nancy tugged his jacket to kiss him, cheeks heating. Onstage, a microphone bumped with feedback following. Music slowed to a stop. Teens came at attention for the main event.

King and Queen.

Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper of course.

No contest there. No rain of pig's blood and jeering either.

Lights blurred like shooting stars around them. Applause flooded to drown everything out. A spotlight heated Camille's skin, her eyes turned so it didn't suck her in. She watched her friends clap and holler. Saw Robbie there too looking proud and raising a glass of champagne in her honor. Her adoptive parents joined him to beam. Billy's grip on her clamming hand tightened, breaking her focus. Sound returned to her world with breath to needy lungs. Camille forced a smile. Dazzled them all

They claimed cheesy looking crowns. Queen Bee made Billy wear his. Steve snapped a picture, hysterically laughing. The couple started a dance, basked in a moment where everyone wanted to be them. Balloons and confetti fell like fresh snow. Plunged the couple into a dream. Camille and Billy were caught heavily making out under them. Billy's hand almost up her dress with open mouth kisses that made the whole room blush. Had to be separated. Successful and predictable homecoming. Breakfast Club dwindled into the night, Billy was eager to get Camille out of there.

“Paid for the room before the dance, left some stuff there waiting.” He purred in her ear, pressing Camille into a wall covered in those metallic streamers. They were still brushing confetti pieces off each other's hair.

“You two, again. Keep a respectful distance, this is not appropriate.” A teacher wagged their finger to stop the oncoming kiss. Camille snorted and Billy plucked the crown from his head, pulled his girlfriend from the waterfall of streamers.

“We were just heading out, _teach_.” He winked and crossed to settle the crown on Robin’s head. “It’s all you, birdie.”

“Honored.” Her flat tone brought laughter before Camille said some goodnights with a wave, hurrying out when a louder song began. A guitar riff boomed in the distance behind them. Billy picked up the pace with Camille giggling at his side. Fingers laced, gleefully racing toward the Camaro together. They skidded to a stop at his car, turning to press into it and kiss for another beat. Fierce and lengthy.

“Save it for the motel, beach boy.” Camille’s whisper was answer enough before that Camaro swerved from the parking lot. Spitting gravel aside. Neon lights flickered in the distance, casting a red haze as they pulled up. Billy got out and peered at Camille looking stunning and dangerous in the glow. Brutally oblivious as hazel eyes stared instead at the full moon.

“Room nineteen.” Billy cocked his head, locking the car. Camille walked wrapped up in his suit jacket, pulling it over her dress. He dangled the key before her until she snatched it. “After you, Harpy.” Teeth tugged at her lip and she unlocked the room. Playful, Billy swept her up, kicking the door open then closed. Camille felt for lights at the same time she was dropped on a bed.

“Something about motels just makes you feel like you’re in another world.” She’d sighed, arms falling by her head. That red neon glow still fluttering in over the curtains. Painted her skin.

“That’s the idea.” Billy reached into the mini fridge so she tossed his jacket over a chair. “How about this?” The big guns came out.

“Champagne? Look at you. I'm impressed.” Camille saw him shrug and pluck up two glasses with his other hand. She came up on her elbows to see the cork pop, fizzy liquid pouring. Billy's eyes were trained on her body. “Who picked the bottle?”

“Susan.” He offered one so she sat straight, glasses clicked. Camille shifted on her side, pushing her heels off before drinking. Billy tossed his vest away, plopping at the foot of the bed next to her. They just looked at each other. His hand leaned behind her hips.

“Still surprising me with clever tricks up your sleeves, Billy.”

“Think that’ll end anytime soon?” Idle fingers played with the zipper of her dress. Billy curved down after a long drink to kiss her. Empty glasses hit the shaggy print carpet, rolling away. Camille breathed into him, pressed up so their foreheads touched. A thumb traced the line of her cheek where the bruise was long healed.

“I don’t think anything with us will end...and I’m glad about that,” she pulled him against her. Feverish kisses gave them time to explore perfumed skin. Billy laid against her, legs opened to adjust to his weight. Broad palms went into her dress, squeezing her hips.

“You’re pretty,” his swelled lips gasped fire into her neck, ragged breaths heaving, “you’re so pretty, Camille.” Arms pulled him flush into her body. Camille looked up at the ceiling and thought she saw it pulse.

Thought the room was breathing with them. Fingers raked up his back, sunk along curls. Hips pushed into her pelvis, creating a spark that sizzled into them both. Billy sat up enough for her to tug his belt open. Pulling the shirt from his pants so her hands could trace his stomach. Tight muscles flexed against her touches.

Billy sighed and knew in his heart no one would ever touch or love him quite like this. Knew she was all he wanted.

“Undress me,” Camille pushed him up so they were on their knees. Let Billy kiss against her throat and feel the pulse there. Never loved a man like she loved him in return. Hurried kisses pressed while they undid buttons and zippers. Her dress landed on the floor next followed by his shirt. Billy stood only to get out of his pants and shoes, eyes on her biting her lip. Reclining in a lacy, purple bra and panty set she’d saved for this night. “Billy, I...” He paused, kicking his trousers aside. “I started birth control. It helps with...ah, what I’m saying is you don’t have to...”

“Oh,” he flickered his eyes, idly turning the lights down. “I could pull out if you don’t want me to come inside you.” Billy wasn't picky there. She untied her corsage to set it next to the motel clock with his watch.

“Okay,” Camille tapped fingers on her stomach, shook out her nerves. Slow, she reached for him. “Come here to me.” Billy crawled back over her, safe in her arms so they pressed their lips together. He pulled her bra down, mouth on her breasts when fingers fiddled to undo the clasps. Camille responded with an arch, hips pushing back into his.

“Touch me, Billy, I want you.” Fire spread into the sheets. He lowered to kiss through lacy panties, teeth catching the fabric to snap it. Camille let out a tiny gasp, amused before she sat up on her elbows again to see his tongue run along her inner thigh. Clouds swept her eyes.

“Want something?” Lips touched tender skin and he slid his eyes to see her face. A single curl fell down so she tucked it aside, tracing his cheekbone.

“Just rip them already, I buy back ups now.” Camille giggled when his teeth stretched flimsy fabric up, fingers curling to tug them off instead. “Another surprise.”

“I’m filled to the brim with surprises.” He parted her folds. Felt her tense. “Always turned on like this and ready for me. I’m going to fill you too, Camille.” His mouth came to her wet opening, sending her fluttering when he lapped. Fingers gripped for the covers and he pushed two digits inside her. Taking his agonizing time to really massage her walls. Billy moaned into her, shamelessly eating as a hand pulled away to grip her hips. Camille brought wet fingers to her mouth, sucking the arousal from them. He stilled to watch her eyes linger.

“Let me touch you,” Camille got his briefs down, pumped him a few times. Cupped his balls and traced her fingers over the sprinkle of trimmed hair. Worshiped him. "Do you like that?" Teasing kisses upon his collar and jaw undid him. Blue eyes closed. Body trembling while those plush lips opened after he licked them again. "Can't hear you, Billy."

"Fuck, yes." Undone, Billy groaned fully, grabbed her wrist to stop so he could get control back. The couple scrambled up against the stacked pillows. Fingers pressed back between her legs. "You're so wet. You know how hard it was to resist pulling your panties aside at that damn dance?" He kissed her whimper away. Let her rut into his hand, taking whatever pleasure she could. Nails raked along his scalp so he kissed all over her chest.

“I want you.” She cupped his face, breathless. “It’s okay.” Billy nodded, lowering himself against her, hands on either side of her head.

“Billy, please fuck me.” Camille trembled, kissing his neck and chest. Pulling for any bit of him she could hold to. One hand pressed under her thigh, spreading soft legs so he could pat himself against her clit. Her arousal wet his cock and he pressed just his tip inside to savor the feel of her.

“ _Camille_.” His mouth was on her neck. Arms soothed his body when it shook before he smacked inside her. One fluid motion. A sharp cry was muffled into skin. Teeth sunk into his shoulder. Relished that no one else would feel the way she did here. Billy didn't want anyone else. Felt like he never would again.

“Move,” she whined in a husky tone to bring him back, “move, Billy. I need you. You feel good. So good.” Hips rocked into her. Billy arched, hands gripping the pillows. “That’s it, just like that.” Felt like their souls left skin to intertwine. He gripped her thigh. Watched her breasts bounce and pleasure take her features completely over. Lips opened so he kissed her, tongue obscene and slipping against her own. Twisted brown hair around between needy digits.

They rolled around, kept making love. She rode him, hair wild when her head tossed back. Billy came up to hold Camille and whispered so quietly that he loved her. That he’d always love her. Always want and need her. Sweaty and panting, Camille’s back hit the bed and he kept fucking her. Echoed his words and believed that he meant them. That he always would. Hips smacked into her. Unable to slow the inevitable.

“Fuck, Camille. Babe, I’m right there. I’m there, I’m going to come.” He’d warned.

“Stay with me. Stay inside me.” She held his face. “I want to feel you.” Her legs tightened around him. Billy teetered on the edge and slowed only to play with her.

“Come first for me.” He worked the swollen bud, coaxing her to the edge with him. “Let go and I’ll come inside you.” Camille’s entire body quaked under him.

"Billy!" Back curving, she about gushed around him. His thrusting became uneven and hard, hitting her just right to lengthen the orgasm before he was climaxing deep into her. Billy pulled out to pump himself a few more times. More release landed on her thighs and stomach. He fell into her body. Camille rubbed down his back, kissing his temple and cheek until she turned him over. Billy caught his breath, reached for the champagne bottle on the nightstand to gulp. Snickering, she took a long drink next and set it back aside.

“I could really live here, you know.” Camille purred and nuzzled into his body. Fiddling with styled curls. He looked like a Greek god nude against the sheets bathed in crimson light. “So pretty. Fuck, I could really do this with you all night.”

“I had those exact plans.” He gave a lazy smile, fingertips smoothing over her back. Naked and above the sheets, they kissed again. "Few more rounds until you can't fucking walk. Feel that?" Devilish fingers rubbed both of their release into her opening. "Want more, Camille?"

"I do." Her tongue pushed into his mouth. Hair fell over her shoulders. "How about you keep going till I don't hear those smug fucking words anymore." He smiled again, charmed and up for the challenge.

"Fair enough." Billy rolled her over for more. They fucked again on the scratchy bed. Harder until she begged for his release. Bent her over the couch for round three. Thighs shaken by the end. Smacked her into the table after, one hand over swollen lips or else she would have cried out a sound the vibrated the very walls. Back to the bed. Even convinced her to fuck in the shower. They were drained and impossibly hot so she didn’t refuse for once. He kept murmuring affectionate words between each dirty one. Marked skin with release.

Camille hid under covers with him when the clock flashed 3:45am. Disappeared to give him head for a bit before he was forcing her hips to bounce on his cock. Just so he could watch those tits bounce in the crimson dewy glow. Stuck fingers in her mouth so she'd suckle them and ride him. Fingernails raked scratches down their backs and lips left marks that would blush tomorrow.

Billy laid her down, watched his own spunk drip from her opening and felt a feral swell of possession crackle his bones. Camille was a mess, whining to herself in the euphoria of it all. Spread and gripping the pillows. Legs opened for him to just look at what he'd done. Fucking turn on. His cock jerked for another round. Thought they might be insatiable tonight. Like they could really devour each other.

_"More."_ Came the plea. Billy offered a deep massage with his fingers again to work her to a peak. Smirked because she fucked herself, grinding down into his fingers to feel more and more of him.

"Look at you." Pride swept. "Shameless for my cock, Camille."

"Actually, Billy," Camille breathed deep and rolled her eyes back. Drifting. "I want you to put your tongue back inside me."

"Fuck, as you wish." Billy didn't care about his own taste. Ate her pornographically without remorse until she was writhing with orgasm, unable to even articulate now. Body trying to squirm away involuntarily from over stimulation. They both were utterly fucked out. Billy had one more round in him and filled her roughly to make it count. Spent time draped over Camille after it was done. Savored the feel of her tight and twitching around his shaft.

TV turned on to drone some pleasant sounds they could relax too when overworked bodies fizzled. She got into his arms so they could caress each other. Easing tired flesh and bone. Billy watched her drift off, coaxed Camille away with sweet words and twirls of her locks around his finger. Made certain she was lost in peace. Thought about how lucky he was before he felt secure enough to follow her.

** ** **

"You ever see a sky that gorgeous?" Regan held her heels in hand and followed the sway of tiles around Steve's pool. Lights played on her face.

"You're gorgeous." Steve tried to be bolder. Watching her from a lawn chair with his legs stretched out. She hitched like she might scoff, turning to see him with an unreadable expression that softened. In one motion, she was sitting to lean over and kiss him.

"I like you." Regan captured his mouth again. Unafraid.

"Regan," Steve's hands skimmed her arms, eyes lifting. "I-"

"Can we go upstairs to your bedroom?" Her eyes glittered and she touched his face.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She tugged for his hand until they got to their feet. Felt drunk until they landed upon his mattress. Regan pulled at his clothes, Steve's mouth found her jawline. Inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Too intoxicated off it to process.

"I like you too." Steve admitted. Her arms went around him. One bright and shiny tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"I want you to be my first, Steve," Regan's glistening eyes were vulnerable at him, "make me feel..." _Make me feel_. Like a normal girl. Not a monster. Was that fair to put on him after the things she had done and would do? Maybe not. But, Steve Harrington was good and kind.

So, he obliged.

** ** **

Billy clicked the lock on the door to enter quietly early that morning. He’d packed a shirt and jeans for the night and eagerly pulled them off to slip back into bed with Camille after setting a box of fresh donuts on the nightstand. The sheet hung low on her hips while she pressed into pillows on her front. Feeling the movement, a hand felt around for his body and sighed when she found him. Still deep in slumber when he hushed her.

_"Mmm..."_

“I’m here,” he swept hair from her neck. Lips touched her jaw. Worked down that relaxed spine. Fingers rubbed circles into flesh. Camille moaned, stretching with one leg bending which brought the sheet lower. His hands relieved her sore muscles. Worked over her bottom and down her thighs. Fingers slipped between her pelvis and the bed. “Still wet, Camille.” Mouth touched her ear. “What are you dreaming about?” Another whine cast while he fondled her clit.

“Billy,” she felt him rubbing against her, hand on her hips to position himself so he could thrust. Her eyes opened. Teeth dug into a plump bottom lip. Slow and steady this morning, Billy drew this one out. Working her clit as he leaned over her. She blindly reached back to touch his hips. Taut thighs ached from last night but she was already lost in him. Working herself back into his shaft.

"Take whatever you want from me." Billy moaned into her ear. Teeth sunk into her shoulder. A gasp echoed when Camille gave an arch. He didn’t warn her when he came but she felt his body quivering, undone. "Let it happen, there you go." Breath caught as he played with her raw clit, slipping against her. The friction of his body trapping her into the sheets sent her spinning. He stayed inside to feel her climax. Thighs unable to do anything but shake.

“What a wake up call.” Camille had joked, sighing so he slipped out of her. Release followed and briefly, he thought to lick it up.

“I’m full service. And I brought food.” Billy rolled over to set the box between them. Camille hummed and pulled the sheet to her chest. “No need for that.” He tugged it down and earned a swat. Idly, Billy flipped through TV channels. "Figured it would bring you out of the sex coma."

“Very funny. You’re amazing,” she inhaled the sweet smell and picked up a donut. Ravenous before getting up to go pee and wash some. Makeup had smeared Camille's face so she splashed cold water to clean that off.

“We could just stay here.” He dreamed it could always be like this when she returned. Glowing and nude to slip back in. Billy ate a treat too, licked his fingers of the icing and her.

“Tempting thought.” Camille stacked her pillows to cross her arms over them. He sat up against the headboard. Curls wild around his head. Taut body glistening and twitching. Ethereal. "You are so fucking beautiful, I can't stand it."

The way Billy smiled blinded her utterly.

“We kept saying we wanted it to be like this. You and me.” Billy stared back at the TV while she watched him. “We move to California after you get into UCLA because you clearly will.”

“Ugh, I won’t even know till like March.” Camille picked at another donut. All pink and sprinkles. "We can still get your applications going."

“We got my grades up, but I don’t think I can get in anywhere.”

“You can still try. Won’t hurt.”

He knew better.

“It’ll hurt plenty.” Billy smoothed the sheet against his hands. Eyes narrowing. Camille felt him close off. “I’ll find a job. Take a year or so. Plenty of mechanics I can work for. Maybe I'll find something on the beach. Flex my lifeguard skills again.”

“You’d be great at that, but I want you to do something you could be passionate about too.”

“We’ll need money. I have no idea what I want to do. I’ll find something to get us by. Save up the year and apply to some community thing only if-”

“I’ll have money saved.”

“Your inheritance will help us, but that shit is not fair to you.”

“I’m choosing to invest in us. My future. It’s us. I told you that.” Camille scooted closer, patted his arm so he’d look at her. Really thought about it before his own discomfort flooded.

“What if I’m not enough? Ever think about that?” Billy sounded small when it came out. Wounded. She was here in front of him and so beautiful and it _terrified_ him. She terrified him with her hope and love.

“You’re more than enough, Billy. Do you really think that?” Camille came up to pepper his cheeks in kisses. Did something peculiar where her fingertip ran his nose dotted in freckles. “Remember when you told me what you wanted to be as a kid? You have goals even if you think you don’t. I’m unsure too, but we have time to figure it out. You just try new things until it comes.”

“I wanted to be a special effects artist for fucking movies as a kid, Camille. It’s silly, childish shit. I liked to play with mom's makeup and run around dreaming about fairy tales. Just starry-eyed because I lived in Cali.”

“A lot of silly childish shit became inspiration for the greats. They all start there. Just takes a dream and it grows into something that touches millions. Could be fun.” She shrugged. “Drop whatever filler elective you have third period and take the sculpture class next semester. Lot of people are switching around. I’m lucky robotics is year round.”

“Fucking sculpting?”

“You’re good with your hands.” Camille teased, earning a smile. “You have vision. If you’re embarrassed, just say everything was full and you got stuck. Make something badass. Make monsters, you and I have seen plenty. People like us have the upper hand. Try something different.” Billy laughed at her. “Just think about it. Feels nice to create instead of destroy. I know you know that too.”

“Dad would lose his shit knowing his worthless, pussy son does makeup and art for a living.”

“I respect the joke, but don’t call yourself that.” Camille watched him beam again, tipped his chin with one finger. "We have a whole future ahead and we can start right now."

“My mom used to let me paint her face on mornings dad was gone. Thought I was fucking Van Gogh.” Billy shook his head because it was childish and it made him happy once. “Just liked the colors and brushes because they were soft.”

“You, Billy Hargrove, are a beautiful boy who has grown so much this year and you have hopes and goals you shouldn’t be scared of.” Camille sat up again to kiss his cheek, snuggling under his arm so he could hold her. Billy smoothed his thumb over her skin, releasing his thought.

“You, Camille Harper, are the best friend I’ve ever had. You know that?” It was so personal. Admitting such a thing. Billy, who had plenty of followers. Plenty of filler friends. But, nothing like this. It felt almost bigger than _I love you_.

“I’m glad,” she kissed him, “glad we both woke up at the right time.” Billy only stared before he came down to place his lips on hers once more. There was that stark pang like something was wrong. Like he still needed to plant his feet and brace for a punch headed his way. Tried to shake it. Tried to be happy and hopeful. It was a lot to ask. Tragic that something as simple as feeling safe and secure was too much to ask. Camille felt him struggle to not close up. So, he just held her and closed his eyes to plant lips upon her crown.

Fear melted to haunt him another day.

** ** **

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. We have to talk Halloween party plans." Camille rubbed her eyes when Billy pulled up to her house. Grey skies threatened a downpour today.

"Little shits ain't trick-or-treating?"

"Too old for it suddenly. But, not too old to dress up and eat candy while they get wrapped up into a thrilling D&D campaign." Camille started to laugh. "You're now enrolled in snack duty with me. Might make you help with the costumes. El and Max had a funny idea. Secret thing to mess with the boys. Confidential."

"Only help because I know El can land me on my ass," he fiddled with his radio, changing stations. Camille leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm going to sleep for a long time now, thanks to you." She winked. "Love you. Call me." Her eyes filled with something foreign and innocent. Not wanting to lose the progress they worked too hard for. Voice leveling. "You'll call me, right?"

"Yeah, I'll call you." Billy was on cloud nine. Leaning back with a deep sigh as he watched her strut on shaken legs. That followed him when the rain began. Music rippled his skin and he was at total peace. Hopeful through the fear for California come winter break. Wishing about the future that could be real with Camille Harper beyond it. He peered at himself in the mirror and smiled, shaking his head.

It was possible, he decided. It could be real. They had to keep fighting toward it. Stilling in the rainfall, he looked up and let it cleanse his skin for one perfect beat where Billy Hargrove felt totally safe and secure.

One perfect beat where monsters couldn't touch him because the glow of hazel eyes and neon lights beckoned so ardently.

It followed him through the rain. Up the steps. Even when his brass key clicked the lock. He expected Susan to be rushing out to work. Peppering him in excited questions. Max would be grumbling about the rain ruining her opportunity to skateboard. Might ask him to take her to the arcade. He'd roll his eyes and cock his head to get her ass in gear then drive her anyway.

"Son. You're home." Neil Hargrove smiled from his mug, clicking the TV off to stand and refill it in the kitchen. Billy stood there frozen in his messy suit. Instantly, he realized it. No Susan. No Mad Max. "Stayed out again."

"Yeah, the guys just wanted to celebrate the win after the dance. You know?" He sidestepped, looked at his room and realized how long that damn hallway looked.

"Sure." Neil's back turned when he refilled. Steam rose. "Sure." Billy turned to go and a bark stopped him. "Come in here." He almost pretended not to hear it, but swerved and went in. Neil was relaxed into the counter by the sink. Swishing his coffee and looking very deeply at it like it was telling him the future. "You never went to a dance in California. Always wished you did. Part of the high school experience." Fatherly advise.

"Guess, I figured I should make an appearance. Last year and all." Billy stood stiffly in the opening, shifting aside to press into the frame and keep his distance. Mail sat neatly stacked on the table. "I was voted Homecoming King."

"That so? My son. Big shot football star. _King."_ Neil almost sounded proud, but the sarcasm etched his tone. "And your Queen?"

"What?"

"King always needs a Queen, son. Same way a girl needs her daddy." Neil smiled at him, nodding as if they both were in on the joke.

"Ah, some girl in my grade." Billy swallowed, eyes fixed on Neil's ruby red tie. Looked like a shock of blood upon muted colors. "Dating one of the guys. He let me have one slow dance and stole her away from me."

"Shame." Neil took a few steps and sat straight at the table. Sized Billy up. "You had a missed call."

"Oh?" _Cold._

"Automated voicemail from the Motel Six reminding you to take their easy survey about your stay." Neil grinned, drinking. Billy didn't dare move when his skin crawled. "How was it, Billy?" Felt suggestive.

"Must be a mistake, I can afford that shit," Billy hitched to fake a chuckle that barely came before his dad jumped up. Threw his full mug of coffee at the wall by Billy's head. Watched his son cringe and cower away to avoid it. Hands went up in shock. Dark roast coffee wafted and splashed his right shoulder.

"Shit!" The teen recovered, but Neil was already stomping to grab him. One hand tore his sleeve while the other was steel clamping on his jaw. Neil inhaled, shook his head. Calming.

"Fucking lies, _son."_ He sounded disappointed. "You went there with the Harper girl. Don't think I'm stupid, Billy." Neil shook him. Billy didn't dare move an inch, puffing air and shaken by the cold. "You spent the night buried in her _pussy."_ The word spat like it was the ugliest thing in the world, misting coffee breath on his son's face. "The move here was supposed to straighten you out. You're worse. Disrespecting me at every turn. Lying. Humiliating me. Do you enjoy that? Making your father look so bad for the whole town to see?" This wasn't right. They'd threatened Neil off him. Something was bound to break. Or shatter.

Billy realized all at once that he would not be calling Camille.

Somehow, it was a dagger to the heart. He wondered if she would kiss the poison from his lips like Juliet for her Romeo.

But, Neil didn't strike him. Didn't lay one on his face. Just breathed uneven and held him there. Made him stay there and contemplate what trash he was.

"You think that fucking cop scares me?"

"Didn't say anything-" Billy grunted when Neil smacked him into the wall again to shut him up. The fridge jostled next to them. A stack of cookbooks fell over Billy's shoulder, thudding to the floor.

"You think that fucking dirty girl can protect you?"

For awhile, yes, Billy actually did.

 _Fuck,_ it all hurt so much and Neil had not even hit him yet.

"She can't even protect herself, Billy. Neither can you. _Hero."_ Neil mocked, jerked to toss his son into the kitchen tiles. Pain burned his wrist when he landed, scrambling back into the counters. "Fucking stay there!" Spit flew out of his mouth. Billy felt every shred of hope slipping from his fingertips. Tried to hang tight. "You know, I didn't want to do this. You forced my hand. People are looking at us. Talking. And you're still seeing that whore. Making noise. Disobeying me. Don't think I don't know about your little dreams to run away."

"High school ends, you can't stop me or Camille." Billy choked out, teeth bared.

"Oh, Billy, you never learned. I tried everything. To make you listen. To get you to learn respect and responsibility. Let's see what a hero you really are now, son." Neil pulled a folded paper from his pocket. A Polaroid. Lingered to stare at it. "I see now, something drastic needs to be done." He flicked the photo into his son's lap. Billy realized his hands where shaking when he lifted it and felt sick, wincing to look away. Disgusted. And Neil stared at this shit like it was nothing.

Camille Harper in some red lingerie that was too adult for her. Like an older man bought it for her to wear at his pleasure. Draped on a bed with one arm curled into herself as if to cover her underdeveloped body out of shyness. Moments before she'd be coaxed to relax and undress. Moments before she'd be made to sink.

"Where the fuck did this come from?" Billy crumpled it before another was tossed at him followed by more. Each step of Camille's abuse paraded before his eyes. She looked nervous and empty and so young. Lipstick smeared across her mouth. Hands on her to ease and hold her in place. Dehumanizing shots of her tense body etched in obvious discomfort. Eyes cut out of shots or faced elsewhere.

"I must have a concerned adult looking out for this house and that girl. Sent those in one consecutive batch a week or so ago. Didn't know why until I saw that girl buying her little dress. Being a damn tease." Neil's hand smoothed his tie. He'd gotten the promotion. Planned to tell Susan tonight and celebrate with wine.

Billy was shaken and frantic trying to gather the few Neil showed him. Imagined it got worse. Bile rose because he couldn't take it. Slipping to get into the sink and puke.

"Yes, son. I know. Let that out, you'll feel better." His dad shocked him further. Patting his hair as if he gave a shit. Fisted curls after Billy finished so he couldn't return to destroy them.

"Why are you doing this?" Billy wiped his mouth and asked a question that kept him up too many nights.

"You know, Billy, I hope you realize I tried for you." His father scoffed, forcing his son's neck to twist until pathetic, bloodshot eyes lifted. "I imagine this year is exciting for sweet Camille. Good grades, I'm told. Looking at colleges. A whole future ahead. Be a shame...photos like this in the wrong hands. Young, pretty girl found out for the dirty fucking slut she is. Lots of good colleges who care too much about image to let one filthy whore tarnish it. Lots of magazines who'd like to spread her. Free feature, I bet. She's beautiful, isn't she, son? Are you going to be her hero today, Billy?"

Billy understood. The urge to vomit swept him again, but he choked that down.

"Please, don't...not to her." Billy welled to cry because it hurt so fucking much. Neil purposefully let him feel safe and loved just to tear that to pieces and scorch what was left. "She didn't do anything."

_Don't hurt her._ One for his mother.

_Don't hurt her._ Another for Max and Susan.

_Don't hurt her._ Last one for Camille.

"Looks to me like she can do a lot." Neil laughed cruelly. "I'm going to take care of everything, son. Don't you worry. You just have to do one thing."

"Can't," Billy gasped, eyes flooded. Hands braced on the sink while his dad pressed him there. "I'll tell the Police Chief."

"Oh? And _what!"_ Neil threw him back into the scattered photos. One foot knocked into his stomach. Stealing air before he pressed to hold him down. "Damage will be done. There's more where that came from and you'll never find them. Never be the fucking hero. Give up, Billy. Just fucking man up and do exactly as I say." Neil leaned down. Wouldn't be hitting Billy's face anymore. He knew better. Everything else was fair game. "Hands and knees."

"Camille..." Billy's tears hit the floor. Stained photo corners. Wished they could wash her away and she could be safe.

"Look at her." Neil's belt clicked around when it was removed. "Look long and hard and know what will happen if you fucking step out of line again." Billy stopped crying when leather made contact. Too many hits to count until he fell on his side. More followed. Lungs stopped working. Neil's hand shoved his face into the shiny pictures. Rubbed his nose in them. "You're gonna break her, Billy..." Neil leaned over when he decided he was done. "Or, I will."

Fear made him spasm. No breath came until a mighty gust like a sharp pain sucked in.

"Stay there, son. Just breathe." Neil stroked curls again. Gathered the pictures while Billy crumbled there in a heap shuddering and sobbing openly because he couldn't stop it now. Usually, he held it together until Neil was gone. No satisfaction for him. Tears also always made it worse. Made him seem weaker. But, his father found a new tactic too.

"Camille," Billy said again. As if he saw his girlfriend crouched there in the corner and wanted to warn her to run so very far away. His head tipped back. Ashamed.

Under the shitty table cloth, he thought he spotted a shadow in the haze next. Cold, grey hands with blue knuckles and fingernails creeping out to help him. To pull him away. Thought that was Camille's furious soul blooming. But, no. A dead girl with neon blue eyes blinked at him. Her black mouth opened as if to scream a wail he'd held back for years. No sound came. Billy blinked and she was gone too. The visions left him alone.

"There, there. You're fine." Neil pressed like he barely touched him. Billy thought of his dad shifting through dirty pictures after Susan had fallen asleep. Staying up late to mule over them all too intrigued with each change in position and expression. Tracing Camille's face as if she were real to him and manifesting. Disgusting. "Are you ready to do as I say now, Billy?" There was a long beat. The boy trembled and lifted up on his shaken hands.

"Yes," Billy Hargrove decided hope wasn't enough, "sir." Neil looked pleased. Appeared so proud of him for the first time.

"Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the way Billy's little insecurities flood out still breaks the heart these past chapters. Camille and her shadow are starting to twist. That last scene was a tough subject to write as an aspect of it was taken from my reality and know I'm here if you need to talk. Please take care. Thank you guys so much for reading if you're out there with me.


	28. Harden My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all! Oh, this week, but I'm here now! Nice, juicy chapter for you guys. :)
> 
> Warning again: Neil being creepy and predatory.
> 
> "Harden My Heart" -Quarterflash

"You didn't call."

Billy could have burst in two when that songbird fluttered Monday morning.

"Figured you had to sneak around Neil, or I would have rang," Camille leaned into her locker all starry-eyed at him. He thought of the metallic streams and a champagne bottle cork popping. A book pressed close to her chest before she pecked his cheek, earned a side glance. One thumb smoothed the red lip print away from his jawline affectionately.

"Yeah." Billy managed slower, turning. "You're late, see you at lunch." A smack of metal trilled and he was going the other way.

"Uh, okay...?" Camille couldn't get another word in. Just stared at his tense back with her brow together.

"Guess people change after homecoming, huh." Randall Dean was chewing a toothpick behind her, his messenger bag slung over one shoulder. On cue to play the doting friend. "What's up with your boy? He okay?"

"Oh? Nothing, it's been a long week." Camille pressed a tighter smile then went around him.

"Well, I hope you guys figure it. Must have had a nice time at the dance."

"Yes," she walked on with him at her side. "It was. Regan had fun too."

"Ah...I got an earful of that." Randall looked at the passing classrooms. A mindful was more like it, it was foolish of her. "I'm glad though. She can put her fears to bed for now. Maybe you can too."

"Fears?"

"Guess I just mean... The timing. Cold shoulder after homecoming." Randall plucked the toothpick from his mouth with a shrug. It dawned on Camille.

"Billy's not like that."

"Not anymore, I hear," Randall only smiled at her. "But, old habits are hard to break, so they say. Things get too real. Guys scurry off with their tails between their legs. I just don't want to see you hurt for giving, you know?"

Camille wanted to say it again. Keep repeating it until the words sounded funny like they weren't real.

That's not Billy. Not the boy she loved.

Felt like it would have been a lie.

** ** **

Camille stirred in bed that night. Listened to wind rustle the crackling, dry leaves. Heard her heart beating louder. Thought of Billy being so dodgy today. A whistle beckoned when the window cracked open. Fast steps came to her.

"Billy," she sat up only for hands to push her into push cushion. "You alright?"

"Fine." He was already hovering.

"You were just quiet today." Her voice tried again.

"Just my dad, giving me a hard time about shit. Usual." Billy felt Camille's hand edge out, shifting blind for the lamp's chain. Fingers brushed it and Billy pulled her away. The shiny glint of his eyes couldn't be read in moonlight alone. He found himself and confessed. _Wish I called._ "I thought about you the entire damn day." A hot mouth already burnt her neck. Sighed still warm ashes into flesh. The weight of him pressing Camille into the mattress made it feel like they were sinking into tar. His hand that stopped her from flipping the light still held her into the bed. Blankets were pulled and chills screamed in the night.

"Shit, Billy." Camille kissed him back on instinct. As fierce as one could kiss. Opened her mouth for a taste of soot.

Fingers crept under her nightie, manipulated some arousal out of her as if he were desperate and begging. Begging for love. Begging for forgiveness. Begging to just disappear into the fires.

Hands went for his coat at the same time Billy kicked his boots aside. Shirt was next, but again he'd stopped her three buttons down.

"I can't wait, I have to feel you now," Billy tangled hair into his fingers and laid against her body. "You feel me there? Fuck, you're burning." Hips pushed between tender thighs, felt the heat of her against rough denim. Trapped under piles of fire and muscle, Camille about mewled into him. Billy left all his clothing on and stripped her naked. Too soft against all the hard and sharp edges of him. A belt unbuckled followed by a quick zipper and weight bared down again.

Camille felt him pushing inside raw. Burrowing into her skin like she was a protective den for a lost wolf. Arms went around his body, palms slid to his hips when Billy settled his hands by her head. Camille guided him to go deeper. Rougher. Billy obliged, breaths quickening.

Lips touched his wrist so intimately, he almost lost it there. Fell against her frame again so she could hold him. Irritated bruising on his body flared as she clung to him. Only made him fuck harder. Jaw clenched because the pain was good. Teeth dug into his shoulder. Camille wrapped around him tight, came up some with kiss swelled lips to suckle his jaw and chest. His lashes fluttered, closing.

"Don't," Billy felt those dainty fingers trying to tug at his shirt again. Cupped Camille's jaw to slip his tongue into her mouth. Held steady there so he could nip at her collar. Camille sighed and let herself be lost under his coaxing. Gripped the tense wrist to feel his pulse. Let him leave blushing marks on her breasts that would look like wilting rose petals tomorrow.

Two fingers slid up to trace her lips. Camille moaned into them. Licked the pads. Took them into her mouth. A free hand pulled his curls when teeth sunk into skin. Billy's fingers trailed to where their bodies met, suffocated her questions and concerns with an orgasm. Arching, she splayed back and felt him pull out. Finishing on her stomach and chest. Shuddered with static nerves along the sheet, Camille splayed before him still in an arch. Covered in the filthy evidence. Covered in him. Billy rose up to stare while she brought the back of her hand to her lips. Bit into the knuckle of her middle finger. Rode a wave of obscene pleasure.

Then, he got off her. Buttoned his shirt. Snatched his coat.

"Hey," Camille heaved, pushing herself up. "You're not staying?"

"Can't," Billy faced the cool, fogging glass. Let the moonlight line his silhouette. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Billy, what's going on?" Camille covered herself in a sheet. Watched him sit in the window to pull his boots on. "I can't use sex to forget, but you can?"

"What did he say to you?" His head remained pointed at the floor. "My dad. You didn't tell me you ran into him at the mall."

"Just...his usual underhanded shit. He's not important."

"Did he try to touch you?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you," Billy was on his feet, "if he tried to touch you, Camille?"

"I...I don't-"

"But, he wants to. Isn't that right?" Billy stood over her and she couldn't even see his face clearly. Only felt him vibrate. Steve never made Billy jealous. Robbie was only a predator. Randall manipulated some jealousy out. But, Neil made him rage more than anyone because he was top of the food chain and good at blending in. Good at picking the right bones for the tastiest flesh.

"He's just an asshole." Camille shrugged hopelessly. Gripped the sheet so tight because she felt cold and filthy. "He thinks he can scare me, it's nothing. Guys like him use me for some dirty fantasy and blame me for the shame of it. What happened?"

"You should be scared of him," he replied so stark and empty, "so just stay away. Don't sneak over. I don't like this."

"Billy, talk to me." Camille touched his hand, managed to hold it until he sagged to sit by her.

"Anniversary has him tense. I just need you and Hopper... El and Max. Just stay away for a bit until this blows over. Don't want him coming at you or Max."

"He can't hurt me." Camille caressed Billy's face. Felt him cringe. A tear fell down against her knuckles. "Billy, you're crying."

"It's nothing," he swiped it away, teeth baring. "Shit, Camille. Fucking shit. I just...I hate him so much. It's not supposed to be this way." The more Camille held and kissed his cheeks. The more she comforted him and petted curls. The harder this was. "I can't stay, he'll know." Billy tried to breathe and gasped, forced away from her touch.

"We'll fix it. We can make it better," she promised and sounded so certain about it all. "Come summer, it'll end."

"You don't even believe that," Billy caught his breath, almost laughed. Faced her again. "There's no end in sight. I didn't understand it, but I do now."

Camille could have lied to him there in the dark.

But, she didn't. 

** ** ** 

“El’s first real Halloween and they really still decided not to trick-or-treat this year,” Camille stirred more fruity punch when they got low and Nancy shrugged.

“Guess they’re growing up,” she smiled to herself. “Or maybe they realized we could buy all the treats we want while they dress up and have a D&D party downstairs instead. Watch some horror films. How grown up.”

“We got conned into doing the work, didn’t we?” Camille heard laughter in the Wheeler’s basement. Their house covered in decorations and twinkling lights.

“Big time,” Nancy grinned. “Kind of fine not doing Tina’s bash this year. My parents are at the station’s party again. Only way the cops can keep track of anyone looking to get wasted. You know Hopper convinced Joyce to go.”

“I died when I found out! And...Billy and I agreed about Tina’s thing,” Camille sighed, “fine just to eat sweets and watch some gross horror flicks with the Party. Robin and Heather went with Steve and Regan to some spooky college thing. Might join us later and- _oh, my god._ ” The two girls stopped to see El and Max in the doorway. “El, I could cry.” They both dressed as gory zombies. Max’s idea.

“Doesn’t it look real, Cam?” Max looked actually giddy. “Billy did it!”

“Made use of that book I got him, ah, speak of the devil.” She looked up when he entered behind them. Met Camille's eyes and stayed there. Tried to.

“Fake blood doesn’t come off, I learned.” Billy muttered, hands splattered with stains. “Happy? What do you say, kid?”

“Bitching.” El grinned her widest smile. He looked proud at that.

“Mike and Lucas wanted us to do some couple’s garbage.” Max explained. “Wait till they see this.”

“I’ve never been more proud of our girls,” Camille touched her hands to her lips. “Wait, we both did couple’s garbage, Nance.” She laughed with Nancy next to her. “Well, go give the boys hell. Game should be set up. Will’s been up here every two minutes asking when you two are coming down. Don’t keep the wizard waiting.” The two hurried off so Billy came to the table to snag a cookie. “Nice to see them playing again, tried to grow up too fast over the summer. And _you.”_ Camille looked smug at him.

“Don’t give me that look.” He tried to play his usual insufferable, pretty self again. Tried to avoid the inevitable.

“You made their night and you had a good time.” Her teeth flashed. Billy stole another cookie and got his hand swatted. “Ah, save some for the rest of us. We’re not done here. Go make the popcorn.”

“Make me dress up and put me to fucking work,” he grumbled all the way to the microwave. Nancy snickered at that and the doorbell rang.

“That’s Jonathan with the movies.” She turned to go off. Billy kept a safe proximity. Closed up tighter than usual.

“You’ve been distant,” Camille piped up on cue.

“Anniversary has us all freaked out, I told you. It’s nothing.” He looked elsewhere. “I’m here wearing the costume for you, aren’t I?” Camille thought to brush it off. Maybe he was right.

“I barely got you to dress up, you’re in all your own clothes. Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese from _The Terminator_ was a perfect fit.”

“Another flick where the guy dies in her arms.” Billy flicked the microwave on, twitched a smirk in the hopes to please his girlfriend.

“I could have made you wear flannel or a puffed red vest, I had much worse ideas.” Camille crossed to idly kiss his lips. Billy shifted from it. _Okay, that was wrong._ “They have pretty steamy sex if I remember correctly too.”

“Only in it for that,” he smirked as she pushed at him.

“Just zip it and keep popping.” She turned to see Nancy and Jonathan pass as Marty and Jennifer from _Back to the Future_. “Aw.” Camille pushed her wary thoughts aside but he broke. Palms flat on the counter.

“Listen, Camille. We might have a problem.” Billy admitted from his spot at last.

“If you burn it, we have more-”

“No, it’s my... It’s.. _.this._ It's us.”

“Billy,” Camille sighed. Arms crossed. “You’ve been...quiet since the dance. You and I know it. If something happened, you can talk to me.” She knew pushing got her nowhere.

“You shouldn’t worry about it. I have it handled. Just some home shit.” Voice was harder. Still didn’t look up.

“You avoid me. Last time we had sex, you kept your clothes on and the lights off. You can’t even look at me. Damn it, Billy, you’re freaking me out.”

“You’re being paranoid.” Careless. Heat turned up.

“Don’t say that to me again.” Camille neared him. Felt him shrink. Okay, something was off. The way he teetered and fidgeted.

“My dad is just...pushing the family dinner shit again.” Billy lowered his voice so she came to stand in front of him. “Trying to celebrate a year in Hawkins. Bullshit. Susan’s going along with it now. Sometime before now and Thanksgiving. She’s going to call the Chief.”

“Something’s up, he hates me and Jim.”

“Still hasn’t found Max’s evidence but he’s gotten better as splitting us. Getting me alone.”

It dawned on Camille finally.

“He’s hitting you again. Lift your shirt, when I hugged you earlier...I felt you cringe.” She pushed to work up fabric. Felt him resist until his breath shuddered. A nasty bruise sparked out from his rib cage. “Billy, oh, my god. Why didn’t you tell me?” Shame washed over him. Tinted his cheeks before anger crept behind it.

“We knew he would do it again, I can take it.” Billy had his eyes on the window above the sink.

“No, Billy, we’re not letting this shit-”

“Camille, just let this one go.”

“No.”

“I’m asking you to let it go!” Billy snapped at her. Eyes widening and shaky. Camille recoiled and he dropped his shoulders. “Just don’t come over anymore. Don't help me. Don't butt in or tell Max.”

“If Jim does, it might intimidate Neil again,” she tried. Billy’s been hit so much, it doesn’t register any longer. “Hey, I’m going to help you. Please, just let me.”

“I told you the truth because we’re dating-”

“Because you’re my friend and because I love you. Don’t pull from this. You changed after homecoming. You’re too scared to hope for the future we can build. I was too, but I...” She watched Billy switch off bags in the mic and pour one into a big bowl. “Billy,” she reached to touch his face and he flinched.

“Don’t...just...” Billy met her eyes when Camille pulled back. “Let’s just have a normal fucking night with these assholes and get to winter break. Okay?” They looked at each other. Really looked. That overwhelming shame with the realization that maybe they couldn’t protect each other flooded.

“Hey,” Jonathan came in, “guys want to get a movie going?”

“Yes.” Camille crossed her arms. Clearly stiff. “Let’s hear it for a normal fucking night.” She passed him and Jonathan stilled.

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a shitty ass boyfriend.” Billy turned toward the sink and Jonathan hesitated, coming to him. “Go away, Byers.”

“Shut up. We don’t have to talk.” Jonathan plopped into a chair, bolder as the days passed. Billy’s blazing stare did nothing. Felt like he was losing his touch. He plucked another bag of popcorn out and they just silently shared a space.

Camille crept down the hallway toward the bathroom. Passed a decorative mirror on the wall. Halloween lights on either side of her flickered. Hands tore at her arms, tugging. She opened her mouth when it went dark and flashed back.

The Wheeler house became dilapidated and moldy.

Rotting.

“Billy?” She backtracked, tripping along vines and slime. That pain jabbed her stomach. Empty living room and kitchen. Back in their world, Billy lifted his eyes to see the string lights around the window flutter. Blinking off then on one by one.

“Hey.” He caught Jonathan’s attention. “Cheap lights. You ever seen them do that?” Billy caught the other boy’s wide eyed expression. “Byers?”

“Where’d Camille go?” He spun on his heel because the past reeled back. “Nancy!”

“Jonathan.” She raced in. “The lights.” The blinking followed the path out down the hallway. “Camille...” Nancy bent over the decorative mirror, broken under the sound of their stereo playing. Blood splattered in thin drops as if it had been punched.

“Back door’s open,” Billy felt the gust of air. “Camille!”

She ran.

Empty roads, cracked and twisted under her feet. Legs took her as fast as she could go, sprinting down the way. Screams didn’t echo. No storm on the horizon. Dead silence and floating matter. Camille whipped around, hair flying out. Nothing.

“Billy! Nancy!” Camille called out. “Jonathan?” Nothing. No one.

“Hey! Wheeler, look!” Billy had pointed to the streetlights down the way. Kids trick-or-treated around them, paying no mind.

Monsters roamed free on Halloween night, so they say.

“Jonathan!” Nancy beckoned for him with the younger kids in tow. Having heard the commotion.

Camille raced down another main street in town. Ragged Halloween decorations blew in the wind beyond her. She came to the window that had been cracked weeks earlier. Pressed her hands there when she saw her friends reflected.

“Billy!” It came out a screech. He stopped in place, head turning. Only saw his reflection in the broken glass. The signs above the store blinked with succession. Camille realized in horror. “It’s not just our dreams... The Shields fuck with our dreams but Three is something else entirely.”

“Camille? Is that you?” Compelled, he touched the glass right where her hand was. She banged and he felt the vibration. Nothing more. Puffing, a growl echoed down the road and Camille was running again. By force.

“Help me! I can’t get out! She pulled me in...she pulled me in and the fucking gate is closed.”

“Camille!” Will turned his head as if he heard an echo. They were connected more so than the others.

“This way!” Mike gestured to the streetlights following their friend. Kids raced ahead. El frantically searched, tried to feel Camille in the air.

“I have an idea.” Dustin pulled for them. “Lucas, grab the walkie out of my backpack.”

“Got it,” he flipped it on. El fiddled with it, nose bleeding, until Will spoke again.

“Camille, come in, are you there? Over!”

Static.

“Camille, we’re here. Where are you? Over.” Nancy took it, gestured. “Keep following.”

“Billy, there!” Max pointed to the end, out into the more forested street where the lights dwindled. Separated by power lines.

“Billy! Nancy!” Came a cry out of the static at last. Nancy gripped the device close when they gathered. “It’s… It’s not-”

“Camille, we’re here, talk to us. Over!” Nancy pleaded.

 _“_ _It’s not our dreams!”_ Came a screech. Billy snatched it from her.

“Camille, where are you? Fucking tell me!”

 _“_ _It’s not just our dreams!”_ She wailed again. _“It’s the mirrors! It was the mirror!_ ”

“This way!” Max grabbed for Billy’s wrist. Streetlights flickered again. Camille ran still, breathing sporadic. Tree branches whipped into her arms and hair. Beasts dwelling in the Upside Down rumbled distantly to sniff her out.

“Where are you?” Will tried again, taking the walkie from Nancy.

Camille pressed on. Distant echoes found her target at last when she came to a figure in the mist and mold.

“Quarry. I’m at the quarry.” She huffed and puffed to catch her breath, still stumbling toward the belly of the beast. Water shined blood red. Looked peaceful. “You again.”

Three turned to see her eyes.

“I don’t understand,” Camille welled with emotional tears. So very drained. She fell to her knees. Stopped fighting. “Please, just help me understand.”

Pain crippled her entire stomach.

_"Ah!"_ She shrunk into the ground. Waited for it to end. And it did in one sweep.

Three came to her. Reached out to touch her face as if she’d never touched anyone before.

“How did you die? Talk to me, damn it!” A skeletal hand pointed out toward the water. Camille reeled away from her, scrambling to stand and follow. No reflection in the water. A scream hitched when a face bubbled up. A child.

“The missing kids.” It was a choke.

Three nodded behind her.

“The kids Hawkins lab went through.”

Another nod.

Bodies popped up all over. Some were close to her age. Some mutilated and others pristine. Tortured and failed experiments. For a moment, the two girls connected through one simple emotion. Rage.

"We didn't get out numbers in order or arrival, did we?" A breath cast, knees hit dirt. "We got them in order of when our abilities manifested. I was so late. I was halfway to this lake with the others."

Dead children bobbed like shiny apples. Eager teeth looming to sink and pluck one up.

“Show me what happened to you.” Camille turned and bones jumped from skin. Three was there grabbing brown hair to force her under the water. Frantic hands clawed to stop her. Pulled. Camille’s scream bubbled blood around her face. She jerked up, arm lifting to toss the girl yards away into rocks.

“I’m not trapped in your world. You’re trapped in mine. Talk!” Something had come off that brittle finger in the scuffle. Three turned with that same fire Camille echoed back. Vines whipped her away. They stood against each other as equals. A shadow billowed out behind the dead girl’s body. Growing and elongated upon the jagged cliff. Camille’s jaw dropped when the shape looked familiar.

“You’re didn’t just create the Flayer. It didn’t take you. I kept thinking that maybe... You just _are_ the Mind Flayer. Everything in this world bleeds out from you and it's drowning Hawkins.” The shadow peeled out, advancing. “I’m not afraid of you! You’re not in my head! You’re not because I am not afraid of you! ...I just pity you.” The shadow stopped short of her. Three paced forward in turn.

“You will be.” Her voice. An awful scratching croak. Still managed to hold a girlish edge with that wheezy breathing. “You want it too, Six. You want to flood the world. The awful world.”

“I don’t.”

“It doesn’t have to hurt. If you stay,” Three came to her ear, “very still. It’ll be over soon. Stay here with me.”

"I won't. You want what I have, why?" Camille watched the girl look beyond her at the empty sky above.

"Do they still look the same, Six?"

"Does what?"

"The stars." Three panned to focus and Camille almost smiled.

"More or less... You created this horrible world from all that pain. You're just leeching off me.” Camille lifted a hand, shaken, and touched the clammy face. “And I’m not fucking afraid of you.”

A slimy limb whirled around Camille at the same time she grabbed for hair, yanking strands out. Three let off a cry. She _bled._ She raged more. Stamped her feet like a child. Threw Camille into the water just to get her away. “I’ll find you first next time!” Camille splashed around when hands grabbed to drag her under. The world turned over on itself. She gasped, coming up. Stumbling out while her nose and ears bled. Cold slime covered her skin and wet clothing.

“Camille!” A cry across the grounds caught her attention when she fell into the gravel and dirt. Billy pulled her into his lap and turned her head as she coughed and sputtered. Veins darkened around her temples. “Harpy, talk to me. Please.” He pulled her up and she blinked at him, lifting her fist to uncurl stiff fingers. An ornate gold ring sat there. Carved and thick, like something a teenage boy would wear.

“I pulled this off her thumb,” Camille wheezed. Friends gathered to make sure she was okay.

“You were there,” Nancy recognized the state of her. Took her hand. “You were in the Upside Down. You look like I did when...”

“The gate’s closed.” El shook her head.

“She found another way to make contact,” Mike frowned, “you said it was the mirrors.”

“There are more kids after us. The shields in our dreams. And this...girl. Three. I saw her tattoo. She built that world. Why is it I can see it?”

“Mind Flayer touched you,” El explained.

“When Robbie took you.” Will helped Billy and Nancy pulled Camille to her feet. Shivering, she let Billy put his jacket around her. “It changed you, Cam.” Will came to hug her because he understood. “It changed me too. And we changed the people who love us.” He came out. Huge eyes. She crumbled a little, touching her stomach while a sharp pain gave an abrupt stab. "It's going to be okay."

“Hey, come here,” Billy picked her up, let her rest into him. Camille put her arms around him, puffed cold air while she looked at El walking behind them. Dressed like a dead child.

“Have to find her.” El noted. Camille’s eyes shimmered, one hand came to reach. Eleven took it with a gentler expression. A vision flashed over her brain. Red waters littered with so many bodies. Only it was her friends and family bobbing along. _Gone_. Camille buried her face into Billy’s neck to cry, messing his clothing. El had seen it too, stopped in her tracks.

“El?” Mike paused so the rest of the party gathered again near the trees.

“What does she want?” El asked instead. Camille gave a shudder, lips opening

“To flood the world.”

** ** **

“I got her.” Billy followed El into their house. “Go, get yourself cleaned up before the Chief gets home. School tomorrow.”

“Camille.” El began.

“He’s right. I’ll be okay. I’m okay now. Let's just do what we agreed to first.” Freezing cold skin prickled still. Billy’s arms ached from the trek back. “Tomorrow’s Friday, we’ll meet after school. Do what we agreed to. Talk to Jim if he gets in before we come down.”

“Hang on,” Billy was moving to go upstairs behind her. Camille grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"Don't forget the one in the hallway." The three all gathered mirrors in the house that could be taken down. Stacked them away in the basement.

"I think that's all of them," El fixed a photo straight sitting on the mantel. Little Sara Hopper smiled at the camera there. Happy and healthy. "I think she'd be in the Party."

"I think so too." Camille sighed and swept hair aside sticking to her face.

"What happened to her? Hopper's kid." Billy approached in question.

"Cancer when she just turned five." Camille swallowed. "Be around our age now."

Billy didn't have anything else to offer. Just frowned. Elsewhere, the rest of the Party removed mirrors from their bedrooms.

"Come on, I should get cleaned up and you need to rest." Camille gestured so El went first. Billy eyed the front door and went up to Camille's bedroom. She was ravenously trying to scrub the filth from her skin.

"Camille."

"I got it." A flat monotone.

"No, you don't." Billy snatched some more towels. "Get into the tub."

The ruined cloth fell. Wide eyes faced him before she obeyed numbly.

“Camille, I’m going to undress you.” He'd eased. She just quivered there, standing in the tub with her arms crossed. Registering the words, arms lifted. Slime peeled up from skin with her ruined clothing. Plopping unpleasantly into the trash.

“Can you stay here tonight,” she found words, “with me?”

There was this somber moment. Too quick to catch, but she did. Camille knew him. A fraction of a second where he debated it.

“Yeah. I can stay.” Billy had to discard most of his clothing too. Once they were nude, the bath water turned on. He waited for the right temperature and shower water shocked her system. “Got me dirty too.” A smirk crept when he slipped in with her. Hot water melted the goo off flesh. Camille washed her face while he helped scrub her down. Tried not to stare at welts on his back and stomach.

"Billy, what'd he do to you?" Fingers curled toward him but he caught her wrist. Met tear stained eyes.

"Look away," he'd said. Something his mother told him before a particularly bad beating. Young Billy had peeked through his hands. Screamed when she hit the floor. "What happened to you?"

“I was wide awake and then...” Camille soothed herself under the spray, turning to see Billy’s eyes again. Arms bent against her chest. “If these are her abilities, I know she’s drained too. It’ll buy time.”

“Time, for what?”

“I don’t know anymore.” She shrugged, helpless. “Murray guy brought a new batch of missing kids after the last meeting. Maybe something will click.”

“It sounds like she wants you to get close to her.”

“That’s just it, she looked scared when I did.” Camille dropped her shoulders. Washed her hair multiple times. The ring gleamed on her thumb when the crud was wiped from it. She thought to toss it away when she got out but wrapped in a huge robe and set it in her jewelry box with her necklaces and bracelet. Briefly, she studied Billy’s saint chain, setting it down carefully. “I washed a batch of the clothing you left the last few times, probably an outfit there. Bottom drawer.”

“Only leave stuff because you use the better scented fabric softener.” He earned a playful push.

“Asshole.” Camille brightened, dropping her robe to put on a nightie. For a moment, it felt like they’d be okay.

Billy Hargrove was pretty enough to play these parts.

Steps hurried up the stairs after he'd changed.

“Jim?” Camille went first to see him in the hallway.

“Just talked to El,” he took her arms. “Are you okay?”

“Better now, just a vision...I guess. The dead girl.”

“You’re seeing Owens next week.”

“Jim-”

“Not negotiable.” He cut over her. “He expects you both there.”

“Me?” Billy tossed his arms out.

“Fifty bucks to take her to dinner afterward. Enzo’s.” Jim flicked a bill toward him without leaving Camille's face.

“Sir, yes, sir. Enzo’s? Real date place?” Billy’s entire demeanor changed and Camille scoffed at him.

“ _Ass_.” She repeated but he shrugged. “Did you just bribe my boyfriend?”

“Friday night, make sure she goes.” Jim pointed. “You won’t talk to me, talk to him.”

“Jim, I can’t explain this shit. It just...happens. This girl is taunting me. She’s taunting all of us and there’s a connection that I can’t place.”

Billy never told Camille he'd seen that girl when Neil destroyed him. Never said it felt like she was a culling song or death rattle come to witness the end. Never offered that perhaps she was Peter Pan seeking out the wounded lost boys and girls.

“You want to pursue this, you do it my way. You take care of yourselves first.” Hopper pressed, rubbing her arms. Billy was admiring the bill, eyes shifting when Camille swatted at his shoulder. “Yes, and don’t forget that your boyfriend is now in my pocket. I’m Chief of Police, I say jump and Billy says-”

“On who?” That cheeky shit grinned, teeth sunk into his tongue. Jim Hopper would surely hate him if he broke Camille. Somehow that loss burned just as bright. Camille pursed her lips, eyebrow lifting. Old times.

This is fine. Just fine.

_We'll be fine._

“Close enough. Go to bed. Leave this alone because you’re spent. Owens and Murray both are looking into it.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Jim.”

“And this isn’t time you’ll get back.” Jim kissed her head, cradling her face.

"Jim..." Camille eyed his uniform. "Don't tell me you went to that Halloween party dressed as the Chief of Police."

"Do it every year, they expect it now," his lips pressed when she groaned. “Next Friday. Owens. You will be there.”

“Fine.” Camille crossed her arms, pouting.

“That won’t work this time,” Hopper kissed her cheek now and went to see El. “Billy, thanks for looking after her.” _Ouch._

“ _Traitor_ ,” she’s seethed, stopping his self pity.

“I’m easily bought, you know this.” Billy stuffed the money into his wallet in her bedroom. “You’re freezing, get into bed.” He saw her hesitate. “If she’s drained, you’ll be safe.”

“I’m not worried about her. Strange. I’m worried about you all.” Camille sighed. “I’m not worried about monsters from another world, I’m worried about the real ones trying to ruin our lives. Edna. Her fucking party… Neil.”

“Camille, let me worry about my dad.” Billy stiffened again so she got into bed. "You didn't want to tell me Kline was in town. You didn't want to tell me my dad stalked you."

"I just ran into him and he was an asshole, that's it."

"He's got _it_ for you and you know that."

"Because he's disgusting." Camille pressed. "He wants to come at me, fine. I'll be the cherry tart he wants until it poisons him. But, I’m allowed to worry about you.”

“Well, just fucking don’t, it’s not going to change anything! You’re not my babysitter.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel...weak or whatever for relying on others.” Camille lifted a hand. “I just want to know you’re safe.”

“Well, I’m not. Shit won’t change for me. What, am I supposed to magically be fixed after a few good fucks and us spouting about dreams that’ll _never-”_ Billy cut himself off and she rose out of bed to face off with him.

That was the last straw.

“You’ve been off all week, Billy. What the fuck?”

“I’ve been off all fucking year...because of you.” He seethed back, attempted to be venomous. Camille stood taller. Felt the mood shift to something far worse. Billy fizzled with regret, but didn’t let that pour.

“What are you saying? Where is this coming from?” She watched him pause, eyes pleading and searching before he turned to steel. “Billy, talk to me. Say something.”

“I’m saying that maybe I don’t want _this_.” His eyes screwed shut, opened. Camille looked aghast.

“This?” She stepped toward him. Tried so hard to understand.

“Listen, we went through some shit. I stayed around because-”

“You love me and I love you, that’s fucking why.”

 _Stayed around_. That burned.

“Sometimes, Camille, I wish I didn’t.” The words spilled out. He saw the pain reflect into her eyes. A glimmering pool that came to drown them both.

_I wish I didn't love you. I wish I wasn't so fucked up. I wish I could protect you from smiling monsters in red ties._

“Why is it impossible for us to be happy?” She whispered instead. Looking small. “Is this your dad? You keep warning me off that house. Is this you thinking you’re not enough? What happened? You’re hiding something from me. I can’t keep guessing and tearing myself apart when you fuck up. I fuck up enough, Billy. I don’t need your fuck ups burning me too. I’ve been searching for my own damn piece of mind. You changed after homecoming, why?”

“I didn’t want it to be like this. All this shit happened and I thought I could keep it going-” Billy blinked at her, dug back into his wallet to toss the fifty on the bed. “I’ll just do it now.”

“Save it, you fucking coward.” She sniffled and found anger instead. Pointed. “Just get out.”

“Camille,” he forced, “I can’t see you anymore.”

“ _Can’t_?”

“I don’t fucking want to.” Billy grew harder. Teeth clenched. He clawed for something awful. Leaned toward her space.

Break her. Save her. Shatter self instead.

“I chased you. I got you. It’s old now. I don’t want you, Camille.” Every syllable hit.

“Neil did this. He has something on you. Doesn’t he? You can’t even look at my face, Billy.” Camille realized and his eyes snapped up. “You’re a shitty liar.”

“Not everything is about my fucking dad. What, you think I want to be fucking saved? This is about us. I’m fucking done with it. We don’t have a future. I tried to play and force it. But, it’s not me. This isn’t me.”

“Guess it’s easier to be what people expect of you. You want to believe them, let them be right. Fuck you. How can you stand there and just lie?” Camille shot back. “Just, get out. Go away, Billy.” He didn’t move immediately so she went for her jewelry box. Plucked up two necklaces.

“Not taking those.”

“No, you’re taking them because my friend is fucking gone and he needs them.” She jerked for his hand to drop them in the palm. “I want you to know the person ruining your life currently is you.”

“Fuck you very much, Camille.” Billy grabbed his jacket, picked up a few clothing items he left. “You know, I wanted to let you down easy.”

“Fucking spare me! Nothing about us was easy! But, I was willing to try. You were my _friend.”_ _We were worth it._ Her shout caused Jim to burst in.

“What the hell, you two?”

“I’m out of here,” Billy sped around him and Camille wasn’t done, following. She found something nasty.

“Just because your mother walked out on you, it doesn’t mean you’re supposed to walk out on others when things get too deep! Just because Neil’s a piece of garbage, it doesn’t mean you have to be the same and treat people the same. You want to turn all this work around, fine! Prove the world right! But, one day you’ll look at that mirror and see Neil Hargrove staring back.” Billy didn't blame Camille, she didn't know the truth of it. But, he wouldn't let her touch it.

“I hate you!” Billy spun on his heel. Echoed.

“So what?! I hate you too!” Camille jabbed back, emotions pouring in all directions. Jim was hurrying down the stairs behind her. El came to the top to see the fight as well, jarred. “Get out, Billy! Go away! Don’t come back!”

“I didn’t plan to,” he shrugged his jacket on. “Goodbye, Camille.” The door slammed.

That sound was earth shattering as if the absence of him broke every mirror in her world.

Camille remembered the smell of cotton candy and the winning ring of that bell at the carnival. Two contented smiles in the neon light.

_"Wait..."_ Camille found one last fight, shook herself to pieces. This wasn't them. This wasn't her. "Wait, Billy!" She ripped the door open and tore down the path toward him. Gripped his arm to cling, Billy half dragged her along. One hand tried to pry her off. "We don't mean it! Stop! Don't leave!"

"Let me go," Billy looked up and saw Chief Hopper there. Tried to be nastier so they hated him. "I don't want you! You're being pathetic!" A hard shove knocked the wind out of desperate lungs. Camille hit the grass and looked shocked. Looked like his mother the first time Neil struck her.

"Hey!" Jim was barreling down the stone steps because it was out of line. Billy raced into his Camaro at the same time Camille pushed off Hopper to stop him again.

"Camille, get away from the car! Are you crazy?" Billy stilled with the key in the ignition as her body tossed in front of the hood. Barefoot and in her nightie. Hands pressed to the shiny, blue paint. "Just go away, you crazy bitch!" They stayed there locked in, screaming at each other. Billy's face scrunched when the key turned. His engine revved up. Drowning her out. But, he could still hear what she was wailing. Tear filled eyes of confusion and loss.

"Billy, I don't understand!" She went for his door at the same time he shoved the lock down, held it there because an invisible force tried to pry it up. Gazes met again and he hated himself utterly. The past haunted him. His mother's bracelet breaking to scatter beads all over. "I don't understand!" Billy froze to see her eyes like he might undo the lock. Camille was crying huge tears before him. "I don't understand..."

Something broke.

"I have to go," Billy crushed himself, "goodbye." His Camaro revved off after he stopped the sob from escaping his lips. There. He’d done it. Crumbled the whole way home. Camille tripped trying to chase after the smoke. Skinned a knee when Jim got to her, arms under biceps to heave her up stumbling.

"I don't understand!" She'd yelled after him. Unable to catch her breath so Jim about dragged her inside with El's help. That musky exhaust left stuttering lungs and numbed her.

“Camille, what just happened?” Jim settled hands on her shoulders inside so she jerked away. Going around him to pass El. Hard like steel.

“It’s over.”

"Camille..." El chased after to push into her room. Jim thought to call Susan. Figured a man, especially a cop, calling after hours would upset Neil too much. He went up to see El at the door still. Her older sister sobbing into a pillow that smelled of Billy. "I got this one, Jim." How grown up was that? 

"Sure." Jim rubbed his eyes because these girls were in danger and they didn't need him. Decided to go to bed because he trusted El. Stripped to an undershirt and boxers then sank into his mattress. Wrestled with sleep until he was snoring. They'd missed a mirror when grabbing them down. The one nailed just above Jim's short dresser.

No door or window opened. No wind whistled in. Hopper roused when a thin arm went around his waist.

"Camille?" Figured she needed comfort. She'd snuck in once or twice before. Hawkins wouldn't find such a thing appropriate. To be fair, another time it was sleepwalking however. Girl just stood there in the dark and scared the shit out of him.

Fingers gripped his blankets, tugged once. A lithe body burrowed in behind him. Breathing.

"It's okay, honey." Half asleep, he turned to face her blindly. "You're freezing." His arm crossed over and touched air. Nothing. Jim woke fully and felt around his empty bed. Sighed.

"Another dream." He rubbed his eyes. Felt that same chill and looked up at his closed window. Weight pressed the mattress down again by his legs. Rolling up along his body. Ice cube fingers like spider legs crawled up over his chest. Jim felt himself sweat. Paralyzed. Lifting the covers to a great, dark nothingness. "Shit." He laughed at himself and fell back to see the ceiling. Shifting over, Jim Hopper was met with a pair of glowy blue eyes. A body tossed over him before he could scream out from the shock of it.

"Shit!" He scrambled up. Hands sprang out to either side of his head. Dead girl. "Wake up." Clicking growls low in this thing's throat vibrated. Those wheezy breaths. He couldn't establish the exact lines of it. "Wake up." Jim forced again because the cold in her bones and breath on his skin wasn't real. The weight of a body above him was just another dream. She merely stared at Hopper. Warm and soft beneath her.

Jim is good.

Jim protects.

One motion tossed her off him into the dresser. Hopper ripped himself up to turn the lights on. Nothing. Not even a shadow. Gasping, he touched his aching chest and tried to breathe.

"Jim?" Camille had swept to his side in the commotion, half asleep with El behind her. "Look like you're having a heart attack. Jim!" Quickly, he shook his head and hands came to his chest, curling into his.

"Dream," he gasped, eyes shutting. All he wanted was his long, lost bottle of tiny pills. _"Nothing."_

"Hey, just breathe. Like you taught us." Camille eased and El came to his other side to help.

"In through your nose." She encouraged.

"Out your mouth. Slower." The older teen finished, cupping his scruffy face. Smoothing up toward his hair. "Better already."

"We forgot that mirror." El sprang up to take it away and returned. They repeated the exercise until Jim had a handle on himself. Got him back into bed.

"Can we stay here tonight?"

"Yeah," Jim turned on his side. Camille tucked in behind him with El on her right. They fell before him easily from exhaustion. Breathing became a soft chorus. Jim could easily pick out which sigh and wheeze belonged to who in his girls. Knew their breathing by heart. Maybe it was a dad thing.

Suddenly realized he couldn't recall his lost daughter's any longer. Tears hit the pillow when Camille's arm went around him. El remained deeply asleep, but Camille was restless and numb. The man she loved walked out on her. Hurt her. And here she was protecting Jim Hopper when he felt utterly useless.

"Mm, you're safe." She mumbled, half aware. Found a hand to lace their fingers. "Love you." Only then did he feel secure enough to close his eyes and dream again.

** ** **

The bruised couple ignored each other at school. After observing the two, rumors spread by lunch. _Extra, extra, read all about it: King and Queen broke up._ Camille saw her friends and sat elsewhere with Billy at a table across the room opposite her. Neither ate. Regan popped her head into view, sitting.

“Camille? Are you-?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, please.” She sucked in her cheeks.

“That’s okay.”

“I just don’t fucking get it, you know,” Camille spoke of it anyway. “It’s like a switch flipped after homecoming. And I can’t even face my friends, we all went through so much and I just feel disconnected from all of them. Ah, I shouldn’t...get into it. I’m just...fucking lost. He’s such an asshole. And I don’t know...what I did.” She sniffled and Randall appeared, setting a soda down next to her. Cherry Coke. Her favorite.

“Relationships are hard. I’m sure that you gave it your all, Camille.” Randall smiled for her when she lowered her eyes. He came around the table, got an arm around her. “None of this is on you. He chose. Just know that you have two new friends who are here for you.” He peeked behind her shoulder to see Billy jerking up to leave. “And you don’t need anyone else.” Camille just lowered her head to cry when he broke into her psyche. She wanted to say it wasn’t true. But, he was too soft about it all. “There, there. You’re safe with us now, Milly.” Regan frowned across the way, guilt swirled.

Camille didn’t speak, she just wept to herself.

Let him hold her.

** * **

“Camille, hi.” Max caught her on the way to the cars. “What happened?”

“Billy doesn’t want to be with me. It’s his problem.”

“That’s crazy, he’d never-”

“I don’t know, Max.” Camille passed her.

“Hey! Stop for a second!” Max urged, stepping in front of her friend. Grown so much than Camille recalled all the sudden. “I’m going to find out what happened. He’s just angry and quiet at home, he doesn’t even shout at me. He doesn’t fight _anything_. Neil’s gunning for him again, but after...after he broke up with you. Neil was weird. Patting his head. Not hurting him. He let Billy cry on him, something’s wrong. Please.”

“Billy wants to speak to me, he can. I tried. I did. But, I’m done. Billy has to help himself before any of us do.” Camille sighed. “I have to go, Max. Don’t bring it up again.”

“Neil did something and you know it!” Max called after her. “I’ll find out, I promise…”

** ** **

“Billy’s not looking so good,” Nancy washed her hands in the school sink. “Reeks of smoke again, but worse. Always looks hungover. And you’re not really sleeping. It’s been weeks, Cam… We’re worried.”

“Hopper tell you guys that, huh?” Camille crossed her arms. “Break-ups suck. Shit happens. I’ll live.”

“Camille,” Nancy watched her leave the bathroom to get to class. Science. Stuck as his lab partner still. Billy glared at the cabinet next to him when she sat down.

“Boys all moving in now that Queen Bee is buzzing free again.”

“What’s it to you? Girls line up for that Camaro.” Camille touched her stomach as it cramped. Hair ruffled when he cocked his head.

“Find the dead bitch?”

“Left the Party. Leaving it all behind. She wants to eat me, I welcome it.” Camille snarked. “I’ve been taking pills to suppress my abilities again. Made Owens give them to me from daddy’s old study stash. They preserved a lot of shit from that lab. Meds are still easily tailor made for 006. Don’t want them; my powers. I’ll keep stuffing them until nothing breaks through. I’m normal.”

“You’re poisoning yourself.” Billy gave this uncomfortable expression.

“Not the worst poison I’ve choked down.” Camille turned to him, cold. “Go cry to Hopper about it if you care so much.”

“I don’t.” His fists curled.

“Obviously.”

“You’re being a real bitch this week, you know that?” Billy looked at her face.

“Guess it takes one to know.” She smiled. Devoid. His anger flared. “Bite me.”

“You’re a lot of things, Camille,” he got near her ear, “but, normal will never be one of them. Bet you that Noah and Rosemary are just weeping on the other side because of it.”

“How fucking dare you?” She whispered, angrily filling in her worksheet.

“I just think you’ll make them proud. Poisoning yourself just like _fake_ mommy and daddy wanted. Just like Brenner and Edna wanted. They’re proud you finally picked them over Adam and Judith. One day, when I see Neil in the mirror...you’ll be the one rocking in some hospital waiting for sunflowers. Make 'em proud, Camille.” Cruelty just drowned them both out.

“No prouder than I’m sure you make Neil.” She knew it was too far. Billy’s eyes changed. No more anger. Just empty.

“Get fucked,” he tore his backpack up to go around her.

“I just might. Happy Thanksgiving, Billy. Go stuff a turkey.” Camille didn’t let regret fill her until he went to their teacher, made up some sick lie, and left the class. Regan looked back at her, somber.

Camille pretended not to notice.

** ** **

"Hi, I'm picking up a dress under Jane Hopper." Camille leaned over the counter, pressed a bell. Dry cleaning and alterations before the Snow Ball.

"One moment please," came a muffled, raspy voice from back, "maintenance issue with the conveyor." They sounded frustrated.

"No problem, no rush here." Camille sighed and went to the magazine rack. Bland florescent lights washed everything out. Music droned from speaker with no discernible sound of what the actual song was. Colors all seemed a dull grey here. A piss yellow or ugly powder blue there. The door rang and Camille had her face buried in a magazine. Heels clicked the cracking tiles.

"I'm afraid we can't keep meeting like this, Camille. People will start to talk." Fucking Neil Hargrove. He tapped the bell with his eyes on her lowering the magazine. "Staying out of trouble?"

"I am." She slapped the papers down.

"Look, I'm sorry, give me another moment," that voice called again. Poor conveyor was clicking as if it was trying to move with rows and rows of bagged clothing. Safe under plastic sheets.

"Hell. It's for Neil Hargrove, I want it soon." Neil's foot clicked impatiently. "I need my damn suit for tomorrow." He muttered, stroking his mustache. Eyes turned to narrow on prey. "I should be thanking you, Camille."

"Why's that?" She produced flatter, gaze on the blinking red light warning them the machine was broken.

"I got that promotion."

"I'm sure it wasn't me, sir."

"No, I really think you played an important part," Neil turned to close in with his hand on the counter. Wedding ring shined. Camille braced herself there too. Felt smaller despite only being mere inches shorter. She was wearing that damn bloody lipstick again. Standing out in the colorless world. Eyes trained on his as if he were about to pounce.

_"Camille, run,"_ Billy said in her head. That red light kept blinking above her. Warning. _"Get the fuck out of here."_

She couldn't move. Not when Neil closed in and got his other hand on the counter as if to box her into it. Camille's back pressed harder to the edge.

"What are you doing?" It sounded stupid and childish when it came out.

"Just thanking you. I took your advice. To be bold." The way he grinned was truly revolting. Camille smelt his plain soap on skin and dark roast coffee on his breath. "I found the right _fit,_ as you put it."

"How's Susan?" Camille pushed out. "Max and Billy? I'd really like to know how they are."

"You seem nervous, you shouldn't feel nervous around me." Neil cupped her face with one hand, ran his thumb just under her bottom lip. The tiniest coat of red smeared the nail.

"I'd really like to know how your family is, sir," Camille's heart burst. Lungs clutching. Neil pressed himself into her space for a waft of euphoric perfume.

"Fine. We're all fine. Right?"

"Very good. That's good." Camille could scarcely think or bat her lashes. Neil's foot knocked into her boot, almost wedging her legs apart. He just stared and breathed her in like a drowning man seeking fresh air.

"Are you feeling alright, Camille? You're burning up." His thumb smoothed across the blush on her cheeks. Felt the heat of her in his palm. "Don't act so shy now. We both know you aren't a modest girl. You're too pretty to be that shy." Camille's lips opened, unable to function. Eye flickered behind him to a pair of sunken blue eyes framed by unwashed blonde locks. Grey hands with thin blue fingers edged up over Neil's shoulders like they might wrap around his throat. Veins a violent shade of infected purple. "Camille." Neil tilted her jaw because he wanted her to look at him while he spoke. No notice of the fingers creeping.

"I don't like this, please." She managed at last, the mirror on the wall vibrated. The hands ripped away. Disappearing.

"Don't like it? I'm not doing anything to you." Neil almost laughed, shoulders hitching. He caressed her cheek and tucked hair aside. "You feel something, don't you? Don't be so nervous about it. I feel something too."

"Sir, I'm..." Camille tried to push out of his arms, fists came to his chest. Neil grabbed her, earning a cry of shock.

_"Scream."_ Billy begged her. She couldn't.

"Don't act so coy at me now, it's too late. I _saw_ you." He snarled, pressing all the way into her with iron hands on her biceps. "I see you. Clear as day, I know what you like. Look at you blush." Camille didn't breathe anymore. Not with the red flashing light. The cracked tiles. The pristine sheets of plastic rustling around behind her. "You want to keep teasing me still?"

_"Ngh..."_ Syllables didn't connect. She just choked on perfectly good air.

"You don't. Shake your head. That's it. Good girl." Neil got a subtle reaction and seemed pleased. "I can teach you to be a good girl. I can help you, Camille. Just say yes. Ask me for it. Say please."

Hazel eyes flickered wildly. No answer came.

"Ask for me, Camille," Neil leaned in like he might bite her bottom lip, "or keep blushing like an obscene little slut on fire."

_Me or the fire_.

Camille's expression twitched. Became steel to match him. She curved up as if she might kiss him instead. Waited until he opened his mouth to beg for her. Waited until he showed his sick self lusting in the lights.

"I choose the fire."

The harsh whisper roused shame all up his neck and cheeks. Neil heaved a breath at her. Blamed her for stealing it in the first place.

The light blinked red then green.

"Hargrove!" That raspy voice was clearer now. Neil yanked from Camille because she burnt him. "Your suit." Camille braced to the counter and turned her head.

"Tommy?"

"Camille, you okay?" He glared.

"She's fine." Neil shot out. Tommy stared hard at him. Same freckles. Longer hair.

"Sign here, sir." He snatched the receipt away and handed the suit off. Neil stared at Camille and hated her so fucking much. Marched out with no more words. Tommy crossed to lock the door, picked up the purse she didn't realize she'd knocked off the counter.

"Here." His head cocked down. Hands stuffed into his jeans. Lush green shirt pulled over himself with the cleaner's logo on the pocket. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, I actually miss you and Carol around school." Camille found herself again awkwardly. Lungs evened out.

"You hear from her?" He looked wounded and hopeful.

"Couple of cute postcards back and forth." Camille nodded. "Didn't know you were here all this time. Aunt still owns the place?"

"Yeah, she runs a tight ship." Tommy smiled at her this time, shrugging. "Christ, I knew Billy's dad was an asshole, but what the fuck."

"He's...something." Her head lowered. Tommy went around to find El's dress.

"Still seeing Billy?"

"Ah, we broke up."

"Oh, shit. Sorry to hear that. Honestly." He set the dress and receipt down so she could sign. "I fucked up things with Carol."

"You could write her." Camille offered. "I bet she might actually like to hear how you are. You can see how she is. You seem...different. Better."

"Emotional beat down after high school does that to you." Tommy cracked a joke and Camille smiled fuller. "Hey, look, Camille...I'm sorry about how things went. The paint. We were friends."

"Missed my favorite Tommy." She replied, touching his hand. "High schoolers are idiots."

"Adults can get worse." He lifted his eyes.

"You didn't." It was true. Camille grew genuine. Relaxed.

"Can I walk you to your car? Need a smoke too." Tommy earned a nod. Camille plucked up the dress. "Like to beat Billy's dad's ass for that shit."

"He's not a good guy." Camille watched Tommy flip a sign as he went to break, lighting up. Offered the smoke to her.

"Menthol? Unlike you." She inhaled.

"Don't laugh, swiped a pack from my aunt cause I ran out." He took it back. Wind picked up hair and clothing. "You look good, you know. Still don't take back what I wrote in that letter."

"There he is." Camille laughed, setting El's dress in the back seat. She crossed her arms. "I'll definitely remember that forever."

"Good." He puffed smoke. "How's Harrington?"

"Still at home and going to some classes at the local community college. Working with Robin at the movie place and arcade. Keith helped them out. Pay him a visit, I don't think you'll regret it."

"I regret a lot of things." Tommy offered, snuffing his smoke. "You going to be okay?"

"You know, I'm actually not sure." Camille welled with her lips pressing. "It was good to see you, Tommy."

"Don't be a stranger?" He asked and she sniffled, nodding. "Hey, I think you'll be okay. You're Camille Harper. Queen Bee. If anyone can fight their way out of Hawkins and make a good life, it's you."

"Think so?" She tucked her arms around him. Let him hug her back.

"Yeah, I do."

"Take care of yourself, Tommy. Write Carol. Visit Steve. Regrets happen, but they don't define us." Camille got into her car while he touched the door, leaning in.

"Just tell me one thing, Bee."

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever have a shot with you?" His crooked smile etched and Camille followed, patting his cheek.

"Not a chance, Tommy, dear." She leaned out and kissed the corner of his mouth. Left her red lip print there. "But, you always knew how to make a girl laugh."

"I'll take it. See you, Harper. Hargrove is missing out, figured you were end of the line for him. His loss." Tommy leaned back so she could go. "Watch yourself. Call me, you need someone."

"Bye, Tommy," she winked, shutting her door. It made her feel better. Seeing Tommy lax after high school. Trying his best. Unhappy as she was, if this fight with Three never ended, at least high school did. Gravel spit when she whirled off. Blazed down the line into fire if it meant Neil Hargrove wouldn't be there to gawk at her any longer.

** ** **

“You look beautiful, El.” Camille curled up in a sweater and leggings. Saturday. December 7th, 1985. First day of Hanukkah. Also the annual Snow Ball.

“I’ll drop her off and be back. Need anything?” Jim tucked her hair aside.

“No, you guys go on.” She lied. Stared at the Christmas tree before her. "Say hi to Joyce for me." Camille tucked herself into the comfy chair she was on and flicked channels for a bit before a knock made her get up. Steve Harrington’s goofy grin greeted her. He put on a campy sweater with a Star of David on it. Held some bags in his arms.

“ _Mazel tov!_ ”

“…Steve?”

“Everyone around you celebrates Christmas so I thought I’d kick your festivities off.” Snow fell behind him. “Hopper called me.”

“He’s dead meat. I said no fuss.” Camille, who felt disconnected from her friend and identity. It was too painful.

“This is your first Hanukkah without your parents. I know it must be hard on you despite everything.” Steve came in. “I brought all kinds of stuff.” He pulled a menorah from the bag. “I hope it’s okay. There were only a few to choose from.”

“It’s pretty.” Camille traced the ornate designs.

“I have small gifts and snacks. Movies by Jewish directors. A candle for you to light.” Steve watched her quietly settle the menorah in the window. “Cam?” She turned with tears falling. “Oh, shit. No. Don’t cry.” Steve wrapped her up in his arms. Framed by the Christmas tree and frosting window decorated in multicolored lights. Truly peaceful. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“I love you, Steve Harrington.”

_I love so hard and deep, touching it is agony._

“I love you, Camille Harper. You’re my friend. It’s going to be okay.” He rubbed her back while she sniffled. “Come on, show me how it’s done.” Camille did her routine. Lit the first candle. Said a quiet prayer. Steve beamed with encouragement. Outside, a Camaro wheeled down the street. Billy watched them in the window. Camille wiping her tears to enjoy something small and thoughtful her friend put together.

At least someone made her happy today.

Billy whizzed off into the night.

Left Camille Harper behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm the absolute worst. Story lines are overlapping like champs now. Leave some thoughts or theories below!! Stay tuned. :D


	29. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions ahoy!
> 
> Warning: Mentions of abuse and past rape. Certain advances are made on a character that will cause major discomfort. Mental breakdowns. Camille being a brat.
> 
> "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" -Elton John

There wasn’t one whisper from the Upside Down while Camille floated away from her friends. From all the plotting. From the chase. From that dead girl in the mirror scratching her skin raw. The dead took vacations too she guessed. Occasionally, El or Nancy would try to update her on what she’d missed. Harder to at school while Randall and Regan Dean hovered. Closer than anyone liked.

“Listen,” Randall said two days before break began, “you come back upset when you talk to them. Maybe they’re not good for you, Camille. I know it isn’t my place.” Distancing her from those little friends was still rocky.

“It’s not.” She was soft. Sketching a face. Kali’s. “It's _not_ your place.” Camille wondered if Kali was safe and warm somewhere. Enjoying the holidays with her own found family. She hoped she was. Someone had to be.

“Did you switch any classes next semester?” Regan eyed her brother and changed the subject.

“No, I like what I have.” Camille's gaze remained on the page. The clicking of utensils on plastic trays all around them grated. Made her feel sick. That pain jabbed her stomach again then washed away.

“Not even science?” Randall prodded and she paused to look up at him. “It’s unhealthy, Camille. We want you to be well again.” This manic smile touched her eyes first. Spread. She just laughed. A few tables around them even stopped to eye their unhinged queen bee.

“I’d sooner sell my soul to hell.” Camille uttered, notebook smacking before she got up. Still alight with chuckles. _Like Faust._ “I’ll never be well, I’m awake. Wide awake.”

Across the bustling cafeteria, Billy watched Camille go and smoothed out his planned schedule for next semester. Chewed his thumb nail idly because he ached for a cigarette. He ached for something else too. Only one change in the paper. His third period. Wondered what Camille would say if he told her.

“She’s too resistant, we didn’t plan for that.” Randall whispered when Camille had gone out of the space.

“She’s strong. So was Three.”

“Yeah, well, look where that got Three? She’s fucking dead and we’re next.” His eyes watered. "All that girl wanted to do was count stars. That place took what was left and made a monster of it. She'd never hurt anyone. She didn't want to."

"Neither did you." The softness about it was his undoing. Teeth clenched. Randall shoved up to go as well. Regan just watched him leave.

Camille skipped class. Skidded on ice to get out of there. Drove to Loch Nora. Smoked a cigarette in front of the dug up plot that was once her huge house. Snow covered it. Made it seem angelic and peaceful. Her cigarette flicked into the dirt.

“Least the rose bushes are gone too.” She decided. Remembering how Billy climbed through thorns to get to her. “Gave me everything,” Camille recalled, “thinking I’d want nothing beyond it… It really was your fucking mistake.” Her car started and she sped off. Reckless. Police lights blared behind her. “Fucking...” Camille pulled over and rolled her window down. Not in the mood.

“Kid, what are you doing not in school?” Jim Hopper touched her car and leaned in. Camille stared at the wheel.

“Skipped. Obviously.” Dismissive of his fears.

“Why?”

“Felt like it. It’s bullshit. Not like my grades will suffer. I’m peachy keen and perfect.”

Hopper just exhaled out his nose before speaking carefully.

“Listen, I know you’re going through something hard. Relationships are-”

“ _Ooh_. A lecture from Jim Hopper about relationships. Love to hear this one,” came her bitter retort, face snapping. “Can’t even ask out the woman you god damn _love_. What the fuck can you teach me about love, Jim?”

_Oof._ Stung.

“Camille, don’t start with me.” His finger lifted. Now he was getting upset. Camille the brat.

“Please, I started months ago and never stopped, Jimmy!”

“I’m telling you, that’s enough!” His voice rose and she pushed out of her car, smacking him crudely with the door.

 _“_ _Or, what?”_ A breath ghosted. Chilled. The forest hushed around them. "What are you going to do about it?"

“Camille, just go home.” Jim settled one hand on his belt, pointed before stepping toward her. "We'll talk there."

“Home?” She blazed, fingers contorting. “Where the fuck is that, Jim? Hospital bed where my mother was murdered! House that burnt down? Or with you and El? A place where you didn’t believe me half the time! Billy didn’t want me! You don’t want me either! You don’t trust me. I’m not enough for you.”

“You think it’s _you_ I don’t trust?” Jim zeroed in on her. “I love you, kid. I just want to see you protected.”

“You like it better. Zombie Camille on pills. Adults like it better, us quiet and slowly digested by the shitty world around us.” She sniffled, pushing at him.

“I don’t, I hate that you feel like this, Camille. I hate that you feel so god damn alone.” He grabbed her shoulders, shaking. “Every day, I wish I could stop what happened to you and El. And I know you love him-”

“ _Love_ ,” her lip quivered because the word burned. Smoke entered her lungs. Eyes welled. “It’s bullshit! I thought for a moment, I could be bigger than what that lab made me. I just mimic the mutilated version of emotions. I can’t do anything more.”

“Camille, you love harder than anyone I’ve ever met.” Hopper cradled her face. “You love so god damn hard, it crushes you.”

“It’s bullshit,” she shook her head. “It didn’t used hurt this bad. Not even when I was with Robbie. Not even when my parents stopped making time for me. It hurt when I lost Barb and then it didn’t stop, Jim, it didn’t stop. It got worse. Everything else after was fucking nails on a chalkboard.” Camille lifted her arms to push him off. Advancing. That voice trilled so haunting and even. “Maybe, Jim, when the rest of my soul is pawned off. When my insides finally rot. When I finally _sink-”_

“We’re not going to let that happen. You’re going to get through this, Camille, do you hear me?” He gripped thin wrists, felt her unraveling and not able to take in clean air. Cold pavement wet under their boots. “You have to let go and move forward, Camille. It’ll hurt for a while but it can get better. I promise. Just breathe.”

“You first, Jim!” She resumed her pushing. “Ask out Joyce Byers before you lose her forever. El and I, we’re not your life. You’re hiding behind us. Spare me the needless love shit.”

“I know you’re hurting, but you’re stepping out of line.”

“Good, I’m due to! Fuck you, Jim!” She was Goldilocks taking on the damn Papa Bear. “Fuck Hawkins! Fuck all this shit!"

"Camille, enough!" Jim tried to calm her down and felt her still to watch his eyes, pushing again like it was a game now.

"...Fight me, you asshole. What are you going to do about it? Huh, Chief? Fight me.”

“What?"

"I said, fight me, Jim!"

"Will you knock it off!” He had to fend off her struggling.

“No, make me!” She challenged. “I’m popular and everyone wants to be me or fuck me! Put me in my place, Chief! I hate this! Fuck perfect Camille! Fuck her! She’s garbage. I wasted my life. They took until I had nothing and I was happy to let them!” Camille ripped out a scream. Sent birds flapping to get away. “I’m nothing! I have nothing!”

And Three wanted her even still.

“I just stood there. I stood there and let my parents prod and poison. I stood there and let Billy get hit. I let Barb die because she was alone. I almost let El die too. I almost let you all die because I wasn’t strong enough to stop it. I stood there looking pressed and pretty and perfect and I let the world rot just so they didn’t see that I was rotting too! Okay!" Camille cried huge, ugly tears that ruined eye makeup. Lips struggled to make the desperate words her heart created. "I was rotting too! And I was too proud to rot...but, I feel it now and I’m so tired, Jim.”

“Camille,” he eased.

“My name is Six! I bet you there were dozens of Sixes, but I made the cut. I saw all those dead kids. Twos. Threes. Fours. Fives. Never made it to the tattoo. Didn't manifest, but I did so late and they died. And I’m nothing.”

“Judith King loved you and she named you Camille.”

“I don’t want to be Camille right now.” She just kept fighting against him. “Punish me, god damn it!” Guilt rapidly poured out like dark, lush ink. Stained pages and smudged words so they couldn't be seen when held to the light. Cheeks tinted red. Camille huffed and puffed and wished to blow the town away. She yanked her belt from her pants and tossed it at him. “Beat me.”

“What?” Jim caught the leather instinctively. Watched her breathe sporadic and pained.

“Neil thinks he’s helping Billy. Making him all better. He thinks _this_ is love. I want to feel it too. Hit me. Help me feel it, Jim.”

“No, I’m not going to-” Hopper was knocked backwards into his Blazer when she jumped at him. The belt hit the ground. Dainty fingers curled into his puffy coat.

Camille Harper tore herself in two. Ripped every possible stitch. Rotted before him. Sent a shock through Jim.

“Kiss me instead then.” Her neck craned. Eyes wild. Fingers clutching at more and more of him. He recalled spidery digits trying to get under his skin that night. The wheezy breathing that jarred him so. The nothingness. Camille got one arm around his neck, up on her toes to press into him. Body and soul.

Obscene and alive and wide awake.

“Jesus Christ, Camille,” big hands went for her wrists to pry limbs off.

“Maybe I can be what this town expects too. Kiss me.” A sing-song tone fluttered. Smiled sweeter and shook to pieces. Couldn't hope to come back together. She didn't want to.

"You need to breathe."

"Oh, but I don't." A cackle. Still clinging for miles and mile of him as if she were drowning in his soul willingly. Flirty. Fallen.

"We are not-"

“Do you think I’m pretty, Jim? Kiss me. Tell me how pretty I am after you do. Just a little, please. Just a little to feel again.” Trauma blurred all her relationships. Especially with older men.

Jim Hopper was a light that was safe and warm.

Camille thought of Neil pressing into her with claws sinking along soft arms and the _light._ That insufferable red light flashing like it knew she was filth.

The way she choked on air that was perfectly clean and dry because she was so used to breathing the same mold Three likely was in the Upside Down.

She thought of Robbie Kline assuring her sex would feel so good. That he loved her too much, he needed to show her. That if she really loved him, she's just turn over now on her stomach.

The way he pretending she wasn't sniffling after.

_No turn over, let's try something new. Don't you trust me, babygirl? I'd think if you loved me, you'd trust me and let me feel even closer to you. That's it. You're so pretty. So sexy._

A grunt. A whimper. Back and forth until his fingers were obscuring cries.

_Now, tell me you love me, babygirl. Say it, Camille._

"I love you." She'd said it aloud with no awareness.

Her voice dropped to something husky. Head tilted down to give more of a menacing expression. Jim felt fingers trace the back of his neck, knocking his hat aside. He was too locked up to grab for it. Too caught in calming this atomic girl down.

“I know things. I could be a good girl. Not like what the town says, let me show you. I'll be so good. Neil thought so. Robbie did too once.”

That made him feel nauseous.

"Neil? What are you talking about?" Jim tried to pull focus.

"He wants to touch me, maybe I'll let him. Maybe I ask for it. Maybe I do want it. Everyone keeps telling me these things, what if they made it real?" Tears welled. Jim looked shocked, a few lines connected.

"Camille...did Neil Hargrove approach you?"

_"Approach,_ you make it sound like playground shit. He grabbed me just like Robbie did. Just like the light. And I chose light, that horrible dead scorching light, over him. Years, it took years, to see how filthy I am. I see now. I need you. And Neil, all we did was talk. He wants me, I can tell. And nothing can be done, Neil doesn't leave evidence of himself on people. But, we know. He's a spot of blood on my hand that I can't wash out and he didn't do anything. But, I know. The light knows." Her laughter hitched, manic and undone. Frantic like she'd wilt away any second. Reeling and rasping and sinking into him. "Look at me, I'm blushing again. Kiss me."

“You’re confused. Hey, tell me what Neil did. Now.” He persisted. "Talk to me."

“We’re all fucking confused, _James,”_ her face brightened. Unnaturally. “I’m just the dirty girl unafraid to fucking roll with the fucked up punches. Neil is a talker. He's jealous of people like us. The doers because we move and shake. It feels so good and he's stuck in place all pathetic and _talking._ That's what he did, he uses words to pick you apart. Can't arrest a dictionary."

Camille hissed and came closer to hang from his towering frame, continuing.

"But, I want you and I want you to show me love in daylight and in shadows. You won't burn me. Never thought about it? Me and my little outfits. Me tossing those pictures in Kline's face, you saw them, Jim. I can make it feel nice for you too. Tell me what feels good.”

“No. You’re a child. Camille, calm down. Talk to me about Neil.” His grip on her arms kept her in one rooted spot and it just ached more. The way he struggled to meet her eyes between lingering beats.

“I have never been a child. Neil saw that, why can't you?!" That tragic part was true. "It's too late, I'm all grown now and I can't go back."

Her lip wobbled, but she forced this to go on in tears.

"Why don't you want me, Jim? I don't understand.” She heaved at him, came dangerously close. Jim stopped to really look at her, blue eyes flickering at a girl who needed help. Makeup streaked her cheeks and neck. “Make me feel again. We could go right now. Shut the curtains and slip into bed where it's warm and safe. You could touch me and it'd feel good again. You love me. You could show me that love and let me feel it too. Please. Please, love me.” Hands cupped his face while tears fell soft and light. Camille managed a single kiss. Stolen. Nothing. Facial hair hardly had a chance to swatch her skin.

An _unkiss_ if such a thing existed.

Barely there because Jim gripped her arms to stop it. Pulled hands from his neck. Didn't really kiss back even on instinct after getting over the fucking shock of an eighteen year old girl he just wanted to protect kissing him.

"No, Jim, love me. See and feel and love me." Camille tucked her head under his chin for a tight embrace. "I love you... I love you, I could do things. Anyway. Anywhere. Just let me show it. Just a little to feel good, Jim. Please. I need you to love me until the colors come back." Fingers still pawing. Gasping, she came up and kissed him full on the mouth again. Jim muffled another quick surprised sound of protest.

"Don't do that." He puffed as fingers messed his hair. Stern and fixed to stop it. Hands on her jaw now. Wiping tears and makeup from splotchy cheeks. "You can't do that. I need you to understand, Camille, that you can't do that."

"Show me love, Jim, please." She begged and felt so disgusting. Red lights blaring all over her skin. "It hurts. Make it stop hurting."

“You don’t want me, you’re in pain and confused. That love isn't the only one... You're hurt, Camille, and trying to mutilate yourself.” And looking for a dad to hold her close. Hopper remembered the letters she'd cut into her wrist bleeding out and sunflowers spread around her body. Camille growled and tore from him.

“Hit me then!” Unable to get a rise out of him, Camille went for his car. Kicking and screaming like a petulant child who would not be getting her way.

“Hey! Stop it!” Jim smashed her into his chest. “Camille, enough.” Legs and arms flailed, full blown panic rose under her skin. Sobs tore into frosted air. Camille cried so hard that she laughed. Cackling. Something fractured under the meds. A force pushed out. Splintered trees. Hair fell into her face while blood dripped from her nose. Jim dropped her abruptly. Hands and knees gave an unpleasant scrape into the damp pavement.

“Your god damn name is Camille, like it or not. You’re so loved.” Jim was harsh when he leaned down toward her. A sleeve wiped her nose forcefully. She wasn't the first young girl he would have died for. “That lab is not who you are. This _thing_ after you doesn’t know shit about you. Are you going to let it tell you what the fuck you are?! You’re not the brat I’m living with if so.”

“Stop being so soft!” Camille was on him again and wished he’d lash back. Strike her. Scream. “Stop acting like I deserve it. You and I are the town sluts, Jim! Let’s own it! I’m rotten and dirty. And I’m never going to be anything else.” Jim just stared at her. Shoulders dropping.

“That’s what this is about. This narrowed-minded place let you kids down and I’m sorry.”

“Too late, we’re already dead! Soon we'll all be floating in that quarry."

"Camille-"

"Fight me, bastard!” Camille tried to draw a charge again. Beat at him. His car. Wailed. “Assaulting a police officer and his vehicle! Come on, Jim! You fucking coward!” She tore her coat off in a huff. Threw it at his head.

“What are you doing?” Jim tossed his arms out, tearing fabric away. Exasperated. “Trying to get arrested?”

“Yes! If that’s what it takes!” She stomped her foot. Jim had to chase Camille around his car while a sweater went next, leaving a thin tank and jeans on. Cold air stabbed her skin with a thousand little needles. “Public indecency! It’s all coming off, Chief, arrest me!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jim was out of breath. Camille became a sizzling fuse creeping up toward a stick of dynamite. Picking up her coat and sweater, he was able to finally grab her before the tank top came up. “Damn it, Camille! Stop!...just stop.” Having no choice while she unraveled, Jim handcuffed hands in front of her and shoved her into the back of his police truck. Dealt with a few slaps on the way. Camille was still screaming, silenced when the door slammed. She writhed around and kicked at the seat.

“Fucking, god damn it, kid.” The tantrum didn’t end when he grabbed her things from the car and got into his own. Tossing his hat aside. “I’ll have Flo and Powell pick up your car later and drop it by the house. Keys are staying with me.”

Camille was doing that unsettling sob again, so hard it was laughter. Jim drove her home while she kicked and screamed herself hoarse. Had to be bundled and dragged into the house. Wrists beet red from the fighting. El wasn’t home yet so Jim whipped her around to stop all the screeching.

“Shut up! Just shut up already!” Hands grew tight on her shoulders.

Jim Hopper wasn’t perfect at this.

Camille switched off like a rubber band snapping. Eyes wide and lips zipped tight.

“You think I don’t know what it’s like to try my damn hardest to turn my shit around and feel like I'm being pushed back to start? Think I don’t know how hard it is to see people I love do the same. You have it in your head that you deserve pain. Too fucking bad! You don't! I've loved you for so long, I forget you were ever Harper's. Every day, I think about watching you go back into that house and I regret it. I love you, Camille. I do.”

“What are you doing?” Camille shuddered when the handcuffs came off before Jim was dragging her to the couch. He sat her on the cushion and hugged her. Tight as he could. Didn’t stop.

Jim showed her love.

“Hey! Asshole!” Legs kicked. She slipped down and Jim got a hold of her again. Brought her to his chest. "I really _fucking_ hate you!"

"That's fine." Hopper struggled around with her bucking like a wild animal. A mad cat fearing euthanasia.

"You hear me? I hate you! You're a rotten liar!"

“Yeah? I'm not letting you go.” The shitty hug therapy was something he read in a book once. Seemed ridiculous at the time. But, he and Camille were both long passed that. She hissed at him. Tried to make herself heavy. Squirmed and even dug her teeth into his bicep.

“How fucking long?” Her body was weaning.

“As long as it takes.” Jim had squirming arms trapped down, hands crossed wrists over her torso to keep her in place. Back against his chest. Spent, Camille’s attempts to wiggle away were useless. “Not everyone is going to hurt you in life, Camille. Stop wanting them to because you’re used to it. Billy does this shit too and you know it. Wouldn’t you want him to stop?"

That gouged her.

_"Yes."_ She tore.

"Yes?" Jim insisted, breaking through to her at last.

"I'd want him to stop."

"You think about your friend hurting himself and know he wouldn't want this for you either.” One kiss touched the top of her head. That was it. Hair fell into her splotched expression. “People in this town aren’t worth it. They talk and they’re small. But, we’re not. There are good people who think the world of you and you give that back.”

“I’m not a good person, Jim.” She broke. Softer cries edged out. Jim was all positive contact. Tender beyond belief. Kissing her head and rubbing her arms. “I have these thoughts that I know can’t be mine. Sometimes I miss Noah and Rosemary and I resent myself for that. I hate not knowing Adam and Judith. I hate it. You're so good and I can't accept that, I can't process it the right way. I don’t want to be perfect, but a part of me can’t shake trying.”

“You’re not perfect, believe me.” Jim laughed. “You tried to take your clothes off in the middle of the snowy road. Beat up on me and my car. Tried to kiss me. Threw a tantrum that put a lot of El’s to shame.”

“I’m such a bitch.” She groaned, breaking to laugh too. Sniffling. “I just don’t know if I can do this. I know they need me.” He released Camille and shifted so she was looking up at him.

“It’s okay to stop. Even if it’s for forever or a little while. You needed time and they’re giving it. Just don’t block them out.”

“I’m scared I’ll get bad again.”

“It’s bad now too.” Jim was honest, nestling her into his chest. More soothing kisses upon her head. One tender hand patting her cheek.

"I, ugh, won't try to kiss you again...I'm sorry about that. You're right, I was confused and lashing out. I don't think of you like that, I just kind of lost it and you were there. I'm sorry, Jim. Neil didn't...I just know he wants to. He says things and gets under your skin. Don't...bring it up again."

“It's... I know why you wanted to. Camille, if Neil...you can tell me anything."

"He didn't. Please, just...forget I said it." She closed up and he felt it, sighing.

"You need time away. Tickets are still good for California. I think you should go still. Explore for a few days, see how you like it. Winter might not be the best time but, you need to go. You’re wrapped up in now and I need you to start looking ahead again.” Camille looked at the menorah in the window. Twinkling lights sparkled and she let out a breath. “Think about it.”

“Okay.” She pressed her lips. “You can let go.”

“Not done.” Jim held her so close until she curled into him, clinging to one thick bicep. The way she dreamed to be held. An embrace that hurt and healed all at once. Camille let herself slip into it. Without guilt or shame.

Just let herself sink.

** ** **

“Camille, company!” Jim had called that first Saturday of winter break. Camille tossed goggles aside and put the robotics project on hold. Bounding down the stairs.

“Nancy? Hey.”

“Hi,” Nancy was fixing her messy hair up into a hat. Cheeks flushed with nerves. “Can we talk? Outside. Girl stuff.” Jim got the hint and stepped into the kitchen.

“What is it, you seem...worked up?” Camille shrugged a jacket on over her sweater. Slipped on some boots.

“I know you wanted time out of this,” Nancy whispered when they got outside. “But, we need you.”

“Look, I can’t-”

“Hear me out. We found something big and I just need you to see it. No powers. No mind games. No Upside Down. Just come and look at what we have. We need your eyes. Just an opinion. Please.” Nancy took her hand and Camille caved.

“Ten minutes.”

“That’s fine.” They got into Nancy’s car.

“Where is this big thing you found?”

“Oh. So, we needed the photo lab at school for it. Broke in to use it.”

“Seriously, Nance?”

“You missed stuff.”

“So, what, did Jonathan snap a photo of something?”

“Ah,” Nancy was looking outside as she drove. “Yeah... Something like that. He kind of had trouble getting a handle on it. We all did. Needed the Party and I know you tapped out, but you’re still in this.”

“Meds say otherwise.” Camille watched the grey sky. Snow covered everything still. Flurries trickled down. Made Hawkins look peaceful. A clever disguise.

“Don’t you...break through them?”

“Hard to frankly. I’m drained after this...little tantrum I had with Hopper. I still absorb and recall okay. Just harder. Can’t really pull off much else. Can’t move things well.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Nancy winced at herself.

“Good? Ah, I guess.” Camille seemed distracted. Looked at the snow again. Not wanting to engage.

“I just mean, if it helps you work though things. That’s good.” The car pulled behind the high school. “Don’t freak out when you see it.”

“Gee, that sets me at ease.” Camille rolled her eyes and followed Nancy out. They snuck into a back door, passed the painting of a tiger mascot.

“Not like that, I just...sometimes, when a party member needs assistance. It’s our duty to provide even if a little _forcefully.”_ Her friend flicked on a flashlight. Dark hallways echoed soft with footsteps. They went into the photography class and Nancy pointed.

“Go first. Needs it dark for the pictures.”

“This better be good, Nance. I mean it, you have ten minutes.” Camille dropped her shoulders, clicked the darkroom door open only to cry out. A figure sat squirming in a desk, bound and gagged. A safer red light hit their face. _Shit_. “Billy?” The exclaim distracted her as Billy’s bright eyes raged. He bucked up, almost bringing the desk with him. “Nancy! What-?”

“Sorry, Cam, you both had it coming!” A force jerked Camille forward into Billy. El led the party out of hiding spots.

“Wait a minute!” Camille lunged as the door shut. “Hey!” Locks clicked. “Hey, assholes! Let me out!”

“For your own good!” Max called. “Talk to each other!”

“This isn’t funny!” Camille ignored Billy whipping around behind her.

“No, it’s not,” Steve’s voice came next. “It’s fucking sad actually. Talk to each other. Make nice. We’ll let you out tomorrow morning. Seven. Only if you’re good.”

“We left a walkie in there.” Lucas tried to help while Camille banged.

“Snacks and water too.” Will smiled with Mike laughing next to him because the plan worked.

“By snacks, we mean chocolate pudding,” Dustin thought he was hilarious.

“Blankets and pillows. Get ready to bundle up, jerks!” Mike had chimed in.

“I am not staying in here!” Camille's muffled voice came.

“Yeah, Cam, you are.” Nancy snapped her fingers to get the party moving. They barricaded the door after several locks. “Both of you. Just talk it out. We’re tired of tip-toeing. Be adults and find a common ground.”

“I’d rather-” Camille huffed when she caught Billy snarling still into a bandana gag. “Christ.” She yanked it out of his teeth. Curls shook wild around his rosy face.

“Max!” He growled, ready to explode. “You’re dead. You little shits are dead for this!”

“ _Ooh_.” The kids weren’t scared in the slightest.

“Just wait till I fucking bust out of here by myself! You better pray I don’t get my hands on you!” Billy yanked around with no avail and Camille crossed her arms. “Well?” He whispered. “Get me the fuck out of here.”

“Real badass.” She felt around in the crimson light. “What the hell?” As Camille tugged at miles of duct tape around him, the party got ready to leave. “Hey! It got quiet, where are you guys going?”

“It’s Saturday night, we all have plans.” Max offered. “Sorry, Camille. You and Billy are trapped for the evening. We’ll check in later. Left the walkie for emergencies only. Other than that, you have each other. Start talking.”

“Wait, wait a minute. This is not serious.” Camille left Billy half untied, scrambling to press into the door. “Hey!”

“Bye!” Echoes already seemed far.

“Fucking shit,” Billy fell out of the desk, still untangling himself.

“Hey! Don’t you dare drive off! El!” Camille was in the walkie now.

“Just wait till I get out of here! Fucking dead and buried assholes.” Billy was still threatening from the floor like a turtle trapped on its shell.

“You’ll thank us later.” A car starting sounded and Camille smacked the device aside.

“This can’t be happening. Fuck!” She turned to tug tape from Billy’s legs.

“I don’t need your help!” He twisted away and struggled for an extra ten minutes while she quietly sat across from him. Watching. “Take a fucking picture, Harpy! Wish the door open or something for us.”

“I can’t. You know why.” She hissed back. Billy banged a few times, tossed his shoulder into the steel trap.

“Shit. I could pick it.”

“Locks from the outside too. I heard them shoving shit against it.” Camille huffed, holding her legs. “Face it, we’re trapped.”

“There’s a window,” Billy swept a thick curtain aside, stepping on a stool to see out. Nothing but snow.

“That window is a tiny rectangle. How do you plan on fitting, muscles?”

“You’re smaller, I’ll boost you.”

“My ass won’t make it out that and neither would your ego.” She watched him pause and hop down to kick the stool aside.

“I’m not fucking spending the night here stuck with you.”

“Billy, they got us.” She puffed, groaning. Camille seemed to realize something. “How...did they get you exactly? Not to sound like I'm complimenting, but you lift more than their combined weights.”

“Fucking shits all jumped me when I was getting out of my car. Carried me off down to the end of Cherry Lane. Tied my ass up in the forest. Threw me in the trunk of Harrington’s BMW and drove me here.” He flamed when she snorted. Covered her mouth quick because he looked annoyed.

“Sorry, I just pictured it.”

“Damn El used her power on me. Steve took my fucking keys and cigarettes. Asshole. And Byers, what the fuck? I thought he was shitting me when he said he beat Steve up, but he’s a strong fucker. Thought Wheeler was going to point a gun at me.” Billy slid down the wall opposite her. “And she just walked you in here with some lie. Kidding me?”

“You got jumped by a bookworm, a sailor, a photographer, and a wee D&D hoard.”

“One of them moves shit with her mind, Camille. You forget that detail? Dropped my ass like a brick.” He’d defended. They both crossed their arms.

“Can I ignore you in peace now?”

“You couldn’t ignore me if you tried, Harpy.” He flicked curls from his face. Smug.

“You don’t get to _Harpy_ me right now.”

“I’ll _Harpy_ you any time of the week if I want.” Billy tugged his leather jacket up and she caught a flash of the silver ring she’d gotten him in the bloody light. His bracelet was still around her wrist. Made her cheeks burn.

“Is it seven yet?” Camille scrambled for a box with mats, blankets, and pillows in it.

“Give me one.” He was smacked with a blanket. Scowling at her. “Hope I don’t have to piss anytime soon.”

“Don’t plan for it.” Camille groaned, face in a pillow that she crushed into her lap. “Jerks.”

“I’ll wring all their necks when I get out of here.” He muttered, flicking his lighter open and closed.

“Will you quit it? I can’t hear myself ignoring you.” She shot back so he flicked it harder and faster just to be immature until she swatted at him to stop. Billy reared back with a harder look.

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

“Hey, fuckers.” Billy reached for the walkie. No response. “Shitheads?”

“They’re not coming back for us,” Camille groaned. “I’m supposed to be packing.”

“Still flying out of here?” Billy pretended not to give a shit. Scrunched his expression to look away. "Do us a favor, don't come back."

“Yeah. I'd stay if stupid high school wasn't keeping me. Morning after Christmas. Be out of this shit pile until the Sunday after.” There was a beat between them. Uneasy as it was. Billy pocketed his lighter.

“LA area?” He sucked in his cheeks. Idle fingers fiddled about with the stolen pillow in his lap.

“Yeah, they aren’t doing tours or anything. But, I want to see the UCLA campus most. Feel it out.”

“Not terrible looking.” Billy shrugged, licking his lips. Another beat. Longer and more uncomfortable than the last. Grumbling hyena against one prissy fox. Could have tried to one up each other in being stubborn. But, he gave an inch so she did as well.

“You lived in San Diego, right?” Camille dropped her shoulders and he debated continuing. They both did.

“Most of my life. Yeah.” Billy peered elsewhere. Fingers tapping. Thankful the lights were so dim. They felt less exposed here. “Born in Sacramento though. Mom liked the area best there. They moved me down when I was young. Divorced. Max...she was born in San Diego, I think. Not sure. Only she and Susan lived at our place for a year or so after the rushed ass wedding before dad uprooted to get to fucking shithole Hawkins.”

“It is kind of a shithole. I still claim it.” Camille agreed finally, chest puffing. “Max said they wanted away from her dad.”

“Guess.” Billy shrugged. Staring at the wall. Stilling. “Wanted away from my mom too, I bet.”

“Thought you didn’t know where she lived.”

“I don’t.” He almost shut down right there but she was too tender about it. “Bet you anything dad has an idea though. She stopped calling me. No card. Fuck all. Couldn’t even tell her happy birthday when those passed. Find out what she did to celebrate. Not like she was jumping to ask me either.”

“What did she used to like?” Came a quiet murmur.

“She used to like,” eyelashes fluttered, “going to the aquarium on it.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It was boring every year and she acted like the damn gates to heaven were opening. They had this whole underwater room of jellyfish that glowed and she'd just stand there in awe as if she hadn't seen it hundreds of times before. Still made her happy.” Billy’s lips pressed. A suppressed smile that caused Camille’s emotion to dip low. Fingernails clicked. Another question came forth.

“California still warm in winter?” She asked then. “Just curious about what to pack.” Billy gave a sidelong glance like he didn’t believe her but answered.

“Still warm. More rainy in winter if anything.”

“Was last year really the first time you saw snow?” Camille realized and he just nodded. “Must have been miserable in that. No wonder you got sick that easily.”

“Wasn’t all shitty.” Billy lifted his eyes. She almost burst right there. Wondered if he would have followed. “Hanukkah over?”

“Yes.” Camille crossed her legs. Some pretense dropped. “Jim and El helped me celebrate just to make me feel better. Not much of a Jewish population in this town. And my adopted parents just faked it because they knew my real one’s were. Kinda fucked up.”

“That’s really fucked up, actually.” Billy twitched a smirk that Camille responded to. For a moment, they were friends again. Discomfort crossed her expression so she stood to try to tip the window open. Cold air whistled in.

“Anyone!” Camille huffed and jerked it shut.

“Cracking already.” Billy made no move.

“Please. You were cracked when I got here.” She rubbed her arms, head tossed back to moan. “I’m in hell.”

“Likewise, queenie. Stuck with your whining.”

“Stuck with the jerk who dumped me.” Camille seethed, back against the wall to glare.

“Not used to being dumped? You usually do the dumping, huh. First time for everything.” Billy got to his feet as well. “You told me not to come back.”

"I ran after you and you locked the door on me. You pushed me."

"Surprised the Chief didn't hunt me for sport after that." Billy paused, sounding smaller. "Shouldn't have pushed you. No coming back after that."

“As if you would have come back at all, you’re a stubborn dick.” Neck craned to catch his eyes. “You got weird on me after homecoming. We have this amazing night followed by the sexual fucking Olympics. We talk about the future and you freak out on me. You close up. You’re up and down all the way to Halloween. One moment, we’re planning a nice date then the next, you’re running the fuck away. What the hell, Billy? Feels like it’s your goal to not have anyone catch up with you.”

“Shit happens, _you_ got attached. Broke your Queen Bee rules. Not my problem.”

How he tried to keep a distance. Tried to flood the space between them with icy water. Tried to remind her that he was an asshole who caused her pain.

Tried to not break because it was so hard. He still didn’t want to be that jackal. But, the animal kingdom demanded it to keep the balance.

“Each rule I broke, the more you loved it. Girl’s like me are crack for you, Hargrove. You love the chase. What you love more is seeing a certain kind of rebellion against nature. Your pants got wet in any instant that I fell under your little charms, despite resisting. You fucking creamed every single time I was a little more yours. Watching me fight the tiny compact barbie doll I was...that elated you to wee beach boy pieces.”

Some truth came.

“Fuck, Camille, it wasn’t about you fighting against your perfect, prissy image. It was you becoming who you were supposed to be. You were hiding when I met you and I got a front row seat to see you punch your way out. You are a stubborn, messy, charming, little bitch with a spirit that fucking thrilled people to death and every time I saw that, yeah, I had to resist a good jerk off. Hell, sometimes I dropped a load for it. No shame. You drew the charge, sweetheart. Face it, you loved it too.” Billy pointed, arms dropping when he got into her space. Could almost hear skin pulse.

“And you’re a hothead asshole who gives so much of a shit that it threatens to either spark you or turn you to glass in one motion and I didn’t know which one was worse. You’re emotional and unpredictable and somehow...fucking encouraging and you’re not nice, Billy, but when you’re honest and even angry, it feels so… Genuine and thoughtful. You jump the fucking gun too much. You act careless but, you’re the most passionate boy I’ve ever met. For better or worse. And you're protective, but you're not Neil. You fight him at every turn and that's a beautiful thing. When we fought, I still felt held.” Camille searched for words, head tilting. The glint of their eyes burned red with these safe lights. “It was like we could fight and still be on the same side, you know, like we fought somehow with affection. Brave people do that. We had a trust and that...way of protection. Couples around here...they don’t do that. But, we had it.”

“Had.” Blue eyes flickered away because she blazed into him so easily. Because that word was too painful to stomach. Words like _had_. _Almost_. _Maybe_. Hungry and aching syllables.

“Had because you backed off and threw it away like _trash_.” That resonated at last. Billy tossed her out. Made her feel disposable. Same way his mother did to him. Camille clenched her teeth. Fists tight. She edged back from the space they shared because it was too damn much. “No real explanation, might I add.”

“Didn’t owe you one, I had my reasons.” _Cold_.

“No, I guess you didn’t owe me shit. People wound us and they sometimes vanish from sight. Life’s just like that. Why did I think my friend would be any different?” Camille hitched a scoff, arms crossing again when she leaned into the wall. Eyes on photo equipment like it was more interesting than the breathing boy in front of her staring so intently.

“I’m not,” Billy agreed. Heart skipping a beat. “I’m not different.” They got quiet again, stayed away in mind and body. A question bloomed from his curiosity that would never die. "Why'd you skip school the other day?"

"Doesn't matter." Camille rebuffed him, melted because he was undaunted. "Went to Loch Nora. Got pulled over for speeding. Had a breakdown. Typical Harper day."

"A breakdown?" Billy was looking at her again and Camille stared at her shoes. She rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Yeah, shit. It was...bad. I mean, it was worse than what I usually..." she couldn't contain it because they were still friends. No smothering that. "I kissed Jim."

"Uh... What? Like fourth period Jim? Jimmy Loomis, quarterback on the football team?"

"No!" Camille swerved to see him. "Jim Jim. My Jim. I mean, fuck, not my Jim."

"Whoa, back up." Billy blinked several times, hands lifting and dropping. "You kissed the Chief of Police. _Hopper?_ That Jim. _"_

"Yeah," she touched her temples.

"Oh." He didn't seem jealous or heated. Not possessive. Just confused.

"I had this horrible meltdown and threw myself at him."

"Christ, Camille-"

"I know." She winced, mortified, and assured him. "It was bad. He didn't respond or anything. Just tried to calm me because I lost it in the middle of the road."

"You tried to tongue the Chief of Police." His brow rose.

"Don't judge, I lost it and I didn't tongue him. I just needed-"

"I'm not," Billy said it quicker, shuffling. "Not judging. Who the fuck am I to judge you? Just...are you, you know, okay?"

"We didn't-"

"Camille, I know and I wouldn't care if you got with someone. I know Hopper isn't an asshole who'd... Maybe you shouldn't hit the older guy who kind of adopted you. Just," Billy's eyes darted around, "are you okay now?" Eyes lowered so she could play with her sweater. Insecure about a simple question.

“I'm not sure, Billy. I know how everything in this worlds fits together except for people. You understood that well getting into this. And you walked out that door knowing I’d rip into myself with so many pieces missing and I didn’t come after you because I knew you were tearing yourself up too. You caught me off guard and you said the exact right thing to hurt me because you’re aware of what to say to make me feel better too. You got comfortable enough to hurt me, just like you said. People like us press buttons and we’re too good.”

“I don’t know shit about making you feel better.” Billy stuffed his hands into his pockets. Focused on his boots. Thick lashes shifted about when he blinked.

“You knew enough.” She sighed to validate it. “Enough for me, at least.”

“Which is why you kept getting hurt and why I kept lashing out at you over stupid shit. Guys like me aren’t in shit for the long term. We can’t be. Just took me awhile to face it.” He’d said it like he’d grown comfortable with the idea of dying too young. Dying alone. “Girls like you have futures and families and grandkids and big, white houses.”

That heated her.

“Girls like me get to fucking choose the future we want. And I wanted _you_.” Camille peered just in time to see his heavy eyes again. “Told you early on I wasn’t going to sit around some house. I’m in this for the long term and you got with me willingly to try it on for size. You slipped into a friendship for the first time knowing you might drown. Looked good on you too, Billy.”

“All I did was fuck it up.”

“That’s not true. And, you know, I always figured you wanted a cozy family. A second chance to be better. Better than Neil. But, I can’t give you that. A pretty baby with your beautiful curls and freckles. Your eyes. I can’t even have kids and I don’t think I want them and...I don’t think I’m bad for not wanting them anymore. I can be an aunt or big sister, but Rosemary beat the motherhood out of me.”

“Can’t have kids?” He blinked a few times until she caved.

“Owens told me. Scar tissue. I have a couple of useless tubes down there now. Something Robbie did, I guess.”

“Shit.” He searched for better words and gave one softer. “Sorry.”

“The choice would have been nice. Sometimes life makes the decision for you. Not mad. Just funny, another thing to make dirty girl, Camille, the town witch.” Her eyes rolled to block the emotion. Lips lifted. “You’d be a good dad though. Give it time. I can tell. Make some gorgeous babies with bright eyes and lashes for days.”

“Ah, no, I think my father put that bad taste in my mouth for it too.” Billy’s reply was gentle. Half lying. “Shits like us live for ourselves first. Can’t do that with a kid around. We don’t want to feel trapped. Could be why my mom checked out. She was a good mom. I remember that much. Dad trapped her and I was a worthy cost for freedom.”

“Still didn’t deserve any of it.” Camille shifted to face him. Billy tried to rationalize his mother’s leaving and not coming back at every turn. She wondered if him learning the truth would heal or hurt at this point. Whatever that truth was. “You have a kid, you stop putting yourself first. Harsh but true. Some parents don’t get that. But, everyone has a fucking reason for the shitty things they do. What was it you said to me? Things look different on the inside.”

“I did say that,” he puffed, stepping forth. A cautious shift of feet. Back into her space. Camille straightened to accept him there. Let Billy echo out in the air around her. Her entire existence hushed. Blue and hazel eyes came together for one perfect second.

“What did we look like on the inside to you, Billy?” Lips parted. Plump and trembling. Billy dropped his eyes to twist the silver ring on his finger. He just shuddered, that baritone dipped.

“Let me see your wrist.” A shaken hand lifted, the sleeve pulled just enough to flash the bracelet there. No answer came for the question. Not one that damned him so ardently.

“Listen. We can sit here in silence for the rest of the night. I just need one thing, Billy.” Camille didn’t break. Couldn’t allow that, it would damn her too.

“What’s that?”

“I want you to let me go. I want you to help me let you go. We’ll just keep tearing ourselves apart. We can’t do that. We only want to stay because that pain is the only thing we can share right now and we have to decide to stop. Tell me why you did it.”

“No.”

“Tell me why,” her voice was stronger now. Could have vibrated the room. “Release me, Billy. Release yourself too. Please.”

“I won’t.”

“Because...” Camille had Billy trapped under a spotlight now. “Is it because the reason isn’t a worthy cost?”

“I had to do it, Camille.”

“Had to.” Her gentleness undid him. Fingers grabbed her forearms. Digging. Pushed her into the wall like someone could be listening. “Tell me that you don’t love me.” Billy vibrated at that. Teeth clenched. He thought of what bones to pick her flesh from. Couldn't do it even still because he was not Neil. Not at all. Not violently jealous and controlling and fooling himself thinking it was protection.

The words came almost easier than _I love you_ because they were lies.

“I don’t love you, Camille Harper.” His eyes fluttered when her palm lifted to cup his face. Voice attempted to edge like a fresh blade. “I don’t love you.” She gasped as he jostled her, shoving her into the wall a little rougher so he could crane to see her eyes. “Hey. You hear me?”

“Yes.” Camille whispered with her thumb tracing a line down his cheek. “I hear you, Billy.” Remembered being furious like this and on the other side of such kindness. His intent eyes flickered. A funny, confused sort of expression crossed his face. “Then, you have to let us go. You don’t get to keep one foot in a relationship and one out the door. I tried. It doesn’t work and all it does is cause more pain.”

“ _Fucking_.” Billy jerked back. Burnt. Blue eyes widening. In the vermilion glow, he looked almost feral with his wild curls. His glimmering eyes and bursting colors. Teeth showing at the same time a snarl ripped up his throat. Camille was at peace. Undaunted. A pillowy cloud. “I don’t want to be with you.”

“You broke up with me, Billy, because of love.” A fox so calmly tore teeth into his arteries. Made him bleed out like falling petals in rain. “Can’t let go. I see you and that’s what you resent so much.”

“You don’t see _shit_.” Faces close, he could have taken a bite too. Could have let her lick his wounds. “I don’t love you. I don’t love anything."

"You certainly tried your best not to."

"You’re a punishment for me. Everything about you is a fucking punishment. A punishment for all I did. For chasing and fucking and pounding my fists into concrete.” Billy pushed her into the wall a third time to make his point. “Come on, fight back. I’m going to hurt you again cause that’s all I know so fight back!” He shoved her palm back against his face. “Hit me, you bitch!”

“Neil doesn’t own you and that terrifies you even still, doesn’t it?” Unstable eyes were beaming at him like headlights. “All roads pointed you to becoming him and you finally know you’re not and you couldn’t be him if you tried. So, you hit me now, Billy. Really lay one on me. I’d love to see it. You broke up with me because of love and because of fear and because-”

“You couldn’t just back the fuck off, could you?!” Billy yanked her closer to his expression, smelling feverish of his scorching cologne and cigarettes. Slightest hint of cinnamon gum. The way their kisses used to taste.

“Take your belt off, whip me for it.” Camille chuckled in his face, arms spread to challenge him when he ripped away from her. Disbelieving. “Tell me the truth or undo that belt. I’ll make it easy.” She tossed her coat aside. Sweater slipped off one shoulder. Camille pressed her hands to the desk and bent over.

“What are you doing?” Billy charged, spinning her around with a hard yank of her elbow. Eyebrows furrowed over furious crystalline eyes. Camille's arm pressed into his shirt, left the heat of him and indent of chains hiding under fabric.

“Watching you become who you were meant to be, Billy. You were right. It is truly _riveting_.” Camille’s entire body was so still while he simmered and shook to pieces. Looked dangerous in this light like a true predator. The part he tried to play. “You want to know how things looked on the inside to me?”

Lips pressed to spread a smile. Stumbling into his body to get near that sweet face. Camille hummed. Taunting. Arm still tight in his grip. Her fingers trailed the curve of his jaw. Memorized every bit of him.

“It was a warm spark of light. Like a firework creeping toward a dark sky full of patient stars. It was safe. You and I...we’re not healthy people all the time, but we tried and that meant something. We made a place that was safe because we're damaged and we had no choice. But, damn was it beautiful even when that firework went off and out. That crisp, smoking after burn smell was home. We looked like home.”

Billy’s other hand came to her shoulder. Fingers bunched her sweater. His head lowered, curls ruffling. Veins fizzling to bits. Flesh quivered as he hunched forward. She stayed upright to keep him from tipping over. Didn’t touch him any longer. Just waited.

“You’re so close, Billy.” Her soothing was the end of him. Airy whispers that pierced his bleeding heart. “Make a decision because I love you, but I won’t wait in your hesitation.”

There it was. She’d still given the words so effortlessly. Heavy, red rimmed eyes snapped to see her face. Billy made his choice. One hand came from her to touch the necklace around his neck. His mother’s. Fingers dipped into his shirt for another chain. Longer. With the Star of David on the end.

“Camille.” He’d gasped for the syllables to put them out into the world.

"What'd we look like on the inside to you?"

"That stupid carnival. Made me smile like an idiot until my face hurt." Billy came apart. Trusted her not to pull his stitches further. Not until he asked. "But, you held me and those damn colored lights were everywhere with the same burning smell and cotton candy. Music and rides twisting all damn directions. Everything stimulated, but I could only feel you."

"I only felt you too." Camille touched the pendants on his chest, felt his heart pound.

"Camille, I can't-"

“You said you couldn’t do this anymore. Neil’s beating you and you’re not fighting it. You had trouble before, but you fought in your own way. You lashed back, you tried so hard to stay ahead. To shove it back at him. What happened?” Her coaxing unraveled his tight muscles. “I’m here, Billy, and so are you. We're friends. Tell me and I can help you. Let me be your friend today.”

“You can’t,” he drew closer again as if they were being listened in on.

“Give me a try.” Camille tilted her head. “You gave this friendship a try. You gave change a try. You gave yourself a try. Give me a try now. What does he have on you?”

“It’s not on me.” He blurted. Eyes crushing shut. “It’s you.”

“Me?”

“Handler bitch is trying to destroy us.”

“Edna. Yes.” She followed.

“The day they took you, they got me out of the way. Sent a picture of us together to my dad to rile him up. He barred my windows so I couldn’t help.”

“Yes. Blew the power at the police station so I couldn’t get to Jim.” Camille nodded. “Go on.”

“They’re trying to wedge you from the fucking party. You know that.” He watched her agree, breathing heavier as he held tight. Billy grit his teeth. “She sent my dad old photos. Jesus Christ, Camille. After the dance. The fucking ones of you and Robbie.”

 _Oh_.

“And I'd so hoped those burned in the fire.” The thought of Neil Hargrove looking at those pictures and confirming what he thought of her was too sickening to process.

“Max told me Rosemary threatened the Chief with them once. Other bitch took them, she thinks she’s a puppet master. My dad...he saw those photos and...it was sick. He flashed them at me. Taunted. Laughed. Kicked the shit out of me. Rubbed my nose in them. He knows you’re applying to colleges and trying to get your future set up.” Billy shook her, squeezing his eyes shut again. Voice breaking. “He made me do it.”

“Billy...”

“My dad threatened to ruin your future with those dirty photos so I had to do it. I had to hurt you because I couldn’t fucking let him hurt you worse. Said he was doing me a favor. Made me thank him later. Any college gets wind of that shit...you won’t be going anywhere. I didn't want him near you, asking for more. He could put those into the world and ruin you. And after I came home, he held me, Camille. My dad’s never held me before and for a moment, I was fine with it because it was better than a beating. Max found out, she’s been trying to find them. I told her not to tell you until she got them. Not to get herself into deeper shit.”

“What is it you think Max is probably doing right now with you here?” Her realization dawned on him. Hands tore for the walkie.

“Max?” He urged. “Max, talk to me right fucking now.”

“Max kidnapped Nancy and El for girl’s night.” Steve huffed at the other end, munching on popcorn. “You guys kiss yet?”

“Harrington. Go check on my sister, do me a solid. I won’t pound you when I get out of here.” A lengthy huff followed.

_“Fine._ Camille?” Steve asked.

“Just go check on the girls. We’re...” She saw Billy’s face, studied it. “We’re doing okay.” Camille set the device aside. “Nancy is with her. They’re fine, just insane.” Arms crossed when Billy finally released her. “That was why you got weird after homecoming?”

“I knew they were bad, Camille. Saw them and fucking puked all over the kitchen sink.” Dirty Polaroids that swayed more toward dehumanizing instead of enticing. Camille in all red lace twisted and spread. “I couldn’t stop thinking about things that asshole had said.”

“Yeah,” her feet shuffled. “It was bad. Neil’s fucking sick and unhinged too. This town does that. Makes bad people worse. Brings things out of us when we think we can’t possibly dig further. Wish you didn’t have to see that.” Disbelief marked his eyes.

“It shouldn’t have happened to you, Camille. Don’t make it about me.” Billy hitched when hands cupped his face. He wanted to fall into it. Melt under her touch because he was starved. “You know I can’t see you after we get out of here.”

“I don’t care. I don't care about the photos. Edna. Robbie. Neil. I don't care.”

“You do. You have to give a shit about this one.” Billy gripped her wrists. Fighting with love because he cared too hard. He cared more about her future than his own. Camille had been touched by so many acts of true love. But, this one ached the most. She found a familiar excuse that send him crashing down.

“We could hide.” Camille swallowed after the tiny, scratching tone left her mouth. A thick lump formed for her to choke down.

Billy was right.

Unable to articulate, they grabbed desperately for each other. Camille got her arms around his neck. He squeezed her into his body. They mourned it all together. Falling back, against the wall. Slipping to the floor against splayed pillows and her coat. Just held each other. Shaking so hard. Limbs curled and locked into place.

“I miss you.”

“Camille, fuck,” he lost his thought. Rough hands where quick, smoothing hair from her face. Foreheads touched. “I need you to think about this. I need you to get into college and get the fuck away from here. You have to be happy.”

“I’m not happy without you. Not without my friend. I care about your happiness too, you worked so hard. We worked so hard. We’ll make it so he doesn’t know.”

“We tried that shit. It didn’t fly.”

“They’ll get the photos and he’ll have nothing.”

“He’ll have Max and Susan.” Billy replied, heated against her.

“We can fight.” She sounded like Eleven. “We have time to come up with something. Promise me you won’t give up.” This was torture. The future was right there. Barely in his grasp. “Just promise me. Make me believe it.” Billy crashed their lips together. Tears shed. Kisses drew raw. Tasted metallic. She came out to see his eyes. “You know, I still have the second ticket to California.”

“Camille-”

“I just mean, if you could tell one perfect lie. Escape for one last fling with me. I’ll be at the airport ready to go...if you wanted to show up. We could have this last thing that could belong to us. Force each other to come back. You don’t have to answer now. Show up or don’t. If not, I’ll understand.”

Billy could only nod. No answer came.

“We can fix this. We can.” Camille was kissing him between words. Nose. Brow. Jaw. Freckles. Billy breathed her into his soul. Immersing himself. They reclined atop bundles of pillows and blankets, holding each other. Eyes flickering over soft faces. Lax expressions.

“Close your eyes. Go to sleep.” He just held the girl he loved, let her nuzzle into his chest. So much could still be said. Needy words until throats were sore and cracking. Billy’s hand cradled her head into his neck, his thumb traced shapes into her hair. Camille felt his pulse, let it become her favorite lullaby and inhaled the flames vibrating off tanned skin. Lips touched her skull. Stayed there. A whisper followed. “Camille, I still love you.”

“I know you do,” Camille let herself slip and tumble. Took Billy with her. All they felt was each other. Nothing else. “I love you, Billy. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light at the end of the tunnel, perhaps? Thanks all for reading, the content of this chapter was a little further than usual somehow, I was nervous to post it. Know that it's not romanticized, nor is Camille/Hop a real thing. Girl is just traumatized and projecting. 
> 
> Big surprise in the next chapter though.
> 
> The continued support on this story really means a lot to me and keeps me going when days get rough so huge hug and thank you and feel free to talk to me below. :)


	30. Ode To My Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, work has been terrible. This whole year wrecked me.  
> But, oh man, this chapter. Lots of excitement. Lots of emotions.
> 
> Be forewarned, there is abuse near the end and that will follow into the chapter after. Mentions of past sexual assault as well and Neil spouting his gross shit.
> 
> "Ode To My Family" -The Cranberries

Intertwined, the couple woke early that morning. Sore and drained. Warmed by the shared body heat. Camille shifted up from his chest, jacket falling away. The entire space smelled of his cologne. Billy groaned to himself, lashes parting when he rubbed his face. She massaged the sleep from her own eyes and set a hand on something cutting and metal.

“Uh, shit,” Camille plucked it up. His car keys. Tossed carelessly by them.

“Those assholes stole those yesterday.” Billy and Camille looked up at the same time to see the door wide open. A note taped down that said, _Merry Christmas, jerks_. _Get along now._ “Fuckers.” Billy snatched his keys and pushed himself up, stretching to crack a few joints. He reached to pull Camille with him so they could gather themselves and walk out in silence. Snow still falling and pristine. It was almost a shame to disturb it. They’d parked his Camaro in the middle of the lot.

“Least we’re out of there.” Camille huffed. “Go easy on them.”

“Not a fucking chance.” Billy trudged forward so they could sweep fluffy snow away and get inside. “Let’s warm you up.”

“Mm.” Camille held herself, still sleepy next to him.

“Need to check on Max. She shouldn’t do this shit when I’m not there. The photos.” The heat turned up and Billy drove her home in total silence. Not much of an uncomfortable one. They were just kind of there. Contained somehow. Together. He parked and left the car running.

“Come inside with me.”

“You have to go in alone.” Hands dropped from the wheel. Billy just stared at his lap in a way that was unlike him. He knew if he saw her eyes, it was over. They’d pull him back.

“I have an idea.” Camille swallowed. Looked ahead to grant him a reprieve. “We have to be locked into it.”

“What is it?”

“We get back together on New Years.”

“Camille-”

“Just hear me out,” she turned to face him and Billy looked up by pure accident.

One beautiful accident because he cancelled a date to go up into that attic with Camille Harper and he wouldn't change a thing.

Her eyes reeled him forward to the inside where it looked like summer every single day.

“Edna’s party thinks they’re winning. We’re closing in on whatever this is and they’re closing in on us. We get back together, they’ll try harder to split me from you all. Me poisoning myself and detached, _that’s_ what they want. They’ll take risks and risks are stupid. But, we’re not. I think I can draw them out. Not the dead girl, she’s at the center of this. The shields. They’re the biggest problem here.”

“You and El both said you couldn’t see them. You hit dead ends with all these missing kids. It’ll take weeks still.” Billy shook his head. “My dad has those photos right now.”

“Max will find them.” Camille was certain too. “We’re fighters, Billy. Rosemary said I used to run from my abilities and she was right. I’m not going to hide any longer. I’m getting stronger, pushing through. I can’t be afraid of myself anymore. You helped teach me that and I’m not letting us go.” His hand shifted as if he might reach toward her face. Fingers curled in his lap instead.

“You’re pushing through?”

“El’s abilities are so natural. Like extra limbs. She’s getting more powerful too and I feel myself increasing whenever she brings me into...that world. It's like as we get closer, the kids, we feed off each other. I saw too many dead children. I felt each of them. I have no choice when I absorb. No say in what I want to keep and leave… I have to stop wasting it all. Let it exist with the rest of me. I thought I was selling my soul, I’m not... I’m building it up for me and the people I love.” Camille sat forward. “Come inside, I have something for you.” She got out and didn’t wait.

Billy followed after.

“Morning,” Jim was at the table when they passed cautiously. Paper and coffee in hand. El gave him the full scoop about locking the teens up. “Billy.”

“Chief Hopper.” A throat cleared. Didn't dare to bring up the _unkiss._

“You taking it easy, son?” The genuine question surprised him.

“Never.” Billy had puffed, sliding his eyes aside. Just let Camille take his hand to pull him into the next room.

“You don’t have to answer now.” One ticket pressed into his palm. “I’ll have my reply when you either show up or don’t. Just know that you have a choice.” Beautiful thing to be given. Billy stared at it, a slow nod reassured Camille. Blue eyes lingered to peer at her soft face. Truly sorry they didn't make it to their planned anniversary. Camille memorized his expression and didn’t say goodbye. “See you later, Billy.” Reluctant, he turned to make his way out. When he peered back, she was still there beaming. Still looking hopeful.

“Merry Christmas, Billy.” Jim didn’t look up from the paper, sipping from a warm mug.

“You too, Chief.” Came the quiet reply before he was gone. Camille joined Hopper at the table, stealing his coffee to drink too.

“You okay, kid?”

“Today,” Camille mellowed, “I think I can be.”

“What happened with him?”

“Life happened.” She clasped her hands. “I need a favor.”

“What’s that?”

“I need you to find someone for me. Have an old police contact who can help a girl out?” Camille leaned in to smile, all charm.

“Got a name?” He shrugged. Camille recalled the name only because it was inked into the back of an old photograph. She didn’t dare speak it at the time.

“Her name was Grace Hargrove.” She watched Jim still, paper lowering.

“Billy’s mother?”

“Last name could be different. There’s a chance she’s in the Sacramento area. I can jot down anything I have for you.” Camille blinked. “Can you find her for me?”

“Let me see what I can do.”

** ** **

Camille Harper had never been on an airplane before. That reminder was more so stark when Nancy pulled up to the departures.

"Maybe I should stay." The words blurted.

“It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” Nancy smiled for her friend, reached over to touch one hand.

“I deserted you guys and I'm doing it again.” Camille gripped her bag closer.

“You didn’t desert us. You needed time and you need this too. We know you’ll come home to us. We’ll be waiting. We have a future outside this. Can’t forget that at the end of the day.” Nancy hugged her. “Just go and have a good time.”

“Thanks, Nancy.”

“Max...she’s still trying to find them. We left the boys out of it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t put yourselves in danger over me. Focus on the shields and the dead girl.” Camille opened the door. Exhaled. “I’ll call when I get in.”

“Send us a nice postcard.” Nancy beamed, nodding. “You think...he’s coming?”

“If not, can you tell him that I understand?”

“Sure.” Nancy sat back. “Go, have fun. See you when you get back, I'll pick you up. Love you.”

“I’ll be home soon. I love you too, Nance.” Camille got out and moved around people toting their luggage. Jim told her how to check in and get through security. She lingered at every turn. Listened to announcements. Looked behind her shoulder for those wild blond curls. Didn’t see them. Camille tried to stall all the way to the plane.

“Enjoy the flight.” Time grew slim and she caved. Billy wasn’t coming. She boarded the cramped plane. Apprehensive. Stole a window seat and watched the dark sky signal a sunrise. Hands fiddled with a seat belt, clicking it before fingers gripped the armrests. Camille just closed her eyes tight. Tried to still a speeding heart that pounded against the air rushing around her. Passengers paid her no mind. Wasn’t a full plane.

She breathed in deep. Held it.

“Security guy was a real asshole,” a hard cut in.

Exhale.

Camille’s lips and heart lifted in tune before she opened her eyes to see Billy blinking down at her. Jacket pulled close and bag in hand.

“They rifled through all my shit. Made a stink about my hair products. Thought my bag belonged to the middle-aged woman behind me staring at my ass. Shit was awful.”

“You’re here,” Camille’s next breath was lost. She reached up to touch his arm. Made sure he was real.

“Thought you could get rid of me or something?” Billy shoved his bag under the seat and plopped into the middle space next to her. Felt her staring. “What? I told a lie.”

“Did he believe it?”

“Won’t matter until we get home.” Billy eyed her hand and laced their fingers. “You’ve only been outside Indiana once, Harpy. I can’t let you roam California without a tour guide.” Camille leaned into her friend, other hand grasping his arm to burrow into him.

“I’m happy you’re here, Billy.” She inhaled the scent of him. Blue eyes peered down at her when his head turned.

“Going to let me kiss you if I try it?”

“Come here and find out.” Camille’s eyes closed when his mouth came down. Fingers tipped her chin to meet the kiss. Their foreheads touched after.

“Forgive me for being a fucking asshole?” Billy leaned out carefully.

“I can.” Hazel-green eyes flickered over his expression. “Are we…? Are you and I together now? Will it only last during the trip?” He just stared without answering. “How about we just enjoy it? Right now.” The plane gave a rumble and she leaned further into him.

“Are you scared?” His scarred brow rose, noticing her fingers digging into the jacket. Golden bracelet gleaming on her wrist.

“No,” Camille’s gaze darted. Betrayed her. “I just...I’ve never been on an airplane.”

“Shit, I forgot about that.” Billy reached to open the window all the way.

“ _Hey_.” She gripped his bicep tighter. They gave final announcements and the plane began to move.

“Just trust me. You can cling. Promise, it’s not so bad. I’ve only been on a plane twice. Just look.” The airplane practically revved like Billy's Camaro to go faster once given the okay for takeoff. Camille yelped, buried her face into his jacket while the wheels left the ground. Everything shook and they glided up into the air. Her stomach dipped like she was on a roller coaster.

“Camille, look.” Billy coaxed, kissing her hair. Managing to crack her eyes open, she peeked and hid again before sighing and turning her head.

They floated above clouds where the sun dwelled. Sparkling. Waiting its turn.

“Whoa...” Her hand pressed the window. She caught flashes of the snowy city below. Cars like ants.

“Not so bad.” Billy let Camille nestle back into his shoulder. Still holding her hand.

“We probably won’t be seeing much of the beach. Maybe I can save that for summer.”

“Lots of shit to do. Not like Hawkins.” Came his teasing. Camille felt him tip his head upon hers while they got comfortable. “You’re going to have trouble eating food back in Indiana after being here.” She snickered at that.

“Know a few places for us?”

“Too damn many.” Billy shifted and she saw his fingers twitch around her own. A thumb swiped her skin.

“You seem nervous.”

“I am.” The silent confession made her lift to see his face.

“Thought this was all you wanted.”

“It was.” Billy didn’t elaborate. “Get some rest, Harpy. Big day ahead.” Camille sighed into him. Held close to ensure he was still there. Eyes closed for a needed nap.

** ** **

Two lovers with clasped hands hurried out of LAX hours later. Wind picked up. The California heat wasn’t as stark this time of year. Billy watched it illuminate her face and lost his breath. The air and palm trees brought him reeling back through the years. Blue eyes watered.

“No manure.” She laughed. “I was right. It smells kinda sweet. Like oranges.” Starry eyed and dreaming, Camille had to tug at him. “Billy?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He was shaken. Clearly overwhelmed. _Home_. But, briefly. A taste of something he could share with her. One day. Camille kissed him in the citrus air and warm lights. Wind caressed them both.

“Come on, I found a place to stay.” They caught a taxi and Camille was wild with observant eyes. Pressed to the window to see palm trees swaying and bright buildings not like Hawkins. A campy motel greeted them at the end of the drive. She pulled him along into a room with too many colors after checking in.

“It’s so warm, even in December.” Camille noted, dropping her bag along the bed and opening the curtains to see those palm trees again.

“Told you. We never really get seasons. Just spring and summer.”

“God, I understand why you’re so miserable in the snow.” Her smile illuminated, hair fanning as she turned to see him. “And the leaves don’t even really change colors either. It’s like paradise.” Billy was silent again. Watching the sun catch her hair. Camille glowed before him like a star. So, he crossed and took her face. Kissing her as long as he could without fear for once. “You know, we’re here to see things outside the motel room, yeah?”

“Fair enough,” Billy smacked another lengthy kiss to her mouth. This time, Camille's arms went around him. Lips opened to groan into her with wandering hands.

"I thought about it," she broke from him. Billy's slick lips all blushed and pouting.

"What?" He nipped for another kiss and she exhaled into him.

"Running. From all of it." Camille swallowed and met his eyes. "It'll follow us and our loved ones until we do something to stop it all. But, I just...wanted you to know that I thought about it."

"Hard not to think of it." Billy shifted locks of silken hair over her shoulder.

"And Billy," Camille sighed, "I want you. I do. I just...I can't..." Couldn't blame her, they weren't together officially. Billy gave a nod and followed it with his brightest smile.

“Come on, I know all the good food places and you need to know there’s more to life than fucking meatloaf and pot roast.” Camille laughed at that, sighing with some added drama.

“Oh, thank god.”

** ** **

“You know, I could get used to this.” Camille let Billy steal the last bite from the burrito in her hand. He’d eaten his in record time after insisting on a nearby joint for lunch. “This place is a castle. Like the campus is its own city. Pictures do it no justice.” Odd wearing a thin tee and jeans in December.

“And you’re going to be here next fall, drink it in.” Billy nudged her, one arm slung around her shoulders. “Still making me go to this museum next? Class trips dragged me to plenty of museums.”

“We’re hitting Hollywood tomorrow.” Camille scanned a map. Memorized it as her pills wore off again. Felt less like a zombie.

“Have to confess something, Harpy.”

“Hm?” She watched the colorful cars and people pass. Let the balmy winds kiss her flesh. They definitely weren’t in Hawkins anymore.

“I changed my third period.” Billy stared ahead of them. Tried to remember the glittering sun on his face and saccharine air in his lungs.

“The sculpting class?”

“Taking it with Heather and Robin.” He grinned, head shaking.

“I think that was a great choice.” Camille’s arm went around his back. Wind blew the top of his half unbuttoned shirt open. “I have a confession too. Let’s get a smoothie here. Talk about it.”

“I need to be sitting down?” Billy wondered while she ordered. Already knew what he liked. They found a table under an umbrella. “What, did you still want to do Magic Mountain Saturday? Camille, don’t leave me in suspense.”

“It’s no pressure. I wanted to leave Saturday’s plans up to you.” She eased when he looked a little agitated.

“Camille, just tell me.” Surprises always inched panic under Billy’s skin. Good or bad. They set him too on edge for comfort.

Sound shattered.

“I found your mother.”

Camille’s words stilled his entire world.

“Billy,” she began when he just stared with an expression she couldn’t read. Heavily lidded eyes. Lips parted. A momentary twitch. Like he didn’t process it. “Billy, I said that I found your mother. Grace.”

“I heard you.” Palms went flat on the table. He just looked at her. Tried to process it. The words sounded too funny as if they weren't real.

“She lives in Monterey. Few hours. I figured we could catch a bus up tomorrow night. But, I just wanted you to know that I found her and if you wanted...we could go see her.”

“And what?”

“What?”

“What am I supposed to say?” Billy’s hands were shaking. “To her?”

“Anything. Everything. Hi, I’m your son to start.”

“I can’t just barge back into her life. Fucking hell.” Billy shifted as if he might get up. Might run. Inched about and decided to stay put.

“You have every right to see her face.” Camille caught his darting eyes, tried to ease the pulse she knew was racing.

“What if she...doesn’t want to see me?” His voice cracked. Billy took a long drink to steady himself and didn’t pull away when she touched his hand.

“Tell her about you regardless. That you have a little sister now who you love. That your grades are just fine and you play sports and you’re even just a _bit_ interested in art. That you have a good group of friends and you were the town’s favorite lifeguard over the summer. Taught little kids to swim. Became a bigger person. You’re hotheaded, sharp, and protective. You tell the worst jokes to your girlfriend-" Camille stilled when the word slipped. Kept going. "And she loves you even still.”

“What if she doesn’t like me after that? Consider she sees me and doesn’t even recognize me or just...can’t stand the sight of me.”

“What if she missed you just as much? All these questions you held in for years...they can be answered if you want them to be.” Camille sipped her smoothie and kissed his hand. “You have a right to answers.”

“And if I don’t like them?” Billy pressed his lips, shuddered in a way that was just so unlike him.

“Then, you have me still. Either way. And people back home who give a shit, Billy, because you deserve people who give a shit.” Camille sniffled. “We’ll go together.” Billy looked from her eyes to the checkered, lacquer table. Brow knitting together. Struggling. His chest quivered to capture air before he spoke.

“What time does the bus leave?”

** ** **

Billy struggled to sleep the entire way. Curling into Camille next to him while a bus rocked them. A jittery lullaby. He got a few hours of slumber before they fell into another motel bed together in an air conditioned room. Hadn’t been intimate yet since before the break up. Just held tight until an alarm blared. Showered to freshen up. Billy struggled to pick out clothes.

“Be yourself.” Camille planted herself against the wall, arms crossing.

“She won’t like it.” He kicked his bag aside. Frustrated. Stalling. Neil hated every detail about the way Billy presented himself. That bled.

“She’ll want to know you, not whoever you’re trying to pretend to be.” _Oof_ , Camille needed to follow her own advise.

“How can I just waltz up to her as if I didn’t do shitty things?” He shrugged on a red shirt. The one she’d bought him for his birthday. “Fucking stupid. This was a mistake.”

“Billy,” Camille turned him. Touched his shaking wrists so she could button the top up for him. Not too far. “Hey. Look at me.”

He did. Stilling.

“You don’t have to do this. I won’t push. But, don’t back down because you’re afraid. If it’s too much, we can say fuck it. Grab food and be as lazy as we want.” Hands inched up his shoulders to feel the heat of him through his shirt. One kiss touched his jawline. “You made bad choices. You’re young. You’re going through something awful and you’re learning to be a better man. That shit takes time. She should be proud. That letter...you remember… Above everything you said, you became better without them. That isn’t easy. You did it for you. Some people never do a kindness like that for themselves. But, you did and it’ll always mean something even if you mess up. So, you fuck up and fall back. Who doesn’t?”

“I’m not like you or Harrington or the Chief.”

“Me? I became a materialistic little rich bitch. I threw good people away. I made them feel like trash. Steve wasn’t perfect either. We were vapid thinking we were hot shit. He said some disgusting things to Jonathan Byers and let his friends shame Nancy for something she didn’t even do. We stood there and let too many people get hurt even if we weren’t doing the hurting. And Jim Hopper. I love him. I got that so twisted, I kissed him and that was a mistake. He drank and popped pills on the job. Slacked like shit. Threw women aside behind closed doors after a good lay. We know better now...and so do you. Don’t punish yourself because you’re trying.”

“Still a fucking asshole who can’t control his anger most days. Switches flip and I’m gone. I let people get hurt too. I did the hurting.” His arms dropped. Camille didn’t falter.

“Bad is one thing. Evil is a whole other game. We’re human. We do bad things. We mess up. We learn. That’s life. We don’t get off on it. You beating yourself up right now proves that you’re growing. Don't blame yourself for not always being there. You can’t live in shame and guilt. I wish I knew that a long time ago.” Camille cupped his face. Made him stay right here with her. “You have so many questions. You deserve answers. All you have to do is walk out that door with me and we’ll find them.” Billy closed his eyes. Remembered he was _here_.

“How’s my hair?” Came the softest puff and Camille smiled again when he peaked at her.

“Messy. Wild. Gorgeous.” She curled a lock around her finger. Still beaming when his lips tugged. “You.”

“Going to smoke. I need it.” Billy let her take his face, edging him down for a kiss. Fingers slipped under the collar of his shirt. The embrace lingered. Not one ache in sight.

“For luck.”

** ** **

Billy made the taxi drop them both off down the block. Shuffling and pacing about the entire way down the road. His usual self looking for stimulation. Camille talked in soothing tones and stayed next to him. Didn’t touch him unless he needed it. Didn’t push.

“This house.” Camille’s hand idly brushing his arm as she peered at the mailbox. Painted with vines and lavender. “Billy?”

“It’s her.” He zeroed in on those elegant brush strokes. “Used to keep lavender all over the house.” His fingers traced the colors. Billy could hear the distant uttering of waves beyond the modern house overlooking the cliffs and water behind it. “You know, my dad actually liked it. For a while, he’d come home and hug her from behind. Inhale. _Lavender love_ , he’d joke. Until he started to hate it.” Camille tried to picture Neil in love. Romantic. Couldn’t help but mourn that much.

“I can wait right here if you like.” Camille saw his eyes scan the garden out front. Flowers bloomed in each window. Given the time and attention they needed to flourish and grow. Briefly, he was jealous. Palms shook. Straightening his shirt out.

“Yeah. I should...” Billy took a cautious step forward. Flat one story house. Pristine white with a red door and grey shutters. Huge glass windows with silky drapes. Tiny stone birdbath out front. Camille watched him make his way up the cobblestone. Fist poised to knock. Billy did so three times. Waited.

Blue eyes peered back to see her encouraging smile. No one answered. Billy felt his heart lift and sink at once. Shifted back before a lock clicked.

“Yes?” Grace Hargrove stood there before him. Exactly as he remembered. Messy waves of blond hair fell over her shoulders. Vibrant blue eyes sparkled into his. Tiniest dusting of freckles across her pretty face. Not a bruise in sight. Only the slight scar that curved her jaw from a solid punch Neil landed once. Could barely see it now. “Can I help you?”

Billy inhaled.

Millions of questions came.

They just waited there. Perched in the back of his throat. Lumping and crowding about.

“Hi.” Billy managed. Aware that his face felt too hot for comfort. “I’m...”

“Yes?” Grace blinked at him.

Unaware of who he even was. Had he really changed that much? From her little boy into something she didn’t even recognize.

“I’m lost.” Billy scratched. Like a child. It was true. Every single thing in his life led to such a simple, raw sentiment. _I’m lost, mommy. I don’t understand._ Billy tried to recover. “My...My friend and I. We’re lost...?” The lie came too quick. “I’m sorry.” He felt like an idiot. A coward. “We’re trying to find…” His mind raced for a street name they’d passed. “...Laurel avenue.”

“Oh?” She just smiled. Looked into his eyes. Watched the sun catch his golden curls and wind cast into their clothes. A blue sundress fell to her ankles. Swaying when she moved. “You’re not far. It’s just a few blocks down from here.” Grace came out of the house, hand lifting to point. She looked beyond him. Billy watched her face instead and felt so small. Wanted to rush into her arms.

Instead, he stayed still.

Very still.

Waited for this moment to just be over because it was too much.

“You see?” Grace had been speaking at him. Looking happy and radiant the whole time. Camille watched, shuffling her feet. Hands clasped.

“Yeah. I see now.” Billy swallowed his every question. Waited to be choked. “Thank you.” Grace shifted back into the doorway. Still beaming. Tucking hair behind her ear.

“You’re very welcome.” Her eyes fell to his chest. The necklace that hung there. Saint Christopher. Patron saint of travelers. A tiny Star of David hung lower next to it. One hand reached up so quick that Billy flinched. Like he was about to be hit. Grace’s entire expression changed. “Oh, sorry.”

 _“It’s okay.”_ Billy just stared, lip wobbling. Eyes welling when it dawned on her at last. She looked at his eyes and that necklace several times. Memorized the angles to his face.

Glass broke. Fractured to rain like fresh snow. Echoed.

“Billy?” It sounded like a soft gasp. He reeled to stop a sob that hitched his shoulders up. Grace touched his chest to see the pendant. Reached to cradle his face. “Billy. It is you.”

“ _Mom_.” He couldn’t hold it in. Tears glossed his cheeks. Tanned skin shimmering in the light. Billy lifted his hands. Unsure. Before she was gathering his broad body into her thinner frame. Camille watched him heave into her shoulder. Shuddering. Grace cried with him. Petting his hair and rubbing his back. Billy wrapped his arms around the small of her back. Inhaled lavender. Warmed.

“Billy. Oh, my god. You’re here.” She came out to take his face. “Look at you, you’re all grown up. You’re beautiful.”

“I’m not.” Billy crumbled. Let her wipe his tears.

“I’m so sorry. My little boy. Oh, Billy. My Billy. Don’t cry.” She hushed him with little kisses along his face. Like butterflies. Billy tried to stop crying. Sniffled. “Come around back, we can talk. You and your pretty friend.” Grace waved for Camille to come forward. “Girlfriend?” She’d whispered it.

Billy realized he wasn’t sure now. Where they stood.

“I wish.” He sighed instead to get a hold of himself. “This is Camille. She helped me find you.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss...”

“Oh, just call me Grace.” They shook hands. “This way. Follow me.” They went around to a gate and crossed over a balcony. Watched waves crash into rocks. Water sparkled for miles. Boats crossed in the early morning. Stunning view. “Come sit down. Are you hungry? I can make coffee.”

“No,” Billy slipped into a seat. Let his mother grab both his hands across the table.

“I am really happy to see you,” she assured him. They both struggled. Glanced at the table as if they both were looking into the sun itself. Camille sat next to Billy. “Where did you come in from?”

Had Neil even told her where they’d moved?

“Hawkins. It’s in Indiana.” Camille answered when Billy didn’t.

“Indiana? So far?” Grace furrowed her brow.

“Dad moved us there. Year ago. You didn’t know?” Billy sniffed his emotions back some.

“I knew he’d...remarried and moved. But,” she swallowed, “Neil and I don’t speak these days. You know?”

“I know.” He lowered his eyes again. Tried to think of more to say. “I have a little sister. New wife’s kid.”

Grace twitched with a slight glance aside. Like she remembered something important. Cookies burning in the oven. But, it melted away with a tender sigh.

“That’s wonderful?" She grinned instead. "And you look after her?”

“Think she’s looking after me now.” Billy attempted to be braver. “Tried to call you.”

“I had to stay hidden, you know? From Neil.” Grace felt shame sweep. “I called a few times. Lost my nerve, but I sent letters. You get my letters?”

That was what killed him.

Neil Hargrove let Billy think he was unloved for years. Unwanted.

“You never replied, but I kept sending them. You must have hated me, Billy. I’m so sorry. I’ve wanted to look at you and tell you that.” Grace sat up, licked her lips. “I did a selfish thing and I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Billy lied again, “I got them.” Camille slid her eyes to him. “I was just angry.”

“I was too ashamed to face you.”

_Too ashamed to come save you._

“I can’t make up for it.” Grace’s lip quivered. “But, I love you, Billy. I do.”

“I know.” Billy sounded numb. “Did you ever try?”

“Try?”

“Try to come back for me.”

“Neil would never have let that happen. He made it clear.”

“But,” Billy stared with those heavy eyes, “did you try?” _Just once_. Her watery eyes were answer enough. He flushed and looked down. “He got worse. Did you know that? He married another woman. Susan. She’s nice to me now. Her kid, Max, is the little sister from hell...and I love her. Call her Mad Max... I got worse too.”

“Billy...it’s not your fault. None of this was your fault.”

“My dad _beating_ me.” Billy vibrated. Pulled from her. “No, that’s not my fault. Can only think that some days. Dad’s to blame. But, I got worse and that was my fault. And I don’t always know how to make it better. That part, I blamed on you.” Grace stared again; she didn't know how to explain. Because she couldn't in truth. There was no washing this away like waves rolling into footprints upon warm sand.

“It was so complicated and I can’t even begin to ask your forgiveness.”

“Are you happier here?” Billy flipped another switch. Grace frowned, smoothing her hands around one of his again.

“I am.”

“Married?” He’d already seen the ring on her finger.

“Yes, for about six years now.” She nodded. Recovering. “His name is Roger Maitland.”

“Does he hit you?” Billy had asked it too quietly. Grace pressed her lips and shook her head.

“No, Billy, he doesn’t. He’s very good to me. He’s a wonderful man.”

“Good...good.” Billy cocked his head. Chest sinking. “I missed you.”

“I thought about you every single day. I did. You said...you got worse. But, it’s not too late for us. You and me. You’re here now.”

“I can’t fix it, mom.” He didn’t want to well up again. Camille touched his back to comfort him.

“We can move forward. I don’t want to lose you again.” She lost him because of the choice she made. “Do you like Indiana? Tell me about your friends.”

“Took awhile to warm up. It’s not like here.”

“But, he did. Little.” Camille winked. Beaming. One of her hands came to rest upon the crook of his elbow. Wind cast so gently as they gathered around a table. Enjoyed the waves. “Smart and popular. Took our school by storm.”

“I’m sure.” Grace broke to smile. Camille returned it like they shared a secret. “I knew you’d grow up to be handsome. Your hair is so long.” She touched his curls, swept a lock aside. “I like it. You know, Billy, you could...stay.”

“What?”

“Finish school here. You’re eighteen now. We could start over.”

“I...” Billy realized it because the fragmented pieces finally came together. “I don’t want to start over. I came so far.”

“Your father...he’s always been so complicated. His father was horrible too. We ran away together. Thinking...we were free. He’d get better. But, he got worse. Got scared and controlling. It was just easier for him. And I can see that you didn’t. You’re good.”

“No, I’m not.” Billy closed his eyes tight. Opened them. “I’m not mad at you. I love you. I wished every day for you to come back and save me and you didn’t. I wished dad would change and he didn’t. I wasted my damn life wishing instead of trying to be better myself. Don’t have the power to force either. Only thing I can change is me and I’m trying...so hard.”

“So, come. Stay with me. I have room here.”

Camille wouldn’t blame Billy for considering it. And he did.

“All my life, I knew...I didn’t want to be like my dad.” Billy grew bolder. More remnants came together. Maybe not all the answers he wanted. Yet, he had them even still. “But, dropping it all and leaving. I’d be leaving Max and Susan with him and I can’t...I can’t… Maybe it’s not on me, but I can’t do it...I...” He never finished.

All at once, Billy realized that he didn’t want to be like his mother either. That crushing blow still lifted weight from his chest.

“Know that I’m here, Billy. I always will be. I wasn’t before...and I’m so sorry.” She paused. “And I can see that you’re going to make better choices than your father and I did. I’m so proud of you. Can I hug you again?” Eyes on the table, he nodded so she came around to hold him. They stood there in the wind and sun. Free for a beat. “Thank you, Camille, for looking after my son.”

“He did the same for me.” Camille pressed her lips. The moment was broken into with two tiny syllables.

 _“_ _Mommy?”_

The hug snapped apart.

“Elliott, you’re awake so early.” Grace turned to see a little boy there. Billy froze, dropping to sit again because he forgot to function. _Elliott._ Probably about five years old. Brown hair. Huge blue eyes. Freckles upon chubby cheeks. Dressed in a pale blue onesie with teddy bears all over it. “Oh, my big boy.” Billy stared pointedly, lips opening when those glittering eyes found his.

“Who're they, mommy?”

“Mommy’s old friends.” Grace was too quick to lie. That jarred Billy. Ached so profoundly deep. “Come on, let’s get you your cereal.”

“I like your earring.” Elliott rubbed his eyes and waddled up to Billy instead because the older boy looked like a movie star. Grinning. Billy just leaned forward, hand extended. World crashing.

“Thank you.” Tiny fingers touched his hand to shake it. A giggly smile followed.

“Do you like to play toy cars?” Elliott blinked and shifted on his feet.

“Yeah,” Billy’s eyes were slick now, “I do. I like to surf too. Do you surf?”

“Mommy says she’s going to teach me one day.” The little boy pulled for Billy’s shirt, trying to get up into his lap so he could tug for curls. Broad hands lifted him. Awkward only at first before he held the beautiful child there. “What’s it like?”

“It’s like flying.” Billy sniffled, lips pressing. "My friend here, she's a mermaid I rescued." Camille broke to snicker when Elliott's eyes grew wider. A tiny squeak of a gasp left him.

"Shh, you can't tell anyone." Camille leaned with one hand still on Billy's back to steady him. Grace just watched her boys interact. Didn't give the truth.

"I won't tell." Elliott covered his mouth. Billy was still smiling. Teeth showed.

“Your mom, she’s a good teacher too. My name is Billy. It was nice to meet you, Elliott.” He was so hurt. So stiff. And he smiled because this perfect little boy beamed too bright at him. Like he knew they should have been together all along.

“Maybe you can teach me to surf too, Billy." Elliott leaned up to whisper, his little slurring voice trying to hit each syllable. "We can bring the mermaid back home.”

“I’d like that.” Billy watched Grace pick up her son. Hands let the boy slip away. Her new son. In her eyes, her only son.

“Come on, sweetie. Breakfast.” She hurried off and hummed a tune that shattered. _You Are My Sunshine_. Camille swallowed.

“Billy.” She stared at his back. Scrambling, he got up and didn’t face her. Grace rushed back out to see them.

“We should go now.” Billy began. Shoulders tight.

“You don’t have to leave, you just got here." Grace came to him with her hands raising. "We could have dinner tonight.”

“I barged into your life.”

“You’re apart of my life,” she came to him. “You are.”

“He didn’t know me.” Billy sounded wounded. "He's beautiful."

“Elliott is too young. Roger knows. He’d love you. We didn’t think Elliott would understand just yet. I'm sorry. I should have said something. I didn't...” Grace explained, hands up to still him. Billy dug into his wallet for a few bills.

“Not sure when his birthday is. Buy him some toy cars. Nice ones. Maybe a blue Camaro if they make that. I drive one. Something connected to me that can make him smile.” He waved the money to make her take it. “We need to go now.” His life was not here. Only small fragments of his heart.

“Wait,” she found a notebook to scribble her information. “Please…call me.” Neil wouldn’t let her call the house. “I love you, Billy. Never forget that.”

“I love you, mom. I just...” Billy took the paper to fold it and tucked it away. “I’m glad you’re happy. One day, I’m going to be happy too. Just won’t find it in dad’s house. Don’t think I can find it here either. I know why you left. I understand it. I just...wish you tried for me. I wish I was worth trying for. That kid in there...he’s worth trying for. Please, try harder for him than you did for me. He...He'll make you so proud.” Voice thickened. Billy could already tell she did. That stung. But, it rippled into something comforting. They both could learn to do better. Even if it cost them each other. “I’m going home with Camille.” A hand reached out so his friend came to lace their fingers. Said something important after with such conviction. “We’re worth it.”

They couldn't run. They had to see it through to the end. Whatever that meant now.

“You take care, okay? I love you so much, Billy.” Grace hugged him for a lingering beat.

“I’ll call. When I can. Look after yourself...and my little brother.” He swallowed another lump.

“Nice to meet you again, Grace. Thank you for having us.” Camille added from his side, let Grace hug her next. Waves somehow seemed louder.

“Anytime. Please, feel free to come back. You’re good, Billy. I can tell.” Grace Hargrove watched them go. Watched her boy slip away again.

“Took time...and care...and attention. That, I taught myself.” With help from friends. He didn’t get that from either of his parents. Billy tried to stay as straight as possible after their goodbyes. Walked out. Let the sun touch his face. Elliott waved with his spoon from the window over a bowl of cereal. Billy smiled at that much, lifted his hand to wave back.

They kept walking.

“Billy?” Camille felt him quivering when they were down the street. He slipped away from her. Tried to think. Tried to just breathe. Stumbled a few steps ahead of her. And then he was running. Far and away. “Billy!” Camille recovered to catch up with him. He sprinted down blocks. Toward the chaotic sound of waves. Beyond empty docks where boats roared in the distance.

Billy screamed. Wailed with them. Over the forces of nature and ships bellowing.

He screamed once more. Knees hit the cool sand. Camille was puffing. Catching up to toss her arms around his shoulders.

“I’m here. You’re okay. You did it. I’m so proud of you.” She soothed. Let him break into her collar. Billy buried his face in her neck. Clung to his best friend. Cried. The misting of salty water wafted. She squeezed him there. Two lovers in the sand. Wrapped tight. Camille smoothed his hair down. Looked beyond him at the majesty of rippling waters.

“Hey...just realized. This is the first time I’m seeing the ocean. You had a point about it being better. This place.” She got him to look again. Billy wiped his eyes. Tried to catch his breath. “Hey...it’s going to be okay. Billy, you did so good. I'm proud of you.”

“I thought maybe she tried.” Billy winced, tone airy and half gone. “And that little boy, did you see that little boy? He was so small.”

“Seemed to like you. I think you’ll see him again.” Camille kissed his cheeks. Held him for a bit longer. Petting his hair and shoulder. “You made it. I promise. We’re okay. We’re together. You’re safe, Billy.”

“Can you just take me home, Camille? I want to go home.” He whimpered and gripped her arms. Face buried into her collar because she felt too good. “Please.”

Frankly, Billy didn’t know where home was. But, he trusted Camille enough to guide him to it today.

“Yes,” she kissed his head this time, “we can go home, Billy.” He shivered. Not from the cold. Sighed.

“Thank you.”

** ** **

Max Mayfield didn’t consider herself a brave girl. Men like Neil made her feel small and stupid too often. This perception began to evolve. Not until she moved to Hawkins. Not until she met other brave, diverse girls who inspired her.

There was Nancy Wheeler. A pretty, booksmart girl who trapped and fought monsters. Human and not. Exposed them so others could steer clear. Stepped in front of her with a gun once when their lives were in danger.

There was Eleven, or Jane Hopper as she was technically. A powerhouse who had so much to learn about this world. Superpowers got her far but the sheer drive to do good and protect her friends got her even farther.

There was Joyce Byers. A mother with so much to gain and even more to lose. A tiny woman who was long past taking shit from others. Someone who would never allow them to make her feel small again because she was a bigger person in truth. Had a heart that was unmatched.

There was Camille Harper. Beautiful and popular. Unafraid of being the smartest person in the room. Demanded better out of herself and others because she knew in her heart that love and hope were always more powerful than fear. She’d ensure everyone else knew it too. A kicking and screaming sort of fighter these days with an omnipotent soul.

And there was Mad Max. Just Max, never Maxine. Who took all these lessons into herself by the weight of the insurmountable empathy she wielded. Who learned that girls were powerful and they could do anything they tried despite being told who they should be. Max wanted to be a girl who inspired others. Repay all the kindnesses she’s been given.

So, she dug and dug for more to help her beloved friends. The photos of Camille had to be here. Somewhere. Took careful hours to pry the truth from Billy after listening in on him and Neil. Max needed to destroy them once and for all. Destroy Neil’s control on this house. For her mother. For Billy. For Camille. For herself. Prove that monsters can’t win. She had to show them all. They could be free one day. Burn those photos and burn all abusers with them. Camille told her once about how it wasn’t easy to escape the cycle but it could be done.

And these survivors had each other.

Max wasn’t letting that go. Plus, she had stark plans to gain Camille as a sister one day and her stupid, lovesick brother breaking up with her was not part of that plan. Billy put work into himself and that would not be lost with Neil’s constant manipulation.

Quiet as a mouse, she searched. Closets. Attic boxes. Basement. Under the bed. Huffing and puffing. Frustrated, she pounded one fist into the floorboards of Neil's side of the bed.

The other edge jumped up in response. _Eureka._

Max gasped. Fingernails peeled it further up. Dust and stuffing in the bowels of their little home. One hand dug about and lungs heaved. A stack of photos cramped and bent together.

Max didn’t want to look at them. She’d seen evil before. But, this ranked high. Her dehumanized friend looking empty and used by a monster who almost consumed her. Disgust swelled bile. Max gripped the photos in her white knuckled hands. Shaking. Throwing up into the toilet.

“Get it together.” Max was so close. She stole an old lighter from Billy’s room and crept out to get a metal bucket from the garage. Squatting down, she began to rip photos apart. Tears welled. Strength echoed into her bones with each satisfying rip. This was for every person being abused. Thinking they’d never escape. It’s possible to leave the cycle. Fluid squirted into the metal before a flame cast. This was it.

And then the garage opened. Creaking filled her with dread. Neil slid in while she backed into a corner. Unable to escape up the steps.

“Maxine?” He jerked to get out of his car. Shut the garage door when she stood. Lighter aflame in hand. “The hell are you doing?!” Neil moved fast toward her, hand swiping at the same time she dropped the flame into the bucket. Fire erupted. “Shit!”

Max hit her head on a shelf when he swept her aside and away from it. Kicking the bucket over to stomp flames out. Not swift enough. He looked closer at what burned.

“Trying to set the damn house on fire?” Spit flew when he got into her face. “What did you do, Maxine?” Painful fingers dug into her arms, lifting to shake her. Lips mashed shut. She didn’t have a lie this time. “Maxine! Say something!”

“We’re outgrowing you.” The right words poured.

“What was that?” Neil craned down to see her. Cold wafted in from outside. Didn’t chill her a bit. The fire burned too bright and Max felt it all at once. Every piece of pent up grief and anger and, above all, hope rose with the ashes.

“We are not small. We’re wide like the ocean and you’re not.” Max pushed at him with no avail. Neil was a vice grip made of steel. “You don’t get us! Ever! Not me or my mom or Billy! Or even Camille!”

“I shouldn’t have been so kind and easy with you, Maxine. I really hoped you’d learn. I can see that was a mistake.” Neil dragged her. A hand on her elbow. The other latched into one braid that hung down. Max whimpered instinctively as he tugged her up the steps. She kept burning to spite him.

“You don’t get to have us!” Max dragged after him. Made him fight for it. “We have each other and you have no one! You’re small! One day, you’re going to realize you’ll never see the ocean again!”

That undid Neil utterly. Max was wheeled around. Lights sparked when a slap landed. Lip burst into her teeth until blood swelled out the corner. Max had months to brace for Neil inevitably hitting her. Still welled tears of fury. Hands forced her into a chair, shaking her like a doll again. The stars fizzled out of her eyes.

“My son was a bad influence, I know. Him and that little jew slut. Your silly friends. Can’t always be the hero, Maxine. Tell me now.” Neil was so very calm. Livid inside. “Did you burn something you weren’t supposed to touch?”

“I tore them up first. Camille is not yours.” Max seethed. Tonguing blood on her lip. Face bright red and furious. “She and Billy are going to run away together and they’ll be happy and you can’t touch them.”

“Can’t I, Maxine?” Neil smiled. Brought her close for a hug that chilled her. “Told you already. My waste of a pussy son always needs to play hero. Never grew out of that. Even when he loathed you, he had to be the fucking hero. That disgusting girl made him worse. You’re growing up. Hanging with people you shouldn’t. Don’t think I don’t know about the boys you spend time with. That Harper girl rubbed off on you. You’re going to turn into a little whore too. I won’t let that happen. Not to such a good girl.”

Mad Max spat into his face. Point blank. Wished Camille could see it.

“You’re the whore, you just eat everyone else!” Max writhed. Neil vibrated with rage. Collected himself and swiped an arm over his cheek. “You’re going to starve now!”

“You’ll learn your place today, Maxine. You’re going to learn what I’ve been trying to teach my god damn son for ages. Respect and responsibility.” Neil reached over onto the counter. Max jerked back when a pair of scissors glinted at her. “Harper girl. She’s pretty. My wife was pretty too. But, this girl...she’s too pretty. Teasing because I know want she wants. What she _needs._ You’ll be pretty, one day. Let boys take pictures of you. If I had just a few moments alone with that girl, I know I could shatter her completely. For her own good, I'd help her. Shame she doesn't just ask.”

“Camille would crush you.” Max leaned away from the tool in his hand. “Billy is going to protect her.”

“It really is a shame, Maxine. I took you in. Kept you fed and clothed. I’m just so disappointed in you.” Neil shook his head with a frown. “It’s a damn shame. You’re reckless. So reckless that you tried to take your skateboard out back. Took a nasty tumble. Am I clear?” The hand in her braid wrapped the rope of locks around his fingers, tugging her into his face. “Your mother...is going to listen to anything we say to her. She’ll want to believe it more because the truth, Maxine…it’s just too hard for some people to stomach. So, I want you to tell her the truth. For her sake...and your sake. And Billy’s. Bad things happen to Billy when he tries to be the hero.”

“...What are you-?”

“Biggest shame was the gum you got into this pretty red hair,” Neil unceremoniously snipped one braid off. Jagged fiery hair fell above her shoulder. Max was stunned at last. Mouth opened to gasp as if he hadn’t just done that. She’d been growing her hair for a long time.

Since Max last saw her dad in fact. He used to tell her she looked like she was on fire when she skateboarded down the street. Locks fluttering behind her. Bright smile and glowy freckles beaming. Max fought when he went for the other braid. Fists beating on him. Kicking. Two scrunchies full of red hair fell to the floor.

“Stop!” Max screamed when she was ripped up. Neil covered her mouth, dragged her down the hallway by her uneven, choppy locks.

“Maxine, it was a bad fall you took. Don’t worry, just get some rest. I’ll take care of everything else. I think I’ll have to toss out that old board. It’s not safe.” Neil heaved her up. “Your mother and I just want you to be safe. You’re going to learn. You’re going to be a good girl after this.” He held her in a hug. Felt her shake. Voice got lower. “And you...and Billy are going to do whatever the fuck I tell you to do. For your own good. I just want the best for my family. You understand.”

Max was still struggling when another slap landed.

** ** **

Billy clung to Camille like a child trying to hide into her bones for the rest of their short trip. Passed out finally in the airplane home. Barely said a word. Just followed her anywhere she tugged him to. Nancy picked them up at a nearby bus stop. Came out to hug Camille tight.

“Hey, Billy.” She’d tried. Nothing.

“I’ll explain.” Camille opened the back and let Billy crawl in to lie down. Closing the door.

“How was it?” Nancy put her hands into her pocket while Camille pulled her coat closer. The California sun was already missed with this snowfall.

“Amazing, better than I imagined.” Camille shuffled her feet. “It’s where I can see myself making a home after all this. Ah...we found Billy’s mother. It was...a good thing, I think. Just hard. He’s struggling to process it. Can you take us to my place? I’ll get him to rest and eat something warm. Take him home Monday morning. Thank god for another week of break.”

“Yeah,” Nancy sighed, “come on, you must be freezing. You look more tan.”

“Nancy, it’s spring and summer all the time there. No bullshit.” Camille smiled and they got in to go. “Miss anything here?” Nancy started the car to turn out of the lot.

“Not really, I think. Didn’t see the gang much.” They followed the road. Camille reached in back blind until Billy's warm hand curled around her palm to stay rooted.

“We’ll have to catch up more tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy's family arc is reaching somewhat of a climax, I worried it was too early but the boy needs to process, you know? I can't wait to share more! Next chapter is huge. I hope to get the next part out on my usual weekly posting. Depends on Xmas/NY plans, but have a lovely holiday season, lads. Thanks and leave whatever words you have! Xoxo!


	31. I Know It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't even know, I was so ready to post this chapter too!  
> Big TW: Abuse and Neil being Neil. Death mention.
> 
> "I Know It's Over" - The Smiths

Bright clouds and fluffy snow illuminated the next morning. Camille turned to burrow into the warm body next to her, eyes cracking. Billy lie huddled half on his side, face wedge between her pillows. Clumps of curls sticking up. One arm was slack around her waist. Time only read 7:04 am.

“Mm, Billy.” She sighed into his shoulder, lips grazing skin while mumbling. “We need to get cleaned up. Your parents will expect you home soon.”

“He has my letters,” Billy muffled as if he’d been awake this whole time. Head lifting. “What did he do with my letters?”

“I don’t know.” Camille touched his face. Came closer to kiss his forehead before she sat up. “We have to be careful about this."

“I know.” Billy rubbed his eyes. Rolled over onto his back. Exhausted. “Going to stay here a bit longer.”

“Rest, I’ll get you up after I get ready.” Camille came around the bed. Planted her lips on his cheek for good measure.

“Are we together?” He’d asked. Brow knitting like it was a funny thing to say. Eyes glued to marks along the ceiling until they created moving shapes.

“Sorta leaving that up to you after our last conversation. Don’t worry about me right now. I’m your friend and I love you. I always will, Billy. Relax and think this all over.” She turned to leave him in bed.

“Camille, will you be my girlfriend?” Billy’s chest shuddered. Didn’t take long to find that within himself. “We’ll figure this shit out, but I...”

Billy could not release them.

“Guess I’m your dumb girlfriend again.” She smiled to herself. “Rest.”

“How can I? I’m dating the prettiest girl in Hawkins.” He gave a sleepy yawn and rolled over to nuzzle her perfume in sheets.

“Sap.” Camille left the door cracked and took a hot shower. Sighed into her morning routine before she was slipping on clothing. Thick socks were a must. “Billy, your turn. I’ll see if El is up for breakfast. Sounds like Jim is leaving too.” He huffed with a bratty whine. Rolling to get up. “Come downstairs when you’re done.” Camille went off, almost ran into Jim hurrying down the hallway. "Hey, missed you last night."

"Tan in winter." Jim kissed silken hair, glanced at the hand on her shoulder before shifting it behind his back. Stance tightening. "How was it?"

"It was incredible." Camille smiled fuller.

"Told you," a brow quirked before eyes checked the clock. "Late."

"Hey, hey," Camille caught Jim's wrist. "Your hand." Knuckles splashed with green and yellow. Lingering purple bruise that was fading. Healing cuts where skin once burst.

"Accident." He slipped away and shuffled to go but she was in front of him.

"What did you do?" Camille fought to meet Jim's blue eyes darting. "Hey." She hushed, hands out to take broad shoulders. "Jim?"

"I stood by." Jim's head cocked. A delicate expression crossed his face. Those pale eyes welled. "Billy. You. And...he tried to touch you."

"Jim, what did you do?" She sank, lips opening.

"He was leaving work. All alone. I shouldn't have followed him. Neil." Jim's voice lowered.

"You hit him?"

"No, my radio went off in my truck. He got into his car and left. Saw me and looked scared, but...I just stared at him."

Jim remembered Neil's sort of forced smile. His idle wave because he was getting away. That lingering fear that the Police Chief might come for him. Jim also recalled the brief glowing, dead stare behind his shoulder when he got back into his vehicle.

Hopper's crystal eyes cracking with fractals. The message was clear. _Don't fucking touch my daughter. Not my kids, I'll protect them_.

"But, your hand..."

"Punched a brick wall after he drove off," Jim was doing that thing again where he avoided her eyes. Camille sighed at him. "I just...saw red. I really wanted to kill him. And I thought of every victim who lost their battle to abusers back in the big city. I couldn't...think about being called to the Hargrove house to put Susan, Billy, or Max in a bag because of my temper and inability to put Neil away. I'm sorry."

"No...Jim," Camille brought his hand up to kiss the heated skin. "You're doing so much for us. Don't be ashamed." Arms went around his shoulders. "You're enough for me."

A shudder. Jim burrowed his face into her clavicle. Exhaled.

"Now, you're late," she sniffed. Smiling. Fingers tugged to fix the wrinkle in Jim's collar. "We're going to be okay."

Jim Hopper believed that this moment.

Camille ushered him to the door and kissed his cheek in parting. Offered him his hat. Hopper brightened some before going out. New day. His truck pulled off so she peered in the kitchen to see El already dressed. Making herself a bowl of cereal.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” El turned from the cupboard. Box in hand. Apprehensive. They hadn’t been speaking much with Camille in her downward spiral. “Breakfast?”

“I’d like that.” Two bowls floated down to the island. They took seats across from each other after Camille grabbed the milk. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I blocked you out. I blocked you all out.” Camille shook her head. “I blocked myself out.”

“Why do you want to get rid of your powers?” El poured cereal. Something delicious and sugary with marshmallows.

“Not so much that I want to get rid of them. I just...miss myself sometimes before I knew about them.” Camille picked up a spoon. “Guess I still want to pretend.”

“Are we monsters?” El blinked her huge eyes. Having never asked such a thing. Camille really thought about it.

“No,” she shook her head. “We were just tricked and used and digested by some.” She reached to take El’s hand across the way.

“I’m sorry too.” El offered. “Trying to run ahead and fight this alone. The Party needs us.”

“Those kids and families who didn’t survive need us too.” Camille agreed. “We see their faces. More and more as we go. Everyone touched by this lab. By the Upside Down. We can avenge them. I think we were meant to.”

“I want to stop it. For good.”

“Will had this idea. About where I go when I’m sleep walking. Jim and Billy told me, that day I was on the roof. I wasn’t acting like myself. I promised that shadow I’d find her first. I think we know what we have to do.”

“We wait till you have it all back. When you’re ready again.” El was firm and Camille smiled.

“I will be ready.” They broke apart as Billy came downstairs. Curls damp after he’d scrunched his products into them.

“Sugar for breakfast, I like your style.” He stole Camille’s spoon for a bite. Tried to be more chipper for El. “Hey, kid. You mad at me?”

“Won’t vaporize you yet.” El watched Billy flash that charming smile reserved only for her. “Did you talk to Max?”

“No, we came straight here after the airport.” Camille got her bowl back. El stilled mid-bite to put her spoon down.

“She said she was looking...for the photos. Is supposed to call soon.”

“I told her not to while I was gone.” Billy came to his feet. Dread filled him. Sunk low like a stone within his stomach. Camille sensed it too and got up.

“Grab your bag, I’ll get you home.” She turned to El. “When did you talk to Max last?”

“Yesterday. We went to Mike’s house. Max called us. Said her parents were out and she had something to do. We knew it was...about the pictures. I’m sorry.” El clasped her hands and Camille kissed her head.

“Don’t worry about it. How about you rally the troops while I get Billy home? He’ll sneak back with Max in a bit.”

“Camille.” Billy passed her to go out.

“We’ll be back,” Camille rushed after him, shrugging on a coat and boots. “Billy?” She opened her car and got in with him. Bright eyes were elsewhere, fingers twisting his ring about.

“Max would have called sooner. Either jumping around because she found them or frustrated ranting that she didn’t.” Billy knew his sister. Camille started the car to charge off. Cherry Lane was dead silent. Covered in ice and slush. Snow wasn’t letting up. They parked around the corner on the forested road connecting the streets where she usually did. Billy gave a shudder and looked at her.

“Wait a little and try to sneak out with Max. Say you’re going to the arcade or something. We have a lot to cover today.”

“So, you’re back in?”

“I want to see the ocean again,” Camille shrugged with a tone that scorched, “I’m all in.” Billy hesitated.

“Thank you.” He peered up. Lip twitching. “For everything.”

Unable to stop himself, Billy cupped her chin to connect their mouths. Camille kissed him until she was dizzy.

“Go. I’ll be waiting when-” A hand smacked the window behind Billy’s head. He jerked toward Camille. Out of the frost and flurries came a face. Neil. A beast rising from fog.

“Shit!” Billy braced himself with one arm around his girlfriend on instinct. Genuine fear flooded. Neil pointed to the lock. Smiling all pleasant and eerily calm.

“I could drive off.” Camille just stared and gripped the wheel hard. _And roll back over him._

“He’ll follow. Max is in that house. I’m getting out.” Billy didn’t look at her. Camille caught the reflection of grey skin and glowing bright eyes in the rear view mirror. Didn't dare turn.

Culling song. Death rattle.

“I’m not leaving you or Max with him. Not today. You’re not going in that house alone.”

“You have to, Camille. Go home. I’ll find you.”

“You have me right now.” She gripped his coat with one tight fist, earning a glance that shattered the storm. Billy eased forward to open the door, let her slip away. Head tilted down.

“Stay right there.” Neil pointed like his son was a dog. A submissive shuffle of feet followed. “Good boy.” Hand on the door, he leaned into the car to meet Camille’s eyes. Leering. “Ms. Harper. Again.”

“Another darling tie, sir.” She matched him.

“Why don’t you come inside my home? I’m sure sneaking in the window at night like some tramp gets old. My wife made a fresh pot of coffee before she left on her errands. Never forgets her duties to the house.”

“Gladly.” Camille shoved out of her car, tucking a red shirt into her tight, high waist jeans. Billy’s brown bomber tossed over to keep the cold out. Neil stared at her collar with a frown. Traced the curve of bone down to her cleavage where her and Billy’s necklaces now hung again. Truly believed she was a soulless whore. “I think we need to speak.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Neil shoved Billy forward. “Get inside. Go to your room. I’ll be dealing with you next.”

“Camille.” Billy began.

“I’ll be fine.” She and Neil hadn’t broken eye contact. She wondered if he was pretty once at Billy’s age. Those eyes. Colder than the winter around them. “I’d like to show you something when we’re inside.” Her trunk popped and Camille dug for a moment into a box. Billy’s stuff she’d gathered to give back to him. Never got around to it. A thick folder tucked under her arm.

“After you,” Neil gestured like a gentleman. Even put out a kind hand to help her over the curb. Went ignored. They followed after Billy into the house.

“Max.” Billy craned his neck. Camille slipped her coat off to hang it when Neil offered a spot.

“Straight to your room. Maxine is resting.” Neil barked. Camille took a calm seat at the table as he’d pulled out a chair for her. Left his hand on the back before peering up at his son. Warmth touched the thumb pressed into her shirt. Fire. “Go.” Billy eyed his girlfriend and shuffled away when she nodded.

“Ms. Harper.” Neil crossed to the coffee pot, gesturing. Still happy as can be. “I feel we just don’t understand each other. I’d like to fix that today.”

“By all means, talk.” Camille clasped her fingers, nails painted a loud red.

Everything about her was loud to Neil. A girl always caught up looking beautiful in rain and wind because she could withstand the unforgiving forces of nature. A girl who screamed over them.

“Cream and sugar?” He paused to pour two coffees. Slid one over.

“Please,” she sipped. More red. A single lipstick print stained the mug. He licked his lips and eyed the mark. Wanted to run his fingers over her mouth to smear the shit off her. Thought of her tongue curling around the digit. More fire. More hatred. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Camille.” Neil seemed bright and cheery. Terrifying. Camille remained neutral. Let her bleeding colors pulse to give him a headache. For a beat, the shadow behind her vibrated. “You know, I understand...you acting out. Losing your parents the way you did. It was a real tragedy for such a young girl.”

“Do you?” She held steady on him. Waited for something to crack.

“I lost my mother when I was about your age."

"You did?"

"Little younger. She worked hard for our family.” Neil scratched his chin, recalled the memories. “That woman clawed for every penny she got in life. Cleaned houses. Came home. Cleaned our house and cooked, still made time to tell us kids a story at night."

"She sounds nice."

"Mom used to dance before she was married and she swore to dance again. She was strict too. A kept woman after marriage. My father taught us all hard lessons. Military man like myself. Kept order and made sure she did as well. Used to say she enchanted him on stage and she did. But, these dreams and magic, they have a shelf life. We all have to grow up.” Spell wore off.

“Hard lessons.” Camille pondered. Briefly, she thought of Neverland.

“I didn’t understand at the time. Same way Billy might not. But, I learned quicker than him. Respect and responsibility.” Neil exhaled out his nose. Looked at her. “Mother decides she doesn’t want to try anymore. Starts going out. Painting her face up like you. Found the stage again. One night, she didn’t come back. Two days later, she returns with some fantasy of running off with another man. Wanted to sing and dance. And she was a beautiful dancer."

"What kind?" She couldn't help the inquiry.

"Ballet." Neil eyed her closer. "My mom threatened to take us with her too."

Second star to the right. Straight on till morning.

"...She was finished. My old man didn’t like that.”

“So, he taught another hard lesson.”

“He did what was best for the family. This other man stopped being a problem very quick.” Neil’s eyes did something funny. A sort of wince that surprised Camille. “Mother lost it, still lashed back. So, my father took a baseball bat to her slender legs and snapped both kneecaps. Clipped her wings, if you will.” He remembered the splintering sound, she could see it in his expression. Sound of shattered dreams. Neil stopped suddenly, a thick scrape of leather in his throat.

“What happened to her?” Camille’s voice quivered this time.

“She never danced again,” he replied distantly, “put us to bed one night and stole dad’s revolver. Painted his military memorabilia with her brains. All spite.” There was a long beat. A moment of silence for lost wishes.

“I am sorry, Mr. Hargrove.” It was an honest sentiment. The only one she had for him. Camille was sorry he never escaped the cycle. Sorry he continued it.

“I hated my dad too for a long time.” Neil swiped a thumb around his eye like he’d been hiding something. “Lessons got harder on us. But, I met a girl. Exactly like you. Like my mother too. Thought she was an angel flung from heaven to save me.”

“Was it her job, sir?”

“How do you mean?”

“Was it her job alone to save you?” Camille asked. No answer came. “Did you try to save yourself too?”

“We lived in a fantasy world. But, she became someone I did not agree to marry. I kept my word. Grace didn’t. I grew up.”

“And so you taught her and Billy hard lessons?” She frowned and Neil debated it.

“I learned that hard lessons were the only way. My old man, he knew how life worked. He died alone in a cold bed and I never got the chance to thank him.”

“Is that how you want to go too?” Camille watched his thoughts flutter. They stared, intent. “Alone in a cold bed.”

“I’d want to go knowing I did everything for the better of this family. So, I’m asking you to do Billy a favor. Leave him now before you ruin him. My mother and Grace, they were soulless women.”

“Perhaps, Mr. Hargrove, you and your father wanted them created in your image.” Camille tore into him. Neil’s lips parted. He did something strange, hand lifting to her half empty mug. A single thumb swiped the lipstick printed there to wipe it away. To wipe her away. But, he stained his skin. Camille went on. “You love to touch that vibrant soul and steal it into your own.”

“You believe that, Camille?”

“I do, sir. You love it because it makes you higher than gods. Absolve your own sins so you can sleep at night.”

“Why do girls like you always tease if you don’t want to be touched?” He asked it as if it were a thoughtful, honest question. “You’re just a girl in mommy’s lipstick. Looking for daddy. Never accept that you drive men to lose control. You’re wild and you can’t accept that maybe the blame is all yours.”

“And you think you can tame me?” Camille’s brow knit and lifted, head tilting when something calculating crossed her expression like ships in the night. “Okay, _Neil_. I’ll play.”

The way she smiled curled talons into his flesh. A blaze of hellfire that cast with his name. She pierced him with a single arrow.

“Absolve your sins while you can, you won’t sleep well even still after playing with me.”

** ** **

Billy saw light under Max’s door. Heard her music playing softer. Something her dad used to like. Instead, he gulped and crept into his bedroom. Gasping at a person who’d snuck under his covers when Neil left.

“Max,” Billy sounded relieved. She curled her little body up and kept her head covered. He turned his own music on. “Max, come here.”

“No. I… Don’t look.” She whimpered. Her brother sat behind her. Hand poised to grasped the covers. “I found them.”

“What?” Billy leaned down to hear better.

“I found the pictures.”

“Shit, Max, you did? What happened?”

“I ripped them up and burned them. They were so ugly, Billy. How is it a person can do that to someone? A kid. To Camille? She was...so close to my age. To El’s. We’re fighting monsters in the Upside Down. All they do is...is distract us from the real ones out here. They’re worse. They make those things down there come up for food.” Max sniffled. Flinching when Billy’s hand came to her arm. Voice frosting. “And I burned them all.”

“Max,” Billy sounded emotional. “Come out.”

“I tried and I couldn’t stop it.” Max ripped up. Stunning him. Something red clutched to her chest. Billy looked on in horror. His little sister beaten. Hair choppy and short just above her shoulders. Her red cape torn away. “He found me. He...He got me.” She was trembling. Sore. Welts on her back and arms. Bottom lip fat and cut. A nasty scrape on the side of her chin.

“My dad did this to you.”

“I will never be his good girl.” She thrashed to throw two ponytails of hair away. “And hair grows back… But, my dad...he liked my hair. I’ve never felt pretty and this summer, I started to like myself.”

“Fuck, Max.” Billy rubbed his eyes. Looked up. She was still tattered. Numbed.

“I fell off my skateboard.” She sniffled hard. Rueful eyes flickering away.

“What the fuck would you be doing on a skateboard in winter?”

“Mom believed it. I convinced her.”

“Susan didn’t believe shit. She’s just scared.” Billy welled. “I found my mom, you know. She’s still scared. She spent all these years being scared and didn’t come back because of that.”

“Would my mom come back for us?” Max met her brother’s gaze. Both of them crying now.

“Yeah, she’s terrified and she still sets foot into this house. My mom couldn’t. Can’t blame her.” Billy crumbled when she did at the same time. They gave in. Grabbed for each other to curl up. Wept softly. “Max, I’m sorry. I can’t do shit and I’m sorry. I’m fucking worthless.”

“I’m sorry your dad did this to you. Sorry your mom never came back.” Max cried into his chest. Felt him cup the back of her head. “But, hey, you know what? You came back for me. You’re my hero.” Billy heaved an amused laugh, hitched to stop his next sob. Tucked Max under his chin and so they could hold each other.

** ** **

“If you still have those pictures, it won’t look good if the police find them. Fair warning.” Camille began at the table. “Won’t have to worry about jail. I’d be more worried about the rippling bear of a Police Chief who adopted me.”

“Think he’d risk his job over you?”

“I think Jim Hopper would risk a lot for me.” Camille inhaled. “He’s a dad. A good one. We chose each other. I’ve seen the lengths a parent would go through for their child. But, I don’t think you’ll ever understand how much a parent can love their child, Mr. Hargrove.”

“You think I’m not trying to keep Max and Billy on the right path?” He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. Smeared red there.

“I didn’t say that. I used the word _love_.” Her lips pressed. “I think that you believe you’re doing the absolute right thing. I can’t change that. You don’t want to change. But, this town is small. Not like your place in California where you got away with everything. People notice shit here.”

“Sure a girl like you knows that better than anyone.” Neil crossed his arms and sat back, touched his mustache in thought. Blue eyes were steady on her as if to peel layers away. He grew tender. “Why did you follow me into this house, Camille?”

_Why did you enter a jackal’s den?_

“I love your son and I followed him in here. Billy and I follow each other into fire,” Camille was straight with him, “and I know that he loves me. He loves Max and Susan too. And you know that. It’s how you control him these days. Every single time Billy edges out from you, you find something new to pin him down. You think that you know him well. But, I believe you still have a lot to learn about him.”

“That so?” Neil shrugged. “Camille, you’re not good for my son. I’m respectfully asking for you to step away.”

“And if I don’t, will you teach me a hard lesson too, sir?” Pretty Camille Harper. She was just so accepting and candied about it. Played his game.

“If that’s what it takes.” Neil sounded truly empty. Soulless in need of something to leech.

“What would you do to me?” Oh, but she was obscene overall. “Call me slut and bitch and whore. Spout slurs about my race and religion. Pull my hair and crush my jaw with a hand like ice.” Camille flashed her most charming smile and leaned forward over the table to touch his hand like she she was flirting. Tone became lush. Chest heaving as the shadow cast behind her inched ever so delicately. “Pull down my panties before spanking. I’ll count them out for you, _Neil_.”

“What are you doing?” His hand jerked because it burned him to the core. Camille laughed a sound that would haunt him later in life. Reeled back.

“Why, I thought I was giving you what you wanted, Neil.” She bit her bottom lip, played coy. His own breath stunted and he sounded drunk.

“Don’t say my name like that.” Like it was velvet.

“Did my pictures make you hard?” Camille grew relentless. All knowing. “Did you touch yourself? Oh, how embarrassing. What would Susan say about that? You know, your wife.”

“Shut up, you’re disgusting. You’re... _abnormal_. Saying things like that.” Neil’s breathing was hot and heavy. Like her soul. “Don’t say things like that.”

“You’re abnormal,” she leaned all the way over the table. "I'm doing this for you, Neil. You're just _asking for it._ "

"You little bitch."

“Robbie made me feel so pretty when he took those photos. _Oh babygirl,_ he said, _just show me a little skin. Little more. You’re so sexy._ _So_ _mature._ _That’s it. Little more._ _”_ Camille recalled, not having spoken about this to anyone else. Only Neil Hargrove. Funny. “So, I’m inching fabric down. Didn’t even realize he talked me out of everything. Not even when he started to do things to me. He put his hand around my throat and only then I realized that I was naked. And he was so hard only when he squeezed. If you put your hand around my neck, will you get hard too, Neil? Could we be so very quiet and not disturb Billy in the other room? You considered all of it.”

“Shut your dirty mouth.” Neil thought about hitting her. The slap flashed along his eyes. Breathing deep, Camille smelt a distant sweetness like warm baked pie. Fear. Slowing, she slid back with steel eyes.

“I’ll step away. Not for you. Not because you want me like everyone else, maybe I remind you of your wife. I’ll step back to protect Billy. One day, he’s going to get away from this all and that’s terrifying for you, I’m sure. Maybe, I don’t need to wait out this fucking town. I think I just need to wait out you. I’ll take those odds, sir.” Camille flipped open the folder and readied for a hard lesson. “Billy tells me he wasn’t the greatest student in California.”

“My son doesn’t try, he’s a dipshit.”

“Can you look at this for me? Billy’s performance over our junior year.” Camille was shifting pages around. Neat and precise. “You know, he didn’t have a great start. I’ll give you that. D average. Couple of C minuses. A in gym of course. Chemistry was a rough one. Fat flipping F.”

“No surprise.” Neil studied the work spread before him.

“And here...is the end of the year. I can break it down for you. It’s complicated. I know. I’ll give you the highlights.” Camille was ripe pouring syrup. Graceful. Pointing. “Math. B. History. B plus. English. B plus. Gym, still the bright and sunny A. Hm. Oh, I passed my favorite one. Chemistry. Can you tell me what letter that is, sir? Not an F.”

Neil swallowed, clearly uncomfortable, before he lifted his eyes to Camille’s face. She leaned over the table. Serene.

“That’s an A. He hit a 93% on the dot by the end of that year.” Camille clasped her hands, ankles crossing when she sat straighter. “This year, he also won our school’s football season. Been awhile since we won.”

“Bullshit, Billy hates football.”

“That he does, but he loves to win. Doesn’t he?” Camille slid a picture over. Billy lifted up above his team. Ball and trophy in hand. All of them dirty after the game. In the photo, you can see him sweaty and smiling bright even still. Lost in the moment of pride. Gorgeous.

Neil’s lip twitched like he might be amused. Through all that rage. Camille felt sorrow drown her heart for just a moment. For Neil. It was the first he looked like a father. A father who was once a child who could not escape the awful cycle.

“Your son, he's not dumb. He’s compassionate. Too compassionate that he gets himself into shit. Hot headed and stubborn. Unpredictable when emotional. Violent even. Used to be easily swayed by your views. A pain in the ass, but that won't change. Creative and charming. Protective, as you know. A fighter..."

Camille sighed with a dreamy sort of smile. The future was right there.

"Billy is a man now. Trying to find himself again. Trying to do better. Trying to survive you. And he will. He has goals and dreams about his future. He won’t succumb young despite thinking so for many years. He has awful behaviors that he’s trying to unlearn. He’s brave and anyone who knows him out here is proud. And I know, none of this is enough for you. I’m truly sorry about that.”

“Billy fools you all to get by. He’ll fuck up like he always does.”

“Maybe. That’s life. We fuck up. Billy saved lives. It’s not all fair that he has to save his own too. But, I want you to know...when he gets out of here. And he _will_ get out of here. We’ll take good care of him for you on the other side, sir. So, don’t you worry about that. I know that deep down you must. Billy will be just fine, Neil. You understand me? Your son will be okay. He is so loved.” Camille stood up, crept closer to lean into his space.

“...I’ll let you keep those. Already made copies of what I needed for Billy when he applies for colleges. Military won’t be plucking him up, I’m afraid.”

“Billy isn’t going anywhere.” Neil didn’t back down, eyes darting all over her face.

“Oh. And just know...that I can point my little finger and have your life made a living hell. Teach me a hard lesson, I dare you.” She about moaned, face too close. “You’re one man. Fought men before, as you know, I’m sure from my photos. Don’t underestimate the power of a good party full of outcasts, yeah? Thank you for your time, I appreciate it.” And then she fractured him. Smacked one hard kiss like a signature into his cheek. Left a red lip print that made him grunt. More of a snarl. She counted it out for him. “One.”

“Don’t come near my house again.” Neil whispered, disgusted and trying to wipe her away. Dangerous. Knowing he never would be rid of her. “Fucking stay with your kind. Filling my son’s head with shit. You’re _filthy_.”

“ _Mmm_ , I am, but I have a soul bigger than your rage and hard lessons and you’ll _never_ touch it.” Tongue ran her lips before she stood up, destroying him. Neil braced into his chair. Shaking. “You don’t get me, Neil. Ever.”

“You fucking people-”

“Not many Jewish people in the neighborhood, sir. Not many mixed girls either.” Camille was still charming. Grinning. “I assume that’s what you meant. Sluts aplenty though. I’m the queen of them. I’m quite proud to be Jewish. My parents passed down a rich culture. Runs in my veins. I will never forget that. And you should open a history book that doesn’t spread lies. You’re on the wrong side. Though, I assume anyone who isn’t white or Lutheran is the enemy to you. Pity. If my people can still manage to survive such an atrocity, I know I can survive men like you. I know Billy can too. We survive out of hope and spite...because we remember all the people before us who didn’t.”

She thought of those dead kids again. Of Three's cold hand on her shoulder.

"I think Hawkins was good for your family." A smile. "Welcome home."

Camille left the house because she had to. Her being there put Billy and Max in too much danger. Neil sat alone at the table. His son’s accomplishments spread out before him.

“Billy!” Neil called. Fist hitting the table. “Get in here!” The boy that stumbled out was manic and still.

“You cut her hair.” Billy began instead. Sounding raw and small. “You beat the shit out of her.”

“Maxine needs to learn. Hard lessons is how you learn! I never thanked my father, Billy. One day, you’ll thank me.” Neil came to his feet. Billy thought of Elliott. How fragile he was. Couldn’t remember if he was ever that delicate or innocent. Neil beat that out of him too early. The door opened and Susan stepped in. Eyed the two. Tension cut.

“He cut her hair.” Billy whimpered this time. Susan was stunned. Unsure of what she just walked into.

“Maxine was being reckless. She got gum in her hair acting like a child. Took a nasty tumble.” Neil set one hand on his hip.

Billy exploded.

“She _is_ a god damn child!” He broke apart, pointed at his chest. “ _I_ was a god damn child. What, are you going to just hit us forever, daddy? Go after your grandchildren next!”

“Billy, I’m warning you.”

“Can you both just stop, please!” Susan dropped the bags in her hand. Max ran in from the hall to stand in the doorway.

“I still have evidence and I got rid of your photos, sick fuck!” Mad Max had lost none of her fire with a stupid haircut.

“Photos?” Susan breathed.

“He had photos of Camille! A man raped her and took pictures! Whole town knows she was with some older guy, mom. He was evil and Neil’s evil too! Neil had the pictures and threatened to send them into the world if Camille came near Billy again. Made them break up!” Max was charged and going off. Feeding off the same energy Billy was unleashing too. They stood together. Broken and powerful forces.

“Maxine, shut your damn mouth!” Neil spat.

“Stay away from Billy’s future wife!” She’d screamed it. Billy looked shocked. Didn’t deny that. “She’d never get into college. Ruin her future. Ruin his too. And I found them! I burned them except this one didn’t burn all the way. Mom, look!”

“Maxine!” Neil went for her and Billy charged into him. A hard shove. They both knocked into the table.

“Don’t touch my sister! Leave her.”

“Stop!” Susan covered her lips and took Max into her arms.

“Look!” Max flashed a half burnt photo. Camille with her arm up to block a flash. One hand around her throat.

“Neil...how could you do this? And I...” She looked up. Felt sick. Neil threw Billy into the counters, kicked his stomach to deprive him of air.

“Honey, they’re not well.” He came to her but she rushed to the sink. “This was our fresh start. Don’t ruin it.”

“I just stood there. This whole time.” Susan swelled with grief. She shoved the photo into the garbage disposal. Turned it on to be rid of it. At last. Breathed fresher air.

“I said that I would take care of you. I am. You have nothing without me, Susan. Don’t forget that.” He took her shoulders and Max went for Billy to tug him up.

“I’d have my kids.” Plural. _Kids_. “I’d have a life without fear and guilt because I thought… I’m so stupid. I thought it would get better. Oh, my god. You won’t change. You’re worse. I’m worse. We’re all worse.” Susan was crying and Neil kissed her head. Shoved her into his chest. Hysterical now.

“Where are my letters?” Billy raged behind him, pushing to his feet. “My mother sent me letters. I never got them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, just go to your room. You upset Susan. Acting like a wild animal, _christ_ , Billy. You just fuck up everyone’s lives being this worthless. Fucking little pussy, cry more.” Neil chuckled, cruel. “Your mother never loved you, Billy. She was a slut who walked out. Just like Camille did now. I am all you have.”

That did it. Red exploded. Billy shoved off and dug into a closet for a bat.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Neil jerked from Susan. Billy grew utterly feral. Eyes wet and bloodshot while he stalked outside into snow.

“Fuck you, dad!” The bat crashed into the side of Neil’s car in the driveway. Shattered a window.

“Holy shit!” Camille Harper had just now been driving back past the house to go. Billy whirled around to strike the side mirror next. Her car skidded half into their lawn while she stumbled out. “Billy!” He stalled to turn at the same time Neil grappled him. “Hey!”

“Fuck off me!” Billy slipped around. Both men fell backwards into slush.

“Fucking crazy shit!” Neil choked him, tried to wrestle the bat away as they got back up.

“Get off him!” Camille yanked for his arm, no thoughts behind it other than protecting her friend. Earned a hard hit against her temple when Neil’s other hand charged out blind to stop her. Stumbling, she recovered and went for him at the same time he kicked Billy over. Pulled air from him this time. “Leave him alone!” Neil turned. All red. Didn’t see Camille there or hear her voice.

“Stay out of this, _Grace!”_ A hand grabbed her by the throat. “Always fucking lying to me.” Camille choked and held his wrists. Wide eyed when he shoved her into the car. Pressed all the way into her body. Rocking fucking hard.

“Neil, let her go!” Susan reeled forward despite fear because he’d lost it. His white picket fence that never was or would be crumbled.

“You never learned,” Neil’s eyes watered through the clenched teeth contorting of his face. “You left! Our family. You just _gave_ up...”

“So did you, Mr. Hargrove. _Neil_.” Camille hitched for air because he was starting to squeeze. Susan tore at his jacket before Billy pushed her off and tackled Neil over into the car. Camille staggered into Susan’s arms, hand on her throat.

“Son of a bitch!” Billy pushed off Neil’s fighting, wailed this time too. Beyond livid. “Don’t touch my fucking future wife!”

“Neil! Stop!” Susan pried again.

“Camille,” Max came to them. The teen blinked at her appearance. Cupped her little face.

“Max, oh god.”

“I got them,” Max ignored the worry. Billy was swinging the bat again, aimless. Neil had to keep a distance so he didn’t get smacked. His son climbed up onto the car now. Quasimodo about to lift Esmeralda over his head and bellow, _sanctuary_. “We got the pictures. You’re going to be okay.”

Max Mayfield was the bravest girl Camille Harper knew. Already on a long list of brave girls. Taking one beat to ensure someone that they were going to be okay despite your own pain. Heroes do that.

“Susan, get off your ass!” Neil raged. “He’s lost it! Call the police!” Neighbors peeked out of their homes to see the chaos. Like clockwork at the Hargrove house. “Mind your damn business!”

“My mother loved me! She sent me letters! Give me my fucking letters!” Billy was atop the car, legs wobbling to hold his balance. Seething. Crying. “It’s bullshit! You’re bullshit! Fuck you!”

“Call Hopper.” Camille pushed Susan up. “Now. Max, get her inside.”

“I was god damn worth it!” Billy slammed the bat down as many times as he could. Steel dented. Glass shattered out. “You’re the fucking whore, daddy! Making your rounds! Fuck you! I was worth it! I was!” The realization came because he made himself believe it. Billy tried to save himself. Huffing and puffing when his energy all but left. One hit for Max. One for Susan. One for Grace. A million for himself. Neil managed to grab his legs and yank him down. A muscled body smacked the pavement.

“Billy!” Camille went for him again when Neil dragged his dazed form up then back into the house.

“My husband is trying to kill my son, please hurry.” Susan had her hand cupped over the phone. Neil perked up. Camille had been tearing at his arms to pry him from Billy.

“You’re choking him! He can’t breathe!”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Neil threw Billy into Camille. Kicked the door shut. The teens tumbled into the wood flooring hard. Camille moaned when she hit her head there. Billy was scrambling to cup her skull. Tiny spots of blood dribbled from his fingertips. “Spreading lies, Susan. I expected better of you.”

“Hey, you’re okay.” Billy roused his girlfriend. Got her to turn over on her hands and knees. “Dad, she’s hurt.” Camille moaned a little. Tried to fight the fog. Her arm went out to tell Billy she was okay because words didn’t find her lips.

Down the hall in Billy's doorway, she saw Three again. Foggy. Watching on. Curious. Camille's stomach twisted. Burned. A blink and she was gone.

“No...no. The police are coming. They’re going to help us.” Susan was pressed into the wall. Neil’s fingers curled into her blouse. The _Harper Sixx_ blouse she’d worn on their first date. Fitting somehow. Camille recognized her mother’s design. Susan readied for Neil to end her. Snap his teeth shut into her veins. Camille also remembered the way Rosemary tried to save her in the end.

Maybe forgiveness wouldn’t always come, but one choice to show the world who you were even at the end spoke volumes.

“And we’re going to tell them the truth. Billy is out of control. Attacked all of us over his slut. Isn’t that right?” Neil shook her around. Bracelets dangled about on her thin wrists. Clattering. “Isn’t that right!”

“You did this. You did all of this.” Susan found her voice. Sputtering and frantic. “And I let you. We're all worse. I can’t...” Terrified. Still trying for her kids because they were worth it. Neil’s palm swelled the crescent of her eye socket. Gasps echoed. Billy saw red again. Stumbled off Camille. He saw her being hit. His mother being hit. All his loved ones suffering under one small man they let have this power.

Glass broke distantly.

Billy roared. Lunged at his father after smashing a plate into his head. Susan fell from them when Neil ripped off her. Tearing frills on her blouse with him. Silk tangled his fingers.

“You’re not going to touch her! Never again!” Billy straddled his dad. One mother being chased away was enough for him. “Say you understand!” Fists sent punches left and right. Blood splattered. Neil landed solid hits back. They turned over a few times. Susan dragged away to cover Camille and Max. All of them screaming. “Say it!” Billy was sobbing now. Got atop again because he was a fighter to the core.

All that pain and rage over the years finally found the right target.

The person who created it.

“ _Billy_.” Neil choked out. Pitiful sound. Few teeth broken in his mouth when he spat blood. He sagged back into the wood floor. Billy had stopped hitting him a while ago. Just kept screaming and crying.

About his broken life. His mother. His little brother who didn’t know him. Himself.

Because he was worth it.

Billy Hargrove was worth saving.

“Billy.” A fragile hand touched his shoulder. Billy’s eyesight was shuttering and melty like he’d done acid. Thought it was an angel or Saint Christopher himself. But, orange curls shifted like a halo around Susan’s gentle face. “Billy, stop.” She was at peace now. Soothing him. Neil breathed hard and exhausted into the floor. Billy hunched over to crumble into Susan. Got into her arms like a baby after a nightmare. He woke up from his nightmare. Finally. “It’s okay, Billy. I got you. You’re safe now. You’re okay.”

Billy squeaked little sobs into her chest. Clung to her. Bloodied her _Harper Sixx_ blouse. Susan rocked him and caressed his hair and back. Camille came too with Max so the four could hold each other. Billy let it all out. Bleeding and bruised.

He thought about what it could have been like if Quasimodo had saved Esmeralda from the gallows. If Faust never sold his soul for knowledge, but used that knowledge for good. What could have been if Hester Prynne ran away with her lover and never looked back.

Probably something like this.

The crying fizzled to quick breaths. Susan kissed his hair and kept rocking him until he calmed. His lips pressed when he inhaled. Snotty and sputtering into a mother who tried for him. The banging on the door stilled the group.

“Police, open up!” Jim’s voice ordered. “Hargrove!”

“Jim.” Camille stumbled up to unlock it. Head aching still. Chief Hopper stepped in with his officers cautious behind him. Saw the disaster left there.

“Shit.” Jim pocketed his gun and came to Neil. Made sure the shithead was still somewhat alert. “Get an ambulance. Now.”

“Yes, Chief.” Powell booked it out. Hopper knelt down to Susan, Max, and Billy.

“Chief Hopper. Please, help us.” Susan broke the glass this time. “My husband. He’s beating my stepson. My daughter. And me. He choked and struck your daughter too. He’s tried to kill Billy. I want him to stop. It all has to stop. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. _I tried_.” Jim looked at Max, tucked short hair behind her ear when she came out from Billy before he shrugged off his coat.

"Ambulance is coming, Chief." Powell returned.

“Can you get Max into a car? Have them drive her to the station.” Jim covered her little frame in his giant jacket.

“I have to make a phone call.” Max sniffled.

“Have Flo get her cleaned up, let her make a phone call.” Jim gestured, hand on Billy’s back now. “Billy. You have to come with us.”

“He was just protecting us.” Susan squeezed Billy to her. Thin fingers dug into the boy. Camille braced herself back into the counter.

“I know,” Hopper was so gentle. Nurturing. “I know. But, you all need to get to the station. I’ll take care of it. Susan, you can trust me. You’re safe now. Don’t handcuff him for the ride.” Officers got Billy to his feet. Walked him outside. He lulled like he didn’t know where he was. Camille pressed into a corner still, hand to her lips. Dizzy. And her damn stomach killed. Susan was helped up next by paramedics. Covered in a blanket. A stretcher rolled in after.

“Neil William Hargrove. You’re under arrest...” Jim had begun. Camille didn’t hear the rest.

 _William_.

It was no wonder Billy hated his given name.

No one really knew why.

"Whoa, Camille," Callahan caught her frame as she dropped like a rag doll.

"I'm okay, I just hit my head." She lulled to grin at him. Blinking. Half aware. Touched her scalp and pulled bloody fingers away. Callahan jolted, cupping her face. "Always so silly, Philip."

"Easy, don't get up," he checked her head when Jim flocked. "Chief, your kid."

"Neil pushed me, it's nothing..." She just whined.

"Camille, sweetie." Jim called for help. "You might have a concussion."

She let the men hold tight to guide her off for some assistance. They eventually rode to the station, let behind officers to gather some evidence.

Hopper knew he was in for a long day of taking stories. And there were many. Susan confessed Neil’s every sin between full cups of black coffee. Camille got her throbbing head patched after photos because Neil could have easily cracked her skull open. Confirmed a minor concussion, she refused the hospital. Got some pills. Planted herself at the station with Callahan keeping a close watch.

Billy sat with one handcuff on his wrist keeping him in a chair at a desk. A paramedic cleaned him up. Bandaged a few nasty cuts on his face and body. He never spoke once. Just floated there while he was prodded at. Camille was allowed over to wipe the blood crusted on his knuckles. Made him drink ice water in sips. Heavy blue eyes darkened and sinking. He listened to Susan and Hopper talk. Officers typed his life away. Like it wasn’t real.

But, it was Mad Max who surprised them all. Camille had told her to keep record. To hide it in places she trusted. Steve Harrington entered the station with a folder in hand an hour later. Max made one call. Spread the word.

“What’s this?” Camille crossed her arms.

“Secret evidence.” Steve set it down on the desk between Jim and Susan. Billy looked up to see his friend. “Your sister organized it all. Separated it out.”

“Who has the rest?” Camille had wondered, planted next to Billy.

“We all have a piece.” Steve stuffed his hands into his pockets. Leaned over to see Billy in a daze. “Hey, man. Hang in there.”

“All of you?” She turned to see Nancy and Jonathan at the door. Mike and Will with them. Each with a colored folder. They all stacked them in order by date. Max beamed bright. Seated next to her mother. Heather and Robin came too with El, Lucas, and Dustin. More colored folders full of photos. Dates. Stories. Billy’s story from the moment Max met him. The stack swayed and Hopper looked awed at it.

“How’d I do?” Max whispered so Camille kissed her head.

“Amazing.”

“Max, your hair,” Lucas came up. Their friends gathered. “I like it.”

“Didn’t ask you,” she punched his arm, pulled him down for a hug that was desperately needed. Lucas held her tight, gave a little kiss behind her ear. El, Mike, Will, and Dustin came to huddle around them. “Told you guys. Zoomer.” Few chuckles erupted. Susan pressed her lips. This town was small. Narrow-minded at times. But, there were good people here too. Camille hugged Steve to her.

“Thanks for coming, guys.”

“Party member needed help, we provided.” Nancy shrugged.

“Plus,” Dustin came to see them, “we never had a Barbarian in our party before. Kinda cool.”

“Billy’s our Barbarian, huh. What am I?” Camille ruffled his hair while they all spoke off to the side.

“Totally a Monk. More of a Mystic. Taken by an evil monastery and trained in unarmed fighting and magical arts. Escaped to wander and find your path. Acrobatics, insight, stealth, and charisma. Magical too. Some can bend elements and the world.” Dustin grinned at her.

“Mystic. I like it.” Camille crossed to see Billy again. One finger drew under his chin. Made him look at her. “You need some more ice, sweet face.”

“Does Billy have to stay here?” Heather was currently trying to rouse something more from her numbed friend, pulling up a chair to him.

“Just the night, I think. Maybe two. I’ll take care of him.” Jim got up. “Billy, are you alright to talk to me now?”

“He hasn’t said a word since we got here.” Camille returned, handing the towel of ice off to Heather so she could care for him.

“I have Owens on the way. He needs a professional before I can release him.” Hopper knelt down. Hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Billy. I’m going to take you to my office. Okay?”

“Neil’s going to come back...for Max and Susan. He has my letters.” Billy croaked at last, welling eyes. “I want my letters. _Camille_ , did you see the little boy?”

“I did, sweetheart.” She helped Jim get him up once the handcuff came off. “Max and Susan are safe. Neil’s locked up where he can’t get them.”

“Can I stay with him?” Max tried.

“Nancy is going to take you both to our place for the night. Joyce will meet you. Help you settle in. Our basement isn’t terrible, you’ll stay there a few days until they clear the house.” Jim eased. “Billy can join us once I clear him to leave. Come on, son.”

“Did I save them?” Billy’s head fell to Jim’s chest.

“Yeah, kid, you saved them all.”

** ** **

“Heater is cranked up but, we have extra blankets here. Okay?” Camille pulled out the mattress from the couch. Susan was rubbing her arms when Joyce came downstairs

“Steve and them finished dinner.” She went back up so Camille smiled in thanks.

“Mom,” Max touched her arm. Camille followed the steps first. “Can you...fix my hair after dinner?”

“Yes, I can.” Susan hugged her. Max hesitated. Warmed. Hugged her mother back. “I’m so sorry, I love you.”

“Do you love Billy?”

“Yes, I do. I love you both… I’m sorry.” They shared a moment so Camille hurried up.

“Smell’s amazing.”

“My mom’s recipe. Chili. Huge pot should feed us all.” Lucas looked proud. “Max okay?”

“Yeah, they’ll be up in a minute,” Camille kissed his cheek. “You all were awesome today. Joyce, thanks for helping on short notice too. Jim should be home soon.”

“I like Susan, she got me the job and pushed to help me get that raise.” Joyce passed bowls off to Eleven. “She dug herself out of a horrible place. We know what that’s like.”

“Yeah, we definitely do.”

“Jim mention Billy?”

“Said Owens was talking to him. He’s more responsive and they got him to eat. I think Jim will be taking him home tomorrow or the next day.” Camille sighed and helped scoop bowls up. Friends gathered around the living room to lift each other up. They shared a meal and didn’t talk about Neil or the Upside Down. Just spoke of dreams for a future that didn’t burn.

** ** **

“Billy?” Dr Owens clasped his hands. “You here, son?”

“Where’s my dad?” Billy swayed in a metal chair. Hands in his lap. A table sat between them.

“Healing well. Looking at some serious charges.” Sam eased. “We don’t have to talk about him. I’d like to talk about you. Been here longer than I would have liked. I know you want to see Camille and your friends. They’ve been asking about you.”

“They have?” Blue eyes made the journey to see the doc’s encouraging expression.

“Of course.” Sam opened a folder. “Jim Hopper called your mother.” Billy winced at that. “Told her not to worry. You’re safe. Neil...he can’t hurt you anymore. Can’t hurt Max or Susan.”

“But, he already did.” Billy was too drained to cry. Still, he shook. Fresh shower and change of clothing into some over-sized Hawkins Police sweats made him look too soft in the dim light.

“He did.” The doctor agreed. “You’ll have some more scars to prove it. I know a thing or two about those. Almost had my leg ripped off by a monster escaping Hawkins Lab. Tore me up good. Guess I was never going to be an Olympic athlete.”

Billy lifted his head again to peek at the man.

“You have a nasty scar from when you put your heart between a monster and Camille. El too, I heard. You’ll have some more after putting yourself between your father and Susan and Max. Don’t ever think they’re ugly, Billy. And don’t you ever forget that they’re proof you can survive a monster to begin with. Not everyone does. Dead or alive. Some people fall to monsters and some people become them. You should be proud to be neither.” Owens leaned over when Billy cringed. “I want you to listen to me now, Billy. You are safe. You’re going to hurt for a long time but you’re going to be okay at the end of it all. Understand?”

“What if he comes back?”

“I don’t think Neil will see anything beyond bars for a while. And if he gets out down the line. He’ll be old. He wasted his life. And you’ll be long gone living yours however you want. Take Camille somewhere nice.”

Billy inhaled, eyes closing before he curved his lips. Sam smiled too in response.

“Somewhere that smells like oranges.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I was scared I was doing the Hargrove house arc too early but felt it was better now because Billy's character needs time to adjust and heal beyond it. Still so much to come, I can't thank you guys enough! I'm catching up to where I am more than I like so I might slow up and focus on requests too! Funny that I name my Billy centric chps after Smith songs.
> 
> ***Definitely go read my lost chapter, "Take Me Home Tonight," posted here! Talk to me below or on my tumblr, Alias-B !! xoxoxo


	32. More Than A Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath! Steady turn back into some supernatural/lab arc stuff. Shorter chapter. Happy New Year! Ao3 being glitchy?
> 
> "More Than A Feeling" -Boston

Billy tugged anxiously at the sweatshirt he wore when Jim led him into the silent house. Snow cast flurries against each window. Had to be just after midnight.

“Hungry?” Hopper had a hand on Billy’s back the entire walk in.

“No.” A croak was followed by curls ruffling when he shook his head. “Max and Susan?”

“Asleep downstairs. Think Camille went to bed too. Go on. Get some rest. We’ll talk tomorrow at breakfast.” Jim hung his coat up. “They got you clothing from your place. Should be cleared by the end of the week before school picks up. I’ll take care of everything. Just go to sleep for now.”

“Chief?” Billy hadn’t moved as Jim went forward.

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” he managed. “You know, for getting me out of that ticket.”

“The ticket? Right.” Hopper pressed his lips. “You’re welcome, Billy.” The shaken teen climbed the steps. Crept into Camille’s room. Moonlight and echoing streetlamps streamed inside the curtains. His friend was curled under thick blankets on her side. Billy peeled off his clothing, slipped in next to her.

“Mm, Billy?” She cracked lazy eyes open, lulling about to feel around for warm skin. Finding him to scoot closer. “You’re back.”

“Kept me longer to watch me. Guess I wasn’t making too much sense.”

“Stupid question...are you...okay?” Camille became more alert, allowed Billy to pull her into his arms. Caressed his bruised face.

“Yeah...yeah, I’m okay.” He hitched like he might scoff at himself. Or laugh. Or cry. Camille sighed into him, head on his bicep. “Chief thinks they won’t charge anything against me. Getting it dropped to focus on my dad. They tell me he won’t get out. Jim promised me.” Billy’s hand tucked her hair aside and ran the length of her arm.

“You should get some sl-” Camille muffled when he kissed her. Palming her flesh to remember how she felt.

“I missed you.” His murmur spread fire on her lips. Mouths opened. Camille slipped her arms around him to press into his body. Let him recall the feel of her. Fingers traced the hem of her silken nightie, inched it up her thighs. Stubble swatched against her lips and chin. One hand cupped the back of her head, felt the knot left there from Neil tossing her to the floor. Camille yelped into him, hissing so Billy pulled off and away.

“I’m alright,” she came up before he could get the words out. “I am.”

“He’s going to get out,” Billy replied instead. Body beyond tense. “He’ll find me.”

“Billy, look at me.” Camille caught his face in her hands. “You’re free. It’ll take time to adjust to that. But, he isn’t going to touch you. Or Max. Or Susan.” She knew this wasn’t over. That Billy wasn’t magically cured. He wouldn’t smile carefree tomorrow. A changed man. Camille knew this would get worse again before it got better. But, she believed in him. Harder by the second.

Billy opened his lips against her own once more in response. Coaxed Camille back into the mattress. Straddled one thigh. Breathing sped. Hot on her neck. Was he free?

Free to love. Hate. Weep. Fight.

“I want you.” He gasped for the silent syllables. Was he kissing her now because there were too many possible realities where he couldn’t? Palms slid all over her. Wild about the silk garment. They hadn’t touched since before Halloween. Billy was already drunk on her again. Fingers under the fabric between her thighs. Hot against flesh.

“And tomorrow?” Camille’s hands came to his shoulders. Inched him up so he hovered close. “You broke up with me. Remember? Never addressed that in California. I agreed to be in this again but...I have to ask, Billy.”

“I had to.” Blue eyes flickered. "You know why I had to do it."

“Are you going to break my heart at the first sign of trouble for us? Break my heart because you’d do it before anyone else got the chance?” Camille dropped her arms to the pillow under her head. “Push me away whenever you can’t process your emotions?”

No words came. What could he say? _I’ll try not to_. She watched him pull further, mind racing for something to give her. The moment drew out too long. Her tone hushed.

“Say something.”

“I’m...I'm never going to want anyone else.” The only truth he knew by heart.

“Neither am I.” Camille winced like she might cry. Inhaled to pull it back. “That’s why I’m scared.” Billy shifted to curl up next to her. Camille just turned to watch his expression in starlight.

“You are afraid of me.” He realized in one shuddering motion. “The lie detector test. You're-”

“We’ve both been hurt so much, Billy. I don’t want the trauma of that to keep coming out at each other. It has on both sides.” She pulled her legs up, arms crossing while she faced him more. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“You’re afraid of us?” Billy scoffed. “Think I’m not?” His voice scratched. “Camille, tell me what to do. Tell me how to make it better.”

“I’m not saying I want out. The opposite.” She blinked. Set him more at ease. “We both need to be locked into this. Fight isn’t over for us. Not here or the damn Upside Down. We both need to make this better. And I need you to promise me something. You won’t understand it tonight.”

“What?”

“If something happens to me, you keep fighting for everyone else and yourself. Don’t stop trying, okay? Don’t look back-”

“If something happens to you, what are you saying?” Billy pushed himself up. Heated. “Don’t say shit like that again.”

“Just promise me, Billy. Even if you don’t mean it today.” Camille thought of the mirrors opening the the pain within her abdomen burning.

“Only promise you after we’re in California and your perfect ass is showing us all up at surfing.” He’d grumbled. Camille pressed her lips at that. A beat lingered.

“I want you.”

“You going to be my damn girlfriend again still?” Billy peered back to see her sit up further.

“We promise to keep trying, because we’re ill, Billy. Time to fucking heal this year.” She brought her pinky up and he exhaled sharper out his nose. Sealing the promise before he leaned in again. “I’ll be your damn girlfriend still. Something is out there trying to tear us all apart. Can’t stop it from letting you and I see that beach again.”

Lips touched hers again. Billy sunk into Camille.

“I want you, Billy,” she repeated. "Put your fingers back between my legs." Bodies pressed into the sheets, silky fabric skimmed up over her shoulders. Slipping off to be tossed aside. His hard body weighted heavily atop her, pressing between those open legs. Kisses muffled moans together. The bed creaked idly into the wall so they froze. Billy quivered atop her.

“Shit.” He was a ball of nerves and sizzling fuses. Dragging hips into her own to feel the heat.

“Window. Cushioned spot. Come on, it won’t be as loud.” They tore up. Underwear sliding away. Soft light trickled in between the curtains. She saw it line Billy’s intent expression, falling back into the bay window. His hand pushed her down, legs hung off before he tugged the curtain more. Bathed her nude body in moonlight. “Billy.” Her tiny whine caused him to shift forward on one knee. “Someone will see us.”

“Maybe.” Didn’t really care. Fingers danced up her inner thigh. Cupped her. Thighs smacked shut in mild shock. “Let me make it good for you first.” Her lips, swelled red from rough kisses, opened while an arch curved her spine. Hands lifting blindly for pillows to tear at them. He rolled her nipples and leaned over to take one in his mouth. Fingers plunging inside, Billy licked down her body. Nipping until his tongue cupped her bundle of nerves.

“Billy?” A gasp struck. “Just come up here. Hold me.” Billy was over her in record time, they scooted up onto the cushions. Fingers slipped into her mouth. Kisses cast like hot irons. Chaotic white hot metal again hot metal. Sizzling and tempered to perfection. Shaft lined up to slide inside. Felt her grip him as if to offer more comfort. They stayed like that for a bit. Locked together. Lost. Found.

“Never,” he echoed a heated whisper into soft hair, “never going to want to feel anyone else like this.”

For a moment, there was no before or after. Just this moment burning now.

Hips undulated gently into her. Camille held him close. Peppering swollen lips along his collar and into curls. Billy closed his eyes, sunk. Found a harder pace until their breaths picked up tempo. Little whimpers and whines bewitched the air. Fingers laced together while Billy pressed her arms above her head, pinned Camille just like that. He teased her with harder kisses.

“Do you believe me?” He asked out of the blue.

“Yes.” Camille was quick, squirming when he came up. Hands on her hips for a few slow, deep thrusts. Billy watched that body twist and react to his. Muscles flexed when he pulled her up into his lap. Legs stretched out while her own curled around him. She arched to move into him, sighing as he tongued her nipples. Left marks. Billy cupped her face, slowing while he shifted hair back. There was a beat of staring in the moonlight.

“You’re pretty,” he scoffed. Remembered homecoming night. Eyes intent and mouth agape. Brow furrowed and Billy brought her up higher to press into the wall. Teeth grazed her jawline. “So pretty.” Camille couldn’t articulate. The feverish pumps filled her to the brim. Arms went tight around broad shoulders. Pinned again, Camille gripped him and moaned. One hand left her hip to wander between their legs.

“There, oh...” Camille’s eyes fluttered closed. Mouth muffled along his neck now. Billy smiled into her, offset the mood. His talent.

“I could really die for you.” A promise. "You know that?"

“You already tried.” Camille’s response roused a chuckle. Barely there. They moved together. Reached a peak. Tumbled down. Curled and nestled into melting flesh. Camille’s thigh hitched over broad hips. Body lured and trapped in his. Her voice edged too gentle. Rasping. “Could you live for me?” Lips grazed his scarred brow. Felt a twitch. “Could you live for me instead, Billy?” He traced her cheeks and played with brown hair. Let her feel cherished.

“If you insist.” Fingertips skimmed up a spine. A purr resonated along her tongue. “That enough?” Tired eyes still burned. Camille tilted her head with a sleepy smile. Listened to his beating heart thump.

“For now.”

** ** **

Billy woke first burrowed under covers again. The haze of sleep was rubbed from his eyes. Sun just rose to greet them. Camille wheezed, buried into his chest before she lifted her head at the jostling.

_“Ngh,_ it’s too early.” Came a whine. Face hitting the pillow now. Billy just stretched out onto his back. Memories flooded. His father would no longer walk into their home. Slip his belt from the loops and taunt. Show him moments of bonding only to smash them. It wasn’t real. “Happy New Year’s Eve.”

“Hm?” Billy swept out of the daze. “Oh.” Already?

“Breakfast?” Camille pulled herself up. Hair all over the place when she ruffled and got out of bed nude. He dreamed it could always be like this in California.

“I could eat,” Billy tugged her by the wrist. Playfully. Wanted to be lost again so he didn’t have to think of anything else.

“Ah, nothing funny. No kisses. You’re going to be my New Years kiss.” One finger tapped his nose before she pulled up.

“We can still do stuff until then.” His huff plopped him back into pillows. "Is you sitting on my face cheating?"

“Fun challenge, beach boy.” She winked, flitting off.

“We shower together, it’ll save water.”

“Nice try, Billy.” A sing song made him flat. The shower turned on. They both readied in record time. Billy pulled a tee over his bruised chest. Still raw. Camille realized she hadn’t gotten that good a look last night. The splotchy marks all over him.

Healing. Billy was healing. These things take time. Did he have that at last?

“You really need to get some more sweaters. It’s winter.”

“Rather kick my own ass,” he passed behind, half amused.

“Craving pancakes this morning. Good with you?” Camille hurried down the steps. No one was up yet. Quietly, they got the mix and a pan out to start. Billy seemed far away so she took the spoon from him. “Go sit at the island. I’ll finish.”

He didn’t fight her on that. Listened to batter sizzle as she poured it to cook. Camille plated a stack and slid it over to him with syrup.

“Eat, I’ll wake everyone else.” She touched his bicep and shifted to go out. Max wandered up from the basement, rubbing her eyes. “Pancakes in the kitchen, follow the smell.” The younger girl mumbled something and went off. A distinct thud got Camille hurrying up the steps to El’s room where her sister was tossing.

“El, you’re having a nightmare.” She hurried to the bed, shaking her. “Wake up.”

“Mama…” El twisted around in the many blankets, arms up to push so Camille shook harder.

“El, it’s just a bad dream, wake up.” Camille felt a hand yank into her hair. Fingers grazed her temple and light blinded.

 _“_ _Breathe.”_ El spoke over a woman’s harrowing tone. Camera flashes struck memories before Camille’s eyes. Hawkins Lab, now rotten, looked shiny and new.

_“Sunflower.”_

“Terry, you’ve done us a great service these past months.” Dr. Brenner eased over a desk. Hands clasped. “I completely understand your reservations. Do what’s best for your child now.” Terry Ives touched a palm to the small curve of her belly in response.

_“Three to the right, four to the left.”_

“There are others out there, they took all those babies. They took my baby!” Terry again. Looking more withered before her sister. Fists waving. Stomach empty. “I’m going to find them. I’ll free them all!”

 _“_ _Four-Fifty_ _.”_

“Terry, don’t do something you’ll regret.” Brenner warned into the phone. Camille noticed it then. Light filtering under a mahogany bookcase. Briefly, she thought of her father’s secret attic. Man liked to keep their secrets hidden and close. Hurried, she reached out and another flash sent her reeling away.

_“Rainbow...”_

“Jane, I’ll find you. I’ll find your siblings too.” Terry pocketed a small handgun. Readied for a battle she couldn’t hope to win. But, a war that would rage on and be carried by those inspired by the fight and hope she felt for her daughter. “I promise.”

“El!” Camille ripped out from her. Noses bled. Her sister revved up and gasped, hurtling forward to wake. A thin hand reached to touch Camille’s nose. Blood dotted her fingertip.

“You saw it.”

“You...You brought me into your dream. Without trying. I think I did something similar to Jim...” Camille came to her feet, breathing heavily. They tried to hush with Susan in the house. Arms went out to hug her. Firm and warm. “You’re getting strong the same way I did. All these kids, our focused ability is different, but we’re connected still. It's like we're feeding off each other, not all these abilities feel like mine. What we talked about. Going in together...I think we should test it.”

“Really? What about…?”

“Jim wants to protect us, he can. But, he can’t stop us from fighting this. It won’t end.” Camille came out. “We’ll talk. After New Years.” A finger touched her lips. El nodded, lips lifting because she was encouraged. They snatched tissues to wipe the blood away. “Go downstairs for breakfast. You need to eat.” Further up the hallway, she knocked on Jim’s door.

“Coming,” he appeared, freshly showered and buttoning a shirt.

“Pancakes?”

“Light of my life,” he cupped the back of her head to kiss her temple as he went off. Camille recovered and followed after.

“Can...I ask about what happened at the station?” She dropped her voice.

“We’ll talk. There’s nothing to worry about yet. Just enjoy your New Years.” Jim smiled so she followed, pressing his hand without thinking. It wasn’t over by any means.

“Thank you.”

** ** **

“Here, just a little more.” Camille powdered Susan’s shiner. Gentle as she could. “Sure you’re alright to go in?”

“Yes, I have to work today. Joyce is picking me up.” Susan took in air. Shuddered. Studied herself in the mirror while Camille avoided the stare. “Can barely see it now. I wouldn’t have done this good a job.”

“Like to think I know makeup well.” The teen twitched a smile, hand on Susan’s shoulder.

“You know, the worst of it. With Neil. It wasn’t his control. His anger. It was his kindness. The moments of it, he used just enough to reel me back in. Kept Max and Billy at odds. Made them think it was their fault. It was like he was poisoning me. But, not all at once. Little doses so I’d stay over time. And he made me believe I wanted more...and for a while I did.” Susan didn’t well this time. She just watched herself in the mirror. Tried not to feel shame. Camille tipped her chin up with the makeup brush.

“I think you built a resistance to that poison. That saved you and your kids.” A car pulled up outside, stilling them.

“That must be Joyce,” Susan stood, straightening her blouse. “How do I look?” Camille studied her, nodding once.

“Ready.” Camille lifted her lips. “Vibrant. Awake.” Susan pulled her in for a hug. Inhaled sharper to stand tall and walk out that door.

“Where’d Billy go?” Max appear, ruffling her hair in a towel before Camille reached for it.

“He and El are downstairs. She convinced him to watch a movie. Something scary, I imagine.” Camille tossed the cloth into the laundry, tilting Max’s chin with one finger to see her battered face. “Still hurts?”

“Looks worse than it is.” Spoken like such a girl. “Mom fixed my hair. Best she could. Dumb that I even cared a little.”

“Ah, teen girlhood is rough already.” A manicured hand ushered her in the bathroom. “Let me clean those cuts again. Ointment will spare you a few scars.”

“I skateboard,” Max avoided the mirror and looked up at the ceiling. Counted lines and dimples.

“I wanted to thank you, Max, for what you did for me.” Camille offered after a quiet moment, dabbing the scrapes. Max eyed her, nodding. “It was a beautiful and selfless thing you did. You shouldn't have gotten hurt like this, I'm sorry.”

“I was angry.”

“You use anger well. Not everyone can say that at your age.” Camille angled her face, continuing slower so Max didn’t wince too much. The sterile smell burned her nose.

“My dad. Used to tell me I had a mane like a lion. He’d take pictures of my skateboarding when the sun hit me. Looked like I was on fire. Coolest thing.” Max tugged at short locks in a way that was idle and insecure. “I didn’t used to worry about being pretty. I made fun of pretty girls. But, I met you and Nancy. Smart, badass girls who were also so pretty and I thought...maybe...” Max looked ashamed when she welled with tears. Having not been able to cry much since Neil Hargrove came into her life. “Neil said I was too pretty. He couldn’t stand anything pretty. Billy’s mom. You. Billy. And me. Why do they hurt us for being pretty?”

“Because they’re not. And they think controlling something beautiful makes them powerful. They want to hold something pretty because they’re small and unloved so it’s easier to live on through something else. Something free. Like a...vessel.” Something huge connected in Camille’s head. Something to chase later. “They feel special again. That’s not love and it’s not beautiful. But, causing pain is easier than nursing it.” Camille sighed, opened the medicine cabinet.

“You know, after Hawkins, I wanted so badly to be like you and Nancy. Silly, I’m not… I just feel ugly, you know? I pretend it doesn’t bother me but...my hair was the one thing I had that people complimented. My dad probably won’t even recognize me and I just feel so dumb, Camille.”

“You’re not dumb.”

“I am, I...” Max gasped when Camille produced silver scissors from the mirror and casually snipped a lock of her own hair off.

“You know, Max. My mother. Rosemary.” Camille cut another chunk. Hair that fell to her waist began to spill to the floor and sink. Max’s jaw dropped. “She liked me pretty too. Her little supermodel. Her precious baby doll. She controlled my every haircut. Made me feel like a Disney princess. Like long, flowing hair was the only way to be pretty. I was attached to my hair too. But, I need a fresh start. Nancy had the right idea with this.” Camille was laughing, chopping hair off until Mad Max cracked a wide smile with big, shiny eyes. “Here.” She offered the shears.

“I can’t.”

“It gets in the way, it grows back, and it’s time for a fresh start this new year.” Camille giggled when Max snipped some. Followed by a few more cuts. Hair chopped around her shoulders. She faced the mirror. Eyes watery because she felt free too. Sliced some bangs, ruffled it out. Looked a little less young. “I feel amazing. You?”

They faced their reflections. Max tipped her head to Camille’s shoulder. Blew a few loose locks aside.

“We look pretty.”

“Bitching as El would say.” Camille corrected. Shaking out brown hair, fingers combed the part aside. Rosemary would have lost it if she walked out styled like this. Blunt and fluffed. Half the length. “Let’s go show, Billy.” Max’s face lit up at that so Camille took her hand, bounding out.

“Billy! Come meet my new friend.” Max went ahead, pulled Camille down the basement steps. A scream from the horror heroine on the TV overlapped Billy and El’s gasps.

“You know me, I go hard when I’m trying to prove a point.” Camille ruffled Max’s hair, earning a laugh. Billy watched his girlfriend go far out of her way to make his beaten down sister smile so bright. He came to her, fingered the edge of those freshly cut locks.

_“Groovy,_ as you'd say _._ I like it, Harpy. Brunette Debbie Harry.” Billy winked, tugged a strand like a teasing little boy. One hand came to Max’s shoulder. A wordless conversation where he twitched a brow to ask if she was alright. A slow nod and smile followed. Billy cocked his head to she hugged Camille and went to join El on the couch.

“I made a mess up there so I think I’ll take care of it. Join you guys in a bit?” Camille stilled when he took her face for a kiss. Lingering to inhale.

“Yeah.” He came out, side-eyeing the nosy girls peeking over the couch. “Little privacy.” They snickered and went back to the movie. Camille shook her head, going up the steps with Billy staring after. She took a few minutes to sweep up the bathroom. Sighed over the sink after. Long winter break.

Camille recalled El’s dream. Brenner’s office. Hidden somewhere up in that ruined lab. Lock and key. The light under the bookcase. They’d mulled over these kids for days. Kids that slipped through cracks. Kept close by someone who wanted to possess something powerful and innocent.

“You must have kept them all close.” Camille lifted her eyes. Three wanted to keep her close too. “Maybe they never left that lab.”

It clicked.

“Oh, shit.” Hazel eyes darted. “Fucking shit. It was right there still.”

A plan formed. Just in time for the New Years.

“Billy,” Camille hurried down the steps. Paused. “Billy?”

“He went upstairs.” Max called.

“Billy?” She realized his coat and boots were gone. “Damn it, Billy.”

Secret plan was on hold in lieu of a missing boyfriend.

** ** **

Camille liked to think she knew Billy well. Lost boy.

Lost boys always try to find home after Neverland disenchants them. Even if they have to close their eyes and pretend.

Cherry Lane was slicked in snowy slush as she turned her car down the road. The Hargrove house had a few strips of yellow tape over the door. Torn away by hands trying to get in before they should have. Camille sighed and parked. Walked into the house Billy left unlocked.

“Hey, Billy?” Camille searched, shuffling down the hallway. Peered at a jar of decorative seashells with a frown. They sat wistful and missing the beach they came from. Camille dropped tired arms at her sides. Continued. “You know, Jim’s going to give you an earful if he finds out you...”

Voice trailed off when she entered Neil and Susan’s room. Looked like it was tastefully decorated once. Once. Billy had torn it apart. Boxes strewn and chaotic. His dad’s clothing and possessions kicked all over.

Billy looked out of place on the floor. Shaking hard. Wet from snow and sweat and tears after running here. Couldn’t gasp quick enough. Lungs still puffing from the chill and strain of tearing the room down. Camille realized he was crying. A small box tossed in front of him. Letters spilled all over.

Birthday and holiday cards. Long, sappy notes about missing him. Asking how he was.

One thousand apologies.

They scattered around Billy like confetti. A pile of money off to his right. Gifts. More apologies. Anything from twenty to hundred dollar bills. A fair amount saved over the years from Grace Hargrove trying to make _something_ right. Maybe knowing she never could.

“Sweet face.” Camille managed, touching the door frame. Billy had a fist against his head and another crushing one of the many letters. Legs pulled up. Teeth clenched. He turned his neck because he was tired of being seen crying like this. Wanted to disappear under the bed like a silent monster.

Billy struggled and looked away before lifting his arms so she would rush into them. Ached for comfort his girlfriend could nestle into his heart. Sliding down on knees, Camille held him. Damp curls brushed her face. Dripped down skin.

“I knew he had them. Camille, I fucking...” Billy tensed, edging back to wipe his face. Camille stayed there before him. Didn’t touch him to overstimulate further. “I had to know. Had to find them. There’s over a fucking grand here. I stopped counting.” He picked up the wad of crumbled cash. “She sent me a card every Christmas. Birthday. Letters scattered whenever. Fuck. And he swiped each one until the move. Few got routed here after. Dad knew I gave up, he _knew_. He wanted me to give up. I let him win.” Billy’s splotchy face pinched a frown. Lip quivering while he looked at the letter in hand. Hard eyes scanned. “You know, maybe she didn’t try in the way that was right for me. But, this was something. I could have had _this_.”

“He didn’t win, Billy, because it isn’t over.”

“He’ll get charged. Do some time. Not enough. But, I’ll have to sit there and listen to how many years my fucking life is worth. Charge some fine. I fucking hate it. You know, I tried to pick up the phone before. I did. And now everyone is going to fucking stare at me. I can’t stomach it. I can’t sit there and be told what my fucking life is worth to this world because I know I’m nothing.” Billy shook like an atomic bomb about to go off. Covered his eyes.

“Five.” Camille produced after a beat. “At least.”

“What?” Billy sniffled, tried to keep it together. Bloodshot eyes lifted to see her face.

“Lives you saved. It’s at least five. People live about seventy-five years. So, three hundred and seventy-five years. Probably more because without you, I don’t think I would have come back, Billy. That night. The fire. You played a huge role in stopping what happened. But, since I’ve known you...you’ve saved at least five lives. More by proxy. Let's just round up to a thousand years. You're worth it to me.” Camille shifted to scoot closer, sitting against the bed. “You saved El’s life. Twice in fact. Caught her. Saved mine a few times.”

Billy grew still to watch her.

“There’s also Max and Susan. You saved them. Might not feel it and it might feel late to you. But, you still did it.”

“And the fifth?” Billy blinked at her.

“Yourself.” She watched him scoff and craned to catch his eyes. “You came to this place betrayed and hurt and lashing out.”

“Still all of those.” A hand smoothed curls aside. Lips quirking like he could almost brighten.

“You’re also good. You grew. Evolved into something better. You’re still not nice, but...hey, didn’t you say once that _nice_ is the worst word in the world?” Camille smiled and watched his eyes flicker because she was beautiful.

Billy felt his own heart shudder.

“You made that change happen. Not me or anyone else. You chose life. That’s hard, Billy. And you did it while Neil was still abusing you. While you long excepted that you were fine dying young. You chose a future beyond that. Beyond those horrible blinding lights. People like us, we don’t always see that far. But, once we wake up… You and I, we’re going to escape. We put up a good fight, you know? Surviving isn’t always beautiful, sometimes it hurts and it’s necessary. We do ugly things to survive. And one day, I promise you that we’re going to live without the lights and it’ll be breathtaking.”

“Without the lights,” he repeated.

Nothing could have been better.

“Once we go beyond them, we’ll know that it’s okay to heal.” Camille fiddled with her hands in her lap, shrugging. “Light isn’t all good, the same way darkness isn’t all bad. Light can be so violent. Artificial. It exposes and digests you too politely. Like an exploding star. But, darkness can be a place to heal. A place of total peace and wonder. We’ll finally get some rest one of these days, Billy, but we have to keep going. We’re too close and you know what? We fucking deserve it. We deserve better. Takes time to learn that. We grew up.”

“I don’t know what I am without him.” Billy exposed himself in one small tone. Raw. He waited for salt to cast upon fresh wounds.

“With some hard work and maybe a few friends,” Camille eased as tender as she could, “you can be free.”

Billy closed his eyes, felt her forehead tip to touch his. They stayed like that. Unbound.

** ** **

That night, the clock struck twelve. Fireworks exploded over Hawkins. The signal of a new year arriving.

1986.

Camille smiled as the colors painted her face, wrapped up in a blanket she shared with Billy next to her. The bundled couple sitting in her bay window, opened wide so they could lean half out to observe the show.

Billy turned his eyes to the girl he loved. Breathed slower and barely waited for her to look back before he was kissing her. Fingers tipped her chin up.

Inhale. Glow. Exhale.

Hands tugged at his jacket and Camille returned it. Spinning and dizzy. Feverish again.

“I love...you.” She muffled into his lips. "I really do, I love you." Let him taste the words. Billy captured her mouth again in response. Sparks dwindled to give them space. Allowed the night to take them both away.

Imagining a perfect world without the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! :) We get Camille playing her detective self again the next chapter and some Terminator action.
> 
> Chat with me or send in requests here or my tumblr blog, Alias-B


	33. Somebody's Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of an action packed chapter. Writing all the mystery is some of my fav content in this story.
> 
> TW: Death and some gore. Talk of Neil's gross actions.
> 
> "Somebody's Baby" -Jackson Browne

“You’ll get access to the house again tomorrow morning, I’ll drive you.” Jim clasped his hands when Camille set coffees down before him and Susan. Grabbed one for herself and Joyce before joining them at the grown up table. Spoons clicking cereal bowls full of sugary marshmallows could be heard in the next room.

“Thank you, Jim.” Susan rubbed her hands, hesitated. “And...Neil?”

She said his name like he might be listening in. Dreams of him smiling and pushing her into stained sheets crept. Visions where Max and Billy stood there vibrating and red the same way they did the entire wedding. Standing by to watch her tumble as she did with them. Neil whirling his blushing bride with nothing but kisses and promises.

Neil smearing red lipstick down her clean, white bodice. His hands covered in the mess. Susan lost in an empty audience now. Curtains rise. Neil spinning Camille Harper, dressed as a little ballerina, upon a stage with one huge spotlight. She flits and plays till he grows tired of the game. Choking her with a silken red tie at the final bow.

Susan can only ever watch it happen. Max and Billy come up to offer roses that burn and they catch the curtains too. It's a relief to see it all burn somehow. The warped stage frothy and cracking. Camille rising to dance again upon the flames. Neil walking into them to touch her. She evades him and smiles. All he wants it to wrap his hands back around her throat because she's too loud and she just won't die. Neil's skin blisters. He sinks. Friends warm their hands and walk toward Camille too. Susan wondered if she should join them.

Jim Hopper pulled her back in. Gentle as he could.

“It could be a bit before I hear anything. They'll tell you first, set the date. We can help you prepare. They’ll ask you all questions. Personal questions. If you want to do this, you need to be ready.”

“Max, she had that evidence. It'll help us.” Susan touched her lips and fidgeted. Thought about courts grilling her little girl and prying more from Billy than he wants to give.

“That’s step one. When I divorced Lonnie,” Joyce began, “they made it difficult.”

“I...” Susan really considered this. “I can do it.” Jim pressed his lips and Billy entered all fresh and squeaky clean.

“What kind of wild animal looses that much hair in the shower still after cutting half it off?” He stole Camille’s coffee, ruffled brown locks, and went around the table.

“Okay, Mr. Perfect Curls. Spare me. You still leave the toilet seat up.” Camille ate toast from Jim’s plate, standing. “I have somewhere to be now.”

“Where do you have to be the day after New Years? It’s winter break.” Hopper put Camille on the spot but she only smiled. Pretty as a picture. Same way she did in Susan's dream, like she knew what would come. A horrific comfort.

“Quick stop by the library. Little something for robotics. SARA is at a critical stage.” Camille pulled on her coat and scarf, kissing Billy’s cheek. “You all do your errands and I’ll be home in two shakes of rabbit’s tail.” She was gone before anyone could process, briskly walking outside.

“Billy,” Susan pulled focus. “Can I talk to you alone?” He flashed a reluctant expression of confusion, but followed her to the basement. There was a beat of Jim being oblivious and chewing. Joyce gave him a look while he stared at the morning paper.

“Hop, you do realize that Camille was lying, right?”

“Why?” Jim muffled when he bit into more toast, allowing it to hang from his mouth. Flicked the page over.

“It’s winter break and a teenage girl on her last year of high school is going to the library.” Joyce drank, eyebrows lifting. Jim just shook his head and laughed heartily. Boasting.

“Joyce. It’s _Camille_.” _Strange kid._ “I know my girl.” _His_. Funny like she was always supposed to be his.

“Still. Jonathan did this too. Look at the facts. She has less than a week left of break. A photographic memory. Superpowers. A mystery and something dangerous after her. Her friends too, who she is protective of. More curiosity than anyone we know. A gorgeous boyfriend who looks like _that_. And she’s going to the library. Why didn’t she invite Billy? She’s been attached at the hip to him since what happened.” Jim dropped his food at that. Sighing. He couldn’t have one morning to his paper, could he?

“Shit.” Hopper gulped and Joyce followed him out. Camille’s car started outside so the frantic parents got in Jim’s Blazer to trail behind.

Inside, Billy watched Susan take a seat on the couch downstairs and waited for her to pat the cushion before joining.

“Max,” Susan began, eyes on her lap, “she told me you were looking at jobs and apartments yesterday.” Billy stared at her hands too. Knew he shouldn’t have told his sister. Baby blues watched Susan rub the pale spot where her wedding ring used to sit.

“Dad’s out of the picture. For now. House ain’t mine.”

“I thought maybe you...”

“Yeah?” Billy lifted his gaze at the same time she did. They tried to be brave. Stay locked into each other. Hadn’t really talked since the breakdown.

“You see, that house on Cherry Lane is really meant for a family. Max and I, we’re too small for it.”

“Don’t think that’s true, Susan.” Billy made a breathy sound, licked his lips.

“Well, I just mean,” she struggled, “it would be a waste for you to move everything out now and then have to turn around and move again when you leave with Camille.”

“How do you know I’m leaving with Camille?”

“Please, Billy. I was a teenager. Once. College is right around the corner. It goes by quick. You know, I never got into trouble when I was in school. Not even detention. I snuck out to one party and I regretted all the time I spent before that hiding.” Susan rolled her eyes. Much cooler than he gave her credit for when they initially met. He ghosted a smirk at the thought of Susan Mayfield smoking her first joint. “It’ll be good, I think, to get away with someone you care about. She’ll return that, you have to let her.”

“Until then, I need a place to crash. Not your responsibility.”

“You’re still my stepson.” Susan tilted toward him a bit, her knee touched his. “House might seem small, but you know, it’s really not. And...And I might feel safer, if you know what I mean, with a man in the house for a bit while we get back on our feet. Max needs help too. You’d be doing me a favor staying with us really.” She smiled at him. A warm expression like angels humming. “Billy, just stay with us while you finish school. I want you to stay and so does Max. She looks up to you.”

“You used to hate that, Susan.”

“People change.” Susan was undaunted. Braver. “Sometimes, if they’re lucky and trying...for the better.” One shaken hand reached over to touch his. Billy turned to stone and Susan waited for him to pull away from it. Quieted. "I'm sorry."

“I’ll stay. If it _really_ helps you sleep at night.” He offered at last. Thin fingers slipped to give his palm a squeeze. She smiled again and waited for him to brighten, head lifting to see her eyes once more.

“Good.”

** ** **

Icicles melted down above Camille when she trudged forward toward the boarded up doors. Few stolen items from the garage at home in hand. Backpack slung over her shoulders. Heavy duty cutters sent chains clattering to the floor. Hawkins Lab looked like it had been abandoned for decades from the wear and tear instead of just a few short years.

 _“_ _I have to see his face!”_ She remembered wailing once. Jim Hopper dragging her to safety because he was always meant to.

“Okay, let’s see here,” Camille kicked at the doors, ice crackled before she went inside. Breath showing. A flashlight lifted to clear the path ahead. Distant echos resonated. A damp, hollow sound as she went forth. This place felt alive someone even still. She tried to pick up tidbits of little memories and flashes from dreams while she explored. It was a miracle the place still stood by the ruined state of it. Walls and ceiling holes littered all over. Dilapidated hallways where people died. Stained in brown now. Like rust.

Camille pushed a door open. Shined a light on the window and recalled tracing _006_ into it while Dr. Noah Harper pounded for help. Had his flesh shredded apart. _Flash_. She lingered and pressed on by force, looked for a directory to Brenner’s old office. Anything. The floor shifted with debris and something clicked behind her.

“Hello!” An echo cast ahead. Nothing. “Fuck...” Camille moved the light on a row of rooms. Each painted with a different childish symbol. Bear. Rainbow. Saturn. Sunflower.

“Can’t be.” Her foot nudged that last room open. Destroyed bookcases all around. A broken TV. Replicas of famous paintings by Van Gogh, Caravaggio, and Degas. More all over. Each with a childish signature. Fingerpaint. _006_. Camille sat on the bed and took a second to breathe. Covered her eyes to stop anything welling. She wondered if Brenner left her room the same and sat here on wistful occasions to feel pride for his many successes.

“Come on, pull it together. They’re here. I know it.” Camille sniffled and charged up with newfound vigor. Carried onward into the dank hallways. Claw marks slashed all along chipping plaster. “Brenner.” Fingertips touched a room that had been chained and hidden away. She cut her way in and broke the glass on the door to reach for the knob.

Dr. Owens wanted nothing to do with Brenner but his work had to be preserved for further study. Room itself was empty save for a dusty typewriter on the desk. Camille traced fingers across keys, blew dust away, and clicked a few until words came.

_Welcome home._

“There,” she set her flashlight on his desk and dropped her backpack aside. Faced that bookcase before coming to give it a hard push. Straining, it barely budged. Camille groaned and put all her weight into wood until it scratched the floors. Nose bled when her abilities forced it. Opening a hidden room like her adoptive father’s attic behind it. These men were all the same. One blind hand reached for the flashlight before footsteps echoed. Gasping, she switched it off and hid under the desk as a voice called out.

“Camille! I heard you! I know you’re here!” Jim Hopper intruded on her secret plotting. “Car was outside! You’re grounded if you don’t come out now.”

“Jim? What the hell?” Camille jumped up and poked her head out. Joyce Byers flashed a light at her legs. “Horrible first date spot, you two. Next time, try Enzo’s.”

“Stop.” Jim grumbled. Joyce actually blushed. “What are you doing here, kid? This isn’t safe.”

“Had a dream. Raised some questions. Brenner kept these kids too close and I know he must have had a better record of them. Like Noah did of me.” Camille sighed, eyes rolling. “I was right.”

“His office?” Joyce came first and Camille stepped aside.

“I found a room behind the bookcase. No way to have the whereabouts of the kids or who is all alive. But, a picture or description of them and what they could do will help us.” Camille peered up at Jim. “How’d you know I was lying?”

“Uh. Fatherly instincts,” Jim bragged, eyeing Joyce’s flat expression.

"Truth, Hop." She cleared her throat. He dropped his tone low.

“Joyce told me.”

“Sounds about right.” Camille smirked, going to open a box of files. “The numbers. This is it. I have them.”

She had reached for the file marked _003_ , fingers lifting thick paper before a shot rang out. Jim covered Joyce, falling over when a bullet ripped into the room. Camille ducked down inside the cubby, pulling the box with her until files spilled into her lap. They were too close. More shots blared and Jim reached for the gun on his side, counting quick until the attacker had to reload. Camille was frantically trying to shuffle papers back to search them but the shots broke her focus.

Darkness obscured it all. Left her desperately feeling around. As always.

“Stay here,” Hopper got Joyce behind the desk and Camille heard a struggle of fists. A chorus. Jim grunting because this person was clearly faster.

“Shit.” Camille dropped the answers she’d been seeking this entire time and snuck forward with Joyce crawling behind her.

“Stay down.” Joyce crossed when the two fighting men went through the floor, crashing below. “Jim!” She jolted to steal the emergency axe on the wall. Camille looked back at the files and gave them up to go help Jim as a door slammed open to the stairs. The man who stepped out stood at Jim’s height. All in black and muscled like an ox. Chiseled and focused.

The fucking Terminator.

“Joyce.” Camille surged out while a gun lifted, sent the man hurtling away. “Go to the car. Jim’s radio!” She pushed at the mother and Grigori got up. Cracked his neck. Jim crashed into him as he advanced at Camille. “Run!” Camille pressed Joyce toward the stairs.

“Camille, get out of here!” Jim grappled with the attacker. Took hard punches to the stomach that spurted blood from his lips. The steely man stood, gun lifting with a wide smirk before Camille jumped on his back. Limbs winding like a python to stop him.

“Get away from him!” She bit into flesh so he smacked her back into the wall. Once. Twice. Three times. God, her fucking head. More blood came from her nose before she was torn off and thrown. Skidding to stop.

A dangerous, flaming expression stilled him in his tracks. Hands lifted. Feral. He hit the ceiling. The wall. The floor. Ceiling again. Camille screamed and threw him overhead. Watched him get to his feet at the same time as Jim. The bastard trained for this shit. The red laser on his gun touched Camille’s skin before he wiped his mouth and fired beyond her. Camille braced for a pain that didn’t come. Went for her stored heart instead.

_“Ah!”_ Jim touched his side. Red seeped through. One knee hit the floor.

“No! Jim!” Camille strained to push herself. The assailant didn’t try to shoot her. Wobbling, she tossed him through the wall of Brenner’s office with a wail. “Jim. Jim, get up.” Police Chief put up a good fight but this guy was a machine. Camille pressed her scarf to the wound. “Hold this. We’ll get you help.” That horrid man stepped out of the room with a slight limp and files packed under his arm.

 _“_ _You have been great assistance, Camille.”_ Thick Russian accent met the air. _"Little ballerina."_

 _“_ _I’ll kill you.”_ Camille replied fluently, nose gushing because she was spent. _“You’re dead.”_ She went at him. Trained hits that he matched with one arm full of files. The answers she’d desperately needed. Chased. Touched. Answers that would slip further to create more questions. Grigori kicked her backwards. Let her pursue him because it was truly amusing.

She was endearing. Little fighter.

“Bastard!” Camille stumbled down some steps, shoved him by force into a nearby laboratory. Readied for another bout with her fists up, but he was relaxed when she found him. Old jar full of liquid raised over the stack of files. It smashed down before she could even react.

The papers browned. Sizzled. Disintegrated.

“No!” Acid melted them down. Grigori played with her, all full of glee. Taunted. Answers became ashes. Turned black. Her brothers and sisters burned with them.

 _“_ _We both wasted our time._ ” Grigori only smiled. Camille screamed at him. A force shoved him out a window. Crashing downward. Glass exploded. She thought to bring the building down. Her shadow itched to fill the space in darkness. Camille couldn’t preserve anything. Couldn't save her loved ones. The files were totaled. Her chance at solving this burned away. Too easily.

Smoke mocked her.

“No...” Camille tried to catch her breath. Tried to pull it back because Jim Hopper needed her. They all needed her. Body sore, she sprinted out to find him again. Joyce was putting pressure on his bullet wound. Talking in slow, easy tones. Something to grab tight to. “Jim.”

She did this.

“Camille,” he beckoned his kid over, wincing.

“Help is coming.” Joyce nodded. “Just focus on me, Hop.”

“He got away.” Camille took Jim’s hand. She shouldn’t have come here for answers, it only brought more pain. Every single time she tried to unlock secrets, it just ached too much to touch. “That man. I think he attacked Jonathan and El saw him in a dream. He’s with Edna.”

“Files?”

Camille could only shake her head. Ashamed.

“You need a hospital. Just focus on yourself.” She insisted. Jim closed his eyes to nod. Steadied his breathing. Joyce watched his face. Both palms pressed to the wound. Slowly, Jim’s free hand curled around her wrist. “I’m sorry, Jim.” Was all Camille could chant. “I failed. I’m sorry.”

** ** **

Camille started to think she’d spent too much of her life at hospitals.

The smell of them never daunted her. Similar to how you can’t smell your own house. You’re used to it. It’s a survival instinct. A comfort. Supposed to be.

Few places were a comfort to Camille Harper these days. Full waiting room for one in fact. Unfortunate. She put on a brave face for El, held her when she came in here shaking.

“He’ll be fine. He’s okay. Our dad’s a great big bear.” Camille gained a smile there. Billy saw her struggling, gave Steve a nudge before turning his head to whisper. Joyce was chain smoking in the corner, one hand in Jonathan’s.

“Snack machine run?” Steve flashed his darling grin and reached for El’s hand. “Party needs some replenishment.” She went with him down the hall so Billy slipped in next to Camille. Susan arrived earlier and took the younger kids home with Heather and Robin. Nancy stayed with Jonathan and Joyce, tried to keep Camille’s spirits up.

“Susan believe it, Cam?” She shattered silence.

“Just thinks what the station does. Chief caught a trespasser off guard. Wrong place at the wrong time.” Camille explained, looking up at every doctor and nurse who breezed through. Billy stretched to settle his arm around tense shoulders. Fingers pressed into her sweater.

“They’re following me. Off and on. Must be watching all of us. Owens told me that lab saw everything that went down in this town. Edna’s party is strong. Finally has the right people behind her. Funny...Brenner and my mother. They never would have won. They had similar means, but different end goals. Edna must be fucking ecstatic with Brenner gone, she’s running things.” A thought dawned on Camille. Parties had weaknesses. She neglected one piece. “I’m sorry,” jolting to her feet, she set cold hands on her hips, “I just need some fresh air. Come grab me if there’s news.”

“Camille.” Billy readied to follow.

“I just need a moment, Billy, I’ll be back.” Camille had no intention of coming back.

No, not at all.

In fact, she was running the second she was outside. Car speeding to the edge of main street. Few blocks from her destination. Hood up, she stalked the wet pavement in pursuit of prey. Cold sky framed her silhouette at the crosswalk. The girl there stretched higher and Camille’s eyes darkened like pieces of coal.

“You want to drown this town so help me, damn it.” She seethed. Tried to understand. A crosswalk beeped. “Show me something because you’re not on my side, but I know you’re not with them. You’re dead, there’s only one side for you. So, help me. I know you can hear this.”

Camille decided she’d pay whatever price in return when the time comes.

Saving her friends was too important. Too blinding.

Silence followed. She turned to see her reflection in the glass of a dead, empty store.

“He didn’t try to kill me which means you need me alive. So, god damn help me or I step into traffic, bitch.”

That produced vibration from the glass.

“I thought so.” Camille veered across the street when a light changed. Weaved between alleyways. Window above her chosen destination wasn’t that much of a climb. Camille pulled her jacket closer and heaved herself up. Channeled every spy flick and superhero film she’d seen.

James Bond could eat his heart out. 006 in pursuit.

Prey waited with their back to her in a swivel chair. A picture fell from the wall with a clatter and Mayor Kline jumped up to go fix it at the same time his window opened. Camille closed in.

Red rage flaming with each silent step. The breeze reached them and Kline started to turn before she shoved his face into a glass photo. One of him and young Robbie. Grinning. Unknowing of the monsters they would be. The lives they would shatter. A yelp was silenced when she jerked him to the floor and pressed a knee to his sternum.

“Stay quiet.” She heard the door’s lock click. Blood was sniffled back. Some started to well from a cut on his temple. Larry blinked several times. “Thought you’d be safe from me. I learned that no one is, Lar.”

Was this her now? Sharp edges of vengeance and fury with no end in sight.

“Camille, what’s the meaning of this? Let me go, you little shit.” His hands came up to grab her wrists. Aware of a force pressing him deep into the hardwood floor.

“Where is Edna?”

“Who?”

“You get one lie, Larry. I know her well enough. I know you too. You're fucking corrupt and you have eyes all over this town. They asked you to put the mall over that gate.” Camille’s fingers bunched up his pristine, pressed shirt. “Where is Edna? Who is with her?” His lips curled at that. Pretense dropping.

“Smart, little Camille Harper with not a clue in sight. Your mother was right about you, rest her soul.” Larry crumbled when a hard punch burst his nose. She was a mini Chief Hopper. He jerked to cover it before a gloved hand was on his lips.

“Who is working with her?”

Camille hurt him. She wondered finally if she had it in her to go farther.

“Or what?” Larry laughed, husky and low. Pained. “You came here with anger. Nothing more. I heard about Jim. I’m sure he’ll pull through. For now. Such a fighter, Camille. You think they told me anything of value?”

“I’m sure you’re bound to recall something.” Camille had no plan. Nothing. Just the rage. It wasn’t enough for Billy. Can’t be enough for her either. But, oh, what a world where she could pretend. “She has kids like me with her. Who are they? Tell me, motherfucker, or I’ll...” She realized Larry wasn’t looking at her anymore. Beyond her. At her shadow. Moving on its own.

“Stop it.” Camille said more so to herself. “Wait. I don’t want this now.” Growing to fill the walls up. Tendrils wiggled out toward the long mirror mounted. The place he practiced his speeches in. Larry’s fist sprang out toward Camille’s cheek when she was distracted. Stars burst and she fell off him. Scrambling, he got up quicker. Her stomach squelched. Pain stunted.

“They told me you might come, Camille. Told me all about you, in fact. Because you all think I’m the weak link.” Larry picked up a lamp and burst light into her face. Camille’s mouth opened. No sound came. She fell to her knees, immersed in the glow. “Now you’re right where I need you. In fact, I cared little about their bullshit. Magic and other realms. Superpowers. I just wanted you. For what you did to my Robbie. I’ll break you.”

Camille wavered on the spot. Straight at attention. Larry patted her head. Stroked her cheek before tucking hair aside.

“I gave them the means to operate within this shit town. Money talks. I don’t know what they have planned for you, Camille. But, I think you’re going to scream. It’s a start.” He backed up to continue. Weight touched his shoulder. A ghastly, grey hand like a claw sprang out from the mirror when he backed too close to it.

Larry Kline opened his lips to scream instead. Another palm clamped down on his mouth, turned his head with one great jerk to snap his neck. Blood from his nose splattered Camille’s face. She just starred with wide eyes, unable to move or speak. Three sunk back into the glass. Nose gushing. She bled and sunk away. All her energy spent. Shadows pooled in like welling blood around Camille until her breath cast. A heaving, ugly sound. Knocks echoed.

_By god, what have I done?_

_What am I capable of?_

_What will I do next?_

“Mayor Kline?” His secretary wiggled the handle. “Larry?” Camille jumped out of her skin. Reeled out the window because it wasn’t supposed to happen like that. Too fast. Slipping, she fell into the garbage lid and rolled to hard pavement. White hot pain unfurled. Rain splattered down. A groan seeped. Washed blood down her cheeks. Screams echoed out and Camille had to run. Down one alleyway into another before a car skidded, almost hitting her.

Shiny red Mustang.

“Camille?” Randall Dean got out. Came to her as a tender, concerned friend. “You look...what happened to you? I didn’t see you there, oh god, I’m sorry… Whose blood is that?” He reached for her knuckles. Camille lost the ability to speak and he watched her shake like a leaf. “Come on, I’ll help you. Come with me.” Randall steered her into his car. Buckled her in. Looked around to ensure they were alone.

And they were utterly alone here in the rain.

Randall drove off, took a hard turn. She just hugged herself and shook. Camille asked for help. Three delivered in the only way she knew how. Sloppy, red rage. Boiling hatred.

Camille felt that she fueled it. The line blurred between two lost girls.

A whimper cast when her stomach curled. Sharp pain edged up in flames.

“Camille. Talk to me.” Randall sniffled. “Were you in a fight?”

“Y-Yes. A fight.”

“You don’t have to tell me the truth.” He almost chuckled. “I’ll help you.”

“I have to go home.” No idea where that was. She said it like a child who stayed out past curfew.

“I’m going to help you, Camille.” Randall said again. Fingers tapping the steering wheel to a tune she couldn’t hear. He stopped at a house. Few streets up from Loch Nora. Pretty big place. Gate and all. “Come on.” Camille didn’t feel time pass. Only felt Randall’s guiding hand on her back. Helping her into a tub in damp clothing. Washing blood from her face, neck, and hands. “We have to burn your clothing.” He’d certainly done this before.

That didn’t jar Camille one tiny bit.

“I need to go home.” She produced pathetically once more. Arms pulled to her chest. Letting Three out weakened them both. That light sent her body aflame. Mother Teresa in ecstasy, waiting for the arrow to pierce her soul with fire. Randall was still tugging at her jacket. Not looking at her face. She sank to the side of the tub, curled into a ball.

“I’ll take you home, Camille,” Randall was patient. Touching her jaw. “But, I’m going to help you first. You did something that you shouldn’t have? Didn’t you?”

“I...I don’t know.” The memories fluttered. The light. The way Larry’s neck snapped like a twig. That sound. Her father’s flesh tearing. Rosemary’s body taking a bullet. Billy screaming against Neil and the Flayer alike. Jim hitting the floor so hard.

It was an orchestra of horror, her life.

If Camille turned her head, she would have seen a bottle of girly, lemon-scented shampoo sitting beside her.

“I think so.” She said at last.

Randall stared. Sniffled blood. Hard to read a mind when it was in shambles.

“I won’t look. Undress.” He didn’t lie. Randall didn’t try to glimpse her. Frankly, he’d read enough of Billy’s dirty thoughts to get the picture. Gave her a sweatshirt and pants to slip on over drying underwear, fabric she drowned in. Her clothing burned in a trashcan out back.

“I made you some hot cocoa. Something to warm you up. Take the edge off.” Randall drew close in her ear again. The house was minimalist in decoration. No family photos. All so official and pristine. Camille drank and missed his eyes on her throat. Watching her gulp liquid down. He took her mug and set it on a coaster. Adjusted so it was straight. Precise.

“Thank you,” she put more syllables together. Numb. “I should go.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Randall smiled when her gaze slid to him, jilted. “I just mean, you’re in no state to be walking around. You can talk to me, Camille. I’ll understand. You can tell me anything. I’m your friend.”

“I hurt someone. It was an accident. I didn’t mean too.”

“Were you angry with this person?” Randall was so brutally calm about it. Slow and steady, she nodded. Eyes locked. “Then, you meant to. It’s okay. I understand, you know. The rage. Sometimes you have to hurt people so they don’t hurt you. Your loved ones. Sometimes, Camille, you have to do something bad to stop yourself from doing something worse.” He tucked her hair after repeating her horrific, secret sentiments from months ago. Hazel eyes followed the shift of his fingers down her jaw. “I like it like this. New style. You look pretty.”

Randall said it in such a naive, boyish way.

“It’s not okay.” Camille insisted. Not believing herself. _I'm not okay._ Randall turned the TV on to help. Flicked a few local news channels.

 _“_ _Breaking news a_ _s_ _Mayor Kline was found dead in his office at...”_

Camille burst into huge tears. Randall was all empathy. Bringing her into his chest to hold tight.

“It’s alright, Camille. You’re safe. No one will know. I won’t tell.”

“It was an accident.”

“Sure. I’m sure. You can’t tell anyone, not even your loved ones. I know what they all think of you already, falling apart after the fire. They’ll just burn you more. Think you lost it. It’ll get worse if you tell them. You care so much about what they all think of you.” Randall’s lips pressed. He cradled her head into his neck. Camille saw her reflection across the way. For a flicker, the dead girl was in Randall’s arms being comforted. Unable to stand it. Fingers latched onto his shoulders, pushing out. “We have a secret now, Camille. I’ll keep it safe for you.”

“Can you take me to my car so I can go home now?” Camille trembled and he just soothed her whimpering.

“Yes, I’ll take you home now,” Randall came out further, one finger to his lips.

They shared a secret. That gave him power over her. Right now, Camille wasn’t worried at all about Randall Dean. Perhaps, she should have been. Red flags.

What really struck was the force she unleashed from within her own bone marrow and the cathartic sort of release that followed it.

** ** **

“Where the fuck did you go?” Billy’s angry eyes served as a total opposite to Randall’s calm expression through the last hour. “You just left. Freaked us the hell out. We had to beg El not to wear herself out finding you. You...changed? The fucking Mayor, Camille. Did you see-?”

“Where were you?” El came between them. Just outside and off to the right of the hospital entrance. Felt almost accusing.

“Your face...” Billy reached for her bruised jaw and stopped only when she flinched away.

“I...” Camille swallowed. Had her lie ready. “I was freaked out so I went for a drive to calm down. I couldn’t stand seeing Jim in that bed. I saw...him, the muscled Russian man. Main street. Hurrying from the Mayor’s office. So, I followed him. I know it was stupid, but I was upset.” Billy responded more so to that part of the lie. “He caught wind of me, tried to run me off the road. Drove away. I was impulsive.”

“He killed the Mayor.”

“Yes,” Camille looked away. “I think so.” Billy was dead serious and intent on her. She waited for him to call her out in the lie. Time dragged.

“Just don’t run off again.” Billy wrapped an arm around Camille's back to steer her inside. Still upset with her clearly, but choking it down.

“He woke up. Asked about you.” El took one clammy hand so they raced in and found Jim’s room. Still intimidating while he was vulnerable in bed with Joyce next to him.

Camille caught their hands pulling from each other as she entered.

“Jim.” She flocked to his side. Hesitated before touching him.

“Kid, where did you go?” Jim's palm touched cold skin.

Camille recited the same bitter lie. Mockingbird.

It sounded better this time. Like the next day matinee performance of a show after a messy opening night.

Hopper was a dad, his response came quick.

“But, are you okay, Camille? That was foolish. Don’t do this shit alone. I told you.” Jim touched her face. Camille whimpered and came to hug him, minding his bandaged side. “You’re not alone in this.”

That sliced her. Scar tissue only thickened around Camille's heart.

She could only nod because a lie didn’t come that time.

** ** **

Camille listened to Billy breathe that night. Took eons to make her leave Jim's side. Owens paid them a visit and convinced her. Billy held his girlfriend until he fell asleep first for once.

The man next to her seemed to be at peace. For now. Demons not tamed but caged until later. Camille thought of snapping jaws full of sharp teeth. Three's body and hair looking clean and almost pretty these days. Her gaunt face filling with each visit. She thought of bones cracking and lights falling away. 

Unable to match her breathing to Billy's, Camille slipped out of his arms and wrapped herself up in one of Jim's flannels. Smelled his cologne and wash. Wondered if she was just confusing her past feelings doing this. Ignored that. Went downstairs.

Stole a beer to gulp before she realized the backdoor was cracked. Crept to look out the screen and see smoke billow. Susan with her orange hair bathed in the porch lights, sitting on the wooden bench there. Smoking. Camille's foot made a creak upon the floor and a gasp turned to rough coughs. The mother hurried to snuff out the stick, but she was caught.

"Billy gave me one from his stash, I didn't think I'd..." She sighed with her hand to her chest. A terry cloth robe over a night gown and moths fluttering near the light above her.

"You hold them funny," Camille set her at ease. Taking a seat across the way. "I like when the sky is like this. Like someone painted it and carefully placed each and every star."

"It's nice." Susan took a beat to look too. Clasped her hands.

"Do you miss California?"

"Sometimes. I loved the beach growing up." She watched the teen lean forward and cross her ankles. "Don't you worry about Chief Hopper. He'll be out of there in no time."

"We're important to each other and El needs us. We protect her and each other."

"Jim needs you to be a growing teenage girl with a bright future first, I'm sure." Susan noted, lips pressing. Camille chided herself.

"Can't sleep?"

"Shocking, I feel like now should be the time I sleep soundly. Neil, he was..." Susan trailed off. Did a peculiar motion where she pulled the neck of her robe closed tight. "I'm having these dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Sometimes, I see Neil. Billy and Max. I can't stop him from..." She stopped again, something caught in her throat. Big eyes lingered on a crack in the back porch where some paint peeled up. "I even see you."

"Me?" Camille curled her legs up. Tried to burrow under Jim's shirt more.

"Yes, I see you a lot," Susan stared so hard, her eyes blurred. Voice sighing and dreamy. "And you can't breathe. You just can't. Often, it's because Neil is... But, lately, you're standing there and suddenly you're drowning in plain sight. The air is clear and you're choking on it, Camille. I don't understand. You claw your pretty throat all red like you're breathing salty ocean water instead of fresh oxygen and-...I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You're crying." Susan lifted her hand and Camille shuddered, wiping her eyes.

"Oh," she sniffled hard then held herself. Susan gestured again until the younger girl was scooting into her arms.

"I've got you. There, there."

"I don't know why I'm crying." Camille sounded numb.

"That's okay." Susan said as if she understood. "You can cry still even if you don't know why you're crying."

If felt important, the way she offered that.

So Camille cried softer into the terry cloth. Smelled vanilla bean on Susan's skin from her lotion. Not like the expensive floral, woody scents Rosemary preferred. Every single time Susan or Joyce held and comforted her, Camille felt the great distance between her and a mother widen. Maybe that's why it was easier for her to play the mother's role.

"I'm sorry Neil hurt you and your kids."

"He tried to hurt you too. I didn't even notice. Maybe, I pretended not to." Susan remembered a night Neil thought she was sleeping. He got up and the floorboard creaked louder than he meant. Disappeared into the bathroom and breathed under the hot shower. That same floorboard creaked when he returned. She figured maybe he stepped on it awkwardly. He sounded out of breath. Didn't think maybe he was mulling over dirty photos of something wild he could not have.

"I hurt people too," Camille admitted, eyes squeezing, "people hurt me and I just want to burn them back. Am I as bad as Neil?"

"No, sweetheart, you're not." Susan watched Camille come out to see her face. Wiped her eyes idly.

"What if they hurt and I like it sometimes?"

"Do you like it for long?"

"No, I guess that I don't." Camille sniffled. "What if Neil was right and I like older men and their attention?"

"Feeling validated by someone you view as bigger is something we all want deep down from time to time." Susan eased, sighing.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"Noah and Rosemary, they weren't my real parents. My biological parents...they died. Not many people know. You can't say anything. I found out...a little before Noah's death. And for a moment, I was happy he was gone and I wished Rosemary went with for the lies. But, you know, I miss them sometimes and that...jars me. How I can miss people who lied and loved me a little more than the people who gave birth to me? And they're all dead and I'm alive with...not many places to put these feelings."

Susan listened intently. Nodding.

"I just feel like I'm playing house here and I love Jim so much, I...twist it. It's disgusting, how can I view him like that sometimes?" Camille knew Billy was well aware, but never spoke of the shame of it. "I'm a dirty girl."

"You're not, you're just young and trying to make yourself a home. I married a man I know wouldn't change for me. I thought he'd try. I thought I could blind myself. It's awful." Susan resigned herself. "We're not dirty, we're just human and...healing. That's never easy. Not a big enough band-aid." A smile crossed Camille's splotchy face and the mother followed.

"Not at all."

"You and Billy. Max too. You have each other if you need to put your feelings somewhere. Same way you, Jim, and El have each other. When you find people who make you feel safer after not having that, it might confuse you some. There were times Neil held me so close, I thought I'd never be scared again. I dreamed that maybe Max would warm up and he'd be a father to her. Teach her to drive. Dance with her before Prom. And, now, I just think how stupid I was. That I could let a man like that find me and my little girl. Like he was looking for us. I spent so much time thinking Billy was the red flag in Max's life."

"I had a bad ex too, and it takes time to realize it wasn't my fault." Camille scoffed. "I'm still wrapping my brain around the idea."

"Neil would have kept trying for you. And eventually, he would have taken pictures of my little girl." Susan welled. Her body gave an odd vibration with the thought. "I can't stop thinking about that fact. I won't for a long time."

"You also helped stop the cycle for all three of us." Camille rubbed her nose, sighing colder air. "That's something we can hold onto. Waking up is hard, but we did it. Healing might be harder, but I think we can do that too."

Susan's lips quirked. A gentle hand touched Camille's face.

"Your mother. Your real mother, would have been so lucky to know you." She said. "Lucky to see this bright woman you're growing into. I hope it's okay that I'm able to touch a piece of that for her."

"I think it'd be nice," Camille replied, "if she was anything like you. We're going to be okay, right?"

"Yes." Susan hugged her close again. Wounds stitched together. Two women who made mistakes and grew from them. Feelings that burst like stars to be rearranged and counted. An endless sky where they could put pain and hope alike to rest before the new day ahead.

Arms squeezed and Susan seemed calmer. Assured.

"Do one thing for me, Camille."

"What's that?" She looked at the sky. Felt safe for one beat. Wanted to crawl back into Billy's arms.

"Remember to breathe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grigori's mission in life is to beat up Jim Hopper, respect is due haha. The supernatural story line is pulling some focus back as the domestic shock waves fizzle. I love writing Susan. Camille's line between her and Three is skewed. I have more to come. <3
> 
> Thanks, lads for reading and talk to me below! :)


	34. Seven Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets some news and tries to block everyone out. Camille pulls back herself and makes contact.  
> TW: Marijuana and some hard drug use
> 
> "Seven Wonders" -Fleetwood Mac

“Feels like everyone is staring,” Billy grumbled at lunch. Just them this day. Camille fixed red lipstick in a mirror. Eyes darting behind her shoulders.

No sign of the girl since the incident in Kline’s office. They considered foul play from an opponent. Mourned him. Set up another shiny plaque at fucking Starcourt in his honor. More birds flocked. More press for Hawkins, the small town from Hell.

Camille told the lie so many times, she almost believed it. Until Randall’s eyes found her own across the lunchroom. He didn't try once to bring it up. Only smiled like a little boy because they shared something special.

“They’re intrigued and worried about their Keg King.” Camille chirped. Dressed and pretty with her new haircut. A red lacquer barrette holding loose locks aside. She picked at her tray, offered Billy the cornbread which he took to shovel down. Such a boy. “How do you like the sculpting class?”

“I don’t hate it.” Billy tapped his fingers on the table, looked up at the time instead of her face. Camille grinned at him.

“Heather tells me you’re a natural. Skillful hands.”

“Why are you asking me if you already got the full girl talk scoop, huh?” Billy edged half a smile and peered finally at her. Eyebrow cocked.

“Wanted all sides to the story,” Camille pushed food aside after a few bites, elbows up on the table to face him.

“How’s the Chief?”

“Still complaining about the bandage and forced time off. Keeps sneaking into the station to his office and Flo keeps kicking him out on my orders. Making him rest.”

“No sign of the dead girl. No dreams. No Russian prick. Weird.” Billy furrowed his brow. “Weird being back in that house without my dad too. Susan packed his stuff up. Put it in the attic. It was so easy to do. Like he never lived there. Like he was never in my life...but, I...” He pushed his own tray off and exhaled. “I keep waiting to walk in there and see him sitting in his chair. You know. I boxed up every belt he owned and burned them out back. Thought it would help. Fucking stunk, I had to take the hose to them. But, I know he can come home still at any given time. Buy a new belt. Punish me. I’m not healing, I..."

"Billy." She coaxed.

"...I'm just waiting it out while I bleed.” Came the rest, gaze flickering. "I keep thinking about my mom. I used to figure she was happy after that taxi took her away. Free. But, I know she must have felt like this too. Trapped still. Lost. Not knowing whether to scream or laugh or both. Sound the same, I guess. Must have been lonelier for her, she didn't have-"

Billy peered at Camille as if to wordlessly say, _at least I have you._ It resonated. Spread a warmth through her chest like hot apple cider flowing down. Blue eyes shifted when fear crept again.

“It’s a big change. Hey, look at me.” Camille touched his elbow. Met his eyes once more. "It's good to talk about it."

“Yeah? Well, they asked me to talk about it all. At the hearing.”

“We’ll be right outside waiting if you decide to go and if you want us. I think you should, but it’s your choice.”

“Susan is going. Took her a bit to be convinced. Max will too. I know I should.” Billy twisted the ring about on his finger. “Susan went to see him in there too. Came home crying. Didn’t tell me what they said to each other. Just that she wasn’t crying because she was sad anymore. It helped her." He mad an odd breathy sound, lip quirking up. "She should really start wearing waterproof, covered my shoulder in mascara.”

“She’s a good person. Probably wanted to clear the air around herself.” Camille watched him nod, a solemn expression on his face.

“Susan said...” Billy hated saying it, clicked his ring on the edge of the table and stared down. “That he asked about me. Dad wanted me to come see him.”

“Oh? Are you?”

“I laughed in her face about it. But,” he licked his lips, “I didn’t think he’d even ask about me.”

“I could...drive you. If you wanted to go.”

“I don’t want to go,” Billy replied, “but, I think I will.” Camille went for his hand to squeeze it with one pulse of her fingers. He didn’t elaborate why and she decided not to ask.

Across the way, Randall watched them still and peered at Regan.

“Don’t be so smug about it.” She frowned.

“You’ve been hanging out with her for weeks and I crack the surface in one hour. Flayer’s getting to her. She’ll lose herself.”

“You saw into her head. She didn’t do it. Three did. It’s using her like some puppet, maybe it's leeching all of us and we're feeding on each other. We're all stronger.” Regan offered a name that had not touched the world in years at Randall’s desperate request. “Anne.”

“Regan, I told you.” He clenched his jaw, spit through teeth. “Not to say that. She’s gone. Dead. Three is dead and that place ate her. That place preserved a grain’s worth of her and this Flayer monster absorbed it. Her abilities. It’s putting that piece inside Camille. We’re so close. She’ll start to nurture it because she’ll have to. We grab her. The scientist exposes her to that place. Flayer gets its perfect vessel for the kids, grows inside her. Uses her as a pretty umbrella for the sun, overpowers, and tears this place apart. The Upside Down is going to breathe and bleed out again.”

“We’ll never get Three back if the Flayer takes her. It’ll just take us too.”

“We go in, control it. Three will respond to us.” Randall was haunted. Too many agendas at once. Only one winner. “She has to.”

“What if the part of her that’s left doesn’t even recall us? It’s been years, Randall. Edna's making us do terrible things. We're forgetting things. Important things. I can't even remember what Three's laugh sounded like. What your smile used to be. I don't recognize myself.” Regan swallowed. Only felt herself around Steve. Attachment was her undoing. “I just feel like this isn’t going to go the way we want. Whatever is left in Three is being mutilated and we're next.”

“The three of us escaped that place, Regan. Not many kids got out, you know. But, we did. We saw the world again. We made a home. A family. And we lost it all when Eleven went into that place and woke those monsters. Anne...Three, she was too good. She tried to stop it and lost her fucking life walking that line.”

“Three was obsessed and Hawkins Lab did this. All of it. And we’re helping them. Her time was already limited, she was so sick. That place made her strong again and rotted. If Three could see us now-”

“You forgot, she can’t. You know why?” Randall’s face twitched like he might cry. “We’re finishing this. I’ll burn this world down to destroy that one. Camille is our shot to get her back. Say it.”

“We’re finishing it.” Regan got up. “I just don’t know if it’s the right ending, Randall.”

“We lost that with Three.”

“Maybe we could have found it again with each other. And those other kids who suffered like we did.” Regan welled up. Told the truth for once in her life. “We’re _just_ like those things down there.”

** ** **

“Movie tonight? Get our minds off this the week,” Camille flicked through a magazine, legs crossing while the TV and boombox overlapped each other. Billy, slicked in sweat, pumped irons in a way that was irritable. Like he ached, but it wasn’t enough. The pain wasn't enough.

“Not feeling a movie.” Blue eyes stared at the wall. Susan went to work and Max had some date with Lucas. Neil was still locked away. A mad dog. Waiting to get out. Waiting to see his son again.

“Food? You got to eat.”

“Ate.” _Lie_. The hard clank of metal vibrated while he worked his arms. Bar to chin and back down. Could have breathed smoke. _Fuck_ , he needed a cigarette, quitting was a stupid decision. Camille tried to give him a moment, but his teetering and desperation to be stimulated was cutting her nerves.

“Billy.” She began, flames sparked when he pretended not to hear it. “Billy, would you slow down?” The weight bar slammed into place, jiggling the entire stand. Shoulder blades came up. Billy braced his hands on the metal and inhaled sharply to suppress a scream. Muscles bulged within his biceps in a way that was violent.

The obscene silence between the walls of this house sliced into him. He had to create chaos himself.

“Well?” He barked, twisting to see his girlfriend. Face warped into a snarl. “Talk!”

Billy was having a bad day.

Camille sighed to ease it.

“You called her. Your mom.”

“And?” He shifted to sit on the bench, facing away and pulled idly at a loose piece of cheap pleather that was peeling.

“What happened?” Camille tried to be gentle about it all. Setting the magazine aside.

“Kept saying she wanted to come support me.”

“Oh?”

“I told her no. I don’t want her to see me like...” Billy’s back tensed and she watched the lines of him go rigid. He’d spent so much time wanting his mother and couldn’t accept that he had her now. “Where was she when I needed her from the start? Running into a cab and locking the door on me. New guy in her life probably won’t like me. Why bother? I called her and I had nothing to say, I just wanted to hear her voice and she kept telling me she loved me and missed me and fuck, _Camille_.” Tone thickened at that. He tried so to be steel again. “Just not used to it.”

“It’ll take time.”

“She wouldn’t put Elliott on the phone either. I wasn’t going to tell him anything. Just...thought maybe...” A shrug followed, he tugged more forcefully on loose material, picking it free. “She moved on and I can’t.”

“She moved on from _Neil_.” Camille tried to press. Maybe neither of them believed it fully. “You have to and so will Susan.”

“Went to the gas station earlier and...” Billy rubbed his nose. “Was at the pump and saw this guy pull up to fill his car. Fucker looked up and, for a moment, I thought he was my dad. Fucking, I don’t know what happened, I couldn’t breathe. I see him _everywhere_.”

“That’s unfortunately normal,” Camille stood to cross to him only when his shoulders dropped. Turned down the TV and music. Billy was still picking at the fake leather like it was an open wound. Unspooling stuffing with it. She dropped to sit by him, didn’t try to touch him. “Sometimes I’ll be shopping and I’ll see Robbie. Noah. Rosemary. I’ll see that dead girl or...or Judith rocking. Even Edna. Brenner smirking. People vanish and they can still haunt you. They hurt you, but it’s still like there’s something missing from your life. A horrible void to fill. Mind tries to fill it out for you.”

Billy inhaled, tone changed.

“Why won’t she tell Elliott about me?”

“I’m sure she will. It was a mistake that she didn't. Probably not trying to hurt or confuse either of you. Maybe, when we move to California. You can visit them as much as you want. Have dinner and play with your brother. Teach him to surf. Might even get along with her husband. No, it won’t stop you from seeing Neil or make up for everything. But, it’s-”

“Better than nothing.” Billy, for a flicker, understood again. Her lips formed a tighter line so she nodded.

“Go take a shower. You smell like the boy’s locker room. We can drive somewhere. Anywhere.” Hazel eyes peered at him. Waited until he returned it. Billy hitched another short breath and stood, stilling mid step. Not allowing himself to see her.

“I don’t want to be like this, Camille.” Truth still hurt.

“Whatever we are now. Whatever we become,” Camille said as if she were planting tiny kisses on his beating heart, “we’ve got each other.”

_Right?_

** ** **

Rain pulsed atop Billy’s Camaro. Washing snow away. Lover’s Lake trilled with tiny ripples all over. Camille felt those same beats along her skin. Crackling out bone marrow. Billy’s tight, quick breathing in her ear. Round three. Maybe four.

“I’m going to come,” he’d warned. One fist tight into silken short hair. Since New Years, sex was half of what they did. Maybe it was wrong. Billy crawling into her window and rolling atop her because he needed release. Doing what he’s stopped her from once.

Because it was easier than facing his own shit.

“ _Billy_.” Lipstick smeared his neck with the thick syllables. Bodies sweating and cramped in the back seat. Rattling the car. He spilled inside her, head tipping to her chest. Camille was spent two orgasms ago, but his stamina was impressive for a boy so brutally depressed and lost. Better to get lost inside her flesh. His entire body, hard and scalding to the touch, just quivered. She cradled him, limbs winding to sap some heat from his bones.

Blue eyes lifted when he came up to see her expression. Camille touched his cheek, let him nuzzle into her palm. It was clear.

They weren’t going to eat.

They weren’t going to the movies.

Not anytime soon.

Camille knew it was wrong. Enabling this disconnect. It felt so good. But, when his lips touched her wrist, the pretty lines of him blurred apart completely.

“Why are you crying?” In truth, Billy looked uncomfortable with it. Confused.

“I’m not.” She gently pushed him off her. Aching white hot. Wiped the back of her hands along wet cheeks. “I’m fine.”

Billy knew it was wrong. Allowing her to lie. Camille’s felt her own skin chill and pulled her undergarments back on. Something in her felt cheap. She longed to scream and hold him and plead too many long, luxurious _I love yous_.

All she heard above the rain was Mayor Kline’s neck snapping.

Another swell of obscene heat pulsed down her body with the sound.

That horrified Camille only for one second.

And then there was nothing.

"I want to go swimming." Camille scrambled to get out into the rain. Soaked already. Dirty girl. Cherished the feel of droplets splattering and running down skin.

"Camille, you're going to get sick." Billy hurried to get his jeans on. Saw Camille spread her arms before the lake and let rain wash flesh. "You can't swim in this." Her hands dropped so he grabbed them to turn her around. Camille swayed into him, wanted to scream that she helped kill Mayor Kline and liked it.

"You're shaking." He said, curls stuck down to his face so she swiped them off.

"You want to hear something funny?" Camille tilted her head and looked to be in a daze. Red and loud against the grey skies unable to wash her out.

"Tell me something funny in the car." Billy pulled at her. Grabbed towels from his back seat so they could wrap themselves in a bundle. Huddling together. He got one arm around her pricking flesh, rubbing tense shoulders. "Tell me something funny."

"It's less funny now, I think." Camille watched the rain drizzle. Curled her legs up onto the seat. "I miss my period. I haven't had one since the hospital. I don't even spot. I miss the cycle it brought, like I was one with the moon. I miss the choice it offered me. I really do. I miss feeling like a little girl as if all we do is bleed, huh. I thought maybe we could heal and live for ourselves after this. Settle somewhere quiet and...grow some peonies. I always wanted fruit trees and berry bushes all over my house. We can have fresh fruit at breakfast in some tiny place we earned. Sometimes, I think about a third chair at the table with a girl that has crystal oceanic eyes and curls sitting in it."

"I see it too. Sometimes. I'd understand if you didn't want it. We're young and dumb still, I just want to see you off to college. I want to see you helping kids like us first." Billy admitted. "We wouldn't have a nice pool or a hot tub. We wouldn't have a place for you to dance in this place."

"We'd have each other and the whole ocean." Camille tucked herself under his jaw. Placed a kiss on the hollow of his throat. "That's enough for me. I just...wish we had the choice to do more sometimes, you know? We could be better at it. We're good, aren't we, Billy? We're not dirty and we'd never make a child feel unsafe."

"No, we established that a long time ago." Billy's fingers pulled damp hair aside. Felt her shiver like she might cry again. "That wasn't funny in the slightest, Harpy."

"Guess it wasn't." Camille laughed into his chest. Well, it sounded like a laugh but something warm and wet hit tanned skin. She kept kissing his neck until they forgot what was funny and what wasn't. Another round coaxed out. Heat sweltered. She got into his lap so they could wrap around each other. Fingers pushed between her spread legs. Felt him thrusting up inside after she was long spent. Teeth entered skin, left a tender mark in his shoulder. Billy nudged his forehead up into her own while they breathed as one body.

"You're shaking still."

Camille blinked and pulled off him, dug for clothing instead.

"I wish it was a better day," she said to the foggy window, "for swimming, I mean."

"Yeah." Billy frowned. Didn't try to tug her back into his arms like he wanted. Found his own clothing to dress.

“Can you take me home, Billy?” She looked away still, out at the lake and listened to his belt buckle clink about when he fastened it. All he wanted was to ask her to stay. Work up the bravery to say _I love you_ without it being so fucking hard all the time. _Stay with me_. For a little while longer.

“Okay.”

** ** **

Funny how cold an empty house can be. A tight vice you sink into when the long night blooms. Smaller and smaller. Jim weaseled his way back into the station for work. El was doing some project for school with Will. Camille traced her fingertips along the bumps in walls. Didn’t bother with lights.

She didn’t want to cast a shadow.

“I’m here.” Her voice offered to nothing. Mostly a stark reminder to herself in the dark. Footsteps crept downstairs where all the covered mirrors waited stacked in the corner. Only ones in the house were in the bathrooms.

Curiosity was one big red flag.

Sheets fell to her feet like ghosts. Mirrors of different sizes spread her reflection all around. Camille recalled echoing in the funhouse where Robbie attacked her. One candle flickered upon the table. Casting a glowy dew over the basement. Hands lifted and mirrors arranged themselves into a wide circle. Furniture pushed out of the way. Blood sniffled back into her throat. Something metallic to choke down.

“I’m here.” She produced again dryly. A cardigan fell aside, leaving her in a vermilion dress that didn’t block the cold out. A thin shift over her body. Unsure of what compelled her, light fingertips trailed over a record player. Camille picked a song from _Swan Lake._ Again. Something she used to dance to in the Harper house. She performed bits of the White Swan for Billy before asking him to consume her. Now the Black Swan swelled, making her grand entrance with this tune to steal the heart of the prince away.

Because she could. Because she was perfect.

Odette. Odile. Swans were beautiful and violent all the same.

Hands dug for slippers, barely broken in because her taste for so many hobbies was sour. Kicked carpeting aside. Assumed the first position.

“We’re here.” Her voice flickered like the candle behind her. Matching reflections in each mirror. Arms raised up. The song caressed her skin so she moved into it without faltering. Dancing in the night against a tune that haunted bone marrow. Harsher in how she moved to rouse something. Anything. To steal a heart and eat it with shredding teeth and stringy muscle.

_Pas de Deux._

Something you needed two people for.

Camille’s moves were harder and deliberate like the eyes upon her back. Body twisting. A swan on the rabid prowl. Swaying with each luscious note until her heart burst. Feathers could have prickled and swept from her arms. Didn’t stop when it actually hurt. Not even when each mirror vibrated in tune. Similar to slow plucking piano keys. She spun once. Twice. Third time’s the charm.

 _There_.

Knees buckled. Palms smacked the floor. Shoulder blades curved unnaturally up before her head lifted with one snap.

“There.” Camille didn’t see herself in the looking glass this time. “You couldn’t resist, huh. I knew that. I know lots of things now.” In her place was that dead wishing girl. They stayed there as if bowing to each other. "Three."

“I am she.” Three produced. Her voice was clearer in moonlight. Music screeched to an ugly halt. Camille lifted up. Easy does it. “Six.”

“I,” Camille found herself too easily, “am she.” They faced down, not a fear in sight. “Tell me what happened to you.”

“It’s happening to all of us.” She was less grey now. Still pale and vaguely lush with purple veins. Baby blue eyes that glimmered. A snowy twinge of platinum blond locks. Too long down to her waist.

“Tell me how to fix it.”

“You are fixing it.” Three’s head lifted higher, eyes glinting in the dim space. Two shiny marbles. "Who said you weren't? Not I."

“I have to know, let me see.” Camille tried not to plead, it was unbecoming on her.

“ _See_?” Three elicited a laugh. Hideous sound like bells cracking. Like children drowning. "Can you open the curtains more? I'd like to see the stars."

“How did you die?” Camille didn't move. Three regarded her.

“Screaming.” She replied, glowering, head tipping down. “We all did.” Behind her, water rippled. Tiny, skeletal hands inched out and sunk in warning.

 _I’m not alone, I never have been._ Camille repeated again and again in her mind. She remembered sinking when Brenner came for her. The girl standing above the water admiring her fight. Also recalled the sharp teeth opening before her face when a monster grabbed Billy away.

“Just,” teeth crushed, “help me understand.” A hand lifted out toward the glass when her expression became stony.

“You won’t stop,” Three cackled again in pure admiration, “that is good.”

“I can.”

“You don’t want to.”

“I do.” Camille burst because it ached.

“You asked for my help and I gave it.”

“I didn’t want to kill him.”

“But,” Three’s head cocked, cracking, “you did.”

“It was you.”

“Now, Six, you don’t sound so sure. The lab eats children and you just want to stop it at any cost. So, you're not sure. Where you begin and I end. There aren't lines between any of us anymore, there is only passion. Fury. Revelation.” Three’s hand lifted too. Pointed to Camille's heart, trailed a line down her stomach. Camille felt a swelter of pain rush her entire nervous system. Howled. Knees hit the floor.

“Stop it!” Her hands swept out. Bones rattling together with the cruel vibrations. Fire on the brain. Chills crackled when it ended with her gasping for air. Hazels eyes lifted to Three kneeling with her. Faces too close for comfort.

“See? You’re not running. Pain grounds. Pain reminds us to fight.” Three smiled. Teeth shiny. Needy to tear flesh apart. She was changing every moment. Looking prettier.

“Hurts.” Camille dragged herself higher to balance some weight on her hip. Felt like she was scorched from the inside out.

“No, the pain is good, Six. You like the pain, it focuses you. You’re staying with me. Right here. Out of curiosity. You want more of this, whatever it is. You want to be strong enough to save them. I was curious too. The pain, it’s so far away. Isn’t it?”

“Yes.” A whimper. “Tell me.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because you’re curious of me, aren’t you? You want to see what I’ll do next.” Camille spat back. “Maybe you already know.”

“Seven saw the future, not I.” Three stayed there, crouched down. “He was a pretty one. Eyes so dark, they were almost black. I bet he saw his own end.”

“You knew the others.”

“Some. A few, only at the end. Others, I looked back with a little help. I came to make it easier. Those that were long gone, I collected myself after this place took me.” Three looked beyond her. “You met Seven. Once.”

“What?”

“Edna brought a boy to you. Curly dark hair. So tiny. You were about twelve.”

“Sun was out. It was almost dinner time, we had lasagna that night.” Camille recalled the exact date and time. Three nodded. “She said that was her son. He must have been ten. I only saw him the once. Told us he was just visiting for mother’s day since she had to work. I was kicking my feet in the pool. He had a toy with him, it was a shiny fire engine. Lit up and everything. I had a lot of toys, but none like that.”

“And work she did.” Three rasped. “They brought Seven to you. He was sick. Weakening. And they wondered if you could absorb the others. You’re an eater, Camille. I was an eater in a way too. But, you didn’t. You didn’t see past memories or the future. You just played with him on his last day on this Earth. Bet you made it a good one. Lab punishes failure. Not you, you were perfect and meant for the long game.”

“No.” Camille’s wet eyes blurred. She had gone inside when her father beckoned. He didn’t like it one bit. Didn’t stop it either. Edna smiled and took the boy’s hand at the same time Noah Harper grasped for his daughter. Camille recalled the slow moment that she was ushered off. The way her and that little boy looked back at each other.

Never saw him again. Edna’s fake son was always staying elsewhere. Doing well in school and making her proud.

“They took him to the quarry where they took the others who failed. Few shots. Drowned him. Buried him in a deep grave. After Robbie Kline had his way with you, they taught him how to do that. He got nine and ten. Many of the ones who didn’t even complete the trials to earn a number. They didn’t measure up. Few of us did. You almost ended up there too. Got your number so late, messed up the order of us.” The two girls stared. Unblinking.

“Show me.” Camille crawled closer. “You see everything. You saw everything. Show it to me.”

“Happens when you rot and take others with you. You see through their eyes in the end.” Three planted herself on her bottom, shifted aside to look away. Sighed out. Seemingly tired for the first time. Arms resting on her knees. A teenager.

“Did you have a name, at least?” Camille reasoned, leaning into the mirror’s frame. Girlfriends sharing some gossip at night.

“A name?”

“A name that made you feel...human again.” Briefly, she thought of Edna. Wondered if she missed Camille during nights when the moon was high and clear. Three stared long and stony at her, flesh sunken. Yet, Camille never made her feel ugly.

“Anne.” The syllables came quieter.

“I always liked that name.” Camille twitched a smile. “Hello, Anne. My name is Camille. I want to try something.” Fingers traced up the cool glass. Palm spread flat. An offer. Distantly, a storm hushed behind Three before her arm lifted. Camille was shocked to feel clammy skin there. “You can leave, why don’t you?”

“Even my influence has a limit. I’m not what I used to be. I’m bound to this place. Eleven closed the gate.”

“You look better every time I see you. Talking more. Soon you'll be clean and pretty.” Camille noted and the other girl pulled from her. “You killed Kline.”

“You’re not sure about that.”

“I...I saw you.”

“What you saw, Camille,” Three hissed, “was your own desires reflected. You made a dream into a reality. That's what I do in a way. Within some form of reason, a thin chain. You ran from your powers until you couldn’t. You’re stronger. Stronger than many of us.”

“But, not you.”

Three just cackled. Loudly.

“All that space in your mind and still you haven’t filled in the blanks. You like these growing abilities. You adore being strong. I got stronger early too. Eleven will as well. You tell yourself that you just want to be strong enough to save everyone. These people you love. But, really, deep down. You just want to save yourself and it’ll never be enough. These people you love will be forced to watch you dwindle away. No justice there.”

“The Mind Flayer possessed Robbie and he did something to me. You know it. Tell me.”

Another mad howling laugh that vibrated glass until the top cracked.

“Mind Flayer. Such a fierce name. But, I’m insulted by the separation. You worry too much. Who came first. Who ate what. Time is nothing. It's boring and we're not. Worry about yourself. Worry about the stars falling before your very eyes. Worry about what you’ll see when the glass reflects your image. You asked and I answered. No regrets or returns. All that rage and it’s coming out so no, I won’t let you see. Not yet. I want to watch you rage and claw for it. Keep digging and bleeding, Six.” Her own nose bled out. "It's a beautiful thing."

“Anne.” Camille came up as the glass shattered to tiny pieces. Rained down when she covered her face to protect herself. “Wait!”

Three was gone.

“Fucking,” a swift kick sent the useless frame away. “Hey! Bitch!” Nothing in every other mirror. Three weakened again. More time to dig. “Maybe there's a life you don't recall either. Bet it hurts you. Not remembering things. God, I wish.”

She found a shard.

"Separation."

The implication set Camille on edge.

_I am She._

“You created all of it. The Flayer. Those monsters. The Upside Down. One didn’t come before the other...you just are. You are the Mind Flayer. You’re the Upside Down. All of it stemmed from you. That pain just...manifested into something you couldn’t control. Got the better of you, did it not? That’s why you need me.”

No reply. Not even a hiss.

Camille flicked a light on to clean the mess. Settled the mirrors back as if they’d never been touched. Couldn’t place where Three was in all of this. But, she held pieces Camille needed so claw for them, she would.

** ** **

Billy didn’t go home after dropping Camille off.

“I just don’t get it,” Steve passed him a joint. Changed from a long day of classes and work. Still living at home for the year.

“Get what?” Billy puffed, sighing out into a lawn chair while they watched the pool. Covered for the winter time.

“Dad is out for the count. You’re still hanging here with me. You like me or something now?” Steve snorted. “Like we’re friends.”

“ _Psshh_ , just here for the good weed you get off those college fuckers.”

“Yeah, well my dad might actually be home tonight. See if mom is with him, she goes to her sister’s place after trips to gossip about what a shithead her husband is. You want to stay, you gotta hide. My dad will think what yours did.” Steve sucked the last of the joint before tossing it into the bushes. “Camille doing okay?”

“She’s...” Billy felt a pang when he realized that he didn’t even know right now. “She’s focused on everything else.”

“Classic Harper.” Steve mused. “Feeling like a grilled cheese. Want one?”

“Fuck, yeah, I do.” Billy jumped up, taking his beer with him. They went through a twelve pack together with the joints. Got engrossed in some nature documentary in Steve’s bedroom, Billy's mouth watered when a plate was set down. The gooey sandwich gone in record time. Stoned and drunk, two friends learned about the Tasmanian devil.

“Hey.” Steve smacked Billy’s shoulder. Neither bothered that they were side by side in the bed, caught up in the doc. Onscreen, the creature gave a wicked snarl into the camera.

“Hm?”

“That’s you.”

“Dick.” Billy snorted an ugly sound as Steve hitched to laugh with him. Far too entertained. “So, what’s up with you and Dean?”

“Regan is like a sunshine...princess mermaid. We played mini golf together.”

“Wow, Harrington, things seem heated.” Billy’s snark earned a shove.

“I just mean that I like her. After homecoming, we...”

“No, shit, you-”

“Shut up, man. I’m not...getting into it. I like her and I think she likes me. That’s all. She smells good too, like candy.”

“That’s the weed talking,” Billy didn’t think twice. Head spinning. A door shut downstairs and Steve pushed his friend off the bed. Footsteps inched up and he grabbed a newspaper when Billy groaned.

“Dad.” Steve tried to play cool. Sprawled across his bed hoping his glazed eyes wouldn't give anything away. Pretended to be interested in an article. “Good trip?”

“Fine. Looking at apartments still?” His father cut easily.

“Ah, yeah... Yeah. I am.”

“Won’t find one working at a video store or arcade.” Mr. Harrington noted, adjusting his expensive watch.

“They fit well around my classes. Camille thinks I can transfer out if I keep my grades up.” Steve gulped.

“Harper girl is in no position to offer my son life advise.” Not when she fell from grace. So much for the friendship their parents had. “Your free ride here ended with the new year, Steven.”

“Dad, I’m trying. I’ll get you the money this month. Honest.”

“I know you will. Either that or we change the locks. Might have to sell that car of yours.” Arms crossed. Billy narrowed his eyes at the ceiling and stayed still.

“I get it.” Steve only shrunk. Fiddled with a loose thread on his comforter.

“Good. I’m tired of having to fess up to my friends what a disappointment my son is.”

“I know.” He sounded truly wounded.

“Your mother will be home tomorrow for dinner.” The door shut and Billy blindly felt for the bed to push himself up.

“Your dad,” his head appeared, “is an asshole.” A crooked grin followed and even Steve couldn’t help his amusement.

“Means a lot from you,” he replied. Billy rolled back into the bed, stared at the window to pretend Steve wasn’t sniffling. “Actually, Robin and Heather offered me a bedroom. They’re looking at place at the edge of town. Working the year to save more for a nearby college. I think I’ll take it.”

“You should.” Billy shrugged. “Get the fuck out of this house at least. Do what you want.”

“Figure I can transfer out in a year or two. Get my shit together.” Steve tapped his fingers to the newspaper. There was a beat where they shared the uneasy space. A moment of connection between pretty boys with shit parents.

“You want another grilled cheese, Steve?” Billy piped up, chirping. Didn’t call him Harrington to his face for once.

“With all my heart.”

“Susan buy the _artisanal_ cheese shit. I need a walk and a cigarette, cheat day as Camille calls it. Come on. Fuck this.” Billy was up already and opening the window to sneak out of it. Steve shook his head and easily decided to follow. They shared a smoke all the way to Cherry Lane. Ate at least three more grilled cheese sandwiches and passed out in Billy’s room after the long night. Friends unaware of a storm to follow.

** ** **

Lightning struck that following week.

Camille sat nestled into bed, curled up near a lamp with a book in hand. Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. The window shifted, sent her heart racing. Bones jumped from skin.

“Billy?” She eased with a sigh when he scrambled in. Tripping to lock the latch and get his boots off so he could crawl into bed. The light hit his face and she jolted up to attention. A wild sort of expression full of fear. Waxy like he’d seen a ghost. “Hey, what happened today? You disappeared after school. We were going to prepare for Neil’s hearing-” Lips muffled her mouth until he pawed at her. Shaking and cold. Reeking of alcohol. “Hey, slow down. Talk to me.”

“They’re moving my dad. Hearing happened.” Billy mumbling into her neck.

“You said it was tomorrow, we all were going for you.” Camille blinked. “You lied.”

“I lied.”

“Why?”

“They moved it. Wanted to do it alone, I couldn't stand all the fucking eyes on me. Made the Chief promise. Got Susan and Max to keep it quiet. Like they had time to warn anyone.” Billy’s bloodshot eyes were huge and bright. The whites of them almost glowed. He rubbed his nose and sniffed. A tiny smear of blood on his knuckle.

“Billy,” she offered slower, “you’re high.”

“Am not.” He shook with jitters. Aching. Tried to kiss her again.

“Stop it,” Camille pushed him back. Fingers curled into his jacket. “Talk to me. What happened?”

“Well, I found out what I was worth is what happened.” Billy smiled, cracking. Tried to laugh. “Chief ain’t home?”

“No, he said he was going to be late. Was he there?”

“Stormed out after the thing. I did too and he tried to stop me. Don’t know about Max and Susan. All the stories and evidence they took. All the promises. Six to eight fucking years and a juicy fine. Two thousand dollars. Probably get out after four because his good behavior bullshit. They fell for it.”

“...What?” Camille puffed. Heart sinking because they did everything right.

“All that shit and my fucking dad is only got to do six years! I’m worth a couple thousand, Harpy. Can’t even buy a full ride to college and housing with that shit.” Billy scratched. “Fucking judge. Mother fucker spouted about not wanting to ruin a man’s life. What about me, huh? So, I left and I went to a bar and I drank and I got fucking high. Still have s’more. Try it.” Another laugh when he dug into his pocket for a small bag, up on his knees. Camille’s own heart stilled, gasping out.

“Billy, that’s fucking cocaine.”

“I won it off this ritzy asshole.” Billy fumbled around. Tried to open the tiny plastic bag before Camille snatched it. “Hey!”

“This is serious shit, are you kidding me?” Camille shoved him off her. Got up to go flush it.

“Give it back! Camille!” Billy grabbed her arms too late. Drugs whirled away. Spinning on his heel to go back into the bedroom. “Fucking, god damn it, Camille! I needed it! You just...ruin everything.”

"What the fuck does that mean?" She stood taller, fists clenching. "I ruin everything?"

Billy blinked and seemed to process what he'd said.

_You made me hope._

"I didn't...mean that. Fuck, I don't even know what I'm saying." He rubbed his eyes raw.

“Fucking cocaine. I didn't bend you over and make you snort it. That’s _ruin your life_ serious shit.” Her hands tossed out. He paced like a mad bull.

“Six years. He kicked my ass around for almost twenty! Choked you. Gave you a concussion. Beat my mom. Hit Susan and Max.” Billy rasped. “Fine was a crock of shit. Glad I’m worth it. And he...he would have _touched_ you given the chance. He cherished those damn pictures.” Words spat with so much venom, it poured to flood. Billy knew if the photos came up as evidence, Camille's life would still be wrecked. Burning them was always right.

“Billy...” Her hands were up, trying to bring him down.

“And Max, she’s gotta grow up knowing the next guy who tries anything on her will get by with fuck all even if she gathers all the evidence in the world. He’ll get by because he can ruin her life and the system is fine as long as it doesn’t ruin his!”

“I don’t think Max or Susan regret trying to help you. No one regrets doing what they did and you shouldn't regret fighting so hard. I'm sorry.”

“This can’t be the end, it fucking-” Billy covered his face and rubbed his eyes swollen again. Fell to his knees before Camille’s gentle soul.

“It’s not,” she touched his head, kneeling. Let him drape into her lap. The door burst open behind her, El flew inside with Max following.

“Billy.” Max was already over them. “My mom and I have been looking for him. Figured El could do her thing and we heard...” Billy kept his face buried in Camille’s nightgown. Not so much crying. Just shaking and heaving ugly, dry sounds. “It was awful. We all spoke with the judge. What do we do now?” Max looked at the older girl with so much faith. Waited for direction. Camille lifted a hand to Max’s face to comfort her.

“You move forward,” Camille exhaled, petting Billy’s hair. “You guys aren’t in this alone. I’m sorry more wasn’t done. I am. Don’t stop fighting. Please.” They gathered to hold each other. Camille kissed Max’s hair, lifted her eyes to see Three crouched beyond the mirror. Didn’t look full of rage for once.

Looked genuine and regretful that justice is seldom done for survivors.

That maybe part of moving on is forcing yourself to stomach that.

That the fight for justice and healing never really ends even if you're drained.

Camille’s fingers inched out toward her and curled back in. She closed her eyes and burrowed into El’s shoulder. Three was gone when she looked back. Billy lifted his head with dilated pupils. Quivering. Unable to catch his breath.

“Billy? Billy, calm down. Breathe.” Max was trying to snap him out of his. Camille watched his expression contort with nausea and lurched to drag him into the bathroom. Over the toilet so he could puke. “He took something.”

“Yes.” Camille crushed the word. Swept curls from Billy’s face.

“Water,” El filled a glass in a hurry.

“You can’t do this anymore!” Max got into Billy’s face when he fell back into the tub. Wiping his lips on the back of his hand. “We need you around! I need you!”

“Get away from me, Max!” He’d barked in response.

“Hey, hey,” Camille eased between them, forcing water into Billy’s hand.

“Camille, El?” Came a call downstairs. The group froze. Camille pushed the water to Billy's lips until he gulped because it quieted him. Eyes darting.

“Jim.” El gasped. “Can’t see him like this.”

“Max, stay here with Billy. Stay quiet. Billy, get in the shower and clean up. You have to calm down. Fly this shit out.” Camille grabbed a fuzzy robe to don and followed El out, shutting the door. “Jim?”

“You hear from Billy?” He tossed his coat over a chair.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” She marched up to him. Made him feel a little smaller.

“It all happened so fast. He was adamant. I thought I could help and...he took off.” Jim rubbed his facial hair, let El nestle into his side to greet him.

“Billy’s upstairs with Max. You can tell Susan they’re fine. He just needs...to process it.” Camille licked her lips, sighing.

“I should talk to him, tell him I’m...” Jim stilled when she got in front of him, hands on his chest. _Sorry_.

“Ah, let him rest tonight. I got this one. I’m sure you did everything you could.” Camille tried to smile. Tried her best. Jim exhaled, hands up to touch her arms in a way that comforted some.

“A lot can still happen. I’ll do everything to keep him and the Mayfields safe. I promise.” Jim kissed her head.

“I know you will.” Camille sounded encouraging and went around him. El tugged Jim off to the kitchen to make sure he ate. The shower ran upstairs and Max sat perched next to the ajar door.

“I did everything right.” She frowned and Camille’s heart broke. It was true.

“Yes, you did.”

“You said I’d help him.” Two huge eyes watered.

“Believe it or not, you did. Maybe it wasn’t the result you wanted but Neil is still locked somewhere he can’t hurt anyone. You did everything right and I’m sorry the system didn’t fulfill its end.” Camille knelt down to touch Max’s face. “Can’t let this stop you from fighting. I know I sound like a total hypocrite, I struggled with that too. We all have been through so much. Things kids like us shouldn’t have to see. We keep looking out for each other. Don't let this stop you from fighting the next asshole who comes into your life, people see us fighting and it's important. They'll fight too.”

“Do you think,” Mas sniffled, “those shields. The dead girl. They’re just looking out for each other? All those kids.” Camille inhaled, rubbing her arms to hold herself.

“Yeah, I do.”

** ** **

Camille left again to go see El in her bedroom digging for some nightclothes Max could borrow. She worked up the bravery and clasped her hands. El cocked her head in wait mid turn.

“We should try it tomorrow.” She decided. “Going in together.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, actually, I am.” Camille sat on her bed. Felt that dull ache pulse her stomach again. “We won’t find them the way we’re doing. I think we have to face them. I held us back and I held myself back. I won’t do it anymore. I’ll try.” El joined her sister, taking her hand to smile softer.

“We can stop this.” She said. “We found each other, we’ll find them too.”

“Gather everyone here tomorrow evening. I’ll take care of Jim.” Camille winked, standing.

“And Billy?”

“He was in bad shape, I think we got him to come down some,” Camille looked up at the same time Max entered.

“Can I sleep in your room, Camille?” She crossed. “Billy’s changing now. He’s...quieter.”

“Of course, you can.”

“Here, get dressed.” El ushered her out so Camille crept back to her room. Billy was digging into the bottom drawer of her dresser. Clutching a towel around his hips. She gave him the spot for his clothing since he practically lived here half the time.

“Hey,” she closed the door and he didn’t turn. “You’ll stick around, right?”

“My fucking head.” Billy dropped the towel in her hamper and pulled on some briefs.

"Stay here tonight."

"I will. What I said, I didn't mean it."

“You can’t do this again,” Camille crossed to him, hand on his arm to make him turn.

“I know.” Billy flicked his eyes over that pretty face. “I’m going to see him next week.”

“You are?”

“Face him, let him know he isn’t fucking winning this shit.” Billy tried to stand still. Drugs in his system set his teeth on edge. He asked a hard question. “Will you go with me? Don’t want to do it alone. I shouldn’t have fucking done today alone.”

“I’ll be there.” Camille dropped her arms, let Billy tug her in for a needed embrace. She held him. Felt his forehead rest on her shoulder. Camille’s hands cooled the nape of his neck. Metal chains pressed his bare chest. Every sensation prickled raw nerves. He pulled out to look at her expression. Tired eyes blinking. She lifted the chains over her head to offer them because he needed them more. Kissed him after shifting hair aside.

"You didn't ruin anything." Billy cupped her face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm still...proud of you. For fighting. I need you to take care of yourself, Billy. Bad things are happening. People are getting hurt, we have to stick together. You and I are going to California." She almost welled. Wondered what Winnie Kline was doing tonight without a son or husband. “I told El we’d try their strange group dream tomorrow. Not sure what will happen, I think the younger kids will be leading this charge. You in?”

“All in.” Billy captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. Fingers tangled into shorter hair. Made her head lighter in response.

“I mean it, I need you to take care of yourself. Coming home drunk and high, fuck.” She whimpered into his mouth. Billy kept pressing light kisses into her lips and jaw. Thumbs tipping her chin up to keep their eyes locked. “You drove like that, Billy.” Blue eyes just explored her face. “Say something.”

“It was fucked up,” he admitted again, “I’m so sorry.”

“Just sleep it off and don’t do that again. Scared us half to death. I thought you were having a heart attack for a moment. You could have died. I can't lose you.” Camille tipped his head forward to kiss his temple. Allowed him to breathe her in.

“And I love you,” Billy murmured into supple flesh. Camille pulled out to see him. Eyes locked and he lost his nerve to say it again. “Through all this hell...the person I’m worried most about is you.”

“Me?” She let him keep holding her face, eyes peering elsewhere.

“Just like something’s going to happen to you.”

Camille couldn’t find in within herself to say nothing would happen to her. She just stared at him, lips parting.

“You just always look like you’re somewhere else.” He explained then. "You go away and I don't want you to go away. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave _me._ I don't want you to wander somewhere I can't follow you."

"I'm right here." She promised.

“And this...pain crosses your face. You hide it.” For a moment, he wished she would bleed so they could see the pain together and acknowledge it.

“Stress is just making my nerves and stomach act up. We’re all in danger, maybe we’ll get some more answers tomorrow. Don’t focus on me.”

“Someone has to,” the way Billy smiled for a moment made Camille feel like everything might be okay.

The way he smiled bright lied to her so beautifully.

Camille scoffed with watery eyes and laughed to herself. Understood how his beauty blinded the best of them. In all this chaos, he still managed to be wondrous and billowing. Billy opened his lips against her and came out, a smile lifting again when his tongue ran the swell of his mouth. Camille reeled in easily, let herself sink. Believed they would live to see the sparkling ocean again.

A beat where their happy ending didn’t seem like a distant dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Everyone chatting with me here or on tumblr is super appreciated. I'll never forget the support I've gotten so far. ^_^ Billy and Camille are so important to me and so natural together, I really adore writing them and sharing.


	35. Dream Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me about to flex Nightmare on Elm Street 3 on y'all :)))
> 
> TW: Some gore and unsettling imagery???
> 
> "Dream Warriors" -Dokken

Into that same night, Camille showered to relax her muscles and dried wet hair. Hummed a song Billy often got stuck in her head. _You Are My Sunshine_.

Returned to her room to see him curled up in the bed with Max behind him. One of her thin arms tossed over her brother to make sure he was still there. A sigh followed before Camille brought the comforter higher. Watched them breathe and dream in perfect sync. Tucked herself into the cushioned window spot so she didn't disturb them.

Lights pulled across the ceiling with idle cars from outside. A rush over skin. Camille ran her fingertips along the pleats of fabric, shifting curtains about. Closed her eyes to dream vast and deep. Opened them when it felt it could never come. A heaviness overtook her body. She imagined friends and enemies alike stacking brick after brick upon her chest. Weighing her form down in an endless pool.

She thought about the wet swell of dirt covering her body. Roots curling around internal organs and rising out. Bright, healthy flowers in full bloom nurtured from her soul.

Another breath hushed then the heaviness disappeared. Headlights pulled passed again surrounded by the glow of a full moon. Camille's shadow stretched when she tossed over. Turned back.

A cold shrill of pallid skin trickled across her elbow. Little fingers like a spider tapped. Unable to move when the weight pressed down, hazel eyes were huge and turning. More spiders seeped along her limbs. Over shoulders and into locks of hair. Petting like they would a zoo animal. Headlights again. Goosebumps prickled. The spiders were small hands attached to veiny grey arms. Sickly and smooth. No edges to leave prints behind. Camille tremored there. A scream projected nothing but silence and dead air. Tears were wiped away as the hands and arms covered her. Holding too tight.

Never alone.

They just wanted to touch something warm and alive. Play pretend if she allowed it in return.

_Move. Just move._

Camille closed her eyes.

_Not real. Just a dream. Move. Scream.  
_

For a moment, she imagined fingernails shredding her skin away. Bodies crawling into her chest cavity like she had room to spare.

Camille wondered if that much was certain.

A croak snapped her back. Hands jerked away. Slipped into the endless pools her shadow cast. She woke. Daylight. No one in the bed.

"Billy?" Camille lunged up. "Max?" The rush of water signaled a bath running. Bare feet padded. "Billy, I just-"

"Well, hi there." A dead girl in the tub. The porcelain frothed with grime and blood. Camille caught herself in the doorway. Turned and felt nothing but walls. "You're dreaming."

"Couldn't tell." Camille smacked back, slunk around until she hit the sink. Held tight to stay standing. "What do you want?"

"You're not tired of such a question." Anne observed. "What do _you_ want, Camille?"

That shook her.

"I'm not sure anymore." Camille's eyes darted. "I want it to stop."

"How to stop it?"

Three sunk under. A breath bubbled up against water and Camille thought it peculiar. She bled. She breathed.

"How to stop all the pain." Anne emerged as something ethereal. Glowing and pink. _Pink._ Rosy cheeks. Blue eyes were sly when her head tipped to the edge.

Camille recalled the hands on her skin and the eyes blaring red lights all over her body.

"They're trapped."

"Hmm." Anne peered around. "Towel." Camille blindly snagged terry cloth and tossed it at the same time the girl shot up. No longer dirty. Not rotten. Little skinny and sickly. Youthful by a sheer force she sucked from the air and lights and from Camille Harper too.

"Tell me what happened to you."

"What I could do with your brains after they're all unspooled." Anne scoffed. Ruffled her face and hair into the towel.

"You don't remember what happened to you." Camille realized, earning a neck cracking in her direction. Blue eyes glowered. "That's it. Isn't it? We both have half an idea of what we're doing!"

A cackle was met with a wet towel to the face.

"Save the cryptic bullshit for two seconds, humor me. You want to stop this shit. Save those kids. Their souls or whatever. Tell me what the fuck to do."

"You have to want it for yourself. You have to want it enough for all of us."

"So, do you." Camille scoffed. "What, are you afraid of the truth too? It's supposed to set you free."

"Then shatter it." Anne edged forward, water dripped from her hair and a tattered nightgown. Camille's eyes flickered, a pain jabbed her stomach when Three's fist crushed. "Let it bleed out."

"Ah!" Camille crumbled into the sink. One tight hand gripping to stay up on shaky legs. "We have to...choose the same. And I'm going to find you first even still. I'm going to shine a light on you." Edging forward, she grabbed Three's wrist. Saw genuine fear. Felt something thud there. "You're warm."

The pain stopped.

Camille brought herself up, steadied a breath. A beat of staring.

"You look like hell." She tugged. "Come on."

"Where?"

"I want to try something." Camille's head cocked. "Door, please." It opened into her room. "Sit there."

"Trying to make me a pretty girl, Camille." Three's chest fluttered with a scoff so Camille pushed her to the vanity. All empathy.

"It's what you want. If you'll let me. Can't remember your last friend? You see glimmers in lights and in shadows. You smell them like rain on wind but they don't come and you're left clawing. That much, I understand."

Camille dressed her. Made her over with soft brushes and soothing tones. Three stayed put. No riddles. No hands tugging at skirts. Two girls sharing a space. A life.

"Am I going to wake up now?" Camille looked dazed. Head tilting at Anne there looking at her form in a mirror. Pretty as a picture. Something swelled within her chest. "Are we both dead?" She faced the window, hand poised to pull the curtain back.

"That's the right question." Anne's lips curled. Camille turned her head at the moment a shove sent her hurtling through glass without pain. Spinning down until she hit the warm edges of her makeshift bad. Darkness crawled. A gasp sent her up. Max and Billy were there again. Breathing well. A sigh puffed with more questions than answers. Camille fell back and let hands take her away this time.

** ** **

Billy woke to early morning birds thrilling. Cool dew upon the windows with sunlight lining the sky red and orange. He blinked with his head pounding. Camille balled up in the window surrounded by pillows. Max sprawled out next to him snoring. A smirk twitched his expression, one hand covering her so he could inch away to cross the room.

“Come on, Harpy.” Billy whispered, tucked Camille’s hair aside before he tried to pick her up. Arms slipped under the smaller frame.

 _Squelch_.

“The fuck?” Billy pulled his hand out from under her. Red dripped down the lines of his palm from tough fingertips. He wondered about tracing a scarlet A into his heart. “Camille.” Frantic, the blanket yanked away. “Camille!” It was all red. Stab wounds gashed into flesh and bone with rage. She looked the same way she did that day paint splattered out her locker except after she became delightfully alive. “Max!” The comforter stained crimson too as he shook the little body around.

_Not real. Just a dream._

"Help us!"

“Billy...” A tiny voice rasped. El dragged herself along the carpet outside, reaching for him.

“What’s happening?” Billy couldn’t breathe, tearing her up into his arms. El clung to him, bleeding out. He got her down the stairs and made it for the door only to tumble into sand. That gorgeous California beach before him. Sun and wind on his skin. Bodies all over of family and friends he’d made this last year.

It felt like there might be no other end.

“El, stay with me. Stay with me.” Billy trudged forth, feet sinking to slow him. She was too small. Small like Elliott in his mother’s arms. The sun shone so bright and full for all this exposed chaos. Water pulled up to greet Billy. He tried not to look at all the bodies, people he cared about, staring with wide open eyes at him. A figure in the distance outlined in sun rays turned. Her pale blue dress dragged in the water, one of his girlfriend's. Billy only recognized the face from the shape in Camille’s many drawings.

She turned and looked radiant. Alive. Not rotting. Not even dead the way he saw her from the first. Honey blonde hair long to her hips. Crystal blue eyes like the waves hushing. Clean.

“What did she call you?” Billy heaved for air. “Three.”

“And was she right about you. Sweet in the face.” Her round jaw reminded Billy of a porcelain doll his mother had displayed in their living room. Neil once hit her so hard that she bounced off the shelves and sent that poor thing shattering. Billy recalled the broken face. Two empty glass eyes staring up at him from different shards. “Do you like my dress?”

“Why don’t I see you rotten like Camille?”

“We rarely see the truth of things at first glance. We only see as far as our own perception. What we see is a reflection of ourselves.” Three produced.

“Which one is real?”

The girl grinned without answering, shiny teeth and all.

“You did this.” Billy persisted. El was silent and paler in his arms. Dazed.

“Me?” Three came just before the shore. Voice crystal clear like the ocean around her. “I can’t even leave these waters and it’s my fault. I didn’t make the world ugly.”

“Didn’t fucking try to stop it from getting worse.” Billy’s own words stung his core.

“I did once. True, I gave it up. There's a better world waiting for us.” She peered at El. “Put her in the water. Bring Camille and I can make it well again. This place can be real.”

Second star to the right. Straight on till morning.

“And the cost? Fuck you.” Billy seethed and held the little girl closer. In truth, Three was a beautiful teenager. Bright-eyed. Could have easily been on Camille’s royal court. A scream rippled behind them. Hands gripped the doorway of Hopper’s house so a figure could stumble out into the sun. Camille fell into yellow sand, held a nasty gash that almost slit her stomach in two.

The palm there could have been holding organs in.

Could have tried to stop something from getting out.

“She won’t make it to the end, Billy.” Three offered cryptically. “Not alone.”

Billy forgot about her there to go help.

“El, you both have to run.” Camille cried out as Billy got her arm around his shoulders.

“No, come on.” He persisted. The beach crumbled. Red overtook the skies. He tried to save them all.

“We’re too late.” Camille wobbled. Blue in the lips. Whimpering. Lost. “Billy, I’m sorry. _I can’t._ ” Weight slipped further down.

“No, come on!” Billy was not letting up. Teeth gnashed together. A shadow loomed in the ruby lights. Tall over them. Swiveling, the glint of a blade came down from a massive shadow stretching.

“ _No_ ,” Billy jerked awake. Camille’s sunny bedroom. No shadows or monsters. Max in an awkward position. His girlfriend splayed the window. No blood. He checked his sister and crossed to lift Camille’s blanket. Almost waking her.

“Hmm, Billy?” Half asleep, he blurred to focus. Billy only sighed with relief. Picked her up into his arms to carry her to bed.

“Go back to sleep.” Billy let her exhale into the mattress. Max’s light snores ceased as she turned over. He had to peel Camille’s arms from around his neck.

“Stay.” Camille rolled on her side, tucking her hands under the pillow. Billy cupped her head and didn’t answer. Waited until she was fast asleep again to creep out for a glass of water. Breathed deeper and rubbed his eyes after a long drink. Thought about that lonely girl unable to leave the water. When Billy looked up, a shadow loomed over him. Massive and growing.

“Shit!” He spun, dropping the glass to shatter.

“Hey, it’s me.” Jim eased. Hands lifted when the boy braced himself on the counter like he’d seen a ghost yet to come.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to.” Billy dropped, scooping glass around with his bare hands.

“Woah, hold on.” Jim knelt with a rag. A man who could crush necks with ease and who'd never hurt a loved one. Right? “Billy, it’s fine. Don’t cut yourself.”

“It was an accident,” Billy said instead, hair ruffled as his head shook.

“I know that. It’s fine. Just a cheap glass.” Hopper swept the broken pieces around, dumped them away. Billy stayed there on his knees. “On edge. That’s normal. You’re safe here.”

“Just a lot.” Billy got to his feet. “Not in uniform, Chief.”

“Forcing me to go in for a check up.” Jim grumbled. “Camille insisted on driving me. Couldn’t sleep either way.”

“Bad dreams?” Billy inquired.

“Ah, among other things.” Jim faced the sink, hands flat to lean over it.

"What are they about?" The teen asked instead with huge eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Billy." Jim never answered. "Feel like I failed you guys.”

“You never hit your kids or wife.”

Jim cracked a window to sneak a smoke from his emergency stash. Offered one to Billy.

“Shit, I guess.” He took it. The cherry glowed red hot while he sucked. “Don’t taste like they used to.”

“No kidding.” Jim wiped his lips and looked at Billy. “For what it’s worth, you did good. Takes bravery to stand up against your father the way you did. People who are hurt are going to see that and it’ll help them get through it too.”

“Six years.” Billy flicked ashes in the sink. Watched them dissolve to nothing.

“You fought and that’s going to inspire other survivors to fight harder. You think Max didn’t get anything good out of watching you fight and change? That girl is going to grow up fighting. You’re a rough kid, but I wouldn’t trust any other punk to be with Camille. That girl loves you so much. Hate to say it, you two make me question people I loved at that age.” Jim touched his shoulder, gave his arm a light punch. “One day will pass and then another. You’ll get through it. Might not seem like it, but it gets easier. Don’t regret what you did. Not for a second.”

Hopper put out his smoke and walked around him. Billy closed his eyes and allowed himself to make one wish. Frankly, it came true.

“Proud of you, kid.” Jim went into the next room. Billy inhaled smoke and mashed the cherry out.

“Thanks, da- _ugh_. _Hops_.” The teen disappeared by the time Hopper turned to chuckle.

“No problem, punk.”

“Billy!” Camille’s frantic steps skidded down the staircase. She turned the corner and mashed into his hard chest, barely moving him because he was a brick. Hands jerked to stop her from falling. “Ow...” She rubbed her nose, muffled. “Sorry.”

“Think I ran off on you guys?”

“Just checking on you,” Camille scrunched her face, lips pressing up. An expression he’d seen on Jim Hopper many times. His signature _totally-not-stressed_ smile. “Where’s Jim?”

“Still here too.” Came a call from the living room.

“No running, you and I are going to the doctors and you’ll like it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jim blew air out his lips at that. A child. Billy snickered to himself.

“By the way, your little sister is some monster bed hog. Can you fix that?” Camille pecked his lips. Went to make herself coffee so Billy was cheeky.

“I was hoping you could.”

** ** **

“Just go in there. Let them fuss over you. Get the clean bill of health. Snag a free lollipop and I’ll be waiting. We can grab something to eat after they prod at you.” Camille had one hand pressed to a spot on her stomach. A pulled muscle of course. Nothing else. Jim’s car was buzzing while she gripped the wheel.

“I’m fine, Camille.” He sat like a child still in the passenger seat. Lectured by a teen girl.

“Yeah, yeah. No more fights with Russian terminators.”

“Shit. Now I have a whole week in March to kill.” His sarcastic joke broke some laughter from her.

“Edna and her fucking beef bag boyfriend.” Camille muttered, pulling up to the hospital. “I have to run an errand, only be a few. I’ll meet you in the waiting room. Also, I will be following up with Sam about the visit. Behave.”

“Gee, thanks, Camille.” Jim scoffed, pushing the door open.

“And don’t you forget it.”

“You’re like a mini Flo.”

“You should be so lucky.” Camille winked, fixing his collar idly. “Scram, Chief.” Jim rounded the car so Camille pulled out once he went inside. The nearest payphone was just around the corner. Change pushed in and it rang once.

“Byers.”

“Jonathan, darling.” Camille smiled, fiddling with the phone book attached to the booth.

“Just talked to Nancy. You sure?” It sounded like he was moving into another room, whispering.

“Shocking and yes.” She exhaled a warm breath into cold air. “Can you put your mom on the phone?”

“Will, Nancy, and I will meet you at your place.” He shifted. “Mom! Phone!”

“Oh, hello?”

“Joyce! Hi, I hate to ask on your day off, but I’m in a bind. I took Jim in for a follow up and I swore to pick him up. You know he’s been a major pain about it.”

“I can imagine.” She smiled into the phone.

“Well, could you pick him up for me? He’ll be with Dr. Owens here till about three and after all the tests, he’s...supposed to eat a full meal. I slipped money into his coat pocket because I was going to treat him, you’d be doing me such a favor. School emergency.”

“Everything okay?”

“Robotics class mayhem. No biggie, tedious project mess we all have to go deal with. Battle bots, you know?” Camille bit her lip, eyes closing. “No pressure. I was going to ask Susan, but she’s working. Just pick up my grumpy Chief and feed him. Make sure he doesn’t turn into a gremlin, you know? Don't take no for an answer.” Joyce laughed, sighing.

“Ah, sure. I’ll grab him,” she decided. Camille’s trap was set. Operation: Future Mr. Byers. “The diner on Main should make him happy.”

“Fantastic, thank you so much. I owe you one.” Camille wished her well and got off the phone. “You’re welcome, dummies.”

** ** **

“El, you said you tried this before?” Nancy asked, a nod followed.

“Mike.”

“We got it to work. It might be harder with more of us, but we have Camille too. A charged microchip.” He took El’s hand. Party grouped around the basement. Camille was sitting on the floor against the couch, Billy’s legs next to her.

“We need watchers,” Lucas added.

“People who stay here to keep an eye out. Watch El and the time to get us all safely out.” Max moved next to her brother.

“Jonathan, I think you should.”

“No way, Will, I’m watching you in there. That thing might come if it senses both you and Cam. It knows you guys.” Jonathan protested.

“It’s why I have to go in. They’ll keep me safe.” Will’s eyes grew. Scared and pressing to do this.

“I’ll protect Will. We all can.” Camille cut in.

“I’ll watch. Sounds thrilling, but knowing what you guys dream about is too much.” Robin joked, smiles spread at that.

“I got the time,” Heather sounded encouraging. “We can get El up if something happens.”

“I’m so going in.” Steve bounced in his seat.

“We need to get moving, how do we do this?” Nancy took command.

“Join hands. Blindfolds.” El instructed. All but the three watchers followed. “Focus.” Camille took her hand. Lights flickered. Billy stayed silent, holding to his girlfriend and Max on either side of him. 

“Tickles,” Lucas joked. “Ow!” Dustin swatted him.

“Guys.” Mike huffed. Camille was gone already. El pulled her in to touch down. Jonathan got a metronome ticking to level them all out. The clicks slowed with their pulsing hearts into one perfect beat.

“Anything?” Heather asked.

“Don’t feel shit.” Billy hummed and the entire couch gave away. Sending him flying. “Fuck!”

“Billy?” Camille turned her head. Echoing. The water stretched out before her. Endless void. She spotted El. “Did it work?” Hands ripped up out of the water, clawing to find land. “Nancy, I got you.” Sputtering mouths and coughs followed. Whole gang came up.

“Holy shit,” Dustin’s sweet smiled caught them. "We're dreaming."

“This is what you guys see when El goes in?” Max brushed herself off.

“Can you guys hear us?” Robin’s voice was distant.

“Loud and clear, birdie.” Billy jerked, holding his arm. _“Hey!”_

“Just checking if you’re aware.” Robin teased after pinching his arm. Jonathan snickered, covering his mouth. “Lights are out, Heather and Jonathan got a lantern. Much better.”

“Okay, it worked. Now what?” Camille sighed, eyes flickering. “Nothing yet.”

“They’ll feel you first.” El nodded. “I know it.”

“We have to control it, it’s our dream. Not their dream.” Mike insisted.

“Feels like purgatory,” Nancy remarked, walking forward. “In between.”

“What do you guys do in your daydreams, huh?” Camille came to the center.

“You don’t want to know the answer to that from a teenage boy.” Billy sounded flat so she pushed him.

“I daydream a lot about our campaigns,” Will piped up softer. Friends turned to see him so he elaborated. “Well, we all have overactive imaginations. Don’t tell me you guys don’t daydream about being super.”

“Will the Wise,” Dustin gasped, excitedly, “I have an idea so I’ll ask it again. What do you guys daydream about?”

“This is kid stuff.” Billy crossed his arms, kicking water around.

“No, we create the stage and variables. Not them. This is our world, they have to seek us out so we have the upper hand.” Camille pondered. “Will, you want to play a game?” His bright smile charged her.

“I am not playing fucking D&D with this shit.” Billy grumbled.

“Oh, yes, you are. It’ll be fun. Face it, this has been an elaborate game of D&D since the start. Come on, if you could have anything in your dream right now, think it up and see what happens.” Camille advanced on him. Billy huffed and closed his eyes. Something huge rose from the water behind him. “Are you kidding me?”

“I hate you,” Max added. Billy’s shiny blue Camaro sparkled there. He sighed and patted the top of it.

“You don’t understand, I can’t just leave my best girl,” he pointed at Camille. “I meant, second best.” A campy kiss pressed the window before his used his shirt to wipe the smudge. 

“You’re dating that, I hope you know.” Mike passed Camille.

“Yeah, yeah., I know.” Camille snapped her fingers. Car vanished and Billy fell over. “Inspired, babe, but not what we’re looking for.”

“Can we lose the void here, go somewhere else? Let me try.” Max cut in while Camille tugged her annoyed boyfriend up. The redhead closed her eyes. Tried to take them somewhere. Sent them all tumbling into the bright sun. El tripped over the dirt. Saw a cheesy painted plastic turtle there. “Whoops, wrong place.”

“Where are we?” Dustin made a face at the chipping structures. Cartoon animals and waterfalls. Green grass split into patterned sections. “A mini golf course.”

“It was the first place I thought of, sorry I’m not the expert.” Max pushed him. “It’s California.”

“Yeah,” Billy recalled, “we met here.”

“You were like two hours late.”

“I remember.” He rubbed his neck, hands shoved into his jean pockets briefly. A white shirt half unbuttoned and tucked shifted as he rolled the sleeves to his elbows. “Family outing my dad planned.”

“Okay, but it worked. Max did it.” Steve tossed his hands out, circling. “No people. No shields. No monsters.”

“Well, I can’t do everything here.” Max crossed her arms at that.

“Will,” Nancy touched his shoulder. “You try.”

“Me?”

“You’re the artist,” Mike grinned and El nodded next to him.

“Well, we can change the setting. Make things appear...” Will lifted his hands. Smiled wider. Disappeared.

“Will!” Calls of his name cast before Mike jolted as his hair was tugged.

“I’m fine.” Will appeared behind Camille. “I cast invisibility. Cleric, remember?”

“We’re like the friggin X-Men.” Dustin was thrilled when Max interrupted them.

“Let’s go somewhere else, this place give me the creeps.”

“I got this. Database.” Camille wished them away. Bells tolled.

“Fucking Paris?” Billy was laughing.

“Always wanted to go and no tourists to bother us. I’ve seen pictures and maps, I can place us just about anywhere. Time frame might not line up. I only know what I see. Little messed up, my abilities, because I’m only as good as the people I observe.” She peered up at the majesty of Notre-Dame’s cathedral. “Wow.” They explored the stone streets. “Nancy, what about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, give us a bit of dream Nancy.” Camille beckoned. Nancy considered it and walked to a car, bracing to lift it. “Shit. I’m swooning, Nance.”

“Wheeler, you’re really growing on me.” Billy blinked. She tossed it down the block. Super strength with her tiny frame. Their best sharp shooter too.

“Cool.” She flex her fingers, looking up. “Steve?”

“I can scoop ice cream at the speed of light?” He flashed a lopsided grin, eyes past Camille. “Whoa. Incoming, gang.”

“Right on time.” Camille watched the clouds and stood in front of Will. Smoke rolled over the sky to block out the sun. “First test. Make them work for it. Bring us somewhere else. El?”

“Max,” she grabbed her friend’s hand and whispered.

“Got it.”

“Now!” Camille’s arms lifted, but they were torn away. Rolling across grass and sand. A beach and forested area. “Ugh, where are we?” _Paradise_.

“Themyscira.” El shrugged, laughter followed.

“Safer than Gotham.” Dustin noted, touching a tree to feel the bark against his palm.

“No Amazons, what a rip-off.” Billy shrugged.

“What can you do, smartass?” Steve passed him. _Void crawler,_ Camille thought to herself.

“Kick your ass in the real world and dreamland, Harrington.” Billy swept a curl from his eye.

“So can the rest of Hawkins, you’re not special.” The quip roused more amusement.

Camille watched the sun play on the water. Heard the distant echo of children weeping and grasping. Nancy came to her side as the kids fooled around and explored.

“I have an idea. I think it’s too much to ask.” She held herself, peering at her friend.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we should play in their field. Hawkins. Lab. Upside Down. It’ll rattle them.” Maybe it was a cruel way. Camille frowned, nodding.

“El. Remember when you went into my memories? Same way you did with your mother.”

“Yes.” El took her hand, understanding.

“Let’s go back a bit. Slowly. Don’t strain yourself.” Camille thought if she could focus hard, nothing too terrible would come up. “Hawkins.” They all whirled away like autumn leaves into the lush fall of Hawkins. Main Street. When it looked a little happier. Standing in a line together against glass windows. "We're not kids any longer, huh." Bunch of misfits held together like they were a force to be reckoned with.

Like they stood an actual chance here.

The clock tower struck twelve. Clanged loud across the town. Three tolls of bells that warned them of danger to come.

“Camille.” Will spoke. She was the first to walk toward the tower, head tilting curiously. “Your shadow.” Feet stilled, the shadow branching out from them stretched long. Farther and farther. Up, up, and away. Distorting. Spidery limbs extended beyond her limitations. Multiplying.

“It’s her.” Nancy pointed to a figure upon the tower. Lightning struck the clock to plunge them into fog and decay. The two metal hands spun around. A wish to go back to the start with no avail. Friends gathered to see that girl haunting their minds. Haunting this town.

“It’s me.” Camille felt a cramp swell her lower stomach. Doubled over to hold it with no breath.

“Camille?” Billy pulled her upright.

“Something’s wrong.”

The pain spread fire. Blazed her insides. Three just watched while Camille screamed. A shrill full of children wailing with her. Sound woven into a fine tapestry that burnt too easily.

“Wake us up.” Steve began.

“Wait. Wait!” Camille shuddering to catch some air. Tried to hold out because she wanted to keep fighting.

“Camille.” Will Byers took her face and looked suddenly like a dewy angel from heaven sent to guard her. Glowing. “Tell it to go away.”

“Go...away.” The syllables strained.

“Go away!” Will echoed.

 _“Go away…!”_ Camille’s siren call shattered every window in the vicinity. That same red storm harrowed with a great crack. Three vanished. Clouds rolled. Tornadoes to touch down. Camille fell to her knees with Will holding onto her arm.

“The shields.” El put her hands up. Forces sent the smoke spreading. These beings were quick even for her.

“They’re hiding in the eye of the storm. We have to pull them out.” Camille urged. “Don’t worry about me, go!” A charge drew. Desperate hands grasped for smoke. Will helped Camille off the road. Pain clawed her from the inside out.

The Party spread. Weapons manifested like something out of D&D. It was just a game to all.

Lightning crackled out from needy fingers. A band of warriors came together. Missing the shields by mere ashes. Steve swung his signature nail bat.

“Get down!” He put his back to Billy’s. A piece of that storm descended upon him.

Readied to swallow whole before the other crashed into it. Saved him in truth.

“Shit!” Billy jerked Steve aside after, not giving him time to process what happened.

El held fast on the other end of the road. Straining. Mike called out for her. The noise became too much. She screamed. Sent the entire town falling to pieces. Back to the endless void of open waters. The Party looked around, gathering. Camille’s pain ceased in one instant. Will pulled her up with Billy rushing to help.

“They were scared. We almost had them.” She wheezed.

“It hurt when Three got close to you.” El sprinted over with darkening veins. “Tired.”

“Wake El up, hurry.” Camille took her shoulders. El's hands touched her temples and something broken to flood.

“We failed.”

“No, we came together. That’s not a failure.” Camille breathed heavily, held her sister close.

“Cam...” Dustin was jarred at a sight behind her. A vision of guilt that manifested. The group all turned to see in the open space.

"Stop it!" She tried to pull from El and couldn't.

Camille on her knees before a gust of light. Mayor Kline leering, backing into a mirror. Grey arms clawing. His neck snapping. The sick slap of a body hitting the floor.

Another warning bell.

“No!” Camille woke, ripping up from the floor to scramble away from her friends. Tripping into Heather.

“Hey! You’re safe, Cam,” she eased but Camille tore away to smack back into the wall, "what happened?"

So many eyes like spotlights drew to see her there shaking.

“Camille...” Nancy lifted her hands, it dawned on her. “You said...”

“It was an accident.”

“You lied.” El was on her feet.

“It was an accident.” Camille told herself. Voice dropping to whisper because Three was listening. "I let her out."

_And I don't want to put her back where she came from until this ends._

“Why did you lie?” Will came to her gently.

“I didn’t mean to, she...” Camille heaved for air, cringed and held her stomach.

“You killed the Mayor.” El passed Billy. Stony and wide eyed like a Grecian statue.

“After Jim, I went there. I was angry. I wanted-”

“Revenge.” Billy narrowed.

“No!” Camille’s eyes darted. Robin, Heather, and Jonathan picked up pieces of what was happening. “She thinks she's helping me. Mayor Kline had to know something, I thought I could scare him and he caught me. It happened too fast. The lights and...Robbie's picture. Smiling like he did nothing wrong. So, I let her out.”

“This thing isn’t your friend, she isn’t helping you,” Steve looked like a kicked puppy, “your friends are in this room trying to stop it.”

There was a contorting twitch in Camille's expression. A haunted look they'd always recall later.

"There's only one way to stop bad men and we set up plaques with their names. We put up pictures of them smiling. Where are the plaques for those dead kids, huh? Where are their pictures?! If my brain can't retain them all forever, who will? I need them and they need me. I let her out." Camille burst with a touch of fury because it would never be fair. "Bad men lied and they died!"

“You lied to me.” El seemed more upset about that fact. "We need you too."

“I had to. I don’t know what’s happening to me!” Camille shrunk back further. Wished she could sink into the walls and rest away from bright lights and sharp eyes. “She’s a shadow. Like an extension of me. I can’t...stop it.”

“You don’t want to.” Billy said at last. “You’re not afraid of her. Not like Kline and the handler.”

“You should have told us.” Nancy came to her as a friend. One hand touched her shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe it was.” Camille dropped her eyes. “Don’t tell, Jim. Please.” An obscene sort of silence followed where Camille held herself close. No one promised, but none rushed to betray her truth. Hunching, she spun to trudge up the steps away from prying eyes threatening to peel her skin away.

“Camille,” Billy rushed after her, "wait."

“I need to be alone for a moment.” The bedroom door shut behind her. Blood sniffled from her nose. A knob jiggled.

“Camille, open the door.”

“No, go away, Billy. I saw how they looked at me. They’re right and it’s too dangerous for me to be close to any of you. I’m a bright red flag now. They won.”

She flicked a light and saw her shadow. A mass of dead kids trying to inch out with needy hands. They stretched upon the walls like a coiling serpent. Arms forever. A snap and it focused back. There was no gone. No alone. No peace. No end.

“Don’t say shit like that, they know this isn’t your fault.” He persisted. “Open the damn door or I’ll climb to the window.”

“That locks too.”

“I can wait, you think you’re the only annoying one in this relationship?” The pause meant he’d made her smile. “Have I ever really left you alone since you popped that bubblegum at me, Harpy?”

“Not really,” she sighed into the door and slipped down. “I killed someone and I don’t care that they’re dead. It shouldn’t feel like that. Just a big nothing. Maybe I’m not afraid of this girl, I don’t know where that puts me in all of this and that’s what bothers me. I found a family and a place in this shit and now…” A hand covered her eyes, body curling to shudder. Billy sighed and slid down the door. Backs together. "I vibrate with this...rage. She's pouring it all into me and I'm not resisting it."

“Place is the same. Right there next to the Chief and El like in this photo I’m looking at on the wall here. We're all angry. Government let kids die, we should be fucking furious.” Came his reply after he allowed her a moment to mourn. “You stay with Hopper and El and don't you go anywhere else. I’ll push my way in too and demand attention so don’t worry about that.”

A scoff.

“Oh, I won’t.” Camille wiped her cheeks down. Felt Billy on the other side of the door. Heard the idle clicking of his lighter. Soft steps padded to close in.

“You want a turn, kid?” Billy had muttered.

“Camille.” El began slowly. “We need you. I need you.”

“I’m a liability.”

“I did bad things too. I tried to run and,” she shuffled her feet, “I realized I needed to go home. The Party, they’re waiting downstairs. We came together. That isn’t failure. This is home.” Each word hit. Pebbles casting to skip across a pond. “Hiding from us won’t help. It’ll make it worse. She could have hurt us in that dream and she just watched. We’re stronger.”

Another lengthy beat.

A click.

Camille barely cracked the door causing Billy to get to his feet. Behind El, friends crept up the stairs to gather there.

“I just need a promise from you all.” She exhaled, looking like a nervous bird readied to pluck flesh from a carcass. Head tilting down with wet, dangerous eyes. Deadly serious about her thought. “If I lose control, like when I… What happened with the Mayor. What happened when Brenner took me. You have to do everything to stop me.”

Maybe Three liked the focus on Camille.

Camille Harper was loud and red and, best of all, distracting.

“It won’t happen,” El matched her intensity, “we’ll promise if you come out. Take my hand.” She reached forth without fear.

Camille wondered why reaching for El was harder than reaching toward unknown beings in smoke. Toward Three’s skeletal fingers.

But, she did. Fingers curling.

“That thing almost got me,” Steve piped up because it gnawed at him, “felt like the Shields were fighting us and each other.”

“Camille, you fought Three and grabbed a ring off her finger. If we catch the Shields and grab something, maybe it’ll give us a clue.” Nancy added.

Heather was looking at Steve and scratching her chin, eyes elsewhere before the idea was shaken away because it couldn’t be possible.

“This was a successful trial,” Dustin smiled. Still a bard always ready to bring the party up. “We can try again when you guys aren’t drained. Even still, it brought us together. Connected us in this fight. That won't break."

“It was bad ass.” Lucas added, earning a nudge from Max.

“It’s a promising start,” Camille shuffled out of her room. Let the eyes touch her again. Still held herself as if it would burn. “El-” Lights pulled up in front of the house. “Ah, shit. Jim.”

“Battle stations people.” Mike waved, Every teen scrambled down the stairs to clean up the mess.

“Hargrove, operation _Re-Animator_ is a go.” Dustin was pointing everyone around. Billy stilled in the chaos to eye him.

“The fuck does that mean, am I playing the movie or not?

“What did I just say?” Dustin shot back. Robin and Steve fought to make popcorn with Jonathan grabbing a couple bowls. “Yeah, put it in.”

“Just say put the damn movie in.” Billy decided fighting with a kid was a better use of their time.

“I said exactly that! How could I have been more clear?”

“No, you hit me with some spy shit, next time just-”

“You’re both idiots.” Max shoved the movie in and fast forwarded through some. Teens scattered around couches and the floor.

Casual.

“Operation Movie Night.” Dustin muttered.

“Will you shut up?” Billy flamed as Camille shoved him into a chair and curled up with him. Blankets spread at the same time loud bangs hit the door.

“Who is it?” Camille called above the movie.

“Camille! Open this door!” Jim ordered outside as Joyce pulled away in her car.

“Where’s your key?”

“You drove me and then left me there!”

“Right. I did that.” Camille clicked it open and he barged in, one finger pointing and lips opening to scold before he caught the entire group staring at him. Max paused the movie.

“Hey, Chief.” Came a chorus.

“And what’s this?”

“...Movie night, we were just starting.” El smiled her sweetest smile. Jim relaxed with a great inhale, stalking off.

“Joyce got you, didn’t she? What a darling.” Camille trailed after him. Jim dug into the fridge for a beer and cracked it to gulp. “Didn’t she?” A finger touched her lips so Jim could roll his eyes and inhale the entire thing. Crushing the can to toss it into the sink. “Well?”

“You think you’re funny?”

“When the timing is right, yes. I'm pretty hilarious.” She blinked at him.

“Sending Joyce to get me. Making her believe I had to eat. Putting money in my pocket. Setting us up so I’d ask her to Enzo’s this Friday and her saying _yes_?”

“…Run that last part by me again. I was there up until the money.” Camille’s grin crept slowly. “You asked her out officially?”

“What do you have to say for yourself, Camille?”

“Um, you’re welcome, Jim.” The sass kept him on his toes. Jim stood higher, lips pressed in almost a pout. Refusing to give her the satisfaction. “Tell me all about it, yeah. Wear the shirt I got you for your birthday, lady killer.”

“Unbutton the top, Hops, chicks love it!” Billy called from the other room. "One king to another."

“You are not affiliated with me, Hargrove!” Jim retorted. “I don’t need dating advise from you damn gremlins.”

“As I said,” Camille smirked, “you’re welcome…and he’s right about the buttons.”

“But, how many are we talking here?” Jim hushed, leaning down to her level with hands pressing knees.

“I’ll research that and get back to you.” Camille winked, snickers could be heard in the living room. “Don’t think too much, just be your magical bear self.”

Jim Hopper could only groan behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lil Jopper Heart <3 Thanks everyone so much!! Chat with me :D Next chapter, Billy goes to visit Neil!


	36. Rock You Like A Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This one. Billy visits Neil in prison and the Valentine's Day of 86 occurs :) Transitional chp! 
> 
> Something else happens after, I guess.
> 
> "Rock You Like A Hurricane" -Scorpions

There were few battles Billy Hargrove struggled to blaze into.

School fights. Brawls outside seedy bars. The battle to save his girlfriend.

But, this one. Walking into the jail were his father waited. That was high on a short list.

“I’ll be right out here.” Camille said again to ensure he’d heard it over the white noise accompanied by his seat belt unbuckling. Billy turned to kiss her distractedly. Lips barely brushed and traced down his jaw. He got out so she slipped from him. Never thought he’d be here under the circumstances.

Hawkins' turn on Neil through rumors was startling. _Oh, but he was such a nice guy out here in the sun. Stand up fellow. I never would have guessed._

Security screened him through. Made him sign in on a sheet. Led him with an order of memorized rules.

“And you only hug twice. Beginning and end.” The security guard turned, powerful woman. Towered over Billy with hair slicked in a pristine ponytail.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“This way.” The visitor room was a dreary affair. Round tables with curving benches and chipping paint. Security on watch. A dull instrumental that didn’t cover enough tearful hellos and goodbyes. Smelt bloody like rusted dreams.

Neil was already there. Back straight. Hands clasped. One eye still yellow with a healing bruise. Another on his jaw. Scars left behind that made him always think of his son. And Neil wasn’t a bad looking man. Handsome many would say. Straight edge. But here, he looked sunken and small within these concrete walls. Grey like a dried up tongue.

He saw the teen there and actually smirked.

“Billy.” Neil didn’t stand for the hello hug, nor did Billy offer one. Leather jacket held close, Billy slid into the seat across from him. “I didn’t think you’d come, son.”

“Still not sure why I did.”

“How’s Susan?”

“Better without you.” Billy shot back. Neil smiled, showing the few broken teeth from the fight.

“And Maxine.”

“Max is getting some therapy. Thankfully, Camille knew a guy. A good one.” Billy’s fists curled together. Knuckles turned white. “I found the letters.”

“I might have given them to you one day.” Neil sounded like he was reading a dictionary. Like he was high and respected here and not a big nothing. A number.

A number like all those lost kids clawing for identity.

“Bullshit, you would have held them over me if anything.”

“She left. Why hang onto the past, Billy? She wasn’t coming back for either of us.” His father shrugged. Palms flat on the table. _Us._ As if they were in it together. The beat of connection set Billy on edge.

“That’s rich, I’ve been paying for it my entire life. Fucking past.” Billy narrowed on him with a glance of true disgust. Peered away because looking and being here made it real. A cockroach scurried across the wall, slipping between a crack to live and fight another day.

“How’s sweet Camille? Still the ripe little tart, I bet.” Neil was really grinning now.

“Keep my girlfriend’s name out of your mouth. You’re not going to look at her or touch her again. You're not going to touch anyone again even after you get out of here.” Billy hitched forward in a snarl. He couldn’t hear the syllables of Camille’s name weave around broken teeth and swollen lips. Another beat. Billy staring at Neil’s strong jaw. His pink gums. His cold icy eyes.

His father was really the ugliest thing he’d every seen. Uglier than Three when she was rotten. _Was._ How funny.

_We only see as far as our own perception._

Colorless like the cracked concrete walls where cockroaches roamed free.

“Girls like her,” Neil leaned in, “you think they’re angels from heaven. Really, she’s a dancing little slut with painted lips. She’ll kiss you better and drag you into the fire with her. You deserve it, William. You’ll never learn.” The utter of Billy’s true born name stung.

“I think she’s a god damn person.” Billy cut him off there. “Anything else, more or less, makes me the monster. Fucking angels and monsters, it’s bullshit. Truth is, she isn’t here to save me. She isn’t here to make me better even if I think she does. Camille Harper isn’t the center of my world. She isn’t something for me to fucking eat. She isn’t here to swallow me whole either. But, I just fucking want to live in the same space as her if she’ll have me...and I think she will.”

That realization colored the world in sunset.

Billy is out here. Billy is loved.

“She’s a tease.” Neil spit, twitching.

“And I’d walk my happy ass into that fire to stay with her.” Billy clenched, caught Neil’s eyes, vibrated with tears springing. Voice catching like hands tried to smother him and stop the words from coming, but they pushed through. “ _I’m in love, dad._ You should be happy for me. You should be proud. I never made you proud.”

Another luxurious beat.

“No, Billy, you didn’t.” Neil decided. Somehow genuine about such a vile thing. Billy let tears fall with little else. He told himself he wouldn’t cry, but it happened. Swallowing, he asked the thick question that kept him up too many nights.

“Could I _ever_ have won with you?”

Neil was no longer smiling. No longer looking proud like he was above and beyond this.

“No.” His face twitched as if something pained him. He was small again looking at his own father shaking his head. “I’m not proud to have a son like you. I never was. A son who chases skirts. Disrespects me at every turn. Dresses like he has something to offer the damn world. Gets into fights and stains our name with shit. Goes after sluts like that Harper girl and fools himself thinking he can be more.”

“And here I thought I had a chance,” Billy sniffled. Pressed his lips. Tried to own it. “Played football. Running back, if you care. Won the big game. They put a gold trophy in a case with my name first on the plaque. I took the prettiest girl to homecoming and I was her king. She loves me. The school picked me to win. They’ll pick me again come prom. I’m passing all my damn classes. I’m barely smoking for christ's sake. _And I'm in love._ Am I that bad? Am I?”

“Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be your father?” Neil sliced him. “Had to look at you and see Grace everywhere. I had to watch you cry and scream for years. You cried so much as a child, I couldn’t stand it. Looked like a red faced little devil. You got pretty. People stared at you and you fucking reveled in it when they did just like your mother. Had them fooled.”

“Not always.”

“You just don’t quit, Billy. You drain everyone around you. You never tried to be better, you just dress it up and they all fall for it. But, not your father. You never stopped being so selfish. So, no. You had no chance because you never learned.” Neil tapered off. Got softer. “But, you were my only son. I tried with you. My only boy. I used to dream of being a better father than my old man, you know. Dreams are _just-”_

Neil choked. Stopped. Couldn't finish the thought. Couldn't admit that he was his old man to the core.

“Yeah. I know.” Billy blinked his long lashes too many times until they were clumped with wet tears. “That’s what makes this shit all the more worse. Guess I never tried with you, that much...you taught me. You had a chance though. Maybe, dad, in here...you’ll learn a hard lesson too. If you come near my girls again, I’ll break more than your teeth. Your brothers were calling...and I hope you know I told them exactly what happened. Details and all.”

“You didn’t.” His cheeks burst red.

“I did.” Billy shrugged. “Guess, I never learned to shut the fuck up either. Camille opened up about the mall. The dry cleaners. Old friend, Tommy, backed her up. Chief Hopper will have some papers ready if and when you get out. You won’t be allowed near any of us. Susan and Max included. And when Susan brings you the divorce papers, I’ll be there with her to make sure you sign them.”

“Like fucking hell. She can't afford that shit.”

“The Chief and I are happy to fund it. You should have opened my letters... And I’ll break your hand like you did to me when I was ten if you don’t let her go.” Billy growled. “You know, I came here hoping to get something. But, I don’t want shit from you. I just wanted you to know that I’m in love with Camille Harper and you won’t take that from me. Enjoy the food here. Watch out for the other guys. Even criminals have limits. They’re not friendly to assholes who beat their wives and kids. Especially shitheads who chase barely legal high school girls. I’d sleep with one eye open, dad.”

“Billy, don’t you fucking walk away from me.” Neil jerked up when his son calmly stood to go.

“Dad, today you’re going to learn some important lessons.” Billy Hargrove smiled because he was free. It tasted fucking amazing. “Respect and responsibility.”

Neil welled with angry tears.

“ _Billy_.”

“Have a nice life, I know I’ll try despite you.” Billy was turning. No goodbye hug. An officer let him out. Two more led Neil Hargrove back to his cage where he couldn’t smile at prey or wear anymore bloody red ties.

That night, he cried himself to sleep.

Billy got outside where the sun tried hard to peek between clouds. Wind cast through curls and led him back to Camille. The car door yanked so he slid in, startling her until she hurried to bookmark the page of her novel.

“Hey, you.” Hazel eyes became alert.

“Perfume: The Story of a Murderer. Huh.” Billy craned instead to see the cover, taking it from her. “I don’t even want to know.”

“I’ll let you borrow it when I’m done.” Camille twirled one of his curls aside. “How’d it go? You all right?”

“Yeah. I'm okay.” He put her book aside and fiddled with his thumbs in his lap, nodding. Camille’s fingers sunk into styled hair, piling some aside until he turned to peek at her. “You hungry? Because I’m dying for some pancakes right about now. Big breakfast spread.”

“I could eat,” Camille guided him in for a kiss. Billy cupped her face to deepen it, lips opening. They parted and he wiped his eyes.

“I’m ready,” Billy said and meant it, “let’s go.”

Camille smiled at him and started the car so they could leave Neil Hargrove behind.

Another monster down.

** ** **

“Earth to Heather,” Robin waved a hand around. “Gotta put these movies away.”

“Oh,” she stepped out of the path so her girlfriend could shift a cart aside. Rearranging VHS tapes on a shelf.

“You’ve been distracted.”

“Oh, I went to Starcourt with Camille.” Heather fiddled with her earring. “Steve left, right?”

“Yeah,” Robin peered up, “why does that matter?”

“You know, when you get a funny feeling about something and it just gnaws from time to time? We’re so under the radar in the Party.”

“We showed up late and unexpected.” Robin wheeled the cart around. “Taking five, Keith.”

“Yeah, yeah,” his dismissive wave let her go.

“Come on,” Robin looped her arm to hurry Heather outside. “Describe the funny feeling.”

“I want to be of more help and I think...I might know who the Shields are. Pieces just came together. If this doesn’t work, it could mean we lose our friends because...” Heather licked her lips, sighed into the car.

“Hezzy, talk to me.”

“I just starting thinking about it. Steve said that thing almost attacked him, but something stopped it. I think we’ve known the Shields. They’re watching us in dreams and...in life.”

“Heather, seriously...” Robin cocked her head. “You’re not saying.”

“I slept over at Regan’s house a while back, you know. Used her shower and the shampoo was a lemon candy like what Billy described. I didn't think of it until way later. And I trust Billy, he’s had a gut feeling about Randall. Camille’s emotions being manipulated. And now, what if Regan saved Steve that night because of her feelings. They showed up when this began, it’s all funny.”

“This is dangerous shit, we can’t tell the others until we have proof.”

“And I have a feeling we need to avoid those twins, I don’t want to tip them off. Just watch yourself. I’ll get the proof, and I have this idea forming. I don't know. I don't. I just...I think we need to get Billy to remember. That night.” Heather was soft, but quick as a whip. Easily underestimated.

“We can’t have a normal Valentine’s Day, huh.” Robin cracked a smile.

“I won't do anything yet. Let's let things get quiet. Spring break is coming, Party will want to plot. Just follow my lead when the time comes. Stay away from those twins, we don’t know what they’re capable of.”

** ** **

Elsewhere, Billy Hargrove was trying his best to have a normal Valentine’s Day too.

“Just take her out to Enzo’s. It’ll be fine.” Susan leaned into the doorway, watching Billy dig around cupboards. His forehead fell by the frame with a groan.

“Chief is bringing Joyce Byers there. They put off the date a bit and I am not taking his girl to the same restaurant. Frankly, Camille will give all her attention to them and ignore me. I can't have that.” Billy smirked to himself. “Don’t mention it because neither Hopper or Ms. Byers realize it’s Valentine’s Day and Camille was intent on keeping it that way until they get to Enzo’s.”

“Max’s father made me breakfast in bed our first year. Waffles, whip cream, and strawberries. Sparkling wine. It was so romantic. And after-”

“No, nope. Susan, I don’t need the details.”

“I was going to say we went to the beach,” her arms crossed, “and he burnt his poor shoulders.”

“...You miss him?” Billy thumbed over a box of noodles.

“He wasn’t a bad person. In fact, he was fun. Life of the party. Little much. We just...weren’t right for each other.” She replied, tucking orange hair aside. “Camille will like whatever you make her.”

“Just want to make it good. Last year...a lot of bad shit went down.” He frowned and rifled through more cupboards. “Hell, I got nothing in here.”

“Mac and cheese?” Max strolled in between them to snag a soda.

“Yeah, real romantic. Maybe some chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs too.” Billy swiped the soda from her hand, cracking it to drink.

“Jerk,” she stole another. “I was hoping you’d make me some, genius. I like your mac.”

“Make it yourself.” Billy teased. “Susan, can you see the gremlin out?”

“Max,” she cocked her head.

“Mom’s right. Camille will like whatever you do, lover boy. I’m going to the movies with Lucas.” Max grinned, spinning on her heel.

“Oh, a movie? _Lady_ _Jane_ _?_ ” Susan asked and Max laughed so hard some soda came out her nose. Billy snorted to himself.

“No, mom, we’re going to see _Troll_ with El and Mike. It looks terrible.”

“Uh. _Lovely_.” Susan shook her head with a smile, ruffling Max’s hair. “Remember to call and check in.”

“I will!” Max raced out. Billy puffed and leaned into the fridge, shrugging helplessly.

“I have a recipe book. Old family stuff,” Susan went to the shelf, touching her lips, “you can’t go wrong with pasta. Maybe rigatoni. Meat sauce. We can go to the store. House needs a refill, I’m realizing now.”

“Only if I drive.” Billy replied flatly and she smiled.

“And, Billy, if you really want to impress a girl on Valentine’s Day. Make her brownies for dessert. My mother had the best...ah, here it is. She won’t expect it, I guarantee her face will light up.” Susan winked.

“Susan...I could kiss you.” Billy took her shoulders and planted one on her cheek. Earned a blush. “Move it.”

“I picked up Joyce’s late shift, can you put the groceries away for me so I can get ready?” Susan followed her stepson out into the sunlight. Cool air picked up so they could barely feel it on the crisp day. Billy laughed to himself.

“If it gets me the house to myself: I’ll sit, beg, roll over, and play dead for you.”

** ** **

Billy’s heart leapt when a knock broke his focus from plating the noodles. Cooked to perfection if he said so himself. Little messy, but it all went down the same.

“Just in time,” his grin crossed and Camille smiled outside. She pulled her coat off and greeted him with a kiss.

“Is that chocolate, I smell?” She’d tucked a black blouse into a cherry red skirt. Tiny heart earrings that dangled caught the light.

“Don’t ruin the surprise.” Billy chided. “Go, sit down. Let me impress you.”

“Hm, dazzle me.” Camille slipped into a seat. “Snagged a bottle of whiskey at home. That okay?”

“Fuck, it sounds incredible.” Billy set down two plates. Sporting his usual open shirt. Matching red to his girlfriend. Tucked into dark jeans. One dangling earring shifting when his head turned.

“Candles and everything, guess all we need is...” Camille trailed off when he flicked a switch. Music blared. _Def Leppard_ , but romantic enough for their tastes. “Never mind.”

“Get ready for this too.” Billy pulled a pan out and Camille sighed. Pure bliss.

“God, I love you. Brownies?” She touched her lips to smile with blushing cheeks, disbelief crossing. “Look at you.”

Billy decided he owed Susan big.

“Don’t pass out, Harpy, the food will get cold.” Billy popped the whiskey to pour.

“Be still my heart,” Camille took a bite. “And, it’s amazing.”

“Thank Nana Mayfield. But, mostly me.” He sat down when she broke to laugh again. “Cheers?” Glasses clicked.

“Cheers, sweet face.”

Valentine’s Day of ‘86 was a bold improvement.

That night, Camille tossed her head back while they made love. Hands worked her hips to ride him. Clothing littered his bedroom. Whiskey sloshed their stomachs, the bottle empty on his side table. Kisses lingered with a subtle spice.

They successfully fucked to the entire _Pyromania_ album. Wall, dresser, wall, floor, then bed. Billy arched up into her, fingers digging. His mouth opened for a groan while Camille’s painted nails raked down skin. Billy shifted to kiss her wrist when she leaned more over him. Mouth on her palm before he was suckling two fingers. Red smeared both their mouths. Lip prints covered his chest, thighs, and shaft. Painted in love like a piece of fine art.

“I’m going to come again,” he’d warned so she curved over for a kiss. Billy adjusted and turned her over, not faltering the hard pace. Thighs hitched up around his hips. Camille was quaking with pleasure beneath him, muttering his name like a plea into flesh. Billy finished inside her, forced himself over on his side.

“God damn,” Camille puffed, tangling in the sheets to curl into him. Body humming. Lying between her boyfriend and the wall. She planted lazy kisses on his jaw and chest. Played with styled curls until he purred. Billy just looked at her face while hazel eyes were elsewhere. “What?” She caught him.

“Nothing,” Billy snapped to stare at the ceiling. “Shut up.”

“Sap.” Camille teased, idly counting freckles and tracing her finger down his nose when she came up on her elbow. Billy thought of visiting Neil. No calls since. Dead silence. Thought of how he kept telling his father he’d fallen in love. How freeing it was.

“Hey, I love you.” Billy said it with a thoughtful expression, gaze still on the shadows above. Camille captured his mouth.

“Love you too.” She melted into his chest, closed her eyes. Billy felt her breathing even out, turned on his side when she faced the wall. Fast asleep on his bicep. He tucked brown locks aside. Kept kissing just behind her ear and whispering that he loved her so softly while he felt safe enough to.

** ** **

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” Jim Hopper was pacing his living room that next morning. Billy, Camille, and El on the couch. Max in the doorway snickering.

“You guys are in for it now.” Came her teasing.

“We got there and red hearts all over.” Jim leaned down on his knees. Camille batted her lashes.

“Forgot something, did you? Darn.”

“They gave us a _free_ bottle of wine.” He’d hissed and Billy shook his head.

“The fucking nerve, Chief.” Sarcasm did nothing for Jim’s ire.

“Well, you didn’t tell us if you had a good time?” Camille began, hands out.

“Did you kiss?” El launched forward. Jim looked like a beet in the face.

“No,” he cringed. “We’re just friends.”

“I use that line too, Hops.” Billy winked, chin jutting toward his girlfriend. “It didn’t work with this one.”

“You want to spend a night in a cell, don’t you, Billy?” Jim got in his face and Billy suppressed full laughter, chest shaking.

“At least,” Billy leaned over to match him, “tell us this… How many buttons did you leave undone?”

“One at first, two later.”

“You’re pathetic, I can’t work with that.” Billy huffed like it was the end of the world, getting up to toss his arms out. “Hopeless.”

“What’s wrong with two?” Jim gestured wildly at Camille who was snickering. Her boyfriend stopped near Max to lean his arm on her shoulder, earning a swat.

“You’re supposed to go three or four. Five for the bold.” He cocked his head, eyebrow lifting like he was the expert. “Keep them on their toes and you did half the work for _later_.”

“How about I just rip my shirt open like the damn Hulk, huh?”

“Ah, yeah, do that.” Max laughed.

“How was it?” El pressed again.

“We talked. We had dinner, it was fine. I walked her to the door. We’re...slow.”

“We’ll all be dead by the time Chief Jim Hopper gets to first base, _Christ_. This is the guy with the reputation I heard about after moving here?” Billy rolled his eyes and pointed with his thumb. Max was still chuckling next to him. Jim smiled and crossed to his coat for something calmly, then went to the siblings.

Snapping handcuffs on them.

“Hey!” Max tugged from Billy, dragging him with. “I didn’t say anything!”

“I’d take the jail cell.” Billy pulled Max the other direction. Camille and El were dying on the couch while Jim flicked three buttons on his shirt open and popped the collar.

“Remember this next time you give me shit, kids. I had a nice time, leave an old man alone.” He went into the kitchen for some needed fresh coffee.

“Hey, you can’t leave me attached to this feral thing. It bites,” Billy sped after him with Max trapped along for the ride.

“They’ll fall in love any day now.” Camille’s fingers came together with a devious expression on her face. “Jonathan and Will are going to be our brothers.”

“They already are in love. Just need to realize it.” El beamed. Billy was still griping in the kitchen. “You seem happier. Has she bothered you? Three.”

“Just in my dreams. I think she’s tired. I haven’t...been engaging her.” Camille curled her legs up. “I’m worried. I feel safe.”

“That’s not fair.” El nodded and her sister agreed.

“No, it isn’t.”

** ** **

Safe. Funny word. Always felt like falling through air waiting for an impact.

Camille trailed through the town’s library. Friday before Spring Break. School let out and she made a pit stop. Billy teased about it, they were supposed to be relaxing. Mr. Clarke suggested a book for robotics and she had to have it.

“Camille.” Will Byers crossed into the aisle.

“Hey, you. Just in time. So, was it the pursuit of knowledge for you too?”

“Ah, returning some stuff so Marissa doesn't snap at me.” He shrugged. “Jonathan had to run an errand. Gang’s getting ready for movie night.”

“We’ll meet him at the video store. Might snag something for Billy and I. Lazy date night.” She cocked her head

“Sounds nice.” Will followed her to check out. “Has Hopper talked about my mom?”

“Oh, he’s mad about her.”

“She likes him. They bicker, but I think they feel...safe. You know? After Bob, she’s having trouble with the idea.”

“I can imagine. Won’t be long before they’re madly in love and we’re step siblings.” Camille pushed at him.

“Might be cool to have an older sister, you know?” Will smiled sweetly while she unlocked her car.

“Let’s be honest, Will, I claimed you as a little brother awhile ago.” Camille joked. “Buckle up.” They drove, turning down the more forested path to get around town.

“Your dreams, are they different?”

“Vague, these days. We’re all worn down.” Camille shrugged. Eyes in the mirror to see a car behind them. Lights blinking. “Okay...”

“Who’s that?” Will turned. The sleek black vehicle came forward to bump them.

_Impact_.

“Shit!” Camille jerked the wheel and hit the gas, one arm over Will. “Hang on.” His fingers grabbed for her wrist. Vision blinded for a beat to see a wound opening. Light blasting out of it.

“Camille, that’s the guy Jonathan described.” Will broke into her head.

“Yeah, I kicked his ass back in that lab. Round two.” She swerved. The car persisted. Riding her tail. Grigori jerked out and shoved over into her. “Will!” They spun, smashing into a tree to splinter bark. Glass shattered sound all over. Smoke billowed up from her car. Dazed, Camille unbuckled to frantically check Will over. Ignored her ears ringing. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” He puffed, eyes beyond her at the man getting out to pace toward them. “Camille! He’s coming!”

“Hurry, get out,” she pushed him to go, following out the passenger door into dirt, "run!"

Arms braced to lift the car. Her nose dripped with blood.

“Fuck, I’ll miss this thing.” The shiny grey baby was hurtled toward their pursuer. Grigori forced to dodge around it into thorn bushes. “Will, run. Go!” They clasped hands, weaving around trees. Ahead of this man marching and unbothered. Intent on prey.

Lungs seized. A shot whizzed forth. Camille cried out like something bit her.

“This way,” Will yanked. They skidded down a hill. Further and further into lush trees. He was practically dragging her along until they had to stop. She tripped over a thick trunk, crawled to get up.

“Camille...” Will pulled a dart from the blade of her shoulder. Sleek and silver.

“I don’t...feel too hot, Will,” she touched her head. Eyes unfocused. Stumbling up.

“Just hold on a bit longer.” He had her wrist. Pulling hard with one clammy hand.

“No, Will, he’s going to get us,” Camille wheezed, holding her stomach. That cramp unfurled there. “Run, that way. I’ll go this way and distract him. You get away.”

“I’m not leaving you.” The young boy urged with hopeful eyes.

“You have to.” Camille tried to tear from him and fell backwards. Legs and arms turned to jelly. “Ngh, I can’t move my body. Will...I’m sorry.”

“No, Camille, stay awake,” Will gripped her jacket, shaking. “Please!” Grigori found them. Will with Camille wrapped up in his thin arms, trying to shield her. A dart hit Will’s knee. Roused a scream.

Birds flapped to escape because they could unlike the kids.

_“Both, I suppose.”_ Grigori said in thick Russian. Will fell into Camille’s stomach.

Neither would be making it to movie nights where their eager friends waited.

** ** **

“Anyone home?” Billy knocked his knuckles red. “Camille?” No car in the driveway. He drove down main street scanning. Went past the library. The arcade. The video store. Nothing. No girl flicking her hair. No flash of bright and rosy red fabric. No blood in the streets of Hawkins.

Felt like the color had been drained.

“Chief?” Billy burst into the police station moments later. “Max?”

“Billy! I couldn’t find you,” she clutched at him and Billy knew something was very wrong. The kids all framed behind her only missing Robin, Heather, and Steve. Joyce shot up.

“Will’s missing.”

“So is Camille.” Billy came out from Max. “She was supposed to meet me. Went to the library.”

“I dropped Will there after school, she was giving him a ride to the Hawkins Video. They never showed. I should have stayed with them.” Jonathan crumpled with Nancy's hand on his shoulder.

“My office, everyone.” Jim had Billy’s elbow in his grip, pulling him until they all cramped into a small space. Shutting the door. “You said she went to the library. Marissa told us they left together in Camille’s car. I have my guys searching for it.”

“El,” Billy knelt to take her arms, “you can do your thing. You know, go in and find them.”

“Can’t,” her eyes were red. Sniffling. “I tried. They’re blocking me. The shields. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t get a hold of Robin or Heather, but Steve is on his way.” Nancy rubbed her arms, stilling to touch Jonathan’s hand. “You think they were taken?”

“Our only hope is-” Jim was stopped when his radio went off.

“Hop. You need to get down here.” Flo sounded grave and shaken. “We found our girl’s car. You need to get here right away, over.”

“Flo, talk to me, where is she?”

“Guys are setting up just where Cornwallis and Kerley meet, over. We need-”

“Are they with her?” Joyce touched her lips. History repeated. _Impact_. “Our kids.”

“She would have said. Come on, I’ll drive. Billy, got room?” Jim pushed the teen out.

“Yeah.” He wanted to make a joke about getting a badge, but could find it within himself because his blood ran too cold for jokes now. “Max.”

“Mirkwood.” Mike realized. “Chief-”

“I know.” Jim and Billy loaded their cars full. Took off.

Smoke was still rising in the distance as they pulled forth. Racing beyond yellow tape into the scene.

“Hey, hey!” Powell put his arms up when a swarm of kids ran around him.

“Let them go.” Jim stilled as he caught sight. "Camille..."

“Will! Camille!” Joyce pushed ahead. Covered her mouth at the scene of Camille’s car overturned and smashed. Totaled. Kids spread to search.

“Don’t get to close, it’s still a crime scene. Back up!” Jim ushered them away. “Billy, tell me what you see. There.” Billy was vibrating. Trying to peer through all the red clouding his vision.

“I...” He blinked. “The tree. Looks shredded like her car hit it.”

“Tell me why her vehicle is yards away from the initial impact.” Jim nodded.

“Holy shit.

“You got it, kid.”

“Because she got out and fucking fought.” Billy knew his girl.

“Camille threw the car toward the road, means they got pushed into the forest.” Jim scanned, one idle hand on his gun holster.

“Hey!” Nancy called.

“You guys, we found something!” Lucas beckoned toward the hill.

“Footprints.” Joyce recognized the outline of Will’s sneakers. She’d just bought them after the last fell apart. “Will is with her.”

“Will!” Jonathan called. Wind echoed into branches above them. “Camille!”

“Guys, here! Look what I got!” Dustin crouched beneath a tree. Jim waved him off to see the little silver dart gleaming in sunlight.

“They were taken.” Mike huffed and puffed. “There’s another there. Heavier foot prints. Looked like he dragged them back from the dirt there. See?” El was very quiet. Studying each bit of evidence slowly.

“I can find them.” She decided again.

“El, it drained you. They’re blocked.” Jim eased, picking up the dart with a plastic bag for evidence.

“Not my way.” El raised her eyes. “I can ask her to check on them. Three. She hears us.”

** ** **

Camille woke feeling she’d been trampled by a pack of wild buffalo. Whispers pulled from behind her ears, stilling when a gasp resonated. Doll-like eyes pulled focus. Will Byers moved his lips too fast for her to keep up. Tears alerted her the danger hadn’t ended.

“Will?” The word barely made it beyond teeth. She kept blinking, hoping the feeling would subside. Limbs carried the weight of bricks pulling a body down into the depths of the ocean. Camille realized he was pulling at something around her neck. A thin metal collar that chafed skin.

“You have to wake up.” He pressed. They weren’t in some damp basement, she realized. More like a ballroom or dance studio. White marble floors. Mirrors covered the walls. Harsh lights burst from all corners with no windows. No shadows allowed. A door opened behind him. Sweat beaded from the heat of the lamps on flesh.

“Will.” She pressed herself to get him behind her. One arm protectively over his thin body. Unable to focus and push powers through.

“Camille, no need to be so hostile.” Edna’s heels clicked. She smiled. Entire body covered all dark blue like a starless night sky, probably to shield some of the burns. “We are friends after all. Grigori. Please see Mr. Byers off. Girl talk.”

“ _Boy_.” He spoke in Russian and tore Will’s little body away. There was a struggle and Edna pointed a tiny remote. Shocks turned Camille to mush. Every cell in her body howled.

_“Ah!”_ A scream vibrated the mirrors until she let up. Camille fell back with kicking feet, sweating. Scrambling against glass. Part of her wished Three would pull her in today.

“Camille!” Will struggled feebly in Grigori’s grip. No chance to escape a man made of steel.

_“You’re just a pet, she’ll dispose of,_ ” Camille warned in Russian, earning a shock that sent her over. Grigori smirked at that.

“Now, for little Will’s sake, I think it’s in your best interest to be a good girl.” Edna knelt down. Camille pushed herself up into the mirrors again, raised a shaken hand. Nothing. “Oh, you idiot. There are more drugs in your system than there are at any concert the last two decades. Now, I don’t want to suppress you. I don’t want to hurt your boy here. So, behave.”

“I don’t understand.” A puff.

“No, I suppose you don’t.” Edna tucked hair aside and fixed a sleeve of Camille’s blouse, half tucked into a little skirt. “I’ll help you understand. But, I want you to demonstrate something for me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Let me see her. Three.”

“She’ll kill you like she killed Kline.” Camille drew closer. Edna’s smile didn’t falter.

“So, you engaged it. Wonderful. That will do for now. I fear the use of Three with drain you both too much with the gate locked tight.” Edna stood. “Bring her upstairs.”

Armed guards dragged Camille from the room. Kicking feebly. Biting. That feral child Edna recalled as she climbed the steps behind her. World slowing. Camille remembered herself too, rabid and twisting. Spitting curses. An old gown to put on and spin before a world so it knew you ached terribly. Will called out for his friend, but Grigori left him in that horrid room with the mirrors and lights.

“Camille! Don’t hurt her!” He banged on the one door, slipping down it as Camille's siren wails echoed. Curled up on his side.

Missing Castle Byers. Missing his friends. Missing the way life was before the nightmare began.

A breath wheezed behind him. Clicking from the depths of a throat that roused Will to lift his head and look a dead girl in the eyes. Less rotten. Not at all. Clean and pristine as Camille used to be. Just color drained and veiny. Everything about her was pale blue and grey. Eyes. Lips. The tinge of her waxy skin. She didn't look dead, just sick. Pressed to the floor looking at him curiously. Palms flat. Ear to the ground as if she were listening to the ocean in a seashell.

“Three.” Will shook and tried to be brave.

“I heard her.”

“Camille?”

“Eleven.” Three pronounced. “Eleven asked me to look. I heard. I’m looking.”

“Can you help her?” Within the mirror, she rose up and cocked her head. A crack made Will wince.

“Have I not been? How strange.”

“You’re hurting her!” Will came to meet her. “You let Robbie hurt her. You hurt everyone. Maybe you think you can't do anything but hurt. It's not true.”

“I don’t control it all. The sway of human emotions peak when the light is inside them. Fire builds and burns, it has no choice. Robbie did what his soul desired. I wanted the pretty one.”

“Billy would have been eaten the same way because it’s evil. You’re evil. You let this happen.” Will cried. “So evil, you can’t see it. Whatever happened to you is going to happen to Camille and it’s your fault. All of this is your fault. Please, help her!”

“How strange.” Three sounded distant. Breathless. Will calmed.

“What is?”

“Did you know Venus has no moons? It can’t have them and they never really knew why. Mercury as well, but I understand. His blood runs too hot. But, how strange it is that the planet named after the prettiest goddess cannot have moons to admire it. Sad too.” Three looked beyond Will Byers. “Wonder if she’s lonely.”

“All those kids died. I don’t understand why you’re okay letting more go.” Will turned away from her, curled up again to wait. "Just go away if you're going to let more die." Three slunk back into her dreams and nightmares where there were no stars to keep her company. No moons in her orbit.

“I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))) Shout out to Heather who cracked when Camille and Rosemary would return in an old chapter and who cracked the Shield's lmao alsooo Sorry, loves! xoxo Thanks so so so much for reading and sticking with me! Shout at me below or on my tumblr, Alias-B!


	37. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Camille and Will in the belly of the beast. The Twins both have a desperate choice to make and it might surprise you. I was nervous about this chp idk idk Here goes, we're diving in.  
> TW: Torture
> 
> "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" -Whitney Houston

Camille smelled an odor like house cleaner. Burnt raw nostrils in that awful haze. Another injection turned her to gelatin again. Reminded her of a jello mold Susan tried to make last week. Lime green with all sorts of fruit cut into it. Poor thing didn’t set long enough and collapsed out of the tin into a mess with an _unfortunate_ shape.

 _“Looks like a dick, Susan. Great job._ ” Billy had cackled with Max losing it next to him.

“ _Don’t say that!”_ Susan chided to quiet them, hurriedly using a fork to scrap it and ruin the shape further.

 _“Oh, not so rough.”_ Billy still didn’t stop, cupping himself for effect. Camille was lost to a fit of giggles. His bright laughter echoed like angels singing.

Camille snickered against a bed and kept up when they restrained her arms and legs. Even when they tore the buttons on her shirt, she giggled all exuberant. Edna’s tiny party of guards and scientists. One guard. One scientist. To be exact. Small and compact. The scientist was shaking. Not here by choice. Here as a replacement for the last one who failed to meet expectations and ran.

Not fast enough.

“Six.” Edna took her jaw. “Focus.”

“You focus on what an unnecessary bitch you’ve been.” Camille jerked like a drunk and her old mentor just sighed out her nose. Hardened.

“It’s in there, Alexei, find it.” She cocked her head so the new scientist shuffled forward, pulled the clipboard down from his expression.

Alexei frowned, became stony. As much as one could. Grigori planted himself at the door to observe.

“Hey, get away from me!” Camille barked while the man pushed glasses up his nose.

 _“This will not hurt you.”_ Alexei said in Russian. Wondered if the girl recognized him. She bucked around when he touched her stomach. Pressing. Harder and harder around like he was digging for something. “ _Nothing_.”

“Pity.” Edna cleared her throat and unceremoniously raised a little device. Sending shocks down Camille’s body.

A scream hitched up and Alexei tore away, eyes averting so he didn’t have to see. Grigori’s blazing stare made him think twice and look back. Edna stood there as if she was bored and channel surfing while Camille convulsed. It let up so she could breathe.

“P-Please.” A gasp. Another scream when it began again. A wail that howled. Almost sounded like she was still laughing.

“Show us the shadow now.” Edna leaned over, letting off the button. Camille’s teeth clenched because her fucking stomach was giving off that awful, tearing stress pain. Alexei’s trembling hand came down, the rubber gloves smoothing flesh. Pressing. Something pushed back. He cried out, tearing away.

“ _Moved_.” His word caused Camille to lift partly on her elbows.

 _“What the hell was that?”_ She matched his language to rouse attention. _"Talk to me!"_

“The gate closed. The Flayer needed something out here kept alive. Something rooted so that place could seek and influence what it needed. You kept it safe.” Edna patted her stomach.

“What the fuck is inside me?” Camille yanked around. “It’s alive.”

It tore her insides up and took the strength to feed itself.

“Just a sliver of the Flayer thanks to Robert, god rest his soul in hell. It's alive. He did one thing right.”

“Raping a teenager. Yeah. I suppose so.” Camille fell back, looked at Alexei. _“Help me.”_

“See yourself out. Grigori.” Edna’s command was met with the instant disappearance of the scientist. Leaving the two women alone. More girl talk.

Camille swelled with tears she tried to suppress. Eyes anywhere else other than that smug expression across the way.

“I know, little one, it must be hard to face. You fought so hard and the outcome is unchanged. These things do happen.” Edna wiped tears on a tissue.

"These _things_ happen because some people are awful and they'll never try to change." Camille's jaw set, hazel greens glinted back. "Did you even learn their names?"

“I do appreciate you disposing of Kline for me." Edna breezed around the question. "He would have posed a problem later. Vengeance only gets you so far.”

"I think I can do better than that." Lips lifted. The old mentor matched it.

"You won't disappoint me, Milly. Never have."

“What’s you’re excuse? Vengeance and power?” Camille grew slack, tried to breath even. Struck a chorus of nerves. "Jealousy because you're small and unimportant and we're gods and monsters?"

“I grew up in that ugly world of gods and monsters just like you did. These things can’t be contained unless you force it. You’re not special, you’re a means to an end. A greater end for us all. The grand finale. A tool for a brighter future where everything is compartmentalized. Compact. Where everyone is on equal footing and unworried. I see it clear as day. I see her gleaming behind your eyes. The shadow who builds and burns. She’s stronger, is she not?”

“Some days.” Camille puffed. “She killed the mayor, she came out of the mirror.”

“You allowed it. Stupid girl. You cracked open the gate and she forged a connection. Gave you a gift. A piece of herself. A single drop of her abilities like rain. I knew you’d hide and waste it, Camille. All I ever wanted for you was to reach your full potential.”

“Her abilities.” The teen strained to push up on her elbows.

“These remarkable beasts. These children. We’ve had pushers and pullers. Seers. You were the only black hole to erupt. Sucking everything in for yourself. Shame you wasted so much of it.”

“Tell me about Three.”

“She was not my girl. In fact, we got her late of age. Not like so many others born to it. Earned the tattoo immediately, even before you and we’d been working on you for years. Harper was so sure you were special.”

“She wasn’t born into it.” Camille’s breath caught. “She had a life.”

“Had. What a tragic word, Milly. She did and no, not all of you were born specifically. Many had lives. We’ve had eyes all over these states. Sometimes life found a way. Presented us with certain opportunities we could not refuse.”

“And her parents?”

“Brenner assured us they would not be a problem. Back then, he was always ahead of the curve.”

“She had a life and a name and parents who mourned her.” Camille’s lip quivered. “Did she ever remember them?”

“Children are so remarkable.” Edna did not answer. “Trusting. Minds beyond the universe. They just want to learn even if burned and bruised, they don’t stop trying. Untouched souls are magnificent. Growing like flowers in snow. I’ve always hated them and yet, it’s undeniable. Little feral survivors.”

“Hawkins Lab tortured them, you’re all monsters.”

“Three was the first builder to manifest. The first walker. First in mind then body, she walked between this dimension and the next like a shadow. Needed an imagination and a strong reflection to chase. Hard to contain, but we managed. Kept a tight leash, she was a sickly thing for a while there like you. Shocked to life and hooked to machines. And the dreams this little one dreamed where miraculous. She would have brought us the cosmos itself. They weren’t mind games, they were real. But, she was weak the moment she came to us. Manifested quicker than any. And then our saving grace. You.”

“Me.”

“You. Little prone to sickness, but strong in every way. Feral. Biting and kicking. Always screaming and overloaded. We didn’t realize why. You earned the tattoo late and sooner had it melted away because they groomed you for the outer world. We kept you from the others. You didn’t absorb them correctly, but there had to be a way. Tragedy struck.”

“Three died?”

“She escaped with two others.” Edna’s eyes came to see hazel ones, wide and fearful. “All that power snatched. We’d already built you for the outer world. It was years before we found them again. Same time Eleven made contact with that place… We hadn’t seen it in years and it was rotten now. I realize little Three must have made it that way in her fear and fury. Poor thing.”

“So, Three built it. Opened the dimensions to each other. It wasn’t always like that.” Camille tried to get more and more answers out of her handler. Edna sat on the bed like they were girlfriends. Like she might pull out a bedtime story. “What happened to her?”

“Little Eleven escaped in the chaos. We tried to use Three to contain it. We had the world and her little friends in the balance now. Her fear and pain only grew with rage. For the lab. Those children. She saw them all reflected and went in to stop it. So, we thought. But, that place swallowed the girl whole. Got bigger and stronger. Angrier because it had a face now. Ate up her abilities with it and saw the new opportunity to overpower our world instead. We tried to compromise. I was right. Contain and control. No other end.”

“And her friends?” Camille pressed so Edna smiled sweeter at her, leaning over.

“Still so curious. You’re way too old for ghost stories, Milly dear. The Flayer is just gaining your trust and maybe you’re drawing it from hiding. It’s starving. Starving things feed on souls that shine and you're the north star, Camille.” Edna tucked hair aside, pressed a hand to Camille’s stomach. Pain tensed her muscles. “Don’t worry about this, it likely needs you alive for the time being.”

“Worse things than death, Edna.” Camille’s brow hitched. “Clearly.”

“Don’t I know it?” Edna kissed her cheek. “Sleep well.”

“Wait, where’s Will?”

“Safe and secure so as long as you’re a good girl.” Edna got up and opened the door. “Keep the dose steady, no slips.” Alexei was pushed back in. He plunged needles and IVs in her arms. Tried not to dig or break veins. Camille sighed into each pluck of skin.

Hated the euphoria of nothingness.

 _“Help me.”_ She mumbled again in his native tongue. _“I need help, please.”_

“ _I_ c _an’t_.” He shook his head. Tight, dark curls shifting. Edna stood by and watched.

“The kids.” Camille wiggled. Licking dry lips with a drunken tongue. “The other kids, she escaped with. Who were they?”

“Oh? Grigori. She’d like to see Four and Five.”

Alexei was shooed to the corner, studying machines after hooking Camille up.

“Inside,” Grigori grunted and ushered two teens in. Hard expressions on their faces and yet, nether met Camille’s eyes.

 _Impact_.

“You… You fucking.” Camille pushed to rise and a shock leveled her down. “Randall. Regan.”

“Alexei. Another dose.” Edna pointed him back to the bedside.

“Hello, Six.” Randall came first. “Don’t act so shocked, hasn’t Billy been warning you for ages?” Camille tried to spring up, restraints stilling. A needle yanked and blood welled. Alexei yelped with a side dash from this girl who could breathe fire.

“The whole time!” Camille shrilled. Regan winced with watery eyes, hand reaching out. “Don’t touch me!”

“Higher dose.” Edna warned then. Another injection into an IV. Camille’s eyes rolled back. Body growing heavier by the second.

“The whole time...” She kept shaking her head. Maybe not wanting to believe such a betrayal. “You...You can’t trust her. She’ll use you...kill you.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Camille. Regan and I played well. The lab taught all of us to play well, didn't they? Funny thing, dreams and nightmares. How they influence our emotions.” Randall touched the gurney to lean over. Hazel eyes scattering all over his expression. “Easier when you can see into a mind like we can.” He flashed his tattoo with Regan following. “You put up a good fight, she’ll like that. It'll all be over soon and we'll be home again.”

"And where is that?" Camille wheezed, found herself.

Randall Dean had no answer.

“Three.” She forced the word. “I saw her. She was your friend.”

“She’s dead.” Randall stood straighter, eyes anywhere else by force. Camille watched him and realized it. That sometimes evil was better than nothing. Sometimes you had to sink to survive and that meant playing the part on the opposite side of the board. Playing evil until you convinced yourself it was your truth to cope.

“Anne.” She kept pressing. “Did you call her that? I bet she misses you, huh. She can hear us.”

“Shut up!” That perfect, compact boy shattered the same way a lost Queen Bee once did. Regan grabbed his arm to tug. “She died because Eleven reopened that horrid place! It drew all of us back.”

“She died because a lab tortured her and all of us!” Camille shot back. “She built that place modeled after the world she knew! That horrible and rotting world we all grew up in. It killed her, but it doesn’t have to get us too.”

“Not us, only you.” Randall pointed with one shaken hand. Eyes welling. Jaw tight like steel. “A part of her can live again with the perfect vessel.”

“The part of her the Upside Down mutilated. Would she want that? I fought her. She _bled_. She’s down there bleeding and that won’t stop if she takes me.” Camille managed to push toward his face. Randall stood there and just breathed. It was peculiar, the way his arms lowered. The way he glanced at his empty palm. Camille pinpointed a flicker of pain along his loss and rage. “Randall-”

“Enough. Grigori, remove them.” Edna shut it all down. Randall was struggling still against Grigori.

Camille narrowed on him and pushed one blaring thought into his brain. A vivid image of Three snarling before her. A struggle. Camille tearing hair off Three’s scalp in the fight. All those dead kids floating. Blood dripping down blue eyes. A clean girl in a pretty dress looking like a daisy kissed by wind.

Another image of soft hands clasped in clouds.

Randall choked on tears. Finally breaking down.

The door slammed.

** ** **

“Camille?” Will barely caught her when she was shoved inside that awful room of mirrors. A lock clicked. “They drugged you.”

“Will.” Heavy hands lifted blind to check him over.

“You have to stay awake. The girl. I talked to her.” Will’s huge eyes darted. “Camille.”

“I’m sorry, Will.” Camille heaved air from tired lungs. Battered and trying to push herself up.

“I think she can help us. I don’t know if she can survive out here, maybe we have to help her first.”

“She’s dead, Will.” Camille slipped into the floor. Thought of Jim. “Nothing survives the Upside Down.”

“She can still help us.” He shook her. “I survived. You saw down there.”

“I can’t...” Camille strained. “My abilities. The drugs.”

She tried to fight at Will’s hopeful beckoning. Pushed herself up upon trembling legs. Swayed to the side into the mirrors. Cheek pressed the cool glass as a breath ghosted it.

“Hey! Help us! You...You hear me?” A hush whooshed around her ears. She stilled there, eyes flickering.

"What is it?"

"They're talking to me." Camille dreamed there. Lighter. A shadow unfurling to wrap around the sun. Her palm pressed the mirror, ear firm to it.

"Who?" Will frowned. "Three?"

A breath cast steam into glass.

"The dead kids." Camille hitched a tearful chuckle. Never landed. "I think they're humming. Trying to sing to me."

"Cam?"

"Hey!" She smacked the reflection. "Talk to me!"

“She won’t come.” The door pushed open. Will got his arms around Camille’s waist. “Believe me, I tried. Begging.” Randall stood there. “Shouldn’t be walking. They’ll pump you full of more shit.”

“Fuck you.” Camille stumbled, knees hitting the floor which took Will with her. Regan came around her brother.

“Get away.” Will planted himself.

“Let me help you.” She tried like it meant something.

“You’ve done enough.” Camille hissed, dragging herself over.

“I didn’t want this.”

“What did you think was going to happen, Regan?” The drugged teen spat. “At least Randall isn’t running from his shitty choices. You...You fucking think anything you’ve done is justified?”

“You were my friend. I care about you. I had to do this.” Regan knelt down. Her brother watched from the doorway.

“Friends? Ha ha! We couldn’t be farther from friends. You lied and manipulated and worse, you think you’re good still! Really? Grow the fuck up!” Camille shredded her apart. “And Steve. You touched my friend. You tried to...with Billy. Both of you almost...”

“I love Steve.”

“Wake up, Regan! You have no idea what love is! You’re just like all of them. Face it. Don’t play innocent, you still helped with all of this. Steve’s a good person and he doesn’t deserve to be hurt.”

“I’d never hurt him.” She cried. "Ever."

“You already have!” Camille leaned over, bracing herself to escape the nausea of being so dizzy. “You’re just as bad. You still don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. You don’t get to betray friends and wash your hands at the end of the day. You made a bed, Regan, lie in it.”

“Camille-”

"I know what happened to you." She sniffled. "But, do you even care about our brothers and sisters. You want that fantasy life with Steve and you'd let them rot for it."

"I just want to be normal."

"We're _never_ going to get that so wake up." Camille chided herself. "I used to want that too, but I had to open my eyes. I'd rather die than see my loved ones hurt. You have to stop this. We can stop this together."

"I can't."

“And why are you so damn quiet for once?” Hazel eyes turned to Randall. His jaw twitched. “Something I said?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He beckoned for Regan. “Hurry, before Grigori comes back.”

“Don’t leave us here,” Will tried, “you must miss your friend a whole lot. She talked to me.”

“She only talks to Camille, they’re connected and she’s dead and feeding.” Randall turned.

“No, she talked to me in the mirror. She told me Venus has no moons.” Will shot forth. “Did she like all that stuff?” Randall eyed his sister, shifting back.

“Once.”

“Pretty personal and odd for a dead girl.” Will inched forward. “A monster, they thought.”

“The Flayer manipulated all of us. With her and Camille.” Randall regarded him, Regan’s hand on his sleeve while she stopped her tears.

“She is the Flayer. She’s inside it.” Will sniffled. “She was inside me and Camille. Maybe she’s just scared and cold.”

Camille’s head lifted, another groan while she pushed up.

“Randall. Regan. You couldn’t save your friend and I’m sorry. But, you can help us. You can do something good. Those kids need us to try for them.” Heavy feet managed. She stood taller. The Harper girl with veins of ice and fire fought so hard.

Still something to be admired, even in monsters.

“What if we all were wrong?” Camille persisted, one hand out and quivering.

“Don’t do that.” He crushed. Her thoughts consumed him.

“It’s bothering you too, huh?”

“Randall, what are you both…?” Regan read him and trailed off.

“What if the entire time we’ve been chasing a dead girl,” Camille Harper shattered glass, “she’s been alive?”

“You saw down there,” Randall grabbed Camille by the neck. Didn’t squeeze. Just kept her and her wandering mind at arm’s length where hope could not touch down. “You saw her.”

“I saw her bleed. Dead don’t bleed. I felt her skin. I took a ring off her finger. You see? Look in my head. It’s sitting in my jewelry box at home. It’s yours, isn’t it? I bet she misses it. She looks more alive every single time I see her. She looks like us.”

“Anne is dead!” Randall shook her.

“Randall, I know what my loved ones would give for a chance. I’m giving you both a chance right now. Sneak into my room and take the ring. You can warn them. We can find Three, we’ll level that entire place.” Camille touched her stomach when he ripped from her. “We can fix it. Sometimes you have to do something bad to stop something worse. But, _this_ is the worse.”

“I can’t take you out of here.”

"She'll destroy everything." Regan touched her lips.

“Take Will then, exchange him for a chance.” Camille touched his face.

“Camille, I’m not leaving you here.” Will grabbed for her. "They take us both."

“They’ll kill us.” Randall's shoulder’s fell. Eyes shut so tight when tears squeezed. Torn apart by a choice that was clear.

“Randall, help me. Please. That lab can’t win. It can’t.” Camille took his hand. “We can go. Together. I’ll help you both, stop running from this because you know you're on the wrong side. Regan.”

“They’ll never trust us, they’ll know what we did. Steve will hate me. They’ll hate us.” Regan was tearful still. "Those monsters down there...they can't come out."

“You have to face what you’ve done, Regan.” Camille snapped. “Maybe they won’t forgive you, but do the right thing here. Those kids can't have died for nothing.”

"If she's alive," Randall began, "then she hates us for leaving her."

"If she's alive then she's fighting and waiting for us to come. That's hope. Are you going to dash that because I'm not? Help us so I can help you."

"Randall." Regan shook her head. "We can't." She eyed him there. "You're considering it? Now? After everything we did. All this time and Camille changes you when I-"

"She's bleeding." He opened his eyes.

"Let her!" Regan burst, near manic about it. "She's a monster."

"So are we, aren't we?" He made peace with it. "You were right."

"So, we can't-"

“Regan...it’s over.”

“So, you listen to her after all of this?” Regan’s face warped into something cold. “After _everything?!”_

“Three bled. I can't stop seeing it. You see it too?” He noted again. “We’ll get the fuck away from here, out the back and through the forest. They'll chase us, but maybe we can get a head start.”

“Fine.” Regan’s arms dropped. Her ire didn’t. “Open that place and see what comes out. We had a normal life.”

“It’s fake.” Camille hissed. “It doesn’t have to be.”

“But, I have it now.” Regan whimpered. “No, I proved I’m different. I'm not like them. You played, Ran, but I know what's in your heart. This obsession with-”

"Regan, I need you to make it out of this." Randall faced her. "Forget about me and just make it right for you and Anne."

"Nothing's going to change if we open that place without control." She begged.

“Regan, let’s just go. Right now. We get out of here and Camille will keep her word.” Randall took her hand. Will helped Camille along. Out of that horrid room and up the stairs. “Stay quiet. I hear them.” Silent, they crept. Regan kept her eyes on Camille’s back.

“Will you tell them, I tried? Tell Steve I’m not bad?” Regan whispered. Camille blinked at her. _Obsession._

_Such ugly things we do for love._

_Isn't that funny?_

“Yes, sure I’ll tell them.”

 _Lie_.

“I didn’t want to do this, Camille. You know me.”

_But, you did it. You did this. You were both were bad. You did terrible things. Face it. I can't help if you don't.  
_

“I know,” Camille shook her head, went forth in the dark.

“Out here, I’ll help you over.” Randall cracked a window in the study, climbed over it.

“Will first.” Camille pushed the boy over. “Keep him safe. Get him home. Will, it’s going to be- _ack_!” Camille swung to the side. Will jerked to grab her before Randall heaved him up, awed. Regan stood there with a paperweight in hand. Camille fell with one easy thud. Blood warmed her temple.

“Regan, what the fuck did you do?!” Randall hushed himself. "I'm trying to get us-"

“Three won’t come back, that place will just bleed into this world and ruin everything we had. And the world won’t forgive us, Randall. I begged you for weeks and suddenly you give into one vision in Camille's head. Why now?! Why wasn't I enough? I had to do it. I had a life.”

“ _This isn’t living._ ” He realized in one desperate beat that ached because it was too late. "Fuck, Regan. Fuck! It's my fault. I know. I'm a fucking evil coward and Anne isn't going to love any part of what's left. But, if I can save her..." He gripped Will close to him like a rag doll. “We fucked up, Regan. We fucked up. I fucked up. I'm sorry, I...I'll take the blame. Come with me. I can't do this without you and I know what I have to do.” Randall was ready and willing to die for this even if he died a bad person.

“So do I. It's too late for us. Goodbye, I still love you.” Regan opened her mouth to scream. “In here! They’re escaping!” Randall shoved away from the window, pulling Will Byers with him to run. “She’s escaping, I got her!” The door burst off its hinges. “The boy got away. Randall went after him. Hurry!”

“Very good, Five, and here we thought you soft.” Edna stood over Camille, checked her pulse. “Grigori, show her back to the lab. Restrain her since she cannot behave. She has surgery soon.” He tossed the teen over his shoulder and Regan dropped the glass paperweight, watched it roll away.

Recalled the mini golf date she’d had with Steve and felt a swell.

“Don’t worry about the boy, we still have Six.”

“Shouldn’t you chase him, what if he says something?” Regan pressed lighter, eyes darting. _Fuck_. "And Randall, they'll kill him!"

“It won’t matter soon enough, child. We only needed one twin.” Edna waved her off and Regan sank into a deep grave she'd dug herself. _No. No. No._ “Go back to your room and pack a bag. We’re leaving.” Regan watched Camille’s body sway. Something roused and her head lifted weakly, eyes casting like high beams full of dead light. Easy to read in that glint of darkness. A single thought struck her from a story they'd bonded over.

_Kill me tomorrow; let me live tonight._

*** ** **

“I can’t believe we’re about to do this,” Robin mumbled. Heather pulled her scrunchie out, shaking her freshly washed hair. “Why can’t we just say it?”

“I need a genuine reaction and we can't approach the twins. It's time. He'll hate me.” She mused. “Horrible science experiment.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Robin shrugged, stopping both their tracks.

“You love me?” Heather smiled so bright under the moon.

“I mean...yeah.” Tried to play cool about it. “Duh.”

“I love you too.” A kiss before the storm. “Come on, this’ll work.” They knocked and Jim Hopper opened the door.

“Chief, is Billy here? We figured he was with Cam.” Robin crossed her arms.

“Where have you guys been?” Nancy looked paler. The Party gathered in the living room behind her.

“Shopping for a study,” Heather pushed in with Robin behind her. Spotting Billy. “You.”

“Me?” He stood.

“You,” Robin rolled her eyes. Heather wrapped her arms around him. Tight as she could.

“Uh...”

“You owe me, Hezzy.” Robin came next. Billy was trapped. Crushed by arms and a scent that jarred. One gust into his nose and lungs before he heaved as if to get it out. That candy lemon shampoo. Heather frowned and came out from him. Saw his eyes quiver.

“Billy, I’m sorry,” she spoke, cupping his face. “You remember that? That was the smell of her. The Shield. Right?”

“Guys?” Steve came forward. Billy stepped backward away from it to function again.

“That’s… What was that? I know it.”

“I know who the Shields are. I needed to confirm it.” Heather touched his arm. Jim turned from the open door.

“Camille’s missing,” El was on her feet. Voices overlapped. “I can’t see her. Who are they?”

“Hey, Hargrove!” A tone cut into them all. Randall Dean in the doorway with Will clutched to his chest. One arm holding him there. “Girlfriend sent me with a message.”

“Will!” Joyce shot up in a blaze. Everyone came toward the door. Jim put one arm out with his hand on the holster.

Randall held Will’s struggling form to him. They both were dirty and roughed up from the chase through the forest.

“Hey, hey! I don’t want to fight. Yet.”

“Let him go.” Jim ordered, earning a flick of Randall’s eyes to his.

“Happy to, Chief Hopper… Just hear me out. Okay, easy does it.” Randall scanned them, let Will Byers free.

“Mom!” He ran into her arms with Jonathan covering them. Friends gathered to see him over.

Randall lifted his hands.

“I just want to talk. Camille sent me with the boy.”

“Quiet.” Jim handcuffed him. Sat him on the couch while Steve locked the door.

“What the hell?”

“Fucker.” Billy charged with his fist cocked. Hopper had to grab for him.

“Hey, enough! Everyone calm down. Sit!”

“Dean, what the fuck?” Steve’s face looked wounded because it was dawning.

“They’re the shields.” Heather gasped out. “It was Regan that night. It was them the entire time. She protected Steve in that fight. It was her.”

“Just hear me out.” Randall clenched his teeth as Jim grasped his collar.

“Where is my daughter?” Hopper growled, looming forward.

“Moved probably.”

“Wait...” Will quieted the chatter. “He...tried to get us both out. The girl hit Camille. They got her still.”

“Regan isn’t like that,” Steve was on the defense, “she wouldn’t... She...”

“Women, am I right?” Randall’s quip was met with a fist. Not Hargrove’s. A rabid Steve Harrington had to be pulled off the boy by Jonathan and Billy.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me!” Arms were flying still. "You drove her to this! You asshole!"

"Think I don't know that?" Randall choked. "I said fucking evil things and I made my sister go along with it. It's my fault! You guys are my only shot to save them."

“Steve, calm down.” Jim eased, gripping a shoulder. Steve quivered like he might cry. Felt betrayal cut him deeper and deeper.

“All of you, enough!” Joyce’s shout shook the room. Eyes panned to her. “Where is Camille now?” A tongue shifted over swelling lips. Nose busted down them.

“Took her out of state, I heard them planning it. They knew they couldn’t reach Eleven. Went after Eight.” Randall shifted over. “We...We held out. We did. But, we gave her location away.”

“Kali?” El gasped.

“Check my wrist. I’m one of them. Like Camille and Jane here. My sister too. We got caught. I’m trying to make it right, _Christ_. Camille said she took a ring out of her dream. Out of the Upside Down. That shit doesn’t happen with the dead haunting us. God damn it, I’ll help you find her. Save my sister too.”

“You think Three is alive?” El came forward without fear.

“Camille thought so, I saw things in her head and I...fuck. Let me see the ring. Said it was in her jewelry box. Let me see it.” He needed hope. Needed it to be real.

“I’ll get it.” Max went upstairs.

“Where’s Regan?” Steve hissed. “Trapped like Camille?”

“She’s the reason your friend didn’t get out with Will.” Randall shot back. “My sister lost it and it was my fault, I kept pushing. Fuck. I’m sorry. Help her. That isn’t Regan.”

“As if you didn’t play a part in this shit!”

“I’m trying to make it right again, fuck. Just help me save Anne and my sister. I’ll help you get Camille.”

Both siblings got too invested.

“What are they doing to my girlfriend?” Billy sat Steve down, left one hand on his shoulder. Steve could only bury his face in his palms. Robin came to his right, smoothing hair back.

“Flayer put something inside her. They’re going to use it to draw Three out. Set a trap with Camille. Use her as some vessel. I thought Three wanted her to live again, but... It needs a strong body with a database of a mind, keep up here. Edna seeks to control it, she's fucking crazy.” Randall cocked his head with some sarcasm. “Your girl won’t make it. Neither of them.”

“Vessel for _what?”_ El swelled. “Most of us are dead! The kids.”

That seemed to hit Randall Dean hardest.

“Think that lab would waste them even after that?” Randall heaved. “Three walked every line. Real and fantasy. Life and death. Edna think she’s hiding them down there. Camille feels them as a result. They're going to fill her to the brim.”

“Hiding them?” Jim pressed with his hand lifting. Trying to be calm.

“The kids. All the dead ones. Flayer has them. It ate them somehow to make itself, but it can't use. Same way it tried to remake itself out here and can’t channel their pieces. They need a battery.”

“Camille.” Dustin frowned at Lucas next to him.

“Microchip.”

“Whatever is inside your friend will tear her apart and it’s keeping the Flayer connected to the outside.” Randal leaned forward. “You need me.”

“Regan can block El, can’t she?” Nancy realized.

“I can push back. You need me here. Give me one shot, you don’t have to like me. I did fucked up shit and I can’t take it back. But...if I can save Three and my sister. I can't repay Camille, but I'll help. Please.” Randall broke when Max came down, uncurled her fingers. “Let me see it.”

Max looked around and neared him, palm up with the gold ring there.

Randall Dean broke to flood.

“Fuck, after everything...she’s been alive down there.” He’d failed her. “She’s been suffering and I let her. I hurt people thinking it was the only way. Fucking lost myself. I can't come back. But, she can.” Billy looked down and recalled a similar day.

“You can help us.” El clenched her fists. “Tell me about Three.”

“She called herself Anne.” Randall forced out. “We were in the same room. Had Saturn painted next to it. Anne wasn’t like the rest of us. Too brave and smart. She didn’t remember anything before the tattoo. Said all she saw was a bright light that was dead."

"Anne." El frowned.

"Took her name from this old book she always liked after the escape. Even named Regan and I. Looked younger, sicker, and smaller but we followed her. Anne just...understood the world. Made us hope for it and when we finally had it...nothing was better. Those years outside were everything.”

“What happened to her?” El pulled up a footrest to sit. Wearily, everyone followed except Jim, nearing to stand by his daughter.

“We moved a lot. Lived place to place. Big cities. But, we had each other.” Randall lowered his head. “And that lab found us. Locked us away again. Anne felt the gate open because she’d been there. She made it what it was and it used to be beautiful. A place where all her dreams could rest. They all died."

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"They came to us and dragged her to that horrid opening. Told her to control it. But, we tasted the world and giving that up...it was too much. They tortured her. She kept saying the dead kids where talking to her in the mirrors and walls. Chances are Camille is losing herself to that same dead light. That world was alive and twisted, I don’t know, she lost control of it all. The light grew and we thought...maybe it would help wash all this shit away."

"It didn't." Billy guessed.

"It exploded like a dying star. Her shadow came to life. The Flayer. I saw it wrap around her until I couldn’t see my friend anymore. It all got sucked in. She screamed and got dragged through the gate. I thought she’d stop it. I did. But, after all that pain, she didn’t want to. It ate her. And all those things started to bleed out. That place poisoned everything. We all believed she died and those monsters used her to feed itself. We knew it would come for the rest of us, but it's her in there.”

Jim Hopper remembered the quiet chaos when he first saw that open wound. Remembered the thrill of cold against his hand as he reached to touch it. A warm breath that caressed his palm as if it craved the heat his flesh provided.

All he wanted to do was reach toward it at the time despite pain and fear. A black hole.

All he felt was loss inside.

“You loved her.” Nancy produced quieter.

“It was more than that. She made us fight and hope. She was someone I looked up to and believed in. Anne understood the universe. She gave us the world. You can’t repay that shit.”

“You can by not taking it for granted.” Heather shot out. “What you’ve done is made it worse.”

“Camille gave that to us.” El stood. “And they’re both hurt because people like Edna and Papa. People like you too. She’d be disappointed. Three.”

“I’m trying.”

“Try harder!” El jumped forth with a command. Not a little girl hiding any longer. “I’ll go in and you’ll shield me now.”

“El-”

“There’s no other way.” She cut over Jim, clasping hands. The blue band on her wrist shifted when he kissed her knuckles. “Trust me. We can all fight.”

** ** **

“I want to go home.” Camille’s head lulled back and forth to stay awake. Sweaty and relentless. Blood dried down the side of her face from a cut alone her temple.

“ _Face here._ ” Alexei’s hand swayed in an attempt to tend the gash. The girl made it difficult.

“Let me.” Regan came to the doorway. Crossed with a blank expression. “Edna wants her cleaned before we go.” The doctor didn’t leave, just backed aside so Regan could undo restraints and pull Camille up. Marionette limbs collapsed into her arms. But, the expression on her face scorched.

“Don’t touch me,” she bucked, "fuck off me!" Torn clothing hanging as they went.

Alexei looked away and stared at the pristine pillow with blood spotting. Camille’s eyes closed because the light burnt. White walls and tiles. Water rushing to fill a bath. Regan forced her over the edge into heat and bubbles. Slippery hands grabbed for the edges.

“Will you just-?” Regan tugged shreds of clothing away. “Just hold still?” Camille’s green hazel eyes glowered before a weak slap landed.

“You _touched_ Billy. I hate you for every night I had to rock him back to sleep when dreams of what you did hurt him.”

“I didn’t want to. I didn’t do anything. I stopped it.” Regan held a throbbing cheek. Drugs kept making Camille lull. A sponge touched her naked skin so she gripped the sides and faced away. “You killed the mayor.”

“I wanted to. I can own that now. Randall can own being fucking evil. You can't. How sad. There are plenty of bad things I want to do. Plenty I don't. Some on both sides, I think, I'm going to do now. Larry's neck broke and I heard every bad man break with it. Bad men can break and that's information I've always craved. I remember when El and I split Brenner apart. He was so warm and red and utterly human. We're all the same under flesh.” Camille resigned herself. "You had a chance to be more."

"You understand I had to do this. I just wanted to keep Steve and I can't let that thing out of the Upside Down."

“You’re disgusting...and you don’t deserve anything from me now. Not while you choose this. Steve’s going to find out. Randall get away? Must set you on edge. All this and the outcome is unchanged.”

Camille laughed aloud at that fact. At her billow of bland empathy for Edna.

“It won’t matter. I’ll run into his arms. When Edna has Three under control, she can make the world what she wants. She’ll reward me.”

“What a fucking prize. And when you're older and carrying Steve's pretty baby in your arms, I'll be watching you from hell with your dear brother and all our siblings. We can be patient.” Camille breathed, spine bending. Regan cupped her chin to wipe her face.

“You brought this on yourself, you know?”

“And you don’t know fuck all about the world. I'm sorry, Regan, for everything you went through, but you're so wrong.” Shuttering eyes melted together. Camille hissed when the gash stung. “You brought this on yourself too. Steve’s going to see right through it. And if Edna gives you your own pastel happy ending. Know that it was built on dead children. It’s not real. You’ll hate yourself for it...if you already don't.” A laugh hitched. “The real kicker is Steve’s such a great guy, he might of forgave you. If you tried just once. At least Randall can say that.”

“...They made me.”

“And you still chose them after.” Camille tried to catch her breath. Probably would have sunk underwater if Regan weren’t helping her stay up. “Everything those kids died for. It means nothing to you.”

“Don’t say that. I was good to you. You...You were my friend. That doesn’t have to change.”

“Yeah,” a scoff, “and my kindness. My friendship. Even my empathy...it has a limit. Not on me to justify your shitty choices. We all got fucked.” Regan flamed at that. Scrubbed Camille until her skin was raw and pink. Left her to lie in a heap of towels to dry and brushed her hair. Scalp throbbing, Camille twisted and shot daggers the entire time in silence.

“Stop being so difficult!” Regan stamped her feet. Tossed Camille back into the towels. Nude. Puffing, the redhead welled with frustrated tears. “I didn’t want this!”

“Then why did you pick it? You can’t blame everyone, Regan. Take some fucking responsibility.” Camille curled herself into a ball.

“Five.” Edna snapped in the doorway. “You shouldn't play so rough. Go upstairs. Grigori will escort you.” The man of steel had his hand on her shoulder. One thumb smoothing. Camille narrowed before Edna turned to smirk at him and Regan gathered herself to go off.

“Here I thought you couldn’t love anything.” Camille pushed her heavy body over, twisted in terry cloth.

“Do you think I don’t love you?” Edna approached Camille to pull her up, let her fall into the gurney. “Don’t worry about the drugs. You’ll relax into them after awhile.” Alexei turned to face elsewhere so he didn’t have to look at her body. Camille stumbled and had to let Edna handle her. Fabric tugging over her body. Undergarments. Blue dress with white dots that made her feel like a housewife. Forced her arms into an over sized taupe cardigan. “My precious girl.”

“ _Alexei,_ _help_ _me. Please, you can help me._ ” Camille draped herself over the bed while Edna put socks and tennis shoes on her. The scientist turned his head slightly. “ _You want to help me, I can tell.”_

“Another dose for the road.” Edna’s words flashed before a prick kissed the blade of Camille’s shoulder. “Rest, Milly. Don’t be afraid of it. Not the dark.”

Camille wasn’t. She closed her eyes to a dreamless world.

** ** **

“They’ll be gone by the time you get there.” Randall rubbed his wrists. Hands now cuffed in front.

“Quiet.” El cocked her chin. Blindfold covering her eyes. “Just shield me.”

Admittedly, he liked this kid. Randall blindfolded himself and knelt before her. Entire party gathered with static droning. Lights flickered. El reached and placed her hands in Randall’s, steadying her breath.

“Camille?” El beckoned out. Across time and space while the world hushed with night.

 _“Camille?_ ”

Hazel eyes opened on the other side. Drowsy. Lying across a bed in the back end of a rustling RV.

“El...” Camille puffed, barely audible before a hand covered her lips.

Alexei put a finger to his mouth, peered over his shoulder at Edna and Grigori in front. Regan flipping lazily through a magazine at the table in the middle kitchen area. Alexei pretended he was checking her over and taking notes.

Colors hazed together. Camille shifted on her back when they took a turn. Tried to see the signs they passed.

“Camille?” El said again. Pushing and pushing in fog. Camille draped across a pillowy cloud. No surroundings. “I see her.”

“Where is she?” Billy urged.

“She’s drugged.” Randall added. “High constant doses so she can’t use.”

Camille blinked and tried to make sense of the colors. All her life it felt.

Deep brown eyes blinked down at her. El cupped her face.

“It’s going to be okay, just hold on.” El drew closer to whisper. “They’re after Kali. We’ll find you. Will made it home to us. You did it.”

_“Hurry.”_ Camille had mouthed, one hand shifted to her stomach.

“I can’t...see where she is.” El grew tearful, teeth clenching to assert herself. Randall pressed to clear the fog. Alexei tried to block the fact that Camille roused when Regan’s head snapped toward them.

“Regan feels me.” Randal warned, head shaking. Two storms clashed.

“Camille. I can’t see. Tell me what you see. We’ll find you.” El begged, grasping at smoke.

Eyes rose to the windows. Blinds shifting with each bump along the road. Muttering words and numbers from the signs, Camille tried to turn over and Alexei coaxed her back down. Regan sprang up and tore a curtain aside. Nose bleeding.

“Put her back to sleep.” She got Edna’s attention. Luckily, it was the exact order she would have given.

Fingers turned the music up. Melodic and beckoning. That song even caught Regan’s attention.

_“...While I'm alone...and blue as can be...”_ Camille picked it up, fingers winding around Regan’s wrist. _“Dream a little dream of me.”_

“Keep pushing, she’s distracted.” Randall waded about.

“She liked that song,” Camille’s eyes rolled back. Alexei took his time with the needle. “Anne.”

“It’s too late.” Regan let one tear fall.

“She’s down there waiting.” Camille welled too. “Are you going to make her wait longer?”

Liquid plunged in when Regan snatched the needle and jabbed flesh.

“No...no!” El clawed this time. Randall cried out, his veins darkened before fog washed out all directions. Regan fell backwards as they hit a hard bump. “I see it!”

“El, you won’t last much longer.” Jim soothed his little girl.

“Cincinnati.” El ripped her blindfold away, collapsing into Jim’s arms. Randall fell to the side, tried to catch his own breath. “Kali must be there now. Hard to see them both, Regan keeps blocking me. I have to find her before they can. We can save them both.”

“Hop,” Joyce came to her feet, “we have to go now.”

“We’re coming with you.” Billy shot up.

“All of us.” Mike came too.

“No.” Jim pointed. “Joyce and I are going. You all are going to stick together and wait for Owens and Murray.”

“Fuck that,” Billy charged for the door when a big hand gripped his arm, “you think you can stop me?”

“Billy.” Jim sighed.

“Take Billy, Randall, and I.” Nancy insisted, hand slipping from Jonathan’s. “Randall can block us. We’ll find Camille, Regan, and Kali.”

Jim Hopper felt himself losing this battle.

Back in the RV, Camille let the high instrumental carry her back to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, thanks for reading you guys!! So much to come with this arc blazing!! Scream at me below!! xoxo


	38. Holding Out For A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore and some torture. Just really spooky nonsense!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter! Bit of a wild one, which I guess the whole story is at this point hahaha :D xoxo
> 
> "Holding Out For A Hero" -Bonnie Tyler

Camille roused again to a scratching sound. Regan filing her nails. Bored of all the magazines.

“Fuck, this must be the good shit.” A dry mouth croaked. “The drugs.” The IV taped into her arm tugged. A bag jostling above while straps kept too tired limbs down.

Regan sat across from her on the edge. One leg propped up and the other touching the floor. Felt like a sleepover.

“Where’s Edna and her dog? Screwing?” Camille noted Alexei banging on a shitty TV. Trying to distract himself with the cartoons playing through static. Woody Woodpecker.

“Gross, right? They started up awhile ago. Knew she was lonely. Guess all we want is someone to hold, no matter how terrible.” Regan tapped her temple with the file. Scooted closer. “She does love you. In her way.”

“Lucky me.” Camille stared at the cartoons, flicked a Russian switch. “ _Can you turn up the volume?”_ Alexei looked startled, obliged after a beat.

“They went hunting, as they call it. Barely sunrise. Perfect time for it. Kali moved, but Randall and I found her when our influence spread. You and El found her first, it was a help. We tried to keep her hidden. Edna's persuasive. As you know.” Regan crossed her arms as she was ignored. “Still mad at me?”

“Christ, you’re a fucking child. Guess it isn’t all your fault.” Camille tried and failed to lift her head. “I’ll help you, Regan. You’re better than this. But, help yourself first. Until then, fuck off.”

“Hey.” Regan reeled forward. Tried to read her. “Stop thinking in other languages!” Camille snickered like she was drunk.

“ _You like American cartoons, yes? Best part of the early morning._ ” She ignored her sister and addressed the scientist fluently. The other girl shot up and stomped to go outside and cool off. Alexei stared for a moment before crossing. _“Not many around you to talk with, I imagine._ ”

 _“Just the brute,”_ Alexei agreed, “ _Edna’s_ _Russian_ _is_ _shit_.”

 _“I remember you._ ” Camille sighed. _“You wanted to help me down there too.”_

 _“I’m the third or fourth scientist.”_ Alexei drew one finger across this neck.

_“Leave with me.”_

_“I have nowhere to go.”_

_“We can help each other.”_ Camille urged. Saw his hand go to the IV as her head fell back. She heard the children humming again. Whispers overlapping like they might sing so soft and silent. They whispered hoping Camille would scream for them. _“What is inside me?”_

Alexei recalled the word in broken English.

“Monster.”

** ** **

“Listen, I get the handcuffs.” Randall’s voice annoyed the entire vehicle. “But, the uncomfortable silence-”

“You all heard me call shotgun.” Billy whined next to him, on edge. Nancy rolled her eyes on the opposite side.

“Shut it.” Joyce spun around as Jim gripped the wheel tighter. “Both of you. Concentrate on blocking us...however you do that.” She paused. "Is it hurting you?"

The genuine concern of a mother was too foreign.

“Not like mind reading. Depends. I can’t see Eight.” Randall paused. “Kali. Not even obscured behind a cloud.”

“Meaning?” Nancy turned her head.

“It means they got her. Camille disappeared too. Doesn’t mean they’re dead. I still feel her there somewhere. Just pumped her with enough drugs, the poor girl can’t hope to think straight. We’re all connected now. The kids.” He earned a flaming stare from Billy. “Drugs they use don’t so much suppress our abilities. More like they confuse them. They want us strong, just controlled. Repressing Camille Harper was a mistake from the start. It’s flooding. Burning brighter than it should have. Feeding into others around her and we feed back. We all got stronger the moment she rose. Wasn’t a coincidence. It drew Anne back in too, I’m sure.”

“You better pray our friend gets out of this.” Nancy replied coolly. “They have Kali.”

“Should have let Harrington have it out with you,” Billy added, arms crossing.

“We’re nearly there.” Joyce cut in again.

“El described an RV, I’m pulling over up here to check in with her. Owens should be at our house.” Hopper kept his foot on the gas, neck craning to read the signs. “We’ll find them.”

** ** **

Camille wore thin. Every scent grated. Neck was raw from the collar. Tiny shocks filtered at any rare activity of her abilities. Kept waking to see Alexei there fiddling with her IV whenever Regan’s back turned.

At one point, he spooned applesauce into her mouth. Hoped it stayed down.

“They’re back.” Regan perked up, tossing a magazine aside. A body was tossed in the moment the door opened. Grigori dragged a wounded girl by the collar of her thick coat. Camille recognized that pretty face through the dirt and blood running from her temple.

“Kali.” She blinked. They locked eyes. Eight didn’t register her face of course, they never met officially.

“The hell are you? What is this? Let me...” Her voice slurred. Drugs distorted her perception and ability. Camille blurred to focus.

“I’m Six. I know Eleven. Kali!” Camille burst. Edna nodded to Regan before a gag was tied around her mouth.

"I'm sorry, you have to stay quiet." Regan pressed, earning a snarl. Alexei pushed himself back into the wall.

“Eleven?” Kali welled, gasping out. Camille eyed a matching collar around her sister’s neck. “Jane.” Edna frowned.

“Grigori, shut her up. I don’t need them exchanging sob stories right now. We’ve all had a long night.” Alexei shied away when Kali was hauled over and strapped a few inches from Camille on the dirty mattress. “Get another IV going.” Edna waved her hand and started the vehicle.

Regan lingered to watch with deep grief, turned her eyes when it became too much because she’d made the wrong choice and she knew it. Like Randall, pushing forward with the wrong choice was easier then the arduous task of change. Being evil, even by force, was always easier to stomach than touching pain and doing good.

Blindly, Camille’s fingers managed to stretch out for Kali’s. The other girl locked them together with huge eyes full of fear. Torn from her built family into this hell again after the years of revenge and hiding. Alexei leaned over to hang the second IV, jerking as Camille’s other hand barely caught his wrist. A plea. A whine. He shook and didn’t pull away after catching her desperate eyes. Grigori snatched the small scientist off before a fist crashed toward her expression in the hysterics.

And then nothing.

** ** **

“Hey.” A complete haze. The scent of rusting metal and sawdust. Wafting like fresh snow.Camille felt so many cold hands on her body. In her hair. Smoothing. A comfort. Hollow tones that used to sing muttered slow, droning numbers.

“Hey, Six.” That voice repeated. Camille pulled away from her dead siblings to focus.

“ _Camille_.” Thick Russian accent attached to the syllables. A needed correction to humanize. Wrists ached when Camille tried to hang onto the syllables. Kali’s breathy voice coaxed further.

“Camille...that your name?”

Hazel green eyes opened. Glinted.

“Debatable some days.” Camille winced with a throbbing cheekbone. She imagined her face wasn’t pretty at the moment. Alexei crouched then reached up, dabbing something cold upon the crescent of her eye. Stung. His finger tucked hair aside, the look on his face explained the state of her. She felt the heat and swell of a bruise. Thought about Rosemary potting fresh violets, silky petals grazing supple cheeks.

Would have made Neil Hargrove jealous. The wound. He never got his chance with Camille.

She wondered about him. Odd waking thought. If Neil was cold and scared in a thin bed. Being bullied by bigger men. Bored of the mundane routine. Counting cracks in walls and scurrying within them like a cockroach.

If he felt Camille's fingerprints on his heart.

If he missed his ex-wife and his wounded son and his long dead mother with her shattered heart. If he dreamed of her dancing ballet while a red tie wielded by his father choked life away. Again and again.

“They found you." Camille said at last. "I’m sorry.”

“What are we doing here?” Kali pressed. Eyes darted around. Some dingy warehouse where no screams could escape out into the world. Both their hands tied high against opposite steel beams. Alexei set up at a table. Regan, Edna, and Grigori all gone. For now.

“We’re the last kids alive,” Camille realized in tears. “Four and Five. Six. Eight. Eleven. All those children and we’re the last ones. There’s...a Three too. She’s been trying to tell me this and I ignored it. I thought she was dead. But, I think she’s trying to bring us all together. She’s trapped in the Upside Down. Maybe she has to be there to live.” Another wheeze. “I don’t know...what El’s told you. The girl down there, she’s strong. And Edna. That bitch who took you...she’s trying to draw her out. They want to use us. I’m not sure what Three wants any longer.”

“Whose side is this Three on?” Kali asked and Camille lifted her eyes again.

“That’s it...I’m not sure about it anymore either. Her own side.” She turned her attention. “Alexei-”

“Ah. You’re both getting acquainted,” Edna’s heels clicked when she stepped between them. Grigori came to her side and scooted a flood lamp up toward Camille with Regan settling a mirror on her other side. Positioned half behind her.

“What...What are you doing?”

“I want to see her, Milly. You get one chance to make this easier.” Edna pointed the remote. Kali cried out across from her.

“Stop! Stop it!” Camille writhed. Looked up with huge eyes the moment the light flicked on. Peeling her layers away. Her tongue dulled. A vivid image of herself dancing in those lights wearing red drapes fluttered.

Kali gasped when it ended.

“S-Six?” She corrected herself. “Camille. Hey. What are you doing to her?” Blood ran from Camille’s nose. That dead, horrible light made her glow. She reeled forward into it with all her past conditioning. Trapped. The shadow stretched out behind her. Taking up space against sheet metal and concrete. Rats scurried to be away from it. Girl to monster.

The Mind Flayer outlined itself. Edna marveled with sparkling eyes. A grin curled her lips. Regan stepped backwards until Grigori’s hand took her shoulder.

“Five. Listen well.” Edna remarked. The girl’s nose bled further. “Alexei, get a needle ready. This could be our chance.” She stepped toward Camille. Shuddering. Chains and ropes dug into her skin. Pain curdled her abdomen.

“Trap.” She choked. “Trap.”

"Just sink, Milly. Like you've always wanted. You fought so hard, my sweet girl." Edna sounded like she might weep. "I'm so proud of you. Just let your eyes dry and rest now."

Camille felt she didn't have a choice. She sunk low into warm sand. Woke upon a beach that smelled of salt and oranges.

"Six!" Little cries and voices brought her up. To her feet. Breathe. Sand flitting between warm toes. Water misted. A red bathing suit and cover up with a big floppy hat adorned her body. Happy and healthy. Still glowing radiant when she smiled at the children playing before her. "Sister! You're here! Six is here!"

"They're waiting for you." Three passed, pretty as a picture. Grinning before she reached for Camille's hand. "Come play with us."

"You're still warm." Camille sighed. Dreamed so vast and deep. Kids flocked to hug her hips. They were all cold. Full of life and pressed like marble.

"Do you like my truck?" A boy waved a shiny fire engine. Camille bent to pick him up. Tears fell when she kissed his little cheeks. Giggles followed. They tugged her along toward the inviting water. Three slipped away.

"Come with us, Six. Into the water." They all said. Tones overlapping. Old hymns and prayers upon her ears. She didn't blink. Just looked at them all there. So many babies and toddlers and teens. Too many. "We all float down here."

_"You'll float too."_

Camille walked in a trance. Going forth as they played and laughed against wind. Her hat slipped away. Water splashed up to her hips.

"You'll float too, Six."

The water crept up to her neck.

"It's just like Neverland." Three said. "We can remain here and play forever if you like. You have to choose."

"I'd like that." Camille caught a breath, eyes closed and poised to sink. "I think I might...like that very much so."

Over the sway of waves around her body. The calls of wind. The humming of playful children. Camille heard a voice beckon.

"Camille..."

Damp hair stuck down when her head turned to another upon the shore. A woman in a green, flowing sundress. Judith King smiling and awake.

"Mom." She thought to stay, but swerved. Waded back to shore. Three didn't stop her. Just watched her rush into her mother's open arms. Smell the amber in her hair. "Mommy?"

"Walk with me..." Judith kissed tears away. Smoothed hair back into place. They left the children in the distance.

"Do you hear that?" Camille looked at the crystal clear sky. A delicate violin picked up. Music swelled around them. She came ahead and stopped.

"Adam loved to play. Your father. He was first chair, you know. Played for my every dance. He's playing for us so I can find him. So you know he's in the air with us." Judith clasped her hands. "Look at you. Beautiful."

"I'm sorry." Camille crumbled back into warm arms.

"Why, sweetheart?"

"Because...I'm growing up without you both."

"No," Judith pulled out to cup her face, "this is all I want for you. You have a family who loves you even still. You built it. And you're good. You're so good and kind."

It was a needed thing to hear somehow. Validating that she was flawed and also trying.

"I could stay here with them. With you and dad. They need me."

"You can't help them if you stay. You'll all be stuck in time." Judith kissed her head. "You have to keep growing up, Camille."

"Nothing evil can touch us in this place. It's paradise."

"And nothing good will come with that." Judith sighed. "Sometimes, the pain will be so great. There are people you can turn to. People who will come to you as well. Struggle is part of it. Life."

Camille could only nod so her mother continued.

"It's not always just and fair. It's not always a master plan to teach us. It bleeds. Growing up can wound us and often there isn't a reason why. But, when you make it out at the other end...that is remarkable. Your heart is magnificent. Forged from every bond you built. Every strike your voice casts. People who fell before you smile and encourage it. It has never been weak. It's made of a fire you created. Fire you always find when you feel it's dwindling. Built with help from those allowed to touch it. There are people happy enough to walk fire with us. We are not weak. We never have been. And when these hearts come together like stars in the sky, monsters cower before us because they're left small and forever counting us out."

"Maybe I don't want to grow up. Not me." Camille's chin lifted, sniffling. Judith smiled softer, took her hands.

"You must. Fire destroys and it creates. Girls like you are always caught dancing in it. You have to keep dancing." She caressed her daughter's cheek. "You must grow up. There's a whole world out there for you to see. If you grow up, you can explore it. You can fall in love. You can stumble and pull yourself back up. If you grow up, Camille, you can look back and show others that it's possible to make it out whole. Things like cruelty and loss, hope is always bigger. You can stay here with these children, but they need that hope. Your father and I need it. Jane's mother needs it too. All those people who lost need it."

"Terry Ives." Camille recalled. "She fought Brenner and didn't make it out."

"She needs to see the flowers she planted cared for. Your siblings need you. Your friends need you. Even your Chief Jim Hopper needs you. This magnificent party you have. It's a lot to ask, but you have to carry them through this. Let them hold you back. You can do it. No one doubts it. We'll be watching. Have courage and be as loud as you can."

"I don't want you to go away from me."

"No, sweetheart, we are never far from you." Judith kissed her one last time, let a tear roll. "We're in the lights. We're in shadows. We are always near, especially when you need us most. Look within yourself. Look at the sky. You'll always find us looking back. Be brave now, be as messy as you wish, and grow up. Just as you are. You are good and compassionate. Don't stop fighting and you will feel us in everything you do. Others will feel you too and they'll help. Let them in, Camille."

"I am not alone," Camille touched her forehead to her mother's, "I never have been."

"Go to her," Judith smiled, "you have to go to her. I'll find your father and we'll be with you again. Do not look back. Don't look beyond the girl. Look into her eyes."

"I love you and dad. So much."

"We love you, Camille." Judith let her daughter slip away to walk. Camille peered at Anne. Crossed. Didn't stray anywhere else. Three was still and peaceful there.

"You chose." She noted. Camille really stared at her. Took in the heart of her face shape. The blush upon her cheeks as her pale blue dress swayed. Soft waves of golden hair billowed. Crystalline eyes glowed. Reflected the sparkly water. The endless sky above them.

"Yes." Camille reached out. "I want to wake up. I'll come back for you. All of you. But, right now, I have to wake up." A palm touched Three's face, smoothed along the curve of her jaw. Judith's words rang bells. "Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"You're all starry eyed," she observed, "they look like lights that are safe." A smile ghosted when familiarity swelled. "I'll be seeing you. Don't come out. Not here. She'll want it."

"Camille." Anne turned as she went back up the sandy hill. Stopping, a question dawned. "Can you just...hold me for a little bit?"

"Yes." She came back. Lifted her arms. Anne mirrored, fingers shifting with nerves like she'd never had one. Or couldn't recall the last. Camille closed the distance. Shut her eyes so she didn't stray again. Held the girl closer. Felt fragile bones and skin. A heart beat as if a little bird danced around Three's chest. Anne settled her chin on Camille's shoulder. Held tight. Squeezed.

"We cannot leave this place without the tether. I am not strong enough. The clear air repels me." Three said then. Camille thought for a moment their skin sunk together. They parted. A hand took Camille's jaw. The lights in Anne's eyes grew brighter, blocked the world out. "But, you can. Your mind. Wide like the universe. We cannot let you kill it. It will feed regardless on the safe lights. I hope your heart forgives even if on fire."

She neglected which action and who would reap it. What lights would be sucked dry.

Camille burst. Waking in rust and rot. In the dead lights that burned her. A scream etched.

"What is she doing?" Edna bellowed.

“Six is warning her.” Regan cowered into the bulky Russian.

“Three can’t resist.” Edna breathed deeper. "She will follow." Shadow tendrils curled along the mirror. A cold rush trilled against Camille’s bones over the heat of light. Her breath ghosted out, shaken. Unable to move or see. Lips tried to form more words. Thin fingers curled into fabric by her waist. Clicking, wheezy breathes cast into her ears. Senses flooded.

Camille screamed again. A palm resting on her stomach where a monster pushed back under flesh. White hot pain spread. The tether.

“Grigori, get her.” Edna beckoned. Camille squeezed her eyes shut when Three’s arms curled around her. It was almost a comfort even still. The adults closed in before a crash echoed. “No!”

Camille shattered the mirror with one smack of her head back into glass. Waking up in full. Three snatched away. The shadow fell to pieces.

“That was your chance, Milly! To stop the pain early.” Edna whirled, kicking the light over to release Camille. Another crash. A slap into her bruised face roused a cry. “Stupid girl.”

“Whatever she wants with me...” Camille puffed. Straining. Fighting. “It doesn’t matter. You want her so I’ll make sure you don’t get her.”

A laugh hitched. Echoed.

“I won’t absorb fuck all for you. Not her or Kali. Not any of us! Not for you. There are no weak children. No weak victims! No weak survivors! You don't get us. _Ever._ You couldn't hope to walk through the fire we built when this ends!” _  
_

“You think so, Milly? We'll see about that. Won’t matter when we cut her from you. She’ll sprint here!” Edna held Camille’s jaw. “Prep her for it. Now.” Those terrible heels clicked again. “Five, come.”

Regan didn’t move. Eyes fixed on her sister. Shining there.

“You could have given her up and been free.” She came to Camille.

“That isn’t freedom.” A breath ached. Regan welled at her. “It’s the right thing. So, I chose it.”

"So much pain."

"Right thing often comes with more hurt. Mostly at the start. It'll mean something even if I don't make it out. Others will see and it'll mean something to them too!" Camille swallowed rust in the back of her throat. "Pain or not, I want to live with myself at the end of every choice I make."

They stared. Camille wasn't letting down.

"What choice can you see to the end? My soul is made from fire. What are you made of, Regan?"

“ _Girl_.” Grigori grabbed her arm, shoved Regan in Edna’s direction to go.

“She said _thank you_.” Regan blurted, catching Camille’s eyes. “You saved her.”

“Move it.” Edna yanked her along. Grigori came to Camille next. Dragged her to a metal table where she could be jabbed her more needles and hooked to machines.

“ _Have her ready,”_ he addressed Alexei hiding behind a clipboard, “ _I’ll be back._ ” A metal door slid shut.

“Are you okay?” Kali heaved from her spot, neck craning to see Camille.

“Never better.” A head turned to smile. Her own thoughts consumed. “I knew those eyes. I've... Hey, El told me...you create illusions- _hey!”_ Camille jerked when Alexei shifted machines around her. He avoided her stare. _“What happens when that thing comes out?”_

_“They draw Three in. She needs this piece to feed herself and better influence the world. You make her stronger.”_ Alexei explained. Kali flickered her eyes between them.

“What’s your power? Russian?”

“I’m a copycat. A mockingbird.” Camille sighed. _The Mystic_. “Photo memory. Muscle memory. Main part. Moving things. I don’t know, they think we’re all peaking. Feeding. It’s a real drag sometimes.”

“How many languages you pick up?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Camille blinked, stared at her new sister. Bit of a comfort to be together in hell. “The skills just come on instinct when...I need them." Camille realized she was strongest when she trusted her gut. "If the average human’s brain is a small town library, mine is a cathedral.” Full of bells ringing.

“And this guy?”

“He is our ticket out of this place. He’s trapped too.” Camille tried to push toward the scientist to catch his eyes. _“We can help each other escape. Let the drugs wear. Get this shit off us.”_

 _“They see those collars off, we will all be dead.”_ Alexei offered, meek.

“ _Find a way, I won’t leave you here. There are people looking for me. They’ll help us all.”_ Camille pushed. _“You can join the world again. Alexei. You're not bad.”_ He paused to see her eyes. A warmth resonated.

“You’re getting stronger?” Kali went on. Camille nodded. “I am too. My...creations. They’ve grown.” Alexei crossed to her, knelt down to tear a piece of rubber from some wires tossed to the floor. “What are you doing?”

“ _Shhh_.” He tugged her collar, wrapping the piece around the shark bite-like knobs that touched flesh. A needle pointed at her before the drugs wet the floor instead.

“Alexei.” Camille sighed when he came back to her. _“I have a plan.”_

 _“They will kill me.”_ He wrapped another strip around her collar too. Accepted that he would die for this.

_“Then, come with us if you want to live.”_

** ** **

Randall felt the spark while he stared at the pale moon.

“I feel her again,” he turned, “Camille. Her mind is expanding.” City lights illuminated. Jim turned from the phone booth, took Joyce’s offered cigarette because he needed a drag. “She’s dreaming. So is Regan.”

“Dean, how close do you need to be to push thoughts at her? Shouldn’t it work both ways?” Nancy came to him.

“It did with Regan and I. Since we came together here, we’ve both received a charge.” His eyes were searching and distant. Billy played with his lighter, crossing from the truck. Cold night air whistled around them. “Shit, Regan’s looking back at me.”

“Talk to your sister.” Billy coaxed instead. Softened.

“Regan...” Randall stumbled back into the car. “I know you’re scared and I know you hate me. I was wrong. But, I’m coming to save you. I should have from the start. I was obsessed when we lost her and I neglected you. I thought...” He gasped at his sister rising in a cold bed. Looking intently at him.

“I’m scared.” She cringed. “I was wrong too and I’m sorry. Don’t come for me. Just find Camille and Three. And run. Goodbye.” Smoke covered her when her brother jolted forward.

“Regan!” He begged. “She...She’s blocking me, but the fog is lifting everywhere else. I can see...Camille and another girl.”

“Kali.” Nancy finished. Jim was speaking heatedly into the phone with Joyce watching, intent.

“They’re outside the city limits. Shit.” Blood ran. “I can’t...usually see this far. Regan’s flashing images. Some factory or...no, it’s a lumber mill. _Cenobite Sawmill_.” Randall shuddered and tipped backwards.

“Whoa, give him a second.” Joyce crossed over. Veins darkened around the boy’s eyes. Randall turned over to force himself up.

“I’m fine.” He used the bumper to stand. Jim set the receiver down. “Let’s go, your girl isn’t well. She seemed...so far away. I felt it.”

** ** **

“Don’t you fucking,” Camille was spitting; wiggling in restraints, “come near me.” Edna smiled sweetly as if she were reading the morning paper over fresh apple pie and coffee. Unbuttoning the dress to show skin. Fingers pressing before she adjusted her lab coat.

“We’ll make the first incision...here.” She pondered. Tracing the three scars along Camille’s stomach. She curled her digit in a sort of half moon shape near them. Grigori planted himself off to the side with Regan’s shoulder in his grasp. Alexei stood there sweating and shaky. Pale as a ghost.

Regan heard each thought.

Said nothing.

Camille bared her fangs. Eyes averted to the redhead staring directly at her. A slight nod.

Kali twisted about in her own bonds. Knowing something horrible was coming for her next.

"We've forgotten something to numb the pain. Dear me, you'll forgive us. Won't you, Milly?" Edna's teeth showed again. Blade crept closer.

“Wait...wait! Remember… Do you remember all those grey days together?” Camille saw a flash of silver. The scalpel Edna snatched from Alexei poised by her bellybutton. They locked eyes. Edna frowned at her. Camille’s entire chest shook with a dawning breath.

"I do."

“We’d stay in on stormy days and dance to that old music. The Ronettes, Nancy Sinatra, and Lesley Gore. _God,_ and Edith Piaf. We sang in French against the sounds of falling rain. It was magical. We’d watch Marilyn Monroe movies and you’d do my make-up just like her.”

A funny expression crossed Edna’s face. Lips quirked distantly.

“We stayed up late when your parents left and I let you watch _Bride of Frankenstein_.” She tilted her head. “You hid in my shirt when the bride screamed and I told you she’s not scary. She’s just scared. It’s a brave new world to her.”

“Yes!” Camille grasped for all threads. Could have unwound the fabric of this universe with every pluck. “And we’d listen to Roy Orbison and...and I was so obsessed with Elton John there for a while. He sparkled. I wanted to sparkle like him and like Marilyn Monroe. You taught me how to skip rocks. How to wing my eyeliner. You fed my skills. You came to my every ballet recital and my parents could not have even said that. You taught me to waltz for my first dance. I danced the same way at homecoming, you know?”

“I’m sure, Milly. I’m sure it was beautiful.”

“You helped that.” Camille tried to come up. Intent and gasping. Welling eyes. A slow tear rolled down Edna’s cheek. “I danced that night with the boy I love. The boy I’m going to marry one day. We used to talk so much about that. I would have broken tradition to let you walk with me down that aisle. You were the one person I would have wanted there when I had my first baby…”

A great wave crashed.

“Billy wants kids and I cannot give them to him.” She confessed while they all looked on. Another tear fell down Edna’s porcelain face. Dripped against Camille’s ribs. “I don’t want them sometimes. I wasted my life, I have to live for me for a while now. I don’t want to bring kids into a world that just eats them. And, you know, I’m terrified of having another girl like me. Of passing this _curse_ to a baby...”

Camille’s eyes sparkled at the woman who truly raised her to be that same Bride of Frankenstein’s monster. Stars burst and died with the depths of her stare.

“...Maybe playing god is always a mistake. That lab and these kids.” Camille scoffed, falling back. Resigned. Her mind a great cathedral full of bells ringing and children singing. Edna leaned forth to hear her gospel, enthralled if anything. “We belong dead.”

Edna Mathias peered deep into Camille Harper’s glittering eyes like endless pools and saw all those dead children floating and looking back. Little fingers outstretched toward an open sky above.

_Not alone. Never have been. No end in sight._

A sickly squelch broke the moment.

Grigori gave this squawk of a sound off. Rasping into a wail that echoed. Edna spun to see him tearing back from Regan. Kali disappeared from the post only to reappear by the bulk of a man pulling a mirror shard from his eye socket. Blood poured where the skin sliced down, gaping and open with a useless broken marble for an eyeball. It glowed in this light like a laser beam. Regan dodged to the side, scrambling to crawl. Kali wiped blood from her nose, smirking.

“You little-” A force burst from Camille that sent Edna flying into a metal pole with a dull thud. Alexei started to tear restraints away.

“Hurry!” Camille urged, still drained from the weaning drugs. Kali limped over to help, cutting away straps. Regan watched Grigori struggle, holding his face with dirty hands and swinging aimless. Beating his feet on the floor like a baby. Crying in a rage. “Hurry!”

“Come on!” Kali pulled at her.

“Camille!” Regan dove on Edna, beat her wrist against the floor to send a gun skidding away. Pushed her down with her knees to dig for a key ring. “Catch!”

“Regan, come with us!” Camille was totted off between Alexei and Kali after the scientist caught the keychain.

“Grigori! Get them!” Edna kicked the teen off her into the pile of mirror shards.

“Regan!” Camille reached out. Desperate to save her. Regan gasped one breath. Felt her heart charge before two pale hands sprang out, pulling her into the mirror. Far and away from them. A scream cut. “No!”

“ _Gone_.” Alexei pulled Camille with him, staring where the girl disappeared. Grigori was pushing himself up to recover. Kali tugged them outside the sawmill. Racing for the RV.

“I’m driving.” Camille stumbled to the seat. Pushed the keys in. Brought the ignition to life. Alexei was screeching in Russian behind her, falling when they jerked forward. Kali buckled herself into the passenger seat, pointing to the dirt road.

“Grigori!” Edna sprang to life. “They’re getting away!” She raged until they made their path to the road. A red vehicle pulled up, skidding before them.

“You folks okay?” A man began before one bullet echoed out his brain.

Camille slammed the gas. Both hands tight as she leaned over the wheel to focus. Alexei clung behind her while they bounced along the road. Going too fast for the poor RV.

“Turn, turn!” Kali panicked, eyeing the mirror. “Someone’s gaining on us.”

“Trying!” Camille growled when they hit a hard right, almost skidding over. She couldn't see the car beyond the headlights behind her. Didn’t dare look back at them. They drove along a forested path. Toward those city lights in the distance. Camille didn’t let up from the gas before a red vehicle headed them off at a turn. “Fuck!” She roared, braking hard while the RV spun around to face who was behind them.

The lights came down.

“Who is that?” Kali wheezed.

“That's my...Jim!” Camille grinned, smacking the gas once more when Edna pulled up next to them. Grigori drew his gun and fired. Missing with his mangled eye. They skidded forward around Hopper’s Blazer. “Kali!”

“Already on it.” The girl drew a breath. Hands face up in her lap. Concentrating until blood flowed free. Edna watched the RV race toward a fork in the road. Going left. Followed it off. Jim instead trailed quick after the vehicle when it went right. “Boom.”

 _“Shit!”_ Alexei reeled forward to point at an orange sign in the distance.

_Danger. Road ends._

“Oh, fuck me.” Camille felt the RV jostle. Time slowed. She hit the brakes again with a hard turn until it crashed onto its side. Sound exploded. Skidding all the way to the end of a cliff. Just barely tipping over. _“Ack!_ Everyone out.” Glass shattered. Cupboards opened all over, sending items everywhere. Ears ringing, Camille unbuckled and crawled while her body screamed out. Temple warm with blood. Spotted a prize stashed away in a plastic bag that jumped out of the glove box.

Jim hadn’t even turned his Blazer off when they stopped before the devastating crash.

“Camille!” They all echoed at once.

“Regan!” Randall added, scrambling.

“Camille!” Billy raced up behind Jim trying to climb the smoking vehicle. A groan touched the cool night air.

Dirty hands grasping for either side of the door to pull a body up. Not planning to give in any time soon. Blood covered the entire swollen side of her face. Spat from pouty lips when she managed to find her footing above them. Legs trembling. Dress still open up top along her tattered frame. Kali came next with Alexei to stand behind her. All broken up and filthy.

The moon framed like a halo behind Camille. Made her glow. A North Star. She bent over to a burning part of tire to light a joint she’d found.

“Camille?” Jim gasped because she was alive there looking magnificent.

Smoke puffed from red lips before she brought her other hand up. Pinkie and thumb out. Smiled. Clearly not on this astral plane of existence.

“Surf’s up.” She swayed weakly. Tried to laugh a scraping sound. “Cowabunga, dudes.”

“You fucking brat.” Billy gasped, near tears, catching Camille when she inevitably lost her energy and tumbled over the side. Tossed herself into his arms. Dropped the damn joint into grass.

“Sweet face,” she scoffed, fingers curling into his jacket, "you're late." Camille sighed out. Feeling the heat of her Billy again. Jim was at their sides, cupping a fragile head.

“Camille, we’re going to get you home.” His thumb traced her brow. Gentle as he could. She touched her forehead to his chest, inhaled the scent. Hugged him next to feel Jim's heart thump. "We got you."

“Kali?” Nancy and the rest of them flocked closer to see their lost friend and the two new people. “You’re Kali.” The girl atop the car held her arm. Eyes darting.

“Yes.” She crept closer. “You all know Jane. You’re her policeman.”

“You should come with us, you’ll be safe.” Jim lifted his head. Half holding Camille up with Billy clinging to her. Joyce crossed over.

“Those people won’t stop. We can protect you until it’s over.”

Slowly, Kali nodded. Got help from Nancy and Joyce to climb down.

“Who the hell is that?” Jim turned his attention to the skinny scientist.

“Alexei.” Camille breathed, tried to stand straighter but ended up resting on Billy’s shoulder. Gripped him tight when arms went around her waist.

“He’s one of them.” Jim glowered, advancing.

 _“Wait, wait!”_ Alexei began, tripping. _“Don’t you come near me, big boy! Back off, Rambo!”_

“Jim, he helped me!” Camille stumbled off Billy to get her arms around Jim’s bicep. “He knows things. He can help us. We're keeping him!” She pulled.

“You adopted a Russian scientist, lovely. Sure I can’t just buy you a kitten?” He grumbled. Camille exhaled sharper at him. Not about to budge. “Alright, _Smirnoff,_ you come with us. You stay the hell out of the way and help or I’ll send you back to that lab. Figure they won’t like this betrayal.”

 _“You can come.”_ Camille translated simply. Alexei carefully came to the grass mid stare down with Jim-the bear-Hopper.

Randall was looking around still. Heart sinking.

“We’ll get to a payphone, call Harrington. He’s waiting for us.” Jim took charge again.

“Hey...” Camille lulled with the achy, border manic, laugh of a girl ready to fling herself into the sun. “Harper. Hargrove. Harrington… _Har...Har...Har_...”

“Jesus Christ, Camille.” Billy figured the universe could take him now. She fell into him once more.

“Where is Regan?” Randall squeaked. “My sister.” Camille looked distant again. Haunted.

“She...”

“Where is she?”

“Three took her in the escape.” Camille puffed. “She...went through the mirror. Must have used all the strength she had to do it.”

“ _Fucking_.” His eyes squeezed shut.

“Randall, she tried to help us and Three took her. She's a bargaining chip. She’s alive, I’m sure.”

“I can’t feel her, I can’t feel properly into the Upside Down.” He crushed.

“We can save her.” Camille insisted. “Three is alive. Regan is alive. That place is feeding too and it’s alive. We have to get out of here to help them both.” She touched her stomach. “I have a lot to explain on the way.”

“You need a first aid kit.” Jim pulled her. “Joyce, drive.”

“Got it,” she cupped Camille’s face to kiss her cheek. Jim’s hand came to Joyce’s shoulder, smoothing. “Will got home safe. Thank you.”

“Anything for my future baby brother.”

The remark roused matching blushes, but Jim’s hand didn’t leave Joyce’s arm when they shared a common look.

Sometimes there was no denying the obvious.

** ** **

“Camille, stay awake for us.” Jim’s voice kept her on a thin line of sanity. Razor thin.

The car wobbled. Blurry lights pulsing as they passed them in a rush. Jim had Camille’s upper half in his lap. Tending to her bloodied head. All the trauma to it over the months and still a pristine memory.

Squeaky clean, unlike her.

Billy’s thumb drew circles into her hand, the arm bent up toward him. They huddled behind the backseat caring for her. Kali was perched across the way. On guard naturally. Joyce drove with Nancy by her. Randall and Alexei buckled in back.

“So, this thing inside you is like a tether to all of it.” Nancy frowned, facing the rear. "To the Upside Down. Explains a lot. The sleep walking. The disassociation. Three's influence out here. It sat growing inside you since Robbie and Brenner. Hell."

“Think so.” Camille hummed.

“We kill it. This girl loses her influence in this world.” Kali added.

“We also lose our tether back.” Randall shook his head.

“He’s right.” Camille sighed. “We take it out...I think that we should keep it alive. Until...”

“Camille.”

“It tore me up. But, I’m trusting my instincts, Jim. I think Three needs help. And she has Regan too. I won’t let her die.” Camille pushed herself up, Billy brought her under one arm. “Owens and Alexei can do it. The moment we get home.”

“You’re hurt.” Jim insisted, tucking her hair aside so sweetly. Fingers traced down her chin. She met his oceanic eyes and narrowed. Almost lost focus.

“This thing will hurt me too. Edna will come again. We have to find the girls first.” Camille breathed deeply. Eyes closing while she tried to stay awake. Stay locked into Billy and his scent. The heat of his arms.

“This place and that lab will keep attacking us, we destroy it.” Kali pressed again. “Three must know a way. Jane can find her.”

“It’s dangerous every time El goes in. They get hurt when they go in.”

“Three warps reality in a way. Within reason. But, it’s remarkable. Dreams and nightmares play and become real. Shadows come alive and mirrors are windows into other worlds.” Randall stared out at the stars. Counted. “Mind readers. Pushers. Pullers. Walkers. Healers. Black holes. And we’re the monsters. Fucking… We’re evolved and they hate us for it. World won’t ever be ready, they’re all so small and jealous. Bunch of leeches with agendas. Maybe, Camille had a point. I heard it deep in your mind. Just know...you’re not the only one whose thought that. But, maybe they should be afraid of us. We shouldn't have to hide and be used.”

“We’re together and we’ll beat this.” Camille turned to face him. Randall granted her a glance.

“You don’t even fully believe that.” He choked, with one hand on the seat. “You don’t even know if we can win.”

Fear melting, Camille touched his knuckles to be genuine.

“That’s possible,” she admitted and recalled one beautiful moment, “but what a time to be alive and try.”

** ** **

“Camille, I’m barely equipped for this. You need rest.” Owen eased, coming to her seated on the kitchen table. The Party, tired as they were, filled the space. El had her head in Camille’s lap. Hands clasped with her and Kali on the right.

“Sun’s coming up. It's pretty.” Camille observed instead. Eyes panned to focus on him. “Get this thing out of me. Alexei will help you, I’ll translate.” She cocked her head at the man eagerly slurping a cherry coke from their fridge. Both his and Camille’s favorite.

“You want to be awake!” Sam jolted before anyone else could say it. He touched her wrist, readied to lecture.

“This is-” Jim rubbed his eyes.

“Fucking insane.” Billy finished. “Consider you die of blood loss.”

“Consider this thing eats me from the inside out. Three needs me alive, we’re just taking her toy away.” Camille barked. “Get your shit together, doc, and prep me!” Owens looked at her. Turned to see Jim.

“It has to come out,” he realized, “now.” Camille noted Steve, dead silent. Legs curled up to his chest with Robin planted next to him.

“We can control this. We can get Three and Regan.” Camille sighed. “I have an idea. After. We have to open a gate. The mirrors. They’re brief micro gates while this thing is out here alive and feeding.”

“Open a gate!” Lucas shot up.

“No, Camille, has a point.” Dustin realized. “You want to run a final test.”

“Exactly, Dusty. SARA. My little project. We come together. All our abilities. We send SARA in to find the girls. It'll confirm Anne's alive if she pops up.” Camille nodded. “We can save them first. Destroy the Upside Down and this thing inside me. It’ll be over.” Camille grew more encouraged, looking around at her friends. That beaten frame not losing any fire or fight.

“Get that monster out of our friend.” Max came to Owens. “Now.” He looked startled at the child. Billy sat twisting his ring around, eyes lifting to Camille. A nod.

“I have basic tools and something to numb. Camille, this won’t be easy.”

“Has anything about my existence been fucking easy as of late?” Camille droned then. Owens accepted that. Guess there was always a price for her way of absorbing skills.

“Clear the room.” Joyce started toting the younger kids off. Camille pressed her palm to her stomach, felt something hard like a knuckle push back and drag along flesh.

_Come and get me, bitch._

“Camille, you’re sure?” Heather crossed to her.

“I am.” She raised her eyes. “You cracked the Shields first, I heard.”

“Little late.” Heather frowned. "I didn't trust it to act quicker."

“Not to me,” Camille shook her head. Hugged Heather tight. Billy’s hand touched her back. Steve stood up and left out the sliding door to be alone. “Uh, give me a moment with him. Help Owens and Alexei get ready here.” She followed, holding her arms closer in a fresh sweater and jeans. “Steve?”

“Sorry, I just-” He watched the sun rise with all different melting colors. “I couldn’t see it, Cam. I wanted to be in love so badly. And what’s worse is I still fucking miss her. I want her to be okay. You could have died and I would have played a part because I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid. I didn’t see it either. I wanted friends who didn’t know me. I want to see the best in people still after being so hurt by them. I want love too.” She curled an arm into his. “It’s okay that you still have feelings. It is. Regan was in...a complicated situation. She’s naive to this world still. She made horrible choices and people got hurt. Randall did too. What they've done is awful. But, I think they’re trying to be on the right side of things now. I don’t...forgive them. Not yet. I can’t. But, I’m going to let them try to change. Sometimes, that’s all you can do when we exist together. No excuses. No bullshit. Just a common goal where we all can make it out a little better.”

Camille kissed his cheek, tucking perfect locks away.

“You are loved and so am I. All the people in this house love us.”

“Even the Russian guy?” Steve cracked a smile at her. Let the sun warm his pretty face.

“Jury’s still out.” Camille giggled, touching the sore spot around her brow bone from Grigori’s fist. “Come inside with me.” A tug and he came with easily. They put plastic sheets over a mat on the kitchen table. “Shit.”

“I want to stay here with Camille.” El remained after hugging Mike in the next room.

“El, this is not going to be pretty.” Jim steered her off.

“She’s seen worse, officer.” Kali snarked, one foot up on a chair with her arm across it. Jim regarded her, sighing at his kid.

“You can’t all stay in here.” He decided. “Billy, El, and Kali. Smirnoff and Owens. Joyce. Me. Rest of you, scoot out to the next room. Stay at the doorway at least. Let them work.” Grumbles and shuffling followed.

“ _Camille, come and lie here._ ” Alexei was gesturing. She tried to level her breathing and laid back. Lifted her sweater up to her ribs. Opened denim jeans to pull them just barely down hips while they placed towels over her. Wiped her skin. Alcohol wafted the air. Billy and El came to her head. Kali hung back near them, observing the family photos. Some of Jim with his girls and one of a little girl that wasn’t here. Didn’t want to ask about her.

“Camille, just breathe.” Joyce pushed next to Billy. Took Camille’s hand.

“First shot,” Owens pricked her, “and second. Camille they won’t be enough.”

“Just do it fast.” She gritted her teeth. Felt the kitchen lamp beam down from above. Shifted idly and heard plastic rustle. “If I squirm, hold me down.”

_“First incision. Here.”_ Alexei was pointing while Owens tenderly poked around with rubber gloved fingers. _“That is where we felt it.”_ Camille translated numbly. Few gasps roused when something pushed up into skin. Her stomach growled. Didn’t feel much but saw every person wince. El stared intent. Patting her arm. Billy had his hands on her shoulders. Thumbs smoothing.

A crack.

Camille felt that much.

The monster realizing what was happening.

Alexei cried out when he saw the movement. Blotting blood frantically.

“Camille, honey, stay very still now.” Owens was digging. Camille felt the appendages shifting inside her. Pricks like claws trying to shred its way free. El touched her head and a memory sparked.

_"Do you want me to go in with you?" Barbara Holland pushed glasses up her nose. Looked at a younger Camille holding herself. Scared._

_"...Yes." Camille just peered back. They walked into the clinic together._

_"Camille." Barbara had said when the doctor came to collect her. Camille saw those gentle eyes shine. "I'll be right here when you get back."_

_"Thank you...Barb." She went off. Wished she could have returned such a gift._

“ _Ngh_...” Pain was starting to burn. Starting to build. Tears sprang out of her eyes. She couldn’t look.

“Stay right here.” Jim coaxed.

“It hurts.” Camille winced. Cried out suddenly when something jabbed at her. Frantic tendrils casting all directions. Camille arched so hard, the men had to back off. “Get it out of me!”

“Get it out of her!” Billy echoed.

“She has to stay down.” Sam commanded. Many hands came to hold her in place.

“Camille, I want you to listen to me,” Joyce was harder, “I want you to breathe just like this. Focus here. It’s almost over.” Camille let her lungs be coached to follow a pattern. Another small cry filtered out. Alexei gave a loud curse when something burst. Camille reeled forward to see it at last. A thin sack like a womb.

It busted liquid all over towels. Camille's head tremored. Gaze intent and shaky.

An eyeless, dark creature like a tiny spine with thin, spidery limps. Harsh angles to a horrid fleshy form. Looked like a congealed piece of the Mind Flayer. Camille’s vision almost blurred while she stared, entire body shaking violently.

It screeched.

Camille screamed over it. More followed.

Billy fainted behind her into Hopper. Had to be shaken back to life. El was crying out too when Kali grabbed for her to back up. The monster scrambled, convulsed around in Sam’s grip. Stabbed him in the arm with its spike of a tail before it got free.

It went for Camille's face. Tail wrapping around her neck while she pushed at its legs. Screaming still. Kicking. Head craning to close her eyes. Alexei wrestled it off and Jim grabbed to help. The entire creature stilled at his warm touch. Caught off guard somehow before it howled again, jerking away when El swung her hand out to force it.

“Shit!” Chaos ensued. Alexei hurried to stop the bleeding while he and Joyce covered Camille. The creature hit the ceiling aimlessly. Scrambled.

“Stop it!” Camille raged out. Many items were tossed at it.

“Don’t kill it!” Randall kept shouting. Everyone swung with bats, brooms, and candlesticks. Wacked it a few times until it charged for the glass door at the same time a face appeared. Murray. He yelled out beyond the glass when it made impact with the hard surface.

Fell with a thud.

“Are you guys kidding me?” He poked his head in while Jonathan prodded at the creature with a mop.

“I think...it knocked itself out?”

Camille’s head fell back with an odd sound. Laughter.

“Billy?” She hitched, eyes searching for him dragging to the table. “God damn it,” a sigh, “...Barb's...waiting for me.”

Camille passed out. Short locks spilled back over the table's edge

“Harpy.” Billy jostled her while Owens and Alexei worked to knit her skin back together. Dabbing pricks of blood.

“Come on.” Nancy picked the creature up with two fingers. Dropped it into a small steel cage.

“This too.” Mike offered an old fish tank from their house. They sealed the monster away. Watched it breathe.

“Wonder if it eats nougat.” Dustin quipped. “Camille?”

“She’s okay. Drained.” Owens waved them off the table, worked quicker. Max came to El in Kali’s arms.

“You guys alright?”

“Yes.” El sniffled. “Let Camille rest. We can set up SARA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holding Out For A Hero plays as Camille saves her damn self for a hot sec! I wanted to write Billy Hargrove fainting just once in this fic and the opportunity came. Couldn't help the IT and Aliens parallels. 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for sticking by Billy and Camille and Me. Billy said earlier to Neil that he was willing to walk into fire for his girl. :) Talk to me here or my blog! Thank you and I'll get to quick work on the next one! :)))


	39. The Power Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another good luck chapter, thanks all!
> 
> Gosh, I was excited to post this one!
> 
> "The Power Of Love" -Air Supply

Hazel eyes opened to a dull, burning pain. Camille winced and touched the bandage on her stomach.

“Easy.” Jim stopped her from jumping up in bed. Sun burst through curtains. “Give it a second.” She moaned and felt the soft blankets around her. Billy asleep to her right with one arm under her head. Both of them clothed.

Memories rushed. Camille's eyes widened again.

“Where is it?”

“We locked it in the basement bathroom.” Jim shifted her hair aside. “You need to take it slow.”

“SARA.” A puff before she shot up, waking Billy too.

“They set it up. They needed rest too. Edna and her muscle won’t come here with all of us.”

“You’ve been in the Upside Down. You know we can’t let them sit in there. Not Regan, she could die.” Camille pushed her feet over the edge of the bed. Clearly straining. Let Jim help her up. Drugs long gone, but she was still woozy. “If something in Three is alive, it’s attached to that place still.”

“Not stopping her, Hops, give it up.” Billy rubbed his eyed then rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom. It was true. Jim shot him the flattest look he could.

“Help me downstairs?” Camille let Jim guide her away. Head tipped to his chest.

Billy hurried behind them and let his girlfriend settle into his side on the sofa downstairs when they cleared space. The Party all together in one spot. A united front. She scanned them all gathered and looking expectant. Owens left with Murray for back up he wouldn't be getting right away. Alexei remained in case Camille’s state worsened.

Will came to her, SARA presented in his careful hands.

“It’ll work, Cam.” He said, so certain too.

“We have her pet trapped, she might be more open to that.” Mike added, touching Will’s shoulder before he came to sit by El so they could clasp hands.

“We set up a mirror in the coat closet, maybe it’ll do for now.” Heather spoke. Steve had his hand on the door, waiting.

“I’ll try to feel for her. Regan.” Randall crossed to sit in the chair near them.

“No time like the present.” Camille was already fiddling with the bot. Jonathan and Nancy worked with the screen and Max had the controls. “Picture?”

“Shaky, but we see you.” Nancy added. “Test?” Her voice echoed out a speaker.

“Loud and clear.” Camille got everything set up along the table. Nervous eyes watching. “El.”

“I have her.” She took the beetle and set it up before the mirror when Steve opened the door.

“Let her come to us.” Came the next instruction. “Handle the controls until it’s open.” Camille breathed even and came to her feet. “Open it.” El looked at her face, hands clasped together. A little hand rose, quivering. Fingers bent to near contort. A crack of light broken down the reflection.

“It’s working.” Joyce touched her lips, seating herself to Jim’s right on the arm of his chair. One hand idle around his shoulder until he clasped their fingers. “Kids, stay back behind the table.” Steve remained at the closet door, nail bat in hand. He puffed.

"How?"

"Micro gates." Dustin grinned. "The mirrors. I hope it holds long enough."

“Dusty, keep watch. Start her forward.” Camille said then. Breath even by force. El’s hand tightened. Blood down her nose. The light opened. Warm glows casting upon their faces. SARA rolled toward the beckoning with Camille behind her, letting El go.

“Don’t get too close.” Jim warned. Camille’s fingers sunk into the light like the mirror became an endless pool. A coolness kissed deft fingertips.

“Send her in.” She replied instead. The Upside Down manifested out. Rotting spores and all. SARA entered with her little radar pinging for life. “Come back to me, girl. Find them.”

“Camille...” El looked dazed so Camille picked her up, brought her to sit in Jim’s arms.

“What if Three comes out too?” Kali watched on. “As something we have to fight.”

“We’re ready for her.” Camille knelt down to the screens between her friends. Saw the image before she was offered the control. “Feel like I’m at the arcade.” SARA’s wheels and limbs curled forth over cracking grounds.

“Main street.” Will recognized the clock tower.

“Nothing on radar yet.” Max pressed into Lucas, eyes darting.

“The Quarry.” Nancy remembered. “She kept bringing you there.”

“It’s where a lot of the kids were killed. The failures.” Camille frowned. Urged the bot forth as fast as it could go. Jostling the camera. Legs worked it over obstacles.

“It’s brilliant.” Dustin said with a smile. Monsters ignored the lack of flesh.

“You said you saw the dead kids there.” Randall broke the next beat and Camille looked up. “Three’s collecting them in death.”

“She’s angry.”

“Or she’s building something.” He sniffled. “Life and death don’t matter when you can warp a reality. The world is your symphony. People are strings to be plucked. She’s going to take us into a world were it’s perfect everyday.”

"Neverland." Camille recalled more so to herself. Smoke pulled up from the closet. Steve planted his feet and waited for something to come out. "She wants to lead us. Guide us. Take us all into her world where we're alive and safe by force. And with all our abilities she'll be strong enough to protect us. To save everyone. Something she couldn't do before."

"She'll be strong enough to keep herself whole too." Randall frowned, looking out.

“She has limits, why doesn’t she leave this place?” Camille gave Will the controls.

“She doesn’t want to leave it, limits don’t exist down there. It feeds her life and power, whatever that means now.” Randall leaned forward. “This place was a manifestation of her. Of all of us in a way.”

“Why has she been so drawn to me then?” She turned to see the mirror. SARA long gone within the depths. “She wants what all of those kids did. A normal life. Edna said she had one once.”

“She never recalled it. We tried to find where she came from.” Randall shook his head. “Whatever Anne was before burned. We made a new life together. If she’s alive, she chose not to come back to either.”

“Maybe they both evade her. Something tethers her to this place. Those kids and a promise she must have made them. She’s existing in it. She has an agenda, same as us. We’ll find out-”

A ping. Echoing.

“Camille, look.” El came the radar screen as they reached the quarry. One single blare of life. Closing in.

“Regan?” Randall came to the floor to see too.

“Keep getting closer.” Camille let them watch the radar while she took the camera's visual. Over the slight hill, she saw the quarry. Water swirling. A might light illuminating toward the red sky above.

“What is that?” Billy squinted.

“I don’t know, it’s all washed out.” She exhaled. Chaos. Like a black hole opening to an endless void.

Another ping. Directly in the heart of it.

“Three. Anne.” El nodded. “That has to be her.”

“She’s alive.” Randall covered his mouth, tears fell down.

“How close is Regan?” Camille urged with her hands tight on the camera. “Max?”

“According to this, she should be-”

A body fell into view. Camille reeled back with a single cry.

“-right in front of you.”

“Regan? Can you hear me?”

“I’m scared, I’m scared,” her voice came forth, “help me.” Covered in dirty and slime. Wheezing and crawling about in sludge.

“Regan, you need to get up and run. Straight down main street. Opposite the tower. Pick this up and run. Right now. We're here.”

“I can’t… I’m so sorry.”

“Regan, you can do this.” Randall persisted. “I’m sorry, for everything. I’ll protect you, I should have… Just listen to Camille, she’ll help you.”

“They’re all here.” Regan picked up the bot, flashed it to the storm before them.

All around the chaotic heart stood figures. Planets orbiting the sun. Toddlers to teens. Hands clasped in a perfect circle. All looking up toward the starless sky. There were gaps where the living kids would be. Regan whimpered.

Heads turned with glowing eyes to look directly at the girl. Bright lights full of death. Three came out of the depths to see too. There was a scream when Regan dropped the bot to fall backward. SARA clattered down a hill before white noise burst.

“Fuck.” Camille shuddered. “Regan, you have to run! Take this.” She forced the screen into Billy’s hands.

“Camille!” Calls of her name echoed while she lunged up to jump over the table. Toward the opening. Into the gate with Steve’s bat. An unpleasant tug on her stitches sparked a burn.

“Regan! Follow my voice!” Camille turned around, heart pounding. Eyes frantic to see anything beyond the rot.

“Camille! Help me!” A wail. Sprinting, she skidded across mud to see the girl being dragged into the water by so many hands.

“The dead kids... You collected them, brought them back. Brought us together. You think this is right and it's not. They’re not alive...they... They're in pain still.” Camille was sent to the ground. Three glowering over her, advancing as she scrambled backwards. “Anne. Three. You won’t rouse from either. You just want to recall what you had before. You don’t have to do this. Can't you see they're hurting? They can't move on! We can't move on! You're rotting.”

“Stay with me and the sky will fall for us. I think it’ll be beautiful, Camille. All that pain and fury. We’ll get the revenge they deserve. We’ll absorb them all with you. Through you. We’ll make the world pretty and never apologize for the blood shed. We’ll be magnificent. Powerful. We’ll be the eye of the storm, you and I. Together.” Three opened her arms.

“We’ll be all alone.” Camille cracked. “I’m leaving with Regan and you can come with us. We could find your family. Maybe all you want is a goodbye. Something to validate this. Your life. There are things that can live beyond death, it’s not lost. I thought it was for me too and I was so wrong. You think your unfinished business is revenge, but I promise you that's not enough. You have to move on too. Trapping us in _this._ Trapping yourself in a cycle that eats you. It's not moving on.”

Three just looked at her.

“You're scared of the truth. Scared of letting go. Scared of what the end will mean for you. I’m going to destroy this place because all it does is lash back and hurt us trying to breathe and move on out there. It won’t let either of us heal. You were right, pain can be good. Blood is life. It reminds us to fight. Look past that revenge and you'll find what you really want. It's waiting for you too, you know. So, you can help me or get eaten with it. I won’t let this consume me.” Camille knocked her back with force, pushed herself up to stumble for Regan’s outstretched hands. “Come on, we’re going home.”

Kids howled and screeched at her. Corpses twitching with just enough life and anger to fight back.

“Camille! You won't leave this!” Three bellowed as she got the girl free to take off. Bat swinging toward anything that came near them.

“We’re almost there!” Camille gripped Regan’s slimy hands threatening to slip. The opening closed in while needy lungs burned. “Get ready to close it!” She cast forth, jumping into the mirror with Regan wrapped half around her. The glass shattered behind them. A snow of dusty particles exploded out.

“Camille! Regan!” Too many voices overlapped. Too many hands grabbed to pull the freezing girls apart.

“Hey… Hey.” Randall pulled his stiff sister into his lap. “She’s out. No, Regan.”

“She’s alive,” Joyce came to him carefully, touching her neck, "she needs a doctor."

“Camille, don’t do that again.” Jim was breathless, pulling her into his arms with El covering them. Billy’s hands were all over her. Lips kissed her grimy head without a care.

“Lost my A plus.” Camille tried to joke, wheezing before a sharp pain etched her side. Fingers shot to the spot and came out covered red. “Oh?” She fell back into Jim’s arms. Alexei was already pushing them away to press something white and thick over the wound. Nodding to assure her she would be okay.

_“Do not fall asleep yet. Talk to me.”_

_“You know, those cartoon characters seem to bounce back quicker than us, huh?”_ Camille said fluently, earning a smile.

_“It’s why I like them.”_

A screech echoed from the bathroom. Nancy ripped the door open and touched her lips.

The creature lie turned over. Legs at awkward angles. Still.

“It’s dead?”

“Is she gone? Three? Did...Did you change her?” El was petting Camille’s hair. Randall whimpered and held his sister close.

“Is it over?” Robin pondered with an arm around Heather. Camille’s head tipped back.

She didn’t hear the rest.

** ** **

A steady beeping roused restless fingers. Jim Hopper came to his feet. Careful not to wake Billy on the other side of Camille. Fast asleep and draped half over her hospital bed.

“Hey, you.” He waited until her eyes opened to touch her temple. Kissed her there tenderly. “Lost a little too much blood. They don't recommend home surgery."

“Jim?” She swallowed with a mouth like sandpaper.

“Had to redo those stitches. Healing well now that they’ve had some time. Been here a couple days.” He explained, sitting on her bed.

“Three?”

“No activity. No dreams. That thing is still locked in our basement not moving. I wouldn’t let Owen’s people take it for study.” He tucked her hair aside. "I don't know what I think."

“The twins. Kali.”

“The twins are...with Owens. Safe. Regan was on a tube for a while, but she's healing well. Smirnoff is helping the scientists out. Kali is with El. They’re still trying to locate Edna. Everyone is okay.” He sighed, peering away.

“Are _you_ okay?” She let him give her some water. Sipping through the straw.

“Scared for awhile there.” His thumb rubbed a circle into her cheek. “Sorry, about the bot.”

“She succeeded in her mission.” Camille saw his face. The way his brow knit together. "Talk to me, Jim."

“I’ve...been thinking a lot actually.” Hopper frowned with a thoughtful expression crossing. “About my parents. Died awhile back. Both of them. You know, they lived a good, long life. But, near the end it was hard. They forgot things. Important things. I couldn’t even visit them in the end because I couldn’t hear them ask about Diane and Sara after she...”

Camille covered his hand with her own. Other palm came to rest on Billy’s head, causing him to nuzzle and breath even in slumber.

“My fear has always been to end up like that. Forgetting the important stuff. The people I love.” Jim licked his lips, struggled. Blinking several times. “What you said about your abilities. I know it can be a damn burden. Never forgetting a thing. But, know...that you’ll never forget these people who love you so much, Camille. Never forget the good you did for them that they gave back. I think that’s breathtaking.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Her lip gave a quiver before she brought his hand up. Kissed the gentle skin of his palm to offer _something._ "I'm scared. Not of Edna or Three. Scared of that black hole taking my loved ones away. I'm scared I might be the black hole. You feared that too, but you're not, Jim."

"Sara used to be scared of black holes too. Of them coming down to take us away. Read about them in her space books when she was..." Hopper swallowed thick. "Told her that so many black holes were once bright stars. They're not scary, they're just scared of being forgotten so we have to count the stars. Make sure they're not alone up there. She stopped being afraid after that."

Jim's eyes watered. The familiar advice glowed. She found her voice.

“I know you’re scared...to touch love again. Even if you forget it one day. Your heart won’t. It exists in this world and it matters. We shouldn’t ever be afraid to tell others how much we love them. We should be saying it a hundred times over, you know.” Camille kissed his knuckles this time. Showed him love. Saw something resonate in Jim’s eyes. Billy stirred, interrupting before his mess of curls lifted.

“Fucking, damn it, Harpy.” He lifted up to kiss his girlfriend. Jim stood to give them a moment at the same time the door opened. Billy came back and shifted up on the bed.

Hands clasped.

Jim stared at their fingers with an odd expression dawning as Joyce came in. A bright smile crossed her radiant face upon seeing the group.

“You’re awake! All our kids have been asking, Jim, you were supposed to tell me when she woke up.” She got two steps in before Jim Hopper was in front of her. Cupping her face. Planting one breathless kiss upon her mouth.

Joyce muffled a sound. Melted. Hands came to rest on his chest.

“I’m sorry, Joyce.” He puffed. Thumbs smoothing. Billy’s jaw hit the floor when Camille blindly smacked at his chest to make sure he’d seen it too.

“Da...Um...about what now?”

“Not doing that sooner.” He kissed her again. This time Joyce’s arms went around his shoulders.

“Mom?” Will Byers was between them with Jonathan the moment they came apart.

“Will!” Joyce touched her lips. Looked around for an escape. Jim sucked his cheeks in.

“Finally!” Will said, arms swiping. He raced between them to see Camille.

“Go, Hops. Took you long enough.” Billy was cackling, head tipping into Camille’s neck to hide when he was met with a blazing stare.

“No one say anything.” Jim pointed, the couple red in the cheeks. Camille let herself smile when laughter followed, cupping Billy’s head to keep him close to her.

“Don’t look at us, your real worry is going to be El,” she grinned, “she’s going to be mad at you for missing that.”

Jim went flat.

“Hell.”

** ** **

“You kissed Joyce. Without inviting me.” El was grumpy on Camille’s bed. Jim rubbed his eyes in a chair while Camille and Billy snickered as she got dressed behind a curtain. Kali looked calm in the doorway, smirking.

“Were they not together before? Fooled me.” She peered aside. Missing her found family. Camille pulled the curtain away, clean and dressed in a flannel and leggings.

“They’ll kiss again for you, El.”

“They better.” Her lip pouted.

“You’re both grounded.” Hopper stood up, hiding his own amusement.

“Will you stay a bit longer?” Camille came to Kali. “Still not in the clear yet.”

“I don’t have a place in this, I’m afraid. They’ll give me some fancy escort out. I’ve done some complicated things in my life, I don’t belong here.” Kali was surprised when Camille took her hands. Eyes lifted.

“We’ve all made difficult choices. I didn’t think I had a place in this but...I think we all were meant to come together for something bigger. Three brought us together. And it wasn’t all her. I think we knew...knew what each other had seen too young. Knew we were meant to work together. That lab brought us together, but they won’t make us a family. We have to do that.”

“Can’t trust a dead girl.” Dark eyes shifted. “I made a new life.”

“She was alive.” El came to their right. “We all felt her. You felt it too.”

“I don’t know what I feel.” Kali admitted. “First bus tonight...I must go.” She turned and went down the hallway.

Billy cocked his head, a thought sparked that he didn’t share.

“I need to run home.” Hopper came to his girls. “Clean it up while Owens discharges you. Get rid of that dead thing in the basement, his men where itching to grab it. I was supposed to give Owens a call about it either way after I burn it.”

“Billy can drive us.” Camille kissed Jim’s cheek. Smiled radiant because the world felt lighter. Jim beamed down at her too. “We’ll see you at home.” Down the hall, Joyce cocked her head, pushing Will and Jonathan to go on. Jim touched El’s shoulder and left to follow. Idly, their hands linked together. Hope was so full and vast today.

“Another mission down, huh.” Camille kissed Billy, tugging at his leather coat. The aches and pains in her body subsided. He just smiled at her. Cupped a tender jaw to observe the healing bruise along her brow and temple, placed another gentle kiss there.

“Can we get ice cream on the way back?” El asked with huge eyes. Arm curling into Billy’s because he was weak for his girls.

He sighed, pulling her off with Camille’s hand clasping into his tight.

“Milkshakes only, no dripping on my seats.”

** ** **

Jim Hopper was still smiling and bright when he arrived home to a quiet house. Still had a lighter step and warmth inside him as he went down the stairs.

Still hoped so long and endless.

One hands pulled the door open. Flicked a light. Nothingness.

A vacant cage where something had chewed its way out. Shattered glass. Speckle of blood.

That hope sunk with his stomach. It fell and woke with Camille.

Steady, Jim pulled for his gun. Turned at the clicking sound of old joints. A wheezing breath he recognized somehow.

The shot echoed when a screech lunged toward his heart. Huge and strong with vibrant beats. Blaring lights that were safe.

Jim was sent backwards into the cramped bathroom. A crash heard by no one.

The door slammed.

** ** **

“So, story is, Camille Harper was in an accident. Brakes went. I hit a tree. Stumbled out confused. Found me. Went to the hospital. Poor me.” Camille explained in the driveway, sipping. “Let’s give everyone some breathing room. Owens has scientists all over. Probably can stir up some men if there's trouble. Edna and her wounded dog won’t make a move. We let it get quiet again.” She touched her bandage idly through the shirt she had on. Murray pulled up in his van and Alexei got out, a cherry Slurpee in his hand.

“I have something to do at home.” Billy kissed Camille quickly, lips grazed down her jaw as she turned. “I’ll come over later.”

“Love you.” She offered, missing his lips tug.

“Bye, Billy.” El got out with Camille who approached the two men.

“Hey, you guys are...getting along?” She mused. Murray rolled his eyes.

“Owens stuck him with me for now because I speak the language. You want him, Madam Cates?” Came the quip as Billy sped away.

“Shitty babysitter,” Camille winked, “you have anything for me?”

“On your not dead, totally alive girl? No,” Murray seemed genuine about it, “I’ll keep looking. Alexei here can’t fill in the blanks either. Nor, the twins. I don’t even think your housekeeper knew. Brenner and Three’s handler must have been filled it. But, they’re all dead. In fact, Edna is the last one from the past, you know? They kept it hushed, this girl was separated like you.”

“It’s something. Thank you.” Camille hugged herself with El sitting on the porch behind her, finishing her milkshake. Looked like a normal girl there in the sunlight. “Just keep looking. _Alexei, I appreciate your assistance. You saved my life.”_

“ _Felt I owed you.”_ He gestured with a young smile when another car pulled up.

“Camille Harper!” A fresh manicured hand waved out at them. “I’m so glad I caught you.”

“Karen Wheeler.” Camille pressed a dazzling grin.

“Susan and Nancy told me everything. Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay.” The blonde got out looking dolled up. Pristine. Gorgeous in the fresh day air. “A car accident.”

“My damn brakes. I’m okay, really.”

“You poor thing.” Karen hugged her with one arm. Left a pink lip print on her cheek. A pie sat in her other hand. “I made this for you. A peach cobbler. Your favorite.”

“You remembered.” Camille felt her stomach gurgle for it. “I’ll heat this up when I get in. Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t mention it. If you need anything...” Karen trailed off when she noticed the two men. “Hello?”

“Ah, these are my...very distant cousins. Dad’s side. They don’t speak much English.” Camille lied poorly but Karen bought it. Murray suppressed a snort and Alexei seemed to half catch on, but he was too busy staring at the bombshell before him. “They’re Russian. _Boys, this is a family friend, Karen Wheeler._ ” She picked up fluently.

“Since when do you speak Russian?” Karen giggled.

“...I'm a strange girl...Strange girl’s got to have a hobby.”

“Oh? Lovely. Nice to meet you two.” Karen shook Murray’s hand.

 _“Camille, you little brat.”_ Murray smiled tightly instead, matching her language. “ _Charmed_.”

 _“Cousin, meet Karen.”_ Camille continued, head cocking. Alexei threw his Slurpee in a trash and took her hand in both of his. Enthralled. Blushing.

“Oh, you’re friendly-”

"Cousin Alexei." Camille winked.

"Ah, Alexei."

 _“I have never seen such beauty. You ignite a fire within my soul. I am awakened. You are...so_ _radiant_ _like the sunrise and stars,”_ Alexei rambled on, _“I’ve never met a women who could rouse such a passion within me. Will you be my wife? Come away from this horrid town and together we’ll-”_

“What’s he saying?” Karen’s hand was trapped. She touched her chest and gave a snicker.

“He...” Camille went pink. Rare color for her these days. “Oh, my. He said it’s wonderful to meet you too and...he likes your hair. Very pretty.”

“Oh, I just got it done, what a sweetheart.” She leaned in and pecked his cheek.

 _“I love you.”_ Alexei professed as Camille touched his arm.

“Okay, well, Karen. Thank you for this.” She coaxed the woman off. El waved after her. “I should get inside. Long day.”

“I’m sure, call us, okay? Take care.”

“I will.” Camille saw her off and came back.

 _"I love her.”_ Alexei touched his heart with both hands.

 _“I believe you actually.”_ She snorted. “You two, get going before the neighbors swarm. Thanks again.”

“I’ll be back with an update. Hopefully.” Murray gave her a salute, pushed Alexei toward the car. “Let’s go, _Pepé Le Pew_.”

“Bye, Alexei.” Camille turned to see El. Birds chirped distantly as glimmers of sun warmed them. “It's quiet. You want some cobbler?”

“Yes.” El jumped up to unlock the door. A scent wafted. Hot chocolate. “We’re home.”

“Girls.” Jim slid out into the hallway with a huge smile. A thousand watts at least. Hands clasped. “Welcome home.” He kissed each of their heads. “I have something brewing in the kitchen.”

“Karen Wheeler gave us a pie.” Camille lifted it to him.

“Looks fantastic.” Jim was...beyond chipper. He took the tin and swiveled around. “I’ll pop this in the oven now.”

“Someone’s happy.” Camille trailed after him so El went to the TV. “You changed...”

Jim donned the colorful shirt she’d gotten him for his birthday. Buttoned all the way up. Sleeves rolled with it tucked into his jeans. No usual lazy flannels or sweaters. No khaki uniform.

“Can't an old man want to look his best? It's a new day. You have another half of break left. We’re a family again." He peeled the tin foil away and pulled a knife out. Smiled pointedly at Camille. Set it aside. “I don’t know...I feel good.”

She watched his fingers turn the dial on the oven. Heat turned up. Glowed. An idle hand stirred some hot cocoa.

“Nothing to do with kissing Joyce, huh, or beating up monsters.”

“Ha, you’re a funny girl.” Jim turned like clockwork. A mechanical sort of movement. Camille felt a chill when he stared.

"You took care of-"

_“Everything_ is taken care of. Don't you worry. Your job is to take it easy. Couch. Now. Don't make me say it twice.” He ushered her to the sofa as El flicked channels in the chair. “Stay here and I’ll get the dessert ready. If you behave, I might let you have a piece before dinner.”

“Okay, weirdo.” Camille figured he was lovesick. It happens. Jim pulled her shoes off which was...awkward. Propped tired legs up and nestled pillows about her. Settled a blanket over Camille’s frame.

“There you go.” He kissed the corner of her mouth, almost aiming for her lips. Missed when Camille shifted. “You keep her here now. Okay? I’m trusting you, princess.” Jim ruffled El’s hair and went off.

“I’ll watch her.” El put her head on her hand, smiled at Camille which set her in some form of ease.

_“Princess.”_ Camille scoffed, mocking. “What a hopeless sap.”

“What should we watch?” El pointed the remote. Channels scratched along the TV. Camille zoned in to focus, exhaling softer into the cushions. _“The...Amityville Horror?”_

“Maybe something light today.” Camille snuggled to the side.

_“The Shining.”_

“You’ve spent a lot of time with Max.”

“Fine, fine.” El giggled, switching channels again.

The haunting, buoyant tune of _A Summer Place_ played on. Couldn’t help but hum along and dream vast with it. Want to dance while rain and silky flower petals fell upon heated flesh. Camille thought of Billy driving along an endless stretch of highway like they were chasing the sun itself. A balmy day of wind and clear skies that might never end.

She thought of Billy tapping his hand into the wheel. The way he’d beam those bright, starry eyes and weave their fingers together. A peck of tender mouths at every red light and stop sign until his thumb ran her lower lip to beg for just one more. But on that never ending road, the sun and wind could play in wild curls all around that face. That love of a face. Too pretty, it was obscene.

Sculpted just so after a kindly creator who must have cherished him. All lashes and freckles. All hers to kiss now.

Camille thought of that compact, pristine girl she used to be and realized maybe she didn’t mourn her any longer. Maybe she’d grown into a new plot with fresh, green leaves and a perfume that made the world hush and want for more.

Maybe she could be angry and kind. Right and wrong. Boundless like all the stars who died and still twinkled with compassion for those sweet enough to remember to count them.

Was that freedom? Letting yourself float into the waters of fate and atoning or was it the miraculous ability to live as you are without a speck of remorse?

Perhaps, both could exist as silent lovers.

Camille had a growing spark now to a fire that burnt and birthed renewal. A chaos she unfurled within her heart because there were good things in life and good people worth the fight. She belonged to herself again and that was beautiful. Scars healed to remind her it was possible.

Now she was messy and brave and so full of empathy to be spread. Love that fell like snow upon her cheeks. Love that swept through the bone marrow of others. Love she would never forget.

Thought of her and Billy loving so hard in darkness and sunlight alike. Unafraid to be themselves together and unafraid to take up the space on occasion. She thought of smoky hairspray and cotton candy steaming red hot as they let technicolor lights caress every inch of skin. A bath of that cherry ripe love.

Billy would grant her those crystalline eyes and place kisses upon her mouth. Neck. Hip. Thigh. He’d pull her apart with his deft fingers and whisper the syllables of her name into thin air to make them both so real. Fill her to the brim. Lick letters between her legs.

Camille recalled the confetti and metallic streamers in their hair at homecoming as they raced out holding hands. Kissing so hard, she was feverish and dizzy. The way she danced for him once and asked him after to consume her. And he did.

She dreamed deeper for that ethereal beach and those glittering waves. Billy reclined in the sand with her under a sun that couldn’t burn them for once. A place she didn’t need to dream anymore because they finally made it a reality. Skin touching skin while they took in every beat and sigh. A miracle created after the crossing and clashing of two souls with such ferocity it birthed something genuine that illuminated.

The most beautiful realization. Nothing in her soul. In her life. Was a commonplace.

Their love was an overflowing absolute. An equal exchange. A miracle. But, the future before her was still just a dream and to make it a reality, she would have to wake up now. Billy would have to stay awake with her. They’d have to stop seeing all in red and stay wide awake to watch for monsters lurking. Trust each other with the angles of the space so that they could find the ocean there waiting at the end. Camille knew in all of it, Billy wouldn’t let her hand go for anything.

They would never be lost. He’d kiss her wrist as a silent plea to tell her that everything is going to be okay so as long as we have each other. _I love you. You love me._ We have everything we need right here. So, wake up now and we can keep fighting for the stretch of road to something we know we deserve. It's how it should be. Words like _maybe, almost,_ and _could_ were gone. Camille reeled back out of her mind to the tune still plucking for heartstrings. _A Summer Place._ She thought to hum again and stay locked in before-

The kitchen timer howled. Camille shifted to get herself up. _Wake up. You must._ There was always time for dreaming. Let reality be for now. The ocean would be there sparkling for them still. Just stay awake and follow the path to it. Billy’s Camaro would roar and he would take her hand tight.

They would be there soon.

The timer trilled again, sounded almost human. Like a scream.

Thoughts shattered.

Camille missed Three’s curious, lively reflection in every photograph watching her go. Healthy as can be. Eyes alight.

Jim's back straightened up from the oven as if he felt her there. Shoulders squaring. A snappy, concealed movement.

The knife in his hand again after he'd poked at the pie. Camille watched those closed fists drop to his sides.

Voice even and pleasant as they come.

"I thought I told you to rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course that ain't the final battle!! :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) sorry, bbys. Poor Camille is so out of her head and desensitized, she's not picking up on the warnings here. Super nervous about the next one, be forewarned it will be unsettling and violent.
> 
> I only have a few chapters left it seems, but until then xoxo, chat with me below and huge thanks to everyone!! This story wouldn't be what it is without you!


	40. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Yikes. 
> 
> SO I want to note that the scenes with Jim are going to be very uncomfortable. ***Huge trigger for abuse/violence/drugging. Ugly advances are made and they don't follow through, but they're made. The reason why will become clear very quick to you guys.  
> Please read carefully, he is not himself as I'm sure you suspected.
> 
> "Total Eclipse of the Heart" -Bonnie Tyler (Another one lol)

"I thought I told you to rest." Jim had to repeat himself with a hardening edge to his voice.

The knife clicked into the counter. Steam rose when he poured thick cocoa. Each motion deliberate. Joints in perfect tune.

“Can I help?” Camille crossed the threshold and watched him turn holding two mugs.

Still with a smile plastered.

Curling his cheeks like they might rip open. Reminded Camille of that clown at her twelfth birthday party.

_His heart is so full, it could burst_ , she thought. _That's all. People are so strange and remarkable when they're in love. Sometimes they do great and ugly things._

For example, Jim heard that pulse tick. Eyes dropped to the gentle skin of her neck. He wondered about putting his hands there. Pressing down until she was still and safe from monsters lurking outside this house.

The scent of fresh baked pie filled the room. These horrible actions evaded him because of love and because he needed to hold out. Just be strong enough.

_Camille. See me._

_Camille. Wake up._

He tried to push the word _babygirl_ out. That would wake her. Surely. Damn syllables choked because this monster was wise and flooding.

All Jim Hopper wanted to do was make her perfect and happy and so very _still_.

“Smells delicious.” El rubbed her eyes and came to the table, interrupting. Jim sat a steaming cup down. Watched her blow to sip it.

"Good?" He asked and she beamed at him.

"Heaven."

Jim swerved back to answer Camille's question finally, head cocking. This house was their paradise. A halcyon place where they remained secure.

“No, I got everything set. Just come sit here. Let me spoil you girls for once, yeah? Drink it.” He kissed her cheek again.

Camille smelled the sweet aroma of chocolate. Drank.

Caught Jim's eyes watching. He was too static. The sweetness went down bitter and chalky. Her mug came to the table.

“You’re not having any?” She inquired when he set a hot tin aside. Sugar caramelized the top with a sheen. Camille felt her mouth water.

“Diet.” Jim chuckled. Grinned as if it hurt. Slicing gooey pieces for his girls. “Ah, maybe I’ll cheat. Smells mighty good.”

She half expected him to say _gee whiz_.

“Have some, we should celebrate just a little. We’re together.” Camille touched his hand. Fingers clasped.

His muscles went ridged at the touch. Too gentle for what his synapses ordered.

Hopper stared at her all beaming and bright. Brought the hand up to kiss her knuckles. Lingered until Camille slipped away to pick up her fork. Jim cut himself a small piece. Looked around at his family eating and seemed so fulfilled.

So enchanted.

The day was young and full of magic. He believed that much.

Scales of fate tipped away from him.

_Perfection_. Nothing less would be tolerated. He'd make them perfect in these walls even if he had to force it.

For the best.

“We still have work to do,” El nudged Camille and gulped down the rest of her cocoa, “after this. We should leave and see the others.” She sighed and propped her arm up to rest her head there once more. Tuckered out.

_Leave. They can't leave. No. That won't do at all._

Not into a bleak world that eats them whole. Not into a horrible place of consumption and fire. Not far away from Jim and this house. Their home evermore. Walls that sheltered them from men in red ties who hung and burned girls they thought dirty and free.

"Let me pour you another mug." Jim was already filling it. El drank more. Yawned.

“You might need a nap, it’s been a long couple of d-” Camille jumped when the phone rang.

A loud shrill like a warning flare.

Timer. Timer. Phone. Three bells tolling.

“I’ll get that.” She put her hand up to Jim before he could chide some more. Left him standing there behind El with his shadow crawling across her and the table. “I got it.”

Camille went around the corner. Out of sight. Picked up the receiver.

A beat of plates shifting about.

“Hopper and company.”

“Camille?” Sam Owens said with a quick breath.

“Doctor?” She twirled the cord about, leaning to the wall because her sore body kept telling her to put that sleepy head down. “What can I do for you?”

_Hush little baby, don’t say a word._

“Forgive me, I’ve been waiting an hour on Jim to call after he got rid of that thing.”

“...He didn’t call you?” Camille's brow came together. Her head turned to see the kitchen opening empty. “Ah. He told me he took care of it all. That’s-” One fell swoop. She was acute and aware of a heat within her bones spreading out fingertips. Up her cheeks. Her head spinning.

Gut curling.

Bad.

Red lights.

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

“Are you okay?” Sam pressed.

"I'll...check on..." Camille didn’t know how to answer with Jim in the next room. Sweaty hands gripped the receiver, slowing to turn again when a shadow loomed. Darkness stretching to slither over her body.

Same way Billy saw in his dreams.

_Please, be wrong._ She thought. _Please_.

_And if that mockingbird don't sing._

“The pie’s getting cold, Diane.” Jim blinked at her there. Appeared from nothing. Inches away. Breathing harder. Camille shuddered and saw something move under his shirt. “Sara needs to go down for her nap.”

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

Shock spread. Burned like a forest fire across her soul. It didn't cleanse, it only blackened. She opened her mouth with a drunken tongue. Huge eyes. Barely able to grip the phone. Trembled.

“What did you-?”

Jim’s entire body lurched. The sweetness in his expression contorted. A huge hand snuffed the gasp that would have been a scream. He pinned Camille into the patterned wallpaper.

Smothered her there.

“Jim, speaking.” He calmly ripped the phone from quaking hands. Camille felt fingers dig into soft cheeks. Clamping her mouth. A breath barely puffed out her nose. Bones rattling. The heat and haze within spread. Confused all senses and the most important part. Those itching abilities.

He covered her nose too when a whine erupted. Bent his knee up between shivering thighs. Clammy hands smacked aimless at him. The lack of air filled her vision with black dots.

“Christ, Sam. I got held up worrying and forgot to call you."

Fingers pried at his wrists. A grip of steel.

"Yes. I took care of it.” Jim had his eyes intent on Camille. Bright whites reddening. Irises so blue, they shined. They shook her.

This was a shell of the man she knew. The man who loves and protects her.

“The girls came home...Yeah, no, she’s still a little funny after the procedure. But, I’m going to make sure she gets plenty of rest now that I have her to myself. Don't you worry, I'll take good care of her. Yes... Let us know if you hear anything. Thanks again, doctor. Bye.”

Breath rushed when Jim let her go. Camille saw spots still and gasped out. Choked on clean air. Hands up to weakly push at him.

“I think the phone is distracting, honey, don’t you?” He tore the damn thing out of the wall over her shoulder. Brute strength that took some plaster and paper with it. Camille cringed with a scream before she was slammed back again.

“Diane, what’s wrong, baby?” His concern sounded so empty.

“I’m not Diane, Jim. What’s happening to you?” She felt around his chest. A bulk of knobby limps pressed into skin before she tore his shirt open up top. Horror dawned. Made her breathless. “What...have they done to you?”

The tether sat there breathing and embedded into Jim’s flesh. Leeching off something warm and good.

"Of course you're Diane, silly girl. My Diane."

"My name," she decided at last, "is Camille. It's Camille. You know me. Jim-"

“Diane. I’m fine. All better now. Something brand new.” A light smile strobbed with his eyes burning into her. Full of dead lights. “We can make you something brand new if you like. Don’t you want it?”

Camille slapped him. Hard as one could in her confused, dragging state. A cheek marred bright red. Hair fell out of place when his entire head whipped. Her tone twisted all bitter and cruel.

"I'm not Diane, she left you!" _And I won't. Not ever. Not here in the lights._

Jim exhaled out his nose. Fixed sandy locks aside. The motion reminded her of Robbie. He held Camille’s wrists into the wall to calmly look back like nothing had happened. Forgive and forget.

“Diane.” He tutted. Chiding her in truth. So collected. Almost peppy as she squirmed.“I don’t understand this game. How could you do a thing like that? I thought we were friends.”

A gentler smile cracked. His open palm smashed into her healing wound, forcing a yelp. Left Camille shuddering. Nauseous.

“El!” She choked out, squirming. No answer.

"Her name is _Sara!"_ Jim lost it. Growled and smashed his fist next to her head to avoid striking her again, earning another cry of fear. The wall cracked. Red burst. He froze. Shuddered. Went monotone with his eyes on her neck. Dazed. No air left in his lungs. "What is your name?"

Camille cracked apart and Jim's expression blurred together. Hot tears poured when she was unmade.

"M-My name's Diane." She fell to pieces into him. Dizzy and drunken. Pulling at his shirt.

"Good girl. Let’s put Sara to bed now. It's grown up time. Your favorite.” Jim smiled, rubbing her arms. Not at all bothered by his scorched hand. “You’re not even dressed for the big meal I have planned."

A thoughtful expression dawned in blue eyes, fingers touched his chin.

"No, this won't do at all.” Hopper hauled her kicking frame into the kitchen. Stumbling and aimless. Powers not pushing through.

El was slumped over next to her plate. Whimpering. A pot boiled on the stove.

Camille reached out for it and Jim twisted the arm behind her back, almost breaking it before her head hit the table. A wail tore when he pressed his weight down to hold her. Plates clattered.

Huge hazel eyes darted about.

Jim Hopper with his warm embraces and sweet kisses upon temples. Full of crushing strength he only used on those who harmed his loved ones. He had the frame of a killer and he was so good and kind. Damaged. Camille was jarred to feel the full pressure of him. Feet skidding into the tile floor as tears fell down El’s face across the way.

"Camille..."

“El-...Sara.”

“Ah ah. Take it easy, baby.” Jim’s big palm pressed into Camille’s skull. The soft hand she'd kissed just hours ago.

Briefly, she thought he'd break her.

"Close your eyes." She cried out against the bricks weighing her body into open waters. El's trembling hand nudged forward instead and laced their fingers. "Close your eyes." Camille repeated to protect her from this version of Jim. This cheap suit. El did as she was told. Splotchy face scrunching.

A chemical soaked rag stuffed to Camille's mouth, muffled a scream when she breathed it in. Pushing at him with no hope to budge.

“There. There. Hush. Take a breath and relax for me. Easy. You’re always so hard on yourself, Di.” Jim held her neck to make her breathe just enough.

_"Hmff!"_

"I'll keep you both safe. We'll never have to go anywhere outside this place. No one will hurt you. We're home." _Promises. Promises._ "We'll stay in this house where it's sound and quiet. You're going to be quiet, aren't you?"

Camille tried not to inhale but felt herself become boneless. Floated there.

"I have everything planned to the letter, wasn't that nice of me?" Jim's chipper tone soothed. "Relax, there we are. You can never be too careful."

He petted brown hair and pulled his body from her when she sagged there. A marionette with no strings except one red ribbon tethering her heart to Jim Hopper’s. A hand swept the rag away. Frantically wiping the scent from her nose.

"Not..." Camille's tongue dulled so she tried once more. Lashes fluttering. "I'm _ngh..._ not your wife. I'm Camille. That's El."

"You know I don't like that game, Diane."

“Camille...I'm sorry...” El managed again, eyes locked across the table. "I can't..." Little hands tried to feel around. Knocking her empty mug to the tile. Camille didn’t jump when it shattered. When it echoed.

She found herself mourning deeply that it couldn't put itself back together.

"Time to sleep, princess."

Jim went for the younger girl.

“Hey!” Camille begged. Barely able to stand. Braced on the table. Jerking with sheer will. “Can I hold her? Can I put her to bed, please? Jim, please.”

“You’re not well, Di.” He stared down at El. Shaking so damn hard. Fists clenched. Resisted the urge to pick her up and crush fragile bones in. Camille pleaded to stop him.

To channel everything at her instead.

“Please, can I hold her? Can I? Can I hold Sara?” She tried not to sob, arms outstretched in her wobbling like an infant. “ _Please?_ _My baby._ _”_

“Such a mother.” Jim shook his head. Gave a chuckle and put those hands on his hips. Another smile. Grateful she stilled him with a wagging finger. “All yours, but I get her next time. You hear?”

“Yes, of course.” Camille dragged. She hadn’t drunk as much as El did. The chemical burn under her nose jarred. “There, there. Don't open your eyes. Don't look at us.” Let the drugs wear thin. Let adrenaline be enough.

It was a task picking El up into her arms. She'd gotten so tall. Harder to get up the stairs. El was barely awake. A pile of jelly. Camille stumbled and Jim was behind her. Hand on the small of her back.

El didn't look at him.

“I got her. Let’s put her in here. The bed is so much more comfortable.” She pushed her bedroom open. Jim tailed the whole way up.

Camille’s room had a phone near the bed.

“This won't do." He said. Displeased.

"The bed is bigger, she'll be well rested...and we can spend time together."

"I see. Fine. Don’t forget her favorite song now.” Jim coaxed. Camille hesitated with a glance at him. He chuckled again. “Oh, you. The Shirelles, Di. _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?_ Silly. That or anything by Doris Day. Oldies. You know this, baby. Where's your head at?”

Thank god, something she knew.

“Oh, of course. I knew that.” Camille couldn’t hurt Jim. She couldn’t fight Jim. Not in this state. Not with El like this either. She prayed for Karen to come back and interrupt. Prayed that maybe Sam knew something was off. Prayed for Billy to come through that window.

She prayed she didn’t have to play this game with someone she loved so much.

Jim gestured while she tucked El into bed.

"Sing."

 _“T-Tonight you're mine, completely...”_ Camille sniffled as she tried to find the tune. Petting El’s hair. Her voice was barely audible. Shaken. Jim went to the closet for something and returned. Lying a dress on the bed. _“You give your love so sweetly.”_

Camille broke with tears. Hid them so Jim didn’t cross to wipe stained cheeks. El looked at her sister. Tried to touch her wrist.

_“Tonight the light of love is in your eyes.”_ She found a little more power, head lifting to the man who was not her Jim. Gazes locked. She choked.

Jim welled too. His body went ridged. Fought.

_“B-But will you love me tomorrow?”_

“Beautiful. Just beautiful.” He sighed before her, picking a pillow up to fluff it.

Crystal clear eyes dropped to El. Fingers bunched the fabric up. White noise overlapped in his brain while he loomed.

_Save them._

"Jim." Camille piped up, pulling the item away so he didn't smother her sister there. The noise cut when her hand touched his. "Our night."

He looked at her. Steeled and unblinking.

“Put this dress on.”

“Oh.” She gaped at it. Little black number that made her blush. Jim thought she was his fucking ex-wife. “I can’t.”

"You're not dressed for a nice dinner. Put the dress on."

"Why not have a cozy night-?"

“Put it on.” He said it a little colder, picking up the velvet. “Now.” _Don’t ruin this magical evening._ Camille saw his blue eyes spark like he might be fighting. Screaming. Apologizing. Silent.

Fingers gripped the fabric.

Jim’s hand didn’t release it immediately. A beat of his eyes pleading. His soul tearing asunder.

“You have to let go, Jim. So, let go. It's okay.” Camille tugged again and the dress slipped away. “Turn around.”

“Always so bashful.” Jim scoffed at her. Got stony. Frightened her this time. "Put the fucking dress on, baby. You're not right. You have to be right."

Camille just stood there looking at him. Took a few steps back. Hopper sparked and charged toward her.

"El," she cringed, "close your eyes!" Crumpling away, hips hit the vanity when fingers shredded her shirt open. Buttons flew. Clattered so loud that Jim reeled back to cover his ears.

_Bad. No. Run._

White noise rippled his nerves.

"I have to make you perfect! So you're safe! Does that mean _shit_ to you? My responsibilities, Diane, did you ever think for a second about me?" He bellowed. 

Camille shuddered there. Knelt to the floor because her legs gave out. Hopper paced like a mad bull.

Tried to resist as she cowered and shook, unable to breathe on the perfectly clear air. Tremors made her almost hysterical while she pulled the flannel closed.

"Get dressed! Now!" His shout tore the room. Big hands yanked drawers out, tossing Camille's clothing around. Calmed. Breathed deep to make her understand. "You have to be perfect."

"I'm sorry, baby," she whimpered there and tried to control sputtering lungs, "you know, I'm just so shy. I'm...very confused right now. The procedure... It's just like you said, I'm a little funny after."

"Okay." Jim glowered at her hyperventilating. Hulking and huge. "It's okay. Just...make yourself right." Hands tightened before he threw nylons and a matching underwear set at her. _Snap._ "Stop breathing like that! You sound like..."

"Sound like who?" Camille slid back.

Jim's huge eyes never blinked.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"It's our night...I wanted," she exhaled and forced a grin, "to go slow. I just need a chance to, ah, think things over. Us. I'm just so...so happy. Can't we take a beat? Savor it. How about you and I go somewhere together? You can hold me away from the lights. Oh, I feel so light still. Maybe I need a doctor. We could call Sam."

His jaw set with an exhale out his nose.

"He cannot save you."

Camille looked at Jim. Agreed.

She had to do that. She had to endure and nurture this pain to survive it. Had to play this game straight down the line.

A swell of heat rushed her bones again. She felt the hands of her dead siblings along cool skin. Heard them singing so clearly.

For her. All for her. Camille finally felt big enough to carry them.

"You're safer in these walls with me. Don't you think so?" Jim nodded so she followed robotically without breaking eye contact. "Good... They can't see us in here. They can't hear us. They won't hurt us." His head turned to El. "No, she can't stay in here, it's too exposed. The windows-"

"Wait!" Camille's arms went around his thigh, grasping for more and more of him. "She's safe there in her bed. Dreaming. You don't want to take her from such sweet dreams, do you? I'll get dressed, please. Jim, I'll be perfect for you. Okay? Let me be perfect for you."

Hopper seemed to respond with drooping shoulders. Patting her head so she slipped away, hands and knees on the floor. Shaking.

"Okay." He watched her without faltering like a hawk. "Dress."

Jim wasn't turning around. She peered at El on the bed. Eyes shut tight. Her little face twisted in a grimace now.

_"Okay..."_ A squeak. Camille pulled fabric down. Stared at the floor with her back hunched. Tried to change while she was as small as humanly possible. And he didn't look away like he snapped back when she tossed those pictures into Mayor Kline's face.

Felt as if she was trying to swallow bitter cough syrup. Jim was so far away. Drowning somewhere she couldn't reach.

"Get up." Jim struggled, tried to hurry her while he stared at that naked spine pushing out into skin.

Not wanting him to get physical, Camille braced herself on the vanity and stood in her bra and underwear. She put on black tights without snagging them. Slipped the velvet dress on that came mid thigh. Stumbled around. Straps went over her shoulders.

“Okay. I’m ready...honey.” Nervous hands smoothed over her stomach. Dropped by force.

Jim stared and knew it was wrong. It was still all wrong.

“Do you like my dress? Do you like when I dress this way for you?” She pressed hands into her sides. Dared not to fidget. Challenged the man within. “Do you want to look at me here in the lights?”

He only stared again.

“Answer me, Jim!” Camille was harsh about it. Watched his pupils grow huge. Nearly blocking the bold blues out.

_No. No. No._

_Camille, I’m sorry. Kill me. Hurt me. Fight._

Drugs wore thinner. Bide time. Stall.

“You’re beautiful in anything you wear.” Came the reply finally. A Stepford Husband. “Do your face. Quickly.”

“Jim.” Camille stammered and cringed when he crossed, cupping her jaw with one broad hand. She skidded into the bathroom. Forced to the mirror.

“Hurry!” Jim’s snap had him vibrating. Felt like he was trying to draw this out too. She managed red lipstick and mascara that was already bleeding. Never bought waterproof.

El was breathing soft on the bed. Eyes cracked to see Camille.

“Don’t forget shoes.” Jim got icy again. This had to be perfect. Just perfect. “Put those on.”

“Right.” Camille pulled on some black heels. Took Jim’s offered hand while the blurred lines of him tried to come together. He squeezed and relaxed. Smiled.

“There. Now. I know you said no fuss, but I wanted to make something special. Sauce is already going.”

Camille watched El and closed the door.

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect, Jim.” Camille had to hold him for balance in her haze and heels. Jim carried her to a chair.

“Your dad never thought we’d make it this many years.” Jim clasped his hands. Went to the burning stove to stir two pans. He drained some noodles into the sink.

“Jim. I’d really like some wine,” Camille distracted him. Leaned out. “Can I have some?” Looked around for an exit or weapon. Thought of hurting Jim and winced.

“Not until later.” He touched her chin. Camille’s eyes rose. He prepared his meal. Some kind of chicken and bow-tie pasta with Alfredo sauce. “There’s actually something I want to talk to you about.” He set two plates down. Only gave her a spoon.

“May I have a glass of water?” Camille leaned to one side again. Tried to pull herself together. Jim set a cool glass down. Ice cubes clicked.

“Happy anniversary, Di.” He pressed his lips. Sitting next to her around their little square table. “Sometimes, I just...can’t believe how lucky I am. A beautiful wife and our little girl. We did that together.”

Camille stared at him. Welling again.

“ _J-_ _J_ _im_.” She touched his hand. Begged him to come back.

“I’ll never leave you, hear me?” He said then, holding smaller hands in his own. Lied because he did leave. “You are everything to me.”

“I...” Camille hitched. “I love you. So much. We're going to be together forever, you see. I just want you to stay here. With me in these lights. They’re soft tonight. And if they burn, darkness is just fine too.”

“I will stay. I am.” Jim took a bite of his food. Camille felt sick when she looked down at the plate. Steaming thick sauce. She blinked and drank water. Tried to gulp and get the drugs out. “So, I’ve been thinking...”

Jim Hopper said something to Camille he never got to admit aloud to anyone else.

“I want us to have another baby.” Jim’s blue eyes creased when he smiled. A tear cascaded down his cheek. “Boy or girl, I don’t care. Wouldn’t Sara make an amazing big sister?”

Hearts shattered. His on full display.

“Yeah, sweetheart, she would.” Camille sniffled, tried to give him something even still. Broke. “You’re a good daddy.”

“No, baby, don’t cry. Oh, Diane. I’m sorry. This is our night.”

“So am I.” Camille couldn’t stop crying, hands up to her face. Jim kissed wet cheeks. Fingers were tight behind her neck. Cupping her skull to keep it in place. Camille shifted uncomfortably.

Every muscles turned to stone. Tried again to claw and fight.

She didn’t have the heart to tell him Diane was long gone. She has a new life without him. And Sara would never be a big sister.

A dainty hand cradled his face, wiped the tear aside.

“Will you dance with me? Please, dance with me, Jim.” Camille blurted before he could capture her mouth. Jim came back. Sighing with so much contentment. Her eyes were desperate and wild at him. Searching. “It seems like a good night for it. Dancing. Dance with me in the starlight, Jim. Like it’s the last time. Please. We'll be perfect.”

“You don’t even have to ask.” Jim pulled her into the living room. Camille lost her footing and tripped into him. “I got you, Diane. I got you.” Lips touched her head. He found a record, turned it up high. Music filled the house. _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers. “We danced to this at our wedding.”

“I remember.” Camille got wrapped up in his arms. They swayed together. Eyes pleading on either side. She tried to think quickly about what she could do. What she was capable of doing with the creature warmed between them. Wheezing.

Jim held her tight. Made her feel like a princess. The trapped in a tower by a fire breathing dragon kind. Unable to let go. Screaming inside.

He nudged their heads together. Skin heated upon contact.

_Just scream._ Camille’s fingers dug into his shoulder when vocals roused.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch..._

** ** **

Billy pulled up to a bus stop as the sun began to fall. Made the sky all watercolor.

“Hey,” he poked his head out. Kali looked up. Surprised to see the boy there. “You haven’t eaten much. Let me buy you a burger and tell you a story.”

“Camille send you to beg me to stay in this fight?”

“She doesn’t know I’m here,” Billy watched her get up to approach him. “Sounded like you were already in the fight by yourself. Doesn’t have to be that way.”

“My place-”

“We’re all so damn worried about our place in this shit.” Billy sat back, his Camaro hummed. “We forget the people who want us here. Shit shouldn’t matter. You’re here so you already have a place. El and Camille need your help. Those kids who didn’t survive need someone to stand up and stop this. Else, they died for nothing.”

Kali stared at him.

“Just give it another day.” Billy looked up to see her caught. “Please… I did shit I wasn’t proud of. Gets better, I had to work at that. Some kids never see the better part and that...kills me. But, I think they wouldn’t want me to stop fighting, you know? They’ll see it. Might find some peace. And the kids still in this shit now have to know the people who hurt them can bleed too. Come back with me, I’ll take you to Camille. She’s your sister like El and your family needs you right now. I regretted realizing that almost too late. I just think you will also.”

Kali sighed into the cooler air. Crossed around and got in.

“Take me to them.”

The Camaro roared off.

** ** **

“Jim, it’s going to be okay,” Camille tried to break into this shell. The song swelled higher. Chilling.

_Time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

“You saved us and we’re going to save you now. You hear me?” She cupped his face in that starlight. “You lost your strength, but I’m going to be your strength until we find it again. And we will find it. It’s just hiding in the black hole. You’ve had to be so strong since...Sara. We’re going to make it better, I promise.”

_I need your love_

Jim thought again of seeing that gate. The very first time. That ache to reach toward it. To feel what was hiding inside longing to grasp back for warmth.

“You already saved me.” Tears fell down his face. Broad hands gripped fragile wrists. Tightened. A terrible idea bloomed. “I love you, Di.” He leaned in and kissed her mouth, froze. Came out to see those big, damp eyes. Black mascara running.

“Kiss back.” Jim cupped Camille’s jaw, earned a shudder. _Not right. This is all wrong._ Almost squeezed her cheeks in. Another empty kiss before he ripped out again. “Kiss me back, Di. Isn’t this night what you’ve dreamed of?”

He was talking to Camille that time. Not Diane.

“I don’t want to, Jim.” Teeth crushed. Camille shook so hard, it was difficult to stand upright. Eyes growing into saucers at him.

"Liar."

"I don't want this for us. I promise. I took so much and I'm going to give back too. I'm strong enough to do that now and you helped me."

“You snuck into my room. Multiple times.” He kept her gaze steady on his. Jim was there fighting. Screaming. Too damn silent.

_Stop me. Kill me._

“I just...” Camille sniffled. “I wanted to be held by someone bigger than me. You were never like that. You showed me love, you showed me it’s bigger than sex and romance. I was confused and hurt, but I’m not anymore. I know exactly who I am. What we have is pure and magnificent. One of those nights, I sleepwalked and I...just stared at you there dreaming. I remember it now. You looked so peaceful. You looked like the world wasn’t on your shoulders. I wished it could always be that way.”

“You frightened me there in the dark.” Jim crept back, breath catching.

“She made me sleep walk a lot. But, why did I go to you that night? That one night in the dark where we both were safe.” Camille asked herself more so. “All those other nights, it felt I was following her. Feeling her skin out. Letting her fill my flesh right back. And she’s scared and alone. That night was the only one we didn’t wake frightened. Why was that, Jim?”

Camille's voice broke again. Throat so thick and tight.

"Oh god, you _know,_ don't you? The lights are inside you...and you know."

“Are you going to kiss back now?” He blinked as if she wasn’t there. As if he hadn’t heard her.

As if he didn't want to.

“Yes.” Camille’s trembling hands came to his shoulders.

So, Jim kissed her.

 _Fine_. Camille let herself respond with vigor and it jarred him. Her mouth and those arms and that tongue. The way she pushed and moaned.

 _No, this wasn’t right. No._ Abrupt, he pulled away to see her shattered expression. She stared deep into his blue eyes. Bright eyes she knew by heart.

“No!” Jim burst. Hand on Camille’s neck. “...You’re not doing it right. It's all wrong.”

_Fight. Fight. Fight._

“You felt that.” Bells screamed. “Jim Hopper.”

_"Camille."_

He gave a tearful nod and she trembled. Got her fire back. Just enough to push.

“I’m sorry, Jim.” Forces sent him reeling backwards into the record player, the sound screeched to cut. Wood splintered out with the crash. Heels kicked off. Camille saw his eyes with her hands up. Tremored.

Couldn’t fire that second shot because of a love that was pure and true.

“Diane!” Jim snarled as she stumbled up toward the bedroom for El.

A hand grabbed her ankle. Body thudded unpleasantly into the floor. Camille kicked him in the jaw. Another burst cast Hopper into the door. Held him there for as long as she could. She managed to get into her room as El tried the phone weakly. Items barricaded them in.

“El, we have to go.” Camille got some tennis shoes on. Grabbed a jacket to cover herself.

“Joyce...” El spoke into the phone.

“Diane!” Jim roared like he wasn’t human. “Let me in, honey!” The door banged forward. Nothing.

“El? What’s going on, sweetie?” Joyce said into the receiver. Jim went silent for a beat.

“Joyce, Jim is possessed. We need help!” Camille frantically called, pulling El along with her. “Window.” They climbed up. El was half there as Camille got her to the roof. A Camaro blazed before them.

“Billy!” Camille waved. The door banged in again. A fist splintered wood, knuckles ruby red and wet. Jim’s curling smile appeared there in the opening.

“I’m home, sweetheart.”

“Jump!” Kali got out with Billy.

“It has Jim! Get El!” The door exploded behind them.

“Kid, I’ll catch you. Go!” Billy sprang to attention, arms up as Camille maneuvered El to the edge. Let her go. A sharp cry and El was caught roughly. Wind cast and Billy cradled her closer. “Camille, behind you!”

“ _Ah_!” The scream sliced when Jim dragged her inside by the hair. Tossed into the debris. Jim’s knee was on her tender wound before she could breathe or fight. Hands went around her neck.

“I won’t lose my family again! I'll fix it.” Blood fell down his lips. Camille’s body spasmed. Nails clawed at his arms and chest. "I'll keep you safe and sound forever. I'll keep you perfect."

She pulled for the creature clinging.

“I have an idea.” Billy got El into his car. “C’mon!” Kali raced after him into the house before he tore for a picture. Turning it over. “Can you make her?”

Kali’s huge eyes focused before she nodded.

Camille smacked at Jim. Kicked. Couldn’t focus to send him flying away. She screamed when her side grew wet with blood.

“ _Jim_.” She erupted. _"I need you."_ Vocal cords crying out as he closed her throat with brute strength.

“Daddy?” A little voice beckoned. Jim heaved and let Camille go. Eyes lifted to see Sara there. Pigtails and all. Smiling. Arms outstretched. “Don’t you want your little girl to breathe?”

At any cost, in daylight and darkness.

“Sara.” He crawled to her. “Is that you, princess?” Camille heaved herself back into the window, fell out to roll along the roof until she was falling. Curled up like a ball, she stopped before hitting the ground. A force held her into the air. El was draped over the car door, hand out to catch her sister. Billy and Kali got out of the house to help her up.

“It won’t hold, come on.” Kali pushed Camille into the back so they could drive off.

“It has Jim,” Camille repeated, “it has him now. The tether.”

“We’ll save him, give me a minute.” Billy swerved around a corner. Camille got her arms around El, pulled her closer as she roused some more. A Blazer whirled toward them, lights flashing.

“It’s him!” Kali warned. “I can fool it, stay ahead. Take the forest path.” Billy crushed his teeth, pushed his car faster. Foot all the way down on the gas as they screeched along peaceful Hawkins' streets.

Somehow Billy knew he was supposed to be here. Right here in this moment. Protecting these girls. Delivering them from monsters.

“Got it.” Kali’s fingers closed. Jim looked on as trees fell before him. Scattering both sides of the road. Skidding to a stop, he got out to watch them get farther away. Chest sinking for a breath.

With the sun about gone, the world looked bright and rosy red.

** ** **

Billy slowed when the Chief wasn’t in sight, turning to see Camille holding her raw neck.

“Camille? Camille, you alright?”

She was clearly not. Wide eyed and pallid. Gasping.

No other words sounded better.

“Look out!” Kali smacked at him. Tires burned the road before they could collide with another car.

“Joyce.” El stretched forward. Camille scrambled to get out, practically falling into the mother’s arms in tears. Entire body shaken with sobs.

“That thing has Jim. I tried to bring him back and I couldn’t, I’m sorry. I tried to save him!”

El came with and wrapped her arms around both women. Joyce soothed Camille’s cries, cupping her face to look into hazel eyes.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” She assured her. Camille believed it. “Your neck.”

“El, Camille!” Will was out next with Jonathan and Nancy, they pried Camille away to settle her on the front of the car.

Joyce checked El over, tucking hair away. Billy knelt partially to look at Camille's skin, fingers tilting her jaw to see the reddened, bruising flesh beneath.

"El," she pulled her sister close. Arms squeezed. "I got you."

The younger girl just whimpered.

“What happened?” Joyce began.

“He was acting off, he thought El and I were Sara and Diane.” Camille sniffled with a raspy tone. “He was fighting it but...that thing was alive. Attached to his chest working him like a puppet. Twisting his thoughts around. Emotions...peak when the light's inside them. It's eating him. Three needs strength, she found it.”

“Where is Hopper now?” Joyce asked, holding herself. Clearly terrified.

“Lost him back there.” Billy answered. “He’ll find us.”

“We need everyone together.” El insisted, wiping her face. “Now.”

** ** **

“Brought you a change of clothing,” Heather offered some fabric while Robin helped Camille out of a chair. Her hand slipped from Billy’s at the table. Their shared apartment with Steve was tiny. Filled the party members.

Except Jim. His absence was felt white hot.

“We got her,” Dustin came in the door with Steve unusually quiet by him. A box of electronics in his hands. Lucas and the kids filed in after. Max hurried to Billy’s side. “SARA. What’s left of her.”

“She might be stuck in the Upside Down, but maybe we can get it working again.” Max added as an afterthought. Camille’s brow furrowed before she peered at the stars outside.

“No sign of Jim.” Owens had been to the house too. Looking for El and Camille too late after the odd call.

“I don’t want them here.” Steve broke his silence before Camille could be toted off. Behind Murray and Alexei with Owens came Randall and Regan.

“It was my idea. We need them. And they need us.” Camille piped in. “Steve.”

“They _betrayed_ us.” Steve never sounded this wounded. This cruel and twisted. Not even when he was a bit of a bully in high school.

“They won’t again.” It was Kali who spoke.

“Steve...” Regan came to him. Her voice was scratchy and healing.

“Don’t touch me!” His arm ripped again before he pointed to Billy. “You _touched_ my friend. You almost got Camille killed.”

“She made us. Edna.” Regan held herself instead. “But...I know it's my fault too. What we helped her do was terrible and I can spend my life making up for it. Please. Let us. You don’t have to forgive me.”

“I don’t.” Steve softened, turning from her to sit at the table by Jonathan.

“Are we all here?” Joyce had been chain smoking by the window. Alert. Camille followed the girls into another room. Peeled her torn dress away. Checked the bandages. Robin hissed at the sight.

“Bleeding some, but it’s dry and they don’t look ripped. Hopefully healed enough the last few days to stay that way.” Heather gingerly helped her clean it before changing into jeans and a shirt. “Camille?”

“I’m here.” She said, looking everywhere else.

At her reflection in the bathroom mirror. At the bookcase full of old novels. Peter Pan caught her eyes propped next to Anne of Green Gables. Childhood stories that shaped us profoundly. Camille eyed a crate of records with Doris Day’s pretty smiling face atop. Thought of Jim's eyes glowing and all those kids shining and dead.

She watched her shadow stretch along the wall. In wait.

These thoughts fluttered like fresh snow. Melted upon blushed cheeks.

“Thanks.” Robin and Heather hugged her. Felt like she needed one. They went back out to join the full living room of chatter. This was it.

“We have to go back in for her. Three.” Camille quieted the room. “She’s the only person who can stop this. We need to let her out into this world. Flood it if need be.” Outrage followed.

“Camille, she'll kill-”

“Jim-”

“What are you-?”

“I’m trusting my gut.” Camille swiped a hand out. “She needs us too and we need her. We’re supposed to bring the survivors of that lab together. Let the truth flood, whatever it is. Let the gate flood.”

“She can come out through the mirrors whenever. Why hasn’t she?” Randall shrugged, arms crossing.

“No, I don’t think that’s entirely true. We closed the gate and only fragments of her are out here. But, she’s getting stronger and...we have to open the gate back up. The real gate.” Camille came to the head of the kitchen table. "That places is livable only to her and she can't...I don't know if she can make it out here. But, she can help save all of us. She's alone and I think she'll try."

"This is what she wants. The gate opened." Owens reasoned.

“Under Starcourt.” Steve earned a nod. "The one you saw with Brenner."

“We’ve been fighting her. You want to stop pushing her back. Let her flood instead.” El mused and made her choice. “I can open it.”

“Camille, if she comes out so will everything else down there.” Sam came to her, one hand touched her back.

“Precisely. We keep it contained in Starcourt. If I were a betting girl, I’d say that’s where Edna is headed. Jim too. She wants to trap Three and control her. I say we let her free. Three connected all of us, we’re feeding into each other’s strengths. Abilities are bleeding. I say, surf’s up, bitch. We have to destroy that place, it's the only way to stop this.”

“You’re insane.” Kali decided, smirking. “I’m in.”

“So am I.” Regan found her voice. “Anne was our friend and she’s suffering. It all has to end.”

“Got nothing better to do for Spring Break,” Billy winked, “I go where Camille goes.”

“What happens when we open the gate?” Will asked. "If she destroys that place, won't she die too?"

“It's rotten, it has to heal. I’m going in to lure her out this time myself. I need to talk to her. Face to face.” Camille sighed. More uproar.

“Not again-”

“You could die!”

“Absolutely not!”

“I’ll get her there,” Billy smacked his hand down, “I’ll get her to Three.”

“Billy-”

“Shut your pretty face, I’m going in with you.” He smiled. Full of stars in his eyes. “I _was_ a lifeguard.” Lips tugged at that.

“It’ll work.” El pressed. “We can barricade the mall. Grab Three. We have to find her before Edna gets there. I’ll look for her and our dad. See how much time we have. Then, we have to go.”

“Looks like I’m not in charge any longer.” Sam realized. “I can get you outfitted to go in. Provide equipment. I won’t have men here until the early morning. They’ll come for this.”

“They’re late.” Robin teased. “Well, let’s go catch a totally not dead girl.”

** ** **

“Mockingbird is in position. Over.”

“You can just say, Camille’s here.” Billy grumbled.

“Shut up, Rob Lowe.” Dustin mocked into the walkie. “Over.”

Starcourt hushed as kids spread out. Camille paced around, fighting with SARA’s controls.

“I can hear movement and static. My poor girl is still trying to trudge on.” She lamented, falling onto a bench next to the box of wiring and controls. Alexei peered at her. Looking around at Starcourt’s glowy technicolor lights. The main ones remained off, making it look like a fair. They’d forgotten to turn the water to the fountain off as well before closing. Somehow the sounds of it were peaceful.

 _“Look, look!”_ Alexei pulled a sheet up over a cart. Full of stuffed cartoon characters. Camille broke to giggle. Woody Woodpecker. “ _Mine_.”

“We’ll barricade all the doors. Owens and Murray have eyes outside.” Nancy casually loaded rifle after rifle. Wasn’t a startling sight.

“El says Edna and Grigori are in route. Jim is...she couldn’t tell.” Jonathan added. “You’re going to be okay.” Behind him, Lucas pushed a cart of overflowing fireworks off. Billy rolled his eyes and came to help.

“How the hell are you supposed to protect my sister, weakling.”

“Have you seen her in a fight? She doesn’t need me.” Lucas shoved the cart onward until Mike rushed to pull it. “Bold words from the guy she tranquilized.”

“...Point taken.”

“Guys?” El spoke, the walkie vibrated.

“Will and I are good here.” Joyce replied. “Over.”

“Robin, Heather, and I have the south end.” Steve said after, tapping his nail bat to the tile. “Over.”

“We have this front door.” Regan nailed boards up with Randall and Kali holding them.

 _“What’s next for you. After this?”_ Camille peered up at Alexei. The Party created weapons and traps where they could. Set up barricades with mall carts and benches.

“ _I wish to be American. Watch cartoons. No more guns in my face. Doctor Owens offered me a position. I have to learn the language and fit in._ ” Alexei smacked a screen to help her. Picture didn’t focus. _"Live my life. Free."_

 _“I think you’_ _ll_ _fit in just fine.”_ Camille beamed, earning a smile. _“You saved me. Thank you. It was good. You’re good._ ”

_"I’m scared.”_

_“You can be good and scared.”_ She shrugged, legs crossing. Aching. Ready to do this. Also, terrified. “ _I can help you with English. Call me or whatever in California._ ”

“ _How do you say, ah, thank you, Camille Harper?”_ He hit the syllables of her name harder.

“Thank... You.” She sounded out slowly. Alexei stared at her and mirrored it.

“Thank you, Camille Harper.” He looked proud. _“And I am sorry.”_

_“Don’t be sorry.”_ Camille looked down, setting SARA’s controls away. _“Just keep fighting this with us.”_

“Phoebe Cates, it’s too quiet out here.” Murray interrupted.

“Probably a good thing. We’re going low soon.”

“Have the map?” Owens added from his end.

“Please, I got it memorized, doc.” Camille stood as her friends came to her. “Look after my girl, will ya? Maybe I’ll see her down there.” She handed the box to Dustin. Went to help set up some final touches.

“You two came from the big city?” Kali asked the twins, hammering another nail in. “Me too.”

“New York. Anne liked the big cities. Always was drawn to them.” Regan answered for her brother.

“Been there once.” She mused. “I did some things…you know. Out of revenge, trying to make myself feel better. Some of it helped and I wouldn’t change it all. What really made me feel better was my family.” Kali paused to smile. “I bet this Three. Anne. She must miss you.”

“If we take this down, we won’t feed off each other any longer. My theory. Won’t be as strong. Just a couple of scrubs with our focused ability. Might be nice actually. Less of a damn headache.” Randall stared at the barricade. Picked up some chains to lock the doors. “I’m taking Anne away from that place. As long as she's out of it...”

He never finished the thought.

“What if she really can’t survive out here? The lights hurt her. She hasn’t seen them in years. And the way she breathed down there. In that mold. She was used to it.” Regan frowned. Kali picked up another nail, idle.

“Trying to help her is better than nothing. She'd probably rather perish out here with us than down in that place.”

“One chance to see the stars again is better than nothing.” Randall agreed, chest fluttering.

“We’re locking whatever comes out of that place in with us,” Camille’s voice called everyone to attention. “Everyone stay in position and be on guard. Stay high. Get into place. Edna will show herself soon.”

Joyce pressed her hand.

“Let me go with you.”

“I have to do this. I want to. I need to see her eyes again.” Camille hugged her. “Watch for Jim. We trap him and get that thing off his body.” The Party split. Making way for sections of the second floor. Fireworks and weapons at the ready. Billy, Mike, and El flocked to Camille’s side.

“Steve,” Regan stopped him on the way to the still escalator, “I just...” He tried to look at her face. “Wanted to say...how sorry I am. I never want to hurt any of you again. And for what it’s worth, what you gave me, I’ll always cherish it.”

“Regan, I...” Steve sucked in a breath. “I know it wasn’t all your fault. I’m still upset. You know, I did some bad shit too. We all did. You guys saw some horrible things and being forced into this wasn’t fair. I’m still trying to think this over. You both need help. I hope you get it after this ends.”

She watched him turn to follow Robin up the steps, nodding.

“Regan, we gotta go. This way.” Randall took her hand. They went the other direction with Kali.

“Fucking maze,” Billy complained when they found the elevator down. Flashlights shimmered along the way. Currently, a sledgehammer was slung over his shoulder. _Barbarian._ Mike held a crowbar tight next to him, taking El’s hand. Gas masks hanging from their necks.

“Better than the stairs.” Camille smacked the button.

“We’re going down, over.” Mike said into the walkie. Many responses came.

“Be careful.”

“Good luck.”

“Nothing here yet.”

They dropped with rare ferocity. Camille looped her arm into Billy’s, let her head rest on his shoulder for a kiss upon hair.

 _Ding_.

“Masks.” Camille brought hers up as they followed her in. “It’ll leak the moment we open it. I want you both to get back upstairs with the others. Those monsters will claw their way up. They’ll come for El, Kali, and the Twins especially.”

“You think Three will change?” Mike came to her side.

“Frankly, I think anyone _can_ be changed.” They came upon the room with the glass panes and controls. The stitched opening of the gate just out of reach. Too quiet.

“Not everyone wants to change.” It was Billy who spoke.

“We have to hope she does.”

The four of them went down.

“We have eyes on the gate, over.” Mike clicked the walkie. Static pleas to be safe echoed.

“El,” Camille stopped to see her. Fingers laced. “I wish we found each other sooner.”

“We have each other now.” The smaller girl hugged her. “Come home.”

“I will. I mean it, open this thing and run... I"m so proud of you.”

"I love you." El beamed.

“I got her.” Mike stood up next to them. Camille ruffled his hair.

“I know you do.” She came to Billy’s side. Fixed her mask. “Ready?”

“I’ll get you there.” He readied his weapon. “Keep close to me.”

“Always do.” They stared.

Two masks came down but briefly. She kissed him hard while the lights of the gate sliced down. Heard a swelter of violin strings rouse with it. Smelt cotton candy. The gate framed their silhouettes in a magnificent glow like an eclipse.

A breathtaking kiss at the end of the world.

Billy looked all fluttered when she came out from him. Masks went up.

“You know, I was thinking we should hit Vegas on the way to Cali. Cheat some extra cash out.”

Camille only laughed. Taking his hand to go into the Upside Down waiting silently for them to awaken it.

El and Mike laced their fingers. Watched the couple disappear.

“It’s open.” Mike charged off, tugging El with him.

They made it to the elevator, brought it up and sent it back for the others.

“Mike.” El pulled him along now. The two kids dashed around the corner into a hard body that sent them to the floor. Grigori smacked Mike so hard, the skinny boy whirled around into the pipes on the wall. Dropping. Edna smirked as El made the move to fight back, springing up.

“Hello, Eleven.”

Grigori grabbed her face and bashed her head back. Sent her into a ragdoll before he picked her up over his shoulder.

“Wait for me upstairs, darling.” Edna cocked her gun. “Find the others.”

“Gladly.”

Two smiles when she touched his face. Not bothered by the bandage along his ruined eye.

“I have to find my sweet girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, oh god. My nerves are all twisted posting this. Climax of all climaxes in the next one. I have so much love for all my great readers. Please leave words if you have some to share. Xoxo and thank you as always. :)))


	41. Life On Mars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything led up this this huge chapter. Thanks for always supporting me. :)  
> TW: Big battle, violence, torture, and death coming. Yall thought I was done flexing Hunchback of ND parallels. 
> 
> "Life On Mars?" -David Bowie (((Although, listen to the Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross version for my girls))

“You’re seeing this, right?” Billy walked along. They both took careful steps forth over slime and branches.

A waiting storm overhead. Red and furious. With a beam of that same crimson glow up into a starless sky.

“Seeing and believing it.” Camille looked around. Mist and flurries like mold floated about them.

It felt like a dream. Like they were inside the chest cavity of a monster. The belly of the beast.

“She’s there. The quarry again. With the kids.” She had continued.

A growl echoed out from the trees.

“What the fuck is that thing?”

“Bad.” Camille grabbed his arm, jerking. “Demodog.”

“Shit!” Billy swung when its toothed head unfurled to roar. Cracked a skull before they were running toward the red light. Into the harrowing storm together.

So much time had gone and it was all an illusion now. Since that first meeting where she popped the gum and smiled bright. Camille’s flashlight cast all directions while they sprinted further into fog. Hands laced tighter.

“Anne!” Camille called, feeling the wind pick up to force against them. She stood upon the shore, arms outstretched as if to take the storm inside.

“You’re just in time.” That voice sounded clearer. She looked clearer. Cleaned. Just a little grey and skinny. Eyes about glowing. A pretty smile dazzled while waves of gold spun round her shoulders.

“Come with us. Out of here. We can destroy this. You can bring it down and we'll all be free. You can't keep them here, Edna wants this for us. A cage.”

“It won’t end there. We can't leave the others behind.” The haunted girl stared back and Camille half pulled Billy behind her. Pressed her back into his chest, passed him the flashlight. “Stay with me. Bring the others and we’ll make this place our Neverland. Think of all we could do.”

“We deserved to live. All of us deserved to live. Your life was taken, we'll get it back. I found myself, we can find you too. That's what you want, isn't it? Closure. I won’t leave you here. We have to move on.” That struck a tender cord. Camille let Billy go to come to her. Anne shuddered at the sheer empathy building. "Maybe you're just afraid, above all, of being forgotten. Packed away like a fleeting memory."

“You’d help me.”

The storm stilled.

“Yes.” Camille begged, stepping carefully. She listened to the wind and the echoing wails from dead kids begging to come out. To be free for just one night. Kids begging to find peace. “I’ll help you. I’ll help all of you.”

“You’d take me out into the lights.”

Anne wasn't big enough to carry the rest. Warping reality in Neverland and in shadows between mirrors. Walking the line alone.

Camille sighed.

“I’ll take all of you.” She said, remembered a distant dream. "You have to want it too. One moment in the end to show the world how big your soul is. That's worth it to me. We always remember that perfect beat."

“Camille-”

“Billy, I have to do this. I realize that now.” Camille didn’t blink. Felt her skin fizzle and go numb. “Edna wants me for you. But, you wanted me for them. Take me.” Shaken arms rose. Non threatening. “I won’t fight. You need me to be strong enough for all of us. To burn and show the way home. I can be that star. I can carry them out into the lights.”

“I’m going to make you stronger. For a little while. I need to give you something.” Anne took a step forth. Camille Harper did not bow. Only used her brilliant, expanding mind to recall every heart she touched. Every single one that reached back. “I’m going to put all the pretty lights inside you. I need you, Camille, to put the stars back into the sky. To align the planets. You understand?”

“Yes.” Camille stilled when Anne touched her face. The contact warmed. "We'll try something."

“Did you know there’s a planet made out of diamonds, they think. I read that once.” Anne looked radiant when she smiled, pulling Camille’s mask away. She looked alive. “I bet it sparkled like you. You’re going to shine, Camille.”

Camille was in a trance, eyes alight and bold. Anne opened her lips. Smoke billowed. Steam from a bubbling fire to come. A beam of light swallowed Camille’s features. The storm whirled around them.

“Camille!” Billy edged forth only for a force to shove him back into the rocks. The handle of his weapon stuffed into his chest to hold him in place. Camille arched toward the sky. Felt a great flaming arrow pierce her chest. Took the entire storm into her heart.

It whirled around the sisters and succumbed to them as storms often do for fierce women who do not bow.

She fell away from Anne back into the wet dirt. Fingers dug into the slime while she gasped for air. Whispers all ringing around her brain. Felt for her mask and couldn’t find it. Anne gave a wheezy sound, spine bent forward when something glimmered.

“Hey!” Billy struggled. Camille lifted to see Edna there, two guns pointed. Anne stumbled, easing a red dart from her ribs.

“Three. It’s been a long time. You know, your old handler spoke fondly. God rest her poor soul. I longed to see you again. To face the monster who built all of this. It's beautiful.” Edna, mad as a hatter, tossed her tranquilizer away and felt for another weapon behind her.

“No!” Camille came up, pulling Anne back behind her. Heard the girl gasping as her limbs became jelly. A gun pointed at Billy when he sagged down into the rocks. Rage painted his face.

“One move, I pull the trigger, Camille. Don’t take your chances. Give me Three.”

“Fuck you.” A hiss through teeth. Edna smirked at that.

“My feral girl. You fought hard. You lost. These things happen.”

“I don’t understand, Edna. You taught me as much as my parents. Cared for me. Protected me.” Camille had one hand up as Anne held onto her shoulders to stay straight.

“Yes, Camille, I did. I thought often about ending it. Ending you. Your blind faith in me fueled something strange. The need to see you blossom into a smart and talented young women with so many gifts. The need to see those gifts ripped from you one by one.” Edna brightened. “So powerful and undeserving. I’m going to pick the deserving from now on. I’ll control all of it, we can rest easy now. You'll sleep so well.”

“Let her take me to the lights.” Anne whispered into her ear.

"You'll die."

"I was supposed to I think." She said more so to herself. "I understand that now... Trust me. They’ll only crossover with you.”

“Do you even know Three’s real name? Where she came from?”

“No. She was a carefully kept secret. That truth died with Brenner. She came to us and so many kids manifested after. Little miracle girl. As if she breathed life into them, the way our people breathed life into her. You as well, you know?”

“We’re fucking shells to you. We're nothing.”

“Take me. Outside. I still dream of seeing those stars. I hope they’re bright now.” Anne stumbled out and up the path. She looked back at Camille with bright blues. Grinned again. Recalled something funny and distant. “They just make me feel glad to be alive. It’s such an interesting world.”

Camille shuddered at her lax expression. All so familiar.

"Your eyes," she welled when too many emotions blared, "god, I know them."

“Very good, sweetling.” Edna caught the girl around her back, hushed her. Kept Camille in place while she pointed a barrel in Billy’s direction. “You have a job to do for me.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing. This place is bleeding.” Camille tilted her head down to glare. Hands curling into fists.

"Not an issue once I control Three."

“You’re the last one from that lab left alive aren’t you? From those days of tormenting kids. Handlers and scientists and Brenner...they all fell and here you stand. I don’t like your odds, Edna dear.”

A pang flashed along wide eyes. Edna looked deep into Camille and saw a fire rage. Saw her shadow curl out.

“Goodbye, Milly. Enjoy hell.”

“I’ll be seeing you there.” Camille growled. Edna produced an item, tugged a pin out with her teeth. Tossed it in Billy’s direction.

“No!” A scream. A lurch. A desperate force to throw the grenade another direction. Camille had Billy by the arms. They glided together as the explosion shook the rocks into a damp cave opening. Skin sliced unpleasantly along the way.

“Get back!” Billy hauled her aching frame away when the stones began to rain. Camille held him there. Felt the world vibrate before rocks trapped them into the space. She tried to get up with her head bleeding down the side of her cheek. Fell again. Lungs sputtering.

“No...No! Hey!” She raised her arms to save them. Strained. Sagged. Hit the floor.

“Camille, don’t push it,” Billy took his mask away because it was cracked and ruined. Blood welled from his lips.

“I have to get us out.” She breathed, watching him feel for the flashlight. Busted and dim, it barely cast more light than a single candle. Billy fell beside her, exhausted. “She’s getting away. Those eyes...I...I feel like I can’t catch my breath.”

“Hey,” Billy hovered. Cupped her face. Put one of her hands on his chest. “Feel me breathe and breathe with me.” Sounded like he was struggling too. Camille welled instead, grew smaller as she looked at him.

This amazing, brave man she loved.

“Are we going to die in here?” She cracked. Strong and shameless Camille Harper. Afraid finally of the end.

“No, fucking no. We’re going to pack my Camaro. Go to California. You and I are going to the beach.”

“I g-got into UCLA, you know?” She sniffled. Billy’s breath caught. “Letter came last Thursday morning before break. I wanted to tell everyone over dinner or something. Celebrate.”

“I’m so fucking proud of you.” His eyesight blurred. He just held her face there. Soothed so gently. “I told you that you would get in.”

“And I think...stopping in Vegas sounds nice. Spend the night in some cheap, campy room before we roll into Cali. We should...meet your mom again, have a big dinner. Get ice cream.”

“I’d like that.” Billy whimpered, came down to kiss her. Fingers pulled desperately to prolong it. He laid next to her so they could hold each other as the flashlight flickered. “Don’t be scared. Just look at me.” His palm rubbed her face. Lungs ached with each unsteady breath. Everything became raw and sore. “Relax. I got you.”

“I know it isn’t...the Paris catacombs,” Camille tried a weak joke, lips lifting, “but, it’s close.”

“And we’re together.”

“We’re together.” She repeated. “It’s enough.”

“Hey,” Billy scoffed, “we found a place without the lights too.”

“It’s beautiful.” Camille gasped, stroking his cheek. Billy hissed and touched his side where he’d made impact to the rocks.

“Fuck.” A bloodied hand came out. Wet and sticky. Warm.

“Billy.” She hitched a moist gasp. Felt for worse damage along contours of skin.

“It’s fine. I’m okay.” He said, eyes intent to not leave her own. “We’re okay.”

“That song,” Camille began, fingertips grazing his face, “your mother used to sing you. Can you sing it to me? Please, Billy, sing it to me?”

Billy gazed at her, crystalline eyes fluttered as he came up some to hover.

 _“You...”_ He swallowed, licked his lips. Gave Camille a lullaby. _“...are my sunshine.”_ Breathless, his raspy voice crackled. Emotions fizzled into it. _“My only sunshine.”_ A hand cupped her skull, the other palm drew up her chin.

 _“You make me...happy,”_ Camille helped when he struggled, _“when skies are grey.”_

Billy tried to smile, cradled her jaw again.

 _“You’ll never know, dear...”_ He stopped.

A pulse flushed his skin. Tears poured hot down dirty cheeks. Hitting Camille’s face. Billy hitched like he might sob. Shaking so hard. She felt him teeter, tried to beam bright through the hurt. The inevitability of the end. Billy just looked at this powerful woman he loved with everything inside him. This heart that changed his world. Stilled it. A warm kiss seared, fierce. _Oh happy dagger, this is thy sheath._ Encouraged, he found himself again. Each word struck so hard and vast.

“... _How much I love you.”_

 _“Please,”_ Camille tucked his matted curls back, “ _don’t take my sunshine away.”_

“Camille, keep your eyes open.” He’d urged at the moment she started to look all fluttered. “We’re going to the beach. You and me. Our friends are waiting for us. God damn it. We’re not staying in this place.”

“Whatever she...she put inside me. I have to bring it to the surface. She’s...counting on me. I was supposed to deliver them. And she needs to remember...” Camille turned over. “Billy?” He sunk into the ground. Dazed. “Billy, we got to get out...”

“Camille, I love you. I love you. I’m sorry. Should have said it more.” Fear was so far away. Fists dragged him up against the cave wall. “I love you so much.”

“Say it when we get out of here.” She kissed him again. “I love you. Stay here, I can...I...”

Camille heard it then. A slow pulse. A beeping. Like a heart thumping. A god send. A guardian angel.

“Do you hear that?” She pushed herself up. Billy’s fingers left her clothing, hands plopped down. Following the sound, mud squelched under rubber soles.

“What is it?” He breathed when Camille began to dig.

Laughter erupted.

“It’s SARA.”

** ** **

“El and Mike haven’t come back.” Dustin muttered, digging about into the box of wires. “Nothing from Camille or Billy. They could be in there. What if that hag got them?”

“Shut up.” Max crawled to the railing to see below. Gathering, they heard the reverberations of growls and teeth gnashing. A single demodog roamed, sniffing about for blood.

“It’s open.” Will’s eyes grew wider. Joyce pulled him into her arms as they all stayed low to the floor. “Mike.” Down below, the boy inched along stores. Across the way, the older teens noticed Mike too. Stumbling with a red swatch along his cheek.

“El isn’t with him. Billy and Camille could be stuck down there.” Heather grasped the bars.

Understanding, Alexei looked up and slipped away without notice.

“I have an idea.” Lucas lit a tiny firecracker then threw it over.

**_Bang!_**

The dog jolted, roaring to chase air down the way. Mike rushed to the escalators, made it up to the arms of his frantic friends.

“The Russian has El.”

“They’re stuck. Maybe we can help them.” Dustin played with the controls. The Party dragged to a crevice near a larger store where the teens met them. “They gotta find her.”

“The Upside Down is leaking. It’s too quiet.” Randall approached. “Something off. Three must be out cold.”

"That means they have her too." Robin cut in.

“Give me a minute.” Dustin continued. “I’m sending a smoke signal.”

** ** **

“Billy, get up.” Camille rushed to him. “Your lighter, I need to see.” Fiddling, he clicked metal open. The spark bathed their dirty faces as she pulled wires around.

“Shit, you found it. Can you make it work?”

“C’mon. C’mon.” Camille toyed about. “They’re trying to make contact. Camera might be totaled but...check, one, two three? Can you hear me? Over.”

“C-Cam...ille.” A whisper. “Come in. Over. Answer us.”

“Dusty.” She welled. “Are you guys okay?”

“They grabbed El. Must have slipped in while we prepared.” Mike sounded. Voice low. "The Chief should be here too."

“Edna took Anne. Three. Billy and I are stuck...by the quarry in some cave. I’m trying to get us out, I’m so tired and it fucking hurts. She gave me something.” Camille strained, pushing SARA into Billy’s arms. “Get up.”

“Can’t.” He puffed, coughing to taste specks of metal.

“We’re going to the beach.” Camille heaved Billy with her, using every ounce of strength and weight. “On your feet.” She sounded like she was beginning to spark again. Commanded him. “Get on your feet, Billy!” It was a hard order. “On your feet!” He came up with her. Bodies leaning into each other. Straining. Wheezing. “We have to clear a path out of here.”

** ** **

“They don’t sound well.” Regan frowned.

“We need party members down there to assist them.” Dustin looked up. “We gotta locate El and Three. I don’t think they’re leaving, we’re all locked in here with the Upside Down flooding. Only way out is the roof. They need the kids, they’ll come for you three next.”

“Save your fireworks, I can keep the rats away up here.” Steve said. “Grab the cutters, we’ll get into that hunting store for more weapon help.”

“Regan and I will find them. We’ve been down there.” Randall took her hand.

“Take this.” Steve offered his nail bat. Regan pressed her lips. Took it. “We’re raiding the sports place across the way too… Be careful.”

"You too." She replied evenly. Assured.

“Where’d Alexei go?” Joyce peered around at the glow of neon store signs. Made Starcourt look like an underground club with the smoke rolling in. A crash below shattered while a vehicle sprang forward, some security golf cart that ran the first demodog down. Alexei smiled up with a wave. His Woody Woodpecker plush buckled in next to him.

“Looks like our ride is here.” Randall pulled Regan with him.

“There are more of those down the way. I think a car too, one of those fuckers you can win.” Jonathan remembered.

“Might be able to hotwire it.” Nancy’s smile was answer enough as she cocked a rifle. “Let’s go.”

** ** **

Camille’s fingers felt for air that was cool and damp. Scratched hands reeling rocks away, pushing until her nose bled to move more.

“Come on, Camille. Don’t stop.” Billy kicked stones aside. Breaths sounded wet and painful. “That’s my girl.” The barricade started to wiggle and shift. Camille draped herself over a stone to get her lungs working. Fighting so hard.

Billy thought of Max. Susan. Grace. Elliott. Thought of how Neil would mock him for not being man enough to survive this place.

Pushed even harder.

“We’re almost there.” His teeth pressed. They managed a sliver of freedom, he pulled her up toward the opening. “You go.”

“Not without you,” she persisted, “not until we both fit out.” Fingers bled. Tones echoed beyond the jagged cave.

“Camille! Billy!”

“Twins.” She heaved. Hoarse voice lifting. “Hey! We’re here!” Regan climbed until she felt for a clammy hand. Damp with sticky blood.

“We’ll get you out. Those things are all over resting. We don’t have much time, they'll wake with Anne. If Edna has her, she can channel all those collected kids. She'll play god. Once we're dead, we're next.” She helped her brother up. More hands pulled and pushed stones all directions. Tumbling away. Managed to dig them out until Billy was pushing his girlfriend into their arms. Hands tugged him up next, sliding down over the mass.

“It’s quiet. Three must be out still. She wakes and this place will come alive in full.” Randall observed. "C'mon."

“Edna stole her. We have to find El too.” She wheezed. One hand curled into Billy’s jacket to keep him close. Regan beamed a little brighter.

“We have a ride waiting.”

** ** **

The four got to the opening when the roars started. Camille felt a tremor. A pain in her neck that made her brain howl. Across Starcourt, Will Byers felt it too. A chill up his spine.

 _“Ah!”_ Knees hit sludge before several hands pulled. Voice stunted. “I feel her. She’s in pain.”

“Come on. We’re not far.” Billy had one hand around her waist. Alexei gestured frantically until they were speeding through the maze of hallways. Vines crept with them. Starcourt succumbed to decay.

Camille was in the passenger seat, arching and twisting around. Shadow vibrating.

“Three’s waking.” Regan realized.

“She’s torturing her.” Camille closed her eyes and counted until it was over. Something shut her out.

“I’ll hold it off while I can.” Randall’s fists were tight into the cart’s frame. A breath jumped. Alexei skidded into the elevator before a screech echoed. Claws clammering.

“Look alive, something is following us.” Billy warned into the bot’s mic, tucking SARA into his torn jacket lining. “A lot of something.”

“We’ll be ready, get Camille to the second floor. Something’s happening.”

The ground shook, they barely made it off the elevator. Vines warped up and around. Spreading like an infection. Monsters clawed up the shaft. Tiles cracked apart.

“She’s there! Anne!” Camille sprang forward, tripping to get off the cart before it fully stopped.

“Camille!” Alexei grabbed and missed to stop her. The Starcourt fountain crackled all directions. Water drained slowly. Edna had Three bound there. A collar shocked her to pieces until her veins began to crawl black.

“Another step and your girls die!” Edna bared her teeth. Grigori stepped out behind the stone structure with Eleven in his grasp. Dazed and kicking weakly. Trying to wake.

“You need us alive.” Camille spat.

“Not for long. Not when Three can collect you into her world. Oh, we made a new friend.” She whistled. “Chief Hopper, come get your baby girl.” Jim was rippling when he emerged around the corner. A red emergency axe in his hands. The neon lights made them all glow.

“Jim...” Camille took a cautious step toward him. “You’re in there. We need you. We need our dad.”

“I’ll make it so no one can hurt you or Sara again, Diane.” He curled a smile that chilled. “Don’t you believe me, sweetheart? It’ll stop hurting.” Inside, he was a raging storm. Each painful step shook his core. _Kill. Kill. Kill._

_“Go without me,”_ Camille turned to see her friends. “I’ll get Eleven and meet you. _Jim will kill the others. Go. Get ready for a fight.”_

_“I will return for you.”_ Alexei swore, revved to go at the same time Camille raced forth.

“No!” Billy charged forward with the twins keeping him inside. “Camille!”

“You really think that’s wise, Milly?” Edna neared her.

“No, but I’m just distracting you while my little sister wakes up. She isn’t a morning person.”

It dawned as Edna turned to see Grigori yanked back into a store window. Her own body was picked up and tossed at a stone pillar with a crack. Hitting the floor. El tried to squeeze Edna and the strength didn’t come. Jim skidded into the wall, forces held him down. Eleven emerged, hands lifting to save Three.

“Don’t come closer! The water!” She wailed when Edna tried to push her aching body up, pressing the button. “Get away from me!” The shrill tone warped into an animalistic snarl.

“Let her go!” Camille grabbed for Eleven, pushed her backwards. Tiles violently broke apart. Water drained and those horrid vines came to greet them. A light blazed up and enveloped Three completely.

“Anne!” Camille had her hands up to stop this. She didn't answer.

 _Take their fires and run._ A voice pushed into their head. _Stars won’t fall until darkness ignites_. _We have to bleed, just a little more._

“It’s too late.” Edna laughed, loud and echoing. “She’s mine.” Eleven’s nose poured with blood until she couldn’t hold Jim back. “Chief Hopper. Get them! Save your girls!”

“Run. We can’t help Three yet.” Camille shoved El along, grasped her hand to pull when Jim burst forward.

The light around Three charged toward the sky, whirling like a spear of fire. Glass above shattered to rain. The two girls made for the steps with Jim hot on their tail.

“We have to free him first. He's dying.” Slowing, Camille kept Eleven behind her as they went up.

Jim Hopper looked at them so brutally dead. Blood and sweat on his face. The monster leeching still upon his huge heart.

“Jim.” El choked, gripping her sister. Beyond him, the glow of Three’s fury warped. _“Dad._ You remember all the westerns? The time you read me to sleep and rocked me after nightmares. You saved us. Please, come back. I need you.” They ascended and he tilted his head down, a hint of menace tugged his lips. “I even kept the door open three inches. I want to go home. Please, we love you.”

“Jim, you’re in there. You know us.” Camille begged, hand out. Both of the girls spent. Bleeding. Ready for an eternal sleep. “You hear her? We just want to go home with you. We built that together after losing so much. Feel how strong we are and feed into it. You’ve had to be so strong, you gave too much and kept little for you. Remember? You smiled and it hurt and it numbed but just feel. Feel it in your heart, it’s not gone. No one is ever...really gone. There are things we keep beyond death. We can’t forget. You taught me all of that. You taught me to live again.”

“Fucking trivial, I’m all better. You see?”

“No, you were right. I’d rather remember everything. Even pain. Love is bigger. Hope is bigger. You and I are bigger. So much of what we had is dead, but we’ve got each other. Threads break and we’ll keep this much. You're in there. Jim. Jim Hopper. Our dad. We’re going to be okay. All of us. Even _her.”_

“Camille.” Jim choked. Back hunching before he came up and took another step.

“Yes!” She gasped. “It’s me, Camille. You know me. You know El. You saved us.”

“Darling.” He cocked his head, dragged closer and she went further away. Tutting and harsh. “Light of my life.”

“Jim.” She crumpled with huge, shining eyes.

“I’m just going to bash your brains right the fuck in.” He revved, the axe swung until they both screamed to get away. Scrambling off. “Get back here, girls! What, you don’t listen to your father anymore?” He hissed and snarled like a rapid dog, chased them down around corners. They ducked under a set of benches and trash cans. Clinging to each other as Jim passed on the hunt.

Camille saw a flash of Edna standing before the lights swirling and growing below. Grasped the bars. Grigori loaded a rifle and left her side to pursue the other kids. The crack along the floor opened wider like a mouth as the gate flooded out. Monsters emerged, all twisted and distorted. Edna tortured Three to control them. Watched them go around her in peace.

“We have to get Three out of that thing.” Camille puffed.

“Your shadow,” El touched it when neon light echoed, the shape furthered to stretch, “it’s shaking.”

Itching to cast longer and wider. A perfect sheet of peaceful darkness.

“I know what she put inside me.” Camille touched her head, tugged El to go the opposite way with her. Jim roared behind them instantly, on their scent. “Run!”

“You push, I’ll pull.”

“Give me a minute, he’s moving too much.” Camille charged them both onward.

“Hopper!” Joyce Byers called out. No weapon. Just the ferocity of a mother’s soul. “Jim Hopper.” El tugged Camille with her. Jim turned to see his friend, hair fell over his forehead. Lost.

“J...Joyce.” He begged at the sight of her. Eyes wet.

“I know. I understand.” She pressed her lips. “You can stop.”

“I can’t.” He sobbed. “My chance is gone. I cannot save them.”

“It’s not gone.” Joyce got close enough to touch his face. Shoulders dropped. Blood smeared her thumb. “Our kids need us, Jim.”

“I failed them.”

“You didn’t.” She allowed a tear to fall. Looked beyond him at Camille and El. Nodded. Hands jerked the axe up, the blunt side stunned him when it smacked his jaw. Jim grunted, pushed forward at the same time the blade hit his chest. The monster sliced with it. “Now!”

Jim screamed.

Camille’s hand was up to push as El pulled. Flesh tore when the monster ripped forth. Joyce slid back into the tiles, axe in hand. Jim arched and blood splattered. A sickening crunch when teeth came out. El wailed and shredded the monster by sheer force. All three of them fell trying to stop Jim from hitting the floor. He winced, blinking with desperate breaths. A star like wound on his chest.

“Hop?” Joyce held his face. Shook him.

“Shit.” He grunted. Camille couldn’t help laughing.

“It’s you.” She covered his cheeks in kisses as El threw herself over him. Blind arms came up to hold his girls. Joyce sighed and dropped her forehead to Jim’s own.

“Enzo’s again? Next Friday?”

“It’s a date.” She sniffled with a smile. They brought Jim to his feet.

 _“How quaint.”_ Grigori emerged, gun lifting before El forced him back so they could descend the steps. Jim gripped the axe as they got downstairs. Heard tires screech before Alexei was gesturing. “ _Traitor_.” Grigori wiped his bloodied lip and lifted the barrel as they loaded the cart to speed off.

Alexei was smiling and laughing. Free somehow. Saving lives. Camille gripped his arm, gesturing to turn at the same time her new friend yelped. Like something bit him.

 _“That way! They’re at the other end.”_ Camille's voice didn’t focus him well enough. “Alexei?” He took an awkward turn, crashed them into a directory. Bodies lurched and held together with grasping hands. She groaned and turned her head. Spotting it. The blood spreading out of his ribs to stain a white shirt. “He’s hurt!”

“Take this!” Joyce was pulling her outer layer off to press it with Camille’s help.

“Hey, hold the pressure.” Jim looked around and Alexei seemed to lean forward. Unable to catch his breath.

“Coming.” El’s eyes darted. Little hands on Camille’s arm. Demodogs of all sizes smelt the blood to advance. Licking lips for a taste.

“It is o-okay.... It’s okay.” Alexei’s lips began to move. Head shaking.

“ _Alexei, I’m sorry.”_ Camille whimpered. Picked up the stuffed animal to press it into his arms. _“Don’t forget your little friend. He will miss you.”_

“Thank you, Camille Harper.” He shuddered, eyes drooping. _“I won’t forget.”_

“Jim.” Joyce took his hand so they covered the kids. No way out. El hugged Camille closer. Prepared to fight. “You hear that?”

“Sounds like-” Jim gave a yell when lights blared. The roar of a shiny, orange Porsche spun out to hit beasts away. Crunched bones. Skidding to stop. Jonathan about screamed in the passenger seat as Nancy hit the horn. “Alright, Smirnoff, let’s go.”

“No...No.” Alexei reached under the seat of a mess of fireworks taped together. Tried to speak in broken English. “Grigori. Bastard is coming. Go... Go.”

Alexei would not make it.

“Thank you.” Jim offered, genuine now and aching, pulling his girls along.

 _“Light the bastard up,”_ Camille tried to be strong, “ _I’ll tell them how brave you were. Goodbye.”_

 _“_ _Find her truth,”_ Alexei produced, _“and tell it. It’s the only way.”_

Anne. Three. Lost to the lights until a flood of darkness drowned them out.

Camille was pulled into the tight car. Alexei watched it speed off and got out. Crumbled down against the side of the vehicle.

Blood pooled.

Footsteps emerged behind him. Grigori with one eye flickering. The other looked like a gaping red hole as the bandage fell off.

“ _Rat_.” He spit, coming around at the sound of a sizzle. Grigori spotted the sinking fuse. Alexei looked up at him.

Smiled all too bright.

“Boom.”

An explosion shook the entire mall. Fireworks all directions as they sped back where the Party waited. Fighting so hard. Tossing more fireworks over into monsters and vines crawling all over.

Camille covered her face. Tucked into Jim’s arms. Wailed. Unable to stop.

She felt the pain of every child who died before the lab.

Felt Anne writhing. Coming undone. Skin peeling back from bones to expose the shrill of veins and muscles.

Jim dragged her out of the car so they could make it back to the second floor. Camille was still screaming. Falling to her knees like everything burned. Blackened spiderwebs crawled under flesh.

“Camille!” Heather grasped for her. Windows shattered all over. Fireworks illuminated Starcourt. Drowned it in more light. Flames etched into stores. Spread slow and steady. Bubbled up along every corner.

“We have to stop.” Kali turned Camille over in the middle of the floor. “We’re hurting her.”

Shouts mangled together. Camille curled up into a tiny ball when the fires began to fizzle out. Billy touched her back as they gathered. She kept twisting. Holding her head. Screaming. Palms smacked the floor. A siren’s blare sent them all flying away from her.

_Let go._

And then a shadow stretched on all sides.

_Don’t be afraid._

A blackness pooled out. She could see beyond the broken glass skylight. The blaze of fire from Three charged toward the sky. Opening wider. Closing in. Edna beckoned Three with a couple shocks until the girl was feral. Unhinged. Gone.

Camille rose as if she smelled them getting closer. Eyes glowing, steam slipped out her lungs. Mind far asunder. Calls of her name went unheard. The pooling shadow welled and bubbled up from her. Tendrils curling out.

Girl to monster.

“Very good, Camille. Come to her.” Forces shoved all her friends away. Trapped them down. She and Three faced down. Two magnificent souls. Shadows came to El, Kali, Randall, and Regan. Eyes changed. They succumbed and rose to flock like sheep. The blackness covered the walls. Made a circle around Three’s blaze. Camille couldn’t even see her. Looked right into the lights that were cold and dead. “Take them, Three.”

Behind her, the crack deepening into the floor opened wider. Taking carts and plants with it. Tiles fell down into a pit. Too dark to see the end. Monsters crawled out of it. Stalked onward to the second floor where the fight clashed. Fireworks and makeshift weapons against claws and teeth.

“Take them!” Edna ordered again. Camille lifted her hands like she might go into the raging technicolor lights. Shadows whirled up around them instead. Spread to smother it out.

“Stop.” She said it so soft and sweet. Coming closer with her siblings behind her. A united force. “End this now. Release us.” Glowing like a magnificent star, Three’s arms outstretched and Camille reached back.

“Enough!” Edna pulled a hunting knife from her hip in a flurry of mad rage. Ripped forward at the moment Camille spun. Blade poised to enter her beating heart.

“Camille!” Billy pushed himself almost over the side to scream. Echoing. Sweat and blood along his face. Hammer in hand to defend himself.

“Take the rest!” Edna was shrill. Deranged. Drunk.

The blade came down

A grey hand sprang up from the mighty shadows Camille still cast. Over her shoulder to grab Edna’s wrist. Camille’s pupils spread huge. A smile followed. Fingers crept over her skin and out of the dark behind her manifested too many eyes.

More followed. Hands attached to bodies. Children. Climbing out and around Camille’s shadow as the gate flooded. Out of her soul until she was free of the pain and grief. Of the weight. Dozens of them grasping with little fingers. Kids to teens. Brutal and rotting. Long dead.

The blade fell with a clatter. Children crackled and crawled about. A few giggled distantly. Stalked with glowing eyes as Camille freed them with more smoke from her lungs. Three let her carry them within her omnipotent soul and mind to the surface.

“No...” Edna scrambled. “It’s not real. You're not real.” Lost control. Skidded backwards as the many vengeful dead closed in upon her. El and her siblings followed like droning zombies.

A distant dream became a reality.

Unfinished business with the last person alive from the legacy of Hawkins’ Lab. Camille emerged with them. Hands outstretched as lights fluttered off Three above her. Shadow casting higher and higher to deliver them. A might wave that could block out the sun itself.

“No...no!” Edna swatted at them. The dead closed in around her. Shining eyes. Outstretched hands with needy fingers. Snarling with bubbling rage. “Milly! Milly, help me! Don't let them take me! I loved you! I raised you.”

“I’m sorry, Edna dear,” Camille sympathized, “this will never end while you live.” She smiled again. Sweeter. Terrifying. “We want to try something.”

Edna sank into the many spiteful hands of her victims. Howled and wailed. Choked. Blood poured. Misted Camille’s face with warmth. The scream cut as she was torn to shreds.

A collective sigh.

“Time to let them go, Three. Anne.” Camille felt her lungs slow. Chaos rained with the battle. The children passed Camille to surround the pit. Lights pulled from Three into each of them. El and them included. “Stop this! It’s over!”

Three ignored her. Sparkling and enraged. Unable to stop it from pouring. Flooding. She tried to absorb them all again with Camille ferrying them out into the open.

“Anne, we have to stop this!” Camille was thrown into the steps. She looked up at her family above battling demons. At the kids Three could not let move on. Came to her feet there. Breathed carefully to put syllables together. “You have to let go. Show them how!”

“El!” Jim came down the steps. Three glowed brighter in her fury.

“Stop it!” Camille begged again. “I know you’re in pain. We have to let it all go, it can exist. It can’t consume us! Release them! Release us!”

Release yourself.

She thought of a black hole opening. Jim was thrown before her feet, one arm raised to see the sun bursting above them all. Camille thought maybe it wasn’t just rage. It was the force of love desperate to touch others and be felt in return.

Three lived for revenge. She lost her life too many times. Saw too much death. She was a shell. But, something from the past recalled a home it could not remember.

Something flickered from that past because there are things that cannot die. Love. Fury. Revenge. Justice. Hope.

Distantly, Camille thought she heard the tune of “Dream a Little Dream of Me” swaying. She thought of singing El to sleep while Jim cried and tried to fight his way home. Thought of Billy holding her as the end neared underneath this bleeding dimension.

Thought that despite all this chaos, it was a beautiful thing to be alive and surrounded by loved ones. The world was funny like that.

Camille shattered the glass when the right truth came.

Her scream echoed into this world and the next. A wail that tore time and space apart.

 _“Stop it, Sara!”_ She burst forth like a witch casting her greatest spell bore of passion and soul. Three stilled completely. Even the monsters alive put their heads down to rest. Jim twisted to see Camille there. Processed what she said.

Tears welled when she looked into the lights dying and made them safer.

“Your name...is Sara Hopper. Isn’t it?” Camille sniffled and came forward. “You had a life. A mother and a father who loved you. And you died. Didn’t you? Because sometimes life takes from the best of us.”

Three floated down lower. Unfurled to see Camille Harper there with trust and love in her heart. Always enough to spare.

“All this time, I thought you wanted me. My abilities. And you did, but maybe there was something else I had. Something that drew us both in.” Camille looked up at Jim’s eyes so he steadily came to his feet. Blood dripping from his lips and chest. A hand cupped his face until they sunk. Crinkled with tears before he shook his head. “You just wanted a chance, Jim, and life...twisted that. All this time, I've been staring into the same eyes and I...”

“ _Please._ ” Jim begged like he wanted her to stop. Camille faced the girl breathing there. Mangled and unfit for this world now.

“Talk to her. You found that black hole when Will was taken into it and felt something there. All this time and it gnawed at you. But, you had to pack it away because you were too scared to fall into it too. We all were.”

Yes. Jim recalled reaching out toward the opening before the world hushed. How he had scarcely slept since.

 _The black hole_ , he’d said so long ago, _it got her._

“You died, Sara, and Hawkins Lab mutilated you. Didn’t they? Managed to revive something. Not enough. You manifested like the rest of us, fueled life in all of us. We fed off each other because you warp everything. Power bled. You had a new life. A soul bigger than this universe. And they made you a shell for something huge."

"Camille." Jim tried, stopping when the glowing girl sunk.

"But, you sought what you’d lost. Wandered big cities to find it. Loved things you couldn’t explain like planets and stars. Named yourself after the book your daddy used to read you without knowing. And you found your dead siblings instead and you told yourself you’d avenge them. Better than nothing. Your dad found the living ones and protected them because he couldn’t save you. You touched me and your revenge became mine. I fed that need back.” Camille touched her heart when Three came to the floor. “But, you have to let go now. They need to rest. It’s going to be okay, we’re going to be okay. We can rest too.”

A spark.

"Jim, talk to her. She can't wait." Camille just stared. He crumpled. Tried to find the thick syllables.

_"Sara. I'm so sorry._ I wasn't strong enough. _"_

Three woke up.

“I’m not your Sara. I’m something brand new and gone.” Three inhaled when Camille took her face.

“Maybe.” She nodded. Feeling so many eyes watching from above. “But, there’s a flicker inside you. A light that was safe. _That_ is Sara. And that won’t die. Use my abilities now and just remember, it won't hurt.”

A sparkle in blue eyes. Like a falling star. The recognition swept.

Jim shuddered behind her so Camille turned. Took the girl’s hand to bring her forward while their siblings remained stuck at the edge.

“Look at her.” She said. “You felt it too, didn’t you? The second you found the gate, you’ve felt her in the air around you again.”

He peered between them so Camille let Three go. She stood there. No longer sunken and rotting. Jim’s hands came up toward her face. Cocked his head at the angles. The color and shape to her eyes.

“Tell her what you’ve been waiting to tell her, Jim. This is your chance. She can hear you.”

“Sara?” He had both hands cupping her face. Tucking hair back. Shaking, he reeled back like it was hard to touch her. Like this wasn’t real. “No, don't cry. I’m sorry. I’m… I wish it was me. Every single day, I wished it was me.”

“I didn’t. Death takes, we can't blame it.” She croaked. Something dawned on Jim’s expression. He wrapped her into his warm arms. Tried to breathe. “It wasn’t your fault.” She offered the words he dreamed for. “I love you.”

“I love you, princess, I never stopped. I didn’t.” Jim came out, shaking his head. “This isn’t possible.”

“You were supposed to live to save my last brothers and sisters.” Sara shuddered into him. Gasped for air and clutched at his jacket. Kids began to flutter like smoke. El blinked, seeming to wake before she turned and ran to toss her arms around Camille.

“We’re okay.” She said, eyes on the fires burning and sparks playing off busted neon signs. Monsters fell to pieces. The Upside Down crumbled.

“We have to go now.” Jim turned his head, tugging.

"You didn't tell him." Sara peered at Camille. "I'm bound to this place. I can stop it."

"No, but I can save you." Jim tried. Desperate.

She beamed at him. Acceptance followed.

"I wasn't yours to save, dad. And that's okay."

Her smile drew and Jim let one follow that was tearful. A beat.

The ground shuddered, pit expanding and unstable.

Shots fired out of the smoke and fire. Glass rained while Party members ducked and huddled away. Grigori staggered forth, the skin on half his face scorched black and crusted against bone. His bloody eye gaping. Camille snatched El behind a barricade with her.

“Get down!” Jim pulled his daughter out of the line of fire. Camille held her sister and looked helplessly at him, too weak to breathe properly with El shaking so hard. Kali closed her eyes to act first, made a replica of herself rising to catch his attention. Shots echoed and a grunt followed. Randall jumped on his back, grabbed for the gun to wrestle it. Choked the man of steel so Jim could advance.

“Randall!” Sara rose, stumbled around a bench to see Jim kicked to the floor at the same time Randall fell away. Regan was rushing at them, calling his name before the barrel rose toward Jim and Sara. Another shot blasted into flesh.

Randall Dean fell with a thud on his side, fingers squelching a bullet hole in his rib cage. The gun went for Sara a few feet away before Grigori was torn down by a bear of a man. A shield of father's love. Jim’s hands ripped for the weapon. Pushed a finger into Grigori’s bad eye to rouse a scream until he let go.

“Randall!” Regan hauled her brother up first, torso in her lap. Sara came to them with her arms outstretched. Three lost friends found each other again.

“I can’t close this wound.” Sara cupped his face.

“You’re pretty.” He sighed like he was dreaming. Maybe he was. Fires built around all the yelling. “You can close that wound. We’ll do it together.” He looked beyond them at the glowing pit, stretching wide to flood the town. She kissed him softer, let him dream.

Jim earned a hard punch in the jaw, both men scrambled to get up. Grigori yelled, holding his eye before a fist smashed his other one. Blood splattered and a final hard kick sent him over the edge into the endless hellfire growing below.

“Jim!” Camille pulled El with her to get him backing up. Edges cracked and crept closer for them.

“We have to go!” Joyce came down for them, stopping to see to Randall as they pulled him to his feet.

“We have to close it! It won’t stop.” Mike was halfway down the stairs with the Party behind him. Billy raced to El and Camille, hands gripping to bring them further from the line of danger. Bodies huddled together.

“I can’t...” El realized, one hand raised to try.

“I have to close it. I took all its strength and left nothing. I have to give it back.” Sara looked up at her father. Smiled so full and bright. “It’s just another black hole. They’re not so scary, they were beautiful stars once. It happens to the best of them. You said that to me long ago. I remember.”

Jim Hopper’s eyes sparkled when he broke.

“You were scared after reading about them and I couldn’t stand my little girl being afraid.” He came to her, held her arms so she could cling. “I didn’t want any kid to be afraid ever again.”

“I’m not scared.” Sara offered, looking between him and the stars that were unchanged and beautiful. “I am so loved. You have to take that love and give it to these girls who need it. Cast it over them and dream of me watching with pride. I love you, dad. I always will. You're enough. So, live and don't always be looking back.”

“Sara!” Jim felt her slip away. He couldn’t stand the loss again. Camille turned to follow in a hurry. Shouts overlapped as glass and sparks rained down.

“Look out!” Randall shoved Jim because he was closest to him. They both skidded out of danger when the floor crumbled. Camille jumped, hands clawing for an edge as she dangled before the black hole. Sara tripped upon the fountain’s edge, climbed up when the floor around her began to fall.

“Randall, no!” Regan held his arm, tugging. “Stay with me.”

“She can’t be alone, she needs strength from one of us. It was never meant to be Camille. It was me. And you’re my strength, Regan. I love you.” He kissed his sister and let her go to leap toward Sara before the floor could tumble. Trapping them there. “We have to close it! Go now!”

“Camille!” Billy couldn’t get to her there, struggling to hang on as he held El in his arms.

“Sara! Wait, I can save you both!” Jim looked between his girls. _"Please."_

“I was never yours to save. You have to believe that. There isn't anything to forgive. She needs you.” Sara was at peace in Randall’s arms. The floor before her opened too great, threatened to close in upon Camille.

Jim crushed himself and went for his daughter. Reached for Camille’s hand.

“Don’t look down, just look at me. Look at my eyes. Camille.” He shuddered, crying so hard. “There’s my girl.”

“ _Jim_.” She slipped, hitching for a scream that never came when his hand grabbed her wrist just in time. Camille was heaved up into his arms. “Sara. Come with us!” Wind whirled around them. Randall took Sara’s hand and gave everything he had.

“Give Regan my power. What’s left of it.” He asked. Kissing her one final time. “We’re going to be okay.”

“Stars are waiting for us.” She smiled again, arms lifting. “Goodbye. I love you all. Let me go now.” Fire built. Taking part of the balcony down as they forced each other to climb up. So many hands tugged. Jim looked back one final time with Camille in his arms weeping.

Sara was never his to save.

Fire burns the same way death takes. Things like hope and passion can last beyond both.

But, what a beautiful world where life found a way to close gaping wounds.

The kids climbed up, high to the roof where helicopters, soldiers, and flashing lights awaited them at Owens’ beckoning. Souls roused like shooting stars to escape this world for the next. Free.

“El, get up there. Jim, you first.” Camille was looking over the edge. Sara rose with a mighty scream. Sparks burst off her and Camille was tossed backwards to the floor hard. Skidding when Billy weakly picked her up. The hellfire began to smother and knit together as the rest of the bottom floor fell into it. Taking Sara Hopper and Randall Dean in it together as if they were slipping into the cosmos to live in a place where dreams became reality.

The black hole erupted, taking the Upside Down into it.

“Camille, get up.” Billy pulled for her with Jim's help, heaving her weak frame away.

She felt Three rush over her skin one final time as if to offer a kiss upon her cheek. A thank you for setting all those kids free. More stars to rise up toward the night sky.

Sometimes the best you could do is count them.

Camille felt between her thighs and found her hand bloody. A choice given back. Somehow that was the most comforting sight.

Wind touched her face while she was carried out and managed to stumble over the roof onto a waiting ladder from a firetruck. Starcourt began to buckle and sink. Men and women in uniform helped all the Party out and down. Camille made it a few steps toward the flashing vehicles after getting down before she hit the wet pavement halfway on her back.

Billy managed to fall next to her on his front, reaching out to place one palm upon her stomach.

“Billy.” Came a wheeze and glimmer of a smile at the boy she loved before her eyes closed.

“Camille. No,” he croaked, dragging half over her while his body screamed and people flocked, “she’s not breathing. She’s not breathing!” His cries of agony were met with Jim shoving a solider away to tip her hand back. Billy’s frantic hand felt to grasp her forearm. A slow pulse touched his wrist.

If only he could keep his own eyes open.

“Camille, breathe, sweetheart. I’m here.” Jim was pushing at her chest in quick deliberate strokes. He couldn’t save Sara. Acceptance was as painful as it was freeing. All life could give was a kiss and a farewell that was stolen away. A second chance. Camille and El were his second chance. His to protect. His to save. He was meant to be alive right here. “Come on!”

Jim breathed life into her. Held her face and went for another round. Counted. Took her jaw.

_Breathe._

_Just breathe._

Camille woke on that lone beach again. An ocean that stretched for miles and miles. Melted together with the horizon ahead. She turned her head and felt the warmth of sand along her body. Sun blaring, blurring her vision together. Across the way, playing in the sand was a little girl. Too small to be alone there with brown curls. Giggling. For a beat, Camille thought it was her past self.

"I'm here." A voice beckoned. One hand cradled her face to look away from the child. "Breathe."

Sara.

An immense weight pushed Camille's chest in.

"The little girl." Camille peered up at Sara there all radiant and free.

"You have to go and don't look back. It's okay to not always look back. We're going to be okay. I believe now." Sara kissed her head. "Breathe." Camille stared back to see the child look out at the ocean. Smile. Crystalline eyes and pretty freckles. Gorgeous. Happy.

"I know her name," Camille realized, turning to her sister. Healed, departed siblings flocked to see her off. "Sara Anne Hargrove. Nice ring I think."

"Just breathe." Sara said again. Beaming and glowy. "You freed us. Now live." Camille felt the roll of cool waves along her ankles. Creeping up to take her before...

 _"Breathe!"_ Jim begged so she tried.

“Camille, we’re here.” Joyce was in front of Hopper talking rapidly. Jim gave a hard push that nearly cracked ribs before Camille gasped with a wet cough. Joyce helped her turn on her side so she could spit the grime from the Upside Down out. EMTs came for the two teens. Loaded them on stretchers to be hauled away.

Looked like something out of _Romeo and Juliet_ as El watched on, holding tight to Max and Nancy when blankets were draped over them. Jim raced over to hug her.

“We’re okay.” She wept. “It’s over. I feel it. They're resting now.”

“I love you.” He said instead. Crying so hard, he vibrated. El let Jim kiss her cheeks.

“Sara saved us.” El replied, coming out to hold Jim’s shoulders. “We didn’t let her down.” Jim pulled her forward again, picked her up so they could leave with Camille’s ambulance. Hopper held his girl close and raised his eyes to count a few stars before the doors shut.

Regan watched the fires burn and held herself. Felt a thrill rush her bones like a light swept inside her. Randall and Sara. In the air around them. One arm went around her. Kali. Beaming and bloody to her right.

“They will not be forgotten.” She watched the fire burn.

“Regan.” Steve approached her. “You helped save my friends tonight, you and your brother.” Slowly, he came to hold her as well. Let her know she wasn’t alone right now. “Thank you.” Breaking, she tethered herself to two friends and wept.

Lights fell away.

“Camille, just breathe for me.” Jim hovered in the ambulance as she felt around weakly. Broken and red.

“I’m s-sorry, Jim.” Camille reclined as a woman cut clothing to hook her to machines. A mask went over her nose and mouth. “I’m...sorry you lost your daughter.” Jim kissed her hairline, rested his hand upon her head with one thumb smoothing. His lips lifted when tears fell.

Accepted and forgiveness could outlast fire too. They warmed in the fresh ashes.

“But, I didn’t lose my daughters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love and support on this story will not be forgotten. I went into this with so much to explore and I can't even grasp how it's grown into this magnificent thing for me. This journey isn't over just yet. I never imagined this fic going as far as it did so just thank you so much for reading and I'd love to talk below or on my blog, Alias-B. :)


	42. Don't Dream It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the woods. Time to heal. :) Soft times. 
> 
> Penultimate. 
> 
> "Don't Dream It's Over" -Crowded House

The droning beeps invaded every sense. Camille couldn’t open her eyes. Not just yet, it was all slowly coming back. A pulse she held tight to. A tube down her throat. A warm hand within her own.

_Just wake up. Open your eyes._

A gasp followed an arch. One great breath of life.

“Hey, Camille.” The warm hand was attached to a man with gentle eyes. Jim. “Take it easy. El, give her a second.” The girl was on her opposite side. Poised to get into the bed and hug her. Stopping at Jim’s instruction.

A whimper around the mask. Camille’s hand lifted blindly to pull at it with the tube before Jim stopped her.

“Leave it. You’re not ready they said. Upside Down and the fire did some damage. Just breathe easy and heal for us.” Jim smoothed her hair while hazel eyes darted. Healing cuts and swollen bruises covered her body. The free hand made a frantic motion that El understood.

“She wants to write.” A pad and pen pushed into quick fingers.

 _ **Safe?**_ Her eyes welled when Jim nodded.

“We’re okay.”

He said it as if the events didn’t open him back up and shatter again. As if his skin wasn't peeled down to muscle and bone and a heart that was covered in thickening scars.

Wanted to be strong for his girls. Sometimes that was all you could do was be strong for others. Watch them heal and feed into that. Today, Jim believed it was enough.

The beginning of a _**B**_ was written before El pulled back the curtain behind her. Another bed. Another mask. Billy. Pretty and breathing soft.

“He hasn’t woken yet, but he will. Owens pulled some strings and figured putting you two together would save us the trouble of one escaping.” Jim pressed a soft smile. “Just rest, we’re right here.”

 _ **Sara. Randall. Alexei.**_ Crocodile tears leaked.

Jim swallowed, brow furrowing as he looked away. A crack.

“Because of what they did. Hawkins Lab. The Upside Down. It’s gone. It's over. We’re safe because of what they did for us a-and...that won’t be taken for granted.” Jim tried so to be even. “She looked like Diane. I knew she would. Beautiful.”

 _ **Sara had your eyes.**_ Camille underlined it. Jim brought the hand up to kiss her knuckles.

“I’m s-sorry.” His face pinched in mourning. Head lowering to her bed as if in prayer. Fingers bunched up the sheets and Camille smoothed his hair. El crossed to hold him. “She was right there. Maybe it was only a piece, but I...”

“She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. You saved all of us.” El soothed her dad. Jim sniffled harder and wiped his eyes. The smaller girl sat back into Camille bed. “You were supposed to. And she’s moved onto a better place.”

El said something wise Camille would always remember.

“We don’t ever end.” She began. "Pieces of her are here and she has parts of us too. Like when you press pretty flowers into books. It's good."

“When...she was sick. They gave her this treatment. Called it cutting edge stuff,” Jim explained, “and it failed her. I thought so. Owens thinks they let us believe that. Stole my little girl’s dead body and brought her into this hell. Keep thinking about an empty coffin in a plot I used to visit. She died and they brought her back and covered it up.”

“She woke up and...it touched all of us after.” El replied from Camille’s other side. “She made friends. Escaped.”

“She looked for me, maybe she didn’t know it. And I never looked back, I packed her away.”

“You didn’t know.”

“The moment I touched that gate...I felt her again. I ignored it. But, I did. I saw her in Camille. I saw her in everything and I looked away.” Guilt quelled.

Camille wiped his tears with soft knuckles. Jim’s eyes lifted.

“I hurt you, Camille.”

_**Wasn’t you.** _

“I remember every second of it and I tried to fight.”

_**We’re together now.** _

Jim relaxed at that. Leaned to kiss her temple.

“I love you both.”

“We love you.” El smiled to ease him further. “Sara loves us too. She’s a hero. We helped her move on with the others and we can move on too. It’s a hard thing, but good.”

 _ **She’s outgrowing us, Jim.**_ Camille’s cheeks twitched with amusement.

“Can the others see her yet?” El asked, petting her sister’s hair.

“Give it a bit. Owens first.” Jim got up, feeling bandages through his shirt. “I’ll find him.”

“I can’t see it. The Upside Down. All I see is a beach at night and a sky full of stars. I think she healed that place. I think she and Randall are there with the others.”

_**Regan?** _

“She’s here. Everyone is here. Kali too. They’re being looked after.” El leaned over the bed. Camille eyed Billy again. “Are you in pain?”

 _ **Little.**_ Camille dropped her pen and moved her hand as if to beckon it back. It didn’t shift.

“You can’t move things anymore. But, I have most of my powers. Seeing that place...it’s different. You should still be our copycat.” El looked awed, handed the pen back.

_**No longer feeding.** _

“Regan said she felt Randall, in the end. Sara healed something in all of us.”

Camille remembered the blood of her period starting. Odd comfort.

“Ms. Harper. I’m glad we finally booked that room for you and the boyfriend.” Sam entered with Jim behind him.

_**Tube city.** _

“Yes, I think we’ll watch how you both respond through the week and I’ll see about getting that thing out. Sound good?” He picked up a chart. “Now-”

“Camille!” A tiny gasp was followed by the entire Party coming in. A swarm. Questions all over. Murmurs of care and affectionate touches.

“Hey, hey. Easy does it. She just woke up.” Jim ushered the smaller kids around like sheep. Heather crossed to see Billy, kissing his cheek.

“I called his mother. Grace. Chief gave me her number.” She looked up. “She...got on a plane immediately. I told her where to find us.”

“Good, she should be here.” Steve smiled and Max came near Billy’s bed to take his hand. Warmed the still fingers.

“Alright, some of you need to wait outside.” Hopper got them out of the way so Owens could work. Joyce smiled at the door and offered him a coffee. Laced their fingers.

“You holding up, Hop?”

“Yeah, I think I am.” He decided, following her into the hallway. Steve and Max stayed by Billy’s bed while El sat near Camille again.

“Let me get you something better for the pain.” Owens hurried out so Kali and Regan came in. Few bandages and Kali’s wrist was wrapped but they looked okay.

“Camille. I’m glad you’re awake.” Regan approached and only took her hand after one was offered. “I’m so sorry. For everything.”

_**We were protecting our families.  
** _

“No excuse for the people I hurt. I learned a lot of good from you. I’ll keep that. And...Randall and Anne. _Sara_.” Regan nodded. “My brother, he wasn't bad. I swear. He was hurting and he didn't know where to put it. He is with me still. I feel him. I came...to say goodbye. To everyone.”

“Regan, where are you going?” Steve came to her looking wounded. “There are good people here to help you both.”

“Kali offered me a place. I think I want to join the world again. Make things better for a little while. I wish my brother had the chance to. I think he wouldn't change his choice in the end.”

“We’ll be safe.” Kali decided. Free. “I’ll visit.”

“I’ll write too. Can...I write you?” Regan asked. Steve sighed, offered one gentle kiss she returned.

"Yeah, you can. I'd like that." He took her hand, head cocking.

“I’ll miss you, thank you for everything. Don’t forget, we’re sisters.” El rushed to hug Kali.

“You’re the strongest of all of us, Jane. You saved us. I’m sorry for ever thinking you couldn’t.”

“Goodbye, Steve, take care of yourself. I’d like to see you again, when we’re all healed.” Regan said with a lighter heart.

“Don’t be a stranger, Regan. I...I’ll, you know, miss you.” Steve watched them bid sweet farewells to Camille and leave the room together.

_**Be safe out there.** _

“Steve.” Max offered.

“It’s okay.” He turned, sitting down. “We have stuff to work through. It’ll be okay. I don’t know, I have a good feeling.” Camille’s eyes brightened at him.

“You’ll see her again, lover boy.” Robin crossed her arms and a knock beckoned.

“Camille, oh honey.” Susan hurried over to pepper her face in kisses. “You two and fire.”

 **Passion, Susan.** Camille winked.

“He hasn’t-” Max was cut off by a grunt. Billy twitched, his hand tightened around her smaller one. “Billy? Hey I’m here.” Susan set a little vase of peonies between the two kids. Brushed Camille’s hair aside before she came to her stepson.

“We’re right here, Billy.” Susan fixed one of his curls. Billy cracked his eyes. Let her take his free hand so he didn’t go for his tube as well.

“Doc,” Steve hurried out, “he’ll start getting up if you don’t get back in here now.”

Billy’s eyes cleared to see the girls, frantically sweeping to take it all in. Life. Lips shifted around his tube as he tried to shake the mask away.

“Hey, quit it, dummy. She’s right there.” Max moved so Billy could turn his head some and see Camille there. Blinking. Breathing even. His own heart hushed. He tried to get up in response.

“Mr. Hargrove, eager I see.” Owens rushed over. “Stay put.” Billy slumped back into his bed. Groaned. Sam injected two needles into their IVs. “That should help. Might put you back to sleep, but rest is so needed. So much for spring break, kids. And it’s not over yet. They’ll miss some time in school, nothing that can't be made up. But, I except a full recovery.”

“Wonderful. You hear that, Billy?” Susan chirped, all glowing with her orange hair shifting about.

Billy grunted.

“I think that means, _the tube’s in my mouth not my ears, Susan._ ” Max mocked his voice and Billy winked at her. Susan looked flat at her kids.

“I’m allowed to be happy for good news, Max.”

El smiled from her spot, still holding Camille’s hand when she went back into the dark.

*** ** ** 

Visits were endless. Kids telling jokes and stories of bravery. Excited to be rid of the rot. Excited even for school to start again. They remembered the fight and lives lost together. Stars they wouldn’t forget to count.

Camille woke the next morning to the door opening. Jim talking too quietly for her to hear, ushering a woman in. Grace Maitland. Angelic looking with Elliott on her hip, peering cautiously around. The man behind her had benevolent eyes. Roger, if Camille recalled. Dark hair and tanned. Stylish. Had a wave to his hair that reminded Camille of the 70s.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Grace noticed her first, “a fire. How horrible.”

Camille wanted to joke that this was not her first rodeo.

_**Healing well. I’m in good company.** _

“We’re here as long as you need us.” Grace smiled warmly as Elliott played with her blonde hair.

“The mermaid. Is she okay?”

“Yes, sweetie, the tube is going to help her breathe on land so she can stay a long time.”

Jim pulled Billy’s curtain further. Let Grace approach to see him.

“Billy.” She grew breathless, choked a little as Roger rubbed her back.

“They said he’d recover, darlin. Looks like a strong kid.” He observed the boy there. “Looks just like you.”

“Is Billy going to wake up?” Elliott tucked himself under his mother’s chin.

“Your big brother is going to be just fine.” She soothed. “He’s super, just like you, baby.”

Camille realized she’d told him the truth. Her chest shuddered and Jim came to her, finding her hand to sit on the bed.

“Billy, please wake up. I brought my favorite toy car for you.” Elliott squirmed until Grace settled him down. A blue Camaro in his little fingers. Weight on the bed roused the older boy.

“Gentle, Elliott, we have to be careful with Billy.” Grace touched her son’s curls. Crystal eyes opened and she heaved at him. Near tears. “Billy? I’m here, sweetheart. I’m here.”

He blinked. Realized it was all real. Elliott sat up to smile at him.

“Hi.” His tiny hand waved. “Mommy said...I have a big brother.”

Billy let his mother kiss his cheeks while Elliott curled into his side.

“Billy, Grace said you preferred Billy to William. She’s told me so much about you, son. Wish we could have met under better circumstances.” Roger was a bright smile there. Hand out. Billy hesitated and took it. “Heard you were brave out there.”

As they reconciled, Camille looked at Jim, sighing with ease.

“Pain?”

She managed to shake her head no. Susan came to the doorway with an expectant look, stilling. Grace stood up and recognized this gleam in the other women’s eyes.

“You must be-”

“Susan. And you’re-”

“Grace.” She touched her chest. They looked at each other. Curious and careful. Hands clasped to shake before Grace hugged Susan instead. A familiar sensation resonated between them. “I’m sorry.” _For Neil._ “Thank you, for looking after Billy.”

“He’s a good boy.”

“Well behaved?”

“Not at all.” Susan touched her lips, joking. Billy groaned again in the bed. Smiled some when Elliott moved the toy car along his arm. Families came together. Bonds struck. Camille caught Billy’s eyes and beamed at him. Neither of them would feel alone in this world again.

** ** **

Billy woke another day. Bleary as the sun peeked through curtains. He turned his head toward Camille’s bed and saw it vacant. A muffled sound through his tube when the beeping picked up. He rose a little, blinking until an aimless whimper cast.

“Hey.” A curtain swept to his left. Camille blinked her hazel eyes there. “Sweet face.” That poor voice was raw and raspy. Sounded like Jennifer Tilly in a movie they’d watched on that beat up TV hanging from the corner.

Poor lovesick boy plopped back down.

“Owens said ladies first,” she brought a thick cardigan over a long, floral dress, “wanted out of the hospital gown.” He wrote quick.

_**Fucking tube?** _

“They’re coming for you next.” She braced herself on his bedside, sitting. Out of breath. “We get a romantic walk together. Little sun. Couple more nights they think and we get discharged. Depends. Jim is working the school end out. We’ll graduate on time, make up some stuff or whatever.” Billy reached to tuck some unruly hair behind her ears. “You know, prom was last night? Bet it was fun.”

_**Already have my Queen. No crown needed.** _

Camille’s laugh was a wheezy, embarrassing sound. She covered her mouth with her elbow to cough.

“Always dreamed about my prom night. Nancy, uh, delivered our crowns. We won.” She beckoned to a counter covered in flowers, cards, and their prom winnings. Complete with a crown, scepter, and sashes. “You know Tommy and Carol both sent some gifts.” She got up. “Postcard, hair scrunchies, and flowers from Carol. Tommy sent chocolates and a dirty magazine. Aw... What saps. I miss them.”

 _ **All I need.**_ Billy held paper up and Camille’s laugh was silent this time.

“Ugh, I imagine your voice will be as sexy as mine.” A hand touched her tender throat.

“I got this postcard from New York too. Kali and Regan. I think they’re doing okay.” Camille stole a chocolate to eat.

“All right, Billy,” Owens returned with a nurse, “you ready, son?”

**Bum a smoke?**

“Very funny.” They rounded him so Camille stayed out of the way.

“Grace,” she greeted the mother and opened her arms to take Elliott. Billy had to cough his tube out unpleasantly so Grace crossed to him, taking his hand.

“Jim tells me Billy is interested in the arts.” Roger made conversation while Camille nodded. He had a 70s way of dress to match the hair, all colors and patterns.

“He’ll deny it, but he was killing the sculpting class. They’re having a show as the final project. I can’t pry out of him what his was. Going to be a surprise. He liked movie magic growing up too.” She smiled, bouncing Elliott. “Are you in the field?”

“The arts? Oh, yes. I’ve been working in the design field for movies almost twenty years now. Funny thing to fall into. I figure making those moving pictures look good is a great way to reach others. Express myself.”

“Really?” Camille bit her lip. “I think you and Billy will get along just fine.”

“Grace spoke of Billy all the time, it’s good, them reconnecting.” He reached to touch Elliott’s sleepy head. “She told Elliott after the phone call and he bounced all the way here. Didn’t you, son?”

“You and Billy are going to stay on land, Cami?” He rubbed his face and she warmed.

“For a long time.”

** ** **

“This is bullshit,” Billy tossed some cards on his bed, “she’s cheating.”

“Not my fault you suck at poker.” Robin swept a pile of chocolate they bet with toward her. Tossing a piece to Heather giggling across the way.

“I do not suck.” Billy’s healing voice was a deeper sound.

“Oh, did I mention that my parents are champion players? Whoops.” She collected her winnings and passed pieces out to the kids. “And the magazine too.”

“You can’t take her. We were just getting to know each other.” Billy held it toward his chest and Camille snorted from the bed.

“You cleaned my boyfriend out.” Came her remark while she braided El’s hair. The magazine was snatched and stuffed into Robin’s bag.

“Can I-?”

“Nope.” Heather filed her nails and cut over Steve.

“Guys,” Nancy poked her head in, “we’re being summoned.”

“Operation Marty McFly is a go.” Dustin sprang up and the room cleared.

“Hey!” Camille tossed her arms out. "What's going on?"

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Billy added from his bed.

“It was named specifically to confuse you.” Max turned, winking. Owens appeared and gestured so a nurse came to Camille’s bed, unhooking her from machines.

“You taking her too?” Billy whined. "Hey, you guys take my magazine and my girlfriend, I got nothing left."

“Few more tests.” Sam smiled gently. Steve passed with a garment bag as Camille was ushered away in a wheelchair.

“What’s going on?”

“I got this.” Nancy took the chair. “We have like an hour, no time to explain.”

“Nance, come on.” Camille sunk down when they entered a room.

“You have to get ready.” She stopped, helping her friend up so Max and El shifted a curtain aside. A couple dresses hung of different colors. “Heather and I borrowed and rented a few. Should fit, whatever you choose.”

“What is this?” Camille turned to see Heather, Robin, Max, and El enter the space.

Nancy smiled brighter at her.

“Prom.”

** ** **

“Feeling okay?” El asked, fixing Camille’s skirts while Heather fussed with pinning heated curls back on one side.

“Glad we decided on flats.” Camille admired herself. Little paler and skinny. Fatigued. Robin and Max powered some of the lingering bruises. Glittery eye makeup sparkled. She’d picked a black dress with thin straps and a full skirt of three tiers. Covered in multicolored sequins down each layer.

“Look like a Hawkins’ night sky.” Robin remarked. They all dressed up some for the occasion. Scrambling to get ready since Owens gave them the green light to do this.

Camille beamed at herself.

“Ready?” Nancy came to her side, clasping their hands.

“Can’t believe you guys.” Camille was ushered out. Staff smiled as she went on toward the gardens out back. Music swelled from the row of windows at this distance. Looked like a dream with the curtains billowing.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

They transformed the space with paper decorations and twinkling lights. Hung sheets and streamers up for a makeshift prom.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

The rustling of water from the fountain created peace. Billy and Camille took their daily walks here where people ate lunch outside at all the small tables.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

Camille caught Billy’s eyes when he turned to see her from the fountain. Smiles matched, hearts all aflutter.

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

He came from a conversation with Hopper, pulled hands from his pockets. They managed to get him into some dress pants, suspenders, and a formal red shirt. Sleeves rolled up and buttons well open. The entire Party pulled this off and watched the couple cross grass. Grace brought her family with Susan, Joyce, and Hopper. A found family in one perfect space.

Billy’s tired smile was beautiful still in the starlight. They stood in front of each other. Each wearing their mother’s necklaces. Eyes locked.

“Don’t have anything to give you this time.” He admitted and Camille shrugged.

“Your hand is enough.” She admired his freckles. Fingers clasped.

“Picture first.” Susan grew giddy and Billy tipped his head to Camille’s shoulder, huffing. “None of that. Smile.” They posed for a good fifty photos with each other and friends.

“Mind if I steal a few copies of those?” Jonathan asked Susan out of earshot. She winked at him.

“Can we dance now?” Camille’s face hurt so Billy pulled her off. Kids grabbed snacks and refreshments from the table when Owens came to the doorway. A grin crossed his lips. Billy took Camille by the waist to pull her in. They swayed. Skirts fluttering.

“You guys just going to stand there or what?” Billy quipped. El jumped up to grab Mike’s hand. Steve smiled at Robin and Heather joining. Grace brought her husband with Elliott between them.

“Mad Max?” Lucas reached out.

“Stalker.” She grinned and went with him.

“Girls, am I right?” Dustin joined Steve at the table. Nancy and Jonathan went to dance too. Across the way, Jim leaned into the fountain next to Joyce. A hand covered hers, earning a smile.

“Too young to say that shit.” Steve ruffled his hair. Contented. “I still have everything I need right here.”

“Camille, look.” Will tugged for her skirt at the same time Jim leaned in for a slow kiss. Joyce pressed back into him. Camille touched her lips and giggled.

“Billy, can I dance with my future little brother?”

“I’m like taller than you now.” Will said and Camille rolled her eyes, kissing Billy’s cheek.

“Sass already.” She took his arm.

“Mind if I cut in too?” Grace approached, leaving Elliott with Roger. Camille went off as the song changed so Billy took his mother’s hand.

“I like him. Roger.” Billy offered slowly.

“I do too. Susan seems like a lovely women. Tells me you’ve been helping her. You and Jim getting her through the divorce. I’d like to help if you’ll allow me.”

“Hopper’s helping with some of the cash. Legal stuff.” Billy felt peace rush his veins. Looked around and realized that he was so loved. So wanted. Nothing was more liberating. “Is it okay that Susan’s my mom too?”

“Family is something we make.” Grace tilted her head, love in her eyes. “Will you two visit me in California?”

“Yeah, we can watch Elliott too. You ever need someone.”

“I think he’d adore that.” Grace kissed Billy’s brow. “I’m so proud of you, baby.” His head came to his mother's shoulder so he could hold her close and listen to her hum. _You Are My Sunshine_.

“Jim, come dance with El and I.” Camille sounded giddy. Four hands pulled the Police Chief off. Heather and Robin got Steve into the mix while Billy crossed to Susan after the song ended.

“Everyone.” Nancy and Jonathan picked up the royal set. “Time for the announcement of King and Queen.”

“You guys really shouldn’t have. Yes, I accept.” Steve joked, earning a shove from Heather.

“Camille and Billy won by a landslide.” Jonathan added, offered a crown.

“Who could have predicted this?” Billy puffed his chest to accept with Camille’s eyes rolling. She kissed Nancy’s cheek.

“I wanted to thank you all for doing this. For being amazing.” Camille clasped her hand into Billy’s. “We’re lucky to have a Party of the bravest people we’re going to know. We love you guys.” She giggled as Billy dipped her for a kiss. One worthy of Hollywood's stars and glory. Both their crowns fell into grass. Applause roused underscored by bright laughter. The stars twinkled beyond his head. Freckles and lashes for days. "You're pretty."

“I love you.” They spoke at the same time, coming up. Another song picked up a beat. El and Max threw streamers until the kids started a playful fight. Billy and Steve joining in like children. Camille hurried to Jim a few yards away beyond the fountain looking up at the stairs.

“Hey.” She touched his bicep. Blue eyes turned to see her there. Blinked. Camille looped her arm in his to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to...” Jim hitched a breath. “On your night.”

“It’s all our night.” She beamed. “They’re all at peace, you know. Can you feel them here? I can. It's like that first snowfall of winter. How it covers the space all pristine and peaceful.”

“Yeah...” He stared long and hard at every glimmer of lights. “It was her and it wasn’t. Keep thinking about how she was out there in a way. I gave up on so much. And I know...she wouldn’t have survived the same way out here. I know that. What happened warped her and the Upside Down was a life sentence. But, seeing her healthy and alive and fighting. I dreamed about it for so long. I don't know what to do with that. Where to put her now.”

“She escaped with people who loved her. She touched life outside the lab. And she tried to stop it. Sara helped us end it for good. Place her wherever your heart pulls. It's okay to touch it.” Camille pressed her lips into his shoulder. “Sara wouldn’t want you to regret anything you’ve done. You didn’t give up on anything. El came into your life and she saved you, but you gave that back. Sara felt it. I felt it.” Camille reached to swipe a tear from his eyes with her thumb, cupping his cheek. “She died loved. She died fighting. She died for the stars and the universe and for us. Sara’s proud of you and so am I. Maybe the world thought it was giving you a last goodbye. A beat to tell you you're doing okay and you did good. Don't stop.”

Jim exhaled fresh air, took her hand to hold it by his heart.

“See that girl grinning brighter than the sun back there?” They turned to spot El giggling as she jumped around. Free. Billy spun her and kissed her cheek, earning the biggest blush. “You helped make that.”

“I love you, Camille.” He let her into his arms.

“Love you too,” she whispered, eyes lifting, “dad. I always have.”

They went back to the festivities. Song after song until Camille was swaying into Billy’s embrace. He kissed her there and cocked his head.

“Walk?”

“Please.” She took his hand so they slipped away. Silent lovers under the stars. Down the row of windows and dark hallways into an emptier part of the hospital where an expansion was currently under construction. Sheets of plastic swayed to the open end. Gurneys and furniture placed all around.

“Look at that sky.” She sighed, head on his shoulder so he could rest his chin atop her crown.

“Too busy staring at you.” Billy chuckled when a hand pushed at his chest. Snatched her wrist to kiss it. He captured her mouth and felt a shudder. “You’re crying.” Tears wiped away.

“I’m happy. We have each other still and I’m so stupid happy.” Camille swallowed. Tossed arms around his shoulders for a fierce kiss. Rivaled to that of fire. Billy cupped her neck, hand smoothing up so his thumb could run the swell of her mouth. “I want you.”

Another burst. Another kiss. Billy moaned into pouty lips, hands reaching back when they scrambled into a bed. Tearing the plastic sheeting away to fall back into it. Fabric of her dress went everywhere and Billy laughed a stunning sound. Trying to push it aside to hold her. Camille felt for a zipper so he could tug it away. His suspenders fell. She caressed every inch of him, tucked ringlets from his face.

“I love you.” He smiled again without fear. Repeated it with more vigor. "I love you." Laced fingers to draw lips along her throat. Camille moaned and watched the moon. Full and glowing to bathe skin. Billy’s mouth was all over sensitive flesh. Shamelessly uttering how much he loved her and needed her. Underscored by kisses.

Burning and fierce.

“I love you too,” Camille’s fingers were in his hair, “Billy.” The moan hitched up with her thighs. He took time as if they had eons to spare. Tasted her. Groaned between soft legs until his fingers pushed up inside.

“First one’s free,” Billy teased, suckling until she came to an arch, “you work for the rest.” Camille was undone. Shivering into his body. She sagged and he didn’t let up. “I lied. You’re too pretty, I’m weak.”

His free hand came to play with her breast. Digits pumped inside while he lapped relentless and starved at her clit. She ran the back of her knuckles upon his cheekbone, pushed hair back to enjoy the feel of him.

Praised him with sweet, breathless syllables.

“I love you. Billy. So good.” A moan. “Fuck.” Blue eyes lifted and her head tipped back. Another bout of release consumed her. Camille whined and bucked for more and more of him. Pushed herself up to capture his lips. Mouths opened. Her hand was on his shaft, working arousal down the heat of him. “Lie on your back.”

“Camille.” Deft fingertips ran the curve of a spine so she covered him. Peppering his face, collar, and chest in kisses. Tiny moths drawn to a perfect burst of light. Blue eyes closed to relish the feel of her above him, hips rocking together. She pressed into his chest, sank down until he filled her completely. Velvet lips touched. Billy drank in the sight of her.

“Pretty.” He burst quietly while Camille came up. Immersed in that starlight. Made of it. Guiding his hands to her hips. Breaths cast slow and steady. Quickening. Billy moved into her. Longing to feel more and more as well until he came up to hold her.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met,” she cupped his jaw, “did you know that?” Billy’s eyes flickered, lips open for another taste of sweet citrus. Of the bright future they’d create together. It was real because he made it and it belonged to him. He broke to smile, amusement shook his chest.

"Still my best friend, Harpy." Another long, luxurious kiss. "No going back."

One flesh as they melted together. Camille kissed his freckles. Counting them like stars.

They made love until they were spent. Managed to fix clothing to rejoin the party where loved ones waited. Where they had each other.

Where it looked like a sunny California beach of waves rolling upon the shore and two hearts beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this. I can't believe I'm here. Thank you all so much, I really appreciate everyone who read and anyone still here. You made posting this fic so great. My tumblr is Alias-B and I definitely plan to keep writing one shots and AUs at request for Billy and Camille. I'm ALWAYS happy to chat about them. 
> 
> If you haven't yet, check out the blurb for my new Hopper/OC! It's posted here and tumblr, called "looking for the magic."


	43. Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. At the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the journey and like the ending I gave our couple. More words in the final notes.
> 
> Thank you all. So very much.
> 
> "Heroes" -David Bowie (+ the Peter Gabriel cover) :)

“You're really not going to tell me anything? How about a little hint?”

“Hops, tell your girl her pouting isn’t swaying me. Never does.” Billy joked as he fixed a curl in the mirror. Admired himself. Winked for good measure, impressing no one. Camille’s bottom lip came out when arms crossed tighter.

“Camille, tell your boy that _Hops_ is banned in the state of Indiana.” Jim shot back, one brow rose and Billy snickered. “El, are you going in their car?”

“Yes,” she bounded down the steps. “Get Joyce. We’ll see you there.” El had Billy’s hand already, pulling him outside.

“See you.” Camille followed, all giggles. Voice healed with the test of time.

_Hawkins High Art Show._ They decorated the school cafeteria and football field in lights and streamers. Created a walking path between different exhibits. Paintings and whatnot inside, sculptures and metal work outside. Balloons all over to guide them through. Looked like the carnival complete with miles of lights on strings. Something angelic about the whole affair.

“What do you guys think?” Robin’s arms went out toward her monstrosity of a sculpture. A horror scene of Hawkins being demolished by a Godzilla like creature with a humanoid face. Absolutely disturbing.

“I love it,” Camille’s chest shook to suppress a laugh, “is the monster slinging…?”

“Ice cream with scoopers? Yes.” Robin looked too proud of herself.

“And the face is...” Billy trailed off.

“Me? Duh.” Steve flashed his grin, appearing to the right. “I only pose nude though.”

“Shut up.” Robin pushed at him. “I call it _Scoops Ahoy_.”

“It’s disgusting.” El decided with a huge grin.

"That...is so sweet. You're gonna make me cry, kid." Robin ruffled her brown hair.

“Hey!” Steve cut.

“El understands art. Thank you.” Robin seemed most thrilled about that note.

“I want to take this class.” The shorter girl continued.

“You should see Heather’s work.” Robin cocked her head, calling out to horrific passing onlookers. "Anyone looking to explore capitalism crushing our society, step right up. Destroy The Man with a capital M."

Snickers echoed. Billy went with El while Steve pulled Camille to the side.

“Got something this morning.” He plucked a postcard from his back pocket. New York brightly colored at night. It only said, _Safe._

“They’re doing okay out there.” Camille touched the print, sighing. Steve nodded. "We'll see them again."

“We’re doing okay too.” He offered her an arm to go to Heather’s exhibit. An iridescent glass work. Fragments glued together just so. Huge stain glass robin with spread wings. Feathers fanned out. A red light emitted from the chest.

“My parents are going to display it in the house.” She looked giddy, hugging Camille. "Look at it!"

“Holy shit, it’s gorgeous.” She said, circling the piece. “Wonder who it’s about, hm?”

“Didn’t tell mom and dad that part. Something small for Robin and I to enjoy.” Heather only winked. “Go see Billy’s, it’s the showstopper. He's revealing it soon.” Camille bounded after her boyfriend, pulling Steve along.

“Let us see it.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Billy’s piece was the biggest at the end of the field. Spotlights cast up at a purple sheet draped over a mass. Taller than all of them, wide across the space almost like a jagged dome. Teens flocked. Will and Max pulled their friends through to the front.

“I’m not late, am I?” Jim hurried up so El grabbed his hand.

"Just in time."

“Well, I hope it doesn’t suck?” Billy scoffed, allowing Camille to kiss his cheek. “All right, all right, step off it.” He went forth and grumbled, eyeing his girlfriend’s smile before the sheet tugged.

“ _Whoa_...” Came a chorus from the audience. Teachers crossed to see the beast of metal.

Spindly limbs molded together haphazardly. Sharp edges to a body and a head curling out with dripping teeth. Chuckles erupted from the kids because they knew the truth of it. Billy relished the looks of shock and awe, arms crossing when his chin tilted up.

"You guys gonna applaud me now?"

Claps roused at that and he grinned.

“Why, Mr. Hargrove, you’ve made us a monster.” Their teacher pressed her glasses up. Teens came around it, walking under the limbs and body to get a better look at every harsh angle. Interacted with the beast. “What a stunning manifestation of growing pain and rage with little release. The aftermath of a horrid trauma. Coming together into one great, twisted creation. A destroyer of worlds.”

“That is _exactly_ what I was going for, teach.” Billy winked and Camille smirked at him. “I get the A or what?”

“Indeed. A plus. I’m very impressed with your growth in my class.” She placed a blue ribbon upon it. “Does it have a name?”

_“The Mind Flayer.”_

“Absolutely riveting.” She touched her chin in thought.

“You’re such a shit.” Camille kissed his jaw to whisper. “Kids love it. What about you, Jim?”

“Ahhh…” He set his hands on his hips. Squinted at the gnarly face of it. The jaw snapped open when Billy smacked a lever, earning a jolt as Jim yanked away. The Chief of Police nearly cursing in front of every young student here.

“He likes it.” Billy decided, teeth showing while he smiled bright. Camille laughed and came to Jim, pulling him closer.

“Don’t be afraid, Chief, we’ll protect you from the scary art.” She wrapped arms around his middle. “You have an admirer exiting the photo exhibit.” Joyce looked up from a conversation with Nancy and Jonathan, radiant. “Go get her, tiger.” Camille pushed at him, rejoining Billy under his work.

Stars twinkled through the shards of metal.

“My mom is going to meet us when we roll into town.” Billy grasped her hand, eyes lifting to see what she was watching. “Husband might have a gig lined up for me. Something small in his field to learn, I can get another job with it. I don’t know, he’s pushing this school nearby. No way we can afford it.”

“We’ll figure it out. New place is close to campus and in our budget. We can make it nicer. I’ll find something that fits around my classes too.” Camille agreed. “I don’t know. Not nervous at all when you’re here with me and the stars are like this.”

Billy’s eyes sunk into her, contended.

"Yeah." He said and faltered. Gazes locking before a slow kiss. Under the belly of the beast and stars without a fear in sight.

Billy pulled out. Cupped her face for a second with more fire. Fierce and intent. Thumbing the corner of her cherry lips while she looked all fluttered and starry eyed there.

He held her chin and cocked his head to smile. Laughed more to so himself as he searched her eyes. Recalled that first meeting and a pop of pink bubble gum.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how I got used to this place."

"Told you." Camille clasped her hand back into his. "Still think it's a shame I didn't find you earlier."

"I have you now, Harpy." Billy let her sway into him. Arms around his shoulders as they forgot the crowds. Camille only beamed. "It's better."

"Hm?"

"Our ending."

Hazel eyes sparkled at that. Silent agreement rushed when Billy settled his forehead against her own. Remembered that perfect beat in his bedroom where they connected. The red settled. Only a little. But, just enough to see clearer.

They woke up.

“Get the robotics grade?”

“Yes...” Camille bit her lip. “Big old B plus.”

“And...you’re not screaming in agony about that?” He earned a swat at his arm. Camille giggled with a shrug. Accepting the truth for the first time in her life.

“Nobody’s perfect.”

** ** **

“Don’t forget to call.” Susan repeated for the tenth time, following Billy out of Hopper’s place.

“Susan. I will call you at every payphone I see until you can’t stand it anymore. Happy?”

“...That’s fine.” She touched her lips when he groaned, tossing a suitcase in the trunk of his Camaro. Camille smacked it shut after they filled the poor car up.

“Hey, Cam,” Jonathan waved her over, “we got something for you.” Friends gathered outside the house, chattering to no end. “From all of us. But, I did most of the work.” Nancy smacked his shoulder.

“Billy!” Camille called him to see. Jonathan opened a thick scrapbook. Memories dated along every page. School. Summer. The Fair. Starcourt. Parties. Prom. Graduation.

“Just something for you guys to remember us by.”

“Jonathan.” Camille about whimpered, hugged him and Nancy close. Billy traced his thumb across a picture of them at the Fourth of July Fair. Camille on his back laughing and a bright smile upon his face.

Every moment he fell in love with her there along the pages.

“Billy?” Nancy broke into his thoughts. “Are you crying?”

_“No,”_ he sniffled, “just got something in my eyes. It's this damn manure town.” An arm pulled the photobook close. “Thanks, man. Sorry, I kicked your ass.”

“You never did that.” Jonathan scoffed at him. “I helped kidnap you actually. We hogtied you in the woods and threw you in the trunk. Made you guys talk again. You remember that?”

“Right, I just thought about it a lot.” Billy smirked. “We both beat up Steve, we deserved one good fight.”

“I hate you guys, you know that?” Steve walked up so Billy placed the gift in the passenger seat of his car. Jim, Joyce, and the kids joined them outside.

“You guys...have everything?” Hopper began.

“I think so.” Camille came between the two groups.

“You’re sure?” He stalled. "Don't need another look around?"

“Some goodbyes might be nice.” Camille swallowed thickly and his eyes lined. Jim stood taller and nodded, sniffing. Neither could move. Heather broke first and tossed her arms around Billy and Camille both.

“I’ll miss you two...so much.”

Billy’s arm went around her.

“Miss you, Heath... Robin, just get over here. Admit you like me, birdie.” He said and she rolled her eyes.

“Never.” She hugged them too, pulling Heather back. Camille took her face.

“You guys take care of each other. And Steve.”

“We will. Write us.” Heather sniffled, wiping her eyes. One kiss upon each of their cheeks.

“Hey, man.” Steve approached, hand out. “You take care, alright?” Billy stilled to shake it and was pulled forward. Grunted. “I let you kick my ass, by the way.”

“Sure.” Billy returned it. Squeezed. “Look after yourself, Steve.”

"Yeah, you too. It was...you know, nice, hanging out here."

Billy's lips pressed up at his friend.

“Nancy.” Camille went to her again next to Jonathan. Both welling and unable to stop it. They hugged, tight as they could. “You’re my best friend. I love you so much. You made me a better person.”

“I love you too, Cam. Call me after your first class, promise?” Nancy came out, wiping her nose so Camille nodded. “And don’t look back. It’s okay.”

“When you and Jonathan get to New York, because we all know you will, you’re going to do so many amazing things. Take the press by storm like you did here.”

“I plan to.” She took Jonathan’s hand. “We both have to be brave.”

“We will be.” Camille turned to kiss Steve’s cheek, held him close. “I’m so proud of you, Steve.”

“We’re good kids,” he recalled her words from the battle so long ago. Kissed Camille’s temple. “You guys be careful out there. Keep Billy out of trouble.”

“Always.” She rubbed her arms.

“Oh, Joyce.” Camille tossed her arms around the mother. “I’ll miss you so much. Thank you for always being there.”

“You’re going to be fine, sweetie.” Joyce offered. “You’re so strong, you won’t lose that.”

Hugged a weeping Susan after.

“Proud of you.”

“We love you.” Susan had added, crossing to her stepson again for an embrace. Crying into his shoulder while she kissed his cheeks.

“Susan, you’re still not wearing waterproof.” He tried to joke. Tried. Eyes watered. “You need anything, call me. Got it?”

“I’m supposed to be saying that to you, Billy.” She cradled his face. Swept one tear aside. "Be safe out there. Be good. And I'm here if you need anything."

“Boys,” Camille went for Dustin, Lucas, Mike, and Will. Covered their faces in lipstick kisses.

“Party will be ready,” Dustin spoke for them, “you ever need us.”

“Look after each other.” Camille ruffled Will’s hair. “Anyone in high school gives you trouble, just drop my name. They'll back off.” They separated so she could go to Max. Splotchy face already pink.

“Mad Max.” Billy approached too. “You gotta hold the King title while I’m gone.”

“You won’t get it back, jerk.”

“That’s fine.” He picked his sister up, earning a loud laugh. “Give them hell.”

“I will.” She didn’t let go for another beat. This brother she loved so much who returned that. Tried to be strong when Camille held her next.

“Max, you’re the bravest person I’ve ever known. Don’t forget, it’ll grow and others will feel it too. That’s something remarkable.” The older teen offered, catching a tear on her thumb. “I’m so proud of you.” Max hugged her again, eyes shutting.

“Can I visit you guys?” She sniffled.

“As long as you don’t mind a couch.”

“I won’t mind.” She wrapped her arms around Billy’s neck. He had trouble letting go that time.

“Take care of your mom.” He said, hesitating as the words came. “Love you…Mad Max.”

“Love you,” she smiled, “jerk.” Billy sparkled at that. Camille was already crying when she saw El on the porch, tearful and lingering back. They raced for each other at the same time.

“I want to go with you.” El whimpered into her shirt. Clinging so hard.

“You have to stay here with our dad and friends. Finish school and learn everything you can. There’s a whole big world and you have to explore it.” Camille smoothed El’s hair back. “We’re free.”

El hitched a sob.

“My sister.” A long, lost sister.

“I love you so much, El. Finding you was everything.” Camille came down, nodding. “Hear me? You kept this family together. We’ll see each other again. Sooner than you think. And don’t you ever let anyone tell you who you are or what you should be. Promise me.” She touched her chin so they locked eyes and El nodded. Mike and Max closed in to hold her when Camille let go.

“Hey, don’t tell Camille this, but you’re my best girl. Alright?” Billy winked, kissing her cheek. “Don’t be afraid to get into some trouble once in awhile.” El giggled, allowing Billy to wipe her eyes before she hugged him.

“Take care of my sister. Miss you.”

“I will.” He pulled back. “She’ll return the favor.” Camille was standing barely two feet from Jim. They just stared. Jaws setting. Tried to push the emotions down. Billy got tackled into a hug from the younger kids. All laughing and ready for whatever the future brought. Susan and Joyce shared a soft look when Jim choked.

“Don’t drive too fast,” his voice hitched, eyes darting all over, “call along the way so I know you’re safe. And-”

Camille burst, threw herself into him. Arms around his neck as she wept. Jim crumbled and buried his face into her shoulder. Squished the girl into his chest.

“I love you, Camille.” Jim kissed her temple. Cupped her face when he pulled back. "I love you and I'm gonna be right here when you need me."

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she admitted. Lip wobbling. “I’m scared. How am I so scared?”

“We gotta let the world change. It's for the better. Hawkins isn’t your life. You can do this. We both have to start living again.” Jim smiled for her, smoothed cheeks as she gripped his wrists. A kiss touched her forehead before he came out, nodding again to assure her. “You and El saved me. You saved all those souls. You saved my little girl. You gave me something I thought I could never touch again. I love you. We all love you... And you have to go get in that car now.”

“We’ll see each other during holidays. Plan a summer trip. I promise.”

“We’re going to be okay.” Jim agreed. "But, you have to chase that future. It's a good thing."

“I love you, Jim. You saved me too. You're a great dad. I'm so lucky.”

“And you have to see the world now. Just like you always wanted.” He held her again. Told her how precious she was. “Go get in that car now. Keep driving until you see the ocean.”

“Not done.” She squeezed him, pulled El in when she hurried forward for one more embrace. Camille sniffled harder. “I’ll see you all soon. I promise.” She gestured for Joyce to come forward and put her hand in Jim’s. “Take care of each other. I know you will.” Camille backed up and laced her hand in Billy’s.

“Billy.”

“Hops.” He swallowed. Jim warmed at that. Touched his shoulder.

“You did good. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” Billy promised. Jim cupped the back of Billy’s hair, urged him forward to hug his tense body.

"I'm proud of you, son."

Billy's throat scratched at that. He melted. Hugged Jim Hopper back.

“Thanks. For everything. Mostly the ticket.”

“Right.” Jim chuckled. Letting them go. “Look out for each other.” Joyce smiled and came under Jim’s arm with El on the opposite side. Billy led Camille to the car. She took a breath and got in. Rolled the window down the moment he revved up.

She looked out at this amazing family. The brave, magnificent people who taught her about love and hope and redemption. Standing together in the cool breeze. Combined forces that made her a fighter. Breathtaking.

They'd done it. They won.

“Ready?” Billy turned his music on and she peered to nod. Goodbyes and waves cast against the Hawkins' air. Spring turning to summer.

“I’m ready.” Camille had her arm out the window when they peeled off to go. Heart lifting. Teens raced after the car all the way to the end of the block. Cheering and tearful. Full of hope for what would come.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I’m good.” Camille took Billy’s hand as the engine rumbled. Her heart pounded with it. “You?”

“Never better.”

Billy kissed her at a stoplight. The morning sun glimmered warmth upon their faces. She held his hand on her lap. Squeezed it when they hit a long stretch of forested road.

_Leaving Hawkins. Come again soon._

Camille smiled and let the sun bathe her expression. Sat back to relax against the world unfurling for her at last. A world she waited to see.

Didn’t look back.

Home was where her loved ones were. Always. Home was with Billy in California. Home was with El and Jim in Hawkins. Home was every beating heart she cherished in this life. It was hearts stilled, but souls living on. Watching. None forgotten.

It was warm like technicolor lights at the fair and sweet as the fresh burn of cotton candy. It was a dark sky full of vibrant stars waiting to be counted and admired. Waiting to point the way. It was Billy peering over to smile because he was alive and free. With the girl he loved so very much.

It was a shatter of sound and light over one dimension to another.

Camille was right.

There was no end. Only a new beginning.

** ** **

Grace was more than happy to get the couple moved in with her husband and little Elliott, who revered his elder brother. Managed to acquire some furniture to start them out in the new place. Cramped apartment with one bedroom. Peeling paint. A kitchen and living room in one open space separated by a thin island counter.

Camille adored it because it belonged to them.

Their bedroom had two stacked mattresses pushed to the side wall. A frame was next on the list. Progress in small bouts. Building a home.

Billy dragged Camille into bed with kisses the first night. Kissed her long and fierce. Filled her up to the brim. Pushed his fingers into her mouth and between spread legs. She cried out into his collar. Held him back. Moans cast so much heat as they uttered free and obscene _'I love yous'_ into the long night. _  
_

Held her until daylight broke.

They cleaned from top to bottom. Got furniture in small doses. A couch that wasn’t terrible despite the hideously funky print.

Camille called like she promised. Didn’t talk long due to the distance. Sent postcards and received some up to the start of school. Marveled at this new place she'd make a home in.

Billy woke her with a pancake breakfast that morning. He’d gotten the job in Roger’s field a week before, small assistant type gig, and picked up a side thing at a mechanics. Camille pushed the plate aside and looped her arms around his neck.

“Hey.” Billy fell into her body, flush and warm with sunlight glimmering across his back from a nearby window. Fingers pressed into the fire of his skin so she could place kisses up and down his neck. Matching smiles of bliss. Adjusting, he slipped into the sheets and the pancakes ended up being eaten later.

School and work separated them during long, sunny days. Camille took to leaving notes that he reciprocated. Hours passed where Billy came home sore to her on the couch, his head falling into a soft lap.

“Roger won’t stop talking about these classes for me.”

“My tutoring job. Your two jobs...we can make it work. Help you get to those big moving pictures.” Camille placed a kiss upon the apple of his cheek, fingers sinking into blonde curls. Brown locks tickled his skin which prompted a smile from him. “But, before we get into any of that. I have an idea.”

Blue eyes sparkled.

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see.”

** ** **

Seagulls called above the crashing of waves. Few misty clouds hovered along a pale sky. Wind swept Camille’s hair forward into the view. Quick hands tucked it aside as she looked out at the horizon.

“I can’t tell where it ends,” she said at last, “the sky and the ocean.” Billy turned to look back at her, utterly illuminated in the glow of sun. He watched it bathe her too without burning. Safe and sound under light and dark. Together.

“You worry too much about that stuff.” Billy reached for her hand. Fingers laced together so they could go forth toward the melting horizon. Hazy and smelling of salt. Warm and open for them. Soft sand against bare feet. “Doesn’t matter.”

Billy offered something that stuck with her forever.

“Only matters that they met in the first place. And they’re together.”

Beyond the test of time and space. Life and death. One dimension to another.

Water misted her legs, cool with the breeze while a sundress fluttered. Billy brought Camille to the water through sand now damp between their toes. The shore rolled up to invite them into endless pools. Camille looked at the glittering ocean and saw for a moment, her family reflected behind her. Those lost and not to this world. Beaming with pride. Sharing in this moment. One by one, they went off to disappear from view. Another day of play to come.

“Are you coming in, or what?” Billy cocked a grin that made him almost ethereal. Camille thought to tell him that he was beautiful, but only smiled down at Sara Hopper pacing forth with a contented expression. Camille could carry pieces of them with her always. These magnificent souls that shaped her own for the better. When it was only she and Billy there in the reflection, a sigh drew.

“I’m right with you.” She cupped his face to kiss him. A celebration of freedom. Warm like the California sun as her arms went around his shoulders. Billy pressed back into her. Let the curve of her body fuse against his. Time slowed with the breeze. Billy flashed all the way back to the start. Her smile. Those eyes. Still sparkling with life and wonder. “You have to catch me first, Billy!”

“Camille!” Billy laughed. Raced after her along the shores. Water splashed at her playful maneuvering about him. They danced there. In a dream it felt. Giggling with so much to come even still. Billy got his arms around Camille again, stole one more kiss. She looked at him there in the lights, stunning, and knew their world would be perfectly fine without them blaring down.

“I got you, Harpy.” He glittered at her.

“Hm, I got you first, beach boy.” Came the correction. “And I’m not letting go of you either anytime soon.” Camille pushed his curls back and admired him for a beat. _Pretty._ Let him gaze back in wonder and peace. Shrugged because he was just fine with that.

Two souls perfectly safe and sound without the lights.

Free to live the way they wished. To learn to do better and share that with others.

But, this day. This perfect hour. Fire burnt and it built. Sometimes, the most you could do was dance in it. Touch the warm ashes and spread them over new life. They took time to count blessings and felt losses that would always linger there in the back of their memories.

Unafraid to touch either because both shaped the outline of a beating heart. Both connected these vibrant hearts to each other. Billy played along the shore. Watched waves cast over seven feet tall illuminated by a burst of sun rays. Almost iridescent. Camille got what she wanted most. Freedom to just be her. Freedom to toss perfection aside and weather the storms to come. A glowing horizon. She stopped to look at it when Billy caught up with her again. Storms would come with that horizon, yes. So much had already been taken with it. Swept up in the ocean far asunder.

Camille laced her fingers into his. Warm when they threaded together. Horizon didn’t seem as daunting now.

“Feels like I’ll never get used to this place.” Breathless, she seemed lost in it. So, he found her. Recalled the first day they met when his world was new and brave.

Time fell away. Lights with it.

“Welcome to California, Camille Harper.”

They remained.

Billy and Camille were home.

~~~  
 _I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be _ _h_ _eroes, just for one day  
_ **We can be us, just for one day**  
~~~  
 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm getting emotional writing this. To start, I just want to thank every single person who supported me. Who loved Billy and Camille enough to follow their story. Who took time to leave me sweet words of encouragement or just chat about the fic. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I went into this not knowing at all what it would build to. I love ST and I wanted to communicate myself. Write about loss, love, abuse, redemption, family, and hope. I think I met my goals. 
> 
> There were a lot of endings up in the air, but I just wanted Billy and Camille to leave on hope. Perfection is so far away. Instead, they have a whole future ahead that they so deserved to build together. A world to experience and explore after being trapped for too long. Growth still to do as people. Flawed and happy. Healing still. These ties they built are so important and they'll always have each other. It's been rough at times putting this fic out. Between some of the hateful comments sent to me and the dwindling ones that fueled my own insecurities. That said, I'm still proud of this magnificent thing I created that's all mine. This piece of my soul I got to share with others.
> 
> Today, I think that's enough. Today, I'm leaning toward pride and kindness to myself. 
> 
> I wish you all so well and I hope to keep posting on here. Ending Billy and Camille was hard, but I felt it was right after theses long arcs. Drawing it out wasn't fair. I still would love to write more requests, AUs, and one shots for them. I have some fun smutty ones in the works and a baby one on the way as well, sort of a separate epilogue. Feel free to chat with me below about anything this journey brought or make a request. You can also find me on tumblr, Alias-B!! Definitely read the one shots and the Lost Chapter I've posted so far on here if you haven't yet and talk to me anytime. Stay tuned for my Jim Hopper/OC fic as well, "Looking for the Magic." 
> 
> Thank you all again, I won't forget the kind people who showed me so much love on here. ❤️🍒


End file.
